Una Historia que Debe ser Contada: El Preludio
by LightningmasterXD
Summary: Un viaje de cinco buenos amigos con intención de pasarla bien, un destino algo alejado de la sociedad, y un inesperado suceso que los llevará a vivir nuevas aventuras… ¿Será para bien o para mal? ¿Por qué le sucedió esto a ellos? O aún más importante ¿Cómo reaccionaran ante este cambio de planes? Solo una cosa está clara… Esta historia debe de ser contada…
1. Prologo

Hola, aquí Lightningmaster presentando este primer capítulo mi primer fic, espero se entretengan tanto leyéndolo, como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, y me disculpo por adelantado por cualquier error que puedan encontrar.

Aclaración:

"Palabra" = Nada en especial.

— Palabra — = Indican el inicio o final de un dialogo según sea el caso

(Palabra) = Utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = Da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = Pensamientos.

Y ahora sin más preámbulos, demos inicio a esta historia.

Capitulo 0 — Prologo.

* * *

(9:02 a.m.) (Carretera en medio de la nada ubicada en alguna parte de Venezuela)

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Esta historia empieza en una llanura como cualquier otra, en la que hay una carretera como muchas otras, por la que pasaba una camioneta color blanco que no salía de lo común. se podía ver que el vehículo se dirigía a un bosque que se encontraba a varios kilómetros adelante, y a la distancia podía verse como detrás de este bosque, a una considerable distancia, se encontraba un valle de gran tamaño y que resultaba simplemente hermoso a primera vista. Repentinamente, un auto un poco menos común pasó a una gran velocidad junto a la camioneta, dejándola atrás en pocos segundos, ese auto era un Bugatti Veyron Súper Sport modificado color plateado (Pueden buscarlo en Google si quieren saber cómo es), el cual remolcaba un pequeño remolque que tenia dimensiones similares a las del auto, en el cual se podían ver un par de objetos cubiertos por mantas y bien sujetos al remolque. Y por la rapidez con la que dejó atrás a la camioneta, podemos suponer que el conductor llevaba bastante prisa. Pasados un par de segundos desde que el auto plateado lo rebasase, un par de patrullas pasaron a una velocidad similar, esto le resultó extraño al conductor pero no le prestó mucha atención y siguió con su camino.

(En el Bugatti Veyron)

Quien manejaba el auto que hace segundos rebasó a la camioneta a la que seguíamos, se encontraba hablando por su teléfono el cual sostenía con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la mano derecha se encontraba tecleando en una laptop que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. En la pantalla de la misma era posible ver como con una sola mano el conductor estaba dándole una paliza a sus oponentes en un juego conocido como League Of Legends, pero al tener las manos ocupadas no le quedaba más remedio que conducir con las rodillas, y en el tablero podíamos apreciar como la aguja del velocímetro rosaba e incluso llegaba a superar los 200 Km/h, aunque esto último no parecía molestar en lo más mínimo al conductor, quien seguía con su camino ignorando completamente a quienes lo perseguían. — _"Parece que me siguen, pero que flojera me da detenerme. Además, ¿Que se supone que están haciendo estas patrullas en una carretera en medio de la nada? O puede ser... ¿Llevaran desde que salí de la ciudad persiguiéndome? Puede ser… supongo que no debí pasar por en medio de la ciudad a 200 Km/h esquivando los autos como si fuese un video juego…"_ — se preguntaba a sí mismo el conductor que parecía recién haber notado la presencia de las patrullas tras él.

— ¡ORÍLLESE Y DETENGA EL VEHÍCULO EN ESTE MOMENTO! — grito el "Oficial" con un megáfono desde una de las patrullas, acto seguido, al policía se le cae el megáfono y al intentar agárralo casi se cae por la ventana, para su fortuna atrapó el megáfono, y su compañero lo atrapó a él con unos reflejos que ni él se los cree.

Al conductor del auto deportivo no pareció importarle mucho la advertencia. — _"¡Que flojeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ — pensaba el conductor al oír al policía. — Hasta luego Mamá, te llamo luego. — dijo quien conducía el vehículo, seguidamente cortó la llamada y colocó su teléfono a su derecha sobre una especie de soporte que parecía estar hecho específicamente para ese teléfono. — _"Creo que tendré que sacudirme a estos tipos antes de llegar al valle con los demás."_ — pensó el conductor antes de acelerar "un poco" y llegar con esto a 270 Km/h, al hacer esto, pudo ver como los que lo perseguían se quedaban atrás, simultáneamente en la laptop en la que se encontraba jugando se podía apreciar la palabra "PentaKill" y posteriormente la palabra "Victoria" esta ultima tras destruir una especie de gran cristal rojo.

Tras un par de minutos se percató de que ahora también lo persigue un helicóptero, y al verlo se quedó algo extrañado de que mandaran a un helicóptero a capturar a alguien que va a mucha velocidad. — _"¿por qué llamar un helicóptero por alguien que va a alta velocidad en una carretera en medio de la nada? Mmm… es verdaderamente extraño… Ni que estuviera en estados unidos"_ — pensó el conductor.

— ¡ORÍLLESE Y DETENGA EL VEHÍCULO EN ESTE MOMENTO! — dijo una de las personas que se encuentra en el helicóptero usando los altavoces.

Quien conducía el auto plateado ignoró las advertencias de quienes se encontraban en el helicóptero, y como si no le importase en lo más mínimo las represalias que los policías pudiesen tomar en su contra, aceleró hasta alcanzar los 380 km/h, el helicóptero no fue tan fácil de dejar atrás, en un principio se alejó del helicóptero, pero este volvió a reducir la distancia en cuanto tuvo tiempo de acelerar. — _"Esto podría resultar problemático, no puedo acelerar más porque me arriesgaría a que el remolque recibiera algún daño y definitivamente no puedo perder lo que llevo ahí…"_ — pensó el conductor mientras pensaba en una solución que no lo hiciese detenerse en medio de la carretera.

— ¡DETENGA EL VEICULO, BAJESE DEL MISMO Y ACUESTECE EN EL SUELO CON LAS MANOS DETRÁS DE LA CABESA! — dijo una de las personas que se encuentra en el helicóptero usando los altavoces.

— " _De eso si se van olvidando"_ — pensó el que conducía el auto al oír las nuevas instrucciones, los policías del helicóptero fueron completamente ignorados, el auto no disminuía su velocidad en lo mas mínimo y el conductor no parecía tener la intención de obedecer sus demandas. Dentro del auto, el conductor que ya demostró no tener el más mínimo respeto por las leyes de tránsito (ni ninguna ley en general), miró la hora en el tablero de su auto. — _"Son las 9:10 a.m. sigue siendo temprano, Mmm… creo que tengo tiempo para una parada."_ — pensó el conductor, y al segundo siguiente, de forma repentina se escucha una ráfaga de disparos del lado derecho del auto.

— ¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA, DETENGA EL VEHÍCULO, ACUÉSTESE EN EL SUELO CON LAS MANOS DONDE PODAMOS VERLAS! — dijo una de las personas que estaba en el helicóptero utilizando los altavoces del mismo.

— " _¡¿Desde cuándo los helicópteros policiacos tienen ametralladoras instaladas?! No puedo arriesgarme a que dañen lo que llevo atrás… Creo que tendré que usar eso…"_ — pensó el conductor, acto seguido empezó a disminuir la velocidad del auto, mientras que con su mano derecha desbloqueaba su teléfono el cual seguía en el soporte que parecía estar hecho a la medida y abrió una aplicación un tanto peculiar, seleccionó una opción de decía casa, y la pantalla del teléfono cambió mostrando ahora un mapa de la zona donde se encontraba en la que había un punto titilante que señalaba la ubicación del auto, el conductor dio un par de toques rápidos a la pantalla en dos puntos algo más avanzados en la carretera los cuales quedaron marcados, y seguidamente dio un tercer toque, esta vez en una parte de la pantalla donde estaba un botón rojo que decía inicio.

Tras un rato de constante desaceleración, las patrullas que ya hace rato habían sido dejadas atrás volvían a figurar en la escena, y cuando las patrullas se encontraban a tan solo 10 míseros metros de su objetivo, todos simultáneamente notaron un extraño destello que apareció a un poco más adelante del auto. Los policías frenaron al instante pues no sabían que sucedía, pero por otra parte, la reacción de quien conducía el auto fue acelerar todo lo que pudo en la poca distancia que tenía a su disposición, los policías del helicóptero dispararon. No lograron acertar ni un solo disparo, el auto no tardó ni 3 segundos en llegar hasta ese destello titilante en medio de la carretera, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, este se transformó en un portal que lo en el que desapareció el auto, según el auto y el remolque que arrastraba pasaron, el portal se cerró con un pequeño destello dejando una mancha negra en el suelo como única prueba de su efímera existencia en el espacio y tiempo.

Al cerrarse el portal las patrullas se detuvieron y el helicóptero aterrizó a la derecha de la carretera, los policías se bajaron de las patrullas y el helicóptero, viento una mancha negra en el suelo mientras se preguntaban qué coño había sucedido frente a sus ojos...

— Parece que se nos fue. — dijo el primer policía en hablar.

— ¿Cómo logro escapar? — preguntó un policía que se bajó de la misma .

— Ni la menor idea. — le respondió un tercer policía que se bajo de la otra patrulla.

— ¡¿EL AUTO DESAPARECIO EN EL MEDIO DE LA CARRETERA Y SOLO ESO DICEN?! — exclamó el policía que acompañaba al anterior en la segunda patrulla.

— Que fastidió, escapo… ¿ahora qué hacemos? Montamos toda esta persecución y no logramos nada... — dijo uno de los policías que bajó del helicóptero.

— ¡Esperaremos al siguiente incauto que se aventure por estor lares, y lo capturaremos quinteto de choros! — Exclamó el último choro que bajó del helicóptero. — si no conseguimos nada no tendremos para comer hoy… el combustible de helicóptero es caro…

— Ok — respondieron 4 de sus 5 compañeros choros que se encontraban disfrazados de policías con una cara desganada.

— ¡¿ASÍ DE FACIL DEJAN PASAR EL HECHO DE QUE DESAPARECIÓ COMO SI NADA?! — gritó con el megáfono el cuarto choro que todavía se encontraba impresionado de lo que acababa de presenciar, y de como sus compañeros lo ignoraban.

— ¡QUE SÍ, COÑO! — le respondieron al unísono con un sonoro grito el resto de los choros/malandros/ladrones/etc/XD todos con cara de enfado y con aura asesina.

— Ok — respondió el cuarto choro con un hilo de voz que decía "no me maten plz", y una gota tipo anime cayendo por su cabeza mientras mira al suelo.

En ese momento, como si el universo les jugase una broma, la camioneta blanca pasó junto a ellos y se perdió en el horizonte. — Y ahí se fue otro, dijo el primero de los malandros de forma desganada mientras que todos sus compañeros veían la camioneta con una aura azul sobre sus cabezas. Seguidamente, los desganados choros vuelven a sus vehículos y los conducen hasta sus posiciones originales, para así lograr atracar al siguiente incauto que pase por ese lugar, claro si no es que el siguiente también desaparece sin explicación o escapa de alguna otra manera aún más inesperada.

* * *

(Segundos atrás) (Lugar desconocido)

Nos situamos en una habitación en total oscuridad, uno de esos lugares en los que no podrías ver tu mano aún si la pusieses frete a tu rostro. Pero de forma repentina, esa obscuridad absoluta que predominaba en la habitación fue alterada por un pequeño brillo que se hizo presente cerca de una de las paredes, esta luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar la habitación, pero en lo que si lograba era convertir esa obscuridad absoluta en penumbra. Los segundos pasaron y las fuentes de luz en la habitación seguían en aumento, algunas pantallas y pequeñas luces se encendían. En la habitación ya eran visibles varias pantallas y pequeñas luces que indicaban distintas cosas, la luz que se había manifestado cerca de una de las paredes más alejadas de las pantallas se mantenía presente, y había aumentado su brillo considerablemente, aunque no parecía haberse movido o aumentado su tamaño.

De forma repentina la resplandeciente luz cambió de tamaño y forma, siendo ahora un portal que conectaba 2 puntos del espacio y tiempo, portal que velozmente fue atravesado por un auto plateado seguido por un remolque de similar tamaño. Tan pronto el auto abandonó la grieta en la realidad, esta se cerró de forma tan repentina y acelerada como se abrió, dejando como única prueba de su pasajera existencia una mancha de quemadura en el suelo.

El auto se detiene en seco después de avanzar un par de metros, y tras detener el auto de forma algo brusca nuestro posible protagonista/amigo/compañero/personaje/conductor irresponsable con posible desequilibrio mental y gran habilidad para el League of Legends/etc, abre la puerta del conductor y se baja del auto. El conductor mira a su alrededor al bajar del auto, como si estuviese buscando algo en especifico, acto seguido extiende su brazo derecho y chasquea sus dedos. El chasquido de dedos resonó por todo el lugar, y de forma inmediata como si respondiese al chasquido, las luces del lugar se encendieron dejando ver todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación, habitación que se veía bastante más grande ahora que las luces se encontraban encendidas.

Ahora que la habitación se encontraba debidamente iluminada, se podía apreciar con más detalle todo la que se encontraba en la habitación, en una de las paredes se encontraba una enorme pantalla en la cual se podía ver el escritorio de una pc y tenía como fondo de pantalla una letra "A" en cursivas elegantes (estas letras que te imaginas pero que sabes que jamás dibujaras), bajo esta pantalla se encontraba una mesa de escritorio con algunas cosas que encontrarías en cualquier escritorio de estudio. A la derecha del escritorio, a un par de metros se encontraba otra pantalla, pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta lo que mostraba era un mapa del todo el mundo, en el cual se encontraban señaladas una serie de ubicaciones con puntos blancos, además de estos puntos, también se podían ver triángulos aunque estos ultimo en mucha menor medida que los puntos, aun que estos también poseían otra característica, y era que se movían, a una velocidad casi imperceptible, pero se movían. En otra de las paredes de la habitación se encontraba una especie de laboratorio tecnológico muy avanzado, y algunas cosas parecían sacadas de la ciencia ficción, aunque la mayoría de las que se encontraba dentro de esta clase soltaban chispazos de manera ocasional. Adjunto a todo lo ya mencionado, en el lateral restante de la habitación, el cual supera con creses en tamaño al resto de la habitación, pues en este último se encontraban una serie de vehículos nada convencionales, estos iban desde autos modificados a tal punto que ya ni eso parecían, hasta aviones cazas que más parecían nave espaciales.

En medio de todo la ya mencionado, se encontraba el sujeto que conducía el auto plateando junto a su vehículo, el conductor era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, que lleva puesta una chaqueta negra sobre una camiseta blanca, también llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos Nike, el hombre tenía una altura de 1,89 metros, pelo castaño medio largo y perfectamente despeinado, con ojos del mismo color, no era ni un alfiler ni un balón, su contextura era promedio, aunque se notaba que se encontraba en forma a simple vista. El humano que se encontraba parado junto al auto sacó su teléfono y revisó un par de cosas. — Parece que todo funcionó bien, en un par de minutos estará listo el informe. — dijo con cara de alivio el conductor el cual ahora parecía relajado. El personaje empezó a caminar en dirección a la enorme pantalla que se encontraba frete al escritorio. — Computadora, pásame un refresco frio por favor. — pidió el conductor mientras caminaba.

— Como desee señor. — respondió la computadora con una vos femenina y muy educada, acto seguido una botella de Pepsi Cola bien fría fue lanzada desde una nevera que se encontraba a la izquierda del escritorio.

El hombre que caminaba en dirección de lo que pareciese ser una supercomputadora atrapó la botella de vidrio y la destapó con un rápido movimiento de manos, la chapa salió disparada hasta chocar con una pared y caer en una papelera que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del lugar, y por último se dispuso a guardar en su bolsillo el teléfono que sin miramientos había utilizado cual destapador de botellas, con tal facilidad que pareciese ser cosa de todos los días.

— Gracias. Pero… ¿qué te he dicho sobre llamarme señor? — dijo el humano que ya se encontraba frente al escritorio.

— Que no lo haga… — respondió la computadora con tono de regañada.

— exacto, me hace sentir viejo… — dijo el sujeto y tomo un trago de la botella.

En eso el teléfono suena y el sujeto lo saca de su bolsillo, ve quien lo llama y lo deja sobre la mesa. — Llamó más rápido de lo que me esperaba… — dijo el humano con desanimo como si supiese que lo que le van a decir no le va a gustar, seguidamente contesta su teléfono y lo pone en altavoz, claro no sin antes tomar un poco más del refresco.

— ¡¿QUE ESTÁS LOCO O BUSCAS TU MUERTE?! — grito la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Que ya no recuerdas como saludar? No sé… ¿Un "hola primo" o un "buenos días" es mucho pedir? Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, loco… Mmm… puede ser, pero no te preocupes no busco mi muerte, Ricardo — dijo el sujeto con una voz calmada y un tono algo burlón.

— ¡¿Por qué usaste los portales si sabias que no los habíamos probado todavía?! — exclamó en forma de pregunta la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

— Me perseguían unos policías con un helicóptero, eso me dio a entender o que de verdad no hay nada que hacer por aquí o que esos eran choros muy bien preparados, y me daba flojera detenerme a averiguarlo. — le respondió el joven a su primo.

— En tu auto tienes de todo… ¿Y no te pudiste ingeniar nada para perderlos? — dijo Ricardo calmado pero con notoria molestia.

— Bueno, no creo que hubiese sido mejor bajarme y caer a tiros a los policías, detenerme y tener que dar explicaciones hubiese sido demasiado tardado, y supongo que usar armas EMP en un helicóptero está descartado ¿no? — se excusó tranquilamente el sujeto y tomo otro trago de refresco.

— ¡Yo te conozco Andrés, tu tenias mínimo 5 formas de salir de ahí sin recurrir a los portales ni hacer nada de lo que dijiste! Y aunque no tuvieses más opciones. ¡¿En qué momento pensaste que era buena idea usar un sistema experimental de portales que está en alfa y jamás había sido probado en un ambiente no controlado?! — exclamó Ricardo preocupado por el bienestar de Andrés.

— Los portales fueron mi idea, entre todos logramos que funcionaran, estoy seguro de que no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Y qué mejor forma de comprobarlo que probándolos yo mismo? Claro que esto sería en condiciones poco favorables, pues la idea es probar si hay alguna falla. — dije calmadamente y tomé otro trago de me refresco.

Ya más calmado, Ricardo dijo. — Como de costumbre, sería más fácil hacer a una piedra sangrar que lograr ganarte en una discusión, sigo sin saber de dónde sacas tanto artificio argumental… Pero dejando eso de lado y viendo el lado positivo, ya probamos que los portales funcionan fuera del laboratorio.

— Así me gusta Ricardo, viéndole el lado bueno a las cosas, por cierto. ¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido de que usé los portales? — preguntó Andrés con tono curioso y algo acusador.

— He… Pues… Es que estaba realizando algunas pruebas en los laboratorios ayer, y me llegan los reportes al teléfono cuando se realizan las pruebas. — respondió Ricardo omitiendo algunos detalles que el espera nunca salgan a la luz.

Ok, confió en que no es por nada más. — dijo Andrés con tono despreocupado. — ¿Los demás ya llegaron al valle? — preguntó Andrés mientras terminaba de tomar su refresco.

— No creo, la idea era llegar a medio día, ¿podrás llegar a tiempo? — respondió Ricardo con otra pregunta.

— Yo creo que sí, y si no, usare los portales y listo — le respondió Andrés con simpleza.

— Como digas, ten cuidado con esos portales, recuerda que siguen en beta (β) — dijo Ricardo preocupado por su impredecible familiar.

— ¿No estaban en alfa (α)? — pregunto Andrés con un tono de duda.

— Estaba en alfa hasta que lo probaste — me respondió Ricardo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y con solo una prueba lo pasa de alfa a beta? — preguntó Andrés con tono de incredulidad.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eres la persona más indicada para cuestionar una decisión que es claramente imprudente? — Preguntó Ricardo con un tono de "¿Vas a hablar tú?"

— Pues claro que soy el indicado, más imprudente que yo no hay. — respondió Andrés como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

— Eso es discutible… — dijo Ricardo mientras recordaba al resto de su grupo de amigos.

— Eso no te lo discuto… — dijo Andrés ahora también pensando en sus amigos. — Bueno, si eso es todo nos vemos en el valle, Adiós Ricardo — se despidió Andrés.

— Chao Andrés – dijo Ricardo.

Acto seguido Andrés cortó la llamada y vio cuanta batería le quedaba al teléfono. — hace tiempo que no pongo esto a cargar. — dijo Andrés al notar que le quedaba 17% de la batería, seguidamente, colocó el teléfono sobre una parte de la mesa que era algo diferente, y este se empezó a cargar de forma algo acelerada. Mientras esto sucedía, Andrés se sentó en un silla de oficina que se encontraba frene al escritorio y jaló un teclado retro-iluminado en blanco, el cual se deslizó desde debajo del escritorio asomándose lo suficiente como para escribir cómodamente en él.

Andrés estuvo por algunos minutos revisando una variedad de archivos y sistemas, y tras algunos minutos termino llegando a la información sobre los portales, al parecer todo estaba en orden, pues después de leer un par de archivos algo cortos, dio un suspiro de alivio y se recostó en la silla. — Perfecto, no pasó… Supongo que después de todo no era tan probable que "eso" pasare. — dijo Andrés antes de pararse y notar que su teléfono solo había cargado hasta el 38%. — _"lo cargaré en el auto"_ — dijo el humano de forma mental sin ganas de esperar a que su teléfono cargase. Andrés caminó hasta su auto y subió en este, a continuación colocó su teléfono en su "pedestal", y prosiguió a encender el auto.

Dio un par de toque en la pantalla de su teléfono y un portal se abrió en el mismo lugar que el anterior, avanzó, retrocedió, giró, y aceleró. — Adiós computadora. — fue lo último que se le escuchó decir antes de salir.

— Hasta luego Andrés — dijo la computadora antes de que el portal se cerrase y las luces se apagasen.

* * *

(9:27 a.m.) (Carretera en medio de la nada ubicada en alguna parte de Venezuela)

En medio de una carretera se hace notar una mancha de color negro en el suelo la cual no parece tener razón de ser. De forma repentina sobre esta mancha aparece una luz muy brillante, la cual ni bien pasan 3 segundos se convierte en un portal, el cual deja ver una habitación con una serie de pantallas, algunos artilugios peculiares y un auto de color plateado que se dirige hacia el portal a gran velocidad.

El auto y el remolque que este lleva, atraviesan el portar sin mayor dificultad, y este último se cierra dejando como única prueba de su existencia su ya clásica mancha en el pavimento que suele quedar a término medio, el auto continua acelerando por la carretera hasta llegar a su velocidad crucero de 200km/h, momento en el cual el conductor sin ningún reparo empieza a jugar con su laptop.

(30 minutos después)

Andrés seguía conduciendo por esa carretera poco transitada, no había sucedido mucho en la última media hora, el único cambio notable era el clima, el cual pasó de un cielo despejado iluminado por un sol resplandeciente, a una casi obvia amenaza de diluvio. Sí, solo amenaza, porque no había llovido una sola gota desde que el cielo se ennegreció, lo único que permite que a esto se le llame tormenta en estos momentos es que a pesar de carecer completamente de lluvia, la cantidad de rayos que han caído desde su inicio casi rosan con lo ridículo por no decir que claramente lo supera.

A lo lejos, a aproximadamente 2 kilómetros de la posición actual del auto se podía ver un puente construido sobre una enorme grieta en el suelo que pareciese no tener fondo, este puente se encontraba en deplorables condiciones, amenazando con caerse a pedazos en cualquier segundo, cosa que cada vez parecía más probable por causa de algunos vientos huracanados que recientemente se habían hecho presentes. Pasado poco más de medio minuto Andrés ya se encontraba cerca del puente, y sin detenerse ni disminuir la velocidad se desvió un poco a la izquierda, quedando alineado con uno de los soportes del puente, aparentemente, con la idea de usarlo como rampa y de esta manera evitar pasar por el puente que a esta distancia más parecía estar construido con láminas de zinc oxidado. Pero al parecer el destino no estaba muy de acuerdo con este plan, dado que al estar a escasos metros de la destartalada estructura, esta cedió ante la gravedad y los vientos huracanados, cayendo en el abismo para nunca más ser vista.

Al ver esto, Andrés frenó y giró el volante tan rápido como pudo, en un desesperado intento por detener el veloz auto, el cual para la fortuna de su conductor derrapó y se detuvo a menos de 1 milímetro del profundo precipicio. — Uff, eso estuvo demasiado cerca. — exclamó Andrés a ver cómo había esquivado la muerte por muy poco.

— Crac… — Se escuchó este sonido salir del suelo. — No me jodas. — dijo Andrés de forma apesadumbrada.

— Crac… — se escuchó nuevamente, y esta fue la señal para que el auto acelerase a toda velocidad, sin importar que llevaba un remolque a rastras. — ¡BROOM! — fue lo que se escuchó mientras un buen pedazo de tierra se desprendía del precipicio para perderse en la infinita negrura de la abismal grieta. — Debo recordar no cantar victoria antes de estar seguro de que el universo un puede hacer que me trague mis palabras… — dijo Andrés quien milagrosamente había escapado del derrumbe en el último segundo.

— ¡ZAP! — cayó un rayo a un par de metros del auto, en respuesta Andrés se bajó del mismo y gritó. — ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡¿UN MALDITO RAYO?! ¡¿Un poquito más cliché o así está bien?! — tras esperar un par de segundos como si esperase algún tipo de respuesta. — A veces creo que mi vida es una caricatura… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? El que dijo: "La realidad supera la ficción" estaba en lo cierto y mi vida lo demuestra. — dijo Andrés mientras miraba el puente algo pensativo. — Supongo que toca usar portales y listo… ahora que caigo… ¿Por qué ando hablando como si alguien me escuchase? … … … Da igual… — dijo Andrés y se alejó de donde antes estaba el ahora inexistente puente, al estar a aproximadamente 50 metros del precipicio se detuvo y empezó a toquetear su teléfono, tras algunos segundos de configuración, un par de brillantes luces aparecieron en lo que debería ser principio y fin del derruido puente. — Ahí vamos otra vez. — dijo Andrés y aceleró a gran velocidad dirigiéndose directo al precipicio sin la menor duda.

Estando a apenas un par de metros de la brillante luz, pero en el segundo exacto en el que este debería haberse convertido en portal, un rayo cayó sobre este, dando como resultado que se abriese de forma repentina y que el que se encontraba al otro lado del precipicio desapareciese sin dejar rastro, al pasar el auto por el portal, este se desestabilizó y empezó a absorber todo lo que se encontraba cerca, atrayendo grandes rocas e incluso llegó a arrancar el pavimento del suelo hasta que repentinamente se detuvo por algunos segundos, y de forma repentina explotó destruyendo todo en un radio de 20 metros, dejando en el terreno un espacio esférico completamente vacío y carbonizado en lugar del pronunciado precipicio.

 **Fin del prologo**

* * *

Agradezco a todos aquellos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este prólogo y espero les haya gustado, si les gustó les agradecería que dejaran su opinión en un Review o P.M. , y si no pues también me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión para saber cómo mejorar.

Lightningmaster fuera.

* * *

 **P.D: Importante… He hecho algunos cambios al prólogo, pues un buen día me levanté de la cama con ganas de leer mi propia historia, y al leerla me percaté de que ni rosaba los escalones más bajos de mis estándares, simplemente no podía creer que yo hubiese escrito ese prólogo, pero al ponerlo en perspectiva, me doy cuenta de que esto es completamente lógico, de hecho, lo que realmente hubiese sido preocupante seria que ese prologo estuviese dentro de mis estándares. Me explico, el prólogo lo escribí ya hace un año, en este año he mejorado como escritor en gran medida, cosa que era de esperarse, pues ese prologo fue mi primer intento de escribir una historia, escrito y subido en una noche, sin revisión, ni corrección. "Ya tengo la historia en mente, solo tengo que escribirla" pensé en el momento en el que comencé, y efectivamente, gran parte de la trama principal estaba lista, esto debido a que tenía el pasatiempo de inventarme historias cuando ocurrían fallas eléctricas (Muy seguido), pero lo que no tome en consideración fue la forma en la que plasmaba mis ideas, no importa que tan buena sea una idea si no sabes cómo expresarla, eso lo aprendí leyendo algunos fic, en ocasiones encontraba algún fic que aunque gozaba de una gran narrativa carecía completamente de trama, y por supuesto el caso inverso también, y este es mucho más triste que el anterior, un fic que definitivamente tiene una traba bien planeada y elaborada, pero al momento de expresarla falla de forma catastrófica, espantando en los primeros capítulos a la mayoría de los lectores, los cuales pierden el interés en continuar leyendo por considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo. En un principio no quería cambiar los episodios, para en un futuro poder leer mis fics y observar mi progreso como escritor de FanFiction, pero me he dado cuenta de que los primeros capítulos de este Fic no están a la altura de los que actualmente escribo (capitulo 19 en este momento), y por esta razón he tomado la decisión de reescribir los capítulos que me parezca necesitan ser modificados, pero sin alterar la historia en el proceso.**

 **P.D.2: Estos mensajes serán borrados una vez se complete la reescritura de los capítulos seleccionados…**


	2. Capitulo 1 - La llegada

Hola que tal aquí lightningmaster si leen esto es que no perdí el interés en este fic y les agradezco por leerlo, espero les guste me disculpo por adelantado por cualquier error que cometa y me disculpo si no riman muy bien los diálogos de Zecora, ahora no molesto mas con mis palabras y doy comienzo a este episodio.

Aclaración:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.

Capitulo 1 - La magia de la amistad y la llegada de un viajero.

* * *

(Durante la noche)(Entrada al bosque)(Mundo desconocido)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Durante la noche se puede ver un destello que se forma en el borde de un precipicio que encuentra cerca de un bosque que pareciese ser de caricatura, pasados un par de fracciones de segundo podemos observar como este destello se convierte en un portal, por este cruza a gran velocidad un auto plateado que parece tener una gran potencia, este llevaba un remolque con una motocicleta y una cuatrimoto, al salir del portal el auto se detuvo en seco, el portal se cerró instantáneamente cuando el auto y el tráiler terminaron de salir del mismo, tras esto podemos ver como Andrés se baja del auto y mira el cielo.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Atravesé el portal y llegue a lo que parecía ser la entrada del bosque, aunque era extraño, pues antes de atravesar el portal una luz me avía segado y ahora veo este bosque que parase de dibujos animados con un camino de tierra, pero eso no tiene sentido pues antes de atravesar el portal vi una carretera que cruzaba el bosque – _"a todo esto ¿dónde quedo la tormenta? Y ¿porqué esta tan oscuro?"_ – Estas y otras dudas surgían en mi mente con el paso de los segundos.

Finalmente decidí salir del auto y averiguar qué está pasando, desconecte mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que solo tenía 30% de la batería lo cual no tiene sentido pues después de usar el portal me debería haber sobrado el 90% de la batería, de igual forma tome mi teléfono y salí del auto, al salir de este noto como la tormenta de hace unos instantes había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, dejando así ver un bello cielo nocturno... - WTF! ¿Cielo nocturno? Pero si eran las 9:55 a.m. cuando llegue al puente – grite mentalmente mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo – saque rápidamente mi teléfono de mi bolsillo para ver la hora y note que marcaba las 10:01 a.m. esto me dio a entender que la hora de mi teléfono no tenía relación con el día o la noche de aquí.

Después de un rato de mirar el cielo como por 5 minutos, buscando respuestas a mis preguntas notó algo muy extraño en la luna, está por alguna razón mostraba la figura de la cabeza de un unicornio hecha con los cráteres de la luna, lo cual me dejo en shock pues el único lugar donde había visto esto era en una caricatura llamada mlp (My Little Pony), después de pensar en todas las posibilidades durante 8 minutos, pensé que se trataría de una broma de parte de mis amigos, pero estaré atento puesto que los portales en realidad si podrían traerme hasta otra dimensión, solo que consumiría más energía y si tengo razón en mis sospechas significaría que el rayo cambió el destino del portal y por eso mi teléfono consumió tanta energía para crear el portal, y la energía faltante la puso el rayo pero es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Tras esta deducción de los acontecimientos decido que lo más razonable sería dormir en el auto sin entrar al bosque hasta el amanecer, puesto que lo más probable es que sea el everfree y prefiero estar preparado para todo antes de entrar en él, antes de dormir preparo una mochila en la que guardo una serie de objetos que podrían ayudarme, también preparo un cinturón con dos fundas para pistolas y una para una katana (literalmente espada japonesa) en la mochila puse un mini-generador magnético junto con 6 cartuchos para mis armas, 6 granadas flash, 6 granadas EMP (sospecho que pueden afectar a la magia), 6 granadas de aturdimiento, 6 granadas de gas somnífero, 6 granadas de energía (espero no tener que usarlas en este mundo), mi ipad 4 y mi laptop de alto rendimiento, la mochila es de color negro y es extremadamente resistente.

Después de terminar de preparar las cosas, me di cuenta de de que no tenía donde dormir, puesto que originalmente en este viaje me encontraría con mis amigos en el valle al que me dirigía, ya que Ricardo traía la casa rodante, claro esto antes de atravesar el portal que me trajo hasta aquí – " _bueno supongo que tengo 2 opciones 1 duermo en el auto con la alarma y el escudo de energía o 2 coloco la tienda de acampar que traje conmigo cerca del auto y conecto el teléfono al mini-generador magnético para que se cargue y la energía dure toda lo noche"_ – pensaba en mis opciones mientras miraba el cielo.

" _Mmm... Supongo que será el auto ya que aunque el teléfono podría aguantar sin problemas toda la noche incluso sin el generador prefiero no forzarlo, porque no sé si las cosas funcionan igual que en mi mundo tal vez mi teléfono tenga mayor o menor capacidad, pero para saberlo necesitaré más información así que por el momento usare el auto"_ – pensé decidiendo así donde dormir.

" _De hecho ni siquiera he confirmado que en realidad este en otro mundo, por lo que se esto podría ser una broma muy elaborada, puede ser mis amigos harían lo que sea por trolearme, una alucinación, no tengo razones para estar alucinando y sigo relativamente cuerdo, un sueño, lo dudo pero me aseguro rápido"_ – tras pensar esto me pellizque el brazo y me dolió – _"ok no es un sueño, puede que hubiese ocurrido un accidente con los portales y que quedase en coma... Naaa mis portales no pueden fallar de forma tan catastrófica, una conspiración del gobierno (no podía faltar), o finalmente la que me párese menos probable de todas, que en realidad llegue a Equestria, sin importar lo poco probable o ridículo que parezca no existen imposibles"_ – pensaba intentando buscar una explicación a mi situación actual.

" _Bueno eso lo descubriré mañana, por lo pronto me voy a dormir"_ – entre al auto y empecé a tocar la pantalla en panel de mi auto creando así un escudo de energía al rededor de mi auto, al terminar active la alarma y me intente dormir, después de un rato de intentar dormir sin éxito recordé que tenía que poner a cargar mi teléfono, rápidamente conecte mi teléfono al mini-generador, empece a correr un programa de diagnóstico del campo de fuerza en la computadora del auto y coloque una alarma para despertarme si ocurre algún problema, después de eso me recosté del asiento y ahora si pude dormir.

* * *

(Al día siguiente por la mañana)(Ciudad de Canterlot)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Se ve a una unicornio color lavanda de crin y cola color zafiro azulado con una franja violeta y otra rosa en ella, se encuentra a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro con mucho interés, esta termina de leer el libro y dijo - Mmm... los elementos de la harmonía, ya había oído hablar de ellos, pero ¿dónde? – la decir esto empezó a mirara al cielo

(Por la mañana)(Entrada al bosque Everfree)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Volviendo con Andrés, podemos ver como entre un precipicio y la entrada de un bosque que parecía ser el everfree se encontraba un auto plateado, observamos como alrededor de este hay un campo de fuerza plateado semi-traslucido, tras unos minutos vemos como en el interior del auto una figura conocida se despierta tras unas horas de sueño, este se restriega suavemente sus ojos para terminar de despertarse y finalmente empieza a revisar su alrededor, tras esto dice –párese que en realidad no fue un sueño ni una alucinación, ¿por qué lo digo como si no lo hubiese descartado ayer?, qué más da – tras esto empieza a ver algo en la pantalla de su auto.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me desperté después de unas horas de haberme dormirme, me restregué los ojos con las manos para despertarme bien y aclarar mi vista, veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en mi auto y el campo de fuerza sigue encendido, al notar esto digo - párese que en realidad no fue un sueño ni una alucinación, ¿por qué lo digo como si no lo hubiese descartado ayer? qué más da - después de decir esto empece a revisar los resultados del diagnóstico del campo de fuerza, al verlos noto que al parecer el campo de fuerza consumió menos energía de lo normal y aunque se encontraba al 10% de su capacidad mostraba una resistencia equivalente al 50% de la capacidad del auto y el generador de campos de fuerza no muestra síntomas de desgaste, al ver esto me quedé pensando que puede que en este lugar mi tecnología fuese más eficiente por diferentes factores mas no me puse a pensar en que factores – "por el momento lo mejor será saber donde me encuentro" – pensé mientras desconectaba mi teléfono del mini-generador magnético.

Vi que había una gran diferencia entre las horas de los dos relojes de mi teléfono, mi teléfono tiene 2 relojes uno que muestra la hora según un reloj interno y otro que muestra la hora según mí ubicación utilizando los satélites privados que lanzamos hace tiempo como punto de referencia esto me da la hora exacta de la última ubicación que obtenga el satélite, el reloj normal decía que eran las 6:00 p.m. y el satelital que eran las 10:20 a.m. Luego vi el reloj digital que llevaba puesto y este mostraba las 6:00 p.m. - esto lo confirma ya no estoy en la tierra o al menos el tiempo de este lugar no funciona igual, al notar que sigo recibiendo las actualizaciones constantes del reloj satelital reviso a ver si hay internet y me doy cuenta de que si llega la señal, al ver esto me pregunto cómo es posible, luego lo ignoro y pienso – _"si estoy donde creo que estoy, la lógica dejara de importar muy pronto"_ – al decir esto desactive el campo de fuerza y probé a ver si en escudo energético funcionaba, al activar el escudo el auto fue rodeado por lo que parecía otro campo de fuerza, pero este se amoldo a la forma del auto hasta cubrirlo por completo, al ver que funcionó decidí extenderlo para que también cubriese el remolque, tras hacer esto conecte el teléfono al auto para que este creará un mapa del bosque usando otra de mis aplicaciones, después de esto coloque a la mano mi mochila que prepare ayer y el cinturón con la katana y las 2 armas e los lados de este.

* * *

(Ciudad de Canterlot)(Siguiendo a la unicornio)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos a la unicornio de antes corriendo por un camino, vemos como 3 ponis unicornios la detienen para invitarla a la fiesta de Moon danser. Ella rechaza educadamente con la excusa de tener que ponerse al día estudiando y se va, a la vez que una de los ponis dice que Twilight prefiere a los libros que a las amigas. (Al parecer la unicorni a la que seguimos se llama Twilight).

Después de una carrera a través de Canterlot hasta una torre de marfil que era su hogar, abre la puerta golpeando a un pequeño dragón violeta con los picos en su espalda y los ojos verdes, arruinando el regalo envuelto que era un oso de peluche que estaba siendo traspasado por su cola, twilight entra y dice – Spike Spike… Spike, hay estas – Twilight sube unos pocos escalones hasta donde hay muchos estantes y dice – Ven, busca la vieja copia de predicciones y profecías, ¿qué es eso? – pregunta mientras apunta a una pequeña caja de regalo que se encuentra siendo atravesada por la cola de Spike.

Bueno era un regalo para Moon danser, pero… – dice Spike y justo terminando de decir esto cae un peluche de un oso rota al suelo.

Hay Spike sabes que no hay tiempo para esas cosas – dice Twilight mientras tira libros al suelo en busca del libro de profecías.

Pero es el descanso – dice Spike

Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y empieza a sacar libros de los estantes mientras a verlos de cerca dice – No, no, no, no no no, ¡SPIKE!

Aquí esta – dice Spike en lo alto de una escalera que estaba apoyada en un estante.

Twilight al oír esto usa su magia para tomar el libro que Spike tenía en la garra, pero al hacerlo también jalo a Spike quien cayó al suelo cerca de ella – haa – dice twilight al traer el libro ignorando por completo a Spike, este se levanta y suspira con fastidio por tener que ordenar el desorden causado por Twilight.

Twilight pone el libro sobre un escritorio y dice – Elementos, elementos, e, e, e, aja, elementos de la armonía – lee en vos alta – Ver yegua en la luna.

¿Yegua en la luna?, solo es un cuento poni –dice Spike

Se ve a Twilight en otro lado de la biblioteca con otro libro y dice – yegua, yegua, aja – lee de nuevo en voz alta – La yegua en la luna, mito de la antigüedad, poderosa poni que quiso dominar Equestria vencida por los elementos de la armonía y encerrada en la luna, según la leyenda el día mas largo del milésimo año las estrellas la liberaran y traerá la noche eterna – luego dice – ha Skipe, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Nooo - dice Spike con duda, tras decir eso la escalera sobre la que él estaba se cae y él la sigue, cayendo así sobre el lomo de Twilight.

Twilight dice – toma nota, a la princesa

Adelante – dice Spike mientras se desliza por la cola de Twilight

Querida maestra mis continuos estudios de la magia poni me han llevado a descubrir que estamos al filo del desastre – dicta Twilight

Espera, filo, filo – dice y mira con duda a Twilight

¿Margen? – dice Twilight

Mar… – dice y vuelve a mirar a Twilight con cara de duda

Borde – dice Twilight

Huu… – dice Spike cada vez con mayor duda.

¡HAAA!, QUE ALGO MUY MALO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE PASAR – grita Twilight

Y Spike empieza a escribir nuevamente

Lea esto la mítica yegua en la luna es de hecho es Nightmare Moon– al decir esto Twilight pasa frente a un reloj de arena muy grande y a través del cristal de este se puede ver como uno de los adornos de las paredes pasa a ser una figura de la cabeza de Nightmare Moon pero al avanzar y dejar de ver a través del cristal se ve nueva mente el adorno de la pared (este es un dato curioso de este capítulo) – está por regresar a Equestria y traerá la noche eterna, debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla, espero su respuesta su fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle.

Listo – dijo Spike.

Bien mándala – dijo Twilight.

¿Ahora? – pregunto Spike.

Claro – respondió Twilight.

Mmm… no lo sé Twilight, la princesa Celestia está ocupada con la celebración del verano y eso es pasado mañana – dijo Spike.

Claro Spike, pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la celebración del verano es imperativo que la princesa lo sepa ahora – dijo Twilight

Spike intenta escribir y dice – Impe… impe…

¡MUY IMPORTANTE! – grito Twilight empujando a Spike contra el estante.

En tiendo, entiendo – dijo Spike levantándose y soplando su fuego verde sobre la carta.

Listo va en camino, pero no esperes de pie – dice Spike con una pose confiada.

No me preocupa Spike, la princesa confía mucho en mi, en sus años como mentora jamás ha dudado de mi – dice Twilight confiadamente y con mucha seguridad en sus palabras. XD

Spike eructa una carta que es un pergamino con una cinta roja y un sello de una "C" en una pieza de oro.

Ves, sabía que actuaria de inmediato – dijo Twilight.

Spike recoge la carta, la abre, tose un par de veces e intenta imitar la vos de la princesa para leer la carta – "Mi querida y fiel alumna Twilight, tu sabes que valoro tu diligencia y que eres de toda mi confianza, pero tienes que dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos".

(Por la tarde)(Bosque Everfree)(Siguiendo a Andrés)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como Andrés conduce su auto plateado por el camino del bosque pero el motor del auto no produce ningún sonido y podemos ver que tras él a lo lejos se encuentra el castillo de las hermanas reales, y específicamente detrás del auto se ve una manticora que lo persigue, se ve que Andrés toca la pantalla de su auto un par de veces y este suelta una granada detrás de él, al acercarse la manticora a la granada esta suelta un gas que deja dormida a la manticora que perseguía el auto. El auto sigue avanzando por el camino hasta llegar a un árbol que tenía pinta de casa, al ver el árbol Andrés detiene el auto y lo estaciona cuidadosamente al lado de la casa, al hacer esto desactiva el escudo energético y tras unos segundos el motor del auto vuelve a hacer su sonido particular.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Veo un árbol con pinta de casa y pienso que si en realidad estoy donde creo, seria buena idea hablar con quien vive en ella, estaciono mi a auto con cuidado al lado de la casa y desactivo el escudo energético y un par de segundos después desactivo el silenciador del motor, esto para llamar la atención y estar seguro si hay alguien adentro, apago el auto, recojo la mochila y el cinturón que prepare el día anterior, me puse tanto el cinturón como la mochila y me dirigí a tocar la puerta – _"me parece extraño que nadie saliera a ver qué pasaba cuando se oyó el motor del auto aunque también es cierto que con el auto detenido su sonido es bastante bajo, tal vez creyó que era un animal salvaje y ya"_ – pensé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Toc, Toc, Toc – Toque la puerta al llegar a ella, espere un poco y la puesta fue abierta por una cebra que yo conocía como Zecora, al ver esto pensé – "ahora ya está confirmado estoy en Equestria o me volví loco perdiendo el ultimo gramo de cordura que me quedaba, no creo estar loco, así que al parecer estoy en Equestria" – tras esto dije – Hola Zecora ¿puedo pasar para hablar?

Saludos criatura a tu petición responderé, con un tal vez, pues e de entender, como mi nombre as de saber, si yo no te lo he dado a conocer –dijo Zecora

Me di cuenta de mi error y dije – larga historia, te la cuento si juras no contársela a nadie y solo podre decirte algunas cosas, porque otras podrían alterar el orden de los sucesos futuros, ¿tienes tiempo?

A mi casa te permitiré pasar, para tu historia poder escuchar, pero tus armas as de dejar, en otro lugar, pues con ellas a mi casa no entraras - dijo Zecora apuntando con su casco a mi Katana

Ok Zecora, dejare las armas en el auto, dame un momento – fui a mi auto y deje el cinturón, luego volví con Zecora y no te cómo veía mi auto y dije – eso que vez es mi auto lo utilizo para moverme rápido y llevar cosas de gran peso sin dificultades, bueno ya guarde mis armas, ¿ahora puedo pasar Zecora? – le pregunte, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y entro a su casa mientras yo la seguía, al llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala me indico que me sentara, como no avía sillas me senté en el suelo frente a una mesa, tras un par de minutos Zecora trajo 2 tazas de té me dio una a mí y otra para ella, entonces dije – si quieres que te diga como conozco tu nombre tendrás que jurar que no lo revelaras jamás, ¿estás de acuerdo? – pregunte.

Mi palabra as de tener, de que tu secreto no revelare – me respondió Zecora.

Bien, entonces para resumir y no dar información que te resulte perjudicial, lo dejare en que no soy de este mundo y como por decirlo de alguna manera ay hay información de este mundo su pasado, presente, y futuro, además de múltiples universos paralelos a este, por eso se algunas cosas de por aquí como tu nombre y algo de tu futuro, por eso no te puedo dar más información de ese tema, pero si quieres puedes preguntar otras cosas – dije explicando cómo conozco su nombre y por qué no puedo revelar mas información.

Ya puedo entender, porque mi nombre as de conocer, mas e de saber, para que armas as de tener, acaso un guerrero as de ser – dijo Zecora

No soy un guerrero o al menos no me considero uno, me considero más un científico pero iba armado porque mi mundo no es muy seguro y el everfree tampoco es muy seguro pero para mí no representa una amenaza y como ya sabía de ti no necesitaba usarlas, pero necesito saber ¿cuándo será la celebración del verano? – dije en respuesta a su pregunta.

Tras el mañana pasar, por su mañana as de preguntar – dijo Zecora.

¿Es decir pasado mañana? – pregunte.

Ella asintió con su cabeza y dijo – Hambre as de tener, pues ya tarde es, que as de comer –pregunto Zecora con otra de sus rimas.

Los Humanos somos omnívoros pues podemos comer tanto frutas y vegetales como Carne, pero no te preocupes por la carne no como ninguna clase de forma de vida inteligente y tampoco animales que se puedan considerar mascotas, así que no te preocupes – dije.

Pues una cena he de hacer, con las frutas y verduras que pueda tener – dijo Zecora caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando la cebra se fue decidí jugar con mi teléfono mientras esperaba por Zecora.

(20 minutos después)

Vi como Zecora entraba a la habitación con un par de platos con comida, guarde mi teléfono me pare y la ayude con los platos, al llegar a la mesa me pregunto por el aparato que estaba usando y como respuesta dije – es una maquina que me permite comunicarme con otros que también tengan teléfonos, también permite jugar, oirá música, tomar fotos y grabar videos – cuando mencione los videos no entendió pero le dije que eran fotos en movimiento, estuvimos ablando durante unas horas y finalmente le pregunte si me dejaba dormir en su casa y por suerte accedió – _"de verdad no quiero pasar otra noche en el auto, aunque al ser cama para estos ponis o en este caso cebra seguro será demasiado pequeña"_ –al rato vi la cama y por extraño que parezca era de mi tamaño, decidí no hacer preguntas y dormir.

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente)(Siguiendo a Twilight)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos a Twilight y Spike en un carruaje dorado tirado por pegasos con armaduras doradas con las insignias de la guardia real que va en dirección a Ponyville.

Querida Twilight, no todo en la vida es estudiar para una poni, te envío a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del verano donde se realizará en Ponyville, yyy tienes una tarea aun más importante por cumplir, as amistades –dijo Spike leyendo la carta de Celestia.

Jumm… - suelta Twilight al oírlo.

Mira lo positivo Twilight, la princesa dijo que te quedes en la biblioteca, ¿no te hace feliz? – dice Spike con tono burlón.

Si es verdad, además tengo razón supervisare todo rápidamente e iré a la biblioteca a buscar pruebas de la profecía – dijo twilight animadamente.

¿Y cuando aras amistades como la princesa dijo? –pregunto Spike

Dijo que viniera a supervisar, soy su alumna y are mi deber real, pero el destino de equestria no depende de mis amistades – dijo Twilight (que equivocada estaba), al decir esto aterrizan y los pegasos relinchan.

Gracias señores – le dijo Twilight a los pegasos al bajarse del carruaje.

Tal vez los ponis de ponyville hablen de temas interesantes, por favor solo inténtalo – dijo Spike.

Ha… hola – le dice Twilight a una poni terrestre color rosa de crin y cola esponjada como algodón de azúcar color rosa-magenta y ojos celestes.

La poni salta y grita, luego desafiando cualquier tipo de ley de la física sale disparada en la dirección opuesta a la que está viendo Twilight sin tocar el suelo en ningún momento (Pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie).

Bueno eso fue interesante – dice Twilight con una cara de disgusto y empieza a caminar.

Spíke suelta un suspiro de decepción y la sigue hasta salir de la escena.

(Por la mañana)(Casa de Zecora)(Bosque Everfree)(Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me desperté y vi la hora en mi teléfono el reloj normal decía que eran las 6:00 p.m. (seguía con la hora incorrecta) y el satelital que eran las 11:20 a.m. me di cuenta que paso una hora en el mundo humano y un día en este mundo – _"al parecer los tiempos pasan diferente entre dimensiones ahora que lo pienso debería poder hablar con mis amigos porque tengo todavía la conexión con el satélite, hablare con ellos después de ver como usan los elementos contra_ _Nightmare Moon_ _"-_ pensé mientras terminaba de despertarme.

Vi a Zecora y la salude – hola Zecora, ¿como estas? Y ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte mientras saludaba.

Bien yo he de estar y las 8:00 a.m. puedo afirmar – dijo Zecora en rima.

Ok – dije y cree un tercer reloj en mi teléfono con la hora de Equestria .

Mi nombre tú has de saber, ¿mas tu nombre no podre conocer? – pregunto Zescora.

¿No me presente?, Me llamo Andrés y soy un Humano – me presente.

El desayuno preparare, pues la comida más importante es – dijo Zecora.

Ok Zecora, yo preparare unas cosas cundo este es desayuno me avisas y tendremos que hablar de algo – le dije a Zecora mientras pensaba – _"le diré que si me vuelve a ver finja no conocerme hasta que yo le diga que pare con la farsa, así evitare cambios drásticos en la serie de sucesos que conozco del programa" –_ empecé a ver mi teléfono y note que como estuvo todo el tiempo conectado al auto o bloqueado no gasto batería así que estaba al 100%, saque mi laptop de la mochila y la encendí note que estaba al 75% de la batería, conecte unos audífonos y conecte el USB de la computadora, al hacerla se activo una interface que me permitía acceder a los datos de mi super computadora y su control por voz, entonces dije – Computadora, ¿podrías usar esta laptop para obtener información sobre donde me encuentro?, por favor.

Si Andrés, empezare la búsqueda de inmediato, y veo que uso el USB – dijo mientras se abría otra interfaz con un mapa mundial en ella.

Si lo use porque creo que estoy en otra dimensión y quiero estar seguro – dije.

La búsqueda fracaso no se encuentra en el perímetro de búsqueda disponible – dijo la computadora con cierto tono de duda.

Computadora, inicia un escaneo del planeta en el que estoy desde la laptop y ensambla un avión f-117 tipo 15 en el hangar, además de preparar un respaldo completo de tu sistema –dije.

Ok Andrés, ¿pero para que el respaldo? –dijo con miedo en su vos.

No te preocupes todavía no toca formateo, es solo por seguridad que creo que pueden ocurrir problemas con algo, ¿por cierto dime cuanto tiempo lleva esta comunicación? – dije

Qué alivio y llevamos 12,5 segundos hablando – dijo tranquilizándose

Pues que suerte que te haya hecho tan rápida para hacer eso, porque esta conversación lleva 5 minutos aquí por lo que el tiempo pasa diferente entre dimensiones – dije mientras pensaba – "ya es un hecho, no estoy en mi mundo pero puedo comunicarme con mi mundo así que intentare crear un portal para traer algunas cosas y quizás a mis amigos".

Andrés, ya termine los escaneos le envío los resultados – dijo la computadora mientras veía una nueva ventana en la pantalla, la ventana decía:

Gravedad = 6,538 m/s^2 (66,66% de la gravedad de la tierra)

Campo magnético = 60% más fuerte que el de la tierra, esto se debe a la gran concentración de oro, hierro, platino, plata, bronce, mercurio, entre otros minerales.

Temperatura = normal (parecida a la de la tierra)

Atmosfera = Igual al de la tierra pero sin contaminantes.

Presión atmosférica = Igual.

Anomalías = Nuevo tipo de energía detectado, esta se encuentra en el ambiente, no proviene de ningún tipo de radiación y se encuentra en el ambiente.

Interesante, gracias computadora no hablaremos pronto. Más para ti que para mí y avísame cuando termines el avión –dije.

Ok, hasta luego Andrés –se despidió la computadora.

(Unos minutos después)

Me encontraba en la mesa con Zecora desayunando y dije – Zecora necesito que hagas algo por mi hoy me iré a hacer un mapa y cuando vuelva cenare aquí, claro si no te molesta, después de eso esperare hasta que la yegua en la luna se libere e iré en dirección al camino desde Ponyville hasta el castillo de las hermanas reales y arreglare algunos asuntos, después de eso, probablemente no vuelva por un tiempo, y si me ves en una de tus visitas a Ponyville necesito que finjas no conocerme hasta que yo te diga que podemos decírselo, esto para evitar distorsiones en los sucesos futuro, y por favor evita que las plantas se suban a las maquinas de afuera, las dejare con un escudo contra ataques de criaturas para evitar que las criaturas se lastimen porque si atacan directamente al auto, este so defenderá con las armas que tiene equipadas.

A tu petición accederé, pero tú a los otros daño no deberás hacer – dijo Zecora.

Ok Zecora, puedes estar tranquila mis intenciones en este mundo no son malas si es lo que te preocupa – dije intentando calmarla.

Entonces, con gusto te ayudare, mientras cumples con tu deber – dijo Zecora con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de comer y dije – Bien Zecora terminare el mapa del Everfree a pie volveré en un rato, luego cenamos y quiero saber, ¿quieres ver la liberación de Nightmare Moon y como es vencida? – le pregunte a Zecora mientras recogía mis cosas.

Me gustaría ver, mas mi intención interferir no es – me respondió Zecora.

Ok Zecora, en ese caso cuando nos veamos de nuevo te mostrare lo que pase esta noche – le dije a Zecora con una sonrisa mientras salía de la casa y ella me respondió con otra sonrisa, Salí de la casa y agarre el cinturón, pero deje una segunda katana en su funda en el auto – _"no creo que necesite la segunda en este mundo"_ – pensé mientras me dirigía a la entrada del Everfree que daba con Ponyville.

* * *

(12 horas después)(Casa de Zecora)(Bosque Everfree)(Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

" _Todo listo, el mapa, las cámaras y los puntos de observación"_ – pensé mientras volvía a casa de Zecora, ya entrada la noche llegue a su casa y toque la puerta, la puerta se abre, veo a la cebra y digo –Hola Zecora ya volví, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – le pregunte.

Mi día bien pase, mas mi pregunta es, ¿como en tu día te fue? – pregunto Zecora.

A mí me fue bien termine todo los preparativos para esta noche y también lo necesario para mostrarte lo que pase pero eso cera cuando nos volvamos a ver –le dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y seleccionaba una opción – pasemos Zecora para mostrarte algo – le dije a Zecora.

Ella asintió y dijo – la comida preparare y luego eso que me quieres mostrar veré

Al decir eso Zecora entro a su casa y fue a su cocina, mientras yo conectaba mi teléfono a mi laptop y abrí una aplicación, vi como se abría una interfaz en la pantalla que mostraba muchas partes del bosque y dije – Zecora, ¿quieres ver lo que te quería mostrar? – le pregunte.

La comida se ha de calentar, así que lo que quieras me podrás mostrar – dijo Zecora entrando a la habitación.

Ven Zecora esto es lo que usare para mostrarte los sucesos de esta noche – le dije, mientras le mostraba la pantalla – esto muestra el camino desde Ponyville hasta el castillo de las hermanas reales – le dije a Zecora mientras ella veía la pantalla con cierta impresión.

Tu magia poderosa debe ser, si todo el bosque puedes ver – dijo Zecora con cara de impresión.

Yo no tengo magia, solo tengo mi inteligencia, los humanos no poseemos magia ni alas, así que creamos tecnología para reemplazar a la magia y maquinas que nos permiten volar – dije describiendo nuestras maquinas.

Magia tu no tendrás, pero tu habilidades se hacen notar – dijo Zecora mientras volvía a la cocina y luego me indicaba que la comida estaba lista.

La seguí y empezamos a comer mientras hablábamos sobre la tecnología humana.

(Mientras tanto)(Siguiendo a Twilight)(Biblioteca árbol)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Dentro de la biblioteca está completamente oscuro, y sólo Twilight y Spike se puede ver vagamente, sus ojos seguían brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad. Spike sarcásticamente se queja de la rudeza de Twilight, Twilight se disculpa y explica que ella necesita estar a solas para estudiar sobre Nightmare Moon , sin un montón de ponis locas tratando de hacer amistades todo el tiempo. Las luces se prenden de repente y aparecen muchos ponis gritando "¡SORPRESA!" mientras sale una serpentina delante de la cara de Twilight.

La poni de color rosa de las escenas anteriores se presenta como Pinkie Pie y dice que hizo la fiesta en honor a Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie es muy habladora, apenas deja a Twilight decir una palabra, Pinkie dice que cuando vio a Twilight hizo "¡AH!PorquesesorprendiódeverlapuesnolahabíavistonuncaenPonyvilleysinolaconocesignificabaqueesnuevayentoncesandabasolayalverlasolasignificabaquenoteníaamigosyesolaponetristeentoncespensóenhacerleunafiestasorpresayahoratienemuchosamigos" (dijo todo esto en menos de 3 segundos). Twilight bebe ponche y luego de que Pinkie dice su última frase, Twilight se vuelve hacia ella sudando, con lágrimas en los ojos y luego salta con su melena hecha fuego. Luego Spike agarra una botella de salsa picante y Pinkie le empuja la mano echando salsa en un pastelillo y luego se lo come.

* * *

(Habitación de Twilight)(casa del árbol)(Ponyville)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Twilight Sparkle está acostada en su cama, molesta, mirando el reloj. Spike entra en la habitación y la invita a un juego que organizó Pinkie Pie - ¡No! Todos las ponis aquí están ¡LOCAS! – grito Twilight cuando Spike le dijo esto. Él explica que es la Víspera de la celebración del Sol de Verano, nadie debe de dormir. Luego sale de la habitación diciendo "Deberías alegrarte, es una fiesta". Twilight luego dice que pudo investigar sobre Nightmare Moon cuando llegó a Ponyville. Luego se levanta y ve hacia la luna que se refleja en sus ojos y dice que espera que Nightmare Moon solo sea un viejo cuento. Luego Spike la interrumpe y dice que es hora de ver salir al sol.

* * *

(Minutos antes de la celebración del verano)(Alcaldía de Ponyville)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Pinkie Pie se reúne con Twilight y Spike y les dice lo emocionada que ella está. Fluttershy empieza a dirigir al coro de aves y la Alcaldesa da un pequeño discurso y luego anuncia el comienzo de la celebración del Sol de Verano, cuando ya casi terminaba el discurso, Twilight nerviosamente ve hacia la luna, y ve que las estrellas se alinean y desaparece la poni en la luna. La Alcaldesa presenta a la Princesa Celestia, que misteriosamente no aparece. Rarity dice que la princesa no está ahí, y el jadeo de Pinkie se escucha. Pinkie Pie grita al ver una misteriosa nube de humo morado azulado brillante aparece y se escuchan los gritos de la multitud de ponis. Twilight reconoce a la poni que aparece de entre el humo misterioso, la poni es Nightmare Moon, lo que hace que Spike se desmaye. Nightmare Moon se dirige a una multitud de ponis asustados.

Nightmare Moon pregunta si no vieron las señales o si no recuerdan quien es, Pinkie Pie responde preguntando como si fuera un juego de adivinanzas diciendo varios nombres diferentes hasta que Applejack le mete una manzana en la boca. Applejack está deteniendo a Rainbow Dash quien trataba de atacar a Nightmare Moon. Night Mare Moon continúa frente a Fluttershy y a Rarity y pronto Twilight responde diciendo – Tú eres la yegua en la luna, Nightmare Moon.

* * *

(Un rato antes de la celebración del verano)(Casa de Zecora)(Bosque Everfree)(Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Vamos Zecora veamos la luna para confirmar mi teoría – le dije mientras me ponía mi mochila y cinturón, mientras me acercaba a Zecora y le preguntaba – ¿vienes?

Como ya sabrás, ni tú ni yo la historia hemos de alterar – dijo ella.

Solo veras como se libera Nightmare Moon y luego te traeré devuelta, esto porque no pude poner cámaras en Ponyville – dije para convencerla.

Ella acepto y dijo – he de aceptar, mas los hechos no pienso cambiar.

Coloque mi mano en su lomo y le dije – pues vamos de una vez – tras esto nos tele-transporte hasta una colina elevada cerca de Ponyville y active un campo de invisibilidad a nuestro alrededor.

Dices no tener magia y luego realizas 2 hechizos de gran nivel – dijo Zecora con tono de duda.

No es magia, es tecnología – dije con tono cansado –Mira la luna y ve porque pedí tu ayuda –le dije.

Vimos la luna y 4 estrellas se alinearon en ese momento, tras esto la figura de Nightmare Moon desapareció de la luna y vimos como una nube de humo con apariencia de cielo nocturno se dirige a la alcaldía de Ponyville.

(Unos minutos después)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Oímos un grito que decía – ¡TRAERÉ LA NOCHE ETERNA! – y luego vimos como los ponis corrían fuera de la alcaldía.

Es hora – dije mientras volvía a poner mi mano en el lomo de Zecora y nos tele-transportaba de vuelta a su casa. Tras eso dije – recuerda lo que pedí nos volveremos a ver – ella asintió con la cabeza, al ver esto me tele-transporte hasta el primer punto en mis paradas.

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

¿Qué planea Andrés? ¿Zecora cumplirá su palabra? ¿Nightmare Moon conseguirá lograr la noche eterna? ¿Twilight hará amigas? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

P.D: tarde demás con este capítulo porque como estoy en Venezuela, mientras iba al 80% del capítulo se fue la luz y se me daño la mitad del capítulo, aunque viéndole el lado bueno no tuve que empezar desde 0, pero creo que así está bien un capitulo a la semana, aunque en vacaciones puede que los saque más rápido.

P.D: llevo 2 días sin dormir. XD (ES EN SERIO).


	3. Capitulo 2 - Mal entendido a propósito

Hola que tal aquí lightningmasterXD con otro capítulo de este fic, les agradezco por leerlo, espero les guste y me disculpo por adelantado por cualquier error que cometa, recuerden que soy nuevo en esto de escribir, así que si me pueden dejar un Review con sus opiniones o criticas les estaría muy agradecido, también me las pueden mandar por M.P.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.

Capitulo 2 - La magia de la amistad y la llegada de un viajero parte 2

* * *

(Tras la liberación de Nightmare Moon)(Entrada al bosque Everfree)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como Andrés se tele-transporta hasta lo alto de una roca, esta se encuentra cerca de la entrada al bosque Everfree que limita con Ponyville y dice – Parece que tendré que esperar – al decir eso activo su camuflaje que lo volvía invisible (A diferencia del campo de invisibilidad que vuelve invisible todo lo que esté en su radio de acción, este lo hace invisible solo a él y a lo que lleve consigo), tras esta vemos como se sienta en la roca y empieza a ver en dirección a Ponyville.

* * *

(Mientras tanto)(Siguiendo a Twilight)(Ponyville)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como Twilight sale de la alcaldía galopando en dirección a la biblioteca mientras es observada por Rainbow Dash, al verla Rainbow dice – ¿A dónde va? –tras esto cambia la escena y vemos como Twilight deja en su cama a Spike para que duerma y Spike dice entre sueños –Detengamos a Nightmare – después de decir esto cae a la camita de nuevo y Twilight lo arropa mientras dice – No has dormido nada Spike, eres un bebe dragón después de todo – tras esto Twilight apaga la luz y sale de la habitación.

Vemos como Twilight lanza un montón de libros al suelo buscando información sobre los elementos de la armonía, entonces twilight dice – Como detengo a Nightmare sin los elementos de la armonía.

¿Y que son los elementos de la armonía? ¿Y cómo sabias de Nightmare moon heee? – Preguntaba con tono acusador Rainbow – ¿Eres espía? – Sigue Rainbow, pero es detenida por Applejack quien la jala de la cola y dice – tranquilízate niña, no es un espía pero si sabe lo que sucede – al decir esto arrinconan a Twilight y Applejack dice – ¿verdad Twilight?

Twilight responde diciendo – Leí la profecía de Nightmare algo llamado los elementos de la armonía son los únicos que la detendrán, pero no se lo que son ni donde están, ni sé lo que hacen – termino Twilight.

Elementos de la armonía guía de referencia – dice pinkie.

¡¿Como la encontraste!? – grito Twilight empujando a pinkie.

Estaba en la "e" – dijo pinkie dando sus saltos avitualles.

Twilight saca el libro y empieza a leer – hay 6 elementos de la armonía, pero solo se conocen 5: bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad y lealtad. El sexto es todo un misterio, se dice que la ubicación de los 5 elementos esta en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles – mientras Twilight lee podemos ver que el humo que en realidad es Nightmare moon se encuentra en la ventana escuchando atentamente y al oír donde están los elementos se aleja volando rápidamente – Que se localiza en la que ahora es el bosque Everfree – termina de leer twilight.

* * *

(Siguiendo a las chicas)(Entrada al bosque Everfree)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Siiiii, andando – dice pinkie con una sonrisa.

No tan rápido – dijo Twilight y pinkie se detuvo en seco – oigan, les agradezco la oferta, pero preferiría hacer esto sola – dice Twilight.

Eso no dulzura, no dejaremos que una amiga nuestra valla a ese lugar sola, te seguiremos cual caramelo a una manzana - dice Applejack avanzando hacia el bosque y las demás la siguen.

Pinkie dice – sobre todo si hay manzanas allá, ¿qué? son deliciosas.

Twilight suelta un suspiro y empieza a avanzar en dirección al bosque.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Noto como después de hablar entre ellas, las chicas entran al bosque, al ver esto pienso – _"Aquí vamos"_ – mientras me tele-transporto al segundo punto, al llegar veo a las chicas avanzar en dirección al acantilado.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

¿Entonces ninguna había estado aquí? – pregunta Twilight.

Para nada, mira el lugar es horrible – dice Rarity con miedo en su voz.

Y no es natural, dicen que no funciona como Equestria – dice Applejack con temor en su voz, mientras dice esto vemos el humo que es Nightmare moon se filtra por las grietas del suelo.

¿Y eso que significa? – pregunta Twilight.

Naaadie lo sabe – dice Rainbow intentando asustar a Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy – ¿sabes por qué? – dice Rainbow, pero es interrumpida por Applejack quien dice – Rainbow basta – Rainbow continua – porque de todos los que han venido aquí ninguno ha vuelto – al terminar la frase el acantilado se desprende y la neblina que es Nightmare moon sale del acantilado.

Rainbow salva a Pinkie y Fluttershy salva a Rarity, pero Twilight y Applejack siguen deslizándose. Applejack se las arregla para agarrarse de una raíz suelta, pero Twilight continua deslizándose hasta llegar al borde. Applejack se suelta para ayudarla y dice – Resiste, ahí voy – al llegar hasta ella la agarra con sus cascos.

Applejack ¿Qué ago? – Pregunta Twilight con miedo

Applejack mira hacia arriba y le dice a Twilight – Suéltate.

Twilight responde – ¡¿Estás LOCA?!

No lo estoy, te prometo que es seguro – dijo Applejack.

Eso no es cierto – dice Twilight.

Escucha esto, lo que te estoy diciendo es la honesta verdad, suéltate y estarás bien – dije Applejack.

Twilight la mira y luego se suelta, mientras cae, Rainbow y Fluttershy la agarran, pero Fluttershy casi la suelta pero la sostiene bien. Twilight ve como Applejack baja el acantilado roca por roca. La niebla púrpura va donde una bestia y luego esta ruge.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Al ver lo sucedido pienso – _"Todo está en orden por el momento" –_ Me tele-transporte al tercer punto que era una de las rocas a los lados de la manticora, después de tele-transportarme me quede viendo y note como Rainbow Dash presumia sus hazañas cuando de repente aparece un Manticora delante de ellas.

* * *

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Una manticora aparece frente de las portadoras y Twilight dice – Un manticor – entonces la manticora ruje – Tenemos que pasarlo – dice Twilight.

La manticora le lanza un zarpaso a ratity, esta lo esquiva saltando a un lado, después de eso salta dándole una patada y dice – toma eso rufián –al decir esto la manticora le ruje en la cara, despeinándole la crin y esta dice – Mi peinado – con vos triste y luego grita mientras sale corriendo.

Espera – dice Flutershy de forma que solo parece un susurro.

La manticora deja de perseguir a Rarity y mira su lomo en el cual se encuentra subida Applejack la cual dice – yiiiiiiiiiija, a cabalgar perrito –mientras agita su sombrero. La manticora intenta hacer que Applejack se baje de ella como si fuese un toro.

Espera – dice Flutershy de forma que solo parece un susurro pero más fuerte que el anterior.

La manticora se quita a Applejack de enzima y mientras esta cae le dice a Rainbow Dash – es todo tuyo.

Rainbow responde – yo me encargo – al decir esto sale disparada en dirección a la manticora.

Espera – dice Flutershy alzando un poco la voz.

Rainbow empieza a dar voeltas alrededor de la manticora la cual se limita a detenerla con la cola y lanzarla al suelo.

¡Noooo Rainbow! – grita Twilight.

La manticora mueve la tierra con su garra y las ponis la imitan. Entonces todas empiezan a correr en dirección a la manticora.

¡ALTOOOOOOOOO! – grita Flutershy impresionando a todas y haciendo que se detuvieran.

Entonces Fluttershy se acerca a la manticora y esta hiso perecer que la atacaría. Fluttershy dice – tranquilo – luego frota la pata de la manticora y esta se calma, mostrándole una astilla en su pata, Fluttershy dice con un tono suave – hay bebito indefenso.

¿Bebito? – dice Rainbow con sarcasmo.

Esto te va a doler solo por un segundo – dijo fluttershy con un tono suave y le quito la astilla de la pata a la manticora. La manticora agarro a fluttershy y le rugió en la cara

Twilight y Applejack gritaron – Fluttershy.

Entonces la manticora empezó a lamer a Fluttershy, esta soltó una leve carcajada y dijo – ¿solo eres un bebe gatito verdad? Claro que sí, claro que si – mientras decía esto sus amigas pasaban a loslados de la manticora.

Twilight le pregunta a Fluttershy – como sabías de la espina.

No sabía, solo hay que tener un poco de bondad – responde ella.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Tras oír esto, vi como 5 manticoras se paran frete a las ponis y rugen simultáneamente. Al ver esto me preocupe y me levante de mi lugar. La manticora que Fluttershy avía curado se adelanto a ellas, poniéndose entre ellas y las 5 manticoras, a mi parecer las manticoras tomaron esto como que la manticora que fue ayudada por Fluttershy las quería para comérselas sola y empezaron a avanzar en su dirección. Al ver esto me acerque y pensé – "Creo que tendré que intervenir" – al ver que las manticoras estaban a punto de atacar les dispare con mis armas de energía en modo tranquilizante, al disparar las 5 manticoras cayeron al suelo, la manticora que estaba con ellas quedo extrañada de lo que paso, mientras las ponis miraban en mi dirección pero al parecer no me veían debido al camuflaje, desactive el camuflaje – No se preocupen, las manticoras no están muertas, solo están dormidas – dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlas, al terminar de hablar me tele-transporto al cuarto punto, vuelvo a activar mi camuflaje y espero a que lleguen.

 **Punto de vista Fluttershy:**

Vi como las 5 manticoras fueron golpeadas por una luz cada una y cayeron al suelo. Al ver esto me asuste pensé que les habían hecho daño y empece a ver a mi alrededor pero de repente oigo una voz que decía – No se preocupen, las manticoras no están muertas solo están dormidas – la voz provenía desde lo alto de las piedras a los lados del camino. Al ver de dónde provenía la vos vi una criatura bípeda que nos veía con una sonrisa y luego desapareció en un destello de luz. Al ver esto me tranquilice pues no quería que nos lastimase – " _si es capaz de vencer 5 manticoras sin siquiera tocarlas no quiero saber qué tipo de monstruo es" –_ pensé al verlo desaparecer.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Después de unos minutos escucho la canción de la risa que proviene de una parte oscura del bosque, al oírla sonreí al saber que todo iba bien, espere un poco y las vi salir de esa parte del bosque y todas venían riéndose. Después de ver esto sonreí y pensé en ir al siguiente punto, pero justo en ese momento note como frente a las ponis se formaban 9 lobos de madera, estos tenían un brillo color azul oscuro el cual parecía ser la magia de Nightmare. Al ver como se acercaban y rodeaban a las ponis decidí intervenir de nuevo – "Esto me está molestando no tendría por qué intervenir, puede que esta Equestria no sea igual a la que conozco o puede que alguien mas ya este interviniendo" – pensé antes de desactivar mi camuflaje, desenfunde mi Katana y ataque a los lobos de madera cortándolos a la mitad de un golpe. Tras esto vi a los lobos los cuales se desarmaron pero no baje la guardia pues sabía que eso no era todo, después de unos segundos de los restos de los lobos se formo un lobo gigante, a este le hice un corte algo profundo un el pecho y le coloque una granada EMP en ese corte alejándome de inmediato – _"Veamos si mis sospechas de que los pulsos electromagnéticos pueden interferir con la magia son ciertas"_ – pensé al alejarme del lobo, este empezó a reconstruirse para poder atacar y repentinamente la granada explota. Al explotar la granada esta no causo daño a la madera, sino que salir una onda expansiva que elimino toda el aura color azul oscuro en su camino, dejando caer las ramas al suelo, después de unos segundos los pedazos de madera se levantaron nuevamente, pero esta vez con su aura verde de costumbre y levitaron hasta perderse de la vista. Tras esto dije – Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego chicas – al terminar de decir estas palabras me coloque mi camuflaje – _"Esta gravedad reducida sí que es útil"_ – pensé y salte de vuelta a la piedra desde donde estaba viendo a las portadoras.

 **Punto de vista Pinkie Pie:**

Vi como se formaban 9 extraños lobos de madera y con un extraño color azul oscuro y que extrañamente se parecía a la magia de Nightmare Moonm y luego la extraña criatura que nos salvo de las manticoras apareció y corta a los lobos a la mitad y después los palitos de madera se convirtieren en un enorme y feroz lobo gigante y la criatura extraña se acerco y lo corto y le hiso algo raro y de repente el lobo se desarmo y la madera cayó al suelo pero se levanto y esta vez tenía un color verde y flotaron hasta desaparecer y la criatura que parece mono sin pelo dijo – Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego chicas – y luego se desvaneció en el aire y entonces pensé _– "debería decirle al mono sin pelo que si quiere ser mi amigo y venir a Ponyville para hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida y otra por ser el primer… El primer… Mono sin pelo de Equestria… Si eso mono sin pelo y le presentare a todo el pueblo y y y"_ – de repente suena un teléfono en mi cabeza y una mini yo contesta – hola lightning – del otro lado del teléfono oigo un – ¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, PARA DE UNA VES, QUE ME DAS DOLOR DE CABESA DE SOLO ESCRIBIR ESTA ESCCENA EN TU MENTE, PARA QUE ENCIMA LA EXTIENDAS ROMPIENDO EL CUARTO MURO! – El teléfono es colgado repentinamente y la mini yo se despide mientras salimos de mi mente – entonces mis amigas empiezan a caminar y las sigo.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Las ponis empezaron a caminar en dirección al 5to punto, al ver esto decidí ir al punto 5 y me tele-transporte hasta el.

* * *

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Las ponis siguen su camino hasta que llegan a un turbulento río. La turbulencia es formada por una serpiente marina de color morado, que está muy molesto porque la niebla púrpura le cortó su bigote a la mitad. Applejack y Rainbow Dash se molestan y piensan que esa no es razón para ponerse así, pero Rarity dice – ¡No puedo dejar que un crimen contra la hermosura se quede sin arreglar!

Ella arranca una de sus escamas y la utiliza como una espada para cortar su cola, ella usa un hechizo para convertir la cola en la mitad del bigote de la serpiente. La serpiente se calma y deja pasar a las ponis sobre él para que no se mojen los cascos, al cruzar el rio las ponis siguen avanzando y repentinamente aparece una hydra, al verla las ponis se asustan y fluttershy casi se desmaya.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Veo como las ponis cruzan el rio, pero de repente una hydra aparece frente a ellas, yo me levanto y desactivo el camuflaje. Al ver como la hydra iba ataca a las ponis, me tele-transporto enfrente de la hydra deteniendo el golpe con mi campo de energía, las ponis detrás de mí se asustaron por mi repentina acción y rápidamente saco mis armas y disparo a las 5 cabezas de esta hydra. Tras esto digo – Hasta luego, nos volveremos a ver – al decir esto me tele-transporte al sexto punto.

 **Punto de vista Rarity:**

La hydra estaba a punto de golpearnos, pero de repente la extraña y salvage criatura aparese frente a nosotras asustándome y deteniendo el golpe de la hydra – _"Que ropa tan extraña lleva, pero ¿Por qué una criatura del Everfree lleva ropa?"_ – Pensé mientras veía como la criatura lanzaba unos extraños rayos desde sus patas delanteras y la hydra caía al suelo como si hubiese sido golpeada por toda la guardia real – _"¿Como hiso eso? ¿Cómo usa magia sin cuerno? ¿De dónde saco su ropa?"_ – Me preguntaba mientras oía decir a la criatura decir - Hasta luego, nos volveremos a ver – al decir esto se desvaneció en el aire con un destello luminoso.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Llego hasta el castillo de las hermanas reales, activo mi camuflaje y veo el puente colgante que ésta roto, espero unos momentos y llegan las ponis, Twilight casi se cae por distraída y atorada XD.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Rainbow Dash le agarra la cola y le dice – ¿Por qué tanto precipicios hoy? – el puente esta desatado de un lado así que Rainbow vuela, lo agarra y lo lleva al otro lado para atarlo. Rainbow escucha una voz que repite su nombre. La voz dice que estaban esperando la llegada de la mejor voladora de Equestria, Rainbow Dash, y quiere que ella se una a su grupo, las Shadowbolts, quiere que Dash sea la capitana. Su nombre y apariencia es similar a la de Los Wonderbolts.

Rainbow acepta y dice que harán el trato una vez que ate el puente. Pero la líder de las Shadowbolts la amenaza diciendo – Son ellas o nosotras – Twilight le dice que no les haga caso. Rainbow declina la oferta y cuando va a atar la soga se da cuenta de que las Shadowbolts las intentan atacar esta las esquiva y retrocede lentamente.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Al ver lo ocurrido decido intervenir, me pongo frente a Rainbow, desactivo el camuflaje y digo – ¿No van a dejar de meterse en problemas o si Rainbow? – Al decir esto le apunto a las Shadowbolts y digo –Ahora ya sabes lo que estuve haciendo toda la noche si no quieres el mismo destino de la otras criaturas vete ahora Nightmare moon – al decir esto las Shadowbolts se convierten en niebla púrpura que se va detrás de un árbol.

Hasta luego Rainbow, nos volveremos a ver – le dije a Rainbow y active mi camuflaje nuevamente.

 **Punto de vista Rainbow Dash:**

Cuando estaba a punto de atar la soga del puente las Shadowbolts me atacan pero las esquivo y empieso a retroceder lentamente, entonces frente a mi aparece la criatura de antes y le dice a las Shadowbolts – Ahora ya sabes lo que estuve haciendo toda la noche, si no quieres el mismo destino de la otras criaturas vete ahora Nightmare moon – con estas palabras las Shadowbolts se convierten en niebla púrpura que se va detrás de un árbol – _"como pudo desaceras de ellas solo con esas palabras… ¡¿Espera como que Nightmare moon?!"_ – Pensé al ver lo sucedido, entonces oí como la criatura me decía – Hasta luego Rainbow nos volveremos a ver – entonces el ser bípedo se desvanese en el aire y pensé – _"¡¿Cómo puede saber mi nombre si ni lo conozco?! Aun más no sé ni que criatura es"_ – tras ese pensamiento ate la cuerda y volví con mis amigas.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Veo como Rainbow ata la cuerda, vuelve con sus amigas y le dice a Twilight – ves, Yo nunca defraudo a mis amigas – veo como siguen avanzando y entran al castillo.

* * *

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Rarity dice – Wau… - con mucho asombro.

Ven Twilight ¿no es lo que estabas esperando? – dice applejack.

Los elementos de la armonía los encontramos – dice Twilight mientras Rainbow y Fluttershy traen los elementos – Cuidado, cuidado – dice Twilight.

1, 2, 3, 4, hee… solo hay 5 – dice Pinkie.

Donde está el sexto –pregunta Rainbow.

El libro decía con los 5 presentes una chispa hará que el sexto elemento se revele – dice Twilight.

¿Y que podrá significar eso? – dice Applejack.

No lo sé, pero tengo una idea, atrás no sé lo que pasara – dijo Twilight y empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno.

Vengan todas debe concentrarse – dice Applejack y todas salen de la habitación.

La niebla aparece y forma un torbellino y tele-transporta a Twilight y a los elementos. Sus amigas llegan tarde para ayudar a Twilight hasta que ven una luz en otra habitación. Twilight y Nightmare Moon aparecen en otra habitación con los elementos alrededor de Nightmare Moon. Twilight arrastra su pata en el suelo y Nightmare Moon dice – Es broma, ¿Es broma no? – Twilight enciende su cuerno y empieza a galopar en dirección a Nightmare Moon quien también empieza galopar hacia Twilight, justo antes del choque Twilight se tele-transporta hasta los elementos e intenta crea una chispa, Nightmare Moon se vuelve neblina y aparece frente a Twilight, pero a Twilight le da tiempo de crear la chispa, solo que al usarla en los elementos, estos la mandan a volar lejos de allí, los elementos parece que se fueran a activar y Nightmare Moon grita – NO, NO – pero de repente se apagan los elementos y no sucede nada.

Haag… ¿pero dónde está el sexto elemento? – dice Twilight y Nightmare Moon empieza a reír, Nightmare se levanta y con un fuerte pisotón al suelo los 5 elementos se rompen frente a la atónita cara de Twilight y Nightmare Moon dice – Pequeña ingenua, creíste que me vencerías, ahora jamás veras a la princesa ni al Sol, la noche dorara para siempre – tras esto suelta una sonora carcajada y vemos como las amigas de Twilight vienen llegando por las escaleras, vemos como el iris de los ojos de Twilight se encoge y luego se expande, al expandirse se muestra una chispa en la pupila de los ojos.

Crees que destruirás los elementos de la armonía así de fácil, pues te equivocas porque los espíritus de los elementos están aquí – dijo Twilight muy confiada con sus amigas detrás.

Quee… – dice Nightmare Moon con miedo en su voz.

 **Punto de vista Twilight:**

Applejack, que me calmo cuando dude representa el espíritu de la honestidad – dije y el elemento de la honestidad empezó a rodear a Applejack.

Fluttershy, que calmo a la bestia con compasión, representa el espíritu de la bondad – dije y el elemento de la bondad empezó a rodear a Fluttershy.

Pinkie pie, que supero el miedo riendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la risa – dije y el elemento de la risa empezó a rodear a Pinkie pie.

Rarity, que calmo a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa el espíritu de la generosidad – dije y el elemento de la generosidad empezó a rodear a Rarity.

Y Rainbow Dash, que no abandono a sus amigas por lo que anhelaba, representa el espíritu de la lealtad – dije y el elemento de la lealtad empezó a rodear a Rainbow Dash.

Los espíritus de estos ponis superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste – dije.

Les falta el sexto elemento, no hubo chispa y no permitiré que lo consigan – dijo Nightmare Moon cargando un súper rayo en su cuerno y disparándolo, me asuste y al igual que mis amigas cerré los ojos, pero al no sentir nada los abrí, notando así que a nuestro alrededor había un domo de energía y a la misma criatura de las otras ocasiones, este llevaba una especie de espada extraña en sus extremidades, la espada brillaba con un aura parecida a la de Nightmare Moon.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Vi como la historia perdía su curso nuevamente e intervine para evitar una desgracia, me tele-transporte frente a las portadoras para detener el ataque con un escudo de energía pero luego pensé en usar la habilidad de absorber energía de mi Katana y ver si funcionaba, si no fusionaba mi escudo automático me protegería, sostuve la katana como para detener el golpe de otra espada que viniera de enfrente (Con una mano en el mango y otra en la punta por el lado que no tiene filo). Tras detener el ataque y ver como la katana absorbió toda la energía del rayo sin problemas dije – Otra vez ustedes, si que no paran de meterse en problemas, Twilight termina tu discurso, cuando tengan los elementos desactivaré su campo de fuerza para que puedan atacar – tras decir esto estuve bloqueando los ataque de Nightmare Moon mientras Twilight terminaba su discurso.

 **Punto de vista Twilight:**

Después de unos segundos de ver a la criatura luchar con Nightmare Moon continue con mi discurso – Si hay chispa, es otra clase de chispa, lo supe en el momento que me di cuenta cuanto me alegraba escucharlas, verlas, lo mucho que me importan la chispa se encendió en mi interior cuando entendí que todas son mis amigas – dije entre lagrimas y al terminar mi discurso, vi como se materializaba lo que parecía ser el sexto elemento encima de mí y dije – Si Nightmare Moon cuando esos elementos se encienden con la chispa que hay en nuestros corazones se crea el sexto elemento y es el de ¡la magia!.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Andrés seguía peleando con Nightmare Moon, si a esquivar todo lo que Nightmare lanzaba o usar el escudo mientras contestaba mensajes de texto, sin inmutarse ante sus poderosos ataques, además de ocasionalmente absorber más de su energía (No sé si eso es una pelea o una burla a Nightmare Moon. XD, Nightmare Moon entra a mi oficina y dice – Te burlas de mí poder lightning – y yo le respondo – ¿si bastante tienes algún problema con eso? – ella se molesta y me lanza un rayo yo lo desvío con una mano sin voltearla a ver y digo – no me llaman lightningmaster por nada – tras decir eso ella se molesta y sale de la oficina)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Mientras me burlaba de Nightmare Moon vi como Twilight terminaba su discurso, quite el campo de fuerza que puse para las ponis y dije – Chaito Nightmare, parece que ya vinieron por ti – luego de decir eso me tele-transporte lejos de ella y vi como usaban los elementos contra Nightmare Moon.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Volviendo con las portadoras vemos como cuando Twilight termina de hablar, los fragmentos se convierten en collares con una joya en el centro que imita la Cutie Mark de la poni que lo lleva y la de Twilight se convierte en corona con una gema con su Cutie Mark que era el elemento de la magia, después de eso vemoscomo las seis ponis empiezan a brillar y flotar en el aire y tiran un arcoíris que envuelve a Nightmare Moon. Twilight abre los ojos y se llena la escena de luz blanca.

Una vez que la luz blanca se desvanece, la cola de Rarity aparece restaurada y todas tienen un collar con la joya que tiene las formas de sus Cutie Marks.

Hay… mi cabeza - dice Rainbow.

¿Todas están bien? – pregunta applejack.

Hay que alivio –dice Rarity.

Rarity, es adorable – dice Fluttershy con su tono tímido.

Lo sé, no la volveré a cortar – dice Rarity felizmente refiriéndose a su cola.

No, tu collar, es igual que tu Cutie Mark – dice Fluttershy.

Rarity ve su collar y dice – También el tulló.

Entonces Fluttershy mira su collar.

Miren el mío, miren el mío – dice Pinkie saltando

¡Hoooo si! – dice Rainbow

Si Twilight creí que solo decías locuras, pero veo que si representamos los elementos de la armonía – dijo applejack

Claro que si – dijo una melodiosa voz, después de eso salió el Sol y Celestia apareció en la habitación, todas las ponis menos Twilight hacen reverencia.

Twilight se acerca y dice – Princesa Celestia – y se acerca a Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle mi más fiel alumna – dice Celestia mientras le da a Twilight el equivalente a un abraso poni – sabia que lo lograrías – dijo Celestia.

Pero de dijiste que solo era una legenda – dijo Twilight.

Te dije que tenias que hacer amistades, nada mas vi las señales de Nightmare Moon y sabia que tu tenias la magia interna para vencerla pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón si alguien más entendiera, Princesa Luna – dijo Celestia y vemos como la Nightmare Moon que ahora es Luna abre los ojos – No te veía así desde hace 1000 años. Es hora de olvidar las diferencias y reinar juntas pequeña hermana – dijo Celestia y las portadoras dijeron – ¿Hermana?

¿Aceptaras mi amistad? – pregunto Celestia y todas las ponis prestaba atención y se echaron para adelante pero Pinkie exagero y se cayó.

¡Lo lamento, te extrañe mucha querida hermana! – dijo Luna con lagrimas en sus ojos.

También te extrañe – dijo Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos, se oye alguien con un pañuelo y se ve pinkie con sus clásicas lágrimas de catarata, repentinamente deja de llorara y justo cuando iba a decir algo. Vemos como Andrés aparece y dice – Creo que tengo que terminar lo que empecé.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Veo como sigue la historia y decido – "Creo que es momento de presentarme, aprovechando que están las princesas" – desactivo mi camuflaje y digo – Creo que tengo que terminar lo que empecé – entonces pensé – "Eso se puede malentender, pero bueno así sabré como me ven, como un monstro, un aliado o un amigo" – Empecé a caminar en dirección a Celestia y Luna, aun que mas me dirigía a luna quería ver qué pasaba con el malentendido, entonces Celestia me ve con extrañeza y a Twilight se le prende el foco.

¡ALÉJATE DE ELLAS!, ¡No permitiré que lastimes a las princesas! – me grito Twilight y disparo un rayo de magia en mi dirección y el rayo fue detenido por mi escudo.

Yo la ignore y seguí caminando hacia las princesas, al hacer esto Celestia se puso a la defensiva y dijo – ¡No permitiré que lastimes a mi hermana! – al decir esto me disparo un poderoso rayo de magia, el cual absorbí con mi Katana. Al absorber el rayo note como el aura de la Katana cambiaba a tener dos tonalidades una mitad tenía el aura dorada de Celestia y la otra mitad mantenía el aura de Nightmare.

Seguí avanzando como si nada y al ver a las portadoras noto como empiezan a brillar entonces pienso – "¿Tanto miedo me tienen, como para usar los elementos en mi contra? Realmente me ven como un monstruo" – Tras eso empecé a tele-transportar mi segunda katana hasta cinturón al tenerla pase la mitad de la energía de la otro katana a esta, cuando faltaba escasos segundos hice una seria de cortes en el aire y usando toda la energía de las cada katana corte se convirtió en una onda de energía tan afilada como la misma katana, formando runa red de energía en dirección a las portadoras, al mismo tiempo puse mi escudo energético al máximo (3 capas de energía) y lo mismo con mi campo de fuerza, al terminar esto cruce mis espadas para defenderme del rayo armónico y aprovechar de ver si las katanas podían absorber o siquiera soportar tanta energía.

 **Punto de vista Celestia:**

Oí una voz desconocida que decía – Creo que tengo que terminar lo que empecé – entonces vi como una criatura bípeda con una espada extraña se acercaba a nosotras, mientras se acercaba note que la espada tenía el aura de de Nightmare Moon, esto me preocupo pues si tiene el aura de de Nightmare puede estar ciendo influenciado por ella y pensé – "Que será esa criatura y que planea terminar".

Tras este pensamiento oigo como Twilight grita – ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLAS!, ¡No permitiré que lastimes a las princesas! – y luego le disparo un rayo de magia el cual fue detenido por escudo mágico y la criatura no se inmuto solo siguió caminando mientras ignoraba a mi estudiante – _"Como puede bloquear un rayo mágico sin siquiera verlo o prestarle atención, un segundo dijo_ "lastimes a las princesas" _No dejare que lastime a mi hermanita"_ – pensé mientras observaba como se acercaba la criatura bípeda, me puse en posición defensiva y le dije – ¡No permitiré que lastimes a mi hermana! – al decir esto le dispare un poderoso rayo de mi magia, el cual absorbió con su espada.

Note como la criatura volteo hacia los ponis y yo hice lo mismo. Al verlas note como estaban a punto de usar los elementos de la armonía contra el esto me pareció exagerado pero no dije nada para evitarlo, pues no se que planeaba hacer esa criatura con nosotras. La criatura hiso aparecer otra espada y le paso parte del aura de la que ya tenía.

Tras eso comenzó a hacer cortes en el aire a gran velocidad, los cortes crearon ondas mágicas que iban en dirección de las portadoras esta formaban una especie de red, al terminar de hacer cortes en el aire creo 6 barreras mágicas alrededor de su cuerpo y cruzo sus espadas como si fuese a detener un golpe – _"¡Planea absorber el rayo de la armonía!"_ – pensé y vi como Twilight y sus amigas usaban los elementos contra él, pero cuando la red de energía choco con el rayo este se debilito y al chocar el rayo contra la criatura solo se vi una luz segadora.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como Andrés es golpeado por el rayo de los elementos de la armonía, una parte de este es desviada por los campos de fuerza y otra parte es absorbida por las katanas. Al terminar el ataque de las portadoras todas cayeron al suelo, también se podía ver como Andrés se encontraba sin un solo rasguño pero respiraba pesadamente, este cayó al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas y a este solo le quedaba su último escudo energético junto con sus katanas todavía cruzadas en sus manos. Después de unos segundos vemos como Andrés se levanta, mientras se levantaba sus katanas muestran tener una poderosa aura con los colores del arcoíris y grita – ¡¿COMO SE LES OCURRE ATACARME CON LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA!? ¡¿Que creen que soy un monstro o un enemigo?! ¡Aun después de salvar las y detener a Nightmare Moon para que liberaran a Luna! – Tras decir estas palabra guardo sus katanas en sus respectivas fundas, se tele-transporta hasta donde estaban las portadoras y le quita la corona a Twilight – No esperaba tener que quitarles los elementos para poder hablar con ustedes – dijo calmándose, mientras Luna y Celestia veían atónitas como Andrés se levantaba después del golpe de los elementos de la armonía y aun mas por las palabras dichas por él.

 **Punto de vista Luna:**

Vi como la criatura se levantaba después del golpe de los elementos, sin poder creer que algo realmente pudiese vencerlos. Mi sorpresa se multiplicó al oír como la criatura gritaba – ¡¿COMO SE LES OCURRE ATACARME CON LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA!? ¡¿Que creen que soy un monstro o un enemigo?! ¡Aun después de salvar las y detener a Nightmare Moon para que liberaran a Luna! – y pensé – _"el salvo a las portadoras y detuvo a mi otra parte Nightmare Moon, tal vez no sea un monstruo"_ – tras este pensamiento vio a la criatura tele-transportarse y quitarle la corona a Twilight diciendo – No esperaba tener que quitarles los elementos para poder hablar con ustedes – esto me impresión mas todavía pues no esperaba que pudiese seguir usando magia después del golpe de los elementos entonces veo como saca el elemento de la magia de la corona, lo guarda en una especie de bolsillo en su ropa y luego le coloca la corona de nuevo a twilight cuidadosamente, al parecer con la intención de no despertarla. Después de todo esto la criatura voltea a vernos y dice con un tono burlón – estas chicas tienen que dejar de meterse en problemas – empieza a caminar en nuestra dirección.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Guardo el elemento de la magia en mi bolsillo e intento colocar con la mayor delicadeza posible la corona en la cabeza de Twilight – _"Pobrecitas deben estar exhaustas después de usar los elementos dos veces seguidas, ablando de eso me impresiona que las katanas aguantaran tanto poder y lo más impresionante es que mis katanas también puedan absorber magia, bueno eso las hace mucho más útiles"_ – pensaba esto mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a las princesas, esta tenían caras que se encontraban entre la incredulidad y el terror – _"Supongo que todos tendríamos miedo de algo que sale de la nada y supera el arma más poderosa de tu mundo con un par de espadas y lo que ellas creen es magia"_ – cuando me encontraba a escasos 2 metros vi como Luna temblaba – _"Creo que está pensando que la voy a lastimar por lo que dije de_ "terminar lo que empecé" _bueno la verdad sí que sonó mal"_ – pensaba al detenerme frente a las princesas – No tengan miedo, no voy a hacerles daño, pueden estar tranquilas – tras decir eso vi como se calmaban – Me presento. Me llamo Andrés y soy un humano – dije mientras extendía mi mano esperando que entendieran que era un saludo.

 **Punto de vista Celestia:**

Oí como la criatura dijo – Me presento. Me llamo Andrés y soy un humano – al decir esto extendió una de sus patas delanteras y pensé – _"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Será un saludo? ¿O será una amenaza?"_ – Mientras pensaba esto note como Luna extendió su pata delantera y la acerco al humano, al ver esto el agarro su casco y lo sacudió diciendo.

Un gusto conocerla princesa Luna, veo que Celestia no confía en mi todavía – dijo él.

Al oírlo decir esto le pregunte – ¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres si no te los hemos dicho?

No sé si lo recuerdas Celestia pero antes de que decidieran atacarme con los elementos, justo después de que las salvara empezaron a hablar y dijeron sus nombres, además de otra razón que te revelare más adelante si decido que mereces saberlo – me contesto con seriedad en su rostro.

Tras eso vi como Twilight se levantaba y atacama al humano con un rayo de magia mientras a duras penas decía – ¡No dejare que las lastimes!

El humano ignoró completamente el rayo y me dijo – ¿Ella es muy insistente no? – Tras decir eso se volteo y dijo – Descansa Twilight debes estar cansada después de usar los elementos dos veces seguidas ¿No?

 **Punto de vista Twilight:**

Me desperté en el suelo después de usar los elementos de la armonía, quede impresionada al ver como la criatura se encontraba parada cerca de las princesas sin un solo rasguño, entonces dije – ¡No dejare que las lastimes! – al decir esto le dispare un rayo mágico con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

La criatura ni se movió al ser golpeada por el rayo, solo le dijo algo que no pude entender a la princesa Celestia y se volteo a verme diciendo – Descansa un poco Twilight ya usaste los elementos dos veces seguidas.

¡Y los usaría una tercera vez si eso significa evitar que dañes a las princesas, levántense chicas! – Le dije confiada de que con otro golpe de los elementos lograríamos derrotarlo. Las chicas se levantaron y el sonrió – _"Por que sonríe si esta a puno de ser vencido"_ – pensé.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Al ver como sus amigas se levantaban sonreí y pensé – _"Esas son amigas de verdad pero deben aprender a prestar atención y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero eso se los enseñara Zecora no yo"._

¿Por qué sonríes? – me pregunto Twilight.

Porque me alegra ver tan buenas amigas, pero deben aprender a escoger sus peleas, pues yo no soy su enemigo, si fuese su enemigo no las hubiese salvado en tantas ocasiones – al parecer mis palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Twilight, esta se desplomo en el suelo por el cansancio y darse cuenta de la idiotez que hiso – _"Me va a dar diabetes de solo verla, se ve demasiado adorable con esa carita de cachorrito regañado" –_ pensé al verla.

¿Entonces no nos aras daño? – pregunto Fluttershy con miedo en su voz y en un tono casi inaudible.

¿Por qué haría tal cosa? ¿Creen que soy un monstruo? – respondí con tono burlón.

¿Lo eres? – responde Rainbow con tono acusador.

Si lo fuese no estaríamos ablando ahora – le respondí calmadamente.

De la nada Pinkie se apareció con una de sus clásicas y antinaturales rupturas de realidad – ¡Hola! ¡mi nombre es Pinkie pie! pero puedes llamarme Pinkie y me encanta las fiestas, ¿te gustan las fiestas?, porque a mi si, también me encantan los Cupcakes, ¿te gustan los Cupcakes? pues claro que te deben de gustar, digo a quien no le gustan los Cupcakes, tengo una idea, que tal si hago una fiesta, hu hu hu y será una gran fiesta para el primer humano que conozco ¡VA A SER GENIAL!, y además será doble fiesta porque también celebramos el regreso de la Princesa Luna ¡SERA DOBLEMENTE GENIAL! Más bien cera triple fiesta por la celebración de verano es ¡ESTA SERA LA… MEJOR… FIESTA… DE… TODAS! – dijo en menos de 2 segundos para después dar un gran salto, y soltar un montón de confeti en el aire que saco de no sé dónde, y caer al suelo parada frente a mí, con una cara que denotaba felicidad extrema nivel Pinkie Pie.

Ok, entonces supongo que las fiesta será en Ponyville – le pregunte a Pinkie.

Y respondió agitando la cabeza de forma afirmativa enérgicamente – _"Podría usarla como fuente de energía limpia si la pongo en una rueda de hámster"_ – pensé al verla.

Bien vallamos pero les digo como Celestia desapareció seguro que estará toda la guardia real buscándola así que si me atacan los dejare a todos durmiendo por unas horas, acérquense nos tele-transportaré a la salida del Everfree – al decir esto ninguna de ellas se acerco a mí a excepción de pinkie que ya estaba a mi lado y Luna que vino conmigo, aunque eso me pareció extraño – _"¿Por que vino Luna dejando a Celestia sola?"_ – pensé mientras veía como mantenían su distancia.

Bueno ir quieren pueden volver a pie, saluden de mi pate a las manticoras y la hydra que seguro ya se despertaron – al decir esto todas a excepción de Celestia se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Celestia tu también, no dejare a la princesa del sol olvidada en un lugar así – dije mientras le indicaba que viniera y Luna la veía con una cara que denotaba tranquilidad.

Finalmente se acerco y dijo con una cara seria – Voy con ustedes, pero no lastimes a mis ponis.

Dime Andrés, recuerda que ya me presente – le dije a Celestia con una sonrisa y nos tele-transporte a la entrada del bosque.

Ahora que lo recuerdo Twilight, creo que ya puedo devolverte esto, espero lo uses bien – dije mientras le colocaba el elemento de la magia en la corona a Twilight.

Gracias, ¿Pero no te preocupa que los usemos contra ti? – dijo Twilight con duda en su voz

¿Qué acaso atacarías a un amigo por la espalda? – le pregunte con tono burlón mientras acariciaba su crin lo cual pareció gustarle.

¡No, no quise decir eso! – dijo empezando a preocuparse.

La interrumpí y dije – No te preocupes yo sé a qué te referías, ahora vamos al pueblo que quiero ver como Pinkie rompe las leyes de la física y toda lógica imaginable para preparar la fiesta en una fracción de segundo.

Y Pinkie dice – ya lo hice – al oír eso todos pasaron de verme a mí y a Twilight, a ver el pueblo el cual ya se encontraba completamente decorado (no las decoraciones de la celebración de verano sino las de Pinkie) al ver esto todos volteamos a ver a pinkie quien estaba con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Y digo – Bueno, esa es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie – todos asintieron menos Celestia y Luna las cuales estaban impresionadas y empezamos a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Al llegar al pueblo los ponis creyeron que era un monstruo y se escondieron en sus casas – creo que ya me esperaba eso – dije con una gota estilo anime cayendo por mi cabeza.

Seguimos caminando hasta el centro del pueblo, al llegar vimos como la guardia real venia llegando, vi a los soldados y respire tranquilo al ver que no estaba Shining Armor – Ya se avían tardado, tuve que hacer su trabajo – dije con tono burlón.

Al llegar lo primero que se les ocurrió fue atacarme diciendo – Detente criatura no permitiremos que dañes a los abitantes de este pueblo – al parecer no avían notado a las ponis detrás de mí, entre las cuales estaban Celestia y Luna. Vi como las lanzas y rayos de magia venían hacia mí, pero como solo los unicornios podían apuntar y ellos usaban rayos de magia muchas de la lanzas iban a golpear a las ponis, al ver esto genere un campo de fuerza para protegernos – ¡Oigan que no ven que vengo con Celestia, Luna y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, si no fuera por mi les hubiesen hecho daño! – les dije en forma de regaño a los miembros de la guardia real. Estos empezaron a sudar frio al ver que decía la verdad – No se preocupen lo hicieron con la intención de proteger el pueblo y la intención es lo que cuenta – dije para calmarlos.

 **Punto de vista Celestia:**

Al llegar al centro del pueblo vi como al fin llegaba la guardia real, seguía impresionada de ver como Andrés logro detener el ataque de los elementos de la armonía y sigue usando magia como si nada – _"como puede existir alguien con tanto poder mágico sin que yo lo sintiese antes"_ – pensé mientras avanzábamos.

Pero repentinamente los guardias reales lanzaron sus lanzas y los unicornios usaron sus rayos de magia, pero Andrés los detuvo como si nada y dijo – ¡Oigan que no ven que vengo con Celestia, Luna y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, si no fuera por mí les hubiesen hecho daño! – Les dijo en forma de regaño a los miembros de la guardia real – _"Parece que se preocupase por nosotras, pero ¿Por qué? si no nos conoce de nada"_ – pensé al ver su actuar. Los guardias se aterraron al ver que decía la verdad, no sé si por miedo a ser despedidos o encarcelados por atacar a sus princesas, lo cual serian miedos infundados puesto que su intención no era herirnos, o si por el contrario le temían a lo que él les pudiese hacer, lo cual es comprensible tomando en cuenta que entre todos no lograron ni siquiera tocarlo – No se preocupen lo hicieron con la intención de proteger el pueblo y la intención es lo que cuenta – dijo para calmarlos lo cual me dejo aun mas extrañada – _"creí que una criatura como él fuera compasiva_ " – pensé mientras veía como sus palabras lograban calmar a los preocupados guardias – _"Al parecer su miedo era por las represarías que Andrés pudiese tomar, pues se calmaron con esas palabras, debería de decirle a los habitantes del pueblo que no le tengan miedo y luego hablare con él para saber por qué no conocía su especie si esta era inteligente y por qué no había notado su poderosa magia antes_ ".

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Al ver como la guardia real, las potadoras y las princesas estaban con Andrés, decidieron salir de sus casas encontrándose con las decoraciones de la triple fiesta que Pinkie organizó en fracciones de segundo, y entonces se oye como Celestia dice –Tranquilos habitantes de Ponyville , quien viene con nosotras es un guerrero que nos ayudo a vencer a Nightmare Moon junto con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía – al oír esto los ponis se tranquilizan y junto con la exageradamente hiperactiva Pinkie Pie Inician con la celebración de la triple fiesta y Pinkie grita – ¡LA… MEJOR… FIESTA… DE… TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Al oír lo que celestia dijo pensé – _"Al parecer Celestia confía en mí, lo cual no creo, o no desea que los demás sepan que no confía en mí. Espera dijo que era un guerrero ¿Que tengo yo de guerrero? solo soy un científico tan flojo que creó una máquina para controlar su teléfono con la mente i una computadora controlada por voz bueno seguro cree que mi tecnología es magia y la energía en las katanas hace parecer que tuviese magia, luego les explico si me pregunta, que va a preguntar seguro. Ahora que lo pienso podría usar una parte de la energía de los elementos para con seguir la confianza de la gente del pueblo"_.

Empecé a caminar hasta llegar al centro exacto del pueblo y les dije a las portadoras – ¿quieren ver algo genial?

Ok – respondieron las ponis mientras Pinkie saltaba por todas partes.

Al oír su respuesta dije – No se asusten – Empecé a sacar mis katanas y dije – hora del espectáculo – algunos ponis se asustaron al ver que sacaba las katanas y para evitar el pánico colectivo dije – ¡Les mostrare un espectáculo que jamás olvidaran! – por suerte nadie mal interpreto lo que dije por un momento pensé que huirían de nuevo pero al parecer las palabras de la princesa, los hiso entender que no planeo hacerles daño. Me puse a ver el cielo y dije – aléjense un poco – todos se alejaron rápidamente, al ver cómo me hicieron caso decidí comenzar. Hice una serie de cortes en el aire, con cada corte se creaba una onda afilada de energía que se dirigía al cielo al terminar dije – miren el cielo – mientras sonreía al ver sus caras de impresión y alegría – espero con esto conseguir su confianza o al menos su interés.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Sus aplausos o mejor dicho trotes no se hicieron esperar, pues si miramos el cielo en este momento veremos que todas las ondas de energía que salieron de las katanas de Andrés chocaron entre sí en un orden especifico y de una manera exacta para que al finalizar es espectáculo de luces veamos un sol con una luna adentro formadas con la luz arcoíris de los elementos y 8 arcoíris que salían en diferentes direcciones desde el ya mencionado sol.

Al ver esto todos se quedan impresionados incluyendo a Celestia y Luna quienes al parecer se preguntaban cómo podía usar la energía de los elementos de esa manera – hermoso – dijo Luna y Celestia la siguió diciendo – Estoy de acuerdo hermana – al ver esto Andrés se acerca y pregunta – ¿Disfrutan de la vista? – entonces ambas hermanas responden con un – Si – mientras siguen observando el cielo.

Las princesas y el humano ven como Twilight se entristece de repente, Celestia la ve y dice – ¿Por qué tan triste fiel alumna? ¿No estás feliz de que Equestria esté bien? ¿Y de regresar a tus estudios en Canterlot?

Es por eso, cuando entendí lo hermoso que es tener amigas, debo dejarlas – dijo Twilight deprimida, mientras sonaba música triste de fondo, que había puesto Andrés para ambientar el momento.

Spike toma nota – dijo la princesa – Yo la princesa Celestia decreto hoy, que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle tenga una nueva misión para Equestria, debes seguir estudiando la magia de la amistad debe reportarme sus hallazgos desde su nuevo hogar en Ponyville - Al terminar de hablar las amigas de Twilight se acercan a ella y la abrasan.

Gracias princesa Celestia, estudiare con más intensidad – tras esta declaración todas empiezan a celebrar mientras la cámara se aleja mostrando el pueblo desde la lejanía.

De repente aparece Pinkie Frente a la cámara de forma inexplicable y utilizando su habilidad para romper el cuarto muro diciendo – ¿No es emocionante? ¿Les emociona? A mí sí. Nunca me sentí así, excepto la vez del... ¿Pero quién puede...? – lo cual empieza a asustarme pues nos mira directamente como sabiendo que la observamos. Apago rápidamente la pantalla y continúo con el fic.

* * *

(Mientras tanto)(En algún lugar)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como en una sala oscura se encuentra una especie de trono flotante, en este se encuentra alguien que no puede ser visto porque se mantiene en la oscuridad. Vemos como un pegaso de pelaje color negro, con ojos color morado oscuro, crin y cola color rojo sangre, su Cutie Mark estaba cubierta por una armadura color plateado.

¿?: Señor ya encontramos reservas de vibranium, ¿Que desea que hagamos? – dijo el pegaso que entro a la habitación.

¿?: Empiecen con la extracción de inmediato, e infórmame de cualquier novedad Dark Light

Dark Light: Como usted ordene Señor – el pegaso sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

¿?: Pronto, muy pronto, conquistare este mundo al que algunos llaman Equestria y entonces todos conocerán quien tiene el verdadero poder, Mua ha ha ha ha… cof… cof… cof… - dijo y empezó a reír maléficamente pero empezó a toser – Tengo que practicar mi risa malvada – dijo y la escena se convirtió en un montón de estática en una pantalla.

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

La pantalla se aleja y muestra una Pinkie Pie golpeando un televisor y diciendo – ¡Funciona, quiero ver que sigue!

Entonces entra lightningmaster, quien queda extrañado al verla y dice – ¡¿Qué haces aquí Pinkie Pie?!

Pinkie se voltea – Viendo la tele en especifico la escena final de tu fic – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

" _Okey… esto es raro… no, solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie"_ – pensó lightning y dijo – El capitulo ya acabo… ¡¿espera en qué momento esto llego a la tele?! – Pregunto exaltado nuestro querido autor.

Hace un momento cuando rompí el 4to muro – respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo pero manteniendo su tono hiperactivo.

"Okey… eso si es raro me respondió con algo con una lógica, aunque sea lógica caricaturesca es más lógica que la que usa en la serie" – pensó el escritor mientras veía con extrañeza a Pinkie, luego saco su teléfono toco la pantalla, al hacer esto se abre un portal a su derecha y dice – Pinkie vuelve a tu casa, luego vienes que ahora tengo tarea ¿ok?

Tras estas palabras Pinkie impresionantemente acepta diciendo – Okie Dokie Lokie – al decir eso saco una cremallera de quien sabe dónde, la levanto en al aire y al bajarla la realidad se separo como el cierre de un pantalón. Pinkie salto dentro y se cerró dejando caer la cremallera al suelo.

Al ver esto lightning se acerco, recogió la cremallera e intento repetir las acciones de Pinkie. Al hacerlo no sucedió nada – Solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie – dijo y salió de la habitación dejando la cremallera en el suelo.

De repente la cremallera se mueve por el suelo permitiendo ver el portal y una Pinkie Pie que dice – Eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos – tras esa imitación a los cartoons clásicos se cierra el portal y la cremallera desaparece con él.

Fin Capitulo 2

* * *

Pues este es el capítulo de esta semana agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic y aun más a los que dejaron Reviews (pensé que tardaría más en conseguir el primer Review) me disculpo por lo que creo es mi pésima ortografía y gramática. Aviso que lo más probable es que siga subiendo 1 Capitulo por semana, ya que tengo mucha tarea y estoy en época de exámenes, les agradezco su paciencia. Lo más probable es que sean de entre 7.500 y 20.000 palabras porque no creo que les gusten los capítulos muy cortos, además al ser más largos es más probable que encuentre los errores y no tener que modificar capítulos ya subidos. Ahora me despido, lightningmasterXD fuera.


	4. Capitulo 3 - Bromas y ponis

Hola que tal, aquí lightningmasterXD con otro capítulo de este fic, nuevamente les doy las gracias por leer, me disculpo por adelantado por cualquier error que cometa y espero les guste el capitulo.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.

Capitulo 3 - Las bromas de Andrés

* * *

(Unas horas después del inicio de la celebración de verano/Triple fiesta de Pinkie)(Ponyville)(Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como Andrés se pasea por Ponyville y a su alrededor algunos ponis lo veían con extrañeza, otros con miedo y unos pocos con una mirada que demostraba odio. Esto le pareció extraño a Andrés pues él pensaba que con las palabras de Celestia todos le agarrarían cierta confianza o al menos le perderían el miedo que le tenían. Entonces decide volver con las demás al centro del pueblo, en eso vio un pequeño dragón al cual pareció reconocer, este dragón no era nadie más que Spike el cual se le acerco al verlo.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Después de unas horas de que empezara esta fiesta/celebración me encontraba paseando por el pueblo para saber cómo es y para crear un mapa de este en mi teléfono. Mientras paseaba por el pueblo vi como algunos ponis me miraban con extrañeza, otros con miedo y unos pocos con odio – _"Que acaso no oyeron lo que dijo Celestia y si la oyeron ¿Por qué el miedo o el odio?"_ – pensé mientras caminaba. Al avanzar vi a Spike, quien al parecer buscaba a Twilight, al verlo me acerque a él y dije – Hola Spike rato sin verte ¿Buscas a Twilight?

No, en realidad te buscaba a ti las princesas y Twilight te buscan y me dijeron que si te veía te dijera que fueras a la biblioteca – dijo Spike.

Ok, vamos – le dije.

¿No me van a dejar disfrutar de la fiesta no? – dijo Spike con un tono apesadumbrado.

Tomando en cuenta que eres asistente de Twilight, lo más probable es que no, pero si me acompañas puede que te ayude a conseguirte un día libre – le ofrecí intentando que se alegre un poco.

Ok, vamos – dijo Spike ahora más animado y con esperanzas de un descanso de ordenar libros.

Después de caminar por un rato decidí ver qué hora era y note que en el reloj de Equestria eran las 12:00 p.m. mientras que en el de la tierra eran las 12:30 p.m. entonces pensé – _"que extraño que no me hayan llamado todavía mis amigos"_ – tras este pensamiento como si los hubiese invocado resibo una llamada de Ricardo, los ponis a mi alrededor se asustan al oír como teléfono repica y yo conteste rápidamente para evitar el ya clásico pánico colectivo de estos ponis.

Hola Ricardo – dije por mi teléfono.

Y entonces oí como Ricardo me decía – Hola Andrés ¿como estas? y aun mas importante ¿Dónde?

Yo estoy bien y en lo que respecta a donde estoy bueno… jejeje… - dije con tono preocupado.

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Ricardo con tono acusador.

¿Recuerdas que los portales estaban en beta? – dije con cierto tono preocupado.

¿Y recuerdas que te dije que tuviese cuidado? – dijo Ricardo con tono que denotaba un obvio "Te lo dije".

Pues acabe en otra dimensión, que además tiene un par de características muy interesantes – le dije esperando que creyera que bromeaba.

¿Y cuáles son esas características? – dijo con un tono interesado.

" _No me va a creer"_ – pensé antes de decir – Pues la primera es que una hora en nuestro mundo es un día de aquí y la segunda es queeeeee… jejeje…

¿Es queeeee…? – dice con un tono de que decía "termina de una vez".

Pues estoy en Equestria – dije mientras pensaba – "3, 2, 1, risas".

Y como lo pensé, al oír lo que dije se empezó a reír como su vida dependiese de ello y luego dijo – Si y yo soy un cerdo volador.

Bueno imagine que no me creerías, así que aremos esto cuando cuelgues mira cuanto duro la llamada y si hay alguien cerca pregúntale que pasó ¿Ok? – le dije con tono que denotaba seriedad.

El respondió – Ok pero estoy solo así que veré el tiempo en el teléfono.

Bien seguro quedaras asombrado, pero no me llames yo te llamare, a menos que pasen 6 horas entonces si llámame ¿Ok? – dije.

Ok, adiós Andrés – dijo él con algunas risas todavía.

Chao Ricardo, nos hablamos luego – le dije calmadamente, seguidamente corte la llamada y guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Al guardar mi teléfono note como todos me veían con extrañeza – ¿Por qué me ven así? – le pregunte a Spike.

Porque empezaste a hablar solo – dijo Spike con un tono que denotaba obviedad.

Haaaa… No estaba hablando solo, estaba hablando con mi primo por este teléfono – dije olvidando que esa tecnología aquí no existe.

¿Tele… Qué? – pregunto Spike.

Teléfono – dije mostrándole mi Iphone 8 plus – este aparato me permite comunicarme con otros humanos que tengan teléfonos sin importar la distancia, claro mientras tenga señal –deje dando una breve explicación de lo que es un teléfono.

Wow… impresionante esa magia tuya – dijo Spike con un tono preocupado.

" _¿Estará pensando que mi teléfono le va a quitar el trabajo?"_ – Pensé al verlo – No es magia cualquiera lo puede usar. Ahora que lo pienso podría hacerle uno a Twilight y así ya no te necesitarían Spike. Quizá y hagan un tapete contigo – dije para ver que decía.

Ellas nunca harían eso me – dijo con un tono de duda.

¿Seeeguuurooo? – le dije con una sonrisa malvada – _"jajajajaja… se la está creyendo jajajaja…"_ – pensé mientras me moría de la risa por dentro.

Por favor no lo hagas, no quiero que me reemplacen – suplico Spike a mis pies.

No aguante mas la risa y solté una sonora carcajada – Jajajajajajaja… ¿enserio te lo creíste Spike? Jajajajajajaja… ¿Acaso crees que Twilight te reemplazaría por un teléfono? Jajajajajajajajaja… -dije entre risas.

Spike paro de suplicar – si podría reemplazarme – dijo con una gota tipo anime cayendo por su cabeza y una nube de que hacia llover sobre su cabeza.

Entonces baja una pegaso de pelaje gris con crin y cola amarillas, ojos color ámbar y Cutie Mark de unas burbujas, la cual yo reconocí como Ditzy Doo (o mejor conocida como Derpy) ella se acerco y dijo con un tono temeroso – Disculpen, se me escapo una nube.

"Por su tono de voz parece que nos tuviese miedo, tal vez crea que nos molestamos con ella" – pensé mientras al oírla – No te preocupes, no importa – le dije con tono animado.

Lo dices porque no te cayo a ti la lluvia – dije Spike con molestia en su voz.

Si me hubiese caído a mi me importaría menos todavía paraba la lluvia con un campo de energía y listo – le respondí.

¿Y por qué no pusiste uno para que no me mojara? – dijo aun más molesto.

Eso un hubiese sido divertido y además cuadro perfecto con tus ánimos – le dije con tono burlón.

Spike se acerco a mí con una cara que gritaba "NO ME JODAS" y me lanzo una llamarada de fuego verde, el cual ignore por completo pues fue detenido por mi campo de fuerza – Ditzy si quieres llévate la nube, yo tengo que esperar a que Spike se canse de lanzar fuego y por cierto lindos ojos – le dije como si nada.

Se sonrojo por el cumplido – Gracias, pero ¿Como supiste mi nombre? – dijo mientras tenía una cara de extrañeza.

Pues la verdad es que se muchas cosas, pero eso no importa y de paso me presento. Me llamo Andrés y soy un humano, un placer conocerte – le dije extendiéndole mi mano.

Ella se extraño de mi acción, pero al final comprendió que era un saludo y extendió su casco. Tome su casco y lo bese, luego lo solté y me despedí alejándome con Spike. Mientras me alejaba note que se sonrojo y pensé – _"Creo que exagere"._

Spike tiro levemente de mi pantalón para llamar mi atención y dijo – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Así acostumbraba saludar a las damas en mi mundo – le dije y pense – _"Pareciese que Derpy se hubiese asustado por lo de la nube, ¿Será que aquí la maltratan por su torpeza o sus ojos? Espero que no"_ .

Ok – dijo Spike y continuamos con nuestro camino hasta la Biblioteca.

* * *

(12:30 p.m. [medio día, para evitar confusiones]) (El valle donde Andrés se encontraría con sus amigos) (Mundo humano)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como un humano de piel blanca, con aproximadamente 21 años, este tenía una altura de 1,78 m, pelo color castaño medio corto y ojos verdes, este llevaba una camisa de cuadros azul sobre una camiseta blanca, con pantalones de mezclilla y botas de cazador. El humano se encuentra cerca de una casa rodante, que estaba enganchada a un remolque con una moto y una cuatrimoto como el remolque que llevaba Andrés, todo esto era remolcado por una camioneta Gemballa Tornado GTS 750 modificada de color blanco. El humano saca su Iphone 8 y llama a alguien, mientras tanto, otros 3 vehículos llegaban y se estacionaba cerca de la casa rodante. Después de 7,5 segundos de hacer la llamada el humano cuelga y se da cuenta de la llegada de los vehículos. El primer vehiculó es un Hennessey Venom GT modificado color negro, este llevaba un remolque con una moto y una cuatrimo igual a la que todos los demás y además este llevaba un tráiler enganchado al remolque. El segundo es un SSC Ultimate Aero TT modificado color dorado, este llevaba un remolque igual al del primero y un tráiler igual. El tercero es una camioneta BMW X6M modificada color azul metalizado, este llevaba un remolque igual al del primero y un segundo remolque que llevaba un Yate / Lancha con capacidad para 20 personas.

Del primer auto se bajo un hombre de piel blanca, de complexión delgada, con aproximadamente 20 años, su altura era de 1,82 m, pelo color negro medio largo y ojos azules, este llevaba una chaqueta azul con unas letras en japonés detrás sobre una camiseta blanca, con pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas Nike. Del segundo auto se baja un hombre de piel negra, este también era delgado pero se veía más fuerte que el anterior, con aproximadamente 20 años, su altura era de 1,73 m, pelo color negro corto y ojos negros, este llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una camiseta negra que tenía un pentagrama en ella, junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas zapatillas Adidas. Y por último de la camioneta se baja un hombre de piel morena, este parecía ser bastante más fuerte que los anteriores, con aproximadamente 19 años, su altura era de 1,67 m, pelo color negro medio largo y ojos negros, ente llevaba una chaqueta verde de camuflaje sobre una camiseta blanca, pantalones con camuflaje verde militar y botas militares verdes con camuflaje.

Todos se acercan al que estaba hablando por teléfono y lo saludan – Hola Ricardo – dice el del primer auto.

Hola Luis – le responde Ricardo.

¿Cómo te va Ricardo? – pregunta el del segundo auto.

A mi bien ¿y a ti Francisco? – respondió Ricardo.

Bien solo me atracaron 5 veces – dijo Francisco.

Pobres choros, ¿les quitaste todo verdad? – dijo Ricardo con una cara que decía ¿Otra vez?

Los dejé en medio de la calle, amarrados y sin pantalones – dijo francisco recordando la paliza que les dio a los choros (Puto Pro XD).

Bueno estamos en Venezuela no creo que a nadie le importe – dijo Ricardo con una leve sonrisa.

Fue largo el viaje ¿no? Ricardo – dijo el que se bajo de la camioneta.

Si fue bastante largo Carlos – respondió Ricardo.

¿Y donde esta Andrés? – Pregunto Luis.

No sé, según él, llego a Equestria por los portales y una hora de nuestro mundo es un día en Equestria – dijo Ricardo como si nada.

¿Me das de la droga que se fumo? – le respondió Francisco en tono burlón.

Si supiera que se fumo, estuviese consiguiendo mas ahora – respondió Ricardo.

¿Y como sabemos que no nos está jodiendo? – Pregunto Carlos con tono de duda.

El me dijo que viera cuanto duro la llamada, pero no se qué quiere que vea – dijo buscando la llamada en su Iphone 8.

Revisa, con él nunca se sabe – dijo Luis.

Ricardo busca la llamada y se da cuenta de que la llamada duro menos de 8 segundos quedando con una cara de "No me jodas". – WTF! – grito Ricardo al ver a lo que se refería Andrés.

¿QUÉ PASOOO? – preguntaron Luis, Francisco y Carlos.

Que hable con él como por 3 minutos y aquí dice que pasaron 7,5 segundos – dijo Ricardo exaltado.

Y que tiene de raro un error en el teléfono – dijo Carlos calmadamente.

El dijo que una hora de aquí era un día de allá – dijo Ricardo.

Aja – respondieron los otros 3.

Ricardo activo la calculadora de su teléfono y calcula la equivalencia – pues 3 minutos equivaldrían a 7,5 segundos, eso no es casualidad – dijo Ricardo.

No es casualidad, es Andrés jugándonos una broma – dijo Francisco.

Dice que la ubicación de la que provino la llamada esta fuera de rango – dijo Ricardo ya bastante preocupado.

¿Y eso que tiene? Su teléfono siempre tiene cobertura – dijo Luis.

Que no puede estar fuera de rango, Andrés tiene todo el planeta cubierto con sus satélites – dijo Ricardo.

Tu lo dijiste "Andrés tiene todo el planeta cubierto con sus satélites", resalto la palabra "Andrés". Sus satélites sus reglas – dijo Carlos con tono de obviedad.

El aria lo que sea para trolearnos, ¿o se te olvida cuando casi destruyo la luna para una broma? – dijo Francisco.

Y además todos sabemos que un mundo así no existe – dijo Luis.

Bueno pues dijo que no lo llamara, que él me llamaría en menos de 6 horas y que si no me llamaba lo llamara – dijo Ricardo.

Pues dejemos que se esfuerce y cuando llame le decimos que lo descubrimos ¿ok? – dijo Carlos.

Ok – respondieron los demás.

¿Vamos a la casa rodante a jugar al LOL? – Pregunto Ricardo.

¡Siiiii! – dijeron los demás.

Todos salieron corriendo a la casa rodante y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

(Minutos después de la llamada de Ricardo) (Biblioteca de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Spike y yo estábamos llegando a la biblioteca de Ponyville, entonces pensé – _"seguro este es el clásico interrogatorio de los fanfics que he leído, pero me pregunto exactamente que preguntaran, bueno ¿Que importa? Incluso podría ser la fiesta sorpresa de Pinkie, aunque ya hiso una fiesta de bienvenida, pero podría ser solo para que fuera sorpresa. Bueno como sea, esto será interesante" –_ tras este pensamiento me percato de que ya nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta.

Llegamos – dijo Spike (Siempre remarcando lo obvio).

Bueno, no quiero hacerlas esperar – dije y abrí la puerta entrando a la biblioteca. Al entrar note que las luces estaban apagadas, camine tranquilamente suponiendo que pronto se encendería, no quería usar la visión nocturna de mis lentes de contacto pues la sorpresa dejaría de ser sorpresa. Repentinamente siento que jalan de mi brazo y de repente siento que me colocan esposas en brazos y piernas y me levantan en el aire.

Las luces se encienden y oigo a Celestia decir – ahora responderás nuestras preguntas, esas cadenas bloquean tu magia y te impiden escapar.

Quien dijo que escaparía – dije y a manera de burla me tele-trasporté a un sofá que estaba cerca – solo que creo que el sofá es más cómodo – dije acomodándome en el sofá.

Todas quedaron con la boca abierta y Celestia me pregunto – Como te liberaste de las cadenas si estas bloquean tu magia.

Simple, los humanos no tenemos magia, usamos nuestro ingenio para sustituir la magia – dije mientras veía a las atónitas ponis.

Si no usas magia ¿Cómo puedes tele-transportarte y crear escudos mágicos? – Pregunto Celestia.

Tecnología, eso es lo que utilizo y no son escudos mágicos, son campos de fuerza – le dije mientras jugaba al 2048 en mi teléfono.

Pero ¿Cómo hiciste un hechizo de invisibilidad? y ¿Cómo usaste la energía de los elementos para hacer el espectáculo de la fiesta? – Pregunto Twilight.

La invisibilidad es tecnología de camuflaje y el espectáculo es algo que creé hace tiempo, normalmente usaba energía de neón, pero note que mis katanas podían absorber magia pensé en usarla igual que la energía de neón y al parecer funciono – dije respondiendo a su pregunta.

¿Katanas? – pregunto Twilight.

Mis espadas – dije con fastidio.

¿Por qué no conocía tu raza si supuestamente son inteligentes? – Pregunto Celestia.

Pues… Eso es porque no soy de este mundo – le dije.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Celestia.

No soy de este mundo, llegue por un portal hace un par de días – dije como si nada.

¿A que vienes a este mundo? – dijo Celestia con miedo.

Pues llegue por accidente, creo que cayó un rayo en el portal que usaría para cruzar un precipicio y llegue al bosque Everfree – le respondí a Celestia.

¿Entonces llegaste por accidente? – pregunto Celestia.

Si – dije.

¿Puedes volver? – Pregunto Celestia.

Volver… Tal vez, pero tendría que construir un portal y conseguir la energía suficiente para encenderlo. Mmm… pero no sé, tal vez me quede aquí y traiga a mis amigos – dije mientras pensaba – "podría traer a mis amigos aquí y pasar unas vacaciones entretenidas".

¿Para qué? – pregunto Celestia.

¿Por qué no? Es un mundo tranquilo donde reina la paz y la harmonía. Sería un buen descanso de mi mundo.

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Celestia con extrañeza.

Te lo explico con palabras simples, mi mundo es bastante caótico, hay guerras, contaminación, robos, corrupción y un largo etc. Aunque debido a recientes sucesos las guerras se detuvieron, seria entretenido un descanso de tanto caos – le respondí a Celestia.

¿Cómo se que no le harás daño a mis ponis? – pregunto Celestia.

Si quisiese hacerlo, ya lo hubiese hecho, pues ni siquiera su mejor carta ha logrado siquiera tocarme – le respondí.

Bueno supongo que no hay problema con que te quedes, mientras no lastimes a mis ponis – me dijo Celestia.

Como digas. Emm… ¿Dijiste que esas cadenas anulan la magia? – Le dije y pensé – _"Esto podría serme útil y podría divertirme un poco"._

Si estas cadenas anulan la magia – me respondió.

Entonces me levante del sofá, recogí una de las cadenas con la que me habían intentado atrapar y con un corte de mi katana la arranque de donde estaba sujeta. – " _Esto será divertido"_ – pensé – Entonces querían usar estas débiles cadenas para aprisionarme y luego supongo usarían algún tipo de amenaza para interrogarme. Pues supongo es mi turno de desconfiar de ustedes – dije con un tono perverso.

¿A… a… a que te refieres? – me pregunto Celestia con mucho miedo en su voz, mientras las portadoras se escondían detrás de Celestia y Luna, quienes empezaron a retroceder cuidadosamente.

"Al parecer, si eres de otro mundo, es fácil asustar a la gente XD" – pensé mientras veía a las ponis, me tele-transporté hasta un lado de Celestia – ¿Qué pasaría si las dejo sin su preciada magia? ¿Que podrían hacer contra mí? Bueno aunque con su magia lo único que lograrían seria darme más poder – le dije a Celestia con tono malicioso mientras tenia uno de los eslabones de la cadena en su cuerno.

Las ponis se exaltaron por mis acciones y retrocedieron aun mas hasta llegar a la pared – ¿Q… q… que planeas ha… hacernos? – dijo Celestia con aún más miedo que antes.

"Jajajaja.. como pueden ser tan asustadizas y aun mas Celestia. Jajajaja y además Se ven tan adorables cuando se asustan" – pensé mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír – No se… tengo muchas opciones… Algunas podrían gustarte… – le dije en el oído a Celestia con tono seductor.

Al decir estas palabras, vi como repentinamente las alas de Celestia se extendieron en toda su envergadura y ella quedo con una cara de estupefacción. Al verla no pude aguantar más la risa y cay al suelo carcajeándome como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Note como las ponis empezaron a verme con extrañeza, a excepción de Celestia que seguía con la mirada perdida en el vacio – ¿Por qué te ríes humano? – me pregunto Luna con duda en su voz.

Jajajajaja… Porque se creyeron toda la farsa… jajajaja… ¿Qué acaso creyeron que las lastimaría? Después de todo lo que paso… jajajaja… ¿Siguen pensando que quiero lastimarlas? – dije mientras le quitaba la cadena del cuerno a Celestia, quien seguía inmóvil desde oír mis palabras. Luego de eso me tele-transporté hasta el sofá donde había dejado mi mochila y guarde el pedazo de cadena en la misma cerrándola.

¿Y qué nos aras? – pregunto Twilight con miedo en su voz.

Era una broma, ¿A caso todavía no te das cuenta? solo quería una pequeña venganza por eso de encadenarme y esto fue aun más divertido de lo que esperaba – les dije a las ponis mientras me acostaba nuevamente en el sofá.

¿Y qué le hiciste a mi hermana? – pregunto Luna.

Nada… solo utilice mi habilidad para jugar con las palabras… si quieren que reaccione échenle agua o hagan un sonido fuerte cerca de ella – dije con simpleza mientras veía mi aldea en el clash of clans de mi teléfono.

Entonces Pinkie saca un globo de quien sabe dónde y lo explota con el cuerno de Celestia. Al explotar el globo Celestia salta un poco por el susto, al verme se queda quieta nuevamente pero esta vez con las alas recogidas y una cara que denotaba molestia – ¿Que quieres conseguir de todo esto? – dijo con notable molestia en su voz.

Deberías prestar más atención, ya dije que todo fue una broma en venganza por encadenarme –dije sin prestarle mucha atención. Tras decir estas palabras hubo un silencio absoluto en la habitación casi podría asegurar que vi pasar un arbusto seco rodante dentro de la biblioteca – _"3, 2, 1, grito" –_ pensé prediciendo certeramente el futuro.

¡¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESA? ¿ACASO TE PARESE CORRECTO HACER ESE TIPO DE COSAS?! – me grito Celestia usando la voz real de Canterlot.

¿Y a usted le parece correcta encadenar e intentar interrogar de esa forma a quien las salvo en por lo menos 6 ocasiones? – le respondí calmadamente.

Tras estas palabras Celestia se quedo callada, después de como 10 segundos de un silencio que parecía incomodar a todos menos a mi – Creo que tienes razón, pero no tenias que llegar tan lejos y te pasaste de la raya con lo que me dijiste – dijo ya más calmada pero manteniendo su tono que demostraba molestia.

Si… Exagere un poquito pero tienes que admitir que fue una buena broma – le dije con tono divertido.

Si fue una broma muy divertida – dijo Pinkie con su clásico tono hiperactivo.

Bien dicho Pinkie – dije y luego extendí mi brazo e hice un puño con mi mano – Brohoof – dije en voz baja y Pinkie se acerco velozmente chocando su casco con mi puño.

Entonces oímos una voz proveniente del ayuntamiento que decía – ¡Abandonen el pueblo o nosotros los sacaremos salgan rápido si no quieren salir lastimados! – al oír esto todos salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos al ayuntamiento.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Afueras de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos en las Afueras de Ponyville a Dark Light y un gran grupo de ponis, grifos y minotaros. Alrededor de 40 de cada raza, qué llevaban consigo una especie de maquinas de excavación mágicas.

Señor nos acercamos al pueblo – le dice un poni a Dark Light.

Debemos de conseguir el vibranium lo antes posible, nuestro señor lo necesita con urgencia – le respondió Dark Light al poni.

Los ponis, grifos y minotauros se acercaban a ponyville. Cuando se encontraban cerca del pueblo, Dark Light se adelanto y dijo – yo los sacare del pueblo ustedes esperen aquí.

El pegaso emprendió vuelo en dirección al ayuntamiento del pueblo y al llegar se paro en el podio que casualmente estaba colocado – ¡Abandonen el pueblo o nosotros los sacaremos salgan rápido si no quieren salir lastimados! – dijo Dark Light con un megáfono que quien sabe de dónde saco.

Los ponis se negaron a abandonar el pueblo y Dark Light volvió por donde vino. Entonces Andrés, las portadoras y las princesas llegan al lugar preguntándose qué pasaba y quien había dicho esas palabras, entonces vieron como el pegaso se alejaba del pueblo.

Andrés dijo – Voy a averiguar que pasa, ustedes solo tengan cuidado y ayuden a los ciudadanos si es necesario – tras estas palabras el humano salió disparado en la dirección por la que se alejo el pegaso.

¿Confiamos en él? – le pregunto Twilight a Celestia.

¿Tenemos otra opción? confíen en el pero solo lo necesario – dijo Celestia.

Todas asintieron y se dispersaron, a excepción de Celestia y Luna – ¿Crees que quiera hacernos daño? – le pregunta Celestia a Luna.

¿Quién, Andrés? – dijo Luna.

Si – respondió Celestia.

No lo creo, desde que llego no hiso más que ayudar, salvó en 6 ocasiones a las portadoras y las ayudo a liberarme de Nightmare Moon. Además si quisiera hacernos daño ya lo hubiese hecho, después de todo ni siquiera el rayo de la armonía pudo lastimarlo – dijo Luna con seguridad.

Espero que tengas razón – le respondió Celestia.

Fin Capitulo 3

¿Andrés alcanzara al Pegaso? ¿Lograra vencer al ejército? ¿O por el contrario será vencido por un as bajo la manga de Dark Light? ¿Acaso Celestia confiara en Andrés? ¿O intentara deshacerse de el por miedo a lo que pueda hacer? ¿Planeo responder alguna de estas preguntas? Esto y más en el siguiente episodio.

* * *

Ya sé lo que me van a decir, el capitulo me quedo muy corto, pero no pude hacer mas, yo escribo el fic los sábados para subirlo los domingos, pero al profesor de dibujo le pareció bien mandar a hacer 7 planos mas una maqueta para el lunes, así que casi no tuve tiempo para escribir esto, lo estoy terminando a las 4:38 a.m. del domingo y ni siquiera se si me va a dar tiempo de terminar los trabajos, así que mejor termino de una vez y me pongo a dibujar planos.

PD: Le echare una llamada a Pinkie para que contra toda lógica me mande los planos terminados con la maqueta y los trabajos. XD

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	5. Capitulo 4 - La Batalla

Hola que tal, aquí lightningmasterXD con otro capítulo de este fic, nuevamente les doy las gracias por leer, me disculpo por adelantado por lo corto del episodio anterior y posiblemente de este. Pues este episodio es la segunda parte del anterior el cual no pude terminar a tiempo, el siguiente tendrá una longitud normal.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.

Capitulo 4 – La Batalla

* * *

(Minutos tras la llamada de Ricardo) (Dentro de la casa rodante) (Mundo humano)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como todos los humanos empiezan a encender sus laptops, al encenderse la laptops todos empezaron a abrir el LOL y empezaron una partida. Tras 3 minutos de juego las pantallas de sus computadoras empezaron a fallar y finalmente terminaron con una imagen de una Trollface y unas letras que decían "Interrumpimos esta transmisión, para mostrarles lo que está pasando en Equestria XD. Cortesía del teléfono de Andrés" entonces todos se vieron entre sí con unas caras que denotaban molestia y desprecio por aquel que les interrumpió una partida de LOL.

A continuación Ricardo dijo Con tono apesadumbrado. - Veamos que quiere este loco. – y le dio al botón que decía iniciar visualización.

Al presionar el botón todas las computadoras comenzaron a mostrar como Andrés perseguían un pegaso a gran velocidad – ¿Y este que está haciendo? – Dice Luis viendo la pantalla con extrañeza.

Entonces de las 4 computadora se oye la voz de Andrés que dice con tono burlón – Yo aquí respirando.

¿Entonces nos escuchas? – pregunta Francisco.

Pues claro negro, sino ¿Cómo respondería sus preguntas? – dijo Andrés, mientras corría tras el pegaso.

¿Y por qué esta abrupta interrupción a nuestra partida de LOL? – dijo Carlos con un tono que denotaba molestia.

Pues… así me aseguro de que le crean a Ricardo lo de Equestria – respondió Andrés.

¿Y como sabemos que esto no es una de tus trolleadas? – dijo Luis con tono acusador.

Pues… es buena pregunta… Mmm… pues ya sé, cuando terminen de ver este transmisión notaras que solo han pasado segundos en la partida de LOL ¿Suficiente prueba será una anomalía espacio temporal para ustedes? – dijo Andrés con tono confiado.

Ok – respondieron los amigos de Andrés.

Bien pues entonces veamos que trama el pegaso ese – dijo Andrés y se tele-transportó hasta los límites del poblado a los que se dirigía el pegaso. Al llegar a los límites del pueblo Andrés y sus amigos pudieron ver un pequeño ejército de aproximadamente 120 soldados, integrado por: ponis, grifos y minotauros. Los ponis en su mayoría unicornios, llevaban espadas y mazos al igual que los minotauros, pero estos además de sus armas llevaban armaduras y por último Los grifos, que sobre sus garras/patas delanteras llevaban unas garras metálicas de 30 cm que usaban como algún tipo de extensión de las mismas y una armadura de color negro que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, a excepción de sus cabezas en las cuales solo llevaban cascos metálicos color negro.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Al llegar a los límites del pueblo, pude ver como el pegaso volaba hasta detrás de un pequeño ejército de por lo menos 100 unidades, entre los integrantes pude ver ponis, minotauros y grifos. – _"Por la formación que tienen y su armamento me imagino que los grifos estarán en primera línea, seguidos por los minotauros y en última línea los unicornios, con ataque a distancia y sus espadas para defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, junto con unos pocos pegasos, aunque esos pegasos parecen ser parte una elite o algo así, pues tienen unas armaduras diferentes a todas las demás_ (estas son azules como un cielo nocturno y parecen estar encantadas _). Bueno, es una buena estrategia de ataque en mi opinión, pero tiene algunos errores, que mas da, esto es Equestria. Tengo entendido que aquí no han habido muchas guerras o batallas como para que tengan grandes estrategias militares. Esto estará entretenido."_ – Pensé mientras veía su pequeño ejército, que se encontraba en las afueras de Ponyville.

¿Y esos quiénes son? – pregunto Francisco.

No son de la serie ¿verdad? – dijo Luis con duda.

Si los vi, no me acuerdo – dijo Ricardo con poco interés.

No sé, es la primera vez que los veo, pero ese pegaso decía algo de que querían tomar Ponyville, así que esto se puede poner interesante – dije con tono interesado.

Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor que pudiste inventar. – dijo Carlos con tono burlón.

¿De qué hablas? – pregunte extrañado.

Hablo de que ya sabemos que esto es una farsa orquestada por ti. – dijo Carlos con tono confiado.

Esto no es una farsa espera a que termine la trasmisión y mira un reloj mecánico, entonces entenderás – dije con tono molesto pues ya esperaba esta reacción.

Ok – respondió Carlos.

Ahora si no tienen más falsas acusaciones, veamos que… – decía pero fui interrumpido.

Tú lo mataste – dijo Luis con tono acusador.

" _Imagino que todos allá lo están viendo con cara de WTF."_ – Pensé mientras ponía esa misma cara – ¿Que mierda? – pregunte, importándome un comino lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Tú dijiste, que si no teníamos más falsas acusaciones y yo si tenía una – dijo como que estuviera usando la lógica de Pinkie.

¿Alguien puede golpearlo? – dije, esperando oír como lo golpeaban.

PAM...POW… PLAF… se oyó por mi teléfono – ¿Por que la agresividad? – pregunta Luis, haciéndose el loco.

¡POR RANDOM! – gritamos todos, respondiendo así su pregunta.

Ahora volviendo a lo que importa, veamos que quieren eso locos – dije con tono confiado y empecé a caminar en dirección al ejército.

Ok – respondieron mis amigos con cierto interés.

Al acercarme lo suficiente al ejército, algunos de los que formaban parte de este empezaron a verme con extrañeza. Entonces oí como algunos de ellos empezaron a decir cosas como: "¿Ese es un mono? O ¿Qué hace un mono aquí?" Al oír estas cosas me moleste, pero no tengo planeado demostrarlo, "Por ahora." - Donde está su líder, jefe, general o como ustedes lo llamen. – pregunte a los que se encontraban cerca.

¿Y a ti que te importa? – pregunto un grifo desde la formación.

Quiero saber que buscan aquí, así que mejor llévenme con él o tráiganlo aquí, lo que ustedes prefieran – dije con un tono serio.

No respondiste mi pregunta – dijo el grifo.

¿Y eso qué? – le dije con desinterés.

El grifo iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un minotauro, el cual pregunto con tono insultante – ¿y porque tendríamos que obedecerte emm… mono con ropa?

Porque si no lo hacen, aquí ocurrirá una masacre y las únicas bajas serán de su pequeño ejército o lo que sean, porque no se cómo funciona eso aquí, pero de donde vengo ni a batallón llegan – dije con intención de amenazar a quienes me insultaban.

Tras estas palabras algunos de los soldados comenzaron a reír y el minotauro dijo – Jajajaja… ¿acaso crees que puedes vencernos? Jajaja… – mientras dice esto, frente al pequeño ejército aterriza el pegaso al que perseguía antes.

Tu estas al mando aquí pegaso – le pregunte al pegaso.

Sí y para ti mono, soy el Capitán Dark Light – dijo con aires de grandeza.

Gran cosa, ahora dime a que vienes a Ponyville – le dije con desinterés.

Primero dime quien eres – dijo él, con algo de intriga en su voz.

Me presento, me llamo Andrés y soy un humano, así que deja de decirme mono. Ahora responde mi pregunta. – le dije, ya un poco cansado de que me dijeran mono.

Pues vengo a tomar el pueblo… mono… – dijo él, con lo que parecía era un pobre intento de molestarme.

Pues, no se va a poder, este pueblo no se toca – le dije en forma de burla.

Y quien nos lo impedirá – dijo él.

Pueeees… por allá esta la guardia real, los elementos de la armonía, las princesas, etc. Pero estoy aburrido, así que yo los detendré – dije con tono confiado.

Jajajaja… ¿Que tu nos detendrás? Jajajajaja… tienes que estar bromeando jajajajaja… ¿Verdad? Jajajaja… – dijo el muriéndose de la risa.

Pues si – dije con simpleza.

Y si te ignoramos, y vamos directo al pueblo ¿Qué aras? – dijo él con tono retador.

Pues no pensé en eso, pero se resuelve fácil – dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y en el mapa del poblado, dibujo un círculo alrededor del pueblo y toque una opción en la pantalla del teléfono que decía Campo de fuerza. Tras estas acciones vi como alrededor del pueblo se formaba un campo de fuerza color plateado traslucido, este cubría todo el pueblo y al terminar de cerrase el campo de fuerza dije con tono retador. – Problema resuelto, ahora ¿En que estábamos?

Bueno, pues supongo que tendremos que matarte para llegar al pueblo ¿no es así? – dijo Dark light confiado.

No pueden matarme y aunque de alguna manera lo lograran esos escudos es indestructible y no desaparece aunque yo muera. – dije confiado.

Pues, que mueran los que están adentro. – dijo Dark Light.

" _Algo me dice que lo que les interesa no es la ciudad directamente o alguien que esté en ella."_ – Pensé al ver su reacción. – Les daré ventaja, pueden dar el primer golpe. – dije con simpleza y una sonrisa burlona.

Ok, pero te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado a mí y a mi ejercito – me dijo Dark Light con tono confiado y voló hasta quedar detrás del pequeño ejército. – Maten a la criatura que nos impide el paso. – le ordeno a su ejército.

Pondré música para hacer esto más entretenido. – dije con la intención de que mis amigos me oyeran.

Ok – respondieron mis amigos.

Me puse mis audífonos y puse una canción de mi teléfono (Stereo Madness – By: ForeverBound – /watch?v=JhKyKEDxo8Q – recomendable ponerla de fondo mientras leen, repítanla las veces necesarias hasta que les diga que se detengan [Seguro que alguno sabe de qué juego es, el que lo sepa pónganlo en un review])

Esto será divertido, hace tiempo que no peleo. – dije para que mis amigos oyeran.

Eso espero, perderemos una partida por esta broma. – dijo Carlos.

Veras que digo la verdad cuando termine esta llamada. – le dije ya cansado de que no me creyera.

Como digas – dijo Carlos.

Como sea – le dije con simpleza.

Deberías prestar atención a tu alrededor – dijo Francisco.

Entonces vi a mí alrededor y note cómo se me acercaban 5 grifos con la intención de atacarme. – Tienes razón Francisco. – dije mientras esquivaba a los grifos de un salto. – Bueno, ya hablamos mucho, es hora de jugar. –dije con tono animado y una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Otros 7 grifos volaron en mi dirección a gran velocidad, a estos los detuve con mis campos de fuerza, pero no los detuve de golpe sino que les permití atravesar 3 capas y cuando se encontraban cerca de golpearme, los detuve en seco, cerrado las aperturas en mis campos de fuerza, que en este momento eran invisibles, como eran invisibles parecía que los avía detenido con la mirada o con magia. Después de medio segundo destruí sus garras metálicas usando los campos de fuerza pero sin lastimar a los grifos. No soy un asesino, no matare a nadie, a menos que no haya otra opción, pero siempre he hecho parecer que si, para que mis enemigos se rindan por miedo a la muerte (Aclaro el no a matado, solo ha hecho que parezca que si). Tras esto los grifos cayeron al suelo con sus garras metálicas destrocadas, se levantaron velozmente y huyeron hasta donde se encontraba el ejército.

¿Quién sigue pregunte? – Y todos se quedaron estáticos – "creo que exagere" – pensé mientras veía que nadie se atrevía a atacar. –Supongo que es una reacción común, si una criatura desconocida vence sin problemas a 7 soldados de la primera línea, deteniéndolos en el aire y destruyendo sus armas solo con la mirada" – seguía pensando, hasta que vi como los unicornios me disparan un gran rayo, que al parecer llevaban un buen rato cargando. Saque mis katanas a gran velocidad y las use para absorber toda la magia que usaron en su ataque. Cuando el rayo desapareció se había formado una enorme nube de polvo que cubría toda la zona. – "creo que jugare con sus mentes" – pensé y me dispuse a volver invisible el campo de fuerza de Ponyville, para así hacerlos creer que me avían vencido y que me había equivocado con lo del escudo indestructible.

(Paren la música.)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como el Campo de fuerza de Ponyville se desvanece y la nube de polvo de disipa, dejando ver un cráter donde antes estaba Andrés. – Y eso les pasara a quienes se nos opongan - grito Dark Light para animar a su ejército el cual empezó a vitorear.

¿Y quien dijo que me vencieron? – se oyó por todo el lugar, al parecer el sonido provenía de detrás de Dark Light y se vio como el campo de fuerza de Ponyville reaparecía causando algo de miedo en algunos de los miembros del ejército, pues eso significaba que aun no habían vencido a esa criatura que nosotros conocemos como Andrés.

Dark Light volteo, pero no vio a nadie detrás de él y entonces se oyó la misma voz que decía. – ¿Qué, no pueden verme? Pues se los facilitare. – tras estas palabras todos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz, entonces vieron como Andrés se volvía visible, él tenía una katana en cada mano y estas expulsaban un aura blanca.

¿Cómo escapaste del rayo? – pregunto Dark Light.

¿Escapar? ¿Y desperdiciar toda esa energía? ¿Acaso estás loco? Lo que hice fue usar mis espadas para absorber la energía, aprovechar la distracción para llegar hasta aquí y gracias a ese débil rayo ahora mis espadas tienen esta interesante aura mágica. – dijo Andrés con algo de burla en sus palabras.

¿Cómo detuviste el rayo? Tenía la magia de todos los unicornios de este ejército. – dijo Dark Light con un tono de incredulidad.

Ya te dije que lo absorbí con estas espadas. – respondió Andrés con algo de fastidio y mostrándole sus katanas.

¿Pero cómo puedes detener la energía de un rayo mágico, con el poder de estos 35 unicornios, sin siquiera recibir algún daño? – pregunto Dark Light aun mas extrañado que antes.

Pues la verdad pensé que solo eran como 20, pero veo que son aun más débiles de lo que esperaba, da igual, eso no se compara con el rayo de los elementos de la armonía. – dijo Andrés con simpleza.

¡Mientes!, no es posible recibir un rayo de los elementos de la armonía, sin ser convertido en piedra. Y además los elementos ya no tienen portadores Celestia está desaparecida y ella era la única que podía usarlos. –dijo Dark Light.

Pues ahí te equivocas, los elementos tienen varios usos. Primer ejemplo: Celestia usó los elementos en su hermana mejor conocida como Nightmare Moon, mas no la convirtió en piedra, sino que la mando a la luna. Segundo ejemplo: Discord quien fue convertido en piedra, por las princesas usando los elementos de la armonía. Y si mal no recuerdo no los han usado mas… Espera si los usaron una vez más, hace como 4 horas las nuevas portadoras usaron los elementos para intentar vencerme, pero en ese caso, al igual que hace unos instantes use mis espadas para absorber la energía del rayo y ahora tengo esa energía guardada. Y por cierto, ya liberamos a Celestia ¿No ves el Sol en el cielo? – dijo Andrés, empezando con un tono serio, pero dice la ultima parte con tono burlón.

Al oír la ultima parte Dark Light puso una cara de "en que mierda estaba pensando para no darme cuenta de que el Sol ya salio" – puede que detuvieses el rayo y nos engañaras para llegar hasta aquí, pero no lograras vencernos solo con eso. – dijo Dark Light con la intención de animar a su ejército.

Pues claro que no planeo vencerlos con eso, lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es defenderme de sus ataques, así que dime ¿Que harás? – dijo Andrés con simpleza.

Todos se quedaron viéndolo con impresión, pues sabían que tenía razón en lo que decía. – A que te refieres con ¿Que haré? – dijo Dark Light.

Sabes a lo que me refiero, pero si quieres que sea más específico, lo seré. – dijo Andrés de forma amenazante. – ¿Que harás, si tus unicornios se quedan sin magia? – dijo Andrés, chasqueando sus dedos y con esta acción, dos pulsos electromagnéticos recorren la zona donde están los unicornios. Las armas que los unicornios mantenían flotando con su magia cayeron al suelo, mientras los unicornios intentaron usar su magia para disparar rayos mágicos al humano, pero su magia no funcionaba y empezaron a asustarse. – ¿Que harás, si tus minotauros pierden su fuerza? – dijo Andrés volviendo a chasquear sus dedos, al igual que antes esta acción causo una reacción, que en este caso fue una leve concentración de un gas donde se encontraban los minotauros, los cuales cayeron sobre una de sus rodillas y dejaron caer sus armas, pero se mantenían consientes, ahora viendo con temor a aquel "Mono" al que antes habían insultado. – ¿Que harás, si tus grifos ya no pudiesen volar?... Ho… espera… es cierto ya están demasiado cansados como para volar. –dijo Andrés, señalando a los grifos que ahora temían a la criatura de la que se habían burlado. ¿Qué harás, si todo tu ejército resulta vencido por el chasquear de mis dedos? – dijo Andrés con tono amenazante y tras un par de segundos chasqueo sus dedos, con este chasquido de dedos, todo el ejercito fue cubierto por una luz enceguecedora y se escucharon una serie de 4 débiles explosiones. Al desvanecerse la enceguecedora luz, logramos ver como todo el ejército de Dark Light se encontraba desparramado por el suelo, junto con un una pequeña capa de gas que recubría el suelo, pero no parecían presentar heridas graves.

Ahora, te repito mi pregunta ¿Qué harás? – dijo Andrés con seriedad.

Dark Light miraba a Andrés con un rostro de duda, que posteriormente cambio a uno confiado al ver algo en el cielo. – No nos vencerás con un simple truco de magia. –dijo Dark Light con tono confiado y arrogante.

¿Qué me detiene de matarte ahora mismo? – Dijo Andrés con tono amenazante.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, cayeron 5 pegasos completamente negros entre Andrés y Dark Light, estos llevaban armaduras azules como el cielo nocturno y parecen estar encantadas, pues posen una ligera aura oscura, por ultimo en sus cascos delanteros llevan un par de brazaletes metálicos, cada brazalete lleva una gema color morado oscuro incrustada. – Conoce a la elite de mi ejercito, los "Dark pegasus" – dijo Dark Light bastante confiado.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

" _Al parecer estos enemigos están bastante faltos de imaginación para los nombres… o bueno, si estoy en un fic, que ahora que lo pienso tendría sentido, el escritor no se le ocurren nombres… Naaa… como voy a ser parte de un fic, ni que tuviera tanta suerte, solo suerte, depende del autor si es buena o mala y por lo que he leído suele ser mala."_ – pensé al oír el nombre de su "elite" como él los llama. – ¿Ese es el mejor nombre que se te ocurrió para la elite? – le pregunte ignorando por completo a los pegasos.

Dark Light se quedo con una pokerface épica al oír mi pregunta, esto me causo bastante gracia, pero evite reírme dada la situación. – No podrás vencer a estos pegasos, solo con dormirlos o aturdirlos, pues están hechos con magia oscura concentrada. No duermen, no respiran, no comen y no puedes vencerlos con tus chasquidos de dedos. Ahora ¿Qué harás? – dijo comenzando con un tono confiado, hasta terminar con un tono burlón, intentando devolverme la jugada del "¿Qué harás?"

" _Dijo que estaban hechos de magia, así que no están vivos en si ¿verdad?"_ – pensé. – Esas cosas están hechas totalmente de magia, es decir, no están vivas ¿Verdad? – le pregunte a Dark Light con tono interesado.

No, no están vivos, así que esos trucos baratos no te servirán – dijo Dark Light confiado.

Pues genial, no tendré que preocuparme por no matarlos. –dije felizmente y coloque otra canción en me teléfono (Back On Track – By: DJVI – /watch?v=N9vDTYZpqXM – recomendable ponerla de fondo mientras leen, repítanla las veces necesarias hasta que les diga que se detengan [Si saben de donde es la canción anterior saben de donde es esta, asi que lo mismo que la otra el nombre del juego en un review, si es que quieren claro])

Dark Light cambio su semblante confiado por uno molesto y dirigiéndose a los pegasos dijo. – Ataquen y eliminen a esa cosa. – Siguiendo las órdenes, los pegasos se lanzaron contra mí, pero yo me volví invisible y me tele-transporté para quedar al lado de Dark Light.

Soy una persona, no una cosa ¿Sabes? – Corregí a Dark Light burlándome de él, mientras me volvía visible nuevamente. En eso llegan los pegasos y cuando están a punto de golpearme, los esquivo haciendo que golpeen a Dark Light. Quien queda atrapado bajo una pequeña pila de pegasos.

¡Muévanse y mátenlo, que tenemos cosas que hacer y no vuelvan a golpearme! – dijo Dark Light a sus pegasos.

" _Todavía tiene la esperanza de vencerme y no lo culpo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde."_ – pensé al ver como volvía a levantarse junto con los otros pegasos. – ¿Y con eso planeas vencerme? – le pregunte a Dark Light.

Dark Pegasus mátenlo, no me importa cómo, pero mátenlo. – dijo Dark Light ya desesperado.

Las gemas en los brazaletes de los pegasos empezaron a brillar y los pegasos atacaron nuevamente, pero sufrieron un impresiónate aumento de velocidad, pues no tuve tiempo de reaccionar al no esperarme que su velocidad fuera tan alta. Por suerte mis escudos automáticos funcionan a la perfección y detuvieron el ataque de los 5 pegasos con el primer campo de fuerza.

Ninguno logro causar daños considerables, pero debo admitir que esos golpes son bastante potentes. Los pegasos me atacaron nuevamente, pero los esquive y los golpee con mis katanas cortando y agrietando las armaduras de 2 de los pegasos. Las gemas en sus brazaletes brillaron con más fuerza y sus armaduras se repararon rápidamente, mientras que los otros 3 me lanzaban rayos mágicos con sus cascos, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa, pero rápidamente empecé a usar mis katanas para absorber los ataque y contraatacar usando la energía que había acumulado durante el combate.

Después de un rato ya estaban los 5 pegasos juntos nuevamente, los cuales me atacaban con combinaciones de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia. Estas combinaciones eran difíciles de esquivar y contraatacar a la vez. Pero igual lo hacía, pues esto era más entretenido que simplemente usar los escudos de energía para bloquear o devolver los atasques hasta derrotarlos.

Finalmente los pegasos terminaron en su formación inicial nuevamente y sus brazaletes empezaron a brillar en gran medida, mientras sus ojos, en los que todavía no me había fijado, tenían el iris rojo y la esclerótica negra. Los pegasos volvieron a atacar y esta vez lograron causar un daño considerable al escudo, además de que su velocidad aumento drásticamente.

" _Creo que es momento de dejar de jugar."_ – pensé mientras desenfundaba mis armas de energía y disparaba a todos los pegasos los cuales ofrecieron bastante resistencia, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, lance una granada de pulso electromagnético y todos se quedaron extrañados viéndola. Con el chasquido de mis dedos la granada se activo, dejando salir el pulso electromagnético, los pegasos se quedaron inmóviles y al parecer los perdieron gran parte de su resistencia, pues aproveché para dispararles varias veces a cada uno de ellos y todos terminaron desapareciendo en una neblina como la de Nightmare pero sin estrellas y bastante más oscura, llevándose consigo sus armaduras y brazaletes.

(Paren la música)

¿Solo eso pueden ofrecer? Pensé que el combate seria más entretenido, pero bueno no podía esperar mucho de un ejército de cuarta. – dije despectivamente con tono decepcionado.

¿Que…? ¿Cómo venciste a mi elite…? – dijo en vos baja Dark Light, con cara de incredulidad por la que había visto.

¿Qué, como los vencí, preguntas? Con bastante facilidad. Ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Qué harás? – dije comenzando con tono burlón, pero terminando con tono serio.

¡¿Cómo que, "¿Que hare?"?! – grito Dark Light con tono molesto.

Si ¿Qué harás? No es una pregunta tan difícil de responder. – le respondí con tono burlón.

¡TE MATARE! – Me dijo Dark Light, puede notar como por un segundo su mirada cambio y de su ojo derecho caía una lágrima. Con ese grito, vi como su armadura cambiaba, permitiendo ver un total de 5 gemas como las de los brazaletes de los "Dark pegasus" 4 en sus patas y una en el cuello de su armadura. Todas las gemas empezaron a desprender un aura oscura y Dark Light se quedo inmóvil.

" _¿Qué fue esa lagrima? ¿A caso lo están controlando? Me divertiré un rato probando los limites de esas gemas, luego usare un poco de la energía de los elementos, que tengo guardada y veré si se vuelve piedra o si esta siendo controlado y el rayo de los elementos lo libera de su_ "Prisión" _, debe ser horrible ver lo que haces y no poder controlar tus acciones."_ – pensé todo esto mientras veía los cambios en su armadura. – Esto será divertido. – dije con tono burlón y puse música de nuevo (Club Step – By: Dj Nate – /watch?v=T7Wff9xaqjc – recomendable ponerla de fondo mientras leen, repítanla las veces necesarias hasta que les diga que se detengan) – "Sin música esto no tiene gracia." – pensé y me prepare para su ataque.

SI, será divertido para mí. – dijo Dark Light con un intento de tono amenazante y voló en mi dirección con tal velocidad, que ni siquiera pude verlo cuando intento golpearme. De repente vi como Dark Light intenta golpearme pero no puedo esquivarlo por su gran velocidad, al golpear mi campo de fuerza inicial este se agrieta lo cual me impresiona, pues aunque solo este usando el 10% de la capacidad de mis escudos y armas, ese campo de fuerza a su 100% puede incluso resistir un impacto directo de una bomba Nuclear de 7 Megatones e incluso más, sin recibir daño alguno y este pegaso logra agrietarlo. – _"Bueno quería diversión y aquí la tengo, pero sería bueno emparejar las cosas."_ – pensé y con el chasquido de mis dedos, mis escudos y arma pasaron a usar el 20% de su capacidad.

¿Qué, ya no eres tan rudo, verdad? – me dijo Dark Light en forma de burla.

Yo solo reí un poco y solté una granada EMP, junto con una granada somnífera, otra de aturdimiento y 3 de energía. Al parecer Dark Light estaba muy distraído pensando en cómo matarme, como para notar que le solté 6 granadas frente a su cara… o quizá sea porque las cubrí con un campo de invisibilidad… no sé. – En ningún momento intente serlo. – le respondí intentando molestarlo.

Dark Light intento golpearme nuevamente, pero esta vez vi que me intentaría atacar y justo antes de que volara en mi dirección, chasquee mis dedos causando que las 6 granadas explotaran justo cuando Dark Light pasaba sobre ellas. Las explosiones que para el provinieron de la nada, causaron que Dark Light se estrellase contra uno de mis campos de fuerza, específicamente con su cara. Aproveché la ocasión para golpear la gema de la pata delantera derecha de Dark Light con mi katana, la armadura se agrieto, pero la gema no pareció haber recibido daño alguno, a diferencia de Dark Light quien pareció haber sentido el golpe directamente. Dark Light se levanto y velozmente me lanzo un golpe, el golpe impacto con mi ya conocido campo de fuerza, aproveché el hecho de que él no podía golpearme, para lanzar una serie de ráfagas de energía, aunque solo algunas lo golpearon, fueron suficientes como para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, uso sus alas para evitar caer, pero justo en ese momento le lancé dos ondas de energía y desenfunde mis armas, para empezar a dispararle en modo laser (20%).

Dark Light intentaba evitar su caída con sus alas, pero fue impactado por dos ondas de energía provenientes de mis katanas, intento levantarse pero, empecé a disparar a las gemas de su armadura, que aunque parecían no recibir daño por los disparo, Dark Light mostraba una mueca de dolor con cada impacto y su armadura empezaba a agrietarse. Después de unos disparos me detuve a ver si no me había pasado, pero es ese momento Dark Light se levanto, tenía un rostro de desesperación y dijo. – No seré vencido, ni ahora ni nunca. – con estas palabras el aura oscura de las gemas se incremento, Dark Light me apunto con uno de sus cascos y me disparo un rayo mágico, el cual absorbí con mis katanas, después se acerco a gran velocidad y golpeo la primera capa de mi campo de fuerza la cual logro, destruir dejándome col la boca abierta, por suerte mis campos de fuerza eran automáticos, así que al momento de destruir mi primera barrera se activo la segunda. Al ver que algo había logrado atravesar una de las capas de mis barreras, decidí derrotarlo de una vez y usar la energía de los elementos.

Se acabo, te venceré ahora mismo. – dije y lo golpee con mi katana en el borde del cuello de su armadura, esta vez creando un corte que dejaba una abertura en la cual puse una granada EMP, otra de energía y una de aturdimiento. Como Dark Light no tenia manos no pudo quitarse las granadas de encima y estas explotaren en orden empezando por la de energía y terminado por de aturdimiento. Dark Light termino en tel suelo sin capacidad de moverse y lo oí susurrar. – mátame de una vez… estar atrapado en este cuerpo sin poder controlarlo… es la peor de las torturas…

(Paren la música)

" _Creo que tenía razón, usare la energía de los elementos ya."_ – pensé mientras lo oía susurrar. –Todavía no es tu hora. – le dije con una sonrisa, cambie de posición las bases de los mango de mis katanas y con esta acción las Katanas pasaron de su aura grisácea oscura, a un aura de los colores del arco iris, después salte mientas giraba lo más fuerte que pude, alcanzando, ni más, ni menos, que como 20 metros de altura, esto me impresionó un poco, pero rápidamente volví a lo que importaba. Al estar sobre él, extendí mis brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo y empecé a caer, cuando me encontraba a 3 metros de golpear a Dark Light chasquee mis dedos y con esto me tele-transporté a escasos metros de Dark Light. Logre ver como caía un rayo bastante parecido al de los elementos sobre Dark Light, esto causo un destello de luz, que me impidió ver por un par de segundos, cuando pude volver a ver,vi como la imagen de Dark Light había cambiado bastante, ahora su pelaje era plateado, con crin y cola de dos tono, un azul zafiro eléctrico y un azul claro ártico, con unos ojos azul celeste y su cutie mark seguía cubierta.

Al verlo me tranquilicé, pues supuse que el rayo de la armonía había funcionado y desactive el escudo de Ponyville, pues ya no era necesario, vi que Dark Light empezaba a moverse, esto me tranquilizo aun mas, pues esto me aseguraba que no lo había matado sin querer. – _"Naaa… ni que los elementos pudieran matar directamente… Bueeeeeno… los elementos no, pero esto fue elementos más tecnología… así que, a saber si podrían o no, pero yo creo que si…"_ – pensé mientras me pareció ver que despertaba, me senté en un tronco que se encontraba en el suelo y empecé a ver el cielo. – ¿Planeas levantarte hoy? – le pregunte en tono burlón.

Ya quisiera, pero no puedo con Dark Light controlándome. – dijo él con tono desanimado y al parecer sin darse cuenta de que ya puede controlar su cuerpo.

Si quieres levántate y ven aquí, que ya me deshice de Dark Light, si es que por eso te preocupas. – le dije sin voltear a verlo.

A duras penas logro levantarse, esto me impresiono, pues parecía haber recibido una inmensa cantidad de daño, cuando dispare directamente a sus gemas, pero al parecer es un hueso duro de roer. De repente oigo un grito ahogado provenir de donde estaba Dark Light, mier rápido en su dirección y me impresionó lo que vi. Un pegaso de la guardia real, que al parecer ce había adelantado a su grupo, había atacado a Dark Light y lo estaba parado sobre él, en lo que antes hubiese sido un pobre intento de inmovilizarlo. Al ver esto me levante y velozmente empuje al pegaso, causando que este volara 5 metros y cayera en el suelo, entonces me agache a ver como estaba Dark Light. – ¿Estás bien Dark Light? – le pregunte.

Sí, estoy bien, pero no me digas Dark Light, dime Silver Light. Me respondió el con una sonrisa.

Ok. –le respondí a quien ahora es Silver Light, luego de esto saque mi teléfono y seleccionando un par de opciones, se creó un pequeño campo de fuerza, que se movía junto con Silver Light y después de unos segundos, el campo de fuerza se volvió invisible.

¿Que fue eso? – me pregunto Silver Light.

¿Recuerdas el escudo que rompiste antes de que te venciera? – le dije.

Si. – dijo Silver Light.

Pues ese es una copia del mío. – termine de responderle.

Ok, pero ¿Por qué me ayudas, si te hice tanto daño? – me pregunto con duda y algo de miedo en su voz.

" _Acaso creerá que quiero algo a cambio por ayudarlo."_ – pensé al oír su pregunta. – Porque tu no me hiciste nada Silver Light, el que comandaba el ejercito era Dark Light ¿O a caso ya lo olvidaste? – le pregunte con tono burlón.

Jeje… tienes razón. – me respondió.

Qué raro, que no te hayas asustado al verme. – le dije.

No me atacaste, sino que me ayudaste, aunque no me debieras nada y después de lo que paso. Así que no veo razón, para tenerte miedo. – dijo Silver Light con seguridad.

Si hubiese más ponis como tú en este mundo, seria más difícil que entraran en pánico colectivo al verme. – dije y empezamos a reír Silver Light y yo.

Después de unos segundos, el guardia real por fin se levanto y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue volver a corre en contra de Silver Light. – Silver Light, no te muevas, esto será gracioso. – Le dije con tono divertido.

Silver Light se volteo y vio al pegaso que venía en su dirección, al ver esto se asusto, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose. Después de unos segundos no pude aguantar más la risa y al no sentir nada Silver Light abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cara del pegaso estampada en el campo de fuerza traslucido. Tras un rato de continuos intentos del pegaso por atacarnos, obviamente siempre terminando en el suelo, llegaron el resto de los guardias reales, estos se asustaron al verme con un pegaso con armadura y cerca de nosotros a uno de los miembros de la guardia real, tirado en el suelo.

" _Que guardia más patético, se estrella más de 20 veces con un escudo, que él cree que es mágico y sigue con lo mismo sin decir una sola palabra."_ – pensé mientras veía a los guardias llegar. – Ustedes si quieren hablar o prefieren ponerse a hacer el idiota, como su amigo de por allá – dije señalando al guardia tirado en el suelo. Después de estas palabra, el resto de los guardias, impulsados por miedo a lo desconocido o simple venganza, decidieron atacarme sin mediar palabra, parece que no son los guardias que vi en el pueblo, ellos no volverían a atacarme.

Chasquea tus dedos y noquéalos a todos, como hiciste con el ejército. – dijo Silver Light con tono aburrido.

Ok. – le dije repitiendo su tono aburrido, seguidamente lance una granada de gas somnífero y chasquee mis dedos causando que esta explotara, soltando el gas por toda la zona.

¿Por qué esa neblina extraña no nos afecta? – me pregunto Silver Light.

Porque mi campo de fuera, evita que los gases que no sean aire entren aquí. – re respondí con simpleza.

Después de un rato, el gas se disipo dejando ver a los guardias inconscientes y a un guardia unicornio que parecía tener un rango algo mayor. – ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – grito el guardia pero nadie le respondió.

¿Usted si quiere hablar o también nos atacara sin decir una sola palabra? – le dije ya un poco cansado de los patéticos guardias.

¿Ustedes quiénes son y qué son? – pregunto el unicornio con algo de molestia en su voz.

Pues yo soy Andrés, soy un humano y ayude a detener a Nightmare Moon. – le dije ya cansado de presentarme.

Y yo soy Silver Light, un pegaso cualquiera… ha y ex-capitán del ejército de mas adelante. – dijo apuntando en dirección al campo de batalla.

Al oírnos el pegaso se quedo quieto esperando algo, pero no se qué.

Mira pegaso, ya me canse de estar peleando con ustedes, me voy al pueblo a disfrutar de lo que queda de la celebración del verano, si quieren me buscan allá o le preguntan a Celestia sobre mí, la verdad prefiero que le preguntes a Celestia ¿Silver Light vienes conmigo? – dije.

Ok. – me respondió Silver Light y con un chasquido de dedos terminamos en Ponyville.

Al llegar a Ponyville, veo a una Celestia muy preocupada junto con las mane 6, me acerco a ellas y les pregunto. – ¿Qué sucede, todo bien? – dije con tono interesado.

¡Andrés! ¿Dónde andabas? desapareciste y alrededor del pueblo se creó un domo mágico, que nos mantenía atrapadas. – pregunto Twilight.

No era para atraparlas, sino para protegerlas. – dije con tranquilidad.

¿Fuiste tú? – Pregunto Celestia con tono amenazante.

Si ¿Por qué preguntas? – le dije a Celestia.

¿Y tú venciste a todo el ejército que quería tomar Ponyville? – me pregunto Celestia.

Si… ha y de paso las presento a mi amigo Silver Light y por cierto él es el ex-capitán del ejército de por allá. – dije esperando a ver su reacción.

Bien… ¡Guardias arresten a ese pegaso! – dijo Celestia con autoridad.

Yo solo me alejé de Silver Light, dejando que los guardias se le acercaran. – _"Veamos qué cara pone, cuando crea que lo traicione."_ – pensé mientras me alejaba de él, con una sonrisa burlona. Silver Light me vio y lo primero que hiso al ver cómo me alejaba, fue poner una cara de terror, mientras que supongo que pensaba, que después de ser controlado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, lo encerrarían en un calabozo, por algo que ni siquiera tenía intención de hacer. Cuando los guardias se acercaron a Silver Light, intentaron usar una llave en él para someterlo y ponerle las esposas, pero el campo de fuerza que le di antes, causo que el guardia se estrellara de frente, sin poder alcanzar a tocar a Silver Light.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Silver Light volteando a ver al guardia, mientras se preguntaba por qué no lo habían esposado todavía.

Simple Silver Light, yo no traiciono a quien ayudo. – dije con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Twilight.

¿A caso no oyeron la parte de "EX-capitán"? – pregunte con tono molesto y haciendo énfasis en "EX".

Si ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? ¿A caso porque lo vencieras y dejase de ser capitán, no merece castigo? – dijo Twilight con tono acusador.

Si lo sigues protegiendo, tendré que arrestarte a ti también Andrés. – dijo Celestia con un intento de tono amenazante.

Jajajaja… Tu… jajajaja… ¿arrestarme? Jajajaja… Celestia, ustedes no pueden ni tocarme, ni los famosos elementos de la armonía lograron vencerme y esa es tu mejor amenaza. – le dije burlándome de su intento de amenaza.

Después de esto, todos se quedaron callados, los que no estaban enterados de lo de los elementos, parecían temerosos de lo que pudiese hacer. – "Creo que hable de más." – pensé al notar cómo me veían todos. – Como sea, la razón por la que lo defiendo, es que el estaba siendo controlado por alguien, para que dirigiese el ejercito. – dije explicando por qué defendía a Silver Light.

¿Y cómo podemos saber que dices la verdad? – pregunto Celestia.

No ganaría nada mintiendo y además use la energía de los elementos en él, para liberarlo de quien lo controlaba. – dije con simpleza.

¿Cómo usaste la energía de los elementos? – pregunto Twilight.

Todavía tengo una buena parte de la energía de los elementos. – le respondí.

Bueno… supongo que tienes razón, guardias, no será necesario que arresten a Silver Light. –dijo Celestia resignada.

Entonces llega repentinamente un unicornio que dice. – Princesa Celestia, una criatura venció a la guardia real y asesino a todo el ejército que se encontraba en las afueras de Ponyville. – dijo el unicornio, pero al verme se detuvo en seco. – Es él. – dijo mientras me apuntaba con su casco.

¿Yo? – le pregunte sin mucho interés.

Si tu, monstruo. – dijo el unicornio con terror en su rostro.

¡¿Asesinaste a todo el ejército?! – pregunto Celestia muy exaltada, mientras los ponis ponían cara de terror y se formaba un silencio tan absoluto, que paso el clásico arbusto seco rodante frente a nosotros, dejándome con una cara de "no me jodas".

No están muertos, solo aturdidos. No soy un asesino ¿saben? – dije haciéndome el ofendido.

No eres un asesino, solo eres el mayor genocida de nuestro mundo. – dijo una voz proveniente de mi teléfono que pude reconocer como la de Carlos.

Con estas palabras todos quedaron pálidos. – ¿Siguen ahí? – dije refiriéndome a mis amigos.

¡Siii! – respondieron al unísono mis amigos.

Bueno aquí termina la transmisión, hablamos mas tarde y usen los datos que les envíe mi computadora para crear un portal a Equestria. – les dije a mis amigos.

Ok, chao. – me respondieron.

Chao. – dije cortando la llamada.

¿Cómo que mayor genocida de tu mundo? – me pregunto Celestia con terror en su rostro y mucho miedo en si voz.

Es una larga historia que algún día les contare, pero por ahora solo les diré, que todo es una enorme farsa, que use, para acabar con una guerra. – dije explicando en pocas palabras. Al parecer esta respuesta calmó a algunos, pero muchos seguían viéndome con miedo. – "¿Cómo alguien puede joder tanto una situación con un par de palabras?" – pensé, mientras veía el problema en el que Carlos me había metido. – Para los que siguen con miedo, si quisiera hacerles daño, Equestria ya no existiría, así que dejen de preocuparse, que no está en mis planes lastimarlos ¿Entienden? – les dije en tono divertido a ver si dejaban de preocuparse por idioteces y en la mayoría funcionó.

¿Entonces es falso eso de asesino o genocida? – preguntaron Celestia y Twilight a la vez.

Sí, todo es falso. – les respondí con la verdad.

Celestia y las portadoras quitaron sus caras de miedo. – Entonces, ¿ya no hay riesgo de invasión para el pueblo? – pregunto Celestia.

Nop y aun menos si yo estoy aquí. – dije confiado.

Celestia suspiro y dijo. – Pues entonces disfruten el resto de la fiesta. – dijo Celestia y se tele-transportó a quien sabe dónde.

Y yo que, se olvidaron de mí. – dijo Silver Light.

Nadie se olvido de ti, pero creo sería buena idea buscar donde dormir. – dije con tono divertido.

Ok. – dijo Silver Light.

Y luego me cuentas tu historia. – dije con tono interesado.

Dale pero en otro momento. – dijo Silver Light.

Ok. – le respondí.

Twilight… ¿Tendrás un lugar donde pueda dormir? – le pregunte.

Creo que hay una cama extra en la biblioteca, supongo que te podrías quedar ahí. – dijo Twilight en respuesta a mi pregunta.

¿Y alguna de ustedes podría ofrecerle hospedaje a Silver Light? Que al parecer no tiene donde dormir – pregunte al resto de las mane 6.

Puedes dormir en el granero de mi granja, pero tendrás que ayudar con la cosecha compañero. – le dijo Applejack a Silver Light.

De acuerdo y gracias por ofrecerme un lugar para dormir. – dijo Silver Light.

No hay de qué. – dijo Applejack.

Hee… Applejack… me dejarías trabajar en la granja, que la verdad quisiera conseguir algo de dinero de este mundo. – le dije con algo de nervios, pues no sé si todavía me tenga miedo.

Pues claro compañero, todos los que quieran ayudar son bienvenidos. – dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

Ok, nos vemos luego. – dije.

Hasta luego. – dijeron los demás y nos separamos.

"Bueno puede que esta no sea la Equestria que conozco pero esto podría ser entretenido." – pensé, al alejarme de los demás.

* * *

(Minutos tras el inicio del Cap) (Dentro de la casa rodante) (Mundo humano)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como los 4 humanos están viendo las pantallas de sus laptops y oímos la vos de Andrés decir. – Bueno aquí termina la transmisión, hablamos mas tarde y usen los datos que les envíe mi computadora para crear un portal a Equestria.

Ok, chao. – respondieron Ricardo, Luis, Francisco y Carlos.

Chao. – dijo Andrés cortando la llamada.

Bueno, tenemos que admitir que se esforzó. – dijo Carlos.

Si. – dijeron los demás.

Ahora veamos la partida, que tanto insistió en que nos dejaría impresionados. – dijo Carlos y su pantalla cambio nuevamente a la partida de LOL, en la que solo habían pasado 2:30 minutos.

WTF! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Como sea, debe ser otro de sus trucos. – dijo Carlos.

Entonces explica esto. – dijo Ricardo mostrando un reloj suizo en su muñeca, que decía que solo habían pasado 2 minutos y medio.

Todos se quedaron con la mirada pérdida en el vacío y la cámara empezó a alejarse.

Fin Capitulo 4

¿Quién controlaba a Silver Light? ¿Por qué Carlos dijo que Andrés era un genocida? ¿Por qué Andrés pone música para pelear? ¿Celestia Confiara en Andrés? ¿Andrés liberara a Discord por aburrimiento? ¿Alguien leerá esto? ¿seguire escribiendo o me iré a ver tele? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Bueno al fin logre terminar el cap y si ven que hay partes medio forzadas, es porque las escribí mientras mi mamá intentaba ver que escribía y yo intercambiaba el fic y un trabajo que estaba haciendo para evitar problemas. Como sea, les agradezco per leer este cap y espero les haya gustado y lo más probable es que me tarde un poco mas con el próximo, porque tengo muchos trabajos para la próxima semana, pero voy a ver si puedo escribir un cap medio decente, sin atrasarme en publicarlo.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	6. Capitulo 5 – La historia y la fiesta

Hola que tal, aquí lightningmasterXD con otro capítulo de este fic, nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos los que comentaron y también a los que solo leyeron. Este episodio seguro que será más largo que el anterior pero no creo que pueda terminarlo a tiempo, si subo esto el domingo es que me inspiré y si no es tan largo, no se extrañen porque todo esto son solo suposiciones. Porque esto lo escribo antes que el episodio.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.

Capitulo 5 – La historia y la fiesta

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Y por cierto, solo soy una ilusión de su imaginación y el mundo qué los rodea no es más que una mentira, deberían intentar romper la cuarta pared más seguido ¿No lo crees Pinkie? – dijo LightningmasterXD mientras nos mira directamente.

Sipi – respondió una Pinkie Pie, que nos miraba directamente desde al lado de Lightning.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que mirar al vacio? – le susurra Lightning a Pinkie, en forma de pregunta.

No lo sé. – respondió Pinkie también susurrando.

Pues ya fue mucho, ve prendiendo la tele para ver el fic, mientras busco algo de comida. – dijo Lightning dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ya está todo listo. – dijo Pinkie sentada en el sofá, con una bandeja de cupcakes y un pastel sobre la mesa.

¿Y algo para tomar? – dijo lightning.

Aquí. – dijo Pinkie sacando una botella de refresco de su crin y un par de vasos de vidrio con hielo, que eso si no se de dónde lo saco.

Ok. – dijo Lightning y se sentó junto a Pinkie para ver la tele.

Pinkie enciende la tele, que después de un par de segundos de estática, muestra a Andrés caminando junto a Silver Light por Ponyville, después de la batalla y la discusión con Celestia, a quien al parecer Andrés quiere sacar de sus casillas.

* * *

(Después de la batalla) (Ponyville) (Equestria{no sé ni para que lo digo… ha si ya recordé})

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

¿Entonces dime, como fue que terminaste bajo el control de…? ¿Quién te controlaba? – pregunto Andrés con duda.

No sé, nunca lo supe, el siempre se mantenía en la oscuridad y ni siquiera era el mismo, quien me controlaba era un unicornio que lo ayudaba. – dijo Silver Light algo molesto.

¿Cómo fue que terminaste bajo el control de ese unicornio? – pregunto Andrés.

Atacaron el pequeño poblado donde vivía y nos capturaron. Ese pueblo ni siquiera salía en los mapas, así que nadie se dio cuenta del ataque. – le respondió Silver Light.

¿Y por qué te eligió a ti para dirigir ese ejército, si perfectamente pudo dejarte como un esclavo? – le pregunto Andrés con extrañeza mientras tomaba un cupcake de una mesa y le pasaba otro a Silver Light.

Creo que fue porque cuando su ejército ataco mi pueblo, logre vencer a gran parte de su ejército yo solo y a su antiguo capitán, después de vencer a su capitán los "Dark Pegasus" aparecieron y me capturaron, junto con todo mi pueblo. – dijo con una combinación de molestia y tristeza, mientras mordía el cupcake.

Eso lo explica y ¿Qué hiso con tu pueblo y como hiso para controlarte? Tengo entendido que hace falta gran cantidad de magia para controlar a alguien contra su voluntad y aun más si este poni es fuerte, aunque solo son mis suposiciones. – pregunto Andrés bastante interesado mientras mordía el cupcake.

En realidad no se qué paso con la gente de mi pueblo… pero si se cómo puedo controlarme… – dijo Silver Light con mucha tristeza en su voz, casi como si quisiese llorar en ese momento, mientras daba otra mordida al cupcake.

Disculpa creo que me excedí un poco al preguntar de tu pueblo y no tienes que contarme tu historia si te duele mucho. – dijo Andrés un poco apenado por la pregunta que había hecho y le dio otra mordida al cupcake.

No… no importa… no lo sabías… pero igual, te lo debo por liberarme… – dijo Silver Light algo triste, terminando de comerse el cupcake.

No me debes nada, te salve porque quise y porque era lo correcto. – dijo Andrés terminándose su cupcake.

Igual… puede serte útil si vuelven a atacar. – dijo Silver Light con tono serio, mientras veía a Andrés.

Está bien… pero vallamos a otro lugar para que me lo cuentes. – dijo Andrés y chasqueo sus dedos tele-transportándolos hasta otro lugar.

* * *

(Sala de los elementos de la armonía) (Castillo de las hermanas reales) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

En el centro de la habitación, frente al pedestal de los elementos de la armonía apárese repentinamente un destello sin causa aparente, después de un par de segundos el destello desaparece dejando en su lugar a un pegaso y a un humano.

Qué extraña y a la vez impresionante, es tu magia. - dijo Silver Light mientras mira a su alrededor. - Espera... Estamos en el Everfree ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - preguntó el mismo pegaso.

Primero te diré que si, efectivamente estamos en el Everfree y te traje hasta aquí para poder hablar tranquilos... Y por cierto los humanos no tenemos magia. - dijo Andrés dando explicaciones y sentándose en el suelo.

Pero si los humanos no tienen magia, ¿Como nos tele-transportaste hasta aquí? ¿Y cómo lograste vencer a mi ejército solo chasqueando esas extremidades en tus patas delanteras? ¿Y cómo creaste escudos mágicos capaces de detener mis golpes cuando use el poder de esas gemas de oscuridad? - preguntó Silver Light algo confundido.

Simple use mi tecnología para tele-transportarnos hasta aquí, para vencer a tu ejército utilicé granadas de diferentes tipos... bueno no sé si sepas que son granadas, así que te lo resumo, básicamente explosivos que puedes lanzar y explotan después de determinado tiempo o en el caso de las mías cuando yo quiera y para detener tus golpes use mis campos de fuerza, que también forman parte de mis artilugios tecnológicos, además para que los sepas estas extremidades se llaman dedos. - le dijo Andrés señalando sus dedos en la última parte.

¿Tecnología? - dijo Silver Light confundido.

Si tecnología, como los humanos no tenemos magia como los unicornios, la capacidad de volar como los pegasos o la enorme fuerza de los terrestres, decidimos crear maquinas y herramientas que nos permitieran avanzar y hacer nuestra vida cada vez más fácil. Así fue cómo logramos convertirnos en la especie dominante de nuestro planeta. - le respondió Andrés.

Bien... creo que entendí... pero ¿Por qué el bosque Everfree? - pregunta Silver Light.

¿Que, a caso le tienes un miedo irracional a este bosque, igual que el resto de los ponys? – preguntó Andrés con tono burlón.

Nop, pero es extraño, nadie viene a este bosque o al menos eso he oído. – respondió Silver Light con el pecho inflado y los ojos cerrados.

Buu… – dijo Andrés desde detrás de Silver Light.

Silver Light dio un salto, se quedo pegado en el techo, todo aterrado y dijo. – no… hagas eso… de nuevo…

Jajajaja… ¿Qué no tenias miedo? Jajajaja… ok… ok… no lo hago de nuevo… Jajajaja… – dijo Andrés muerto de la risa.

En serio. – dijo Silver Light serio.

Dale ahora siéntate y cuenta. – dijo Andrés de forma seria.

OK… Todo comenzó cuando… – Silver Light empezó a contar su historia.

 **Narración de Silver Light:**

Estaba con mi familia en mi casa en la noche, tenía una hermana menor, un hermano mayor, mi padre y mi madre.

Como te fue el día. – le pregunto mi padre a mi hermano.

Bien, el negocio va mejorando. – le contesto.

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo a lo lejos y se oyeron gritos provenientes de la calle.

Que fue eso. – pregunto mi madre.

No lo sé, pero planeo averiguarlo. – le dije, me levante del sofá y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

Silver… - dijo mi hermanita.

No te preocupes hermanita, todo estará bien. – dije y abrí la puerta, al abrir la puerta vi un ejecito de ponis, grifos y minotauros. Todos se dirigían al pueblo, con sus armaduras negras como la noche, al verlos me quede en shock por un momento y a mi familia le paso lo mismo. Después de unos segundos de una mirada perdida en el vacío, dije. – Escóndanse, están atacando el pueblo.

Y tú, que planeas hacer. – me pregunto mi madre.

Ya sabes lo que haré. – le respondí.

No permitiré que salgas a pelear. - Me dijo mi madre.

En ese momento, mi hermano salió corriendo, tomo su armadura y fue pelear para defendernos. – No permitiré que lastimen a mi familia. – dijo mi hermano antes de salir.

¡NO VALLAS! – le gritaron mi padre y mi madre… esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Después de eso, tome mi armadura y salí de la casa. – iré a buscarlo y si no viene, tendré que ayudarlo a defender la aldea. – dije mientras salía.

No, por favor. – dijo mi madre.

No puedo dejar que pelee solo y dudo que alguien más lo ayude. – le respondí desanimado.

Ve y trae a tu hermano de vuelta, toma, esto te ayudara. – dijo mi padre, dándome una armadura plateada.

Que estás diciendo ¿A caso dejaras que salga solo, allá afuera? – dijo mi madre muy molesta.

No podremos detenerlo, mejor que valla preparado y además si no va a ayudar a su hermano, dará igual si nos escondemos, nos encontraran y quien sabe que hagan con nosotros.

Entonces ve tú. – dijo mi madre en respuesta.

Yo tengo que cuidarlas mientras tanto, además Silver es mejor que yo en combate.

Mi madre me vio por unos segundos y dijo. – está bien.

Entonces me puse la armadura que llevo ahora y les dije a mis padres. – No se preocupen volveré.

Hermano… – dijo mi hermanita.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – le dije mientras acariciaba su crin.

Hasta luego Silver. – me dijo mi hermanita con una sonrisa.

Salí de la casa y me encamine a donde se encontraba el ejército que atacaba a mi pueblo. Al llegar vi como los grifos atacaban a los habitantes del pueblo, mientras los minotauros destruían todo a su paso usando sus mazos y por último los unicornios usaban su magia para destruir todas las casas y defender al resto del ejército. Verdaderamente estaba bien pensado, pero no contaban con alguien que pudiera atravesar su formación.

Vi que uno de los grifos estaba a punto de atacar a una pony y unos potrillos que la acompañaban, en ese momento me apresuré y detuve el ataque del grifo con una patada doble de mis patas traseras que lo mandó a volar hasta chocar con una pared.

Muchas gracias, mi héroe. – dijo la yegua.

De nada. – le dije mientras me alejaba.

Al acercarme al ejército que asediaba a mi pueblo, me di cuenta de que eran más de los que pude ver desde mi casa y que venían muy bien armados. Tome mi espada con mi casco y...

 **Interrupción en tercera persona:**

Andrés interrumpe diciendo. – Espera, espera, espera... ¿Cómo puedes agarrar cosas con tus cascos?

Silver Light lo vio con una cara que denotaba molestia y dijo. – ¡NO... ME... INTERRUMPAS! Y no sé cómo responder a esa pregunta... – termino de decir con cara de incertidumbre.

Bueno eso no importa, sigue con la historia. – dijo Andrés interesado.

Ok. – dijo Silver Light para continuar con la historia.

 **Narración de Silver Light:**

Como dije, tome mi espada con mi casco y me dirigí al ejército. Empezando a cortar las garras y mazos de quienes los usaban, a los que podía, los golpeaba con el mango de mi espada, para dejarlos inconscientes. De un momento a otro me di cuenta de que estaba desarmado a gran parte del ejército, de repente los unicornios empezaron a dispararme y aunque no lograban darme noté que le apuntaban a mis alas. En un momento de descuido no logre esquivar un rayo mágico que daría justo en mis alas, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearme, se generó un escudo mágico que detuvo el rayo, esto me extrañó y vi a mi alrededor a ver si había algún unicornio, para ser exactos buscaba a mi hermano, pero no vi a nadie. Después de eso note que la armadura había cambia y que ahora se mostraban 5 gemas plateadas qué brillaban con una tenue aura magia del mismo color.

Esa es la forma que tomó mi armadura, cuando intentaba vencerte Andrés.

Me di cuenta de que a eso se refería mi padre con "esto te será útil". Seguí destruyendo las armas de los grifos y minotauros, cada vez estaba más impresionado al ver como esta espada podía cortar con tanta facilidad las armas del enemigo. Después de un rato empecé a intentar atacar a los unicornios, pensé que serian fáciles de noquear, pues no llevaban armaduras, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me acerque a golpearlos y estos generaron armaduras mágicas. No pude deshacerme de ellos con facilidad y termine optando por intentar cortar sus armaduras, al intentar cortar un lateral de la armadura de un unicornio, contrario a lo que esperaba me fu increíblemente fácil atravesar su armadura como si esta no estuviese. Al ver esto el pony se asusto y se tele-transportó a otro lugar antes de ser golpeado, esto me alegro, pues aunque fuesen mis enemigos no deseaba matarlos.

Hasta aquí llegaste pegaso. – se oyó una vos proveniente de las filas de soldados.

¿Y tú quien eres? – le pregunte.

El capitán de este ejército y tú ultimo oponente. – dijo el capitán de forma amenazante, mientras salía de entre los soldados, mostrando ser un unicornio negro, de crin y cola rojas como la sangre, junto con unos ojos color morado oscuro.

No te tengo miedo. – le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

Pues deberías. – dijo acercándose a una velocidad impresionante.

Recibí un golpe que me mando a volar varios metros hasta chocar con una casa, me levante y dije. – Eso no me asusta y no permitiré que dañes a la gente de mi pueblo. – Empecé a volar hacia él lo más rápido que pude, pero me sorprendió el resultado pues al volar para atacarlo, tarde menos de una fracción de segundo en estar frente a él, chocando mi casco contra su cuerno. De repente se escucho por todo el pueblo, como el capitán del ejército salía disparado atravesando la barrera del sonido, junto con tres casas hasta detenerse en la última. Vi como su cuerno se había agrietado a tal punto que parecía que si lo tocaba con una pluma se desbarataría, al parecer al capitán le dio tiempo de generar su armadura mágica para evitar morir por el golpe, pero no contaba con que el golpe fuese tan fuerte como para superar su armadura.

"Dark pegasus" captúrenlo y llévenselo al jefe. – dijo el vencido capitán casi en un susurro.

Después de ese golpe, empecé a sentirme muy cansado y entonces aparecieron 5 pegasos que seguro ya conoces. Al verlos, empecé a tambalearme y termine tirado en el suelo. Vi como se me acercaban, pero ya no podía moverme, después de un par de segundos cerré mis ojos y me desmalle por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Horas o días después en verdad no lo sé, me desperté en una celda que estaba hecha completamente de un extraño metal, que más tarde me enteraría que anulaba la magia.

Me levante del suelo y me aproxime a las rejas, al acercarme note que todo afuera de la celda se encontraba a oscuras. – Hola… ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Dónde estoy? – dije esperando alguna respuesta.

Si, te escucho Silver y estas en una celda en las instalaciones de Luna sangre o "Blood moon", como prefieras llamarla. – dijo una voz que se escucho por todo el lugar.

 **Interrupción en tercera persona:**

¡¿Cómo que luna sangre?! ¡Eso no existe en este mundo! – dijo Andrés muy extrañado y se notaba un tono de molestia en su voz.

¡QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS! – le grito Silver Light. – Y si, ese era el nombre ¿A caso los conoces? – pregunto el pegaso.

Sí, pero no me hagas hablar de eso, eran mis mayores enemigos. – dijo Andrés con la mirada perdida.

Ok, continúo. – dijo Silver Light.

 **Narración de Silver Light:**

Después de oír esa voz, me acerqué a los barrotes y dije. – ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

Nuestro jefe quiere que te nos unas. – dijo la voz con simpleza.

Jamás me uniré a quienes destruyeron mi pueblo. – les respondí.

Por suerte no necesitamos de tu cooperación. – me respondió la voz.

En ese momento se encendieron las luces del lugar, nunca imaginé lo que vendría a continuación. Mis padres y mi hermana se encontraban encadenados de sus patas delanteras en una pared, las cadenas les impedían tocar el suelo, además que sus patas traseras también se encontraban encadenadas, solo que esas cadenas llegaban hasta un eje metálico con una palanca. En ese momento note que mis padres y mi hermanita se encontraban muy magullados con raspones e incluso algunos cortes que sangraban.

¡DEJALOS EN PAZ! – le grite.

No puedo hacer eso, como dije queremos que se nos una, pero hay un inconveniente, usted no es un asesino, no mato a nadie en ese ejército, ni siquiera por accidente. Si nos uniese por propia voluntad no nos sería útil, pues se negaría a matar a sus enemigos, así que decidimos que lo mejor sería usar un hechizo para controlarlo y de esa forma obedeciese nuestras órdenes. – dijo la voz con tono inexpresivo.

¡¿Pero ellos que tienen que ver?! – le pregunto Silver Light con tono que denotaba molestia y preocupación.

La forma más efectiva de controlar a alguien es eliminar todo resistencia como: lazos familiares o amigos por les que pelearías, esperanzas de volver a tu vida normal o las ganas de vivir. Sin esas cosas, no tendrás oportunidad de liberarte por ti mismo de este hechizo, quedando bajo nuestras ordenes por el resto de tu vida. – dijo la voz con tono algo siniestro.

Vi a mi familia, notando que estaban despiertos y lo habían escuchado todo. En ese momento caí al suelo llorando y gritando. No… no… no, por favor, haga lo que quiera conmigo pero no los lastime a ellos. – dije esperando que los liberara si les daba lo que querían.

Lo siento pero eso no será posible, aprovechen el tiempo que les queda, pues dudo que se vuelvan a ver. – dijo la voz con su tono inexpresivo.

Hijo… – dijeron mis padres.

Hermano… - dijo me hermana y se puso a llorar.

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, si hubiésemos escapado… – estaba diciendo pero fui interrumpido.

Si hubiésemos escapado, igual hubiésemos sido atrapados, a nosotros nos atraparon a 3 Km del pueblo, no dejaron a nadie escapar. No te culpes por nada. – dijo mi padre mientras mi madre intentaba consolar a mi hermana.

Pero… – intente decir, pero nuevamente fui interrumpido.

Ningún pero, tú no tienes la culpa de esto y no permitiré que te atormentes por cree que es así, sin importar lo que hicieras, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo. Creo que hablo por tu madre y por mi cuando digo que, no queremos que nos recuerdes con dolor y culpa en tu corazón si no con alegría por los momentos que pasamos juntos y que al final nos reuniremos en la otra vida. – dijo mi padre soltando algunas lagrimas junto a mi madre.

Hermano… por favor, nunca te olvides de mi y no te entristezcas al recordarme, solo piensa que algún día nos reuniremos todos de nuevo. - dijo mi hermana llorando.

Jamás te olvidaría hermanita, ni a ninguno de ustedes, son mi familia y no se preocupen por mí, los recordare por los momentos felices que pasamos juntos. – dije sin parar de llorar por el horrible futuro cercano que nos esperaba.

Te amamos hijo. – dijeron mis padres al unisonó.

Te quiero mucho Hermano. – dijo mi hermanita.

Adiós siempre los amaré. – en ese momento, unas cadenas que no había notado que llevaba puestas en mis patas y cuello me arrastraron hasta la pared y unas extrañas piezas de metal aguantaban mis parpados para que no cerrara los ojos. En ese momento las cadenas que ataban a mis padres, empezaron a jalarlo de sus extremidades, causando que empezaran a gritar.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.. ¡NO LOS LASTIMES!.. – gritaba mientras veía la horrible escena, en ese momento note que mi hermanita no estaba siendo estirada, solo jalaron un poco sus cadenas lastimándola, pero no al nivel para matarla. Mis padres terminaron siendo partidos en dos por las cadenas, pero mi hermanita seguía en una pieza.

Tu hermanita no morirá, pero planeo divertirme mucho con ella, quien sabe, quizás sea buena después de "entrenarla". – dijo una voz diferente, más sádica y con tono lujurioso.

En ese momento, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda en ese momento, pues sabía a lo que se refería. – ¡NO! ¡NUNCA TE PERMITIRE QUE LE AGAS ESO! – grité a todo pulmón.

¿Y cómo podrías impedirlo? – dijo la voz.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y empecé a oír los gritos de mi hermana nuevamente, cada vez más desgarradores, termine desmallándome por el cansancio que seguía teniendo y el shock de lo que había sucedido.

Y desde ese momento Dark Light me controlaba.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Al terminar de contar su historia Silver soltaba algunas lágrimas.

No llores, todavía podemos rescatar a tu hermano y a tu hermana. – dijo Andrés.

¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Silver.

Nunca llegaron a matar a tu hermano y a tu hermana, el de la voz sádica dijo que la entrenaría así que siguen vivos. – le dijo Andrés.

En ese momento Silver se tranquilizo.

Y tengo que investigar eso de instalaciones de Luna sangre. Mira Silver tengo que hacer algo ¿Podrías esperarme en Ponyville? – pregunto Andrés.

Ok. – dijo Silver y salió corriendo.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

" _Esto no es normal, un enemigo que desapareció de mi mundo hace 6 meses, aparece en otra dimensión en la que habrían pasado 12 años hasta mi llegada a esa misma dimensión, no creo que sea coincidencia, esto solo pasa en fanfics ¿estaré en uno de estos? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo."_ – pensé mientras veía al vacio, tras esto, grite al cielo. – ¡ESCRITOR DAME UNA SEÑAL! – al decir estas palabras rayo un rayo que deje un escritura en el suelo.

La escritura dice: "Deja de romper la cuarta pared, que ese es trabajo de Pinkie."

Al leer este mensaje me quede impresionado pues significaba que todo lo que conocía solo era un cuento, pero eso no me preocupo mucho, pues sabía que incluso los cuentos son reales solo que se encuentran en otras dimensiones y los que escriben historias reciben la información de otros mundos por sus sueños o por su supuesta "Inspiración". La otra opción es que era una broma muy bien planeada de mis amigos, lo cual no me extrañaría, pues están locos. _"Creo que sería bueno hablar con mi escritor o autor o como se diga."_ – pensé antes de gritar otra frase. – ¡INTENTA OBLIGARME! – en ese momento predije donde caería el rayo y lo detuve con mi katana. Al detener el rayo este siguió intentado tocar suelo pero no lo lograba, así que aproveché de crear un portal en blanco justo donde caía el rayo, para ver si conectaba con la dimensión del escritor y efectivamente, el portal se agrio mostrando una sala cualquiera con un chico que veía la tele junto con una Pinkie, el chico tenía una laptop en sus piernas y estaba escribiendo en ella. También note que la dimensión en la que me encontraba se había puesto gris y parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Me di cuenta de que en el televisor salía yo, en ese momento el chico volteo a verme. – ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? – me pregunto como si nada.

Me diste un teléfono con portales y un gran cerebro ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara ablando con una tormenta eléctrica? – le dije con tono burlón.

Bien, pues entonces dime ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo, que fuera tan importante como para venir hasta aquí? – me pregunto es escritor.

Principalmente saber si era parte de un fanfic, pero ahora que estoy aquí quería saber… ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Por qué esta Pinkie ahí? – le pregunte con curiosidad.

Yo me llamo LightningmasterXD y cuando sepa lo de Pinkie te aviso. – me respondió con una leve risa.

Oye me das tu numero para. – le pregunte mientras pensaba en lo útil que sería tenerlo de mi lado, aunque sea solo para bromas, pues se que no me puede ayudar con mis enemigos.

¿Para qué lo quieres? – me pregunto con tono curioso.

Para hablar contigo desde Equestria o escribirte por Whatsap. – le respondí con simpleza.

Esa no te la creo, dime enserio ¿Para qué lo quieres? – me dijo con cara de "a mí no me engañas".

Bueno es para ver si me ayudabas con alguna broma ocasional y si se me ocurría algo para el fic te mandaba la idea, además hasta que lleguen mis amigos no tengo con quien hablar de las cosas de mi mundo. Eso me recuerda… ¿Tu escribiste toda me historia verdad? – le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada amenazante, en la última parte.

Pues toma mi número. – dijo y me envió su número.

" _Parece que ya sabía mi numero, bueno el escribe lo que pasa en mi dimensión, no me extraña que sepa mi numero."_ – Pensé.

Y si, yo escribí todo tu historia y debo decir que odie escribir esa parte, por la que se que estas molesto conmigo. – dijo bastante apenado.

No te preocupes ya te perdone por eso y eso ya paso, pero, dime una cosa ¿Era absolutamente necesario? – le pregunte algo desganado.

Era necesario, era eso o el fin de tu mundo y por eso intente ayudarte lo más que pude, a que aprovecharas tú tiempo. – me respondió también desganado.

Bueno, te lo agradezco y espero que te diviertas escribiendo esta historia. – le dije.

Espero lo mismo y que te vaya bien. Hasta luego… – me dijo Lightning.

Adiós. – le dije con una sonrisa y cerré el portal.

Vi a mí alrededor y note que seguía solo. – "Que suerte que nadie me vio romper la cuarta pared de forma literal." – Pensé, antes de tele-transportarme al pueblo con el chasquear de mis dedos.

* * *

(Después de los misteriosos rayos que salieron de la nada) (Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como Silver Light aterriza en la plaza del pueblo y al ver a su alrededor, dice. – Donde están todos.

No lo sé. – dice Andrés apareciéndose a su lado.

Silver Light salta del susto y luego grita. - ¡NO TE APARESCAS ASI!

¿Por qué no? – pregunta Andrés con tono burlón.

Porque un día de estos, mataras a alguien de un ataque al corazón. – le respondió Silver Light molesto.

Pero si es divertido. – dijo Andrés repitiendo su tono burlón.

Silver Light solo lo mira con despreció y luego desvía la mirada para ver el pueblo. – ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto el pegaso con armadura.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

"Seguro están en la biblioteca preparando una fiesta sorpresa." – pensé al oír esa pregunta y notar que efectivamente todos los ponys habían desaparecido. – No sé, pero creo que lo mejor será ir a la biblioteca. – dije para empezar a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca.

Ok. – dijo Silver y empezó a seguirme.

Después de caminar por unos minutos nos encontramos a Twilight. – Hola Andrés, hola Silver ¿Cómo están?

Bien y tu. – respondió Silver.

Yo, bien ¿y tu Andrés? – Me preguntó.

Yo estoy bien y antes de que nos digas que nos estabas buscado para que fuéramos a la biblioteca por X excusa, te digo que ya vamos en camino. – le dije con simpleza.

Silver se me quedo viendo y Twilight se quedo con cara de "¿Y tu como lo supiste?" Entonces Twilifgt dijo. – No sé como lo adivinaste, pero efectivamente necesito que venga a la biblioteca para…

Para interrogarnos ¿Esa es la escusa no? – le dije con tono confiado.

Silver siguió viéndome con cara de extrañeza y Twilight se quedo con cara de"¿Cómo lo hiso?" sacándome una pequeña risa, tras esto Twilight reacciono diciendo. – Sigo sin saber cómo lo hiciste, pero tienes razón así que vamos.

Silver mira eso. – dije apuntando a la nada, mientras le mostraba un blog de notas en mi teléfono que decía "Nos estas llevando a la fiesta sorpresa para Silver ¿Verdad?" ella se quedo con cara de "¿Cómo lo haces?" mientras asentía de forma afirmativa lentamente. En ese momento deje de sostener a Silver con mi otra mano y guarde mi teléfono.

¿Qué tenía que ver? – me pregunto Silver confundido.

No importa sigamos. – le respondí y seguimos con nuestro camino.

Cuando nos encontrábamos a tan solo 10 metros de la biblioteca. – Twilight adelántate. – dije y detuve a silver.

Ok. – dijo Twilight y se tele-transportó, a la biblioteca supongo.

Sigamos. – le dije a Silver. – "Por alguna razón Silver no ha dicho nada desde que dije lo del interrogatorio, tal vez piensa que planean interrogarlo y luego encerrarlo. Aunque no lo creo, pues él vio cuando lo defendí de la "máxima autoridad de Equestria" ósea Celestia para el que no entiende." – pensé al ver a Silver.

Llegamos a la puerta, la abrí y vimos que el interior se encontraba a oscuras. – Silver pasa, por favor. – le dije para que pasara primero.

Pasa tú. – me dijo él, con cara de "no me jodas".

Bien… si le tienes miedo a la oscuridad yo paso primero. – dije en tono burlón con obvias intenciones.

Silver entro a la habitación seguido por mi y dijo. – No veo nada.

En ese momento cerré la puerta dando un portazo, con el portazo todos los ponys que se encontraban escondidos saltaron y gritaron. – ¡SORPRESA!

Yo me encontraba recostado de la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo la fiesta y dije. – Sorpresa Silver, esta es una de las clásicas fiestas de bienvenida de Pinkie, espero te gusten las fiestas.

Genial, hace bastante tiempo que no voy a una. – me respondió Silver.

Andrés es doble fiesta, para ti también. – me dijo Pinkie.

¿Y qué hay de la que hiciste en la tarde? – le pregunte imaginando su respuesta.

Es que esta es sorpresa, además nunca son demasiadas fiestas. – me respondió Pinkie con su clásico tono hiperactivo.

¡Pues, que empiece la fiesta! – dije.

Así no se dice, tienes que decir, ¡QUE… EMPIECE… LA… FIESTA...! – dijo Pinkie rebotando por todas partes.

En eso pusieron la música y todos empezaron a bailar. – "Creo que podría ser interesante poner un poco de mi música por aquí, a ver si les gusta." – pensé al ver la fiesta y oír la música. Me cerque a Pinkie y le pregunte. – Pinkie dime ¿Quién pone la música? Espera déjame adivinar ¿Vinyl verdad?

Si ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo lo supiste? Dime, dime, dime, dime…

Le metí un cupcake en la boca para callarla. – Entonces dime ¿dónde está? – le pregunte.

Se trago el cupcake de un golpe y me llevo hasta donde estaba Vinyl. – Ella es Vinyl o también llamada DJ Pon-3 y Vinyl este es Andrés un humano.

Hola Vinyl, que tal. – le dije y puse un puño a una altura que pudiese alcanzar su pata.

Hola Andrés, gusto en conocerte. – me dijo y choco su pata con mi puño haciendo un Brohoof.

Y dime Vinyl ¿puedo pone de mi música en tu tornamesa o estéreo o como le llamen aquí? – le pregunte.

Pues claro ¿y donde está el disco? – me respondió y a la vez me pregunto otra cosa.

Pues esto no usa discos. – dije mostrándole mi teléfono.

Creo que por aquí hay una entrada para cables, pero no sé si tenga alguno que encage con esa cosa. – me dijo Vinyl con duda.

Por eso no te preocupes, solo muéstrame donde está el conector. – le dije con esperanzas de poder arreglármelas con lo que llevaba encima.

Bueno es este pero no tengo el cable. – me dijo apuntando al conector.

Vi el conector y me quede impresionado al notar que era igual al de mi teléfono. – Esto sirve, gracias Vinyl. – dije y conecte mi teléfono al tornamesa con un cable que traía conmigo.

Bien, al parecer funciona, pon tu música a ver qué tal. – dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa.

Coloque la canción en mi teléfono (Polarity – By: Stratales – www(punto)newgrounds(punto)com/audio/listen/517270 – reemplacen los paréntesis por puntos para que el link quede bien, recomendable ponerla de fondo mientras leen, repítanla las veces necesarias hasta que les diga que se detengan) y le di a play, la música empezó a sonar y dije para que todos oyeran. – esta música que van a escuchar es de mi mundo espero les guste.

En ese momento todos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. – "Al parecer les gusto." – Pensé mientras los veía.

Me gusta esta música. – me dijo Vinyl.

Si, es bastante buena ¿verdad? – le respondí.

¿Cómo haces para llevar esa música contigo en ese rectángulo metálico? – me pregunto Vinyl.

Los humanos no poseemos ni la magia de los unicornios, ni la fuerza de los terrestres y tampoco tenemos alas para volar como los pegasos. Pero cuando no tenemos algo creamos algo que lo reemplacé, la magia, la reemplazamos por tecnología, la fuerza, la reemplazamos por maquinas y las alas, creamos unas que si pudiésemos usar y ahí superamos por mucho a los pegasos. Podría intentar explicarte cómo funcionan, pero tardaría mucho. – le dije en respuesta.

Bueno, supongo que los humanos son una gran raza. – dijo Vinyl interesada.

Poderosos e inteligentes podemos ser, pero no somos una gran raza. – dijo Andrés algo desanimado.

Vinyl noto como se había puesto Andrés y dijo. – Igual me gusta su música, es muy buena.

Si, tienes razón. – dijo Andrés viendo la fiesta.

Vi a Silver bailando en la fiesta, junto con las mane six y Spike. – Te ayudare a recuperar a tu familia. – dije en un tono de susurro.

Que dijiste. – me pregunto Vinyl,

Nada, nada. – le respondí.

(Horas después) (Paren la música)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Ya había acabado la fiesta y solo quedábamos en la biblioteca, las portadoras, Silver y yo. – Creo que ya terminamos de limpiar. – dije viendo el jugar.

Bueno supongo que ya podemos irnos. – dijo Applejack.

Silver se acercaba a la puerta junto con Applejack. – Espera Silver, todavía no as respondido a mis preguntas. – dijo Twilight.

Déjalo que se valla con Applejack, ni siquiera sabe dónde está la granja, además el ya me conto su historia lo que quieras yo te lo digo. – le respondí.

Twilight se lo pensó y termino aceptando.

Las otras portadoras y Silver ya se habían ido para este momento, me encontraba sentado frente a Twilght.

Twilight empezó a hacer las clásicas preguntas que se hacen en los fanfics. – ¿que comen los humanos? – me pregunto entre otras tantas cosas.

Pues… los humanos somos omnívoros, eso significa que comemos: Frutas, verduras, carne, lácteos, entre otras cosas. – le respondí esperando so reacción.

¿Ca… Ca… Car… Carne? – dijo Twilight con un tremendo terror en su voz.

Sí, pero no te preocupes no comemos ninguna forma de vida inteligente, ni tampoco algo que se pueda considerar una mascota. – le dije tranquilamente.

Twilight se tranquiliza un poco con mis palabras.

Una pregunta ¿El pescado se considera carne aquí? – le pregunte a Twilight.

No, el pescado es pescado y la carne es carne. – dijo Twilight.

Bueno, entonces supongo que puedo cambiar la carne por pescado mientras este en este mundo. – dije ahora seguro de que podría comer aunque sea un poco de carne mientras estuviese aquí.

Twilight siguió con la clásica rutina de preguntas de los fanfics, hasta que llego a preguntar por mi mundo. – Twilight te contare algunas cosas de la historia de mi mundo, pero no te contare de nada de los últimos 10 años ¿entiendes? No me preguntes porque. – le dije para evitar que me preguntara de temas que prefiero no mencionar por el momento.

(2 Horas después)

Después de muchas preguntas decidimos irnos a dormir, pues Twilight iria a ayudar a Applejack con la cosecha mañana y yo voy a trabajar en la granja también.

Hasta mañana Twilight. – le dije.

Buenas noches. – me respondió.

Entonces me fui a acostar en una cama que coloco Twilight para mí y me dormí.

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

La pantalla muestra a Andrés y a Twilight durmiendo cada uno en su respectiva cama.

La cámara se aleja y vemos a LightningmasterXD y a Pinkie Pie dormidos en el sofá.

Fin Capitulo 5

¿Por qué Andrés tiene tanta música de geometry dash? ¿Quién controlaba a Silver Light? ¿Andrés liberara a Discord por aburrimiento o solo romperá la cuarta pared cuando s aburra? ¿Seguiré escribiendo o me iré a ver tele? ¿Alguien leerá esto? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

No sé cómo logre terminar el cap a tiempo, pero me molesta que haya quedado corto intentare que el otro quede más largo, pero no prometo nada es la última semana de clases y luego me voy de viaje, así que no se extrañen cuando haya una semana sin cap. Como sea, les agradezco per leer este cap y espero les haya gustado, recuerden romper la cuarta pared es bueno.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	7. Capitulo 6 – Contando historias

Hola que tal, aquí lightningmasterXD con otro capítulo de este fic, nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos los que comentaron y también a los que solo leyeron. Me disculpo por no haber podido subir capitulo la semana pasada pero estuve muy ocupado y a en forma de compensación les dejare un capitulo algo más largo que los anteriores e intentare no volver a atrasarme, pues al igual que la mayoría de ustedes, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que esperar más de la cuenta por los capítulos de los fics que sigo.

Algo que olvide decir al principio de fic: My little pony NO me pertenece, ni ningún otro elemento de películas o series que pueda llegar a utilizar, cada uno de ellos pertenece a sus propios dueños.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.

Capitulo 6 – Contando historias y jugándole bromas a Celestia.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos como un humano se encuentra debajo de una montaña de libros usando un ipad y una laptop para escribir mientras estudia para 3 exámenes, 4 exposiciones, 2 talleres y una feria del libro. Como si eso fuese poco, vemos a su lado a una hiperactiva pony rosa dando saltitos mientras dice. - ¿Ya terminaste Lightning?

Todavía no Pinkie. - le responde el humano con tono aburrido.

¿Ya terminaste? – le pregunta nuevamente la pony.

No. – le responde de forma cortante el humano.

¿Ya terminaste? – le pregunta Pinkie de nuevo.

No. – le responde Lightning con tono cansado.

¿Ya terminaste? – le pregunta Pinkie de nuevo.

No. – le responde Lightning con tono cansado.

¿Y ahora? – Pregunta Pinkie.

No. – responde el humano.

¿Y ahora? – Pregunta Pinkie de nuevo.

No. – respondió el que parece disco rayado.

¿Y ahora? – Pregunta Pinkie de nuevo.

¡YA PAREN DE UNAS VES! – grita luna entrando a la habitación muy molesta.

Hola princesa. – Saluda Pinkie.

¿Que a caso todos tienen llave de mi casa? – pregunto Lightning.

Y se oyó un "No" con la voz de Lightning, con esto las 2 ponys se quedan viendo a Lightning, este solo metió su mano debajo de su laptop y saco un grabadora con una cinta dentro la cual estaba reproduciendo. Tras esto presiono un botón deteniendo la reproducción y diciendo. – Y dime Luna ¿Como entraste?

Me tele-transporté. – dijo Luna como si esa fuese su casa.

¿Y quien te dijo que podías entrar sin avisar? – le pregunto el humano.

Celestia ¿Y para que era esa grabadora? – dijo Luna.

El humano chasquo sus dedos y dijo. – la grabadora era para no cansarme de decir "No". – respondió con simpleza mientras estudiaba/escribía el fic/jugaba con el teléfono.

Mientras tanto Celestia estaba jugando al LOL, pero repentinamente le cae un pastel de chocolate en la cabeza y una misteriosa nota aparece frente a ella.

"De parte de Lightning. P.D: La nota se auto destruirá 5 segundos después de terminar de leerla. P.D.2: el pastel se auto destruirá al mismo tiempo." – Leyó Celestia en voz alta.

Si claro como que una nuta pudiese auto destruirse. – dijo Celestia.

De vuelta con Lightning, vemos al humano y a las dos ponys viendo por la ventana una nube de humo con forma de hongo gigante, que proviene de donde estaba Celestia.

Ups… creo que se me paso la mano. – dijo Andrés.

¿Que fue eso? – preguntó Luna.

Tú hermana. – respondió Lightning.

Vengan, vamos a ver otro capítulo dice Pinkie desde el sofá, con unos cupcakes en una charola que quien sabe de dónde saco.

Ok. - Respondieron Lightning y Luna tele-transportándose simultáneamente hasta ambos lados de Pinkie. Pinkie encendió el televisor y todos vieron atentamente como aparecían unas letras que decían "Capitulo 6".

Lightning toma un cupcake, le da una mordida y nos mira directamente diciendo. – ¿Qué, no se nos unirán?

¡Vengan esto será divertido! ¡Y la diversión es divertida! ¡Y si te diviertes te ríes! ¡Y si te ríes yo me rio! ¡Y si yo ri…! – decía Pinkie pero Lightning le metió un cupcake en la boca y luego le apunto con un control remoto y le dio a mute.

Tras esto, encima de la cabeza de Pinkie apareció un aviso flotante que decía Mute, Luna se quedo con cara de "WTF!" viendo la escena y Lightning nuevamente nos ve directamente y dice. – de nada.

¿A quién le hablas? – pregunto Luna.

A los lectores. – respondió Pinkie con el loquendo de una PC que a saber de dónde saco.

Lightning se queda con una cara de "Me estas jodiendo" y dice. – Ya acabemos con este sinsentido y veamos el capitulo.

A esto Luna y Pinkie respondieron con un "Ok" y nuestro punto de vista se enfoca en la pantalla del televisor.

Vemos como Andrés se duerme y entramos al mundo onírico.

* * *

(Durante la noche) (Sueños de Andrés) (Mundo onírico)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Después de dormirme y entrar al mundo onírico, me levante de una cama igual a la que me había acostado viendo a mí alrededor y notando que todo estaba en blanco. – veo que en este mundo, al igual que en el mío, tengo sueños lucidos jejeje… esto será divertido. – dije mientras veía a mi alrededor. – "A ver si me encuentro con Luna." – pensé y como si la hubiese invocado, apareció una puerta ornamentada a 5 metros de donde me encontraba, la puerta se abrió y pude ver como Luna la atravesaba.

Hola Luna. – le dije al verla.

Ella entro y dijo. – Saludos humano.

Deja esa formalidad y llámame por mi nombre, que no me gusta que me digas humano, de esa forma que casi pareciese que te refirieses a mí como una cosa rara. – le dije con tono divertidito.

Está bien… Andrés ¿Verdad? – dijo un poco apenada, por parecer que había olvidado mi nombre.

Si así me llamo y dime Luna ¿Por qué tengo el placer de verte en mis sueños? – le dije bastante interesado mientras chasqueaba mis dedos y aparecí un sofá en el que me senté y le dije. – ponte cómoda y me respondes.

Bueno vine a hablar contigo, para conocerte. – me respondió Luna.

Te mando Celestia a interrogarme, suponiendo que aquí tú tendrías la ventaja, pues los sueños son tu área ¿Verdad? – le dije con tono burlón, a ver si con mi comentario aleatorio, le sacaba una sonrisa.

¡¿Cómo la supiste?! – pregunto luna exaltada.

Jajaja… - me empecé a reír. – Espera… acerté… lo decía en forma de broma… - dije extrañado al darme cuenta de su respuesta.

Luna se quedo quieta con una cara que demostraba molestia consigo misma por lo que había dicho. – Entonces que hacemos, ya me descubriste, así que supongo que no me dirás nada. – dijo Luna apesadumbrada con tono triste.

Siéntate aquí y no te pongas tris, pregunta lo que tú quieras, no lo que te dijo Celestia y depues podemos aprovechar la noche para jugarle una "pequeña" broma a Celestia. – le dije intentando que se animara y terminando con un tono entre juguetón y malicioso.

Ok…. dime a que se refería mi hermana cuando dijo algo de una voz que vino de uno de tus aparatos, que decía que eras el mayor genocida de tu mundo. – pregunto Luna con algo de miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

Pues… te lo resumiría… pero prefiero contarte la historia completa… Así cuando Celestia o alguna de las chicas pregunten, les puedo decir que te pregunten a ti… porque la verdad no me gustaría tener que contar la historia más de una vez o tener que responder preguntas molestas de Pinkie, Twilight o alguna estúpida acusación de Dash… ¿Ok? – le dije algo serio pero sin cambiar mi semblante tranquilo.

Está bien. – me respondió Luna.

* * *

 **Narración de Andrés:**

Hace como 10 años empezaron una serie de problemas políticos entre distintos países y en el mío también había problemas entre el gobierno y el pueblo. Ya que el gobierno con sus políticas causaba escases de la mayoría de los productos, junto con una devastadora inflación y constantes devaluaciones de la moneda.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Vi la cara de extrañeza que tenia Luna, dándome cuenta que estaba hablando de forma muy técnica. – No me estas entendiendo ¿verdad Luna? – le pregunte.

No mucho… jeje… – dijo algo apenada.

Te lo explico de forma simple y lo que no entiendas me lo preguntas al final ¿Ok? – le dije con una sonrisa. – _"pensé que sabría algo de política, después de todo es una princesa ¿cierto? Algún conocimiento básico debería tener… tengo que comprobar si lo de Luna gamer es cierto… Bueno mejor vuelvo a lo que estaba que estoy divagando en mis pensamientos"_ – pensé mientras la veía.

Ok. – me respondió Luna.

* * *

 **Narración de Andrés:**

En mi mudo había muchos problemas, los gobernantes se peleaban por recursos, políticas, acusaciones falsas, incluso en algunos lugares por territorios y religiones, además de un enorme etcétera de razones que nunca llegaron a ser públicas y que se escondían tras fachadas de otros problemas.

Yo ignorante de todo esto simplemente iba al colegio, jugaba con mis amigos y en las tardes aprovechaba para avanzar en alguno de mis inventos. En ese entonces era un flojo de primera y creo que lo sigo siendo, utilizaba distintas piezas de juguetes y teléfonos para armar diferentes cosas, lo que más resaltaba era él un pequeño adaptador que le puse a mi teléfono en la parte de los audífonos, al conectar los audífonos al adaptador y colocármelos podía controlar el teléfono sin necesidad de tocarlo, básicamente lo controlaba con la mente pero en ese momento los controles eran bastante complicados y solo funcionaba en un par de aplicaciones que había modificado junto con un amigo que sabía de informática. Además de eso, también estaba el generador magnético, que fue mi primer invento, este tenía la capacidad de generar energía utilizando únicamente la rotación de un rotor en un eje de un generador que era impulsado por la fuerza repulsora de los imanes, con esto podía generar energía para alimentar mis aparatos eléctricos, esto era especialmente útil cuando ocurrían apagones. Y por ultimo tenía mi tercera invención que aunque no estaba completamente terminada ya se podía usa, este proyecto era la máquina capaz de crear los campos de fuerza, como los que ahora uso como principal defensa. Desgraciadamente para mí, esto no sería suficiente para evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Me levante de la cama un día cualquiera de la semana, me arregle y empecé a caminar al colegio, solo tenía 10 años en ese momento, así que te preguntaras que clase de padre dejaría ir a su hijo de 10 años caminando al colegio, pues cualquiera si vives a media cuadra de la escuela lo cual me resultaba cómodo, pues cuando salíamos temprano por alguna razón, me podría ir más temprano que los demás y a veces mis amigos me acompañaban para tener una escusa para salir antes y nos quedábamos en mi casa, pero este fatídico viernes cuando estábamos en clase, ocurrió lo impensable, una protesta pacífica a unas calles del colegio, termino convirtiéndose en una masacre por algunos extremistas que decidieron ingresar a la marcha y plantar bombas.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Luis a la profesora.

No lo sé. – le respondió preocupada.

Después de eso algunos extremistas entraron al colegio y plantaron mas bombas. La profesora rogaba a los extremista que se fueran y no nos dañaran per ellos simplemente colocaron los explosivos y se fueron. Me coloque mis audífonos y empecé a prepara un campo de fuerza, en ese momento no sabía que tan fuerte seria la explosión y la única razón por la que sabía que eran explosivos, es porque se parecían a la TNT marca acme de una serie de televisión que solía ver, una luz roja en el explosivo empezó a titilar y yo seguía esperando a que el campo de fuerza se cargase y activase.

Es nuestro fin. – dijo Carlos.

Esto no puede acabar aquí, no sé como acaba SAO. – dijo Francisco. Todos lo miraron con una poker face épica.

Andrés apúrate con el campo de fuerza, que todavía no me paso Clubstep XD. – dijo Luis con cara de aburrido (el XD lo dijo Luis por si no s entendió si el XD/:3/T.T/etc. Es mío, va entre paréntesis (XD)).

Tras este comentario todos voltearon a ver a Luis por un par de segundos y este dijo. – Miaw:3 ¿Ustedes que ven? Mejor acérquense a Andrés para que el campo de fuerza llegue.

Todos siguieron con lo mismo y alguien dijo. – los campos de fuerza no se han inventado todania. – resulto ser la profesora quien había dicho esto.

Crea lo que quiera, pero yo que usted me acerco. – le respondió Carlos acercándose junto con el resto de mis amigos.

Todos se acercaron, incluso la escéptica profesora, cuando estábamos todos cerca reduje el radio del campo de fuerza, el cual empezó a generarse dejado a todos con la boca abierta. No parecía que el campo de fuerza se fuese a cerrar a tiempo y en ese momento exploto todo el lugar. La nube de humo se vio a varias cuadras de distancian, al despejarse el humo pude ver que efectivamente no se había cerrado a tiempo el campo de fuerza, pero como las aberturas restantes eran pequeña y se encontraban del lado opuesto a la explosión el único problema fue que algo del polvo resultante de la misma se había metido al campo de fuerza dificultando el respirar.

Cof… cof… cof… Cuanto humo… sabía que tenía que terminar este proyecto rápido… cof… cof… cof… pero no pensé que esto pararía. – dije viendo a mi alrededor mientras tocia.

Si la verdad no pensé que necesitases esa cosa por lo pronto. – dijo Luis.

Al disiparse el humo note que todos me estaban viendo a mis amigos y a mí. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ven de esa forma? – pregunte.

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo la profesora.

Con esto. – le respondí mostrándole mi generador de campos de fuerza. En ese entonces era del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, funcionaba con una batería recargable y el bluetooth de mi teléfono para controlarlo.

Por cierto Andrés ¿Por qué lo trajiste al colegio? – me pregunto Francisco.

Pues… no tuve tiempo de hacer mi proyecto para la feria científica, así que usaría esto como proyecto. – dije con simpleza todos se quedaron con cara de "Como armas esas cosas y luego dises que no tienes tiempo para la tarea".

¿Y si se rompía? – dijo Carlos algo molesto.

¿Por qué crees que me quede aquí durante el recreo? Estuve haciendo el trabajo escrito y vigilando que no re rompiera.

¿Pero de donde sacaste esa cosa? – pregunto la profesora.

Yo lo arme. – le respondí.

No mientas, ahora dime de donde lo sacaste. – dijo la profesora molesta.

¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, YO CREE EL GENERADOR! – le grite molesto de que no me creyera.

La profesora se quedo callada y después de unos segundos dijo. – Vamos… tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el lugar se derrumbe.

Ok… Luis, Carlos, Francisco… vamos a mi casa, debería ser el lugar más segura de por aquí y además podemos comprar un helado por el camino. – dije feliz de que las clases terminaran antes. – "Espero que mi hermanita no se haya asustado mucho con la explocion." – pensé después de decir lo anterior, pues mi hermanita solo tenía 5 años.

Ok – me respondieron ellos con cara de "que suerte que pasó esto, que no teníamos nada para la feria".

Hagamos un salto en el tiempo, 5 años después de los ataques a los colegios que causaron el estallido de una guerra civil, por causa de que el gobierno acusaba a la extrema derecha por intento de golpe y la oposición se defendían diciendo que se habían infiltrado en la marcha partidarios del gobierno que fueron quienes realizaron los atentados. Estaba con mi familia en un refugio dirigido por mi padre, este refugio se encontraba en la base de una montaña y se encontraba protegido constantemente por una versión mejorada de mi generador de campo de fuerza, en estos años había tenido tiempo de mejorarlos bastante. Mi padre se encargaba de las relaciones con los otros refugios, los padres de mis amigos y mi tío se encargaban del racionamiento y recolección de recursos y por últimos mis amigos, mi primo y yo nos encargábamos de detener a cualquiera que invadiera el lugar. ¿Por qué poner a unos niños de 15 años a defender el lugar? Éramos los que mejor sabíamos usar mis inventos, pues no se aprende de un día a otro a usar mis campos de fuerza o mis armas de energía.

Un día cualquiera se activo la alarma de proximidad pero a diferencia de otras veces no era un curioso, alguien que buscase refugio o algún valiente que quisiese enfrentase a nosotros, sino que se trataba de un batallón completo, cuando los vimos empezamos una evacuación de emergencia y activamos el protocolo Omega-01 o protocolo de auto destrucción no letal. Este soltaba un poderoso pulso electromagnético junto con una serie de pequeñas explosiones que sepultarían todo el lugar usando la montaña este protocolo lo creamos para evitar que alguien mas obtuviese la tecnología que yo había creado.

Mis amigos, mi primo y yo salimos a ganar tiempo para evitar que detuvieran la evacuación, cuando llegamos empezamos a destruir los cañones de los tanques, pues aunque nuestros escudos resistiesen, nosotros saldríamos volando por el impacto de las balas, en cuanto eliminamos los tanque espesamos a movernos por el campo de batalla de tal forma que el batallón permaneciese en su posición sin poder avanzar.

Avancen solo quieren distraernos. – dijo uno de los soldados del batallón que se dio cuenta de mi estrategia inicial.

Al no poder seguir con esto, decidí retrasarlos de otra forma. – Creen que pueden simplemente ignorarme, como si no fuese nadie. – le dije al batallón parándome frente a ellos.

Preparen… se oye como cargan lar armas… apunten… todos me apuntan… fuego… una enorme cantidad de balas salen en mi dirección pero todas son detenidas por mi campo de fuerza dejando al enemigo estupefacto.

No me asustan con sus armas de segunda, miren un arma de verdad. – dije y dispare a un tanque que se encontraba vacío, cuando la energía toco el blindaje del tanque este se derritió por la enorme temperatura que la energía alcazaba y al hacer contacto con el tanque de combustible este estallo dejando ver una enorme bola de fuego en donde antes estaba el tanque.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, pero aun después de esto decidieron atacarme con RPGs y ametralladoras, por suerte logré esquivar por completo los RPGs y la balas simplemente se detenían al impactar con el campo de fuerza. Cuando dejaron de atacar había una enorme nube de humo y uno de ellos dijo. – tengo entendido que solo 5 chicos defienden la base… bueno ahora son 4…

Mientras se disipaba el humo. – ¿Y quién les dijo que ya me vencieron? – dije con tono burlón viendo como todos se quedaban asombrados.

¡Traigan los tanques! – grito el mismo soldado de antes.

¿Cuáles tanques? ¿Los que ya no tienen cañón? – dije continuando con mi tono burlón.

Los soldados voltearon a ver sus tanque dándose cuenta de que ninguno de sus tanques tenía el cañón todos la cañones estaban tirados en el suelo y tenía una parte derretida donde recibirnos nuestros disparos para cortarlos. – ¿Pero cómo?

Lo hicimos mientras intentaban dispararnos. – dije siguiendo con mi tono burlón.

¿Cómo que lo "hicieron"? – dijo resaltando la palabra hicieron, como preguntando por los demás.

Sí ¿Que no te acuerdas? Tu mismo lo dijiste, somos 5. – dije con mi tono burlón y dicho esto mis 3 amigos y mi primo subieron hasta la roca donde estaba parado.

Ya era hora. – dijo Ricardo.

Si, te tardaste en presentarnos. – dijo Francisco.

¿Qué, estabas esperando a que amaneciera? – pregunto Carlos.

Miaw :3 – dijo Luis llamando la atención de todos. – ven eso siempre funciona. – dijo Luis sacándonos unas risas a nosotros e incluso a algunos soldados.

Entonces sonó un walkie talkie que tenía en mi bolsillo. – Ya evacuamos salgan de ahí.

Ok… – les dijimos todos.

Bueno ya oyeron al jefe. – dijo Carlos.

Si pero igual hay algo que hacer. – dije viendo al batallón.

¿Que, a caso quieres que los matemos? – dijo Carlos algo entusiasmado.

Sabes que yo no soy así. – le respondí.

¿Entonces que tienes en mente? – dijo algo interesado.

Ya verás. – le respondí. – ¡Oigan, batallón de ineptos! – al decir esto todos voltearon a verme. – _"Creo que se identifican con la palabra ineptos"_ – pensé al ver su reacción. – El que entre al refugio morirá en menos de 24 horas y quienes nos sigan tendrán un destino peor que la muerte. – le dije al ejercito mientras me retiraba con mis amigos.

Crees que te hagan caso. – pregunto Ricardo.

Sabes que lo harán, la naturaleza humana te obliga a hacer lo que sea que te prohíban, a menos que haya un notable riesgo para la vida y la otra forma es que sepas que es una idiotez, pero como dice el dicho.

"La curiosidad mato al gato." – dijimos todos.

¿Cómo crees que nos hayan encontrado? – me pregunto Luis.

Es que este diseño de campo de fuerza detiene las señales, así que supongo que creyeron que teníamos las señales intervenidas. – dije con simpleza.

¿Entonces nos encontraran si vamos a otro lado? – pregunto Francisco.

Ya termine un nuevo tipo de campo de fuerza que no causa interferencia lo tiene mi padre y deben de estarlo instalando en el nuevo refugio. – le respondí. – "creo que es el momento." – pensé.

Miren tenía algo planeado desde hace tiempo y quería saber si me ayudarían. – Les dije a todos.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron todos.

Una forma de acabar con estas guerras, pero si me ayudan tendremos que dejar a nuestras familias fuera, porque si no podrían usarlos como rehenes en nuestra contra. – les dije de forma seria.

En qué piensas amigo mío. – dijo Carlos.

Tengo un plan para eliminar totalmente la guerra pero tardaremos por lo menos 2 años y medio en prepara todo. – les dije.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio, después de caminar como por 48 segundos sin que nadie dijese una sola palabra y ver varios arbustos secos rodantes por el camino. – Si estás seguro que con esto podemos acabar con la guerra te apoyo. – dijo Ricardo con tono serio.

Y yo. – respondió Carlos.

Y yo. – le siguió Luis.

Los sigo amigos. – dijo Francisco.

Bien entonces vamos a mi laboratorio. – les dije y presioné un botón en mi teléfono, un par de minutos después llego un auto y nos subimos todos.

Cuando llegamos a mi laboratorio todos se quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron. – Bueno este es mi humilde laboratorio. – dije entrando en el laboratorio.

Si esto es humilde yo vivo en la pobreza. – dijeron mis amigos al unísono.

Bueno y si quieren pueden conectar el walkie talkie a la computadora de por allá para hablar con su familia. – les dije extrañando a todos.

No dijiste que los dejaríamos fuera de esto. – pregunto Carlos.

Si, los dejaremos fuera de esto, con que la gente crea que nuestras familias están muertas o que simplemente no sepan quienes son, será suficiente. – les respondí.

Haaaaaaa… – dijeron todos.

¿O a caso creyeron que les pediría que dejaran a su familia de lado? Jajaja… … … Espera, si lo creyeron… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… por eso venían tan serios… – dije dándome cuenta de porque tanto silencion.

¿Pero eso no los pondrá en peligro? – pregunto Ricardo.

No ya no cree un pequeño transmisor que no puede ser rastreado, así que no se preocupen por eso, nadie nos encontrará y tampoco a los demás, el nuevo refugio lo diseñe completamente para poder funcionar sin necesidad de que nadie lo defienda, tiene todo lo necesario para quiénes lleguen hasta el. – dije bastante confiado.

Ahora ¿Quieren ver cuál es mi maravilloso plan? – les dije.

¿Qué tienes en mente? – me pregunto Luis

Síganme… – dije y empecé a caminar.

Me detuve frente a una pantalla bastante grande y dije. – Computadora muéstranos los archivos del proyecto "Oblivion" Por favor…

Iniciando sistema… – apareció en la pantalla y luego se encendió mostrando un fondo de pantalla con una "A" estilizada. – Buenos días Andrés… aquí está el archivo que pidió. – dijo la computadora con una voz femenina y abrió los archivos que le pedí.

Gracias. – le dije

Y que dicen ¿les gusta mi plan? – le pregunte a mis amigos.

Genial. – dije Francisco con unos audífonos y jugando al geometry dash mientras veía los planos

¿Cuánto dijiste que íbamos a tardar? – pregunto Carlos

2 años y medio. – le respondí.

Apurémonos que quiero ver esta cosa armada. – dijo muy animado.

Creo que te excediste un poco, la idea es parar la guerra, no hacerla más grande. – dijo Ricardo.

Estoy de acuerdo con Ricardo, el dicho es "Hazte fuerte para proteger a los que quieres", no "hazte fuerte para destruir el mundo" o a caso me equivoco. – dijo Luis con cara de "Para qué coño quieres esa cosa" y echándome una mirada de "Si conquistas el mundo quiero el 50%".

Te equivocas en mis intenciones, pues aunque el dicho efectivamente es el que tú afirmas, yo lo cambie un poco. "Hazte fuerte para proteger a los que quieres, hazte mas fuerte y protégelos a todos." – dije confiado y viendo el proyecto Oblivion, que era… bueno luna seguro que a ti no te interesa, así que sigamos… ._. (Luna pone una poker face que hasta a mi me da un ataque de risa por imaginármela XD)

Hacemos un salto temporal hasta 2 años y medio después… en ese momento estaba en mi laboratorio que había cambiado bastante en todo este tiempo, estaba viendo la misma pantalla de hace un par de años, en ella se mostraban todas las batallas y guerras que habían en este momento. yo consideraba todo este desastre como la tercera guerra mundial y junto con mis amigos que estaban a mis lados decidí que esta acabaría ya. – Es hora de acabar con todo esto, computadora muéstrame el estado del proyecto "Oblivion" Por favor. – dije para asegurarme que todo estuviese listo.

En la pantalla aparecieron varias imágenes mostrando, el planeta Tierra que a su alrededor tenía 6 estaciones espaciales, Una en el polo norte, otra en el polo sur y las otras 4 alineadas en el ecuador, todos estos satélites utilizaban como fuente de energía principal reactores de fusión nuclear y como fuente de energía auxiliar tenían los generadores magnéticos. Después de esto mostro unas naves, carriers o destructores, como prefieras llamarlos sobrevolando cada uno de los 6 continentes de mi mundo y uno más que se encontraba sobre este laboratorio, estas enormes estructuras voladoras tenían 1kilometro de largo y 500 metros de ancho, todos estos usaban reactores de fusión nuclear y como fuente de energía auxiliar tenían los generadores magnéticos. También mostro otras 100 bases subterráneas distribuidas en los puntos más importantes de mi mundo, estos solo tenían generadores magnéticos pues en caso de perder una de esas bases, no quiero que el enemigo obtenga energía de mis reactores de fusión. Todo lo anteriormente mencionado se encontraba bajo el nombre de la organización "Eclipse" que estaba conformada únicamente por mis amigos y por mí.

Vamos a la nave es hora de acabar con esto. – dijo Luis.

Si esto será genial. – dijo Francisco.

Querrás decir divertido ¿No? – dijo Carlos con cara de asesino-

Carlos, para el tren, que la idea es no matar a nadie. – dijo Ricardo con un semblante casado.

Joooooooooooooooooo… – dijo Carlos decepcionado y con una gotita tipo anime cayendo per su cabeza.

Ver esta escena me saco una sonora carcajada al igual que al resto de mis amigos. – Jajajaja… Nunca cambies Carlos…. Jajajaja… – le fije a Carlos mientras me moría de la risa viendo a escena.

No te preocupes nunca lo hare. – me dijo Carlos siguiendo con esta comedia.

Bueno… Vamos de una vez. – les dije a mis amigos y me tele-transporté a la… diré nave y listo… y me tele-transporté a la nave que sobrevolaba el laboratorio.

Ok… – dijeron todos e imitaron mi acción.

Computadora fija el rumbo a la batalla más cercana, preferiblemente que este iniciando y que sean de tamaño intermedio.

A sus órdenes, señor. – respondió la computadora.

Ya te he dicho que no me digas señor, sabes que no me gustan mucho las formalidades – dijo Andrés con tono burlón.

Ok, Andrés. – me respondió con su melodiosa voz. – La batalla/Guerra mas cercana se encuentra a 100Km. – continuó.

Bien… Deberíamos estar ahí como en 1 minuto ¿No? – le dije con tono divertido.

47 segundos, pero cerca. – me respondió la computadora con su melodiosa voz, acompañada por un tono burlón.

Al llegar al campo de batalla vimos una enorme batalla con tanque, soldados ametralladoras, francotiradores y cazar que batallaban en los cielos.

Es hora. – dije para ir a otra sala donde habían algunas cámaras y un buen sistema para poder hackear e intervenir todas las transmisoras, incluso los walkie talkies y teléfonos de todo el planeta. Al llegar a la habitación me senté en una silla, como el propio terrorista que está a punto de hacer una amenaza de atentado y anunciárselo al mundo.

Todo listo. – dijo Ricardo.

Empecemos. – dije y vi momo se encendía la luz roja en la pared. – Hola mundo aquí el jefe, dueño y fundador de la organización Eclipse. He hackeado toda esta serie de piezas de tecnología para informarles de un hecho importante, que está a punto de suceder. El fin de esta guerra o como prefiero llamarla yo tercera y última gran guerra mundial, ¿Cómo podría un don nadie que nadie sabe quién es y fundador de una organización que nadie conoce, acabar con la guerra? Pues simple no permitiré que esta guerra siga destruyendo este mundo y a quienes lo habitan. Todos aquellos que se encuentran en el campo de batalla alto al fuego ahora mismo y vuelvan a sus casas, tienen 48 horas para salir de aquí, cualquiera que decida quedarse será eliminado. Presidentes, empresarios, etc. Olviden las razones egoístas por las que iniciaron estas guerras y olviden todo, pues he pasado 2 años y medio preparando este proyecto. El proyecto "Oblivion" el final de la guerra se acerca, ahora miren la que el 1% del Oblivion puede hacer. – al terminar este monologo deje que vieran una grabación de la prueba de una de los láseres de las estaciones espaciales, en el video se mostraba como una montaña era vaporizada por el laser satelital.

¿Creen que eso sea suficiente? – le pregunte a mis amigos.

Nop… – me dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ok… Plan B supongo. – les dije en respuesta.

Continuamos… – dijo Ricardo.

Bueno como pudieron apreciar esta "pequeño" proyecto tiene un interesante potencial, pero no puedo esperar que me crean así de fácil, pues como yo también soy un pedazo de gamer y programador se que cualquiera podría hacer un video como este con tan solo un programa de edición gratis o pirateado. Así que decidí darles una pequeñísima muestra de poder, en este momento me encuentro sobre un campo de batalla en el que me supongo que también mi están viendo. – es ese momento la transmisión pasa a mostrar una cámara externa que mostraba el enfrentamiento. – Todo esto fue creado por mis amigos y por mí, vengan únanse a la transmisión los invito. – tras decir esto toque un botón de mi teléfono trayendo a mis amigos hasta mi alrededor. – Carlos querías divertirte un poco ¿No? – le pregunte.

Si, en que estas pensando. – me respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Puedes bajar y destruir lo que quieras, pero no mates a nadie ¿Ok? – le dije.

Siiii. – dijo y toco un botón es su teléfono tele-transportándose al campo de batalla.

Bueno los dejo con la transmisión en video de lo que ocurre allá abajo pero les permitiré usar el audio como quieran, así podrán recibir las llamadas de ayuda apoyo y auxilio que están a punto de llegar. – al terminar esta frece el audio de tolos los a quipos hackeados volvió a la normalidad pero se mantenía el video en vivo de lo que pasaba.

Espero que ese loco se divierta, mientras tanto ¿quieren jugar al LOL? – le pregunte a mis amigos.

Ok… – me respondieron y nos dirigimos a la sala de juegos.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Luna… te cuento lo que paso a los dos días o quieres ver el video del desastre que hiso Carlos contra esos ejércitos. – le pregunte a Luna.

Mmm... ¿Qué es un video? – me respondió.

Al oír estas palabra, caí para atrás con un aura oscura sobre mi cabeza y una gotita tipo anime. ¿Qué cómo se como me veía? Pues es mi sueño, así que el sentido salió por la puerta y a la lógica la tire por la ventana. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Luna. – Un video… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Mmm… ¿Aquí existen las películas? – le pregunté.

Si. – me respondió con simpleza.

Pues eso, pero un poco cambiado. – le respondí.

Bueno quiero verlo. – me respondió interesada.

Al oír su respuesta chasquee mis dedos, materializando una pantalla flotante frente a nosotros, un sofá detrás de nosotros unas palomitas y un refresco. – Siéntate y disfruta. – le dije y se sentó a mí lado en el sofá. – ¿quieres? – le pregunte ofreciéndole palomitas.

Ok. – dijo tomando unas cuantas con su magia, pero note que estaba algo incomoda.

¿Que no te gusta el sofá? – le pregunte.

Es un poco pequeño… – me dijo algo apenada.

Recuerda que esto es un sueño, podemos hacer lo que queramos ¿Por qué no la haces tú? – le pregunte mientras buscaba el video en el menú.

No puedo… – me dijo.

¿Cómo que no? – le pregunte.

No sé, en este sueño no puedo modificar nada. – me dijo extrañada y algo apenada.

Una pregunta ¿Tú hiciste este sueño lucido o ya lo era cuando entraste? – le pregunte.

Ya lo era. – me respondió extrañada.

Bueno puede ser que como este sueño es mío propio no lo puedes modificar. – le dije usando la lógica que pesque, por la ventana que la lance.

Puede ser. – me respondió.

Cual sea el caso me da igual esto se arregla fácil. – le dije y chasquee mis dedos.

Al chasquear mis dedos luna fue cubierta por una luz y al terminar me dijo. – así mejor… ¡¿Por qué estas tan grande?! – me pregunto.

Yo no me hice más grande, tú te encogiste. – le dije aguantando la risa.

Luna se vio a si misma notando que la había convertido en potrilla XD. – ¿Pro que me hiciste esto? – me pregunto Luna.

Porque dijiste que el sofá era muy pequeño y así seguro que ya no es tan pequeño. – le dije con tono divertido aguantando las ganas de acariciarla por lo tierna que se veía. – _"si pone voz tierna me va a dar un como diabético por tanta dulzura."_ – pensé mientras la veía hacer su mini berrinche.

Bueno como se ya pon el video o como se diga. – me dijo la potrilla.

Ok, Lulu. – le dije riéndome por dentro y esperando que nunca se entere de donde lo saque.

¿Y tú como sabias que mi hermana me decía así? – me pregunto.

" _Justo lo pienso, justo me pasa ¿No?"_ – pensé al oír esa pregunta. – de la misma manera que sabía que en realidad eras Luna y no Nightmare, pero por el bien de todos en este mundo, nadie debe saber el cómo.

Luna se me quedo viendo de forma acusadora pero después de un rato se detuvo y me pregunto. – ¿Cuánto falta para que inicie la película?

Solo déjame darle play. – le respondí y presioné el botón de play.

* * *

 **Narración del Video:**

Vemos como Carlos se tele-transporta hasta uno de los lados del campo de batalla y de su cinturón desenfunda dos espadas como las de Kirito de SAO. Después de esto empieza a caminar en dirección a la batalla, al llegar hasta la batalla, recibió 2 disparos de tanque y unos cuantos misiles de los cazas, se forma una enorme nube de humo y al momento alguien dice. – ¿Eso es todo lo que eclipse puede hacer? ¿Con eso quieren acabar con esta maldita guerra?

Si efectivamente con esto planeamos acabar con la guerra. – dijo Carlos saliendo de la nube de humo y mostrando que llevaba en su espalda el emblema de "Eclipse" que era igual a lo que Andrés había dibujado en el cielo en el festival del verano con sus katanas (Para el que no sepa es un Sol siendo eclipsado por una media luna seguro que en google sale. Algún día hare la imagen en PhotoShop) – Vamos se que tienen algo mejor que eso. – dijo Carlos antes de empezar a correr por el campo de batalla esquivando misiles y cortando los cañones de las armas y tanque que se encontraban en la zona circundante. Al parecer todos olvidaron por completo sus diferencias para combatir un enemigo más poderoso. – Todo sale de acuerdo al plan. – murmullo Carlos mientras mermaba las fuerzas de lo que antes eran imponentes ejércitos llevándolos a ser simples grupos de soldados que no podían con un solo objetivo. – Esto es divertido, pero si no me hubiesen prohibido matar estaría haciendo cosas más arriesgadas. – dijo Carlos deteniéndose sobre una enorme roca. – ¡Oigan montón de inútiles! – con estas palabras todos voltearon a verlo y no falto quien empezase a disparar. - ¡Salgan de aquí, quedan 47 horas antes de que este lugar se convierta en un cráter! – dijo Carlos asustando a varios soldados, en ese momento 18 misiles, 15 disparos de tanques y miles de balas lo golpearon pero el simplemente los ignoro y se tele-transportó de vuelta a la nave. Después de esto del punto donde estaba parado Carlos exploto una granada EMP, que con su enorme rango logro derribar varios aviones y destruir los sistemas de varios tanques.

…

…

…

26-19 11-22-24-9-22-26-17-10-26 1-3-14 11-26 11-9-2-26 26-19 18-22-26-13-1-15-19-26-11.

…

…

…

Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Bueno Luna ¿Te gusto el video? – al decir esto de mi cuenta de que la potrilla Luna se encontraba con una expresión que expresaba miedo, duda y preocupación.

¿Que eran esas cosas de metal? – me pregunto con algo de miedo en su voz.

Tanques, aviones, armas, etc. – le dije calmadamente.

¿Por qué peleaban entre ustedes? – me pregunto con duda.

Por diferentes razones, dinero, territorios, recursos, etc. – le respondí algo preocupado.

¿Ellos pueden llegar hasta aquí? – me pregunto con preocupación.

Cálmate Luna, solo mis amigos y yo podemos llegar hasta aquí. – le respondí y empecé a acariciar su crin para ver si se calmaba un poco.

Al parecer funcionó, pues al hacer su siguiente pregunta ya estaba más calmada. – Y tú ¿Por qué peleaste?

¿Tan rápido olvidaste mi historia? A mí no me gusta la guerra, así que la termine. – le respondí con tono burlón, mientras seguía acariciando su crin y parecía que le gustaba que lo hiciera. – "Que raro, pensé que intentaría versa mas como… no se… ¿de la realeza?... bueno supongo que mil años en la luna afectan a cualquiera." – pensé mientras la veía.

Con esta respuesta Luna se calmo completamente y dijo. – ¿y qué paso luego? – Esto lo dijo con su voz de potrilla, que quedo tan tierna que se escucho Aww… de fondo, es mi sueño no me contradigan XD.

Bueno te cuento… – dije para continuar con la historia.

* * *

 **Narración de Andrés:**

Después de que Carlos volviera, vimos que la guerra continuaba a pesar de nuestras advertencias, pero como esperaba varios de los que se encontraban en ambos bandos decidieron irse de inmediato del campo de batalla. Des pues de un rato esperando interceptamos llamadas de ambos bandos, uno de los bandos ordeno que defendiesen el territorio y que mandarían refuerzos, mientras que el otro ordenaba que tomasen el territorio y eliminasen completamente al enemigo. Entre esos bandos había una similitud, ambos reportaban que gran parte de sus soldados habían decidido retirarse por la amenaza de la organización "Eclipse" y también reportaban que alguien había aparecido de la nada, afirmando ser de la organización Eclipse y que era absolutamente imposible hacerle siquiera un rasguño. – ¿Qué tanto alboroto hiciste Carlos? – le pregunte al oír la conversación.

Lo suficiente para espantar a la mitad de esos ejércitos. – me respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

Bien hecho. – le dije y me fui una vez terminada la transmisión.

Después de que se cumpliese el plazo de 48 horas que les había dado, vemos como ambos ejércitos que ahora se encontraban en las mismas condiciones seguían peleando, así que decidí terminar con esto. – Computadora desactiva el campo de invisibilidad y proyecta la zona de impacto en el campo de batalla por favor, vamos a sacarlos a todos de aquí.

En eso estoy Andrés. – me respondió con su melodiosa voz. – … … … … … … … … … … … … Listo … … … – me dijo mientras hacia lo que le pedí.

Ponme en el altavoz e intervén todas las comunicaciones igual que hace 2 días, por favor. – le pedí a mi computadora.

Estoy en eso. – me respondió. – Listo, la transmisión iniciara en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0…

Hola mundo aquí Andrés al habla, veo que han decidido seguir con sus estúpidas guerras, así que lo mejor sería acabar en este mismo momento con todos y todo lo que se encuentre en los campos de batalla. Si los presidentes quieren dialogar pueden formar una asamblea donde quieran y estaré complacido de ir, les dejo aquí mi número a los presidentes que decidan enviarme un mensaje o llamar y ni siquiera piensen en rastrearlo, es satelital pero no cualquier satelital es de uno de mis satélites, así que cualquier intento de rastreo terminara en un punto muerto. Y por cierto los que se encuentran en los campos de batalla marcados deberían empezar a correr todo y todos los que se encuentren en el círculo rojo morirán al instante, los del circulo anaranjado sufrirán quemaduras de tercer a quinto grado, los que se encuentren en el circulo amarillo de primer a tercer grado y los del circulo verde sentirán un calor invernal. Hasta luego espero sus llamadas y por cierto tienen 15 minutos para correr. – dije con voz feliz.

Fin de la transmisión. – dijo la computadora. – ¿inicio la cuenta regresiva? – me pregunto la misma.

Todavía no, estera a que todos estén en área segura y que no quede ninguna persona viva en el campo de batalla antes de dispara, no quiero ni una sola baja más. – le dije mientras me recostaba en un sofá y me ponía a jugar al geometry dash en mi teléfono.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Bueno eso sería casi todo. – le dije a Luna.

¿Cómo que casi? – me pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lo demás es simplemente que los presidentes agarraron miedo a mis armas y después de una asamblea en la que me valí de las leyes y tecnicismos de todos los países para acabar con los enfrentamientos, bajo la amenaza de una destrucción total del arsenal que quien se me opusiese. – le respondí con simpleza.

Ahora que recuerdo ¿no habías dicho que querías hacerle una broma a mi hermana? – me pregunto con tono malicioso, el cual sonaba bastante divertido pues era una potrilla.

Sí, pero necesito saber ¿puedes traes a Celestia hasta mi sueño sin despertarla?

Con algo de cuidado si. – me respondió.

Bien es hora de empezar. – dije chasqueando mis dedos y haciendo que todo el panorama cambiase y que luna volviese a su forma normal.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Celestia. – Bien trae a Celestia sin despertarla hasta esa cama. – dije señalando la cama de Celestia.

Ok. – me respondió luna e intento traerla, pero por alguna razón se detuvo. – No puedo, tu sueño no la deja entrar. – me dijo.

Eso yo lo arreglo. – dije y chasquee mis dedos creando una puerta encima de la cama de Celestia, abrí la puerta y dije. – Walá.

Luna se quedo con la boca abierta y pregunto. – ¡¿Como sabes entrar al pasillo de los sueños?!

Pues lo descubrí en mi mundo, pero solo puedo abrir mi puerta, para entrar en otro sueño alguien me tiene que abrir desde adentro o viceversa. – le respondí con simpleza.

Bueno eso luego lo hablamos ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco. – dijo Luna.

Bueno… Luna te necesito para la broma. – le dije algo preocupado.

Aja, necesitabas que la trajera ¿No? – me pregunto extrañada.

Sí, pero también serás parte de la broma. – dije chasqueando mis dedos.

Al chasquear mis dedos Luna quedo encerrada en una jaula con cadenas que la sostenían, junto con cuerdas que mantenían sus alas amarradas y un anillo en su cuerno que bloqueaba su magia. – ¿Para qué haces esto? – me preguntó.

Para asustar a Celestia ¿Las sogas están muy apretadas? – le pregunte.

Están bien, gracias por no usar cadenas para las alas. – me dijo.

"Que extraño que no se molestara, seguro está tranquila porque sabe que solo es el mundo de los sueños." – pensé mientras aplaudía para despertar a Celestia, la cual también tenía un anillo en su cuerno.

Celestia se levanto de golpe, al ver a su hermana se asusto y al verme pregunto muy molesta. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Mostrarte como cae tu querida Equestria. – dije y Chasquee mis dedos haciendo que sobre Canterlot callera el famoso rayo de mi estación espacial.

Celestia al ver la destrucción dijo. – ¡¿Por qué haces esto monstruo?!

Por diversión. – dije chasqueando mis dedos y apareciendo la estatua de Discord a mi lado. – Mira esto. – dije y puse la mano sobre la estatua de Discord liberándolo. – aquí el señor del caos.

Hola Celestia ¿Me recuerdas? – dijo con su tono burlón.

Discord hiso aparecer dos vasos de leche achocolatada para él y para mí. – gracias. –le dije y empezamos a tomarlos al mismo tiempo, como es obvio que él se tomara el vidrio y esto es un sueño yo hare lo mismo.

Ambos terminamos de tomarnos el vidrio y los lanzamos para atrás. – me gusta tu estilo. – me dijo mientras los vasos que lanzamos explotaban a lo lejos.

Gracias, ahora aprovecha de divertirte. – le dije señalando la ventana.

Discord salió por la ventana y Celestia pregunto. – ¿Qué ganas destruyendo este mundo?

Podría decirte que lo aria solo por diversión, pero la realidad es otra ¿Te suena la organización "Luna Sangre"? – le dije mientras la veía a los ojos.

No sé de qué me hablas. – dijo confundida.

Bien, entonces no tienes nada que ver, solo eso quería saber. – le dije con una sonrisa y chasqueando mis dedos.

Al chasquear mis dedos Luna desapareció y Celestia dijo. – ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?!

¿Yo? Yo no hice nada Celestia. – dije con tono burlón.

Justo en ese momento, Luna dijo desde detrás de Celestia. – Buu… – Con esto Celestia termino pegada al techo y temblando.

Buena esa Luna. – le dije y puse mi puño para hacer un Brohoof el cuan ella correspondió de inmediato.

Yo solo dije buu… tú hiciste todo el espectáculo. – me respondió.

Sí, pero ni todo mis espectáculo logro el mismo impacto que ese "Buu…" – le respondí de forma divertida.

¿De dónde sacaste eso de la organización "Luna Sangre"? – me pregunto.

¿Recuerdas que te conté mi historia hasta hace 2 años y medio no? – le dije.

Sí, pero no los mencionaste. – me respondió.

Eso es porque ellos aparecieron después del final de la guerra, ellos son los que me acusan de genocida, pues no son capases de comprender como logre acabar con la guerra sin matar a nadie y quieren una excusa para quitarme mi tecnología. – le respondí en pocas palabras.

¿Pero porque le preguntaste a Celestia por ellos? – me pregunto Luna.

Porque hace 6 meses su líder desapareció junto con un poquito de mi tecnología y Silver Light me dijo que la organización responsable del ataque a su pueblo y a Ponyville fue la organización Luna Sangre. Adamas quería estar seguro de que Clestia no estaba siendo engañada por nadie de esa organización y la verdad cuando te dije lo de la broma no lo había pensado, eso me vino a la cabeza cuando me pregunto el porqué de destruir su mundo. – le respondí a Luna con la verdad.

Entiendo, pero igual la broma fue divertida. – me dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento Celestia se cayó del techo y Pregunto. – ¿una broma? ¿Destruyes Equestria por una broma? – dijo con cara de "te mato si no te explicas ahora".

"No sé a dado cuenta de que esto es un sueño." – Pensé. – Sipe. – le dije y Chasquee mis dedos abriendo una puerta detrás de Celestia que llevaba de vuelta a su sueño. Después de este Luna uso su magia para llevarla hasta su sueño y cerré la puerta. – Eso fue bastante divertido. – dije y chasquee mis dedos volviendo al panorama que teníamos antes de la llegada de Celestia, con el sofá y la pantalla flotante. Y obviamente convertí a Luna en un potrilla, por simple divercion.

¡Oye! ¿Por qué me volviste potrilla otra vez? – me dijo con su voz de potrilla y un tono divertido.

Porque quise. – le dije con simpleza y la hice aparecer a mi lado en el sofá.

Bueno… como sea, es divertido y dime ¿Por qué no hemos despertado cuando entro en sueños? no suelo durar más de 5 o 10 minutos antes que el pony despierte. – me pregunto como si yo lo supiera.

Pues no se pero puede ser porque en mi mundo aprovechaba mis sueños lucidos para adelantar mis proyectos, llegue a tal punto que tenia sueños lucidos todas las noches y casi he logrado sincronizar el tiempo real con el del sueño, me refiero si pasan 10 horas en el mundo real logre que fueran como 8 de aquí, pero resulta difícil saber qué hora es en mi mondo. – le respondí dando mi mejor suposición.

Puede ser. – dijo y se acostó en el sofá de tal forma que no podía verse más tierna.

En ese momento empecé a acariciarla, pues casi parecía un peluche de Luna hecho a la perfección. – Andrés despierta. – oí en mi cabeza dándome cuenta de que ya era hora de levantarme. – Bueno Luna, ahora me despido creo que Twilight intenta despertarme ¿hablamos otra noche? – le dije.

Ok. – me respondió, tras esto chasquee mis dedos dejándola en una cama y devolviéndole su tamaño normal.

"Supongo que esto desaparecerá cuando despierte, pero supongo que un par de minutos le durará." – pensé mientras me dejaba caer hacia atrás, despertando así de mi divertido sueño. – "No le pregunte si era gamer, bueno ya la volveré a ver." – pensé mientras me dejaba caer.

Fin Capitulo 6

¿Por qué Andrés tiene tanta música de geometry dash? ¿Andrés liberó s Discord por aburrimiento, ahora lo repetirá en el mundo real? ¿Seguiré escribiendo o me iré a resolver el problema de las notas de la boleta que me dieron las de otro XD? ¿Alguien leerá esto aparte de esos 753 views? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo si es que lo termino a tiempo.

* * *

Si ya sé que me tarde con el cap pero intentare recuperar el tiempo perdido y como recompensa por su paciencia este cap es ligeramente más largo que el anterior y tiene algo de la historia de Andrés, ahora si están atentos se abran dado cuenta de un pequeño código en el cap si logran descifrarlo y me lo colocan en un review se cumplirá lo que ahí prometo, si no lo logran tendrán un 50 % de probabilidad de que cumpla con lo que ahí dice, espero les haya gustado el cap y que sigan la serie pues se pondrá mejor con el tiempo. Y les doy una pista para el código para que vean que soy buena gente. "3" . Listo esa es su pista "Suerte".

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	8. Capitulo 7 – El boleto extra

Hola que tal, aquí lightningmasterXD con otro capítulo de este fic, nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos los que comentaron y también a los que solo leyeron. Y espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y voy a intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido para volver al cronograma normal. Pero hay un pequeño problema, pronto me voy a ir de viaje y no voy a poder escribir desde allá, así que les pido que me tengan paciencia, después del viaje seguramente vuelva a actualizar todos los domingos y espero disfruten estos caps antes de que me valla.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.

Capitulo 7 – El Boleto extra y a quien le sobran los boletos.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos como LightningmasterXD guarda sus cuadernos y libros del colegio en un armario y luego lo cierra mientras grita. – ¡VACACIONES! – después de esto camina tranquilamente hasta su sala y se encuentra con una habitación a oscuras.

¡SORPRESA! – dijeron Pinkie y luna encendiendo la luz y saliendo de detrás del sofá.

¿Pinkie y ahora que celebramos? – le pregunto el humano a la pony rosada.

El fin de las clases tontito. – le respondió Pinkie con su actitud hiperactiva.

Ustedes no tienen clases. – le respondió Lightning.

No, pero tu si y como ya terminaron, ahora actualizaras más rápido. – dijo Pinkie.

Siiiiiiii… Bueno… sobre eso… – dijo Lightning.

¿Qué, no quieres actualizar? ¿Vas a dejar a los pocos que leen tu fic en espera hasta que se cansen y se vallan? – pregunto Luna con tono cerio y algo melodramático.

No creo dejarlos esperando, pero tampoco creo que pueda escribir más rápido. – le respondió Lightning algo preocupado.

¿Y tú te crees que yo diría eso que acabo de decir? – dijo Luna con tono burlón.

Nop, pero te quería seguir el juego. – respondió Lightning siguiendo el juego.

Y bueno… es hora del show. – dijo Pinkie apreciándose frente a la cámara y mirándonos directamente.

¡Pinkie! No acapares la ruptura de la cuarta pared. – dijo Lightning empujando a Pinkie para que ambos entrasen en le escena.

¡Los dos vengan aquí! – dijo Luna haciendo aparecer a Pinkie y a Lightning junto a ella en el sofa.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Lightning, quien lo contesta de inmediato. – ¡Comienza con el cap de una buena vez, que me canso de esperar! – dijo Andrés desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? – le contesto Lightning.

Porque si no lo haces romperé la cuarta pared y usare tu computadora para adelantar la historia yo mismo, pero te lo advierto, si yo escribo la historia la poca gente que lee esto se va a ir a hacer otra cosa. – dijo Andrés en forma de amenaza.

Si lo haces borro la historia y te quedas sin nada. – le respondió Lightning.

No me quedo sin nada, mi espacio en el multiverso sigue ahí aunque no allá historia. – dijo Andrés dejando sin argumentos a Lightning.

Dale… dale… ya comienzo a escribir. – respondió Lightning.

No escribas nada solo prende el televisor en el canal de este fic y deja que la gente lo vea. – dijo Andrés con tono de obviedad.

¿Y tu como sabes cómo inicio los caps? – pregunto Lightning.

Me leí el fic mientras esperaba a que empezaras con el cap. – respondió Andrés como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ok… Ok… ya pongo el cap pero déjame iniciar. – dijo Lightning mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Oigan, Andrés dice que empecemos de una vez. – le informo Lightning a Luna y Pinkie.

Ok… – dijeron las dos y Pinkie saco una bandeja de cupcakes de su crin, junto con un par de refrescos que aparecieron de la nada, mientras que luna tomo con su magia el control remoto.

En el televisor vemos como Twilight intentaba despertar a Andrés. – Andrés despierta que tenemos que ir con Applejack. – decía Twilight mientras Andrés fingía seguir dormido.

* * *

(Por la mañana) (Biblioteca/Casa de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

" _mantendré los ojos cerrados un rato mas, mientras mantenga en mente el sueño creo que no se desmaterializa en el mundo onírico."_ – pensé mientras fingía seguir dormido. – _"tengo una idea para asustar a Twilight… jejeje…"_ – pensé mientras la insistente pony seguía en su intento para que me levantara. En ese momento chasquee mis dedos haciendo que un aura maligna que se asemejaba a llamas oscuras me rodease, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, en ese momento Twilight se detuvo y empezó a retroceder.

¿Qué estás haciendo Andrés? – pregunto Twilight con algo de miedo en su voz.

¿Yo? Yo solo te estoy haciendo caso, me desperté y sabes que, me provoca desayunar algo de pony a la parrilla. – dije mientras me acercaba a Twilight con paso lento y un aire de villano de película.

En ese momento Twilight se tele- transporto al piso de abajo y yo hice la mismo, pues sabía que lo primero que haría sería escribirle a Celestia. ¿Qué como supe que se fue para abajo? Pues no la sabia, pero era lo más probable, pues supongo que Spike está abajo y el es la forma más rápida de informarle a Celestia. Al llegar al piso de abajo vi como Twilight parecía buscar a Spike, así que active mi invisibilidad y tome uno de los eslabones de las cadenas que habían intentado usar en mi contra, para evitar que Twilight escapase tele-transportándose a otro lugar.

¡Spike! ¡Spike! – gritaba Twilight mientras buscaba al mencionado dragón.

Aproveché que no prestaba atención a su alrededor y le llegue por la espalda poniéndole el eslabón en el cuerno para evitar que escapara. – Quédate quieta Twilight, que no voy a hacerte nada. – le dije a ver si dejaba de forcejear.

¡Mentira! dijiste que querías carne de poni a la parrilla, déjame ir monstruo. – grito Twilight pataleando para liberarse de mi agarre.

Twilight solo estaba bromeando, si quisiese hacer algo lo hubiese hecho mientras dormías, para no llamar la atención ¿A caso no pensaste en eso? – dije a ver si Twilight entraba en razón.

Twilight se quedo un rato viendo al vacio y dejo de patalear. – Tienes razón ¡PERO NUNCA VUELVAS A HACERME UNA BROMA COMO ESA! – me grito Twilight en el oído dejándome medio sordo.

Bueno dale no volveré a asustarte con eso de que te voy a comer. – dije con tono burlón. – "Pero eso no quita que te hare bromas de otro tipo o que repetiré esta broma con otros ponys." – pensé mientras le respondía y le quitaba el eslabón del cuerno guardándolo el mi bolsillo.

Bueno… vamos a desayunar. – dijo ella caminando en dirección a la cocina. – Espera un momento… ¿Qué es esa aura oscura que te rodea? – pregunto Twilight con tono acusador.

Es mi campo de fuerza, puedo cambiarlo según necesite, pero tengo que diseñar el programa primero para que cambie la forma de mis campos de fuerza. Este lo tenía porque no es la primera broma en la que lo utilizo, deberías haber visto la cara de mis amigos el día que los asuste con esto. – dije con tono divertido.

Como sea… mejor quítalo que si no vas a espantar al pueblo entero de nuevo. – me dijo Twilight algo cansada.

Ok. – le respondí y chasquee mis dedos, devolviendo así a la normalidad mis campos de fuerza mientras seguía a Twilight hasta la cocina.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como Applejack intenta despertar a Silver Light quien parece no tener intención de despertar por lo pronto. – Despierta de una vez, que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. – decía Applejack pero Silver parecía ignorar completamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en ese momento Applejack intento echarle un balde de agua fría para despertarlo, pero esto tampoco funcionó, pues en el momento que el agua se acerco a Silver el campo de fuerza que Andrés le había dado se interpuso. – Al parecer Andrés no le quito el hechizo ese raro cuando lo dejo aquí. – dijo Applejack algo molesta mientras se acercaba a Silver con intenciones de arrancarlo una pluma, pero al intentar arrancarle la pluma con su casco recibió un choque eléctrico en este y cayó al suelo.

¿Applejack… que haces? – dijo Silver sin moverse de su lugar.

Pues yo intentaba levantarte, pero al intentarlo me diste un choque eléctrico. – grito Applejack muy molesta.

No intentes hacer que me mueva todavía, espera un rato, que todavía me duelen los cortes que me hiso Andrés con sus espadas. – dijo Silver desanimado.

Pero cómo pudiste andar todo el día de ayer de un lado a otro, si estabas tan lastimado. – dijo Applejack dudando de lo que el afirmaba.

Porque esta armadura me permite moverme aunque este lastimado, pero cuando duermo o descanso todo el cansancio del día me cae de golpe. – dijo Silver manteniendo su tono cansado.

Dijiste algo de cortes pero no veo que haya atravesado tu armadura. – dijo Applejack manteniendo su tono desconfiado.

Los cortes los hiso a mis gemas, pero cuando Dark Light las corrompió, causo que en vez de absorber el daño directo con su propia energía, me causaran las heridas a mí para evitar que se desgastaran, pero las heridas no están en mi cuerpo, solo ciento el dolor como si estuviesen ahí. – le respondió Silver.

Entonces quítate tú armadura. – le dijo Applejack con tono de obviedad.

No puedo, si lo hago las heridas se materializaran en mi cuerpo y si esa espada es tan filosa como parecía, estoy seguro de que no salgo vivo de esa. – le respondió Silver con tranquilidad.

¿Y por que tus gemas siguen corrompidas si Andrés uso los elementos contigo? – dijo Applejack sospechando.

Las gemas no volverán a la normalidad hasta después de un tiempo de que su poder maligno se agote y eso debería ser como 2 días. – dijo Silver un poco mas repuesto.

¿Qué, a caso planeas quedarte 2 días aquí tirado? – pregunto Applejack molesta.

Pues la verdad eso me haría bien, pero tengo que ayudarte con la cosecha para poder seguir aquí. – respondió Silver volviendo a su tono desganado.

Apúrate te espero afuera para ir a desayunar. – dijo Applejack saliendo del granero.

Silver se levanto y parecía estar muy adolorido, pero de igual forma empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, detrás de Applejack.

* * *

(Más tarde) (Siguiendo a: Andrés, Silver, Spike, Twilight y Applejack) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Hora de empezar ¿No? – dijo Andrés parado junto a Applejack, Silver y Twilight

Andrés usa las carretas para llevar las manzanas que derribamos al granero, mientras nosotros derribamos más. – dijo Applejack menospreciando a Andrés.

¿A caso insinúas que no puedo bajar las manzanas de un golpe? – le respondió Andrés sintiéndose insultado.

No es por nada… pero tú solo usas tu tecnología para defenderte y atacar, pero no creo que sin tus artilugios tengas tantas ventajas.

Silver permaneció callado como diciendo "ellas no recibieron tus golpes, no conocen tu fuerza"

Es cierto sin tu magia esa rara no puedes hacer nada. – dijo Spike en forma de burla.

Saben una cosa en mi mundo, en mi mundo si que les daría la razón pero en este tengo cierta ventaja, les explico. – dijo mientras se acercaba a un árbol. – en mi mundo los arboles son más resistentes que estos, se los demuestro. – dijo y le dio un golpe al árbol con el que derribó todas la manzanas del mismo y agrieto la madera en la zona donde acertó el golpe, al quitar el puño dejo ver un agujero que tenía como 20 centímetros de profundidad. – En mi mundo la gravedad es mayor, por tanto, aquí todo es más ligero y se me hace bastante más fácil moverme. – dijo mientras derribaba las manzanas de otro árbol pero esta vez con una patada, que aunque no deformo el árbol, si logro derribar todas las manzanas las cuales Andrés atrapo y coloco en una canasta. – y ahora ustedes juzguen ¿Creen que puedo con el trabajo o no? – dijo Andrés cruzándose de brazos y sin notar que la mana que uso para golpear el árbol empezó a sangrar levemente.

No sé si sea buena idea. – dijo Applejack no muy convencida.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Andrés extrañado.

¡Andrés, tu mano está sangrando! – dijo Twilight alarmada.

¡Hee! A ver. – dijo viendo su mano. – pero eso no es nada Twilight. – dijo Andrés y se limpio la mano con un poco de agua, que había en un balde cercano.

Déjame ayudarte con eso. – dijo Twilight.

No hace falta y la verdad es extraña, no me duele. – dijo Andrés extrañado y luego chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que su cuerpo se cubriera por un escudo de energía. (Como en el segundo capítulo cuando se defendió de los elementos.) – Listo ya no me cortare con las astillas de los arboles.

Si pero yo no lo decía por eso, yo decía que no, porque casi derribas el árbol junto con las manzanas. – dijo Applejack algo molesta.

Dale… al siguiente lo golpeo con menos fuerza ¿Ok? – le respondió Andrés a Applejack.

Ok, empecemos de una vez. – dijo Applejack y empesamos con la cosecha.

* * *

(Bastante más tarde) (Siguiendo a: Andrés, Silver, Spike, Twilight y Applejack) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba en camino a casa de Applejack llevando la última tanda de manzanas, me acompañaban Silver, Spike, Twilight y Applejack por supuesto. – _"Creo que aquí comienza el siguiente episodio, esto puede ser entretenido."_ – Pensó Andrés mientras veía la siguiente escena.

No, no, no... – dice Spike desde el lomo de Twilight, mientras arrojaba manzanas al suelo.

Gracias por ayudarme Twilight. Le aposté a Big Macintosh que tendría estas golden para el almuerzo. Si gano, el irá por la calle Stirrup con una falda de su abuela. – dijo Applejack y luego soltó una carcajada.

"Que, a caso estamos pintados en la pared Silver y yo que no nos menciona siquiera… a no… es verdad que agarre esto de trabajo… siiiiiiiii claaaaaaaaaaaro y ellos creen que los voy a ayudar a su manera, en cuanto me dejen solo hare el trabajo de toda la semana en minutos." – pensé al oír a Applejack.

Es todo un placer Applejack, me alegra que la meta sea el almuerzo, todo este trabajo me abrió el apetito. – dijo Twilight mientras caminaba.

Exacto, ¿Cierto? – dijo Spike lanzando una manzana que le dio en la cabeza a Twilight.

Por favor Spike, tú descansaste en mi lomo mientras trabajábamos. – le refuto Twilight.

Exacto, ustedes dos tardaron tanto que me perdí el almuerzo. – le respondió Spike.

El estomago de Twilight rugio y luego de esto Twilight rió nerviosamente. – Mejor vamos por algo de comer. – dijo Twilight mientras veía como Spike seguían soltando manzanas por el camino.

No... Gusano... Ajá. – dice Spike, mientras busca una manzana que este buena, hasta que al fin la encuentra.

Ah Spike, se ve deliciosa. – dice Twilight esperanzada de que Spike le de la manzana.

Estas esperanzas desaparecen, en cuanto Spike se come la manzana.

¡Spike! – dive Twilight con tono molesto.

¿Qué? – dice Spike y justo en ese momento eructa dos cartas, una carta de Celestia y otra con un sello azul oscuro y una "L" que me hiso saber que era de luna, tomé la carta que envió luna dándome cuenta de que esta estaba dirigida a mí.

Es una carta de la Princesa Celestia. – dijo y luego me pregunto de. – ¿quién es esa carta?

De Luna. – le respondí.

Dámela para leerla. – dijo Twilight.

Nope, esta es para mí. – le respondí.

¿Cómo va a ser para ti, si Luna ni te conoce? – dijo Twilight extrañada.

Pues en realidad si la conozco y por el momento la conozco mejor que tu. – le respondí intentando molestarla un poco.

Pero si ni siquiera hablaste con ella. – dijo Twilight.

Se te olvido que luna puede entrar en los sueños, en la noche aprovechamos de hablar un poco y le jugamos una broma a Celestia. – le respondí recordando ese sueño lucido.

Bueno… pues si la carta es para ti no hay nada que hacer. – dijo Twilight derrotada. – Spike, lee la carta de Celestia. – le pidió Twilight al dragon.

Spike empieza a leer la carta. – "Atentos todos, Su gran alteza real, la Princesa Celestia de Equestria se complace en anunciar la Gran Gala del Galope. Concede la magnífica Ciudad capital de Canterlot, el vigésimo primer día de..." bla bla bla bla, "...cordialmente extiende esta invitación a Twilight Sparkle más un invitado"

¡La Gran Gala del Galope! – dijeron Applejack y Twilight mientras daban Gritos de alegría.

" _Sip, este es el episodio"_ – pensé mientras veía la escena. – _"Supongo que debería leer la carta que me mando Luna."_ – pensé mientras empezaba a leer la carta.

Carta de Luna: "Saludos Andrés, gracias por contarme tu historia y la verdad esa broma a Celestia estuvo muy buena. Espero que podamos volver a vernos en otra ocasión y te envío un presente que puede que te guste." – leí la carta en silencio. – _"Interesante, será mejor que no vean esto."_ – pensé al ver el contenido de la carta, la cual guarde en un bolsillo.

En ese momento oigo a Spike decir. – ¡Miren! ¡Dos boletos!

¡Guau, excelente! ¡Jamás he ido a la Gala! ¿Y tu Spike? – dijo Twilight emocionada.

No, y planeo que siga siendo así, no quiero nada de esas cosas para niñitas. – dijo Spike de forma despectiva.

Ay por favor Spike, un baile sería lindo. – le respondió Twilight.

¿Lindo? Creo que sería más que lindo, me encantaría acudir. Briosos corceles. Si tuviera un puesto de manzanas ahí, los ponis saborearían nuestro producto hasta que el sol se pusiera. ¿Tienes idea de las ganancias que recaudaría para Sweet Apple Acres? Wow... Con todo ese dinero podríamos hacer bastantes reparaciones aquí. Podríamos cambiar ese horrible techo. Y Big Macintosh podría reemplazar ese horrible arado. ¡Y la abuela Smith podría operarse de la cadera! Wow... Daría mi pata trasera derecha por ir a esa Gala. – dijo Applejack ilucionada.

Pues en ese caso. ¿Te gustaría? – estaba diciendo Twilight, pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow, quien cayó entre ella y Applejack.

¿Estamos hablando de la Gran Gala de Galope? – dijo Rainbow desde encima de las otras ponys.

Applejack: ¡Rainbow Dash! Me dijiste que estabas ocupada para ayudar en la cosecha. ¿En que estabas tan ocupada? ¿Espiando? – dijo Applejack molesta.

No, estaba ocupada... durmiendo. – le respondió Rainbow indiferente. – Y casualmente escuché que tienes un boleto extra. – dijo dirigiéndose a Twilight, mientras volaba de cabeza.

Sí, pero... – dijo Twilight pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

¡Sí! ¡Esto es súper increíble! ¡Los Wonderbolts actúan en la Gala del Galope cada año! Ya lo puedo imaginar: Todos estarán mirando al cielo, sus ojos atentos a los Wonderbolts, pero entonces llegaría volando Rainbow Dash. Llamaría su atención con mi trote súper veloz. Luego los hipnotizaría con mi fantástica caída en picada. Y para mi gran final, la Súper Mega Ráfaga. ¡Los ponis enloquecerían! Los Wonderbolts Insistirían en que mis maniobras especiales fueran incorporadas en su rutina. Y entonces me darían la bienvenida como su miembro más reciente. ¿No lo entiendes Twilight? Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para mostrarles mi talento, ¡Tienes que llevarme a mí! – dijo Rainbow muy emocionada.

Espera un momentito de tamaño poni. ¡Yo pedí ese boleto primero! – dijo Applejack aun más molesta que antes.

¿Y qué? No significa que sea tuyo. – le respondió Rainbow.

¿Eso crees? Pues te desafío a una lucha de pesuñas, la ganadora tendrá el boleto. – dijo Applejack con tono retador.

Chicas, los boletos son míos, yo decido con quien ir, muchas gracias. Quien tenga la mejor razón para ir tendrá el boleto, ¿Les parece? – dijo Twilight separando a sus amigas.

Levantar el negocio para la granja. – dijo Applejack.

La oportunidad de adicionar para los Wonderbolts. – dijo Rainqow.

Para arreglar la cadera de la abuela. – continuo Applejack.

Vivir el sueño. – Finalizo Rainbow.

Ay no, todas son muy buenas razones ¿Cierto? – dijo y al momento rugió su estomago, tras esto solto una risa nerviosa y dijo. – Escuchen eso. Estoy muy hambrienta, no se ustedes pero yo no puedo tomar decisiones con el estomago vacío. Así que lo voy a pensar en el almuerzo y les avisaré a las dos. ¿Hecho? – Termino Twilight con la discusión y Spike se subió nuevamente a su lomo para que retirarse del jugar.

Está bien. – le respondieron Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

Interesante ¿no? – le pregunte a Silver.

¿Qué cosa? – me respondió el, extrañado.

Que se peleen por un boleto en vez de pedirle a celestia más. – le respondí.

Es la princesa, si ya se tomo la molestia de enviar esas entradas personalmente, sería una falta de respeto pedirle más. – dijo Silver en respuesta a mi razonamiento.

Sin importar lo que hagas, lo que importa es lo que digas, no importa si lo consideras una falta de respeto, pues con las palabras adecuadas puedes voltear el tablero .

¿Cómo así? – pregunto Silver.

El arma más poderosa jamás creada, es la información si sabes usarla apropiadamente, puedes conseguir lo que quieras, podría explicarte a que me refiero pero tardaría mucho. – le respondí.

Entiendo… y dime ¿ahora qué hacemos? – me pregunto silver.

Haz lo que quieras, y te recomiendo que quieras descansar… porque la verdad no te ves muy bien.

Tienes razón, además, si me recupero completamente, dejare de estar tan cansado todo el tiempo. – dijo Silver retirándose al granero.

En ese momento chasquee mis dedos, apareciendo así junto a Twilight, para oir como Spike preguntaba. - ¿Y a quién vas a darle el boleto Twilight?

No lo sé Spike, pero realmente no puedo pensar si tengo hambre. ¿En dónde comemos? – pregunto Twilight, pero fue velozmente embestida por Pinkie, quien salía de sugar cube corner a toda velocidad.

Los boletos calleron sobre los ojos de Pinkie quien empezó a gritar. – Murciélagos están en mi cara. – pero al darse cuenta de lo que eran en realidad, gritó. – Alto. ¿Son boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope? Es la fiesta más increíble, hermosa, enorme, divertida, y súper fabulosa en toda Equestria. Yo siempre, siempre, siempre quise ir.

Y entonces empezó a cantar.

Cancion de Pinkie:

[Pinkie Pie]

Es la gran Gala del Galope lo mejor para mí,

Es la gran Gala del Galope el lugar para mí,

¡Hip, hip, hurra! lo mejor para mí,

¡Para Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: Con adornos de serpentinas, luces, rehiletes, piñatas y cojinetes. Con postres de azúcar, bastoncillos, helados, bananas y zarzaparrilla. Y podré jugar mis favoritos y fantabulosos juegos como ponle la cola al poni.

[Pinkie Pie]

Es la gran Gala del Galope lo mejor para mí,

Es la gran Gala del Galope el lugar para mí,

¡Porque es la más super-galopante y super-terrífica gala que hay aquí!

¡Sí!

Fin de la canción.

Ay gracias Twilight, es el más maravilloso regalo del mundo. – dijo Pinkie con su tono hiperactivo.

Twilight Sparkle: Ah, en realidad... – intento decir Twilight, pero fue interrumpida por Rarity, quien había visto los boletos que Spike había recogido del suelo.

¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es?! – dijo Rarity imprecionada.

Eh... – intento empezar a decir algo Twilight, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida, por Pinkie esta vez.

Si, Si, ¡Sí! Twilight va a llevarme a la Gran Gala del Galope en Canterlot. – dijo Pinkie muy animada.

¡La Gala! Yo diseño conjuntos para la gala cada año, pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de acudir. Ah la sociedad, la cultura, el glamur, es a donde pertenezco en verdad, y donde estoy destinada a conocer a Él. – dijo Rarity con ojos soñadores.

A Él... ¿Quién? – dijo Pinkie imitando la mirada de Rarity.

A él. Galoparía por la gala y todos se preguntarían "¿Quién es esa misteriosa yegua?". Jamás adivinarán que solo soy una simple poni del pequeño Ponyville. Pero causaría una sensación tal, que sería invitada a una audiencia ante la Princesa Celestia en persona. Y la princesa estaría tan impresionada por mi estilo y elegancia que decidiría presentarme a Él... Su sobrino. El más guapo, codiciado y elegante unicornio de Canterlot. Nuestros ojos se encontrarían, nuestros corazones se derretirían, nuestro cortejo sería magnífico. Pediría mi pesuña en matrimonio y obviamente yo diría "¡Sí!". Tendríamos una boda real, propia de una princesa, en lo cual, me convertiría en casarme con él. Es el corcel de mis sueños. Twilight, realmente no puedo creer que invitaras a Pinkie Pie para que "festeje", y me impidas conocer a mi verdadero amor. ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Rarity haciendo su clásico gesto de descontento, volteando la cabeza y dando un hum…

En ese momento Angel (el conejo de fluttershy) le quita una entrada a Spike y se la lleva a Fluttershy.

¡Oye! – dijo Spike al notar que el conejo le quito la entrada.

¡Ah! Ángel, esto es perfecto. – dijo Fluttershy en su tono de voz casi inaudible.

Escuchen chicas, todavía no he decidido a quien darle el boleto extra. – dijo Twilight causando distintas reacciones en las ponis que la rodeaban.

¿De verdad? – dijeron Pinkie Pie y Rarity con reacciones opuestas.

Am, disculpa, Twilight... Solo quisiera preguntar, bueno, si no te molesta. ¿Ya le diste este boleto a alguien más? – pregunto Fluttershy con su tono tímido.

¿Tu? ¿Tú quieres ir a la gala? – pregunto Rarity de forma despectiva.

Oh, no... Mas bien, si. O... De hecho, algo así. Es que, no es tanto por la Gran Gala del Galope, sino por el fabuloso jardín privado enrejado que rodea el lugar. Dicen que las flores son las más hermosas y fragantes de toda Equestria. La noche de la Gala, y solo esa noche, florecerán todas juntas. Y eso solo es la flora, no me hagan hablar de la fauna. Hay patos, tucanes y gazas, que emoción. Colibríes batiendo sus alas y buitres realmente al acecho. Urracas azules, pelirrojos, y charas verdes. Aves y flamencos rosados. – dijo Fluttershy con tono feliz y abrazando a su conejo.

Guau Fluttershy, eso suena muy hermos... – dijo Twilight.

Esperen un momento. – dijo Rainbow desde el techo de una casa.

Rainbow Dash, ¿Estabas siguiéndome? – pregunto Twilight con tono acuzador.

No, digo si, digo, tal vez. Oye eso no importa. No podía arriesgarme que una poni bonachona como tú, regalara el boleto a cualquiera. – dijo Rainbo excusándose.

Espera otro momentito. – dijo Applejack entrando en escena.

Applejack. ¿También me estabas siguiendo? – pregunto Twilighy nuevamente en tono acusador.

No, estaba siguiéndola a ella. Quería asegurarme que no iba a hacer nada extraño. Aún quiere mi boleto. – dijo explicando lo que hacía.

¿Tu boleto? – le reclamo Rainbow

Pero Twilight va a llevarme a mí. – dijo Pinkie. En eso Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity empezaron a discutir.

¡Silencio! – grito Twilight para detenerlas.

...estás loca y dije "¿Qué es eso?"... Oh.

Oigan, no tiene caso discutir... – dijo Twilight.

Pero Twilight... – intento decir Rarity pero fue interrumpida.

Esta es mi decisión y la voy a tomar por mi cuenta, y no me dejan pensar bien con tanto ruido... – en eso el estomago de Twilight ruge. – ...sin mencionar tanta hambre. Ahora váyanse. ¡Shu!

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity se alejan quejándose

¡No se preocupen, lo voy a resolver...! De algún modo... – dijo Twilight y susurro la ultima parte.

* * *

(Minutos después) (En algún restaurante) (Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Ay Spike ¿Que voy a hacer? Mis cinco mejores amigas tienen muy buenas razones para ir a la Gala. Applejack, o Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, o Fluttershy, Rarity. Uy... ¿Quién debe ir conmigo? – dijo Twilight estresada.

¿Ya tomó su decisión? – pregunto el mesero por la orden.

¡NO PUEDO DECIDIR! – grito Twilight a los 4 vientos.

Twilight, solo quiere tomar la orden. – dijo Spike.

Twilight cálmate o terminaras en un psiquiatra. – le dije en tono burlón.

Oh me gustaría un sándwich de margaritas. – dijo Twilight.

Tienen algún rubí... ¿No? Está bien, una orden de heno frito extra crujiente. – ordeno Spike.

Para mi… ¿Tienen manzanas? – dijo Andrés con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Por qué solo ordenas eso? – pregunto Spike.

La mayoría de la comida que como no existe en este mundo, necesita elaboración, tiene carne o tiene pescado, así que supongo que yo cocinare algo en lo noche. – dije algo cansado.

¿Tú qué opinas? – le pregunto Twilight a Spike.

Creo que hay que buscar otro restaurante, digo la pastura no está mal. ¿Pero sería muy difícil que ofrecieran piedras preciosas? – respondió Spike.

Me refiero a la Gala, el boleto y a quien llevar. – señaló Twilight.

Ah, sigues con eso. – dijo Spike desinteresado.

¡Spike escucha! Como elegiré, y cuando elija. ¿Las otras cuatro se van a enojar? Porque podría regalar mi boleto y ofrecer dos, pero aún quedarían tres ponis decepcionadas, que tal si... – dijo Twilight de forma desesperada, pero fue interrumpida por el mesero.

Su comida. – dijo el mesero con acento francés, mientras dejaba un sándwich frente a Twilight.

Ay gracias, esto se ve delicioso, sé que todo será más claro cuando coma. – dijo Twilight más tranquila.

Em madame... ¿Se comerá su sándwich en la lluvia? – dijo el mesero mientras los ponis entraban al restaurante.

No está lloviendo. ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Twilight viendo a su alrededor y notando como en donde estábamos nosotros no llovía, pero si a nuestro alrededor.

Hola mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida. ¿Disfrutas del clima soleado? – dijo Rainbow desde un agujero en las nubes, encima de nosotros.

Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto Twilight.

¿De qué hablas? Solo vi a la poni más linda y generosa a punto de empaparse, así que decidí hacer un hoyo en las nubes para que estuviera seca y comiera en paz. Es todo. – dijo Rainbow con su pobre intento de soborno, para convencer a Twilight de que le diese el boleto extra.

Rainbow, no estás tratando de ser extra atenta por el boleto extra haciéndome favores especiales. ¿O sí? – dijo Twilight dándose cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones

¿Yo? No no no, por supuesto que no. – dijo Rainbow negándolo todo.

Aja. – dijo Twilight sin creerse media palabra.

" _esta escena fue divertida en la serie pero aquí me entretiene aun mas, bueno si mal no recuerdo al final Twilight le dice a Rainbow que cierre el agujero en las nubes, así que estaré preparado con mis campos de fuerza, no quiero mojarme, pero por otra parte… esto puede ser divertido."_ – pensé mientras veía la escena.

En serio lo haría por cualquier poni... He hehe... – dijo Rainbow, con su intento de mentira y mientras vemos varios ponis corriendo para buscar refugio de la lluvia.

Rainbow, no me siento cómoda aceptando favores no pedidos, así que te agradecería que cerraras esa nube de inmediato. – pidió Twilight de forma seria.

En ese momento casi se me escapa una carcajada, pues Twilight no pensó que si Rainbow cerraba el hoyo nos mojaríamos, o bueno se mojaría.

Rainbow suspiró y luego dijo. – Bien… – tras decir esto cerró el agujero en las nubes.

Entonces Twilight dijo. – Así está mejor. – Twilight estuvo a punto de darle una mordida al sándwich, pero justo en ese momento la lluvia la empapo, Suspiro cansada de no haber podido comer en todo el día.

Spike se rió de Twilight y luego noto como él y yo nos encontrábamos secos aun con la lluvia que nos estaba callendo. – ¿Por qué no nos mojamos? – preguntó Spike.

Active mis campos de fuerza en modo paraguas. – le respondí.

¿Y por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Twilight? – me pregunto extrañado.

¿Qué pasa Spike? ¿A caso ya olvidaste lo que Twilight dijo hace solo segundos? – dije con tono burlón y reproduje la grabación de lo que Twilight había dicho. - "Me gusta estar preparado y esto no pudo salir mejor." – pensé mientras el teléfono reproducía el momento en el que Twilight dijo hace momentos. – Rainbow, no me siento cómoda aceptando favores no pedidos, así que te agradecería que cerraras esa nube de inmediato. – al oír la voz de Twilight salir de mi teléfono Spike se quedo impresionado, pues él no sabía que mi teléfono podía hacer eso.

Jajaja… – se carcajeo Spike al notar que use las palabras de Twilight en su contra.

Twilight notar lo que hice me miro con mala cara y dijo. – no era tan literal y además ¿A caso tú no quieres el boleto?

Ese boleto no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no lo necesito para entrar en la gala. – le dije confiado.

Toda la guardia real resguarda esa gala, no podrás colarte fácilmente. – me dijo Twilight.

Tú no te preocupes por mi tengo mis métodos. – le respondí.

Twilight estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpida. – Twilight. ¡Está lloviendo! – dijo Rarity mientras llegaba al lugar, con una especie de paraguas de lujo para ponis.

No... ¿En serio? – dijo Twilight de forma sarcástica.

Ven conmigo antes que te resfríes. – dijo Rarity arrastrando con ella a Twilight a gran velocidad.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Las seguimos? – me pregunto Spike.

Tú síguelas, yo voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. – le respondí a Spike, para que fuese con Twilight.

Ok… – me respondió y empezó a caminar por donde se habían ido Twilight y Rarity.

"Supongo que es buen momento para conocer a alguien aparte de Silver, las mane 6 y las princesas." – pensé mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que se fue Spike.

Después de caminar por un rato en la lluvia, esta se detuvo dejando ver el sol nuevamente. – ya era hora. – dije al ver como el sol salía de detrás de las nubes. Después de caminar por otro rato, llegué a la plaza. Vi varios potrillos jugando y algunos ponis hablando, algunos me volteaban a ver extrañados, otros asustados y algunos con molestia, como si creyesen que no debiese estar aquí. Ignore a todos y segui caminando hasta que oí una armoniosa tonada, esta tonada era tocada con algún instrumento de cuerda ¿Pero cuál? – _"podría ser Lyra u Octavia, si es Lyra me hará como 1000 preguntas de los humanos, pero creo que sería más divertido que encontrarme con Octavia en especial si esta sola… Como sea, esto es solo por pasar el rato mientras medio pueblo intenta conseguir los boletos de Twilight."_ – pensé, seguidamente empecé a caminar en la dirección de la que provenía la música.

Después de caminar por un rato note que la música era de una lira, así que supuse que me encontraría con Lyra y tendría que responderle unas preguntas hasta que se cansara o yo me cansara y me hiciese invisible para irme sin levantar sospechas. Llegue a un pequeño parque/extensión de la plaza. En el que vi a Lyra sentada en una silla, mientras tocaba la lira usando su magia, entonces llegaron 3 ponis de aspecto fornido y con pinta de matones, uno era un unicornio otro era un pegaso y el último era un poni terrestre.

¡Miren! Es la loca que dice que los humanos existen. – dijo el pegaso.

¿Humanos, que es eso? – pregunto el poni terrestre.

Según la mitología, eran criaturas bípedas, que aunque carecían de la capacidad de hacer magia, volar o de la fuerza de los Ponis terrestres, poseían una gran inteligencia y capacidad de aprendizaje, esto los volvía casi invencibles en una batalla, pues mientras más peleases contra ellos, más les enseñabas como derrotarte. – dijo el unicornio mientras los otros 2 matones lo miraban con extrañeza. – Yo si fui al colegio ¿Algún problema con eso? – dijo de forma amenazante y los otros simplemente voltearon a ver a Lyra nuevamente.

No son criaturas mitológicas, los humanos existen. – dijo Lyra convencida de sus palabras.

Pues si tanto defiendes su existencia, pídeles ayuda para recuperar tu lira. – dijo el pegaso.

En ese momento el unicornio uso su magia para quitarle la lira a Lyra. – Devuélveme mi lira. –dijo Lyra molesta, mientras se levantaba de su silla.

¿O sino qué? – dijo el poni terrestre parándose en frente de ella y empujándola, esto la hiso caer sentada nuevamente.

Bueno vámonos… que esta niñita que cree en humanos se va a poner a llorar. – dijo el unicornio.

"Con que los humanos no existen ¿verdad? ¿A caso será que no me vieron todavía? ¿O tal vez saben de mí pero no saben que soy humano? Existen ambas posibilidades."

Te seguimos dijeron. – los otros dejando a Lyra llorando en ese lugar.

¿Por qué? – dijo Lyra entre sollozos.

En ese momento Chasquee mis dedos, volviéndome invisible y empezando a caminar en dirección a los matones. – _"Creo que es hora de enseñarles la diferencia entre realidad y mitología."_ – pensé y después de esto seguí a los matones hasta un callejón, al que no se para que entraron, entre al callejón siguiéndolos. – Ustedes dicen que los humanos no existen ¿Cierto? – pregunte con vos de ultra tumba gracias a una aplicación de mi teléfono.

Los ponis se asustaron y el unicornio preguntó con miedo en su voz. – ¿Quién eres?

¿Yo? – dije dejando una pausa de suspenso. – Yo solo soy un mito, algo que según ustedes no existe, algo en lo que una unicornio que supongo todavía recuerdan si cree. – deje otra pausa dramática. – ¿Saben lo que soy? – les pregunte con tono de película de terror, finalizando así mi frase.

¿Eres un humano? – Preguntó el pegaso bastante aterrorizado.

Si… – respondí chasqueando mis dedos y volviéndome visible.

En el momento en el que me volví visible, el unicornio me disparo un rayo mágico de su cuerno, pero mi campo de fuerza absorbió todo en impacto, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, esto los dejo con cara de terror y el unicornio dijo. – Tú no eres un humano, los humanos no tienen magia.

Recuerda tus palabras. – dije y puse el audio de lo que el unicornio dijo antes. – "Según la mitología, son eran criaturas bípedas, que aunque carecían de la capacidad de hacer magia, volar o de la fuerza de los Ponis terrestres, poseían una gran inteligencia y capacidad de aprendizaje, esto los volvía casi invencibles en una batalla, pues mientras más peleases contra ellos, más les enseñabas como derrotarte."

Pues ahí dije que los humanos no usaban magia. – me respondió confiado, olvidando el miedo por un par de segundos, después de esto recordó su situación y retrocedió un poco.

Sí, pero recuerda también esta parte… – dije repitiendo la siguiente parte con mi teléfono. – Poseían una gran inteligencia y capacidad de aprendizaje, esto los volvía casi invencibles en una batalla, pues mientras más peleases contra ellos, más les enseñabas como derrotarte. – después de esto continué yo. – ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un humano se enfrenta a otro o uno grupo de humanos se enfrenta a otro?

No… – dijo bastante asustado el poni terrestre.

Con forme paso el tiempo se fueron inventando formas de vencer a otros humanos, cada vez que alguien creaba una nueva arma, alguien más creaba una forma de contra restarla, otro mejoraba el arma para superase esa debilidad y alguien mas descubría un arma aun mejor, pero se guardaba el secreto de como contrarrestarla. De esta forma terminamos creando un círculo vicioso, este círculo vicioso nos llevo a crear cada vez armas y armaduras más poderosas, creamos maquinas que nos permitieron volar y finalmente yo cree un sistema que me permitió acabar con el circulo. – dije de forma imponente.

¿Entonces… si eres humano? – pregunto el pegaso con cara de que no entendió nada.

¡Que si pesao! – le respondieron sus compañeros, dándole un cascaso (o como prefieran llamarlo) en la cabeza.

Les ofrezco un trato denme la Lira sin pelear y dejare que salgan de este callejón en una pieza. – dije en forma de amenaza.

Olvídalo, si ella quiere esto de vuelta, tendrá que traer algo mejor que tu para quitárnoslo. – dijo el poni terrestre arrogante y repentinamente salto hacia mí, intentando golpearme con una de sus patas delanteras, en la cual me fije que tenía un brazalete de cristal. Al golpear mi campo de fuerza pasó lo mismo de antes, este lo repelió sin inconvenientes. – pero como detuviste mi golpe si estos brazaletes anulan la magia. – dijo viendo sus patas delanteras.

¿Se te olvido que los humanos no hacemos magia? – dije con tono burlón. – Ahora es mi turno de atacar, ahora no digan que no les di la oportunidad de retractarse. – dije y empecé a corre hacia ellos con mi katana en mano, al llegar al unicornio le propine una buena golpiza con mi katana y luego seguí con el pegaso a este le di una buena patada horizontal en la cara la cual lo mando a volar contra el muro. – _"Ups… creo que me pase… esta fuerza extra es un poquito troll…"_ – pensé al ver la desproporcionada fuerza con la que el pegaso golpeo la pared, y por ultimo usé mi katana para romper los brazaletes del poni terrestre, tras esto me contuve de mandarlo a volar como al equipo roket con una patada y me limite a golpear su frente con mi dedo lo cual aunque parezca ridículo lo mando a volar como 2 metros. Es ese momento presioné un botón en mi katana que hiso que el filo de la misma volviera… ¿Qué… a caso creyeron que había descuartizado al unicornio? No… por favor… mis katanas tienen la propiedad de que pueden cambia su afilada hoja, por una hoja con un filo que rivaliza con el de una regla de madera. Tome la lira, chasquee mis dedos volviéndome invisible y en ese momento empecé a caminar en dirección a donde Lyra se encontraba llorando.

¿Por qué me hacen estas cosas? ¿Solo por creer en los humanos? – decía Lyra sollozando en la silla y con la mirada en el suelo.

Me senté a su lado sin desactivar la invisibilidad. – ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunte como si no supiese nada.

Todos creen que estoy loca por creer en los humanos y para colmo vienen unos matones y me roban mi lira. – dijo con voz quebradiza, sin levantar la mirada.

¿Y qué importa la opinión de los demás? ¿A caso crees que los demás valen más que tu, para que su opinión afecte la tuya? ¿Te dejaras pisotear por quienes te rodean, simplemente porque no piensan igual que tu o te levantaras y defenderás tu opinión hasta demostrar que tienes razón? – le pregunte estas cosas, para que se diese cuenta de que ella también tiene derecho a decir lo que piensa y ser respetada igual que todos los demás, en especial porque tiene razón.

Al oír mis palabras, dejo de sollozar pero no levanto la mirada, solamente me hiso una pregunta. - ¿Me creerías si te dijera que los humanos existen o solo me tomarías por loca y te irías?

Te creo completamente, en especial porque tienes toda la razón. – le dije para ver si se animaba un poco.

Cuando dije estas palabras, ella levanto la mirada para ver a quien tenía a su lado, pero no vio a nadie. – ¿A dónde fuiste? – dijo en voz baja.

Sigo frente a ti. – le respondí.

¿Dónde? – dijo viendo a su alrededor.

Justo a tu lado. – dije chasqueando mis dedos para volverme visible nuevamente.

Al verme Lyra salto del susto y se alejo un poco, pero al notar que era un humano se acerco rápidamente viéndome con asombro en sus ojos. – ¿Eres un humano? – me pregunto con una cara de asombro que merecía ser subida a youtube.

Sip, llegue aquí hace un par de días y… – estaba diciendo pero fui interrumpido por una Lyra salvaje que me salto enzima y empezó a ¿Abrasarme? ¡¿Whaaaaaaat?!

¿Por qué me abrasas Lyra? – le pregunté extrañado.

Por fin podre demostrar que no estoy loca. – me respondió Lyra sin soltarme.

¿Y por qué no me sueltas? – le pregunte, aun mas extrañado.

Porque no quiero que te vayas y que cuando quiera demostrar que los humanos existen me tomen por loca… De nuevo… - dijo Lyra y la última parte la dijo más bien con molestia.

No te preocupes no me iré, me estoy quedando en este pueblo, para ser exactos en la biblioteca. – le dije, no muy seguro de si sería buena idea decirle donde me quedaba.

Lyra me soltó y dijo. – Bien… pero podrías responderme algunas preguntas sobre los humanos.

Ok… – le respondí y luego recordé qué tenía su lira. – Una cosa Lyra, recupere esto. – le dije mostrándole su lira.

¿Cómo la recuperaste? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? – me pregunto.

¿Sabes los matones que te la quitaron? – le pregunte.

Si… – me respondió.

Pues están tirados en el suelo en el callejón de por allá y lo de tu nombre solo te diré, que algunos humanos sabemos cosas de este mundo. – le dije intentando no cagarla.

¿Pero cómo…? Espera… ¿Como que de otro mundo? – pregunto aun mas extrañada.

En este mundo, los humanos no existen, están extintos o existíamos y Celestia o alguna otra entidad nos echó, usando magia, tecnología, los elementos o alguna cosa extraña que no conozca. La verdad, no estoy seguro de exactamente que ocurrió en este mundo. Y si la pregunta que empezaste a hacer pero no completaste era que si venía de otro mundo como podía saber de este, la respuesta es, que en mi mundo existe información de algunos humanos que ya visitaron este mundo antes y otros que solo vieron sucesos de este mundo. – le respondí, asegurándome de no dejar cabos sueltos y de no tener que repetir esta respuesta de otra manera.

¿Y cómo venciste a esos tipos? se veían muy fuertes. – pregunto Lyra interesada.

¿Recuerdas eso de que no tenemos magia, alas o fuerza, pero si tenemos la capacidad de aprender y una gran inteligencia? – le pregunté.

Si… y por eso mismo te lo pregunto. – dijo más interesada.

Pues… eso de que aprendemos rápido, nos permitió obtener la fuerza que necesitábamos y nos dio nuestras herramientas. Eso de nuestra inteligencia, junto con esas herramientas nos dieron la capacidad de volar, aunque sea usando maquinas, pero podemos volar. Y por último, si mezclamos nuestra inteligencia, con el hecho de que mientras más nos enfrentamos a un enemigo, mas aprendemos de como vencerlo, nos da un largo circulo vicioso de enfrentamientos, batallas y guerras, entre grupos de humanos, nos termino dando nuestra tecnología que es capaz de rivalizar con la magia y superarla bastamente en lo que se refiere a las utilidades armamentistas de la misma. Y todo esto yo lo utilice para acabar con ese ciclo sin fin, acabe con las guerras y no está en mis planes dejar que vuelvan. – dije de forma dramática para llamar la atención y al ser Lyra no hiso nada más que quedarse asombrada. – Querías hacer algunas preguntas ¿Verdad? Estoy seguro de que eso no era todo.

Bueno… dime… ¿Cómo es tu mundo? – me preguntó indecisa de que preguntar.

Es interesante… Es más grande que este mundo… Los humanos logramos dominar todos y cada uno de los lugares de ese mundo… Existen lugares rurales en los que todo es más natural y las cosas se hacen a la antigua, esos lugares tienen algunas similitudes con este mundo. Luego tenemos las ciudades son bastante grandes y están hechas de concreto casi por completo, además de que guardan pequeñas similitudes con Canterlot y Manehattan, aparte de estas hay otras ciudades que guardan similitudes pero no puedo asegurar nada hasta no verlas en persona. También están algunas zonas protegidas, en estas no se puede construir, pues están reservadas para los animales y la naturaleza en general o al menos eso tengo entendido. – le respondí con simpleza.

¿Qué es ese concreto que mencionaste y por qué necesitan proteger zonas de su mundo si es más grande que el nuestro? – pregunto Lyra extrañada.

Concreto… es como una especie de lodo que nosotros aprendimos a hacer y que cuando se seca queda más duro que las piedras. Y protegemos zonas de nuestro mundo porque como tenemos como podría decirse el dominio de todo el mundo, gran parte de este se encuentra cubierto de ciudades y por tanto estamos constantemente reduciendo el espacio para la fauna y flora de nuestro mundo. Como todos sabemos las plantas son la que nos proporcionan oxigeno, pero como cada vez hay menos plantas, el aire de nuestro mundo va reduciendo su pureza cada vez más, por eso son necesarias las zonas protegidas y también tiene que ver con el efecto invernadero o algo parecido. – le respondí, explicando lo necesario.

Y… bueno… tenía otra pregunta… es para confirmar algo que leí en un libro que los mencionaba. – dijo algo nerviosa.

Pregunta. – le dije suponiendo lo que preguntaría.

¿Es cierto… que los humanos… comen carne? – pregunto algo asustada y preparándose para salir corriendo.

Pues somos omnívoros… podemos comer: frutas, verduras, hortalizas, lácteos y si, también comemos carne. – le dije intentando predecir su reacción y preparado para chasquear mis dedos, para llevarnos a otro lugar si intentaba huir.

¿Pero entonces… vas a comernos? – dijo bastante asustada.

¿Por qué lo haría? Además, no comemos ninguna forma de vida inteligente, ni tampoco mascotas o algo que se pueda considerar mascota. – le respondí intentando tranquilizarla.

¿Pero que a caso no necesitas de carne para sobrevivir? – pregunto ella interesada.

Podemos vivir sin ella, pero perderíamos fuerza y si normalmente acostumbramos comerla, lo más probable es que nos enfermemos, pero según me dijeron, aquí no consideran al pescado como carne ¿Verdad? – pregunte para confirmar lo que me habían dicho.

No… el pescado es pescado y la carne es carne. – dijo con cara obviedad y algo preocupada.

Pues entonces puedo cambiar la carne por pescado, por lo menos mientras este en este mundo, o también puedo ir al Everfree a buscar carne. – le dije. – _"Y cuando traiga mis cosas, podría haces una visita rápida el reino grifo para conseguirla."_ – pensé después de esto.

Bien… eso es bueno… – dijo relajándose.

En ese momento oímos como a lo lejos muchos ponis decían. – ¡SORPRESA! – en ese momento recordé que esto es un episodio y que está a punto de empezar la persecución.

Bueno Lyra, ya tengo que irme, hablamos otro día ¿ok? – le dije despidiéndome.

¿Pero por que te tienes que ir? – me pregunto.

Tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes que ir a donde Twilight, tienes que unirte al grupo de ponis que la van a corretear por todo el pueblo, pidiéndole el boleto para la gran gala del galope. – le dije aguantando las risas por recordar la persecución.

¡¿Twilight tiene un boleto extra?! – dijo Lyra sorprendida.

Si… pero no llegas a tiempo si vas a pie… bueno te ayudare te llevaré lo más cerca que pueda. – le dije y chasquee mis dedos, al chasquear mis dedos aparecimos como a 10 metros de donde estaba Twilight, quien estaba siendo velozmente arrastrada fuera de su casa por Pinkie.

¿Andrés donde estas? – pregunto Lyra al aire con tono triste.

Sigo aquí, solo que soy invisible y tu no digas que sabes lo del boleto hasta que Twilight lo grite, no se supone que tu sepas del boleto. – le dije a Lyra.

Andrés sigues aquí… pensé que te ibas. – dijo Lyra alegre.

De hecho si me voy, solo que quise ahorrarte tiempo en caminar ahora acxercate que ya va a gritar. Le dije mientras veía la escena.

Ok… – me respondió Lyra y fue con el resto de las ponis.

" _Bien, hora de disfrutar el espectáculo." –_ pensé y vi como empezaban a levantar a Twilight y lanzarla al aire.

Mi mejor amiga es Twilight si, que sí. – dijo Pinkie hiperactiva.

Pinkie. – dijo Twilight cansada, mientras era lazada por el aire.

Es la más hermosa y bella siempre es así, feliz. – Continuo Pinkie.

Pinkie. – dijo Twilight cansada, mientras era lanzada por el aire nuevamente.

Yo haré una fiesta y ella se va a divertir. – siguió Pinkie con su canción.

Pinkie. – dijo Twilight, ya molesta de esta situación.

El boleto extra me lo va a dar a mí. – Continúo Pinkie con su canción, ignorando lo que Tiwlight decía.

¡Pinkie! – grito Twilight, ahora muy molesta y cayendo de espalda en el suelo.

¿Si, Twilight? – preguntó Pinkie como si nada.

Al menos las otras ponis fueron sutiles por el boleto. – dijo Twilight molesta.

Esperen. ¿Qué boleto? ¿Cual Gala? – dijo una de las ponis presentes que creo que se llamaba Drizzle o algo así, y si se lo preguntan, si me se hasta la wiki.

Ay, ¿No lo sabían? Twilight tiene un boleto extra para La Gran Gala del Galope. – dijo Pinkie como que no fuese la gran cosa.

¡¿La Gran Gala del Galope?! – dijeron todos los ponis ahí presentes al oír las palabras de Pinkie, después de eso todos empezaron a hablar entre sí, mientras Twilight escapaba junto con Spike.

¿Quieres que te ayude con tu jardín? – ofreció a Twilight, una poni que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Daisy, deteniendo a Twilight y spike en su escape.

Tras esta Twilight y espike se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr pero nuevamente fueron detenidos. –Traje unas zanahorias para ti. – dijo una Poni, que creo se llamaba Shoeshine o algo parecido.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Spike, subiéndose al lomo de Twilight.

Hay que... ¡Correr! – dijo Twilight dando un salto y a mitad del mismo salió disparada hacia la izquierda de donde yo me encontraba.

Jajaja… esto será divertido… Jajaja… – dije carcajeándome y casquee mis dedos para poder seguir a paso de tele-transporte, después de esto, sin razón aparente, se empezó a oír la cancioncita de la persecución, esto me hiso aun más gracia pues tenía planeado poner esa misma canción con mi teléfono, pero no hiso falta.

Veo como Twilight y Spike huyen de la multitud y se esconden detrás de una carreta de manzanas para que los ponis pasaran de largo, pero una poni que casualmente era bon bon, abre una ventana junto a ella y la ve, además de la misma carreta salió Daisy, casi imitando a Pinkie con el caricaturesco poder de salir de donde les dé la gana. Despues de esto Twilight salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde estaba la multitud pero en cuanto salió de su escondite la multitud se dio la vuelta y la empezó a perseguir de nuevo. Twilight se disfrazó y empezó a empujar un coche en el que estaba Spike disfrazado de bebe, obviamente esto ocurrió en una fracción de segundo sin que nadie lo notara… – "Lógica de caricaturas XD" – pensé al ver esto. En cuanto la multitud se alejó, Twilight y Spike se quitaron los disfraces y empezaron a correr en dirección opuesta a donde estaban sus perseguidores, Una poni se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo a las demás que se voltearan para seguirla, este poni me parece que los fans le decían Carrot Top o algo parecido. Seguidamente todas empiezan a perseguir a Twilight nuevamente, pero esta vez se escondieron debajo de un puente, por encima del puente pasaron las despistadas ponis y parecía que Twilight y Spike habían logrado escapar pero Spike se cae y las ponis los empiezan a perseguir de nuevo. Ahora Spike y Twilight se escondieron en la vitrina de una tienda, con unos disfraces para que los confundieran con maniquís. En cuanto los ponis pasaron salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que ellos corrían, como por séptima vez en lo que va de persecución, esta vez quedaron arrinconados en un callejón sin salida, cuando los arrinconaron Twilight encendió su cuerno y se tele-transportó junto con Spike hasta la casa árbol/biblioteca. En ese momento veo a las amigas de Twilight buscándola, no se si para ayudarla a escapar o para unirse a la multitud. XD

¿Chicas quieren saber dónde está Twilight? – les dije desactivando mi invisibilidad.

Siii… – respondieron todas emocionadas.

Ok. – las llevo con ella.

Dije y me tele-transporté junto con ellas hasta la biblioteca. – No hagan ruido. – les dije y empecé a ver la escena.

Aahh... Adviérteme la próxima vez que hagas eso. – dijo Spike casi cayéndose al suelo y con pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabía que eso iba a pasar. Rápido, pon los Cerrojos. – dice Twilight, en ese momento ambos empiezan a correr por la biblioteca cerrando todas las posibles entradas y apagando todas las luces visibles desde el exterior. Después de todo esto Twilight y Spike suspiran aliviados, pero yo enciendo la luz para que nos vea, con mi accionar Twilight grita. – ¡No puedo decidir, no puedo decidir! Es importante para todas y no toleraría decepcionar a ninguna, y darme regalos y hacerme favores no va a hacer la diferencia, porque todas son mis amigas, y quiero hacerlas felices a todas y no puedo, no puedo hacerlo. – grito Twilight ya desesperada, tirándose al suelo.

Twilight, nena, no era mi intención poner tanta presión en ti, y si te ayuda... Ya no quiero el boleto, se lo puedes dar a alguna otra poni, no me sentiré mal, lo prometo. – dijo Applejack apenada.

Tampoco yo. Me siento terrible por haberte hecho sentir tan terrible. – dijo Fluttershy de la misma forma.

Y también yo. No es divertido alterar a tus amigas. – dijo Pinkie apenada… a su manera.

Twilight, fue injusto intentar forzarte como lo hice. – dijo Rarity de forma elegante.

¡Sí! Significa que el boleto es ¡Mío! Haha. Tengo el boleto, tengo el boleto... – dijo Rainbow regodeándose de su victoria. – ¿Saben? No he perfeccionado mis maniobras especiales para los Wonderbolts de todas formas. Yo tampoco necesito el boleto. – dijo haciéndose la loca.

Todas nos entusiasmamos tanto por ir a la gala, que no veíamos que perdías tu entusiasmo por eso. – dijo Applejack repitiendo su tono anterior.

Lo sentimos Twilight. – dijeron todas las amigas de Twilight.

Spike, escribe esta nota. – dijo Twilight, en ese momento Spike puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y sacó un pergamino y una pluma de la misma nada.

"Como dije cuando llegué, aquí nada sigue la lógica" – pensé mientras veía lo sucedido.

Querida princesa Celestia: Aprendí que unos de los gozos de la amistad es compartir tus bendiciones, pero cuando no hay suficientes para repartir, tener más que tus amigas puede hacerte sentir mal. Así que Aunque agradezco tu invitación, te regresaré ambos boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope. – dicto Twilight poniendo los boletos en la carta.

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todas las amigas de Twilight al instante tras oír esas palabras.

Si no pueden ir todas mis amigas, yo no quiero ir tampoco – continuo Twilight.

Twilight, no tienes que hacerlo. – dijo Applejack.

No, tomé mi decisión. Spike, puedes enviar la carta ahora. – dijo Twilight y Spike se acercó a la ventana para enviar la carta.

Ahora tú tampoco podrás ir a la Gala. – dijo Fluttershy.

Está bien chicas. No habría podido divertirme sin mis mejores amigas conmigo ahí. Así que prefiero no asistir. – dijo Twilight y todas sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

Bien hecho Twilight… ahora todas podrán ir a la gala. – dije mientras aplaudía un poco de forma lenta.

¿Todas? querrás decir ninguna. – intento corregirme Rainbow.

Miren a Spike y me entenderán. – dije y todas voltearon a ver a Spike, quien estaba haciendo una mueca de asco al verlas.

Que me jalen las riendas Spike. Eso es típico de los varones, no toleran ni un poco de afecto. – dijo Applejack acercándose a Spike.

En ese momento Spike eructa una carta de Celestia.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Applejack extrañada.

¿Una carta de la Princesa? ¡Qué rapidez! – dijo Twilight.

Spike abrió la carta y la empezó a leer. – Mi fiel estudiante Twilight. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio ¿Ooh? ¡Seis boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope! – dijo Spike terminando de leer la carta.

¡Ahora todas podemos ir! – dijo Twilight y todas empezaron a festejar.

Pero… ¿Qué hay de Andrés y Silver? – preguntó Fluttershy.

En ese momento le agradecí mentalmente a mi escritor, que no le diera por hacer que me preguntaran, como supe que Celestia les mandaría mas boletos si devolvían esos.

En ese momento se detuvieron los festejos y voltearon a verme. – Por mí no se preocupen que tengo boleto. – dije mostrando un boleto para la gala.

¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto Twilight, algo molesta de que no se lo dijese antes.

Me lo mando Luna en la carta de la mañana. – le respondí.

¿Y qué hay de Silver? – preguntó Fluttershy preocupada por alguien a quien ni conoce.

Eso ya lo tengo arreglado. – dije mostrando que ese boleto para la gala en realidad eran 10 boletos para la "Gran gala del galobe", que había tenido sostenidos con una alineación perfecta para que pareciese que era una solo.

Las ponis se quedaron sorprendidas. – ¡¿HAS TENIDO ESO CONTIGO TODO EN DIA?! – gritaron las ponis al darse cuenta de que pude haberles dado boletos desde el principio.

Si, los he tenido todo el día, pero si se los hubiese dado no hubiesen aprendido la valiosa lección que Twilight ya mencionó, además estos boletos me los dieron a mí y ya se a quienes se los voy a dar. – dije en respuesta.

¿Cómo sabias que Celestia nos enviaría mas boletos, si le devolvía estos? – me preguntaron las intrigadas ponis.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por queeee? ¿Escritor, por qué me haces esto? Ahora tendré que inventar algo coherente – pensé mientras me inventaba algo que decir. – Pues, la verdad es que en mi mundo hay algo de información sobre este, así que puedo predecir gran parte de los sucesos que están por ocurrir, pero el multiverso es grande, así que no todo pasara exactamente como lo recuerdo. – respondí intentando no revelar que en realidad, que en mi mundo son caricaturas.

El estomago de Twilight rugio y fue seguido por una risa nerviosa de la poni.

Permítenos invitarte a cenar. – dijo Rarity que se encontraba a su lado.

Que buena forma de disculparnos. – dijo Rainbow.

Y de celebrar. Vengan todas, yo invito los pastelillos. – dijo Pinkie mientras salía.

¿Por qué a mí no me dieron boleto para la Gala? – dijo Spike, en ese momento llegó una carta. – Y uno para ti Spike. – Leyó Spike, tomo el boleto de la carta, salió de la casa riéndose y Applejack se quedo viéndolo, cuando espike se percato de esto actuó disimuladamente y dijo. Digo... ¡Qué horror! ¿Tengo que ir también?

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo amigos. – dije viéndolos a ustedes lectores directamente, en ese momento me llega un mensaje de texto de Lightning que dice. – ¡DEJA DE ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED, QUE ESO ES TRABAJO DE PINKIE! – leí en el mensaje. – Bueno, bueno ya paro. – dije viendo a los lectores nuevamente.

En ese momento, en el aire se abrió una cremallera dimensional y a través de ella vi a una Pinkie que decía. – Ese es mi trabajo, ahora ve con las demás que es hora de cenar. – dijo la Pinkie con toda la razón del mundo y se cerró la cremallera dimensional.

Es verdad. – dije y empecé a correr en la dirección en la que se fueron las chicas y Spike.

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

La escena se aleja hasta que salimos del televisor y vemos en el sofá a Andrés con un teléfono en la mano, a Pinkie con una cremallera dimensional en su casco y a Luna viéndolos con cara de "Estos están locos."

¿Bueno fue un buen episodio verdad? – pregunto LightningmasterXD.

Si, estuvo genial la forma en que… – estaba diciendo Pinkie de forma hiperactiva, pero Luna le metió un cupcake en la boca.

Si, la verdad a mi me gusto. – dijo Luna y en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Yo, abro. – dijo Lightning preguntándose quien podría ser a esta hora, pues ya era algo tarde.

Al abrir la puerta, vio a una Celestia cubierta de hollín y con cara de asesina. – Hola Celestia que tal te gusto tu sorpresa. – dijo Lightning algo preocupado.

Si y vine a devolverte el favor. – dijo Celestia metiéndole un cascaso atómico de 20 megatones de potencia. 2 de los campos de fuerza de Lightning se destruyeron y el tercero se agrieto.

¡Mierda! – Celestia tu que comes que esa cosa la hice con la capacidad de aguantar una bomba nuclear.

Para ahorrarnos tiempo diré que esto acabo en una persecución por toda la ciudad. – dijo el narrador, mientras observábamos la persecución.

De repente la cremallera dimensional aparece frente a la escena y permiten ver un portal y una Pinkie Pie que dice – Eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos – tras esa imitación a los cartoons clásicos se cierra el portal y la cremallera desaparece con él.

Después de este reciclaje de escenas en su máxima expresión, solo quede decir… - dijo el narrador, pero fue cortado por unas palabras que decían.

Fin Capitulo 7

¿Andrés llegara a tiempo para la cena? ¿Las ponis seguirán molestas con él? ¿Andrés planea usar un boleto para entrar a la gala o entrara invisible y se hará el loco? ¿Celestia conseguirá su venganza contra Lightning? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Aquí les deje este capítulo, que es el más largo que he llegado a escribir (11.070 palabras, el cap mas largo de un fic que e leide es como de 76.000 palabras o una bestialidad parecida.), pero también el que menos tiempo me ha llevado de toda la serie… Claro sin contar el prologo, que lo escribí en clase de química. Bueno nuevamente agradezco a todos aquellos que leen este fic y espero que les haya gustado. Quiero aprovechar este momento para responder algunos reviews, así que empezare de una vez.

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

26-19 27-15-18-22-17-24-15…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **supertotitoti** : respondiendo eso en cada cap, me estas tentando a que libere a discord solo para llevarte la contraria, pero aun nos es el momento…

 **pokeleaf** : Que casualidad lo de los nombres y no te preocupes se que alguien algún día descifrara esos mensajes, además de que tu respuesta no se alejó tanto de la realidad.

 **Af-gryphon** : No eso no tiene nada que ver con el mensaje, pero de verdad me intriga saber de dónde sacaste esa respuesta.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

8-15-5 3 3-1-10-9-3-19-15-4-3-13.

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

El resto de los reviews… bueno no sé cómo comentarlos, pero igual muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero sigan el fic, Ahora algo importante, les tengo una pregunta ¿Prefieren que reorganice los episodios de empacando el invierno y la carrera de las hojas o prefieren que lo deje como en la serie con su anti-natural invierno y luego otoño ustedes decide, que los episodios sean 11, 12 y 13 o lo correcto que seria 12, 13 y 11? Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews o mándenmelo por MP.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	9. Capitulo 8 – Temporada de cosecha y

Hola que tal, aquí lightningmasterXD con otro capítulo de este fic, nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos los que comentaron y también a los que solo leyeron. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y me agrada anunciar que volveré a actualizar las domingos. Pero hay un pequeño problema, pronto me voy a ir de viaje y no voy a poder escribir desde allá, así que les pido que me tengan paciencia, después del viaje seguramente vuelva a actualizar todos los domingos y espero disfruten estos caps antes de que me valla.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.

Capitulo 8 – Temporada de cosecha y quien no se esfuerza por cosechar.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos como en la sala de LightningmasterXD, donde se encontraban Luna y Pinkie, en ese momento Lightning hiso acto de presencia tele-transportándose hasta la sala. – Hola chicas. – dijo Lightning algo cansado.

Hola Lightning. – dijeron Luna y Pinkie.

¿Cómo lograste escapar de mi hermana? parecía estar muy moleta. – dijo Luna con curiosidad.

Luna, tu también estarías así de molesta, si te explota un pastel en la cara a mitad de partida y el pastel se lleva consigo una buena parte de tu casa. – dijo Lightning con tono burlón. – Ahora de cómo me escape eso es más complicado, primero la canse haciendo que me persiguiese hasta el otro lado del mundo, luego me siguió hasta la luna donde la encerré en una jaula anti-magia, además de un anillo anti-magia en el cuerno, también le puse grilletes y cadenas anti-magia que también debilitan a quien las esté usando y para completar le amarré las alas con una curda de metal, como la de pos puentes, pero recubierta de tela para no lastimarla. – respondió Lightning narrando la persecución.

¿Por qué tienes todas esas cosas? – pregunto Luna, extrañada por la larga lista de objetos anti-magia que Lightning tenía.

Son porsiacaso a Discord o a Eris les da la gana de aparecerse en este mundo. – respondió Lightning con simpleza.

¿Por qué vendrían Discord o Eris a tu mundo? Y además, tú me dijiste que Discord te caía bien ¿si eso es cierto, por que lo encerrarías? – pregunto Luna con tono acusador, sin creerse la versión de Lightning.

Si pudo llegar Andrés, no sé quien más pueda llegar y solo porque Discord me caiga bien no lo voy a dejar hacer lo que le dé la gana en esta dimensión, pero si no provoca caos no me importa que venga. – dijo Lightning en respuesta.

Espera, ¿Andrés vino hasta aquí? – pregunto Luna extrañada.

Si, utilizo uno de mis rayos y su telefonito para abrir un portal. – respondió Lightning.

¿Quieren cupcakes?! – dijo Pinkie cortando la conversación.

Yo si – dijo Andrés atravesando un portal de la cremallera dimensional de Pinkie.

¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?! – preguntaron Luna y Lightning al unísono.

Pasar el rato, aki respirando esperando a que actualices. – respondió Andrés tranquilamente.

Me estaba persiguiendo Celestia, la tuve que dejar encerrada en la luna. – dijo Lightning justificándose.

Igual, empieza a escribir el cap que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aki. – dijo Andrés algo molesto.

Yo escribo tu historia que se supone que vas a hacer, si yo no escribo nada. – dijo Lightning extrañado.

En este momento estoy durmiendo, le pedí a Luna que me ayudase a entrar al sueño de la Pinkie de nuestra dimensión y le dije a esa Pinkie que me abriera una brecha dimensional hasta aquí. – dijo Andrés con simpleza.

Bien… Ya empiezo a escribir pero dejame tranquilo que con un loco al lado a nadie le vienen buenas ideas a la cabeza. – dijo Lightning intentando que Andrés se fuera.

Si no tienes buenas ideas con un loco al lado, ¿Cómo puedes escribir con Pinkie y contigo mismo? – pregunto Andrés con tono burlón.

Solo ve a tu mundo antes de que borre el fic y tal vez decida escribir un cap. – dijo Lightning molesto.

Ya te dije que no escribas nada, solo enciende el televisor y deja que el "Narrador omnisciente" que supongo esta en esta escena, haga una transición hasta la narrativa del televisor y asi no haces esperar tanto a los lectores. – dijo Andrés con tono cansado.

Que ya te dije que no rompas la cuarta pared. – dijo Lightning cansado.

Si, ese es mi trabajo. – dijo Pinkie metiéndose a la conversación, con un tono hiperactivo.

Bueno, esto ya fue demasiado, comienza el capítulo de una buena vez, que la gente se cansa de esto. – dijo Andrés algo apurado.

No puedo mientras no te vayas, Pinkie ábrele un portal para que vaya a su dimensión. – dijo Lightning algo molesto.

Okie Dokie Lokie. – dijo Pinkie, abriendo un portal con su cremallera dimensional.

Ok… – dijo Andrés y salto en el portal que Pinkie recién había abierto.

¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! – dijo Luna con la boca abierta.

Un intento de comedia para iniciar el cap. – respondió Lightning con simpleza, mientras volteaba a vernos directamente. – Y bueno supongo es momento de iniciar el cap. – dijo Lightning chasqueando sus dedos.

Al chasquear sus dedos, una hiperactiva Pinkie con una charola de cupcakes, una Luna con cara de extrañeza y mirada perdida, y un humano que nos miraba directamente, aparecieron en el sofá, el humano tomó uno de los cupcake y un refresco, todo esto sin dejar de vernos directamente. – Como sea… – dijo luna quitando su expresión de extrañeza y encendiendo el televisor con su magia.

Nuestra vista se enfoca en el televisor, en este podemos ver como Andrés se encontraba jugando al Mario Kart 8 con Luna en su forma de potra, Estaban en una habitación completamente blanca y parecía no tener fin. – Luna ¿Ya habías jugado a esto antes verdad? – pregunto a Andrés confiado.

¿Y tu como lo supiste? – pregunto Luna extrañada

Porque cuando te mostré la consola, corriste directamente a encenderla y agarraste el control como si supieses perfectamente lo que hacía. Además me lo acabas de confirmar con esa pregunta. – dijo Andrés divertido pero manteniendo su tono confiado.

¿Por qué tanta confianza si vas en último lugar? – pregunto Luna aun más confiada, pues era la última vuelta y ella se encontraba en primer lugar.

Es simple, las apariencias engañan. – en ese momento Andrés choca con una cajita y le sale el 8 de la suerte. – Y en esta partida la suerte me sonríe. – dijo activando el 8 y usando con gran maestria todas las habilidades que el 8 deja a tu disposición, con esta única trampa/habilidad/el nombre que usen ustedes, Andrés logro eliminar a cada uno de los que se interponía entre él y Luna, y justo en la última recta uso la estrella que todavía le quedaba para pasarla y dejarla en segundo lugar. – Ya sabes porque estaba confiado ¿No?

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Luna divertida, mientras en la pantalla aparecían los puntajes, Andrés se encontraba hasta arriba de la tabla, con un puntaje perfecto y Luna estaba en segundo lugar.

De la misma forma que lo hice en todas las carreras, usando el hecho de que te confías si vas de primera en la última vuelta. – dijo Andrés con simpleza. – Ahora pregunto yo ¿Cómo conoces los videojuegos, si no existen en Equestria? – preguntó Andrés extrañado.

Antes de que mi hermana me encerrara en la luna, encontré una cosa como esta pero un poco diferente, era más grande y tenía una clase de gema brillante que proyectaba las cosas. Me pareció interesante cuando lo vi, asi que me lo lleve al castillo y lo guarde en mi cuarto. – dijo Luna entristeciéndose un poco al mencionar lo de su hermana.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Luna se veía triste al recordar a su hermana, así que decidí decir alguna otro cosa rápido y ver si se calmaba un poco. – ¿y cómo funcionaba sin electricidad? – le pregunte extrañado, pues en Equestria no existen los generadores ni nada parecido, o al menos no son conocidos por los ponis, pues la gente de Luna Sangre deben tener algunos y sin darme cuenta empecé a acariciarle la melena.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Electricidad? ¿Qué es eso? – me pregunto bastante extrañada.

Pues todos mis aparatos y en general la mayoría de la tecnología actual utilizan la electricidad para funcionar, además de que no recuerdo ninguna consola que encaje con esa descripción. ¿Dónde está esa consola para ver qué es? ¿Y cómo la encendías? – le pregunté.

Pues no puedo mostrártela pues mientras no estaba alguien se la llevo y la daño o se daño por estar sin uso por 1000 años, no lo sé, pero cuando fui a mi cuarto a buscarla para jugar un poco, me di cuenta de que estaba dañada y tenía mucho polvo marrón a su alrededor, la tome para limpiarla y al tocarla se convirtió en polvo. Y sobre como la usaba, tenía unas instrucciones, solo tenía que mantenerla sostenida con mi magia por 5 minutos y funcionaba por una semana. – me respondió Luna algo más calmada y emocionándose al mencionar como era su juguete.

Pues eso era oxido, dime que no te cortaste con esa cosa, es peligroso cortarse con metal oxidado. – le dije algo preocupado.

Pues no… era un polo muy fino como para cortar. – dijo Luna.

Bien, ten cuidado, deshazte de esa cosa y asegúrate de que ningún poni lo toque. – le dije de forma seria, pero aliviado de que no se hubiese cortado.

Bien, lo hare cuando amanezca. – dijo Luna.

Bien, quieres jugar otro partida. – le pregunte mientras seguía acariciando su melena.

Ok, pero jugaremos al juego que yo jugaba hace 1000 años. – dijo Luna confiada.

Dale pero que juego era ese, piensa en el y yo te ayudo a materializarlo en este sueño. – le dije.

Bien. – me respondió, en ese momento vi la consola que Luna usaba, materializarse frente a mí y me dejo impresionado pues, se parecía mucho a una computadora de mesa, pero con holograma en vez de pantalla.

Luna eso es muy parecido a una computadora de mi mundo. – al encenderse la computadora me quedé aun mas impresionado, pues tenía un juego bastante conocido para mí. – Oye Luna ¿De dónde sacaste ese juego? – le pregunte.

Es el único que traía. – dijo luna viendo el holograma, en la cual se mostraba una versión Poni del "League Of Legends".

Pues es muy parecido a uno de mi mundo, déjame ver algo. – dije y abrí la tienda en la cual me di cuenta de que solo tenía los campeones de cuando salió el juego, pero en versión poni. – Esto no sería justo. – dije algo decepcionado.

¿Qué, tienes miedo de perder? – dijo Luna retándome.

No, pero tú solo tienes los campeones de cuando inicio el juego, esto no está actualizado. – le dije.

Había una opción que decía actualizar, pero cuando lo presionaba me decía que necesitaba conexión a internet o algo así. – dijo Luna.

Yo lo arreglo. – dije, luego de eso casquee mis dedos haciendo aparecer mi computadora y un router. La computadora de Luna se conecto y empezó a actualizar. – Espera un momento Luna, que esto tiene que actualizar para que juguemos en igualdad de condiciones. – dije y la computadora termino de actualizar.

Luna tomo con su magia el teclado y el maus y empezó a ver todo lo nuevo que había. - ¿Que es todo esto? – me pregunto.

Eso es todo lo nuevo que hay en ese juego, así que te doy hasta mañana para por la noche para que aprendas a usarlo. – le dije.

Pero esto es un sueño, ¿Cómo se supone que juegue si tu despiertas? – dijo ella.

Pues, fácil hazlo en tu sueño, de hecho te ayudo. – dije casqueando mis dedos, haciendo aparecer una gran puerta que llevaba al sueño de Luna. – Aquí tienes para que juegues todo lo que quieras, tengo entendido que duermes durante el día ¿No? – le pregunte.

Antes si, pero descubrí que mientras estoy dormida puedo entrar en los sueños, así que ya no hace falta, la verdad nunca se me ocurrió que pudiese entrar al pasillo mientras dormía y te lo agradezco me diste la idea cuando le hicimos la broma a Celestia.

Eso me recuerda ¿Se molesto mucho por la broma? – le pregunto recordando lo que le hicimos a Celestia.

Se despertó asustada pues pensó que todo era real, pero cuando me vio se tranquilizo, luego le explico todo y estuvo a punto de llamar a toda la guardia real para que te atraparan, pero luego recordó que superaste a los elementos y dijo "Prefiero que haga un par de bromas a que le mande a la guardia real y los humille a todos." – respondí Luna con una tierna risa, pues seguía en su forma de potrilla.

Me reí un poco y luego dije. – Bueno, es momento de despertar, tengo que ir a trabajar. – le dije algo cansado.

Quédate un rato más... – dijo Luna de forma tierna, aprovechándose de que todavía estaba en forma de potrilla.

Eso no funciona conmigo, pero igual fue un buen intento. – le dije y me deje caer hacia atrás para despertarme.

Me desperté, completamente recuperado y con algo de hambre. Me di cuenta de que llevaba usando la misma ropa y días, así que decidí darme una ducha y cambiarme. – "Que útil es el tele-transporte en este momento, si no lo tuviese tendría que ir por mi ropa." – pensé y chasquee mis dedos haciendo aparecer un juego de ropa igual al que yo llevaba. – ¡Twilight! – llame a Twilight para que me oyese.

¿Te importa si me doy una ducha en tu baño? – le pregunté.

Está bien, pero date prisa que el desayuno está listo. – me respondió Twilight.

Ok. – le respondí y me dirigí a la ducha, al llegar a la ducha cerré le puerta con seguro, me quite la ropa la doble y chasquee mis dedos haciéndola aparecer en una maleta con ropa sucia en mi auto. Ahora mientras me baño aprovecharé para contarles, que después de la cena de anteayer, la cena que ocurrió después de lo del boleto, pues resulta que cuando Applejack llego a su casa, se encontró con que su hermano se encontraba lastimado, no me enteré como se lastimo pero la verdad no me importa. Cuando Applejack nos conto es lo primero que pensé, fue que este sería el capítulo de la cosecha y al atardecer, lo que sucedió me lo confirmo.

 **Flashback:**

Estábamos Applejack, Silver y yo admirando el huerto de manzanas junto a Big Macintosh, quien se encontraba lastimado y tenía una venda que le daba la vuelta completa a su torso o como se le diga, no me imagino cómo pudo lastimarse de esa manera sin que "YO" interviniese. XD

Entonces Applejack dijo. – Vaya cosa, este es un trabajo hecho para mí. Es el mayor cultivo de manzanas que he visto en mi vida.

Así es... Demasiado grande para que te encargues de él sola. – dijo Big Mac.

Calma, hermano mayor, necesitas descansar y recuperarte. Aún no ha habido un huerto de manzanas que no pueda manejar. – dijo Applejack, golpeando la herida de Big Mac. - Ups, lo siento. Le sacaré un mordisco a este trabajo al final del día. – dijo Applejack dandoce cuenta de que estaba presionando la herida de Big Mac.

Morder más de lo que puedes masticar es lo que más me temo. – dijo Big Mac con tono desinteresado.

¿Estás diciendo que mi boca hace promesas y que mis patas no pueden cumplir? – pregunto Applejack como si la estuviesen retando a hacerlo.

Si. – respondió Big Mac desinteresado.

Por todos los... ¡Soy tu hermana Applejack! ¿Lo olvidas? ¡La más leal de las amigas y la más confiable de los ponis! – dijo Applejack molesta, acercándose al rostro de Big Mac.

Aun así, solo eres una poni. Y una poni más cientos de manzanos no dan un buen resultado. – dijo Big Mac desviando la mirada sin voltear su rostro.

Y que a caso nosotros estamos pintados en la pared. – le dije señalándonos a Silver y a mí.

Está bien, solo son una poni, un pegaso y un… – dijo sin saber como llamarme.

Humano. – dije completando su frase.

Y una poni más un pegaso más un… humano más cientos de manzanos no dan un buen resultado. – dijo Big Mac desinteresado.

"Con esa forma de hablar pareciera que si el pueblo explota lo mas que aria seria bostezar… Bueno… eso podemos comprobarlo." – pensé mientras lo oía hablar.

No uses tu matemática complicada para suavizar esto… – decía Applejack pero la interrumpí.

Estoy en desacuerdo contigo Applejack, eso no es matemática complicada, ni siquiera es matemática, mira esto. – dije y Chasquee mis dedos mostrando un holograma de los planos de mi auto, obviamente los planos del auto original, no me arriesgaría a mostrar públicamente los planos de mi auto modificado con la gente de Luna Sangre suelta por ahí y además no todo lo que está en ese auto es precisamente seguro o legal…

Los ponis de quedaron con cara de WTF… por lo literal que tome el comentario, silver entendí la broma y se rió un poco, pero los demás simplemente siguieron con lo suyo. – Dije que podría con la cosecha y te lo voy a demostrar. Tendré hasta la última manzana de esos árboles de esta temporada Applebuck. De mi cuenta corre. – dijo Applejack continuando con lo que estaba antes de mi inesperada interrupción y después de esto tragó saliva al ver el tamaño del lugar.

 **Fin del flashback:**

Después de bañarme, me puse la ropa limpia que había traído desde mi auto y baje a desayunar. – Hola Twilight, hola Spike. – dije al llegar al piso de abajo, saludando a los ya mencionados.

Hola Andrés. – dijeron los 2 al unísono.

Había unos panqueques para desayunar. – "Ahora que lo pienso debería ir a casa de Fluttershy para preguntarle donde puedo conseguir pescado, tal vez ella tenga a alguien que se los venda, después de todo supongo que necesita bastante pescado para ese oso que tiene en su casa." – pensé al recordar que en este mundo no podría conseguir carne tan fácilmente.

¿Andrés sabes algo sobre unos ponis tirados en un callejón? – me pregunto Twilight con tono acusador.

Si, oí algo de eso. – dije haciéndome el loco.

Los encontraron con fracturas en casi todos los huesos. – dijo viendo directamente y continuando con su tono acusador.

Interesante. – dije con tono desinteresado mientras comía.

Cuando lograron hablar, dijeron que un humano les había hecho eso y que lo hiso sin siquiera algún esfuerzo. – dijo Twilight continuando con su tono acusador.

Lo admito fui yo, pero ellos le robaron su lira a Lyra y yo simplemente la recupere. – le dije a ver si me dejaba comer tranquilo.

¿Era necesario clavar a uno de ellos en la pared y casi fracturarle el cuerno al otro? – me pregunto Twilight molesta.

La verdad eso fue un accidente no pensé que saldría volando de una manera tan exagerada. – le respondí recordando lo sucedido. – y dime una cosa. ¿Qué paso con el poni terrestre? – le pregunté por curiosidad.

El fue el único que pudo habla, los otros solo afirmaban o negaban con la cabeza y… bueno… parpados en caso del unicornio. – me respondió Twilight. – ese poni afirmo que un humano lo había golpeado con un dedo y lo había mandado a volar como 2 metros. ¿Eso es cierto? – me preguntó Twilight ahora con un tono curioso.

Si. – le respondí con simpleza terminando de comer.

Después de comer me, lavé mi plato y lo deje secándose y dije. – hasta luego Twilight.

¿A dónde vas? ¿a caso planeas romperle los huesos a otro poni?

No, voy a trabajar. – le respondí, tras esto chasquee mis dedos y aparecí en la granja de Applejack. – "Que útil es la tele-transportación, si no la tuviese tendría que levantarme temprano para llegar a tiempo." – pensé al tele-transportarmé.

En ese momento vi a Applejack y esta dijo. – Es mejor que comience a patear, estas manzanas no se van a caer solas de los arboles. – es ese momento Applejack es golpeada por una manzanaque cae de un árbol a su lado y se siente un pequeño temblor. – ¡Oye...! Ay no... – dijo Applejack y seguidamente empezó a correr o mejor dicho galopar en dirección al pueblo.

Justo llego y pasa esto. – dije cansadamente y empecé a perseguirla, me impresionó el hecho de que logre alcanzarla casi sin esfuerzo. – "Esa gravedad alterada sí que es útil y que suerte que no es como la de la luna, porque si no terminaría perdido en el espacio de un salto." – pensé al notar lo fácil que me fue alcanzar a Applejack.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narracion en tercera persona:**

Rainbow Dash vio una estampida a lo lejos y grito a todo el pueblo. – ¡Estampida!

Entonces la cámara se centra en las vacas que se acercan en estampida al pueblo.

Tras esto la cámara vuelve al pueblo, para mostrar como ente se llena de gritos de pánico.

Pinkie Pie estaba siendo sacudida por el pequeño temblor, pero ella parecía dar saltitos súper rápidos. – Oigan. Esto hace que mi voz se me graciosa. – dijo PinKie Pie con una voz graciosa.

Pinkie Pie. ¿Estás loca? ¡Corre! – dijo Twilight empezando a correr.

Ya cálmense todos, no hay por qué alarmarse. – decía la alcaldesa intentando calmar a su pueblo, obviamente esto no funcionó.

Pero Alcaldesa. ¿Qué debemos hacer? – dijo Rarity de forma melodramática.

¡Miren allá! – Grito Rainbow Dash señalando a donde estaba la estampida, en la que ahora se encontraban Andrés, Applejack y la perrita de Applejack, Winona.

La cámara cambia y ahora muestra a Applejack que ahora se encuentra entre las vacas, junto con Andrés y Winona. – ¡Íiiiiiiiija! – grito Applejack.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

"Mejor me hago a un lado, no quiero robarle protagonismo a Applejack" – Pensé y seguidamente le dije. - Applejack, te espero en el pueblo, si no logras desviar la estampida, que se que lo vas a lograr y no quiero robar protagonismo, yo los tele-transporto hasta el otro lado del pueblo, para que no causen daños y además así ayudo a detener el ya común pánico colectivo de este pueblo.

¡Al otro lado Winona! – dijo Applejack sin responderme. – y seguidamente se escucho un ladrido de Winona como respondiéndole a Applejack – ¡Guíalas, nena! – continuo Applejack sin responderme nuevamente Winona dio un par de ladridos en respuesta. – Bien Andrés, espérame en el pueblo. – me respondió por fin Applejack.

Nos vemos ahorita. – le dije y chasquee mis dedos apareciendo junto a Pinkie.

Es la mejor función de rodeo que he visto. – dijo Pinkie, comiendo palomitas.

Tienes razón Pinkie, me das palomitas. – le dije viendo el espectáculo.

Claro, ¿Por qué no? – dijo Pinkie dándome palomitas.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – me pregunto Twilight.

Applejack puede sola y no quiero robar protagonismo, además si no pudiese parar la estampida, con chasquear mis dedos sería suficiente para solucionarlo. – le respondí a Twilight comiendo algunas palomitas.

¡Vamos, animalitos, giren! – dijo Applejack empujando a una de las vacas, después de esto dio un chiflido y dijo. – ¡Winona, llévalas! – Winona ladro en respuesta y de un salto se subió a una de las vacas, seguidamente Applejack salto a la misma vaca y Winona paso a otra. – ¡Haha! ¡Las tengo! – dijo Applejack y de la nada saco una cuerda con la cual lazo a la vaca que se encontraba frente a todas las demás. – ¡Buena chica! ¡Íja! – grito Applejack logrando desviar a las vacas. – en ese momento las ponis a mi alrededor empezaron a festejar, en ese momento aparecí al lado de Applejack y oí como decía. – Uooohh. Íuju. Y ahora. ¿A que de debió todo esto?

La vaca mugió, luego de este se aclaro la garganta y dijo. – Que pena, te pido perdón Applejack, pero Muuriela aquí vio una de esas feas serpientes. – dijo la vaca y todas las demás se sorprendieron. – Y nos dio escalofrió a todas. ¿Entiendes? – dijo la vaca terminando su frase.

Lo comprendo muy bien. Y para la próxima, traten de alejarse de Ponyville. – dijo Applejack.

Por supuesto que sí Applejack. Hasta luego Winona. – dijo la vaca mientras se retiraba con las demás y Winona respondió con un par de ladridos felices.

Jajaja… - me reí un poco.

¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunto Applejack.

Es que esas vacas se asustaron por ver a una serpiente, pero al verme ni se inmutaron y en cabio cuando entre al pueblo por primera vez, lo primero que se les ocurrió a todos fue esconderse y a la guardia real atacarme… Jejeje… – le respondí con tono burlón.

Si pero… – intento decir Applejack pero la interrumpí.

Ve a esa colina, tienes que hacer tu entrada triunfal. – le dije y volví a chasquear mis dedos para volver al lado de Pinkie.

¡Íja! – gritó Applejack desde la colina que le dije con el sol saliente detrás de ella.

¡Íja! ¡Qué vaquera! – dijo Pinkie pie saltando.

Applejack estuvo... estuvo...

"¡Appletástica!" – dijo Pinkie inventándose una palabra y de cabeza en el aire evediendo cualquier ley de la física, luego de esto cayó de cabeza frente a la alcaldesa, Rarity y Twilight.

Alcaldesa: ¡Exacto! Debemos hacer algo para agradecerle a Applejack por salvar al pueblo ella sola. – dijo la alcaldesa.

Ya sé... – dijo Pinkie, pero en ese momento me tele-transporte junto a Applejack para ir a cosechar pues si mal no recordaba aquí tocaba una transición de escena.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

En ese momento ocurrió una transición, luego de esto, Pinkie completo su frase. – ¡Una fiesta!

¿Listas? – pregunto Twilight llegando al lugar.

Solo falta una cosa... – dijo Rarity colocando un adorno. – Estamos listas. – dijo Rarity después de eso.

¿Applejack está lista? – pregunto Twilight.

De hecho no la he visto en toda la semana. – dijo Rainbow Dash entrando a la escena.

No desde la estampida. – dijo Pinkie llegando a la escena.

Pero de seguro vendrá, Applejack jamás llega tarde. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

La cámara se enfoca en cartel de una manzana que Rarity había colocado y después de un par de segundos, la escena se aleja un poco mostrando una multitud de ponis viendo una tarima.

Twilight subió a la tarima acomodo una gran pila de fichas y empezó a hablar. – Bienvenidas todas las ponis. Hoy estamos aquí para honrar una poni con la que siempre podemos contar para ayudarnos con problemas grandes y pequeños. Una poni cuyas contribuciones... – empezó a decir Twilight, pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash quien subió a la tarima volando y le quito el puesto a Twilight.

¡¿Ya viste las grandiosas acrobacias que hace Applejack?! ¡Qué gran atleta! Esta semana me ayudará con mi nuevo truco de vuelo, y sé que va a ser ¡Increíble! – dijo Rainbow Dash.

¡Exacto! y... – intento decir pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

¡Esta semana dirigiré SugarCube Corner por primera vez! – dijo Pinkie Pie poniéndose frente a Twilight.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Applejack? – preguntó Twilight extrañada asomandose por un lado de Pinkie Pie.

Oh, Applejack, una de las mejores reposteras, va a ayudarme. Applejack lo hace todo bien. ¡Hay muestras gratis para todos! – dijo Pinkie Pie y los ponis festejaron al oír la palabra "Gratis."

Twilight empujo a Pinkie Pie, tumbándola del podio de conferencia y subiéndose ella. – Ajá. Muy bien, excelente. Ahora si me dejaran hablar sin ser interru... – empezó a decir Twilight, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

¿Twilight? – Esta vez la interrumpía Fluttershy.

...mpida. – termino Twilight compartiendo el podio.

Twilight, lo siento mucho, pero solo quería mencionar que Applejack también me ayudará esta semana con el censo oficial de conejitos. Donde contamos a todos los bebes conejos que nacieron esta temporada. Me ayudará a reunirlos usando su maravillosa habilidad de arreo. – dijo Fluttershy con su voz tímida.

¿Alguien más? ¿Alguien? – dijo Twilight esperando otra interrupción, pero lo único que se oyó fue una débil tos de entre el público. – ¿No? Bueno, como les estaba diciendo... – pero la alcaldesa se para al lado de Twilight y la mira. – ¡Ugh, olvídenlo! – dice Twilight molesta y lanza todos los papeles al aire.

La alcaldesa se aclara la garganta y dice. – Y así sin más preámbulos, es un gran privilegio otorgarle el Galardón Poni de Ponyville, a nuestra invitada de honor. Una poni de la mayor honorabilidad, confiabilidad e integridad. La amiga más capaz y dispuesta de Ponyville... ¡Applejack!

Los ponis empiezan a festejar antes de tiempo, pues al correr la cortina no se encontraba Applejack detrás.

¡Oh si Applejack! ¡Así se hace! ¡Increíble! A... – dijo Spike, que no se había dado cuenta de que Applejack no estaba.

Eh-Ejem. – dijo la alcaldesa, pues no se esperaba que algo como esto ocurriese.

Qué raro... – dijo Spike extrañado.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Applejack y yo nos encontrábamos cosechando manzanas. Mientras cosechábamos yo intentaba lograr que Applejack descansase un poco, pues llevaba una semana completa trabajando sin descanso y durmiendo muy pocas horas.

Applejack descansa un poco que si no te vas a enfermar o algo peor, además tienes que ir a buscar el galardón poni de Ponyville hoy como en 5 minutos. – le dije a Applejack a ver si desidia descansar un poco o era tan testaruda como suponía.

¿A caso insinúas que no puedo con el trabajo? – me dijo en respuesta.

Sé que puedes seguir, pero te lo digo para que no te duermas a mitad de la entrega del premio. – le dije pues sabía lo que pasaría.

Olvídalo, tengo demasiado trabajo como para estar descansando. – dijo ella.

Si que tienes tiempo y vas a descansar aunque te tenga que obligar. – le dije tranquilamente

¿Cómo planeas obligarme? – dijo de forma retadora.

Recuerdas que puse a dormir a una hidr manticoras en el bosque Everfree ¿Verdad? – le dije para que entendiera que si quisiese lo haría.

Si lo recuerdo. – dijo perdiendo su tono retador.

Pero ya no hay tiempo, así que tendrás que ir a buscar el galardón sin descansar. – dije y le quité las canastas que tenía en sus costados. – "No debería alterar la historia, pero le voy a evitar un poco de pena o vergüenza como prefieran llamarlo, solo un poco." – pensé y luego de esto dije. – Applejack, pon buena cara que nos voy a tele-trasportar al pueblo.

Ok… – me respondió cansada, en ese momento chasquee mis dedos, aparecimos al lado de la tarima donde estaba la alcaldesa y la cortina tras la que tendría que haber estado Applejack, cuando esta se movió.

Oí un "Qué raro" proveniente de Spike y dije. – Applejack, tu turno.

¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy! Uju. Perdonen la tardanza. Estaba... Ay. ¿Te pisé? Ouh. Alcaldesa. Les agradezco mucho por el premio de este año. – dijo Applejack mientras pasaba entre algunos ponis para subir a la tarima y después de decir estas palabras, se acerco al trofeo, mientras bostezaba. – Es tan brillante, lindo y... Jejeje me veo muy graciosa. Úuuúuu... – dijo acercando y alejando su cabeza del trofeo.

"Supongo que no se puede evitar que se avergüence a sí misma." – pensé al ver la escena.

Por suerte para ella se le unió Pinkie, quien imito sus acciones. – Úuu, úuuúuu, uuúuu uuúuu... – decían ambas mientras acercaban y alejaban sus cabezas del trofeo/galardón.

Muy bien, pues gracias Applejack por salvarnos de la aterradora estampida y por apoyar siempre a cada poni. – dijo Twilight como si Applejack estuviese actuando normal, me refiero normal dentro de los limites de este mundo.

Applejack bostezó. – Si, me gusta ayudar a los amigos poni y demás... Estaba diciendo pero se durmió y luego se despertó velozmente, mientras yo grababa toda la escena con la cámara de mi teléfono mientras aguantaba la risa. – Ehh si, si, gracias. – dijo velozmente y empezó a arrastrar el trofeo, en ese momento tome a fui junto a Applejack y me tele-transporté a Sweet Apple Acres junto con ella.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

¿Lo imaginé o Applejack se veía un poco...? – empezó a decir Twilight pero fue interrumpida como ya es costumbre.

¿Cansada? – intento completar Rainbow Dash.

¿Mareada? – dijo Fluttershy.

¿Desalineada? – dijo Rarity y todas voltearon a verla con una cara de "¿solo en eso te fijas?" –Bueno. ¿Que no vieron su melena? – dijo Rarity en su defensa contra las miradas de sus amigas.

Yo digo que se veía bien. Úuuúuu. – dijo Pinkie Pie subiéndose a la tarima, que ahora podemos ver que en realidad era la entrada al ayuntamiento.

Mmmh. – fue la única reacción de Twilight.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba cosechando manzanas y decidí ir a ver cómo le iba a Applejack, a ver si no estaba tirada en el suelo exhausta o simplemente dormida. Al llegar a donde estaba cosechando Applejack, note que se estaba esforzando mucho por cosechar manzanas y también vi que Twilight se acercaba, así que decidí no intervenir y solo observar usando mi camuflage/invisibilidad, también note que Silver golpeaba los arboles a gran velocidad y derribaba las manzanas con gran facilidad. – "Creo que ya se siente mejor" – pensé al verlo y entonces oí como Twilight y Applejack comenzaban a hablar.

¿Qué está haciendo esa poni? – dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Applejack, mientras veía como esta fallaba una patada a un árbol.

Después de un par de segundos, Applejack volvió a intentar golpear el árbol, pero volvió a fallar y esta vez golpeo un cesto de manzanas. – Ups. – dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Oye Applejack. – dijo Twilight acercándose, la vos de Twilight parece ser el somnífero universal, pues con solo pronunciar esas palabras Applejack se durmió aun parada.

Applejack... Applejack. – decía Twilight, pero Applejack no se despertaba, entonces Twilight se tele-transportó hasta frente a Applejack y grito. – ¡Applejack!

Hola Twilight. – dijo Applejack despertándose.

¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Twilight.

Es la temporada AppleBuck. – respondió Applejack cansada.

Twilight se tele-transportó frente a Applejack, mientras esta derribaba las manzanas de un árbol y le pregunto. – ¿La temporada de qué?

Ah, es lo que la familia Apple llama Época de Cosecha. – le Contesto Applejack mientras pasaba a un lado suyo.

Twilight se volvió a tele-transportar frente a Applejack y está completó la oración. – Bajamos todas las manzanas de los árboles para vender. – dijo Applejack, completando así su oración.

Pero... ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tú sola? – pregunto Twilight.

Porque Big Macintosh se lastimó y no estoy sola me están ayudando Andrés y Silver. – respondió Applejack con simpleza.

Twilight volvió a Tele-trasportarse frente a Applejack. – ¿Qué hay de todos tus parientes que conocí cuando llegué a Ponyville? ¿No te ayudan? – pregunto Twilight.

Applejack dio un suspiro cansado. – Solo estaban aquí para la reunión familiar de los Apple. En realidad viven por toda Equestria. Y están ocupadas con sus propios huertos. Así que estoy yo sola. – le respondió Applejack.

Twilight se teletransporta frente a Applejack. – Eso significa que realmente debo volver al trabajo... Eh-em. ¿No lo entiendes? Volver a trabajar... – termino de decir Applejack.

Bien. – dijo Twilight apartándose.

¿Te puedes apartar Twilight...? – dijo Applejack confundida.

Eso acabo de hacer. Applejack, no te ves muy bien. – dijo Twilight extrañada.

No se preocupen ustedes tres, estoy sana y salva. – dijo Applejack, pues estaba viendo triple… supongo y recuerdo.

Twilight se tele-transporto como por sexta vez en esta escena – "que a caso es más floja que yo, ni siquiera quiere caminar." – pensé al verla.

Twilight apareció frente Applejack, cuando esta estaba intentando golpear un árbol. – ¿Te gustaría, algo de ayuda? – le pregunto ofreciéndole ayuda.

Applejack: ¿Ayuda? No, ni de broma. – dijo Applejack negándose.

Pero no hay forma de que puedas hacerlo sola... – dijo Twilight.

¿Eso es un desafío? – pregunto Applejack con tono retador.

Eh, Noo... – le respondió Twiight.

Bueno, te voy a demostrar que puedo hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpas, cosecharé manzanas. – dijo Applejack como que pudiese lograrlo, mientras se alejaba.

Pobre ingenua. – dije estando junto a Twilight con mi invisibilidad desactivada.

¿Y tú cuando llegaste? – me pregunto Twilight.

Al mismo tiempo que tu. – le respondí.

¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? – me pregunto Twilight.

No serviría de nada, ella tendrá que aprender por las malas. – le dije en respuesta a su pregunta.

Pero. ¿Por qué? – pregunto viendo a Applejack.

Ella no entiende razones, tiene que darse cuenta por si misma de su error y cuando eso suceda podremos ayudarla. Pero eso sí, nunca dejes de insistir en que te haga caso, pues si dejas de intentarlo nunca vera su error. – le dije recordando los eventos del capítulo y esperando no alterar ningún hecho importante.

¿Y por que deja que ustedes la ayuden?

Simple, esto no es ayudar esto es nuestro trabajo y eso me recuerda que no me han pagado. Twilight una pregunta. ¿Sabes cada cuanto pagan aquí? – le pregunte recordando ese detalle.

Pues creo que les pagaban cada día o semana o algo así. – me respondió Twilight insegura.

Bueno luego hablare con Big Mac sobre eso. Bueno… hasta luego Twilight tengo que ir a trabajar. – dije y empecé a caminar en dirección a algunos árboles.

Hasta luego Andrés. – dijo Twilight y se fue caminando.

"Vamos esto no puede ser cierto, se tele-transporta 6 veces en la misma escena, pero se va caminando hasta su casa y eso que es el elemento de la magia, debería hacerlo aun que sea con el fin de mejorar su capacidad mágica." – pensé al ver como se iba sin usar su magia.

* * *

(Al día siguiente) (Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos a una Rainbow Dash Impacientesobre una valla, esta suspira y un par de segundos despues llega a su lado Applejack, esta se veía bastante cansada. – ¡Al fin llegaste! – dijo Applejack con tono de molestia.

Applejack Bostezó. – Lo lamento Rainbow. Estaba ocupada cosechando y creo que, cerré los ojos por un segundo, y al despertar, ya era tarde. Bien. ¿Cuál es tu nuevo truco? – dijo Applejack notablemente cansada.

¿Ves ese artefacto? – dijo Rainbow Dash señalando un trampolín junto a un sube y baja. (esta es la mejor definición que se me ocurrió para ese "artefacto")

Eh... ¿Sí...? – dijo Applejack viendo el "artefacto".

Bueno, me voy a parar en un extremo, tú vas a saltar de aquella plataforma, lanzándome al aire más rápido de lo que puedo despegar sola. Cuando esté en el aire, voy a hacer giros y acrobacias increíbles, que seguramente, impresionarán a los Wonderbolts. – dijo mientras en la pantalla se mostraba un diagrama hecho con marcador de que ocurriría.

¿Que no es un poco peligroso? – pregunto Applejack.

Dahah, no para un poni que vuela. – le respondió Rainbow Dash.

Entonces está bien. – dijo Applejack mientras se acercaba a la plataforma. – Ay ay ay... – dijo Applejack desde la plataforma a la quién sabe como subió, mientras veía triple.

¿Lista? Uno, dos. ¡Tres! – dijo Rainbow Dash desde el otro lado del sube y baja. Al terminar de contar Applejack salto de forma espectacularmente torpe cayendo justo al lado del sube y baja. – Ehm, tal vez no fui muy clara. Tú debías aterrizar en el otro extremo. – dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose a Applejack que se encontraba con la cara pegada al suelo.

Entiendo. – dijo Applejack despegando la cara del suelo.

Después de esto, podemos ver como Applejack cae repetidamente de la plataforma de diferentes formas, como si fuese un video de estos de internet en los que la gente se cae y todos se ríen. – Applejack. ¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo? Porque creí que estaba trabajando con la mejor atleta de Ponyville. – dijo Rainbow Dash de forma casi insultante.

¡Así es! Estoy bien. En serio. Tengo una idea, mira esto... – dijo Applejack y levanto a Rainbow lentamente. – ¡Tarán! – dijo Applejack con una sonrisa y Rainbow Dash la miro con una cara de "¿Me estas jodiendo?"

Ay tal vez no... Bueno Un intento más, lo haré bien esta vez. – dijo Applejack dejando caer a Rainbow Dash. – Uhh... Jeje. Aquí voy... – dijo Applejack y luego salto, cayendo justo en el lugar adecuado, claro esta lo hiso en l momento menos adecuado, pues Rainbow Dash se encontraba aturdida por el golpe que dio al caer del sub y baja.

¡Espera! – dice Rainbow Dash, pero es lanzada. – ¡Applejack! – grita Rainbow Dash mientras esta en el aire.

No hay de qué. – dijo Applejack como si le hubiese hecho un favor y se fue.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba en Sweet Apple Acres, cosechando manzanas mientras hablaba con Silver y de repente veo como Rainbow es lazada por los aires. – Mira Silver es Rainbow. – le dije señalándola mientras su trayectoria la llevaba hasta la biblioteca.

¿Qué paso? – me pregunto extrañado al ver como Rainbow caía en casa de Twilight.

Una Applejack muy confundida. – le respondí.

El se quedo con una cara de "no entendí" y dijo. – explícate mejor.

Mira. – dije mostrándole la grabación de lo que había pasado en el pueblo.

¿Y cómo haces para ver lo que pasa en el pueblo? – me pregunto el pegaso.

Uso cámaras, puse unas cuantas en el pueblo. – le respondí

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Biblioteca/Casa de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Rainbow Dash se estrelló en la terraza de la biblioteca donde casualmente estaba Twilight leyendo.

¿Te puedo ayudar? – pregunto Twilight desinteresada.

Rainbow Dash Suspiró. – Yo creo que otra poni si necesita tu ayuda. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

¿Applejack? – pregunto Twilight.

¡Sí! – le respondió Rainbow Dash.

* * *

(Más tarde ese mismo día) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba paseándome por los manzanares con una carreta, iba derribando las manzanas de los arboles que tenían mochas manzanas maduras. Después de caminar por un rato vi a Applejack a lo lejos, decidí acercarme, pues si la veía y estoy en un fic lo más probable es que ocurra algo interesante si me acerco. Mientras me acercaba Applejack derribó las manzanas de un árbol y al intentar recogerlas se dio un duro golpe en la cabeza. – "Si mal no recuerdo ese golpe se dañaba el oído sin razón aparente." – pensé al ver lo sucedido. Mientras me acercaba note que Twilight se acercaba a Applejack. – "Supongo que tendré que esperar." – pensé al ver como Twilight se detuvo al lado de Applejack y active mi camuflaje/invisibilidad para evitar ser visto.

¿Applejack, podemos hablar? – le dijo Twilight llegando a donde estaba Applejack.

Applejack esforzándose por escuchar, pero no entendía nada.

¿Applejack, podemos hablar? – le repitió Twilight, para que la oyese.

¿Que si vamos al mar? No lo creo. – respondió Applejack extrañada.

No. ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Twilight.

¿Quieres andar? ¿Por el campo o la aldea? – pregunto Applejack siguiendo con su tono extrañado.

No. Necesito hablar contigo. – continuó diciendo Twilight.

¿Tienes que buscar cobijo? ¿Y quién te lo está impidiendo? – pregunto Applejack sin entender nada.

¡Necesito hablar contigo! – grito Twilight harta de que no la escuchasen.

Ah, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó Applejack, entendiendo por fin lo que Twilight le estaba diciendo.

¡Rainbow Dash vino a visitarme hoy! – gritó Twilight para que Applejack la entendiese.

Al parecer funcionó, pues Applejack le respondió. – ¡Aah, eso fue muy amable de su parte!

Si... Solo que se estrelló en mi balcón después de que la lanzaste por el aire. – dijo Twilight algo molesta.

Ah, si... No me sentía al cien esta mañana. – dijo Applejack balando la cabeza.

Porque estás trabajando muy duro y necesitas ayuda. – dijo Twilight siguienedo con su tono molesto.

¿Qué? ¿Lanuda? No estoy lanuda. Las ovejas tienen lana... – dijo Applejack sin entender.

¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitas ayuda! – le gritó Twilight a Applejack en la cara.

Nada de eso Twilight. Te voy a demostrar, y a cada poni, que puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta. ¡Dah! – dijo Applejack, golpeándose con la misma rama que se había golpeado antes. – Y si me disculpas, iré a ayudar a Pinkie Pie. – continua Applejack, casi cayéndose mientras salía de la escena.

Twilight suspiró. – Pobre Applejack, cree que puede sola con todo. – dije estando al lado de Twilight, mientras desactivaba mi camuflaje.

Tú puedes ayudarla. ¿Por qué no lo haces? – me preguntó Twilight.

La estoy ayudando, si interfiero obligándola a dormir, se molestara y usara eso como excusa y si la ayudo a terminar a tiempo solo lograre que se vuelva aun más testaruda y que utilice esto como un ejemplo de lo que puede lograr. – le respondí a Twilight.

Supongo qué tienes razón. – me dijo al oír mi respuesta.

Eso sí, aleja a tus amigas de los cupcakes que van a preparar Pinkie y Applejack, nada bueno puede salir de ahí. – le dije y empecé a caminar en dirección a la carreta.

¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó Twilight.

Vuelvo al trabajo. – le dije en respuesta.

Ok. – me respondió y se fue.

* * *

(Más tarde ese mismo día) (Sugar cube Corner) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como dentro de Sugar cube Corner estaban el Sr. Y la Sra. Cake estaban a punto de salir de la tienda, mientras que Pinkie estaba emocionada por quedarse a cargo de la tienda y Applejack se encontraba parada a su lado, con una cara de cansancio peor que la mía después de 3 noches sin dormir escribiendo este fic.

Bien Pinkie Pie. ¿Estás segura de que hornearás los pastelillos y te encargarás de la tienda? – le preguntó la Sra. Cake a Pinkie Pie.

¡Afirmativo, Sra. Cake! Además tengo la reconocida poni de Ponyville para ayudarme, y es la mejor repostera del mundo. ¿Verdad, Applejack? – dijo Pinkie Pie pero Applejack no la entendía. – ¿Verdad, Applejack? – repitió Pinkie Pie su pregunta.

Applejack se sacudía la cabeza hacia los costados para despertarse. Al parecer el sr. Cake mal entendió esto. – ¿no? ¿no eres la mejor repostera del mundo? – preguntó el sr. Cake

¡¿Qué?! Ay no, digo, no se asusten puedo hornear pasteles o galletas en un parpadeo. – dijo Applejack corrigiendo el mal entendido.

Ajaja, muy bien. Nos vemos luego chicas. – dijo la Sra. Cake saliendo por la puerta, junto al Sr. Cake.

No nos atrasemos, es hora de que horneemos. – dijo Pinkie Pie, deteniendo a Applejack que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

Las ponis van a la cocina. – Muy bien, pondré la azúcar y los huevos. ¿Puedes darme chispas de chocolate? – pide Pinkie Pie leyendo el libro de recetas.

Eh, ¿Que, que dijiste? – pregunto Applejack.

¿Puedes darme chispas de chocolate? – repitió Pinkie Pie, pero Applejack no la entendió bien.

¿Fritas?, Hecho. Papas fritas... Hay saladas y fritas... Excelente. ¿Ahora qué? – dijo Applejack, buscando lo que creía le habían pedido y al paracer Pinkie Pie estaba muy concentrada como para corregirla.

Polvo para hornear. – continuo Pinkie Pie.

¿Humectar? Perfecto. Nada para humectar como la soda. ¿Qué más? – dijo agarrando una soda del refrigerador y vertiéndola en la mezcla.

Un poco de levadura. – continuó Pinkie con la receta.

¿Un poco de amargura? Pues, los limones son amargos. Aquí va el sabor amargo. ¿Otra cosa, Pinkie? – dijo agarrando unos limones, exprimiéndolos y posteriormente vertiendo el zumo de limón en el tazón.

Otro ingrediente, duraznos. – termino Pinkie Pie de dictar la receta.

Daaahh ¿Gusanos? Ah, debe, ser una nueva receta exótica. – dijo Applejack y fue a la calle a buscar unos gusanos.

Bien esto quedará delicioso. – dijo Pinkie Pie sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Si tú lo dices... – dijo Applejack sin entender el porqué de usar esa combinación de ingredientes.

(Minutos después)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba afuera de Sugar cube Corner, me dirigía a la puerta, pues sabía lo que pasaría y quería ayudar a un par de ponis que sabia estarían ahí.

¡Muestras de pastelillos espectaculares! – decía Pinkie Pie y se los ponis se acercaban emocionados a tomar algunos Dulces/Cupcakes/Muffins/Veneno como prefieran llamarlo.

¡Sí! Pastelillos deliciosos. ¡Llévenlos calentitos! – dijo Applejack.

Vi como Lyra y Bon Bon agarraban unos pastelillos, así que se los quite y los boté.

¿Por qué hiciste eso Andrés? – me preguntaba Lyra notablemente feliz de verme.

Lo sabrán pronto, pero no coman eso pastelillos y síganme. – les dije.

¿Y tu quien te crees para venir, quitarnos nuestros pastelillos y luego decir que te sigamos? – dijo Bon Bon molesta porque le quite su pastelillo.

Solo soy un humano, uno de esos humanos que tanto menciona lira y por lo que la creen loca. – dije viéndola con cara seria, aguantando las ganas de reírme al ver la cara que puso.

Bon Bon, me debes un año completo de dulces gratis. – dijo Lyra feliz.

¿Enserió lyra, te aprovechaste de mi existencia para conseguir lo que querías? – le dije viéndola con cara de decepción.

Ella solo se apeno un poco y dijo. – Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno…

Esa es mi Lyra. – dije poniendo mi puño para un Brohoof.

Lyra correspondió el Brohoof y Preguntó. – ¿No estas molesto?

¿Pero por que lo estaría? Si le haces esto a todos los que alguna vez te molestaron y luego llego yo para cerrarles la boca, podrías cobrarles a todos todo lo que te han hecho y conseguir de forma justa algunos cosas. – le respondí pensando en las posibilidades.

Mientras Lyra y yo hablábamos, Bon Bon estaba con una cara de WTF! Que no se la creía nadie y termine riéndome de ella junto con Lyra. – ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta! – dijo Bon Bon molesta en cuanto me pudo responder.

Mira a tu alrededor. – viendo como los ponis que habían comido los pastelillos estaban tirados en el suelo con la cara verde. – de nada, estarías como ellos de no haberte ayudado. – le dije.

Bueno… ¡igual dime quien eres! – dijo Bon Bon.

Soy Andrés y soy un humano. – le dije respondiendo a su petición.

Si, ya te presentaste, ahora cuéntame más de tu mundo. – dijo Lyra emocionada y muy interesada.

Eso será en otra ocasión, solo vine hasta aquí para evitar que comieran esos pastelillos. – dije mientras recordaba que seguía en el episodio.

Algunos ponis llegaron a ayudar a los que se encontraban tirados en el suelo. – No te puedes quedar un ratico más. – dijo Lyra haciendo ojitos de cachorrito.

Nop y si sigues usando esa mirada solo lograras que me valla. – dije para que quitara los ojos de cachorrito que si los miraba por mucho tiempo terminaría aceptando.

Al oír mis palabras, Lyra dejo de usar esa mirada y preguntó. – ¿Cuándo puedes hablar?

No lo sé, yo te busco cuando tenga tiempo y si todo sale bien puede que pronto haga un espacio en mi agenda. – le dije n respuesta.

Bueno… Hasta luego Andrés y gracias por salvarnos de terminar como esos ponis. – dijo Lyra.

Hasta luego Lyra. – dije y chasquee mis dedos, apareciendo en Sweet Apple Acres pero con mi modo de invisibilidad activado. Cerca de mí se encontraba Applejack, esta estaba en una especie de limbo entre cosechar y dormir.

¡¿Qué?! – dijo Applejack cuando una manzana le cayó en la cabeza despertándola. Applejack empezó a retroceder con la carreta para dejar las manzanas en una cala bastante más grande, pero se le pasó el casco y se fue de espaldas quedando de cabeza aguantada en el aire por su carreta.

Applejack empezó a dormirse, pero llego Twilight y dijo. – Applejack. Tenemos que hablar.

¡Eh! Ah, ah... Eres tu Twilight. – dijo Applejack bostezando. – Ya sé lo que dirás, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. – continuo Applejack.

No te quiero molestar pero tú necesitas ayuda. – dijo Twilight.

No me hagas reír... No la necesito. – dijo Applejack, siguiendo con su terquedad.

Oye, te ayudo. – dijo Twilight compresiva.

¿Ayuda? No gracias. Solo un poco más... Un poco... má... listo. – dijo Applejack mientras se soltaba de la carreta de una forma indescriptible. – Te demostraré que esta Apple puede con, las manzanas. Vamos, manzanas. ¡Caigan! – dijo Applejack golpeando el árbol sin lograr que callera ninguna manzana.

Applejack, estás golpeando un árbol... Seco. – dijo Twilight dejando a Applejack en ridículo.

Ya lo sabía. – respondió Applejack.

De hecho Applejack, hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar. Acabo de ir a la enfermería de Ponyville y... – decía Twilight pero fue interrumpida, esto se vuelve costumbre.

¿Sabes? Estoy un poco ocupada para que me sermonees ahora. – dijo Applejack algo molesta.

Pero si me dejaras ayudar... – dijo Twilight intentando ayudar.

Aagghh. No, no. ¡No! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡No necesito ayuda de ninguna poni! – continuo Applejack con su testarudez.

¡Uy! ¡Esa poni es terca como una mula! Sin ofender. – dice Twilight algo molesta.

No te preocupes. – le respondió una mula que se encontraba cerca.

* * *

(Más tarde ese mismo día) (Donde sea que se realice el conteo anual de conejos) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como Flutterzhy y Applejack llegan a un lugar lleno de conejitos. – Oh, Applejack, muchas gracias por ofrecer tu habilidad de arreo para el conteo anual de conejos. – dice Fluttershy

¡Aay! ¿Para qué hacemos esto? – dijo Applejack irritada.

Bueno, han nacido muchos conejos bebé, y mi labor es llevar la cuenta de las familias nuevas. – dijo Fluttershy ignorando el mal humor de Applejack

Bien. ¿Podemos comenzar ya? – dijo Applejack continuando con su mal humor.

Claro, pero recuerda, estamos lidiando con conejos, no vacas. Son tímidos y deben ser tratados con delicadeza. – dijo Fluttershy.

¡No necesito ninguna instrucción para arrear a nadie! ¿Verdad Winona? – dijo Applejack con su mal humor y Winona le respondió con unos ladridos.

Muy bien conejitos. Necesito que se reúnan todos aquí a la mitad. – dijo Fluttershy.

¡Así es! ¡Andando conejos, al centro, saltando! ¡Bien! Bien, muy bien. ¡Persíguelos Winona! – dijo Applejack mientras intentaba arrear a los conejos, ignorando las instrucciones de Fluttershy.

Applejack. Winona. ¡Alto! ¡Los están asustando! – dijo Fluttershy alsando un poquito la voz.

Sabemos lo que hacemos. Todos juntos conejos. – dijo Applejack sin saber lo que hacía, logro arrinconar a los conejos y Winona empezó a gruñirles.

¡Ay no! – dijo Fluttershy y todos los conejos huyeron espantados.

* * *

(Minutos después) (Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba en el techo de una de las casas y antes de que nadie se diese cuenta vi la estampida de… ¿conejos? que se asesinaba… después de un par de segundos recordé lo que pasaba… – "No creo que importe que me traiga a un par de ponis de fondo conmigo" – pensé y chasquee mis dedos haciendo aparecer a Lyra y a Bon Bon a mi lado.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Bon Bon.

Nada, solo que las traje para que viesen la estampida que viene hacia Ponyville. – le respondí como si nada.

A… bien… … … Espera… ¿Cómo que… – estaba diciendo Bon Bon pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Rainbow.

¡Estampida! – gritó Rainbow desde el cielo.

Las calles se llenaron de gritos de pánico. – ¿A caso son todos los ponis alérgicos a los conejos que les tienen tanto miedo? – le pregunté a Lyra.

No sé, si dicen estampida nos escondemos y listo. – dijo Lyra con simpleza.

"Estos ponis tienen un serio problema con el pánico colectivo." – pensé al verlos huir de unos conejos.

Bueno… tengo que irme… por allá hay unas escaleras improvisadas para que bajen. – dije y chasquee mis dedos, apareciendo así en Sweet Apple Acres justo a un par de metros de Applejack, que se encontraba derribando las manzanas de un árbol.

Uh, Sigue... cosechando... solo... unas pocas... más... Debo... acabar de cosechar... – decía Applejack cansada mientras cosechaba las manzanas del árbol.

Escucha Applejack, tu cosecha no solo te ha causado problemas a ti. Lanzó Muy lejos a una pegaso, intoxicó a muchas ponis y aterrorizó a una multitud de conejitos bebe. No me importa lo que digas, necesitas ayuda. – dijo Twilight, pero Applejac derribo las manzanas de ese árbol.

Ha, claro que no. Mira, lo logré. Coseché todo Sweet Apple Acres sin tu ayuda. Ha. ¿Qué te parecen esas manzanas? – dijo Applejack faliz pensando que había terminado.

Aahm. ¿Todas esas manzanas, que te parecen? – dijo Big Mac señalando un manzanar fácilmente 10 veces más grande que el que Applejack cosecho.

¿Qué? ¿Cuántas manzanas siguen colgadas en el...? Ay dios, no, aaahh... – dijo Applejack y se desmayo.

Aproveché el desmayo de Applejack para hablar con Big Mac. – Big Mac, te quería preguntar algo. – dije acercando a Big Mac.

Dime. – dijo el poni.

¿Cómo cada cuanto pagan? ¿Y cuanto pagan? – le pregunte.

La paga se entrega cada día o cada semana eso depende del poni y son 15 bits la hora y si trabajas las 6 horas de la mañana te completamos 100 en vez de 90. – Me respondió y me quede extrañado de que hablase, tanto tomando en cuenta que es Big Mac.

¿Y qué se hace si no hay nada que cosechar? – le pregunte interesado.

En invierno cerramos, por ende no se le paga a nadie, peo si se cosecha todo el huerto y no hay trabajo se le paga su sueldo de 100 bits diarios, hasta que las manzanas crezcan de nuevo.

Bien… Primero: todavía no me han pagado y llevo más de una semana aquí, segundo: tengo que ver cuánto vale el bit en comparación a monedas de mi mundo y tercero: ¿Te interesaría una Apuesta?

¿Cuál es el trato? – me pregunto interesado.

Si logro cosechar Todas las manzanas de este huerto antes de la media noche de mañana me duplicas el salario a mí y a Silver, es decir si Silver como vive aquí simplemente le pagas sueldo normal a parte de dejarlo vivir aquí.

¿Y si no lo logras yo que gano? – me pregunto Big Mac.

Trabajo un mes de gratis, claro al mes se le restarían los que ya trabaje. – le dije.

Que sean 2 meses y trato hecho. – dijo Big Mac.

Ya sabes Big hasta la media noche de mañana. – le recordé mientras volvía con Applejack, quien se estaba despertando después de ese desmayo.

¿Applejack? Applejack. Qué alivio, estás bien. Mira Applejack, respeto mucho las tradiciones de la familia Apple. Siempre ayudas a todas las ponis en apuros. Así que tal vez podrías poner tu orgullo testarudo a un lado y dejar que tus amigas te ayuden. – le decía Twilight a Applejack.

Muy bien Twilight. – le respondió Applejack.

No voy a aceptar un "no" por respuesta ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Twilight sorprendida.

Si Twilight, si, por favor, de verdad necesito ayuda. – confirmo Applejack.

Aaahhh. – Twilight suspiró aliviada.

Después de esto, chasquee mis dedos y Applejack desapareció. – Bueno será mejor que ella descanse. – le dije a Twilight.

¡¿A dónde la mandaste?! – dijo Twilight preocupada viendo a su alrededor.

No te preocupes la mande a su habitación para que descase, trae a tus amigas para que ayuden a Applejack. – le dije a Twilight.

Ok… – me respondió y empezó a caminar en dirección a la aldea, chasquee mis dedos y Twilight desapareció. – "Así es más rápido." – pensé tras mandar a Twilight al pueblo.

* * *

(Al otro día por la tarde) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Veia como las amigas de Twilight, Silver y la misma Twilight cosechaban manzanas a acepción de Applejack. Además Twilight le estaba dictándole a Spike, para que le escribiese una carta a Celestia, Lla carta a Celestia decía así. – Querida Princesa Celestia: Mi amiga Applejack es la mejor amiga que podría tener una poni, y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier poni. El único problema es que cuando ella necesita ayuda, le cuesta mucho aceptarlo. La amistad se trata de apoyar a nuestros amigos. Pero también se trata de aceptar lo que nos pueden ofrecer. Tu leal estudiante, Twilight Sparkle. Terminó de escribir la carta Spike y la envió mientras se alejaba.

Applejack se acercaba con 8 bebidas de manzana (no se que era y la verdad no me importa, asi que dire que era jugo.) – ¿Qué tal si toman un descanso? Tengo un delicioso jugo de manzana para todas. Applejack suspiró mientras sus amigas, Silver y yo nos acercábamos. – Chicas, no sé como agradecerles su ayuda, me porté un poco... Testaruda... – dijo Applejack disculpándose.

¿Un poco...? – pregunto Twilight con tono burlón.

De acuerdo, muy testaruda. Y lo siento mucho... Sé que, me dieron el premio de la poni más valiosa, pero el premio real, es tenerlas a las cinco como amigas. – se corrigió Applejack mientras cada uno de nosotros tomábamos un jugo de manzana.

Fiu... Esa cosecha me abrió el apetito. – dijo Rainbow.

Y yo tengo el postre perfecto. – dijo Spike trayendo los pastelillos tóxicos de Applejack.

Uuuhh Spike, yo tiré eso. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó Pinkie.

De la basura. – le respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y todos en el lugar reaccionamos con asco.

Solo es una mordida, vamos. – dijo Spike a quien al parecer no le hacía daño comerlos.

Big Mac llego a la escena. – Andrés. ¿Cómo planeas ganar la apuesta si no llevas ni medio huerto y solo tienes hasta la media noche? – dijo Big Mac con tono confiado.

A que se refieren. – preguntó Applejack confundida.

Big Mac y yo ismos una apuesta que podría beneficiarme a mí y a Silver o a él. – le respondí a Applejack.

¿Y de que se trata? – preguntó Silver.

Si cosechamos todo Sweet Apple Acres antes de la media noche de hoy, nos duplican la paga. – le respondí.

¿Y si pierden? – preguntó Twilight interesada.

Si pierden Andrés trabajará gratis para nosotros pos 2 meses. – dijo Big Mac confiado.

¡¿Pero como planeas ganar, si no hiciste nada en toda la tarde?! – pregunto Twilight preocupada por mí.

Si hice algo, mira por allá. – le respondí señalando una gran cantidad de cestas enormes y carretas vacías.

¡¿Cómo planeas llenarlas antes de la media noche?! – me dijo Twilight continuando con su tono preocupado.

Así. – dije con simpleza y chasquee mis dedos. Con ese chasquido de dedos se creó un enorme campo de fuerza que cubría toda la extensión del huerto, después de unos segundos el campo de fuerza cambio del clásico color plateado que caracterizaba a los campos de fuerza de Andrés cuando se activaban a un tono bastante más claro casi transparente. Volví a chasquear mis dedos y el campo de fuerza comenzó a elevarse, mostrando así que tenía forma esférica, mientras el campo de Fuerza se elevaba por el aire e iba recogiendo las manzanas de todos los arboles del huerto. Cuando llego a cierta altura se oyó otro chasquido de dedos, esto causó que la forma del campo de fuerza cambiase a un gran rectángulo del que cubría más o menos lo mismo que los cestos donde debían ir las manzanas. El enorme campo de fuerza se movió hasta donde estaban las cestas y soltó todas las manzanas desde la menor altura posible para evitar dañarlas.

Listo Big Mac todo Sweet Apple Acres esta cosechado, espero hayas traído el dinero para pagarme por los días que ya trabaje. – le dije a Big Mac y en ese momento note que todos los ponis me estaban viendo con la boca abierta. – ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara? – pregunte al ver cómo me veían.

¿Pudiste haber hecho eso hace una semana y evitarme todo este problema? – pregunto Applejack manteniendo la calma, pero con una gran aura asesina.

Sip, pero no hubiese aprendido la lección. – le respondí con simpleza.

¡¿Quieres decir que: hice el ridículo en la entrega del galardón, lance a Rainbow por los aires, envenené a medio Ponyville y cause una estampida de conejos, solo porque querías darme una lección?! – pregunto Applejack mostrando un poco su molestia y ahora sus amigas también tenían el aura asesina sobre sus cabezas, excepto Rarity. (Solo porque ella evito a Applejack XD)

Exacto, además ya conozco algo de su futuro y no quiero alterarlo. – dije ignorando su molestia, al decir esto las auras asesinas de Pinkie, Twilight y Fluttershy desaparecieron, pero Applejack y Rainbow salto sobre mí, chasquee mis dedo y me tele-transporte hasta detrás de las chicas. – Bueno… supongo que lo mejo será dejar que se calmen y por cierto Fluttershy, tengo que hablar contigo, pero eso será en otro momento, tal vez pase por tu casa mas tarde o mañana. – dije esquivando múltiples golpes de Applejack y Rainbow. – Hasta luego. – dije y chasquee mis dedos desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Applejak y Rainbow Dash voltean a ver a Silver con cara de furia. – ¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE NADA?! – gritaron las 2 ponis con auras asesinas sobre sus cabezas.

Yo no sabía nada, lo juro. – dijo Silver muy asustado.

Las ponis se fueron del lugar dejando al aterrorizado pegaso, junto con un Big Mac que seguía en shock por haber perdido la apuesta y aun más porque al parecer el humano lo había logrado si esfuerzo alguno.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (En la organización Luna Sangre) (Equestria)

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

Vemos como en una sala oscura se encuentra una especie de trono flotante, en este se encuentra alguien que no puede ser visto porque se mantiene en la oscuridad. De repente se enciende una pantalla detrás del trono, pero la sombra del mismo impide que veamos quien se encuentra en el. En la pantalla se muestra a un unicornio color negro que lleva una bata de laboratorio y dice. – Señor los "Dark pegasus" que enviamos a Ponyville volvieron, pero se encontraban en condición crítica y tengo información de que todo el ejercito fue vencido y capturado por un solo enemigo.

¿Quién los venció? – pregunto quien se encontraba en el trono flotante.

Una especie de criatura bípeda, el los libro se menciona que se llaman humanos. – le respondió el científico.

Envíame el video. – dijo quien se encontraba en el trono.

El video se mostro en la pantalla, el video mostraba la corta batalla de Andrés contra los Dark pegasus. – ese humano se parece a… – dijo quien se encontraba en el trono levitando una copia de una foto en la que aparecían Andrés sus amigos y alguien más. – tengo que informarle al jefe. – dijo quien se encontraba en el trono.

La escena se aleja mostrando una pantalla con estática y a LightningmasterXD entre una hiperactiva Pinkie y una Luna dormida. – supongo que se acabo el capitulo. – dijo Lightning mientras agarraba el control del televisor y lo apuntaba a nosotros mientras nos veía directamente. – Hasta luego lectores. – dijo Lightning y presionó un botón cortando la transmisión con una animación de televisor apagándose.

Fin Capitulo 8.

¿Andrés sobrevivirá a la furia de Applejack y Rainbow Dash? ¿Big Mac reaccionara algún día? ¿Qué querrá decirle Andrés a Fluttershy? ¿Celestia podrá escapar de la Luna? ¿Quién se encontraba en ese trono flotante? ¿Cuál será el objetivo de la organización Luna Sangre? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas con repuestas obvias? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Aquí les deje este capítulo, que es el más largo que he llegado a escribir (11.368 palabras, fue solo decir que el anterior fue el más largo para que escribiese una con 298 palabras más.). Bueno nuevamente agradezco a todos aquellos que leen este fic y espero que les haya gustado. Quiero aprovechar este momento para responder algunos reviews, así que empezare de una vez.

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

26-19 27-15-18-22-17-24-15…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Guest N°1:** Espero repares rápido para que disfrutes de tus vacaciones y gracias por comentar.

 **Guest N°2:** Ahora que me fijo si se parece, pues no sé, mera casualidad y gracias por comentar.

 **Guest N°3:** Gracias por avisarme de mi error que no me había dado cuenta y espero que más gente me ayude con esas cosas que se me pasan.

 **Pokeleaf** : Gracias por dar tu opinión lo tomare en cuenta y lo más probable es que Andrés lo use para hacer mas de una broma.

 **Supertotito:** Gracias por dar tu opinión con respecto a lo del cambio de episodios y la verdad tus predicciones son interesantes, algunas correctas, otras erróneas, otra parecidas a lo que planeo. (Este no es el orden de las respuestas a tu Review eso se verá en su momento y antes de que se me olvide, gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos, bueno casi todos.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

8-15-5 3 3-1-10-9-3-19-15-4-3-13.

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Esta fue la sección de respuestas a los reviews, espero les allá gustado y a los Guest les pido que por favor pongan algo para poder identificarlos, pues no sé si es la misma persona que comento 3 veces o si son 3 personas distintas, además de esa forma me sería más fácil responderles, si no quieren o les da flojera no importa, era solo una sugerencia y de todas formas estoy agradecido con todos los que leen y comentan este fic.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	10. Capitulo 9 - Bromas, sustos, juegos y

Hola que tal, aquí LightningmasterXD con otro capítulo de este fic, nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos los que comentaron y también a los que solo leyeron. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y les digo, en el momento en el que escribo esto, no sé si actualizare este domingo o el siguiente. Pero hay un pequeño problema, pronto me voy a ir de viaje y no voy a poder escribir desde allá, así que les pido que me tengan paciencia, después del viaje seguramente vuelva a actualizar todos los domingos y espero disfruten este cap antes de que me valla… o después de que vuelva la verdad no lo sé todavía.

* * *

En este capítulo quiero aprovechar para hacer un recuento de todo lo que saben ustedes que Andrés tiene a su disposición, esto es simplemente por así no parece que me invento las habilidades según las necesito pero solo les diré las que el ya ha usado, así que si quieren pueden saltarse esta parte. (No se extrañen si se me pasa algo por alto.)

Empecemos por sus cosas:

Auto: es un bugatti veyron Súper Sport color plateado, el cual Andrés admite esta modificado. La velocidad máxima de este auto en su forma original es de 431 km/h, pero la velocidad más alta a la que Andrés a llegado en el fic hasta el momento es de 380km/h, por miedo a que ese remolque que llevaba no aguantase más que eso, La velocidad máxima de este auto se desconoce. El auto también puede soltar granadas como las que Andrés lleva consigo. Este auto también tiene la capacidad de generar campos de fuerza y escudos de energía, se desconoce la cantidad y fortaleza máxima de los mimos.

Algo importante esto seguramente ya lo mencione pero porsiacaso, La diferencia entre campos de fuerza y escudos de energía es que los campos de fuerza se les puede dar cualquier forma que de desee y estas formas deben ser pre-programadas desde la computadora/aplicación de Andrés, mientras que los escudos de energía toman la forma de lo que protege y aunque también pueden ser modificados estos nunca podrán tocar a lo que protegen siempre se mantendrán a un mínimo de 1mm del cuerpo que protegen.

Moto y cuatrimoto: No sabemos nada de estos aparatos, solo que son color plateado y que están modificadas.

Mochila: La mochila que Andrés lleva con él es de color Negro y es extremadamente resistente, en esta mochila lleva un mini-generador magnético, 6 granadas flash, 6 granadas EMP con la capacidad de contrarrestar la magia por algunos segundos, se desconoce la cantidad de tiempo exacta y varía según la capacidad mágica de la criatura, pero elimina cualquier tipo de control remoto mágico, 6 granadas de aturdimiento, 6 granadas de gas somnífero, 6 granadas de energía, su ipad 4 y su laptop de alto rendimiento. Cabe decir que de todas esas cosas todavía tiene: los 6 cartuchos que no sabemos de qué arma son, pues las armas que el a usado hasta ahora son de energía y solamente ponen a dormir a lo que sea que le dispare, de las 6 granadas flash todavía tiene las 2, de las EMP le quedan 0, de las de aturdimiento le quedan 0, le las somníferas le quedan 0 y de las de energía le quedan 2

Cinturón: En este cinturón podemos encontrar las 2 catanas de Andrés que tienen la capacidad de absorber, lanzar y repeler energía, además de que esta pueden guardar la energía por un tiempo que todavía desconocemos y por el momento no se conoce la fortaleza de las catanas solo se sabe que son realmente duras pues las utilizo para cortar metal anti-magia, que es conocido por ser de los materiales más fuertes de Equestria. Además de esas catanas también lleva un par de armas de energía, de las que solo sabemos que son color plateado y que tienen el modo aturdimiento que aturde o duerme a los enemigos y el modo laser que puede causar serios daños.

Teléfono: Al parecer el teléfono de Andrés tiene la capacidad de crear campos de fuerza y escudos de energía, ambos según Andrés pueden detener golpes directos de armas nucleares de hasta 7 megatones cada una de las capas/campos/escudos, se desconoce cuántas campos o escudas de fuerza pude crear pero sabemos que puede crear por lo menos 6 campos de fuerza simultáneamente y no sabemos cuál es el límite de escudos tampoco, agregado a esto sabemos que tanto los campos de fuerza como los escudos de energía pueden cambiar su forma y resistencia según se requiera y Andrés puede cambiar la forma de estos a voluntad mientras esta se encuentra en la base de datos de su teléfono. Este teléfono también tiene la capacidad de tele-transportar a Andrés o a cualquiera cuya ubicación conozca Andrés a cualquier parte del mapa conocido que se encuentra en la base de datos del teléfono de Andrés, este mapa se va actualizando constantemente mientras Andrés recorre lugares agregándolos a la base de datos y por tanto aumentando las posibilidades de tele-transporte. El teléfono de Andrés puede ser controlado por: comando de vos, por control normal, el teléfono puede ser controlado mentalmente y también se puede mezclando el modo de control por pensamiento y voz, usando los chasquidos de dedos para señalar cuando se desea realizar las acciones, este resulta ser el mejor modo pues de esta forma no necesita decir lo que quiere pero tampoco necesita confirmar sus acciones mentalmente para evitar errores, además que el control manual queda descartado pues esto significaría riesgos en combate como que el teléfono fuese arrebatado y solo puede ser usado para cosas como los videojuegos o responder mensajes.

Y ahora Andrés: Aquí no hay mucho que decir, lo que se sabe es una parte de su historia, que es bueno en los videojuegos, que en este mundo la gravedad reducida aumenta sus habilidades y que se le podría considerar un genio, aunque también se le pueda considerar un loco. Es medio Gamer, medio Brony y medio Otaku.

Eso sería el resumen de lo que se Sabe de Andrés hasta el momento y lo demás se encuentra en las sombras. Y antes de que se me olvide tiene un primo y 3 amigos en su dimensión que quiere traer a Equestria.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo.

Capitulo 9 – Bromas, sustos, comida, juegos y Lyra la asesina.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos como en un sofá en la sala de LightningmasterXD podemos ver a un humano al que y mencionamos jugando en un teléfono mientras Luna y Pinkie jugaban a un videojuego en la televisión

Lightning. ¿Cuánto crees que tarde mi hermana en escapar de la luna? – preguntó Luna.

No creo que escape, pero en cualquier caso creo que por lo menos un año, de igual forma le deje un televisor en la celda y un control por voz, no creo que se aburra si descubre cómo funciona. – le respondió el humano.

¿Y qué hay de la comida? – preguntó la poni.

Son diosas. ¿No? No necesitan comer o dormir que yo sepa. – le respondió el humano sin quitarle los ojos de encima al teléfono.

El hecho de que podamos sobrevivir sin comer, no significa que no tengamos hambre y digamos que ella le agarro mucho gusto a los pasteles. – dijo Luna seria.

¿Y? La verdad, así aprenderá a no intentar atacarme y si se porta bien quizá y la deje salir en un par de días. – le respondió el humano.

Malo… – dijo Luna y puso carita de cachorrito regañado suplicando que dejen salir a su hermana.

Ella intento matarme. – dijo Lightning ignorando la carita de Luna.

Entonces Luna hiso brillar su cuerno, tras un resplandor estaban una Pinkie y una Luna potrillas con caritas de perrito regañado. – déjala salir pidieron las dos casi llorando.

" _Mierda mejor traigo a Andrés para que arregle esto, que yo no le puedo decir que no a esas caritas."_ – pensó Lightning e hiso aparecer un portal por el que se veía a Andrés con sus amigos a mitad de partida de LOL. – Andrés, ven aquí necesito tu ayuda. – pidió Lightning evitando ver las caritas de Pinkie y Luna.

Olvídalo, esas caritas solo las aguanto cuando es en mi fic y no usare esa habilidad para ayudarte. – dijo Andrés y chasqueo sus dedos cerrando el portal por el que se comunicaban.

Lightning se sento en el sofá y las potrillas se le subieron en las piernas a punto de llorar. – Ok… Ok… la dejare salir pero quiten esas caras. – dijo Lightning rindiéndose.

¡Siiiii! – gritaron las potrillas, haciendo un brohoof y Luna hiso brillar su cuerno devolviéndoles su tamaño normal.

Hecho esto ambas cayeron al suelo, pues todavía estaban en las piernas a Lightning cuando volvieron a la normalidad. – la libero pero a cambio ella se tendrá que mantener alejada de mi y de mi casa. Y tu Luna harás lo que yo diga por una semana. ¿Trato? – preguntó Lightning con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Luna dudó si aceptar al ver la sonrisa de Lightning, pero terminó aceptando pues siempre podría escapar tele-trasportándose. – acepto dijo Luna extendiendo su casco. Andrés estrecho su casco y chasqueo los dedos de su otra mano. Al chasquear los dedos en la pantalla se vio como Celestia era liberada y mandada a su reconstruida casa, pero al mismo tiempo un collar de metal apareció en el cuello de Luna. – ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Luna extrañada.

Algo para asegurarme que cumplas tu parte del trato. – dijo Lightning chasqueando sus dedos, haciendo que Luna y Pinkie apareciesen de nuevo en el sofá.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó Luna, bastante asustada e imaginando cientos de escenarios.

Algo que también podría gustarte si coperas. – respondió Lightning con tono lujurioso.

¿Quieres decir…? – dijo Luna sin completar su pregunta.

Sip, eso mismo… – dijo Lightning.

Entonces… – dijo Luna.

¡Jugar videojuegos sin tu hermana! – dijo Lightning dejando a Luna con una cara de poker tan exagerada, que deja en vergüenza al meme original de la poker face. (Lectores ¿En que estaban pensando? Ustedes sí que son mal pensados) – Jajaja… ¿En serio creíste eso? Jajaja… No me creo que cayeras tan fácil… Jajajaja… – dijo Lightning riéndose junto a Pinkie.

Ya sé de donde Andrés saco ese retorcido sentido del humor. – dijo Luna manteniendo la poker face.

¿Cómo dices? – dijo Andrés metiéndose en la escena y susurrando algo en el oído de Luna.

La cara de Luna se puso color rojo completamente y le metió un golpe a Andrés el cual el humano detuvo con sus campos de fuerza, atrapando el casco de Luna. – ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SI QUIERA MENCIONAR ESO?! – le grito Luna en la cara a Andrés, con una gran aura asesina sobre su cabeza.

¡¿Qué le dijiste?! – pregunto Lightning interesado. Andrés se acerco a Lightning y le susurró en el oído lo mismo que a Luna. – Tu si eres malo con la podre Luna… eso me gusta. – dijo Lightning chocando los puños con Andrés y Andrés salto por el portal de vuelta a su mundo.

¡¿Y TU COMO LO DEJAS IR DESPUES DE ESO!? – Preguntó Luna manteniendo su aura asesina.

Me hiso gracia lo que dijo. "Lulu." – le respondió a Luna con tono burlón.

¡ESE MALDITO ESTÁ MUERTO! – grito Luna con ganas de matar a Andrés.

No se preocupe Princesa, Andrés se muere en la… – estaba diciendo Pinkie pero Lightning la calla de inmediato.

¡Calla Pinkie que nos están escuchando! – dijo Lightning apuntando a nosotros los lectores y al portal donde estaba Andrés con sus katanas desenfundadas y con intención de matar a Lightning.

¿Cómo que me matan? – pregunto Andrés con voz calmada y un tono de ultratumba, junto con un aura asesina que dejaba en ridículo la de luna y era tan densa que parecía que cualquiera que se le acercara moriría al instante.

Pues nada, ahora tendré que cambiar el final del fic. – dijo Lightning molesto. – Empecemos de una vez antes de que Pinkie spoilee todo el fic. – dijo Lightning y Luna encendió el televisor mientras Pinkie sacaba sus cupcakes. – Lulu, tu pagaras por todo este desastre más tarde, solo espera a que el narrador se valla.

¡Que no me digas así! – grito Luna y nosotros pasamos a ver el televisor en el cual se mostraba a Andrés que estaba llegando con Lyra y Bon Bon, quienes caminaban por el pueblo.

* * *

(Después de que Andrés escapase de Applejack y Rainbow) (Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Hola Lyra, hola Bon Bon, ¿Cómo están? – le pregunte a las ponis mientras me acercaba a ellas.

Yo bien. ¿Y tú? – dijo Lyra en respuesta.

No muy bien gracias a ti Andrés. – me respondió Bon Bon.

Yo estoy bien Lyra. ¿Y ahora que te hice a ti Bon Bon? – dije algo cansado, mientras empezaba a caminar con las ponis.

Hiciste que Lyra ganara la apuesta y ha estado todo el día comiéndose mis dulces. – me respondió Bon Bon.

Eso te pasa por decir que los humanos no existen. – le respondí a Bon Bon. – Pero Lyra no te aproveches demasiado de Bon Bon, recuerda que vives en su casa y si quiebra la dulcería van a tener serios problemas. – le dije a Lyra, porque me imaginaba lo que pasaría.

Okey… – dijo Lyra algo triste.

Bien supongo que así está mejor. – dijo Bon Bon con una sonrisa.

Lyra atenta que solo dije que no exageres, no que cobre la apuesta. – le dije a Lyra porsiacaso.

Siii… – dijo Lyra como potrilla en dulcería, que irónico ¿No? Dulcería, dulces.

Jooo… y yo que pensé que podría convencer a Lyra de que dejara mis dulces. – dijo Bon Bon algo decepcionada.

¿Lyra ya tienes en mente de quienes te quieres vengar? – pregunte con tono burlón.

Estoy haciendo la lista, luego de eso tengo que hacer las apuestas, después tengo que demostrar que existes y si los magullas un poco mejor. – dijo Lyra terminando con tono malicioso.

" _Creo que se lo tomó muy enserio_." – pensé mientras me rascaba la nuca con mi mano izquierda y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. – Bien hecho Lyra y que hay de ti Bon Bon como te va.

Yo estoy bien solo que Lyra no para de restregarme en la cara que los humanos existen. – dijo Bon Bon mirando con mala cara a Lyra.

Jeje… – fue la risa nerviosa que soltó Lyra.

Llegamos a la casa de los ponis y Bon Bon dijo. – Llegamos.

Supongo que ya tengo que irme. – dije viendo como terminaba de anochecer.

Quédate, por favor. – dijo Lyra invitándome a pasar.

Ok… me quedare un rato más, pero solo si Bon Bon dice que si… – dije a ver si Bon Bon sabia como solucionar sus problemas.

Como sea… – dijo Bon Bon decepcionándome.

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – dijo Lyra y entramos a la casa.

Bon Bon, me decepcionaste pensé que le dirías a Lyra que solo me dejabas entrar si ella cancelaba la apuesta. – dije con tono burlón y Bon Bon se dio un facehoof al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que había desperdiciado.

Lyra me miro con mala cara y dijo. – ¿Con que eso planeabas?

Voy a hacer unos Sándwiches ¿Quieres Andrés? – pregunto Bon Bon con algo de cansancio.

No como los Sándwiches de este mundo. ¿Tendrás frutas? – le pregunté a Bon Bon

Si, por aquí tengo manzanas. ¿Eso sirve? – me preguntó la poni.

Si, las manzanas estarán bien. – dije en respuesta.

Sígueme contando como es tu mundo Andrés. – me dijo Lyra.

Bueno… ¿Has ido al Everfree? – le pregunté a la unicornio.

Nunca he entrado, pero he oído que es muy aterrador y que hay muchas criaturas peligrosas en el. – eso es lo que más se parece a mi mundo de toda Equestria.

Lyra se quedo sorprendida ante esta revelación. – ¿A qué te refieres? Tú me dijiste que se parecía a Canterlot – dijo Lyra.

Ahora se parece a Canterlot, aunque solo un poco pues nuestras estructuras son más grandes, rascacielos de 100 pisos y cosas como esas. – le respondí.

¿Entonces a que te refieres con que se parece al Everfree? – me preguntó Lyra extrañada.

Pasa que en mi mundo no controlamos el clima, solo lo predecimos, el dia y la noche pasa sin que nadie interfiera, las estaciones pasan solas y hay algunos lugares ni siquiera hay estacionas. Mi mundo no se doblega ante nadie, y los que están en el menos. En un principio mi mundo fue como el Everfree, pero durante miles de años fuimos progresando para domar a todas las bestias y eliminar todo aquello que nos amenazaba. Creamos reinos como esté, con reyes y reinas, pero hay un problema el poder corrompe y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. Eso causo que todos peleasen por dominar cada vez mas territorios, esto inicio una gran y larga carrera armamentista, en cada una de las guerras que ocurría, pues se buscaba la innovación para crear mejores armas y armaduras, para así lograr vencer a sus enemigos. Toda esta sed de poder desemboco en la creación de países estados y ciudades, para ser exactos 198 países, no sé cuantos estados y 1961969 ciudades. Y después de esto hubieron 2 guerras mundiales y la que yo llamo tercera guerra mundial y que decidí detener. – dije sin detenerme haciendo el mejor resumen que puedo y saltándome demasiados hechos históricos importantes. Tome una gran bocanada de aire, mientras veía la cara de impresión que tenia Lyra y le pregunte. – ¿Lyra me sigues?

Sí, pero no sé si te entendí bien. ¿Dices que existen 1961969 ciudades en tu mundo? – preguntó Lyra.

Sip. – dije impresionado de que recordase el numero.

¿Y qué detuviste la última guerra de tu mundo? – me preguntó.

Sipe, pero en eso me tarde más de lo que esperaba. – le respondí.

¿Y qué es eso de carrera armamentista? – pregunto Lyra impresionada por mi última respuesta y con cara de extrañeza.

¿Sabes las espadas y los arcos de pos guardias reales? – le pregunté.

Si. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? – dijo Lyra.

Pues nosotros con el tiempo dejamos de usar las espadas y nos centramos en las armas a distancia. Los arcos los volvimos más potentes y los convertimos en ballestas, que son como arcos pero sus disparos son tan fuertes que algunas incluso podían atravesar el metal. Después de esto de descubrió la pólvora que es como un polvo explosivo que al entras en contacto con el fuego explota y usamos eso para crear almas de fuego. Que básicamente eran tubos de metal que tenían pólvora con piedras balas o algún tipo de munición que al dispararse causaba un daño tremendo. Después de esto de crearon cañones que eran básicamente lo mismo pero más grande, luego de esto decidieron volver todo más pequeño creando las pistolas que eran básicamente cañones pequeños con la capacidad de disparar pequeñas palas de metal, a algún loco se le ocurrió que era buena idea disparar cientos de balas por minuto y creó una ametralladora. Como sea alguien creo el avión que era la maquina que nos permitía volar y le monto una ametralladora encima, creando la primera arma voladora. Mucho tiempo después llegamos a las guerras mundiales en la segunda se creó el arma más destructiva hasta la época que sería el arma nuclear o bomba atómica. Esta poderosa y terrorífica arma destruía todo a su paso en un radio de varios kilómetros, solo se llegaron a lanzar 2 de estas. Y llegamos hasta lo que yo llame la tercera guerra mundial, esta guerra acabo porque me canse de la guerra y cree la mayor arma de la historia, el proyecto "Oblivion", no me pondré a explicar lo que es solo te diré que puse a mi mundo de rodillas y acabe con sus estúpidas peleas. – dije resumiendo toda la historia armamentista desde la época de Equestria.

¿Tienes alguna arma de esas contigo? – preguntó Lyra interesada, pero con alguito de miedo.

Pues solo tengo estas espadas, mis armas de energía y mi teléfono. – le respondí mostrándole mis cosas.

A ver a ver. – dijo Lyra señalando mis armas y mi teléfono.

Bueno esta cosa puede disparar balas de energía, que resultan bastante letales o pueden disparar energía de tal forma que noquean o duermen a quien golpean. – le respondí refiriéndome a mis pistolas de energía.

¿Y que es esa cosa que llamaste teléfono? – me preguntó.

Pues esto me permite comunicarme con otras personas que también tengan otros como este siempre que tenga señal y por alguna extraña razón la señal de mi mundo llega hasta aquí. Además de muchas otras cosas, como oír música o ver videos. – le respondí.

Impresionante, pero sé que hace algo más. – dijo Lyra.

Bien Lyra te voy a decir un secreto, pero si se lo dices a alguien vendré aquí, te cocinaré viva a fuego lento y te comeré. – dije con vos de ultratumba en su oído causando que se quedase pálida.

Dime. – dijo Lyra aun pálida.

Ok. – le respondí de forma despreocupada, pues con esa reacción no creo que cuente nada.

Pues toda mi magia como tú la podrías llamar viene de este teléfono. – le dije.

¿Todo? – me pregunto ella.

Todo, los campos de fuerza, los tele-transportes, la invisibilidad, las grabaciones, mi información casi ilimitada, todo mi poder viene de esta cosita de aquí. – dije señalando mi teléfono.

Déjame ver, dejame ver. – dijo Lyra emocionada.

Llego Bon Bon con la cena y tome las manzanas que traía. – Gracias Bon Bon. – le dije y le di una gran mordida a la manzana.

De nada. – dijo Bon Bon.

Préstamelo. – dijo Lyra pidiéndome el teléfono e intentando tomarlo con su magia.

Al ver esto saque de mi mochila el eslabón de cadena que use con Twilight, después de eso lo use para detener a Lyra, tomé mi teléfono y lo guarde en un bolcillo junto con el eslabón de cadena. – Ese teléfono no lo tocas que es peligroso. – le dije pensando en que podría activar el Oblivion por error y le di otra mordida a la manzana.

Joo… – dijo Lyra triste.

¡¿Qué fue todo eso, y como detuviste la magia de Lyra?! – preguntó Bon Bon.

Esa cosa no se toca y detuve su magia con metal anti-magia. – le dije con simpleza.

¿Y cómo conseguiste ese metal si solo lo tiene la guardia real? – me preguntó Bon Bon.

Celestia intento interrogarme con cadenas de ese metal y como eso a mí no me afecta me solté, corte las cadenas para conseguir algo de ese metal y las guarde en mi mochila. – dije dejando a Bon Bon con cara de "¿A quien deje entrar a mi casa?", mientras yo le daba otra mordida a la manzana.

¿Y por que la princesa Celestia intentó interrogarte? – me pregunto Lyra interesada.

Porque cuando estábamos en el Everfree las portadoras me atacaron con los elementos y yo absorbí la magia de estos con mis espadas, luego le quite el elemento de la magia a Twilight para que no me volvieran a atacar y para poder presentarme. – le respondí con simpleza mientras me acababa la primera manzana.

¿Y por qué te atacaron con los elementos? – preguntó Bon Bon con tono acusador y le dio una mordida a su sándwich.

Después de que las ayudara con Nightmare Moon que si no fuese por mí las hubiese matado, hubo un pequeño mal entendido cuando intente presentarme, básicamente pensaron que era un monstruo y que iba a lastimar a las princesas. – dije mientras le daba una mordida a la segunda manzana. – Luego de eso, me dispararon con los elementos esperando que me convirtiese en piedra, pero logre absorber la energía de los elementos utilizando la magia de las princesas para debilitarlo y mis campos de fuerza para repeler lo que sobrace, la verdad, sobro demasiada magia tendría que ponerle almacenes mágicos a esta cosa, que así seguramente podría guardar mas magia. – dije dándole otra mordida a la manzana.

¿Pero por que te atacaron si las habías ayudado? – pregunto Lyra extrañada mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich.

Ya les dije, fue un mal entendido. – les respondí con simpleza.

¿Y a que viniste a este mundo? – me preguntó Bon Bon con tono acusador.

" _Es hora de jugar con sus mentes… o almenos con la de Bon Bon."_ – pensé antes de responderle. –Vine a destruir todo rastro de civilización y eliminar todas las formas de vida, para así poder quedarme con todos los recursos naturales de este mundo o simplemente conquistarlo y usar a los ponis de esclavos por el resto de sus vidas. – respondí con simpleza y le di otra mordida a la manzana.

Bon Bon se quedo con una cara de terror que me hacía mucha gracia, mientras Lyra y yo hacíamos un gran esfuerzo por no reírnos de ella, al parecer Lyra se dio cuenta de que era una broma y planea ayudarme. – ¡Lyra! ¡¿Por qué sonríes?! ¡¿A caso no oíste la que ese monstruo dijo?! ¡Quieren matarnos a todos! – grito Bon Bon desesperada al ver la cara de Lyra, quien con dificultad aguantaba la risa.

¿A caso no lo oíste? Podremos estar con ellos, solo tenemos que caerle bien a Andrés. – dijo Lyra subiéndose a mi regazo cual gato de villano de película.

Decidí seguirle el juego y acariciarla mientras miraba directamente a Bon Bon, mientras Lyra ¿ronroneaba? – _"Creo que se metió mucho en el papel."_ – pensé al oírla ronronear. – Bueno Bon Bon que decides vienes con nosotros o mueres con los demás. – dije extendiéndole mi mano y Lyra volteo a verla con cara de "Si te acercas te mato". – _"Lyra si que sabe actuar._ " – pensé al ver la graciosa escena.

Olvídalo, le informare a Celestia de esto, no podrás vencer si toda Equestria está en tu contra. – dijo Bon Bon e intento saltar por la ventana pero se estrelló contra un campo de fuerza que cubría la habitación.

Bueno veo que as decidido morir con el resto de los que se me oponen, así que. ¿Lyra podrías desacerté de tu ex-mejor amiga? – dije con voz de ultratumba. – _"El modulador de voz de mi teléfono sí que es útil."_ – pensé mientras decía esto.

Por supuesto Andrés, será un placer obedecer sus órdenes. – dijo Lyra muy obediente y trajo un cuchillo de la cocina usando su magia, acerco el cuchillo a Bon Bon y dijo. – hasta luego amiga, que mal que no quisieses estar del lado ganador. – tras esto intentó clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello a Bon Bon y esta cerró los ojos esperando su horrible final.

Después de unos segundos Bon Bon volvió a abrir los ojos pues un había sentido nada, el cuchillo que amenazaba con acabar con su vida se encontraba en su cuello pero no lograba clavarse en el, en ese momento me empecé a reír de forma casi maniática por la "broma" en la que Bon Bon había caído. – ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES!? – me grito Bon Bon Asustada y molesta.

Te creíste todo, por favor. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que venía a esclavizar a los ponis? – dijo casi muriéndome de la risa mientras que Bon Bon me miraba con cara de "corre o te mato" y Lyra tenía un rostro que demostraba extrañeza.

¿De qué hablas? – me preguntó Lyra con extrañeza.

Lyra no finjas que se que me estabas ayudando con la broma. – le respondí siguiendo con mi risa.

¿Cuál broma? – preguntó Lyra.

Que iba a conquistar este mundo, vamos dime que sabias que era una broma. – dije ya asustado de que Lyra de verdad fuese a matar a Bon Bon y a unirse a alguien que le dice de frente que esclavizará a toda su raza.

Joo… entonces no nos esclavizaran los humanos… – dijo lira con tono triste y una cara de decepción.

" _Mierda. ¿y a esta loca que le pasa?"_ – pensé al instante que la oí y deje de acariciarla, al igual que yo, Bon Bon tenía una cara de "WTF!" y la habitación se quedo en silencio como por 30 segundos mientras veíamos fijamente a Lyra. – ¿Me estás diciendo que si no hubiese puesto el escudo de energía alrededor de Bon Bon la hubieses matado? – le pregunte mientras me ponía un poco pálido al imaginar lo que hubiese pasado.

Si. – soltó con simpleza Lyra que seguía deprimida. Después de unos segundos de silencio se empezó a oír una leve risa en la habitación, mientras yo imaginaba y me daban escalofríos cada vez más escalofriantes de las razones por las que Lyra podría querer tal futuro. Lyra que seguía en mi regazo empezó a reírse llamando mi atención y la de Bon Bon.

¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunté esperando que esto fuese una muy bien improvisada broma de Lyra.

Cayeron en mi broma. – dijo Lyra y entonces yo también empecé a reír.

Lyra. – dije con voz seria casi como si fuese a lanzarla por la ventana y ella paró de reír. – Jajajaja… Esa broma estuvo genial dije empezándome a reír con ella… Jajajaja… – dije empezando a reír, junto con Lyra quien volvió a reír. – Jajajaja… sabía que no estabas tan loca como para hacer tal tontería como matar a Bon Bon, pero si estas un poquito loca… – le dije y dejo de reír.

No me digas loca. – me dijo ella con cara seria.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo también estoy un poco loco, es divertido, si hiciese todo siendo frio y calculador me aburriría. ¿Ahora qué dices? – le pregunté.

Que todos estamos un poco locos. – dijo Lyra feliz mientras la acariciaba y casi se quedaba dormida.

Pero repentinamente. – ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE CASI ME MATAS SOLO POR UNA BROMA?! ¡¿QUE CLASE SE LOCA AMIGA ERES Y QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO ERES TU PARA APOYARLA?! ¡Y… – dijo Bon Bon enloqueciendo, pero fue interrumpida por un disparo de mi arma en modo tranquilizante al 1% de su capacidad.

¿Qué le hiciste? – me pregunto Lyra interesada.

La puse a dormir, se despertara en un par de horas o si tiene sueño se despertara mañana. – le respondí con simpleza mientras me terminaba la segunda manzana.

¿Me das una de esas? – me preguntó Lyra.

Nop, no quiero que destruyas Ponyville por error. – le respondí imaginando los resultados de prestar un arma de este tipo.

Ok. – dijo y se bajo de mi regaso para dejar durmiendo en su cama a Bon Bon.

Hasta luego Lyra le dije. – le dije mientras agarraba una tercera manzana y de dirigía a la puerta.

¿Ya te tienes que ir? – me preguntó deprimiéndose nuevamente.

Sí, tengo que hablar con Fluttershy para pedirle algo. – le respondí.

Bueno hablamos otro día. – dijo Lyra y llevo a Bon Bon a su cuarto supongo.

" _¿Por qué camino a la puerta si puedo tele-transportarme?"_ – pensé al notar la tontería que estaba haciendo y chasquee mis dedos apareciendo en la entrada del bosque Everfree. – _"Tengo entendido que ella vive cerca de los limites de bosque Everfree."_ – pensé y seguí un sendero que rodeaba el bosque Everfree. Eran cerca de las 8:00 p.m. cuando llague a la casa de Flutteshy, me acerque a su puerta, la golpee un par de veces para que me oyese y abriese la puerta.

¿Quién es? – preguntó Fluttershy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Soy Andrés. – le respondí y ella parece haber dudado si abrirme, pero finalmente abrió la puerta.

Hola Fluttershy. ¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunté.

Ok… – me contesto con un tono casi inaudible, pero aun así logre escucharla.

Entre a la casa y me senté en el sofá donde se sienta discorde cuando intentan reformarlo. – Fluttershy. ¿Podrías acercarte? – dije mientras le daba una mordida a la ultima manzana.

Fluttershy se acerco y se sentó del lado opuesto del sillón como si me tuviese miedo. – dime. – dijo Fluttershy con su acostumbrado tono tímido.

Quería pedirte ayuda con algo, pero primero quiero que te calmes un poco, porque parece que me tuvieses mucho miedo. – dije sin entender muy bien su reacción pues en la tarde no parecía tenerme tanto miedo.

Es queee… – dijo Fluttershy, pero no termino su oración.

¿Es queee…? – le pregunte a ver si decidía decirme.

Es que después de cosechar, fui a la biblioteca a ver si encontraba algo sobre los humanos, el libro decía que eran peligrosos, que no tenían sentimientos, que solo buscaban destruirlo todo esclavizando a quienes se les opusieran y que además comían carne. Yo no quiero que me comas, por favor. – entono cada vez mas inaudible, dejándome impresionado, pues no esperaba que ella me hablase tanto después de ver el miedo que me tenia.

No te preocupes Fluttershy, no quiero comerte y la mayoría de las cosas de ese libro son falsas. – le dije esperando la obvia pregunta.

¿Y qué cosas son ciertas? – me pregunto.

Solamente que comemos carne pero no quiero comerte y no se te ocurra decir que es mentira, porque si quisiera hacerles daño lo hubiese hecho cuando estaba en el Everfree. – le dije anticipando sus siguientes palabras.

¿Y con que querías ayuda? – me pregunto algo más calmada.

Bueno, como tu dijiste yo como carne y como aquí eso no se puede lo reemplazaré por pescado para evitar enfermarme. Me contaron que te gustan mucho los animales y vi un oso un día que paseaba por aquí, así que pensé que podrías venderme un poco de pescado o decirme quien te lo vende a ti, para que me fuese más fácil conseguirlo. – le explique la razón por la que venía, disfrazando un poco la realidad pues no quería que supiera que se sobre ella por el show.

Pues claro, no hay problema te puedo dar pescado para que no te enfermes. – dijo y se acerco a mí como con una bandeja con algunos pescados que no sé de donde saco y lo hiso de tal forma que pareció que me hubiese perdido el miedo repentinamente. – ¿te sientes bien? – me preguntó poniéndome un termómetro en la boca y al parecer estaba preocupada.

" _Esta sí que se preocupa por todos los… Bueno para ella debo ser como un animal ¿No?"_ – pensé al ver el repentón cambio de actitud de la pegaso amarilla. – No te preocupes Fluttershy, todavía estoy bien, a parte, en este mundo supongo que aunque estuviese débil por la falta de carne no sería tan exagerado al principio por la falta de gravedad que me permitiría moverme incluso con menos fuerza, pero igual gracias por preocuparte. – le dije para intentar calmarla.

No importa, si lo necesitas cómelo no quiero que te sientas mal. – dijo ofreciéndome nuevamente el pescado.

Está bien. ¿Dónde está la cocina? – le pregunté.

¿Para qué? – me preguntó ella extrañada.

No puedo comer pescado crudo, eso además podría ser peligroso y podría terminar tragándome una espina.

A bien, esta por allá. – dijo señalándome la cocina.

(Un rato después)

Fluttershy y yo nos encontrábamos en la mesa, yo comía el pescado frito que hice, mientras que Fluttershy comía un par de sándwiches de margaritas que se había preparado. – Gracias Fluttershy por dejarme comer en tu casa y por dar un poco de pescado. – le agradecí mientras terminaba de comer.

No hay de que, no podía dejar que un amigo se enfermara. – dijo Fluttershy.

¿Cuánto te debo por el pescado? – le pregunté, aunque sabía que tendría que esperar a mañana para que me pagaran lo de la semana pasada y los días que trabaje de esta, aunque ahora que lo pienso estaremos varios días sin trabajar e igual nos van a pagar, creo que esa apuesta fue un poco injusta.

No me debes nada, esto fue por ayudar a un amigo. – dijo la pegaso.

Eso no es justo, vamos aunque sea déjame pagarte el pescado. – le dije, pues no quería aprovecharme de ella.

No me des nada, ya te dije que fue por ayudar a un amigo. – dijo ella.

Está bien Fluttershy, nos vemos mañana. – dije despidiéndome.

Adiós. – dijo Fluttershy.

Chao. – dije y chasquee mis dedos apareciendo frente a la puerta de la Biblioteca/casa de Twilight. Al llegar note que las luces se encontraban encendidas, así que decidí tocar la puerta, espere como 20 segundo y nadie abrió la puerta, esto me pareció raro, pues tomando en cuenta la caricaturesca velocidad que tienen pensé que la abrirían en cuanto tocara. Volví a tocar la puerta y nadie la abrió pasados otros 20 segundos, en ese momento pensé. – _"Esto es una biblioteca… ¿Por qué toco la puerta?"_ – después de este pensamiento decidí abrir la puerta la cual, por suerte, no tenía el seguro puesto. Tras abrir la puerta vi algo que nunca esperé ver, una escena bastante terrorífica y totalmente fuera de este mundo… naaaa… estoy jodiendo un poco, todo normal.

Hola Andrés. – dijeron Twilight y Spike al verme entrar.

Hola Twilight, hola Spike. – dije avanzando un poco por la casa y notando que ellos se encontraban en la cocina y estaban terminando de comer.

¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – preguntó Twilight con curiosidad.

Solo visite a un par de ponis y a Fluttershy. – le respondí mientras veía la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, que era un Rolex modificado para ser digital, aunque también tenía el reloj original solo que algo cambiado para que también tuviese una pequeña pantalla al mismo tiempo tenía el sistema mecánico y tiene un sistema parecido al de mi teléfono, tiene algunas de mis aplicaciones incluyendo el tele-transporte aunque a menor rango que mi teléfono, la invisibilidad, 2 campos de fuerza y 2 escudos de energía. Está un poco limitado pero es solo para emergencias, dudo que alguien logre quitarme mi teléfono, pero no hay imposibles, aunque puedo usar mi teléfono aunque no lo tenga. A todo esto vi mi reloj para saber la hora no para hacer un infomercial sobre él. – Twilight. ¿Podrías responderme una pregunta? – le pregunte a Twilight.

Dime cual. – me respondió con simpleza.

¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte para asegurarme de algo, mientras sacaba mi teléfono.

Son los 9:00 p.m. – me respondió algo extrañada de mi pregunta.

Bien… – dije viendo que en mi teléfono tenia exactamente esa hora. – "¿Como Zecora sabia la hora con tanta exactitud, si no tenia relojes en su casa?" – pensé al notar que era exactamente la misma hora que tenía mi teléfono en el apartado de Equestria.

¿Por qué preguntas? – me preguntó la unicornio.

Para confirmar algo. – le respondí.

Por cierto. ¿Cómo hiciste lo de las manzanas? – me preguntó algo molesta, por recordar todo lo que las hice pasar y como saque ventaja de Big Mac.

¿Recuerdas la bromita que te hice a ti hace unos días por la mañana? – le pregunte.

Si. – me respondió molestándose aun mas.

Pues de la misma forma que cree las llamas negras y el aura oscura, simples compas de fuerza. – le respondí mientras veía la luna por la ventana y recordaba que hoy jugaría con Luna en mi sueño.

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes? – me preguntó.

Es simple si lo hubiese hecho Applejack se hubiese molestado pues Big Mac diría que yo hice todo el trabajo y que ella no podía sola, prefiero que ella misma se dé cuenta de que uno no puede hacerlo todo solo. Además recuerda que yo sé algunas cosas y hay eventos que no pueden evitarse para mantener el rumbo de la historia, por ejemplo: Si yo no hubiese intervenido en la noche de Nightmare Moon, hubiera sido su fin, la única razón por la que actué fue para evitar que la historia cambiase eso es todo. No está en mis planes facilitarles la vida pero tampoco dejare que otros se las dificulten y será divertido mientras estas "Vacaciones" en este mundo duren. – le respondí y me diriji al cuarto donde dormía, que creo ya mencione era el mismo de Twilight, obviamente en camas distintas yo uso la que Rarity y Applejack usaron el día de la pijamada. – hasta luego. – le dije empezando a subir las escaleras.

¿Qué, ya te vas a dormir? – me preguntó extrañada.

No, pero voy a hablar con mis amigos y prefiero hacerlo en el cuarto. – le respondí con la verdad, a parte que estaba un poco cansado de andar hablando con tanto poni.

Subí con mi mochila y me quite los zapatos para estar más cómodo, saque mi laptop y vi que hora era en mi mundo… (15 minutos de calcular para recordar cuantos días dije que habían pasado desde la última vez, en ese momento yo LightningmasterXD recibo un mensaje de texto que dice. – serian las 12:42:30 a.m. en el mundo donde estamos los amigos de Andrés ahora escribe que hace como 4 caps que no salimos. – al ver el mensaje vuelvo a escribir ya con la respuesta que tendría que haber calculado en situaciones normales, llega otro mensaje. – comienza de una vez. – gritan los Amigos de Andrés por el teléfono mientras sus versiones chibi molestas salen de mi teléfono por la mitad. – continuo escribiendo.) 12:42:30 a.m. – "Supongo que seguirán jugando al LOL." – pensé al ver la hora y empecé una transmisión como la Otra.

* * *

(12:42:30 a.m.) (Dentro de la casa rodante) (Mundo humano)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como todos los humanos continuaban jugando con sus laptop, estaban jugando al LOL e iban a mitad de una partida. En ese momento las pantallas de sus computadoras empezaron a fallar y finalmente terminaron con una imagen de una Trollface y unas letras que decían "Interrumpimos esta transmisión, para mostrarles lo que está pasando en Equestria XD. Cortesía de la laptop de Andrés" entonces todos se vieron entre sí con unas caras que denotaban molestia y desprecio por aquel que les interrumpió una partida de LOL.

A continuación Ricardo dijo Con tono apesadumbrado. – Veamos que quiere este loco ahora. – y le dio al botón que decía iniciar transmisión.

Al presionar el botón todas las computadoras comenzaron a mostrar como Andrés saludaba con su mano derecha y decía. – Hace como una semana que no hablamos amigos.

¿Cómo que una semana? – preguntó Luis extrañado.

Solo han pasado como 12 horas. – continuó Francisco con un notable tono de extrañeza.

Recuerden que el muy gracioso quiere que creamos que está en otra dimensión. – dijo Carlos algo irritado.

Y que casualmente es Equestria esa dimensión. – concluyo Ricardo algo cansado.

Ya les dije que es enserio ¿a caso no vieron los relojes después de la transmisión? – preguntó Andrés desde el otro lado.

Si y sigo sin saber cómo lo hiciste, verdaderamente te luciste con esta broma. – respondió Ricardo.

Si quieres que yo te crea, tendrás que llevarnos a ese mundo y demostrar lo que dices. – dijo Carlos continuando con su tono molesto.

¿No les han enviado los planos del portal todavía computadora? – preguntó Andrés.

No sigo verificando las propiedades de este mundo y de cómo crear un portal entre ambos mundos. Ya puedo enviar objetos inanimados con el tele-puerto pero no estoy muy segura del estado de estos al llegar, necesitaría un tele puerto para facilitar las cosas. Con su teléfono podríamos crear una especia de conexión para enviar el tele-puerto de forma segura y así mover las piezas dl portal de forma más sencilla, y he descubierto que la aleación de la que están hechas sus katanas, teléfono, reloj, auto, moto y cuatrimoto, podrían ser la clave para la creación del portal. – le respondió la computadora a Andrés.

¡¿EL ADAMANTIO?! – preguntaron todos impresionados.

Afirmativo. – respondió la computadora con simpleza.

Bien continua con el análisis e intenta encontrar una forma de crear el portal yo te ayudare en cuanto pueda. – le dijo Andrés a su computadora.

Sí, señor. – le respondió la computadora.

Que no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo. – le dijo Andrés.

Ok, Andrés. – se corrigió a sí misma la computadora.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Mientras hablaba con mis amigos, vi como Twilight se encontraba asomada por la puerta. – "¿Celestia la abra mandado a espiarme?" – pensé al verla. – Pasa Twilight. – al decir esto Twilight cerró la puerta velozmente. – _"Parece que sí."_ – después de este pensamiento Twilight entró por la puerta y se dirigió en mi dirección.

Dime que querías. – dijo a un par de metros trente a mí.

Ven aquí, acércate. – le dije mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para que se acercara.

Twilight se acerco y se quedo viendo la pantalla de mi laptop viendo a mis amigos. – ¿Y ellos quienes son? – pregunto Twilight extrañada.

Mis amigos recuerdas que los dije que los traería y así nos echábamos una vacaciones por aquí. – le dije para que recordara lo que les dije cuando estaba Celestia.

Hola. – dijeron mis amigos desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Te los presento. – dije y empecé a nombrarlos. – Este de aquí es Ricardo, es mi primo. – dije señalando a mi primo en la pantalla.

Gusto en conocerte Twilight. – dijo Ricardo sede el otro lado de la pantalla.

Este de aquí es Luis, es el random del equipo. – dije señalando a Luis en la pantalla. – "Y el francotirador más camper que he visto." – pensé al recordar algunas cosas.

Twilight puso una divertida cara de extrañeza al oír la palabra random, la cual aumentó cuando Luis dijo. – Miaw :3

Después de esto, todos empezamos a reír por la cara de extrañeza más exagerada que pudo poner Twilight. – Jajajaja… A eso me refería con random… Jajajaja… – le dije a Twilight entre risas.

Ahora enserio. Hola Twilight, espero podamos ir pronto a Equestria. – dijo Luis dejando de reír.

Ese se hay es Francisco, el que me copio lo idea de las katanas. – dije señalando a Francisco.

Hola Twilight y Andrés tu me copiaste lo Otaku así que cállate. – dijo Francisco con tono burlón.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos a Carlos, el desconfiado y medio loco. – dije con tono burlón.

¿Loco yo? Tú fuiste el que casi destruyó la Luna solo por una broma. – dijo Carlos devolviendo la broma.

Sabes que fue divertida esa broma. – dije en mi defensa y Twilight se me quedo viendo con una expresión que decía "¿Es enserio?".

Si, la verdad al final nos echamos unas risas, en especial al ver la cara de la gente que se entero de lo que pasaba. – dijo Carlos cambiando su actitud. – bueno en cuanto termines los planos nos los envías y así comenzaremos con la construcción, pero recuerda que un día de nosotros son 24 de allá, así que manda los planos rápido, que tardaremos en armarlo todo. – terminó de decir Carlos.

Bien entonces supongo que hablamos otro día. – le respondí.

Ok, chao… – me respondieron al unísono.

Chao amigos de Andrés. – dijo Twilight y terminé la transmisión.

* * *

(12:42:55 a.m.) (Dentro de la casa rodante) (Mundo humano)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Después de que acabase la transmisión, los amigos de Andrés siguieron jugando al LOL, pero Carlos, ahora un poco más convencido, preguntó. – ¿Ustedes le creen?

Yo sí, cuando el trolea no lo hace de esta forma y si lo descubren simplemente lo admite y se ríe de su fracaso. – dijo Ricardo en respuesta.

Además Andrés se veía muy sorprendido cuando oyó lo del adamantio, al igual que nosotros. – continuó Luis.

Y él no podría crear una inteligencia artificial para simular a Twilight, simplemente porque él no le gusta mucho eso de la inteligencia artificial y si la hubiese creado, no hubiese puesto esa cara con lo de random, esa poni era real. – termino de dar algunas razones para creerle Francisco.

Bueno, la verdad tienen razón y no hay otra explicación para las fluctuaciones del tiempo cuando hablamos con él. – dijo Carlos empezando a creerle a Andrés y en ese momento a todos les llegó un mensaje de Andrés.

Mensaje de Andrés: Se me olvido mencionarles que al parecer la organización Luna Sangre llego hasta aquí y que el ejercito del otro día era de ellos, además recuerden que hace 6 meses desapareció el líder de la organización con algo de nuestra tecnología y creo que llego aquí para ser exactos hace 12 años.

Bueno al parecer ya sabemos a donde fue ese loco, supongo que después de todo lo que Andrés decía sí que era cierto. – dijo Ricardo.

(Mientras tanto) (Biblioteca/Casa de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Después de acabar de hablar con mis amigos le pregunté a Twilight. – ¿Celestia te mando a vigilarme e informarle lo que hago? – dije viéndola de forma seria y acercándola a mí con una mano para que no intentara escapar.

Pueeeeees… – dijo Twilight intentando soltarse y se le notaba algo asustada.

"Que extraño que no lo negase." – pensé al oír ese intento de respuesta. – Supongo eso es un "Si". – dije viéndola de forma seria, mientras tomaba el eslabón de cadena anti-magia de mi bolsillo.

Yo nunca dije eso. – alego Twilight y empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno, pero velozmente le coloque el eslabón de la cadena para evitar que se tele-transportase. – "Debería conseguir un anillo anti-magia de verdad o hacer uno yo mismo, que me estoy cansando de usar un eslabón de cadena, a parte que tengo que sostenerlo para que no se lo saque de una sacudida." – pensé al ver como intentaba liberarse. – Twilight dime la verdad, no te preocupes que no te voy a hacer daño, pero si Celestia me quiere tener vigilado que no te use a ti, porque eso no servirá. – le dije para que se calmara.

Yo no he hecho nada solo suéltame. – dijo Twilight negándolo todo.

Twilight si no me dices la verdad tendré que sacártela por la fuerza y si lo hago quizá te deje sin magia, así que di la verdad o sino tú sabes que te ocurrirá. – le solté una amenaza vacía pues en realidad no le quitaría su magia, además que solo conozco una forma de hacer eso y no quiero hacerlo.

Twilight se quedo medio shockeada por esa amenaza, pues al parecer se la tomo enserio. – Está bien, si te estaba vigilando, la princesa Celestia me pidió que te vigilase y le informase de lo que hacías cada día, pero es porque cree que eres una amenaza. – confesó Twilight algo asustada.

Sí, eso creo que es mi culpa. – dije quitándole el anillo del cuerno.

¿A qué te refieres? – me preguntó extrañada.

Me metí a su sueño junto con luna y le jugué una "pequeña broma", además de que quería saber algo y era la única forma de estar seguro. – le respondí, algo divertido por recordar lo sucedido.

¿"Pequeña"? – preguntó Twilight.

Bien… bien… Luna y yo le dimos un susto peor que el que te di a ti el otro día por la mañana. – le respondí aguantando la risa por recordar la cara que puso.

Twilight me miro con mala cara y preguntó. – ¿Y te molestas porque me mando a vigilarte?

Dile que te descubrí y que no quiero que me vigiles, que le mando a decir que no se preocupe que no vengo con malas intenciones y que si no me cree voy a ir a hablar con ella n su sueño esta noche. – le dije a Twilight mientras guardaba el eslabón y apagaba la laptop.

Bueno dale te ayudo pero espero que sepas lo que haces. – dijo Twilight y terminó de escribir la carta. – Spike envía la carta. – El dragón entro a la habitación y soplo fuego en la carta.

A sus órdenes el asistente numero uno. – le dijo Spike a Twiligh y en ese mismo momento eructó la respuesta, mientras tanto yo guardaba la laptop en la mochila.

La carta fue tomada por la magia de Twilight, quien la empezó a leer en voz alta mientras Spike se retiraba de la habitación. – Mi más fiel estudiante te agradezco por haberlo vigilado, pero si te descubrió lo mejor será que lo dejes en paz y dile que le creo y que haga lo que sea menos volver a entrar a mis sueños por favor. – termino de leer la carta Twilight.

¿Qué le hiciste para que te tenga tanto miedo? – preguntó Twilight extrañada de que la gobernante de toda Equestria sea capaz de decir o escribir algo como eso.

Le jugué una broma "muy realista". – fue mi respuesta en tono burlón. – Bueno, hasta mañana, voy a jugar un poco con Luna. – dije yéndome a la cama.

La princesa luna tiene que cuidar los sueños de los ponis, no tiene tiempo para esas cosas. – dijo Twilight segura en sus palabras.

Hazme caso Twilight, eso de las pesadillas era hace bastante tiempo, en este momento hay menos pesadillas y yo la ayudo a que el tiempo le rinda. – dije y me acosté en la cama, durmiéndome de inmediato.

* * *

(Segundos después) (Sueño de Andrés) (Mundo onírico)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Luego de dormirme impresionantemente rápido, aparecí en mis clásicos sueños lucidos y lo primero que hice fue chasquear mis dedos para hacer aparecer una puerta que llevase al sueño de Luna quien al parecer paso todo el día durmiendo. – "Eso es peor que pasar toda la noche despierto" – pensé al verla jugando todavía. – Hola Luna. – dije entrando en su sueño.

Hola Andrés. – dijo Luna volteándome a ver. – ven aquí para que juguemos. – dijo intentando que fuese con ella.

No, tu ven a mis sueños que ya tengo todo listo. – le dije para que viniese.

¿Y por qué tenemos que jugar en tu sueño? – preguntó Luna.

Bueno Luna, si tu quieres jugamos aquí, pero a caso sabes cómo funcionan las redes de internet o el Wi-Fi, para así poder conectar las computadoras. – le dije sabiendo que no tendría ni idea de cómo conectar las computadoras.

Bien vamos a tu sueño. – dijo y volvimos a mi sueño.

Bien hora de la divercion. – dije y chasquee mis dedos convirtiendo el paramo en blanco en una cómoda sala con un par de sofás y nuestras computadoras que conecte directamente por cable de internet a un servidor, para eliminar en lo más posible el Ping/interferencia.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Luna al ver el servidor que coloque entre las computadoras para que soportase la partida.

Lo que nos va a permitir jugar en la misma partida, vamos a hacer un 1 vs 1. – dije y me senté frente a mi computadora para empezar a jugar.

(2 horas después)

Bueno Luna, la verdad es que eres bastante buena, como platino o diamante par ahí. – dije viéndola con impresión, pues aunque le gane en las 3 partidas que jugamos, demostró que era muy buena jugando.

¿Y eso que es? – preguntó extrañada.

Te lo explico luego, que la verdad no quiero empezar con eso ahora y una cosa más, puede que te traída una computadora como la mía y así puedas jugar en el mundo real, con todos nosotros. – le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

¡Siii! – dijo Luna como potrilla en dulcería.

Oye. ¿Sabías que tu hermana puso a su estudiante a vigilarme e informarle de todo lo que hacía? – le pregunté a Luna para saber si estaba enterada de lo que hacía su hermana.

Bueeeeeeno… la verdad si lo sabia… – al oír esto chasquee mis dedos tranquilamente trayéndola hasta al lado mío en su forma de potrilla.

¿Y desde cuando lo sabes? – le pregunté acariciando su crin.

Desde hace una semana. – me respondió disfrutando de las caricias.

Bien entonces me ayudaras a enseñarle a no hacer esas cosas, espiar a la gente es malo al menos que esa persona haya demostrado que es perjudicial para la sociedad y lo único que he hecho desde que llegue fue ayudarlas, así que no entiendo a que le teme. ¿A caso esa pesadilla que le cause la asusto tanto? – dije y chasquee mis dedos haciendo aparecer una botella con un clase de magia oscura como la de Nightmare adentro y que emanaba un aura mágica oscura.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la Luna potrilla asustada.

Una cantidad considerable de la magia de Nighmare Moon, pero no te preocupes no es real es solo una ilusión en un sueño no podría ser menos peligrosa y necesito que actúes asustada y tierna para que tu hermana entienda que no puede molestarme o sino… – le respondí a Luna.

Dale te ayudo pero no hagas nada para que mi hermana quiera meterte al calabozo – dijo luna preocupada.

Pero ella no puede hacer eso, nunca lograría atraparme. – le respondí.

No, nunca lo lograría pero podría hacer que los ponis te tuviesen miedo. – me respondió con algo de razón.

Eso es cierto, pero bueno supongo que siempre puedo arreglar un buen trato con ella usando un pastel de chocolate de sugar cube corner y unas "sinceras" disculpas. – dije chasqueando mis dedos y haciendo aparecer a Celestia al otra lado de la habitación, la cual habida cambiado a una habitación completamente en blanco, pero esta vez tenia paredes y techo. – Hola Celestia. – dije viéndola directamente con cara seria, mientras me sentaba en un sofá que estaba detrás de mí y tenía a Luna en mi brazo derecho, mientras que en mi mano izquierda tenia la botella que tenía pinta de tener a Nightmare encerrada.

¿Qué es esto? Te dije que no entraras a mis sueños y suelta a mí hermana. – dijo Celestia muy molesta.

Primero te diré algo. ¿Ves esta botella? – dije señalando y sacudiendo la botella. – Pues ahí está la esencia de Nightmare Moon y a menos que quieras que tu hermanita vuelva a ser Nightmare vas a dejar de usar a Twilight o a cualquier otro poni para espiarme. Si descubro a un solo poni que este intentando espiarme y resulta ser enviado por ti, te lo voy a devolver en una caja de zapatos y tu querida hermanita se convertirá en Nightmare, por cierto veré los recuerdos de cualquier sospechoso y mi radar me avisará de cualquier poni en kilómetros, así que ni se te ocurra intentar alguna tontería. Claro a menos que extrañes a Nightmare. – dije acercando la botella a Luna quien se alejaba de la misma con mucho miedo.

Está bien, está bien, pero no le hagas daño a mi hermanita. – dijo Celestia con voz suplicante y pidiéndome que de detuviese pues me encontraba a un par de milímetros de hacer que Luna absorbiera la falsa esencia.

Ok. – fue lo que dije y chasque mis dedos desapareciendo la botella y volviendo a la habitación, anterior, esta vez con Celestia en el sofá donde estaba Luna.

¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Celestia, al ver la habitación y como Luna y yo reíamos.

Es aburrido cuidar los sueños casi nunca la gente tiene pesadillas, así que vengo aquí a distraerme jugando con Andrés y cuando los ponis tienen alguna pesadilla Andrés me ayuda para acabar rápido y volver aquí, casualmente las únicas que hemos visto son de Ponyville y casualmente todas son por miedo a Andrés y bueno ocasionalmente alguna otra parte de Equestria pero principalmente eso. – dijo Luna explicando lo que hacíamos.

Bueno Celestia, si quieres puedes volver a tu sueño. – dije y chasquee mis dedos para hacer aparecer una puerta que se abrió mostrándole a Celestia como volver a su sueño.

Bueno supongo que me voy y Luna, me alegra saber que por fin conseguiste novio. – dijo Celestia viéndonos con sonrisa picara y corriendo antes de que la atrape en una trampa a lo Jigsaw.

Luna se quedo sonrojada y yo espero que el que escribe esto no sea un loco que planea montar un harem, pero entonces recibo un mensaje que dice. – no te preocupes eso no pasará, no en este fic. – leí el mensaje y me tranquilicé. – Luna… – dije y me quede callado unos segundos para crear tención.

¿Dime? – dijo Luna con voz baja.

Solo quería decirte… – dije arrodillándome para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Aja… – dijo Luna preparada para salir corriendo.

¿Quieres jugar otra partida? – pregunté con simpleza y voz despreocupada.

Ok. – dijo ella imitando mi tono despreocupado y caminando al otro sofá.

Una cosa más, cuando despiertes dale una lección a tu hermana. – le dije.

Ok. – me respondió ella con una leve risa.

¿Y cómo hiciste para dormir el día entero? – le pregunté curioso de lo que pusiese responderme.

Pues con un hechizo de sueño. – me respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ok. – dije y empezamos a jugar.}

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

La escena se aleja y muestra a un apurado escritor empacando, mientras es ayudado por una alicornio con crin ondeante y que tiene cierto parecido al cielo nocturno.

Bueno supongo que no planeas escribir a dónde vas. – dijo Luna.

Sabes que no puedo mi laptop se daño y no me puedo llevar la fija. – dijo el humano

Bueno ¿Entonces qué harás? – pregunto la alicornio.

Pues no se los lectores se quedaran una semana sin cap. – respondió Lightning

¿Puedo ir, puedo ir? – preguntaba Pinkie saltando alrededor del humano.

Las dos vienen conmigo y ustedes los veré en 2 semanas. – dijo viéndonos directamente y presionando un botón en el control del televisor que cortó la transmisión.

Fin Capitulo 9.

¿Lyra completara su venganza contra quienes se burlaron de ella? ¿Applejack y Rainbow asesinaran a Andrés cuando lo vean? ¿Quién se encontraba en ese trono flotante del cap pasado? ¿Cuál será el objetivo de la organización Luna Sangre? ¿Cómo reaccionará Bon Bon cuando despierte? ¿Esa lista de nombres de lira se convertirá en deaht note por obra de Andrés? ¿Volveré a mencionar a los amigos de Andrés? ¿Fluttershy dejara de tenerle miedo a Andrés? ¿Celestia abra entendido a que se refería Andrés cuando le dijo que si mandaba a alguien a espiarlo lo iba a devolver en caja de zapatos? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no.

* * *

Hola lectores aquí LightningmasterXD que les agrádese por leer el fic y dejar reviews recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar el fic y mi forma de escribir. Pero hoy en esta entrega de este fic les tengo una mala noticia, me resultara imposible actualizar el próximo domingo, asi que tendrán que esperar dos semanas por el siguiente cap. Me disculpo pero no puedo escribir mientras estoy de viaje, me esforcé por terminar esta cap a tiempo para tenerlo in Fanfiction y poder publicarlo el domingo pero en este momento que termino el cap es viernes y esta noche me voy de viaje, así que me estoy apurando y no se siquiera si esto podre subirlo pues todavía me falta corregirlo, así que se ahora me pongo a responder Reviews es que me dio tiempo de corregirlo.

Parece que si me dio tiempo, así que aquí van los Reviews.

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

26-17 27-15-11 11-26-18-3-17-3-11…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Supertotitoti** **:** Las observaciones y predicciones que haces son interesantes y creo que si me falto esa pregunta. Y no creo que pasen al revés en la primera temporada pasaron así: primavera, luego verano, luego invierno, luego verano de nuevo o primavera no que era eso en el cap 12, luego de eso otoño y terminan con primavera… que clima más raro…

 **Pokeleaf** **:** Primero que nada hay dice salúdame, así que te mando un saludo y lo que dices de derpy tal vez pase tal vez no pero eso si todo a su tiempo.

 **Extil** **:** Podre pobre Extil que se le daño la computadora en vacaciones eso es mala suerte y nunca subestimes un teléfono dinosaurio, que yo tenía un Nokia indestructible que se me cayó de un séptimo piso, baje a buscarlo y funcionaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, ni siquiera tenía un rasguño, la batería le dura un mes… Enserio ese teléfono tiene algo raro…

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

3-1-10-9-3-19-15-4-15.

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Esta fue la sección de respuestas a los reviews, espero les allá gustado el cap y me despido esperando que sigan este fic.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	11. Capitulo 10 – Una amistad malhumorada y

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por mi humilde fic y me complace informarles, que hoy les traigo otro interesante capitulo después de volver de mi viaje. No puede escribir durante la semana, pues no tenía la computadora que uso para escribir y estaba muy ocupado, pero eso si no crean que estuve flojeando todo ese tiempo, lo aproveché para pensar en algunas escenas para el fic, en vez de improvisar todo sobre la marcha.

Creo que después de este capítulo podre volver a actualizar cada semana, aprovecharé las vacaciones para actualizar lo más frecuente posible (una semana creo), porque cuando vuelva a clases no creo poder continuar a ese ritmo si disminuir la calidad, cosa que no permitiré que ocurra o dejar de dormir, pero eso es imposible, así que supongo que no se podrá y sin importar las apariencias hay algo que prefiero dejar en claro desde ya mismo… Nunca, pero Nunca, pero Nunca de los nunca jamases, lleguen a pensar que abandonaré el fic, porque si hay algo que puedo asegurar es que lo terminaré y que lo más probable es que hayan varias temporadas.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 10 – Una amistad malhumorada y una grifo a la parrilla.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos como LightningmasterXD entra a su casa con varias maletas las cuales deja desperdigadas por el suelo y se lanza al sofá exhausto. – por fin un poco de tranquilidad. – no vuelvo a ir a donde mi tía. – dijo Linghtning como si quisiese que alguien lo oyera. Tras esto volteo la cabeza 45° viendo su laptop en la mesa. – _"yo no deje eso"_ – fue el pensamiento del humano al ver el aparato electrónico fuera de sitio. Trascurridos unos segundos de ver con extrañeza el aparato Lightning lo toma y se da cuenta de que se encontraba encendida. Al revisarla se da cuenta de que _**"ALGUIEN"**_ había actualizado su fic sin avisarle. – Bueno… Eso me pasa por dejar la sesión abierta y no ponerle clave a nada… veamos si almenas cumple con los estándares mínimos… – dijo el humano con voz calmada y serena mientras se le formaba in tic en el ojo izquierdo.

(30 minutos después) (En otro lugar)

Vemos como alrededor de una mesa con fichas de Poker hay 5 sombras, cada una de estas sombras tenía 5 cartas en su mano y mientras una de estas poseía una gran montaña de fichas, los otros 3 tenían cantidades normales y había un último jugador al que le quedaban nada más que 5 fichas del menor valor.

La sombra que tenia la gran cantidad de fichas dijo. – Subamos la apuesta "all in" – al decir esto movió sus fichas mostrando que lo apostaba todo.

No caeré en eso nuevamente. – dijo una de las sombras que tenía una cantidad de fichas normal, mientras movía sus fichas igual a como lo hiso la primera sombra.

Ni yo. – dijo otra de las sombras con una cantidad similar de fichas, mientras imitaba la acción de la anterior.

Yo tampoco. – dijo la tercera sombra con cantidad similar de fichas, mientras imitaba la acción de los anteriores.

La ultima sombra que solo poseía 5, se mantuvo en silencio y simplemente movió las fichas.

Veo que nadie se retira. – dijo la primera sombra con tono alegre. – pues creo que soy el vencedor. – dijo mientras mostraba su mano en la que tenía una escalera de color.

Al ver esto las tres sombras que antes tenían buena cantidad de fichas, lanzaron sus cartas a la meza y empezaron a maldecir al maldito que les quito su dinero.

Entonces tomare las fichas. – dijo la primera sombra intentando tomar las fichas pero fue detenido por un campo de fuerza que cubría las fichas. – ¿Quién fue el gracioso? – preguntó la sombra algo molesta y todos los demás voltearon a ver al que solo tenía 5 fichas.

Flor imperial o escalera real o como le digan. – dijo la sombra con desinterés y un tono burlón, mientras mostraba su mano que efectivamente era una flor imperial. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal mano. – Nunca subestimen a un estratega. – dijo la sombra recogiendo las fichas.

Disfrútalo mientras puedas, que esto no se repetirá. – dijo la sombra que antes tenía la montaña de fichas y al aumentar la luz en la habitación se pudo ver que se trataba de Carlos.

Eso lo veremos a la siguiente. – le respondió Andrés quien ahora era quien tenía las fichas.

¿Cuánto más nos duran estas vacaciones? – preguntó Luis.

Tenemos hasta pasado mañana ¿no? – respondió Francisco.

Creo que Lightning dijo que volvería antes. – dijo Ricardo algo desanimado.

" _Espero no se moleste por lo de que acabe el cap, para poder venir de una vez hasta aquí."_ – fue el pensamiento de Andrés mientras imaginaba lo que podría pasar cuando Lightning volviese.

En ese momento, casi como si estuviese calculado, la pared de detrás de Andrés explota por un RPG que fue disparado por Lightning quien se saca una bazuca y la dispara a Andrés. Este simplemente los detiene con sus campos de fuerza y empieza a ver a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en la habitación. – Me esperaba una reacción un poco más… ¿Destructiva? – dijo Andrés con tono burlón, notando como a su alrededor solo había un gran paramo en blanco.

No te parece suficiente, pues veamos cómo te va contras los comandos GM. – dijo Lightning extendiendo su brazo derecho a su derecha y empezando a teclear en el aire, donde rápidamente apareció una pantalla con un teclado vertical y conforme Lightning tecleaba, las líneas de código verde que subían y bajaban por la pantalla de forma vertical pasaban a ser color azul.

Unos truquillos de programador no me asustan. – dijo Andrés, desenfundando sus armas. Tras desenfundar sus armas, disparo un par de vises a Lightning quien detuvo los disparos con sus campos de fuerza.

¿Crees que me vencerás con algo tan débil con tus armas básicas? – preguntó Lightning con tono burlón.

Tenía la idea de noquearte rápido, pero supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas. Por cierto ¿Por qué me atacas? Yo solo termine el cap que tu empezaste. – le respondió Andrés.

Porque no me avisaste antes de actualizar. – le respondió Lightning y seguidamente chasqueó sus dedos haciendo aparecer una de las naves del proyecto "Oblivion" la cual marco un enorme círculo rojo en el medio donde se encontraba Andrés. – Hasta luego. – dijo Lightning con tono burlón y volvió a chasquear sus dedos causando que el lugar donde estaba Andrés se volviese un infierno por el rayo satelital del "Oblivion"

Después de que desapareciese el infierno causado por el rayo laser, es posible ver que en el centro del cráter se encontraba Andrés, este estaba en la misma pose que cuando absorbió el rayo de los elementos de la armonía, solo que ahora parecía más cansado y sus katanas poseían un brillo blanco con un suave tono azulado. – No me vencerás con mi propia arma. – dijo Andrés mientras clavaba una katana en el suelo para apoyarse.

Pues supongo que usare algo más. – dijo Lightning y cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos concentrándose, después de esto abrió sus ojos dejando ver el Mangekyou sharingan eterno de Sasuke y dentro de este mismo el Mangekyou sharingan de Obito y Kakashi, todo esto en su ojo derecho y en su ojo izquierdo tenía un byakugan.

La escena cambio a una pausa publicitaria, mientras de fondo se podía oír la épica batalla, aunque el sonido de esta debería ser silenciado por el infomercial basura y tras un par de minutos con la intriga de que podría estar pasando y ganas de ver la épica batalla volvemos para ver cómo Lightning y Andrés se encuentran viéndose directamente a los ojos, mientras que todo el paramo el blanco se encontrtaba lleno de grietas y distorciones en la realidad y alguna llamas del Amaterasu. – ¿Sabes una cosa Lightning? No eres el único haker de aquí. – dijo Andrés e imito el movimiento que Lightning había realizado para acceder a los comandos del GM pero esta vez las líneas de código pasaron a ser color y unas letras que decían "Cheat-mode=Off" al pasar a color rojo pasaron a decir "Cheat-mode=On".

Bueno supongo que ahora estaremos al mismo nivel. – dijo Lightning y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esta acción fue imitada por Andrés. Al abrir los ojos que cabe decir, que como el cualquier animé los abrieron al mismo tiempo, en los ojos de Lightning se veía un Rinne Sharingan en el derecho y un Tenseigan, mientras que en los ojos de Andrés se podían ver un par de Geass. – interesante tu elección, te quedan bien esos ojos. – dijo Lightning viendo los ojos de Andrés.

Si, quedan bien para una partida de ajedrez y también para la epiquisima batalla que los lectores no pudieron ver, porque hakee el sistema para que les saliera un infomercial mientras peleábamos. – dijo Andrés casi burlándose de la mala suerte de los lectores.

Tú si eres malo, sabes que no hacemos estos desastres tan a menudo y todavía les quitas la diversión de vernos pelear sin razón aparente. – dijo Lightning.

Eso que lo arreglen los de post producción. – dijo Andrés con desinterés.

No hay post producción, yo lo hago todo y eso me da flojera. – dijo Lightning con un aura gris sobre su cabeza.

¿No deberías iniciar el cap? – preguntó Andrés.

Luna y Pinkie pueden encargarse, pero creo que tu deberías volver al fic para poder empezar. – le respondió Lightning.

Ok, gana algo de tiempo con otra escena, yo me voy a Equestria. – dijo Andrés y simultáneamente ambos chasquearon sus dedos desapareciendo del lugar.

(Casa de Lightning)

Vemos como Lightning aparece en el sofá de su sala y en el estaban Pinkie y Luna esperándolo. – ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Luna.

El estaba peleando con Andrés, pero cuando empezaron a usar cosas divertidas hubo un infomercial. – dijo Pinkie algo decepcionada.

¿Y ustedes por qué no han empezado con el cap? – preguntó Lightning extrañado.

No sé. ¿Sera tal vez porque el narrador omnisciente estaba ocupado en otra cosa y no le dio la gana de narrarnos a nosotras? – respondió Luna con sarcasmo.

Bueno, hoy no hace falta armar un show aquí, que seguro que el narrador estaba mostrando algo entretenido. – dijo Lightning mientras nos veía directamente y encendía el televisor.

En el televisor de podía ver ese trono flotante otra vez, esta vez se encendió otra pantalla y se mostraba a un General del ejército de la organización Luna Sangre. – ¿Me ah mandado a llamar? Señor. – pregunto el General.

Necesito que te encargues de algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Prepara todo tu ejercito y asegúrate de que estén preparados para lo que sea, usa a la elite de tu ejercito y no te confíes. – dijo quien dé encontraba en el trono.

Pero señor, no es un poco excesivo utilizar a todo un ejército y a la elite, tan solo para eliminar a un Poni. – respondió el general no muy convencido.

No es un poni ni nada que conozcas, cuando salgas de aquí pide ver los archivos del ataque a Ponyville eso te dará una idea de a lo que te enfrentas, pero todavía no es momento de realizar nuestra jugada, Dark Light se confió y fue vencido como si nada. – le respondió quien se encontraba en el trono.

¡Venció a Dark! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso con su ejército? ¿Y con los Dark pegasus? – preguntó el General impresionado.

Los venció sin dificultad, aterrorizo a su ejército, libero a Silver Light del control de Dark, por ultimo capturo a todo el ejército y los entrego a la guardia real. – respondió a sus preguntas quien se encontraba en el trono.

¿Quién es ese sujeto? – preguntó el general, sorprendido de lo que había oído.

Es un viejo amigo de nuestro señor o al menos eso dijo él, también me ordeno que lo capturase vivo y que le quitase todo lo que llevaba. Dijo que si le dejábamos uno solo de sus aparatos podría acabar con la organización entera en pocos minutos. – dijo el del trono y abrió sus ojos mostrando un par de grandes ojos con el iris rojo sangre y la esclerótica color verde escarlata de estos ojos escapaba una leve aura de oscuridad con si fuese humo y se disipaba en el aire.

Bien prepararé mi ejército y esperaré sus órdenes para el ataque. – le respondió el general poni.

Puedes retirarte, general Dark Blood. – Dijo quien se encontraba en el trono.

A sus órdenes, Señor. – respondió el general retirándose y la pantalla se apagó.

Espero que no se confíen, pues este enemigo no se parece a ninguno que nos hayamos enfrentado antes. – dijo quien se encontraba en el trono flotante, lo único visible en ese momento eran sus grandes Ojos.

* * *

(El día después de que Andrés cosechase todo Sweet Apple Acres) (Parque de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Salí a caminar un rato, era de mañana y no había mucho que hacer. Decidí ir al parque a ver si había alguna otro poni de fondo, para entretenerme mientras esperaba el otro capítulo de la serie, _"Creo que tocaba el de las bromas y en el que aparecía Gilda"_ – era lo que pensaba mientras llegaba al parque.

A lo lejos vi a Pinkie quien saltaba corría y desafiaba las leyes de la física mientras Twilight la ignoraba y se concentraba en su libro.

¡Una impresionante acrobacia! Parecía una súper estrella de acción. Subía, y subía... Y luego Rainbow bajó en picada. ¡Ush! Y justo antes de tocar tierra. ¡Zum! Rebotó ¡Ruumm! – era lo que Pinkie decía mientras saltaba y corria.

Ajá. – era la desinteresada respuesta de Twilight que esta recibía.

¡Y luego dio varios giros...! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuu! ¡Wuuuuu! – dijo Pinkie volteando a ver a todos lados y collendo de espaldas.

Ajá. – continuó Twilight con su respuesta desinterezada.

Hola chicas. – dije y en ese momento Pinkie vio como Rainbow pasaba y salió corriendo tras ella.

Twilight suspiro al ver lo que hiso Pinkie y tras esto me saludó. – Hola Andrés. ¿No vas a ir a trabajar hoy? – me preguntó Twilight extrañada.

No creo que las manzanas puedan crecer de un día para otro, aunque ahora que lo pienso… yo solo recogí las manzanas que estaban maduras así no sé. – le respondí dándome cuenta de que tal vez si debería ir.

¡Rainbow Dash! – se oía a lo lejos mientras Pinkie perseguía a Pinkie.

¡Ugh...! ¿Pinkie Pie? No de nuevo. – decía Rainbow aumentando su velocidad.

He Twilight mira esto tal vez te haga gracia. – le dije.

A ver. – dijo ella interesada. – "Creo que lo que le interesaba era ver mi teléfono, pues nunca lo había visto de cerca, pero ¿Qué más da?" – pensé al ver su reacción.

Le puse un audífono en una de sus orejas, que mas parece de gato, mientras ponía la cámara y haciendo zoom para mostrarle lo que hacían Pinkie y Rainbow.

¡Rainbow Dash! – repitió Pinkie.

¡Ahora no, Pinkie Pie! – dijo Rainbow algo molesta y volvió a acelerar.

¡Pero Rainbow Dash...! – dijo Pinkie.

¡Estoy ocupada con algo! – continuo Rainbow con su actitud.

¡Pero...! – dice Pinkie intentando evitar lo inevitable.

¡Dije que ahora no! – dice Rainbow chocándose con una montaña y cayendo al suelo.

Quería decirte que cuidado con la montaña. – dijo Pinkie acercándose a Rainbow que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Uughh. – fue la única respuesta de Rainbow.

Yo me estaba riendo un poco por lo que había visto y Twilight también un poquito pero se notaba que estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga. – Twilight no te preocupes por Rainbow que está bien.

Esto la tranquilizó un poco y se rió in poco más fuerte. – Bien debo admitir que si fue un poco gracioso, pero dime. ¿Cómo hiciste para que pudiésemos oírlas desde aquí? – me preguntó Twilight.

Usé esto. – dije mostrándole mi teléfono y mis audífonos. – este aparato de aquí es mi telefono, tiene un micrófono de amplio rango y es capaz de filtrar los sonidos para obtener exactamente lo que quieres, sin oír todo lo que está cerca y con estos audífonos podemos oírlo nosotros sin que los demás lo oigan. – le explique antes de que me preguntara que eran esas cosas. – "Le hechare una mano a Rainbow." – pensé al ver que sería difícil que Rainbow pudiese escapar de pinkie en ese momento, chasquee mis dedos y Rainbow apareció a mi lado. – corre Rainbow que no te vea Pinkie. – le dije sin voltearla a ver.

No tienes que decírmelo dos veces. – dijo Rainbow y salió corriendo.

Por cierto Twilight, gracias por calmar a Applejack y a Rainbow. – le dije pues esperaba que estuviese molesta y creo que Twilight fue quien lo arreglo.

Intenta no molestarlas mucho, que no fue fácil hacer que se calmaran. – me respondió Twilight de forma seria pero con esa cara que tiene no hay manera de tomarla enserio.

Ok… Ok… – no voy a molestarlas por el momento y la verdad creo que sería mejor que fuera a trabajar.

* * *

(Más tarde) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como una poni rosa de melena esponjada, con forma de algodón de azúcar, daba saltitos por las calles del tranquilo Ponyville, mientras tarareaba, al ser oído este tarareo por una pegaso cian de crin multicolor que estaba sobre una nube, esta se pone un par de pedazos de nube en sus oídos para no escucharla tararear. – Hola, estoy buscando a Rainbow Dash. ¿La han visto? – preguntó Pinkie a un par de ponis que se encontraban un puesto de comida. Al oír esto Rainbow escondió su cabeza dentro de la nube cual avestruz asustada. – ¿Vieron a Rainbow Dash? Muy bien, gracias de todas formas. – preguntó Pinkie a otros ponis, mientras la pegaso terminaba de esconderse. – Twilight, ¿Viste a Rainbow Dash por aquí? – preguntó Pinkie a su amiga Twilight.

¿Qué no está allá arriba? – respondió Twilight.

Rainbow Dash – dijo Pinkie dándose cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

Al oír esto, la pagaso puso una cara de terror absoluto y salió disparada a toda velocidad, mientras que la poni rosa solo empezó a dar algunos saltitos. La pegaso de crin arcoíris iba a gran velocidad atravesando las nubes y se escondió tras un granero.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Cerca de ahí) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba cosechando en la granja, llegue un poco tarde pero no importó, resulta que Applejack y Big Mac no se habían dado cuenta de lo de que solo recogí las manzanas maduras, así que no sabían que podían cosechar, cuando se los dije no me creyeron pero al salir y ver las manzanas crecidas me creyeron, y me dijeron que ellos no cosecharían pues habían muchas manzanas que no estaban maduras, pero que si yo recogía un par de docenas da carretas de las manzanas maduras me pagarían el día, les dije que sí y así es como estoy ahora con 20 carretas llenas y buscando donde hay manzanas para recoger. Vi a Rainbow pasar volando a toda velocidad y esconderse detrás del granero, lo primero que pensé fue que era obra de pinkie asi que me apure y por suerte encontré unas manzanas para llenar las carretas. Después de llenar las carretas decidí ir al granero, obviamente me tele-transporte.

Rainbow suspiró y dijo. – Estuvo cerca...

Si, estuvo cerca ¿Verdad? – dije imitando la voz de Pinkie.

Haaaa… espera, eres tu… me asustaste pensé que eras Pinkie. – Rainbow gritó del susto pero luego se dio cuenta de que era yo y se tranquilizo.

¡Hola! – dijo Pinkie detrás de nosotros y ambos volteamos a verla. Al hacerlo Rainbow gritó del susto y salió disparada derribando algunas manzanas mientras que Pinkie solo la siguió dando saltitos.

" _Creo que ahora seguía la casa de Twilight pero sería mejor esperarlas en el lago y ahorrarme diálogos inútiles."_ – pensé y chasquee mis dedos apareciendo en el lago, mientras espero decidí descansar un poco.

Minutos después llego Rainbow y aterrizo mientras veía fijamente el camino que llegaba al pueblo.

Necesito un favor Rainbow. – dijo Pinkie saliendo del agua.

Rainbow gritó y casi salió corriendo/volando de ahí, pero se detuvo y se tiro al suelo diciendo. – Ah... Olvídalo...

De verdad, te prometo que será muy divertido. – dijo Pinkie con su tono alegre.

Rainbow suspiró y resignada dijo. – Está bien.

* * *

(Minutos después) (Ayuntamiento de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Veía como Pinkie le decía a Rainbow donde debería ir la nube que estaba moviendo y esta le hacia caso.

Hazlo a la derecha. No, no un poco a la izquierda. Espera, de nuevo a la derecha. Ahora un poco a la izquierda tirando a la derecha. ¡Alto! Mm... Tal vez un poco hacia el sur. Ahora un par al norte. Muy bien... unos cuantos milímetros… – decía Pinkie mientras media con sus patas pero fue interrumpida.

¡Pinkie Pie! – gritó Rainbow ya cansada de lo que Pinkie le pedía.

Ah, digo, perfecto. Ahora espera a mi señal. – dijo Pinkie escondiéndose al lado de la puerta del ayuntamiento y yo me puse a su lado.

Spike salió del ayuntamiento mientras tarareaba y en ese momento Pinkie dio la señal, con esa señal Rainbow pateó la nube causando que se oyese un trueno. Spike cayó al suelo y sepues de un par de segundos le dio hipo. XD

Jajajaja… Rainbow, asustamos a Spike para que le diera hipo… Jajaja… – decía Pinkie entre risas.

Buena Pinkie... Pie. Siempre haces buenas bromas... Conmigo. – decía Spike mientras batallaba con su hipo y entonces envía un pergamino accidentalmente. – ¡Ugh! – fue lo que dijo Spike al enviar el pergamino.

Ay no. No estás herido. ¿O sí? – preguntó Pinkie preocupada por su amigo.

Nah, no. ¿Qué es lo que... Dices? Los dragones... Resisten el fuego. – respondió Spike.

Ah, claro. Bien. – dijo Pinkie y las dos ponis y yo nos empezamos a reir.

Quisiera decir lo... Mismo de los pergaminos. – dijo Spike en vos baja tras enviarle una lluvia de pergaminos a Celestia.

¿Alguna vez viste algo más gracioso? – preguntó Pinkie.

Se me ocurre una cosa... – dijo Rainbow y pateó la nube haciendo que se oyese otro trueno.

Pinkie se asusta con el trueno dando un pequeño grito y entonces a ella también le da hipo, mientras se sigue riendo.

No creí que fueras bromista Pinkie Pie. – dijo Rainbow.

¿Lo dices... En serio? Adoro hacer bromas. Es muy... Divertido, y Pinkie Pie adora... La diver... Diversión. – dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba por el hipo.

¿Sabes Pinkie Pie? No eres tan molesta como creí. ¿Quieres hacer algo? – dijo Rainbow.

Eso sería... Realmente... Digo... Cuando te... – intentaba decir Pinkie pero el hipo la hacía rebotar por todas partes, saltándose las leyes de la física.

Solo mueve la cabeza – dijo Rainbow deteniendo a Pinkie con su casco, y Pinkie asiente de forma positiva.

Bien pues si van a hacer bromas, las ayudo. – dije antes de chasquear mis dedos y hacernos aparecer en la tienda de bromas.

Bien. – dijo Rainbow.

¡Siiiii! Seremos 3 amigos haciendo bromas, será como los tres mosqueteros o el equipo 7 de Naruto. – dijo Pinkie feliz e hiperactiva.

¿De qué habla? – pregunto Rainbow.

"Ya cambie la historia y cause una ruptura de la cuarta pared… que mas da no cambie nada importante, y menos si logro hacer que las cosas ocurran como son." – pensé al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. – ¿Qué importa, a lo que se refiera? Solo juguemos unas bromas. – dije para cambiar el tema. – _"Si, unas inofensivas e inocentes bromas, sin destruir planetas o lunas… en mi mudo seria un poco aburrido, pero me hacen gracia las reacciones de los ponis, así que ya veremos." –_ fue lo que pensé.

Despues de unas pocas compras fuimos hasta la casa de Rarity, Rainbow dejó un ramo de flores frete a la puerta y Pinkie toco el timbre, al tocar el timbre las dos se escondieron en un arbusto y yo me volví invisible pues no quería ensuciar esta ropa.

¿Estará en casa? – preguntó Rainbow desde el arbusto.

No lo sé. Esto será fabuloso. – dijo Pinkie riéndose. – Ahí está. – continuó Pinkie.

Rarity olio las flores y empezó a estornudar, pues estaban trucadas.

Las chicas empezaron a reírse y cuando Rarity las vio, Rainbow salió disparada dejando caer el polvo para estornuda el cual alcanzó a Pinkie, quien estornudó, ese estornudo fue tan poderoso y rompió tantas leyes de la física que hiso que Pinkie alcanzara a Rainbow en un segundo.

Cuando Pinkie y Rainbow huyen a Rarity se le forma una leve sonrisa.

Ahora fuimos a casa de Twilight. Twilight estaba mesclando químicos mientras escribía, después de escribir algo que parecía importante, mezclo un par de químicos y al ver la hoja nuevamente de distrajo porque lo que había escrito había desaparecido, después de unos segundos de estar distraída los químicos que se encontraban a su espalda explotaron y por la ventana se nos podía ver a Rainbow, Pinkie y a mí, riéndonos de lo sucedido.

Ahora fuimos a Sweet Apple Acres, aquí aunque me dio una flojera increíble, nos pusimos a pintar las manzanas. La cara de impresión que puso Applejack al salir del granero valió la pena, al vernos Applejack empezó a lanzarnos manzanas las cuales yo atrapaba con mis campos de fuerza, hubo una que atrape con la mano y lavé en un barril de agua para poder comérmela. En eso recordé que Silver todavía tenía uno de mis campos de fuerza, así que chasquee mis dedos desactivándolo para que el próximo cubo de agua le caiga en toda la cabezota. Una manzana se lava en agua y Applejack se ríe de lo que estaba haciendo.

Despues de eso volvimos al lago donde todo comenzó y las chicas prepararon una broma.

¿Hay alguien allá? ¿A quién sorprenderemos? ¿A quién sorprenderemos? – preguntaba Pinkie emocionada.

A Fluttershy. – dijo Rainbow entre risas.

No no no no no no no no. No hay que hacerle eso a Fluttershy, es muy sensible. Va a herir sus sentimientos hasta la broma más inocente. – dijo Pinkie preocupada.

Si, tienes razón. – dijo Rainbow decepcionada y volvió a mirar por un telescopio que no sé ni porque tenían aquí. – Ha... Necesitamos otra víctima que esté mejor templada. Bien. ¿Quién podrá ser? – desia Rainbow pensativa.

Oh, estoy pensando en alguien... dice Pinkie entre risas y yo también empieso a reirme pues Rainbow tenía in ojo pintado. – La chica más ruda. – dijo Pinkie continuando con la broma.

Excelente. ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿La conozco? – preguntó Rainbow interesada en quien podría ser su próxima víctima sin darse cuenta de que fue ella misma.

Jajaja… Claro que sí… Jajaja… Son muy unidas… – decía Pinkie entre risas.

Buena Pinkie Pie. – dijo Rainbow entre risas, al ver su reflejo en el agua y notar su ojo pintado. Rainbow hiso como para chocar casco, pero cuando Pinkie fue a chocar cascos, Rainbow quito el suyo y el de Pinkie paso de largo, esto se repitió como 3 veces.

Hasta mañana chicas. – dije mientras me retiraba pues según recuerdo la escena estaba a punto de saltar a la mañana del día siguiente.

Al retirarme, decidí pasar por algún restaurante o cafetería, quien sabe, tal vez y tengan algo que pueda comer. Al llegar a una pequeña cafetería, me quede extrañado al enterarme de que en Equestria existía el café pues tenia entendido que aquí casi todo era dulce o era una planta, pedí un café, me senté en una mesa que había cerca de una ventana y me puse a ver el pueblo desde ahí. ¿De dónde saqué el dinero para pagar el café? Se preguntaran ustedes los lectores, pues resulta que los Apple me pagaron los días que había trabajado de golpe y como gané la apuesta me dieron, contando con lo de hoy… fueron 12 días y con la apuesta me terminaron dando 2400 bits… la verdad que me estoy aprovechando un poco pero eso es secundario, la camarera llegó a la mesa con un café y aunque parecía que me tenía miedo igual vino hasta donde estaba y dejo el café en la mesa y dijo. – aquí esta su café señor. – aunque esto lo dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Señor era mi padre, puedes llamarme Andrés y toma una propina, por ser la única que se atrevió a venir. – le dije mientras dejaba unos 20 bits en la mesa. – no sé, si es mucho o poco pero es algo supongo. – dije terminando mi frase.

Pues no está nada mal y ¿a que te refrieres con que fui la única que se atrevió a venir? – me pregunto algo más confiada.

" _El dinero mueve al mundo no importa si el mundo está lleno de ponis y no respeta las leyes de la física."_ – fue lo que pensé al ver como agarro confianza de solo soltar unos bits y decir que no sé lo que valían. – Bueno desde afuera vi a otras camareras, pero en cuanto me acerque al lugar, todas menos la cajera se escondieron en la cocina, y después de eso saliste tu a traer el café. – mientras decía esto, vi como una de las mecerás que estaba en la cocina se asomó y en cuanto la vi se volvió a esconder. – Y de hecho ahora mismo están intentando ver qué ocurre. – dije terminando de hablar.

De hecho… no me atreví me obligaron… dijeron que salía la que sacase la pajilla más pequeña y… – estaba diciendo pero yo termine la oración.

Y tuviste la suerte de sacarla tu ¿verdad? – dije completado la oración.

Pues… si… pero bueno, no estuvo tan mal. – dijo ella algo alegre.

Pues toma. – dije dándole 10 bits mas. – cuando vuelvan a salir les muestras de lo que se perdieron, a y gracias por el café. – dije dejando la taza vacía en la mesa y me pare para ir a la salida. – Una pregunta… ¿Alguna vez oíste la palabra pizza? – le pregunté esperando que la respuesta me beneficiase.

Pues no. ¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó ella.

Pronto lo sabrás. – le dije con una sonrisa y me retire del establecimiento. Al salir del lugar me tele-transporté hasta la biblioteca y me senté en el sofá. Al ver a mí alrededor note que donde habían estallado los químicos de Twilight, no habían marcas de la explosión, ni siquiera la caricaturesca mancha negra, clásica de las explosiones en las caricaturas. Me dio igual y decidí ver cuanta batería le quedaba a mi teléfono, pues no lo había cargado sede hace como 15 días, así que me debería quedar como 85% de la batería, o al menos eso es lo que me suele durar la batería de mi teléfono, pero al ver mi teléfono me di cuenta de que en realidad tenía el 92,6% de la batería, al ver esto me quede extrañado pues aquí había usado incluso más energía de la que uso normalmente pero me seguía sobrando energía. – _"Es como cuando active el campo de fuerza de mi auto, gastaba menos energía de la que usaba en mi mundo, podría ser interesante estudiar este fenómeno… pero eso luego."_ – pensaba mientras veía mi teléfono.

* * *

(Al día siguiente) (Fuera de la casa de Rainbow) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos como Pinkie Pie se acerca a la casa de Rainbow Dash dando pequeños saltitos, esto mientras lleva un bigote falso unas gafas locas y un gorrito de flecha atravesando su cabeza. – Ya amaneció Rainbow Dash. Es un nuevo día. Tenemos muchas bromas que... – dijo Pinkie Pie mientras veía la casa de Rainbow Dash, pero quien se asomó desde la casa fue una griffin llamada Gilda. – Uuuh. – fue la reacción de Pinkie Pie al verla.

Buen día Pinks. Gilda, ella es mi amiga Pinkie Pie. – dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se hacercaba a pinkie Pie.

Hola. ¿Qué hay? – preguntó Gilda con desinteres.

Pinkie, ella es mi amiga griffin, Gilda. – presentó Rainbow Dash a su amiga.

¿Qué es un griffin? – preguntó Pinkie Pie interesada.

Es mitad águila, mitad león. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

Aaaaah, y soy asombrosa. – dijo Gilda acercándose y abrazando a Rainbow Dash y seguidamente un clásico saludo de… cascos y garas… (a ver si cuela.)

¡Sí! Gilda es mi mejor amiga del campamento de vuelo Junior Speedsters. Oye, ¿Recuerdas el coro? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Claro. Nos hacían recitarlo cada mañana. Nunca olvidaré esa tontería. – dijo Gilda.

Entonces... – dijo Rainbow Dash, insinuando que cantasen el coro.

Dahh. Solo por ti Dash. – dijo Gilda algo fastidiada por la petición de su amiga.

Junior Speedsters a ganar,

Por los cielos a volar,

Junior Speedsters ya lo vez,

Las mejores siempre al cien. – recitaron el coro Rainbow Dash y Gilda, aunque Gilda lo hacía con desinterés.

Pinkie Pie se rió un poco y dijo. – Eso fue increíble, y me dio una gran idea para hacer una broma. ¿Gilda, tu juegas?

Ah, bueno, disfruto una buena broma como cualquier Griffin, pero Dash, me prometiste que haríamos una sesión de vuelo esta mañana. – respondió Gilda rechazando la invitación y despegando.

Si, ah, bueno Pinkie Pie. ¿No te molesta, o si? Gilda recién llegó. Nos vemos después. – dijo Rainbow Dash algo apenada.

Oh, eh, claro. No hay problema. Diviértanse. Yo... Te veré más... – dijo Pinkie Pie soltando un suspiro. – ...Tarde. – termino de decir Pinkie Pie

(Mas tarde.) (En algún lugar de Ponyville.) (Equestria.)

Gilda y Rainbow Dash aterrizaron en la misma nube y empezaron a reírse. – Guau, excelente. Igual que en los viejos tiempos. – dijo Gilda.

¡Sí! Pero más rápido. ¿Y ahora qué? – respondió Rainbow Dash.

Ambas estaban a punto de chocar puño, pero justo en medio apareció una Pinkie Pie atravesando el piso de la nube. – Hola. – dijo Pinkie Pie entrando en escena.

¿Eh? – dijeron la pegaso celeste y la grifo al ver a la poni atravesar la nube.

...ya es más tarde... y vine a verte. – dijo Pinkie Pie atravesando el suelo nuevamente.

Pinkie Pie, eres muy graciosa. – dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras la cámara se alejaba por pocos segundos mostrando que Pinkie Pie está saltando en un trampolín, para poder alcanzar la nube.

Oye Dash. ¿Te queda suficiente energía para vencerme? – preguntó Gilda con la intención de dejar atrás a Pinkie Pie.

¿Una carrera? ¡Acepto el reto! – respondió Rainbow Dash entusiasta.

Uno, dos, tres, fuera... – dijo Gilda despegando seguida por Rainbow Dash.

Oigan... – dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se alejaban.

¡Gané! – exclamó Rainbow Dash.

No sueñes, yo gané. – refutó Gilda.

¡No es cierto! – dijo Rainbow Dash.

¡Si es cierto! – continuó Gilda.

Ay por favor, te saque mucha ventaja. – respondió Rainbow Dash.

No lo creo... – dijo Gilda con simpleza.

Ay sueñas. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

Gilda: En el campamento yo era... Como sea. – decía Gilda.

No hay forma de que me ganes. – dijo Rainbow Dash de forma arrogante.

Oigan. Estuvo muy cerrado. Pero creo que Rainbow te venció por un pelito chiquitito... O una pluma chiquitita. – dijo Pinkie Pie, entrando es escena con unos globos atados a ella.

Ha. ¿Oíste? Qué bueno que Pinkie Pie está aquí para que seas honesta. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

Muy bien Dash, La última en llegar a esa nube será un huevo de dragón. ¡Ahora! – dijo Gilda y fingió haber salido volando junto a Rainbow Dash.

Creo que esta altitud te está mareando. – dijo Gilda mientras empezaba a reventar los globos de Pinkie Pie, para así, quitarse a la hiperactiva poni de encima.

Esperen. Chicas. – dijo Pinkie mientras caía. Tras unos segundos vemos a Gilda y Rainbow Dash en otra nube y estas oyen como Pinkie Pie volvía a estar a su altura, usando una maquina voladora. – Wow. Casi se me escapan esta vez. – dijo Pinkie Pie

Bien Dash. ¿Tienes nuevas maniobras para tus acrobacias o eres cien por ciento a la antigua? – le preguntó Gilda a Rainbow Dash.

¿Nuevas maniobras? Ha. Ponte cómoda. Esto va a tardar un poco. – dijo Rainbow Dash empezando a volar.

Oye Pinkie, ven aquí. – dijo Gilda.

¿Sí? – dijo Pinkie Pie acercándose.

¿Que no sabes aceptar un "piérdete" como respuesta? Dash no necesita juntarse con una boba mientras yo estoy aquí. Estás contaminando el cielo, Pinkie Pie. Así que haz como el fuego y ¡Esfúmate! – le susurró de forma amenazante a Pinkie Pie y detuvo la hélice del artefacto de Pinkie Pie, esta simplemente empezó a girar mientras caía.

¿Por qué no igualas esto? Oye. ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie y su raro artefacto? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Aah... Se fue. Tuvo una emergencia de humo. – respondió Gilda con una mentira.

* * *

(Un poco más tarde) (Casa de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba en el sofá en la sala de Twilight mientras veía la escena que ahí se desarrollaba.

Bueno Pinkie Pie. ¿Estás segura de que esa amiga de Rainbow Dash es en verdad tan mala? – preguntó Twilight eseptica.

Eh, ¡Sí! Me robó todo el tiempo Rainbow Dash, rompió mis globos y me dijo que me esfumara. Jamás conocí a una griffin tan mala. De hecho no había conocido a ninguna, pero de haberlo hecho, no habría sido tan mala como Gilda. – dijo Pinkie

¿Sabes lo que creo Pinkie pie? – preguntó Twilight.

¿Uh? – solto Pinkie.

Bueno creo que... Estás celosa. – completó Twilight.

¿Celosa? – preguntó Pinkie.

Verde de envidia. Bueno en tu caso, rosa de envidia. – dijo Spike en forma de burla.

Pues... Si. Celosa. Escucha Pinkie. No quiero molestarte, pero no porque Rainbow Dash tenga otra amiga, significa que Gilda es gruñona. Digo, tal vez seas tú, Pinkie, quien necesita mejorar su actitud. – dijo Twilight haciéndose la inteligentosa (a ver si cuela XD)

¿Mejorar mi actitud? Pero... Ugh. Es Gilda la... Ugh. ¿Hablas en serio? Grrrh. – preguntó Pinkie molesta de que no le creyeran.

Twilight Suspiró.

Andrés, dime que tu si me crees. – dijo Pinkie.

Pues no diré nada hasta conocerla, pero si lo que dices es cierto, tú tienes la razón. – dije intentando no delatar la verdad.

Pinkie se fue dando un portazo sin responder a lo que había dicho, esto fue raro… pero ¿Qué importa? – _"La seguiré para ver lo que hace Gilda y tal vez… divertirme un poco…"_ – pensé y la seguí por las calles de Ponyville.

Twilight tiene razón. Tal vez Gilda no es una malvada chica gruñona. Tal vez yo soy una celosa, prejuiciosa, envidiosa y egoísta. – dijo Pinkie y después de eso dio un suspiro triste.

Eso estuvo excelente. – se oyó de Gilda que pasaba sobre nosotros junto a Rainbow.

Agh, tengo que encargarme de mi labor climática, no tardaré. Ve a pasear y te busco después. – dijo Rainbow.

Eso está bien, me voy a divertir. – contestó Gilda.

Adiós. – Rainbow se despidió.

Gilda se acerco a un puesto de verduras y uso su cola para asusta a la abuela Smith, haciéndola creer que era una serpiente.

¡Ay, una serpiente! ¡Una serpiente! ¡Corran a las colinas! ¡Corran por sus vidas! – fue lo que dijo la abuela Smith al asustarse.

Esto no está fresco, amiga. – dijo Gilda tocando un tomate con su cola.

Oh, pobre Abuela Smith. No sabe que fue una broma. ¡Qué mala! No, no. No puedo juzgarla mal. Fue una broma casi graciosa. ...supongo. – dijo Pinkie.

Entonces vemos como Gilda roba una manzana.

¡Si la juzgué mal! ¡No solo es una chica cruel, también es una ladrona! No no no no no no no. Tal vez la devuelva. Es solo una broma. – continuo Pinkie impresionada por las acciones de Gilda.

Muy bien pequeños, por aquí... Por aquí. Mamá pata, el camino está libre. – decía Fluttershy guiando a unos patitos y a su madre, pero choco con Gilda.

¡Oye! – dijo Gilda molesta.

Por favor, discúlpame. – dijo Fluttershy con su voz tímida

¡Estoy caminando aquí! – continuó Gilda molesta.

Em, em, lo siento, Solo estaba tratando de... – decía Fluttershy pero fue interrumpida.

"Lo siento, lo siento" ¿Por qué no fe fijas por dónde vas? ¡Torpe! – dijo Gilda de forma insultante.

Eh, eh pero... Yo... Yo... – intentaba decir Fluttershy, pero Gilda le rugió en la cara y Fluttershy se fue llorando.

Dah, vamos. Todas estas tontas ponis me están volviendo loca. Me tengo que ir. – dijo Gilda.

Es una gruñona, ladrona y bravucona, la peor clase de chica cruel que existe. Yo lo aguanto, pero nadie trata a Fluttershy así. ¡Nadie lo hará! Esto requiere medidas extremas. Al estilo Pinkie Pie. – dijo Pinkie.

Si y yo arreglaré esto a mi modo. – dije acercándome a Gilda.

Hola grifo… ¿Te parase divertido molestar a los ponis de este pueblo? – dije algo molesto.

Pues, si y tu no… – estaba diciendo Gilda pero al verme se detuvo.

¿Yo queee…? – le pregunté.

Tú no me asustas. – dijo viéndome a los ojos y pasando su sorpresa.

Pues deberías. – dije chasqueando mis dedos y a mi alrededor se formó el aura oscura del otro dia.

Sigues sin asustarme. – dijo Gilda viéndome a los ojos aunque se le notaba el miedo.

Saque mi Katana y la puse en su cuello en menos de un segundo. – segura de eso… – dije poniendo una mirada amenazante. – No vales la pena. – dije, guarde mi espada, desaparecí mi aura oscura y me tele-transporte a casa de Twilight. – _"Todos se deben aber quedado con una cara de_ "WTF!" _pero de las épicas"_

* * *

(Un poco más tarde) (Casa de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

" _No sé como Pinkie prepara fiestas tan rápido, pero igual es útil de vez en cuando."_ – pensé mientras me levantaba del sofá.

Apúrate Andrés, que si no vamos a llegar tarde. – dijo Twilight.

No se llama llegar tarde. Se llama retraso elegante y además nos sobra tiempo, siempre podemos tele-transportarnos hasta allá.

No sé cómo lo llames, pero eso es llegar tarde. – me respondió Twilight.

Te espero en la fiesta. – dije y chasquee mis dedos apareciendo en la fiesta para Gilda.

A mi lado apareció Twilight y dijo. – ¿Por qué te vas así?

Para que practiques tele-trasportarte que para algo eres la portadora del elemento de la magia. – dije para que me dejase en paz y extrañamente funcionó.

Bienvenida. Bienvenida. Bienvenida. – se oía decir a Pinkie en la puerta.

¿Quién es esa Gilda? No la conozco. – le preguntó Applejack a Rarity.

Dicen que es una vieja amiga de Rainbow Dash. Una Griffin única. – le respondió la unicornio.

¿Conociste a Gilda? ¿Cómo es ella? – le pregunto Twilight a Fluttershy.

Oh, em, pues... Te lo diré luego Twilight. – le respondió Fluttershy.

Bienvenida. Bienvenida. – Pinkie seguía saludando a los invitados.

Em, Pinkie Pie. Respecto a esa fiesta para Gilda... Em. ¿De veras crees que sea buena idea? Porque... – le estaba diciendo Fluttershy a Pinkie pero esta la interrumpió.

No te preocupes ni un poco por la malvada Gilda. Tu tía Pinkie Pie lo tiene todo bajo control. – dijo Pinkie.

Soy un año más grande que tú. – dijo Fluttershy algo molesta.

¡Gilda! Es un honor hacerte una de mis tradicionales fiestas Pinkie Pie. Y abierta, honesta y sinceramente, espero que te sientas bienvenida entre todas las amigas pony. – dijo Pinkie saludando a Gilda y ofreciéndole el casco. Gilda fue a darle la garra o pata y al hacerlo recibió una descarga eléctrica. Obviamente Pinkie empezó a reírse.

Ay Pinkie Pie, el viejo truco electrizante. Eres tremenda. – dijo Rainbow.

Si, hahaha, que graciosa Pinkie Pie. – dijo Gilda molesta.

Ven conmigo. Quiero que conozcas a mis amigas. – dijo Rainbow.

¡Allá voy Dash! – le respondió a Rainbow. – Ya sé lo que estás tramando. – le susurro Gilda a Pinkie en el oído de forma amenazante.

Excelente. – respondió Pinkie con tono divertido.

Dah, Ya sé lo que planeas. – dijo Gilda.

Haha, eso espero. No se suponía que fuera una fiesta sorpresa. – continuó Pinkie con su tono divertido.

Me refiero a que tengo el ojo puesto en ti. – dijo Gilda.

Y yo tengo el mío puesto en ti. Amigas quiero que todas conozcan a Gilda, una vieja y querida amiga de Rainbow Dash. Vamos a agasajarla y démosle la bienvenida a Ponyville. – dijo Pinkie, presentando a Gilda. La cual empezó a recibir halagos.

Por favor, sírvete. – dijo Pinkie.

Dulces de vainilla con limón. Voy a probarlos. – dijo Gilda y tomo uno. –¡Pica! – fue lo que dijo antes de escupir feugo por la boca.

Oye, el ponche. – dijo Rainbow señalando el ponche mientras se reia.

Al intentar tomar el ponche Gilda se da cuenta de que el vaso esta trucado.

¿Quién lo diría? Pimienta en los dulces y ponche servido en un vaso con truco. – dijo pinkie.

De lo mejor. ¡De lo mejor! – dijo Rainbow mientras se reía

Guilda tomó algo de otra mesa y dijo. – Si, que gracioso.

Amiga, mira. Regalos. – dijo Rainbow.

Gilda abre un regalo y este lanza serpientes de muchas serpientes de juguete. Al ver esto todos en la fiesta se raen.

Serpientes saltarinas. Haha. Una pony me hizo esa broma hace un mes. – dijo Applejack que se encontraba cerca de mí.

Si, es buena broma, pero un poco simple y no muy elaborada… ¿Qué importa? Están molestando a Gilda, eso me gusta.

Ha ha. Apuesto a que sé quien fue. – dijo Gilda molesta.

¿En serio? – preguntó Pinkie de forma inocente.

(Un rato mas tarde.)

Hora del pastel, ponis. – dijo Pinkie junto a un gran pastel.

Oye. ¿Puedo apagar las velas? – preguntó Spike.

¿Por qué no dejas que Gilda las apague, Spike? Es la invitada de honor después de todo. – dijo Twilight.

Exacto. – dijo Gilda empujando de un golpe a Spike. Al apagar las velas estas se volvieron a encender, Gilda volvió a soplar, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Tras esto todos los ponis y humano presentes empezaron a reír.

Son velas que no se apagan. Adoro esa broma, es un clásico. – dijo Spike mientras Gilda seguía intentando apagar las velas.

¿Me pregunto quién pudo haberlo hecho? – dijo Pinkie sin saber quien lo hiso.

Si. Me lo pregunto... – dijo Gilda molesta.

¿Que importa? Este pastel está increíble. – dijo Spike quien se encontraba dentro del paster comiéndoselo.

Spike. – dijo Twilight con tono de "!¿Que se supone que haces?!"

¿Qué? Está rico. Prueba. – dijo Spike en su pobre defensa.

Oye. ¿No estás molesta por unas tontas velas, verdad? – preguntó Rainbow.

Para nada Dash. Como te dije, me gustan las buenas bromas. – dijo Gilda.

Entonces, a comer pastel. – dijo Rainbow corriendo al pastel.

Oye, te vigilo como un halcón. – le dijo Gilda a Pinkie mientras la agarraba del cuello.

¿No puedes vigilarme como un Griffin? – pregunto Pinkie con tono divertido.

Te recomiendo que sueltes a mí amiga o te mando a una mejor vida. – le dije a Gilda en el oído de forma calmada, mientras sostenía mi Katana en modo invisible en su cuello. – "Espero que con esto me agarre miedo… Puede que en el futuro eso me sea útil…" – pensé mientras esperaba su reacción.

Ella simplemente soltó a Pinkie y yo quite la Katana de su cuello

Oigan. Es hora de ponerle la cola al pony. A jugar. – dijo Applejack y los tres volvimos a la fiesta.

Ay, mi juego favorito. ¿Puedo empezar? Quiero usar la cola purpura. – dijo Rarity.

Pero yo soy la invitada de honor, y yo usaré la cola purpura. – dijo Gilda.

Si, Gilda es quien debe empezar. Hay que vendarle los ojos. – dijo Pinkie.

Oigan. ¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo Gilda mientras Spike le vendaba los ojos.

Te damos vueltas y vueltas, y luego le pondrás la cola al pony. Solo camina derecho y pon la cola. – dijo Pinkie dando las instrucciones.

"Solo camina derecho y pon la cola." Ha. Si claro... Esta es otra broma ¿Verdad? Voy a ir hacia allá. – dijo Gilda incrédula.

Espera. La imagen está aquí. – dijo Pinkie, pero fue ignorada por la grifo.

Gilda pisó un poco de pastel, resbaló hasta estrellarse y termino con la cola de poni en la cara.

Gilda. Pusiste la cola en otra parte. – dijo Pinkie señalando que Gilda tenia la cola en la cara. Al ver esto todos empezaron a reír.

Gilda dio un poderoso rujido silenciando a todos y tras esto empeso a hablar enfadada. – ¡¿Esta es su idea de diversión?! ¡Jamás conocí a un peor grupo de bobas en toda mi vida! Y Pinkie Pie... ¡Tú eres la reina de las bobadas con tus pésimas bromas! ¡¿De verdad creíste que me harías perder el temperamento?! ¡Pues Dash y yo tenemos diez veces más temperamento que todas ustedes juntas! Vámonos Dash. Dejemos este patético escenario. ¡¿Qué esperas Rainbow Dash?! Dije que... ¡Nos vamos! – fue lo que dijo Gilda, cometiendo un gran error.

¿Sabes Gilda? Yo fui la que preparó esas pésimas bromas para la fiesta. – dijo Rainbow.

¿Qué? Uh. – dijo Gilda dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Ohh. – dijo Pinkie.

Supongo que soy la reina boba. – dijo Rainbow, muy molesta.

Por favor Dash. Estás jugando. – dijo Gilda.

No estaban pensadas en especial para ti. Fue coincidencia que cayeras en todas. – respondió Rainbow.

Debí saberlo. Ese vaso con truco tenía el sello de Rainbow Dash. – dijo Pinkie.

No puede ser. Fue Pinkie Pie. Ella organizó esta fiesta para que yo quedara en ridículo. – dijo Gilda en su defensa.

¿Yo? Hice esta fiesta para mejorar tu actitud. Creí que una fiesta cambiaría tu enojo. – dijo Pinkie.

Y no necesitaste ayuda para quedar en ridículo. – dijimos Rainbow y yo al mismo tiempo.

¿Sabes? No creí que mis viejas amigas trataran así a mis nuevas amigas. Si ser cool es lo único que te importa, deberías buscar amigas como tú, en otra parte. – continuo Rainbow.

Si, pues tu... tu... Tú eres voluble. Razonas un minuto. Y eres boba al siguiente. Cuando decidas dejar de ser boba, llámame. – dijo Gilda en respuesta y se fue.

Nada cool. – dijo Rainbow mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

Wow. Es toda una aguafiestas. – dijo Spike.

¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó Rainbow.

Voy a cazar a una grifo, esta noche hay griffin a la parrilla. – dije y continúe mi camino a la puerta mientras todos se habían quedado en silencio. Despues de unos segundos se empiezan a oír unas cuantas risas de parte de Lyra, Pinkie, Twilight y por supuesto que yo también me estaba riendo.

¿De qué se rien? – pregunto Rainbow preocupada por su ex-amiga.

No entendía, porque te parecían tan graciosas ese tipo de bromas Andrés, pero ya lo entendí. – dijo Twilight mientras se reía de la reacción de los demás.

" _De todos los que pensé que se podrían haber reído de esta broma, nunca imagine que Twilight llegaría a reírse de algo como esto."_ – fue lo que pensé al oírla hablar.

Los demás empezaron a rreirse cuando se dieron cuenta de que era una broma, pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por Rainbow quien quería decir algo. – Perdón a todas por traer a Gilda. No sabía lo grosera que era. Y Pinkie Pie, lamento mucho que arruinara esta hermosa fiesta que preparaste para ella.

Oye. Si quieres juntarte con aguafiestas, es tu asunto. – dijo Pinkie con tono burlón.

Prefiero juntarme contigo. ¿No hay resentimientos? – dijo Rainbow.

Sin resentimientos. – Respondió Pinkie y se dieron la pata. Al tocarse sus cascos, ambas recibieron choques eléctricos. Tras esto se empezaron a reír.

Oye Pinkie. Perdón por acusarte por juzgar mal a Gilda. Creo que yo fui la que te juzgó mal. – dijo Twilight.

Descuida Twilight. Ni siquiera tú puedes ser una sabia súper sabionda siempre. Ánimo ponis. Aun queda mucha fiesta por delante. – respondió Pinkie.

Querida Princesa Celestia. Hoy aprendí que es difícil aceptar que una pony que te agrada quiera pasar tiempo con una pony que no es tan linda. Aunque es imposible controlar con quien se juntan tus amigas. Si es posible controlar tu propio comportamiento. Continuar siendo una buena amiga. Al final, la diferencia entre una amiga falsa y una sincera, siempre sale a la luz. Tu leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle. – fue lo que Twilight le escribió a Celestia en su reporte de la amistad, claro esto junto con un tintero lleno de tinta invicible.

Fin Capitulo 10.

¿Lyra completara su venganza contra quienes se burlaron de ella? ¿Quién se encontraba en ese trono flotante? ¿Por qué sus ojos son así? ¿Quién será esa mesera cuyo nombre ni siquiera se menciono? ¿Dare respuesta a alguna de las grandes incógnitas que hay en este fic? ¿Me volveré a ir de viaje? ¿Andrés cocinará a Gilda para la cena? ¿Volveré a mencionar a los amigos de Andrés? ¿Pondré más ponis de fondo? ¿Dejare de gastar mis momentos de inspiración en Lightning? ¿Aprenderé a usar las comas y los puntos correctamente? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no.

* * *

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD, tiempo sin actualizar, pero por fin he vuelto, he logrado escribir este cap en 4 días, así que espero hayan disfrutado tanto leerlo como a mí me costó escribirlo a tiempo. Desgraciadamente este cap me quedó corto, pero bueno que se va a hacer. Ahora me pongo a responder Reviews…

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

26-19 27-15-18-22-17-24-15…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Pokeleaf** **:** veamos aquí dice… Review largo y tengo flojera… te dejo para el final.

 **Extil** **:** Tienes mucha razón.

 **Supertotitoti** **:** Lo primero te lo respondo con un Puede ser y lo segundo con un "Garantizado"

 **Pokeleaf** **:** ahora si veamos este Review. Empecemos con las preguntas random… ¿Qué si Andrés irá a Cloudsdale? Puede ser… te lo dejo en clave 11-22 … ¿Cómo lo hará? Eso ya lo veras… claro si es que va… ¿Gastará una épica broma cambiando el Clima? Si es que va, tenlo por seguro… ¿Retará a Rainbow a una Carrera? Es lo más probable… pero con el auto claro… ¿Andrés ira a Canterlot a gastarle una broma a Celestia? Lo más probable que si… para algo puede tele-transportarse… ¿Cómo se llevarán Andrés y Gilda en los eventos del próximo episodio "Una Amistad Malhumorada"? Eso ya lo sabes… Andrés se quedo con las ganas de comer grifo a la parrilla… XD ¿Luna despertará? Si no lo hace ya la despertara Andres susurrándole al oído que le consiguió una computadora gamer... ¿Twilight seguirá espiando a Andrés? No se sabe ella es muy obsesiva pero conoce los peligros de molestar a Andrés... ¿Andrés se aburrirá del Pescado y buscará Carne verdadera? Seguramente... si Hasbro nos da el Everfree… hay que hacer brochetas de hidra… ¿no?... ¿Lyra manchará sus cascos con sangre en una broma con mal final? Gracias por la idea... ¿Rarity intentará hacerle un traje a Andrés para la Gala? Eso es lo más probable... Tú la conoces… ¿Pinkie Pie hará una Fiesta para celebrar yo-que-se? Seguramente mi amigo… ¿Responderás todas mis preguntas? Si lo hice… pero a mi manera. Responder esta pregunta me llevó media página del Word.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

8-15-5 3 3-1-10-9-3-19-15-4-3-13.

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Bueno esas fueron las respuestas a sus reiews y ahora me despido.

LightningmasteXD fuera.


	12. Capitulo 11 – Grande y poderosa

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por mi humilde fic y me complace informarles, que hoy les traigo otro interesante capitulo… no tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que siguen este fic y aun mas a los que me ayudan a mejorar cada día más con sus reviews o simplemente comentan su opinión del fic. El otro cap me quedo algo corto, pero voy a intentar que este llegue aunque sea a las 10 000 palabras, así no se les hace corto el capitulo... aunque, ahora que lo pienso… este es de los capítulos más cortos que recuerdo… Algo hare…

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 11 – Grande y poderosa, eso se creía ella.

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos como en la sala de la casa de Lightningmaster, esta Pinkie Pie parada en el techo, mientras tanto Luna se encuentra jugando al zelda en un 3DS y Lightning se encuentra haciendo algo con la laptop.

¿Lightning, Cuanta falta para que empiece el siguiente capítulo? – preguntó Pinkie desde el techo de la sala.

No sé. – respondió Luna con desinterés.

Yo tampoco, solo sé que falta poco, pero te tengo una pregunta Pinkie. – respondió Lightning.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Pinkie.

¿Por qué estas en el techo? – pregunto Lightning dejando de hacer lo que hacía, para verla directamente y Luna hiso lo mismo.

Por unos segundos se escucharon grillos de fondo y unos segundos más tarde, Pinkie cayó sobre el sofá y dijo. – no sé.

Bueno supongo que deberíamos presentar el capitulo, que el narrador llego hace un rato. – dijo Luna sin despegar los ojos del 3DS.

Ho. ¿Ya llegaron? – dijeron Pinkie y Lightning al unisono mientras volteaban a vernos simultáneamente.

Sigo sin entender cómo pueden saber exactamente donde está la cámara. – dijo Luna poniéndole pausa al juego y pasando de estar en el puff donde estaba hasta el sofá.

Ni yo. – dijo Lightning chasqueando sus dedos para aparecer entre Luna y Piinkie.

Solo tienen que ver a través de la cuarta pared. – dijo Pinkie señalando nuestra ubicación que justo era la cuarta pared de la habitación.

Como sea. – dijo Lightning dándole un mordisco a un cupcake. – Comencemos de una vez, que me intriga lo que pueda pasar en este cap. – dijo Lightning tonándose un vaso de refresco.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo que intriga? Tu escribiste el capitulo. – dijo Luna.

Si pero tengo memoria de pez. – dijo Lightning.

¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar en el significado de la vida? – pregunto Pinkie con tono inteligente.

Luna… – dijo Lightning.

Dime… – respondió Luna.

Prende la tele que Pinkie me asusta… – dijo Lightning

En eso estoy… – respondió Luna escodada detrás de Lightning mientas encendía el televisor.

¡Siii! Sabía que si los asustaba empezaría el fic. – dijo Pinkie viendo la tele.

Luna… – dijo Lightning.

Dime… – respondió Luna.

Creo que hemos sido engañados. – dijo Lightning.

Hacemos un acercamiento al televisor y vemos a Andrés haciendo algo en su laptop mientras Twilight practica magia. En la computadora de Andrés vemos una especié de planos para construir un portal dimensional, mientras Andrés mas tecleaba el plano se volvía más exacto y la cantidad de piezas aumentaba. – Computadora, creo que esto está listo. Realiza una simulación de encendido y diagnostica cualquier posible error o problema.

En eso estoy Andrés. – respondió la computadora con su melodiosa voz.

¿Tiempo aproximado? – preguntó Andrés.

12 horas del mundo donde se encuentra. – respondió la computadora con simpleza.

Ok… Volveré en ese tiempo… más o menos... – dijo Andrés al aburrido de tener que esperar tanto.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

" _Justo tenía que ser el día que Pinkie está ocupada haciendo una súper entrega de cupcakes… ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Me quedo viendo el techo?… Ya se… Iré a Canterlot y bromeare un poco con Discord, mientras no lo libere completamente no importa… Y si lo libero da igual lo puedo volver a encerrar con los elementos y debilitar su prisión hasta que quede como estaba antes para que las CMC lo liberen en el momento justo… Sip me gusta la idea, veré que no ese a punto de empezar ningún episodio y luego voy a liberar a Discord."_ – pensaba mientras guardaba mi laptop. – _"Creo que tocaba el capitulo don Trixi se aparece… bueno ese no me lo quiero perder… Creo que la dejare en ridículo frente a Ponyvile… Además esa capitulo es corto, así que apenas termine voy a Canterlot a liberar a Discord… Si ese plan me gusta."_ – pensé tomando mi decisión. – veamos que hacen Twilight y Spike. – dije y voltee a ver a Twilight y a Spike.

Vamos Twilight, puedes hacerlo. – Decía Spike echando su cabeza para adelante.

Muy bien, aquí va. – dijo Twilight encendiendo su cuerno.

Jajá. Lo Lograste. Magia de aparición. Es la número veinticinco. Veinticinco tipos de trucos diferentes y contando. – Twilight se sonrojó un poco al oír esto. – Y creo que este es el mejor truco hasta ahora. Que tal Rarity. ¿Qué dices? Ah, no es nada. Solo es mi asombroso bigote ja ja. – dijo Spike alegre con su nuevo bigote.

Lo siento Romeo. A pesar de lo atractivo y encantador que te ves, solo es de práctica y se tiene que ir. – dijo Twilight, sacando de sus pensamientos a Spike, mientras encendía su cuerno para desaparecer su bigote.

¡Espera! – dijo intentando evitar que le quiten su bigote. - Aaggh. Vaya. – dijo entristeciéndose.

Twilight se rió un poco al ver la reacción de Spike. Yo también reí un poco al ver la reacción de Spike. – Twilight. ¿Solo sabes 25 trucos o hechizos o como prefieras llamarlos? – dije extrañado.

Si. ¿Por qué? – respondió ella.

Es que pensé que la alumna de Celestia tendría más magia o al menos más conocimientos de la misma. – dije extrañado que supiese tan pocos hechizos.

25 hechizos es mucho para lo que puede hacer una unicornio normal. – alegó Spike.

Los magos de mi mundo saben hacer cientos de trucos y en la internet puedes encontrar miles de trucos más. Además, no eres una unicornio normal, eres la portadora de la magia. – dije con simpleza dejando una cara de extrañeza en Twilight y Spike.

¿Cómo que en tu mundo hay magos? – preguntó Spike.

Tú dijiste que en tu mundo la magia no existe. – continuó Twilight.

Como ya les había dicho, en mi mundo la magia no existe. Los magos son más bien ilusionistas que crean la ilusión de la magia son aquellos capases de engañar a la mente para hacerte creer que lo imposible es posible esa es la "Magia" de mi mundo. – le respondí

¿Le mienten a la gente? – pregunto Twilight.

Eso está mal. – dice Spike.

No lo creo Spike, realmente a mí siempre me gusto la magia, es entretenida de ver, hacer y descifrar. Después de todo en mi mundo, los magos no son más que un espectáculo ambulante, y uno muy bueno en mi opinión.

Entiendo. – dijo Twilight pensativa.

Eso no es magia real. – dijo Spike.

Exacto Spike. Aun sin tener magia real esos magos hacen parecer que si, esa es la gracia del show. – dije terminando la conversación.

* * *

(Más tarde) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estábamos Twilight, Spike y yo, caminado por la calle, yo me dirigía a buscar a Lyra y a Bon Bon para darles sus entradas a la gran gala del galope, pero como imaginé seria interrumpido. Esto lo supe al momento en el que oí lo siguiente.

Veinticinco. Veinticinco tipos de trucos diferentes y contando. Creí que los unicornios solo podían tener un poco de magia que combinara con su talento especial. – dijo Spike feliz.

Cierto. Para ponis cuyo talento es cocinar, cantar o calcular. ¿Pero qué tal si el talento especial de un unicornio es la magia? – dijo Twilight.

Como tu Twilight. Y sabes mucho de magia. – dijo Spike.

Ay Spike, basta. Apuesto que hay muchos ponis aquí en Ponyville que saben tanto de magia como yo. – dijo Twilight apenada por lo que decía Spike.

¿Es broma? No creo que haya otro unicornio en toda Equestria que tenga tu habilidad Twilight. – dijo Spike apenando aun mas a Twilight.

¡A un lado, vamos a pasar! – dijo Snails y atropello a Spike, junto con Snips

¡Snips, Snails! ¡¿Que sucede!? – preguntó Spike, al preguntar esto los dos se detuvieron y Spike cayó al suelo.

¿Que, no te has enterado? Hay una nueva unicornio en el pueblo. – respondió Snails

Sí, dicen que tiene más poderes mágicos que ningún otro unicornio en el mundo. – continuó Snips.

¿En serio? – preguntó Twilight algo preocupada.

No puede ser. Ese título es de Twilight. – dijo Spike causando que Twilight se sonroje.

¿Dónde está esa unicornio? – preguntó Twilight.

Está en la plaza del pueblo. ¡Vamos! – dijo Snails.

Sí, haha. Vamos. ¡Uuuuuh! – dijo Snips.

Twilight. – dije para llamar su atención.

¿Qué? – me preguntó Twilight preocupada.

No te preocupes por esa tal Trixie, solo es una charlatana tú tienes más poderes mágicos que ella y siempre recuerda estas palabras… mejor te las dijo después de que las aprendas por tu cuenta. – dije casi cegándola.

Gracias. – me respondió Twilight.

¿Por qué? – le pregunté

Por lo que acabas de decir, pero. ¿Por qué no terminaste lo que ibas a decir? – me preguntó

No quiero alterar la historia, recuerda que se algunas cosas del futuro de este mundo. – le respondí y note que ya aviamos llegado a la plaza. Avanzamos hasta el frente del público y me senté en el suelo para no taparle la vista a otros ponis.

Vengan. Vengan todos. ¡Vengan a presenciar la sorprendente magia de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie! – se oyó la vos de trixie amplificada que decía estas palabras y mientras estas palabras se oían la carreta que se encontraba frente a nosotros de abrió mostrando un escenario bien decorado. Después de esto Trixie hiso su aparición con una nube de humo brillante impresionando a la mayoría de los ponis. – Miren con asombro a La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ejecutar las hazañas de magia más espectaculares que haya visto un ojo de poni. – dijo Trixie haciendo una pose y a su alrededor salieron varios fuegos artificiales.

Vaya vaya. Presumida. – dijo Rarity demostrando desprecio.

Por favor, ninguna poni es tan mágica como Twi... Twi... Twi... Ooh. Hola Rarity. Uph. ¡Bigote! – dijo Spike al lado de Rarity y luego de eso salió corriendo.

¿No hay nada de malo en ser talentosa o sí? – dijo Twilight.

Para nada. Excepto si alguien lo presume como una yegua de exhibición con listones nuevos. – respondió Applejack.

Solo porque alguien tenga la habilidad de hacer mucha magia, no la hace mejor que las demás. – dijo Rarity.

Y menos conmigo siendo mejor que las demás. – dijo Rainbow pero recibió una mala mirada de Applejack. – Jaja Eh, digo, si, Eh magia sosa. Buuu. – se corrigió Rainbow.

Vaya vaya vaya. Al parecer tenemos algunas aguafiestas en el público. ¿Quién es tan ignorante para cuestionar la habilidad mágica de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie? ¿Que no saben que están en presencia de la unicornio mas mágica de toda Equestria? – dijo Trixie de forma arrogante.

¿De verdad quién se cree que es? – dijo Rarity con desprecio.

Sí. Todos sabemos que Twilight es... – estaba diciendo Spike pero fue interrumpido por Twilight.

Spike. Shhh. – dijo Twilight y se llevo a Spike.

Yo los seguí con un solo pensamiento. – _"Espero no haber alterado el curso de la historia."_

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Spike.

¿Viste como reaccionaron con Trixie? No quiero que piensen que soy presumida. – dijo Twilight, mientras veíamos como Trixie repetía su pose y varios fuegos artificiales salían del suelo.

Al ver esto Rainbow voló hasta donde estaba Trixie y dijo. – Dinos, "Gran y Poderosa Trixie". ¿Qué te hace creer que eres de lo mejor?

Ohh. Pues, solo La Gran y poderosa Trixie tiene magia con la fuerza suficiente para vender a la terrible... ¡Osa mayor! – dijo impresionando a todos

¿Qué? – dijo Snips.

No puede ser... – dijo Snails.

Cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida... los ponis de Hoofington no tenían a quien acudir. Pero La Gran y poderosa Trixie apareció, y con su asombrosa magia venció a la osa mayor, y la envió de vuelta a su cueva. En lo profundo del bosque Everfree. – dijo la arrogante y mentirosa Trixie…

Mientras que Trixie hablaba, tras ella se mostraba una especie de reconstrucción de los acontecimientos hechos con la luz de algunos fuegos artificiales. – _"Que pobre imitación de un video"_ – fue mi pensamiento al ver lo que hacía.

Excelente. – dijeron Snips y snails al unísono.

Eso lo explica. – Snips.

Trixie realmente es la unicornio mas talentosa, mas mágica y mas asombrosa de Ponyville. – dijo Snails.

No, de toda Equestria. – dijo Snips.

¿Cómo lo saben? No la han visto. Además Twi... – estaba diciendo Spike, pero fue interrumpido por Twilight, quien le había puesto un cierre en la bocacon su magia.

Es cierto mis pequeños admiradores entusiastas. Trixie es sin duda la mejor de Ponyville. – dijo con tono arrogante y el público se quedo en cilencio. De hecho incluso se oían grillos de fondo, claro está, lo del sonido de los grillos era cosa mia y de mi teléfono. – ¿No creen en La gran y Poderosa Trixie? Entonces los desafío, habitantes de Ponyville. Todo lo que puedan hacer, yo lo hare mejor. ¿Retadores? ¿Alguien? oh, Trixie está destinada a ser la más grandiosa equina que ha existido. – dijo Trixie de forma arrogante y a su alrededor empezaron a salir más fuegos artificiales.

Por favor. ¡Es insoportable! Debes mostrarle, debes hacerlo. – dijo Spike. Después de lograr abrir la cremallera que mantenía su boca cerrada.

De ninguna manera usaré mi magia ahora Spike. Y menos al... – se negó a usar su magia Twilight.

Trixie: Mmh... Mmh... ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Qué respondes? ¿Mmh? ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer que La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no haga? – dijo Trixie señalando directamente a Twilight.

Yo... Yo... – dijo Twilight.

¿Y bien pequeña semillita? – dijo Trixie retando a Twilight.

¡Hasta aquí! Ya no tolero más esto. – dijo Applejack molesta.

Muéstrale Applejack. – dijo Spike con la intención de animar a Applejack.

¿Tus poderes mágicos pueden hacer esto? – dijo Applejack y empeso a hacer impresionantes trucos con la soga, dejando así, a todo el mundo con la boca abierta.

Supera eso amiga. – dijo Applejack retando a Trixie.

Poni de poco talento. Mira y sorpréndete con la magia de Trixie. – dijo Trixie de forma arrogante y uso su magia para amarrar a Applejack con una soga, causando que todos se riesen.

Nuevamente La Gran y Poderosa Trixie domina. – continuó Trixie de forma arrogante.

No hay necesidad de andar pregonando y alardeando así. – dice Rainbow molesta por la forma en la que Trixie trato a Applejack.

¿Uh? – soltó Trixie.

Ese es mi trabajo. – dijo Rainbow y seguidamente realizo una de sus rutinas terminando con un arcoíris sobre ella. Esto dejó a todo el público imprecionado. – No me llaman "Rainbow" y "Dash" sin razón. – dijo Rainbow.

Cuando Trixie termine, solo te van a llamar perdedora. – dijo Trixie y lanzó un hechizo sobre el arcoíris de Rainbow, causando que este empezase a girar alrededor de Rainbow, y tras esto el mismo arcoíris la echó del escenario.

Ay. Creo que... estoy mareada. – grito Rainbow desde el suelo.

Parece que cualquier poni con una pizca de sentido común, lo pensaría antes de retar a La Gran Trixie. – dijo Trixie e hiso aparecer una nube de tormenta junto a junto a Rainbow, y esa misma nube soltó un rayo que golpeó a Rainbow.

¡Au! – gritó Rainbow y los que la rodeaban empezaron a reírse.

Lo que se necesita es que otro unicornio la desafié. ¡Alguien con magia propia! – dijo Spike refiriéndose a Twilight.

Sí. Una unicornio que le muestre a la otra quien manda. – dijo Rainbow.

Una verdadera unicornio para enfrentar a otra. – dijo Applejack.

Aaahh... – dijo Twilight.

Basta. Suficiente. Capté la indirecta. Rarity está por encima de esas tonterías. Rainbow y Applejack son como rufianes. Pero Rarity tiene gracia y belleza. – respondió Rarity.

Uh. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de despeinar ese nido de ratas que llamas melena? – preguntó Trixie de forma retadora.

Reto Aceptado. Crees que eres ruda con tus supuestos poderes. Pero la magia es más que tus burdas costumbres. Una unicornio debe ser más que solo fuerza. Una unicornio debe tener estilo. Una unicornio no lo es sin gracia y belleza. – dijo Rarity, creando un vestuario muy elegante, y que debo admitir lo quedo excelente, en especial porque lo hiso con una cortina.

Rarity no dejara que Trixie la supere. Es fuerte, es hermosa, es... Aaggh... – dijo Spike pero quedó imprecionado por lo que vio a continuación.

Rápido necesito un espejo. Denme un espejo. ¿Qué le hizo a mi cabello? ¿Qué cosa terrible le hizo? – dijo Rarity.

Nada. – dijo Twilight.

Está bien. – dijo Rainbow.

Es encantador. – dijo Applejack

Es verde. Uugh... – dijo Spike, y un estante despues fu atacado por 3 miradas asesinas de sus amigas.

Uh, ¿Cabello verde? ¡Cabello verde no! ¡Es un color horrible y detestable! – dijo Rarity mientras salía corriendo con su crin verde y un peinado horrible. Mientras gritaba paso junto a Carrot top, quien por alguna razón que no comprendo, ni me interesa, tenía el pelo verde.

Pues... ¡Qué grosera! – dijo Carrot top retirándose.

Bueno Twilight, creo que depende de ti. Por favor, muéstrale de que estas hecha. – dijo Spike.

De que hablas, no soy nada especial. – decía Twilight para disimular.

Si lo eres. Eres mejor que ella. – dijo Spike.

No soy mejor que nadie. – continuaba Twilight con su intento de disimular lo que él decía.

Twilight, de hecho, si puedes con ella, pero no te obligare a hacerlo si no quieres. – le dije a Twilight.

Ajá. ¿Crees que eres mejor que La Gran y Poderosa Trixie? ¿Crees que tienes más talento mágico? ¿Qué esperas? Muéstrale a Trixie lo que haces. Demuéstralo. – dijo Trixie de forma retadora.

¿Quién? ¿Yo? Solo soy una ciudadana común de Ponyville. No hay magia poderosa aquí. Creo que... Creo que deje mi ropa húmeda. Perdón. – dijo Twilight y salió corriendo.

¿Twilight? – dijo Spike.

Aja, nuevamente La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, ha demostrado ser la más asombrosa unicornio de toda Equestria. Ja. Si es que alguien lo llego a dudar. – dijo Trixie de forma arrogante.

Hmm. – soltó Spike.

No te preocupes Spike, yo me encargo de esto. – dije y avance hasta el frente. – Trixie, yo te desafío.

¡Ho!, alguien más quiere ser humillado. – dijo ella de forma arrogante, pero se quedo algo impresionada al verme.

Trixie no eres la única que sabe cómo hacer trucos de magia o impresionar al público. – dije y chasquee mis dedos apareciendo frete a ella. – Te enseñare algo de humildad. – dije y volví a chasquear mis dedos.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Al chasquear sus dedos por segunda vez se esfumo en el aire y después de unos segundos aparecieron unas sombras en el centro del escenario. Des estas sombras, salió Andrés con un traje de mago que consista en: un esmoquin con un sombrero de copa y una capa negra. (Como cualquier mago de los viejos tiempos.)

Ponis, de casualidad ¿alguno tendrá un sombrero que pueda prestarme?

Toma. – dijo Spike lanzándome el sombrero de Applejack quien seguía atada, pero igual se noto su molestia por que le quitasen el sombrero.

Como pueden ver, el sombrero está completamente vacío. – dijo Andrés mostrando el interior del sombrero. – Walá. – dijo Andrés sacando a ángel del sombrero.

Los potrillos del público se emocionaron al ver esto y se acercaron. – ¿Podemos jugar con él? – preguntó un potrillo del público.

Está bien, pero tengan cuidado que ese conejito es de Fluttershy. – dijo Andrés mientras les entregaba el conejo.

¿Cómo sabes que es de Flutterhy? ¿A caso ella te lo presto para que engañases al público? – dijo Trixie intentando quitarme creatividad.

Nop, pero ahora que lo dices no le avise a Fluttershy. – dijo Andrés y metió el brazo completo en el sombreo. Después de unos segundos de buscar con su mano, saco el brazo del sombrero mostrando que traía a Fluttershy con él. – Fluttershy. Mira encontré a ángel. – dijo Andrés para distraer a Fluttershy y la misma salió disparada a donde estaban los potrillos. – Bueno veamos que más podemos encontrar en este sombrero. – dijo Andrés metiendo la mano nuevamente en el sombreo y sacando unas cuantas gemas. – Toma Spike estas son para ti. – dijo Andrés devolviendo el sombrero lleno de gemas.

El público que hasta ese momento se encontraba atónito de lo que había visto empezó a "Aplaudir" o peor dicho pisotear el suelo.

Y para mi siguiente truco, hare desaparecer Canterlot. – dijo Andrés y señalo la ciudad que por casualidad se encontraba frente a él a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio y Trixie puso cara de estar preocupada de que alguien la superase indiscutiblemente.

No se preocupen luego la traeré de vuelta. – dijo Andrés para calmar al público y pareció que había funcionado. – Bueno, es hora de que presencien la desaparición de una ciudad. – dijo Andrés y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo desaparecer toda la montaña en la que se encontraba Canterlot. –Ahora Gran y poderosa Trixie. ¿Todavía te crees tan poderosa? – dijo Andrés retando a trixie.

Ella se puso algo nerviosa y dijo. – Ja. Tal vez has logrado desaparecer una ciudad. Pero jamás tendrás la asombrosa y deslumbrante habilidad de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Y yo he logrado hacer lo que ningún otro poni a logrado. Yo vencí a una osa mayor. – culminó su horacion de forma arrogante y presumida.

Y yo vencí a Nightmare Moon, a los elementos de la armonía, a las princesas, a un ejército y a muchas otras cosas que ni te imaginas. – dijo Andrés cerrándole la boca a Trixie. – Y antes de que se me olvide. – dijo Andrés chasqueó sus. Al chasquear sus dedos la ciudad volvió a aparecer y el publico volvío a "Aplaudir" – Ahora te diré algo Trixie, te dejare hacer tu pequeño show en este pueblo y también te dejare ese titulo tuyo de la unicornio más poderosa, pues yo soy un humano, pero te advierto una cosa, la unicornio que salió corriendo tiene mucha más magia de la que tú crees. Ahora que he concluido este show. Me despido. – dijo Andrés haciendo un giro mientras se cubría con su capa, para así lograr desaparecer en el aire.

* * *

(Un rato después) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Aquí está la bebida de avena que pediste. Con heno extra. – dijo Snips dándole su bebida a Trixie.

Uuhh, Heno. – dijo Snails con la mirada perdida.

¿Si? – dijo Trixie

Cuéntanos otra historia, Gran y Poderosa Trixie. – dijo Snips.

Si, cuéntanos como derrotaste a la osa mayor. Por favor. – dijo Snails.

Ah, Trixie está demasiado cansada de ejecutar hazañas inimaginables. No regresen hasta mañana. – respondió Trixie en un obvio intento de deshacerse de ellos, lo cual logró.

Lo que ordene Gran y Poderosa Trixie. – dijo Snails

Lo que tu digas, estamos a tu entera disposición. – dijo Snips mientras se retiraban sin dejar de ver a Trixie.

¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – preguntó Spike al ver al par de unicornios retroceder.

Trayéndole a la G, P, y T... – dijo Snips.

¿La que? – interrumpió Spike.

La Gran y Poderosa Trixie. – contesto Snips.

Caray... – dijo Spike.

Le trajimos su bebida. – dijo Snips.

¿Cómo pueden admirar a esa farsante? Es presumida. No como Twilight que... – dijo Spike.

La Gran y Poderosa Trixie venció a la osa mayor. ¿Tu Twilight hizo lo mismo? – respondió Snips.

¿En serio? ¿Estuvieron ahí de verdad? – preguntó Spike.

Bueno... Ahm... Ahm, no, pero... – intentó responder Snips.

¡Pero nada! La prueba está a la vista. – dijo Spike de forma cortante.

Adoro esta vista. – dijo Snails de forma muy tonta.

Escuchen. Al menos de que la osa mayor llegue caminando por la calle y Trixie la venza, no voy a creer una palabra de lo que dice. Ni ustedes deberían. – dijo Spike.

Uhm. Una osa caminando por la calle. ¿Snails Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – pregunto Snips.

¿Por qué se llama mercado de pulgas si realmente no venden pulgas? – respondió Snails como un completo idiota.

Si. Em... Eeh... Vámonos. – dijo Snips, dándose cuenta de la idiotez de su amigo.

* * *

(Más tarde) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba en el mismo sofá de antes y nuevamente veía una escena.

Twilight. ¿Quieres dejar ese libro y escucharme? – dijo Spike intentando hacer entrar en razón a Twilight.

¿No viste como les molesto que Trixie alardeara Spike? Si voy allá y muestro mi magia, corro el riesgo de perder a mis amigas. – le respondió Twilight.

Esto no es lo mismo Twilight. Usarías tu magia para defender a tus amigas. – dijo Spike siendo la voz de la razón lo cual no pasa mucho, según recuerdo.

No Spike, es exactamente igual. – le respondió Twilight, enfrascada en esa tonta idea.

Por favor. Cualquiera de estos trucos, hasta el más pequeño, sería suficiente para venderla. – dijo Spike.

No quiero que me crean una presumida como Trixie. – dijo Twilight e hiso a parecer una puerta la cual le cerro en la cara a Spike.

Pero eres la mejor... – dijo Spike abriendo la puerta.

Ah, por favor Spike. Dije que no. – respondió Twilight.

Spike Suspiró. – ¿Si así es como quieres ser? ¡Está bien! – dijo Spike dando un portazo.

Twilight. – dije para llamar su atención.

Dime. – dijo Twilight algo desanimada.

Spike tiene razón, pero tu as lo que quieras. – le dije y chasquee mis dedos apareciendo en el Everfree cerca de Snips y Snails, pero claro, con mi invisibilidad activada.

Me adelante un poco y me subí a la rama de un árbol. Para ver lo que hacían, pues en las otras ocasiones que alguien entra aquí, la historia cambia.

Nah, ¿Como encontraremos una osa mayor si ni siquiera puedo ver mi propio casco frente a mi cara? – preguntó Sinps, entrando en la cueva.

Espera... – respondió Snails.

Ah, así está mejor. – dijo Snips.

Snips y Snails salieron corriendo y gritando de la cueva.

Oigan. ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Spike que los vio pasar.

¡No podemos hablar! – dijo Snips.

¡Tenemos un problema mayor! – continuó Snails.

¡Si la osa mayor para ser precisos! – Termino Snips.

Al ver a la osa mayor espike salió corriendo antes de ser pisado.

¡Trixie! – gritaban Snips y Snails.

¡Twilight! – era lo que gritaba Spike.

Al ver esto me tele-transporté hasta el pueblo.

¡Trixie! ¡Abre! ¡Trixie! – gritaron Snips y Snails golpeando la puerta de Trixie.

Trixie creyó haberles dicho que La Poderosa Trixie no quería ser molestada. – dijo Trixie por una ventanilla.

Tenemos un pequeño problema. – dijo Snips.

En realidad es uno muy grande. – continuo Snails.

¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar para que molesten a Trixie? – pregunto Trixie.

Se oyeron rugidos y fuertes pisadas desde el bosque dejando ver a una osa menor. Tras unos segundos Trixie, Snips y Snails salen corriendo para no ser aplastados por la pata de la osa menor que destruyo el carrito ambulante de Trixie.

Después de eso fui a casa de Twilight para no alterar la historia.

¡Twilight! ¡Debes venir pronto! – exclamó espique según entro a la casa.

Ya te lo dije Spike, no quiero vencer a Trixie. – respondió Twilight.

No, no lo entiendes. Es... – dijo Spike, pero fue interrumpido por un gran rugido.

Eh ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – preguntó Spike.

Mayor aun. – respondió Spike.

Con esas palabras, chasquee mis dedos y aparecí en donde la osa menor. Viendo así cono Snips, Snails y Trixie eran acorralados.

Gran y Poderosa Trixie, tienes que vencer a la osa. – dijo Snips.

Si. Véncela para poder mirar. – dijo Snails sin comprender la situación.

Nos costó mucho trabajo traer a esa cosa. – terminó Snips confiado de las habilidades de Trixie.

Esperen. ¡¿Ustedes la trajeron aquí?! ¡¿Están locos de remate, ponies?! – Exclamo Trixie asustada e impresionada por la idiotez de los potrillos.

Pero, tu eres La Gran y Poderosa Trixie. – alegó Snips.

Si. ¿Recuerdas? Tú venciste a la osa mayor. – continuó Snails.

Tras esto la osa menor les rugió en la cara.

Ah, muy bien. Atrás. – dijo Trixie asustada y usó su magia, magia que fue inútil contra la osa. – Ha. es pan comido. – dijo Trixie continuando con su tono aterrado.

Dah, ¿Qué esperas Trixie? – dijo Snps.

Deja de andar con rodeos y véncela. ¿Sí? – Continuó Snails.

Aah. – soltó Trixie y uso su magia para crear un par de nubes de tormenta sobre la osa.

Bueno, eso fue inútil. – dijo Snails.

Si, prr. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Donde están las explosiones fuertes, el humo, y las cosas de antes? – terminó Snips.

Un relámpago ataca a la osa y Trixie dijo. – Oh oh.

Después de esto, la osa menor intentó aplastarlos y a diferencia de lo que recordaba, no corrieron, así que los protegí con un campo de fuerza. – Vamos… Gran y poderosa Trixie… ¿No puedes con una pequeña osa?... Tanto que presumías y ahora no puedes respaldar tus palabras… Tienen suerte de que yo este en todos y ningún lado al mismo tiempo… – dije con tono burlón y me volví invisible. – Y… Por cierto… La pony de la que te burlaste… está a punto de salvar el pueblo. – dije repitiendo mi tono burlón y me retiré.

Trixie, Snips y Snails corren gritando para escapar de la osa y todos en el pueblo salieron de sus casas viendo lo que pasaba. Un gran alboroto se inicio en la ciudad y todo por causa de la osa menor.

¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunto Twilight al llegar a la escena.

Trajimos una osa al pueblo. – dijo Snips.

¡¿Qué cosa?! – exclamó Twilight impresionada de la idiotez de los potrillos.

Descuida, La Gran y poderosa Trixie la derrotara. – dijo Snails sin darse cuenta de que Trixie era un fraude.

No puedo... – dijo Trixie.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Snips y Snails al unísono.

No puedo. Jamás lo he hecho. Nadie puede vencer a una osa mayor. Solo lo invente para quedar bien. – dijo Trixie.

¡¿Lo inventaste?! – exclamaron Snips y Snails.

Se oyó un tremendo rugido que asusto a todas las ponis y Spike le hiso señas a Twilight para que interviniese de una buena vez.

Twilight reunió valor y se paró frente a la osa para empesar con un hechizo que causo una brisa leve. Esta brisa ropial algunas plantas y los silbidos que emitían crearon una bella sinfonía. (Magia de la edición.)

Buen uso del numero dieciséis. – dijo Spike.

Twilight se esforzó más y en su cuerno se acumularon aun más auras mágicas. Mientras esto ocurría, un tanque de agua fue basado por la magia de Twilight, y paso por un granoso saliendo por el otro lado lleno de leche.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se oyó de una de las vacas que se encontraba dentro del granero.

Eso es nuevo. – dijo Spike.

La osa estaba a punto de caer dormida sobre Trixie, pero esta fue salvada por Twilight quien evitó que la osa la aplastase. Al levitar a la osa, mas y mas auras mágicas se acumulaban en el cuerno de Twilight y es suelo bajo ella se agrietaba. Twilight le dio a la osa la leche y la llevo hasta su cueva con su magia. Al terminar el hechizo, Twilight se veía exhausta y todos los ponis estaban imprecionados de la asaña que había logrado.

Por mis corrales. Sabía que eras hábil, pero no tanto. – dijo Applejack.

Lo siento. Por favor, no me odien. – dijo twilight.

¿Odiarte? – dijeron Rarity, Applejak y Rainbow al unísono.

¿Pero de que estás hablando, cariño? – dijo Rarity extrañada.

Pues... Se cuanto les molesto que Trixie presumiera sus trucos de magia y creí que... – respondió Twilight apenada.

Vaya vaya vaya. La magia no tiene nada que ver en esto. Trixie es una petulante. – dijo Rainbow.

Muy desagradable. – continuó Rarity.

Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. – terminó Applejack.

Entonces... ¿No les molesta mis trucos de magia? – dijo Twilight.

Tu magia es parte de lo que eres, caramelo. Y nos gusta lo que eres. Nos enorgullece tener una unicornio tan poderosa como amiga. – dijo Applejack con toda la razón.

Y después de desterrar a esa osa, nos enorgulleces más. – terminó Rainbow.

¿En serio? – dijo Twilight.

Aja. Mhm. – dijeron Rarity, Applejak y Rainbow al unísono.

Guau Twilight. ¿Cómo supiste que hacer con la osa mayor? – dijo Spike.

Es lo que hacía cuando fuiste a buscarme. Quede tan intrigada con el cuento de Trixie, que me motivo leer un poco al respecto. – respondió Twilight.

¿Entonces si es posible vencer a una osa mayor sin ayuda? – preguntó Spike.

Y no era una osa mayor, era una bebe. Una osa menor. – Continuó Twilight.

¡¿Eso era solo un bebe?! – preguntó Trixie sorprendida.

Y no estaba furiosa, solo molesta porque alguien la despertó. – Dijo Twilight.

Eeugh... – soltaron Snips y Snails.

Si eso era una osa menor... Entonces. ¿Cómo será una osa mayor? – preguntó Spike.

No quieres saber. – dijo Twiliht.

Ja. Tal vez venciste una osa menor. Pero jamás tendrás la asombrosa y deslumbrante habilidad de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie. – Alego Trixie e intento desaparecer en una nube de humo pero la detuve, volviéndome vicible.

Tú decías que podías con la osa mayor, ahora te enfrentaras a la osa mayor. – dije señalando a la osa mayor que venía en dirección al pueblo.

Al ver a la osa todos entraron en pánico pues media lo mismo que el castillo de Canterlot. – No podemos vencer a esa cosa. – dijo Twilight cansada y preocupada.

No te preocupes Twilight, yo me encargo. – dije y solte a Trixie. – Toma Spike. – dije dándole mis katanas.

¡¿A caso vas a pelear con la osa desarmado?! – exclamó Twilight preocupada por mí.

Ya te lo dije relájate y disfruta del show… Ademas tu dijiste que no se podía ganar un 1 Vs 1 con una osa mayor… pues te demostraré lo contrario. – dije esto y detuve un golpe directo de la osa con un golpe mío. Este choque de puños, causo una pequeña onda expansiva. – "Que suerte que mis escudos de energía distribuyen la fuerza y la redirigen a cualquier otra parte, pues en un choque de fuerzas esta bestia me apalastraría." – la osa volvió a golpearme, y nuevamente detuve su golpe con uno propio. El pobre suelo que estaba recibiendo todo el impacto de esos golpes, se empezó a agrietar y en ese momento aproveché para dar un salto y correr por una de sus brazos para poder asestarle un golpe en la cabeza. Ese poderoso golpe aturdió a la osa por unos segundos y aproveché eso para darle una poderosa patada en el pecho sacándole el aire. Después de eso Aproveché su aturdimiento para enviarla a su cueva y que al ver a su cría piense que esto fue un mal sueño. Claro si es que esas cosas sueñan. – Problema resuelto. –dije y vi a al publo notando que todos se encontraban escondidos en sus casa y que mis amigas estaban tan atónitas como Trixie.

Trixie huyo de la escena. – Ahora veras… – dijo Rainbow dispuesta a seguirla.

Déjala ir. Tal vez algún día aprenda su lección. Ahora, respecto a ustedes dos... – dijo Twilight para detener a Rainbow.

Andres. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Spike devolviéndome mis katanas.

Eso no fue nada solo le di unos golpes y la devolví a su cueva.

Ah, Jeje. Perdón por despertar a la osa menor. – dijo Snips mostrando que seguían ahí.

Solo queríamos ver un poco de magia asombrosa. – dijo Snails.

Si. La forma en que venciste a la osa menor, fue increíble. Y la forma en la que usted venció a la osa mayor. – dijo Snips intentado alagarnos y evitar su castigo. Twilight les echó una mirada de "¿tan arrogante me creen?".

Merecemos cualquier castigo que nos pongas. – dijo Snails

De entrada pueden limpiar este desorden. Y... ¿Tú qué opinas Spike? ¿Les hago el numero veinticinco? – preguntó Twilight.

Ooh, en veinticinco, si. Y creo que yo también lo merezco. – dijo Spike.

¿Eh? – soltaron Snips y Snails al unísono.

Creo que tienes razón. – dijo Twilight.

Excelente. – dijeron Spike, Snips y Snails, al recibir sus bigotes.

Bueno supongo que ya terminamos. – dije con ganas de volver a la casa y ver los resultados de las pruebas del portal.

Señor, usted también estuvo genial peleando en esa osa mayor. – dijo Snips.

¿Cómo se llama? Señor mono sin pelo. – preguntó Snails con poco tacto.

Me llamo Andrés y soy un humano. – dije con algo de prisa.

Y gran y poderoso Andrés. ¿Podrías mostrarnos más trucos? – dijo Snips.

¡Siiiii! – dijo Snails.

Nah, ya es muy tarde y no me caeon muy bien los lame botas, así que, hasta luego. – dije despidiéndome mientras me ponía junta a Twilight y me tele-transportaba junto con la unicornio, hasta la casa de la ya mencionada.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – me preguntó Twilight.

Era lo más fácil, si nos quedábamos osos chicos seguirían molestando y los ponis empezarían a hacer preguntas del tipo. "¿Cómo pudiste vencer a una osa mayor?" – le respondí sentándome en el sofá.

Como sea, escribiré mi informe de la amistad para Celestia. – dijo Twilight y se dirigió a la mesa para buscar una pluma y papel. Yo, por mi parte yo desbloquee mi Laptop y me di cuenta de que todavía faltaban 2 minutos para que terminara la prueba y diagnostico del portal.

Querida Princesa Celestia. Aprendí una lección muy valiosa sobre la amistad. Tenía tanto miedo de que me tomaran por presumida, que estaba ocultando una parte de lo que soy. Mis amigas me ayudaron a entender que está bien estar orgullosa de tu talento. Y que hay veces en la que es apropiado mostrarlo. Sobre todo cuando estas defendiendo a tus amigas. – dijo Twilight mientras escribía su carta.

Después de que Twilight termino su carta, me di cuenta de que el diagnostico del portal había terminado y que el prototipo era funcional al 100%. – Bueno, parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan. – dije feliz de ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

¿De qué plan hablas? – preguntó Twilight interesada.

El plan de traer a la humanidad a este mundo y explotar los recursos naturales de tu planeta además de esclavizar a toda tu raza. – dijo repitiendo la broma que le hice a Bon Bon con la "ayuda" de Lyra en aquella ocasión.

¡QUE! – gritó la ponis espantada y concentrando magia en su cuerno.

Jajajaja… Solo era una broma… jajajaja… Pero esa cara que pusiste vale oro… Jajajaja… – dije entre risas.

Que gracioso… – dijo con tono molesto. – Pero enserio. ¿De qué plan hablas? – continuó Twilight interesada.

Twilight, ya te había dicho que traería a mis amigos conmigo y el diseño del portal ya está listo. – le respondí.

Bueno. ¿Al final admitirás que eres la más talentosa de todo Ponyville? – dijo Spike entrando por la puerta.

Pues... Sí. Pero no es nada para alardear. ¿Y qué tal te fue con Rarity? – dijo Twilight.

Nah. No le gusto el bigote. – respondió Spike entristecido.

Oye Spike. Ese bigote no tiene nada que ver con lo que eres en realidad. Tal vez deberías intentar ser tu mismo. – dijo Twilight.

O... Tal vez el bigote no fue suficiente. Tal vez si tuviera bigote y barba. – respondió Spike.

Ay. No empieces de nuevo... – dijo Twilight con fastidio.

Bueno imagíname con una larga barba estilo fumanchu. ¿O una de chivo? Mejor de candado. – dijo Spike.

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

La escena se aleja y vemos como Lightning se encuentra entre Pinkie Pie y Luna.

Lightning, este capítulo quedó un poco corto ¿no? – dijo Luna.

Sí, pero es que es de los capítulos más cortos de la serie y no tuve tiempo de inventarme tanto relleno. Además, ese cap es así si le agregaba mucho quedaría recargado y seguro daría información de mas antes de tiempo, eso sí, en esta ocasión dejare un pequeño párrafo para que decodifiquen este está realmente complicado y da importantes avances del fic, pero resalto que no son Spoilers. – dijo Lightning.

Bueno, entonces no importa. – respondió Luna.

¿Por qué tus ojos estaban raros cuando llegaste el otro cap? – preguntó Pinkie Pie.

Fue por la batalla contra Andrés, pero tú sabes que siempre nos divertimos con eso. – le respondió Lightning.

Fin Capitulo 11.

¿Se me ocurrirán preguntas para escribir? ¿La organización Luna Sangre atacara pronto? ¿Quién será esa mesera cuyo nombre ni siquiera se menciono? ¿Dare respuesta a alguna de las grandes incógnitas que hay en este fic? ¿Me volveré a ir de viaje? ¿Dejare de gastar mis momentos de inspiración en Lightning? ¿Aprenderé a usar las comas y los puntos correctamente? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no.

* * *

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD,ando un poco cansado, así que les dejare la orcion con el código y me retiraré con el código. Creo que usare un código diferente pero que sea más simple que los anteriores.

"01000101 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01100101 01101101 01110000 01101111 00100000 01111001 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110000 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01111001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01101100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101101 01101001 01110100 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01101100 01100001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110101 01100101 01100100 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100001 00100000 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110101 01100101 01100100 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01100010 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01100100 01100001 00101110" – fue el pensamiento de Andrés mientras veía al infinito.

Ahí tienen su pista del futuro. Espero lo descifren mientras aun sea importante.

Ahora me pongo a responder Reviews.

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Pokeleaf** **:** Si… Pokeleaf paseando por Ponyville… Claro… Y no sé si le haga broma a ella… eso lo veras a su tiempo.

No hay más Reviews. Muy mal me tiene que haber quedado el cap pasado.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Bueno esas fueron las respuestas a sus reiews, aunque me desmotiva un poco el hecho de que solo haya un Review en el cap anterior, pero bueno que más da, lo que más me extraño fue que **"** **Supertotitoti** **"** no comentase, pues el todavía no me había fallado ni en un solo capitulo desde que llego a este fic y ahora me despido.

LightningmasteXD fuera.


	13. Capitulo 12 – El dragón y

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por mi humilde fic y me complace informarles, que hoy les traigo otro interesante capitulo… no tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que siguen este fic y aun mas a los que me ayudan a mejorar cada día más con sus reviews o simplemente comentan su opinión del fic. En el capitulo anterior empeze diciendo que el anterior a ese fu corto y que ese seria mas largoa… y como pudieron comprobar ese también me quedó algo corto… Bueno eso es lo que tiene escribir esto antes de escribir el cap. Pero me gusta que sea así, pues es más posible que se lleven algunas sorpresas.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 12 – El dragón y el comerciante ambulante.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

En la misma habitación donde Andrés y sus amigos jugaban cartas podemos ver nuevamente las sombras jugando pero esta vez eran 6.

¿No deberían estar en la historia? – pregunto una de las Sombras.

¿Y tú no deberías estar escribiéndola? – le respondió otra sombra.

Touché. – respondió la primera sombra.

Después de un rato, las 2 sombras que habían hablado, eran las únicas que todavía conservaban fichas consigo, pues le habían arrebatado a los demás todas sus fichas, obviamente se las quitaron jugando. Después de un rato más de juego, las dos sombras habían terminado con la misma cantidad de fichas.

¡BOOM!... – fue lo que se oyó cuando un RPG derribo la parerd del lugar. Mostrando asi que quienes se encontraban adentro eran Andrés, sus amigos y Lightning.

No me roben la escena. Que eso lo hice yo, en el cap pasado. – dijo Lightning molesto.

Pobre pared, siempre se lleva los RPG que son para nosotros. – dijo Lightning con cara de "Ya me esperaba algo así".

Por el agujero de la pared se puede ver a una molesta luna con cara de asesina. – Hola chicos. – dijo Luna con una sonrisa de loca.

Andrés. ¿Qué le hiciste a Luna? – preguntó Lightning, suponiendo que su amigo había tenido algo que ver.

Yo no hice nada. – dijo el pobre Andrés, al que al parecer siempre le echaban la culpa.

Entonces… ya se que pasa… ¡Corre! – dijo Lightning y desapareció en el aire dejando una nube de humo con su forma.

Ok… – dijo Andrés limitando a su amigo.

Se veía como luna los seguía a gran velocidad y por momentos casi los alcanzaba.

Mientras tanto en donde estaban todos jugando, los amigos de Andrés empezaron a repartirse las fichas del par de escapistas, pero en cuanto tocaron las fichas estas desaparecieron y en su lugar quedaron dos notas que decían lo mismo. – "No tocar." – era lo que decían las notas.

Volviendo a lo que importa, Lightning y Andrés seguían corriendo mientras luna los perseguía. –Andrés. – dijo Lightning para llamarla intención del mencionado.

Dime. – respondió Andrés.

Nos separamos y a quien deje de seguir le mete a una casa y avisa al otro para que se tele transporte. – dijo Lightning su idea.

Ok. – dijo Andrés separándose de Lightning.

Luna siguió persiguiendo a Lightning mientras Andrés se alejaba.

(Siguiendo a Andrés)

Andrés entro en una gran casa abandonada y tapó la puerta con placas de vibranium, que ni yo se de dónde saco y soy supuestamente "Omnisciente"

Hola. – dijo Pinkie que estaba al lado de Andrés asustándolo. – ¿Quieres que cubra las ventanas? – preguntó Pinkie.

Dale que no entre. – dijo Andrés y le envió un mensaje a Lightning, para que se tele-transportara. Mientras que Pinkie colocaba tablas en las ventanas a una velocidad increíble.

Lightning apareció en el lugar y al ver las ventanas cubiertas, se molestó. – Como se te ocurre cubrir las ventanas, se nota a Kilómetros que alguien se esconde aquí. – dijo Lightning y segundos después Luna atravesó una de las ventanas. – Se los dije. – soltó Andrés molesto.

Ahora mismo ustedes dos se ponen a hacer el fic o los mando al sol. – Amenazó Luna.

¿Por qué tanto interés? – preguntó Andrés.

Si... – dijo Lightning con cara de saber el por qué.

¡Solo ponte a escribir! – le gritó Luna a Lightning.

Ok… Ok… Hasta luego Andrés. – dijo Lightning chasqueando sus dedos y con eso Andrés volvió a su fic y Tanto Luna como Pinkie fueron llevadas a los lados de Lightning en el ye repetitivo sofá para empezar con el cap.

No presumas tu habilidad de combinar magia con tecnología. Aunque eso nos ahorro mucho tiempo. – dijo Luna.

No presumo. Solo optimizo el tiempo. – dijo Lightning y encendí el televisor en el que la cámara se enfocó para dar comienzo al capítulo.

* * *

(Una semana después de lo de la urza) (Casa de Fluttershy) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos a Fluttershy alimentando a sus mascotas. Salta al pequeño arrollo que pasa cerca de su casa y le da de comer a unos animalitos que están bajo su puente. Luego de eso voló hasta un árbol para alimentar a unos pajaritos, para darles de comer. Y para finalizar bajo hasta donde se encontraba Ángel (su conejo) y dijo. – No tan rápido conejito Ángel. No querrás dolor de pancita.

Con estas palabras, el quisquilloso dejó de comer.

De verdad necesitas comer más que eso. ¿No lo crees? – dijo Fluttershy pues ahora su conejo no quería comer.

Tras decir esto, el conejo se retiro dan saltitos.

Aún no es hora de jugar. – dijo Fluttershy siguiendo al conejo con la zanahoria. – Ya sé que quieres irte. Solo... Tres mordidas más. – dijo la tímida pegaso.

Ángel continuó negándose a comer.

¿Dos más? – pidió Flutteshy.

Ángel se negó nuevamente.

¿Una más? Por favor. – pidió Flutershy acercándole la zanahoria al conejo.

Ángel patea la zanahoria de mala gana y sigue dando saltitos.

Oh... – dice Fluttershy triste.

Ángel tose y Fluttershy se le acerca nuevamente.

Pequeño. ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

Ángel tose nuevamente.

¿Toses porque se te atoró una zanahoria en la garganta? – preguntó Fluttershy siguiendo con su expresión preocupada.

Ángel tose nuevamente pues lo que intenta decir es muy obvio y Fluttershy no se da cuenta.

¿Porque necesitas agua? – preguntó Fluttershy.

Ángel tose nuevamente más fuerte que antes y señala una dirección

¡Ah! ¿Por esa gigantesca nube de aterrador humo negro? – preguntó Fluttershy y el conejo le lanzo la zanahoria a la cabeza, por despistada. – Tomaré eso como un... si. – dijo Fluttershy.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba en la cama con una flojera impresionante, por suerte ya había previsto esto y ayer había hecho el trabajo de ayer y hoy para poder quedarme aquí tirado en la cama. Por lo menos ya terminé los detalles finales del portal y también ajusté el tele-puerto para poder enviar cosas a esta dimensión. – _"Eso me recuerda… Me dijeron que en este mundo lo pizza no existía… Bueno, supongo que ya sé que voy a hacer para cenar… Y si invito a las amigas de Twilight, mejor… Así sabré si a los ponis les gusta la pizza… Si les gusta esto podría ser muy provechoso para mí."_ – fue mi pensamiento al recordar que aquí no existe la pizza. – Computadora, Envíale a mis amigos los planos para la construcción del portal e informales que lo construyan bajo tierra, para evitar que alguien lo encuentre o si quieren, que lo construyan en uno de los Buques que queda entre nuestras casas. – dije con simpleza.

Ok, Andrés. – respondió mi computadora.

Gracias computadora. – dije con gusto de que la pc no me tirase un error en la cara.

A sus ordenes Andrés. – me respondió mi computadora.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina tenía que ver que ingredientes me faltaban para poder hacer una Pizza. – _"Bueno, somos 8, así que supongo haré una pizas dependiendo del tamaño que me salgan. Podríamos reunirnos en sugar cube corner en la cocina podría urar algunos moldes harina la salsa la puedo conseguir en el mercado o en donde Applejack el queso… eso tendré que preguntárselo a alguien, y ahora los extras, yo le pondo mis y eso lo consigo en el mercado, a Spike le puedo preguntar si tiene gemas para ponerle a su pizza y a las ponis les hare 2 pizzas sin nada y 2 con heno o laguna pastura, esos son detalles."_ – eso pensaba hasta que llegue a la cocina y vi que en la nevera habían varios ingredientes que me servirían. – Bien… – dije en voz baja. Luego de eso vi por la ventana y noté que a lo lejos había una gran nube de humo que se acercaba. – _"supongo que podría usar de excusa para celebrar la forma en que Fluttershy pone en su lugar a ese dragón y podría sacar provecho de ese dragón, solo tengo que ser inteligente moviendo mis fichas y asegurarme de que entienda que no me quiere de enemigo."_ – caminé hasta la sala donde vi a Twilight leyendo en el sofá y a Spike ordenando los libros. – Hola Twilight, hola Spike. – saludé con simpleza.

Hola Andrés. – contestaron ellos al unísono.

¿Saben dónde está Pinkie? – pregunté, pues primero necesitaba un lugar para hace la pizza y necesito el permiso de Pinkie para usar la cocina del sugar cube corner y también le digo que ágamos una reunión/fiesta

Creo que esta en el parque. – me respondió Spike.

Para que quieres saber. – me preguntó Twilight.

Es que hay una deliciosa comida de mi mundo que quería hacer y necesito su cocina para hacerla, además si la hago allá puede que haya suficiente para tus amigas también. – le respondí

¿Buena comida dijiste? – preguntó Spike interesado. – ¿tendrá gemas a caso? – pregunto nuevamente Spike.

Se le pueden agregar pero yo no tengo ninguna para ponerle. – dije con simpleza.

Joo… – soltó Spike al enterarse de la noticia.

Veré que puedo hacer. – dije y Spike sonrió.

Entonces llego una carta de la princesa Celestia y otra de Luna

La de luna que venía dirigida a mí, decía: – "Andrés en una montaña cercana a poniville hay un dragón durmiente que está cubriendo Equestria con su humo y Equestria no sobrevivirá a 100 años de oscuridad, ayuda a las portadoras a convencerlo de que se vaya y si no las portadoras no lo logran, deshazte de él y te podrás quedar con su tesoro. Firma Luna. Postdata: ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición y posterior reaparición de Canterlot? Mi hermana enloqueció cuando a mitad de nuestro paseo por Equestria, la capital desaparece… La cara que puso me mató de la risa…" – tras terminar de leer la carta quede con una gotita tipo anime cayendo por mi cabeza y un pensamiento en mente. – _"Luna cree que soy mercenario... O tal vez es que cree que el mundo funciona así... No sé qué sería peor..."_

* * *

(Minutos después) (Parque de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Auxilio. Auxilio. Por favor, auxilio. Hay una horrible nube de humo. Viene hacia acá y... ¡Ah! – dice Fluttershy pero nadie le hace caso pues habla muy bajito.

No seas una pony tan asustadiza. Solo soy yo, la futura campeona de dominar el balón en Equestria. Cuarenta y seis. Cuarenta y siete. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

¡Eso amerita una celebración! – dijo Pinkie Pie de forma hiperactiva.

No Pinkie Pie. Este no es momento de celebrar. Es momento de alarmarse de... – decía Fluttershy pero fue interrumpida.

Oh! ¡Voy a necesitar globos! ¡Uno para cada pony de Ponyville! – dijo Pinkie Pie interrumpiendo a Fluttershy.

Hay... Hay humo. En donde hay humo, hay fuego, y... – decía Fluttershy.

Son una, dos, tres, cuatro... – continuó Pinkie con su interrupción

...cincuenta y cuatro... – Seguía contando Rainbow Dash.

...cinco, seis... – siguió Pinkie Pie.

...cincuenta y cinco. No, esperen... – estaba diciendo Rainbow Dash pero Pinkie Pie la interrumpió.

¡Siete! – dijo Pinkie Pie tocando a Rainbow Dash causando que esta se desconcentrase y agarrace el balón con su ala.

¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Tengo que empezar de nuevo! – reclamó molesta, la pegaso celeste.

Todas tendremos que empezar de nuevo... En una nueva aldea. Porque la nuestra va a ser... – decía Fluttershy, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se alejó volando.

¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Espera! – dijo Pinkie Pie interrumpiendo a Fluttershy.

Oh. Por favor, esto es una emergencia. Necesito que todas las ponis... – dijo Fluttershy cansada de que no la escucharan, pero fue interrumpida como por quinta vez.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Mientras Twilight, Spike y yo estábamos llegando al parque vimos a Rainbow salir volando y a Pinkie que la perseguía.

¡Escuchen bien! Hay humo esparciéndose por toda Equestria. – dijo Twilight, apenas llegar al parque y todos miran al cielo dándose cuanta de que es cierto.

Es lo que estaba tratando de decir. – dijo flutershy saltando para que la vieran.

Descuiden. Acabo de recibir una carta de la Princesa Celestia, y dice que no proviene de un incendio. – dijo Twilight, tranquilizando al pueblo.

Y los Ponis suspiraron aliviados.

Qué alivio. – dijo Flutershy con su clásico tono inaudible.

Proviene de un dragón. – declaró Twilight.

Ah. ¿Un dr-dr-dragón? – dijo Fluttershy asustada.

" _Si anuncias que es el posible fin de una nación en mi mundo, suele haber pánico, no importa si según el gobierno está todo controlado. Qué bueno que no hay políticos tan sinceros como Twilight en mi mundo… y que allá la gente tiene más sentido común."_ – pensé al ver como Twilight daba una noticia de ese tipo a un pueblo, sin que estos entren en pánico y aun mas porque no dijo que tenían todo controlado.

Por todos los rollos de canela. ¿Qué hace un dragón adulto aquí en Equestria? – preguntó Applejack extrañada.

Dormir. – respondió Twilight con simpleza.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy soltaron un. "¿Uh?" al unísono.

Según la princesa Celestia, está tomando una siesta. Sus ronquidos causan el humo. – dijo Twilight, aclarando un poco lo que había dicho.

Debería ir al doctor. Eso no suena nada saludable. – dijo Pinkie, fiel a su falta de sentido común.

Bueno... Al menos no está roncando fuego. ¿Qué debemos hacer al respecto? – pregunto Rarity.

¡Yo te diré lo que debemos hacer! Darle duro. – dijo Rainbow y golpeó un adorno de madera. – ¡Toma esto! – dijo tras dar el primer glope y al intentar dar el segundo, Twilight quito el adorno haciendo que Rainbow se pasase de largo y se estrellase con una librería. ¡Y esto! – dijo Rainbow estrellándose y cayendo de cabeza.

Tenemos que alentarlo a tomar una siesta en otra parte. La Princesa Celestia nos ha dado esta misión y no debemos fallar. Si lo hacemos Equestria estará cubierta de humo los siguientes cien años. – dijo Twilight apelando a la diplomacia.

Ah. – soltó Flutershy con algo de miedo.

Hmm. Hablando de siestas de belleza. – dijo Rarity.

Bien amigas, Necesito que empaquen provisiones pronto. Nos espera un largo viaje. Nos vemos aquí en menos de una hora. – dijo Twilight.

Bien chicas. Ya oyeron. Equestria está en nuestros cascos. ¿Tenemos lo que se necesita? – dijo Rainbow para animar a sus amigas.

¡Sí! – dijo Applejack.

¡Obviamente! – continuó Pinkie.

¡Puedes apostarlo! – dijo Rarity.

¡Podemos hacerlo! – dijo Pinkie.

Eh... De hecho... – intentó decir Fluttershy pero fue ignorada.

* * *

(Minutos después) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Mientras las ponis se preparaban y hacían sus poses heroicas yo simplemente agarre mi mochila y me la puse. En el último segundo antes de la "foto", chasquee mis dedos cubriéndome de una aura dorada y di un salto mortal hacia atrás. De esta forma, logra salir de cabeza, con un pulgar arriba y una poderosa aura dorada rodeándome.

¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¿Y a donde van? – pregunto Spike viéndonos a Twilight y a mí, aunque yo no me había percatado de que la unicornio estaba conmigo.

Al oír su pregunta, me vino una idea a la cabeza y sonreí maliciosamente. – ¿Yo? Solo hice una pose Pro. Y sobre a donde vamos… Voy a matar a un dragón para conseguir las demás para tu Pizza. – dije como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

A Spike se le puso una expresión entre "Mierda" y "WTF!" – ¡¿Cómo que matar a un dragón?! – dijo Spike cambiando a una cara de "Te mato yo primero".

¿Y aquí que paso? – dijo Twilight haciéndose notar.

Nada, solo que Spike no quiere que mate a un dragón. – dije como si nada y vi la hora.

Los 2 voltearon a verme con caras de "¿Es encerio?" y "Me estas jodiendo."

Dale, no lo mato pero me voy a quedar con parte de su tesoro. – dije con simpleza y los ahí presentes me vieron como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

No le puedes robar a un dragón, su codicia es demasiado grande, te matará si intentas robarle. – dijo Spike Pensando que yo no podría contra su especie.

Spike, deberías saber que un dragón no puede hacerme daño. – le respondí y chasquee mis dedos saliendo de ahí junto con Twilight, para evitar que el insistente dragón nos siguiese.

Al aparecer en la plaza del pueblo vi que estaban las amigas de Twilight y también estaba Silver

Hola Silver. – dije Saludando a mi amigo.

Hola Andrés. – me respondió el.

Bien chicas, escuchen. Estoy trazando la ruta más rápida, pero debemos mantener un buen paso si esperamos llegar a la montaña al anochecer. – dijo Twilight, evitando que Silver y yo entablacemos una conversación.

¿M-m-montaña? – preguntó Fluttershy asustada.

El dragón esta en aquella cueva en la cima. – continuó Twilight y señaló la cueva con su casco.

Se ve que allá hace frio. – dijo Applejack.

Por supuesto que sí. Mientras más alto, más frio es. – con firmó Rainbow sus sospechas.

Pues yo, traje mi bufanda. – dijo rarity.

Uuh. Hermosa. – Alagó Pinkie la bufanda de Rarity.

Haha. Si claro. Eso te mantendrá tibia. – dijo Rainbow con tono burlon.

Ehm, disculpa... Twilight... Estás ocupada pero... – decía Fluttershy intentando llamar la atención de Twilight.

Ajá, podemos ir por aquí. – dijo ignorando a la pegaso amarilla.

Si me permites solo un segundo... – continuó hablando en tono inaudible Fluttershy.

Ajá, claro que hay que evitar eso. – dijo Twilight enfrascada en crear una uta en su mapa.

Entonces... En... Estaba pensando que... En... Tal vez debería quedarme en Ponyville. – sugirió Fluttershy.

Ajá. – respondió Twilight sin darse cuenta de que le hablaban.

Ah. Bien. Me quedare aquí. – dijo Fluttershy.

Espera, tienes que ir. Tu habilidad con los animales seguro nos será útil. – dijo twilight.

No creo que pueda... – intentó decir Fluttershy.

No te preocupes por tus amigos de la pradera. Spike se hará cargo hasta que vuelvas. – dijo Twiliight para que Fluttershy no se preocupara.

Puedes contar conmigo. – dijo Spike.

No creo que esté listo para la labor. Tal vez... Pero... Peroo... Ah. – intento replicar la tímida pegaso pero fue ignorada.

¿Estás segura que quieres que Fluttershy nos acompañe? Porque esa pony le teme a su propia sombra. Solo nos va a retrasar. – le preguntó Rainbow a Twilight.

Solo está un poco nerviosa. Cuando nos vayamos, apuesto que estará bien. – dijo Twilight.

¡Ah...! – soltó un grito Fluttershy al ver su sombra y se escondió en un arbusto.

Muy bien, chicas. En marcha. – dijo Twilight y todas empezaron a correr llevándose a Fluttershy por el medio.

Pero... Pero... – dijo Fluttershy antes de ser arrastrada por sus amigas.

Mientras todo esto sucedía yo estaba hablando con Silver. – ¿Y, Que piensas de mis planes? – le pregunté a Silver, después de contarle lo que planeaba hacer.

Me gusta la idea. ¿Pero no necesitaras ayuda? – me preguntó el.

Ya lo tengo todo resuelto. Solo me falta una cosa y creo que podría conseguirla muy pronto. – le respondí

Bueno, entonces diré que "tus planes" son "interesantes". – dijo Silver y entonces notamos que nos dejaron atrás.

Bueno supongo que deberíamos seguirlas. – dije con simpleza.

Alcánzame si puedes. – dijo Silver y salió disparado a donde se dirigían las portadoras.

Si que puedo. – dije y salí corriendo detrás de él. – _"por lo menos no usó sus alas."_ – pensé al ver que lo estaba alcanzando, pues corría en vez de volar.

* * *

(Un rato después) (Pie de la montaña) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Mientras nos acercábamos a la montaña el dragón dio un ronquido que estremeció el aire de donde nos encontrábamos.

Guau. ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Rainbow.

Así suena cuando ronca un dragón. – respondió Twilight.

Es, es tan... Alta... – dijo Fluttershy refiriéndose a la montaña.

Eso es una montaña. Voy a volar allá para revisar. – dijo Rainbow antes de salir volando a la montaña, pero fue detenida por Applejack.

Espera. Creo que debemos subir juntas. Por seguridad grupal. – dijo Applejack y sus amigas la apullaron.

Uy. Está bien. – fue la simple respuesta de Rainbow y empezamos a escalar la montaña.

Escuché que lo único que brilla más que las escamas de un dragón. Son las joyas que usan para construir sus nidos. ¡Uy! Si juego bien mis cartas, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que me de unas cuantas. – dijo Rarity mientras subíamos la montaña.

"Bienvenida a mi cueva Rarity. ¿Quieres un diamante? Imitación rugido" – imitó Pinkie a un dragón con todo y rugido incluido, esto fue seguido risas de las amigas de la rosada poni.

¡Chicas! Esto no es cuestión de gracia. Fluttershy, eres experta en criaturas salvajes. ¿Cómo creerás que será este dragón? – preguntó Twilight. – ¿Fluttershy? – repitió Twilight dándose cuenta de que Flutershy no las seguía.

Oye. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación? – dijo Rainbow.

¡Uh! Creo que tengo una en mi mochila. – dijo Pinkie y saco una invitación que fue acompañada por una explosión de confeti que asusto a Rainbow.

Es que... Está... Muy... Empinada... – dijo Fluttershy.

Porque esto es un risco. ¿Tal vez podrías? No se... ¡¿Volar hasta aquí?! – le respondió Rainbow.

Tu puedes Fluttershy. Solo hazlo. Agita esas alas. – dijo Pinkie.

Oh... Está bien... Aaah... – respondió Fluttershy e intento volar. Repentinamente se oyó el rugido del dragón, causando que la alas de Fluttershy se cerraran y por acción de la gravedad la pegaso comenzó a caer.

¡Aah! ¡Ay! – grito Fluttershy y yo chasquee mis dedos causando que la pegaso apareciese parada en el suelo en vez de caer hasta el.

Aaagh... – soltó Rainbow.

Oh... Aaayy... – dijo Fluttershy intentando abrir sus alas, pero por alguna razón que no comprendo, no lo lograba.

Oye. No tenemos tiempo para eso. – dijo Twilight.

Applejack tomó el mapa y Twilight preguntó. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Necesito esto para llevarla a la montaña. – dijo Applejack en respuesta.

Aay... ¿A la montaña? Se van a tardar mucho. – dijo Rainbow con molestia.

Aaayy... – dijo Fluttershy y se oyó otro ronquido.

Descuida Twi, estaremos allá en segundos. – dijo Applejack.

Después de esto, Silver, el resto de las portadoras y yo, seguimos escalan. Al llegar al punto de encuentro, empezamos a esperar. – _"Aprovecharé este rato libre para pedirle a Pinkie que nos deje hacer la reunión en Sugar cube corner."_

Pinkie. – dije para llamar la atención de la poni rosada.

Dime. – respondió ella.

Oye cuando volvamos a Ponyville, después de deshacernos del dragón. ¿Podemos celebrarlo en Sugar cube corner?

¡Pues claro! ¡Puedo hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo! ¡Con pastel y globos y pastel! – dijo Pinkie de forma hiperactiva.

Pinkie. Yo más bien pensaba en reunirnos y celebrar con un delicioso platillo de mi mundo. Para eso necesito que me prestes tu cocina. – dije con simpleza, con la esperanza de que Pinkie aceptase.

Oki Doki Loki. – me respondió Pinkie y se sentó en el suelo.

(Un Largo rato después)

Después de un largo rato de espera, que ocupe hablando con Silver y Pinkie se la pasó jugando al 3 en raya con rarity que pedia una revancha por la mejor de 71, vi como Applejack llegaba llevando a Fluttershy a rastras

Al fin... Lle-gamos... – dijo Applejack cansada.

Te dije que tardarían mucho. – dijo Rainbow a Twilight con una expresión de "Te lo dije".

Después de caminar por un rato, llegamos a una grita que abría que saltar para continuar. Todos a excepción de Fluttershy la saltamos sin problema.

Es tu turno, Fluttershy. – dijo Twilight.

Pero... Es muy... Ancho... – respondió Fluttershy.

Hazlo Fluttershy. Deberíamos estar más adelantadas. – le respondió Twilight.

Podrías dar un gran salto. – dijo Applejack.

Yo... – intentó decir Fluttershy pero fue interrumpida por un ronquido del dragón.

No lo sé... – continuó Fluttershy.

No hay nada que temer. Solo es impulso, saltar y caer. ¿Lo ves? – dijo Pinkie demostrando lo que decía y empezando a cantar.

[Pinkie Pie]

Lejos no está,

Tus patas mueve más,

Solo hazlo y verás,

Salta y brinca, no hay más.

No tenemos tiempo para esto. – dijo Twilight pero Pinkie la ignoró.

[Pinkie Pie]

Saltar y brincar, tus patas mueve más,

Saltar y brincar

Saltar y brincar

Saltar y brincar

Saltar y brincar

¡Saltar y brincar!

Esta bien... Aquí voy... Con cuidado... – dijo Fluttershy.

¡Eso! – animo Applejack.

¡Ya casi! – dijo Twilight.

¡Ya casi lo logras! – dijo Rarity.

Saltar... – continuó Fluttershy.

No mires abajo. – dijo Twilight, causando que Fluttershy mirace hacia abajo.

Aay... Oh. – dijo Fluttershy quedando parada entre ambos lados de la grita.

Yo simplemente chasquee mis dedos y Fluttershy apareció junto a twilight.

Creo que olvidé saltar. – dijo Fluttershy.

No hagamos ruido. Según mi mapa, estamos entrando en zonas de avalanchas. Un ligero sonido podría causar un desprendimiento. – dijo Twilight en voz baja.

Una... Una zona... ¿Zona? – dijo Fluttershy.

Sshh. – soltó Twilight.

Encima de Fluttershy cayó una hoja.

¡Avalan-! – Fue el grito que dio Fluttershy antes de ser silencia por Applejack, quien le metió el casco en la boca.

Hubieron unos segundos de suspenso, después de los cuales todas la ponis suspiran causando así, la avalancha.

Se desprenden rocas y todas gritan asustadas mientas empiezan a correr.

¡Cuidado! – dijo Rainbow mientras esquivaba rocas.

¡Ay no...! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ah! – dijo Twilight y fue salvada por Applejack.

Todas tosen al terminar la avalancha.

Qué horror. ¿Todas están bien? – preguntó Applejack.

Lo estoy gracias a ti. – respondió Twilight.

¡Hagámoslo otra vez! – pidió Pinkie.

Por eso una chica siempre debe traer accesorios adicionales. Ay... Que haya traído la tiara que combina con esto... – dijo Rarity.

Creo que tenemos mayores problemas que hacer que nuestro vestuario combine con nuestras herraduras. – dijo Rainbow.

Uh... Lo siento. – dijo Fluttershy apenada por lo sucedido.

Ah... No es para tanto terroncito de azúcar. – dijo Applejack.

¡Cuidado! – grito Silver al ver como caía una enrome roca sobre nosotros.

Yo simplemente esperé la roca mientras las chicas y Silver se alejaban corriendo.

Cuando la roca estaba a punto de golpearme simplemente di un salto y patee la roca partiéndola en pedazos.

¡Guao! – Exclamaron las ponis.

¿Qué, a caso tendré que llevarlas volando? – dijo Rainbow.

No, solo tendremos que... Ay... Trepar esto. – dijo Twilight con fastidio.

Todas suspiran cansadas al ver lo que tendrían que escalar.

Después de un par de accidentes más llegamos hasta la cueva del dragón

¿Aún crees que fue una buena idea traer a Fluttershy aquí? – preguntó Rainbow a twilight.

Estamos por averiguarlo. Ya llegamos. – respondió Twilight

Rainbow Dash. Despeja el humo con tus alas. – Ordenó Twilight.

Ajam. – respondió Rainbow e hiso lo que le pedían.

Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Van a distraer al dragón si algo se complica aquí adentro. Applejack. Lista con manzanas en caso de que decida atacar. Pero eso no debe pasar. Porque Fluttershy hará lo necesario para despertarlo. Y entre nosotras dos, de seguro lograremos hacerle entender porque se tiene que ir. ¿Todas las ponis listas? – dijo Twilight asignando los puestos de todos.

Y en respuesta las chicas asintieron.

Excelente. Vamos a entrar. – dijo Twilight.

¿Y nosotros qué? ¿Estamos pintados en la pared, a caso? – dije refiriéndonos a Silver y a mí.

Bueno. Ustedes nos ayudan si las cosas se ponen feas. – dijo Twilight.

Ok. – dije con simpleza y chasquee mis dedos hacindo aparecer el sofá de Twilight en el que me recosté a ver el espectáculo.

Entonces ¿Cómo despertamos un dragón dormido sin que se moleste? ¿Fluttershy? – oí que hablaba sola Twilight mientras entraba a la cueva pues no se había percatado de que flutershy no la seguía.

Twilight regresó y al ver a Fluttershy dijo. – Ay, no puede ser... ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que hacerlo. ¡Ahora! Cada... segundo más que ese dragón... se duerme... Es Equestria el que se cubre de... Humo. – Dijo Twilight mientras ella y todas sus amigas intentaban mover a Fluttershy.

No... No... No puedo entrar en la cueva. – dijo Fluttershy y sus amigas cayeron al suelo cómicamente con una gran aura azulada que las cubría.

¡Qué bien! Ahora también le asustan las cuevas. – dijo rainbow.

No le temo a las cuevas le temo a los... Dragones. – respondió Fluttershy con voz muy baja.

¿Qué dices terroncito? – pregunto Applejack.

Le temo a los... Dragones. – repitió Fluttershy pero nuevamente su tono era demasiado bajo.

¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Twilight molesta.

¡Le temo a los dragones! – gritó Fluttershy y seguidamente el dragón rugió dejando salir una gran cantidad de humo, que causo que las ponis tosieran y Rainbow disipaba el humo. Mientras tanto Silver y yo jugábamos al dómino y el humo nos rodeaba sin acercarse a nosotras

Pero Fluttershy, tienes un gran talento para lidiar con toda clase de animales. – intento animar Twilight.

Si... Porque no son dragones. – fue la respuesta que le dio la pegaso amarilla.

¡Ay por favor! Te hemos visto acercarte a una horrible mantícora como si nada. – dijo Rainbow.

Si... Porque eso no era un dragón. – respondió la tímida poni.

Spike no es un dragón. No le temes a él. – dijo Pinkie.

Cierto... Porque no es un dragón gigantesco, aterrador, con dientes enormes, escamas filosas, cuernos horribles, lanza humo, completamente adulto y devorador de ponis de un bocado. – dijo Fluttershy como que fuese la gran cosa y el dragon volvió a roncar.

Fluttershy, yo soy incluso mas peligroso que un dragón y podría destruir toda Equesria, digo todo el planeta solo con chasquear mis dedos. Y a mí no me tienes miedo. ¿Verdad? – dije para saber su respuesta.

No… Porque no eres un dragón. – me respondió Fluttershy dejándome con una pókerface épica.

Pero si le temes tanto a los dragones, porque no dijiste algo antes de venir hasta aquí. – dijo Twilight molesta.

También me dio miedo... – respondió Fluttershy con la mirada en el suelo.

Uugh... – soltó Rainbow al oír esa respuesta.

Todas le tememos al dragón. – dijo Applejack para intentar calmar a la tímida pegaso.

Yo no. – contradijo Rainbow.

Casi todas le tememos al dragón. Pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Así que entra con Twilight y demuestra quien eres. – dijo Applejack.

Yo... Yo... No puedo... Hacerlo... – dijo Fluttershy decepcionando a sus amigas y retirándose.

Voy a entrar. Tal vez no esté consciente de lo que hace. ¿Verdad? – dijo Twilight mientras caminaba al interior de la cueva.

Uh, si... – dijo Rarity.

Claro. – dijo Applejack.

Pan comido. – Continuó Rainbow.

Lo que tú dices. – dijo Pinkie.

¿Señor dragón...? Uh... Disculpe... ¿Señor dragón...? – dijo Twilight entrando al lugar donde se encontraba el dragon y este despertó despues de unos segundos.

¡Aaayh! Qué bien. Despertó. Por favor permítame presentarme. Me llamo Twiligth... – dijo Twilight, pero fue interrumpida por un rugido.

...Sparkle, y mis amigas y yo, somos residentes de Equestria. – dijo Twilight tapandoce la nariz.

Ponyville para ser precisos. Vinimos a pedirle que busque otro lugar para tomar su siesta. Es que parece estar roncando muchísimo. Y cuando lo hace lanza una terrible nube de humo. Equestria no sobrevivirá cien años bajo una bruma oscura. Y lo entiende. ¿Cierto? – dijo Twilight y el dragón se levantó para estirarse.

¿Entonces buscará otro lugar para dormir? – preguntó twilight, pero el dragón volvió a acostarse.

Olvida lo de... persuadirlo. – dijo Rainbow.

Ay... ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Applejack.

Rarity se aclaró la garganta. – obviamente esta situación requiere un poco de... Encanto pony. Permítanme chicas. – dijo la unicornio blanca y entro a la cueva. – Lamento mucho interrumpirlo. Pero no podía irme a casa sin decirle que tiene unas hermosas escamas. ¿Y esas escamas tienes que estar ocultas en una fea cueva por cien años? Personalmente, creo que debería dejar su siesta y salir allá a presumirlas. Mmm... Obviamente será un placer para mí cuidar de sus joyas mientras no está. – Rarity dijo esto casi convenciendo al dragón, pero cuando dijo la última parte el dragón se molestó y Rarity huyó, para evitar convertirse en poni a la parrilla.

Estuve muy cerca de conseguir ese diamante. – dijo Rarity.

Querrás decir, de ahuyentar a ese dragón. – dijo Twilight molesta.

Eh, eh... Si.. Claro... – dijo Rarity corrigiéndose y de fondo se oyó un silbato de fiesta.

¿Y eso que es? – preguntó Applejack.

Ay cariño, te ves ridícula. – dijo Rarity viendo A Pinkie que tenía un ridículo… no sé cómo definir eso… digamos atuendo…

¡Exacto! Hacer reír es la mejor manera para poner a alguien de tu lado. [Al Dragón] ¡Hola! – dijo Pinkie. En cuanto la poni entró a la cueva se oyeron golpes y globos desinflándose. Tras esto Pinkie salió de la cueva con su "atuendo destruido.

Al parecer no le gusta reír... Ni los colores. – dijo Pinkie.

¡Bueno, se acabo! Ya probamos persuasión... Encanto... Como se llame lo que hace Pinkie Pie... – dijo Rainbow.

¡Es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo! ¡Voy a entrar! – gritó Rainbow y se internó en la cueva.

!Rainbow! ¡No! – dijo Twilight.

¡Sal de aquí! – dijo Rainbow y le dio una patada en la nariz al dragón.

El dragón destornuda y le gruñe a Rainbow.

Eh... Lo siento. – dijo Rainbow y el dragón le rugió en la cara, con esto Rainbow salió disparada de la cueva derribando a sus amigos como pines del boliche y estrellándose en mi traslucido campo de fuerza, quedando así con un rostro del que es imposible no reírse.

Las ponis fueron golpeadas con el aliento de humo del dragón y se estrellaron con una piedra que se rompió en pedasos. Y si, como oyeron, aliento de humo, pues eso fue lo que lanzo.

Fluttershy al ver lo que el dragon le había hecho a sus amigas se molesto. – Ah... ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Escúchame amigo, solo porque eres grande, no significa que seas un brabucón! ¡Tal vez tienes dientes grandes, escamas afiladas, lanzas humo y respiras fuego, pero no tienes derecho, repito, no tienes derecho, a herir a mis amigas! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¿Y bien? – dijo Fluttershy usando "la mirada" en el dragón.

Pero esa Rainbow me pateó... – respondió el dragón, pero fue interrumpido por Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Y yo lamento mucho que lo haya hecho. Pero eres más grande y debes comportarte. Y deberías evitar una siesta en donde tus ronquidos son un riesgo de salud para otras criaturas. – reprendió la pegaso al enorme dragón.

Pero yo... – dijo el dragón, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

No quiero oír peros, amigo. Ahora. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? Pregunté... ¡¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?! – dijo Fluttershy y el dragon se puso a llorar.

Ya, ya. No tienes que llorar. No eres un dragón malo. Solo tomaste una mala decisión. Ahora empaca tus cosas, tienes que encontrar un nuevo lugar para dormir. Es todo. – dijo Fluttershy para calmar al dragon. Mientras tanto Silver veía lo que pasaba con una cara desencajada.

¡Uuyyy! ¡Bien hecho! – dijeron las amigas de Flutershy.

Lo hiciste. Sabía que lo harías. Dijo Twilight.

Después de esto yo chasquee mis dedos desapareciendo el sofá y empecé a caminar a la cueva.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – me pregunto Twilight.

¿Yo? Yo solo voy a conseguir algunas gemas. – dije sin detenerme.

¿Y cómo planeas quitárselas? – me preguntó Rainbow.

Me detuve a responder. – Podría matarlo y cenar dragón a la parrilla o simplemente llevarme el tesoro sin que supiese que pasó pero prefiero negociar y no ensuciarme las manos. Además, Spike se molestaría si mato a un dragón. – dije antes de seguir caminando y al oír esto las ponis se quedaron con cara de "¿Y este loco que va a hacer?"

Hola dragón, he venido a ofrecerte un trato. – dijo con tono de comerciante ambulante.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo el dragón de forma desinteresada.

La pregunta es ¿Qué quieres tu? O más bien que necesitas. – dije llamando su atención.

Sigue hablando. – dijo el dragón.

Yo te ofrezco una forma de mantener protegido tu tesoro, para que no te lo roben mientras lo llevas a tu nueva cueva, pues como tu tesoro es tan grande no podras llevarlo en un viaje asi que te ofrezco tele-trasportarlo para evitar que te roben y a cambio solo te mido el 10% del tesoro total que sería la mitad del estimado de perdida si lo llevases tu mismo. – dije como vendedor profesional.

El dragón se quedó pensativo mientras yo esperaba su respuesta. – ¿Como podrías tu proteger mi tesoro?

No me menosprecias por mi tamaño. Si quieres dame tu mejor golpe o échame fuego, nada me hará daño. – dije con simpleza. El dragón hiso caso y me dio su mejor golpe, pero lo único que logró, fue casi romperse la mano. Seguidamente intento quemarme con su fuego pero este ni siquiera llagaba a tocarme. – ¿Suficiente denostación? – pregunté con simpleza.

Está bien eres fuerte, pero 10% es mucho no crees. – dijo el dragón.

Yo me fije en el tesoro y me di cuenta de que con el 0,561% me daba para lo que necesitaba. – Yo ofrezco calidad, alta calidad, pero en vista de que su tesoro es bastante impresionante le ofrezco disminuir mi cuota al 5%, pero ese es el mínimo. ¿Le parece adecuada esa cantidad? Tome en cuenta que de no aceptar el trato perderá aproximadamente el 20% de su tesoro mientras mueve su tesoro. – dije y dejé que el dragón decidiese sin apurarlo, pues solo un idiota sin remedio rechazaría ese trato.

Acepto. – dijo el dragón dejando a las portadoras y a Silver con una cara desencajada.

Bien entonces toma. – dije dándole un control remoto del tamaño de un ipad. – cuando llegues a la nueva cueva presiona este botón y todas tus cosas irían hasta hay contigo. Después de que uses el control este desaparecerá. – dije explicando el funcionamiento del objeto.

Está bien, toma tu pago y vete. – dijo el dragón.

Ok. – respondí y después de tomar mi pago, me retiré del lugar con un chasquido de dedos.

* * *

(Más tarde) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

¡Te dije que vuelvas aquí! Ugh... ¿Cómo soporta Fluttershy estas pequeñas cosas peludas? – decía Spike mientras perseguía a angel.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Spike? Escribe esto. – dijo Twilight.

Será un placer. – respondió Spike.

"Querida Princesa Celestia: Me complace reportar que el dragón ha abandonado nuestra bella tierra. Y que mi amiga Fluttershy fue quien lo convenció de irse. Esta aventura me enseñó que no debes perder la fe en tus amigas, pueden ser una increíble fuente de fuerza y pueden ayudarte a superar, incluso tus peores miedos. Siempre tu leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle." – dictó Twilight.

¡Twiligth! ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto! ¡Está a solo cinco minutos de un nuevo record! – llamó Applejack desde el exterior de la casa y Twilight se asomo por la terraza.

...Mil veinticuatro, mil veinticinco. – decía Rainbow Dash mientras dominaba el balón.

Repentinamente se oye el rugido de un dragón Y Rainbow Dash se asusta dejando de dominar el balón. – ¡Dragón! – grita la pegaso celeste asustada.

Sus amigas se rien y se alejan. – ¡¿De qué se ríen?! ¡Ese horrible dragón volvió! – dice Rainbow Dash asustada y Pinkie Pie le ruge en la cara.

Pinkie Pie, me asustaste. Digo... Eh... Rompiste mi concentración. – dijo Rainbow Dash, quien se auto corrigió rápidamente.

Descuida Rainbow Dash, no todas las ponis pueden ser tan valientes como yo. – dijo Fluttershy.

Y una hoja cae sobre Fluttershy, la cual grita y se asusta. Al ver esto todas sus amigas empiezan a reírse.

Chicas, ya tengo todos los materiales pueden venir cuando quieran, en un rato empezare a hacer la comida. – dijo Andrés quien se había aparecido en medio de las ponis.

Fin Capitulo 12.

¿Se me ocurrirán preguntas para escribir? ¿La organización Luna Sangre atacara pronto? ¿Rainbow logrará batir el record? Dare respuesta a alguna de las grandes incógnitas que hay en este fic? ¿Me volveré a ir de viaje? ¿Cuáles serán los planes de Andrés que hablo con Silver? ¿A las ponis les gustará la pizza? ¿A Discord le gustará la pizza? ¿Andrés se las ingeniará para crear un tele-puerto improvisado? ¿Alguien se preguntará de donde Andrés saco tanto dinero? ¿A alguien le importará? ¿Me cansare de escribir preguntas? ¿Alguien descifrará mis códigos? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no.

* * *

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD, ando un poco cansado pues escribí 4000 palabras de un golpe y llevo un par de días sin dormir, así que simplemente les diré que en el cap anterior cambie el código a español pues si lo dejaba en latín el google traductor me lo cambiaba. Los que quieran saber qué es lo que dice en realidad pueden ir y verlo y para los que les da flojera ir hasta el otro cap se los dejo aquí mismo.

"01000101 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01100101 01101101 01110000 01101111 00100000 01111001 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110000 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01111001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01101100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101101 01101001 01110100 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01101100 01100001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110101 01100101 01100100 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100001 00100000 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110101 01100101 01100100 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01100010 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01100100 01100001 00101110" – fue el pensamiento de Andrés mientras veía al infinito.

Ahora me pongo a responder Reviews.

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Pokeleaf** **:** Yo también me imagino la cara de Celestia… y de resto solo veo cancines random…

 **Crimson Heart:** De hecho no acertaste al código, pero si lo decodificaste bien, solo que el traductor te cambio el mensaje, pues el traductor a latín no está muy bien hecho. Si quieres puedes volver a traducirlo pues ya lo puse en español así que ahora debería salir bien. (Es el mismo de arriba, así que puedes descifrar cualquiera de los 2)

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Bueno esas fueron las respuestas a sus reiews y parece que Supertotitoti sigue desaparecido de mis reviews. Bueno eso fue todo en esta entrega, así que solo queda decir.

LightningmasteXD fuera.


	14. Capitulo 13 – Una Noche Difícil, un

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por mi humilde fic y me complace informarles, que hoy les traigo otro interesante capitulo… no tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que siguen este fic y aun mas a los que me ayudan a mejorar cada día más con sus reviews o simplemente comentan su opinión del fic. Debería dejar de decir que haré que este cap sea más largo que el anterior, pues llevo 2 caps haciéndolo y siempre termino dejándolos aun más cortos. Además hay algo que se me olvido anunciar en el cap anterior, y ese algo es que el fic pasó a 100.000 y las 2.000 visitas, se que en realidad no es gran cosa, pero igual me gusta ver como el fic progresa. Como sea, es momento de terminar con esta introducción y dejarlos leer esta actualización. Creo que eso rimó. XD

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 13 – Una Noche Difícil, un Slenderman y un cazador de rayos.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos a Lightning que se encontraba en el sofá durmiendo tranquilamente, tenía unos audífonos desconectados en los oidos para no despertarse por cualquier ruido, mientras que a su alrededor una fiesta salvaje tenía lugar y esta fiesta estaba siendo animada por Pinkie, mientras ajena esto, Luna se encontraba en la habitación de Lightning jugando al LOL en su laptop.

Unos chicos al ver a Lightning dormir decidieron despertarlo con algo de música a todo volumen en los audífonos. – Amigos que tal si despertamos a este dormilón. – dijo el primero de los 3 chicos.

Dale, dale… – dijo el segundo esperando ver la reacción del "dormilón".

Como sea. – dijo el tercero con desinterés.

El primero de los sujetos conectó el teléfono a la entrada de los audífonos y al colocar una canción a todo volumen, en la pantalla del teléfono se mostro el siguiente mensaje: – "Nunca intentes atacar a un estratega por la espalda, puede que te este esperando. PD: Compra otro teléfono. XD" – después de mostrar este mensaje por unos segundos la pantalla del teléfono mostró estática y empezó a echar chispas. – ¡NOOOOOOO! – grito el primer chico mientras desconectaba su teléfono preocupado de que se hubiese dañado, pero repentinamente la pantalla volvió a la normalidad mostrando un mensaje: – "Caíste. PD: Si lo vuelves a intentar tu teléfono explota." – Al ver este mensaje los chicos se alejaron para evitar que "eso" sucediera.

Un rato después, otro chico llego e intentó lo mismo, pero este fue más "inteligente" y busco la conexión a los audífonos en vez de conectar su teléfono al primer cable que ve. Después de buscar por unos segundos, encontró el cable correcto al cual conectó el teléfono y coloco música al volumen máximo. Esta vez si había funcionado pero Lightning no se despertaba. Después de unos segundos finalmente, lightning abrió los ojos, pero en estos algo había cambiado, en ellos se mostraba un Rinne Sharingan y un Tenseigan Perfecto. Lightning parpadeó un par de veces haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad e ignorando completamente la música como si no la ollera, se levanto y al ver a su alrededor chasqueo sus dedos apagando la música que se oía por toda la casa. – ¡Todos salgan de aquí o los mando a la luna, y con una molestia de regalo! – dijo Lightning espantando a algunos pero alguien le contesto.

¡Eso es imposible! – gritó alguien que se encontraba entre la multitud.

¡La fiesta es dirigida por Pinkie ¿enserio quieren discutir imposibilidades?! – dijo Lightning callándole la boca a todos y haciendo que la mayoría huyan despavoridos mientras otros se tele-transportan y otro saltan por las ventanas.

¿Por qué tenias que acabar con la fiesta? –preguntó una Pinkie triste porque le arruinaron la fiesta y por la ventana se veía a mucha gente con antorchas y tridentes con los que querían atravesar a Lightning por hacer llorar a Pinkie.

Lightning se asomó por la ventana y gritó. – ¡Dije que se fueran o los mandaba a la luna con molestia, ahora aténganse a las consecuencias! – Tras decir esto, chasqueó sus dedos mandándolos a la luna a todos, seguidamente cerró la ventana y volvió con Pinkie. – dije que no me despertaran, además con toda esa gente aquí no íbamos a poder ver tu serie favorita.

Tienes razón. – dijo Pinkie feliz y su melena se esponjo, luego de eso empezó a dar saltitos hasta llegar al sofá donde se sentó y saco sus cupcakes.

¡LIGHTNIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! – gritó Luna mientras bajaba las escaleras.

¿Ahora qué paso Lulu? – pregunto Lightning con simpleza.

¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no mandes gente a la luna y aun menos a Molestia! – gritó Luna, molesta de que ensuciaran su luna. – Te deje que le pusieras oxigeno y algunos árboles para que se pudiese poner música, pero no mandes allá a todos los que te caigan mal. – dijo Luna con tono molesto pero dejando de gritar.

No te preocupes Lulu, volverán a sus casas por la noche, pero primero que sufran con molestia. – dijo Lightning como si nada le importasen las quejas de Luna.

¡Y deja de llamarme Lulu o te mendo al Sol! – amenazo Luna.

Ya lo has hecho 2 veces hoy. ¿Enserio crees que eso me asusta? Lulu – dijo Lightning.

La primera vez te di un buen susto. – soltó Luna con tono burlón, para molestar a Lightning.

Lightning chasqueo sus dedos, causando así que ambos apareciesen en el ya repetitivo sofá y en el cuerno de Luna apareció un anillo anula magia. – Sin tu magiecita te ves más bonita. – dijo Lightning con tono burlón.

Devuélveme mi magia. – dijo Luna molesta.

Después de que termine el cap te la devuelvo. Ahora enciende el televisor. – dijo Lightning ignorando la petición de Luna.

¡¿Cómo Quieres que lo prenda sin mi magia?! – gritó Luna con cara de "¿Me estas jodiendo?".

Eso lo arreglo fácil. – dijo Lightning y chasqueo sus dedos cambiando el anillo en el cuerno de Luna por una que parecía más avanzado y tecnológico. – con eso podrás levitar objetos, pero solo eso, lo demás te le devuelvo cuando me provoque. – dijo Lightning despreocupadamente y Luna aun con ganas de gritonearlo, decidió que era mejor encender el televisor y acabar con la escena antes que Pinkie se convirtiese en Pinkamena por perderse algunos minutos del cap. (El que no entendió, que creo serán pocos, que escriba Pinkamena en el google, que para algo existe el internet.)

En el televisor podemos ver como el Cap continua en el mismo punto donde termoó el cap anterior.

Chicas, ya tengo todos los materiales pueden venir cuando quieran, en un rato empezare a hacer la comida. – dijo Andrés quien se había apareciendo en medio de las ponis.

Vamos de una vez al Sugar Cube Corner. – Sugirió Pinkie de forma hiperactiva.

¿Y qué estamos esperando? – dijo Rainbow y Las chicas empezaron a caminar en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner.

¡Eeeh! ¡Chicas! ¡Espérenme! – grito Spike corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigas.

Tras esto, Andrés Chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

(Segundos después) (Sugar Cube Corner) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Bien, las chicas vienen en camino y la masa esta lista para extenderse. – dijo Andrés hablando solo. (Como en cualquier anime en el que el protagonista habla solo para que los espectadores sepan lo que piensa)

Tras decir esto, Andrés empezó a girar una masa de harina con su mano derecha, dándole la forma de una pizza y mientras hacía esto al mismo tiempo empezó a girar otra masa con su mano izquierda. Después de un rato tenía todas las pizzas en sus moldes y con un chasquido de dedos todas empezaron a girar. – Enserio que útiles son los campos de fuerza bien programados. – dijo Andrés mientras le agregaba la salsa y el queso a las pizzas que eran un total de 8 y tenían un tamaño mediano. En una de las pizzas agregó maíz, en otra de las pizzas gemas, en otras 3 agregó flores y pasturas y las últimas tres las dejó simples. (Sin extras)

Después de hacer todo esto, metió las pizzas a los múltiples hornos y puso una alarma en su teléfono. – Bien ahora solo hay que esperar. – dijo Andrés mientras salía a la parte del público y se sentaba en una mesa que tenia 8 sillas a su alrededor.

Después de un rato, las portadoras y el dragón llegaron el local saludando a Andrés.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Hola Andrés. – dijo Pinkie con tono hiperactivo al llegar al lugar.

¿Ya esta lista la comida? – preguntó el dragón llegando al lugar.

Le faltan unos minutos. – respondí con simpleza.

¿Y tiene gemas? – pregunto el dragón esperanzado.

Si, le puse algunas de las que me dio el dragón. – respondí suponiendo el cuestionaría que se asesinaba.

¿Ese dragón te dio sus gemas? – preguntó Rarity incrédula de lo que había oído.

Ajan. – respondí con desinterés.

¿Y sin pelear? – pregunto Twilight con cara de "¿Qué hiciste con el pobre dragón?".

" _¿Será que creen que masacré al dragón para quitarle su tesoro?"_ – pensé al ver su forma de preguntarme. – ¿Me crees capaz de hacer tal cosa? – dijo Andrés con tono inocente.

Cool – dijo Rainbow y creo que supone que si lo maté.

¿Lastimaste al pobre dragoncito? – preguntó Fluttershy de forma tímida.

No lo lastimé, solo le ofrecí un trato que no pudo rechazar. – respondí y antes de que alguien mas hablase, mi teléfono sonó dando a entender que las pizzas estaban listas. – están listas las pizzas. – dije y fui a la cocina a sacar las pizzas del horno. Utilice un campo de fuerza para crear una mesa flotante en la que pudiese llevar las pizzas. – _"De verdad que suerte tengo de haber programado todas estas opciones de campo de fuerza en mi teléfono en mi teléfono y para los lectores que creo ahora leen lo que estoy pensando, no piensen que no tiene sentido que tenga todo esto programado en mi teléfono, lo tengo porque todo esto lo use para facilitarme la construcción de mis otras maquinas."_ – pensé mientras sacaba las pizzas de los hornos y las colocaba sobre el campo de fuerzas, que no era más que una tabla flotante. Después de tenerlo todo listo, empeze a empujar el compo de fuerza como si de carrito de compras se tratase y lo lleve hasta la meza donde deje las pizzas y desaparecí el campo de fuerza.

¿Y qué es eso? – pregunto Twilight con tono de incertidumbre mientras señalaba las pizzasa.

Esas son las pizzas. – le respondí señalando las perfectamente doradas pizzas, que se veían muy apetitosas.

Bueno ¿Que estamos esperando? A comer. – dije y tomé un pedazo de la piza que tenia maíz. Después de verme darle una mordida a la pizza Spike decidió probar también.

¡Delicioso! – exclamó Spike dándole la primera mordida a su pizza.

Después de eso los ponis empezaron a tomar pedazos de las pizzas y al parecer les gustaban bastante las pizzas.

Después de comer pregunté que si les había gustado y cual les había gustado más.

Spike contestó lo obvió que no es necesario mencionar, y las demás prefirieron las de flores antes que las simples. – "Bueno supongo que esto podría funcionar." – pensé al ver que de verdad les habían encantado las pizzas.

Chicas. ¿Se enteraron de la tormenta que está programada para mañana? – preguntó Rainbow para hacer conversación.

Sí, me enteré que se les olvidaron programar un par de lloviznas y crearán la tormenta para compensarlo. – contestó Twilight.

Habrá que arrancar las ramas sueltas de los árboles para evitar problemas. – dijo Applejack.

Mañana estoy libre, supongo que podría ayudar. – dijo Rarity ofreciendo su ayuda.

¡Hu, hu, hu! ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Puedes hacer que lluevan arcoíris así podría hacer una fiesta y todos vendrían y abría pastel de arcoíris y globos arcoíris?!... – decía Pinkie pero fue silenciada por un cupcake que Rainbow le metió en la boca.

No se puede Pinkie. ¿Cómo quieres que haga que lluevan arcoíris? – respondió Rainbow.

Andrés… ¿Cómo hiciste que el dragón te diese esas gemas? – pregunto Fluttershy con su tímida voz.

"Creo que sigue pensando que lastime al dragón." – fue lo que pensé al oír su pregunta. – No lo lastimé si es lo que crees, yo solo le ofrecí un trato que al él le gusto. – le respondí con simpleza. Después de responder su pregunta un control del tamaño de un ipad apareció sobre la mesa. En el ipad se mostraba toda la zona que el dragón recorrió, y la ubicación donde usó el dispositivo que fue en una montaña alejada de Equestria en donde su humo no nos alcanzaría. Yo simplemente tomé el ipad, lo puse junto a mi teléfono y automáticamente se empezaron a trasferir los datos del mapa creado.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Twilight.

Esto significa que mi paga me está esperando en la cueva del dragón. – respondí.

¿Cómo que paga? ¿El trato no era por las gemas? – pregunto Applejack.

No, esas gemas solo eran un adelanto que pedí para poder hacer la pizza de Spike, el precio que le dije era el 10% de su tesoro, pero me pareció que era mucho así que lo baje al 5%. – respondí con simpleza.

¡¿QUEEE?! – gritaron las mane 6 y el dragón al unisonó, a excepción de Pinkie a quien parece no importarle el dinero, incluso la tímida Flutttershy grito asombrada al oír lo que dije.

¡¿Cómo que 5%?! ¡Hay había suficientes bits para construir más de 50 Ponyvilles! – dijo Twilight asombrada.

Cool. – dijo Rainbow.

¿Qué le ofreciste a ese dragón? – preguntaron Spike y Rarity con caras de "Yo también quiero gemas."

Le ofrecí que cuando llegase a su nueva cueva usase este aparato para llevar hasta allá sus cosas, y así que no le pudiesen robar su tesoro, a cambio el me daría el 5% de su tesoro. A mí me pareció un buen trato. – dije explicando lo que hice.

¿Y para que planeas usar esos bits? – me preguntó Applejack.

Simple, planeo abrir una pizzería, que por lo que opinaron de la pizza, creo será bastante lucrativa. Además de que me comprare una casa por aquí, pero eso tendrá que esperar pues quiero que se bastante "especial" y bueno… lo que necesito no lo tengo a la mano. – dije respondiendo a la pregunta de Applejack.

¿Pizzería? – preguntó Pinkie interesada.

Es como esta panadería, solo que en vez de hacer pan o cupcakes hace pizzas. – respondí con simpleza. – Y Applejack, varios de los ingredientes de la pizza se producen en tu granja. ¿Luego podemos halar de negocios?

Pues claro compañero. – preguntó Applejack con su asentó campirano y un marcado interés.

Ya se está haciendo muy tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos. – dijo Fluttershy señalando que ya era de noche y no quedaba nadie en Sugar Cube Corner.

Hasta mañana. – dijo Rainbow y salió volando por una ventana.

Nos vemos. – dijo Spike despidiéndose.

Adiós. – dijo Twilight.

Chau. – dije yo y chasquee mis dedos desapareciendo del lugar junto con Twilight y Spike.

* * *

(Al día siguiente) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Andaba caminando por las calles de este tranquilo pueblo, en busca de Lyra y Bon Bon a ver si algún día las encontraba para darles sus boletos de la gala, pero mientras caminaba por el pueblo presencié algo que capto toda mi atención. Cerca de la plaza del pueblo, habían unos cuantos ponis reunidos alrededor de un unicornio de traje elegante que parecía tener varias influencias y estar bastante molesto, junto nuestra querida pegaso de ojos bizcos que se encontraba en el suelo sentada y con cara de cachorrito regañado. Al acercarme note que Lyra y Bon Bon se encontraban en la multitud viendo lo que pasaba. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí chicas? – pregunte a mis amigas al llegar al lugar.

Hola Andrés. – dijo Lyra saludando.

Pasa que Derpy cayó sobre ese poni que resulto ser Diamond Chains, uno de los nobles con más influencia de canterlot y conocido por no perdonar ninguna equivocación. – respondió Bon Bon a mi pregunta.

Me contaron que una vez una camarera derramó una gota de café en su ropa y Diamond Chains hiso que la despidieran con la amenaza de que si no lo hacían cerraría el lugar y que cualquiera que la contratase sufriría el mismo destino. – dijo Lyra.

Eso te lo conté yo, y paso hoy por la mañana en una cafetería que está cerca de aquí. – dijo Bon Bon.

Bueno, esto yo lo resuelvo. – dije y empecé a abrirme paso entre los ponis para llegar a donde estaba Derpy.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

¡Pegaso inútil! ¡Eres una vergüenza para toda la sociedad! – gritaba Diamond Chains entre otras cosas a la pobre pegaso, mientras la miraba con odio y pisaba algunos de los papeles que se habían salido de su maletín, cuando la pegaso choco con el unicornio. – ¡Haré que te despidan y te echen del pueblo, pegaso inservible! – gritó Diamond Chains y estaba a punto de golpear a Derpy.

Derpy cerró los ojos al ver como seria golpeada por ese poni, pero al no sentir el golpe abrió los ojos, viendo así como el golpe que iba dirigido a ella había sido detenido por un campo de fuerza y en el cuello del poni que había intentado lastimarla había una katana, que amenazaba con acabar con la vida del infeliz que la había insultado. Y al ver quien la había salvado la poni se sorprendió aun más, pues la misma criatura que caminaba con Spike cuando se le escapo la nube que empapó al mencionado dragón.

Hola Derpy, tiempo sin verte. – dijo Andrés sin quitar la katana del cuello del prepotente poni, que aunque intentaba disimularlo se encontraba aterrado.

Hola Andrés, gracias por la ayuda. – dijo la pegaso que después de unos segundos volvió a tener su graciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Vuelve a intentar golpearla y será lo último que hagas. – susurró Andrés en el oído del poni, que al oír estas palabras su puso pálido y se le bajo la tención. Tras decir esto quitó la katana del cuello del poni y el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a Derpy desapareció. – Ten más cuidado Derpy, intenta no estrellarte con los ponis que caminan por la calle. – dijo Andrés con una sonrisa comprensiva y luego volteo a ver a Diamond Chains. – y tú, como sea que te llames, recoge tus papeles y vete de este lugar. – dijo Andrés esperando que el poni entendiese que no era buena idea buscarle pelea.

¡¿Sabes con quien te estás metiendo?! – exclamó el poni prepotente con tono molesto al oír mis palabras. – ¡Destruiré tu vida, haré que te encierren en un calabozo y boten la llave! – empezó a soltar varias amenazas el poni olvidándose del miedo que le tenía al humano.

Me han dicho que tiene influencias pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, y si me sigues molestando te dejare en lo más profundo les bosque Everfree para que algún lobo de madera o manticora te devore. – tras decir esto Andrés chasqueó sus dedos y el maletín apareció cerrado con todos las papeles dentro. – ya tiene su maletín vallase del pueblo antes de que yo lo eché. – dijo Andrés de forma seria, pero en poni no parecía tener ganas de hacerle caso. – Te crees con derecho a golpear a esta pegaso por cometer un simple error y luego de que amablemente te devuelvo tu maletín ordenado, tú simplemente quieres seguir molestando. Mira es que hasta te voy a ayudar a llegar a Canterlot. – dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo desaparecer al poni.

¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó la pegaso de ojos bizcos con cara de preocupación.

Solo lo mande a Canterlot. – dijo Andrés con simpleza. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese arrogante no te lastimó? – preguntó Andrés preocupado al ver la mirada de miedo que tenia Derpy.

Estoy bien, ese poni no me hiso nada. – dijo Derpy lo cual tranquilizó a Andrés.

¡Andrés! ¡¿Estás bien?! – grito Lyra, acercándose junto con Bon Bon al ver lo ocurrido.

¡¿Sabes al enemigo que te acabas de comprar?! – preguntó Bon Bon preocupada por lo que el noble pudiese intentar contra su amigo.

Si, es un simple noble arrogante, que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera y que el mundo tiene que obedecerlo. – dijo Andrés sin darle mucha importancia a la preocupación de sus amigas y al notar que todos lo estaban viendo como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, decidió chasquear sus dedos desapareciendo junto con sus amigas.

* * *

(Segundos después) (Parque de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Después de poner en su lugar a ese noble y notar como todos me veían decidí salir de ahí y llevarme a mis amigas conmigo. – Bueno, creo que es buen momento para hacerles un anuncio. – dije llamando la atención de mis amigas. – Tengo 10 boletos para la gran gala del galope. – dijo y al oír esto, a las 3 ponis se les cayó la quijada. – Y ya todas tienen dueño. – dije causando que a 2 de las ponis se les pusiese una casa de "¿Y para que nos lo hechas en cara?" mientras que Derpy Soltó una sonrisa boba.

¿Para qué nos lo dices si ya tienen dueños? – pregunto Bon Bon algo molesta.

Eso es fácil de responder. Una es para mí, otra es para Silver a quien creo no les he presentado todavía, otra todavía no está confirmada y 4 más son para mis amigos de mi mundo que vendrán a la gala... – estaba diciendo pero fui interrumpido.

¡¿Más humanos?! – dio un pequeño grito Lyra emocionada por la que dije.

Sí, pero no los molestes que estoy seguro que ellos no tendrían problema en mandarte a la Luna. – dije con simpleza

Sigues sin responder mi pregunta. – dijo Bon Bon continuado con su tono molesto.

Solo hablaste de 7 boletos. ¿Qué pasa con los otros 3? – preguntó Derpy con su tierno tono inocente.

A eso voy. Los últimos tres boletos son para: mi amiga la unicornio mentolada que cree en humanos, mi otra amiga, la pegaso cartera de lindos ojos color ámbar y por ultimo pero no menos importante, mi otra amiga, la mejor dulcera de Ponyville.

Quisiera conocer a esas afortunadas ponis. – dijo Derpy con su tono inocente mientras las otras dos ponis de daba un simultaneo "Facehoof"

Se refiere a nosotras 3 Derpy. – dijo Lyra.

¿Enserio? – Preguntó Derpy.

Pues claro. – dije haciendo que las ponis se pusieran felices y les entregue sus entradas. – Y hay algo mas, en unos días o semanas voy a abrir una pizzería. – dije y las dejé a todas con cara de extrañeza.

¿Una qué? – pregunto Bon Bon extrañada.

Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. – dije y chasquee mis dedos desapareciendo del lugar.

Aparecí frente a la cafetería en la que había estado hace algunos días, entré por la puerta y a diferencia del otro día hoy habían 3 mecerás frente a la puerta esperándome. – _"Como se nota que buscan mi dinero, das una buena propina un día y al siguiente le caes bien a todo el mundo."_ – pensé al ver como todas querían atenderme. – ¿Dónde está la mesera que me atendió el otro día? – dije para molestarlas un poco y además quería confirmar mis sospechas.

La despidieron esta mañana. – dijo una de ellas poniendo una cara de tristeza.

Diamond Chains. ¿Verdad? – dije y ellas asintieron con la cabeza.

¿Saben donde esta? – pregunté esperando que supieran algo.

Creo que está buscando trabajo en la plaza, pero dudo que la contraten después de lo que dijo Diamond Chains. – dijo otra de las meseras imitando el nono de su compañera.

Gracias. – dije y les di 30 bits por ayudarme. Después de que ellas tomaran los bits, yo simplemente chasquee mis dedos y aparecí en la plaza donde me dijeron que podría estar. Pregunté por ella en la plaza, pero sin un nombre no podía hacer mucho. – _"Debí haberle preguntado su nombre."_ – pensé al darme cuenta de que no muchos sabían que decirme. Finalmente un poni supo a quien me refería y me dijo que después de buscar trabajo por un par de horas, la poni había salido corriendo al parque. – _"Imagino donde estará"_ – pensé y chasquee mis dedos apareciendo un par de metros detrás de la banca donde había conocido a Lyra. Al ver la banca note que ahí estaba sentada la ex-camarera que me había servido café ese día.

Hola. – salude mientras me sentaba a su lado y la poni volteaba a verme.

Hola. ¿A qué vienes? ¿También te hacharon de tu trabajo? – dijo la poni con tono apagado.

No, solo vine a acerté una oferta. – dije mientras veía es cielo.

¿A qué clase se dé "Oferta" te refieres? – me preguntó la poni desconfiada.

Una que te podría interesar, me enteré que te despidieron. – dije con un tono algo desinteresado.

Sí, todo por culpa de ese Diamond Chains. – dijo la poni con odio en su voz.

Pues te ofrezco un trabaja, tengo entendido que no has conseguido ninguno todavía. – dije a ver si aceptaba.

¿Qué trabajo podrías ofrecerme tú? Además. ¿A caso no tienes miedo de que ese poni vaya en tu contra si me contratas? – preguntó ella sin dejar su tono apagado.

El no me asusta y no creo que pueda hacer algo contra mi negocio. – respondí y la forma en la que la conversación iba me dio una idea.

¿A qué clase de trabajo te refieres tú? – dijo ella alejándose de mí.

Al tipo de trabajo en el que podrías disfrutar mucho si coperas. – dije acercándola con mi brazo.

Yo no soy de ese tipo de yeguas… – decía ella de forma asustada, mientras intentando liberarse de mi agarre.

¿Segura? Podríamos divertirnos mucho. Y la paga seria, adecuada… – dije de forma lujuriosa y mordiendo suavemente una de sus orejas que parecen de gato, como todas las ponis aquí.

Verdaderamente no quiero ese trabajo. – dijo ella encendiendo su cuerno, pero yo evite que lograse lo que intentaba, pues le puse el anillo anti-magia en el cuerno.

Es que no tienes opción… – dije y chasquee mis dedos apareciendo en el castillo de las hermanas nobles en medio del bosque Everfree, junto con mi acompañante a quien estoy tardando en preguntarle su nombre.

¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?! – gritó ella en su desesperación y empezó a correr para salir del lugar pero yo chasquee mis dedos y todo el lugar se cubrió por un campo de fuerza, para evitaría que ella escapase.

¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunté con simpleza, ignorando el tenso ambiente que había creado.

Golden Rose… – contestó ella con miedo en su voz.

¿Vas a cooperar? – pregunté, pero solo recibí un silencio y una cara de miedo. – Jajaja… – me reí de forma divertida causando una cara de extrañeza en Golden.

¡¿De qué te ríes?! – gritó ella sin quitar esa expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Jajajaja… Esto fue más divertido que… Jajajaja… cuando le jugué una broma parecida… Jajajaja… a Celestia… Jajajaja… – dije entre risas.

¡¿A qué te refieres?! – gritó Golden sin quitar esa dulce cara de miedo que puso.

Jajajaja… todo era una broma… Jajajaja… Te veías adorable con esa carita de miedo que pones… Jajajaja… – dije mientras me seguía riendo y ella se sonrojó un poco al oír lo que había dicho.

¿Todo fue una broma? – preguntó Golden tranquilizándose un poco.

No todo, la oferta de trabajo es enserio. – dije con simpleza y chasquee mis dedos haciendo que el anillo apareciese entre mis dedos.

Ahora enserio. ¿A qué clase de trabajo te refieres? – preguntó ella

Voy a abrir una pizzería y necesito una mesera. – dije con simpleza.

Bien, pero dime una cosa… – dijo golden.

Pregunta. – dije.

¿Qué es una pizzería? – preguntó ella.

Es como un restaurante pero se centra en hacer pizzas, que son una deliciosa comida de mi mundo. – respondí con simpleza.

Ok. ¿Cuando empiezo? – preguntó ella.

Cuando abra el lugar, la verdad es que no tenía nada preparado todavía, solo la receta de la pizza y pensaba contratarte en cuanto abriese, pero como Diamond Chains te quitó tu empleo decidí que mejor te ayudaba antes de que consigas otro. Tampoco creo que tarde mucho solo necesito un lugar grade, algunas mesas y una cocina. Con eso me basta para hacer el negocio más lucrativo de este pueblo. – le respondí.

Pues cerca de la plaza hay un restaurante a la veta, el dueño se va del pueblo para mover su restaurante a Canterlot, el único problema es que es un poco caro. – dijo Golden.

El dinero no es problema. Tengo el tesoro de un dragón a mi disposición. – le respondí.

¿Qué? – preguntó ella extrañada.

¿Te acuerdas del dragón que echamos de Ponyville las chicas, silver y yo? – dije en respuesta.

Si. – respondió ella.

Pues me quedé con parte de su tesoro. – dije con simpleza, mientras jugaba con el anillo anti-magia.

Perfecto, entonces supongo que en una semana estará todo listo. ¿Verdad? – dijo ella.

Sí, eso creo. – le respondí y chasque mis dedos apareciendo nuevamente en la silla con ella.

Como puedes hacer magia con es anillo. – me pregunto ella.

Es que yo no uso magia, en general los humanos no tenemos magia. – dije dejándola con cara de extrañeza.

¿Cómo que no haces magia? Nos acabas de tele-transportar. – dijo Golden.

No uso magia, como los humanos no tenemos magia ni alas, creamos maquinas para volar, levantar cosas muy pesadas y yo creé algunas cosas que son comparables a la magia pero no son magia. – respondí su interrogante y al ver al cielo noté que los pegasos casi terminaban de nublar el cielo. – Golden deberías ir rápido a tu casa, claro si no quieres mojarte. – dije mientras me levantaba de la banca.

Bueno, nos vemos. – dijo la unicornio retirándose.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no la describí como para que los lectores se hagan una idea." – paso ese pensamiento por mi cabeza y decidí hablarles de du apariencia. (Puede que luego la ponga en mi perfil, pero primero me tengo que crear un deviantart… que flogera… algún día lo haré seguramente esté listo para el siguiente cap.) Bueno les describo a la poni. Es una unicornio de pelaje blanco con crin y cola de un color Amarillo vivido junto con detalles color amarillo pálido, sus ojos con ese color magenta vivido y noté que llevaba unas zapatillas amarillo pálido. Tras dar esta descripción simplemente empecé a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Por el camino empezó a llover, pero yo me mantenía seco gracias a mis campos de fuerza. Después de un rato caminando me vi como Applejack y Rarity discutían bajo la lluvia y me di cuenta de que hoy sería el capítulo de lo pijamada. Chasquee mis dedos y aparecí dentro de la biblioteca. – Hola Twilight. – dije apareciendo en el sofá en donde ella estaba leyendo.

Hola Andrés. – me respondió ella sin mucho interés.

Tus amigas están afuera, sería bueno que las invitaras a pasar antes de que les caiga un rayo. – dije para que prestara atención.

Voy. – dijo ella y camino hasta la puerta.

Nos vemos luego. – dije y estaba a punto de chasquear mis dedos, pero fui interrumpido.

¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó Twilight.

Voy a casar rayos. – dije y termine de chasquear mis dedos, desapareciendo del Lugar.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Tras la desaparición de Andrés, Twilight abrió la puerta y vio a sus amigas discutiendo bajo la lluvia. – ¡Applejack! ¡Rarity! ¡Applejack! ¡Rarity! – Gritó Twilight desde la puerta de su casa preocupada por sus amigas.

¿Twilight? – preguntaron la vaquera y la modista al ver como su amiga las llamaba.

Entren chicas. Rápido. – dijo Twilight invitando a sus amigas a pasar.

Un momento. ¿Es bueno estar aquí durante una tormenta eléctrica? – preguntó Applejack antes de entrar a casa de Twilight.

Lo es si tienes un pararrayos mágico protegiendo tu hogar como yo. Adelante. – dijo Twilight.

Ah. Estamos muy agradecidas por tu invitación. – dijo Rarity hablando de forma elegante entrando a la casa de Twilight.

Gracias por tu hospitalidad. – dijo Applejack entrando a la casa con sus cascos enlodados, pero fue detenida por Rarity.

Em... Se una invitada educada y ve a lavarte por favor. ¿Sí? – dijo Rarity con su tono elegante y con la intención de molestar a Applejack.

Ugh. Si hoy tengo que pasar un segundo más con esta maniática de Rarity. No puedo hacerme responsable de lo que haré. – refunfuño Applejack, mientras caminaba fuera de la casa.

Vaya tormenta. ¿Eh? Los ponis pegaso se sobrepasaron esta vez. Espero que no tengan problemas para llegar a casa. – dijo Twilight para hacer conversación.

Realmente podría ser un problema. – dijo Rarity.

Bueno. Se pueden quedar si necesitan. Spike viajó a Canterlot por asuntos de la realeza. Estaré sola en casa esta noche. – Ofreció Twilight, pero de repente tubo una idea. – ¡Ah! ¿Por que ustedes no se quedan a dormir? Haremos una pijamada. Siempre he querido hacer una. – dijo Twilight con emoción.

Uy, que cosa. Ay, me parece que tengo otro compromiso programado para esta noche que he olvidado por completo hasta ahora. – dijo Rarity dando una risa fingida. – Ay que torpe. No puedo quedarme toda la noche. – completo su oración la modista. – Con Applejack. – dijo en too bajo para que Twilight no la escuchase. Entonces Twilight saca un libro de las estantería y se lo muestra haciendo que Rarity lea el titulo. – "Pijamada ciento uno. Todo lo que siempre has querido saber sobre pijamadas, pero temías preguntar" – Leyó Rarity en el libro.

Mi propia copia individual. Es una fantástica guía de referencia. Deberías ver el índice. Estaba esperando la oportunidad de usarla. ¡Y hoy es el día! ¡Esto va a ser grandioso! – dijo Twilight emociona, pues esta sería su primera pijamada.

Si. Ajá, grandioso. – dijo Rarity soltando una pequeña risa falsa y por la ventana podía verse a Applejack intentando lavarse las pesuñas sin lograrlo pues se enredó con la manguera.

¡¿Que sucede?! – dijo Applejack impresionada de ver a sus amigas con mascarilla en la cara. – Oigan esperen un momento. Me hicieron lavar el barro de mis cascos. ¿Pero está bien que ustedes tengan barro en la cara? – acuso Applejack molesta de lo que veía.

Tranquila, esto se llama mascarilla. Es para refrescarte y rejuvenecerte. – respondió Rarity sin sobresaltarse.

Nos cambiaremos la apariencia entre todas. – dijo Twilight con una risita chillona y luego de eso completó su oración. – Tenemos que hacerlo, lo dice aquí en el libro. – terminó de decir Twilight y le mostro el libro a Applejack.

Applejack leyó lo que decía. – "Pijamada ciento uno. Todo lo que..." Ah si... ¿Ya vieron qué hora es? Tengo que irme a casa rápido. Se me hizo tarde para... Eh, bueno. Adiós. – dijo Applejack intentando inventarse una escusa creíble. Tras esto cayó un relámpago y la poni vaquera volvió con sus amigas soltando un pequeño grito por el susto que el relámpago le dio. – Aah... Mejor me quedo. – dijo la vaquera por el susto.

¡Viva! ¡Una pijamada! – exclamó Twilgiht emocionada.

Duagh. ¿Para qué es esta cosa? – dijo Applejack, pues Rarity le había puesto rodajas de pepino en los ojos.

Ay... Es para reducir la hinchazón de los ojos, claro. – dijo Rarity.

¿Hinchazón? Atracón. – dijo Applejack y se comió las rodajas de pepino. – Sabe rico. – dijo la vaquera tras comerse las rodajas.

¿No es emocionante? Haremos todo lo del libro. Y mi pijamada será oficialmente divertida. – dijo Twilight emocionada.

¿Escuchaste eso Applejack? Seguramente no querrás hacer nada que pueda arruinar la primera pijamada de Twilight. ¿Verdad? – dijo Rarity.

Ay. Claro que no. Tu tampoco lo harías supongo. – respondió Applajack.

¿Entonces tenemos un acuerdo? – preguntó Rarity.

Por supuesto. – dijo Applejack y escupió en su casco para sellar el trato.

¡Ay! ¿Sabes algo? Una cosa es el desorden y otra ser grosera. – dijo Rarity en respuesta a las acciones de Applejack.

¿Sabes? Una cosa es ser especial, y otra ponerme de malas. – respondió Applejack.

Por suerte yo puedo convivir con cualquier poni a pesar de lo difícil que sea. – dijo Rarity.

¿A si? Pues yo voy a ser la poni más conviviente que vas a conocer. – dio Applejack.

Esa palabra no existe. – dijo Rarity.

Esta será la mejor pijamada en la historia. ¡Sí! – dijo Twilight con su tono emocionado.

Si... – dijeron Rarity y Applejack con tono de "si, claro…"

(Minutos después)

Bien... ¿Qué tal estás conviviendo ahora, Applejack? – Rarity.

Muy bien, Rarity. – respondió Applejack.

Esto es increíble. Cambio de imagen, listo. Uh. Tenemos que contar historias de fantasmas. ¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Twilight.

¡Yo! Me gustaría contarles la aterradora historia de un fantasma que volvía locas a todas las ponis con su pulcritud innecesaria. Úuuuúuuúu... – dijo Applejack haciendo una clara referencia a Rarity. Estoy segura que la historia les suena familiar... – dijo Applejack dirigiéndose a Rarity.

No la conozco. Pero yo tengo una mejor. Y es la horripilante historia de la desordenada y desconsiderada fantasma que irritaba cualquier poni a cien kilómetros a la redonda. Úuuuúuuuuúuu... – respondió Rarity.

Esa historia no es real, la inventaste. . Alegó Applejack.

Es una historia de fantasmas, todas son inventadas. – respondió Rarity y se escucho un relámpago de fondo que causo que se apagara la luz.

Yo tengo una. Esta historia se llama: "La leyenda del caballo sin cabeza" - dijo Twilight y se oy´un relámpago de fondo.

Era una oscura noche de tormenta, igual que esta. Y tres ponis celebraban una pijamada, igual... Que... Esta... – empezó a contar su historia Twilight.

(Minutos despues)

Twilight Sparkle: ...Y justo cuando la ultima poni creyó estar a salvo. Ahí. Parado detrás de ella. A solo unos centímetros estaba... ¡El caballo sin cabeza! – dijo Twilight casi gritando para terminar la historia y un relampogo hiso que las luces parpadearan, dándole a Twilight valiosos segundos que Twilight usó para ponerse una sabana sobre la cabeza y asustar a sus amigas. – Uuaaaaaaa... – dijo Twilight asustando a sus amigas.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... – gritaron las amigas de Twilight por el susto.

Historia de fantasmas, ya. – dijo Twilight tachando lo mencionado de una lista. – Ahora. ¿Quién quiere malvaviscos? – dijo Twilight.

Cayó otro relámpago y se vio por la ventana como Andrés lo partía en dos con su katana y posteriormente desaparecia en el aire. – Espera Twilight, aun no han contado una verdadera historia de terror. – dijo Andrés apareciéndose en la habitación, detrás de ellas.

Pero yo ya conté una. – dijo Twilight.

Eso no dio miedo. Incluso las historias de terror más comunes de mi mundo, dan más miedo que eso. – dijo Andrés con simpleza.

Pues demuéstralo. – dijo Applejack.

No sé si sea… – decía Rarity pero una mirada desafiante de Applejack fue suficiente para que se quedase.

Bien, comencemos. – dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos apagando las luces y moviendo a todos al centro de la habitación, solo que esta vez la obscuridad alrededor de ellos era más intensa y profunda, además que la linterna amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento. Andrés empezó a contar uno de los muchos creepypastas de slenderman que recordaba en parte, aunque el hecho de que faltasen partes de la historia parecía inquietar aun mas a las ponis. – Y lo único que se sabe es que "El" ronda suelto por el mundo, libre de sus ataduras y con un hambre insaciable. Al terminar la historia las 3 ponis se encontraba abuzadas entre si y un relámpago cayó permitiendo ver a su alrededor donde por unos segundos, parecía que se habían visto los tentáculos de slenderman. – Bueno esa fue la historia. – dijo Andrés con simpleza.

Todo lo que dijiste fue una historia ¿cierto? – preguntó Twilight con miedo en su vos.

Claro que es un cuento. – dijo Rarity intentando disimular su miedo.

¿Cierto? – preguntó Applejack con algo de miedo.

En mi mundo se le considera un mito o una leyenda, pero toda leyenda comenzó d algo cierto y deben recordar que en mi mundo ustedes también son mitos. – dijo Andrés causando terror en las ponis. – En cualquier caso no creo que justo tengan la mala suerte de que venga por ustedes. – dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos perdiendo la luz. Al disiparse la obscuridad se hiso visible slenderman quien se encontraba detrás de las Ponis. Andrés al verlo puso una cara de terror y dijo. – S… S… Slenderman. – gritó Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos desapareciendo del lugar.

Las ponis se voltearon y vieron a la criatura que se encontraba frente a ellas, slenderman empezó a acercarse y las ponis corrieron y grataron despavoridas hasta las esquina opuesta de la habitación. Las ponis se encontraban aterradas cada vez la terrorífica criatura se encontraba más cerca y enfrentarse a esa criatura seria una sentencia de muerte. Cuando la criatura estaba a un par de pasos de las ponis se empezaron a oír unas débiles risas en la habitación, que con el tiempo se convirtieron en fuertes carcajadas. Twilight dejó la esquina tele-transportándose al centro de la habitación y gritó. - ¡Muy gracioso Andrés! – Gritó Twilight con tono molesto.

Se oyó un chasquido de dedos, causando que el slenderman desapareciera sin dejar rastro y Andrés apareciese en el mismo lugar donde había desaparecido. – Jajajaja… Debieron haber visto sus caras… Jajajaja… – dijo Andrés entre risas.

¿Fue una broma? – preguntaron Rarity y Applejack al unísono.

Pues sí, ahora me retiro a cazar rayos. – respondió Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos desapareciendo del lugar antes de que un cuchillo se clavase en la pared que se encontraba detrás de él.

(Un rato despues)

Luego pones un malvavisco sobre el chocolate. Debe estar centrado, eso es crucial. Y luego pones cuidadosamente otra galleta cuadrada encima... Yyy... Listo. ¡Tarán! – dijo Rarity.

Oooh... – soltó Twilight interesada.

Ahora te lo comes. – dijo Applejak comiéndose la galleta de malvavisco y chocolate y terminó eructando.

Agh... Al menos podrías decir disculpen. – criticó Rarity.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero me interrumpiste... Perdón. – respondió Applejack.

Malvaviscos, Ya. La siguiente cosa divertida es... ¡Verdad o reto! – dijo Twilight.

Yo reto a Applejack a hacer algo cuidadosa y ordenadamente, para variar. – retó Rarity.

¡A si! Pues yo reto a Rarity a alegrarse, y dejar de obsesionarse por casa detalle mínimo y sin importancia, para variar. – respondió con otro reto Applejack.

Creo que la verdad del asunto es que cierta poni debería poner un poco mas de atención a los detalles. – dijo Rarity.

Y yo creo que la verdad es que cierta poni debería dejar de quejarse para que las demás puedan hacer las cosas. – Respondio Applejack.

Eeh, creo que así no es cómo funciona el juego. Deben dar una respuesta honesta a cada pregunta o hacer lo que la otra poni te rete a hacer. – dijo Twilight.

Yo te reto a ir afuera, y dejar que tu preciosa melena se arruine otra vez. – retó Applejack.

Si, hazlo. Son reglas. – dijo Twilight.

¡Ja! – soltó Applejack.

¡Bien! – dijo Rarity y salió a mojarse, mientras que Applejack se reía de ella.

Muy bien. Yo reto a Applejack a que se ponga un vestido largo y muchos moños. – retó Rarity.

Applejack se puso el vestido y preguntó. – ¿Contenta?

Mucho. – contestó Rarity.

¿Yo participaré? – preguntó Twilight.

¡Te reto a entrar al siguiente rodeo que entre al pueblo! – dijo Applejack.

¡Yo te reto a que no entres al siguiente rodeo del pueblo! – dijo Rarity.

¡Te reto a no cepillarte la melena antes de dormir! – dijo Applejack.

¡Y yo te reto a cepillártela una vez! – dijo Rarity.

Creo... Que hay que tachar verdad o reto y continuar. Veamos que es la cosa supe divertida. ¿Quieren? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Pelea de almohadas? – preguntó Twilight.

Ay, por favor... No me interesa para nada participar en algo que es tan rudo. – dijo Rarity y seguidamente recibió un almohadazo un la cara. – ¡Uh! ¡Declaro La Guerra! – dijo la modista.

Aaahh, ya entiendo. Pelea, de almohadas. ¡Sí! – dijo Twilight, pero fue golpeada por unas cuantas almohadas. – ¡Uh! Eh... ¿Chicas...? ¿Y si bajamos la intensidad?

Lo hare si ella para. – dijo Applejack.

Ella empezó. – dijo Rarity.

Tal vez deberíamos parar e ir a dormir. – sugirió Twilight desde una montaña de almoadas.

¿Dormir? ¿Para qué? Esto es más divertido. – dijo Andrés mientras lanzaba almohadas a las dos ponis las cuales también contraatacaron, pero Andrés atrapaba todas as almohadas y las devolvía a quien se las lanzaba.

(Un rato después)

¿Y yo donde voy a dormir? – preguntó Andrés al ver como las amigas de Twilight se habían adoñado de su cama.

Bueno, supongo que podrías dormir conmigo. – dijo Twilight sonrojándose un poco.

No lo sé. ¿No sería un poco raro? – dijo Andrés.

Sí, pero es eso o que duermas en el suelo. – dijo Twilight.

Está bien, a la cama. – dijo Andrés acostándose en la cama y durmiéndose al instante.

¿Cómo hiso eso? – se pregunto Twilight hablando sola como es de costumbre y se acostó junto a Andrés

(Minutos después)

Mantén tus cascos enlodados de tu lado. – dijo Rarity en su cama.

No están enlodados. – reclamó Applejack.

Lo estaban. Aun podrían tener barro. – alego Rarity.

Están bien. ¿Lo ves? – dijo Applejack enseñándole su casco a Rarity.

¡Uuouuh! Mh... – soltó Rarity agarandose la sabana completa.

¿Ahora eres desconsiderada? – preguntó Applejack y le arrebato la sabana a Rarity.

Tengo que tender la cama otra vez para poder dormir. De pie. – dijo Rarity derribando a Applejack de la cama y tendiendo la misma.

¡Oye! – dijo Applejack al caer al suelo.

A, a, a. La arruinaras. Lo tienes que hacer así... Mhm... – dijo Rarity explicándole a Applejack como acomodarse en la cama.

¿Si? Eso no va a pasar. ¡Gerónimo! – dijo Applejack y saltó a la cama.

¡Oye! – dijo Rarity que había caído al suelo. – ¡Fue a propósito! – reclamó Rarity.

Ah, Si... – respondió Applejack.

¡Tengo que tenderla otra vez! – exclamó Rarity.

No te escucho, ya estoy dormida. – dijo Applejack y empezó a roncar falsamente. Rarity le queto la sabana y Applejack simplemente dijo. – No voy a moverme.

Lo harás si quieres una parte de la manta... ¡Ay! – dijo Rarity, pero Applejack le quito la manta de la boca.

¡Dámela! – dijo Applejack

¡No lo hare! – dijo Rarity empezando con una pelea.

¡Si lo harás! – dijo Applejack.

¡No! – dijo Rarity.

¡Sí! – dijo Applejack.

¡No! – dijo Rarity.

¡Sí! – dijo Applejack.

¡No! – dijo Rarity.

¡Sí! – dijo Applejack.

¡No! – dijo Rarity.

¡Sí! – dijo Applejack.

¡No! – dijo Rarity.

¡Sí! – dijo Applejack.

¡No! – dijo Rarity.

¡Sí! – dijo Applejack.

¡No! – dijo Rarity.

¡Ya basta! – gritó Twilight deteniendo la pelea. – Aquí dice que lo primero que deben hacer en una pijamada es divertirse. ¡Y gracias a ustedes dos, no puedo tacharlo! – reclamó Twilight señalando el libro y en el suelo de la habitación podemos ver a Andrés tirado pues Twilight lo había tumbado de la cama mientras dormía.

Yo me he esforzado mucho por convivir. – alegó Applejack.

No, soy yo la que se ha esforzado mucho. – respondió Rarity.

No, fui yo. – reclamó Applejack.

NO, yo. – dijo Rarity.

¡Yo! – dijo Applejack.

¡Yo! – dijo Rarity.

¿Ya están felices? Ustedes dos arruinaron mi pijamada. El maquillaje, los malvaviscos, la verdad o reto. Todo. Es más. ¿Hay algo que pueda salir mal? – dijo Twilight y cayó un relámpago en un árbol cercano. – Perdón por preguntar. – se disculpó Twilight al ver lo ocurrido.

¿Lo ves? Debíamos haber cortado todas esas ramas sueltas. No adornarlas. – reclamó Applejack.

Pero yo... – dijo Rarity.

Fuera de mi camino. No queda tiempo. – dijo Applejack.

NO, espera. ¡No! – dijo Rarity.

Nada de esperar. NO hay que parar. Sino actuar. Y eso amigas es lo que le llamo hacer las cosas. – respondió Applejack, atrapando la rama que caería sobre la cas con su lazo y trallendola hasta la casa de Twilight. Casualmente la rama cayó sobre Andrés y este siguió durmiendo como si nada.

¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Trate de advertirte que caería acá encima! – dijo Rarity.

Debiste tratar con más ganas. Eh... Lo siento mucho Twilight. – dijo Applejack.

Esta... Bueno, no está bien. Hay una rama gigante a la mitad de mi cuarto. ¡Y el libro no dice nada de tener ramas gigantes en tu pijamada! Aquí no dice nada sobre eso. Uuuh... ¡No! – dijo Twilight.

Por los corrales. ¿Qué es lo que haces? – reclamó Applejack pues Rarity estaba ordenando libros.

Limpiando el desastre que alguien hizo. ¿Quién lo hizo? Ay claro. ¡Fuiste tú! – respondió Rarity.

¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – exclamó Applejack.

"Hornear, mejores amigas, hermanos." ¡Aquí no dice nada sobre ramas! – dijo twilight leyendo el libro.

¡Rarity, por todos los ponis! ¡Deja de acomodar libros y ayúdanos a librarnos de esto! ¡Te dije que vengas aquí a ayudarme! ¡Rápido! Escucha... Lo siento ¿Entiendes? – dijo Applejack.

¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Rarity.

¡Dije que lo siento! Debí hacerte caso cuando notaste donde caería la rama. Tu irritante atención al detalle nos habría salvado de esto. Pero ahora debes dejar a un lado tu obsesión por ordenar todo. ¡Y ayudarme a mover la única cosa grande que realmente importa! Por favor. – se disculpo Applejack.

Ay, ay... Pero voy a quedar pegajosa. – dijo Rarity.

¡Santas vacas! Que te... Digo, bueno. Si. Estar pegajosa es un efecto de tanto trabajo. ¡Pero tienes que superarlo! ¡Considerando que yo no puedo arreglar este desastre sola! Necesito tu ayuda. – exclamó Applejack.

Uy... Hay que hacerlo. – dijo Rarity.

Bueno, hay una sección de pijamadas en exteriores. Lo que estamos haciendo ahora, cuenta como acampar. – dijo Twilight, mientras seguía leyendo el libro.

Uh... Me veo horrible. – dijo Rarity viéndose a si misma.

¿Mejor? – pregunto Applejack tras colocarle unas rodajas de pepinillo en los ojos.

Hmm, Gracias. – dijo Rarity.

Uyy, que lindo. ¿De dónde salió esto? Tampoco está en el libro. – dijo Twilight.

(Un rato después)

¿Es más grande que un granero? – preguntó Rarity.

Noo. – respondió Twilight.

¿Más pequeño que una silla de montar? – preguntó Rarity.

No. Solo quedan tres de sus veinte preguntas. – dijo Twilight.

Ay, jamás adivinaremos lo que estas pensando. Puede ser lo que sea. – dijo Applejack.

¿Estamos frías? – preguntó Rarity.

¿Qué? ¿Hace mucho frio? ¿Aumento la calefacción? – preguntó Twilight.

¿O sea que nos estamos acercando con nuestras respuestas? – preguntó Applejack.

Aaah... Noo. Y esa también cuenta como pregunta, así que solo quedan dos. – respondió Twilight.

Sera... ¿Una poni de seis patas con melena de puntos dorados y estrellas fugases? – respondió Applejack.

¿...Que vuela por todo el mundo para ocultar huevos mágicos? – terminó de responder Rarity.

¡Exacto! – exclamo Twilight.

¿En serio? – preguntaron Applejack y Rarity al unísono.

No. – respondió Twilight con una risa y Andrés se apareció frente a ellas. – Es el telescopio de ahí – dijo Andrés apuntado al telescopio de Twilight.

Pero es tan agradable ver que las dos se llevan bien finalmente que quería que ganaran las dos juntas. – dijo Twilight.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntaron Applejack y Rarity al mismo tiempo.

Yo lo sé todo, incluyendo lo del árbol que me arrojaron encima y que Twilight me tumbó de la cama. – dijo Andrés sorprendiendo a las ponis y mirándolas de forma acusadora. Despues de unos segundos Andrés chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció del lugar.

¿Lo ven? Pudimos divertirnos así desde el principio. – dijo Twilight.

Si cierta poni no hubiera sido tan especial... – dijo Applejack.

Tal vez lo hubiera sido, si alguien no hubiera sido tan descuidada. – dijo Rarity.

Perdón por ser un dolor de crin. – se disculpó Applejack.

Ay no, apuesto que yo estuve peor. – dijo Rarity.

Que amable eres. Pero soy yo quien lo lamenta. – replico Applejack.

Yo lo lamento mucho más que tu. – dijo Rarity.

¡Que no! – dijo Applejack.

¡Que si! – dijo Rarity.

¡Que no! – dijo Applejack.

¡Que si! – dijo Rarity.

¡Que no! – dijo Applejack.

¡Que si! – dijo Rarity y las dos empezaron a reírse.

Declaro esta, mi primera pijamada, todo un éxito. – dijo Twilight.

¡Sí! – exclamaron Applejack y Rarity al unísono.

Diversión, ya está. – dijo Twilight.

(Un rato después)

Ahora dos pasos a la izquierda. Ay no no no. A mi izquierda. – dijo Rarity.

¿Hacia dónde? ¡Auh! Eso fue tu culpa, no mía. – dijo Applejack chocando con un montón de libros.

Lo siento. – dijo Rarity y empezaron a reírse.

Querida Princesa Celestia. Es difícil creer que dos ponis que tienen tan poco en común, puedan llevarse tan bien. Pero descubrí que si aceptas las diferencias de los otros, podrías sorprenderte que pueden ser muy buenas amigas al final. Bueno... ¿Quien quiere otra pijamada mañana en la noche? ¿Qué tal el jueves próximo? ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal en dos sábados? ¿Dentro de un mes? – dijo Twilight y recibió un par de almohadazos como respuesta.

Fin Capitulo 13.

¿Se me ocurrirán preguntas para escribir? ¿La organización Luna Sangre atacara pronto? ¿Seguirán apaleando a Twilight con almohadas? ¿Andrés tiene el sueño pesado? ¿A Discord le gustará la pizza? ¿Andrés se las ingeniará para crear un tele-puerto improvisado? ¿Alguien se preguntará de donde Andrés saco tanto dinero? ¿A alguien le importará? ¿Me cansare de escribir preguntas? ¿Andrés seguirá contando historias de terror? ¿Alguien descifrará mis códigos? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no.

* * *

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD, no me extenderé mucho, pues hay unos cuantos reviews y no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Se me está haciendo tarde para actualizar y sigo escribiendo.

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Tsuki no shadow** **:** No entendí muy bien la pregunta, pero si te refieres a que si en realidad sucederá, pues eso es confidencial.

 **Pokeleaf** **:** Tus preguntas fueron respondidas por el cap. ¿verdad?

 **BETATSTR** **:** Gracias, por leerlo y no te preocupes, que no tengo planeado abandonarla.

 **Rikimlp** **:** Si, de hecho el tuyo fue el segundo fic que me leí y también me gustó bastante. Por cierto, gracias por el like.

 **Guest** **:** Si, eso es lo que pone.

 **Crimson Heart** **:** Pues a mí también me suena, pero no sé de donde será. Seguramente son varios.

 **Draven vnzla** **:**!Siii! Otro venezolano que lee mi fic. Y Gracias por leer.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Esos Fueron los Reviews de esta semana, gracias por leer y llegó el momento de despedirme.

Chau Chau…

Digo…

LightningmasteXD fuera.


	15. Capitulo 14– La Apariencia no lo es todo

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por mi humilde fic y me complace informarles, que hoy les traigo otro interesante capitulo… no tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que siguen este fic y aun mas a los que me ayudan a mejorar cada día más con sus reviews o los que simplemente comentan su opinión del fic.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

[Personaje] = esto aparecerá cuando haya una canción y se refiere a personaje que canta esa parte.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 14 – La Apariencia no lo es todo y los títulos tampoco.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

En un paramo de profunda oscuridad, en un pequeño punto de este infinito vacio, en el único punto iluminado de este enorme lugar, en el se podía ver 10 computadoras, 5 de estas se encantaban viendo al Norte y otras 5 veían al sur. Cada lado tenía un color, el norte era el lado azul y el sur era el lado rojo. Todo esto para crear un escenario propicio. – ¿Escenario propicio para qué? – Se preguntara ustedes.

No se lo preguntan ellos, me lo pregunto yo. – dijo alguien desde el público como no entendiendo lo que el narrador dijo.

Como decía, en esta titánica batalla se enfrentarían 2 equipos, que aunque son muy diferentes entre sí, se equiparen a la hora de luchar en los campos de la justicia. Algunos ya sabrán de que hablo, otros solo pensaran en estos es un desperdicio de mi tiempo y palabras, pero ñeee… si no lo hago me aburro. – ¡Pentakill! – Se oye esto por todo el paramo y una multitud empieza a gritar de la emoción, esto último carece de sentido, pues el lugar no es más que un vacio infinito. Pasan 3 segundos y se oye la misma voz. - ¡Pentakill! – dice la voz nuevamente. Tras esto un silencio de ultratumba controla el lugar nuevamnte.

Luna. ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? – pregunta Andrés que se encontraba en la computadora del centro del lado azul.

Eso ella no tiene por que decírtelo. – respondió Lightning desde el centro del lado rojo.

Lightning me prometió un favor en la historia si venía a su equipo. – respondió Luna que se encontraba dos puestos a la izquierda de Lightning, dejando a Pinkie de por metió y todo esto obviamente del lado rojo del escenario.

¿Tan bajo has caído? – preguntó Andrés con algo de burla en su voz.

No entiendo para que la necesitas. ¿A caso en esta dimensión no hay más ponis gamers? – pregunto Luis que se encontraba a la izquierda de Andrés.

Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué hay dos Lunas. – dijo Francisco con cara de perdido. Señalando que había una segunda Luna que se encontraba a la derecha de Lightning.

Es que esta es de nuestra dimensión. – dijo Pinkie señalando a la Luna que se encontraba a la derecha de Lightning. – Y esta es de la Equestria donde esta Andrés. Tontito. – Termino de responderle Pinkie a quien se encontraba frente a ella, mientras señalaba a la Luna que se encontraba a su lado.

¿Se dan cuenta de que tenemos que espera como dos minutes por el re-spawn? – pregunto Ricardo que se encontraba a la derecha de Francisco.

Si, supongo que esas cosas pasan cuando Andrés y Lightning se hacen 2 pentas al mismo tiempo en la pelea definitiva después de 2 horas de juego. – dijo Celestia con un tono algo molesto.

Bueno, esas cosas pasan. – dijo Carlos que se encontraba a la izquierda de Luis y miraba de frente a Celestia.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Luna del mundo de Lightning.

Pues esperamos. – contestó Francisco.

Eso no, me refiero a que hacemos ahora que llegaron los lectores. – dijo Luna.

Pues lo que Andrés planeó. – respondió Ricardo que se encontraba frente a la Luna del fic.

Pues… el cap puede esperar… sigamos con esto. – dijo Andrés y todos parecían estar de acuerdo, pero repentinamente… la partida se puso en pausa…

El fic es primero... no nos podemos atrasar. – dijo Lightning tentado a seguir jugando.

Ok… – dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que en medio de la oscuridad un televisor enorme apareciese y que un sofá de similares proporciones lo acompañase.

Me gusta tu forma de pensar. – dijo Lightning y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que todos aparecieran en el sofá y que apareciese un mesa llena de manjares.

¿Ustedes no tendrían que irse ya? – preguntó Celestia refiriéndose a los del fic.

Sí, pero no todos tenemos permisos de administrador en esta dimensión. – dijo Carlos como si esa respuesta fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Andrés chasqueó sus dedos nuevamente, haciendo que los 5 humanos y la Luna del fic desaparecieran.

Luna. ¿Haces los honores? – dijo Lightning entregándole el control del televisor a Luna.

Ok... – respondió ella y encendió el televisor.

El televisor se enciende y en él se muestran las palabras. – "Capitulo 14 – La Apariencia no lo es todo y los títulos tampoco."

* * *

(2 días después del capítulo anterior) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba junto a Twilight y Spike salimos a caminar un rato, pero por alguna razón no habían ponis a la vista. – _"Que raro, no hay nadie por este sitio, esto suele estar lleno de ponis, creo que ahora tocaba el capítulo de los Parasprites, pero parece que fuese el de Zecora, y la verdad… me conviene más el cap de Zecora"_ – pensé mientras veía a mi alrededor y notaba la visible ausencia de ponis.

Guau, que hermoso día. – dijo Twilight mientras caminaba con Spike en su lomo.

Rainbow se levanto temprano al fin para quitar todas las nubes. – señaló Spike.

Si, un simple y tranquilo día en Ponyville, Otros 5 apacibles días mas y podré abrir la pizzería. – dije para hacer conversación.

Ya quiero otra de esas pizzas. – dijo Spike.

Si… ¿Y que estas esperando para abrir esa panadería?

Es pizzería, y estoy esperando a poder traer algo de mi mundo para facilitarme el trabajo. – le respondí con un tono algo divertido por su error, y Spike también soltó algunas risas.

¿Cómo vas a traer cosas de tu mundo? ¿Está listo el portal para tus amigos? – pregunto Twilight interesada.

No, pero tengo algo que podría servirme para traer lo que quiero. El único problema es que es algo peligroso e inestable, Y si se usa en seres vivos es letal. – respondí la pregunta de Twilight sin muchos rodeos.

Quisiera ver cómo funciona esa tecnología tuya. – dijo Twilight interesada.

Bueno, supongo que podría traer algunas cosas extras para ustedes, y algo que se que te gustará Twilight. Además de mostrarte algunas cosas que traje conmigo. – dije causando que en los ojos de la estudiosa unicornio aparecieran estrellitas.

Siiii… estudiaré cosas de otro mundo. – dijo Twilight emocionada.

Además de este bello día que tenemos. – dijo Spike como queriendo volver al teme principal.

Apuesto que todo Ponyville saldrá a disfrutar del sol. – dijo Twilight admirando el pequeño pueblo. – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Donde están los ponis? – dijo Twilight dándose cuenta de que no había nadie en el pueblo… o al menos no en la calle.

¿Sera día festivo en Ponyville? – preguntó Spike.

No que yo sepa... – respondió Spike.

Y por lo menos en mi mundo, cuando hay día festivo, las calles se llenan de gente. – dije yo, dando mi opinión.

¿Tengo mal aliento? – preguntó Spike como que eso fuese la explicación más lógica.

No más de lo normal. – respondió Twilight como que la pregunta hubiese tenido mucho sentido.

Dudo que tu aliento espante a un pueblo, ojala sea un ejército, así me entretengo con algo. – dije y deje a los dos con caras de "¿Qué clase de loco tenemos con nosotros?" – _"Si, esto tiene pinta de ser Zecora, pero esa broma fue buena."_ – pensé mientras seguía viendo el pueblo en busca de Zecora.

¿Serán? ¡¿Zombies?! – preguntó Spike con tono "tenebroso".

No es probable... – respondió Twilight.

No es probable, Pero. ¿Es posible? – dijo Spike.

De hecho si es posible pero no va a pasar por lo pronto, pues los zombis no surgen porque si, salen ser un virus creado de forma accidental y que se sale de control. Por lo que tengo entendido en Equestria no experimentan con la genética, ni están en busca de un arma biológica. – respondí yo logrando que volviesen a poner la cara de "¿Qué clase de loco tenemos con nosotros?"

Pssst. Twilight. Spike. Andrés. Vengan. Vengan aquí. Rápido. Antes de que los atrape... – Susurró Pinkie desde su casa indicándonos que entrásemos.

¿Quién? ¿El pony zombi? – preguntó Spike mientras entrabamos a la casa de Pinkie, también conocida como sugar cube corner.

¿Pooonny zooombi? – preguntó Pinkie con tono asustado.

Spike, los ponis zombis no existen. Pinkie. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola en la oscuridad? – preguntó Twilight sin rodeos.

No estoy sola en la oscuridad. – respondió Pinkie.

Entonces. ¿Que están haciendo todas aquí? – preguntó Twilight.

Nos ocultamos de ella. – dijo Applejack y señalo por la ventana a quien yo reconoció como Zecora.

Míster Twilight. ¿Viste a Zecora? – dijo Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom, te prohibí decir ese nombre. – regaño Applejack a su hermana.

Bueno, la vi voltear hacia acá. – respondió Twilight con simpleza.

¿Voltear malignamente hacia acá? – dijo Pinkie de forma acusadora, a su manera.

Y luego todas de sobresaltaron sin motivo. – dijo Twilight.

¿Sin ningún motivo? ¿Proteger a tu familia no es una buena razón? En cuanto mi hermana vio a Zecora cabalgando hacia el pueblo, comenzó a temblar en sus pequeños cascos. – dijo Applejack mientras sacudía a Apple Bloom.

No es cierto. – dijo Apple Bloom mientras era sacudida.

Así que la cargue y la traje aquí. – dijo Applejack cargando a Apple Bloom en su lomo.

Camine sola hasta aquí. – dijo Apple Bloom bajándose del lomo de Applejack.

Por seguridad. - dijo Applejack, cosa a la que yo no le vi mucho sentido.

Applejack. No soy una bebe. Puedo cuidarme sola. – dijo Apple Bloom.

No de esa aterradora Zecora. – respondió Applejack.

Es misteriosa. – dijo Fluttershy.

Siniestra. – dijo Rainbow.

Y aterradora. – dijo Pinkie.

Zecora se quita la capucha y las chicas se impresionan, mientras que Twilight da un suspiro de decepción.

¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso? – dijo Twilight algo molesta de la reacción de sus amigas.

Solo mira esas rayas. Que estridente. – critico Rarity.

Es una cebra. – dijo Twilight.

¿Una qué? – preguntaron las chicas y el dragón mientras yo me quedaba impresionado de la estupidez colectiva que pueden alcanzar estos ponis.

Una cebra. Y sus rayas no son una lección de moda, Rarity. Nació con ellas. – respondió Twilight.

¿Donde Nació? Jamás he visto una pony así en esta área, excepto a ella. – preguntó Applejack.

Pues tal vez no es de por aquí. Y no es una poni. Mi libro dice que las cebras vienen de una tierra lejana. Pero nunca la había visto en Ponyville. ¿Donde vive? – pregunto Twilight mientras que Spike se metía cuidadosamente a la cocina.

Esa es la cuestión. Vive en... El bosque Everfree. – respondió Applejack y se escucharon truenos, que en realidad fueron sartenes de la cocina.

¡Spike! – reclamó Twilight a Spike que estaba en la cocina.

Eh, lo siento. – se disculpó Spike desde la cocina.

El bosque Everfree es antinatural. Las plantas crecen. – dijo Applejack

Los animales se cuidan solos. – Fluttershy.

Y las nubes se mueven... – dijo Rainbow.

¡Por su propia cuenta! – dijeron Applejack Fluttershy y Rainbow.

Aaaajjj… – Rarity se desmayo del susto.

¿Solo eso? – pregunté cómo sabiendo lo que me dirían, pues ya lo sabía.

¿Te parece poco? – pregunto Fluttershy con su tono tímido.

La verdad, ese es el lugar más parecido a mi mundo de toda Equestria. En mi mundo el día y la noche pasan solos, el clima no es controlado por nadie, las plantas crecen sin que nadie intervenga y los animales sobreviven como pueden en lo que quda de bosque de mi mundo… Aunque claro hay acepciones como las mascotas o los cultivos, que si son cuidados por las personas… Y a mí no me tienen miedo. ¿Verdad? – dije a ver que me respondían.

Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie. – dijo Rainbow. – ¡Haaaa! – gritó Rainbow pues se había oído el rugido de un dragón por oído la habitación.

Claro, no le tienes miedo a nada. – dije con tono burlón, mostrando que había sido cosa mía esa broma.

Andrés nosotras no te tenemos miedo porque no eres malo. – dijo Fluttershy con su clásico tono tímido.

Y esa rara hechicera Zecora vive allá haciendo sus malvadas cosas.– dijo Pinkie de su clásica forma hiperactiva.

En mi mundo hay cosas millones de veces más malvadas y aterradoras que en ese bosque. Y creo que Twilight, Rarity y Applejack pueden confirmar lo que digo. ¿Verdad chicas? – dije refiriéndome a la historia que les había contado en la pijamada.

El tiene razón. – respondieron las tres al unísono y pareció que un escalofrío hubiese recorrido su espalda en ese momento.

Pues Zecora es tan malvada que hasta hice una canción de ella. – respondió Pinkie.

Ya va a empezar... – dijo Rainbow con tono cansado

[Pinkie Pie]

Ella te hará un embrujo,

con muchos conjuros,

la miras y te verá,

te pondrá en un trance,

y luego que hará,

un caldo preparará,

luego te comerá,

un buen guiso serás,

y... ¡cuidado!

Al terminar la canción, Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy tenían las caras desencajadas. – Guau, Pegajosa. – dijo Twilight al terminar la canción.

" _¿Será que suena mejor en ingles?"_ – me pregunté yo, pues nunca entendí que tenia de canción esa "canción".

Es una obra en proceso. – dijo Pinkie.

Esos son solos rumores y chismes. Ahora dígame. ¿Que han visto hacer con exactitud a Zecora? – preguntó Twilight a sus amigas.

Bueno... una vez al mes, ella viene a Ponyville. – dijo Rainbow con tono de que eso fuese algo malo.

Oooohhh... – dijko Twilight de forma sarcástica.

Y luego, merodea por las tiendas. – dijo Rarity con tono dramático, pero le salió mal.

¡Increible...! – dijo Twilight usando un sarcasmo que le queda bastante bien.

Y luego, excava en la tierra. – dijo Fluttershy con su tono tímido.

¡Santo cielo! Está bien, lo siento. ¿Pero qué tiene de malo todo eso? Tal vez viene al pueblo de visita. – Sugirió Twilight, dejando su sarcasmo de lado.

Si. Tal vez solo intenta ser amable. – dijo Apple Bloom dando su opinión.

Y no está dispuesta a que le disparen con los elementos de la armonía, como hicieron conmigo, solo para saludar. – dije por ser popular entre los diálogos de la serie.

Y tal vez no merodea por las tiendas. Tal vez solo va a ellas. Sin merodear. Hacer las compras. – dijo Twilight con toda la razón del mundo.

Si. A todas les gustan las compras. Saben lo que pien... – estaba diciendo Apple Bloom pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

¡Apple Bloom! Deja que las mayores hablen. – dijo Applejack interrumpoendo a su hermana.

Soy una pony mayor. – le respondió Apple Bloom a su hermana.

¿Qué hay de excavar en la tierra? Tienes que admitir que eso es extraño. – dijo Rainbow de forma acusadora.

¿Qué tal si busca criaturas inocentes? – dijo Fluttershy.

Apuesto que hay una explicación a todo lo que hace Zecora. – dijo Twilight.

¿Y luego que hará? Un caldo preparará. – dijo Pinkie de fondo mientras Twilight hablaba.

Y si alguna pony tuviera suficiente valor para acercársele. Descubriría la verdad. – dijo Twilight y todas voltearon a verme.

Si, puede que valla más tarde, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer, solo estoy con ustedes porque quería saber qué pasaba. – mentí para no tener que alterar la historia por petición de ellas.

Tengo suficiente valor. Voy a descubrirlo yo misma. – dijo Apple Bloom mientras yo daba mi respuesta.

Las ponis siguieron hablando y yo chasquee mis dedos de la forma más silenciosa que pude para aparecer fuera del lugar justamente por la puerta que salió Apple Bloom.

Vi que Apple Bloom venia hacia mí, pues parece haber ido al lado equivocado de la casa. – hola Apple Bloom. Soy Andrés. – dije extendiéndole la mano. – quería presentarme antes pero la situación me lo impedía.

Hola Andrés, que haces aquí pensé que estabas hablando con mi herma y sus amigas. – me dijo Apple Bloom algo nerviosa.

Me aburrí. Empezaron a hablar de maldiciones y del Everfree. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Tu hermana no te dijo que te quedaras en con ella? – le respondí con simpleza y un tono de "te atrape".

Heee… – soltó ella mientras pensaba en una escusa.

No te preocupes, ya sé que vas a buscar a Zecora y no planeo acusarte. – dije para que se calmara y empezara a seguir a Zecora.

Bien, hasta luego. – dijo ella y empezó a caminar. Yo la seguí y chasquee mis dedos para hacerme invisible. Ella al oír el chasquido de dedos y al no verme, dijo. – Parece que se fue.

No me fui, solo me hice invisible. – dije y Apple Bloom se asustó al ver como una misteriosa voz salía de la nada.

¿Que tu también le tienes miedo a Zecora? – preguntó Apple Bloom mientras pasaba a otro arbusto.

No pero prefiero que la gente del pueblo no sepa que conozco a Zecora, podrían tenerme más miedo o a Zecora si se dieran cuenta. – le respondí, pues se vería sospechoso que una criatura rara llegase a la ciudad que casualmente es amigo de una "bruja maldice ponis" y que esta, en realidad fuese una simple cebra, sería muy sospechoso.

¿Tú conoces a Zecora? – pregunto Apple Bloom extrañada mientras pasaba a otro arbusto.

Sí, la conocí en el bosque hace tiempo, el día que apareció Nightmare Moon, pero no puedes contuércelo a nadie. – le respondí.

Pero si las chicas lo supiesen podríamos demostrar mi punto. – me respondió ella mientras se escondía en otro arbusto.

Si no se los dije antes no se los diré ahora, si lo hiciera cambiaria la historia y alteraría una serie de hechos del futuro. ¿Conoces la Pinkie promesa? – terminé preguntándole.

Si la conozco. Pero si co... – estaba diciendo Apple Bloom, pero la interrumpí.

Pues hazme ahora mismo la Pinkie promesa de que no le dirás a nadie, que yo conozco a Zecora desde antes de que llegar al pueblo.

Pinkie promesa. – dijo Apple Bloom haciendo las señales de la Pinkie promesa. – Pero si sabes el futuro y sabes lo que pasará. ¿Por qué no les dices lo que pasa? – preguntó ella mientras salía de su arbusto pues Zecora se encontraba algo lejos.

No es bueno para nadie saber mucho de su propio futuro. – le respondí con simpleza mientras nos adentrábamos en el Everfree y aunque Apple Bloom se asustó un poco, agarró valor y entró.

Está bien. – dijo ella.

Bueno creo que ya no me hace falta esto. – dije y chasquee mis dedos volviéndome visible.

¡Apple Bloom! ¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato! – dijo Applejack llegando al lugar y pisando todas las poison joke que pudo y puso a Apple Bloom en su lomo.

¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado chicas poni! ¡Con esas hojas azules no se juega! – Advirtió Zecora a las ponis, note que me vio directamente por un par de segundos y yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

Guárdate tus aterradores comentarios para ti. ¿Entiendes? – dijo Applejack.

Claro que sí. – apoyo Rarity.

¿Crees que vas a asustarnos? – dijo Rainbow al mismo tiempo al mismo tiempo.

No nos asustas. – dijo Applejack al mismo tiempo.

Y luego te comerá, un buen guiso serás. – dijo Pinkie.

Ah... No lo creo... – dijo Twilight de fondo.

¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió Zecora.

¿Sí? Igualmente Zecora. Tú y tu boba maldición son los que deberían cuidarse. – dijo Rainbow.

Y tu. ¿Por qué no pudiste hacerle caso a tu hermana? – regaño Applejack a Apple Bloom.

Eh... ¿Yo? – dijo Apple Bloom.

No sé qué clase de maldición Zecora te pudo haber lanzado. – reclamo Applejack y yo me acerque a ellas, por supuesto me cubrí con un escudo de energía invisible para evitar terminar con alguna cosa rara o convertido en poni por esas plantas peligrosas plantas.

Igual que en mi canción. Ella te hará un embrujo, con muchos conjuros. Te pondrá en un trance. – dijo Pinkie.

Chicas, las maldiciones no existen. – dijo Twilight.

Pues... Es interesante escuchar eso en boca de la señorita magia en persona. – dijo rainbow.

Mi magia, la verdadera magia, viene del interior. Es un don con el que naces. Las maldiciones son artificiales. Magia falsa. Se conjura con posiciones y encantamientos. Solo es un espectáculo para asustar. Las maldiciones no tienen poder. Son solo una leyenda poni. – dijo Twilight.

Solo espera Twilight. Va a aprender que algunas leyendas, son verdaderas. – dijo Applejack.

Bueno yo también me voy, pero recuerda algo Twilight , yo no creo en maldiciones. – dije dándole una pista y chasquee mis dedos para desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

(Al otro día, por la mañana) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Llevaba un rato despierto, estaba esperando a que Twilight despertara sería divertido ver su reacción cuando perdiera su preciada magia. Esto ya va a comenzar.

Aay. Que sueño... Tontas maldiciones. – dijo Twilight despertándose.

Buenos días Twilight. – le dije.

Gracias y buenos días para ti también Andrés. – me respondió Twilight mientras se levantaba de la cama.

¿Y la supuesta maldición? – prewgunté con tono burlón.

Guau. Tal vez Zecora maldijo mi peinado. – dijo Twilight entre risas, pero después de pasarse el peine por la melena un par de veces ente se le cayó y Twilight se le cayó dándose cuenta de que su cuerno estaña como gelatina y con puntos, como un intento de mostrar que no funcionaba. – ¡Oh no! ¡Maldijo mi cuerno! – gritó Twilight al ver su cuerno.

Tranquila Twilight, eso ya lo resuelves con tus libros. – dije mientras terminaba de peinarle la crin para ver si se calmaba.

(Minutos después)

Estuvimos revisando libros por un laaaaaaaaaaargo rato...

No no no no. ¡No! ¡Ninguno de estos libros tiene la cura! Debe haber una razón verdadera para esto. ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Una alergia? – dijo Twilight mientras buscaba entre todos los libros.

Maldición. – dijo Spike.

dije una razón verdadera. Algo que apunte a un hecho real. – dijo Twilight.

¿Que tal esto? – dijo Spike.

¿Súper naturales? – dijo Twilight leyendo el titulo. – Spike. Esa palabra se refiere a cosas como fantasmas, espíritus y zombis, que son tan falsos como una maldición. Ese libro es una farsa. – dijo Twilight sin sabar que en ese libro estaba la cura a su "enfermedad" o "alergia".

¿Y si te equivocas Twilight? ¿Qué tal si realmente es una...? – sugería Spike pero fue interrumpido.

¡Aldicion! – dijo Pinkie.

¿Aldicion? ¿Qué es una aldicion? – preguntó Spike.

¿Qué te paso? – le preguntó Twilight a la rosada.

Lo hizo Zecora, duzaze una aldicion. – dijo Pinkie con su legua afuera y llena de puntos.

Oye, dilo. No lo escupas. – dijo Spike.

¡Ay! ¡Au! Esta... Intentando decir... ¡Au! Que Zecora... ¡Au! Nos lanzo a toda una... ¡Auu! ¿Maldición? – dijo Rainbow chocándose con todo lo que se encontraba.

Temo que estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Rarity entrando por la puerta que Rainbow había derribado y con todo su pelo… no sé cómo llamar a eso…

Odio decir "te lo dije" Twilight, pero te lo dije. – dijo Applejack en su forma mini desde el lomo de Aple Bloom.

Ohh... – soltó Twilight.

Es una maldición, te digo. – dijo Applejack desde el lomo de Apple Bloom.

Pero Fluttershy se ve normal. – dijo Twilight.

Si... no parece tener nada malo. – dijo Rarity.

Fluttershy. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo malo? – preguntó Twilight Y Fluttershy asintió en respuesta.

¿Te importaría decirnos? [...] ¿Entonces no vas a decirnos? – preguntó Twilight y Fluttershy asintió nuevamente.

¿Si "no lo harás", o si "si lo harás"? – preguntó Twilight.

¡Vacas voladoras! ¿Pero que te sucede? – dijo Applejack.

No quiero hablar sobre eso. – dijo Fluttershy con voz de hombre.

Esto es graciosísimo, Haha. Mírense todas. Esta Rarita, Rainbow Crash, Pinkie Lengua, Applemini, Hombreshy, y... Eh... ¿Cómo te digo? ¿Twilight Sparkle? En serio. No puedo trabajar con eso. – dijo Spike entre risas y yo no pude evitar soltar algunas también pues se veian muy graciosas en persono.

Twilihjy dio una risa falsa y molesta. – No es una broma Spike. Comienza a encontrar libros para encontrar la cura. – Ordeno twilight y Spike fue a buscar libros.

Mmnnaahh... – dijo Spike mientras se iba.

Yo creo que encontraremos la cura a la maldición en la casa de Zecora. – dijo rainbow.

¡No es maldición! – dijo Twilight.

Opino lo mismo. Vamos con Zecora y obliguémosla a quitarnos este hechizo. – dijo Applejack.

¡Tampoco es un hechizo! No creerán que... – dijo Twilight y todas empezaron a discutir.

Todo esto es mi culpa. Si no hubiera seguido a Zecora en primer lugar, nada de esto habría pasado. Tengo que solucionarlo. – dijo Apple Bloom y empezó a retirarse del lugar.

¿Y a donde cree que va esta vez? – dijo Applejack y saltó a su cola.

...Y busquemos al culpable ahora. No me importa lo que digas Twilight. Es hora de unirnos todas y enfrentar a Zecora. Vamos chicas ¿Me apoyan? – dijo Rainbow.

Yo strsi (Yo sí). – dijo Pinkie.

Y yo también. – dijo rarity.

Aaamm... No lo se... Suena demasiado peligroso. – dijo Fluttershy.

Y Spike apareció riéndose sin razón aparente, aparte de las obvias.

¿Tu qué dices Applejack? Eh... ¿Applejack? – preguntó Rainbow.

Sre trsrue (Se fue). – dijo Pinkie.

¡Aah! ¡O alguna pony la piso! – dijo Rarity y todas se pusieron a revisarse los cascos.

¡O se sentó en ella! – dijo Twilight.

¡Miren su cabello! – dijo Rainbow.

Ay ay. ¡Pinkie! ¿Que estás haciendo? Ay. En serio. ¿Que no sabes del espacio personal? – dijo Rarity pues pinkie se metió en se cabello.

No. – dijo Pinkie mientras asentía negativamente.

¡Apple Bloom también se ha ido! – señaló Twilight.

Apuesto que fueron tras Zecora. – dijo Rainbow.

Debemos ir a buscarlas. Vamos chicas. Hay que ir. – dijo Twilight.

Ay. Ay no. Ay no no no. ¡Uuy! Esto es muy penoso. Uy... – dijo Rarity pues no podía avanzar, porque Pinkie estaba pisando uno de sus mechones de pelo.

Oigan. Necesito ayuda. – dijo Rainbow volando de cabeza.

Ups. Si. Perdón. – dijo Fluttershy y junto con Pinkie levanto a Rainbow quien voló 2 metros y se estrelló con una pared.

¡Au! – dijo Rainbow al estrellarse.

Aah... ¿Spike? ¿Vas a venir? – preguntó Fluttershy.

No. Es que... Debo quedarme aquí a buscar una cura. ¡Ah! ¡Twilight Cuerno Débil! – respondió Spike y se puso a pensar en sobrenombres.

Spike me permites ese libro. – dije pidiéndole el libro que Twilight no quiso leer.

Claro. – respondió él.

Gracias. – dije y ojeé un poco el libro encontrando lo que buscaba relativamente rápido.

¿Qué buscas? – me preguntó Spike.

Esto. – dije mostrándole la cura para la poison joke.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Spike con cara de no haber entendido.

Lo que tienen las chicas es el efecto de una planta del Everfree que se llama poison joke y esta es la cura, pero como Twili juzga todos los libros por su portada, no se dio cuenta de que tenía la respuesta frente a ella. Así que tendrá que tomar el camino difícil y pedirle a Zecora que les de la cura. – dije explicándole.

Pero si tienes la cura. ¿Por qué no las ayudas? – pregunto el sin entender.

Para que aprendan la lección, además, Apple Bloom ya está ayudando a Zecora con la cura y Las chicas van a casa de Zecora para exigir que les quiten la maldición que no existe. – le dije.

¿Entonces Twilight tubo la respuesta frete a ella y yo la tuve en mis manos, pero no la conseguimos porque Twilight juzga los libros por la porta, pero en Canterlot si que confió en un libro de leyendas y mitos, para enviarle una carta a la princesa? – preguntó Spike con cara de haber entendido.

Sí, eso mismo, y ahora que lo dices, es irónico lo del libro de mitos y leyendas… – dije con simpleza. (El que entendió, entendió.)

¿Y para cuando las pizzas? – preguntó Spike completamente fuera de lugar.

4 dias. ¿Te gustaron mucha verdad? – le pregunté.

Si. – dijo él siguió con sus intentos de sobrenombre a Twili.

Chasqueé mis dedos y aparecí al lado de la casa de Zecora en modo invisible. Vi que en la ventana se encontraban Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie.

Oooy... Me veo horrible. – dijo Rarity.

Do pduedes der nada. (No puedes ver nada) – dijo Pinkie.

¿Qué es eso? Este lugar realmente se ve horrible. Linda decoración, si te gusta lo escalofriante. – critico Rarity la decoración.

Todas se quedan impresionas sin razón aparente, cuando Zecora se acerca al caldero y deja caer algunos ingredientes. – Guacati. Moninjalamoe. O e que pa ti. Mumumumba. – dijo Zecora en un idioma que no pude entender pero que mi teléfono detecto como Chichewa, idioma del que jamás había oído y algunas de las palabras no podían traducirse por falta de información.

¡Se dobo mi cncion! ¡Se dobo mi cncion!(Se robo mi canción) – dijo Pinkie como que tuviese mucho sentido lo que decía.

¿Se robo tu canción? – preguntó Rarity.

No Pinkie. No se parece en nada a tu canción. – dijo Twilight.

[Fluttershy]

Ella te hará un embrujo,

con muchos conjuros,

la miras y te verá,

te va a poner en un trance,

y luego que hará,

un caldo preparará,

luego te comerá,

un buen guiso serás,

y... ¡cuidado!

Ya viste esas cosas horribles. ¿Ahora nos crees Twilight? – dijo Rarity.

¿Mascaras escalofriantes, encantamientos confusos y un gran caldero burbujeante? Ay... Todo apunta a que Zecora es mala. O... ¿Qué tal si Zecora solo está haciendo la sopa? – Respondió Twilight.

Mmmh. La temperatura perfecta para poni, supongo. Ahora. ¿Dónde está esa pequeña Apple Bloom? – dijo Zecora en el momento menos indicado, tras probar la burbujeante mezcla.

" _Es increíble que esa cebra me supere a la hora de crear mal entendidos_." – pensé mientras veía la escena con una gotita tipo anime cayendo por mi cabeza.

O. ¿Qué tal si está haciendo sopa de Apple Bloom? – dijo Twilight preocupada. Tras esto, las 4 ponis empezaron a gritar y esa fue mi señal para chasquear los dedos, cubriendo con campos de fuerza algunos de los objetos de la casa de Zecora y tele-trasportando el caldero a un lugar que ya tenía preparado para esto, reemplazándolo por otro que estaba vacío.

¡Voy a rescatarte Apple Bloom! – oí gritar a mini Applejack mientras usaba a rainbow para derribar la puerta, la cual yo abri un segundo antes de que la derribaran.

¡Cuidado! ¡Alto Rainbow! – gritaba Applejack mientas usaba a Rainbow para haber un desastre, que se vio minimizado a algunos rayones en las paredes, pues todo lo que debía haberse roto había sido protegido por mis campos de fuerza.

¡Ubalacatibuba! ¡Male! ¡Male! – decia Zecora.

Repentina mente la puerta que deje apoyada para evitar que rompieran la cerradura. – ¡¿Qué hiciste con Apple Bloom?! – dijo Twilight entrando al lugar junto con Pinkie y Fluttershy.

¡No! ¡No lolule! – dijo Zecora y Applejack le enlazo la oreja de Zecora, con una mini soga que no sé de dónde sacó.

¡Ponis! ¡¿Que están haciendo?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No saben lo que hacen! Han derramado mi preciosa infusión. – dijo Zecora pues no se dio cuenta de que había cambiado el caldero.

Te descubrimos Zecora. Yo no quería creer que nos maldijiste. ¡Pero la evidencia es abrumadora! – dijo Twilight.

¡Hiciste que me viera ridícula! – acuso Rarity.

Me diste una voz ridícula – dijo Fluttershy.

Me endendendide ne edende de (Incomprensible). – dijo Pinkie.

Y arruinaste mi cuerno. – Terminó Twilight.

¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Destruyeron mi hogar. Destruyeron mi trabajo. ¿Y me acusan de ser una cretina? – dijo Zecora sin darse cuenta de que en realidad no había ningún daño a su casa.

Tu nos maldijiste. ¡Ahora vas a des maldecirnos! – dijo Rainbow si prestarle atención a lo que Zecora había dicho.

Es imprudente aventurarse por este camino. Sus acciones harán que estalle mi ira. – dijo Zecora.

¡¿Donde está Apple Bloom?! – preguntó Twilight en forma de amenaza y comenzaron con una batalla de fuerzas.

Zecora. Creo que encontré las cosas que me pediste. ¡Ah! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¡Por Ponville! – dijo Apple Bloom al entrar al lugar.

¡Ah! Apple Bloom. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Applejack.

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – preguntó Apple Bloom.

Porque Zecora es una malvada hechicera que nos maldijo e iba a arrojarte a su sopa. – dijo Twilight.

Apple Bloom, Zecora y yo empezamos a reírnos. Desactive mi invisibilidad dejándome ver.

Andrés. ¿Esta es otra broma tuya? – dijo Twilight ocultando sus ojos con su pelo y rodeándose de una tremenda aura asesina que empezaba a preocuparme, incluso sabiendo que ella no tenia magia y que yo tenía mis campos de fuerza.

Esto no fu obra mía, ustedes solas se convencieron de que Zecora era mala yo solo llegue para evitar que le destruyeran la casa. – dije para calmar a las ponis y evitar que Twilight trajera el apocalipsis.

Al decir esto todas empezaron a fijarse a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que en realidad la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones a excepción de algún que otro rayón y el caldero tirado en el suelo que en realidad estaba vacío.

Twilight. ¿Esas ridículas ponis finalmente te convencieron? Sabes que las maldiciones no existen. – dijo Apple Bloom dejando un poco en ridículo a Twilight.

Apple Bloom, cariño. No puedes decirme que esto no es una maldición. – dijo Twilight.

No es una maldición. – dijo Apple Bloom.

Si hacen memoria, lo que les dije fue muy preciso... – dijo Zecora.

Flashback:

¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado chicas poni! ¡Con esas hojas azules no se juega!

Fin Flashback.

Era una advertencia. Por aquella planta azul. Se llama Broma Venenosa. – dijo Apple Bloom.

Esa planta es como el Roble Venenoso. Pero sus resultados son como una broma. – dijo Zecora.

¿Y esa cosa que significa? – preguntó Applejack desde la cabeza de Zecora.

Significa que esa planta no causa malestar, en vez de eso, solo se quiere burlar. – respondió Zecora.

¿Alguna pony podría hablar normal? – preguntó Applejack.

Creo que se refiere a que cuando corrimos a salvar a Apple Bloom, tocamos la Broma Venenosa. Nuestros problemas son solo pequeñas bromas que nos gasto. – dijo twilight.

¡¿Pequeñas?! Muy Graciosa – dijo Applejack con sarcasmo.

Está bien. Pero... ¿Qué hay del caldero? – preguntó Rainbow.

Ya lo traigo. – dije y chasquee mis dedos haciendo aparecer el caldero con la infusión dentro.

No me refería a eso. – dijo Rainbow.

Lo sé. – dije con simpleza.

¿Y el conjuro? – preguntó Fluttershy.

Y la escalofriante decoración. – dijo Rarity.

Tesoros de la tierra, de mi tierra natal. Aquella significa "¿Qué tal?", y la otra "Bienvenido". – respondió Zecora.

No me siento bienvenida, si me preguntan a mí. – dijo Rarity.

Lo que creyeron un conjuro es de tiempos remotos, algo que ustedes llaman "Canción de Cuna". – dijo Zecora.

"Una canción de cuna ahí en ese momento todo muy lógico." – pensé al oír esa respuesta.

Pero... El Caldero... ¿La sopa de Apple Bloom? – dijo Twilight.

Mira aquí Twilight, ese caldero con agua no era para mí, era para todas estas hierbas. La cura para esa planta es un simple remedio natural. Solo hay que darse un baño de burbujas. – dijo Apple Bloom.

Pero intente buscar la cura en todos mis libros y no la encontré. ¿Qué libro tiene este remedio natural? –preguntó Twilight.

Aquí está el libro. ¿Lo ves? Qué pena que no esté en tu biblioteca. – dijo Zecora dejando en vergüenza a Twilight.

¿Este libro dice? – dije sacando el libro que le pedí a Spike.

En realidad, si tengo ese libro. Pero no lo revise porque el titulo era muy... Extraño. "Súper naturales: Remedios y curas naturales que son simplemente súper." Lo... Lo... lo siento mucho Zecora. Tendría la respuesta desde el principio si tan solo hubiera leído un poco. – dijo Twilight arrepentida.

Tal vez la próxima, echaran un segundo vistazo. Y no juzgaran el libro por su portada. – dijo Zecora y soltó una pequeña risa, junto con Apple Bloom.

Zecora. ¿Serias tan amable de terminar la poción del remedio herbáceo que Andrés salvó?

Con mucho gusto la preparare. Pero me falta una hierba que solo en Ponyville encontrare. – respondió Zecora.

Pero siempre que Zecora va al pueblo, las tiendas están misteriosamente cerradas. – dijo Apple Bloom.

Ah... Bueno... Creo que te podemos ayudar con eso. – dijo Twilight.

 **(Disculpen que no ponga los diálogos de Zecora en rima, pero no me sale y prefiero dejarlo así, que repetir las mediocres rimas de la última vez.)**

Así me gusta, todas llevándose bien. Zecora. ¿Mi auto sigue donde lo dejé? – le pregunté a la cebra y las demás se quedaron extrañadas por la pregunta.

Si, sigue donde lo dejaste pero hace unas horas se volvió invisible y todo este tiempo ha estado haciendo ruidos cada cierto tiempo. – me respondió Zecora.

¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Twilight.

Cuando Andrés fue a ayudarlas a vencer a Nightmare Moon, me dejo una maquina de su mundo para que la cuidara hasta que viniera a buscarla. – dijo Zecora.

Y es esta. – chasqueando mis dedos para volver a ver mi bugatti veyron Súper Sport modificado y el remolque donde estaban, mi cuatrimoto y mi moto.

Un carruaje de mi mundo se podría decir. – respondí con simpleza.

Pero es muy pesado como planeas moverlo. – dijo Applejack seguramente pensando que yo lo llevaría a rastras.

Eso ya lo veras. Subanse a la parte de atrás y no toquen nada. Todo lo que está en ese remolque es más costoso que construir Canterlot entera tres veces.

Apple Bloom y Applejack vienen conmigo no quiero que se caigan de esta cosa en movimiento. – dijo y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrasen. Ellas me hicieron caso y entraron, yo cerré la puerta y ayude a las otras ponis a subirse al remolque. Fui hasta el asiento del conductor y me subí al auto. Y sin encender el motor, encendí una pequeña pantalla y seleccioné la opción de intercomunicador. En la pantalla se mostró el remolque y a las ponis con Zecora viendo la pantalla. – Chicas no se asusten, estas maquinas hacen algo de rudo y pondré un campo de fuerza alrededor del remolque en el que se encuentran para evitar accidentes. – dije por el comunicador y encendí el auto en modo "normal" (motor de combustión interna). El auto arranco con su clásico sonido de combustión y se cubrió por un escudo de energía plateado y en la parte donde estaban las ponis se creó una cúpula, que después de unos segundos se volvió transparente para permitirles disfrutar de la vista.

¿Cómo es que esto se mueve sin que ningún poni lo jale? – me preguntó Apple Bloom.

Tecnología, como los humanos no tenemos magia ni alas, decidimos crear algo que igualase a ambas y para que entiendas mejor. ¿Sabes el tren de la estación de Ponyville? – le dijo a la potrilla.

Si pero esos son muy grandes y van por los rieles. – dijo Apple Bloom.

Entonces esto es un tren descarrilado. – preguntó Applejack algo preocupada.

Claro que no, esto en un automóvil o auto para acortarlo, funcionan con motores de combustión interna y están hechos para andar por calles, aunque algunos como el mío están modificados y pueden andar casi por donde sea. Lo que usan para funcionar es la evolución de la caldera de los trenes. – dije dando una simple explicación.

¿Y dónde está la caldera? Esto necesita carbón ¿No? – pregunto Twilight interesada.

Esto si usa combustible pero no se parece en nada a lo que tú conoces, cuando estemos en ponyville te enseño pero es algo peligrosa. – le respondí.

¿Peligroso? – preguntó Twilight.

Pues sí, estas maquinas no usan carbón usan un combustible sumamente volátil llamado gasolina, pero modifique el mío para que funcionase con un combustible aun más poderoso y es realmente peligroso mostrarlo fura del tanque pero si lo hago con cuidado no deberían haber problemas.

Ya llegamos. – preguntó Rainbow.

Si. – le respondí, pues estábamos saliendo del bosque. (Esa no se la esperaban. ¿Verdad?) Detuve el auto y me baje. Ayude a Apple Bloom a bajarse y los ponis y cebra ya se bajaron solas.

Mira Rose. Que horrible. – dijo Daisy, al ver a las ponis.

La extraña hechicera las maldijo a todas. – continuó Rose.

Qué horror. ¡Qué horror! – dijo Lily, esto fue seguido por gritos y ver como los ponis se escondían en sus casas.

Daisy. Tenemos que hablar. – dijo Twilight tocando la puerta de Daisy.

* * *

(Un rato después) (Spa de Ponyvill) (Ecuestrita)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

"Querida Princesa Celestia. Mis amigas y yo aprendimos una importante lección esta semana. Jamás juzgues un libro por su portada. Alguien puede verse diferente, o gracioso o aterrador. Pero debes ver más allá y saber quiénes son por dentro. A las verdaderas amigas no les importa cuál sea tu apariencia. El contenido de una pony es lo que cuenta. Y una buena amiga, como un buen libro, es algo que durara para siempre. Tu leal alumna Twilight Sparkle." – fue la carta que Twilight mandó a Celestia en esta oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban en la bañera del spa relajándose en el baño que Zecora les preparo, para curar los efectos de la Poison Joke.

Señorita Zecora. Quisiera tener la receta de esta mezcla. Es simplemente encantadora. – pidio una de las ponis que trabajaba en el spa.

¡Applejack! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Donde está Applejack?! – preguntó Apple Bloom.

Aquí estoy hermanita. Ya no soy pequeña. – dijo Applejack atorada en un balde de agua.

Ah... Jamás me había sentido tan hermosa en toda mi vida. – dijo Rarity.

No puede ser, no sabía lo horrible que es no poder hablar. Me encanta hablar. Y cuando no podía, mi lengua estaba daahhh... Fue de lo peor. ¿No lo crees Fluttershy? – dijo Pinkie.

Sí. – respondió Fluttershy y todas soltaron unas risas.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Afueras de Ponyville, siguiendo a Andrés) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Espero que esto funcione, sino tendré que buscar otro plan.– dijo Andrés mientras terminaba de armar una maquina que traía en la maleta de su auto. – Que suerte que soy precavido. Dudo que mis amigos lleven los tele-puertos que les preparé, con ellos. – dijo Andrés al terminar de acomodar la última pieza del tele-puerto. La maquina tenía un aspecto peculiar, era color plateado y tenía algunas líneas azules que recorrían la maquina entera, estas líneas brillaban y seguían un patrón especifico. La maquina está conformada por: Una base circular con una esfera azul en su centro, tiene 4 extensiones que salen de la base cada una con 90° de separación de la anterior y de cada una de ellas salía un pequeño pillar que sostenía una base igual a la del suele a 3 metros de altura. En cada uno de los pilares había una pequeña placa circular parecida a la base. La maquina tenía alrededor de 3 metros de ancho y 3 de alto además de 3 de profundidad.

Todo armado, ahora solo falta probarlo. – dijo Andrés mientras se dirigía a un pequeño generador magnético, donde conecto un cable que iba hasta el tele-puerto y conecto a otro cable su computadora, este cable también iba al tele-puerto. – Computadora envía el ladillo con la nota amenazante por el tele-puerto. – dijo Andrés y se puso a ver la maquina.

En eso estoy. – respondió la computadora y en el centro del tele-puerto se dejo ver unas pequeñas chispas que terminaron por dejar salir un ladrillo que se dirigía al pueblo a aproximadamente 1.620 Km/h el ladrillo perdió gran parte de su velocidad pues por el camino golpeó el escudo de energía de pi auto y reboto varias veces por el camino. El ladrillo con la nota amenazante que curiosamente no recibió se había dañado atravesó una de las paredes de una casa y salió por el otro lado.

Por lo menos no se quedo adentro de la casa. Ya pensaba que en 5 minutos el poni que viviese ahí, huiría a Canterlot por terror a lo que decía la nota en el ladrillo. – dijo Andrés y seguidamente chasqueó sus dedos para aparecer junto al ladrillo.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

"Tendré que pagar la reparación de los muros" – pensé antes de agarrar el ladrillo y mandarlo de vuelta a las afueras del pueblo con un chasquido de dedos. – Bueno es hora de disculparme por abrirle un hueco al muro, digo muros. – dije y me dirigí a la puerta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar, una poni terrestre, de crin y cola color negro grisáceo, ojos color purpura grisáceo y una cutie mark con forma de clave de sol purpura. Al verme, la poni que reconocí como Octavia gritó y se metió de nuevo a su casa.

Pues nada a esperar a que salga, le doy 5 minutos para que se calme y luego entro. – dije y me quedé esperando frente a la puerta.

Hola Andrés. ¿Así te llamabas verdad? – dijo Vinyl llegando al lugar.

Si ese es mi nombre. ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le pregunte, suponiendo la respuesta.

Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, yo vivo aquí. ¿Qué le pasó al muro? – preguntó ella.

Pues… yo venía a disculparme por lo del muro, fue un experimento que me salió mal y bueno… Cuando vine a disculparme, una poni salió de la casa se asusto y cerró la puerta. No es de por aquí ¿Verdad? – le respondí.

Es Octavia es parte de una orquesta y fue a Canterlot a dar un concierto. Cuando llegaste y al parecer no te ha visto entre viajes. – dijo ella.

Bueno. ¿Me dejas pasar a disculparme y explicarle que no soy un monstruo o lo que ella crea que soy? – le pregunté.

Está bien. – dijo ella con simpleza y pasamos.

Hola Octavia. – dijo Vinyl.

Hola Vinyl. ¿Viste alguna cosa rara mientas venias de vuelta? – preguntó Octavia desde el otro piso.

Pues no, pero me encontré con un amigo y vino a saludar. – respondió Vinyl.

Octavia empezó a bajar las escaleras y cuando me vio, soltó un grito y volvió a subir. – ¡Corre tienes un monstruo detrás de ti! – Gritó Octavia corriendo al otro piso.

El no es un monstruo, es un humano y es el amigo que me encontré por el camino. – le contestó Vinyl.

Es cierto, no te preocupes, no quiero hacerles daño. – dije para intentar calmarla.

Octavia bajó y se quedó viendo por un rato. – Hola, disculpa por asustarme y huir, pero das un poco de miedo. – dijo Octavia.

No hay cuidado, después de todo, cuando la guardia real me vio, me ataco con todo lo que tenían. – le dije.

Si, es verdad, me acuerdo que paraste todo lo que lanzaron para que no le dieran a las princesas. – dijo Vinyl.

Como sea, vine a disculparme por lo de la pared, fue un experimento que salió mal. – dije con simpleza.

O está bien, pero ahora hay que conseguir alguien que lo arregle. – dijo Octavia.

Pues no hay problema, yo consigo a alguien y pago la reparación. – dije con simpleza.

Bien, supongo que eso estaría bien. – dijo Vinyl.

De paso, te estaba buscando Vinyl, quería darte algo. – dije mostrando un boleto para la gran gala del galope, pues sabía que Octavia fue invitada como parte de la orquesta. – Y supongo que podría mover mis influencias para conseguir uno para ti… – le dije a Octavia.

Octavia, me llamo Octavia y no me hace falta el boleto fui invitada como parte de la orquesta. – respondió Octavia.

Gracias por el boleto, supongo que podré verte tocar Tabi. – dijo Vinyl.

Ya te dije que no me digas así frente a otros ponis. – dijo Octavia.

Yo no soy un poni. – dije por molestar un poco y le saque algunas rizas a Vinyl.

El tiene razón. – dijo Vinyl.

Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta luego. – dije despidiéndome.

Adiós. – dijo Octavia.

Hasta otra. – dijo Vinyl.

Yo chasquee mis dedos y aparecí donde mi maquina. – Bien, esto funciona. – dije viendo el ladrillo.

Andrés, hice un diagnostico de lo que sucedió, resulta que este planeta no presenta rotación por tanto todo objeto que se envié terminara de la misma forma. – dijo mi computadora.

Gracias, supongo que eso explica lo del día y la noche, además del hecho de que el clima puede ser controlado y también explica por qué no hay huracanes. Computadora activa el sistema magnético que usamos para enviar y traer cosas de las estaciones espaciales. Eso tendría que ser más que suficiente para detener los objetos, después de todo los que enviamos a las bases espaciales tienen problemas parecidos.

Afirmativo, procederé a enviar un paquete vacio para la prueba. – respondió mi computadora y las chispas empezaron a salir del aparato, esta vez fui precavido y puse un campo de fuerza para evita que algún objeto terminara en casa de Vinyl y Octavia otra vez.

Finalmente una caja metálica apareció y daba la impresión de que nuevamente saldría disparada, pero solo se movió un poco a gran velocidad y después de unos segundos se estabilizo en el centro de la maquina. – Computadora, baja el paquete, quiero ver que tan pesado es. – dijo y el paquete bajó a una altura a la que pudiese alcanzarlo.

Listo. – dijo mi computadora.

Gracias. – dije y tomé el paquete dándome cuenta de que en realidad me resultaba bastante ligero. – perfecto, enserio que suerte que la gravedad me favorezca de esta manera. – dije, pero se me ocurrió una idea que pe pareció interesante.

Fin Capitulo 14.

¿Se me ocurrirán preguntas para escribir? ¿La organización Luna Sangre atacara pronto? ¿Qué planea traer Andrés a Equestria? ¿Cómo cupo el tele-puerto en la maleta del auto de Andrés? ¿Andrés creara una franquicia multinacional de Pizzerías? ¿Me cansare de escribir preguntas? ¿Luna aparecerá más? ¿Andrés conseguirá un matamoscas gigante para matar parasprites? ¿Celestia buscará un pretexto para interrogar a Andrés sobre Luna sangre? ¿Diamond Chains volverá a mostrar su rostro por Ponyville? ¿Alguien descifrará los códigos (que no están en binario) que puse en algunos de los caps? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no.

* * *

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD, les dejo otro capítulo y por suerte me salió más largo que el anterior. Si el final parece como muy cortado es porque se me está acabando el tiempo y aproveché el primer momento en el que pudiese cortar y dejar que se imaginen que se le ocurrió a Andrés en esta oportunidad. Ahora voy con los Reviews.

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Pokeleaf** **:** Pues el mensaje lo dejo más abajo. Derpy :3. Pues si te lo dijera tendría que matarte. De hecho sí. Pinkie, ya te dije que no mates a mis seguidores.

 **Crimson Heart** **:** Pues sí, ese fic lo he leído y me gustó bastante. Pero no se cual es el juego que dices. [ya se cual es... Terraria ¿verdad?] (esto ultimo lo escribí después de subir el cap, me puse a jugar Terraria y me salio la luna sangrienta y me di cuenta de a que te referías.)

 **Crimson Heart** **(De nuevo):** Pues creo que la respuesta son las estrellas y sobre lo de un Crossover, pues puede que lo haga, pero eso será en el futuro.

 **Nesilsarato** **:** Si el código es exageradamente simple, pero tenía que poner algo que pudieran resolver, pues los primeros códigos que puse nadie los resolvía y eso que deje un montón de pistas por todos lados. Cuando alguien descifre mis código pondré el que es realmente complicado, que me lo estoy reservando para un momento especial.

 **supertotitoti** **:** Tiempo sin verte en los reviews. Y supongo que el largo del review es para compensar todos los que faltaron. Y no te preocupes, Andrés no es tan mala persona como para ponerles un mortal combat. Pero tal vez si le ponga una película de saw…

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Esos Fueron los Reviews de esta semana, gracias por leer y llegó el momento de despedirme.

Código: "11-22 27-26-11-1-21-25-12-3-17 26-11-10-26 1-15-27-22-24-15 19-15 27-26-21-3-17 26-17 9-17 12-26-8-22-26-7."

LightningmasteXD fuera.


	16. Capitulo 15 – La Plaga del Siglo y

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por mi humilde fic y me complace informarles, que hoy les traigo otro interesante capitulo… no tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que siguen este fic y aun mas a los que me ayudan a mejorar cada día más con sus reviews o los que simplemente comentan su opinión del fic. Me gusta ver como este fic avanza conforme pasa el tiempo.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

[Personaje] = esto aparecerá cuando haya una canción y se refiere a personaje que canta esa parte.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 15 – La Plaga del Siglo y la visita de Luna.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos el sofá de la sala de Lightning, dándonos cuenta de que una poni rosa se encuentra viéndonos directamente.

¡Hu! ¡Ya llegaron! – exclamó la poni con una hiperactiva sonrisa y desapareció tras saltar tras el sofá.

Tras unos segundos, la poni volvió a aparecer, ahora arrastrando a Luna quien la ignoraba porque estaba concentrada en un videojuego. – Esperen aquí. – dijo la poni rosa dirigiéndose a nosotros y tras dejar a Luna en el sofá, se lanzo a la crin de la ya mencionada desapareciendo en esta.

Un rato después, vemos como Linghtning entra a la habitación siendo arrastrado del brazo por Pinkie. – Pinkie, ya te dije que el narrador omnisciente puede esperar por nosotros. – dijo Lightning y seguidamente fue golpeado por una silla que pareció haber salido de la nada y que atravesó sus campos de fuerza como que estos no existiesen. – Parece que el narrador esta apurado por terminar con esto. Pues por ese golpe te usare en este cap. – dijo Lightning en forma de amenaza al aire. Tras esperar unos segundos en los que nada pasaba. – Y, ya dale termina esto y tienes el día libre, pero no me dejes en pausa de narración. – dijo Lightning, al notar que le estaba aplicando la leí del hielo.

Al estar los 3 en el sofá, Lightning le quito la laptop a Luna y la guardo en su bolsillo rompiendo varias leyes de la física como si esto fuese natural para él. – ¡Oyeeee! Estaba jugando. – dijo Luna con vos de potrilla.

Estabas. Tiempo pasado. – le respondió Lightning y Luna miró para otro lado.

Pinkie sacaba sus cupcakes y refrescos mientras ellos discutían.

Vamos Luna enciende el televisor. – dijo Lightning.

No. – respondió Luna.

Porfa, sabes lo que pasará si Pinkie se pierde el cap. – dijo Lightning señalando a la poni rosada.

Pues mal por ti. – le respondió Luna.

No quería hacer esto, pero me estas obligando. – dijo Lightning, chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer el anillo de la otra vez en el cuerno de Luna y convirtiéndola en potrilla al instante.

Lightning empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Luna y esta no evito reír a carcajadas. – Jajajaja… ¡Para! Jajajaja… ¡Para por! Jajajaja… ¡Por favor! jajajaja… – gritaba Luna entre carcajadas.

¿Vas a encender el televisor? – preguntó Lightning.

Jajajaja… ¡Haslo! Jajaja… ¡Haslo tu! Jajajaja… – gritó Luna entre risas.

No puedo, eso te toca a ti Lulu. – respondió Lightning.

Jajajaja… ¡No… Jajaja… ¡No quiero! Jajaja… – dijo Luna sin poder aguantar las cosquillas.

Si sigues así, tendré que hacerte la otra cosa. – dijo Lightning con tono lujurioso.

Jajajaja… ¡Lo… Jajaja… ¡Lo haré! Jajaja… ¡Lo haré! – dijo Luna y Lightning dejo de hacerlos cosquillas. – Sabes que ya nadie caerá en esa brome verdad. – dijo Luna, tomo el control y encendió el televisor.

¿Y quien dijo que era broma?… – dijo Lightining y en pantalla se mostraban unas letras que decían. – "Capitulo 15 – La Plaga del Siglo y la visita de Luna."

* * *

(Minutos después de que Andrés probase el tele-puerto) (Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos a un pegaso plateado con una armadura del mismo color sobrevolando el pueblo de Ponyville, este pegaso era Silver, quien había salido en busca de aquello que había causado el estruendo que escucho hace unos minutos.

¿Qué pudo haber causado tanto ruido? – dijo Silver viendo todo el pueblo y sus inmediaciones

Finalmente logro ver a Andrés que tenía en sus manos una caja metálica y que se encontraba en medio de una estructura que él no podía reconocer. Silver voló hasta donde Andrés se encontraba para saludarlo y ver se sabía algo del estruendo que se había escuchado hasta sweet apple acres.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Tras lograr traer un paquete vacío desde mi mundo me di cuenta de que podría traer todo lo que necesito sin ningún problema solo tendría que pedírselo a mi computadora para que prepare todo en un paquete.

Hola Andrés. – oí detrás de mí y reconocí la voz de Silver.

Hola Silver. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le pregunté volteándolo a ver.

Se oyó un estruendo por todo el pueblo ¿no lo escuchaste? – me preguntó.

Déjame pensarlo. – le respondí.

 **Flashback:**

Vemos a Andrés viendo el tele-puerto y de este sale disparado un ladrillo a 1620 km/h que instantáneamente rompe la barrera del sonido, rebota en el escudo energético del auto de Andrés, seguidamente rebota en el suelo algunas veces y termina atravesando una casa dejan un agujero que atravesaba 2 muros.

Por lo menos no se quedo adentro de la casa. Ya pensaba que en 5 minutos el poni que viviese ahí, huiría a Canterlot por terror a lo que decía la nota en el ladrillo. – dijo Andrés y seguidamente chasqueó sus dedos para aparecer junto al ladrillo.

 **Fin flashback:**

"¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta de un boom sónico en mi propia cara?!" – pensé al notar que esa cosa se había escuchado por todo el pueblo y yo lo había ignorado como si nada. – "Debe ser la costumbre de que en mi mundo a nadie le importa el ruido y que si explota un edificio junto a mis amigos ellos seguirían caminando por la calle como si nada." – pensé a continuación. – Ehhh… - dije mientras me rascaba detrás de la cabeza con mi brazo derecho. – Creo que eso fue cosa mía. – dije con una gotita tipo anime cayendo por mi cabeza.

¿Que fue ese estruendo entonces? – pregunto Silver más calmado.

"Parece que le preocupaba que fuese cosa de luna sangre." – pensé al ver su reacción. – Fue una cosa que traje de mi mundo con este tele-puerto portátil. – dije señalando el aparato mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo. – y como se que no tienes idea de para qué sirve, te lo resumir, puede traer cosas de mi mundo a este y viceversa, pero en este momento no puedo enviar nada. – dije con simpleza.

¿Por qué no puedes enviar nada, pero si recibir? – me preguntó el.

Porque hace falta una enorme cantidad de energía para cambiar las cosas de una realidad a otra y me impresionó que haya podido traer algo, no pensaba que el tele-puerto fuere a funcionar aquí. – le respondí.

¿Y que fue eso que trajiste que hiso tanto ruido? – pregunto él y yo en respuesta le mostré el ladrillo. – ¿Un ladrillo? – preguntó él extrañado.

Si. Pasa que mi planeta se encuentra rotando constantemente sobre su propio eje y por esta razón cuando mando algo desde allá, llega aquí con la misma velocidad. Para ser exactos 1620 Km/h. – le respondí.

¿Qué hace esa cosa de por allá? – me preguntó Silver señalando mi auto.

Eso es como un carruaje, pero funciona sin que nadie lo jale. – le respondí para no tener que dar toda la explicación y me di cuenta de un detalle. – Silver. ¿Ya se quedaron sin energía oscura las gemas de tu armadura? – le pregunte pues me di cuenta de que las gemas carecían de ese brillo obscuro que tenían días atrás, dejando unas gemas de un azul algo pálido.

Si, ya se les acabó la energía y ahora se están recargando con el flujo de magia del ambiente, pero eso tardará bastante. – me respondió el.

Entonces. ¿Por qué llevas todavía esa armadura? Pensé que estarías cansado de llevarla. – le dije mientras hacía algunas cosas que seguro no les interesa en mi laptop.

La verdad, prefiero tenerla puesta por si los de Luna sangre deciden hacer su jugada. – me respondió Silver remarcando con odio el nombre de la organización.

Ahora estoy yo aquí. No es necesario que la lleves todo el tiempo. Por cierto. ¿Quieres echar un combate algún día de estos? Por diversión claro. – le pregunté con simpleza.

Puede ser pero intenta no destruir mi armadura, bastante le costó reconstruirse las grietas de la otra vez. – me respondió el.

Ok – le respondí. – ¿Quieres ver a que me refería con "Carruaje" de mi mundo? – le pregunté.

Dale, quiero ver qué es eso. – dijo el acercándose al auto.

Bien, solo súbete y vamos a dar una vuelta. – dije acercándome al auto. Vi como Silver se subió al techo del auto y me di un facepalm en toda la cara. – No me refería a eso con "súbete". – le dije y él se quedó mirándome con cara de extrañeza.

Entra aquí. – le dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto y señalándole que entrase.

Silver entró al auto, aunque parecía que era un poco apretado, pero bueno eso no importa. - ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó él.

Pues ahora, disfruta del paseo. – dije y encendí en auto en modo normal. Chasquee mis dedos y el tele-puerto que veía en mi retrovisor se hiso invisible. Silver parecía haberse asustado por el sonido del motor al arrancar. – _"Es cierto que esto auto tiene su modo silencioso para evitar esto, pero nada se compara al sonido de un auto al arrancarse, teniendo tantas cosas que parecen de ciencia ficción, es necesario algo que te recuerde el presente del mundo."_ – pensé al ver esa simple reacción. Acelere el auto y empezamos a recorrer los alrededores de Ponyville.

Esto se parece a unas maquinas que habían en Luna sangre, solo que esas eran mas grandes y tenían unos tubos raros que salían de ellos. – dijo Silver viendo el paisaje.

¡¿Cómo que Luna sangre tenia tanques en este mundo?! – dije imprecionado de que en tan solo 12 años haya logrado volver a tener ese armamento. – "No debería extrañarme con la tecnología que me robo eso no debió representar un gran problema.

Sí, pero no estaban terminados, nos ordenaron buscar un material en Ponyville y otros lugares del mundo, pero por alguna razón, no logro recordar el que. – dijo Silver.

Eso es interesante, vamos a dar una vuelta por el Everfree. – dije y entre a uno de los venderos que conducían a lo profundo del bosque. Al entrar al bosque antevé los escudos de energía para evitar problemas.

¿Cómo es que esta cosa se mueve por sí sola? – me preguntó Silver extrañado del auto.

Lo impulsa un motor que es básicamente una maquina que uso combustible para crear pequeñas explosiones controladas que le dan la energía para hacer girar las ruedas. – explique de la forma más simple que pude. Repentinamente golpeo de forma accidentar un árbol con el retrovisor.

Creo que habrá que reparar eso. – dijo Silver mientras volteaba a ver el retrovisor y se daba cuenta de que este se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, en el pudo ver como un tronco cortado por la mitad caía unos metras detrás del auto.

Yo creo que así está bien. – dije en respuesta.

Después de un rato salimos del Everfree y seguimos dando vueltas por los alrededores del pueblo. – ¿Que tan rápido puede ir esto? – me preguntó Silver.

En este momento con el remolque y en este mundo… estimo que al menos 450 km/h o más… – le respondí. – en su modo normal claro… – dije en tono bajo.

Eso está bien para no poder volar. – dijo Silver con tono arrogante.

¿Me estas retando a una carrara contra mi auto? – le pregunté.

Pues, si… – me respondió el.

Bien pero eso será otro día que ahora tengo el remolque enganchado y no quiero dañarlo. – le respondí.

Gallina. – dijo el de forma retadora.

No caeré en juegos infantiles, cuando digo que no, es no. Prefiero que me llames gallina hasta mañana o el día que ágamos la carrera que dañar algo que sería difícil de reemplazar. – dije para evitar que se pusiese con la tontería, que se como son las discusiones de los fics.

Ok, ok… será otro dia. – dijo él. – ¿Y a donde vamos? – me preguntó.

Voy a dejar algunas cosas en casa de Twilight y aprovecharé de decirle que me ayude con algo. Además que ella quería saber cómo funcionaba el auto. – le respondí.

¿Y planeas llevar esta cosa por el pueblo? – preguntó Silver no muy convencido de esa idea.

Pues sí, aunque lo más probable es que se asusten hasta que se den cuenta de que es cosa mía. – le respondí.

Como digas, pero seguramente veamos a todo el pueblo gritando y escondiéndose cuando entremos. – dijo sin estar aun muy convencido.

Ok. – le respondí y entramos al pueblo con dirección a la casa de Twilight. Como supusimos Silver y yo, todos los ponis se asustaron y se escondieron en sus casas, a excepción de Lyra que se quedó viendo el auto, mientras que Bon Bon intentaba arrastrarla lejos del lugar. Después de avanzar/aterroriza ponis por el publo durante un rato, logramos llegar a casa de Twilight. – Ya llegamos. – dije mientras me estacionaba con cuidado a un lado de la casa árbol, intentando no repetir el incidente del Everfree.

Eso fue rápido. – dijo Silver.

Si y creo que el hecho de que todos huyeron de las calles en cuanto entramos nos ayudó bastante. – le respondí, apagando el auto y sacando la llave.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Silver señalando la llave que tenía en mi mano.

Es la llave del auto, sin esta llave el auto no enciende. – le respondí.

¿Por qué la sacas entonces? – me preguntó el.

Normalmente en mi mundo, uno se lleva la llave para que no te roben el auto, pero aquí es mas para evitar que algún curioso destruya medio pueblo con el… – dije con simpleza mientras me bajaba del auto.

Bien pensado. – dijo él, bajándose del auto y cerrando la puerta. – Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego. – dijo Silver y se fue volando.

Hasta luego le dije y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta d la casa de Twilight. Entré y noté que Twilight ya había vuelto del Spa y tenía su magia de vuelta. – Hola Twilight. – dije, entrando a la casa.

Hola Andrés. – dijo Twilight mientras dejaba a un lado un libro que sostenía con su magia.

¿Querías ver cómo funcionaba mi auto no? – le pregunté.

Si, sería un gran avance para la ciencia. – dijo ella.

Bien, ahora vámonos, que hay mucho que hacer. – dije mientras me dirigía nuevamente a la salida.

¿A dónde vamos? ¿No me ibas a decir cómo funciona ese aparato? – preguntó ella.

Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta, además de que necesito ayuda con algo y no hay mejor manera de enseñarte que con el mismo auto. – le respondí.

Ok dame un momento. – dijo ella y yo fui al auto a esperarla. Al llegar al auto note que Lyra estaba observándolo y parecía que buscaba una manera de abrirlo. – _"Que bueno que seque las llaves y le puse seguro."_ – pensé imaginando los destrozos que Lyra pudo haber causado de tener las llaves del auto. – Hola Lyra. – dije llamando su atención.

Hola Andrés. ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Una de esas maquinas de las que me contaste? – preguntó ella.

Creo que de esta no te hable, pero si te refieres a si es de mi mundo, si lo es. – le respondí.

Lyra se emociono cuando le confirmé que la maquina era de mi mundo. – Cuéntame más. ¿Qué hace? ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Cómo funciona? – pregunto ella muy interesada y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ya estoy lista Andrés. – dijo Twilight saliendo de su casa con un par de alforjas. – Hola Lyra, no te veía desde Canterlot. – dijo Twilight al notar que estaba con Lyra.

Hola Twilight. – saludó Lyra. – Recuerdas que en Canterlot, me tomaban por loca por creer que los humanos existían. – dijo Lyra señalándome, como diciéndole "En tu cara" a Twlight.

Sabía que había oído en algún lado sobre los humanos. – dijo Twilight para ella misma.

Vamos de una vez Twilight. – dije para que dejaran la charla. Luego me di cuenta de que Lyra también quería saber de lo mismo, así que decidí "matar dos pararos de un tiro". Claro en sentido figurado, no crean que dispare mi arma al cielo y accidentalmente derribe a dos pegasos. – Y tu también Lyra. – dije terminando mi oración. Tras esto solté el remolque que llevaba enganchado al auto y subí al auto.

¿Y qué esperan? – pregunté viendo por la puerta del copiloto que Twilight había abierto.

No creo que quepamos las dos ahí. – dijo Twilight.

Pues una de ustedes que valla atrás, dije mostrando que detrás de los asientos donde me encontraba había otros tres. ¿Cómo puede ser eso si los Bugatti Veyron Super Sport solo tienen dos puestos? Es elemental, como ya dije en varias ocasiones, este auto esta modificado y una de las modificaciones es que tiene 1 metro y pico más de longitud para agregar esos puestos. Me da fastidio explicar las razones, así que se quedan con la duda o tal vez no. Twilight se sentó en los puestos de atrás para poder dejar sus alforjas y Lyra, como era obvio, quiso ir adelante. Al arrancar el auto ambas se exaltaron un poquito, Lyra mas que todo pues ella no lo había escuchado antes.

* * *

(Un par de horas más tarde) (Cerca del tele-puerto) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Habían pasado algunas horas y parecía que pronto obscurecería. Después de explicarle por un par de horas lo referente a los autos y postrarles algunas cosas del mío, decidí mostrarles algo un poco más interesante. – Chicas. ¿Recuerdan que les dije cómo funcionaba el motor del auto? – les pregunté.

Si. – me respondieron Twilight y Lyra al unísono.

Pues, en mi auto hay como dos motores más. Uno es como el que les mostré pero más potente y usa otro combustible y el otro usa electricidad para funcionar, pero no es para usarlo directamente, este es para potenciar los otros en gran medida, aunque también se puede usar solo para evitar hacer ruido.

Interesante. – dijo Twilight pensativa.

Genial. ¿Nos mostraras esos combustibles que mencionaste? – preguntó Lyra.

Está bien, solo tengan cuidado, recuerden de son peligrosos. – dije mientras sacaba del auto un par de pequeños garrafones de gasolina uno era color rojo y otro era color plateado. – Twilight. ¿Podrías hacer aparecer un par de de vasos precipitados? (química) – le pregunte a la mencionada.

Claro. – respondió ella e hiso aparecer dos vasos precipitados trente a mí.

Llene uno de los vasos hasta la mitad y lo aleje un poco de nosotros. – Lyra. ¿Podrías soltar una chispa en ese vaso? – le pedí a Lyra.

Ok. – dijo ella e hiso lo que le pedí.

En cuanto la chispa entró en contacto con el combustible ocurrió lo inevitable. Una gran columna de fuego salió del vaso iluminando el lugar por unos segundos. – eso es gasolina normal lo que impulsa los autos. – dije viendo las caras de impresión que habían puesto.

¿Eso lo usan las maquinas de tu mundo? – preguntó Twilight.

Si, la mayoría. – le respondí.

Genial. – dijo Lyra.

Y ahora les mostraré el otro combustible que usa mi auto, este solo lo usa mi auto y una poas maquinas más que yo cree. – dije mientras agarraba el segundo baso precipitado y le colocaba una piedra adentro. Tras esto coloque mi mano en la parte plana del garrafón color plateado y este se desbloque permitiéndome echar una gota de este volátil combustible en su enterior. – Twilight. ¿Conoces algún hechizo para evitar que las cosas se derritan a muy altas temperaturas? – le pregunte a Twilight.

Si. – me respondió ella y le aplico el hechizo al vaso.

Gracias. – dije y chasquee mis dedos cubriendo el vaso por un campo de fuerza esférico, con un diámetro de 2 metros. – Lyra, intenta hacer una chispa cerca de esa gota de combustible. – le pedí a Lyra y vi como anocheció de repente.

Ok. – dijo ella e hiso lo que le pedí.

Al encenderse esa única gota de combustible, todo el campo se convirtió en un sol ardiente que ilumino al menos 50 metros a la redonda, por al menos 13 segundos. Al desvanecerse la luz que prevenía del combustible y esperar unos segundos para recuperar la visión, logramos ver como la piedra que había puesto en el vaso se había derretido, dejando en su lugar lava en un estado bastante liquido. – Ese es el súper combustible que usa el segundo motor de mi auto, es extremadamente peligroso y más eficiente que el combustible normal. – dije mientras veía las caras de impresión que les habia dejado semejante explosión.

Eso… Fue… ¡Genial! – dijo Lyra impresionada.

¡¿Me estás diciendo que esa máquina funciona con explosiones cómos esas?! – preguntó Twilight exaltada.

Si, con eso puedo alcanzar increíble velocidades. – le respondí con simpleza. – Y Twilight. ¿Podrias ayudarme con otra cosa?

¿Que necesitas? – preguntó ella.

Te enseño. – dije y chasquee mis dedos haciendo que el tele-puerto se volviese visible. Del tele-puerto empezaron a salir chispas y después de unos segundos, una gran caja metálica de 2,5 metros X 2,5 metros X 2,5 metros apareció en el centro del tele-puerto amenazando con salirse de el. – Twilight, necesito que me ayudes a llevar esto hasta el restaurante. – le dije con simpleza

Se ve pesado, pero supongo que puedo intentarlo. – dijo Twilight e intentó levantar la caja, impresionantemente lo logró sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

Lyra. ¿Te dejo en tu casa de camino? – le pregunte a Lyra.

Sería bueno, seguro que Bon Bon ya se está preocupando. – me respondió ella.

* * *

(Rato después) (Calles de Ponyville, cerca de la plaza) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Twilight y yo íbamos llegando a la pizzería en el auto. Conducía algo lento para que a Twilight no se le cayese la caja. – Llegamos. – dije, estacionando el auto.

Por fin. – dijo Twilight soltando la caja y recostándose en el asiento exhausta.

Dame un momento. – le dije, antes de bajarme del auto y caminar hasta la caja. Quite una de las paredes de la caja y saque unas 5 cajas metálicas parecidas a la grande. Luego cerré la caja y me dirigí al auto con las cajas pequeñas. Tras hacer esto, chasquee mis dedos haciendo que la gran caja apareciese dentro de la pizzería. Entré al auto y coloque las cajas en los asientos de atrás.

¿Por qué… no hiciste… eso… antes? – me preguntó Twilight mientras respiraba pesadamente y mostraba claros síntomas de estar cansada.

Quería probar que tan lejos llegarías antes de rendirte. – le dije con simpleza.

Malo… – dijo ella siguiendo con su tono cansado, pero ahora con un toque molesto.

No soy malo, si fuera malo no te hubiese traído regalos de mi mundo. – dije para llamar su atención.

¿Qué regalos? – preguntó Twilight.

Te traje algunos libros de mi mundo, pero te pido que no uses lo que te explique de mi mundo para acelerar el progreso de tu mundo. No quiero que haya cambios en su historia, así que todo lo que les explique a ti y a Lyra queda entre ustedes y yo. – le respondí a Twilight.

Está bien. – dijo Twilight con su tono cansado, pero esta vez se le notaba un toque de emoción.

* * *

(Horas después) (Sueño de Andrés) (Mundo onírico)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Hola Luna. – dije abriendo la puerta de los sueños de Luna.

Hola Andrés. – me saludó Luna

Lulu, pasado mañana Celestia visitará Poniville. ¿Podrías venir con ella? Que quiero darte un regalo. – le pregunté a Luna.

Claro. – me respondió Luna. – Pero dime. ¿Cómo sabes cómo me apodaba mi hermana? – me preguntó Luna sonrojándose un poco.

Tengo mis formas de enterarme de las cosas, Lulu. – dije haciendo que se sonrojase de nuevo.

No te burles. – reclamó ella.

No me burlo, sino que te queda lindo el apodo. – le dije con simpleza, haciendo que Luna se sonrojase aun mas. – ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le pregunté.

No sé, lo que tú quieras está bien. – me respondió Luna.

Bien, entonces vente. – le dije y volví a mi sueño. Luna me siguió y al llegar a cierto punto me detuve. Chasquee mis dedos y convertí mi paramo blanco, en una planicie con una noche estrellada en el cielo. Luna y yo nos encontrábamos en lo alto de una colina y estábamos sobre uno de esos clásicos manteles de picnic con cuadros rojos y blancos. Yo simplemente me acosté en el mantel y empecé a ver el cielo.

¿Qué haces? – me preguntó Luna.

Aprecio una bella noche, aunque debo admitir que me gustan más las que tú haces, Lulu. – le respondí su pregunta.

Luna se acostó a mi lado a ver el cielo al igual que yo. – hace miles de años que no oigo a nadie decirme algo así. – dijo Luna.

"Supongo que este será el clásico momento en el que la cámara se aleja y hace un salto a la siguiente escena." – pensé mientras veía el hermoso cielo nocturno, junto a la diosa que lo controla.

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente) (Cercanías de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Lá la lá la lá la la la lá. – cantaba Fluttershy mientras recolectaba flores que colocaba en una cesta que llevaba en la espalda. En eso una ardillita se acerco a traerle una flor. – Gracias Ardillita. Pero recuerda, estas flores son para la princesa Celestia. Solo nos sirven las más bonitas. – dijo Fluttershy y una leve brisa deshizo la flor que la ardillita le ofrecia, la ardilla rápidamente fue a buscar más flores al ver como esa se había deshecho frente a sus ojos. – Lá la lá la lá la la la lá. – continuó tarareando Fluttershy.

Repentinamente se escucho un débil sonido salir de una piedra, aun por muy débil que ese sonido hubiese sido, fue suficiente como para espantar a la pegaso y hacerla esconderse detrás de una gran cesta con manzanas. Tras esto la criatura se mostró, permitiendo asi saber que era en realidad, solo que la pegaso no sabía lo que era, un pequeño y adorable espécimen, que guarda semejanzas con una pelota de pin pon y una mosca. A estas adorables criaturitas se las conoce como parasprite.

¡Ah! Hola pequeñín. Jamás había visto antes nada como tú. – dijo Fluttershy viendo al parasprite. - Oh... ¿Tienes Hambre? Aquí tienes. – dijo Flutershy ofreciéndole una manzana que había aplastado para que pudiese comérsela. El parasprite voló hasta la cesta de manzanas y en un segundo las devoró todas. – Supongo que si tenias. – dijo Fluttershy, con esto, el parasprite ronroneo y se metió en la crin de Fluttershy de una forma muy tierna. – Eres la cosita más tierna del mundo. Estoy ansiosa por mostrarte a mis amigas. – dijo Fluttershy empezando a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me desperté después de estar en mis sueños con Luna. – "Hoy le doy sus regalos a Twilight, Lyra y Luna. Espero que las demás no se pongan celosas. Bueno sus cosas llegaran según decida que darles." – pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama. Caminé hasta las escaleras y las empecé a bajar.

Ay. Rápido Spike, este lugar no se ordenara solo. – oí decir a Twiliht desde el piso de abajo.

Tampoco se desordeno solo. – dijo Spike algo molesto de tener que ordenar los desordenes de Twilight.

La princesa Celestia llegara aquí mañana. – dijo Twilight mientras sacudía el polvo.

Creí que solo era una visita casual. No oficial. – dijo Spike.

Una visita de la realeza no tiene nada de casual. Quiero que este lugar quede impecable y apenas hemos acomodado unos libros. – dijo Twilight.

Tal vez, deberías comenzar a leerlos uno a la vez. Uy... – le respondió Spike cayéndose de unas escaleras.

Todo debe ser perfecto. No hay tiempo para juegos. – reclamó Twilight.

¿Sabes? Esto sería mucho más fácil, si no estuviéramos estorbándonos uno al otro. – dijo Spike.

Buena idea. Tu limpia y yo iré a ver cómo van los preparativos de las demás. – dijo Twilight y se fue de la biblioteca.

Tal vez yo debo... ¡Uuuy! – dijo Spike.

Hola Spike. ¿Quieres ayuda con los libros? – dije recogiendo algunos libros.

Hola Andrés y si, gracias. – dijo Spike.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Siguiendo a Twilight.) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Twilight se paseaba por el parque observando las decoraciones. Al llegar a un cartel, se detiene y lee en voz alta – "Bienvenida Princesa Celest" ¿Que paso con el resto del nombre? – preguntó Twilight tras leer el cartel.

No pudimos hacer que cupiera. – respondió Carrot Top (Golden Harvest)

No pueden poner un letrero que diga "Bienvenida Princesa Celest" quítenlo y háganlo de nuevo. – ordenó Twilight.

Esto se ve perfecto. Sigue trabajando así. – le dijo Twilight a Bon Bon quien se encontraba regando unas plantas.

Hola señor y señora Cake. ¿Cómo va el banquete? – preguntó Twilight.

Oh... Podría estar quedando mejor. – respondió la Sra. Cake. Señalando los postres que se encontraban mordidos.

¡Pinkie, que estás haciendo! ¡Esos postres deben ser para la Princesa! – reclamó Twilight.

Ya lo sé, por eso los pruebo. Alguna poni debe asegurarse de que todo sea suficientemente bueno para la lengua de la realeza. Y yo, Pinkie Pie, declaro que estos postres son dignos de un rey, una reina, o una princesa. – dijo Pinkie.

¡Twilight! ¡Pinkie! ¡No lo van a creer! Oh... Lo siento. ¿Interrumpo? – dijo Fluttershy.

No, para nada. Pasa. Estás en tu casa. ¿Qué sucede Fluttershy? – dijo Pinkie devorando un pastel de un solo bocado.

No van a creer lo que encontré cerca del Bosque Everfree. Puedes salir pequeñín. Todo está bien. Oh... ¿Tres? – dijo Fluttershy y se sorprendió al notar que habían salido 3 parasprite de su crin.

Son increíbles. ¿Qué son? – preguntó Twilight.

No estoy segura. Tampoco estoy segura de donde salieron los otros dos. – dijo Fluttersh.

Yo me quedare con uno. Jamás había visto algo tan... ¡Adorable! Además, será lindo tener un compañero para que Spike no me moleste tanto mientras estudio. – dijo Twilight

Pinkie. ¿Tú quieres al otro? – preguntó Fluttershy.

Dahh. ¿Un Parasprite? ¿Es una broma? – dijo Pinkie.

¿Ah? – dijo Fluttershy.

¿Un Para-que? – preguntó Twilight.

¿Cómo puedes saber qué es? – preguntó Fluttershy.

¡Ugh! Ahora tengo que ir a buscar un trombón – dijo Pinkie.

¿un qué? – pregunto Twilight extrañada.

Un trombón. Ya saben... Truuruuuú. – repitió Pinkie.

Ay... Típico de Pinkie. – dijo Twilight.

* * *

(Un rato despues) (Boutique carrusel) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Ya. No te muevas Rainbow Dash – decía Rarity para evitar que Rainbow se moviera.

Uuy... No puedo. Necesito volar. Esto es demasiado aburrido para mí. – decía Rainbow.

¿Te quieres ver bien para la Princesa Celestia, o no? – preguntó Rarity y Rainbow dejó de forcejear.

Guau. Rarity. Esos vestuarios son hermosos. – dijo Twilight.

Ah. Gracias Twilight, es bueno saber que alguien aprecia mi talento. – dijo Rarity.

Es tan aburrido. – dijo Rainbow y se oyeron los sonidos de los parasprites

¿Que es ese sonido Twilight? Guau. ¡¿Qué son?! – preguntó Rainbow al ver como de la crin de Twilight salian 3 parasprites.

Una mejor pregunta seria. ¿De dónde salieron? Solo tenía uno hace un momento. – dijo Twilight.

Ah. Me quedo con uno. – dijo Rainbow tomando uno.

Yo también. ¡Ah! Son perfectos. – dijo Rarity.

¡Alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrar un acordeón! ¡Chicas! ¡Hola! ¡Esto es importante! Ugh... Muchas gracias. – decía Pinkie pero fue ignorada por sus amigas.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba en la cama revisando algunas cosas y oigo a Twilight decir. – Los adornos, el banquete, realmente espero que todo esté listo para mañana. – Twilight bostezo y dijo. – ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?

Estoy de acuerdo con lo último que dijiste. – dije y guarde mi teléfono para dormir.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Me había despertado un poco antes de que Twilight lo hiciese y vi que todo el lugar estaba infestado de parasprites. – _"Justo como recordaba" –_ pensé al ver el lugar.

¡Ug...! ¡Spike! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Que paso?! – gritó Twilight al levantarse y ve el lugar infestado de estas criaturitas.

¿uh? ¿Qué sucede? – gritó Spike tras quetarce un par de parasprites de sus ojos.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿De dónde salieron?

No lo sé. El pequeñito tenía hambre anoche, así que le di un bocadillo. Pero no tengo idea de donde salieron los otros. ¡Ay no no no! ¡Arruinan mi trabajo! – dijo Spike molesto de que arruinasen su trabajo.

La princesa llegara aquí en pocas horas. Spike. Ayúdame a reunir a estos pequeños. – dijo Twilight.

¿Que... parece... que estoy... haciendo? ¡Uuugh! Lo sé, lo sé. "Deja de estar jugando". – dijo Spike.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Casa de Rainbow) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Rainbow Dash se despertó en su cama y noto que habían muchos parasprites a su alrededor. – ¿Uh? ¿Eh? ¿Ugh? Déjenme ¡Déjenme! – decía Rainbow Dash intentando quitarse a los parasprites con movimientos bruscos.

* * *

(Un rato despues) (Boutique carrusel) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

No solo son adorables, sino que además son muy útiles. Uh... ¿Estás bien? – dijo Rarity y un parasprite le escupió otro en la cara.

yyy. Qué asco ¡Ayy! ¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡Asco! Ninguna criatura que se comporte tan asquerosamente es bienvenida en mi boutique. – dijo Rarity.

Todos los parasprites comenzaron a multiplicarse y Rarity soltó un grito dramático.

Rarity salía de la puerta de la boutique con sus alforjas llenas de parasprites

Rarity. Applejack me prestó una armónica. ¿No es excelente? – dijo Pinkie entrando en escena. – Uh. Y justo a tiempo. – dijo Pinkie al oír a los parasprites dentro de las alforjas de Rarity.

Pinkie. Estoy un poco ocupada ahora. – dijo Rarity

¿Y yo no? ¿Sabes cuantos instrumentos más debo encontrar? Demasiados. Si dividimos la lista, tal vez lo logremos a tiempo. – dijo Pinkie.

Por favor Pinkie. No tengo tiempo para una tonta búsqueda de basura. Tengo un problema de verdad. – dijo Rarity y empezó a caminar.

Tú tienes un problema de verdad. ¿Cierto? Y un banjo es la única solución. – dijo Pinkie.

* * *

(Un rato después) (Siguiendo a Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Oh... – soltó Twilight.

Tenemos el mismo problema. – dijo Rarity

Yo también. – dijo Rainbow.

Fluttershy es experta en animales. Apuesto que ella podrá decirnos como evitar que se multipliquen. ¡Oh no..! – sugirió Twilight y empezaron a correr a casa de Fluttershy.

* * *

(Minutos después) (Casa de Fluttershy) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Al llegar abrimos la puerta de Fluttershy y una enorme cantidad de parasprites

¡Uh! ¡Haz algo Fluttershy! ¡Anda contrólalos! – dijo Twilight.

Ya probé con todo lo que se. Trate de suplicar, y rogar, y convencer, y pedir amablemente, y... – respondió Fluttershy.

Nada de eso servirá, ellos son del Everfree. – dije con simpleza sin mostrar mucho interés.

Si no los controlamos antes de que la Princesa llegue, será un completa desastre. – dijo Twilight.

¡Au! En mi opinión esto sí que es un desastre. – dijo Rarity.

Aquí están las manzanas que querías Fluttershy. Pero aun no se para que necesitas tantas. Ah... ¡Oigan! – dijo Applejack llegando al lugar con una carreta de manzanas, la cual fue devorada por los parasprites según llegaron.

¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Fluttershy.

Ah ya se. Ninguna poni arrea como Applejack. – dijo Twilight.

Si. Podemos llevarlos de nuevo al bosque. – dijo Rainbow.

Los voy a arrear, pero necesito su ayuda para hacerlo. Twilight, tú y Rarity esperen por allá. Llevaré las criaturas directo hacia ustedes. Rainbow, tu y Fluttershy quédense sobre ellos. No dejen que se alejen. – dijo Applejack explicando la simple estrategia y se olvidó de mí.

Enteradas. – dijo Rainbow.

Iijáa. Todo listo. Allá vamos. – dijo Applejack empezando a galopar. – ¡Cuidado Rarity, aquel intenta huir! ¡Vigílalos Rainbow! – ordenaba Applejack. – Resistan ponis. Ya casi. – dijo la poni anaranjada.

Pinkie. – dijo Twilight al darse cuenta de que Pinkie abia salido de la nada y galopaba a su lado.

Twilight, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – dijo Pinkie, cosa que me hiso gracia pues ni Luis es tan Random.

¿Me lo dices a mi? La Princesa llegara en cualquier momento. – respondió Twilight.

Exacto por eso necesito que todas dejen lo que están haciendo, y me ayuden a encontrar unas maracas. – le respondió Pinkie.

¿Maracas? Pinkie, hay problemas más graves que unas maracas perdidas. – dijo Twilight.

¡Tienes razón! Conseguir una tuba debe ser el objetivo principal. ¡Síganme! Dije. ¡Síganme! – respondió Pinkie haciéndome reír. ¿Dónde estoy yo? Se preguntaran. Pues como no me dijeron nada me quedé recostado es un tronco viendo el espectáculo.

Pinkie Pie, tu eres muy cambiante. – dijo Rainbow.

Y ustedes muy testarudas. – dijo Pinkie.

Olvídenla señoritas. ¡Atentas! ¡De frente y no los pierdan! – ordenó Applejack.

¡Excelente! – dijo Rainbow, al ver como los parasprites entraban al Everfree. Tras esto chocó los cascos con Fluttershy.

Auch. – dijo Fluttershy pues le dolían los cascos.

"Es divertida la ilógica forma en la que los parasprites actúan, actuaron como nieve formando una bola de parasprites, que rodó hasta salir del pueblo." – pensé al ver lo ocurrido.

Lo logramos. Buen trabajo Applejack. – dijo Twilight.

No lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes. – dijo Applejack.

¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado en la pared? – pregunté apareciendo a su lado.

No podrías habernos ayudado. – respondió Rainbow arrogante.

Nunca me subestimen o la próxima vez que necesiten mi ayuda esa será mi respuesta. – le respondí.

Eso no importa, ahora limpiemos este desastre antes de que llegue la Princesa. – dijo Twilight y caminamos a casa de Fluttershy.

(Rato despues)

Muy bien. Todas saben que hacer ¿Verdad? Debemos trabajar extra duro para compensar el tiempo perdido. – dijo Twilight cundo íbamos llegando a casa de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy abrió la puerta de su casa, al abrir la puerta una cantidad físicamente imposible de parasprites salieron disparados desde adentro, como si de palas se tratase.

¡¿De dónde salieron todos esos?! – gritó Twilight en forma de pregunta.

Bueno... Quería conservar solo uno. No lo pude evitar. Es que son tan... Lindos. – dijo Fluttershy de forma timida y fue respondida por 4 miradas asesinas de sus amigas.

No hay tiempo para seguir arreando a estas cosas. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo Twilight.

Llamar al estado del tiempo. – dijo Rainbow y voló para ver mejor la situación. – Hora de sacar esa adorable basura. ¡Iiiaaaa! – dijo Rainbow y empezó a crear un pequeño tornado, con el que fue absorbiendo a los parasprites y casi absorbe a sus amigas.

Bien hecho Rainbow Dash. – dijo Twilight.

Nuestros problemas están resueltos. – exclamó Applejack.

Lo estarán. Con esto. – dijo Pinkie mostrado sus platillos, los cuales fueron absorbidos por el tornado. – ¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelos! – dijo Pinkie al ver cómo le eran arrebatados sus platillos.

Uh... ¡Oigan! aha... ¡Uy! ¡No puedo contenerlo! ¡Se va a disolver! – dijo Rainbow, pues los platillo se habían convertido en peligrosas cuchillas. Rainbow no pudo mantener y este se deshizo mandando a los parasprites al pueblo.

¡Pinkie Pie! ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – reclamó Twilight.

Perdí un par de platillos, eso hice. – respondió Pinkie.

¿Te puedes olvidar de tus ridículos instrumentos por un segundo? ¡Arruinaste nuestros esfuerzos por salvar Ponyville! – dijo Twilight molesta.

¿Yo? ¿Arruinar? yo no soy la que arruina. Soy la que arregla. Um... O la que soluciona. ¿O repara? – dijo Pinkie.

Vamos ponis. No se puede razonar con ella. Se le zafó una manzana del árbol. – dijo Applejack.

¡Oigan! ¡Intento decirles que la ruina esta en el otro casco! ¡Podrían detenerse y escucharme! – decía Pinkie pero fue ignorada por sus amigas.

Déjalas Pinkie, ellas no comprenden la situación. – le dije a Pinkie mientras sus amigas se alejaban.

Es que no quiere escucharme, todos saben que para deshacerse de lo parasprites, hace falta que una orquesta la saque del pueblo. Supongo que tendré que hacer una orquesta de una sola poni. – dijo Pinkie.

Quisiera ayudarte, pero… hay razones que me lo impiden. – le dije algo apenado de no poder ayudarla a buscar, pues si terminaba antes no pasaría frente a Celestia en el momento indicado y podrían ocurrir varios cambios en la historia.

Se a lo que te refieres, es mejor no hacer cambios en la línea de tiempo. – dijo Pinkie dejándome impresionado.

¿Y tu como sabe de esas cosas? – le pregunté impresionado.

¿De qué cosas hablas? – me respondió Pinkie y se fue dando saltitos.

Después de repetirme a mí mismo que solo fue Pinkie siendo Pinkie, decidí chasquear mis dedos para aparecer junto a las chicas en el pueblo. Y lo que vi, fue ni mas ni menos que una nevada de parasprites.

¿Qué hacemos? Se acaban toda la comida del pueblo. – dijo Fluttershy al ver como devoraban toda la comida y cultivos de pueblo.

¡Mis manzanas! – dijo Applejack y corrió a su granja.

Tenemos que hacer algo. – dijo Twilight.

Pues yo se que hacer. – dije yo y chasquee mis dedos haciendo aparecer un enorme campo de fuerza alrededor de Ponyville, que se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeño y arrestaba con él a los parasprites.

¿Qué haces? – me pregunto Fluttershy con su tono tímido.

Solo mira. – le respondí y chasquee mis dedos. Al chasquear mis dedos el campo de fuerza dejo de encogerse quedando del tamaño de una casa y manteniendo dentro a todos los parasprites del pueblo.

Lo lograste. – dijo Rarity.

Pero como su arrogante amiga dijo. "No podrías habernos ayudado." Su supongo que no necesitan mi ayuda. – dije mirando a Rainbow con una sonrisa maliciosa y chasquee mis dedos liberando y esparciendo a los parasprites por todo el pueblo. Al mismo tiempo, desaparecí del lugar y con ese chasquido de dedos cubri con campos de fuerza las casas de Lyra y Bon, Vinyl y Octavia, la de Golden Rose y mi restaurante. ¿Por qué no cubrí las casas de las mane 6? Preguntaran ustedes. Eso es porque estaría cambiando la historia, además es divertido ver lo que sucede.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

¡Lo tengo! Lanzare un hechizo para que dejen de devorar la comida. – dijo Twilight y encendió su cuerno para lanzar el hechizo. Al lanzar el hechizo, todos los parasprites se detuvieron de inmediato y las ponis se quedaron viendo cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

¡Miren! Panderetas. Si me pudieran... ¡Grrrr! – dijo Pinkie, pero fue ignorada por sus amigas y se fue.

Oye, funciono. Ya no están devorando la comida. – dijo Rainbow al ver como los parasprites empezaron a devorar Ponyville.

Rarity: Oh no. Si entran a mi tienda... ¡Sálvense los ponis que puedan! – dijo Rarity y empezó a corre a su Boutique.

* * *

(Segundos después) (Boutique carrusel) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Mis vestuarios. No ¡shu! Largo. Feo. ¡Malo! ¡Ay! Ayu... – dijo Rariti entrado por la puerta de local y empeso a intertar hacer que los parasprites se fueran. Cabe decir que esto termino con Rarity sobre una silla gritando por ayuda.

Yo te salvare. – dijo Pinkie entrando al lugar t Rarity dejo de gritar. Pinkie entro tomó una flauta y salió por el mismo lugar por donde entró.

Al ver esto Rarity empezó a gritar nuevamente.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Ninguna criatura se comerá el cultivo de la familia Apple. Prepárense. Aquí vienen. – dijo Applejack desde una trinchera improvisada en la que estaba junto a Big Mac y la abuela Smith. Los parasprites ignoraron completamente a los Apple y devoraron el granero dejando ver a Andrés y a Silver.

No vuelvo a hacer una apuesta en tu contra. – dijo Silver y le entregó una pieza de su armadura.

Sí, eso imaginé. – dijo Andrés y desapareció del lugar con un chasquido de dedos.

No me lo esperaba. – dijo Applejack al ver lo ocurrido.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

¡Auxilio! – gritó Spike desde debajo de una cesta.

Se comen las palabras. – gritó Twilight.

Ayuda. – pidió Spike.

Twilight atrapó un parasprite con su boca y lo llevó hasta la casa de Zecora.

* * *

(Minutos después) (Casa de Zecora) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba fuera de la casa de Zecora, esperando a que Twilight hiciese acto de presencia. Al ver como Twilight entraba a casa de Zecora me volví invisible y entre velozmente al lugar.

¡Uy! ¿Te volviste loca? – dijo Zecora al caer al suelo, por la repentina entrada de Twilight.

Zecora, estos pequeños están devorando Ponyville, y la Princesa viene en camino. ¿Nos puedes ayudar, por favor? – pidió Twilight casi suplicando.

¡Oh! Es un monstruo de aspecto tan necio. ¿Es un Parasprite lo que yo estoy viendo? – dijo Zecora.

¡No lo sé! ¿Lo es? – gritó Twilight preocupada.

Leyendas y cultivos de cosechas consumidas. Si estas criaturas están en Ponyville, están... Perdidas. – declaró Zecora.

Pues, si son parasprites y no se preocupen tanto, que eso parasprites no son tan difíciles de atrapar. – dije yo, haciéndome visible.

Pues atrapalos de nuevo. – me dijo Twilight.

Dash dijo Que yo no sería capaz de hacer nada, nunca me subestimen denuevo. – le dije.

¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca volveremos a subestimarte! ¡Pero ayúdanos! – suplicó Twilight.

Recuerdas lo que dije. – dije para ocasionar un Flashback.

 **Flashback:**

No lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes. – dijo Applejack.

¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado en la pared? – preguntó Andrés apareciendo a su lado.

No podrías habernos ayudado. – respondió Rainbow arrogante.

Nunca me subestimen o la próxima vez que necesiten mi ayuda esa será mi respuesta. – le respondió Andrés.

Eso no importa, ahora limpiemos este desastre antes de que llegue la Princesa. – dijo Twilight y caminamos a casa de Fluttershy.

 **Fin flashback:**

Además. ¿Qué tendría eso de divertido? Prefiero que ustedes inventen una solución creativa y veo a Pinkie capaz de hacer eso ella sola.

¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! – preguntó Twilight histérica.

Si, ya hace tiempo de eso. – le respondi con simpleza y chasquee mis dedos para desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

(Segundos después) (Entrada al Everfree) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

¡Oh no! ¡Ahí viene! – dijo Twilight entrando en pánico y corrió al pueblo con su clásica cara de loca.

Muy bien, tengo un plan. Rainbow Dash, distráelos. – dijo Twilight al ver el desastre que había en el pueblo. Rainbow respondió a su petición pasando a gran velocidad mientras era perseguida por parasprites.

¡Bien! ¡Debemos construir una réplica exacta de Ponyville por allá! ¡Tenemos un minuto! – dijo Twilight como si eso tuviese mucho sentido.

¿Y con esas ideas en tu mente te atreves a acusarme de que he perdido la cabeza? – dijo Andrés apareciendo junto a Twilight.

Zecora tenía razón. Estamos perdidas. Ay no. El consejo de la Princesa esta aquí. Todo se acabo. – dijo Twilight asustada.

No te preocupes, solo confía en mí. – dijo Andrés.

En ese momento llego Pinkie Pie también conocida como la orquesta de una sola poni. Al verla Twilight se restregó los ojos y quedo con la boca abierta.

Pinkie estamos a la mitad de una crisis este no es momento para tus… lo… curas… – le decía Twilight a Pinkie Pie, pero esta solo la ignoró y siguió caminando. Twilight quedo aun mas impresionada y se comió sus palabras al ver como los parasprites seguían a Pinkie Pie al ritmo de la música. Las ponis y Andrés simplemente se reunieron y empezaron a seguir a Pinkie Pie sin decir absolutamente nada.

Miren. – dijo Twilight al ver llegar a las princesas Celestia y a Luna.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Al ver a las Princesas las chicas y yo nos adelantamos. Al pasar junto a Pinkie Puse el puño he hicimos un Brohoof rápido. Al llegar frente a las Princesas Twilight y sus amigas les hicieron reverencia mientras que yo simplemente me quedé parado.

Es Twilight Sparkle. Mi alumna estrella. – dijo Celestia para saludar.

Hola Princesa. – dijo Twilight.

Me encanta verte otra vez. Y a tus amigas. – decía Celestia pero fue interrumpida por Pinkie que paso con sus instrumentos cerca de ahí.

Y... ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Mucho transito? – dijo Twilight como para que no preguntase.

Oh... ¿Qué es esto? Estas criaturas son adorables. – dijo Celestia pues un parasprite se había posado en su ala.

No son tan adorables Dahh... – dijo Rainbow.

Me siento muy halagada de que tu y los buenos ciudadanos de Ponyville hayan organizado un desfile en honor a mi visita. – dijo Celestia.

¿Desfile? Ah... ¡Sí! El desfile. – dijo Twilight en plan "Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado".

Desafortunadamente esa visita tendrá que esperar para otra ocasión. Temo que ha surgido una emergencia en Fillydelphia. Al parecer una especie de infestación. – se excusó Celestia.

¿Una infestación? – preguntó Celestia.

Si. Un enjambre de criaturas increíblemente problemáticas ha invadido el lugar. Lamento haberlas hecho pasar por tantas molestias Twilight. – se disculpó Celestia.

¿Molestias? ¿Cuales molestias? – dijo Twilight haciéndose la loca.

Antes de que me valla. ¿Podrías darme tu último reporte sobre la magia de la amistad en persona? – pidió Celestia.

Mi... ¿Reporte? – preguntó twilight.

¿No has aprendido nada sobre la amistad? – preguntó Celestia.

De hecho... si hay algo. Aprendí que a veces la solución a tus problemas, puede venir de quien menos te lo esperas. Es bueno detenerte y escuchar las opiniones y perspectivas de tus amigas. – dijo Twilight antes de ser detenida por los platillos de Pinkie. – Incluso cuando no siempre parezcan lógicas. – terminó de decir Twilight.

Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Twilight Sparkle. Y estoy muy impresionada con tus amigas también. Parece que todas están aprendiendo mucho unas de otras. – dijo Celestia.

Gracias Princesa. – dijo Twilight.

¿Te importa si nos quedamos un rato hermana? – preguntó Luna a su hermana.

Está bien hermana, nos vemos en el castillo. – le respondió Celestia.

Hola Luna. – dije y extendí mi brazo derecho para un brohoof, el cual fue correspondido por Luna y empezamos a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Hay que detenerlos. – susurró Rarity a Twilight. Aunque pude oírla.

Twilight me vio y le guiñe un ojo. – Confiemos en él, no sería bueno subestimarlo otra vez. – le respondió Twilight en susurró, pero todavía logre oírla.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Las ponis restantes fueron a donde se encontraba Pinkie. – Hola, que pasa con la princesa. – dijo Pinkie Pie al verlas.

Emergencia en Fillydelphia. – le contestó Twilight.

Una especie de infestación. – agregó Rainbow Dash.

Ay no. También tienen Parasprites. Bueno, tengo la tuba. Voy a viajar. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

Creo que la Princesa puede arreglarlo. – dijo Twilight.

Tu sabias que eran esas criaturas desde el principio. ¿No, Pinkie Pie? – preguntó Applejack.

Pues... Si. ¿Por qué creen que quería poner mis cascos en estos instrumentos? Trate de decirles. – respondió Pinkie Pie.

Lo sabemos Pinkie Pie. Y perdón por no escucharte. – se disculpó Twilight y sus amigas la siguieron en la disculpa.

Eres una gran amiga. A pesar de que no siempre te entendemos. – dijo Twilight.

Gracias. Son grandes amigas. A pesar de que a veces no me entiendan. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

Salvaste mi reputación con la Princesa Celestia. Y lo más importante, Salvaste Ponyville. – dijo Twilight

Tal vez no. – se contradijo Twilight con un rápido cambio de escenario y Pinkie Pie apareció en medio de la pantalla con una trompeta. Seguidamente aparecen los créditos, pero estos son interrumpidos por un rápido cambio de escenario.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba caminando con Luna por las destruidas calles de Ponyville, destruidas estaban, pero con algunos trucos míos, hice parecer que estaban en perfectas condiciones y como tuve suerte no había ponis por la sola por la que andaba. – Dime Lulu. ¿Cómo has pasado tus días desde que volviste? – pregunte para hacer conversación.

Bastante aburridas. Cuando no estamos contigo en los sueños no tengo nada que hacer. Incluso hemos dormido días completos para poder jugar a ese juego que nos diste en los sueños. Y ya te dije que no me digas Lulu y menos en público. – dijo Luna sonrojándose un poco.

Te das cuenta de que estas ablando en plural otra vez. – le dije. – Además. ¿Cuál es el problema de que te diga Lulu? – le pregunté.

Disculpa es difícil acostumbrarse. Y no quiero que me digas así, porque los ponis podrían pensar otras cosas. – me respondió Luna.

Pero aquí no hay nadie y en los sueños menos. Lulu – Le dije yo. Y ella se sonrojó un poco.

Está bien solo ten cuidado de que no te oigan. – dijo ella algo sonrojada.

Ok. – le dijo. – Llegamos Lulu. Dije entrando a mi restaurante.

¿Y qué era lo que querías darme? Además. ¿Qué es este Lugar? – me preguntó Luna.

Pues lo que te quería dar está por allá y este lugar es mi restaurante. – dije mientras caminaba hasta donde había dejado la caja donde estaba el regalo de Luna.

¿Tienes un restaurante? – me preguntó Luna.

Pues sí. ¿Te gusta? Lo estoy montando con el tesoro del dragón. – le respondí mientras tomaba la caja metálica.

Sí, me gusta como esta… Espera, el tesoro del dragón. ¿Entonces si mataste al dragón? – me preguntó ella algo preocupada.

Iba a contestar pero me di cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad de hacerle una "pequeña" broma. – Si, tú dijiste que podía hacerlo, así que me quede con su tesoro y voy a hacer que esa fortuna crezca. – dije mientras me acercaba a ella y ponía la caja sobre la mesa.

Pero eso era solo una broma. – dijo ella algo preocupada.

En la carta no parecía eso. – dije acercándome a Luna.

Emm… creo que tengo que irme. – dijo Luna y empezó a retroceder lentamente, pero yo chasquee mis dedos, apareciendo detrás de ella

Tan rápido quieres irte mi querida Lulu. – dije poniendo el anillo anti-magia en su cuerno y sentándola junto a mí en un pequeño sofá que hay en una esquina del lugar. – todavía no ha empezado la diversión. – dije con un tono lujurioso y pensando que este chiste se está haciendo viejo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Luna algo asustada, seguramente porque sabe de lo que soy capaz.

Tú qué crees, mi querida Lulu. – le dije siguiendo con mi tono lujurioso.

¿Qué vas a hacerme? – me preguntó ella con un tono que me hace preguntarme por qué el fandoom la considera diosa.

Algo que podrías disfrutar mucho si cooperas, Lulu. – dije con mi tono lujurioso, acercándome a su rostro.

No por favor. – dijo ella sonrojándose y cerrando los ojos.

Me detuve e intente aguantar la risa lo más posible, pero en cuanto ella abrió los ojos por no sentir nada empecé a reírme.

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Luna extrañada.

Jajajaja…Todo esto fue una broma… Jajaja… Pero te veías tan tierna asustada… Jajajaja… – dije riéndome de lo ocurrido.

¿Ósea que nada de esto fue real? – preguntó ella.

Nah… solo fue para divertirme un rato… eras de las pocas ponis a las que no les había jugado aunque sea una broma… – le respondí alegre.

¿Entonces mi regalo también era un vil engaño? – preguntó Luna con cara triste.

No, eso sí era cierto. – dije abriendo la caja y mostrándole la laptop que había adentro.

¿Y eso es? – preguntó ella.

Pues es una computadora como las de los sueños y es para ti Lulu, para que no te aburras en el castillo. – le dije entregándole la laptop y quitándole el anillo anti-magia del cuerno.

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias… – dijo Luna abrazándome repentinamente.

De nada Lulu. Sé que te aburrías en el castillo, así que quise darte algo para que te divirtieras. Puedes usarla con tu magia y si necesitas ayuda con algo me dices. – le dije mientras me abrazaba.

Bien. ¿Y cómo funciona? – me preguntó ella.

Solo la enciendes y seleccionas lo que quieras usar. Bloquee la opción de internet porque hay muchas cosas que nadie en este mundo debe conocer, así que solo podrás usar las aplicaciones que yo te dé y por eso te dejo esta de aquí, con ella podrás llamarme cuando necesites ayuda con algo. Esta es la aplicación del juego que tú conoces, así que te la dejare aquí. Y toma este es para que puedas usar la computadora con tu magia – le explique y le entregué un mouse para que pudiese usar la computadora porque dudo que el de la laptop detecte su magia.

Bien, creo que entendí. – dijo Luna.

¿Podrías tele-transportarnos al castillo un momento? – le pregunté a Luna y agarré una caja mas.

¿Para qué quieres ir al castillo? – me preguntó Luna.

Para mostrarte como se carga la laptop. – le respondí.

Está bien. – dijo ella e hiso brillar su cuerno para hacernos desaparecer del lugar.

Fin Capitulo 15.

¿Se me ocurrirán preguntas para escribir? ¿La organización Luna Sangre atacara pronto? ¿Me dará tiempo de terminar el capitulo? ¿La laptop de Luna sufrirá un terrible accidente? ¿Andrés creara una franquicia multinacional de Pizzerías? ¿Me cansare de escribir preguntas? ¿Andrés descubrirá por que el invierno viene antes que el otoño en "Envolviendo el invierno"? ¿Diamond Chains volverá a mostrar su rostro por Ponyville? ¿Alguien descifrará los códigos (que no están en binario) que puse en algunos de los caps? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no.

* * *

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD, les dejo otro capítulo y por suerte me salió más largo que el anterior. No puedo escribir mucho porque se me está acabando el tiempo, así que responderé los Reviews y subiré el cap.

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Supertotitoti** **:** Los amigos de Andrés me están ayudando a pintar mi casa y sobre si Andrés tiene novia, eso lo sabrás en el futuro. Ese creepypasta era el que tenía pensado poner, pero me pareció una jugada arriesgada y si lo men menciono capas que se hace realidad. Los libros ya están en Equestria ya solo falta que Andrés se los dé. Más o menos. Eso puede que pase o puede que no, pero aquí no hay Spoilers.

 **Pokeleaf** **:** plaga bíblica vencida por un chasquido de dedos. Fragmento de canción random. Comentario random insertado. Eso es doble exterminio y me ha pasado. Con los parasprites no se juega que luego pasan cosas peligrosas. Tal vez. Eso es del cap pasado. Si ladrillo OP.

 **Crimson Heart** **:** Me hiso gracia lo primero y el error 503 lo teníamos todos aunque con un bug del historial del internet o con un link podias llegar directo a los fics y leerlos. La respuesta a la adivinanza es la "L" ¿Verdad? Nope la primera parte no me aburrió.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Esos Fueron los Reviews de esta semana, gracias por leer y llegó el momento de despedirme.

LightningmasteXD fuera.


	17. Capitulo 16 – La broma de Luna

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por mi humilde fic, hoy les traigo otro interesante capítulo… Me hace gracia como me levanto a las 3 de la mañana con varia ideas y no me puedo volver a dormir pero en cuanto enciendo la PC y me pongo a escribir no recuerdo las escenas que había planeado durante 3 horas… No tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que siguen este fic y aun mas a los que me ayudan a mejorar cada día más con sus reviews o los que simplemente comentan su opinión del fic. Me gusta ver como este fic avanza conforme pasa el tiempo. También aprovecharé para hacerles un anuncio que no me agrada mucho dar, a partir de este capítulo que no se si pueda sacar a tiempo, las actualizaciones serán cada 2 semanas. ¿Por qué? Porque desgraciadamente empiezan las clases mañana en Venezuela, Pero igual no creo que a nadie le dé la gana de ir hasta octubre, así que todo dependerá de si alguien le da por ir a clase o los profesores se quedan dándole clase a los pupitres/mesas. Pero eso seguro les da igual y yo sigo aquí divagando. En sí, lo que les quería informar, es que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas, para que no me queden caps de 4000 palabras y mal hachos pa' colmo.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

\- Palabra - = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra" =_ esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

[Personaje] = esto aparecerá cuando haya una canción y se refiere a personaje que canta esa parte.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 16 – La broma de Luna.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos a Lightning sentado en un sofá jugando con el teléfono junto a Andrés que hacia exactamente lo mismo. Pasados unos segundos, los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo diciendo al unísono. – Gané, paga ahora.

Gané yo. – dijo Andrés.

Veamos la cinta. – dijo Lightning. – Ambos vieron la grabación y se dieron cuenta que había sido un empate.

Si, definitivamente somos parte de un intento de comedia antes del fic… – dijo Andrés apesadumbrado.

Es la única forma en la que podríamos haber empatado y que ambos hablásemos exactamente en el mismo microsegundo. – dijo Lightning.

Eso solo pasa en los fics. – dijeron ampos al unísono.

Bueno, cambiando el tema. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tener a mis amigos pintando tu casa? – preguntó Andrés.

No sé, hasta que terminen o me aburra de ver lo que pintan. – respondió Lightning.

Tu "casa" tiene 100 Km2 de terreno y todo ese terreno está cubierto por esta estructura que tiene una arquitectura re parece sacada de de la mente de discord. – dijo Andrés.

No sé de qué me hablas. – respondió Lightning haciéndose el loco y la escena se alejó dejando ver que en el lugar había una enorme cantidad de paredes y escaleras sin sentido además de ver como Pinkie caminaba por unas escaleras que estaban de cabeza y Luna hacia lo mismo con unas que estaban en espiral.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaró. Este lugar es de lo mas normal." – dijo Andrés de forma sarcástica.

Bueno tengo que admitir que se me fue un poquito la mano, pero se ve genial ¿No? – dijo Lightning.

Si la verdad si queda bien y ese Picasso que pintó Luis en la entrada le da un toque sofisticado. – respondió Andrés.

Por cierto, me contaron que le quitaste un teléfono a un potrillo… creo que se llamaba Crimson Heart o algo así… ¿Es cierto? – preguntó Lightning.

Pues sí, me subestimó y le gane una apuesta. – respondió Andrés.

Ya devuélvele el teléfono, no seas malo, que solo es un potrillo. – dijo Lightning.

Una apuesta es una apuesta. – respondió Andrés sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo.

¿Enserio no le vas a devolver el teléfono? ¿Para qué lo quieres? Con el tuyo puedes pasar entre dimensiones si quieres. – preguntó Lightning extrañado.

Es útil para hacer llamadas de broma sin que sepan que soy yo. Supongo se lo devolveré cuando termine de hacer mis bromas – respondió Andrés con simpleza.

Ok. – dijo Lightning. – ¿Empezamos el cap de una vez? – preguntó Lightning.

Bueno, eso podrimos hacerlo si me voy con mis amigos al fic. – respondió Andrés.

Bien, apúrense. – dijo Lightning y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo aparecer a los amigos de Andrés en el lugar, junto con un portal que llevaba al fic. Los amigos de Andrés cruzaron el portal, pero Andrés se quedó viendo por la ventana.

¿Y tú qué esperas? – preguntó Lightning.

Esperaba a que tú preguntaras que esperaba. – dijo Andrés, antes de sacar la cremallera dimensional de Pinkie de su bolsillo, abrir un portal en el aire y atravesarlo. Tras esto ambos portales se cerraron y la cremallera dimensional cayó al suelo.

Debo admitirlo, eso le quedó bien. – dijo Lightning recogiendo la cremallera del suelo. La cremallera escapó de las manos de Lightning, para abrir otro portal, del cual salió Pinkie con varios cupcakes y refrescos.

La es hora del fic. – dijo Pinkie y de saltitos alegres hasta el sofá, donde se sentó con un gran salto. Obviamente, todo esto lo hiso sin dejar caer un solo cupcake o derramar alguna gota de refresco.

Supuse que algo así susederia. – dijo Lightning sentándose en el sofá junto a Pinkie y chasqueando sus dedos para traer a Luna junto a él.

Luna apareció junto a Lightning y volteó a ver en todas direcciones. – Nunca entenderé esta casa, pensé que llegaría a la cocina. – dijo Luna con cara de no haber entendido lo que pasó. – Qué más da. Yo solo quería algo para comer antes de ver el fic. – dijo Luna y frente a ella fueron colocados 2 cupcakes y un refresco.

¿Algo más? Lulu. – preguntó Lightning con tono burlón.

Debí suponer que esto era cosa tuya. – dijo Luna, tomando un poco de refresco y seguidamente agarró el control con su magia. – gracias por los cupcakes y el refresco. – dijo Luna antes de encender el televisor.

En el televisor de divisaron unas letras que decían. – "Capitulo 16 – La broma de Luna."

* * *

(Mientras Andrés y Luna caminaban por Ponyville) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Twilight:**

Estaba con mis amigas en el pueblo viendo el desastre que habían causado los parasprites y había algo que me seguía preguntando. – _"¿Cómo hará Andrés para evitar que la princesa Luna note este desastre?"_ – después de un rato de ver todo lo que habría que repara, vi a Andrés caminando junto a la princesa Luna por una de las destruidas calles. Decidí acercarme para disculparme por el mal estado en el que se encontraba el pueblo para su visita, pero al acerarme a cierta distancia, el panorama cambió completamente, todo el lugar parecía estar en perfectas condiciones como si nada hubiese pasado. – _"¿Cómo puede crear tal ilusión sin magia?"_ – me preguntaba mientras los seguía.

Al llegar hasta el restaurante de Andrés, vi como él y la princesa entraban. Al entrar al lugar, la ilusión que antes hacía parecer que nada había sucedido desapareció y en su lugar dejó ver el destruido Ponyville, aunque el restaurante de Andrés parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. La curiosidad me mataba, quería saber el porqué de esta invitación de parte de Andrés. – _"¿Qué planeas ahora Andrés?"_ – era lo que me preguntaba y lo que me impulsó a ver por la ventana lo que ocurría.

Por la ventana pude ver como Andrés le ponía ese molesto anillo anti-magia a la princesa y luego de eso la hiso caer sobre el sofá para luego decirla algunas cosas que no llegue a escuchar. A este punto ya me encontraba asustada de que esta no fuese otra de sus bromas que se sale de control. Vi como Andrés se acercaba al rostro de Luna de forma lenta, ella se sonrojó y serró sus ojos. En ese momento estaba segura, esto no podía ser una broma, tenía que entrar y ayudar a la princesa. Desgraciadamente, lo que hiciese lo tendría que hacer sola, pues mis amigas no me habían acompañado. Rápidamente corrí a la puerta para evitar lo que yo creí ocurriría pero me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que Andrés había cerrado todas las puertas y las había cubierto con campos de fuerza. Esto no hiso más que reafirmar mis sospechas y empecé mi búsqueda de una entrada al lugar. Después de algunos minutos de buscar una entrada, me di cuenta de algo que pudo haberme dado la llave para entrar desde el principio. – _"no sé cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes."_ – fue lo que pensé al darme cuenta de mi error. Encendí mi cuerno y me tele-transporté al interior del lugar tan rápido como mis conocimientos de la magia me lo permitieron.

Una vez dentro del lugar, lo único que vi fue como Andrés y Luna se desvanecieron en el aire frente a mí. Esto fue realmente frustrante, después de intentar entrar al lugar por casi 20 minutos todos mis esfuerzos se ven arruinados por la desaparición de a quienes buscaba, pero pensándolo bien esto es incluso mejor que haberlos alcanzado. Pues si los hubiese alcanzado Andrés también me hubiese secuestrado y no podría avisar a la princesa Celestia para que rescatásemos a la princesa Luna. – _"¿Qué razón podría tener para secuestrar a la princesa?"_ – era lo que me preguntaba mientras cargaba energía en mi cuerno, para tele-transportarme a la biblioteca.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Cuarto de Luna) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Tras la pequeña broma del restaurante, Luna nos tele-transportó hasta su habitación, la cual era realmente espaciosa y bien decorada. – "No podía esperarme menos de la realeza." – fue mi pensamiento. Según llegamos, Luna se sacó esas zapatillas plateadas que llevaba a todos lados y se acostó en su cama que era bastante grande la verdad. – Este es tu cuarto. ¿Verdad? – pregunté y dejé la caja metálica en el suelo.

Si, esta es mi habitación. – respondió ella con simpleza mientras me veía.

Me gusta, está bien decorada, cama grande y buena vista. – dije y voltee a ver por una ventana por la que pude observar toda Canterlot.

Si, la habitación está bien y todo eso. – dijo ella algo desganada y se notaba que había algo que no me decía.

Que pasa Luna. ¿Hay algo que te moleste? – le pregunté.

No es nada para que te preocupes. – me respondió ella.

Vamos, no te pongas así, dime que te molesta. Sabes que es malo que te guardes las cosas de esa forma. – le dije mientras empezaba a suponer de que se trataba esto. Ella solo se quedó callada y yo empecé a abrir la caja metálica. – _"Ella hablará en un rato si dejo de presionar."_ – fue lo que pensé al notar que no tenía intenciones de hablar. Saqué un generador magnético de la caja y lo coloqué junto a la cama. Después de eso tomé la laptop y la conecte con el cargador a al generador. Encendí el generador el cual hiso algo de ruido pero después de unos segundos dejos de sonar. – Listo, para cargarlo solo tienes que conectar el cable a la computadora y la otra punta a este generador. – dije con simpleza y me senté en el borde de la cama.

Tienes razón, si hay algo que me molesta. – oí decir a Luna. – Todos parecen tenerme miedo, como si fuese un monstruo o simplemente me evitan. – desina luna con tono melancólico.

Te equivocas. – solté con simpleza.

¡¿Como que me equivoco?! ¡Sabía que no lo entenderías! – dijo Luna molesta.

Todo lo contrario Lulu, todo lo contrario. Se perfectamente lo que estas pasando y no puedes decir que todos te tienen miedo. Yo estoy aquí y no me ves asustado, tienes a tu hermana y a las portadoras y ninguna de ellas te tiene miedo, bueno quizá Fluttershy si, pero ella le tiene miedo a su propia sombra. Los que te tienen miedo pierden una oportunidad de tener una gran amiga, solo ignóralos ya entenderán. – dije y Luna pareció calmarse un poco.

Es fácil para ti decirlo, de dónde vienes todos te quieren por acabar con la guerra. – Respondió Luna.

Jajajaja… – no pude evitar reírme del razonamiento de Luna. – ¿Tú crees que de donde vengo la gente me quiere? Jajajaja… – dije entre risas.

¡¿De qué te ríes?! – dijo Luna molesta.

En mi mundo, hay dos bandos. Los que me consideran un héroe y los que me consideran un terrorista, pero hay algo que ambos bandos comparten, todas y cada una de las personas de mi mundo a excepción de mi familia y amigos me tienen terror. – dije con simpleza.

Luna quedo con cara de no haber entendido. – ¿Por qué? – pregunto Luna sin comprender.

Es simple. ¿Qué pensarías de una persona que es capaz de asesinar a miles quizás millones de sus iguales, con el único fin de acabar con la guerra y que no parece tener ningún remordimiento ni interés en la opinión de los demás? – pregunté con simpleza.

Que es un monstruo. – respondió Luna.

Pues entonces ya sabes que es lo que piensa toda la gente de mi mundo sobre mí. – le dije y ella se quedó algo callada.

Espera. ¿Asesinaste a millones de humanos? – preguntó Luna y se notaba algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

No, eso solo fue una farsa que monté, para evitar que la gente empezara otra guerra. Si logras que la gente crea que con un chasquido de dedos puedes deshacerte de todo lo que conocen y quieren, suelen tomarte enserio y hacer lo que les digas. – le respondí con simpleza.

Con esta respuesta Luna pareció comprender que nuestras situaciones no son tan diferentes como ella creía. – supongo que tienes razón dijo ella y volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

" _Ya sabía que las palabras son la herramienta más útil y una poderosa arma, pero esto funcionó mejor de lo que yo me esperaba."_ – fue mi pensamiento al ver la sonrisa de Luna. – Bien Lulu, ya está todo listo, así que supongo que es hora de irme. – dije y estuve a punto de chasquear mis dedos pero un aura mágica me detuvo.

¿No quieres quedarte otro rato? – me preguntó Luna algo sonrojada.

Yo decidí quedarme, pues la verdad no creo que pueda hacer mucho con el pueblo en reconstrucción. – Dale supongo que puedo quedar me otro rato, de paso ¿No tendrías que levantar la Luna hace un rato? – le pregunté y me acosté junto a ella.

Es cierto. – dijo ella y su cuerno se ilumino con una poderosa aura del color del cielo nocturno. Después de unos segundos pude ver por la ventana como se ocultaba el sol y salía la luna.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Entrada del castillo de Canterlot) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Celestia:**

Tras haber levantado el Sol entre al castillo y mientras caminaba por los lagos pasillos de este lugar, recibí una carta de Twilight, me pareció algo raro pues ya me había dado su reporte de la amistad en persona, por lo que decidí abrirla y ver de qué se trataba la carta. La carta decía. – _"Querida princesa Celestia, le envío esta carta para informarle un acontecimiento que tuvo lugar en Ponyville, la princesa Luna fue secuestrada por Andrés y no tengo idea de a donde pudo haberla llevado, desde ese momento no he vuelto a saber de Andrés ni de la princesa Luna. Le he avisado tan pronto he podido y sepa que puede contar conmigo para ayudarle en lo que necesite. Tu leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle."_ – Al terminar de leer lo que en esta carta decía, solo deje caer la carta y me quede en shock, mirando al vacio.

¿Se encuentra bien princesa? – preguntó una mucama que recorría los pasillos, dando una reverencia y sacándome del shock que me había causado lo leído en aquella carta.

Sí, estoy bien. – dije disimulando lo ocurrido y encendí mi cuerno para tele-trasportarme. – Esto no se va a quedar así, no permitiré que nadie me arrebate a mi hermana otra vez y menos que la lastimen ese monstruo. No sé en qué pensaba cuando lo dejé quedarse en este reino." – pensé antes de desaparecer del lugar, dejando esa devastadora carta atrás.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Tras desaparecer la princesa dejando atrás esa devastadora carta, la unicornio que ahí se encontraba no resistió la curiosidad y tomó la carta. – Interesante, ya tengo algo para contar en la reunión del chisme de esta noche. – dijo la mucama y se retiró del lugar con la carta en uno de sus bolsillos.

* * *

(Un rato despues) (Cuarto de Luna) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Qué raro que Celestia no haya pasado a saludar ¿Verdad? – dije mientras veía a Luna jugar.

Seguramente está ocupada con algo. – me respondió Luna.

Si, tienes razón. – dije chasqueando mis dedos para hacer aparecer mi laptop.

Si podías hacer eso. ¿Por qué me pediste que nos trajera hasta aquí? – me preguntó Luna.

No puedo tele-transportarme a ningún lugar al que haya ido antes o que al menos haya estado cerca. Como no había venido al castillo antes y no quería aparecer en medio de Canterlot, preferí pedirte ayuda con eso. – le respondí con simpleza.

¿Y cuando viniste a Canterlot? – me preguntó Luna.

Un día estaba aburrido, me subí al techo de un tren y llegue a Canterlot. – le respondí abriendo el LOL.

¿Solo subiste al techo de un tren porque si? – me preguntó ella.

Pues sí. – le respondí con simpleza.

* * *

(Horas más tarde) (Sueños de Luna) (Mundo onírico)

 **Punto de vista Luna:**

Me encontraba en el reino de los sueños, recorriendo el infinito paramo de oscuridad de mis sueños, esto hacia cuando no soñaba con nada en específico o cuando no había pesadillas que evitar. – "Al parecer Andrés no vendrá hoy." – fue lo que pensé, pues para este momento ya solía habérmelo encontrado en los sueños.

Hermana. – oí detrás de mí, esto me extrañó pues mi hermana no solía entrar a los sueños porque le resultaba muy difícil y terminaba realmente cansada. Digamos que simplemente esa magia no es para ella.

Volteé a ver detrás de mí y vi a mi hermana acercándose. – hola hermana. ¿Qué haces en mi sueño? – le pregunté de forma alegre.

Ella me abrazo y dijo. – No finjas que nada pasa, se que ese Monstruo te secuestró y voy a rescatarte.

Al oír esto me quede extrañada, pues no comprendía a que se refería mi hermana. – ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunté con simpleza.

No intentes evitar que me preocupe. Se lo que ese monstruo de Andrés te hiso. – dijo ella creándome aun mas incógnitas. – Dime a donde te llevo ese infeliz, lo haré pagar por lo que hiso. No permitiré que el maldito que secuestró a mi hermana quede libre. – dijo mi hermana con odio en su voz.

Al oír lo que mi hermana dijo logré comprender lo que pasaba. – _"Ellos creen que como desaparecimos del pueblo él me secuestró, que poca confianza le tienes a Andrés. Supongo que es mi turno de devolverle la broma a Andrés."_ – fueron mis pensamientos antes de responderle a mi hermana. – No sé donde me dejó, me quitó mi magia y amarró mis alas. Intentar encontrar un rastro de magia será inútil. Además que ese monstruo volverá al pueblo, para así lograr secuestrar a las portadoras y dejar Equestria sin su magia más poderosa. Por último, intentara llevarte a ti y conquistar Equestria aprovechándose del caos que causaría un vacío de poder. O al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a uno de sus amigos por su teléfono. – inventé lo más rápido que pude y lo dije de la forma más dramática posible.

Lulu, dime que no te hiso daño. – pidió mi hermana y aunque me dolía un poco asustar así a mi hermana, tengo que devolverle a Andrés alguna de sus bromas.

El… el… – dije de forma dramática y luego no dije nada mas, pues sabía que eso sería suficiente.

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente) (Cuarto de Luna) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me desperté en la cama de Luna viendo al techo, el cual, por alguna razón, dejaba ver un hermoso cielo estrellado. – _"Seguro lo hice a noche con mi teléfono." – fue mi despreocupado pensamiento y volteé a ver la mesa de noche don supuse podría haber dejado mi teléfono. Tomé el teléfono que efectivamente estaba sobre la mesa y vi que eran las 5:45 a.m. – "Creo que debería despertar a Luna, ya es hora de que baje la luna y yo debería volver a Ponyvillle para ayudar con la reconstrucción del pueblo."_ – pensé y volteé a ver al otro lado pues pensé que Luna estaría ahí, pero me equivoqué, así que volteé a ver a mi alrededor para ver si ya se había despertado. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vi a Luan dormida, con su cabeza recostada sobre mí pecho y con esa carita de ángel que da ternura. Me sonrojé un poco al verla e intenté despertarla acariciando su crin, pues me resultaba imposible despertarla de otra forma. Después de algunos minutos Luna empezó a despertar. – Buenos días Lulu. – le dije sin dejar de acariciar su crin.

Hola Andrés. – dijo ella sin abrir sus ojos.

¿Dormiste bien? – le pregunte y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no había tenido un sueño lucido esta noche, cosa rara, pues ya lograba conseguirlos de forma inconsciente, pero bueno que mas da algunas horas desperdiciadas.

Si. – contestó ella con simpleza y sin abrir sus ojos.

Deberías levantarte, que alguien tiene que bajar la luna. – dije y Luna abrió los, notando así la posición en la que se encontraba. Luna se sonrojó bastante al darse cuenta de donde estaba y se movió rápidamente. – Veo que ya terminaste de despertar. – dije con simpleza y me levanté de la cama.

Ella vio el techo notando que todavía era de noche, su cuerno se iluminó y la luna bajó, dándole paso al sol, es cosa mía o eso rimó. – gracias por quedarte a noche, fue bastante divertido. – dijo ella.

Si, fue divertido. – dije y chasqueé mis dedos devolviendo el techo a la normalidad. – Pero creo que ya es hora de irme.

¿Tan pronto? – dijo ella con cierto tono que me hiso dudar si quedarme un rato mas.

Si, voy al pueblo para ayudar a reconstruirlo. – le respondí con simpleza.

Dijiste que con esto podía llamarte. ¿Verdad? – me preguntó ella.

Sí, pero no dejes de mandarme las cartas atreves de Spike solo por eso, que luego el dragoncito se molesta conmigo porque lo reemplazaron. – dije con tono burlón.

Ok. – me respondió Luna.

Nos vemos en los sueños. – dije y chasqueé mis dedos desapareciendo del Lugar.

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Esto será divertido. – dijo Luna con tono malicioso en cuanto Andrés desapareció y con su magia creó una especie de pantalla mágica con la que veía a Andrés.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Cuarto de Celestia) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Celestia:**

Me desperté en mi cuarto, todavía me encontraba algo cansada por haber entrado al sueño de Luna. – _"Definitivamente eso no es lo mío."_ – pensé al despertar. Me levante de mi cama y rápidamente escribí una carta a Twilight para explicarle la situación. Tan solo pensar el no que ese monstruo te hiso a mi hermana, mi sangre hierve y una enorme sed de venganza me invade, mientras imagino millones de torturas con las que podría hacer sufrir a ese maldito, cada una más horrible y dolorosa que la anterior. Pero eso no es en lo que me enfoco en este momento, lo que importa ahora es rescatar a mi hermana y debí haber iniciado su búsqueda ayer, pero mi preocupación por mi hermana me obligó a intentar hablar con ella primero. Me di cuenta de la hora que era, intenté bajar la Luna pero me di cuenta de que alguien ya la estaba moviendo, al ver esto me asusté y volteé a ver al jardín donde estaba la estatua de Discord. Tras confirmar que la estatua seguía intacta me tranquilice y supuse que esto es un intento de ese monstruo por evitar que nos demos cuenta del secuestro. – _"No me imagino que clase de tortura estará usando para obligarla a esto."_ – pensé y terminé de alzar el Sol para poder empezar con la búsqueda de mi hermana.

Fui hasta mi trono y les indique a los guardias de turno que llamaran a los capitanes de la guardia diurna y la guardia nocturna. Los guardias fueron a buscar a ambos capitanes y me dejaron sola con ellos en la sala del trono.

Capitán Shining Armor, Capitán Shadow Sword, gracias por haber acudido a esta improvisada reunión con tal rapidez. – dije viéndolos de forma seria. – Los he convocado aquí, para que informarles que es requerido un esfuerzo conjunto de las guardias diurna y nocturna, para lo que les quiero pedir. – dije de forma seria.

Y se puede saber cuál es su petición. – preguntó Shadow Sword.

Rescatar a la princesa Luna que ha sido secuestrada por un poderoso enemigo. – le respondí sin rodeos.

¡¿La princesa Luna ha sido secuestrada?! – preguntaron los dos impresionados.

Si. – les respondí.

¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así? – preguntó Shining.

¿Y sin que nadie se diese cuenta? – completó Shadow.

Nadie está enterado de lo sucedido, porque tengo información de fuentes confiables, de que el fin de esto, es desestabilizar el gobierno para luego conquistarlo sin dificultad. – les respondí.

¿A quién nos enfrentamos? – preguntó Shadow Sword con tono serio y una mirada decidida.

A Andrés, un humano que llegó de otra dimensión el día que mi hermana volvió, el nos ayudó a vencerla y desde entonces ha estado viviendo en Ponyville. Intenté mantenerlo vigilado, pero se dio cuenta y amenazo con eliminar a cualquiera que lo intentase nuevamente, preferí no arriesgar las vidas de mis guardias y lo deje en paz. – Respondí a su pregunta.

¿Conoce alguna debilidad de ese… humano? – pregunto Shining Armor.

No posee ningún tipo de debilidad, que yo conozca, es capaz de recrear la magia con algo que el llama tecnología y el metal anti-magia no tiene efecto en el. Posee una gran fuerza, agilidad, inteligencia, entre otras osas… Y venció a un ejército que se dirigía a Ponyville el solo.

Creo que lo más recomendable seria usar los elementos de la armonía contra él. – sugirió Shining.

Las portadoras ya lo intentaron. – les respondí.

¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Shadow Sword.

Resultó en nuestra contra, pues detuvo el rayo de la armonía y no solo eso, sino que también usó unas espadas raras para absorberlo. – les respondí.

Con todo respeto princesa Celestia, pero. ¿Cómo quiere que venzamos a una criatura capaz de vencer a los elementos de la armonía?

No busco que lo venzan, solo quiero que le saquen la ubicación de mi hermana y que intenten descubrir que es lo que le da su poder, pues si la magia o tecnología no es pate de ellos debe obtenerla de algo que lleva con él. – les respondí de forma seria y ahora con un enorme odio, pensé en lo divertido que sería torturarlo en cuanto le quite su poder.

* * *

(Algo más tarde) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba Cargando con unas cuantas vigas de madera, que usaría los ponis para reconstruir algunas de las casas que fueron destruidas por los parasprites. ¿Por qué no las tele-trasporto? Porque ya me provocaba hacer algo de ejercicio, aparte que por mucha falta de gravedad que haya, si me quedo acostado en un sofá todo el día perderé esa ventaja. Llevaba como 12 vigas de madera al mismo tiempo y no me resultaba tan difícil levantarlas, pero llevarlas todas al mismo tiempo si era difícil pues su tamaño las hacia difíciles de sostener para una sola persona. Repentinamente, fui rodeado por al menos 12 guardias reales y 12 bat ponies que parecían pertenecer a la guardia nocturna. – _"Raro verlos juntos, según escuche por ahí tenían cierta rivalidad. Me pregunto que querrán de mi."_ – fueron mis pensamientos al ver la formación que habían tomado para rodearme, intercalando guardias diurnos y nocturnos. Yo simplemente me detuve a esperar a que alguno de ellos hablase… tras esperar como 20 segundos a que alguien habla me empecé a desesperar por la ineficiencia de estos ponis. – ¿Qué, Van a decirme algo o solo se van a quedar estorbándome el camino? – pregunte a ver si alguien se dignaba a contestar. Nadie contesto a mi pregunto y empezaba a molestarme el hecho de que me ignoraran. – No tengo tiempo para esto. – dije y chasqueé mis dedos apareciendo fuera de la formación. Al hacer esto, fui rodeado nuevamente solo que esta vez me pareció que si habría alguien que me respondiese.

Usted es el humano que se hace llamar Andrés ¿Correcto? – me preguntó un Bat poni que llevaba una armadura que mostraba que su rango era superior a cualquiera de los que se encontrara ahí, probablemente el capitán de la guardia nocturna.

Si. ¿Por qué deseas saberlo? ¿Y quién es usted? – le pregunté con tono curioso.

Pues necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas así que le pediré amablemente que me acompañe. Y soy Shadow Sword el capitán de la guardia nocturna. – dijo el bat poni de forma respetuosa.

Bueno, supongo que lo mejor sería hacerle caso… pero no tengo tiempo para responderle 50 veces la misma pregunta y que usted y Shining hagan un inútil intento del policía bueno y el malo. – dije con simpleza y pasé por su lado como ignorando su existencia.

No le di la opción de venir o no, es una orden y no aceptaré que se vaya hasta que responda mis preguntas. – dijo Shadow Sword con tono amenazante y nuevamente fui rodeado, pero esta vez estaban acompañados por una gran cantidad de guardias tanto diurnos como notarnos, que se encontraban por todas partes con ballestas apuntándome. Además de todo eso a mi alrededor se formó un escudo mágico que al parecer intentaban utilizar para detenerme.

¿Para qué tanta ballesta si de todas formas tengo un escudo mágico? – pregunté pues esto no tenía mucha lógica.

Es escudo mágico evita que tu salgas, pero las flechas no tendrán problemas en entrar y a la mas mínima señal de que intentas algo te mataremos. – dijo Shadow Sword con una sonrisa maliciosa y supongo que pensaba que ya me había vencido.

Bien pensado, pero veo 3 grandes errores en ese plan. – dije sin soltar la madera que llevaba. – 1.- Ya me contaste tu plan así que no tendría ningún problema en contrarrestarlo. – dije causado que algunas gotas de sudor tipo anime cayeran por las cabezas se algunos ponis y bat ponies que seguramente pensaban lo mismo. – 2.- Si necesitas obtener información de mí y es tan importante como para amenazarme con ambas caras de la guardia real, es más que obvio que no puedes matarme pues jamás obtendrías esa información. – dije con tono de obviedad quitándole esa sonrisa de su cara. – Y 3.- Aunque en realidad la información no fuese tan importante y realmente estuviereis dispuesto a perderla, no podrías matarme. – dije y chasqueé mis dedos. Al ver esto Todos los ponis y bat ponies del lugar me dispararon simultáneamente. Esto no importó, pues mi chasquido de dedos fue para crear una serie de campos de fuerza que destruyesen el que supongo Shining usaba para detenerme y tras esto un gran campo de fuerza se expandió velozmente de donde me encontraba y detuvo todas las flechas mientras que los ponis y bat ponies simplemente recibieron un pequeño golpe que los hiso perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Y todos a excepción de Shadow Sword cayeron al suelo. – No intentes molestarme ni amenazarme, que eso nunca termina bien. Y dile a Shining que no hace falta que se esconda que no quiero hacerles daño. – dije con simpleza, pues seguro su estrategia era evitar que yo supiese quien es el que crea los escudos mágicos y por tanto no pudiese liberarme.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Cuarto de Luna) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Luna:**

Me encontraba en mi habitación viendo la pantalla mágica que había creado y no pude evitar reírme en el momento en el que la guardia real intentó atrapar a Andrés. – Shadow se veía tan convencido de que había logrado atraparlo, y su cara de impresión cuando Andrés escapó, eso no tenia precio, fue demasiado graciosa. – dije entre risas. – _"Me preguntó que les habrá dicho mi hermana para que se confiaran tanto y como se les ocurrió amenazarlo de entrada, seguro si le pedían que les dijere donde reencontraba amablemente en vez de pedirle que los acompañara me dañaban la broma. En estos momentos es cuando agradezco los inútiles procedimientos legales, como no interrogar a los sospechosos en medio de la calle."_ – Pensé y seguí viendo que intentaban ahora los guardias o si se daban por vencidos y llamaban a Celestia cosa que no pasará por su orgullo.

* * *

(Un rato más tarde) (Casa de Golden Rose) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Llegue a casa de Rose y lo primero que hice fue tocar la puerta. Tras algunos segundo de espera Rose me abrió lo puerta y dijo. – Hola Andrés. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Hola Rose, pasa que voy a estar ocupado todo el día con la reconstrucción del pueblo y quería que me ayudaras con algunas cosas de la pizzería mientras tanto. – le respondí con simpleza.

¿Que necesitas? – me preguntó ella.

Solo son las cosas de esta lista. – dije mostrándole una lista de como 15 cosas con las que se que me podría ayudar.

Está bien. – dijo ella algo desganada. – por cierto, gracias por evitar que devoraran mi casa. – agradeció Rose.

De nada, ahora tengo algunas cosas más que hacer y gracias a ti por ayudarme con esas cosas. – dije y empecé a caminar en dirección al parque. ¿Por qué al parque? Se preguntaran. Pues es para tomar la ruta panorámica hasta sweet apple acres.

Tras un rato de andar por el parque, me encontré con Lyra, Bon Bon y Derpy, quienes también estaban ayudando con la reconstrucción del pueblo y llevaban 2 vigas de madera sobre sus lomos y una más que Lyra llevaba con su magia. – Hola chicas. – dije saludando y me detuve.

Hola Andrés. – me respondió Derpy alegre, aunque era notabre su cansancio.

Hola. – dijo Bon Bon de forma algo cansada.

Hola Andrés. – dijo Lyra saludando y extendiendo su casco para hacer un brohoof el cual yo correspondí.

¿Están cansadas? – les pregunté.

Si. – respondió Derpy.

Algo. – dijo Bon Bon disimulando.

Bastante. – dijo Lyra soltando la viga de madera, la cual yo atrapé pare evitar que hiciese ruido.

¿Las ayudo? – pregunté ofreciéndoles me ayuda.

Claro qu… – decía Lyra pero fue detenida por Bon Bon.

No gracias, Ya nos ayudaste bastante con lo de que nuestras casas no fueran dañadas, ahora déjanos ayudar a los demás. – respondió Bon Bon.

Está bien. – dije con simpleza.

Aunque… llevar esto me está lastimando el lomo y un poco las alas. – dijo Derpy con tono adolorido.

Creo que puedo solucionar ese problema. – dije con simpleza y les quité las vigas de la espalda. Luego de eso chasqueé mis dedos y las ponis fueron cubiertas por escudos de energía, volví a colocar las vigas de madera en sus lomos, pero esta vez se mantenían separados del lomo les las ponis por algunos milímetros de aire.

¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Bon Bon.

Les pues escudos de energía, con ellos, no se lastimaran al cargar cosas tal pesadas, sentirán que el peso es un poco menor y llevar esas vigas ya no les lastimará los lomos. – respondí su pregunta.

Gracias. – respondieron las tres ponis felices al unísono.

De nada, nos vemos luego. – dije y seguí caminado por el parque.

* * *

(Algo más tarde) (Sweet apple acres) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Ya estaba llegando a la granja Apple y vi como levantaba una de las pareces del granero que ya habían reconstruido. Caminé hasta el granero, y al acercarme, vi a Silver, Big Mac y a un grupo de trabajadores que habían ayudado a levantar la pared, al acercarme también noté que Silver se encontraba sin su armadura. – Hola chicos. – dije con simpleza llegando al lugar.

Hola. – Me respondieron Silver y Big Mac.

¿Cómo les va con la reconstrucción? – les pregunte.

Va bien. – me contestó Big Mac.

¿Y ya terminaste con lo que ibas a hacer con ese pedazo de mi armadura? – me preguntó Silver.

Déjame ver. – le contesté y saque mi teléfono para revisar si la se había completado el análisis del metal. – Pues parece que sí. – le respondí y chasqueé mis dedos para tele-trasportar la pieza de armadura a donde me encontraba. La pieza de armadura apareció en mi mano y se la entregué a Silver. – Me sería útil que luego me prestaras una de las gemas de tu armadura. – dije tras entregarle la pieza.

Suerte con eso. – me respondió el.

Eso luego lo veremos. Ahora voy a aprovechar que estoy aquí para levanta un par de muros y ahorrarles tiempo. – dije con simpleza.

¿Oyeron eso chicos? El cree que puede levantar uno se esos muros él solo. – se burlo uno de los trabajadores del lugar.

No creo que pueda, sé que puedo y lo voy a hacer. – les respondí dándome la vuelta para verlos.

Estarías dispuesto a apostar. – me respondió el empleado.

Te escucho. – le respondí.

Si no logras levantar por lo menos uno de los muros que faltan, nos darás la mitad del tesoro del dragón que conseguiste. – dijo él.

¿Y si yo gano? – pregunté.

Te daremos nuestra paga de la próxima semana. – dijo el trabajador.

Eso no es justo, que sea la paga del mes completo y acepto. – dije con simpleza y algunos de ellos se lo pensaron.

Trato echo. – dijeron todos al unísono y le di la mano al que había hablado primero.

¿Ustedes entran? – le pregunté a Silver y Big Mac.

Solo si es apostando a tu favor. – me respondió Silver.

No me engañaras dos veces con ese truco, el que te subestime se merece el titulo te idiota. – dijo Big Mac, cosa que yo no esperaba pues tenía entendido que él era de pocas palabras.

Ok. – dije y me acerque al granero, tomé una cuerda que pasaba por una polea anclada al suelo, luego a otra que se encontraba en el techo y final mente llegaba a la pared que estaba a punto de levantar. Enrollé la cuerda en mi brazo derecho y la agarre con ambas manos, antes de empezar a jalar. Tras esto, empecé a caminar hacia atrás levantando la pared sin tanta dificultad, pues como había una polea que anclaba la cuerda al suelo, el peso se la pared no me levantaba del suelo. Terminé de levantar la pared y todos los trabajadores estaban impresionados.

No deberían impresionarse tanto, después de todo el venció a una Urza mayor en 1 vs 1 y también a un ejército… – dijo Silver con tono burlón junto a los trabajadores.

¡¿Y por qué nadie nos dijo nada de eso?! – pregunto el trabajador que había hecho la apuesta.

¿Recuerda ese día que te dije que te contaría algo que no podrías creer, y tú me respondiste que si no me creerías para querría contártelo? – le respondió Silver al empleado que estaba recibiendo miradas asesinas de todos sus compañeros.

No importa no me den nada, después de todo no necesito el dinero. – dije con simpleza y empecé a levantar otro muro.

Pero cuando me ganaste a mi si cobraste la apuesta. – dijo Big Mac algo molesto.

En ese momento no tenía dinero de este mundo, ahora sí. Además, me lo merecía, coseché todo Sweet Apple Acres en un solo día. – le respondí.

En una sola tarde para ser precisos. – dijo Silver con simpleza y los trabajadores se quedaron con cara de no te creo.

* * *

(Un rato después) (Parque de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Pasaba nuevamente por el parque y me diría a la alcaldía para ver qué cosas faltaban por hacer, pero de camino me encentré con Vinyl y Octavia. Vinyl tenía unos que no me imagino de donde pudo sacar con la tecnología de este mundo, junto a Octavia que estaba tocando su chelo. Me acerque y saludé diciendo. – Hola chicas. ¿Disfrutan del día?

Hola Andrés. – respondió Octavia de forma refinada dejando de tocar.

¿Qué tal? – saludó Vinyl quitándose los audífonos y con un brohoof el cual yo correspondí. – Buen día para escuchar algo de música ¿No? – dijo Vinyl.

Si, por cierto. ¿Cuánto es que les debo por lo de las paredes? – pregunté recordando es tonto incidente.

Nada. – contesto Octavia.

Mientras ayudábamos con las reparaciones alíguense encargó. – completó Vinyl.

Seguro alguien creyó que fue cosa de los parasprites y lo arregló. – dije con simpleza.

Probablemente. – dijo Octavia.

¿Tú también estabas ayudando? – me preguntó Vinyl.

Sí, pero fui a hacer otras cosas y vine a ver si quedaba algo por hacer. – le respondí.

Sí, creo que todavía quedan trabajos pero son algo complicados, así que tavi y yo vinimos un rato al parque.

Que no me digas así en público. – dijo Octavia algo molesta.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Cuartel improvisado de la guardia real en Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Vemos a Shining Armor y a Shadow Sword discutiendo estrategias. Tras un rato de ver a este par discutir, entra un soldado que trae un informe de lo que ha estado haciendo Andrés los ultimas oras. Shining Armor empezó a leer el informe y dijo. – Esto no nos sirve de nada. Aqiui no hay nada que nos lleve hasta la princesa, él ni siquiera parece preocupado por nuestra presencia o el hecho de haber secuestrado a la princesa.

Creo que se me ocurre un plan para poder sacarle la información. – dijo Shadow Swor mientras leia el informe.

¿Qué, otro brillante plan como el de amenazar a la criatura que es capaz de superar a los elementos con flechas y que el del escudo mágico se esconda? – preguntó Shining Armor algo molesto.

No, este es a prueba de fallas. – dijo Shadow Sword algo irritado.

¿Le pedirás amablemente que te diga donde tiene encerrada a la princesa? – preguntó Shining Armor en forma de burla.

Usaremos a sus amigos o mejor dicho, a sus cómplices, para amenazarlo. Tú lo encerraras en la cárcel mágica más poderosa que tengas y todos los unicornios te ayudaran para retenerlo lo más posible. Mientras que yo estaré con los cómplices de ese monstruo y lo amenazaremos con que si se niega a responder o intenta cualquier cosa los mataremos a todos. – dijo Shadow Sword.

¿Estás sugiriendo sacrificar civiles para interrogarlo? – preguntó Shining Armor molesto.

No, solo los lastimaremos o fingiremos causarles heridas para que nos haga caso. – respondió Shadow Sword.

Sigue sin gustarme, pero dudo que podamos hacer algo más que lo haga hablar. – dijo Shining Armor poco convencido de ese plan. – Pero que hacemos si en vez de hablar solo nos mata y lleva a sus amigos a un hospital.

Les pondremos collares mágicos que solo nosotros podamos quitar y que los maten si nos sucede algo. – sugirió Shadow Sword con simpleza.

Sigue sin gustarme esto de usar civiles, pero si no hay otra opción. – dijo Shining Armor.

No sabemos si son civiles o cómplices terroristas de ese monstruo. – dijo Shadow Sword.

No lo creo, pero es la única opción si queremos traer de vuelta a la princesa. – dijo Shining Armor y la escena comenzó a oscurecerse. (¡¿Quién olvidó pagar la cuenta de la luz?! – grite desde mi cuarto cuando se fue la luz, mientras escribía y perdía medio cap.)

* * *

(Un par de horas más tarde) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Llevo desde que llegue a Ponyville hoy por la mañana trabajando en la reconstrucción del pueblo. – _"Debí haber salvado el pueblo o ayudado a Pinkie. Que importa cambiar un poco la historia si es pare evitarme tanto trabajo."_ – pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles. – Nah… no vale la pena. – dije y seguí caminando. – _"Como abran hecho los de la guardia real para que nadie se diera cuenta cuando a intentaron atrapar a mitad de la calle, nadie ha hablado de eso en todo el día. Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a muchos ponis en todo el día, aunque no están escondidos, solo no me los encuentro, y esta calle en específico lleva como hora y media sin que nadie pase."_ – pensaba y ya me estaba imaginando de que se podría tratar. Seguí caminando como si nada sucediese y como había supuesto me volví a encontrar con la guardia real.

Frente a mí se encontraba el capitán de la guardia nocturna, Shadow Sword y por la forma en la que aterrizó repentinamente, pareciese que tiene algo entre manos. – Nos volvemos a encontrar. – dijo Shadow con tono malicioso.

Si, así parece. ¿Esta vez vienes solo? – pregunté con simpleza.

No, esta vez estoy yo con él. – dijo Shining apareciendo detrás de mí.

"Interesante, parece que intentan dale un toque dramático a la situación." – pensé al notar la situación, me moví un poco hacia un lado, para poder verlos a los 2 al mismo tiempo y al hacer esto ellos se acercaron entre sí, quedando ambos frete a mí. – Díganme que quieren y háganlo rápido, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que burlarme de la guardia real. – dije con simpleza y un notable tono burlón.

Solo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas, si fuera tan ama… - estaba diciendo Shining pero lo interrumpí.

Eso olvídalo, se lo que es un interrogatorio y sé que tardan mucho, así que eso no se va a poder. – dije con simpleza y desinterés, mientras me retiraba caminando por la calle. Pero despues de caminar por unos segundos me vi encerrado en un escudo mágico de los de Shining y este fue rodeado por guardias reales tanto diurnos como nocturnos, que me apuntaba con ballestas. - ¿Otra vez? – pregunté extrañado de que repitiesen su estrategia y los volteé a ver. Al voltearlos a ve no pude creer lo que vi, tenían a Rose, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, Vinyl y Octavia amordazadas y esposadas además que las unicornios tenían anillos anti-magia en sus cuernos y a Silver que se encontraba encadenado y con sus alas amaradas y esposadas. Y absolutamente todos tenían collares mágicos en sus cuellos.

Esta vez la balanza se inclina a nuestro favor. – dijo Shining con simpleza.

Si intentas cualquier cosa, mataremos a tus cómplices y si no haces cualquier cosa a nosotros, los collares que tienen los mataran al instante. – dijo Shadow con malicia.

Me están subestimando. ¿Cómo evitarían que salga de aquí con un chasquido de dedos y saque a todos mis amigos conmigo? – pregunté algo cansado de que me subestimaran.

Inténtalo. – me desafió Shining y yo decidí ser precavido, pues aunque no puedo creer a los extremos que estaban llegando, era posible que hablasen en serio.

Chasquee mis dedos y me tele transporté hasta en frente de ellos, pero parece que lo pensaron bien, pues un par de segundos después de tele transportarme volví al lugar de donde había parido. Al mismo tiempo que realice el tele-transporte hice otra cosa, que fue ponerle escudos se energía a todos mis amigos pues tenía que hacerlo en cuanto pudiese y esta fue la oportunidad que encontré. – Supongo que tendré que destruirlo. – dije con simpleza y estuve a punto de chasquear mis dedo.

Detente ahora mismo, si haces eso los mataremos al instante. – dijo Shadow tomando a Rose y acercando una daga a su cuello, mientras el resto de los soldados de la guardia nocturna lo imitaban a excepción de Silver, a quien le apuntaron con 4 ballestas.

" _Como se nota que Silver los estuvo jodiendo un buen rato antes de que lo atraparan, y eso que estaba sin su armadura."_ – pensé al ver lo ocurrido. – ¿Planean usar a mis amigos y amigas como amenaza para interrogarme? – pregunté sin mostrar mucho interés.

¿Ahora si responderás a nuestras preguntas monstruo? – pregunto Shining con tono victorioso.

Son civiles inocentes que no han hecho nada, ustedes los utilizan como si de objetos se tratasen y amenazan sus vidas, solo para conseguir interrogarme. ¿Hacen eso y se atreven a considerarme un monstruo? Mírense ustedes primero antes de juzgar a los demás, y jamás intente arrinconarme. Eso jamás ha funcionado… – dije con tono dramático para joder un poco y la última parte la dije con un tono bajo pero audible.

¿Vas a responder nuestras preguntas o prefieres ver como eliminamos a tus cómplices uno por uno? – preguntó Shadow de forma amenazante.

Te diré algo. Haz lo que tú quieras y voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para probar la resistencia de estos escudos mágicos contra mis espadas. – dije con simpleza, mientras le hacia una señal a mis amigas para que estuviesen tranquilas y saque mis espadas. – _"Esto puede ser bastante entretenido, tal vez ponga música y todo."_ – Pensé mientras veía la situación y le di play a la música (tenía un audífono puesto.) (Time machine – By: Waterflame – /watch?v=zZ1L9JD6l0g – recomendable ponerla de fondo mientras leen, repítanla las veces necesarias hasta que les diga que se detengan.)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Tras lo dicho por Andrés, sus amigas abrieron los ojos como platos por la impresión y Silver soltó una débil risa. – ¡¿A caso crees que no me atrevería a mancharme los cascos o solo finges que no te importa lo que haga?! – gritó Shadow Sword molesto.

Andrés simplemente golpeo el escudo de mágico que lo rodeaba, usando la espada que tenía en su mano derecha, usando una fuerza moderada y logro agrietar seriamente el escudo. – eres más débil de lo que imaginaba Shining. – dijo Andrés con tono burlón.

Shining usó mas magia reparando el escudo y haciendo que este ahora tuviese unos 20 cm de grosor. – ¿Todavía me crees débil? – preguntó Shining Armor imitando el tono burlón de Andrés.

Si, bastante. – dijo Andrés y esta vez, clavó sus dos katanas en el escudo mágico atravesándolo y dejando un par de agujeros en el. – no creo que este escudo aguante mucho. – dijo Andrés con tono burlón y algunos de los soldados empezaron a preocuparse.

Shining nuevamente aumentó la intensidad del escudo y esta vez todos los unicornios lo ayudaron. – Ahora responderás a nuestras preguntas o tendrás que despedirte de tus amigos. – dijo Shadow Sword y acerco mas la daga al cuello de Golden Rose.

Andrés precintó un par de botones en sus katanas y las hojas de las mismas de cubrieron de electricidad. – Definitivamente valió la mena atrapar todos eso rayos esa noche. – dijo Andrés con simpleza y con un par de poderosos cortes un el escudo, este fue destruido sin problemas. Al ver esto, Shadow Sword levantó la pata en la que tenía su daga y dijo. – te lo advertí. – Y tras esto, bajó veloz mente su pata con intención de acabar con la vida de Golden Rose y esta cerró los ojos para no ver su horrible final. Tras unos segundos se tener los ojos cerrados y no sentir nada decidió abrirlos y ver qué había sucedido. Resultó ser que efectivamente Shadow Sword había intentado matar a Golden Rose, pero en el momento en el que la daga chocó contra el escudo de energía, simplemente se rompió en pedazos dejando a todos con cara de "¿Qué coño pasó aquí?"

¿Enserio creíste que te dejaría lastimar a una de mis amigas? Lo único que estaba esperando era saber si en realidad te atreverías a tomar la vida de otro para conseguir tu objetivo, y por lo que veo si serias capas. Ahora mismo me tendrás que explicar el porqué de hacer tantos desastres, solo para preguntarme algo, si podías haber llegado tranquilamente y preguntar la que quisiera sin la tontería esa de "hacerle algunas preguntas así que le pediré amablemente que me acompañe." – dijo Andrés y el iris de ojos cambio para tener un color brillante, cosa que asusto a los presentes y algunos de los soldados empezaron a dispararle con las ballestas, cosa que a Andrés no le importó a Andrés, pues todas eran detenidas por sus campos de fuerza. Andrés extendió su brazo y puso sus dedos como si fuese a chasquearlos, esto lo hiso en forma de amenaza. – ¡Paren ahora mismo! – gritó André y todos se detuvieron de inmediato como si no obedecerlo significase la muerte y para ellos era así.

(Paren la música)

En ese momento como si el universo le jugara una broma a Andrés, Silver se liberó de las cadenas y golpeó a los guardias noqueándolos a todos. – ¡Están escapando! – gritó uno de los guardias justo antes de ser noqueado por Sirver quien liberó a las amigas de Andrés. En ese momento comenzó una cómica persecución que tanto Andrés como los capitanes comenzaron a ver con cara de "¿Y quién les dijo que hicieran esto?"

 **Narración de persecuciones:**

(Benny Hill Theme – /watch?v=zuL687HGfjI – recomendable ponerla de fondo mientras leen para echarse unas risas, les dejo la versión de 30 min para que no tengan que ponerla varias veces y la paran cuando yo les avise.)

Vemos como las ponis empiezan a correr por el pueblo escapando de los guardias y Silver persigue a los guardias para intentar noquearlos. Derpy se detiene en un puesto de muffins, los guardias se le lanzan encima y Silver noquea a dos de ellos mientras los ponis agarran a Derpy y se la llevan dejando una nube de humo con su forma y a una buena cantidad de guardias que cayeron sobre el puesto de muffins.

La persecución sigue y esta vez fueron Vinyl y Octavia quienes se detuvieron y se sentaron en una banca con un par de periódicos que les cubrían las caras, los guardias pasaron sin sospechar nada y al bajar los periódicos pasó Silver quien les guiño el ojo por ese buen plan. Pero tras Silver venia otro ejército de guardias el cual las vio y no les quedó más que correr, algunos de los guardias de los que iban adelante se dieron lo vuelta y las intentaron atrapar, pero fueron detenidos por Silver quien los golpeaba, causando que cayeran como moscas y las ponis tomaron un atajo y terminaron junto con sus amigas que estaban adelante.

Lyra, Bon Bon y Golgen Rose se escondieron debajo del puente y los soldados pasaron por encima sin darse cuenta, pero Lyra se cayó haciendo ruido y volvieron a perseguirlas. Silver noqueó a otros guardias y Golden Rose preguntó. – ¿Por qué nos persiguen?

No lo sé, pero esto es divertido. – dijo Siver noqueando a un par de guardias golpeando sus cabezas entre sí. Las chicas lo vieron con cara de "¿Estás loco?" y él respondió diciendo. – Vamos esto es lo más divertido que ha pasado desde que llegue al pueblo.

Todos entraron en una clásica persecución de pasillo de hotel de 8 puertas, solo que las puertas del "hotel" serian las puertas de las casas de la calle. (Las puertas del lado derecho son las pares y las del lado izquierdo son las impares.) Las chicas entraron por la puerta 1 seguidas por los guardias, Silver y mas guardias. Lyra, Bon Bon y Derpy salieron por la puerta 1 y entraron en la puerta 8. Lor guardias salieron de la puerta 5, seguidos por Silver que llevaba una de las katanas de Andrés en sus cascos y entraron en la puerta 6. Luego de eso Vinyl y Octavia salieron de la puerta 2 caminado de espaldas y simultáneamente salieron algunos guardias de la puerta 1 mirando hacia atrás, ambos grupos se rodearon sin darse cuenta de que se habían encontrado y salieron corriendo a la puerta de la que había salido el otro grupo. Golden Rose salió por la puerta numero 8 y caminó tranquilamente hasta la salida sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Lyra y Bon Bon salieron de la puerta 4 y eran seguidas por algunos guardias, las ponis entraron por la puert su vez Silver salió se esta puerta llevándose por el medio a los guardias y entrando por la puerta 2. Derpy salió de la puerta 3 con un par de muffins y se fue sin levantar sospechas. Ahora Lyra y Bon Bon salen por la puerta 6 y eran perseguidas por un montón de guardias en un barco vikingo, impulsado por los ponis que remaban, las chicas se dieron la vuelta y entraron a la puerta 4 dejando que los que las per seguían se fueran hasta la puerta 5. Posteriormente Siver salió volando de la puerta 8, siendo perseguido por la guardia que le disparaba con todo lo que tenía, pero todo lo que debería pegarle terminaba siendo detenido por el escudo de energía y todos estos guardias eran seguidos por una Pinkie con un cañón de fiestas que decía. – Yo también juego. – Silver entró por la puerta 3 y los guardias lo siguieron, junto con Pinkie y tras unos segundos, por la puerta de la casa salió una gran cantidad de confeti y un pegaso plateado que entró por la puerta 2. Los guardias salieron atontados de la puerta 3 y no se dieron cuenta de que los ponis restantes salieron de la puerta 1 y escaparon del lugar. Ahora se vio a Silver salir de la puerta 7 seguido por los guardias del barco vikingo solo que ahora usaban un refrigerador como barco.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Con Andrés) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

¿Les decimos que se detengan? – preguntó Shining con una gotita tipo anime cayendo de su cabeza, al ver como empezaba la clásica escena de pasillo con 8 puertas, por las que inicia una ilógica persecución en la cual los guardias ternaron remando sobre un refrigerador y Silver dejaba un rastro de soldados noqueados.

No sé, yo creo que sería mejor dejar que se cansen o que Silver los noquee a todos. – dijo Andrés con un aura azulada y la misma gota tipo anime cayendo por su cabeza, claro Andrés todavía mantenía ese brillo rojizo en sus ojos, específicamente en el iris de sus ojos. Mientras tanto la persecución seguía y se veía a Silver quien ahora perseguía a los guardias mientras que las chicas ya se habían ido sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras que los guardias le disparaban a Silver con ballestas.

¡Shining! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ese monstruo esta a tu lado! – dijo Shadow Sword preocupado y se vio a una gran cantidad de guardias tato diurnos como nocturnos que corrían a auxiliar a sus compañeros que estaban siendo derrotados uno a uno por el pegaso plateado.

No me digas monstruo, tú intentaste usar a unos ponis para sacarme respuestas e incluso estuviste a punto de tomar sus vidas solo para lograr tu objetivo. – dijo Andrés intimidando al Bat poni con una penetrante mirada seria. – Halando de eso, dime qué cosa querías preguntarme que fuese tan importante para armar este circo. – dijo Andrés con tono algo molesto y manteniendo su mirada seria.

Pero… – dijo Shadow Sword pero fue interrumpido. Mientras que en el fondo se ve como todos los guardis yasian tirados en el suelo y un cansado Silver se tomaba un descanso.

¡Ya habla de una vez, que es obvio que no vamos a conseguir nada con un intento de interrogatorio, solo pregúntale o lo haré yo! – dijo Shining con tono molesto. Mientras tanto donde la persecución las chicas volvieron y se llevaron a Silver cargado.

(Paren la música)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

" _Que pasa con este poni, me hubiera hecho la dicha pregunta desde el principio y nos hubiésemos ahorrado horas de su tiempo."_ – pensé al ver como tardaba en preguntar.

¿Donde encerraste a la princesa Luna? – preguntó Shadow.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté pues no había entendido a que se refería.

No te agás el tonto, la princesa Celestia ya nos dijo que tú fuiste el que la secuestró. – dijo Shadow con tono serio.

Un momento. ¿Me están diciendo que secuestraron a Luna y ustedes pensaron que había sido yo? ¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió tal idiotez?! – les grité en la cara preocupado por lo que pudieran hacerle a Luna.

No nos engañaras, la princesa Celestia nos dijo que habías sigo tu y que tu siguiente movimiento seria atrapar a mi hermana y sus amigas. – dijo Shining con tono acusador.

Pues no tuve nada que ver, yo solo le enseñe algunas de mis cosas y le regale una que a ella le gustaba, luego volví al pueblo para ayudar con la reconstrucción. – dije omitiendo algunos "detalles".

La princesa no nos mentiría, sabemos que tu eres el responsable de esto y es hora de que nos digas donde tienes prisionera a la princesa. – dijo Shadow con una mirada seria.

No sé si ella les haya mentido, pero puede ser que ella no sepa quien fue en realidad y la información que tiene es falsa. – dije con pensando en quien pudo haber sido y solo paso un nombre por mi mente. – "Luna Sangre." – pensé en quien pudo haber orquestado esto. – Shining ve a Canterlot con lo que quedó de la guardia y defiende a la Princesa, creo saber quién es el verdadero culpable. – dije viendo a Shining directamente.

Se lo que intentas, no nos distraerás para capturar a las demás. – dijo Shining viéndome de frente.

No tengo tiempo para discutir, mandaré a todos los guardias contigo al jardín real y se encargaran de detener a cualquier sospechoso. – dije ignorando lo que él decía y chasquee mis dedos quedándome solo con Shadow Sword. – Shadow. ¿En realidad ibas a matar a un poni cualquiera para intentar salvar a Luna? – le pregunté al Bat poni, mirándolo de la forma más amenazante posible, con mis ojos que se encontraban color rojo por los lentes de contacto que usaba para algunas cosas.

En realidad, solo era teatro, la hoja de la daga tenía un hechizo para travesar cosas y la empuñadura tenía una pequeña aguja que tenia sedante para que pareciese que habían muerto. – me respondió.

" _Eso tiene más sentido, por un momento pensé que estaba en una versión sangrienta de mlp"_ – pensé al oír su respuesta y chasqueé mis dedos nuevamente. Esta vez aparecimos dentro del castillo de Canterlot justo en la entrada. – llévame hasta donde esta Celestia, quiero hablar con ella además que yo también quiero rescatar a luna.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Cuarto de Luna) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Luna:**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto viendo lo que pasaba en Ponyville. – _"La persecución mas ilógica de las historia y no sé qué hiso Andrés para ponerse los ojos rojos, pero sirve para meterle miedo a los guardias."_ – pensé al ver como Andrés destruía la cárcel mágica en la que Shining intentaba encerrarlo. Fue bastante divertido ver como todos se asustaron al ver los ojos de Andrés, pero da un poco de vergüenza ajena, el hecho de que ni siquiera pudieran despeinar a Andrés entre todos. Y luego una persecución. – _"Es como si todo esto fuese controlado por algún ser superior que controla todo lo que sucede y mueve los hilos que controlan nuestra realidad con el único fin de entretener a sus semejantes."_ – pensé mientras veía a unos guardias remar por la calle usando un refrigerador como barco. – _"Ojalá que mi hermana no lo esté pasando muy mal por esta broma que le estoy haciendo a Andrés, esperaba que al menos lo atraparan o algo, pero parece que Andrés esta a otro nivel."_ – pensé algo preocupada de lo que pasaría cuando se enterasen de que todo fue una broma. – ¿A dónde fueron? – pregunté al aire, pues Andrés y los capitanes habían desaparecido dl lugar.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Pasillos del castillo) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba Junto a Shadow Sword y estábamos caminando según él, hacia la sala del trono. – Shadow. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste lo de Luna cuando nos encontramos en la mañana? – pregunté con simpleza pero con un tono serio.

La princesa Celestia nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, si te lo hubiese preguntado frente a los demás, la noticia se extendería por el reino y eso era lo que el secuestrador buscaba. – respondió el con simpleza.

¿Por qué la princesa sospechaba de mí? – pregunté.

Dijo, que la información era de una fuente confiable. – me respondió el.

¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Crees que fui yo o me crees a mi? – pregunte con simpleza.

No creo que hayas sido tu, si lo hubieras hecho nos hubieras matado y te desharías de la guardia para tener el camino libre al trono. Además se que en realidad estas preocupado por la princesa Luna, eso no fue una simple actuación y de ser así no harías todo esto. Nosotros incluso amenazamos con matar a tus amigos y tu solo nos dejaste ir para que defendiéramos a la princesa Celestia y recatar a la princesa Luna.

Por fin, alguien que usa la cabeza en vez de echarle la culpa al que está más cerca. – dije alegre de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a razonar de forma lógica, entre todos estos cobardes. – Además, es lógico que los deje ir, no me importa lo que hayan hecho, lo que me importa es lo que pueden hacer, es necesario proteger a Celestia, pues es la única capaz de mover el sol y la luna en ausencia de Luna. Y si tienes razón en lo de que estoy preocupado por Luna es una buena amiga mía. – dije con simpleza.

Llegamos. – dijo Shadow y nos detuvimos frete a una gran puerta, que era custodiada por un par de guardias.

Bien, supongo que es hora de hablar con Celestia. – dije y avance a la puerta, pero fui detenido por los guardias que cruzaron sus lanzas para impedir mi avance. – Shadow, haz lo tuyo. – dije con simpleza.

¿Que, no puedes solo? – preguntó Shadow con tono burlón.

Si, si puedo, pero prefiero entrar por la puerta sin tener que derribarla. – le respondí con simpleza.

Ok… déjenlo pasar chicos que viene conmigo. – dijo Shadow y los guardias me permitieron pasar.

Gracias. – dije y abrí la puerta entrando en la sala del trono donde se encontraba Celestia, por alguna razón también se encontraban las portadoras y tenían los elementos, además que Pinkie tenía su pelo lacio – _"¿Me atacaran con los elementos otra vez? Me pregunto si el elemento de la risa funciona cuando Pinkie se encuentra deprimida."_ – pensé con algo de cansancio, pues sería molesto tener que detener el rayo de la armonía otra vez. Al abrir completamente las puertas, Shadow intentó salir corriendo, pero la agarre de la crin y lo jale para poner una de mis katanas en su cuello. – Hola Celestia, tenemos que hablar. – dije con simpleza tomando a Shadow como rehén.

¡No hay nada de qué hablar, devuélveme a mi hermana y desaparece! – me gritó Celestia desde su trono.

¡Yo no tengo a tu hermana! ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa? – pregunté, pues me preguntaba quien le metió tal idea en la cabeza.

Yo te vi secuestrar a la princesa Luna, ayer en tu restaurante e intenté detenerte. – respondió Twilight.

¿De qué estás hablando? Yo solo le di un regalo que traje de mi mundo y vinimos al castillo para enseñarle algunas cosas. – le respondí. – Además, creo saber quién pudo secuestrar a Luna. – dije para que hiciesen caso.

Se lo que intentas, intentas hacer que confiemos en ti, para luego deshacerte de nosotras y eso no lo permitiré. – dijo Celestia cargando su cuerno.

Yo chasqueé mis dedos y aparecí detrás de Twilight para quitarle su elemento, cosa que logre sin problemas y volví al lugar donde inicie con el elemento de la magia en mis manos. – yo no tuve nada que ver con el secuestro de Luna, ella es mi amiga y no ganaría nada con su desaparición. – le dije ahora más relajado, ya que no tendría que detener el rayo de los elementos y mantenía una mirada seria sobre toda. Aunque creo que me pase pues Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Rainbow, ahora que lo pienso, seguro se me olvidó volver mis ojos a la normalidad.

Estas mintiendo, entré al sueño de Luna y ella me dijo lo que habías hecho. – dijo Celestia soltando un par de lagrimas.

" _¿Qué coño le dijiste Luna?"_ – fue mi pensamiento al ver la reacción de Celestia. – Celestia, te puedo asegurar que yo no le hice nada a Luna y se perfectamente que ella no pudo haber sido secuestrada durante la noche. – dije y miré fijamente a Celestia con mis ojos que seguían color rojo, pues cuando me levante ella estaba conmigo. – _"Espera… Ella estaba conmigo… No es posible que ella haya sido secuestrada… Esto lo planeó Luna…"_ – pensé al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía y me tranquilice, pues ahora sabia que Luna no estaba en peligro.

Y si no fuiste tú. ¿Cómo sabes que ella no había sido secuestrada durante la noche? – preguntó Twilight desconfiada.

Hee… Jeje… Sobre eso… – dije rascándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza con mi mano derecha. - ¡Miren! ¡Ahí esta Luna! – dije apuntando a una ventana y todas voltearon a ver la susodicha ventana, yo aproveché de chasquear mis dedos y con eso Celestia y yo aparecimos en el cuarto de Luna. – Hola Luna. – dije apareciendo en su cuarto junto con Celestia.

Hola Andrés. – dijo Luna y siguió viendo la pantalla mágica, donde se veía a las portadoras buscándonos. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntó Luna tras un par de segundos viendo la pantalla.

Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, según tu hermana yo te había secuestrado. – dije mientras me sentaba en la esquina d la cama y la veía directamente con estos ojos color rojo, y al parecer esto empezaba a afectarla. – Buena broma, pero creo que se te paso un poco el casco, la verdad sí que me tenias preocupado e imagina como estaba tu hermana, que hasta envió a la guardia real a atraparme, un sabiendo que ellos no lograrían nada contra mí. – dije con tono divertido. – Y parece que estuviste viéndolo todo. – dije al ver la pantalla mágica que se encontraba frente a Luna.

Entonces. ¿Todo fue una broma? – preguntó Celestia con una mirada psicópata.

Luna. – dije volviendo mis lentes de contacto a la normalidad.

¿Sí? – preguntó ella.

¿Podrías hacer aparecer un balde de agua? – pregunté, pues parecía que si no hago entrar en razón a Celestia esto terminaría mal para Luna sin importar los campos de fuerza que yo pueda hacer.

Claro. – dijo Luna haciendo aparecer un Balde de agua en mis manos.

Yo simplemente se lo arroje encima a Celestia. (El agua obviamente, ni que le fuera a lanzar el balde XD ¿o tal vez si?) – ¿Mejor? – pregunté al ver como Celestia cambio su mirada de psicópata, por una de "¿Me estas jodiendo?"

Celestia se lazo sobre Luna y la atrapó con un abrazo. – Me habías asustado Luna, pensé que Andrés te había secuestrado y que… – estaba diciendo Celestia pero fue silenciada por una sonrojada Luna.

¿Qué pasó Lulu? ¿Qué más le dijiste a tu hermana? – pregunté con tono burlón.

Y Celestia puso una de las clásicas miradas vengativas. – Pues ella me dijo que… – Estaba diciendo Celestia, pero fue interrumpida.

¡Yo nunca lo dije! – alegó Luna.

Pero eso diste a entender… – respondí Celestia, pero Luna no la dejo terminar y con su magia la mandó de vuelta a la sala del trono, cosa que pude ver por la pantalla mágica y después de un rato vi como Pinkie volvía a tener su melena esponjada. – "Supongo que Celestia ya explicó lo que ocurrió. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaran Shining y Shadow." – pensé al ver lo ocurrido. – Buena broma Luna, hace tiempo que no caía en una. – dije con simpleza y me acosté en la cama viendo el techo.

¿No estás molesto? – preguntó Luna extrañada.

Pues no, un buen bromista sabe aceptar las bromas, aunque la verdad te pasaste un poco, a mi no me molesta en nada, pero tu hermana se preocupó mucho y los pobres guardias fueron los que peor quedaron. – respondí con simpleza.

¿Los guardias? – preguntó Luna nuevamente extrañada.

Sí, creo que siguen tirados en el suelo, mira por la ventana. – le respondí recordando que desde aquí podíamos ver el lugar al que los mandé.

Luna se asomó por la ventana y por su expresión supongo que vio la montaña de guardias. - ¿Tu les hiciste eso? – me preguntó.

No, ese no fui yo. ¿A caso no nos estabas viendo? – le pregunté.

Sí, pero no vi cuando los guardias terminaron así. – dijo ella.

Pues pasa que cuando Silver se liberó y los guardias empezaron a perseguir a mis amigas, Silver empezó a noquearlos y al final terminó cansado y todos los guardias quedaron en el suelo. – le respondí.

¿Y de donde sacaste a ese pegaso? – me pregunto con cara de "¿Enserio?"

Pues era el capitán del ejército que atacó Ponyville, pero estaba siendo controlado por Luna Sangre y él es el único de este mundo que ha logrado romper uno de mis campos de fuerza a parte de los elementos de la armonía. – le respondí.

Luna puso cara de "No me jodas" y preguntó. – ¿Cómo hiciste lo de los ojos rojos?

Eso lo hice con unos lentes de contacto que uso para algunas cosas. – le respondí.

¿Qué, tiene problemas en la vista? – me preguntó ella.

Pues no, pero los uso porque me ayudan con varias cosas, como ver en la noche, cambiar mi color de ojos para meterles algo de miedo a mis enemigos, entre otras muchas cosas. – le respondí con simpleza.

¿Crees que mi hermana se haya preocupado mucho por la broma? – preguntó Luna con un tono algo triste.

Seguramente, después de todo, pasó 1000 años esperando para volver a verte y pensó que te había vuelto a perder, pero no te preocupes mucho. Después de todo ella no puede molestarse contigo, eres su pequeña hermanita. – le dije con simpleza. – Por cierto, creo que ya es hora de levantar la Luna. – dije y Luna se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Voy. – dijo Luna y encendió su cuerno para bajar la luna. Tras bajar la luna la pantalla mágica cayó y se desvaneció antes de tocar el suelo. Mientras que Luna parecía algo cansada.

¿Estás bien Luna? – pregunté acercándome a ella, pues me pareció raro que se hubiese cansado tanto.

Si, solo que llevo todo el día usando mi magia y después de 1000 años en la Luna perdí la práctica. Además, mover los astros consume bastante magia, supongo que esta noche no abran estrellas. – dijo Luna y vio el cielo nocturno que carecía de estrellas.

¿Qué importa que no haya estrellas? En mi mundo no se podían ver desde las ciudades por las luces de las casas y edificios.

Prefiero cansarme un poco más para que los ponis puedan disfrutar de un cielo estrellado, que estar bien y defraudar a los ponis. – dijo Luna y encendió su cuerno nuevamente.

No dejaré que te lastimes solo por eso, mejor que lo haga tu hermana. – dije con simpleza y coloque el anillo anti-magia en su cuerno.

Mi hermana no sabe poner bien las estrellas, siempre le quedan desordenadas, así que quítame esto y déjame hacer mi trabajo. – pidió ella y yo le hice caso, pues ella parecía muy decidida y no parecía que le fuese a hacer mucho deño. En el cielo aparecieron estrellas formando constelaciones y tras terminas Luna cayó dormida o desmayada no estoy seguro, pero ya suponía que esto pasaría, así que arropé a Luna y chasqueé mis dedos desapareciendo del lugar.

Fin Capitulo 16.

¿Se me borrará por quinta vez este cap? ¿Algún día les diré cual es la cutie mark de Silver? ¿Será que lo dije y ni me acuerdo de tantas veces que tuve que escribir este cap? ¿Se me ocurrirán preguntas para escribir? ¿La laptop de Luna sufrirá un terrible accidente? ¿Andrés creara una franquicia multinacional de Pizzerías? ¿Luna está dormida o desmallada? ¿Me cansare de escribir preguntas? ¿Las amigas de Andres y Silver sabrán el porqué de la persecución? ¿Andrés descubrirá por que el invierno viene antes que el otoño en "Envolviendo el invierno"? ¿Fanfiction seguirá trolleandome? ¿Diamond Chains volverá a mostrar su rostro por Ponyville? ¿La guardia real volverá a buscar a Silver para vengarse por dejarlos en ridículo? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no.

* * *

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD, seguro abran notado que los últimos 2 meses Fanfiction a estado fallando con errores como que no puedes ver tus stats, que los views de tus historias selen como N/A, que no puedes entrar en tu cuenta o que te da error 503 al entrar. Bueno esas cosas no son nada en comparación con lo que me pasó, mientras escribia este cap se me fue la luz y perdí como 5000 de las 8000 palabras que llevaba, esto paso el jueves y yo me esforcé para poder acabar el capitulo a tiempo, cosa que logré. Pero el domingo al subir el cap y publicarlo me di cuenta de una cosa y esto fue que el cap no se había subido y que el documento había desaparecido. – "Lo vuelvo a subir y ya." – pensé yo con algo de cansancio en ese momento, pero cuando fui a buscar el archivo Word, me di cuenta de que no estaba, así que hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría me fui a la papelera de reciclaje y encontré el cap, pero noooooo… esto no podía ser tan fácil. Resultó ser que por alguna razón que yo desconozco el cap solo tenía las 3176 palabras que tenía cuando se me borró la primera vez. Entonces le eche vicio a intentar terminar el cap ese mismo día pero como vivo en un país llamado Venezuela donde la luz se va cada cuarto de hora volví a perder medio cap. En este punto comencé a considerar que seria buena idea ir a caer a tiros a la gente de la compañía eléctrica, pero me dio flojera y a las 4 horas de no tener luz, me enteré que había sido un rayo que cayó en un transformador y estuve otras 5 horas sin luz. Tras toda esta seria de hechos desafortunados, comencé a hacer copias de seguridad cada dos párrafos, pues parecía que el universo no quería que este capítulo saliese de mi PC, pero sí lo están leyendo es porque el universo cedió ante mi insistencia, Me disculpo por haberme tardado dos días mas de la cuenta en actualizar, pero como ya les explique una serie de sucesos entre ilógicos y desafortunados impidió que pudiese subirlo a tiempo. De todas formas espero hayan disfrutar de este capítulo, que cabe mencionar, es el nuevo capítulo mas largo de este fic, con 13.455. No se extrañen si encontraron varios errores tanto ortográficos, como gramaticales, pues con el apuro no pude ponerme a corregir y si encuentran algo bastante notorio háganmelo saber por Reviews o PM para corregirlo, por favor y gracias. Ahora pasemos a responder Reviews…

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Supertotitoti** **:** Los amigos de Andrés aparecerán a su debido tiempo, solo es cosa de esperar y lo mismo con el avión que mencionas, que todo lo tengo fríamente calculada para romper la cuarta pared de la forma más indicada y robar la receta de los cupcakes de Pinkie… digo… Miaw… digo… Wau… digo… Todo a su debido tiempo aparecerá y seguro relleno será… – dije poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa que nadie se cree.

 **Pokeleaf** **:** Aplausos por la canción, pero creo que te e trolleado un poco con el relleno. Si hiciera eso acabaría con Equestria en 5 min. Ni yo que responderte. Pues lo estas logrando. Eso ya pasó. :v (©copyright. Imitando emoticones desde 1999.)

 **Nesilsarato** **:** Pues si son simples, pero no planeo poner nada más complejo hasta que alguien decida resolver los que ya existen. Y quería disculparme por haberte copiado la idea del código binario, lo que pasa es que no se me ocurrió pedirte permiso antes de usarlo y en el momento que lo pensé ya era tarde. Espero no haberte molestado y quise dar mis disculpas de esta manera al ver que leías mi fic. No me has dicho nada sobre esto, pero algunos me han dicho que esto fue muy original y no me parece justo tomar el crédito de una idea que no me pertenece.

 **Crimson Heart** **:** Si es posible que esa teoría ilógica se realmente ilógica. Si hubiera sido divertido ver su cara. Y no te preocupes el te lo devolverá… – se oye a Andrés a lo lejos haciendo una broma telefónica… – algún día... A la otra no lo subestimes…

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Esos Fueron los Reviews de esta semana, gracias por leer y llegó el momento de despedirme.

LightningmasteXD fuera.


	18. Capitulo 17 — El dia antes del dia 0

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por mi humilde fic, hoy les traigo otro interesante capítulo. Pero primero tengo algo que decir, Como se abran dado cuenta este cap se está entregando un "poquito" tarde, eso se debe a que la semana en la que subí el cap pasado estuve bastante ocupado y el domingo me lo tomé para descansar, después de esto comencé clases y decidí tomarme esa semana para ver los cambios en el colegio e ir a las chorropotocientas fiestas que hicieron durante la semana... Mis amigos hacen más fiestas la primera semana de clases que en todas las vacaciones. Supongo les debo una disculpa, y por cierto estoy en 5to año (que es el ultimo en Venezuela), por tanto no se extrañen cuando no pueda entregar un cap por estar haciendo mi tesis. Dejando de lado esta información, podemos empezar con el cap que seguro es lo único que les interesa. (Aunque parezca un mal chiste, entre esta line y la siguiente pasaron 4 días... seguro estaré algo oxidado en lo que a escribir se refiere...)

Aclaraciones:

""Palabra"" = parte del texto.

— Palabra — = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra"_ = esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

[Personaje] = esto aparecerá cuando haya una canción y se refiere a personaje que canta esa parte.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 17 — El dia antes del dia 0.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la sala de Lightning, que se encuentra realmente si mucho movimiento. En el sofá se encuentra Lightning quien realizaba la "entretenía" acción de ver el techo, mientras la pintura en este se seca. Pinkie entra en la habitación dando sus ya comunes saltitos y como si nada salta en dirección al sofá, pero ya sea por un fallo de cálculo o por su ilógica forma de ser, su trayectoria estaba a punto de dejarla a centímetro de su acolchonad destino. Segundos antes de que la poni rosada tocase el suelo, el sofá se extendió justo en dirección a la poni, logrando así evitar lo que seguramente hubiese sido una dolorosa caída o tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de la poni de esponjada melena, probablemente alguna anomalía espacio-temporal la hubiese colocado sobre el sofá de no haberse movido este por su propia cuenta. Tras esta extraña reacción del poco común sofá, el mismo simplemente volvió a su estado original acercando a la poni a donde se encuentra el humano, que no pareciese estar aburrido de ver como se seca el picasso que Luis había pintado en el techo minutos atrás.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó la hiperactiva poni.

— Veo el techo. — respondió Lightning desganado.

— ¿Estás emocionado por el inicio de las clases? — dijo la poni como que eso fuese algo bueno.

— ¡Eso no se pregunta! — dijo algo exaltado, pues él no creía que alguien pudiese realizar tal pregunta. Pero dada la naturaleza de la antinatural poni, decidió responder a su pregunta y luego intentar olvidarse de las clases mientras todavía le queden días de vacaciones. — ¿Emocionado? No... ¿Cansado? Si... — respondió el humano con simpleza y cambió de posición, pasando a estar sentado en el sofá.

Mientras estos personajes tenían esta corta y poco interesante charla, por la ventana se podía ver como una enorme turba furiosa protestaba alrededor de la casa de Lightning en espera de un capitulo que ya estaba tardando más de la cuenta en salir. Armados con antorchas y tenedores gigantes como Pinkie los llamaba, los furiosos lectores que intentaban por todos los medios penetrar la poderosa cúpula que les impedía entrar a la casa de Lightning y sin importar lo que hiciesen, nada lograba atravesar el indestructible escudo que se alzaba alrededor de la propiedad.

Luna entró a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, junto al humano que no se encontraba muy animado a su parecer. —–Lightning... ¿Ya terminaste el capitulo? — preguntó Luna sin prestar mucha atención al estado de ánimo del humano.

— Hola Luna, no te vi entrar y en respuesta a tu pregunta, no ni siquiera lo he empezado. —– le respondió el humano sin mostrarse interesado.

— Pues deberías apurarte, que a este paso esa turba furiosa descubrirá como atravesar los campos de fuerza o simplemente desistirán y abandonaran el fic. — dijo Luna si mostrar mucho interés y posteriormente fijó su atención en un 3DS que levitaba con su magia.

— Puede que tengas razón, pero es que ando algo cansado, empezaré a escribir esta noche. —–respondió Lightning empezando a imaginar las escenas que escribiría para el siguiente cap, pero recuerda un importante detalle. — ¿Luna podrías contestarme una pequeña pregunta? — preguntó Lightning.

— Si. Listo, pregunta respondida. — dijo Luna con cierto tono burlón en sus palabras.

— Tú sabes a lo que me refería. — dijo Lightning, dibujando una sonrisa un su rostro por el intento de chiste de Luna y a continuación hiso su pregunta. — ¿Sabes por qué esta el narrador omnisciente aquí si todavía no hay cap para actualizar el fic?

— No, pero es buena pregunta. — dijo Luna pensativa e igual de extrañada que Lightning. — puede que tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que Andrés está afuera parado en el borde de una de las naves del Oblivion y está apuntando al campo de fuerza de la casa en este momento. — dijo luna viendo por una de las ventanas de la peculiar estructura.

Lightning volteó a ver en la dirección que se encontraba viendo Luna. Pero repentinamente una flecha con punta plateada atraviesa una ventana diferente y como si nada destruye el escudo de energía que protege a Lightning, como si el escudo estuviese hecho del más delicado cristal, y con gran facilidad le hace un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha a Lightning. La flecha se clava en una pared y tanto Lightning como Luna notan que en ella hay una nota atada.

— Tardaron menos de lo que esperaba en descubrir como atravesar tus campos de fuerza. — dijo Luna algo impresionada de que alguien haya logrado herir a Lightning, quien se había quedado pasmado ante ese repentino suceso. Tras unos pocos segundos Lightning volvió en sí y la herida de su mejilla que había derramado algunas gotas de sangre se cerró sin dejar ninguna cicatriz que demostrase que en algún momento recibió algún daño. Lightning volteó su mirada en dirección a la ventana, buscó por varios segundos al responsable de tal hazaña y tras algunos segundos logró dar con el responsable de que esa flecha entrase por su ventana. Al enfocar la mirada sobre la silueta de quien lo apuntaba con su arco y finalmente determinó que se trataba de Luis quien tenía en sus manos un arco metálico color negro con algunos detalles en blanco. El humano simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiró sin decir nada, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

— Parece que alguien los está ayudando. — dijo Lightning con expresión seria y chasquea sus dedos causando que con un pequeño destello, el pergamino que antes se encontraba atado a la flecha que segundos atrás logró lastimar a Lightning. El humano, algo interesado por la forma en la que llamaron su atención, decidió leer la ya mencionada nota. — "Sube el cap de una vez que estamos esperando desde hace como 2 semanas..." Dos semanas, gran cosa... — dijo Lightning interrumpiendo su lectura, sin darle mucha importancia a la impaciencia de los lectores y continuando con la lectura. —"Tenemos a Andrés de nuestra parte y si no te apuras derribaremos el escudo y entraremos por la fuerza." — terminó Lightning de leer la pobre amenaza. — No tengo problema en pelearme con Andrés pero seguro que me dañan las pinturas recién hechas, así que armare un cap rápido y se los entregaré. — dijo Lightning con simpleza y sacó su laptop.

— Deberías apurarte que veo muchos disturbios allá afuera y su escándalo me distrae de mis juegos. — señaló Luna sin poner mucho interés y volviendo a su interesante juego.

— Ok. — dijo Lightning, chasqueando sus dedos para hacer que la habitación se volviese a prueba de sonido y empezó a escribir a una velocidad inhumana, de forma ilógica la computadora lograba seguirle el ritmo de escritura sin perder letras por la velocidad a la que el humano escribía.

(30 minutos después)

Lightning salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba con una caja metálica en sus manos y según salió de su sala subió a un ferrocarril, este lo llevó hasta la puerta de la casa sin demora y aunque pareciese ridículo esto era realmente necesario porque desde la habitación hasta la puerta había alrededor de 50 minutos de caminata. Finalmente el cansado humano llegó a los límites de la propiedad y al acercarse al campo de fuerza este se volvió completamente transparente. Lightning dejó la caja frente a los protestantes y la misteriosa caja se abrió dejando salir de su interior una pantalla de plasma del tamaño de una pantalla de cine que superaba cientos de veces el tamaño de la caja en la que se encontraba. — Disfruten de la función. — dijo Lightning dándole la espalda a la multitud y chasqueando sus dedos para aparecer en su sala entre Pinkie y Luna.

— ¿Todo listo? — preguntó Luna con desinterés.

— Si. — respondió Lightning con simpleza y se acomodó en el sofá.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! ¡Nuevo cap! — exclamó Pinkie mientras el televisor se encendía y en la pantalla del mismo se mostraban las palabras. — "Capitulo 17 — El dia antes del dia 0."

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba en la cama que Twilight me dejaba para dormí en su casa, recién me había levantado de una revitalizante noche de sueño que aproveché para ver si luna se encontraba bien después de lo que le sucedió al poner las estrellas en el cielo. Y la verdad, gracias a dios que pase bien la noche, me encontraba realmente cansado después de tener que explicarle a Twilight lo que había sucedido con Luna y su reacción no fue exactamente la mejor.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que consideren que fingir el secuestro de una princesa como una broma?! — me gritó Twilight con cara de "¿Qué coño tienes en la cabeza?"

— Pues nadie salió lastimado. — respondí sin darle mucho interés al berrinche que la unicorto estaba haciendo mitras intentaba regañarme

— ¡¿Cómo que nadie salió lastimado?! — dijo Twilight con tono molesto. — ¡¿Qué hay de los guardias reales a los que dejaste noqueados y el desastre que hiciste en el pueblo?! — Continuó regañándome Twilight usando su tono molesto.

— Que conste que yo no hice nada se eso, Silver fue quien dejó O.K. a los guardias reales, y el pueblo no recibió ninguna clase de daño aparte de los ocasionados por los guardias. Daños causados mientras intentaban perseguir a mis amigas para usarlas como rehenes en mi contra, claro esto fue impedido por Silver quien no necesitó ni su armadura no su armadura para vencerlos. Ahora que lo pienso sus milicia es muy mala, un simple pegaso venció a los guardias reales pudo vencer a todos esos guardias reales, y para colmo, dicho pegaso recién se había recuperado de una batalla contra mí. — le respondí con simpleza y sin ponerle mucha atención.

— ¡¿Y qué clase de loco irresponsable se enfrentaría a la guardia real sin preguntar aunque sea de lo que se le acusa?! — preguntó Twilight con un marcado tono de molestia por el hecho de que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo sus regaños.

— El loco irresponsable que estaba reparando el pueblo y no tenía tiempo para perder, además, yo les pregunté qué querían pero no fueron directos, así que supuse que sería algo sin mucha importancia o que me acusaban de algo que no hice pero me echaban la culpa porque no saben quién soy ni de lo que soy capaz. Y para rematar, yo no los ataqué a ellos en ningún momento, solo me defendí de sus ataques con ballestas y magia, además de un pobre intento de encerrarme en una cárcel mágica o algo así, cosa que obviamente no sirvió. — le respondí callándole la boca y esperando que no volviese a alegar alguna otra cosa, pues estaba considerando seriamente ponerla a dormir.

— ¿Qué hacían Silver y las otras ponis ahí? — Preguntó Twilight dejando su tono molesto y con algo de curiosidad.

— La guardia real me siguió todo el día y utilizaron a los ponis con quien me vieron para intentar amenazarme con asesinarlos si no les decía lo que querían. — le respondí a la unicornio lavanda que puso cara de entender lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Por eso les respondiste lo que querían y viniste con ellos hasta el castillo? — Preguntó Twilight creyendo haber entendido lo que había sucedido.

— " _¡Qué va! Chasquee mis dedos y comenzó el pandemónium."_ — fue lo primero que pensé y lo que quería responder, pero me decidí por algo que no me obligase a estar otra media hora callando a la unicornio color lavanda con lógica y la realidad de los hechos. — No... La verdad solo solté a mis amigas con un chasquido de dedos, y mientras los guardias las perseguían, Silver noqueaba a los guardias con relativa facilidad. Yo aproveché para hablar con los capitanes de la guardia y al enterarme de lo de Luna mande a toda la guardia al castillo y le dije al capitán de la guardia nocturna que me guiara hasta la sala del trono, donde ustedes me esperaban en un intento de tenderme una trampa y bueno el resto es historia. — dije y un pensamiento llego a mi mente en ese momento. — _"Para darle una respuesta tan larga le hubiera dicho lo primero que pensé y le disparaba con el tranquilizante."_

— Debí suponerlo — dijo la poni con tono cansado y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

 **Fin flashback:**

" _Bueno supongo que puedo dejar la inauguración de la pizzería para mañana, todavía no terminamos la reconstrucción del pueblo, así que no creo que vaya nadie si abrimos hoy. Y además, creo que rose se merece un descanso después de lo de ayer, terminó involucrada en un intento de capturarme, eso me hace sentir algo mal porque casi la lastiman solo para atraparme. Como sea, supongo que tendré que avisarles a todos que la gran apertura será mañana para que estén informados y no se queden esperando en la puerta del negocio sin razón aparente."_ — pensaba en todo esto mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa de Twilight para llegar a la cocina y poder prepararme un desayuno.

— Hola Andrés. ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Preguntó Spike que se encontraba organizando los libros de la biblioteca, tarea que al parecer es imposible de completar, pues cada vez que veo a este pequeño dragón violeta de escamas verdes se encuentra realizando esta misma tarea sin mostrar aparente progreso en su realización.

— Hola Spike, amanecí bien. ¿Y tú? — inquirí sin prestar mucha atención y con un tono relajado, mientras entraba a la cocina.

— Yo amanecí con ganas de una pizza con gemas. — me respondió en pequeño dragón, mostrando así que estaba deseoso de probar nuevamente la deliciosa comida que le serví aquel día adornada con las gemas del dragón con el que hice aquel lucrativo trato.

— Pues tendrás que esperar un poco más, la inauguración se retrasó para mañana. — dije desilusionando al pequeño dragón que me había seguido hasta la cocina.

— Pero habías dicho que hoy abrirías mi pizzería — reclamó Spike a quien parecía que le habían gustado demasiado las pizas.

— Si eso dije, pero eso fue antes de lo de los parasprites y de que la guardia real intentase capturarme, retrasando así el trabajo de reparación del pueblo, y no planeo inaugurar la tienda el día que se que nadie puede venir. Además, Rose se merece un descanso después de lo de ayer. — dije con simpleza y tomé un par de manzanas de la despensa antes de chasquear mis dedos para aparecer frente a casa de Golden Rose, dejando así al pequeño Spike solo con su interminable tarea de acomodar libros. — _"Ahora que lo pienso, podría hacer pizzas con pepperoni o jamón para los grifos y así lograría atraer aun más clientes, además de algún que otro dragón al que le llame la atención la pizza de gemas, aunque no hallan muchos grifos ni dragones por aquí puede que si las pizzas logran hacerse famosas en equestria, que lo harán, la noticia podría extenderse y llegar a estas especies consiguiendo así crear algo de turismo que me dé aun más clientes. Aunque esto no me importa tanto pues la pizzería es simplemente una forma de conseguir bits e intentar caerle mejor a los ponis."_ — tras tener este largo pensamiento, toqué la puerta de la casa y me abrió una algo agotada Rose. — Hola Rose. ¿Lista para ir al trabajo? — le pregunté por trollearla un poquito.

— Se me había olvidado que era hoy. — dijo la unicornio blanca algo preocupada y con un tono de cansancio.

— No te preocupes, la inauguración será mañana, aprovecha el día de hoy para descansar que te espera una semana ajetreada. — le dije ofreciéndole una manzana y esta pareció calmarse al entender que no habría trabajo hoy.

La unicornio blanca aceptó la manzana y le dio una mordida. — ¿Por qué aplazaste la inauguración para mañana? — me preguntó la poni.

— Pensé que estarías cansada después de lo de ayer y supuse que sería mejor que tomáramos este día para descansar, además, todavía no está reparado el pueblo así que si abriésemos hoy nadie vendría. — respondí su duda con simpleza y le di una mordida a mi manzana.

* * *

(Bastante más tarde el mismo día) (Calles de Poniville) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba caminando por las algo desiertas calles de este pueblo ponis coloridos y que además de eso hablan, el hecho de que las calles se encontraran casi vacías se debía a que por fin habíamos terminado las reparaciones del pueblo y tras tanto trabajo duro, la mayoría por no decir casi todos decidieron descansar el resto del día. Yo, por mi parte, preferí ir al Sugar Cube Corner y ver si las chicas están por ahí, a lo largo del día me encontré con Silver, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, Vinyl y Octavia mientras ayudaba con las reparaciones, aprovechando la ocasión para avisar sobre el cambio en la fecha de inauguración de mi pizzería. Todavía tengo que avisarle a Pinkie, pues ella es la que se encargará de organizar la gran fiesta de apertura y debe saber que será mañana y no hoy. No me preocupo por avisarle al resto de las mane 6, probablemente Spike ya les haya contado y si no, ya les diré, claro si me acuerdo. En otras cosas, parece que la guardia pudo evitar que la pequeña broma de Luna llegase a oídos de los ciudadanos, y parece que ni se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo que pasó ayer, mejor para mí, no tendré que explicar el porqué de haberme peleado con la guardia real. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al lugar al que me dirigía y según entré a la pastelería o panadería o como prefieran llamarlo, me di cuenta de que estaban Spike, Applejack y Twilight en una de las mesas, también pude observar una esponjosa crin con la forma y color del algodón de azúcar, que se asomaba por la cocina permitiéndome deducir que Pinkie se encantaba en la misma.

— Hola compañero. — me saludó Applejack cuando me encontraba a un par de metros de la mesa.

— Hola chicas, hola Spike. — contesté su saldo con simpleza y me senté en una de las sillas libres de la mesa.

— Hola. — correspondieron el saludo Twilight y Spike al verme sentarme.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día? — me preguntó Twilight con un tono de curiosidad, a diferencia del clásico tono de "¿Y ahora que hiciste?" que solía usar cuando me hacia esa misma pregunta.

— Estuve ayudando con la reconstrucción del pueblo y aproveché de avisar que la inauguración de la pizzería será mañana. — le respondí con simpleza y sin mucho interés.

— ¿No era hoy la inauguración? — preguntó Applejack extrañada y en ese momento Pinkie llegó a la mesa trayendo en su lomo una bandeja con 6 malteada y una de ellas estaba hacha con gemas.

— ya traje las malteadas chicas. — dijo Pinkie y dejó sobre la meza las malteadas. — Hola Andrés. ¿Quieres una malteada? — me saludó la hiperactiva poni y me ofreció una de las delicias que traía con ella.

— Hola Pinkie y si quisiera una malteada. — le contras te el saludo y acepte la malteada que me ofreció.

— Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta. — dijo Applejack al ver como había tomado una malteada.

Yo simplemente le di un sorbo a la malteada, dándome cuenta de que tenía sabor a chocolate y que era realmente deliciosa, la mejor que alguna vez haya probado. — Deliciosa malteada Pinkie. — dije tras disfrutar del sabor de la deliciosa bebida. — Y en respuesta a tu pregunta Applejack, efectivamente la inauguración era hoy, pero decidí posponerla hasta mañana para que le sea más fácil a los ponis asistir, no creo que vayan a la inauguración después de estar todo el día trabajando en la reparación del pueblo. — fue la respuesta que le di a Appljack. — Pinkie, vine a avisarte que la gran apertura de la pizzería será mañana y por lo tanto la fiesta que era para hoy tendrá que ser mañana, no hay problema ¿no? — le dije a Pinkie para que no preparase nada para hoy pues era capaz de montarse una fiesta ella sola en la pizzería.

— No hay problema, todavía no había montado nada. — me respondió la hiperactiva poni.

— Y ahora que recuerdo, Spike a ti ya te había contado la de la inauguración. ¿Por qué no le avisaste a las chicas? — Le pregunté al pequeño dragón con curiosidad.

— Eso estaba haciendo, les iba a decir lo de la pizzería cuando llegaste. — me respondió Spike tras tomar un sorbo de su malteada de gemas.

— " _Esa debería ser la malteada más costosa del mundo, de no ser porque aquí las gemas son tan comunes como las piedras normales."_ — fue mi pensamiento a ver como ese dragón se bebía un poco de esa malteada, a saber como pueden hacer malteada de gemas. — _"Será que Pinkie tiene una licuadora de adamantino."_ — fue lo primero que me vino a la mente al intentar imaginar como la hiso.

— ¿Para quién es la malteada extra? — le preguntó Twilight a Pinkie.

— Es para Rainbow. — contestó Pinkie con simpleza.

— ¿Rainbow te dijo que vendría? — le pregunté, pues también me interesaba saber cómo supo que yo venía para traer una malteada para mí.

— No. — respondió Pinkie con simpleza.

— ¿Entonces como sabes que vendrá? — preguntó Applejack.

— Porque en el guión dice que llegará en 3... 2... 1... — respondió Pinkie sacando un guion de la nada y en cuanto terminó la cuenta atrás, Rainbow entró volando por la puerta como si todo estuviese fríamente calculado.

— Hola chicas. — dijo Rainbow entrado al lugar y sentándose en una de las sillas libre de la meza. — ¿Están listas para el invierno? — preguntó la pegaso celeste, como que el invierno viniese después del verano.

— ¿Invierno? — preguntó Applejack extrañada de la pregunta de la pegaso de crin multicolor.

— ¿Qué le pasó al otoño? — preguntó Twilight mientras me veía con el rabillo del ojo y ponía una mirada de sé que tienes algo que ver con esto, cosa que me hiso algo de gracia, pues es de las pocas veces que no me merezco esa mirada.

— Hubo un "pequeño" incidente en la fabrica del clima, y de alguna manera terminaron adelantando el invierno… — respondió la pegaso con cierta risa nerviosa que me hace pensar que ella tuvo algo o mucho que ver con ese "incidente".

— ¿Y cuanto falta para el invierno? — preguntó Spike con cierto interés mientras se tomaba un poco de su malteada de gemas.

— Como dos semanas y probablemente duré algo menos porque no estaba listo todo, pero por alguna razón las maquinas fallaron, como si todo fuese parte de una broma de mal gusto. — dijo Rainbow y todos voltearon a verme con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Por qué me miran? ¿A caso creen que me colé cuidadosamente en Cloudsdale, me metí a la fábrica del clima sigilosamente aprovechándome de la injusta ventaja de mi invisibilidad, utilicé mis avanzados conocimientos en mecánica y física para reprogramar las estaciones y por ultimo salí sin que nadie se diese cuenta de que algo había sucedido? Por favor… ¿creen que yo seria capas de tal cosa? — dije por bromear un poco y puse una cara de "yo no fui que nadie se creía", creo que incluso me salió una aureolo sobre la cabeza cuando terminé de decir esto.

— ¿Entonces fuiste tú? — preguntó Spike con confusión en su voz.

Yo no respondí nada para ver qué pasaba.

— ¡¿Tu causaste ese desastre en Cloudsdale?! — preguntó Rainbow con tono acusador, casi gritando y tenía pinta de que estaba a punto de parase e intentar darme un cascaso(o como se escriba) en toda la cara.

— Nah, no tuve nada que ver, no puedo caminar en las nubes y hubiese sido un fastidio llegar por mis propios medios, pero la broma me gustó, así que no se extrañen si la copio en un futuro. — respondí de forma despreocupada, logrando evitar que Rainbow haga una idiotez.

— ¿Solo dos semanas? ¿Cómo planean preparar el otoño en 2 semanas? — le preguntó Applejack a Rainbow con cierto tono de preocupación.

— Tendremos que aplazarlo hasta después del invierno, y el invierno durará un poco menos este año... — dijo Rainbow con algo de duda en su voz y sorbió algo de la malteada que Pinkie le había dado.

— ¿Mas o menos cuánto durará? — preguntó Spike, demostrando cierto interesen en el repentino cambio climático que pronto experimentaremos.

— Como dos semanas y creo que lo mismo durará el otoño. — dijo Rainbow con un tono de no estar muy segura de su respuesta.

— ¿Y no tienen ninguna manera de arreglarlo? — pregunté con algo de extrañeza, pues me parece muy raro que tengan ninguna manera de arreglarlo, aunque esto explicaría lo que pasó en la serie.

— No, por alguna razón cada vez que alguien intenta cambiar el calendario, este vuelve a como está ahora, así que no hay nada que hacer. — dijo Rainbow terminando de tomar su malteada.

— ¿Entonces tengo dos semanas para preparar la granja para el invierno, para luego en dos semanas tenga que prepara todo para la primavera y luego para el otoño? — preguntó Applejack con cara de "tienes que estar bromeando".

— Te faltó decir que después del otoño tendrás que volver a preparar todo para la primavera. — dije por molestar un poco. — Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Rainbow. –dije prar llamar la atención de la pegaso celeste.

— ¿Qué? — me preguntó ella sin mucho interés.

— La inauguración de la pizzería se pasó para mañana y quería que le avisaras a Fluttershy aprovechando que la veras cuando le avises lo del invierno. — dije con simpleza y termine de tomar mi malteada. — _"Si ya hubiese pasado el capítulo de la rain plosion sónica le diría a Rainbow que hiciera una en la inauguración, pero si se lo pido sin haberla visto nunca sería demasiado sospechoso, supongo que será para la otra."_ — pensé al recordar ese capítulo e imaginar el márquetin que podría montar usando la rain plosion sónica de Rainbow.

— Bien, le diré cuando la vea, hasta luego. — dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor y tras decir estas palabras salió volando a gran velocidad, dejando así una tenue estela arcoíris a su paso.

— Me voy a la granja tendré que empezar a preparar las cosas para el invierno. — dijo Applejack terminando de tomar su malteada y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

— " _Que raro que se tomaran tan a la ligera algo como que alguien saboteó Cloudsdale para cambiar el clima, pero bueno supongo que los ponis toman mejor las cosas. Si algo así pasase en mi mundo, no me imagino el pandemónium que se formaría."_ — pensé mientras veía a Applejack alejarse. — Applejack, si quieres te puedo ayudar con los preparativos de la graja para el invierno cuando tenga tiempo libre. — le ofrecí a la vaquera que se encontraba escasos centímetros de la salida.

Applejack se detuvo a centímetros de abandonar el establecimiento y me respondió. — Gracias por ofrecerte, cuando quieras ayudar estaré en la granja. — tras esta respuesta la poni de crin rubia y sombrero vaquero abandonó el lugar.

— Parece que ya entendió que no puede hacerlo todo solo. — dije al ver como Applejack salía del lugar y Twilight se quedaba impresionada de que su testaruda amiga aceptara mi ayuda.

— Pero... pero... pero... ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! — me preguntó la impresionada unicornio color lavanda.

En ese momento pinkie se metió debado de la mesa y salió por el otro lado de la misma con un disfraz de sherlock holmes quedando al lado de Twilight. — Elemental mi querida Twilight, el humano aquí presente dejó que Applejack se esforzase hasta el agotamiento total en la granja y luego de demostrarle que no podía ella sola con todo, como lo hiso en el capítulo 8. Applejack comprendió que no estaba mal aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos y amigas cuando fuese necesario. — respondió Pinkie a la pregunta de Twilight, la cual quedó aun mas confundida después del repentino cambio en la forma de hablar de Pinkie.

"Mejor saco de aquí a Twilight antes de que Pinkie acabe con la poca cordura que le queda." — pensé mientras intentaba no reírme de la divertida y a la vez ilógica escena. Chasquee mis dedos devolviendo a Twilight, Spike y sus respectivas bebidas a la biblioteca y terminé mi malteada. — Hasta luego Pinkie, gracias por la malteada. — me despedí de la poni rosada e hiperactiva mientras me levantaba de la silla.

— Nos vemos en la inauguración y de nada. — dijo Pinkie mientras se retiraba a la cocina con sus típicos saltitos.

Chasquee mis dedos y desaparecí de la pastelería para posteriormente reaparecer en el granero de Sweet Apple Acres — ¡Silver! — grite con la intención de llamar la atención del pegaso plateado al que estaba buscando

— ¿Queeé? — preguntó Silver con tono cansado, sin su armadura y levantándose de una improvisada cama de eno que parecía el mismo había armado.

— ¿Ahí duermes? — pregunté extrañado, pues después de todo el tiempo que llevamos en este pueblucho esperaba que ya le hubieran dado una cama o algo así.

— ¿He? Jeje... No, esto lo arme porque me daba flojera subir al piso de arriba donde esta mi cama — me respondió el pegaso usando nuevamente su tono cansado. — Pero no creo que hayas venido aquí para preguntar eso ¿Verdad? — dijo el pegaso y se levantó de la improvisada cama.

— Nah… solo lo dije porque vi la oportunidad — le respondí con simpleza y me aproveché que no tenía su armadura para ver su cutie mark, pues desde hace tiempo me picaba la curiosidad. — _"Vamos, que aquí hay tanta calma que el clásico ocio se convierte en curiosidad"_ — pensé mientras veía que la cutie mark de Silver que era un par de espadas cruzadas superpuestas a un rayo color azul eléctrico, una de las espadas era de mango dorado y hoja plateada, y la otra era de mango dorado como la anterior y hola de color negro metálico. — En realidad venia para pedirte que me prestaras una de las gemas de tu armadura. — le respondí a que venía.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi armadura? El otro día te llevaste una de las piezas. ¿Para que necesitas una gema? — preguntó el sin entender para que quería una de las gemas de su armadura.

—Porque cuando mi computadora analizo la armadura se dio cuenta de que ese metal era capaz de conducir y manipular magia además de que tenía una clase de programación en ella que le permitía saber cuándo te atacaban y detener los ataques con esos escudos mágicos de los que me contaste. ¿Sabes cómo nos podría beneficiar algo como eso? Estuve investigando un poco y no es que sea muy común ese tipo de metal, de hecho, solo se de otros dos ponis que poseen algo parecido y son los capitanes de le guardia real, pero solo las pueden usar como último recurso y está absolutamente prohibido hablar sobre ellas. — le respondí.

— ¿Si es tan secreto, como logras saber que ellos las tienen? — preguntó incrédulo el pegaso.

— Tengo mis formas de conseguir información. — le respondí con simpleza.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Vemos a Andrés y a Luna jugando en dentro de uno de los sueños del ya nombrado humano.

— Luna. ¿Sabes algo de las armaduras que usan gemas mágicas como fuente de energía? — preguntó Andrés mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué el interés? — preguntó Luna.

— Tengo un amigo que tiene una y quería saber si eran comunes por aquí. — respondió el humano ganando la partida que en ese momento estaban jugando.

— Joooo... pensé que esta si la ganaba. Y sobre lo de las armaduras no te puedo decir nada, de hecho, me impresiona que hayas encontrado a alguien más con una de esas armaduras. — dijo Luna con cierto tono de sorpresa.

— ¿Si me quedo otro rato me cuentas? — preguntó el humano, pues se acercaba la hora de despertar.

— ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? — respondió Luna con una pregunta.

— Ñee... Mi Lulu me interesa más que un simple trabajo que ni siquiera necesito. — respondió el humano logrando que la alicornio se sonrojase.

Y según empezaron la nueva partida, Andrés le sacó toda la información sin que Luna siquiera se diese cuenta.

* * *

 **Fin flashback:**

— Y ahora que lo recuerdo. ¿No me habías contado que esa armadura traía una espada? — pregunté, pues no recuerdo que Dark Light usase esa arma en ningún momento de nuestra pelea.

— No lo sé, supongo que los de Luna sangre se la quedaron, si tiene que ver con la armadura y esta es tan valiosa lo más probable es que la quisieran para ellos. — dijo el pegaso con algo de tristeza en su vos.

— " _Es lo que le queda de su pasado seguro quiere recuperarla."_ — fue mi pensamiento al notar el cambio en su tono de voz. — ¿Planeas ir a recuperarla? — pregunte con interés.

— Eso quisiera, pero no puedo enfrentarme a todos yo solo y ni siquiera sé donde están. — me respondió el pegaso continuando con su tono triste.

— No tienes por qué ir solo, yo puedo ayudarte. — ofrecí mi ayuda, pues no tenia problema en ayudar a un amigo y además podría resolver mis asuntos pendientes con quien escapo de mi mundo hace ya algún tiempo.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya me has ayudado demasiado, me liberaste del control de Dark Light, evitaste que la guardia me encerrase de por vida y me conseguiste un lugar donde quedarme. — se negó el pegaso a aceptar mi ayuda.

— Por eso no te preocupes, yo tengo cosas que resolver con quien creó dirige ese lugar. — le respondí con simpleza.

— Suponiendo que me ayudes, como podrimos encontrarlos, y después de encontrarlos. ¿Cómo planeas pelear con todo el ejército? Solo con tu auto y tus campos de fuerza no los vencerás. — dijo el pegaso.

— No tenemos que buscarlos ellos me están buscando y probablemente a ti también, y acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando llegaste al pueblo. — le respondí con simpleza.

— Ese ejército que me acompañaba no eran más que simples hormigas en comparación con lo que hay en sus cuarteles, de lo coco que recuerdo, habían muchas cosas como las tuyas, y aun si tuvieses razón ¿Por qué nos estarían buscando? — dijo el pegaso.

— Primero que nada. — dije y me acerque a unos centímetros de su rostro mientras hacía que los lentes de contacto que tengo en mis ojos mostraran unos iris rojos en vez de los míos y una esclerótica negra que rodeaba dicho iris. — Nunca me subestimes o saldrás perdiendo. — dije alejándome nuevamente y viendo la cara que había puesto que me causo algunas risas al igual que el hecho de que su pelaje había pasado de plateado a blanco por el susto que le di. — Jejeje... — solté una leve risa y parpadeé haciendo que mis ojos volvieran a su forma normal.

Al oír mi risa Silver volvió a la normalidad. — Vale, digamos que si puedes con ellos, sigues sin responderme porque nos estarían buscando. — dijo el pegaso algo molesto al notar mis risas.

— Simple orgullo y la necesidad de recuperar esa armadura. — respondí con simpleza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — me preguntó el pegaso.

— Recuerda que cuando atacaron aquí humillé completamente a su ejercitó y esa armadura es demasiado valiosa como para dejar que se pierda. Además, creo que quien está al mando de Luna Sangre también quiere "ajustar cuentas pendientes" conmigo. — le respondí.

— Si, dale, tú ajustas cuentas con él y todo. Pero… ¿Cómo planeas que yo recupere mi espada? — preguntó el pegaso.

— Pues si me prestas una de las gemas de la armadura, puede que uniendo la información que consiga de la gema de tu armadura, junto con la que ya tengo podría mejorar tu armadura de alguna manera y así podrías abrirte paso hasta la espada y vencer a quien en ese momento sea su portador. — Ofrecí para conseguir lo que vine a buscar aquí en un principio.

Tras unos segundos de pensárselo bien el pegaso propietario de la armadura plateada que me atraía este lugar, me dio su respuesta. — Supongo que te la puedo prestar, pero cuídala que tú sabes el valor que tiene para mí.

— Perfecto. — dije y caminé hasta la armadura que se encontraba a algunos metros de nosotros y por alguna razón se mantenía de pié como si alguien la llevase puesta, moví algunas piezas con cuidado y logré llegar hasta la gema que se encontraba en el pecho de la armadura y posteriormente la saqué evitando dañar la armadura. — _"¿Por qué me preocupo por dañar la armadura si ya vi que es capaz de auto-rearase?"_ — pensé dándome cuenta de que no había razón para tener tanto cuidado, aunque por otro lado sería mejor evitar dañarla y así Silver no se preocuparía porque rompiese la preciada gema. Tras tomar la gema que poseía un color azul fuerte y mostraba un muy leve brillo, decidí que era momento de retirarme. — Gracias Silver, haré que mi computadora empiece a analizar esto en cuanto llegue a casa de Twilight y te la devolveré cuando termine. — dije guardando la gema de tamaño considerable en mi bolsillo.

— De nada, espero te sea de utilidad. — dijo él con simpleza.

— Lo será y probablemente mañana te la devuelva. — le respondí mientras me aproximaba a la puerta.

— Adiós. — se despidió el pegaso.

— Chao. — me despedí y salí del lugar. Al salir me di cuenta de que ya casi era hora del anochecer, y según me di cuenta de esto el Sol se intercambió por la luna en un parpadeo. — "Que puntuales." — pensé al notar que siempre movían los astros a la misma hora. Al final me di cuenta de que mi auto se había quedado en casa de Twilight y que lo que tenia era que chasquear mis dedos y tele-transportarme en el apto, cosa que terminé haciendo unos minutos después, pues quería aprovechar la ocasión para admirar el firmamento estrellado que en esa bella noche se me presentaba.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Tras aparecer en casa de Twilight me dirigí a la cocina para ver que habría de cenar, pues el dragoncito ya sabía que cosas podía comer y que cosas no, a diferencia de la primera vez en la que me intentó servir un plato de eno frito, cosa obvia mente rechacé. Al entrar a la cocina vi como Spike se encontraba cocinando y que en la mesa habían 3 platos con sus respectivos cubiertos. — Hola Spike. — saludé al dragón y me senté en una silla que se encontraba junto a la mesa.

— Hola Andres, ¿Cómo estás? — correspondió mi saludo el pequeño dragón.

— Yo bien, ¿Cómo estás tú? — dije sin mucho interés.

— Bien, algo aburrido y con ganas de comer una pizza. — me respondió el dragón morado.

— Eso será mañana, de hecho la primera pizza será para ti. — le dije a Spike y pareció alegrarse con oír esas palabras. — Oye, ¿Sabes dónde anda Twilight? que no la vi en la mañana ni ahora, solo recuerdo haberla visto en donde Sugar Cube Corner. — pregunté con interés, pues me extrañaba no haberla visto en su propia casa.

— Estaba ayudando con la reconstrucción, dijo algo de que se sentía responsable por lo de los parasprites, con eso de que su hechizo fue lo que los hiso comerse Poniville. — me respondió el dragoncito que ya había terminado de cocinar y había servido los 3 platos, cosa que me extrañó pues Twiilight todavía no llegaba.

— ¿Para qué le sirves a Twilight si ella todavía no llega? — Pregunte sin mucho interés y viendo que en mi plato habían unos panqueques que se veían deliciosos. Segundos tras yo hacer mí pregunta, un gran destello se dio a un par de metros de la mesa y tras desvanecerse la poderosa luz que había invadido la cocina por pocos segundos, se vio como Twilight abría sus ojos y se acercaba a la mesa.

— Hola chocos, ¿Cómo andan? — saludó la unicornio lavanda.

— Hola Twilight. — correspondió Spike al saludo.

— Hola Twi, andamos aquí esperándote para comer. — dije señalando l hecho que estamos sentados en la mesa esperando a que nos acompañe.

— Ya voy. — dijo Twilight y caminó apresuradamente para sentarse a la mesa con nosotros.

Yo ya estaba algo cansado y como no quería tener que estar hablando solo me comí los 5 panqueques de un solo bocado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y chasqueé mis dedos para aparecer cerca de la cama del piso de arriba, saque la gema de la armadura de Silver que tenía como 10 cm de diámetro y la puse en el escáner de mi computadora. Este escáner era un componente adicional que conectaba con un simple USB como si fuese cualquier cosa y tenía una forma cilindrica en la que se colocaba lo que se desease escanear. — Computadora, analiza esa gema con mucho detalle que es la fuente de energía de lo que te pedí que escanearas ayer, además intenta aprovechar que la gema posee magia para investigar todo lo que puedas sobre su composición, comportamiento e intenta identificar los principios básicos para su uso. Además, necesito que agregues a la base de datos una nueva forma de energía a la cual llamaremos magia, y cuando puedas manda los equipos para hacer más investigaciones al respecto. — pedí a mi computadora, pues quería echarme a dormir en cuanto pudiera y coloqué la gema en el escáner.

— Empezaré a ejecutar sus ordenes le avisaré cuando tenga todo listo. — respondió mi computadora.

— Gracias. — di un bostezo. — veré el informe en la mañana. — me quité los zapatos y me tiré en la cama. — Buenas noches. — dije antes de empezar a quedarme dormido.

— Buenas noches. — me contestó mi computadora y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

* * *

(Segundos más tarde) (Sueños de Andrés) (Mundo onírico)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me desperté en una cama idéntica a la cama en la que según yo me había acostado segundos atrás, como lo llevo haciendo básicamente desde que logre entrar al mundo onírico manteniendo mi lucidez, gire mi cabeza en distintas direcciones para ver si Luna me estaba esperando o si era yo había llegado primero. Al parecer yo fui el primero en llegar pues no veía a la alicornia de crin que imita el bello cielo nocturno y hondea libremente como si estuviese siendo golpeada constantemente por una suave brisa. Me levanté de la cama y caminé un poco logrando alejarme lo suficiente como para que la cama desapareciese, cuando creí había pasado un tiempo prudente en el mundo real decidí hacer aparecer el sofá que Luna ya bien conocía y con un chasquido de dodos hace aparecer una puerta de color azul cielo nocturno, la cual pasados unos segundos se abrió anunciando que a quien esperaba había hecho acto de presencia en el mundo onírico en el que me encontraba. — Hola Luna. — saludé a la princesa de la noche que se encantaba a escasos centímetros de entrar completamente a esta realidad controlada y limitada únicamente por mi imaginación y ambición.

— Hola Andrés, ¿me esperaste mucho? — correspondió mi saludo Luna entrando completamente en mi sueño y permitiendo que la puerta tras ella se cerrase y desapareciese sin siquiera prestarle atención.

— No tanto, pero me empezaba a aburrir. — dije chasqueando mis dedos y logrando así que Luna se convirtiese en potrilla y que apareciese junto a mí en el cómodo sofá sobre el que me encontraba sentado.

— ¿No te cansas de hacerme esto? — me preguntó Luna en su forma de potrilla y con cierto tono divertido que pude notar.

— La verdad es que no. — le respondí su pregunta con tono burlón y empecé a acariciar su crin que sigue tan suave y sedosa como de costumbre.

— Y la verdad a mi tampoco, me gusta volver a ser una potrilla aunque sea solo por un rato. — dijo Luna mientras me veía.

— A mí también me gustaría, solo que yo no puedo volver atrás... — dije dándole un giro dramático a la conversación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Luna con mucho interés.

— Nah, nada... Pasa que yo nunca crecí, sigo siendo ese chico flojo que era en el colegio, solo que ahora tengo mejores juguetes. Jejeje... — le respondí soltando una leve carcajada. — He, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, mañana será la apertura de mi pizzería en Poniville.

— Bien, quiero ir a verla. — dijo Luna con interés, cosa obvia pues creo que no ha salido del castillo excepto esa ves que vino al pueblo y terminó jugando una broma que se salió de control.

— Pero si vienes como princesa llamaras mucho la atención y no te dejaran en paz en todo el día. — dije mencionando el problema principal de su visita.

— No te preocupes por eso, la gente no suele buscarme tanto a mí, suelen intentar acercarse más a Celestia. Además, si me ven ahí será más publicidad para el lugar ¿No? — dijo Luna cosa que también era cierta y me constaba.

— Pero no tengo tanto interés en llamar la atención, prefiero tener clientes que paparazis circundando el lugar. ¿Qué tal si vienes transformada en unicornio y sin tu crin ondeante? — sugerí una idea para que pudiese asistir a la gran inauguración.

— Supongo que podría hacerlo con un hechizo de transformación, pero me será complicado mover la luna de esa forma. — contestó Luna considerando las opciones a su disposición.

— Podrimos pedirle a Celestia que mueva los astros por una noche, después de todo lo hiso durante 1.000 años dudo que un día más le importe. — sugerí para evitar que Luna se sobre esforzase de nuevo.

— Preferiría no molestarla después de lo de la broma. — respondió Luna algo apenada por lo sucedido en esa ocasión.

— ¿Recuerdas sobre la armadura que te conté? — le pregunté a la alicornio.

— Si, ¿Por qué? — me preguntó Luna con extrañeza.

— Y si cargo una gema de la armadura con toda la magia que puedas ponerle y luego de eso te trasformas, así podrías mantener la trasformación tranquilamente y cuando tuvieses que cambiar el día a la noche podrías usar la magia que reservaste antes. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no deberías poder hacer esto sin problemas, después de todo eres una alicornio inmortal e incluso en tu forma de Nightmare pudiste vencer a tu hermana, no deberías tener problemas en lograr algo como esto. — Sugerí una idea que debería funcionar, siempre y cuando la gema pueda almacenar la energía suficiente.

— Pues sí, creó que con esa gema podríamos hacer lo que siguieres, y sobre mi magia, pasa que cuando usaron los elementos en mi contra logrando destruir a Nightmare, también se llevaron toda la magia que yo poseía en ese momento, y por eso ahora no tengo mucha magia en comparación a lo que podía hacer hace 1.000 años, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, poco a poco me voy recuperando y creo que en poco tiempo recuperaré el resto de mi magia, mientras tanto me las tengo que arreglar con lo que tengo ahora. — me respondió Luna aclarando mis dudas y afirmado la posible efectividad de mi plan, aunque también me generó otras dudas.

— " _Dice que destruyeron a Nightmare con los elementos y a su magia, esto no me cuadra,_ "La energía no se destruye se transforma" _esa es una ley fundamental de la realidad como la conosco y eso me lleva a pensar que Nightmare todavía sigue existiendo, en algún lugar en alguna recóndita parte de este mundo."_ — fue mi pensamiento al oír sobre el hacho de que Nightmare se llevó la magia de luna con ella, si solo se hubiese desaparecido la conciencia de Nightmare podría afirmar que los elementos logran "purificar" aquello que está corrompido, pero esto no fue así. — Supongo que entonces ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer, cuando me levante empezaré a prepara la gema y espero llegues un rato después de que despierte, una hora podría estar bien. — le dije a Luna omitiendo mis paranoillas para no preocuparla más de lo necesario, además que por el momento no hay una sola amenaza en este mundo a la que no me pueda enfrentar.

— Bien, ahora, ¿Quieres jugar un rato? — preguntó Luna entusiasmada en su forma de potrilla logrando enternecer hasta al tipo más rudo y desalmado que te puedas encontrar.

— Ok, Juguemos. — dije chasqueando mis dedos para hacer aparecer lodo lo que usamos para jugar y la escena empezó a alejarse de nosotros, ¿Que como se que se está alejando la cámara? porque es mi sueño y yo lo dijo.

Fin del capítulo...

¿La inauguración saldrá como lo planeado? ¿O a caso algún impre...

* * *

— ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡De aquí no te paras hasta que esto tenga mínimo 20.000 palabras! — dijo un amigo mío que me apuntaba con una pistola y que no sé como coño llegó hasta aquí, tomando en cuenta la seguridad de este lugar y la cantidad de escaleras que tendría que haber subido.

— Pero me voy a tardar más. — respondí por su ilógica afirmación.

— Mejor que nos pongas el cap completo junto a que lo separes en 4 partes y te tardes 8 meses. — me respondió el con toda la razón y no tuve más opción a ceder ante su justa petición.

— Está bien. — dije y continué escribiendo.

Todavía no es el final del capítulo...

* * *

(A la mañana del día 0) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Abrí mis ojos a la mañana del día 0, el día en que sería la inauguración del restaurante y según logré enfocar mi vista, me levanté para ver si mi computadora ya había terminado el análisis de la gema mágica de la armadura de Silver. Al llegar hasta la mesita de noche donde había dejado la laptop, vi que en la pantalla se encontraba la composición completa de la gema y la forma en la que funcionaba, al igual que todo lo que le pedí en la noche del día anterior a mi computadora.

Y...

...

...

Fin del capítulo...

¿La inauguración sal…

* * *

— ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes terminar el cap?! — gritó quien me apuntaba con el arma, y en respuesta recibió un golpe que le sacó el aire, aproveché los preciados segundos que tardaría en recuperarse para arrebatarle el arma y lazarla por la ventana.

— Ya me tardé demasiado y aunque quisiera poder entregar un cap más largo, no puedo hacerlos esperar otro mes, así que les dejare este y espero que no se molesten. — dije y noqueé a mi amigo con un golpe, seguidamente continué escribiendo.

* * *

¿La inauguración saldrá como lo planeado? ¿O a caso algún imprevisto complicará la situación? ¿Luna Sangre aprovechará el alboroto que la broma de Luna causó? ¿o esperaran que algo mas caótico aun suceda? ¿Se me ocurrirán preguntas para escribir? ¿La laptop de Luna sufrirá un terrible accidente? ¿Andrés creara una franquicia multinacional de Pizzerías? ¿Me cansare de escribir preguntas? ¿Diamond Chains volverá a mostrar su rostro por Ponyville? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no.

* * *

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir y el cap estaba listo hace semana y media, pero no lo subí pues me pareció una bajeza desaparecer mes y medio y luego darles este capítulo que no llega ni a las 10.000 palabras, pero en esa semana y media no avance nada, así que decidí darles el capitulo y desear que la espera no se les haya hecho muy larga. Y antes de que alguien lo diga, no el cap no es de relleno algo aburrido sí que está, pero no es de relleno, intento crear unas bases, para que en el momento en el que diga algo ilógico, imposible o que parezca contradecir otra cosa, lo entiendan sin necesidad de hacer explicaciones fuera del fic, eso sí, siempre siéntanse libres de preguntar lo que quieran por los reviews o PM. Como sea me di cuenta de que el fic llegó a los 3.000 views que aunque no es tanto es un logro para ser mi primer fic. Ahora tengo que informarles algo que no me gusta ni a mí ni a ustedes, como saben la situación de Venezuela está complicada ahora y con las elecciones y todo las clases serán hasta el 30 de noviembre (información extra oficial), cosa que parece buena pero en realidad es mala para quienes cursamos 5to año, pues tenemos la tesis y esto nos quita tiempo para alcanzar el segundo capítulo, como en mi equipo soy el único que trabaja, dudo mucho poder seguir con el ritmo de cap cada 2 semanas, así que no se extrañen si me tardo en escribir el siguiente cap, _"Quien me mandó a intentar crear el generador magnético que le di a Andrés como tesis"._ Subiré los caps según los tenga listos, disculpen las molestias y espero esto no dure mucho, pues soy de aquellas personas que dice: _"No me gusta esperar, ni hacer esperar a los demás."_ Sé que esto les sonará a muchos de un famoso anime y otros que lo abran leído en un libro, pero esto yo ya lo desea antes de saber que alguien ya lo había usado. Intentaré seguir subiendo los domingos para que solo tengan que revisar una vez por semana, ahora pasemos a responder Reviews…

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Pokeleaf** **:** Envolviendo el Invierno... Todavía no el llegado el invierno. Y esperaras un laaargo rato. Eso puede que pase. Wasd para ti también. Ya lo arreglé.

 **Supertotitoti** **:** Que ya sé que se me olvidó. Si ta buena esa veldá (el que entendió entendió, y no sean mal pensados que ya los estoy viendo). Es relleno para mí, pero para ustedes no, que si no lo digo todo luego dicen que yo no me explico bien (espero que nos refieramos al mismo relleno y no hay escenas inútiles, todas tienen relevancia y las que no la tienen, en su lugar esconden pistas). Si puede que haya exagerado un poco, pero fue gracioso ¿verdad?... Si intentaré hacer esas escenas más cortas pero es que en ellas coloco todo lo random que mis amigos dicen mientras jugamos y yo convierto eso en ese intento de comedia. Si habla solo que fuera de cámara. Pues páralo que se te acaba la batería.

 **Crimson Heart** **:** Reviws largos decían, aprendan del maestro al que le estoy respondiendo. En verdad divertida la escena, ¿no has pensado en escribir un fic? Espera yo tengo que responder no preguntar. Aprovecho todos los recursos a mi alcance, hubiese sido un desperdicio no hacerlo. Yo también las quiero, pero primero tengo que terminar el generador magnético para quebrar a todas las petroleras del mundo. No sé que responder… ¿Algo mas señor doctor? Yo las tengo todas en mi teléfono, el vicio, el vicio. Pues puede que te lo devuelva. Si estática everywere se fue la señal de la tele. Tranquilo que el spam me da igual si viene acompañado de un buen comentario. El que gritó: "¡GAYYYY!" fue aplastado por un piano y luego le cayó un rayo. Gracias por ese último comentario que me animó a no dormir en toda la noche para terminar el cap.

 **Jonabrony** **:** Hola, que tal, veo que decidiste leer mi fic, espero lo disfrutes y quieras seguir la serie.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Esos Fueron los Reviews desde el ultimo cap, ahora que me fijo, 10 reviews es el intervalo de tiempo en que he tenido más reviews, Hmm… debería hace esto más seguido... Como sea llegó el momento de despedirme.

LightningmasteXD fuera.


	19. Aviso importante

Hola chicos y chicas, no se preocupen que no estaba muerto, ni abandone el fic (cosa que nunca pasará). Desgraciadamente no les traigo un cap, solo vine para disculparme por mi ausencia y hacer lo que todos hacen dar mis escusas: empecemos por el hecho de que todos los exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones, etc. Se adelantaron 3 semanas por una supuesta suspensión de clases el 27, junto con mi tesis de grado que no avanza porque el profesor se enfermo y mis compañeros retrasan la clase (alguien me preguntó sobre lo que dije al final del otro cap sobre la construcción del generador magnético, pues si es real y esa es mi tesis) a su vez quienes trabajan en el negocio de mi madre renunciaron, por tanto tuve que trabajar hay cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, al mismo tiempo, toco entrenar para el cambio de cinta en tea kwon do, es decir, ya soy cinta negra claro esta clase era justo después de salir de trabajar en el negocio de mi mamá, me dio bronquitis, me esguince el pie y aún así tuve que seguir asistiendo a las clases de tea kwon do, en la misma clase me lastime la pierna (casualmente la misma en la que tenía el esguince), a mi abuela le reventó una vena en la pierna, cosa que me tuvo preocupado por un mes y el poco tiempo que me quedaba lo usaba para divertirme un poco con mis amigos, dormir y cuando podía, escribir.

Pero dar esa excusa kilométrica no es lo que me trae a darles este aviso, e venido con el fin de informarles sobre algo que podría llegar a suceder, como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán en mi país (Venezuela) se celebrarán las eleciones el 6D y dependiendo del resultado pueden suceder varias cosas.

Si llegase a ganar el gobierno seguiríamos por el camino por el que vamos y probablemente se repita la que sucedió en febrero hace un año (guarimbas) lo que significaría disturbios y de paso los problemas internacionales e internos empeorarían.

Si ganase la oposición que en este momento pareciese ser lo mas probable, pues simplemente diré que el futuro es incierto, no se que tan lejos podría llegar el gobierno ni lo que pasara pero lo mas probable es que me quede incomunicado, sin luz y sin agua. Además, de otras muchas cosas, por suerte este lugar esta lo suficientemente preparado para durar un mes con el agua del tanque, la planta eléctrica, teléfonos satelitales y un montón de gente fuera de lo común. También está la remota posibilidad de que no ocurra nada, cosa que veo poco probable tras la amenaza de presidente de lazarse a las calles si la oposición sale victoriosa y sumado a esto, hoy día sábado(día anterior a las elecciones) ya hay problemas con el internet y por esto me veo obligado a escribir desde mi teléfono, razón por la cual esto esta tan mal redactado, y subido a Fanfiction usando megas(LTE) o (3G).

Intentaré subir caps en la brevedad de lo posible pero si no hay guerra y no he actualizado hasta abril o junio denme por muerto, verdaderamente no se que pueda pasar, pero ya saben lo que dicen, prepárate para lo pero y espera lo mejor.

Espero comprendan mi predicamento y me tengan algo de paciencia, gracias por no haber abandonado la serie después de tanto tiempo de inactividad y espero puedan seguir disfrutando de ella en cuanto actualice nuevamente.

LightningmasterXD fuera... Espero no sea la ultima vez que escriba esto...


	20. Capitulo 18 — La apertura & el noble

Pos… no hay mucho que decir, el gobierno no cumplió su palabra, según todo se evito por un general cuyo nombre recorre los suburbios de las redes sociales, y parece que el arsenal que montamos en el techo para derribar sukhois fue un desperdicio… Por lo menos no pasó nada grave, así que creo podre actualizar con regularidad… más o menos…

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por los suburbios de fanfiction y agradezco no se hayan olvidado de mi en este largo tiempo de ausencia. Supongo que algunos estarán algo molestos y otros probablemente sean más comprensivos, pero dejando eso aparte creo que podríamos continuar con lo que vinieron a ver… Así es tocaré la flauta con la nariz mientras monto en monociclo y me hago pentakills en el LOL… grillos… grillos… grillos… Ya vale de bromas que a nadie divierten, vamos al fic.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = parte del texto.

— Palabra — = interrupción de un diálogo o pensamiento para narrar acciones y viceversa (lo entenderán cuando lo vean).

(Palabra) = utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = pensamientos.

" _palabra_ "palabra" _palabra"_ = esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

[Personaje] = esto aparecerá cuando haya una canción y se refiere a personaje que canta esa parte.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 18 — La gran apertura, el regreso del noble y la legión de mercenarios.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos como Lightning camina con su PC en sus manos en dirección a una turba furiosa, que estaba conformada por ponis, humanos y cualquier otra criatura que se encontrara en equestria, para ser exactos en la equestria en la que tiene lugar el fic, toda esta gran turba furiosa era dirigida por 6 figuras, que no eran ni más ni menos que Andrés, sus amigos y el fundador de Luna sangre y actual antagonista principal del fic. Para la desgracia de los curiosos, este último se encontraba totalmente cubierto por una capa de sombra que impedía reconocer nada más allá de una simple silueta.

— Creo que dejaré esto aquí y retrocederé lentamente. — dijo Lightning antes de soltar la PC en el suelo y empezar a retroceder lentamente.

En ese momento Andrés y compañía se acercaron con semblante comprensivo (A excepción del fundador de Luna Sangre pues su cara no se veía) a la PC mientras pensaban en las razones por las que podría haberse tardado, pero en el momento exacto en el que vieron la pantalla de la PC… — Hijo de puta. — dijeron cuatro voces a unísono, cuyos dueños voltearon a ver a Lightning quien se encontraba corriendo ya bastante lejos de donde empezó, mientras que Andrés y la sombra se limitaron a darse un facepalm simultáneo.

— Atrápenme si pueden. — Gritó Lightning desde la lejanía. En ese segundo exacto los 6 se tele transportaron hasta donde se encontraba Lightning y empezaron a lanzarle todo lo que tenían para intentar detenerlo. Mientras que nuestro carismático escritor lograba esquivar todo lo que le lazaban con magistral maestría.

(Mientras tanto)

Mientras estos locos se matan entre sí, nosotros nos acercamos a ver que había en esa PC. En esta decía: "Trollolololo, si y ustedes creen que me voy a poner a escribir pudiendo jugar LOL". Tras unos segundos la pantalla se oscureció y empezó una cuenta atrás desde 20 tipo cine. Mientras esto sucedía, empezó a surgir una pantalla enorme desde en suelo y en esta también era visible la cuenta atrás. En cuando el numero en pantalla llego a 0, comenzó la troleada de seguir bajando hasta -20 y entonces las palabras: "Capitulo 18 — La gran apertura, el regreso del noble y la legión de mercenarios." Aparecieron en la pantalla.

* * *

(A la mañana del día 0) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Abrí mis ojos a la mañana del día 0, el día en que sería la inauguración del restaurante y según logré enfocar mi vista, me levanté para ver si mi computadora ya había terminado el análisis de la gema mágica de la armadura de Silver. Al llegar hasta la mesita de noche donde había dejado la laptop, vi que en la pantalla se encontraba la composición completa de la gema y la forma en la que funcionaba, al igual que todo lo que le pedí en la noche del día anterior a mi computadora. — Buenos días computadora. — le di los buenos días a mi computadora mientras veía los resultados del análisis realizado por mi computadora durante la noche.

— Buenos días Andrés, ya he completado todas las tareas que me solicitó hace unas horas y los equipos necesarios para realizar una investigación más a fondo ya se encuentra listos para ser enviados. — Me devolvió el saludo mi computadora y me dio un informe de las acciones que realizo mientras dormía.

— Bien hecho, cuando pueda iré a buscarlos y necesito que envíes otras 2 cosas, una de estas no necesita mención y la otra te la pedí cuando llegué, supongo ya completaste ese pedido. ¿Correcto? — respondí mientras leía toda la información que había logrado obtener mi computadora analizando la gema mágica de la armadura de Silver. — _"Esto me recuerda algo."_ — pensé mientras realizaba la acción antes mencionada.

— Ya prepare esos artículos y están listos para ser enviados junto con los equipos para analizar la gema, supuse que en algún momento los necesitaría. — me respondió mi computadora dándome a entender que había predicho mis movimientos.

— Parece que me conoces bien, aunque no te programé para hacer suposiciones, creo que es momento de una revisión al disco duro y la placa base central. — le respondí con tono que demostraba una leve amenaza mientras seguía con mi lectura.

— Efectivamente no me diseñó con esa función, pero es una forma de ahorrar tiempo y eso es bastante importante ya que la distorsión espacio-temporal entre las dimensiones causa que un día de viaje para enviar todo hasta el tele-transportador serian 24 días de espera para usted, de este modo esta "suposición" le ahorró mucho tiempo. — se justifico apresuradamente mi computadora con un tono algo asustado

— Solo bromeaba. — dije con tono burlón. — ¿Qué tal va la construcción del portal? — pregunté seguidamente mientras terminaba de leer el análisis de la gema.

— Todo va según lo previsto, aunque el portal presenta dificultades para estabilizarse una vez abierto. — respondió mi computadora.

— Interesante. ¿Cuando crees que puedas enviar la puerta? — pregunté a mi computadora.

— La puerta será enviada en cuanto logremos establecer una conexión estable entre las 2 puertas y abrir un portal de forma exitosa, pero no se preocupe, Ricardo y los demás ya se están encargando de eso. — me respondió mi computadora.

— Gracias por la información, puedes descansar un rato compu. — dije con simpleza y tomé la gema de la armadura de Silver, para luego tirarme de nuevo en la cama y recordar de donde me sonaba lo que vi en la computadora.

— Hasta, luego Andrés. Le informaré en cuanto los preparativos para el envío de la puerta estén listos. — contestó mi computadora y posteriormente la laptop se cerró.

Mientras me encontraba acostado en la cama apreciando la gema de gran poder que en mis manos se hallaba, a su vez me encontraba recorriendo los largos pasillos de mi mente, en busca del recuerdo que vislumbré en esa fracción de segundo en la que leía el resultado del análisis que le realicé a la gema. Un recuerdo que me permitiría saber de dónde me resulta familiar el concepto de una gema como esta, obviando definiciones conocidas como la de una simple batería que carga magia en vez de electricidad. Cerré los ojos y me concentré buscando la respuesta a mi pregunta con la esperanza de que esto me ayudase en algo, cosa poco probable pues me impedía visualizar el objeto que causa esta incesante búsqueda en mis recuerdos. — _"Pero yo nunca había visto algo parecido."_ — pasó un pensamiento que daba sentido a mi elección anterior, yo jamás había visto una gema parecida, así que de nada me sirve visualizarla, es hora se usar el método del descarte. Pasé recorrer los enormes pasillos de mi memoria a observarlos desde las alturas, empecé a descarta grandes grupos de recuerdos, esto no era nada de mi mundo así que esos recuerdos fueron los primeros en ser retirados de la mesa para su posible revisión, con esto una gran cantidad de pasillos fueron eliminados, seguidamente descarte todas las horas en las que me encontraba solo, una parte de los pasillos desapareció. Dejando a un lado todos los recuerdos inútiles, terminé teniendo un solo pasillo en el que debería encontrarse la información que buscaba, decidí tachar de la lista dodos los recuerdos con luna y los de su broma, pues aparte de la información que le saqué de las armaduras no logré sacarle nada mas sobre el tema, al ver que todavía quedaba mocho por revisar, pensé que lo mejor sería empezar por Twilight o con

Lyra pues con ellas fue con quienes más hablé sobre mi mundo y quienes a su vez fueron las que más información me proporcionaron sobre el suyo. Empecé a buscar entre los recuerdos en los que ellas se encontraban y terminé encontrando lo que deseaba encontrar, el recuerdo que había vislumbrado por fracciones de segundo ahora se encontraba frente a mí y en HD para completar.

[Autor: Esta divagación tan extrema o intento de narración como prefieran llamarla, es el resultado de 2 noches y media sin dormir XD, juzguen ustedes que tal quedó.]

 **Flashback:**

— Y así es como funcionan los motores de combustión interna. — terminé mi explicación dándome cuenta de que Lyra me miraba fijamente con una mirada algo perturbadora y a Twilight quien parecía haber anotado todo en una libreta de considerable tamaño.

— Cuéntanos más de tu mundo Andrés. — dijo Twilight interesada.

Mientras tanto Lyra seguía inmóvil con su mirada perturbadora, aunque ahora tenía más rasgos de una mirada violadora, cosa que ya empezaba a asustarme. — Lyra. Sigues ahí adentro. — dije mientras movía mi mano frente a su cara.

— Um. ¿Qué? — dijo Lyra saliendo de su embobamiento momentáneo.

— Bueno, ahora hay algo que me tienen que prometer. — dije mientras pensaba en la estupidez que había cometido al hablar de mas antes de hacerlas prometer esto.

— ¿Qué deseas que prometamos? — me preguntó Twilight con tono desconfiado.

— Lo que tú desees. — contestó Lyra de forma despreocupada a mi pregunta.

— No usaran nada de lo que les dije para hacer progresar más rápido a su civilización, y eso va en especial para ti Twilight.

— Ok. — Contestó Lyra con simpleza.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? Si toda esta información podría permitirnos llegar aun mas lejos de lo que hemos llegado hasta ahora. — Cuestionó Twilight.

— Conozco el futuro y prefiero que no se vea alterado por una indiscreción tan garrafal mía como lo sería darles información de tecnologías cientos de años adelantadas a su época. — respondí con simpleza y seriedad.

— Pero con estas tecnologías podríamos construir un futuro incluso mejor que el que tú conoces. — me contesto Twilight renuente a dejar que la historia siga su curso.

— Hazme caso Twilight, mi mundo conoce bien el "progreso", y puedes confiar en mis palabras, no es algo que quieras en este mundo. — le respondí de forma seria.

— ¿Que puede haber de malo en el progreso? — Preguntó Twilight sin entender el porqué de mis palabras.

— Twilight, el progreso como tal no es malo, el uso que se le pueda dar a este sí, las razones del progreso son distintas, pero hay un dicho que dice que la necesidad es la madre del progreso, si no han avanzado más es porque no les ha resultado necesario. — le respondí intentando hacerle comprender a lo que me refería.

— Pero no sería mejor estar preparados para cuando sea necesario, y así evitar que esa necesidad llegue. — me respondió Twilight intentando cambiar mi punto de vista.

— Esa idea no es mala ni errónea, pero sí peligrosa. Es cierto que podrían serles de útilidad estas tecnologías, pero muchas tecnologías creadas para el bien fueron usadas para el mal en el pasado y aunque el caso inverso también es posible, prefiero no arriesgarme. — respondí con para ver si comprendía de una vez el error que cometería al usar mi tecnología.

— ¿Por qué alguien usaría la tecnología con malos propósitos? — preguntó Twilight intentando entender mi punto de vista.

— Poder, riquezas, dominio total del mundo. ¿Quién sabe?, las razones sobran. Por otra parte, es cierto que podrían ser útiles estas tecnologías, y por esto te las confió, se que sabrás como usarlas cuando llegué el momento. Pero por el momento, te pido que no hagas publica esta información. — le dije y esta vez pareció comprender las razones por las que lo decía.

— Esta bien… supongo… — terminó aceptando Twilight aunque algo decepcionada.

— Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto podemos continuar con la siguiente pregunta. — dije para continuar con la charla.

— Pues ahor… — estaba diciendo Twilight.

— Ahora es mi turno de preguntar. — dije interrumpiendo a Twilight y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que Lyra se había quedado embobada nuevamente, y en esta ocasión su mirada estaba dirigida a mis manos. — _"Nota mental, mantener mis manos lejos de Lyra."_ — raudo y veloz llegó este pensamiento a mi mente al ver nuevamente esa perturbadora mirada en los ojos dorados de esa poni.

Nuevamente moví mis manos frente a la perturbadora mirada de Lyra, la cual tras unos segundos de seguir mis manos con su mirada volvió en sí misma. — Bueno ahora quiero saber cómo funcionan las cosas de este mundo que emulan las funciones de muchos aparatos de mi mundo pero sin lo necesidad de utilizar energía eléctrica. — pregunté pues me daba curiosidad sabe que utilizaban en lugar de la ya mencionada energía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Twilight con tono de duda, mientras que Lyra solo guardó silencio y puso una cara de no haberme entendido la pregunta.

— " _Probablemente no saben que mi tecnología usa electricidad para funcionar, eso explicaría por qué no entienden mi pregunta"_ — fue el primer pensamiento en llegar a mi mente al ver sus caras de confusión. — como las luces de las calles, el refrigerador o un simple reloj. — dije con simpleza con la intención de explicar de mejor forma a lo que me refería y usando como ejemplo objetos que ya hubiese visto por la ciudad.

— Todas esas cosas funcionan con magia. — Contestó Lyra con simpleza.

— Es cierto todos los aparatos de aquí funcionan usando magia, con excepciones como el tren o cosas así. — afirmó Twilight.

— Pero como si solo los unicornios pueden usar magia, como hacen para que todos puedan usar estos aparatos. — pregunté sospechando su respuesta.

— Cristales mágicos, permiten guardar magia de forma segura para luego usarla cuando sea necesario. — contestó Lyra con simpleza.

— ¿Y que hacen si se acaba la energía? — pregunté, pues tenia curiosidad de si Equestria se convertiría en un basurero de cristal/joyería de proporciones bíblicas.

— Los recargamos, cualquier unicornio puede recargarlos y algunos viven de eso. — me respondió Lyra.

— ¿Qué pasa con las luces de las casas y otros aparatos domes… de casa? — pregunté de forma que se me pudiese entender pues no sabía si aquí también se conocían cono electrodomésticos y tomando en cuenta que no usan electricidad algo de la lógica del nombre desaparecería así que los llamé de la primera forma que se me ocurrió.

— Esos aparatos son alimentados por una gema que se encuentra en un punto alto de las casas, esa gema toma su poder mágico de la magia que fluye por el ambiente y la distribuye por cables mágicos para que llegué hasta todos los aparatos. — explicó Twilight.

— Los faros de las calles funcionan igual, pero esas gemas son mucho más potentes y se encuentran en el punto más alto posible para evitar que otras gemas interfieran con la absorción mágica. — dijo Lyra completando la explicación.

— ¿Y qué tan potentes pueden ser esos cristales o gemas? — pregunté con curiosidad.

— No suelen tener mucho potencial pero existen métodos para lograr que almacenen enorme cantidades de energía, estos suelen ser usados para amuletos mágicos que confieren gran poder mágico a sus portadores y dependiendo del cristal su magia puede provenir del flujo de magia o de una simple carga, aunque la segunda opción suele ser complicada, por la misma razón de que se necesitan enormes cantidades de energía para recargar el amuleto total mente. — Contestó Twilight mi pregunta dando me una idea de cómo funcionan los cristales.

— " _Creo que esto requiere algo más de investigación, creo que tendré que hacer pruebas con la armadura de Silver, supongo que si quiero hacer pruebas lo mejor sería usar cristales de gran poder y lo que sea que le diera la fuerza a Dark Light para atravesar una de mis campos de fuerza es definitivamente potente."_ — pensé en cómo podría obtener más información de cómo funciona este mundo y aun mejor un método por el cual cualquiera podría usar magia con el equipo adecuado. — Ya veo… eso es muy interesante… — dije tras oír la larga explicación.

— Ahora nos toca a nosotras. — dijo Lyra emocionada.

— Efectivamente. — dije con simpleza y esperé su siguiente pregunta.

 **Fin** **flashback:**

Tras este repentino flashback abrí mis ojos y vi nuevamente la gema que en mis manos sostenía, pasados un par de segundos de admirar esta brillante gema, me levante y empecé mi búsqueda de un cristal como los que Twilight y lyra mencionaban en el recuerdo. Como pensé que tomar la gema del techo podría ser mala idea, pues no sería buena idea dejar sin energía o mejor dicho magia toda la casa, decidí buscar algo que tuviese algún cristal como batería.

Terminé tomando el cristal mágico de un reloj y lo analice en mi laptop para comparar la capacidad máxima de magia que podría contener, como todavía no había ideado una unidad en la que pudiese medir la magia, decidí compáralo con cosas de mi mundo. La energía del cristal era comparable a la de 2 baterías AA, mientras que la gema de Silver se acercaba más a lo que genera un reactor nuclear y seguía aumentando mientras pasaba el tiempo. Como Silver lo había dicho las gemas de su armadura recuperan su poder con el tiempo, es decir, tendría que conseguir llenar la gema para conocer sus límites, pero no pareciera llevar ni la decima parte de su carga total así que podría estimar que a su máxima capacidad podría llegar a tener la misma cantidad de energía que la generada por 5 reactores nucleares en un día completo.

Tras un rato de pensar en algunas utilidades que podría darle a este tipo de cristal, empecé a divagar en el infinito mar de ideas que en mi mente se formaba, terminé recordando que hoy seria la inauguración de mi pizzería, además de esto, recordé que Luna estaría presente en la misma y que llegaría una hora después de que despertara… aproximadamente. Miré el reloj de mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que me había pasado 20 minutos entre mi flashback y mis posteriores divagaciones. — _"Creo que ya es momento de levantarme."_ — pensé levantándome de la cama, para luego dejar la poderosa gema perteneciente a Silver sobre la mesa y devolver el cristal mágico al reloj al que anteriormente se lo había arrebatado, finalmente empecé a caminar en dirección al baño para darme una ducha.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Estación de trenes de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Se puede apreciar como un poni unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin plateada y cutie mark de tres diamantes, bajaba del recién llegado tren proveniente de Canterlot, el poni llevaba puesto un traje gris oscuro con unas mancuernillas de diamante que hacían juego. Este poni empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la estación y por alguna razón todos los otros ponis que en la estación se encontraban se quitaban de su camino sin excepción, no importaba su proceden o destino, nadie se atrevía aponerse en su camino.

Por fin el poni llegó a la salida del lugar, y lo que nadie se esperaba en ese momento sucedió. — Pum Pow cataplam. — según el imponente unicornio puso un casco fuera del lugar, este fue derribado por una pegaso de pelaje gris, crin amarillo y uniforma de cartera la cual había caído del cielo, este choque causó que ambos cayeran al suelo y que las cartas que llevaba la pegaso quedaran desparramadas por el suelo. Tras el choque ambos empezaron a levantarse y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, los ojos celestes del unicornio se encontraban llenos de furia, mientras que la mirada en la pegaso de ojos color ámbar era completamente indescifrable.

El unicornio de traje gris se levantó del suelo y al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que reconocía a esa pegaso. — ¡¿Tu otra vez?! — gritó el unicornio a la pegaso que ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo. — ¡Esta vez esa criatura no podrá evitar que te de lo que te mereces pegaso inútil! — exclamó el unicornio justo antes de lanzarle una cachetada a la poni la cual solo cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe.

— Métete con alguien de tu tamaño. — dijo un pegaso plateado de crin azul el cual se había puesto entre la pegaso cartera y el unicornio, deteniendo el golpe con su pata delantera izquierda.

— ¿Pero cómo? — preguntó el sorprendido unicornio al ver como ese pegaso había salido de la nada.

— ¿A caso te crees la gran cosa por golpear a una pegaso indefensa? — dijo el pegaso plateado viendo directamente a los ojos del unicornio blanco el cuan bajó su casco.

— ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! — le gritó en la cara el unicornio al pegaso plateado.

— La verdad, no me importa, nadie tiene derecho a hacer lo que hubieras hecho si no te detenía. — le contestó el pegaso con tono cortante y una mirada seria.

— Soy Diamond Chains y un pegaso con complejo de héroe no va a decirme que puedo hacer o que no. — dijo y dio dos fuertes pisotones.

Según dio el segundo pisotón dos guardaespaldas llegaron raudos y veloces al lugar, estos eran dos ponis terrestres fornidos y que llevaban chaquetas oscuras estilo guardia de seguridad. — Que ahora te esconderás detrás de tus guardaespaldas cual cobarde. — dijo el pegaso plateado en forma de burla.

— Desháganse de ese insolente pegaso por mí. — dijo Diamond Chains a sus guardaespaldas, quienes cual obedientes perros se lanzaron contra Silver quien tomó a la cartera que ya había recogido sus cartas y sin mayor problema esquivo a sus atacantes los cuales se estrellaron con una banca y quedaron atorados.

— ¿Estás bien Derpy? — preguntó el pegaso plateado a la cartera de ojos bizcos.

— Si, Gracias Silver. — le respondió Derpy.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Silver.

— Ya había chocado con él una vez. — contestó Derpy

— "Y así conoció a medio pueblo" — pensó Silver al oír su respuesta. — Ten más cuidado, puede que no siempre este cerca para ayudarte. — dijo Silver con toda la razón del mundo.

— Está bien. — dijo la alegre pegaso de ojos bizcos.

— Ahora termina de hacer tus entregas que más tarde será la inauguración del restaurante de Andrés. — dijo Silver y volteó a ver a los guardaespaldas que ya se habían liberado de la banca en la que se habían quedado atorados.

— Es cierto, hasta luego Silver. —dijo la sonriente pegaso y se retiró del lugar.

Los ponis terrestre nuevamente se abalanzaron sobre Silver solo que esta vez el voló esquivándolos para luego bajar en picada para darle un certero golpe en la cabeza a uno de los guardaespaldas, el cual cayó al suelo noqueado al instante. El guarda espaldas restante intentó aprovechar que Silver había terminado justo a su lado para intentar meterle un golpe en su cabeza el cual Silver esquivó dando un giro y aprovechando la inercia para contraatacar con una patada doble con sus patas traseras en su cara, cosa que dejó a este guarda espalda noqueado de inmediato.

— Si eso es todo lo que tienes deberías rogarle a Celestia porque no te cruses con Andrés, no creo que sobrevivieras a ese encuentro si te ve haciendo algo como esto y te recomiendo que acabes con lo que viniste a hacer rápido y te largues de aquí para nunca regresar. — dijo Silver antes de retirarse del lugar volando en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres.

— " _Andrés"_ — ese nombré retumbó en la mente de Diamond Chains mientras a su mente regresaban los recuerdos de ese día y la razón por la que había venido en primer lugar. — _"Cobraré venganza contra esos dos, aré que los encierren y boten la llave, para luego irme de este estúpido pueblo."_ — pensó con odio el iracundo unicornio.

* * *

(20 minutos después de que Andrés se fuese a bañar) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

La puerta del baño se abrió y de este salió Andrés con su ya característica ropa, lleva puesta una chaqueta negra de manga corta sobre una camiseta blanca, también llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y con unas zapatos Nike color blanco con detalles en gris y negro, ropas que al parecer conforman el guarda ropa completo de Andrés.

Tras haber salido del baño, Andrés tomó rumbo a su cama al lado de la cual se encontraba su laptop en la mesa de noche. Al llegar a su destino vio cuanta batería le quedaba a la su laptop, tras confirmar que todavía le quedaba el 69% de la batería, prosiguió a repetir el procedimiento con su teléfono que se encontraba también sobre la mesa, a diferencian del anterior a este solo le quedaba el 37% — _"Supongo que tanta pelea y mis tonterías como lo de la apuesta con Big Mac y lo del dragón le gastó la batería más rápido de lo usual, no suele necesitar más d cargas en todo el año y recuerdo haber cargado esta cosa cuando llegué a Equestria"_ — pensó Andrés con algo de sorpresa antes de ver la hora en su teléfono para luego guardarlo en una de sus bolsillos. Luego te tomar su teléfono, Andrés agarró su mochila color negro la cual guardaba debajo de la cama en la que dormía y la puso sobre la misma para revisar que le quedaba en la misma de lo que había puesto en ella cuando llegó.

En la Mochila tenia: Un mini-generador magnético, su ipad 4, 2 granadas flash, 2 granadas de energía, y 6 cartuchos para sus armas de los cuales salía un pequeño resplandor azul por un lado y rojo por el otro. — tengo que acordarme de reponer las granadas… Tengo más en el auto… Que flojera buscarlas… En otro momento será. — dijo Andrés con simpleza, tras esto volvió a dejar la mochila debajo de la mesa para luego cerrar la laptop y terminar bajando por las escaleras.

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Bajé las escaleras con la intención de llegar a la cocina para desayunar,al terminar de bajar las escaleras vi a través de la puerta de la cocina y en ella se encontraba Spike haciendo el desayuno mientras que Twilight se encontraba en la mesa. — Hola Twilight, hola Spike. Dije entrando a la habitación ya mencionada y sentándome en una silla.

— Buenos días. — contestó Twilight con aparente simpatía.

— Hola Andrés. — respondió a mi saludo Spike mientras ponía unas panquecas sobre la mesa.

— Buen provecho. — dije antes de tomar un par de panquecas y ponerlas en mi plato.

— Gracias, igualmente. — dijo Twilight y al igual que lo hice yo, tomó un par de panquecas.

— Gracias. — Contestó Spike medio atragantándose con una panqueca al darse cuenta de que había olvidado decirlo. — ¿Hoy abres la Pizzería verdad Andrés? — pregunto el dragón tras tragar la panqueca con la que casi se atragantaba hace solo segundos.

— Si, y sé que estabas esperando para poder probar otra pizza de gemas así que por hoy desde que abra te dejo todas las que quieras gratis. — contesté con simpleza y terminé la primera de mis panquecas.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! — gritó Spike de alegría tragándose como 4 panquecas de golpe.

— ¿No será mucho Andrés? ¿Si no ganas dinero como planeas mantener el lugar? — dijo Twilight con algo de razón.

— Por eso no te preocupes, ustedes han hecho mucho por mí, me dejaron quedar aquí, no están intentando hecharme de Equestria por todos los medios posibles, etc. — dije con simpleza esperando una repuesta en especifico y terminé mis panquecas.

— Eso no fue nada, no tienes que pagarnos por eso. — dijo Twilight dándome la respuesta esperada.

— Déjalo déjalo, si nos quiere dar pizzas gratis, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para negarnos? — respondió Spike de una forma que me hiso alga de gracia.

— Por cierto, Luna estará presente en la inauguración. — dije pues me dio curiosidad de cuáles podrían ser sus reacciones.

— Cof… cof… cof… — tosió Twilight medio atragantándose. — ¡¿Como que vendrá la Princesa Luna y hasta este momento me lo dices?! — gritó Twilight de repente.

— Es que la invité anoche a la inauguración y dijo que sí. — dije con simpleza mientras me aguantaba la risa, Twilight se estresó demasiado y empezó a imaginar todos los posibles desastres, desde los que sí podrían pasar, hasta rayar en la absurdez absoluta. Vamos como se pone Twilight cada vez que ocurre algo relacionado con las princesas.

Twilight dejó de actuar como maniaca por un momento. — Espera un segundo. ¿A caso estas intentando utilizar a la Princesa Luna para atraer más ponis a tu pizzería? — Preguntó Twilight con tono acusador y viéndome de mala manera.

Nop. — dije con simpleza y sin prestarle mucha atención.

— Entonces. ¿Por qué la invitarías? — Preguntó nuevamente de forma acusadora.

— Porque es amiga mía y la quise invitar. ¿Algún problema? —respondí devolviéndole la mirada a Twilight.

— ¿Y si es tu amiga no pensaste que no estaría comoda rodeada por un montón de ponis intentando hacerle preguntas y siguiéndola a donde vaya? — dijo Twilight ahora no con mirada acusadora, sino con una mirada comprensiva con la que intentaba cambiar mi punto de vista, claro ella no sabía que yo ya había previsto eso.

— De hecho, ya había tomado eso en cuenta, y le sugerí a Luna que usara un hechizo de transformación para evitar que ese montón de ponis la siguieran a todos lados. — Contesté con simpleza.

— Esa… De hecho… Fue una buena idea… — dijo Twilight extrañada de verme dar una idea que no involucre algún desastre en potencia. (Claro ella no sabía que guardaríamos suficiente magia para mover la Luna en una gema de dudosa procedencia.)

— Si, lo sé. — respondí. — Y ahora que me fijo Luna debería estar a punto de llegar. — dije con simpleza intentado que Twilight entrara en pánico nuevamente.

— Toc… Toc… Toc… — alguien tocó la puerta y como me lo esperaba Twilight entró en pánico total.

— Creo que abriré la puerta. — dije y empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta mientras Twilight ordenaba la casa completa con su magia a una velocidad descomunal. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí tras un par de segundos que esperé para ver que Twilight terminara de ordenar absolutamente todo en la Biblioteca/Casa, al abrir la puerta resultó que no había nadie, al ver esto Twilight cayó al suelo con cara de cansancio.

— jajaja… — se oyó una leve risa proveniente de la nada y cerré la puerta, pues esa risa me parecía conocida.

— Hola Luna. — dije y la mencionada alicornio se volvió visible en medio de la sala.

— Hola Andrés. — dijo Luna saludando y Twilight se levanto como si nada hubiese sucedido.

— Saludos Princesa Luna. — dijo Twilight haciendo una reverencia y con un tono muy respetuoso.

— Por cierto Luna. ¿Por qué entraste así? — pregunté por curiosidad.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar a la Princesa?! — exclamó Twilight con tono de incredulidad.

— No cuestiono nada solo es curiosidad. — dije sin hacerle mucho caso a la unicornio lavanda.

— No te preocupes elemento de la magia, no nos molesta. — dijo Luna para quitarme a Twilight de encima, cosa que realmente agradezco.

— Okey… — dijo Twilight algo extrañada por la forma de hablar de Luna.

— " _Luna no pierde la manía de referirse a sí misma en plural y llamar a los ponis por su titulo. Aunque parecía haber corregido eso después de tanto hablar en el mundo onírico"_ — pensé al oír las palabras de Luna. — Entonces cuenta. ¿Por qué tanta discreción? — dije con simpleza.

— Vine volando hasta aquí, pero mientras volaba pensé que sería raro que entráramos a la biblioteca y no saliéramos nunca, por otra parte pensé que tele-trasportarnos adentro seria descortés, así que decidimos entras sin ser vistas. — contestó Luna.

— Bien pensado Luna, pero que ya se te olvidó lo que te había dicho de hablar en plural de ti misma. — dije pues sería muy raro que una poni anduviese por las calles hablando de esa manera.

— Si, pero todavía no me acostumbro y a veces se me olvida. — dijo Luna con algo avergonzada.

— No te preocupes por eso, solo ten cuidado hoy para que pases desapercibida. — dije con simpleza.

— Twilight. ¿No ibas a ir a ayudar a Applejack hoy en Sweet Apple Acres? — preguntó Spike entrando en la habitación y al ver a Luna hiso una reverencia y la saludó. — Saludos Princesa Luna.

— Spike, la princesa está aquí no podría cometer tal falta de respeto como retirarme en este momento. — dijo Twilight sin poder creer lo que Spike sugería.

— No es problema elemento de la magia, llegué sin avisar, no podría esperar que cambiaras tus planes por esta improvisad visita. — dijo Luna para que Twilight fuese tranquila a ayudar a su amiga.

— Gracias princesa. — dijo Twilight y se retiró velozmente saliendo de la biblioteca.

— Subamos Luna. — dije con simpleza.

— Ok. — me respondió ella y subimos al piso de arriba.

— Luna, quería preguntarte algo. — dije al llegar al piso de arriba.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó Luna.

— ¿Por qué guardar la magia para mover la Luna y las estrellas en una gema si la magia necesaria para moverla seguirá siendo la misma la uses ahora o más tarde? — pregunté pues lo había pensado hace rato y no le encontraba explicación.

— Es que no pienso guardar la magia directamente sino que planeo poner el hechizo para mover la luna en la gema, para que cuando vaya a usarla no tenga que usar el hechizo sino simplemente activar el que se encuentra en la gema. — contestó Luna.

— Eso no cambia lo que digo la cantidad de magia usada no varía. — dije sin comprender bien a qué se refería.

— El problema no es la cantidad de magia, el verdadero problemas es realizar un hechizo como ese después de estar un día entero usando un hechizo de transformación. — dijo Luna y ahora si lo entendí.

— Eso lo explica, pero tenía entendido que los hechizos de transformación solo gastan magia al momento de transformarse. — dije pues todavía me quedaba esa duda.

— Es que si hiciese eso con mi situación actual no sé si luego podría volver a transformarme en alicornio, si tuviese mi magia en su mejor estado no tendría problema en hacerlo, pero como estoy ahora prefiero no tomar tal riesgo, así que usaré un hechizo de transformación que consume magia constantemente, pero con el no correré riesgos innecesarios. — contestó Luna aclarando mis dudas.

— Bien aquí está la gema, supongo que esto debería ser suficiente, aunque no se cuanta energía pueda usar ese hechizo para mover la luna. — dije dándole la gema de la armadura de Silver.

Luna tomó la gema con su magia. — Déjame ver si tiene espacio suficiente. — dijo Luna y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, tras 5 segundos de mantener sus ojos cerrados los abrí totalmente con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. — ¿De dónde sacaste esta gema? — Preguntó Luna sin salir de su sorpresa.

— Es la gema central de la armadura de Silver , la armadura de la que te pregunté si sabias algo. — le respondí sin mucho interés. — ¿Qué no tiene suficiente espacio? — pregunté algo preocupado pues si eso casi no era nada de magia y lograron romper uno de mis escudos tendría varios problema cuando volviese a cruzarme con Luna Sangre, pues no creo que después de haberme visto vengan con menos de un ejército igual de armado que como venia Silver en su momento.

— Es todo lo contrario, esta gema tiene un enorme poder, es impresionante, sería necesaria la magia de cientos de unicornios para lograr llenarla y su magia se recarga asombrosamente rápido además de que mientras más magia tiene más rápido se carga, esta es tanto o inclusa más poderos que las que había visto en las armaduras de los capitanes de la guardia. — Exclamó Luna impresionada de las capacidades de la gema de Silver.

— Perfecto entonces supongo que no tendrás problema en hacer el hechizo y guardarlo para que te transformes. — dije pensado que no tardaría mucho.

— En eso te equivocas, cuando guardas un hechizo en una gema, esta intentará absorber la magia del hechizo, para evitar que esto suceda se debe proteger el hechizo, pero mientras más poderosa la gema más poderoso debe ser el escudo y más tiempo llevará el hechizo. — contestó Luna acabando con mis esperanzas de terminar con esto rápido.

— Bueno entonces supongo que estaremos aquí un buen rato. — dije sentándome en la cama.

— Si quieres puedes ir a preparar las cosas para la inauguración, no es necesario que te quedes. — dijo Luna intentando no retrasar mis planes.

— Esta bien, pero no te aburrirás aquí tu sola. — dije con simpleza a punto de chasquear mis dedos.

— Estoy bien además necesito concentrarme en esto. — me contestó Luna.

— Ok, entonces ponte cómoda. — dije antes de chasquear mis dedos.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Parque de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narrador en tercera persona:**

Lyra y Bon Bon se hallaban el parque de Ponyville, lugar que habían acordado como punto de encuentro con otras 4 ponis, que casualmente eran las mismas junto con las que habían sido secuestradas días atrás por los guardias reales.

— Hola Lyra, hola Bon Bon. — Saludó Golden Rose llegando al parque.

— Hola. — Contestaron Lyra y Bon Bon al unísono

— ¿Cómo están chicas? — preguntó Rose con aparente interés.

— Bien. — contestó Lyra.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó Bon Bon.

— Bien. — respondió Rose.

En ese momento también venían llegando Vinyl y Octavia, quienes se acercaron a saludar. — Buenos días. — dijo Octavia.

— Hola. — contestó Bon Bon.

— Parece que ya solo falta Derpy. — dijo Rose.

— Por cierto Rose. ¿A qué hora es la inauguración? — preguntó Lyra.

— Como a las 12 o 1 de la tarde. — respondió Rose.

— ¿Que inauguración? – preguntó Octavia.

— Andrés va a abrir un restaurante y hoy será la inauguración. — contestó Bon Bon.

— ¿Y dónde queda ese restaurante? — preguntó Vinyl.

— Cerca del centro de Ponyville. — respondió Lyra en esta ocasión.

— Si quieren podemos ir a la inauguración, igual yo tengo que estar ahí. — dijo Rose.

— ¿Por qué tienes que estar ahí? — preguntó Octavia.

— Después de que me echaran de la cafetería por culpa de ese odioso unicornio de la nobleza, Andrés me ofreció trabajo en un restaurante de comida de su mundo que tenía planeado abrir, yo le sugerí el lugar donde podría montar la pizzería, y aunque el lugar era algo caro pareció no importarle. Cuando le pregunté por el dinero él respondió diciendo que había hecho un trato con el dragón que llenó el cielo de cenizas semanas atrás. — contestó Rose y con esta respuesta también se anticipó a algunas de las preguntas que sabía que le harían en algún momento.

Las demás se quedaron algo sorprendidas al oír la parte del dragón, a exención de Lyra quien parecía estar más sorprendida por la parte del trato que por el hecho de que hubiera hablado con ese dragón. — Lyra, tu ya sabias de esto ¿Verdad? — preguntó Bon Bon al darse cuenta de la falta de sorpresa en el rostro de Lyra.

— Lo vi cuando se dirigía a la montaña con Twilight y sus amigas así que supuse que él había tenido algo que ver con que el dragón se fuera, pero no tenía idea de que Andrés se hubiese quedado con parte del tesoro del dragón. — respondió Lyra al cuestionamiento de Bon Bon.

— Entonces. ¿Quieren ir a la inauguración? — preguntó Rose a su grupo de amigas.

— Claro. — contestó Lyra entusiasmada por ir a un restaurante con comida humana y dirigido por un humano.

— Suena interesante, voy. Además, si no voy quien sabe en cuantos líos se pueda meter Lyra. — contestó Bon Bon con tono entre interesado y divertido.

— Voy, quizá y necesite música para la inauguración. — contestó Vinyl.

— ¿A qué hora es la inauguración? — preguntó Octavia interesada.

— Me dijo que estuviese ahí a las 12:00 p.m. , pero que no sabía si empezaríamos a esa hora o a la 1:00 p.m. — contestó Rose.

— Entonces si tengo tiempo para ir. — contestó Octavia.

— ¿Qué, tienes algo más que hacer? — preguntó Bon Bon interesada.

— La orquesta tiene una presentación hoy en Ponyhattan y tengo que tomar un tran a las 4:00 p.m. para llegar a tiempo. — respondió Octavia.

— Espero te vaya bien. — dijo Bon Bon.

— Yo también. — apoyó Lyra.

— Y yo. — dijo Rose también apoyando a la chelista

— Gracias por su apoyo. — dijo Octavia obviamente agradecida.

— ¿Y qué hora es? — preguntó Lyra esperando que no faltase mucho para la hora esperada.

Rose volteó a ver la torre del reloj antes de responder su pregunta. — Las 10:00 a.m. — dijo Rose y posteriormente se dio cuenta de que Lyra pudo haber visto por sí misma la hora. — ¿Por qué no viste la hora tu misma? — preguntó Rose extrañada.

Lyra volteó a ver el reloj antes de contestar. — Ha… no lo había visto… — dijo Lyra dándose cuenta que desde donde se encontraban se podía ver la torre del reloj.

— ¿No falta alguien aquí? — preguntó Octavia notando la ausencia de cierta pegaso de pelaje gris y crin amarilla.

— Es verdad. ¿Qué pasó con Derpy? — preguntó Vinyl extrañada.

En ese momento llegó la mencionada pegaso. — Hola chicas. — dijo Derpy saludando con tono alegre.

— Hola Derpy. — respondieron todas a su saludo.

— ¿Por qué tardaste en llegar? — preguntó Lyra con curiosidad.

— Es que mientras entregaba las cartas me estrellé con un unicornio y eso me retrasó. — respondió la cartera.

— ¿Y esta vez con quien te estrellaste? — preguntó Bon Bon con curiosidad pues la gente del pueblo ya estaba acostumbrada y no suelen detenerla mucho tiempo con un regaño.

— Con ese unicornio de la otra vez… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... A si… Diamong Chains. — respondió Derpy recordando en nombre del unicornio.

— ¡Diamond Chains! — dijeron al unísono las 5 ponis sorprendidas.

— ¿Ese desgraciado te hiso algo Derpy? — preguntó Rose preocupada de que la hubiesen despedido como a ella o algo incluso peor.

— Intentó golpearme, pero Silver llegó y lo detuvo. Luego de que Silver lo detuviera dos ponis terrestres bastantes fuertes nos saltaron encima, pero Silver nos quitó del camino y los ponis se atoraron en una banca. Entonces SIlver me dijo que terminara mis entregas y me recordó que hoy abría el restaurante de Andrés. — contestó Derpy.

— ¿Y Siver se quedó solo contra esos guardaespaldas? — preguntó Octavia.

— Si. — contestó la cartera preocupando a algunas de sus amigas.

— Creo que deberíamos ir a ver si está bien. — dijo Bon Bon.

— El está bien, yo estoy más preocupada por la integridad física de los guardaespaldas. ¿O se les olvida que ese pegaso se peleó con toda la guardia real y ganó? — dijo Rose tranquilizando a sus amigas y haciendo que algunas se pregunten si pronto verán a Silver siendo perseguido por la guardia de nuevo, por mandar a esos ponis al hospital.

— Bueno entonces. ¿Qué hacemos hasta que sea hora de ir a la inauguración? — preguntó Lyra.

— No sé. ¿Quieren caminar por ahí mientras hablamos de lo que sea? — dijo Bon Bon sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Ok. — contestaron las demás al unísono pues tampoco se les ocurría nada.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Viendo las calles de Ponyville desde el cielo podemos ver como Andrés aparecia en medio de la plaza de ponyville, mientras que Silver se dirigía a Sweet Apple Acres y su ruta haría que se encontrara con Andrés y luego siguiese hacia el oeste (desde nuestro punto de vista la izquierda.), a su vez Rose y las otras ponis que la acompañaban se dirigían a la plaza también, llegando a la misma por el Sur (desde nuestro punto de vista abajo), y mientras esto ocurría un grupo de guardias reales que eran seguidos por un unicornio de traje gris se dirigía a la plaza desde el Oeste (desde nuestro punto de vista la izquierda.)

Nos acercamos a donde Andrés se encontraba y al hacerlo podemos ver como esté logra ver a lo lejos a Silver caminando en su dirección y decide espera a que este llegue a donde él se encuentra.

Mientras tanto, Rose y sus amigas ven a Andrés y deciden ir en dirección a donde él se encontraba para saludar y pregunta a qué hora seria la inauguración.

— Hola Silver — dijo Andrés saludando al pegaso de pelaje plateado.

— Hola Andrés. ¿Como estas? — devolvió el saludo Silver.

— Bien, aquí buscando a Pinkie para ver si ya tiene todo preparado para la inauguración. ¿Y tu como estas? — respondió Andrés.

— Algo cansado pero bien, Applejack nos está haciendo hacer el trabajo de todo el dia por la mañana para que podamos ir a tu restaurante a almorzar. — contestó Silver.

— Como se nota que le gustaron las pizzas. — dijo Andrés con simpleza y entendiendo el porqué de que Twilight fuera a ayudar a la granja.

Mientras ellos hablaban los guardias reales se acercaban a la plaza y resultó ser que se encontraban en un ángulo en el que solo veían a Silver pero no a Andrés. Al ver al pegaso de pelaje plateado se acercaron a donde este se encontraba antes de decir — No se mueva pegaso queda arrestado por atacar a un miembro de la nobleza. — dijo uno de los guardias mientras apuntaban a Silver con lanzas.

Esto fue visto por Rose y sus amigas, algunas de las cuales ya se habían imaginado un escenario como este, seguidamente apresuraron el paso para ver que sucedía.

Mientras que devuelta con Silver y Andrés. Silver volteó a ver a los guardias reales extrañado mientras que estos se pusieron más pálidos de lo que ya son de por sí al reconocer al pegaso de les había dado una paliza el otro día.

Al notar lo que pasaba Andrés se movió de donde estaba para poder ver a los guardias, los cuales si antes se encontraban pálidos ahora estaban no menos que transparentes. — Hola chicos. — saludó Andrés alegremente a los guardias que no salían de parálisis temporal. — disculpen por lo del otro día, pero es que me agarraron en mal momento. — dijo Andrés sin dejar su tono alegre cosa que atemorizaba aun más a los guardias.

— Hola Andrés, hola Silver. — Saludó Rose al humano y al pegaso.

— Hola chicas. — saludó Andrés a las ponis las cuales también fueron reconocidas por los guardias que yacían inmóviles mientras por sus mentes pasaban los recuerdos de ese día, enfocándose en las palizas dadas por el humano y posteriormente el pegaso.

— ¿A que venían? Que no los oí bien. — dijo Silver con curiosidad, cosa que pareció sacar de su embobamiento a los guardias.

— Un noble a puesto una denuncia en su contra afirmando que usted lo había atacado, y se nos ordenó venir a arrestarlo. — contestó el mismo guardia que había hablado antes, con un tono disimuladamente aterrorizado.

— Seguro fuese ese poni de la estación… no recuerdo su nombre… — dijo Silver intentando recordar el nombre del unicornio sin éxito. — Da igual quien haya sido, no tengo tiempo para esto, Applejack nos tiene ocupados trabajando extra para cosechar las manzanas suficientes para el invierno improvisado. — dijo Silver con simpleza.

Mientras esto sucedía Diamond Chains quien venía detrás de los guardias se escondió detrás de un muro esperando poder ver como arrestaban al pegaso, pero en su lugar estaba viendo con furia en sus ojos como los guardias se encontraban aterrados frente al pegaso plateado que lo había detenido al intentar golpear a Derpy, y para rematar se encontraba el bípedo también, el cual con su llegada aterrorizó aun mas a los guardias. — _"Que guardias tan inútiles. ¿Cómo se pueden acobardarse ante esos dos?"_ — pensó el unicornio de traje gris y mancuernillas de diamante, pues él no sabía lo ocurrido días atrás.

Devuelta con quien nos interesa. — Pero si no viene nos veremos obligados a llevarlo por la fuerza. — dijo El guardia antes de tragar saliva pesadamente.

— Si quieren inténtenlo, pero no se los pondré fácil. — dijo Silver sin darle mucha importancia a la advertencia y haciendo que los guardias de quedasen de piedra al imaginar los posibles resultados.

— Silver no seas tan malo con ellos, no ves esas caras de terror que tienen. — dijo Andrés, señalando a los guardias los cuales no reaccionaban mientras se imaginaban mas posibles finales para la sugerida pelea, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior.

— Es que no tengo tiempo para ir a arreglar esto, tengo que volver a Sweet Apple Acres por lo que ya te dije, y encima no creo que Applejack esté muy feliz de verme. — dijo Silver algo molesto de tanto retraso.

— ¿Por? — preguntó Andrés curioso.

— El quien venía a entregar el pedido de los ingredientes secretos para los pays de los Apple, me dijo que no había podido traerlo y que lo traería otro día, luego un estúpido unicornio con traje elegante y mala actitud intentó golpear a Derpy por caerle encima y perdí un buen rato poniéndolo en su lugar, y ahora para completar esta montón de cobardes vienen aquí a retrasarme por algo que no hice. — contestó Silver a la pregunta de Andrés.

— "Esto me suena de algo." — pensó Andrés antes de volver a hablar. — Bueno ya lo oyeron, el no hiso nada malo selo defendió a una poni, pueden irse y decírselo a su jefe, capitán, o lo que sea. Mándenle saludaos de mi parte a los capitanes Shining armor y Shadow Sword, y por cierto, más tarde voy a abrir un restaurante cerca del centro si quieren pueden venir. — dijo Andrés y aprovechó de hacerle propaganda a su pizzería, dejando en el proceso a algunos ponis con cara de "¿Enserio?".

— Pero tenemos órdenes. — dijo el guardia como sin entender que eso a ellos les daba igual.

— Por cierto Andrés. ¿Cuando me devuelves la gema de mi armadura? Que si la hubiese tenido al casco cuando llegó la guardia a la granja no hubiesen podido atraparme y te hubiese ayudado contra la guardia. — preguntó Silver sin oír al guardia.

— Necesitaré unos días, esa cosa puede guardar mucha magia y voy a traer equipos de mi dimensión para poder estudiarla más a fondo. Además hoy la vamos a usar para algo pero ese te lo explico luego que aquí hay mucha gente. — respondió Andrés a la pregunté de Silver y dejó a todos sus amigos con la intriga de que podría ser, mientras que los guardias que oyeron sus palabras aterrorizaron aun amas al enterar que el bípedo era de otra dimensión, ellos pensaban que era de un lugar muy lejano pero no imaginaban que fuera de otra dimensión.

Además de lo dicho anteriormente, el hecho de que alguien con el poder de vencer ejércitos, acabe de decir "Esa cosa puede guardar mucha magia" hiso pensar a todos los guardias sin excepción. — "A saber que significa "Mucho" para él." — posteriormente consideraron sus posibilidades de salir en una pieza si insistían con lo de órdenes. — Bueno, supongo que tratándose de ustedes podríamos desestimar la denuncia por falta de pruebas ya que el poni se encontraba bien cuando la hiso, pero si los superiores deciden proseguir seguro mandaran a un escuadrón más numeroso a detenerlo, y ellos no intentaran resolverlo por las buenas. — advirtió el guardia intentando que Silver accediese a ir con ellos.

— Ok, hagan eso. — dijo Silver sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo. — Hasta luego. — dijo Silver y salió volando en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres.

— Hasta luego. — se despidieron Andrés y sus amigas. — Por cierto, solo mencionen nuestros nombres a su jefe y hasta ahí llegará la discusión, capas y les dan un día libre por atreverse a intentar arrestar a Silver, hace falta valor para intentar algo así después de lo de ese día, y recuerden mandarles saludos a Shining y Shadow de mi parte. — dijo Andrés y los guardias se fueron de ahí en cuanto Andrés terminó de hablar. — Por ciento chicas. ¿Qué es lo que querían decirme? — preguntó Andrés como si no hubiese pasado nada.

— Es que queríamos saber a qué hora seria la inauguración, si a las 12 o a la 1. — dijo Rose.

— No sé, iba de camino a Sugar Cuce Corner para preguntarle a Pinkie para que hora tendría todo preparado, pero igual llega hay como a las 12 o cuarto para las 12, para explicarte algunas cosas de tu trabajo. — respondió Andrés con simpleza.

— ¿Que me vas a explicar? Yo ya sé ser mesera. — dijo Rose pensando que eso había sido un insulto a su habilidad.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que únicamente vas a ser mesera? si te voy a pagar el doble de lo que te pagaban antes también tendrás más trabajo. — dijo Andrés haciendo que Rose se sorprenda.

— Y que más tengo que hacer. — preguntó Rose.

— Eso te lo diré cuando estemos en el restaurante. — dijo Andrés y empezó a caminar en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner. —Hasta luego. — dijo después de alejarse un poco.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Lyra.

— Nos quedamos en las mismas. — dijo Bon Bon.

— Sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo. — dijo Octavia y siguieron caminando mientras hablaban.

* * *

(Minutos después)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba caminando en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner, el establecimiento se encontraba a escaso metros de mi posición y estaba esperando ver en cualquier momento a Pinkie con una de sus clásicas proezas características, ya saben ese de que si no le estaba viendo o está en cámara puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz hasta cualquier ubicación posible o imposible mientras esta tampoco se encuentre en tu campo de visión. Llegué hasta la puerta y todavía no se había presentado ninguna anomalía causada por la poni rosada e hiperactiva, así que decidí pasar y saludar, para luego preguntar por los preparativos para la inauguración, crucé la puerta, notando así que no habían muchos ponis y que los cake estaban atendiendo a los clientes. Parece que los ponis empiezan a acostumbrarse a mi presencia por aquí, ya no gritan mientras corren despavoridos, así que me dirigí al mostrador para preguntarle a la Sra. Cake por Pinkie. — ¿Se encuentra Pinkie Pie por aquí? — pregunté por la poni de esponjada melena.

— Pinkie está en su habitación preparando algo, seguro bajara en cualquier momento. — dijo la poni logrando una predicción bastante acertada, pues Pinkie bajó las escaleras a una gran velocidad.

— Hola Andrés. — saludó la poni rosada con su característico tono hiperactivo.

— Hola Pinkie. — le devolví el saludo. — ¿Ya tienes todo listo para la inauguración de la Pizzeria? — pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa

— Si, solo falta preparar un par de decoraciones más y colocar todo en su lugar. — respondió Pinkie.

— ¿Solo eso? — pregunté de manera sarcástica pues no me imaginaba la inmensidad de decoraciones que Pinkie habría preparado.

— Si, solo eso falta. — dijo Pinkie como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del sarcasmo que había utilizado.

— ¿Y como a qué hora estará todo listo? — pregunté con interes.

— Como a las 12. — me contestó Pinkie.

— Entonces nos vemos en la Pizzería a esa hora. — dije antes de despedirme de ambas. — Hasta luego Sra. Cake. — terminé de decir y chasqueé mis dedos desapareciendo del lugar.

(Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight)

Me aparecí frente a la puerta de la Biblioteca, pues no me pareció buena idea volver a la habitación directamente, y después de todo, Luna dijo que necesitaba concentrarse. Abrí la puerta y pasé a la sala, mientras caminaba noté algo más de orden que solo poner los libros en el lugar más cercano posible. Seguí caminando y vi que Spike se encontraba dormido en el sofá. — "Tal vez él los ordenó." — pensé mientras seguía mi camino. Fui a la cocina en busca de alguna clase de bocadillo y al entrar, vi sobre la mesa unas manzanas cosa que me pareció adecuado, tomando en cuenta que no recordaba haber visto muchos bocadillos en esta casa. Tomé un par de manzanas y me dirigí a las escaleras, las cuales subí sin mucho apuro para llegar al piso de arriba, alsubir caminé hasta la puerta del cuarto de Twilight y toqué la puerta antes de abrirla para evitar sorprender a Luna si seguía con lo del hechizo en la gema. — Hola Luna. — dije abriendo la puerta completamente y entrando a la habitación, al entrar a la habitación vi a Luna acostada en la cama en la que yo normalmente dormía y concentrando magia en la gema de la Armadura de Silver.

— Hola Andrés. — Contestó Luna sin dejar de estar concentrada en la gema. — Creí que volverías tele-transportándote. — dijo Luna extrañada de que entrase por la puerta.

— Es que no quería aparecer de sorpresa y echar a perder tu trabajo. — dije con simpleza mientras me acercaba.

— No te preocupes ya casi termino. — respondió Luna con simpleza y seguidamente un pequeño resplandor cubrió la habitación. — Listo. — dijo Luna y el resplandor que parecía provenir de la gema desapareció.

— Piensa rápido. — dije lanzándole una de las manzanas que traía conmigo a Luna.

Luna atrapó la manzana sin problemas y volteó a verme. — Gracias, después de tanto rato con esto me dio hambre. — dijo Luna dándole una mordida a la manzana.

Yo simplemente metí la mano en mi bolsillo para sacar mi teléfono y según este ya eran las 10:30 a.m. — Pues así mejor, que solo falta 1 hora y 30 minutos para la inauguración de la pizzería. — dije con simpleza y me senté en la cama a su lado.

— Bueno, supongo que ya debería irme preparando. — dijo Luna y se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y al llegar a este su cuerno empezó a brillar, al principio era un brillo tenue, pero según concentraba mas magia es brillo iba aumentando hasta casi segarme, cosa que no llegó a pasar pues mis lentes de contacto atenuaban la luz para evitarlo.

Al desvanecerse el intenso resplandor que me impedía ver a Luna, noté que ahora era una unicornio de pelaje azul zafiro oscuro y que era un poco más baja que antes, su crin y cola habían dejado de ser del color del cielo nocturno y dejado de ondear como si se encontrara en la tunta de un risco de gran altura, y ahora era color azul cobalto moderado y con unos bellos ojos color turquesa que le hacían juego. — Bien. ¿Y cómo me veo? — preguntó Luna parpadeando un par de veces.

— En mi opinión te ves preciosa, al igual que siempre. — dije logrando que se sonrojase, luego de decir esto chasqueé mis dedos, y con esto se creó un campo de fuerza plano frente a Luna. — Pero puedes juzgarlo por ti misma. — dije y chasqueé mis dedos nuevamente haciendo que el campo de fuerza en forma de pared pasase de ser plateado semi-translucido, a ser un espejo perfecto que reflejaba a Luna.

— Supongo que esto será suficiente como para que no me reconozcan. — dijo Luna y chasqueé mis dedos nuevamente para hacer desaparecer el espejó. — Y Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos hasta que se haga la hora de la inauguración? — preguntó Luna sin saber que sugerir.

— Creo que se me ocurre algo para pasar el rato. — dije mientras Luna seguía sonrojada por mi comentario anterior, y chasqueé mis dedos haciéndola aparecer al lado mío encima de la cama.

* * *

(Minutos atrás) (En las calles de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Podemos ver como el unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena plateada y traje gris que hacia juego, se encontraba muy molesto tras ver la forma en la que los guardias reales que supuestamente eran la principal fuerza del orden no militar en este reino, se encontraban casi catatónicos frente a un pegaso plateado y una criatura que en su opinión debería estar encerrada en una jaula. Este par era semi-rodeado por no menos de una docena de guardias, pero en vez de hacerse presente algún tipo de vestigio de temor, preocupación o siquiera algo de interés por su posible captura y/o encierro, ellos simplemente seguían con su conversación casi ignorando a los que amenazaban con encarcelarlos.

El unicornio se acercó a los guardias reales los cuales se estaban retirando de la escena mientras se divisaba a lo lejos como el pegaso volaba en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres, mientras que las amigas del humano seguían su camino, y Andrés empezaba a caminar en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner. — ¡¿Cómo los dejaron escapar?! ¡¿A caso tienen esas lanzas de adorno o qué?! ¡¿A caso le tienen miedo a ese par de bestias?! Bola de inútiles — les espetó el unicornio de traje grisáceo a los guardias ahí presentes.

— Lo sentimos señor, pero no podemos hacer nada en contra de ese pegaso si no viene por la buenas, hace un par de días demostró que hacía falta por la menos 1 docena y media de soldados para atraparlo estando cansado, no hubiéramos tenido oportu… — Estaba respondiendo uno de los guardias cuando fue interrumpido.

— ¡Son una bola de incompetentes! ¡¿Más de una docena de ustedes para atrapar a un solo pegaso?! ¡¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar guardias reales?! ¡Si no van en este mismo momento a buscar a ese pegaso y lo capturan, aré que los despidan a todos! — Amansó a los guardias el unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin plateada.

— Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que, nuestra vida y/o integridad física vale más que un trabajo. — respondió el mismo guardia antes de retirarse.

— ¡¿Y ustedes qué?! ¡¿Lo seguirán a villa desempleo o harán su trabajo?! — preguntó amenazante Diamond Chains

En respuesta, los guardias restantes se retiraron siguiendo al primero. Al ver esto Diamon chains quedó impresionado. — _"Al parecer ese pegaso es más fuerte de lo que parece, creo que tendré que traer a alguien que si pueda encargarse del trabajo."_ — pensó el unicornio antes de retirarse.

* * *

(De vuelta con Andrés y Luna) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Afuera de la habitación en la que Andrés y Luna se encontraban, era posible escuchar algunos gemidos salir de la misma, al entrar en la habitación era posible ver como los gemidos provenía de debajo de las sabanas de la cama en la que Andrés solía dormir, las sabanas cubrían un par de bultos de los cuales uno parecía bastante agitado. Repentinamente un grito agudo y desgarrador salió de las sabanas, dicho grito parecía provenir de Luna quien se había levantado velozmente descubriéndose a sí misma y a Andrés.

— Jajajaja… — empezó a reírse Andrés como si no hubiese un mañana al ver la reacción de Luna.

Luna se encontraba tirada sobre la cama medio infartada, mientras que en la pantalla de la laptop frente a ella se encontraba uno de los conocidos screamers de five nights at freddy's. Luna intentó golpear a Andrés, pero al intentarlo su casco fue detenido a escasos centímetros de su rostro por un escudo de energía. — ¡Malo! — dijo Luna con una voz imposiblemente tierna y ojos llorosos.

— Jajajaja… Muy buena esa Luna… Jajajaja… — decía Andrés sin parar de reírse.

— Era más divertido cuando eso te afectaba. — dijo Luna con tono divertido. — Pero te pasaste, sabes que no me gustan los sustos como esos. — dijo Luna terminando algo seria.

— Lo siento, pero no me pude resistir. — contesté con tono divertido. — Además te ves linda cuando te asustas. — dijo Andrés haciendo que Luna se sonroje y deje de estar molesta.

De repente la laptop en la que estaban jugando empezó a vibrar y se oyó una voz. — Llamada entrante… — dijo la computadora de Andrés.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Andrés con curiosidad.

— Sus amigos y su primo. — respondió la computadora.

— Pasa la llamada. — dijo Andrés.

— Ok. — la computadora respondió y abrió la llamada con video.

Luna se quedó atónita al ver a los amigos y primo de Andrés, ella sabía que con esa tecnología Andrés podía comunicarse a grandes distancias, pero no sabía que también entre dimensiones. Al verse las caras Luna y los amigos de Andrés, todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto sin saber que pensar. — Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo. — dijo Andrés rompiendo el hielo y saludando.

— No sé, pero parece que el suficiente para que te consiguieras una novia poni. — contestó Carlos sonrojando a Luna y Andrés.

— Jajajaja… — empezó a reírse Andrés mientras Luna se quedaba estática. — Nah chicos, ella es Luna, solo esta disfrazada para que no la reconozcan. — contestó Andrés con simpleza.

— ¿Luna? — preguntó Francisco sin saber a quién se refería.

— Si. — contestó Andrés.

— ¿La diosa de la noche en ese mundo? — preguntó Ricardo ya teniendo sospechas de quien se trataba.

— Si. — Contestó Nuevamente Andrés.

— ¿La Gamer? — preguntó Luis logrando que todos la recordaran al instante.

— Esa misma. — Contestó Andrés, mientras que Luna seguía paralizada por la sorpresa.

— Ósea. ¿Tu novia es Gamer, princesa de un reino y una deidad? ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué también sea Otaku? — preguntó Carlos con cara de "Nadie tiene tanta suerte". — Bien por ti. — Dijo Seguidamente sin dar tiempo a responder.

— Ella no es mi novia. — Contestó Andrés con simpleza, pero de forma seria.

— Solo somos amigos. — Apoyó Luna, saliendo de su estupor pero sin perder su sonrojo.

— Claro, como digas. — dijo Calos ignorando la le respuesta de quienes se encontraban al otro lado de la llamada.

— ¿Para que llaman, solo para molestar? — preguntó Andrés algo decepcionado pues esperaba que lo llamasen para decirle que ya habían logrado resolver los problemas referentes al portal dimensional.

— Nah… ese solo es el objetivo secundario. — contestó Francisco sin mucho interés y encogiéndose de hombros.

— Llamábamos para decirte que nos falta poco para terminar de estabilizar el portal, y que probablemente lleguemos a tiempo para la gala de la que nos hablaste el otro día, pero tenemos algunos problemas con el adamantio. — dijo Ricardo con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿A qué clase de problema se refieren? — preguntó Andrés imaginando su respuesta.

— Cometimos un par de errores ingresando los datos finales y bueno… ya sabes… — dijo Ricardo siguiendo con su risa nerviosa.

— Saben que no me gustan esos errores, ustedes saben mejor que nadie lo complicado que resulta fabricar el adamantio y van i hacen algo como eso… Ya da igual… Usen el reestructurador molecular, pero recuerden tener cuidado que si llegan a causar algún error fatal en la computadora con esa cosa dentro de uno de los carriers del Oblivion sería catastrófico y si llega a pasarle algo los mato a los cuatro. — Contestó Andrés y el iris de sus ojos pasó a ser color rojo brillante, pues en relidad estaba algo preocupado de que destruyeran una pieza de su mayor logro hasta el momento el Oblivion.

— Jejejeje… — rió más nervioso que nunca Ricardo mientras se ponía algo pálido. — Pues pasa que ya lo dañamos. — dijo Ricardo causándole un tic nervioso a Andrés en uno de sus ojos que se encontraban rojo carmesí.

— A mi no me metas en esto. — dijo Carlos retirándose de la escena y volviendo segundos después con palomitas y un refresco, para disfrutar del show.

Luna se encontraba con cara de "no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero mejor no digo nada" y en efecto, Luna se limitaba a ver lo que sucedía y preocuparse un poco cuando el color de los ojos de Andrés cambió.

Andrés respiró un poco para intentar calmarse, cosa que logró tras unos segundos. — ¿Que tanto daño le causaron al carrier y…? ¡Ahora mismo me van a explicar! ¡¿CÓMO COÑO LOGRARON CAUSAR UN MALDITO ERROR FATAL EN LA COMPUTADORA?! — empezó a decir Andrés de forma calmada, pero fue aumentando gradualmente su tono de voz hasta estar gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones y garganta se lo permitían.

— Pues no dañamos el Carrier, pero dejamos inservible en reestructurador molecular. — dijo Ricardo intentando atenuar la furia de Andrés.

— ¡¿CÓMO?! — gritó Andrés sin bajar en lo más mínimo su tono de voz.

En estos momentos Luna se encontraba incluso algo asustada, pues nunca había visto a Andrés ponerse así, y para colmo, la intensidad de esos gritos era comparable a la de la voz real de Canterlot.

— Pues… — dijo Ricardo algo nervioso. — Estos dos derramaron refresco sobre los controles… — dijo Ricardo dejando a Francisco y a Luis a su suerte frente a Andrés.

Al oír esto Andrés se quedó con cara de "¿Me estas jodiendo?" y se creó un silencio un silencio que empezaba a asustar a los presentes en especial a Luna. — Esperen déjenme ver si entendí bien. — dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo parecer a Ricardo nuevamente en pantalla.

— ¿Qué coño? — dijo Ricardo antes de darse cuenta donde se encontraba.

— Entonces, recapitulemos. — dijo Andrés calmándose un poco. — Tú te equivocaste al intentar hacer una de las piezas del portal y luego fuiste a usar el reestructurador molecular para arreglarlo. — dijo Andrés señalando a Ricardo. — Ustedes derramaron refresco sobre el panel de control. — dijo señalando a Francisco que tenía cara de "Yo no fui" y Luis que se había puesto a jugar con el teléfono, cosa que Andrés decidió ignorar pues no quería dolores de cabeza. — ¡Y TUUUU!.. — dijo señalando a Carlos.

— Para el carro, ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver. — dijo Carlos en su defensa interrumpiendo a Andrés.

— ¡Tu no hiciste nada por detenerlos! Incluso podría apostar a que te quedaste viendo muerto de la risa sin siquiera intenta hacer algo para evitar esto. — dijo Andrés y con esto le cerró la boca a Carles que estaba a punto de utilizar algún tipo de estrategia argumental muy bien planeada para salir de esta, pero que fue destrozada brutalmente por ese simple comentario.

— Si entendiste bien, justo eso pasó. — dijo Francisco esperando Que Andrés tuviera una solución a la mano.

— ¿Pero por qué tan asustados ustedes 2? Recuerden que Andrés está en otra dimensión. ¿Qué les puede hacer? — dijo Carlos intentando que Ricardo y Francisco se apuraran con esto para poder irse a jugar al LOL.

— Justo estaba esperando esa pregunta. — dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos.

Al chasquear sus dedos un balde de agua que se encontraba por razones desconocidas sobre Carlos derramó su contenido sobre este empapándolo y posteriormente cayó sobre el mismo. — ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — preguntó Carlos sorprendido y bastante molesto.

— Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. — respondió Andrés con tono burlón.

— Entonces… ¿Alguna solución o nos jodimos hasta reparar el reestructurador molecular? — preguntó Luis sin mucho interés mientras se pasaba clubstep con la mano izquierda siendo derecho y sin ver la pantalla.

— En el almacén encontraran un repuesto del panel del control, mientras solo se haya dañado el panel de control no tendrán problema en cambiarlo. — dijo Andrés con simpleza.

— Perfecto, entonces solo tenemos que hacer eso, probar que todo funcione y sea estable y luego podremos empezar con el envío de las piezas de la puerta a esa dimensión. — dijo Ricardo alegre de que Andrés tuviese una solución al problema.

— Supongo que eso ya es todo, hasta luego Andrés. — dijo Francisco a punto de corta la llamada.

— Esperen. — dijo Andrés deteniendo en el acto. — ¿Quieren jugar una partida? No tengo nada que hacer. — preguntó Andrés pensando que sería una buena manera de pasar el tiempo que faltaba para la inauguración.

— Claro. ¿Por qué no? — contestó Carlos y sacó las 4 laptops de la nada.

— Ok. Ranked o normal. — preguntó Francisco.

— Será un 4 vs 2. — dijo Andrés.

— ¿Y los equipos? Solo somos 5. — dijo Ricardo.

— Luna y yo contra ustedes 4. — dijo Andrés con simpleza.

— ¿Tienes una PC allá para Luna? — preguntó Luis.

Andrés chasqueó sus dedos haciendo aparecer la laptop de Luna en su mano. — Ahora sí. — respondió Andrés.

— ¿Y podrá seguirnos el paso? — preguntó Carlos confiado.

— Eso podrás juzgarlo por ti mismo. — dijo Andrés. — Luna. ¿Juegas? — preguntó Andrés viendo a Luna que no había dicho nada desde que habían empezado a hablar sobre lo del reestructurador molecular.

— Supongo que podría ser divertido. — dijo Luna algo interesada.

— Bueno. ¡¿Entonces que estamos esperando?! — dijo Ricardo, y en ese momento todas las computadoras se encendieron simultáneamente, misteriosamente ya se encontraban en la antesala de la partida.

— 3… — dijo Luis desinteresado.

— ¡2…! — exclamó Francisco con cara de emoción.

— ¡1…! — gritó Carlos con sonrisa psicópata y una pinta de haberse metido crispy que no se la creé ni él.

— ¡AHORA! — exclamó Andrés y le dio a comenzar partida.

En ese momento empezó a cargar la partida. — se lo imaginaban mas épico ¿verdad? — dijo Ricardo con un aura azulada sobre su cabeza y una gotita tipo anime bajando por su cabeza.

— Siiii… — dijeron al unísono los 4 desanimados, mientras que Luna y Ricardo se limitaron a verlos sin decir una sola palabra.

La partida inicia y cada uno mira su respectiva pantalla para empezar lo que podría ser una titánica batalla.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Base provisional de la guardia real en Ponyville) (Ecuestrita)

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

La base provisional de la guardia real que se había montado a toda velocidad cuando se estaba intentando capturar al supuesto secuestrador de la princesa Luna, estaba siendo desmontada para guardarse hasta que sea requerida nuevamente. Mientras algunos de los guardias se encontraban realizando esta tarea otros estaban regresando de una misión que se les asignó por una denuncia que fue hecha por un poni, en situaciones normales, se le hubiese dicho que hablase con las autoridades del pueblo, pero este no era cualquier poni, este era Diamond Chains, uno de los ponis más influyentes de la nobleza de Canterlot, el cual, sin mucha dificultad podría hacer que todos en ese lugar perdieran sus empleos en menos de 5 segundos.

— Hola Chicos. — saludó una poni de la guardia real la cual dejó su puesto por un momento para acercarse.

— Hola… — dijeron los guardias al unísono.

— Iba a preguntar ¿cómo les fue?, pero por ese ánimo puedo suponer que mal. — dijo la poni.

— Acertaste. — dijo uno de los guardias.

— ¿Qué, era como el pegaso del otro día? — preguntó curiosa la poni.

— Peor. — contestó otro de los guardias.

— ¿Como que peor? Ese pegaso acabó con más de una docena de guardias, y ustedes están ilesos. — preguntó la poni dudando que pudiese haber alguien aun más fuerte en el mismo pueblucho.

— Resultó ser el mismo pegaso. — dijo el que había hablado cuando encontraron a Silver.

— Uhh… ¿Pero se era el mismo, como les pudo ir peor? — preguntó la poni ahora confundida por las respuestas que le daban.

— Resulta que cuando fuimos a capturarlo el otro día, el estaba cansado por que estuvo un día entero trabajando en la granja Apple. — dijo el guardia que había hablado primero.

La poni que se había acercado a saludar se quedó algo descolocada al oír esto. — Pero… Para atraparlo hicieron falta más de docena y media de guardias. ¿Cómo salieron en una pieza de ahí? — preguntó sin poder entender.

— Le pedimos que viniera por las buenas y nos contestó que no tenía tiempo. — contestó uno de los guardias.

— ¿Y ustedes solo lo dejaron ir? — preguntó ella entendiendo porque habían sobrevivido.

— Eso y que el bípedo estaba con él. — le dijo el guardia que había hablado de segundo.

— Uhhh… — soltó la poni, al imaginarse la situación. — ya entiendo. — dijo con simpleza.

— Cuando nos retiramos intentamos convencerlo de que viniese, porque si volvíamos con los cascos vacios enviarían muchos más guardias, y que estos no serian tan amables. — dijo otro de los guardias.

— ¿Y el que dijo? — preguntó la poni interesada.

— Primero nos ignoraron completamente pensando que nos habíamos ido, y ese pegaso le estaba diciendo al bípedo que le devolviera una gema mágica de una armadura suya y el bípedo contestó algo de que la gema tenía mucha magia y que la seguía estudiando, en eso se dieron cuenta de que no nos habíamos ido y le repetimos lo que pasaría si nos íbamos. — Dijo uno de los guardias.

— Pero no me dijiste que respondió el pegaso. — dijo la poni.

— Literalmente dijo, y cito: "Ok, hagan eso". Y tras decir eso se fue volando. — le contestó el guardia que había hablado primero.

— Y eso no es todo, después de que nos retiráramos, el maldito Diamond Chains dijo que haría que nos despidieran a todos. — agregó el guardia que había hablado de tercero.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡El no puede hacer eso! ¿Verdad? — dijo la poni preocupada.

— ¿Te das cuenta de quien estás hablando? Es uno de los nobles más influyentes de Canterlot, puede conseguir casi cualquier cosa. — le contestó uno de los guardias.

— Pero… díganle a los capitanes, están adentro, quizás ellos podrían ayudarlos. — dijo la poni.

— No sé si ellos puedan hacer algo. —le respondió el que había hablado primero.

— Pero al menos deben hacer el intento, quizás y los puedan ayudar en algo. — le sugirió la poni en busca de una solución al problema.

— Podríamos intentarlo. — dijo el que había hablado de segundo.

— Y supongo que también crees que es posible que los cerdos vuelen y que una piedra le gane una carrera a una tortuga y alguien del público siga en ese lugar hasta ese momento. — le conteste con tono molesto el que había dado la mala noticia.

— Por lo menos deberíamos intentarlo por muy poco probable que parezca. — le contestó el que había hablado primero.

— Bueno, los vemos más tarde, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. — les dijo la poni que se había acercado a saludar, al darse cuenta de que su ausencias empezaba a ser notoria par sus compañeros.

Tras despedirse de la poni, los guardias se encaminaron al interior de la base provisional de la guardia, en donde supuestamente se encontraban los capitanes. En el interior del lugar se encontraban hablando un par de monis, uno era de pelaje blanco y crin azul, mientras que el otro era un bat poni de pelaje gris oscuro casi negro y crin violeta oscuro, los guardias que venían llegando se acercaron estos ponis y esperaron a que terminaran de hablar para entonces llamar su atención. — Capitanes. — llamó la atención de los capitanes uno de los guardias que había llegado.

Los capitanes voltearon a ver a los guardias que venían llegando. — ¿Ya capturaron al pegaso que pidió Diamond? Que veloces. — dijo Shining al notar que los guardias habían regresado.

— No lo creo Shining, no veo a Diamond o al dichoso pegaso. — dijo Shadow Sword al notar la falta de ponis en el lugar.

— Capitanes, resultó imposible para nosotros capturar al pegaso. — contestó el guardia que había hablado primero.

— ¿Como que imposible? Ustedes están en la guardia real no pueden ser vencidos por un pegaso ordinario. — dijo consternado Shadow Sword.

— Era el pegaso que estaba con el bípedo el día que nos enviaron a capturarlo, y creo puede recordar lo que sucedió la última vez, señor. — le contestó otro de los guardias.

— ¿Y qué opinó Diamond Chains de eso? — preguntó Shining Armor.

— Nos insultó y dijo que haría que nos despidieran a todos, señor. — le contestó uno de los guardias.

— Eso imaginaba, y encima yo seré el que tenga que tratar con él cuando venga. Que fastidio… — dijo Sining agobiado al imaginarse tener que discutir con ese molesto poni.

— ¿Algo que podamos hacer para salvar nuestros empleos? — preguntó un do los guardias preocupado por la posible negativa de su capitán.

— Si logran atrapar a ese pegaso el punto en el que planea apoyarse Diamond chains perdería toda su validez, de no poder hacerlo no creo que tengan más de un 5% de probabilidades de conservar sus puestos. — dijo Shadow Sword no muy esperanzado de que los guardias conservaran sus empleos.

— ¿Pero como podrimos lograr atraparlo? — preguntó uno de los guardias.

— Podrían pedirle que venga como favor para que no los despidan. — sugirió Shining.

— ¿Y se supone que le pediremos que se entregue por un delito que ni siquiera sabemos si cometió y el aceptará tranquilamente? — preguntó otro de los guardias sin comprender, lo que para él, era una descabellada idea.

— Si no está ocupado no creo que le importe, después de todo con sus amigos no creo que lo puedan arrestar por de ninguna manera. — dijo Shadow Sword dejando aun más impresionados a los guardias.

— Eso será un problema… Hablando de sus amigos, Andrés les mandó saludos — dijo uno de los guardias al recordar que Silver había dicho específicamente que estaba ocupado.

— ¿Estaba con Andrés? Ahí si que no se podía hacer nada para atrapar a ese pegaso. — dijo Shining — Veremos qué podemos hacer, pero no les prometemos nada. — dijo Shining ofreciendo su ayuda.

— Creo que tengo tiempo para ayudarlos. ¿Diamond Chains sigue en el pueblo? — pregunto Shadow Sword.

— Si… — contestaron los guardias.

— Pues veré que puedo hacer. — dijo Shadow Sword antes de salir por la puerta por la que los guardias habían entrado.

— Les deseo la mejor de las suertes con su odisea. — dijo Shining antes de retirarse.

* * *

(11:30 a.m. hora equestre) (Casa/Biblioteca de Twilight) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Tras 25 minutos de partida soy capaz de vislumbrar la victoria al final del túnel y lo único que se interpone en nuestro camino son 4 jugadores, que frente al nexo intentan crear una muralla impenetrable para evitar su caída. Tan solo ver sus posiciones en mi mente se empiezan a crear esquemas, estrategias, tácticas y los posibles resultados de cada uno, final mente m decido por el primer plan pues era el que nos proporcionaría más posibilidades de lograr nuestro cometido. El plan fue puesto en marcha en el momento preciso, dando como resultado un exterminio que sello el destino de la partida ahora solo faltaba lo más importante, quien exterminó a quien.

— GG izi. — dijo Luis al ver la conclusión de la partida. PAM...POW… PLAF… se oyó seguidamente a la declaración de Luis. — ¿Por qué la agresividad? — preguntó Luis que había si el receptor de los sonoros golpes de ase solo segundos atrás.

— ¿Por qué será? — dijo con tono de sarcasmo Carlos mientras apuntaba con su mano a sus pantallas donde decía derrota, o al menos eso supongo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Ganamos? — preguntó Luna al ver la palabra victoria en su pantalla sin poder creer que le habían ganado a 4 de los amigos de Andres.

— Sip, pero la verdad es que no me lo esperaba. — le contestó Andrés a Luna

— Era de esperase. — dijo Ricardo quien al parecer sabia el porqué esto había sucedido.

— Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría o gran señor del "Lo sospeché desde un principio." — dijo francisco con tono de burla.

— Elemental, mi querido Watson, todo esto se debió a queeeeee… Básicamente nos confiamos fuimos separados para joder, ellos en cambio "tryhardearon" o al menos Luna lo hiso y con eso ganaron, pues cuando jugamos seria ye era tarde como para emparejar la ventaja que nos sacaban. — contestó Ricardo.

Luna pareció enojarse un poco con este comentario, pues este podía ser interpretado de dos formar, y ella no parece haber elegido creer la mejor. — ¡¿Acaso intentas decir que nos dijeron ganar?! ¡Puras excusas! — dijo Luna molesta.

— Yo nunca dije eso, es diferente dejar ganar a cometer errores por confiarse. — corrigió la interpretación que le dio Luna a su respuesta.

— Luna, ellos dicen la verdad, de nosotros el que mejor juega es Carlos, y él me da tremenda paliza en uno contra 1, pero aquí era trabajo de equipo, y la estrategia valió más que la fuerza. — dije intentando calmar a Luna la cual pareció entender mis palabras.

— ¿Qué es "tryhardear"? — preguntó Luna al oír esa palabra.

— Depende de quién lo diga, hay mucha gente que usa mal el término, pero según el internet es básicamente esforzarse al máximo para poder logar un objetivo usando una estrategia inteligente y siendo un perfeccionista al momento de su ejecución. — dijo Luis casi citando una definición del Google.

— Y por eso lo llamamos Wikipedia humana. — dijo Francisco dando a conocer un viejo sobrenombre que le habíamos puesto a Luis.

— Bueno creo que ya es momento de irnos, que se nos hace tarde. —dije dándome cuenta de que ya eran las 11:58 a.m.

— ¿Qué van a hacer? — preguntó Ricardo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿No es obvio? Van a salir en una cita — dijo Carlos para molestar.

Al oír esto Luna se sonrojó y yo simplemente chasqueé mis dedos para hacer que a Carlos le cayese otro balde de agua encima. — Te equívocas, Vamos a la apertura de mi pizzería. — dije y mis amigos se extrañaron de mi respuesta.

— ¿Y para que abriste una pizzería? — preguntó Francisco con extrañeza.

— Porque necesito dinero de este mundo, digamos que aquí no aceptan tarjeta de crédito. — contesté con simpleza, resaltando lo obvio en el proceso.

— Si no tenías dinero. ¿Con que montaste el restaurante? — preguntó Luis sin mucho interés.

— hice un trato con un dragón. — respondí sin dar muchas explicaciones.

— Creo que se te hace tarde. — dijo Carlos notoriamente molesto.

— Es verdad, chao. — dije despidiéndome.

— Adiós. — se despidió Luna.

Del otro la de la llamada se escucharon 3 "adiós" y un "jodanse" antes de que se cortase la comunicación. — Vamos Luna ya deben estarnos esperando. — dije mientras chasqueaba mis dedos para que la laptop de Luna volviese al castillo y que la mía se guardase en mi mochila.

— Ok vamos. — dijo Luna levantándose de la cama y yo simplemente chasqueé mis dedos para que apareciéramos frete a la pizzería.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (En otra parte de Ponyville) (Equestria)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

En un callejón oscuro alejado del centro de Ponyville, se encontraba un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin plateada el cual se encontraba frente a una especia de pantalla mágica en la que se podía ver a un poni fornido, con aspecto de matón, y con un semblante serio, el cuan escuchaba atento las instrucciones que el unicornio le dictaba a través de esta especie de "Skype" mágico.

— Trae a todos los que estén disponibles y a los que no también, los quiero aquí lo antes posible. — dijo el unicornio molesto por lo sucedido minutos atrás.

— Entendido señor Diamond, estaremos en las afueras del pueblo mañana por la mañana. — le contestó el poni de forma cordial.

— Eso no me sirve, los necesito aquí y ahora. — le contestó el unicornio ignorando el tiempo que el poni había estimado.

— Señor Diamond reunir a los mercenarios que se requieren para lo que usted me pide me llevará al menos medio día, y llegar a ese pueblo nos tomará toda la noche, no podre llegar antes de eso.

— No me importa si es posible o no, si no lo haces no recibirás tu paga y acabaré con tu reputación, por otra parte si logras hacer lo que te pedí antes de la media noche te pagaré cuatro veces más de lo habitual pues comprendo la dificultad de este encargo. — le contestó Diamond chains con una amenaza, pero mas fue la recompensa lo que lo motivo, al darse cuenta de esto Diamond continuó. — Tú sabes que pago lo justo por el esfuerzo, imagina cuatro veces eso. — dijo Diamond, logrando así convencer al poni que ahora se encontraba perdido en su mente imaginan la paga.

— Haré lo que pueda, pero no doy garantías en ese plazo. — dijo el poni de forma seria.

— Solo cumple con el encargo, ya conoces las consecuencias del fracaso, es todo. — dijo Diamond chains cortando la comunicación.

La pantalla mágica que se encontraba frente al unicornio desapareció sin dejar rastros de su existencia, y posteriormente Diamond chains salió del callejón sin dar indicios de lo sucedido tan solo segundos atrás.

— " _Supongo que podría comer algo en lo que espero"_ — pensó el poni mientras salía del callejón.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Silver:**

Me encontraba cosechando manzanas en Sweet Apple Acres, estoy un poco cansado después de trabajar toda la mañana de forma apresurada para lograr terminar a tiempo y llegar a la inauguración de la pizzería de Andrés. — _"Al parecer todos tienen interés en la inauguración y yo no soy la excepción, aunque espero que mi presencia no cause alguna clase de altercado con la guardia real, después de todo, ¿Qué clase de poni seria si por mi culpa se arruinara la inauguración del restaurante de quien me salvó de seguir atrapado dentro de mi propia mente por culpa de esa extraña magia que usaban para controlarme?"_ — me cuestionaba a mi mismo mentalmente para distraerme en lo que terminaba mi trabajo en la granja.

Recogí un par de canastas llenas de las manzanas que recién había cosechado y me dirigí a una carreta en la que se encontraban otras canastas de igual contenido, las cuales al igual que estas se encontraban en la carreta para su posterior transporte y almacenamiento. — Ya es suficiente chicos, en un rato será la inauguración, el que planee ir debería tomar un descanso antes, los demás solo váyanse a hacer lo que tengan que hacer. — dijo Applejack y la gran mayoría terminó con lo que estaban haciendo en ese inmediato momento y aprovecharon para descansar antes de iniciar la caminata al pueblo, para llegar a la inauguración. Yo por mi parte solo me recosté en el árbol que recién había cosechado para descansar un poco antes de ir al pueblo.

— Señor Silver… — oí que alguien me llamaba y la voz me sonaba de algo… — Señor Silver… — dijo nuevamente la voz logrando que le prestase más atención… — Señor Silver... — repitió la voz por tercera vez…

— ¡Me acosté aquí hace menos de 5 minutos! ¡¿No pueden dejar descansar a un cansado pegaso en paz?! — me levanté de golpe y exclamé molesto por… por… pues por lo dicho, ni 5 minutos me pueden dejar en paz. Al ver quien me despertó mi gesto de molestia pasó a uno de "¿Encerio?"

— Señor Silver… ¿Podríamos hablar de algo? — preguntó un guardia real que se encontraba algo nervioso, este se encontraba a alrededor de un metro de mí y detrás de él de encontraban sus compañeros.

— Está bien, de todos modos ya estamos hablando. — le respondí cambiando mi tono moles por uno cansado y volviéndome a recostar en el árbol.

— Resulta que el noble que había puesto la denuncia se molestó y por esto va a hacer que nos despidan a todos si no logramos que usted venga con nosotros… — dijo el guardia algo preocupado que mi respuesta no les resultase satisfactoria.

— Pues lo siento pero hoy no podrá ser, además si están hablando de quien creo que están hablando probablemente no tengan de que preocuparse. — les respondí cosa que los dejó un tanto desconcertados.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó el guardia, duda que ahora supongo por sus rostros tenían en común todos sus compañeros.

— Han oído hablar de Andrés. ¿Verdad? — pregunté.

Los guardias respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza de forma positiva.

— Pues creo que si esos dos se encuentran ese noble no saldrá bien parado y conociendo a Andrés, si ese poni sigue teniendo la capacidad moverse cuando Andrés termine, lo más probable es que haya perdido cualquier intención de perjudicar a alguien, o lo que yo supongo pasará, que él lo dejará tan mal de la cabeza que no recordará ni su nombre. — dije intentado animarlos mientras intentaba hacer una de esas locas predicciones de Andrés que siempre dan en el clavo.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasará si no se encuentran? — preguntó el guardia manteniendo su tono preocupado, aunque empiezo a creer que esa preocupación no proviene de la posibilidad de perder su empleo, sino por simple hecho de estar frente a mí.

— Pues por su bien espero que así sea. — les respondí suponiendo que algo así pasaría en algún momento, después de todo Andrés es un imán de problemas, o al menos siempre está en el lugar y momento adecuado para que así parezca.

— No sería más seguro que nos acompañara y así nos libraríamos de esa posibilidad y luego usted simplemente escapa y decimos que nadie lo siga… — Ofreció el guardia.

— No sé si me oíste bien la primera vez, pero te dije que hoy ya tengo planes, así que tendrás que las cosas sucedan y esperar a ver si en esta oportunidad la suerte te sonríe o te deja caer en desgracia. — dije citando las palabras de alguien a quien le oí decir lo mismo mientras estaba en Luna Sangre, pero por esa misma situación no recuerdo quien lo dijo.

— ¿Es tuya esa frase? — preguntó el guardia.

— No, y no recuerdo de quien la escuche. — respondí y anticipe su siguiente pregunta.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que me habían rodeado. — No queríamos llegar a esto pero no estamos dispuestos a dejar esto al azar. — me dijo el guardia y todos saltaron en mí contra.

Todo sucedió muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de esquivar el ataque al terminar estaba encadenado sobre una especie de mesa y unas cadenas sostenían mis patas a las esquenas de la mesa, mis alas a los castado y hasta mi cabeza han sujetado. — ¿No tenían demasiado miedo para atacarme después de lo del otro día? — pregunté estañado.

— Al principio sí, pero al ver que estabas cansado y que no tenías ningún tipo de intención de hacernos daño tuvimos que aprovechar la oportunidad. — me respondió en guardia.

— ¿Y si te dijera que más bien desaprovecharon una? — les pregunté.

— te preguntaría. ¿Cuál? — respondió mi pregunta.

— Tenerme como aliado. — dije y seguidamente un golpe increíblemente fuerte destruyo la tabla sobre la que me encontraba, dando como resultado que pudiese pararme aunque ahora llevase a rastras los restos de la mesa. — Gracias Big Mac. — dije, pues él era quien se había encargado de dar ese poderoso golpe.

— De nada. — dijo Big Mac retirándose.

— Pero… ¿Como rompió esa tabla era una de las mesas del cuartel? — dijo El guardia impresionado.

— ¿Y tú que esperabas? Años de golpear arboles. — les respondí con simpleza. — Ahora están dispuestos a rendirse o quieren que lo ágamos por las malas. — dije con simpleza mientras me ponía en posición para iniciar un combate todavía con las cadenas encima.

— Creo que tendrá que ser por las malas. — dijo el guardia que estuvo hablando todo este tiempo y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Dejé mi posición de combate y dije. — Pasaron.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron todos sin entender lo sucedido.

— Solo quería saber si estarían dispuestos a arriesgarse, y lo lograron así que yo me encargaré de que no los despidan. — les respondí.

— ¿Entonces nos acompañaras? — preguntó el guardia con lo que parecía ser un vestigio de esperanza.

— Por supuesto que no. — le contesté. — Ya te dije que estoy ocupado, solo despreocúpense, vayan a la inauguración o hagan lo que quieran, y yo me encargaré de todo. — dije antes de empezar a sacarme las cadenas de encima y tras esto empecé a caminar en dirección al restaurante de Andrés mientras que los guardias seguían intentando comprender lo ocurrido.

— Pero… — empezó a decir uno de los guardias, pero lo interrumpí sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

— Confíen en mí, es lo único que les queda. — dije con simpleza esperando que fuese suficiente.

* * *

(De vuelta a las 11:59 a.m.) (Frente a la pizzería de Andrés) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Al aparecer frente a la pizzería me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba algo cambiado, había varias decoraciones y todo parecía estar listo para la inauguración. — _"parece que Pinkie se lucio."_ — pensé al momento de ver la decoración.

— Hola Andrés, hola princesa Luna. — saludó Pinkie entrando en escena.

Los ponis que se encontraban a distancia suficiente como para escuchar el saludo, empezaron a prestar atención por el nombre que Pinkie había mencionado, y Luna parecía haberse preocupado de qué su "disfraz" se hubiese desvanecido, yo solo chasqueé mis dedos y devolví el saludo. — Hola Pinkie, parece que has sido capaz de ver a través del "disfraz" de Luna.

— ¿Pero cómo… — empezó a preguntar Luna ahora con extrañeza en su voz.

— fácil con los ojos. — contestó pinkie dejando a Luna con aun más dudas, o al menos eso parecía por la cara que puso al oír esa respuesta.

— Pinkie. ¿Podrías llamar a la Princesa Luna simplemente Luna mientras tenga ese "disfraz"? Que no quiere llamar la atención mientras esté en el pueblo. — le pedí a Pinkie con simpleza.

— ¿Qué está infiltrada como un espía o algo así? — preguntó Pinkie e hiso una especie de imitación de espía.

Luna ahora se quedó con cara de no entender nada. — No Pinkie, simplemente no quiere que la reconozcan, podrías hacernos ese favor. — pedí a Pinkie nuevamente.

— Okie Dokie Lokie. — respondió Pinkie.

— ¿Pinkie Promesa? — pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

— Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo. — contestó Pinkie al instante.

Luna cada vez parecía entender menos, y el hecho de que básicamente hubiese admitido que ella en realidad era la princesa en plena calle y que nadie reaccionara ante esto, parecía confundirla aun más. — Gracias Pinkie, por cierto, gran decoración. — dije agradecido de que Pinkie guardase bien los secretos mientras estuvieran bajo una Pinkie promesa.

— No es nada, haría cualquier cosa por un amigo. — dijo Pinkie antes de seguir caminando.

Al momento de que Pinkie se alejó Luna me dirigió una mirada de extrañeza y parecía estar buscando respuestas de mi parte. — Por el bien de esta realidad y de tu propia mente, no intentes entenderla. — dije con simpleza esperando haber disminuido en gran medida la cantidad de preguntas que llegarían a continuación.

— ¿Cómo es que los ponis que están alrededor no se oyeron todo lo que dijiste? — Preguntó Luna, algo a lo que por suerte si tenía respuesta.

— Eso fue porque cuando Pinkie dijo lo que dijo y los ponis que estaban cerca se pusieron curiosos, yo bloqueé el sonido para que nadie me oyese decir que efectivamente, Pinkie había acertado en sus sospechas. Lo que me recuerda. — respondí con simpleza, y seguidamente chasqueé mis dedos nuevamente desvaneciendo en campo insonorizado que nos rodeaba.

— ¿Y qué es eso de "Pinkie promesa"? — preguntó Luna.

— Es una especie de juramento o algo así, cosa de Pinkie, pero te aseguro que no la romperá. — contesté para aclarar sus dudas, e intentar que no se preocupe de que Pinkie diga algo.

Tras esto empecé a caminar en dirección al restaurante y Luna empezó a caminar a mi lado, La pizzería no era demasiado grande, era más o menos del tamaño de cualquier restaurante, bueno de los de mi mundo porque no he visto muchos por aquí como para sacar un promedio… el exterior era bastante simple, prácticamente igual al resto del pueblo, a excepción de que en el exterior se encontraban algunas mesas, la entrada estaba constituida por 2 puertas que eran simples pero elegantes a la vez, y sobre estas se encontraba una sabana que cubría algo que todavía no tengo planeado revelar. Al entrar a la pizzería vemos varias mesas distribuidas por todo el lugar de forma en que todas tengan el espacio suficiente entre ellas para caminar, pero que no formen la clásica cuadricula, sino más bien un perfecto desorden ordenado. El suelo está formado por un mosaico de cerámica en forma de tablero de ajedrez, las paredes por su parte son más parecidas a las del pueblo, pero carecen de irregularidades y se encuentran ornamentadas con pequeños detalles que resultan casi imperceptibles si no los estas buscando, además de que cada cierta distancia hay una ventana igual a las del pueblo pero con las mismas distinciones que las paredes. Del teche se encuentra sostenido un par de televisores plasma de unas 36 pulgadas cada uno, los cuales en este momento se encuentran apagados, sumado a esto, al lado opuesto al que se encuentra la entrada, se encuentra el mostrador en el cual hay una caja registradora modificada por mí para que los ponis la puedan usar, y con un software simplificado especialmente para este trabajo. Tras este mostrador que media aproximadamente 4 metros de ancho, en la pared, había una pequeña ventana de unos 50 centímetros de ancho y unos 30 de alto, al lado de esta ventana había una puerta que llevaba a la cocina, a cada lado del mostrador había otra puerta y ambas llevaban también a la cocina, estas en este momento no tienen una gran utilidad, ya que los ponis vendrán a ordenar y retirar sus pizzas al mostrador, es cierto que con meseros probablemente esto andaría mejor y todo, pero solo estamos Golden y yo por aquí, así que nada que hacer, además no es muy común eso de Pizzería con meseros (Solo conozco 1), aunque si consiguiese algo de ayuda no me quejaría en lo más mínimo, además, yo tampoco soy de lo más común por aquí, y es un hecho que le daría un toque de elegancia.

— Bueno Luna, aquí mi pizzería. — dije mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de nosotros. — ¿Qué piensas Luna? — pregunté con curiosidad. — _"Creo que me sería útil la opinión de alguien de por aquí, aunque… Luna estuvo en la luna por 1000 años… así que creo que está igual que yo…"_ — pensé seguidamente.

— Me gusta, es diferente al resto del pueblo pero sin desentonar, está algo cambiado a como estaba hace 3 días. ¿Verdad? — Contestó luna a mi pregunta mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar.

— Si, además de que el otro día las luces estaban apagadas y no estabas precisamente observando la decoración. — respondí con simpleza.

— Por cierto ¿Que es esa comida de tu mundo que dijiste que ibas a vender aquí? — preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

— Se llaman pizzas, y en mi opinión está entre las más deliciosas comidas que he probado, claro después de una buena carne a la parrilla. — respondí soltando algo de información de más de forma accidental.

— ¿C… Como que carne? — preguntó Luna más sorprendida que asustada, cosa que me tranquilizó un poco, pues supongo que eso significa que sabe que no está en mis planes hacerle daño.

— Sí, creo que se me había olvidado mencionártelo, pero no te asustes, no como ponis ni tampoco ninguna otra forma de vida inteligente. — dije con simpleza y sin darle mucha importancia, para evitar que se dé cuenta de que lo dije por accidente, si cree qué intentaba ocultarlo sospechará.

— ¿Y los ponis de Poniville lo saben? — preguntó sin atenuar su preocupación.

— Nah, creo que solo lo saben Twilight y tú. — le respondí con simpleza.

— Intenta que los ponis del pueblo no se enteren, seria problemático explicárselos. — dijo Luna dejando su expresión preocupada.

— Eso ya lo hago, por eso solo ustedes lo saben, son las únicas a las que le tengo esa confianza. — dije con simpleza. — En ese momento alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación, yo fui a la puerta a ver quién era, y resultó ser Golden Rose quien tocaba la puerta, seguidamente abrí la puerta dejándola pasar. — Hola Rose. — saludé con simpleza

— Hola Andrés, ¿Qué era lo que querías explicarme del trabajo? — preguntó Rose entrando al lugar.

— No es nada complicado, sígueme. — le respondí.

En ese momento Rose notó la presencia de Luna en el lugar — ¿Y quién es ella? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Es Luna, una amiga mía y le estaba mostrando la pizzería antes de que se llene de ponis. — respondí con simpleza.

— Pensé que no querías que vieran al interior antes de la inauguración. —dijo Rose sin darle mucha importancia mientras caminaba en dirección al mostrador.

— Sí, pero ya es el día de la inauguración, así que no vi problema en mostrárselo unos minutos antes. — le contesté con simpleza.

— Bueno eso es cosa tuya, es tu restaurante después de todo. —me respondió la unicornio blanca con simpleza. — por cierto, mucho gusto Luna. — saludo al acercarse a la mencionada.

— Igualmente hee… —dijo Luna esperando que la unicornio se presentase aunque ella ya sabía quién era por los sueños y el hecho de que yo ya la había mencionado con anterioridad.

— Golden Rose, pero si lo prefieres solo llámame Rose, muchos lo hacen. — Se presentó Rose.

— Mucho gusto Golden Rose, mi nombre es Luna, como ya te dijo el humano aquí presente. — se presentó innecesariamente Luna.

— Luna… Cómo la princesa Luna ¿no? — dijo preguntó Rose con algo de curiosidad.

— Bueno ahora que ya se conocen, vente para que te enseñe lo que tienes que hacer. — dije y empecé a caminar en dirección al mostrador.

— Pero el trabajo es el mismo ¿no? Tomar las órdenes y llevarles sus pedidos. —dijo ella sin notar que este lugar es algo más grande que la vieja cafetería y que estamos solos.

— Pero la forma de hacerlo es completamente distinta. — dije con simpleza y las 2 ponis me siguieron hasta el mostrador. Al llegar a al mostrador y ver la caja registradora que era practicante una computadora con una caja para los bits debajo ambas se mostraron sorprendidas, aunque fuese por razones distintas, Rose por no saber que tenia frete a ella y Luna por saberlo bastante bien .

— ¿Y eso que es? —preguntó Rose.

— Una computadora modificada. — respondió Luna creando sospechas en Rose de cómo pudo saberlo, o al menos eso me pereció a mí.

— ¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó Rose entre curiosa y desconfiada.

— Andrés me mostró la suya y está diferente además de que tiene algunos cables a la vista, por eso supongo que es que está alterada. — contestó Luna de forma improvisada pero inteligente.

— Tiene sentido. — contestó Rose.

— Y tienes razón Luna, esta es una computadora de pantalla táctil modificada para usar de caja registradora, simplemente seleccionas el tamaño de la pizza, el tipo, y si es necesario, los adicionales, y esto te dirá cuanto tienes que cobrar. Luego la computadora soltará un "Numero de esta forma" — dije realizando el proceso y al realizarlo por uno de los laterales salió una especie de mini pantalla del tamaño de un Mini Ipod Touch que tenía un número "1" en la pantalla con el tiempo estimado que tardaría en estar lista la pizza debajo. — Le entregas el "Numero" al poni que pidió la pizza y que vaya a sentarse, en los televisores aparecerá el número de quien tiene que venir a retirar su pizza y el numero empezará a vibrar en ese momento para indicar que está lista la orden. — dije y toqué una tecla que adelantaba las ordenes en la pantalla, seguidamente el numero en la pantalla se movió a la derecha y pasó a ocupar media pantalla a la vez que se escucho un sonido que indicaba que la pizza estaba lista. — entonces el poni te devuelve el "numero", tu le entregas la pizza y colocas el "numero" en la caja nuevamente para que pueda volver a iniciar el proceso. — explique mientras realizaba una demostración.

— ¿Pero entonces como hago si hay más de un poni? — preguntó Rose quien a mi parecer no me entendió bien.

— " _Creo que no me explique muy bien, tomando en cuenta que no está familiarizada con este concepto, tal vez piensa que solo hay uno_ "numero" _, pues eso de_ "volver a iniciar el proceso" _puede haberse entendido como que solo puede haber uno a la vez."_ — pensé al ver su confusión, y escuchar su pregunta. — Hay muchos "números" no solo 1. — dije de forma despreocupada y presioné una serie de botones para hacer que se abriera el compartimento donde se guardan los "números".

— Ahhh… — dijeron ambas al unísono.

— "Espera… ¡¿Luna también?!... y yo que pensaba que ya se había acostumbrado a las cosas de mí mundo… Pensándolo bien… Más o menos…" — pensé sorprendido al darme cuenta que no solo era Rose la confundida.

— Eso tiene más sentido. — dijo Rose.

— Por cierto, no sé si la pantalla detecte tus cascos, y aun si lo hiciese supongo que sería algo molesto para ti tener que estar en 2 patas para poder escribir, así que toma este lápiz táctil, úsalo con tu magia para poder usar la caja y no lo pierdas, que solo tengo dos y el otro ya lo perdí yo. — dije con simpleza dándole el mencionado objeto. Al oír lo último ambas ponis se quedaron con cara de "¿Es en serio?" — Bueno eso sería todo. — dije con simpleza.

— ¿Y qué hay de la cocina? — preguntó Rose con curiosidad viendo la ventanilla de la cocina.

— De eso me encargo yo. — respondí con simpleza.

— ¿Y si por alguna razón tienes que salir? ¿Cómo haría para mantener el lugar abierto? — preguntó Golden algo pensativa.

— Ok te muestro, creo que todavía tenemos algo de tiempo. — dije con simpleza y me dirigí a la puerta, no esperaba que pensara en que pasaría si tenía que salir, pero explicárselo me evitará futuros problemas, así que...

Al entrar a la cocinas las dos se quedaron algo extrañadas, seguramente porque no habían visto nada parecido a esto, nos encontrábamos en una espaciosa cocina completamente equipada, las paredes son de color blanco, el suelo es igual al del resto del lugar, y en una de las paredes de esta se encontraba una maquina de unos 5 metros de largo, 1 metro de ancho y 1,5 metros de altura, uno de los lados de esta máquina llegaba hasta 2 mesas que se encontraban una sobre otra, cada una tenía en su centro un plato de cartón del tamaño de una pizza. — Bueno esta es la cocina, es algo diferente de lo que esperaban supongo, pero es perfectamente funcional, y respondiendo tu pregunta, la cocina es para cuando yo esté y quiera hacer las pizzas, mientras que esa máquina es un horno industrial modificado, para poder hacer pizzas de forma totalmente automática. — dije con simpleza mientras las dos veían el lugar impresionadas.

— Entonces… ¿Tú no eres que hace las pizzas? — preguntó Rose sorprendida.

— Acabo de decir que si las hago, pero cuando no esté, esta máquina de por aquí se encargará del trabajo. — contesté con simpleza mientras señalaba la maquina.

— ¿Y cómo funciona? — preguntó Rose con interés.

— Exactamente igual que como funcionaria si yo estuviera aquí, simplemente marcas lo que quieras en la caja y esta máquina lo hace, cuando esté lista saldrá por la ventanilla. — expliqué con simpleza.

— ¿Como la enciendes? — preguntó Luna mientras buscaba alguna clase de botón o pantalla.

Yo simplemente chasqueé mis dedos y dije. — Así. — con estas palabras la maquina se encendió sin hacer mucho ruido y llamar mucho la atención de hacho la mayor diferencia al momento en que estaba apagada era que la luz de la parte del horna doble se había encendido.

— Debí imaginarlo, muy a tu estilo. — dijo Luna.

— ¿Y si no estás? ¿Como la enciendo yo? —preguntó Rose.

— En la caja registradora en una de las esquinas de la pantalla hay una pequeña imagen de un horno, al presionarlo la computadora te pedirá confirmación para encender/apagar la maquina, tu solo tendrás que escribir lo que la computadora pida en ese momento y la computadora lo tomará como confirmación. — respondí a su pregunta y me di cuenta que con toda la explicación ya se nos habían hecho las 12:30 p.m. — Ahora que ya está todo explicado, seria buen momento para la inauguración. — dije y empecé a caminar hasta la puerta mientras las ponis me seguían.

— Si, parece qué ya hay varios ponis interesados en la apertura allá a fuera. — dijo Rose al asomarse por la ventana y notar que ya habían varios ponis afuera.

— Por cierto, Rose. ¿Dónde están las demás? —pregunté con simpleza.

— Les dije que venía para acá para que me dijeras lo que me ibas a decir, y que un rato después sería la inauguración. Seguramente vienen llegando. — respondió Rose a mi pregunta.

— Bien, entonces preséntale a las demás a Luna, yo voy a empezar con la inauguración, disfruten del show. — dije y chasqueé mis dedos desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Sweet Apple Acres) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista Silver:**

Después de que finalmente los guardias me hicieran caso y se retiraran, empecé a volar en dirección al restaurante de Andrés esperando que todavía no hubiese empezado la inauguración, tomé una buena altura, me puse en rumbo al restaurante, y empecé a bajar en picada para tomar velocidad. — _"A_ _sí seguro que llego a tiempo."_ — pensé al cambiar repentinamente mi dirección en el último segundo, y salir disparado en dirección al restaurante. Y efectivamente, ni 5 minutos he tardado en llegar, y eso que la granja queda algo lejos, en lo que llegaba vi que Applejack también venia llegando junto con los demás. — _"Y eso que ellos salieron antes que yo si quiera me levantase."_ — pensé mientras lo veía, me detuve al ver que ya habían unos cuantos ponis, me extraño ver que Rose y otra poni estaban saliendo de la pizzería, pero no le di mucha importancia y fui a saludarlas.

Aterricé cerca de donde estaban y empecé a acercarme. — Hola Rose. — dije al estar junto a ellas.

Ambas voltearon a verme, y Rose devolvió el saludo. — Hola Silver.

— ¿Quien es tu amiga? — pregunté por curiosidad.

— Me llamo Luna, gusto conocerte. — se presentó la unicornio de pelaje azul.

— Mi nombre es Silver Light, mucho gusto Luna. — me presenté de la misma forma.

— Es una amiga de Andrés, me la acaba de presentar, y deberíamos buscar un buen lugar que ya va a empezar la inauguración. — dijo Rose.

— Tienes razón. — dije y empezamos a caminar en dirección a los ponis.

Avanzamos un poco y nos encontramos con más de nuestras amigas, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, Vinyl y Octavia, todas con algo en común, estaban esperando al inicio de la inauguración. — Hola chicas. — Saludó Rose a las demás.

Las chicas devolvieron el saludo y se presentaron con Luna, no presté mucha atención la verdad, estaba algo distraído viendo la decoración que tenia la firma de Pinkie Pie por todas partes, literal creo que vi una serpentina que decía. "Si se pierde devolver a Pinkie Pie".

Después de un rato empezó la inauguración, nos dimos cuanta principal mente por el ruido del cañón de fiestas te Pinkie que parecía haber sido ampliado varias veces, luego lo siguió un pequeño espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, y finalmente Andrés salió del interior del restaurante abriendo ambas puertas al mismo tiempo, y según caminaba hacia los ponis mas y mas cañones de fiesta eran disparados de ambos lados de su camino, cubriendo el lugar con una lluvia de confeti.

— Hola ponis de Ponyville, me complace anunciarles que a continuación será la gran apertura de mi pizzería. — dijo Andrés para llamar la atención de la multitud, cosa que logro sin ningún problema, pues su voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar, pero ni siquiera parecía que el alzara la voz. — Supongo que ya todos aquí me conocen, bueno sería difícil que no fuese así, y hoy me vuelvo a presentar ante ustedes, pero no para defender el pueblo de una amenaza inminente, sino para presentarles el primer restaurante humano en este mundo, espero que les agrade el lugar y disfruten lo que tiene para ofrecerles. — continuó con la presentación. — Ahora sin más rodeos, les presento mi restaurante. "Eclipse´s Pizzas". — dijo Andrés y creo haber escuchado un chasquido de dedos después de eso, seguidamente una poderosa luz nos segó a todos y al disiparse la luz pudimos ver que ahora sobre la puerta del restaurante se mostraban las palabras "Eclipse´s Pizzas" y el logo de "Eclipse" a su lado, las palabras se encontraban flotando en el aire como si nada, y detrás de estas parecías que todo se oscurecía cada vez mas hasta el centro donde era completamente negro, las letras eran blancas y el borde de estas parecías ser rodeado por un brillo muy tenue parecido al de una aurora boreal. Algunos ponis empezaron a entra y yo planeaba hacer lo mismo, hasta que me di cuenta de que Rose había desaparecido, empecé a buscarla con la mirada pero no era capaz de verla, los demás estaban igualmente buscándola pero nadie era capaz de vela.

— ¿Y Rose? — preguntó Luna.

— No sé, pero supongo que Andrés tuvo algo que ver. — dijo Bon Bon como si fuera algo de esperarse.

— Tienes razón, entremos, seguro nos está esperando adentro. — dijo Lyra y como al parecer todos estábamos de acuerdo empezamos a caminar en dirección al lugar.

Al entrar al lugar, me di cuenta de que se parecía al resto del pueblo solo que se encontraba algo mas decorado, vimos como ya se había formado una fila de ponis, nosotros decidimos sentarnos en una de las mesas a ver se lográbamos ve a Rose, la mesas tenían 8 sillas cada una, mientras que otros muchas tenían solo 4, entonces Luna se dio cuenta de que Rose se en centraba atendiendo a los clientes en el mostrador, y esta le hiso una señal a Luna de que esperásemos un momento. Esperamos unos segundos y Andrés vino con 4 pizzas o eso creo que eran en sus manos, todas ellas parecían llevar diferentes ingredientes, como margaritas, eno, pasturas varias, etc. cosa que me pareció interesante. — En un momento viene Rose, solo esperen a que atienda a un par de ponis más. — dijo Andrés y en eso hubo una pausa en los ponis que se formaban para hacer las ordenes.

En ese momento, el muro que se encontraba detrás del mostrador bajó lentamente dejando a la vista una pared de vidrio y tras ella se encontraba Andrés en la cocina, a su vez me di cuenta de que ahora Rose se encontraba también en la mesa y que al igual que el resto se encontraba viendo a Andrés. Tomé un pedazo de esa pizza. — _"Supongo que si la está sirviendo sin preocuparse es porque sabe que nos va a gustar."_ — pensé al ver el trozo de pizza que tenía en mi casco, le di una mordida al pedazo de pizza y entendí el porqué hacer esto sin la más mínima preocupación. — "¡Esto está delicioso! ¡¿Cómo es que ningún poni lo había inventado antes?!" — exclamé mentalmente al dar la primera mordida, miré al resto y por las expresiones en los rostros de quienes lo habían probado, me di cuenta de que no era el único que pensaba esto. Mientras tanto, Andrés se encontraba haciendo una serie de… no sé cómo llamar a eso… es físicamente imposible… y lo digo yo que no se de física… en serio, poner a girar la masa y lanzarla al aire se entiende pero hacerla girar como trompo sobre la punta de su katana, mientras equilibra la misma sobre su nariz es algo exagerado. Espera, Rose ya se comió 1/3 de una de las pizzas, cuando pasó esto, y no es la única, todos… — _"No voy a buscar explicación a esto"_ — decidí y me uní a la conversación mientras comíamos.

— Y Luna. ¿De dónde vienes? — preguntó Octavia con interés.

— De Canterlot. — contestó Luna sin problema.

— ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí en Ponyville? — preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

— Hee… Tomé él tren equivocado. — respondió Luna, aunque noté algo de duda en su voz.

— ¿Y cómo conociste a Andrés? — preguntó Derpy con simple y llana curiosidad.

— Heee… — Luna parecía no tener respuesta.

Un Andrés salvaje ha aparecido. — Nos conocimos hace un par de días, ella venia llegando en el tren cuando se dio cuenta de que había tomado el equivocado, cuando bajó del tren para buscar otro boleto para cuando saliese un tren con el destino que ella quería, pero mientras esperaba yo pasé cerca de ahí y como casi nadie fuera de Ponyville me conoce ella hiso lo qué cualquiera, fue a buscar ayuda, pero cuando daba mi descripción le decían que no se preocupara, finalmente ella decidió buscarme por su cuenta, terminó encontrándome, me atacó con un hechizo aprovechando que estaba algo cansado después de ayudar a los Apples un día, mis campos de fuerza pararon el hechizo y terminamos hablando por un rato, claro después de una corta persecución para que me escuchara. — Llegó Andrés sin ser visto y contando un cuento demasiado largo como para ser inventado en tan poco tiempo.

— Exacto, eso pasó… —dijo Luna algo preocupada.

— Por cierto Rose, necesito tu ayuda por allá. — dijo Andrés mientras señalaba el mostrador.

— ¿Pero no podías tu solo? — pregunto Rose.

— Si, pero quería hacer las pizzas del día de la inauguración, y además, queda mejor si los atiendes tú. — dijo Andrés con simpleza.

Rose respiró pesadamente antes de contestar. — Hasta luego chicas y Silver, tengo que ir a trabajar. — dijo Rose antes de desaparecer junto con Andrés. Seguidamente el muro volvió a su posición original y Rose continuó con el trabajo que estaba haciendo antes de venir a comer, nosotros seguimos hablando, los ponis entraban y salían del lugar todo parecía andar bien.

* * *

(30 minutos después) (En el mismo Lugar) (Equestria)

 **Punto de vista de Luna:**

Llevaba un rato en el lugar, y en eso vi como el capitán de la guardia nocturna se sentaba en una de las mesas desocupadas con una pizza, y empezó a comerla. — _"Ni me di cuenta cuando la pidió y eso que estoy cerca de la caja."_ — pensé al instante. Me pareció extraño verlo por el pueblo pero seguramente estaba supervisando mientras recogían la base improvisada que pusieron cuando ocurrió lo de la broma, pero de igual forma es extraño verlo por aquí. Después de un rato de estar hablando con las chicas me di cuenta de que otro poni que también me resultaba algo familiar entraba por la puerta, desgraciadamente no era de eso ponis a los que te agrada conocer. El unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin planteada con ese molesto traje gris se acercaba al mostrador aunque para eso tendría que pasar frente nuestro, pasó al lado de Lyra y nada sucedió, pasó junto a Derpy y sorpresivamente se volteó a verla. — ¡Túuuu…! — exclamó molesto el unicornio al ver a la pegaso de crin amarilla.

— He… Hola. — contestó la pegaso con simpleza.

— Hola Diamond Chains, nos vemos de nuevo. —dijo Silver con notoria molestia en su voz.

— ¡¿Y tú también?! — exclamó Diamond Chains, aun más molesto al notar a Silver.

— Si no estuviésemos en el restaurante de un amigo ya hubiese barrido el suelo contigo, después del día que me has hecho pasar. — dijo Silver molesto.

— ¡Me impresionas! ¡Pensé que la guardia ya se habría encargado de ti, después de lo que les dije en la mañana! — dijo el unicornio con tono burlesco, noté que Shadow Sword empezó a prestar atención a la que sucedía, pero no se acercaba a intervenir, solo escuchaba.

— De hecho, yo me encargué de ellos, y te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí, si sigues avanzando no creo que salgas muy bien parado. — dijo Silver, comentario que creo cayó en oídos sordos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Planeas golpearme y darle razones a la guardia para arrestarte? — dijo el unicornio con un intento de amenaza… creo…

— Si conocieras mi pasado entenderías lo poco que una amenaza de ese tipo podría importarme, por otro lado, no seré yo el que se deshaga de ti, pero te aseguro que no es buena idea que siguas avanzando. — le contestó Silver sin darle mucha importancia a sus provocaciones.

— Si tú me conocieses sabrías lo poco que me interese la opinión de un inculto pegaso, que se dedica a ignorar a las autoridades, y a entrometerse en lo que no le importa. — dijo Diamond de forma despectiva, Shadow Sword parecía molesto por lo que Diamond decía, pero se mantenía en su lugar, como si estuviese esperando algo.

— Luego no digas qué no te lo advertí… — dijo Silver, pero a mí me parecía que él quería que el poni siguiese con su camino, y en el momento en que el poni desvió la mirada y continuó caminando en dirección al mostrador, Silver mostro una leve sonrisa de alegría, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, lo que confirmaba mis sospechas acerca de sus intenciones al hacerle ese comentario.

Diamond Chains llegó hasta donde se encontraba Rose quien se encontraba ocupada haciendo algo debajo del mostrador. — ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! — al llegar y no ver a nadie, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que golpear el mostrador con una de sus patas

— Espere un momento, por favor. — dijo Rose de forma educada.

— ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! — golpeó nuevamente la mesa el unicornio de traje gris, aunque ahora se le notaba una cara de molestia que no cuadraba mucho con la situación.

— Buenas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? — dijo Rose con una sonrisa fingida al momento de verlo, pero al verlo con más detenimiento su reacción cambió.

— Espera… ¡¿Tu también?! — exclamó Diamond de manera molesta al reconocer a Rose, aunque no se dé que pueda conocerla.

— ¿Tu de nuevo? Da igual. ¿Cuál es tu orden? — dijo Rose quien al parecer estaba intentando disimular el disgusto de tener que atender a este poni, o al menos eso es lo que aparenta.

— ¡La última vez que nos vimos creo que te dije claramente que no quería volverte a ver trabajando en ningún lado! — dijo el poni molesto y en tono amenazante.

— A diferencia de ti, los ponis normales si tenemos que trabajar para subsistir, ahora si no planea pedir nada para comer, le pido amablemente que se retire del mostrador. — respondió Rose sin darle la mas mínima importancia a las palabras del noble frete a ella.

— " _¿Sera que no sabe que él es un noble? No lo creo… él es conocido, y además, hablan como si ya se hubiesen encontrado antes. ¿Sabrá que él no puede hacer nada si estoy aquí? Eso es imposible, ninguno de los dos sabe que me encuentro aquí. Entonces… simplemente no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que él pudiera hacer…"_ — pensé mientras veía los hechos desarrollarse frete a mí.

— ¿Dónde está el dueño de este establecimiento? ¡Haré que te despidan otra vez para que aprendas a respetarme! ¡Poni inservible! — dijo el unicornio prepotente y Rose parecía haberse enfadado, mientras esto sucedía, vi como Shadow Sword se encontraba ya muy molesto y parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no levantarse y poner en su lugar a este noble.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar de esa forma a nuestra amiga?! — exclamé en defensa de Rose mientras me ponía de pie frente a él.

— ¿Entonces tú eras amiga de esta inútil? ¡Debí suponerlo al verte con ese grupo de salvajes! — me respondió Diamond de forma despectiva.

En ese momento considere des hacer el hechizo de transformación y poner en su lugar a ese engreído, por mucho que sea de la nobleza no tiene derecho a menospreciara todos aquellos que lo rodean, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo Silver habló. — Tranquila Luna, no te rebajes al nivel de esa escoria. — me dijo Silver algo bajo para que el unicornio no escuchase, y no tuve otra opción que darle la razón, pero cuando llegue a Canterlot ese noble se las verá conmigo.

— Veo que has entendido tu lugar. — dijo viéndome, con una expresión de superioridad en su rostro, y ahora sí que lo mataba, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

— ¡Ahora tú! ¡Dime donde está el dueño de este lugar! — ordenó Diamond como si ella tuviera la obligación de obedecerlo.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Ni que fueras mi jefe! — dijo ella sin retroceder ante sus demandas.

— Porque si no lo haces te irá peor a ti y a tus amigos — dijo Diamond de forma amenazante mientras nos señalaba.

— " _Bueno supongo que le tocara vérselas con Andrés antes de tener que enfrentarse a mí."_ — Pensé suponiendo que esta amenaza la obligaría a hablar.

— Quiero verte intentarlo… — dijo Rose mientras lo veía a los ojos con una mirada desafiante

— ¡Insolente! — dijo Diamond como contestación, en este momento Shadow se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en dirección al noble de traje gris.

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti… — dijo manteniendo la mirada desafiante y ahora usando un tono de burla, cosa que hiso enfadar aun más al unicornio de traje gris.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — dijo Diamond molesto de que lo llamasen de esa forma, y soltó un golpe en dirección a Rose, en ese momento estuve por ignorar lo que Silver me había dicho y deshacerme de este… este… no sé ni cómo llamarlo… este desperdicio de poni…

Pero al fijarme en lo que sucedía, antes de levantarme de mi silla, me di cuenta de que el panorama había cambiado radicalmente en cuestión de segundos, y que en este nuevo panorama se veía a Rose como si nada viendo de frente un golpe que no era capaz de lograr alcanzarla por un campo de fuerza que la protegía. Me detuve de inmediato, deje mis intenciones de levantarme ese no era un campo de fuerza mágico como los que haría un unicornio, al momento de ver ese campo de fuerza decidí esperar a ver qué sucedería, y más importante, como reaccionaria Diamond al saber quién es el dueño del restaurante, y al parecer Shadow esword hiso exactamente lo mismo, se quedó parado cerca, pero no llego a intervenir, parecía que al ver ese campo de fuerza se había quedado inmóvil.

— ¿Me llamaban? — preguntó Andrés entrando en escena.

— Tú… —dijo Diamond se forma seria mientras veía directamente a Andrés.

— Si, ahora solo dime para que me llamabas. — le contestó Andrés

— Espera… ¡¿Tú eres el dueño de este lugar?! —preguntó Diamond impresionado, casi llegando a gritar la pregunta por la sorpresa.

— Sí, ahora cuéntame. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto aquí afuera? — dijo Andrés como si no sucediese nada.

— Pasa que si despides a esta poni ahora mismo no tomaré represalias en contra tuya o de tu negocio. — dijo Diamond.

— " _Supongo que después de todo tendré que intervenir, aunque es raro que haya ofrecido algo a cambio en vez de hacer una amenaza como acostumbra."_ — pensé al oír la amenaza del arrogante unicornio.

En ese momento vi como se volvía notoria la preocupación en la cara de Rose. — ¿Y si me niego? — preguntó Andrés como pensándoselo, cosa que asustó aun mas a Rose.

— Si te niegas, haré que cierren este establecimiento y que los encierren a todos ustedes. — respondió Diamond en forma de amenaza.

— Andrés se quedó pensativo por un momento, logrando que Rose se asustase bastante, y que Silver quitase la expresión relajada que tenía desde el principio. — Déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿Si despido ahora mismo a Rose te vas y aquí no ha pasado nada, pero si me niego, tu utilizaras tus influencias para hacer que cierren mi pizzería y que nos encarcelen a todos, cometiendo de esta forma un total abuso de poder y seguramente extralimitándote a lo que puedes hacer? — preguntó Andrés mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

— Exactamente. — contestó el unicornio con simpleza.

— Justo lo que quería escuchar. — dijo Andrés en respuesta, y creo que por la expresión de tristeza en la cara de Rose, a ella, al igual que a mí, le parece que la decisión ya fue tomada.

— ¿Aceptas entonces? — dijo Diamond con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro dirigida a Rose.

— "Hora de poner a este unicornio en su lugar" — pensé mientras empezaba a levantarme de la silla.

— ¡Ni de broma! — Exclamó Andrés como respuesta logrando que me detuviese al instante.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntamos extrañados todos los que ahí nos encontrábamos.

— No voy a despedirla solo porque un arrogante y prepotente unicornio de pacotilla me amenace, en especial cuando es ten ignorante como para pensar que aceptaría un trato como ese, por cierto, quiero ver cómo le explicas esto al "juez". — dijo Andrés mientras mostraba en su teléfono lo sucedido segundos atrás, específicamente el momento de la amenaza. Y con esto la cara de Rose pasó de una de tristeza a una más alegre e impresionada a la vez.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?! — Exclamó Diamond sorprendido.

— Eso no te interesa, y ahora quiero que hagas tu pedido si lo vas a hacer, o si no te pido que te retires de este establecimiento o te sacaré por la fuerza. — dijo Andrés con simpleza.

Diamond simplemente volteó la cabeza en otra dirección como señal de desprecio, y se fue del lugar. — Gracias Andrés. — dijo Rose agradecida.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Andrés como si no lo supiera.

— Por no aceptar ese trato, aunque lo más probable es que eso te traiga problemas. — dijo Rose, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de culpa en su voz.

— No tienes que agradecerme, te dije que no tendrías que preocuparte de ese sujeto si venias conmigo, y eso hice. — dijo Andrés con simpleza.

— De igual forma te lo agradezco, cualquier otro hubiera ignorado eso y me hubiese despedido sin pensarlo ni una vez. — dijo Rose.

— Si lo sé, pero para tu suerte el arrogante ese no me asusta. — contestó Andrés. — Tomémonos un descanso un rato, y si llega alguien lo atendemos rápido, pero no estamos en hora de almuerzo ni cena, así que no deberían haber problemas. — dijo Andrés sentándose en una de las sillas y Rose posteriormente se sentó en otra de las sillas que se encontraban en la mesa.

En ese momento Shadow Sword se acercó. — Nos volvemos a encontrar, humano. — dijo Shadow.

— Hola Shadow, veo que los guardias pasaron el mensaje. — respondió Andrés como si nada, y volteó a ver al capitán de la guardia nocturna. — se que no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias, pero dejemos eso atrás ¿ok? — dijo Andrés con simpleza.

— No he venido por eso, el noble que viste salir de aquí quiere que capturen a ese pegaso, y si no lo hacen despedirán a los guardias a los que se les encargó la tarea. — dijo Shadow de forma seria.

— ¡¿Otro más?! — exclamó Silver moles, supongo que no es la primera vez que le dicen esto. — Ya les dije que hoy no estoy de humor, además, tu eres capitán con ese cargo deberías poder decirle que no a ese noble. — completó Silver.

— Ya quisiera, pero conociendo esa escoria seguro que arma un escándalo y termina haciendo que me despidan a mí por alguna cosa como traición o algo como eso para que me echen de Equestria. — dijo Shadow y el odio contra ese unicornio era notorio en cada palabra.

— ¿Entonces por qué no le hacen caso y mandan a mas guardias para que puedan capturar a Silver? — preguntó Andrés con curiosidad, mientras que Silver lo miraba con cara de "!Hijo de…!"

— No hay muchos guardias disponibles, y la principal razón es que mandar a más de una docena de ponis a capturar a un solo pegasa seria un abuso y una vergüenza para la guardia real. — dijo Shadow de forma seria.

— ¿Pero por qué me quiere joder a mí? Yo solo lo enfrenté en la estación para defender a Derpy y luego le di una paliza a sus guarda espaldas… ¡ha! Y casi se me olvida también le dije que si se encontraba con Andrés estaba jodido. — dijo Silver básicamente resumiendo el día y respondiendo su propia pregunta.

— Si, es todo un misterio. — dijo Andrés con sarcasmo.

— Por favor, esos guardias van a perder sus trabajos, y probablemente no consigan otro por culpa de ese poni. — pidió Shadow manteniendo la seriedad.

— Bueno, está bien iré, pero eso será más tarde. — dijo Silver cansado de que le hicieran la misma petición una y otra vez.

— Gracias. — dijo Shadow y se dio la vuelta empezando a retirarse.

— Vuelve aquí Shadow, quédate con nosotros. — dijo Andrés.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó Shadow sin voltearlo a ver.

— ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, no creo que sea más entretenido quedarse en una esquina hasta que nos vallamos. — dijo Andrés intentando convencer a Shadow de que se nos uniera.

— No creo que a tus amigas les agrade la idea. — dijo Shadow de forma seria.

— No te preocupes por eso, solo hacías tu trabajo, todo perdonado. ¿Verdad chicas? —dijo Andrés con simpleza.

— Todo bien. — dijo Derpy.

— Eso ya pasó. — dijo Lyra.

— Supongo que es cosa del pasado. — dijo Rose.

— Eso es cosa del pasado, pero que no se repita. — dijo Bon Bon.

— Lo hecho no se puede des hacer, pero el pasado hay que dejarlo atrás. — dijo Octavia.

Vinyl Simplemente hiso un ademan de "Ok" con el casco.

— ¿Ves? — dijo Andrés para finalizar.

— Este bien, supongo que algo de compañía no me hará mal. — dijo Shadow acercándose con una silla de otra mesa, que usó para sentarse con nosotros.

* * *

(Horas más tarde)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Ya eran como las 8:00 p.m. me pareció que era buen momento para cerrar, aunque eso variará según vea hasta que hora siguen llegando los ponis, pero por lo que he visto has el momento los ponis no están hasta muy tarde por las calles, después de todo no he visto ponis en mucho rato, a excepción de Silver, Rose, Luna, y Shadow, quienes seguían aquí desde la inauguración. Vinyl y Octavia se fueron a eso de las 3:30 p.m. me dijeron que Octavia tenía un concierto o algo, y hace solo un rato se fueron Lyra y Bon Bon a su casa. Chasqueé mis dedos para hacer que le pequeño cartel que se encontraba en la puerta pasase de decir "Abierto" a decir "Cerrado", y que debajo de este se mostrarán ahora los horarios actuales del lugar. — " _Que raro que Diamond no haya vuelto a cumplir su amenaza después de lo sucedido, creo que no le ha dado tiempo de hacerlo hoy, supongo que así es mejor, arreglaré este asunto con él cuando Luna no esté, supongo que como Silver acompañara a Shadow hoy y que con eso los guardias salvaran su empleo, después de eso le pediré a Luna o a Celestia un indulto, o amenazaré a Diamond, o aun mejor lo dejaré en ridículo durante el juicio, y si intenta saltar el juicio para encerrarlo de una lo chantajeo con los vídeos que tengo de todo lo que él ha hecho en ponyville. Cambiando radical mente el tema de mis pensamientos, lo que tuvimos que hacer para mover la Luna hoy no fue normal, estuvimos como unos 20 minutos pasando la gema por debajo de la mesa mientras Luna completaba el hechizo y quitaba el escudo para poder activarlo, ese momento en el que la gema rosó a Shadow y medió lo rostizó porque el hechizo se estaba a punto de lanzar… Jajaja…"_ — pensaba en varias cosas mientras apagaba las maquinas, tomaba el dinero de la caja y dejaba todo listo para mañana. — Creo que es momento de irnos. — dije mientras me dirigía a la puertas.

— Ok, Vamos. — dijo Luna y empezó a caminar en mi dirección.

— Voy. — dijo Rose antes de imitar a Luna.

El par de pegasos simplemente se acercó sin mediar palabra, al llegar todos a la puerta yo chasqueé mis dedos para apagar las luces y todos salimos del lugar. — Estuvo entretenido el día. ¿Verdad? — dije mientras cerraba con llave las puertas.

— Si, con entretenido te refieres a que me atacaron un par de guardaespaldas, luego intentaron encerrarme, luego me atacaron a traición, y por ultimo terminé accediendo a ir con este individuo de aquí, a la base esa improvisada para salvar los trabajos de unos perfectos desconocidos. Pues sí, estuvo fenomenal el día. — dijo Silver con todo el sarcasmo del mundo mientras señalaba a Shadow en la última parte.

— Pregunté si fue entretenido, no si te fue bien, y te aseguro que por lo menos para todos los demás eso fue entretenido. Jejeje. — dije en tono burlesco, y creo que por lo menos una sonrisa les saqué a mis acompañantes a excepción obviamente del aludido por mi comentario.

— ¿Sabes que es malo reírse de las desgracia ajena? — preguntó Silver en tono serio.

— Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? — le respondí con simpleza y manteniendo mi tono burlesco.

— Chicos… — dijo Rose, pero no le puse mucha atención.

— Entonces. ¿Por qué lo haces? — preguntó Silver.

— Porque me divierte. —le contesté

— Mientras no te pase a ti… — dijo Shadow.

— Chicos… — dijo Luna intentado llamar nuestra atención, pero tenía que terminar la frase.

— Seguirá siendo divertido. — completé lo que Shadow empezó.

— ¡CHICOS! — gritaron Luna y Rose al mismo tiempo, logrando por fin llamar nuestra atención.

— Si. ¿Qué querían decirnos? — dije y volteé a ver en dirección a Luna y Rose, y al instante me di cuenta de lo que ellas nos querían decir, mientras que Silver y Shadow parecían seguir ignorantes de la situación mientras discutían.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba una gran… ¿cómo llamar a esto?... ¿Muchedumbre?… no… ¿Batallón?... tampoco… ¿Ejército de mercenarios que parecen muy bien pagados por las sonrisas en sus rostros y los símbolos de bit en sus ojos?... creo que eso ultimo si cuadra con el panorama actual. Si, frente a nosotros se encontraba un ejército de mercenarios, o por lo menos parecían serlo, pero yo que sé, tal vez se ganan la vida de manera muy horrada y yo aquí juzgándolos por su apariencia. Este ejército estaba conformado por un poco de todo, grifos, ponis, minotauros, dragones que eran más o menos de mi altura, e incluso algún que otro diamond dog, pero todos tenían algo en común, se encontraban armados y todos sin excepción tenían pinta de mercenarios. Hablé muy pronto, de entre los mercenarios salió un poni qué se veía dentro de los estándares de equestria normal era un pegaso pero sus alas eran como las de los ponis de la guardia nocturna, de pelaje rojo, crin y cola negra con una franja gris oscuro, ojos color morado oscuro, y llevaba una especie de pulseras de un material que no estoy seguro de reconocer en cada una de sus patas. — ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? — Pregunté sorprendido de verlos de la nada, y curioso de que una conglomeración tan grande es estos individuaos se presentasen ante mí y mis acompañantes. Creo que es momento de ir poniendo la música. (Dry Out — By: DJVI – /watch?v=FnXabH2q2A0 — recomendable ponerla de fondo mientras leen, repítanla las veces necesarias hasta que les diga que se detengan, si notan que no lo pongo en ningún momento la paran y me lo avisan por review que soy en despistado a veces)

— Somos un grupo de mercenarios que tomaron un trabajo grande y decidimos formar una alianza temporal. — me contestó el poni como si nada.

Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de lo que sucedía, pero debo admitir que esto no me lo esperaba en lo más mínimo. — ¿Y se podría saber cuál es ese "trabajo"? — pregunté de forma seria.

— Eliminarte a ti, y a quien te acompañe en ese momento. — me respondió el con simpleza.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién paga por esto? — pregunté para estar seguro de que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

— Secreto profesional. — dijo él con simpleza.

— Entiendo. ¿Permitirías que mis amigas se fueran, para poder tener una pelea "justa"? — pregunté con intención de evitar que mis amigas pasen por esto.

— Lo siento pero como dije, tenemos que eliminarte a ti y a todos tus acompañantes. — me contestó el lo que me temía.

— Ya veo… si esas tenemos… Luna saca a Rose de aquí, Shadow, Silver protéjanlas mientras Luna prepara el hechizo de tele-transporte. — dije en forma de orden, y al parecer todos me hicieron caso. — _"Eso si es extraño."_ — pensé al ver cómo me obedecían sin dudar.

— ¿Y tú crees que las dejaré irse? — dijo el pegasó y se lanzó en contra de Luna, Ella creó un campo de fuerza de inmediato y tanto Silver como Shadow saltaron a defenderlas, mientras que yo me mantenía atento, por si alguno de los demás mercenarios hacían algo, pero parecía que no tenían la mas mínima intención de intervenir en este primer ataque. Esto me preocupo más que tranquilizarme, y al ver al pegaso entendí el porqué, este se dirigía directamente a Luna y en el momento que Silver y Shadow se lanzaron en su contra estos fueron repelido por un campo de fuerza que parecía era proyectado por las pulseras en sus cascos. — "Espera. ¡Se ven iguales a las del poni en aquel callejón! ¡No puedo permitir que lo haga! — Pasé completamente de mi idea de defenderlos de los ataque de los otros, estos no tenían intención de atacar y era por una razón, extendí mi brazo tan rápido como puede y chasqueé mis dedos.

 **Narrador en tercera persona:**

El campo de fuerza de Luna cayó sin ofrecer la más mínima resistencia contra el golpe del pegaso, y posteriormente este se detuvo en seco al golpear algo solido. Sin más el pegaso se había quedado en el lugar donde dio el golpe, y todos a su alrededor incluyendo a Andrés se habían quedado inmóviles esperando a ver si sus amigas estaban bien, pero el pegaso se dio cuente de que no les había causado el más mínimo daño a las ponis, de hecho parecía que su casco le dolía, y frente a él, las 2 ponis se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro. Él simplemente retrocedió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba al inicio, ante la mirada atónita de todos los mercenarios que conocían esas pulseras. — ¿Pero cómo? — preguntó el pegaso sin lograr comprender lo sucedido.

— Déjame iluminarte. — dijo Andrés de forma burlesca al ver que había logrado su cometido. — esas pulseras pueden aumentar tus capacidades físicas además de darte un ligero control sobre la magia, aunque este se casi inconsciente y automático en la mayoría de los casos, como un reflejo, además, te permite anulas cualquier clase de magia ofensiva o defensiva que no provenga de la misma pulsera o conjunto de ellas. Pero lo que yo usé para defenderlas no fue un campo mágico, sino un campo de fuerza electrónico, uno de los míos. — le respondió Andrés dando su análisis de las pulseras anti magia.

— Me impresionas… ¿Todo eso lo dedujiste en tan pocos segundos? — preguntó el mercenario con curiosidad.

— No, no puedo atribuirme ese crédito, por suerte en el pasado ya me había encontrado con un poni que usaba unas pulseras como esas, pero menos avanzadas, así que no fue muy difícil identificar las diferencias, y principalmente sus debilidades. — le contestó Andrés con simpleza.

— Ya veo… Bien pensado, pero sabes que necesitaras mas si quieres vencernos a todos, no somos como los guardias reales, cada uno de nosotros tiene un estilo de pelea distinto y habilidades únicas. — dijo el mercenario.

— Lo sé, por eso le pedí a Luna que sacase a Rose de aquí, pero hay algo más que quiero saber… — dijo Andrés.

— ¿Y cuál es tu pregunta? — dijo el mercenario con curiosidad.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó Andrés con curiosidad.

— Me llamo Blood Night. — se presentó el mercenario.

— Mucho gusto, supongo ya lo sabes, pero me llamo Andrés. — dijo Andrés presentándose.

(Paren la música)

Fin del cap.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Andrés les dará una paliza a los mercenarios? ¿O estos demostraran que son más que solo moscas por aplastar? ¿Luna sangré hará su movimiento en el siguiente capítulo? ¿El negocio de Andrés terminará como un rotundo éxito o un paupérrimo fracaso? ¿Sobreviviré a la arrechera que me van a agarrar por cortar en la parte más interesante? ¿Me mataran los que me conocen por hacer esto? ¿Entregaré el siguiente capítulo a tiempo? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Andrés se liberará del nudo ciego con el que lo amarre para evitar que me matase por hacer algo como esto de desaparecer 4 meses, asustar a todos y, luego joder de esta forma? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

"No estaba muerto, estaba de parranda" Ok no…

Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo por estar leyendo los reviews, Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo para todos los lectores de este fic.

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD volviendo después de un largo tiempo de inactividad y es momento de presentar mis escusas, bueno no ha excusa que justifique esto, ni el hecho de que este capítulo sea casi el doble de mi anterior capítulo más largo. Bueno, básicamente durante diciembre no pude escribir prácticamente nada por las festividades, en enero empecé a preocuparme porque pensé que este cap me iba a quedar muy corto, que equivocado estaba, empecé a escribir y escribir, y en el momento menos esperado, ¡PUM! se va la luz, a el UPS se le acaba la batería, se corta la actualización del Windows y como resultado ¡TADA! Archivo corrupto, como lamento el día en que se me ocurrió llegar a las 10000 palabras sin el backup, (no se extrañen si encuentran algo fuera de contexto, y si lo encuentran me avisan, el desastre del capa corrupto me hiso confundir algunas cosas que no estaba seguro si dije, igual ahora voy a revisar, pero cualquier detalle que se me pase me lo avisan). Ese día me sentí tan mal que dejé de escribir por una semana, y empecé con mi proyecto de tesis, pero cuando haces una vaina extremadamente jodida que tus compañeros no entienden por muy simple que a ti te parezca, suele tocarte hacer todo el trabajo, y es aun más jodido cuando al maldito profesor revisa las tesis en el momento que le da la gana. El diseño del generador magnético de mi tesis está al 100% y la construcción al 70%, si no cometí un error en los cálculos… espero que no… mande a buscar los imanes a china… así que no creo que esto vaya a quitarme mucho más tiempo, espero… Además de esto, he estado ocupado con otras cosas como los trabajos kilométricos y manuscritos, es que da igual que yo no estudie para nada y saque 20 (máxima nota), pero igual esos trabajos consumen todo el tiempo, ya lo he dicho. ¿Para qué mandar trabajos si todos se copian y encima lo único que hacen es quitarnos tiempo libre? Que en este caso sería tiempo de escritura. Ahora unas cuantas cosas entretenidas, un día me había puesto a escribir, y sabes esos momentos donde te inspiras y sabes que vas a escribir sin siquiera pensarlo antes, y ha tenido que venir un amigo a llamarme, es que si fuera de tarde lo entendería, pero el arrecho me ha llamado a las 2:30 a.m. de la madrugada. Me ha llamado por que sí, simple y llanamente porque le dio la gana. Y por vainas como esa es que el fic tarda en actualizarse. Otra cosa graciosa, cuando iba por las 10000 palabras consideré cortar el cap en 2 partes y si lo hubiera hecho lo hubiesen tenido a finales de febrero, pero pensé que no tenia material suficiente para 2 capítulos, pero resulta que tenia para 3.

Curiosidades… Mientras escribía este capítulo "olvidé" la apariencia de Diamond Chains, la cual en realidad nunca había mencionado, cosa que hasta me hiso gracia al darme cuenta. Ahora, esta va para ustedes, los atentos que se dan cuenta si me falta un punto, sean sinceros. ¿Cuántos de ustedes se dieron cuenta del pequeñísimo detalle de que le cambié el nombre al capitán de la guardia nocturna? Bien esa estuvo fácil, pero. ¿Cuántos de ustedes se acuerdan del antiguo nombre? Y no hagan trampa viendo los otros reviews, o a ver si dejé alguna prueba en otro capítulo. Me hace gracia porque incluso yo tuve que revisar algunas cosas que no sabía si ya había mencionado en otros capítulos. (25.644 palabras, y yo preocupado por que quedara corto, nuevo record en el fic y de verdad, espero nunca romper este record.) Ahora a responder reviews, responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior y los del aviso al mismo tiempo así que no se confundan.

Buscando en la dase de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Supertotitoti** **:** Primero, como ya debes haber supuesto, lo del generador magnético si es un proyecto real y mi trabajo de tesis a la vez.

En ese punto tienes razón, pero es porque no sé muy bien cómo hacer con esos personajes, además, que no se ha dado la ocasión, pero recuerda todo a su tiempo.

Si.

Creo que este capítulo habrá respondido a tu pregunta, pero porsiacaso la respuesta es "No".

Gracias por el apoyo, y no te preocupes este fic lo termino porque lo termino, y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.

 **Pokeleaf** **:** Si, el teclado sirve, aparentemente… eso era una pregunta ¿verdad?

Eso a su debido tiempo… cof… cof… cof… e caps.

Para eso falta.

Sample Answer.

Error: 404

No…

Puede ser…

No tano…

Eso es muy probable…

Se nota…

Eso también…

— Saludos para ti también Poke. — dijo Luna asomándose por una de las grietas que deja Pinkie en la cuarta pared cada vez que la atraviesa.

 **ChrisKakis** **:** Gracias por el apoyo, siempre es bienvenido.

 **Crimson Heart** **:** Lo mejor para el final. ¿Cuánto tiempo Crimson? ¿Ya te devolvió Andrés el teléfono? Sería bueno, así te des haces de ese "celular "nuevo" que es más pirata que reguetonero chino…"

Lo del día antes del día 0 se refiere a que es el día antes de la inauguración.

Si velda´…

Si, la posibilidad no se descarta.

Si los changelings… para eso falta que jode…

Bueno ya debes saber cómo está este país, es noticia mundial.

Gracias por el apoyo y se escribe "tae kwon do" y después de todo ese esfuerzo y presentar un examen con bronquitis pasé por fin a cinta negra… ¡Siiii!

Gracias a Dios mi abuela ya está bien.

No te preocupes, que no estoy muerto, y oficialmente este lugar es un bunker, eso de que estuvimos un mes sin agua en la zona y nosotros ni nos dimos cuenta.

Interesante eso de que escribes en el teléfono, mejor que Andrés te lo devuelva de una vez.

Y yo no dejaré de escribirlo sin importar que ocurra.

Feliz navidad y Año nuevo para ti también Crimson.

Y la espera junto con tu insistencia han valido la pena, aquí tienes el capitulo, y te lo digo de verdad, si no fuera porque vi tus reviews en un par de ocasiones probablemente hubiese tardado un par de meses más en publicar. Así que creo que todos los que esperaban capitulo te deben una grande.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Un último aviso, el siguiente cap se subirá el día 17 de mayo para celebrar el cumpleaños del fic. Si veo que me sobra tiempo subiré el final del cap antes y el 17 será un especial, pero lo más probable es que esto no pase así que les queda una larga espera, o tal vez no.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	21. Capitulo 19 — ¡Mercenarios al ataque!

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente por los suburbios de fanfiction, y como lo prometido es deuda hoy les traigo otro capítulo de este entretenido fic, espero disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = Parte del texto.

— Palabra — = Indican el inicio o final de un dialogo según sea el caso.

(Palabra) = Utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = Da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = Pensamientos.

" _Palabra_ "Palabra" _Palabra"_ = Esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

[Personaje] = Esto aparecerá cuando haya una canción y se refiere a personaje que canta esa parte.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capitulo 19 — ¡Mercenarios al ataque!

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Podemos ver como Lightning camina por su sala tranquilamente hasta que nota nuestra presencia. — Luna, Pinkie, ya es hora. — gritó Lightning para que lo escuchasen desde donde estuviesen.

— ¿Tan pronto? Ya me había acostumbrado que te tardaras. — dijo Luna con tono burlón mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, llegando así a la habitación en la que Lightning se encontraba.

— Si verdad. — dijo Lightning con tono divertido.

En ese momento en medio del aire se formó una cremallera, la cual rápidamente bajó desgarrando la realidad misma, y a su vez dejando ver a Pinkie quien salía de esta ruptura espacio-temporal, al salir de este portal que fue creado por la cremallera dimensional de Pinkie, este se cerró y la cremallera cayó en la crin de Pinkie perdiéndose en esta de inmediato. — Hola todo mundo, por fin vuelvo a aparecer en la intro. — dijo Pinkie feliz de aparecer en un capitulo y aun más porque Lightning actualizo más o menos rápido.

— Bien, es hora. — dijo Lightning y posteriormente saltó al sofá

— ¡Siiii! — dijo Pinkie cayendo a la derecha de Lightning, mientras qué en sus cascos llevaba un par de charolas con refrescos y cupcakes, los cuales había sacado de su crin a mitad de salto, logrando con esto que Andrés y luna la mirasen con cara de "¿Como lo hace?"

— Ignoraré eso ultimo, Luna enciende la tele. — dijo Lightning.

En ese momento Luna se sentó junto a Lightning y tomó el control que se encontraba sobre la mesa con su magia. — ¿Y si no quiero? — pregunóo Luna con tono divertido.

— Pues ya te las veras tú con Pinkamena… — dijo Lightning en forma de amenaza mientras señalaba a Pinkie, la cual tenía una especie de tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

Acto seguido Luna encendió el televisor.

El televisor se encendió con una pantalla en negro, y pasados unos segundos en el medio de la pantalla se mostraron las palabras "Capitulo 19 — ¡Mercenarios al ataque!"

* * *

(Momento en el que lo dejamos.) (Fuera del restaurante de Andrés.) (Equestria.)

Frente a Andrés se encontraban los mercenarios que buscaban la recompensa por la cabeza del humano, y frete a ellos estaba quien parecía haber tomado el mando en este trabajo, era un pegaso pero sus alas eran como las de los ponis de la guardia nocturna, de pelaje rojo, crin y cola negra con una franja gris oscuro, ojos color morado oscuro, y llevaba una especie de pulsera mágica en cada una de sus patas.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó Andrés con curiosidad.

— Me llamo Blood Night. — se presentó el mercenario.

— Mucho gusto, supongo ya lo sabes, pero me llamo Andrés. — dijo Andrés presentándose.

— Creo que es momento de empezar. — dijo Blood Night.

— Me parece bien, pero… ¿Cómo hacemos? — dijo Andrés con duda en su voz.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Blood con intriga en su voz.

— A lo que me refiero es a como peleamos, 1vs1 o todos contra todos, no tengo problema en que se me abalancen todos que sería más justo para ustedes, pero de esa manera como sabrían ¿Quien se llevaría le recompensa? — preguntó Andrés con tono de duda.

— La repartimos. — dijo Blood.

— Me parece bien… — estaba diciendo Andrés, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo con un chasquido de dedos, pues había notado como un par de mercenarios se lanzaron a por Silver y Shadow. Estos mercenarios eran un grifo y un dragón que casi igualaba la altura de Andrés, y ambos salieron despedidos en dirección opuesta al par de pegasos con el chasquear de los dedos de Andrés. —No se equivoquen… su pelea es conmigo, no con ellos. — dijo Andrés con tono algo molesto.

— Ya te lo dije, vinimos por todos. — dijo Blood en respuesta a la afirmación de Andrés.

— Pues ahí tenemos un problema, no te dejaré dañarlos. — contesto Andrés ahora con un semblante serio.

— ¡Andrés, baja este escudo ahora, no nos dejes fuera de la fiesta! — gritó Silver desde el interior del campo de fuerza.

— Es cierto, tú no puedes con ellos solo. — dijo Shadow intentando apoyar a Silver.

Tras estas palabras, tanto Andrés como Silver voltearon a ver a Shadow con cara de "¿Enserio dijiste eso?" y un pensamiento apareció en las mentes de ambos simultáneamente. — _"Tan rápido se le olvidó la paliza a la guardia."_ — De que puedo solo, puedo. Pero Silver tiene razón no seria justo dejarlos por fuera de la fiesta. — dijo Andrés y con un chasquido de dedos el campo de fuerza se desvaneció.

— Así está mejor. — dijo Silver viendo a sus adversarios.

— Puede que esto no haya sido tanta pérdida de tiempo como me esperaba. — dijo Shadow con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Hace tiempo que la guardia busca los puntos de reunión de los mercenarios, esto podría ayudarnos bastante.

— Bueno, creo que es momento de empezar con esto. — dijo Blood ansioso de que la batalla comenzase. — "Aunque esto no es digno de llamarse batalla, creo que un término más adecuado sería masacre unilateral." — pensó el pegaso tras su declaración.

(Dry Out — By: DJVI – /watch?v=FnXabH2q2A0 — recomendable poner esta música de fondo mientras leen, si pueden pónganla en modo bucle para evitarse molestias [modo bucle = Click derecho sobre el video y le dan a donde dice "En bucle"])

— Estoy de acuerdo. — dijo Andrés poniéndose en guardia, simultáneamente chasqueó sus dedos, y con esto, de forma repentina 3 campos de fuerza y 2 escudos de energía que lo rodeaban se hicieron visibles, para instantes después romperse en pedazos como si fuesen del más endeble cristal.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Blood que se había puesto en guardia.

— Solo hacia las cosas un poco más justas, después de todo, ustedes solo llevan una armadura cada uno. — dijo Andrés de forma confiada y con tono burlesco.

Blood parecía haberse molestado por el comentario. — ¡Ataquen! — gritó el pegaso de pelaje carmesí.

Y de forma instantánea, con una sincronización casi perfecta, gran parte de los mercenarios se lanzaron al ataque. Dos grifos y un poni terrestre fueron los primeros en atacar a Andrés, uno de los grifos intentó cortarle la cabeza Andrés con una espada de mango dorado, pero Andrés lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad, al mismo tiempo, el otro grifo lo atacó por el lateral usando sus garras metálicas. Andrés se percató de esto y se desplazó hacia atrás velozmente, solo retrocedió unos centímetros, pero eso fue más que suficiente para esquivar el golpe. Al ver las garras metálicas que portaba el segundo grifo, Andrés se quedó inmóvil observándolas fijamente, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. — _"Se parecen a las que llevaban los grifos del ejercito de Dark Light."_ — fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Andrés al ver las garras metálicas, repentinamente Andrés recibió un golpe increíblemente fuerte en su costado izquierdo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, andemás que logró empujarlo un par de metros y en el proceso derribarlo. Al momento exacto en el que cae Andrés al suelo, el grifo que atacó primero intentó aprovechar el ese instante para atacar con tres cuchillos arrojadizos. Andrés rodó esquivando dos de estos y atrapo el tercero, no pudo esquivar este último, pues chocó con un minotauro el cual detuvo su movimiento y acto seguido intentó decapitarlo con sus 2 hachas. Andrés detuvo una de las hachas con el cuchillo y esquivó la otra levantándose al instante, seguidamente dio un salto mientras giraba esquivando una lanza que venía hacia él y aprovechando la inercia del movimiento para darle una patada descendente en el cuello al minotauro, el golpe tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para derribarlo, Andrés tomó las hachas del minotauro antes de que estas cayesen al suelo, usando una para detener un rayo mágico que iba hacia él desde su derecha y a su vez lanzando la otra en dirección a un dragón el cual estaba a punto de lanzar su fuego a Silver, quien también se encontraba peleando, y no se había percatado de que era el blanco del dragón que media unos 3 metros de altura. El hacha impactó en la parte trasera de la cabeza del dragón, al chocar con la cabeza del dragón el hacha se arietó y rebotó sin causar daños a sus gruesas escamas, pero el golpe resultante fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el dragón cayese al suelo, fallando su ataque y aplastando a algunos incautos mercenarios que se dirigían a donde estaba Andrés.

Silver se percató de lo sucedido al ver como el dragón caía al suelo. — Gracias Andrés. — agradeció Silver esquivando un rayo mágico el cual golpeó a un grifo que intentaba atacar a Shadow.

— No hace falta que agradezcas, para eso están los amigos. — dijo Andrés mientras evitaba un golpe de una alabarda, para posteriormente tomar la misma y usarla para lanzar al minotauro que la portaba contra un grupo de unicornios que querían atacarlo.

Mientras esto sucedía, Shadow se encontraba en medio de dos grifos, ambos armados con garras metálicas y a su vez 2 pegasos que parecían tener una variación de estas garras en sus cascos, estos iban volando a gran velocidad en su dirección, y un segundo antes de que lo atravesaran con sus garras Shadow saltó y empezó a volar, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, los pegasos no se chocaron entre sí sino que lo imitaron y ascendieron de forma vertical sin perder su velocidad. Shadown intentaba sacárselos de encima, pero esto parecia ser una tarea imposible. Al ver como un grupo de unicornios le estaban disparando rayos mágicos, Shadow se dirigió directo a ellos mientras esquivaba los rayos que le lanzaban, finalmete su plan tuvo éxito uno de los pegasos fue golpeado por uno de los rallos mágicos, y como ambos perseguidores volaban a muy poca distancia entre sí, estos terminaron estrellándose de frente contra los unicornios, en ese momento se percato de que un grifo se encontraba a segundos de travesarlo con una laza, y Shadow no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. — _"Aquí viene otra semana en el hospital y un sermón de las princesas, o en el peor de los casos… mi madre."_ — pensó con desgano el capitán de la guardia nocturna mentras esperaba el golpe, pero justo antes del susodicho golpe, la lanza fue destruida por el cuerpo de un pegaso que había sido lanzado desde tierra por un golpe de Silver, el pegaso terminó llevándose por el medio la lanza con todo y grifo, para luego caer sobre el dragón que había intentado atacar a Silver.

— Gracias. — dijo Shadow de forma seria.

Silver iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el ataque de un minotauro que intentaba aplastarlo con un mazo, silver los esquivó y le respondió a Shadow. — Las gracias sobran, somos equipo ¿No? — dijo Silver con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shadow continuó derribando pegasos y grifos, mientras que al mismo tiempo se encargaba de uno que otro grupo de unicornios y en ocasiones algún minotauro. Por su parte Silver se encontraba moviéndose constantemente dificultando de esta forma que un enemigo consiguiese una oportunidad para atacarle, y aunque los mercenarios no eran malos al momento de aprovechar una oportunidad, al momento en el que esta se daba todos saltaban al ataque, cosa de la que se percataba Silver esquivándolos sin problema, ya que al ser tantos intentando atacar por un mismo lado perdían la capacidad de moverse libremente, y por tanto con un simple paso Silver era capaz de esquivarlos, pero no solo se centraba en evitar los golpes, de hecho esto no era más que un efecto secundario de sus continuos ataques contra todo aquel que estuviese a la distancia suficiente. De forma sorpresiva, un pegaso bajó en picada a toda velocidad con todo intención de poner fin a Silver con sus garras metálicas, pero este se movió en el último momento esquivándolo por completo, y tras esto saltó sobre la cara de un minotauro para así volver y golpear al pegaso que tenia una de sus garras clavadas en el suelo y alrededor de estas había una cantidad considerable de grietas, pero al ver como Silver estaba a punto de golpearlo en este momento este decidió soltar sus garras e intentó esquivar el golpe. — _"Eso estuvo cerca, creo que están empezando a organizarse para lograr acertarme un golpe, sería bueno terminar esta batalla en una pieza..."_ — En un principio el pegaso había conseguido evadir el ataque de Silver, pero repentinamente fue golpeado por un mazo que venía a gran velocidad, Silver volteó a ver quién había lanzado el mazo, al hacerlo notó que el mazo había sido lanzado desde donde se encontraba peleando Andrés, quien se limitó a hacer un ademán con la mano indicando que todo estaba bien. — _"Por lo menos no estoy solo, ni mal acompañado… eso creo…"_ — Pensó al momento de continuar con su combate se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser golpeado por un mazo el cual era sostenido por un minotauro, Silver no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo, pero si para poner sus patas delanteras en medio de la trayectoria del golpe lateral y de esta forma evitar que fuese un golpe letal, al recibir el impacto fue empujado varios metros, pero se mantuvo en pie, aunque eso no evitó el que casi lo golpease un poni de tierra que lo estaba esperando, por suerte Silver logró esquivar el golpe y darle un patada doble con sus patas traseras, empujandolo en dirección a un grifo que venía volando con intenciones de acabar con él. Tras esto Silver volvió con él minotauro y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejando en el suelo, y posteriormente este noqueado por su propio mazo el cual cayó sobre él.

En ese momento Silver notó que los mercenarios cesaron su ataque y estaban viendo en dirección a donde estaba Andrés, Silver los imitó y quedó extrañado de que todo siguiese igual, entonces preocupado volteó a ver qué sucedía a sus espaldas, pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que los mercenarios lo habían rodeado casi por completo. — _"Este seria buen momento para llevar mi armadura puesta."_ — pensó el pegaso al darse cuenta de su precaria situación, en ese momento Silver volteó a ver al cielo y se dio cuenta de que Shadow se encontraba en una situación similar, volteó a ver a Andrés y se dio cuenta de que este ahora se encontraba rodeado de una buena cantidad de mercenarios pero este seguía dejándolos fuera de combate evitando que lograran rodearlo. En ese momento, de forma repentina, un grifo rompió la formación e intentó atravesar el pecho de Silver con una espada, Silver lo esquivó, pero al hacerlo se percató de un pegaso con garras metálicas que intentaba terminar el trabajo, Silver se movió a gran velocidad esquivando el ataque por los pelos. Tras este ataque combinado Silver se colocó en el medio nuevamente, los mercenarios se veían confiados y no atacaban, de repente un corte se hizo presente un pequeño corte en el cuello de Silver dejando caer un poco de sangre que manchó su pelaje plateado. — _"Esto es malo, ese ataque pudo haber sido el último, tengo que pensar en algo, volar no es una opción, hay demasiados pegasos y grifos en el aire, pelear sería un suicidio sin mi armadura o el escudo de energía de Andrés, y no duraré lo suficiente como para que vengan a ayudarme, mi única opción es usar la brecha que se crea cuando atacan, pero solo tendré una oportunidad, un paso en falso y es el fin."_ — pensaba Silver en una solución para esta precaria situación.

— ¿Qué pasó con toda esa energía, esa velocidad y esa fuerza? — dijo en tono burlesco un minotauro de armadura color morado oscura que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, y llevaba una alabarda del mismo color y de gran tamaño, además de su considerable tamaño, esta no era una alabarda común, esta poseía hoja y punta en ampos extremos, aparte de parecía tener una extraña aura oscura a su alrededor.

Silver parecia haberse molestado por el comentario, pero no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar fuerzas en una charla sin propósito.

— ¿Qué? ¿No sabes hablar? — dijo el minotauro molesto por la falta de respuesta. — ¡Eso ya no importa! Esperaba más de ti, parecía que sabias pelear, pero caíste en el primer truco sin darte cuenta. Acabemos con esto de una vez, quizás tus compañeros den más pelea. — dijo el minotauro de formadespectiva señalando a Silver.

En ese momento, el pegaso de la vez anterior se lanzo a por Silver, pero en esta ocasión Silver logró esquivarlo, acto seguido volvió a moverse al centro esquivando de esta manera el golpe del mazo de un minotauro, al volver a punto de partida fue recibido por el grifo de la espada, el cual intentó acabar con Silver, pero este no solo esquivó la estocada, sino que también tomó la espada del grifo lanzándolo en dirección de un unicornio que se encontraba cargando un hechizo, con esta acción Silver logro su cometido, causar impresión en los mercenarios. Cosa que Silver aprovechó para lanzar la espada del grifo en dirección al pegaso más cercano, este se encontraba a escasos dos metros de él, cosa que le resultó a su favor, pues al estar a tan corta distancia sería capaz de seguirle el paso a la espada, y usarla para crear una brecha por la cual salir del lugar. El pegaso esquivó la espada dejándole el paso libre a Silver, pero no todo salió como el pegaso lo esperaba, pues al intentar salir del círculo, recibió un golpe directo de un mazo de uno de los minotauros, este golpe lo regresó al punto de inicio dejando su visión borrosa.

Por su parte, Shadow también se encontraba en una situación no muy ventajosa, lo habían rodeado completamente, no tenía escapatoria, su única opción era pelear, y en efecto, eso fue lo que hizo. Tres grifos realizaron un ataque simultáneo con sus garras, Shadow evadió dos de los tres cortes, pero el cuarto logro lastimarlo, por suerte se movió de tal forma que evito que el golpe fuese letal. Acto seguido, dejó de mover sus alas logrando que dos pegasos que intentaban atacarlo desde los costados se chocasen y cayesen en la montaña de mercenarios que ya habían sido vencidos.

— Veo que no eres fácil de matar, supongo que el rango de capitán no está al alcance de cualquiera. — dijo un grifo que llevaba una armadura color roja carmesí, que lo cubría casi por completo (incluyendo sus alas) con un par de garras metálicas que parecían bastante más filosas que las de los demás.

— No es fácil de obtener, eso tenlo por seguro. — respondió Shadow totalmente serio, aunque se notaba que las heridas empezaban a hacerle mella.

— Desgraciadamente no tienes lo necesario para vencernos en este momento. — dijo el grifo con tono burlesco. — Ahora, terminen el trabajo, que el mono ese parece más fuerte. — ordenó el grifo mientras centraba su mirada en su próximo blanco.

Nuevamente los grifos atacaron, esta vez Shadow los esquivó a todos, una alabarda estuvo a centímetros de atravesar el pecho de Shasdow, pero este lo desvió con su pata delantera izquierda, dando como resultado un gran corte en su pata, seguidamente un pegaso se acercó a gran velocidad intentando darle el golpe de gracia, pero Shadow lo esquivó y tomó una de sus patas lanzándolo en dirección a dos grifos que se dirigían a Silver, los cuales terminaron cayendo sobre un dragón que iba en dirección a Andrés.

— Veo que te preocupas por tus amigos, supongo que ya asumiste que no podrás sobrevivir a esta batalla. — dijo el grifo confiado.

— Todavía no estoy listo para morir. — dijo Shadow de forma seria.

— Que pena… porque no saldrás de aquí con vida. — dijo el grifo de forma burlesca.

— Creo que no me entendiste. — dijo Shadow manteniendo su semblante serio. — No es solo que no quiera morir. ¡Es que no puedo permitirme morir! ¡Simplemente no es una opción! — exclamó Shadow con determinación en su voz.

— Pues, comprobemos esa teoría. — dijo el grifo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y seguidamente movió una de sus alas lanzando una ráfaga de plumas metálicas las cuales Shadow esquivó a duras penas.

(Paren la música)

(Ahora pongan esta otra: [ One Punch Man OST — Hurry Call — /watch?v=M7-KixG04vc ] recomendable poner esta música de fondo mientras leen, si pueden pónganla en modo bucle para evitarse molestias)

Volviendo con Silver — _"Shadow está muy ocupado con sus propios enemigos"_ — pensó Silver mientras veía a Shadow. — " _No creo que Andrés se haya percatado de nuestra situación"_ — pensó Silver mientras a duras penas lograba ver a los mercenarios que seguían saliendo despedidos de donde él se encontraba. — _"¿Es el final de mi camino? ¿Aquí acaba mi historia?"_ — se preguntaba Silver casi al punto de perder la conciencia. — _"¿Sin volver a ver a mí hermano? ¿Sin rescatar a mí hermana?"_ — Se lamentaba Silver. — _"Mi hermano y mi hermana… ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO! ¡Mi camino no acaba aquí!"_ — pensaba Silver obligándose a continuar, y una chispa de determinación en su estado más puro apareció en sus ojos.

En la mente de Shadow — _"No puedo morir"_ — pensó Shadow esquivando una ráfaga de plumas metálicas. — _"¡No voy a morir!"_ — pensó Shadow mientras esquivaba otra ráfaga que en esta ocasión había logrado lastimarlo. — _"¡MORIR NO ES UNA OPCIÓN!"_ — una tercera oleada de plumas llegó y esta logro causarle varios cortes, por suerte ninguno letal, pero Shadow cerró los ojos por el dolor. — _"¡NO VOY A MORIR!"_ — pensó Shadow y al abrió los ojos, y en ellos ahora era visible un chispa de determinación que no podría ser extinguida ni por la desesperación mas tormentosa.

Silver y Shadow estaban determinados a sobrevivir a cualquier costo, empezaron a observar su entorno y terminaron dándose cuenta de que ambos se encontraban en el mismo punto del campo solo que con 20 metros de diferencia en la altura, se vieron mutuamente con esas chispas de determinación pura en su mirada, y parecía que con esa mirada había sido suficiente para saber qué es lo que pensaba el otro. Ambos salieron disparados en dirección al otro, acelerando de forma casi instantánea, tras ellos dejaron una estela de viento que arrastro a uno que otro mercenario, el movimiento fue tan rápido e inesperado que nadie tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, cuando Silver y Shadow se cruzaron, extendieron una de sus pata para agarrar la del otro, y empezaron a volar en cirulos lo más rápido que podían, terminaron formando un mini torbellino con un radio de 1,5 metros, no es demasiado grande, pero digno de respeto tomando en cuenta las condiciones en las que lo están haciendo. Aunque el torbellino no era especialmente grande, era muy potente, en su centro el vacio era casi absoluto, era un huracán sin ojo, un arma de doble filo, y si no tienen cuidado podrían quedar atrapados dentro de ese vacío.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Andrés se encontraba peleando contra una gran cantidad de mercenarios, pero a pesar de ser bastante buenos no lograban acertar muchos golpes, esto se debía a la gran velocidad de Andrés estando en este mundo, y aun más por el hecho de que los pocos golpes que lograban acertarle no parecían causar un gran daño. De forma repentina, Blood Night se adelanto a todos en un segundo y apareció frente a Andrés acertando el primer golpe que realmente parece haber causado algún daño significativo, Andrés salió disparado unos 7 metros, se mantuvo en pie, pero fue el primer golpe que se dignó a defender en vez de evadirlo desviarlo o recibirlo directamente.

— Buen golpe, debo admitir que pusiste mucha fuerza en el. — dijo Andrés con una sonrisa mientras revisaba la integridad de su escudo de energía, el cual, por suerte ya se había recuperado del poderoso golpe.

— Tu defensa tampoco está nada mal. —dijo el pegaso de alas de murciélago.

— "Y aun no has visto nada." — pensó Andrés para sus adentros. Tras este pensamiento Blood repitió su ataque, el cual en esta ocasión fue desviado por Andrés, el cual a continuación dio una patada giratoria a nivel de las patas de blood, este saltó evitando el ataque e intentó usar su peso para aumentar la fuerza de su siguiente ataque. Andrés se quedó quieto e iba a defender el ataque pero en el último momento lo esquivó y dejó que el pegaso de pelaje carmesí golpease el suelo en su lugar. En ese momento, Andrés intentó golpear a Blood con una patada descendente, pero este la bloqueó con sus patas, aunque de igual forma sintió el impacto de esa patada, Andrés detuvo su ataque y dejó su posición de combate poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras veía al bat-poni frente a él.

— Tú eres fuerte, pero por otra parte, tus amigos no parecen tener oportunidad. — dijo Blood con tono feliz y un toque burlesco mientras señala a Silver y a Shadow quienes se encontraban rodeados y con algunas heridas.

Andrés volteó a verlos, y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Blood era cierto, hasta que notó la determinación en la mirada de sus amigos. — Confío en ellos. Además, esa no es la mirada de alguien que está a punto de morir. — dijo Andrés con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Blood volvió a verlos y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, en ese momento Silver y Shadow aceleraron de forma casi instantánea, y llegar al punto donde se cruzaban, crearon un torbellino de considerable tamaño que se llevó a varios mercenarios.

— ¿Pero cómo? No se dijeron nada. — dijo Blood impresionado.

— Ni yo lo sé, se conocieron "hoy". — dijo Andrés viendo como los mercenarios eran arrastrados al interior del torbellino.

— Y dime… ¿A cuál de los dos piensas salvar? — dijo Blood encontrando un defecto en el plan (o técnica [Como lo prefieran])

— ¿A qué te refieres? Si pueden hacer ese huracán en miniatura, deben poder detenerlo, o mínimo deberían saber cómo salir en una pieza. — dijo Andrés de forma despreocupada.

— No deben quedarles energías para detenerlo sin arriesgarse, y si salen tendrán que hacerlo a baja altitud si no quieren ser atrapados por alguno de los míos, pero si hacen eso se arriesgan a chocar con alguna construcción y quedar fuera de combate, claro, eso en el mejor de los casos... — respondió Blood a la pregunta. — Pero respóndeme que tengo curiosidad. ¿Si salen despedidos en dirección opuesta, a cual correrías a salvar? — preguntó Blood con notoria curiosidad.

— A los dos, ahora yo te tengo una pregunta a ti. ¿Por qué paraste de atacarme, te pusiste a hablar como que fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, y desperdicias completamente la oportunidad de atácame a traición? — preguntó Andrés también con curiosidad.

— Simple, esto no es personal, es un simple trabajo, vine porque necesito el dinero, y porque esta pelea sonaba interesante. Además ¿Cuál es el chiste de atacarte a traición? Si lo hiciera, perdería la mitad de mis razones para venir aquí, no me compares con esta bola de asesinos y degenerados sedientos de sangre. — respondió con simpleza el bat-poni

— Me caes bien, dime donde puedo encontrarte después de que terminemos aquí. Tengo entendido que tienen una especie de base de mercenarios o algo así. ¿Verdad? — dijo Andrés esquivando una lanza que había sido arrastrada por el torbellino.

— Y luego iras con Celestia para decirle donde estamos y cobrar la recompensa. ¿No? No creas que soy estúpido solo por no ser como esos de allá. — dijo algo molesto el bat-poni de pelaje carmesí.

— Nah, no me interesa esa recompensa, ni tampoco me parece que todos los que están ahí disfruten asesinando a diestra y siniestra, si le dijera donde se esconden probablemente atacarían para detenerlos, y eso no haría más que generar bajas de ambos bandos. — dijo Andrés de forma despreocupada mientras miraba el torbellino.

— Tienes razón en eso. ¿Pero como podría confiar en ti? ¿Cómo se que no me traicionaras? — preguntó Blood de forma inquisidora.

— Tendrás que tomar el riesgo, aunque el solo hecho de que esté hablando contigo en vez de capturarte y torturarte hasta que me lo digas ya debería darte una idea, pero si no me crees no hay problema, tengo mis medios para obtener lo que quiero. — dijo Andrés con simpleza sin quitar la mirada del torbellino.

— Eso lo veremos luego, claro si sobrevives, ahora quiero ver a cual salvas… — dijo Blood curioso de la próxima acción de Andrés.

— Ya te lo dije… A ambos… — dijo Andrés con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba el torbellino, acto seguido salió corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección al mismo, y al estar a pocos metros de este saltó directamente a donde creía el que estaban los pegasos.

— Veamos que tienes en mente. — dijo Blood mientras veía lo sucedido.

* * *

En el interior del torbellino se encontraban Silver y Shadow sostenidos uno del otro por un casco mientras volaban a gran velocidad para mantener la fuerza del torbellino. — ¡Shadow! — gritó Silver para que el capitán de le guardia nocturna pudiera oírlo dentro de torbellino.

— ¡Dime! — dijo ahora el bat-poni al pegaso plateado.

— ¡¿Cuánto más crees que podamos mantener el tornado?!— preguntó Silver mientras veía a los mercenarios que eran arrastrados por el torbellino y a uno que otro que intentaban deternerlo y terminaban siendo arrastrados.

— ¡No sé, pero no creo que duremos lo suficiente como para acabar con todos! — respondió Shadow.

— ¡Entonces tendremos que retrasarlo lo más posible! — respondió Silver

— Dime… ¡¿Tienes algo en mente para cuando eso pase?! — preguntó Shadow interesado.

— ¡No podremos detener esta cosa para salir, lo que si pomos hacer es buscar una brecha y usarla en el momento preciso, podríamos salir sin detener el tornado, y así seguiría un rato mas antes de volverse inestable y deshacerse! — Explicó Silver su plan.

— ¡Dime donde está el "pero"! — dijo Shadow pues el plan sonaba demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

— ¡Que si fallamos al usar la brecha, nos quedaremos atrapados en el tornado! — dijo Silver algo nervioso. — Y si usamos la brecha, y nos están esperando afuera… no podremos esquivar nada, así que la brecha tiene que tener camino libre para que esto funcione… — dijo Silver sin parar de ver el torbellino.

— Entonces… En el peor de los casos, nos estrellamos contra algo y hasta ahí llegamos… — dijo Shadow de forma seria mientras veía el torbellino de la misma forma que Silver.

— ¡Ya vi un par de brechas, pero tendremos que esperar a que se alineen con un camino despejado! — dijo Silver.

— ¡¿Tiempo?! — preguntó Shadow.

— ¡57 segundos aproximadamente, están abajo! — respondió Silver de forma seria.

— ¡Si, ya la vi! — dijo Shadow. — _"Este pegaso me impresiona, esa brecha está bien escondida, y al parecer no hiso ningún esfuerzo para lograr encontrarla."_ — pensó Shadow al lograr ubicar la brecha con la vista.

— ¡Tendremos que resistir como sea hasta ese momento! — dijo Silver sin perder de vista la brecha.

— " _Esta es nuestra única opción."_ — pensó Shadow mientras veía la brecha.

— "Si fallamos… será nuestro fin…" — pensaba Silver mientras observaba atentamente la brecha en busca de algún posible cambio en el momento de alineación. — ¡30 segundos! — exclamó Silver contando el tiempo restante antes de la misma. — ¡15 segundos! — continuó Silver con la cuenta regresiva. — ¡10 segu…

— ¡Cuidado! — interrumpió Shadow, y repentinamente soltó a Silver, dejando que este fuera arrastrado por el torbellino, pero a la vez salvándolo de un corte vertical del grifo de armadura roja que tan solo unas milésimas de segundo después pasó entre ambos a una velocidad descomunal.

Silver no se había percatado del grifo, estaba demasiado concentrado en no perder la brecha, y de no ser por el rápido accionar de Shadow, probablemente no seguiría en una pieza. Y aunque Shadow tomó la decisión correcta al soltar a Silver, esto también significó que ahora ambos estaban atrapados en el torbellino sin posibilidad de escape hasta que este se detuviera. Ambos vieron como el grifo había llegado hasta el fondo del torbellino y se aferró al suelo con sus garras, evitando de esta manera ser arrastrado por el mismo, tanto Shadow como Silver se preocuparon pues esto significaba que en el momento en que el torbellino se detuviese, el grifo los tendría a ambos en bandeja de plata.

No había pasado ni un segundo, todo esto sucedió en milésimas, y justo cuando Shadow y Silver iban a ser arrastrados al torbellino, Andrés llegó saltando sobre aquellos que se encontraban atapados en los arremolinados vientos del tornado, y en el acto toma a Shadow y a Silver por sus patas las cuales todavía estaban extendidas, y al instante siguiente una luz plateada los cubrió por completo desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

Fuera del torbellino, a una considerable distancia del mismo, se encontraba Blood Night guien tenia la mirada fija en dirección al torbellino, a la espera de ver que es lo que el humano tenía en mente al saltar directo a esa poderosa masa de viento arremolinado. Repentinamente, en el centro el torbellino surgió una tenue luz plateada la cual desapareció al instante, y reapareció a unos 30 metros del mismo, de esa luz surgieron Andrés, Silver, y Shadow, los últimos dos con algunas heridas y un notable cansancio. — ¡Te lo dije Blood! — dijo Andrés mientras apuntaba directo al bat-poni que estaba viéndooslos directamente.

— Lo admito, eso no me lo esperaba. — respondió Blood mientras se rascaba la cabeza con uno de sus cascos.

— No creo que estos dos puedan continuar así que tendré que aumentar un poco el nivel. — dijo Andrés mientras señalaba a Silver y a Shadow.

— ¡¿Como que no podemos continuar?! — dijo Silver levantándose de golpe, pero se le notaba el cansancio.

— ¡Todavía podemos seguir un rato más! — dijo Shadow imitando la acción de Silver, pero cayendo de inmediato.

Silver volteó a ver a Shadow pues le extrañó esto, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la pata por la que Andrés lo había tomado tenía un corte bastante profundo. — "El no tenia eso cuando estábamos en el tornado. ¿Será que?" — pensaba Silver en como se pudo hacer esa herida Shadow.

 **Flashback:**

Silver estaba concentrado en la brecha, y no se percata de como repentinamente el grifo de armadura roja entra en el torbellino de forma vertical, Shadow no solo suelta a Silver, sino que lo empuja para lograr sacarlo de la trayectoria del corte a tiempo, pero al hacerlo, no le quedó el tiempo suficiente para evadir completamente el ataque y terminó con una profunda hería que por suerte no cortó ninguna arteria importante.

Al segundo siguiente apareció Andrés tomando a ambos por el casco que tenían extendido, y por desgracia para Shadow eso significó que su ya herida pata tuvo que cargar con todo su cuerpo por 2 infernales segundos, que aunque parece poco, resulta realmente doloroso si tienes una herida de 4 centímetros de profundidad a lo largo y ancho de la pata.

 **Fin flashback:**

— "!En ese momento fue que lo hirieron!" — se dio cuenta Silver.

(Paren la música)

— No se preocupen, no hace falta que sigan peleando, yo acabaré esto. — dijo Andrés intentando que dejaran de esforzarse en meterse en una pelea que podría costarles la vida.

— ¡¿Y tu vas a vencernos a todos?! — preguntó al borde de la risa el minotauro de armadura morada que ahora estaba cerca de Blood.

— Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso? — dijo Andrés sin prestarle mucha atención

En ese momento el minotauro estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero fue detenido por el grifo de armadura roja que puso una garra frente a él. — Tranquilízate Dastrun, si lo matas no podré divertirme con él. — dijo el grifo.

— Está bien, pero yo daré el golpe de gracia Espectra, no lo olvides. — dijo el minotauro sin dejar de ver a Andrés.

Repentinamente, frente a Andrés apareció un dragón de aproximadamente 20 metros de altura, el cual, sin siquiera dar tiempo a reacción soltó una enorme llamarada que cubrió un área de 200 metros cuadrados (m2) durante varios segundos, en los cuales la intensidad del fuego parecía aumentar y aumentar. Después de una larga y potente llamarada que duro al menos 10 segundos, el fuego se detuvo y la zona se encontraba cubierta de humo.

Al desaparecer el humo, fue posible divisar a Andrés, a Silver, a Shadow y a ¿Luna ¿en forma unicornio)? Cubiertos por un campo de fuerza plateado al igual que todo el suelo que debía haber sido carbonizado. — ¿Cuándo llegaste Luna? — preguntó Andrés sin darle mucha importancia al dragón.

— Mientras el dragón intentaba rostizarlos. — le contestó ella con simpleza.

— Creo que deberíamos llevar este combate lejos del pueblo. — dijo Andrés y con un chasquido de dedos todos desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

A unos 500 metros de distancia de Poniville aparecieron todos los mercenarios sin excepción, tanto los que seguían en pie como los que yacían desparramados por el suelo. Y a unos metros de ellos aparecieron Andrés y los que con él se encontraban al momento del tele-transporte.

— ¿Por qué volviste Luna? — preguntó Andrés con curiosidad.

— Para ayudar. — respondió Luna como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— Dime Luna. ¿Sabes algún hechizo para sanar una herida como esa? — preguntó Andrés mientras señalaba la pata herida de Shadow

— Mmm… No se muchos hechizos e curación, pero puedo curarlo lo suficiente para que pueda usar su pata. — respondió Luna.

— Ok, usa esto, seguro será más rápido. — dijo Andrés sacando la gema de la armadura de Silver y pasándosela a Luna.

— Perfecto, con esto puedo hacer algo aun mejor. — dijo Luna atrapando la gema en el aire con su magia.

Luna concentró magia en su cuerno y lanzó un hechizo, acto seguido los músculos de la pata de Shadow volvieron a conectarse y dejaron se sangrar, pero se le notaba en la cara al bat-poni que ese remedio había sido casi que peor que la misma herida. Seguidamente Luna volvió a concentrar magia en su cuerno y lanzó otro hechizo. — Con eso deberían estar listos. — dijo Luna viendo a los pegasos los cuales ahora tenían una especie de armadura mágicas que eran iguales a la de Silver.

— Si Luna, que ahora pueden dar pelea y todo, pero siguen cansados y heridos. — dijo Andrés resaltando lo obvio.

— Eso ya lo arreglo. — dijo Luna y acto seguido lanzo otro hechizo. — Voluntad Férrea. — dijo Luna al lanzar el hechizo.

— ¿Que fue eso? — preguntó Andrés curioso.

— Mis heridas… Ya no duelen. — dijo Shadow.

— Ni las mías. — dijo Silver.

— Voluntad Férrea, es un hechizo de alto nivel que permite eliminar completamente el cansancio, fatiga, y dolor mientras se tenga la magia suficiente para mantener el hechizo, además de que aumenta en gran medida la fuerza y velocidad, y la verdad, a parte del lanzamiento inicial no gasta mucha magia, eso sí, solo funciona mientras el poni que pelea tenga la voluntad para seguir, si pierdes esa voluntad el hechizo perderá su efecto instantáneamente, por otra parta, a mayor fuerza de voluntad, más poder otorga a quien lo use. Con esta gema no habrá de que preocuparse en lo que respecta a consumo de magia, y al parecer ellos tienen ganas de pelear, así que esto se pondrá entretenido. — dijo Luna mientras sostenía la gema de la armadura de Silver con su magia, y ponía una sonrisa que daba a entender que ya habían ganado.

— Entonces, solo falta esto. — dijo Andrés y con un chasquido de sus dedos Silver y Shadow fueron cubiertos por un escudo de energía como el que Andrés usaba. (Para el que no lo recuerde, el escudo de energía es una especie de campo de fuerza en forma de armadura o aura magica que cubre todo el cuerpo.) — Con eso ya no les podrán hacer daño los que lleven armas anti magia.

— Perfecto. — dijeron los pegasos al unísono.

— Y como decía, es hora de aumentar de nivel. — dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos, en ese momento algo de vapor salió de las suelas de sus zapatos, y al dar un paso al frete Andrés dejó en el suelo un par de piezas de un metal blanco con la forma de la suela de sus zapatos. — Así estoy mucho mejor. — dijo Andrés dando un par de pequeños saltos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Luna

— Pesas de iridio comprimido. — contestó Andrés con simpleza dejando a Luna, a Silver y a Shadow con caras de extrañeza. — El iridio en un metal muy denso eso lo hace pesado, al estar comprimido significa que es aun más denso y por tano más pesado, y como resultado ese par de pequeñas piezas llegan a pesar 30 kilogramos cada una, o al menos en mí mundo pesan eso aquí serán como 20 Kg más o menos. — explicó Andrés dejando a algunos de los mercenarios que escucharon bastante preocupados.

— ¿Y para que quieres esas cosas? — preguntó Silver curioso del "¿Por qué?" de llevar esas pesas todo el tiempo.

— En mi mundo las usamos para entrenar hace tiempo, pero ahora simplemente se me hiso común llevarlas. Además, si dejo de usarlas mientras estoy aquí seguramente perderé fuerza por la falta de gravedad. — respondió Andrés con simpleza.

— Comencemos de una vez, que nos están esperando. — dijo Shadow mientras veía a Espectra directamente.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — apoyó Luna con intención de salir a pelear.

— Dale, pero tú quédate aquí. — dijo Andrés señalando a Luna.

— ¡¿Pero por qué me tengo que quedar fuera de la diversión?! — Preguntó Luna entre triste e indignada.

— Muy simple, por lo que se dé la magia, que no es mucho… tienes que mínimo concentrarte para mantener los hechizos de armadura y "Voluntad Férrea" en Silver y Shadow. Además, tienes que cuidar esa gema, porque supongo qu si me la das estaría gastando tu propia magia para mantener ambos hechizos. — respondió Andrés y Luna dejó su semblante de indignación.

— En parte tienes razón, así que me quedaré aquí, pero espero que la batalla sea digna de verse. — dijo Luna esperando una buena batalla.

(One Punch Man OST — The cyborg fights – /watch?v=TryWShIYink — recomendable poner esta música de fondo mientras leen, si pueden pónganla en modo bucle para evitarse molestias.)

— Tranquila, te aseguro que estará entretenida. — dijo Andrés no muy convencido. — Por lo menos la batalla contra los jefes debería serlo. — dijo ahora en voz más baja para que solo Luna escuchase. — Bueno, ya es momento de empezar con esto. — dijo Andrés y salió corriendo en dirección a los mercenarios atravesando el campo de fuerza como si nada, al ver esto, Silver y Shadow lo imitaron y se dieron cuenta de que ahora ellos también podían atravesarlo sin problema.

Blood Night, Dastrun, y Esperctra se encontraban viendo lo sucedido, y por lo menos Blood se impresionó al oír que esa no era toda la velocidad de Andrés, al instante siguiente Andrés, Silver y Shadow ya se encontraban peleando contra los mercenarios. — Supongo que nosotros también tendremos que ir a pelear. — dijo Espectra al ver como los mercenarios caían como moscas.

— ¡Solo eso quería escuchar! — exclamó Dastrun antes de salir corriendo en dirección a Silver.

Blood se dio un facehoof al ver como su impulsivo compañero se lanzaba al ataque.

— Debí habérmelo esperado, ñe… da igual, ahora iré por mi presa, espero que dure un rato. — dijo Espectra viendo a Shadow mientras esta se encargaba de los grifos y pegasos en el cielo. — ¡Quiero ver en cuantas parte puedo cortarlo antes de que muera! — exclamó el grifó de armadura roja, terminando con una risa maniática y una mirada desquiciada mientras veía su reflejo en sus garras metálicas, acto seguido salió disparado en dirección el bat-poni.

Blood observó a sus compañeros preguntándose cuál de los dos estaba peor de la cabeza. — ¿Cómo terminé trabajando con estos locos? Cada día me hago la misma pregunta, y la respuesta siempre es la misma… Ni puta idea… — dijo el pegaso preguntándose como termino en esa situación. Tras esto, buscó a Andrés con la vista y al encontrarlo se llevó la sorpresa de que se movía un 80% más rápido que antes. — _"Creo que ahora será más difícil acertar un golpe, pero cuando lo acierte será mucho más efectivo, ya que ahora no tiene ese par de anclas que evitaban que lo sacara volando."_ — pensó Blood al ver la velocidad de Andrés.

* * *

Silver se encontraba en medio de la batalla, ahora con esta armadura mágica y el escudo de energía de Andrés, no tenia que preocuparse de que lo cortasen, y podía detener los ataques en vez de solo esquivarlos. Mientras Silver repelía los ataques de un pegaso y dos minotauros, un grifo bajaba a gran velocidad sobre él, Silver dio tres golpes, todos estos certeros a sus objetivos y con esto los mercenarios salieron volando, pero no se había percatado de la existencia del grifo que estaba a punto de clavar sus garras metálicas en la espalda de Silver. El grifo logro acertar el golpe con sus garras al pegaso plateado en el lomo de este, sonriendo al pensar que había logrado acabar con el mismo, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al darse cuenta de que sus garras metálicas se habían destrozado al hacer contacto, y ahora Silver lo miraba con una sonrisa que no parecía muy amigable. Acto seguido, el grifo había sido lanzado por los aires ahora con un par de patas rotas. Repentinamente, un mazo de considerable tamaño golpea a Silver y este es movido un par de metros, pero sin recibir daño verdadero.

— ¿Te habías olvidado de mí? — preguntó el minotauro de armadura morada con tono burlón.

— Resulta difícil olvidar una cara tan fea como la tuya, pero tu arma era otra ¿O me equivoco? — le contestó el pegaso en forma de burla, pero terminado con curiosidad

Dastrun se enfureció por la burla y saltó directo al combate sin responder la pregunta del pegaso, usó su mazo para golpear a Silver con gran fuerza, pero contrario a lo que se esperaría, Silver no lo esquivó, sino que lo detuvo y saltó sobre este para luego dar otro salto y golpear al minotauro directamente. El golpe logra sacar de balance a Dastrun aunque más por lo inesperado del ataque que por el golpe como tal. — ¡Maldito insecto! — gritó el minotauro mientras repetía su ataque, en esta ocasión Silver vuelve a detener el mazo y repite su ataque.

— No soy un insecto, soy un pegaso, por si no te habías dado cuenta. — dijo Silver intentando molestar al minotauro.

Dastrun volvió a repetir su ataque, y en esta ocasión estaba a la espera de que el pegaso lo detuviese, pero para su desgracia y sorpresa, el pegaso lo esquivó y seguidamente voló directamente al minotauro y le dio un golpe con sus patas traseras en su cara. Dastrun ciertamente cayó al suelo, pero no fue por el fuerte golpe, sino que al haberse pasado de largo con el mazo y recibir un golpe lateral, termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo. Silver se acercó para intentar dejarlo inconsciente con una serie de golpes, pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el minotauro se levantó tomando a Silver por una de sus patas, acto seguido se levanto y empezó a golpear a Silver contra el suelo repetidas veces. Tras esto levanto a Silver hasta la altura de su cara y se impresionó al ver que su rostro no demostraba el más mínimo dolor, aunque su armadura mágica no había terminado de regenerarse después de ser destruida en gran parte por los demoledores y repetidos golpes.

— "Esto definitivamente dolerá mañana." — pensó Silver pues sabía que el hechizo no duraría para siempre. — ¿Solo eso tienes? — dijo Silver y se soltó del agarre del minotauro para empezar a golpearlo nuevamente.

* * *

Shadow se encontraba derribando a todo mercedario que se encontrase en el aire, alcanzó a un pegaso que estaba huyendo de él, lo tomó de la cola dio unas cuantas vueltas y lo lanzo contra dos grifos que lo venían persiguiendo. Al momento siguiente una alabarda lanzada desde el suelo lo golpeó y se rompió al instante sin causar daños, Shadow bajó en picada y con un poderoso golpe dejó noqueado al minotauro que había lanzado la alabarda, aprovechó la velocidad ganada durante el descenso para acabar con algunos mercenarios que se encontraban cerca, posteriormente volvió a subir a la altitud en la que se encontraba antes de que lo impactara la alabarda, pero fue violentamente sujetado por una de sus patas, y acto seguido fue lanzado directamente al suelo. Shadow impactó fuertemente contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter el cual aumentó su tamaño cuando sobre el cayo Espectra con un golpe directo a la cara del bat-poni. — Hola hola, el carnicero a llegado… — dijo Espectra con mirada desquiciada y acto seguido empezó a intentar cortar a Shadow en pedazos con sus garras metálicas, pero estar no tuvieron efecto alguno a parte de lograr fragmentar superficialmente la armadura magia del bat-poni, aunque de forma impresionante no se rompieron en el proceso.

— Esas armas ya no pueden hacerme nada. — dijo Shadow y golpeó al grifo con sus patas traseras quitándoselo de encima, seguidamente saltó sobre el grifo y empezó a golpearlo con sus patas delanteras, pero un minotaruro la golpeó con su mazo para quitárselo de encima a Espectra. Shadow se levantó nuevamente ahora con su armadura regenerada y volvió a Saltar sobre Espectra, el cual hizo exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Andrés había trazado un circulo en el suelo a su alrededor, este media unos 3 metros de diámetro, cualquiera que entrara a este era molido a golpes por Andrés en un tiempo no superior a cuatro segundos, la velocidad adicional no le había sentado nada mal para encargarse de los mercenarios que antes lo rodeaban evitando que se moviese libremente. Un minotauro lazó una alabarda mientras que otro intentó atacar con su mazo, un grifo y un pegaso atacaron por lados opuestos, todo con el fin de no dejarle una forma de escape. Andrés tomó la alabarda por el filo y la usó para detener el mazo del otro minotauro, mientras que con su otra mano tomó al pegaso por una pata y usando la inercia del giro se llevó al grifo por en medio lanzando a ambos contra el minotauro que había lanzado la alabarda, a su vez dejo de aplicar fuerza en la alabarda dejando que el golpe entrara, pero esquivándolo y usando la misma alabarda para cortar el mago del mazo y dar una patada giratoria al minotauro que lo sostenía, el cual de forma irremediable cayó al suelo noqueado.

— Sabia que esto sería sencillo, pero esperaba que me dieran un poco más de pelea. — dijo Andrés esperando a su próximo contrincante, aunque parecía que nadie quería acercarse al círculo en el que Andrés se encontraba. — Pufff… cobardes… ¡Si no viene nadie en los próximos 3 segundos, saldré del circulo y los mato a todos! — exclamó Andrés intentando que alguien se acercase, pero esto no funcionó, más bien ahora los mercenarios se estaban alejando del circulo.

— ¡1! — dijo Andrés poniéndose en posición de combate.

— ¡2! — dijo Andrés mientras observaba a todos los mercenarios como si estuviese marcando a sus objetivos, los cuales empezaron a retroceder si quitarle la mirada de encima a Andrés.

— ¡Y tre…! — estaba diciendo Andrés mientras los mercenarios ya se encontraban corriendo por sus vidas, pero repentinamente Andrés dio un fuerte golpe mientras se daba la vuelta, el golpe no acertó a nadie, extrañando a los mercenarios los cuales voltearon a verlo extrañados, solo que no tuvieron tiempo a ver lo que sucedía, pues en cuestión de milésimas de segundo Bloob había aparecido a las espaldas de Andrés con una increíble aceleración y velocidad, conectando un golpe directo al humano el cual rodó por el suelo un par de decenas de metros hasta ser detenido por el choque contra un árbol el cual se agrietó por el impacto. Andrés se levantó sin un rasguño, pero se le notaba un poco adolorido. — Definitivamente me has sorprendido, no esperaba ese golpe, pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta mi espalda cuando me di la vuelta? — preguntó Andrés con cierto interés y sincera curiosidad.

— Velocidad, aceleración y el árbol que está por allá. — contestó Blood señalando un árbol que se encontraba detrás de él y al que ahora le faltaba un pedazo de unos 30 centímetros de diámetro.

— Interesante, pensé que alguno de tus compañeros podría haber usado magia para tele-transportarte, pero veo que me equivoqué. — dijo Andrés interesado, y repentinamente dio un salto esquivando otro golpe directo de Blood, ahora en el aire Andrés vio como blood había evitado el árbol y utilizó otro para cambiar su dirección e intentar golpearlo ahora que se encontraba en el aire y no podría esquivarlo. Blood estaba a solo centímetros de golpear a Andrés pero este se veía demasiado tranquilo, cosa que preocupaba a Blood el cual intentó ignorar ese sentimiento de preocupación para seguir con su ataque. Esto fue un gran error, pues en esas escasas milésimas de segundo restantes, Andrés tomó el casco con el que el bat-poni quería golpearlo y lo usó de apoyo para llegar hasta arriba del ya mencionado y usar la inercia generada para darle una patada doble con una fuerza descomunal en el lomo, pero para la suerte de Blood sus brazaletes tuvieron tiempo a generar un escudo mágico color morado oscuro el cual detuvo el golpe rompiéndose en el proceso, aunque esto no evitó que el bat-poni terminase siendo lanzado contra el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

— Ese escudo es bastante resistente y un gran amortiguador, tomando en cuenta que todavía puedes moverte después de caer 10 metros a toda velocidad. — dijo Andrés tras tele-transportarse a unos metros de Blood el cual se estaba levantando del suelo.

— Yo mismo me encargue de hacerlos, y definitivamente son mejores que el promedio. — respondió Blood mostrando uno de sus brazaletes.

Andrés mira el brazalete con atención y se da cuenta de que en el mismo se pueden apreciar una seria de líneas increíblemente delgadas las cuales brillan con una tenue luz color morado oscuro, las cuales son casi invisibles sobre el color negro de los brazaletes y aun peor con la oscuridad de la noche. — Ahora estoy aun más interesado en hablar contigo cuando esta pelea termine. — dijo Andrés y al instante siguiente detuvo un golpe de Blood con uno propio, dando como resultado que Andrés fue empujado un par de centímetros dejando un surco en donde apoyaba sus pies. Blood intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para dar una patada doble a Andrés, pero Andrés lo esquivó y le dio una patada lateral con la que mando a volar unos 8 metros hasta que golpeó una gran roca la cual se agrietó un poco. — _"Espero que esto sea suficiente."_ — pensó Andrés antes de salir a toda velocidad en dirección a Blood el cual seguía en la roca, el golpe de Andrés fue directo, el escudo que formaron los brazaletes de Blood aguantaron bastante, la roca se fragmentó y daba señales de estas a punto de romperse, dando como resultado la destrucción del escudo mágico y que Blood ahora de encontrase incrustado en la roca y parecía estar inconsciente. — Esto es todo. — dijo Andrés y se dio la vuelta para seguir deshaciéndose de los mercenarios.

Andrés tomó rumbo al epicentro de la batalla, pero cometió el error de bajar la guardia, en el mismo instante que lo hizo, recibió un golpe con un poder descomunal, el cual lo mandó a volar 20 metros directo contra una enorme roca la cual se agrietó con en impacto. — Eso dolió. — dijo Andrés al impactar contra la roca. Acto seguido, Andrés es aplastado por una enorme roca lanzada por Blood que ahora se encontraba donde Andrés estaba antes, seguidamente, el bat-poni salió disparado a una velocidad de vértigo en dirección a donde estaba Andrés, atravesó la roca con la que lo había aplastado sin dificultad alguna, acertando un golpe directo a Andrés con el cual logró atravesar travesar la roca que estaba detrás del mismo, arrestándolo de esta forma hasta el centro de batalla dejando un surco de tierra en el suelo.

Todos los mercenarios, en especial los que habían visto pelear al humano, estaban impresionados de ver como el humano estaba siendo vencido, y aun mas cuando vieron a Blood que era cubierto por una especie de aura color morado oscuro que parecía provenir desde sus cascos. A los lados de Andrés llegaron Silver y Shadow quienes habían sido arrojados desde buena distancia.

Andrés, Silver y Shadow se levantaron mientras veían de frente a sus adversarios, repentinamente se escucho un tremendo estruendo, el cual había provenido de donde se encontraba Luna, Andrés volteó a ver preocupado y se dio cuenta de que un poni terrestre un poco más grande que Big Mac de pelaje marrón, crin color carmesí, ojos del mismo color, y con brazaletes como los de Blood, pero estos además hacían juego con una armadura negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo. El estruendo había sido resultado de un golpe que este había dado logrando agrietar el escudo de Andrés, el cual se regeneró de inmediato, el poni dio otro golpe, pero en esta ocasión el golpe fue detenido por un campo de fuerza mágico que Luna había creado. El golpe destruyo el escudo pero no por la fuerza del mismo, sino porque los brazaletes que llevaba lo debilitaron, Luna cargó su magia y lanzó un potente hechizó que arrastró al poni hasta una gran ropa y al impactar contera esta el rayo mágico explotó llevándose con él la roca y la zona circundante a esta. Silver, Shdow, y los mercenarios estaban impresionados por la fuerza del rayo, el poni se levantó molesto por el tremendo golpe que le habían propinado, pero se mantuvo en su lugar con una sonrisa en su cara. Esto preocupó a Andrés y Luna por igual, acto seguido un rayo de magia de poder descomunal impactó contra el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a Luna, el escudo mágico de Luna cayo sin ofrecer resistencia, el campo de fuerza que había colocado Andrés empezaba a agrietarse, mientras que el rayo mágico no parecía que fuese a detenerse por lo pronto. El campo de fuerza cedió por la fuerza del rayo mágico que seguía aumentando, según el campo de fuerza cayo el rayo que antes rebotaba del campo ahora se concentraba en un último escudo mágico el cual logró resistir hasta que el rayo se detuvo.

Luna bajó su escudo mágico dejando ver que ahora estaba en su forma de alicornio y la gema de la armadura de Silver brillaba con fuerza demostrando que ahora guardaba una gran cantidad de energía. — ¡¿Pero cómo?! — gritó una unicornio de pelaje color azul marino pálido, crin y cola color purpura en dos tonalidades, ojos fuxia con el iris algo más pequeño de lo normal, que llevaba un collar negro con una estrella de 6 puntas en él y también llevaba brazaletes en las patas pero con la diferencia que estos eran plateados con una gema negra. Esta se encontraba frente a una gran cantidad de unicornios y junto a una especie de cañón que tenía una enorme gema en su interior, y que apuntaba en dirección a Luna mientras dejaba salir un poco de humo.

— Como lo imaginé, esta gema tiene una capacidad impresionante. — dijo Luna mientras veía la gema la cual seguía brillando, a su vez parecía que el aumento de energía en la gema junto con la transformación de Luna había fortalecido los hechizos que había lanzado, pues Shadow y Silver se veían más recuperados.

— ¡Magic Darckstar! ¡Dijiste que con eso nos deshacíamos de la unicornio, pero no mencionaste que se convertiría en alicornio! — reclamó el poni terrestre haciendo que varios de sus compañeros se dieran un facehoof por la idiotez que este acababa de decir.

— ¡Death Punch! ¡¿Te has puesto más idiota que de costumbre o qué?! — le contestó Magic Darkstar por la estupidez que acaba de decir.

— ¡Yo solo sé que antes era una unicornio y ahora es una alicornio! ¡Creo que está claro! — gritó Death Punch como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

— Perfecto, ya empezaron a discutir… — dijo Blood viendo a sus compañeros con cara de decepción.

— Hola, seguimos aquí… — dijo Andrés intentando llamar la atención del par de mercenarios sin éxito.

— Deja a ese par de necios que sigan peleando, vamos por los que si vale la pena. — dijo Luna viendo a Blood y a los demás.

— ¡¿Como dijiste?! — dijeron al unísono la unicornio y el terrestre volteando a ver a Luna. Acto seguido Death se lanzo contra Luna, mientras que Magic disparaba nuevamente el cañón mágico. Shadow estaba a punto de saltar a la ayuda de Luna pero Andrés lo detuvo.

— Luna se encarga. — dijo Andrés tranquilamente mientras sostenía una de las patas de Shadow.

Luna detuvo el ataque de Death Punch con un par de espadas mágicas que invocó, las cuales por alguna razón no eran afectadas por los brazaletes anti-magia de Death, acto seguido levantó un escudo mágico reflectante que utilizó para desviar el rayo mágico, logrando que este se llevase por en medio al poni terrestre, y a su vez usó la gema para absorber la magia que no era capaz de reflejar con su escudo. Cuando el rayo mágico se detuvo Luna usó la gema de la armadura de Silver para lanzar un rayo mágico con el cual logró dejar fuera de combate a los unicornios que se encontraban detrás del cañón, pero el mismo no parecía haber recibido daño, ni tampoco Magic que estaba al lado del mismo.

— Creo que es momento de ponerse serios. — dijo Andrés con tono divertido y chasqueando sus dedos, logrando con esto que Luna apareciese junto a ellos.

— Estoy de acuerdo Andrés. — dijo Luna con una sonrisa. Acto seguido alrededor de los cuatro se formó un campo de fuerza plateado semitransparente. — Este sí que no lo rompen con nada. — dijo Andrés como retándolos a intentarlo. Luna empezó a cargar un hechizo, y su cuerpo empezó a ser cubierto por su aura mágica, se vio un resplandor, e instantes después Luna tenía una armadura negra como la noche más oscura, con el símbolo de su Cutie mark en el cuello, además que en su lomo tenía 2 espadas de mango azul oscuro. Silver y Shadow se impresionaron al ver a Luna con esa armadura, mientras que Andrés soltó un silbido. — Esa armadura te queda bien Luna. — dijo Andres recostado de uno de los muros del campo de fuerza, el cual estaba siendo atacado desde todos los ángulos posibles incluso usando el cañón mágico que parecía pertenecer a Magic Darckstar.

— Gracias. — dijo Luna algo ruborizada al recordar lo de la mañana.

— Ahora. ¿Alguna idea de que hacer para ayudarlos a ellos? — dijo Andrés señalando a Silver y a Shadow los cuales se molestaron algo por el comentario.

— No veo que estés en condiciones mucho mejores para decir eso. — dijo Shadow de forma molesta.

— El tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga. ¿O ya olvidaste cuando intentaron atraparlo? — dijo Silver de forma simple. La cruda realidad le cayó a Shadow como un balde de agua fría en la aveza y se quedó cayado.

— Podríamos potenciar sus armaduras usando más magia de la gema. — sugirió Luna.

— Eso no servirá contra ellos… Mmm… Ya sé. ¿Luna puedes traer la armadura esa de la que hablamos? Seguro que le sirve a Shadow, yo traeré la de Silver. — sugirió Andrés.

— Me parece bien, pero no sé si mi hermana cambió de lugar las armaduras en los últimos 1000 años. — respondió Luna.

— Inténtalo. — dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos, y al instante apareció la armadura de Silver.

Luna usó su magia para hacer aparecer la armadura de la que hablaban, y para la fortuna de Shadow la armadura apareció. — Listo. — dijo Luna feliz de que funcionase el hechizo.

Silver y Shadow se pusieron sus respectivas armaduras en tiempo record y Andrés chasqueó nuevamente sus dedos, con esta acción ambos pegasos fueron rodeados por 2 escudos de energía cada uno. — Luna, deberías usar ese hechizo… "Voluntad férrea" con las gemas para que así no tengas que seguir manteniéndolo tú, y además le des la gema a Silver para completar su armadura. — sugirió Andrés pues como le quitasen esa gema a Luna, pues adiós pegasos.

— Buena idea. — señaló Luna e hizo lo que Andrés había dicho. — Bueno, ahora solo falta ver que tienes bajo la manga Andrés. — dijo Luna.

(Paren la música)

(One Punch Man OST — BATTLE! (Extended) – /watch?v=H9wVg_CumKE — recomendable poner esta música de fondo mientras leen, si pueden pónganla en modo bucle para evitarse molestias.)

Andrés se separó del muro y chasqueó sus dedos, acto seguido brazaletes de iridio compimido se hacen cvisibles en las extremidades de Andrés, y seguidamente caen dos brazaletes de Iridio de los brazos de Andrés y otros dos de sus piernas casi a la altura del zapato, cada uno pesaba 35 kilogramos dando un total de 140 kg y si le sumamos los anteriores serian 200 kg, esto de por sí ya impresionó tanto a los mercenarios como a los compañeros de Andrés. Pero allí no acaba la cosa, tan solo caer el ultimo brazalete, apareció su cinturón en el cual llevaba sus katanas de adamantio y sus pistolas de energía. Además de esto, el escudo de energía que lo cubría fue reforzado y otros dos aparecieron sobre este. — Es hora de pelear en serio. — dijo Andrés sacando sus katanas y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

(Paren la música)

Fin del cap.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Los mercenarios sacaran otro As bajo la manga? ¿O serán aplastados por un enemigo que está fuera de su alcance? ¿Me perseguirán con trinchas y antorchas por hacer esto en 2 capitulo seguidos? ¿O solo esperaran pacientemente al siguiente capítulo? ¿Entregaré el siguiente capítulo a tiempo? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Se me quitará esta mala de poner música para que crean que viene lo bueno y acto seguido finalizar el capitulo? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

Saludos lectores, aquí LightningmasterXD entregándoles este nuevo capítulo, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí lo tienen justo el día del cumpleaños del fic. La verdad este capítulo iba a ser bastante más largo, pero estuve bastante ocupado con los estudios, y casual mente justo cuando tengo tiempo para escribir, pues se va la luz. Porque así de arrecha está la cosa en Venezuela, y para rematar el profe este al que casi todos odian viene y mando una tarea que es ni más ni menos que escribir una puta historia que entre dentro de sus estándares. (Sus estándares son como los míos, y a duras penas mi fic entra dentro de mis estándares mínimos.) Y da la casualidad que la fecha de entrega es el 17 de Mayo, que cosas ¿No?... En resumen, me maté escribiendo todo el capitulo en 4 días y todavía me falta corregirlo. Pero como se que a ninguno de ustedes les interesan mis problemas/escusas pasaré a algo más interesante.

Bueno, va todo un año, un año completo escribiendo este fic… y me decepciono a mí mismo, la calidad de los capítulos a aumentado bastante, pero tardo demasiado en subirlos, tendré que esforzarme más, y he notado que muchas personas no pasan del primer capítulo porque en realidad, no hay punto de comparación entre este capítulo y alguno de los primeros 12, por esto tomé la decisión de reescribir los capítulos que me parezca que lo necesitan (casi todos) pero sin cambiar nada de la historia solo la forma en que está escrita, no se preocupen esto no retrasará la salida de nuevos capítulos. Pero se los recomiendo, lean de nuevo alguno de los primeros capítulos, (el prologo no, porque ya le hice un rework hace tiempo y quedó medio decente pero igual lo voy a poner mejor.) y dense cuenta de a que me refiero. Dejando eso de lado, me impresiona, cuando empecé esta historia ese día a las 5 de la madrugada, nunca esperé que alguien llegase a leerlo, y aun menos que llegase a llamar la atención de la gente. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este intento de obra literaria, y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Por cierto es posible que cambie el nombre del fic, pues no sé este le queda algo mal, no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo informaré el nuevo nombre y al capítulo siguiente a ese lo cambiaré (claro suponiendo que no cambie de opinión.)

Antes de que se me olvide, por fin estoy subiendo las imágenes de mis OC en deviantart: ( lightningmasterxd . deviantart ) les dejo el Linck por si quieren verlos, quiten los espacios para que el linck funcione, y...

— ¡Lightning, apúrate que vamos a cortar el pastel! — dijo Pinkie desde afuera.

Lightning salió al escuchar que había pastel, y al seguirlo vimos como en el exterior había una gran fiesta y el pastel era del tamaño de una casa pequeña.

— ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DEL PRIMER FIC! — gritaron todos al ver salir a Lightning.

— ¡IGUALMENTE! — respondió Lightning pues todos en el lugar eran personajes de su fic.

— ¡Responderé los reviews rápido y voy! — dijo Lightning.

— ¡Apúrate! — le respondió Luna.

Buscando en la base de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Pokeleaf:** Esto para después, muy largo…

 **Crimson Heart:** Aquí el que le hace la competencia al de arriba…

 **Supertotitoti:** Aprecio tu opinión sobre el fic y el capitulo de envolviendo el invierno saldrá dentro d capitulos, que tengo que acomadar algunas cosas para darle sentido al invierno-verano-otoño-primavera que hacen en la serie.

 **Pokeleaf:** Que la cuarta pared se regenera, pero Pinkie la rompe muy rápido.

Claaaaaro, el próximo en diciembre entonces.

Emm… no se que responder a eso.

Ignorado

Ignorado

Ignorado

Ignorado

No Ignorado

Chiste malo… la audiencia lanza tomates.

Andrés se aleja caminando mientras silva.

No es lo que esperabas, pero eso puede pasar más adelante.

¡Exacto!

Es que yo la calculo, pero no todos leen igual de rápido.

Y ahí se van a quedar… Por ahora…

…

Andrés tomará lar previsiones necesarias.

Para eso son las previsiones…

…

Yo digo que sí.

Que se yo, ve tú y pregúntale.

¡Exacto!

Varias cosas…

NPI…

SAMPLE RESPUESTA (Que arrecho el spanglish ¿No?)

— Saludos a ti también, espera eres túuuuu. — dijo Luna y salió con su armadura de combate por la ventana.

Ignorado por seguridad de mi ventana…

Lo mismo de arriba…

Se oye un golpe seco y hasta allí llega el párrafo.

…

— Saludos a ti también. — dijeron ambas al unísono, y acto seguido imitaron el accionar de Luna.

Ignorado por en bien del lector.

NPI…

— Eso no te salvará. — dijo Lightning mientras leía la línea.

Entonces si te fijaste.

Espera como lo supiste, eso no salió.

No sé.

Ok…

Por suerte para tus lectores querrás decir…

…

…

…

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen, termine con este.

 **Crimson Heart:** Hola Crimson, Vor, Rodri. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Son bienvenidos si quieren, pero no sé cómo lo tome Andrés, eso sí, podrías aprovechar de pedirle el teléfono que te quitó hace tanto tiempo de vuelta.

Lo de ricachón da igual, no lo reventó porque luego lo meten preso.

Fácil, una aguja hipodérmica. (De las que usan las inyectadoras.)

¡Exacto!

Eso mismo.

Jajajaja… Estoy viendo la foto… Jajajaja… No me creo que en serio lo intentaras.

Cuéntame. ¿La espera valió la pena?

Jejejej…

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Bueno esto es todo, me voy a comer pastel.

— ¡Por el primer año del fic! — exclamó Lightning.

— ¡POR EL PRIMER AÑO DEL FIC! — exclamaron todos al unísono.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	22. Capítulo 20 — ¡La Verdadera Batalla!

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente en otra entrega de este fic, me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que estaba terminando algunas cosas de la tesis entre otras cosas y no tuve tiempo para escribir. Ahora dadas las excusas pertinentes, es hora de dar inicio a otro capítulo de este fic.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = Parte del texto.

— Palabra — = Indican el inicio o final de un dialogo según sea el caso.

(Palabra) = Utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = Da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = Pensamientos.

" _Palabra_ "Palabra" _Palabra"_ = Esto representa una cita textual durante un pensamiento o un clásico (entre comillas) en un pensamiento.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 20 — ¡La verdadera Batalla!

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

— ¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! — gritó Lightning entrando a su casa y saltando al sofá.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó con curiosidad Luna, que sentada en el sofá junto al recién llegado Lightning que casi le cae encima al saltar al sofá.

— ¿Lightning actualizó? — preguntó emocionada Pinkie quien estaba caminando por el techo.

— No... ¡Pero terminé bachillerato! ¡Es decir no más clases! — gritó Lightning feliz.

— ¡¿Eso quiere decir que vas a actualizar todas las semanas como hace un año?! — preguntó Pinkie ilusionada.

— Por ahora no, después de la gradación, el viaje, las 3 fiestas de antes de la graduación, las 6 fiestas después de la graduación, y lo que probablemente se convierta en un "proyecto X" y quizás en un "¿Qué pasó ayer?". Puede que actualice todas las semanas otra vez, pero mínimo ya no voy a tardar más de un mes en escribir míseras 10 000 palabras.

— Eso es bueno. — dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

— Pero no hay capitulo nuevo… — dijo Pinkie algo triste y cayendo del techo sobre un puff color negro que adornaba la sala.

— Tranky Pinkie, ya me pongo a escribir uno. — dijo Lightning y tomó su laptop, llevándose la sorpresa de que alguien la había usado y había dejado un blog de notas abierto.

— "En la carpeta en la que está este blog de notas está el nuevo capítulo escrito y corregido, léelo si quieres, y si quieres cambia lo que sea, pero sé que esta tal cual tú lo hubieses escrito, tómalo como tu regalo de graduación y agradecimiento por escribir mi historia… Atentamente tu gran amigo Andrés" — leyó Lightning antes de notar el archivo Word que estaba junto al blog de notas. — Supongo que le debo una. — dijo Lightning antes de leer el capítulo para ver que todo estuviese bien, tras una rápida lectura y un par de pequeñas modificaciones declaró — ¡Me gusta!

— ¿Entonces ya terminaste? — preguntó Pinkie efucivamente.

— Pues sí — respondió Lightning y con un par de rápidos toques en la pc el nuevo capítulo del fic apareció en la pantalla del televisor.͏

— ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! — exclamó Pinkie y salto al sofá cayendo justo a mi lado, y de alguna manera en el trascurso dl salto sacó una charola con cupcakes y refrescos.

Y tras la caída por la ventana se asomaron tres ponis que como si fuesen jueces de un distinguido concurso, levantaron cartelitos con puntuaciones. Los carteles eran un 10, otro 10 y un ¿6? Los dos primeros jueces veían al tercero con cara de "¿es enserio?" repentinamente se escucharon tres disparos, los cuales atravesaron el cartel con el número 6 rozando la cabeza del poni mientras Lightning lo veía con mala cara y una Desert Eagle en mano. El poni espantado por la amenaza no verbal decidió voltear el cartel para convertir el 6 en un 9, con esto Lightning sonrió y guardó la pistola debajo de la meza en un compartimento que ya no era tan secreto. Todo esto frente a Luna que veía la absurda escena con la mayor Pokerface nunca antes vista.

— Okeeeeeeey… Sin comentarios… — dijo Luna sin creerse lo que había presenciado.

— Lightning pon el capítulo de una vez. — pidió Pinkie cual niña emocionada.

— Es verdad. ¿Qué estas esperando? — dijo ahora Luna

— Tienes razón Lulu, pero tú eres la que tiene el control. — respondió Lightning resaltando ese pequeño detalle.

Luna vio a su derecha y vio el control del televisor sobre una mesita. — Jejeje… Ups… Creo que lo había olvidado. — se excusó Luna con una sonrisa nerviosa, a continuación le dio a play y el capítulo empezó a reproducirse en la pantalla de 100 pulgadas que tenían frete a ellos.

El televisor dejó de mostrar una pantalla en negro con un círculo y un triángulo en el medio, y empezó a mostrar una serie de letras en pantalla. Decía así "Capítulo 20 — ¡La verdadera Batalla!"

* * *

(Momento en el que lo dejamos) (A las afueras de Ponyville) (Equestria)

(Super Street Fighter IV — Theme of Cammy — /watch?v=6SIfuks6do0 — recomendable poner esta música de fondo mientras leen, si pueden pónganla en modo bucle en youtube para evitarse molestias.)

Andrés se separó del muro y chasqueó sus dedos, acto seguido brazaletes de iridio comprimido se hacen visibles en las extremidades de Andrés, y seguidamente caen dos brazaletes de Iridio de los brazos de Andrés y otros dos de sus piernas casi a la altura del zapato, cada uno pesaba 35 kilogramos dando un total de 140 kg y si le sumamos los anteriores serian 200 kg, esto de por sí ya impresionó tanto a los mercenarios como a los compañeros de Andrés. Pero allí no acaba la cosa, tan solo caer el ultimo brazalete, apareció su cinturón en el cual llevaba sus katanas de adamantio y sus pistolas de energía. Además de esto, el escudo de energía que lo cubría fue reforzado y otros dos aparecieron sobre este. — Es hora de pelear en serio. — dijo Andrés sacando sus katanas y con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual parecía haber espantado a los pocos mercenarios "normales" que quedaban.

— Pero no podemos bajar los campos de fuerza mientras nos lanzan todo lo que tienen. — dijo Shadow resaltando que fuera del campo de fuerza el campo de batalla a su alrededor parecía un bombardeo.

— De que podemos podemos, pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo mucho mejor — respondió Andrés mientras veía el cielo sobre ellos que ahora se encontraba libre de enemigos por miedo a que algún ataque fuese reflejado y le diese a quien sobrevolara la zona. — Acérquense, tengo un plan. — dijo Andrés y acto seguido todos incluyendo a Andrés se acercaron al centro del campo de fuerza y empezaron a hablar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blood y sus compañeros mercenarios se encontraban hablando a una distancia segura del campo de fuerza que era blanco de los incesantes ataques de los mercenarios.

— ¿De que estarán hablando? — preguntó Dastrun con sospecha.

— De seguro están pensando el alguna manera de implorarnos por piedad. — contestó Death Punch con tono confiado.

— Si… estoy seguro de que no es eso… —dijo Blood Night mientras se preguntaba como su compañero pudo llegar a esa conclusión

— Puede que estén planeando una forma de huir, ahora que saben que nuestras filas son mucho más numerosas de lo que pensaban y que contamos con armamento mágico. — contestó Magic Darkstar.

— Puede que tengas razón… — apoyó Dastrun en vista de su clara superioridad numérica, agregado a que de por sí ya los habían vencido una vez.

— Lo dudo, ese… humano… parecía demasiado confiado, además no ha peleado con toda su fuerza. — señaló Blood sin dejar de prestar atención a los movimientos dentro del campo de fuerza.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que todavía no ha mostrado todas sus cartas? — preguntó Magic.

— Lleva todo este rato peleando sin armas y con pesas en sus extremidades, mírenlo ahora… — le respondió Blood señalando a Andrés.

— Eso significa que van a pelear… Perfecto, eso significa que tendré otra oportunidad para hacer que la noche se tiña de rojo con su sangre. — dijo Espectra con notable sed de sangre.

— Es lo más probable. — contestó Blood ignorando el repentino ataque psicótico de su compañero.

— Da igual lo que estén hablando igual van a morir, y no importa que tan resistente pueda ser su campo de fuerza, porque mi próximo hechizo lo destruirá y después de eso, los destruiremos con el mega cañón mágico. — dijo Magic y con un hechizo hizo que el cañón que había usado antes creciese hasta alcanzar 4 veces su tamaño original y una seria de runas mágicas se iluminaron en color blanco a su alrededor, a la vez que parecía que estaba tomando la magia del habiente y de los unicornios caídos.

— Espero que esta vez sí funcione, no queremos más alicornios. — dijo Death Punch con tono acusador, y todos voltearon a verlo con cara de estupor y el pensamiento des "¡¿es en serio?!".

— Entonces, ¿Segura de que ese hechizo será suficiente? — preguntó Blood no muy convencido de eso.

— Este hechizo puede atravesar 5 escudos mágicos de unicornios, y todavía tener suficiente fuerza para destruir una torre del castillo de Canterlot. — Dijo Magic presumiendo.

— ¡¿Y tú de donde sacaste ese hechizo?! — preguntó Dastrun impresionado.

— Durante un trabajo en un país lejano, parece que alguien planeaba algo grande, pero no contaban conmigo. — respondió magic sin dejar de presumir.

— Espero que eso sea suficiente. — dijo Blood aún con dudas sobre la efectividad del hechizo.

— Solo observa. — dijo Magic confiada mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de magia y apuntaba al campo de fuerza en el que se encontraban Andrés y sus amigos viéndola directamente. Los mercenarios que se encontraban cerca del campo de fuerza se alejaron d forma casi instantánea al ver que Magic planeaba atacar.

Andrés vio a los mercenarios de forma seria. — ¿Planeas hacer algo con esas chispitas? — preguntó Andrés en forma de burla y seguidamente sonrió de la misma manera.

Magic, en respuesta siguió cargando su hechizo durante un par de segundos más, hasta que finalmente un rayo mágico a extrema velocidad y con un diámetro no superior a un centímetro, fue disparado desde su cuerno en dirección a Andrés. Al impactar, el rayo creó una poderosa onda expansiva pero se mantuvo, el campo de fuerza no parecía ceder y la energía empezó a deslizarse alrededor del campo mágico siendo desviada. — _"No podrá contra este campo de fuerza, está al 50% de su capacidad, necesitaría una fuerza de más de 4 megatones lograr destruirlo"_ — pensaba Andrés confiado de la resistencia del campo de fuerza, pero para su sorpresa el rayo mágico siguió aumentando su potencia y cada vez más energía era desviada cubriendo casi por completo el campo de fuerza hasta que finalmente, el campo de fuerza empezó a cuartearse pero a su vez parecía estar reconstruyéndose. A pesar de esto, Andrés no parecía preocupado por la posible ruptura de su escudo, más bien, su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio que este se estaba agrietando. — Interesante, no me esperaba que alguien de por aquí lograse algo semejante. — dijo Andrés con un tono casi… ¿Alegre?... Repentinamente ocurrió una tremenda explosión que destruyó la zona y levantó una gran nube de polvo.

(Paren la música)

— Impresionante. — dijo Dastrun viendo lo sucedido.

— ¿Pero no se suponía que ese hechizo tendría que haber atravesado el campo de fuerza? — preguntó Blood sin bajar la guardia.

— Debería haberlo destruido como si fuese de cristal — aseveró la unicornio preguntándose por qué le fue tan complicado el destruir el campo de fuerza.

— ¡Genial! los convertiste en polvo — dijo Deaht al ver que ahora solo quedaban escombros y un pequeño cráter donde antes se encontraban sus objetivos.

— Aww… Yo quería divertirme descuartizándolos… — dijo Espectra algo… triste…

— Supongo que no eran tan fuertes como creíamos — dijo Dastrun decepcionado de sus enemigos.

— No creo que los hayamos vencido solo con eso, además estaba la princesa de la noche con ellos. ¿En realidad creen que recibirían ese impacto sin hacer nada? Perfectamente pudieron esquivarlo, tele-trasportarse o hacerse invisibles y escapar mientras creemos que los vencimos, o realizar un ataque sorpresa. — declaró Blood enumerando las posibilidades.

— Tienes mucha razón, además de que ese escudo mágico era demasiado poderoso, ese hechizo dispara un rayo mágico concentrado que va aumentando de poder para perforar hasta la más poderosa defensa, pero ese escudo se mantuvo firme, y cuando creí que había logrado atravesarlo este empezó a intentar reconstruirse, eso no es normal. Además, para mantener un escudo así de fuerte se requiere de una gran concentración y poder, pero ninguno ahí parecía estar haciendo el menor esfuerzo. — dijo Magic analizando lo sucedido.

En ese momento un cuerpo calló en el cráter que causó la explosión levantando otra nube de polvo, pasaron los segundos y quien había caído desde los cielos salía de la improvisada pantalla de humo mientras daba un par de aplausos lentos, casi… sarcásticos… — Deducciones bastante acertadas debo admitir, me hubiese molestado bastante si me daban por muerto así de simple, pero se equivocan en una cosas, no esquivamos la explosión, estábamos ahí cuando apareció ese cráter. — dijo Andrés mientras se acercaba lentamente y señalaba al cráter que yasia a sus espaldas.

— ¿Pero cómo sobreviviste entonces? Se supone que esa explosión podría haber derrumbado una sección de castillo. — preguntó Magic.

— Muy simple, cuando vi que ese hechizo lograba cuartear el campo de fuerza me impresioné, no pensé que alguien aquí pudiese hacer eso, así que simplemente agarre una roca aprovechando que no podían verme, la lancé en dirección al rayo mágico, quité el campo de fuerza y coloque otro más pequeño. Y acerté al pensar que esa cosa explotaría en cuanto tocara cualquier cosa sólida, después de eso aproveché la distracción y nos tele-trasporté a los cuatro hasta allá arriba, donde "amablemente" me ayudaron a mantenerme en el aire, y finalmente salté o mejor dicho caí hasta aquí. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? — dijo Andrés Cual profesor dando una clase.

— ¿Por qué no huiste con tus acompañantes? — preguntó ahora Dastrun.

— Porque si me iba ustedes me seguirían hasta el pueblo. — respondió Andrés con simpleza. — Además, yo nunca escapo de una pelea. — dijo sacando sus katanas. — La verdadera batalla acaba de comenzar.

(Música de fondo — One Punch Man OST — BATTLE! (Extended) — /watch?v=H9wVg_CumKE)

En cuanto Andrés terminó de hablar, Espectra salió volando contra Andrés a toda velocidad y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo cambio su dirección y ahora estaba subiendo verticalmente, pues se dio cuenta de que el resto de los amigos de Andrés estaban sobre su cabeza a más o menos 200 metros. Andrés se había movido para esquivar el supuesto ataque, pero al darse cuenta que no iba en su contra saltó para intentar alcanzarlo, desgraciadamente un fallo de cálculos causó que no lo alcanzara. — ¡Mejor suerte a la próxima! Jajaja… — gritó Espectra en forma de burla al haber escapado de su ataque, Espectra veía a Luna y a los demás y mientras más se acercaba más raro le parecía que nadie se moviese, y definitivamente lo que más le preocupaba era la sonrisa casi burlona que tenía Silver en su rostro.

*PÚM*

Espectra fue detenido por un golpe que básicamente había salido de la nada misma, al menos eso parecía haber pasado desde su punto de vista, pues Andrés se había tele-transportado justo frente a él cuándo estaba a punto de tocar suelo y toda la fuerza que había acumulado durante la caída fue aplicada en una patada que sin problemas logró acabar con toda la velocidad que el grifo de roja armadura llevaba. — ¡Cantaste victoria demasiado pronto! — ahora fue el turno de Andrés para burlarse, y dijo esto mientras con una de sus catanas realizaba un corte frontal para destruir su armadura, pero el grifo se defendió con su ala deteniendo el corte pero perdiendo una tercera parte de la armadura de su ala.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?! — exclamó Espectra exaltado por la destrucción de una parte de su armadura.

— ¡Así! — contestó Andrés y realizó otro corte, pero en esta ocasión el grifo lo esquivó. Desafortunadamente para Espectra, este segundo corte no era más que una distracción para poder darle otra patada, la cual en esta ocasión sumada a la gravedad lo mandó en picada al suelo. Pero ahí no acaba la cosa, Andrés rápidamente se tele-transportó al suelo a donde Espectra estaba a punto de caer, y Justo cuando Espectra estaba a segundos de tocar el suelo, recibió otra poderosa patada la cual cambió su trayectoria y lo mandó a una buena distancia del resto de sus compañeros.

Andrés cayó justo en el lugar donde comenzó y sin esperar ni dos segundos ya tenía en frente a Death Punch que le propinó tremendo golpe, o lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque Andrés lo esquivó con un rápido y ligero movimiento, a la vez que lo tomó del casco con el que intentó golpearlo y lo lanzó contra el suelo, en ese momento por alguna extraña razón, los mercenarios que antes corrían como cobardes ahora se estaban acercando y rodeando a Andrés como si la situación hubiese cambiado a su favor. — ¿Volvieron por más? — preguntó Andrés a la multitud de mercenarios y seguidamente sus katanas se electrificaron, los mercenarios corrieron al ataque, pero Andrés simplemente realizó un movimiento rápido con sus katanas y de forma sorpresiva un par de ondas eléctricas tostaron a los mercenarios. — Creo que ahora tendré que limpiar el terreno. — dijo Andrés con tono burlón y la electricidad en las katanas fue reemplazada por un aura blanca, Andrés repitió el movimiento que había hecho con sus katanas y ahora un par de grandes ondas mágicas mandaron a volar a los mercenarios que cayeron a una buena distancia. — ¿Alguien más? — preguntó Andrés en forma de burla.

En ese momento Andrés vio que Magic le apuntaba con su cuerno mientras cargaba magia, repentinamente Death Punch agarró a Andrés de los pies para evitar que escapase pensando que con sus brazaletes antimagia evitaría que se tele-transportase, entonces Magic disparó un gran rayo mágico directo a Andrés, pero contrario a lo que ellos esperaban Andrés no intentó escapar sino que cruzó sus katanas frete a él y esperó en impacto mientras… ¿sonreía? La energía del hechizo empezó a ser absorbida por las katanas y la energía que lograba pasar simplemente no llegaba a tocarlo. — ¡Gracias! Jajaja… Por un momento pensé que tendría que usar las reservas mágicas. — agradeció Andrés con tono de burla. Seguidamente Death que ya estaba de pie intentó golpearlo y en esta ocasión Andrés detuvo el golpe con uno de sus campos de fuerza y luego lo quitó para desequilibrar al poni, artimaña que resultó bastante efectiva permitiéndole tomar al poni de la cola y girarlo para lanzarlo de vuelta con sus compañeros, pero Magic lo atrapó con su magia y se lo volvió a lanzar a Andrés mientras que sus compañeros incluido Death la veían con cara de "Really?". Andrés se limitó a esquivar el cómico ataque mientras que intentaba contener las risas, rápidamente se tele-transportó justo frente a Magic y tanto Blood como Dastrun retrocedieron velozmente para evitar algún ataque repentino, Andrés tomó a Magic por el cuerno y la lanzó con la misma trayectoria que Death logrando que esta cayera sobre el ya a una buena distancia.

— Entonces… ¿Cuál de los dos sigue? — preguntó Andrés mientras volteaba a ver a Blood y Dastrun. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Dastrun ya estaba a un par de segundos de golpearlo con su maso, Andrés por reflejo esquivó el ataque y con gran velocidad realizó un cortó por la mitad la cabeza del mazo, lo que no se esperaba era que el minotauro atacase nuevamente con su mazo, Andrés volvió a esquivar pero se impresionó al notar que el mazó estaba otra vez entero como si no lo hubiese cortado. — ¿Tu arma se auto-repara? Impresionante. — dijo Andrés esquivando otro ataque del minotauro.

— ¡Hace mucho más que eso! — exclamó el minotauro y atacó nuevamente de forma horizontal, Andrés esquivó el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo, o eso pensó hasta que recibió un buen golpe en su costado derecho por parte de una extensión del mazo que parecía creada con magia, el golpe logro mover a Andrés un par de metros, pero no parecía haberle causado ningún daño real.

— Muy interesante esa arma, creo que cuando esto termine investigaré un poco sobre esos… ¿Encantamientos? ¿Hechizos? No sé, luego veré… — divagaba Andrés hasta que se dio cuenta de que Dastrung estaba a punto de golpearlo con su mazo, pero en esta ocasión se tele-trasportó justo al lado de Dastrun e intentó cortar el mango de su arma, mientras que en sorprendido minotauro saltó para alejarse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Andrés realizase un corte, pero para sorpresa de ambos aunque por razones distintas, la katana no había logrado más que hacer un corte de menos de dos centímetro de profundidad…

— ¡¿De qué está hecha tu arma?! — preguntaron exaltados ambos combatientes al unísono.

Ambos se vieron directamente por algunos segundos y el mazo del minotauro tuvo tiempo de repararse. — Adamantio. — dijo Andrés y el minotauro puso cara de extrañeza,pues jamás había oído un nombre parecido. — ¿Y la tuya? — intentó obtener información Andrés.

— Vibranio… — dijo el minotauro no muy seguro.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Preguntó Andrés con un dejo de preocupación, cosa que extraño a todos sin excepción, pues el humano presente no se había preocupado ni por un segundo en toda la batalla sin importar la situación, y la solo mención de esa extraña palabra lo había afectado.

— Ese no te incumbe. — dijo el minotauro e intentó atacar nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión Andrés lazó al aire la katana que tenía en su mano izquierda, seguidamente sacó una de sus armas de energía y con un certero dispara destruyo totalmente la cabeza del mazo, mientras que con su mano derecha empuñaba su katana con la cual había detenido el mango del mazo y al mismo tiempo absorbió la ráfaga de magia que estaba a punto de golpearlo. Mientras esto sucedía, Blood Night decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para tomar la katana que Andrés había arrojado, así que salió volando para atraparla antes de que callera, pero según Andrés disparó su arma la guardó y su katana apareció en su mano, katana que usó para atacar al minotauro que estaba frente a él. Dastrun en respuesta intentó esquivar el ataque cosa difícil pues la Katana que Andrés había usado para detener su ataque se había incrustado en el mango del arma, lo que Dastrun no esperaba era que el ataque en realidad fuera una finta, finta que el humano había utilizado para acercarse y tomar el mango del mazo mientras que con una patada doble dirigida a la cara del minotauro logro que este soltase su arma. Ahora era Andrés quien tenía el mazo en sus manos, había guardado su katanas en su cinturón. — Que interesante es esta arma. — dijo mientras observaba como el arma se reconstruía, y un par de secciones del arma le llamaron la atención, en ambos extremos del mango del arma se encontraban grabadas una serie de runas que daban la vuelta completa al arma y estas brillaban de color morado, color que resaltaba sobre el metálico plateado que poseía el resto del arma, además de esto también se percató de la existencia de dos gemas color morado que estaban en el interior de la misma y solo eran visibles por algunas ranuras que se encontraban entre las runas. — Es muy, muy interesante, ahora que lo pienso no me fijé en el material del que estaba hecha la armadura de Silver. — dijo Andrés para sí mismo y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, centrándose en Silver y Shadow.

Dastrun tomó ventaja de que Andrés se había quedado admirando su arma para atacarlo, pero este evitó el ataque y con un rápido movimiento lo golpeó con su propia arma, golpe que logro moverlo varios metros. — Solo porque esté observando algo fijamente no significa que esté completamente ajeno a mi entorno. — dijo Andrés volviendo a observar el arma. — Está vez fue Blood quien atacó con un golpe a gran velocidad, en esta ocasión Andrés giró rápidamente y uso la inercia para darle un tremendo golpe con el mazo, el golpe fue mucho más rápido de lo que Blood había anticipado, pues Andrés se había movido a su velocidad habitual sin importar que cargase un mazo que era más grande que él. Como resultado directo del golpe, Blood terminó estampado en una roca cercana.

Dastrun aprovechó ese momento para abalanzarse sobre Andrés e intentar quitarle el mazo, pero Andrés se le adelantó y lo recibió con un golpe ascendente usando su propio mazo, golpe que logró mandarlo a volar unos treinta metros, y como si no fuera suficiente se tele-transportó justo al lado del pobre minotauro para golpearlo nuevamente y mandarlo muy lejos. Y cuando Andrés estaba a punto de tocar suelo, como cereza del pastel, se tele-trasportó una segunda vez para quedar sobre el minotauro y golpearlo una última vez con toda la fuerza que había acumulado en la caída y de esta forma mandarlo a estrellase con el suelo en el cual quedó incrustado, y junto a él su mazo el cual cayó desde donde fue golpeado para incrustarse también en el frio suelo.

Andrés se tele-trasportó nuevamente hasta donde antes estaba, guardó sus katanas y vio como Blood se recuperaba del golpe y se levantaba. — Jejeje… — rió ligeramente el batpony. — Ahora entiendo porque nos llamaron a todos y nos dieron a un batallón de más de 500 mercenarios para este trabajo… — dijo extrañamente alegre. — Pero para tu desgracia no somos tan fáciles de derrotar. — terminó de hablar y en los lugares en los que habían caído sus compañeros se hicieron presentes columnas de luz, una roja, otra morada, y otra que combinaba negro y azul.

— ¡Qué bien! Parece que todavía les queda algo de energía, pensé que se me había pasado la mano cuando "equilibraba" las cosas. — dijo Andrés con algo de alegría mientras veía las luces.

— ¿Equilibrar? — preguntó Blood extrañado.

— Pues claro, ustedes ya lastimaron bastante a mis acompañantes así que yo solo igualé la situación, pero me preocupaba haberlos dejado fuera de combate. — dijo Andrés con simpleza. — Y ahora que todo está listo. — Andrés levantó su mano derecha y…

(paren la música)

* * *

(Mientras tanto)

Luna, Silver y Shadow veían desde el aire como Andrés llegaba con los mercenarios, en ese momento el grifo intentó volar a donde estos se encontraban. — ese grifo viene por nosotros, deberíamos detenerlo ¿no? — dijo Shadow viendo al grifo acercarse.

— Andrés dijo que esperáramos hasta que nos diera la señal. — contestó Luna.

Andrés saltó pero no logró alcanzarlo — ¡Mejor suerte a la próxima! Jajaja… — gritó el grifo de roja armadura en forma de burla.

— ¿Y ahora? — preguntó Shadow al ver lo sucedido.

— Pobre grifo, no debió decir eso. — dijo Luna viendo lo que sucede y dejando más confundido al batpony.

— Ni se imagina lo que le espera. — dijo Silver viendo con una sonrisa confiada.

*PÚM*

— Auch… Eso hasta a mí me dolió. — dijo Shadow al ver como Andrés detuvo al grifo.

— En toda la cara… — dijo Silver viendo al desafortunado grifo que caía a tierra después de perder parte de su armadura.

— De verdad que no bebió decir eso… — viendo como Andrés encadenaba una tercera patada con la que mandó a volar al grifo.

— Princesa… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — preguntó Shadow.

— ¿Que deseas saber? — contestó Luna.

— ¿Por qué estaba "disfrazada" de civil cuando estábamos en el pueblo? ¿Y por qué andaba con… Andrés? — preguntó Shadow curioso.

— No quería llamar mucho la atención… ¿Y acaso no puedo pasar mi tiempo donde yo quiera? — preguntó Luna algo molesta pensando que tal vez trataba de cuestionar sus acciones.

— C…Claro que si su alteza… Solo que me dio curiosidad, pues desde su regreso no había salido mucho del castillo. — respondió Shadow medio asustado por la reacción de Luna.

— Vine por la inauguración del restaurante, él me invitó y me dio curiosidad ver de qué se trataba. — respondió Luna pasado el pequeño mal entendido.

— Miren eso. — dijo Silver señalando el momento en el que Andrés empieza a pelear con Dastrun, y se sorprenden al ver como por primera vez desde el inicio del combate Andrés parece preocupado.

— ¿Por qué ese cambio de ánimo? ¿Alguien le está dando batalla? — preguntó Shadow prestando más atención.

— Él no es fácil de impresionar… — dijo Luna algo preocupara. — _"¿Que podría ser tan peligroso como para preocupar a Andrés?"_

— Definitivamente Dastrun no era la razón. — declaró Silver al ver como Andrés le quitaba el mazo al minotauro para posteriormente usarlo en su contra.

— ¿Dastrun? — preguntó Shadow.

— El nombre del minotauro… ¿No estabas prestando atención? — preguntó con extrañeza

— Seguramente lo mencionaron mientras tenía mi pata casi cercenada, discúlpame por no entender muy bien lo que hablaba el enemigo mientras luchaba por ponerme en pie con 3 patas y un dolor infernal en la cuarta. — respondió Shadow con claro sarcasmo.

— Ho… Si… Eso… — dijo Silver y volteó a ver lo que sucedía abajo. — Emm… Creo que podemos descartar completamente al minotauro de la lista de preocupaciones. — dijo Silver al ver como Andrés incrustaba al minotauro en el suelo con ayuda de su propio mazo.

— Ujum — respondieron Luna y Shadow al ver como el imponente minotauro había sido reducido a feo adorno de jardín.

Entonces vieron cómo donde se encontraban tirados los recién vencidos mercenarios se iluminaron pilares de luz, uno morado, otro rojo y otro que era una combinación entre celeste y negro, aunque este último en realidad eran dos que estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Seguidamente, Andrés levantó su mano derecha y chasqueó sus dedos.

— ¿Esa es la señal? — preguntó Shadow.

— ¡Sí! — exclamaron Silver y Luna al unísono, y cada uno de los tres voló en dirección a su objetivo designado.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Shadow:**

Llegue hasta donde estaba ese despreciable grifo. — _"se llamaba Espectra o algo así creo… Así le diré."_ — pensaba mientras me acercaba.

— ¡Esa maldita criatura! ¡Humano o lo que sea! ¡Pagará por su agravio, lo cortaré en trozos tan pequeños que no podrán reconocerlo! — estas entre otras cosas exclamaba el fúrico grifo de armadura carmesí con una casi obvia psicosis.

— ¿Seguro? En tu estado actual creo que te sería más fácil hacer sangrar a una roca Antes que lastimar a Andrés. — dije con tono de burla intentando provocar al mercenario.

— ¡¿Tu otra vez?! ¡Pensé que ya te había dejado en claro quién manda! — exclamó el grifó con delirios de superioridad.

— Jajajaja… — me reí en la cara de este grifo. — ¡¿Crees que puedes vencerme?! Jajajaja… ¡No me agás reír, si no fuera porque tenías a todo un batallón de tu lado no habrías podido tocarme! ¡No eres más que un cobarde que se esconde tras subordinados! ¡Si crees que tienes alguna oportunidad estas muy mal! Jajajaja… ¡Mírate! ¡Dejaste que un mono sin pelo… — Estaba diciendo hasta que escuché a Andrés.

— ¡Ya te escuché pegaso de pacotilla! — me gritó Andrés desde quien saba donde.

— ¿Dónde iba? Ha sí. ¡Dejaste que un mono sin pelo te dejase así solo con una espada y te crees la gran cosa! Por favor… ¡Das pena! — termine de hablar con el fin de provocar a este inestable individuo. Y al prestarle algo de atención me di cuenta de que me había pasado un poquito, en resumen me estaba viendo con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos mientras sus pupilar ardían en llamas.

— Cobarde… — le escuche decir casi como murmullo al grifo.

— " _Creo que ese era el gatillo…"_ — dijo Shadow al ver lo que había hecho y se puso en posición de combate.

(Ambientación — Mirai Nikki — Final Showdown — /watch?v=-nCwfoUxzeQ — No hace falta más explicación.)

Y el ataque de ira no se hizo esperar, el grifo empezó a atacarme desde todas las direcciones, para mi suerte el escudo de energía como Andrés lo llama detenía todos los ataques, aunque de igual forma podía sentir los impactos, muy útil saber cuándo golpea sin que esto llegue a dolerme. Pero por desgracia mi plan no funcionó como esperaba, se mueve demasiado rápido como para poder contraatacar después del impacto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No puedes con mi velocidad?! — gritó Espectra.

— " _Espera… tengo una idea…"_ — me concentré en los ataques del grifo que se hacían cada vez más fuertes y esperé…. — _"Arriba, derecha, atrás, izquierda, derecha, frente, arriba, atrás, izquierda, derecha, frente, arriba, derecha, atrás, izquierda, derecha… ¡Frente!"_ — me moví a mi derecha y le di una patada doble cuando estaba a punto de atacarme, y como esperaba el golpe desvió su trayectoria y lo mandó de frente contra una roca. — Que útil te es tu velocidad. — me burlé en busca de más ataque desesperados mientras pensaba en como vencerlo. — _"Esa armadura lo protege demasiado y no tengo ningún arma como para poder atravesarla, la espada de Andrés cortó una parte pero, pero solo fue una pequeña sección del ala…"_ — rápidamente esquivé otro ataque y lo ataqué otra vez esto era un cuento de nunca acabar, pero me di cuenta de que sus ataque si estaban teniendo efecto, vi rasguños en el escudo de energía, estos se regeneraban al instante, pero si podía hacer rasguños con esas garras eso significa que también puede atravesarlos. El aura roja que rodeaba al furioso grifo se incrementó y una pieza de su armadura se movió en su pecho para dejar ver una gema roja, parecida en parte a la de mi armadura (mi armadura se parece a la de Silver es del mismo color plateado, solo que las gemas en vez de ser plateadas como las de él, estas son color morado, aunque a la mía le falta 2 de las gemas de las patas. Esto para al que le interese.)

— Supongo que tendré que pelear de la misma manera que tú. — dije y salí volando a una increíble velocidad, definitivamente era cierto lo que me dijo Silver que estas armaduras aumentan las capacidades físicas, aceleré y rompí mi record sin siquiera esforzarme. — _"Ahora entiendo como ese pegaso pudo encontrar la brecha en el torbellino sin esfuerzo, si está acostumbrado a esta velocidad no me extraña."_ — pasaron un par de segundos y sin problemas igualé la velocidad del grifo y mientras volaba vi como el mercenario con el que Andrés pelearía se cubría con una gran aura dorada, pero eso no era asunto mío, yo tengo que vencer al grifó este loco.

Espectrá intentó atacarme mientras aceleraba pero mi velocidad no disminuía, ambos dábamos golpes increíblemente fuertes pero ninguno lograba dañar al otro, su armadura era increíblemente fuerte y el mayor daño que le he podido hacer fue arrancarle un par de plumas a su ala, aunque el por su parte no logra dañarme sin importar que tan fuerte sean esas garras suyas, lo que me empieza a preocupar es que el aura que lo rodea se vuelve más fuerte cada vez y parece que su fuerza incrementa se de la misma manera. Necesitaré un arma si quiero dañarlo, pero todavía no puedo usar " _eso_ ", primero necesito un plan y una manera de pelear contra esas garras. Esquivé un par de ataques y lo tomé por una de sus alas para lanzarlo contra el suelo, luego ascendí tanto como pude, y volé en picada hacia el grifó que había quedado incrustado en el suelo, baje increíblemente rápido, por un momento vi como el aire formaba una barrea frente a mí, y justo antes de atravesarla llegué hasta mi objetivo. El resultado fue un grifó clavado en el suelo y una de sus garras había logrado atravesar el primer escudo de energía y casi destruyo el segundo, rápidamente me alejé y vi que algunas partes de su armadura se habían agrietado, algo que también se debe resaltar es que la gema en su pecho había empezado a brillar más.

— Jejeje… ¡Parece que alguien se ha vuelto más fuerte! ¡Jajajaja…! — decía Espectra mientras se levantaba con mirada de psicópata. — ¡Creo que es momento de llevar la batalla a otro nivel! — dijo Espectra y su armadura reaccionó reparando la parte del ala que Andrés había cortado, además que ahora en su garras metálicas se concentraba una gran cantidad de magia al igual que en sus alas que empezaron a tomar un color más rojizo.

— " _Definitivamente esto está a punto de complicarse bastante."_ — fue mi pensamiento al ver el aumento de poder en el grifo, y para mi desagrado no me equivoqué, el grifo psicópata había duplicado su velocidad y cambió su patrón de ataques, uno pensaría que ataca a lo loco y que no piensa en nada, pero sus patrones de ataque parecen más fríos calculadores según la batalla avanza, aunque debo admitir el hecho de que ahora dejaba un rastro luminoso por donde pasaba me ayudó un poco a encontrar una brecha y poder salir de su cadena de ataques, aunque si no fuera por los escudos de Andrés probablemente no habría sobrevivido a esta segunda oleada de ataques.

Me costó un poco alcanzar su velocidad, pero todavía no estaba a mi máximo. — _"Esta armadura es demasiado poderosa, ahora entiendo por qué las princesas las ocultan, pero no entiendo como ese pegaso pudo obtener una de estas... Eso no importa ahora…"_ — estaba pensando hasta que noté que ahora dejaba un rastro de magia morado cuando volaba y que las tres gemas moradas en mi armadura estaban brillando, aunque no con mucha fuerza. En ese momento Espectra intentó decapitarme con sus garras pero yo me moví y esquivé el ataque para luego intentar desviarlo como la otra vez, pero en esta ocasión sus alas se cubrieron con un escudo mágico que me detuvo. Tuve que alejarme rápidamente y entonces unas plumas metálicas pasaron como flechas a mi lado, seguí volando hasta que me alejé lo suficiente como para que el tuviese que moverse, entonces volé tan alto como pude y me di la vuelta. Ahora ambos volábamos uno contra el otro, y cuando estaban a punto de chocar nuestros golpes, lo esquivé pasando por su lado y lo toé por una de sus patas para lanzarlo contra el suelo, aproveché mientras el caía y volé en picada contra el otra vez. Como esperaba él logró detenerse a mitad de camino, pero con mi golpe lo arrastré hasta el suelo, o eso creí, pues él se había zafado de mi agarre durante la caída y ahora era el quien estaba a punto de golpearme, sus garras atravesaron los dos escudos de energía que Andrés me dio, pero estos frenaron el golpe lo suficiente como para que la armadura detuviese el golpe con una especie de magia morada que era proyectada por las gemas. — Lo único que me mantiene en esta batalla es esta armadura, sin ella hace rato que estaría muerto… ¡Eso es! SI le quito la armadura al grifo el ya no tendrá oportunidad… ¿Pero cómo podría quitarle su armadura si lo único que puede atravesarla son las armas de Andrés? Supongo que es momento de usar "eso".

(Paren la música)

* * *

 **Punto de vista Luna:**

Volé hasta el suelo y me detuve frente a mis oponentes que en este caso eran Death Punch y Magic Darkstar, los vi y me di cuenta de que estaban algo cambiados, las gemas en los brazaletes de la unicornio brillaban con un fulgor negro y en el centro de su collar ahora había una pequeña gema color celeste como las de sus brazaletes, solo que esta última generaba un aura que la cubría completamente, mientras que ahora la armadura de death tenía una gran gema negra en su pecho, y sus brazaletes estaban envueltos en un fulgor oscuro y una gran aura oscura lo rodeaba.

— ¿Qué haces princesita? ¿Viniste a defender a tu amigo? — me preguntó Magic.

— ¿O te seguirás escondiendo tras él? — dijo el poni terrestre, sin mucho sentido.

— Deben ser muy valeros o muy estúpidos si están pensando en pelear contra una de las princesas de equestria. — Les dije mientras los observaba — y… ¿Qué sentido tiene que me esconda tras el si van es por él y no por mí? Para eso mejor me voy y listo… — dije sinceramente confundida.

— Ignóralo, dice muchas cosas así. — me respondió Magic.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó su compañero.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Saben que si los atrapan atacando a una princesa van a pasar el resto de su vida en prisión? — les cuestioné.

— Tú no eras el blanco principal, era el humano al que acompañas, y es verdaderamente molesto enfrentarse a la realeza y todo eso, pero la recompensa lo vale, y ya no importa si nos atrapan aquí o en otro lado, igual de cualquier forma nuestra sentencia ya no podía aumentar más aún antes de este trabajo. — explicó con simplicidad Magic.

— ¿Entonces hacen esto solo por dinero? — pregunté.

— De algo hay que vivir. Y así también mejoro mi magia. — me respondió Magic.

— Y mi fuerza. — añadió Death.

— ¿Solo eso? — pregunté con extrañeza.

— Sí. — respondieron ambos al unísono.

— Entonces no tenemos nada más que discutir. — dije y desenfundé mis dos espadas con mi magia.

(Música de fondo — [Dark PHOENiX] プレインエイジア: Plain Asia — /watch?v=HzRakY0oli0)

— Que inicie la batalla. — dijo Magic.

Y así fue, tan solo decir eso el terrestre ya estaba frete a mí e intentó darme un golpe directo con uno de sus cascos, golpe que detuve con suma facilidad con una de mis espadas mientras que con mi otra espada detenía un rayo mágico que la unicornio había lanzado. El terrestre aprovechó para acercarse más e intentar otro golpe directo, pero lo esquivé sin mucha dificultad, al hacerlo me di cuenta que el golpe no era más que una distracción, pues un segundo golpe que era escondido por el primero se dirigía hacia mí. Para mi fortuna el escudo de energía que Andrés me dio detuvo el golpe y me dio la oportunidad de atacarlo con mis dos espadas, las cuales se clavaron el su lomo, o eso habrían hecho de no haber sido detenidas por un escudo mágico sombrío. El rápidamente se alejó y dejó ver un ataque mágico muy poderoso proveniente de Magic, yo intenté defenderme con mis espadas pero el terrestre las había tomado y sus anuladores de magia me impedían recuperarlas, así que como ya no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo me cubrí con un escudo mágico para detenerlo.

— ¡Eso no servirá! — exclamó Magic, y me di cuento del por qué lo decía, la magia rodeó el escudo mágico y me atacó por la espalda, el escudo de energía de Andrés me protegió y aproveché que no podían verme para tele-trasportarme junto a Death y con una buena patada doble con mis patas traseras lo derribé y logré que soltara mis espadas las cuales utilicé cual cuchillos arrojadizos en contra de la unicornio que para mi desgracia se percató de lo sucedido y rápidamente esquivó el ataque.

— ¡Todavía no cantes victoria! — le dijo pues creo que pensaron que con eso me habían vencido, tras esto intenté travesar la armadura me Death con mis espadas pero el detuvo mis espadas con sus cascos y la armadura en estos ni se inmutó, blandí mis espadas nuevamente en intenté destruir la gema de su armadura pero esta se protegió con un escudo mágico. En ese momento el terrestre aprovechó la oportunidad y me golpeó con su casco y me con ese golpe a mínima distancia me mandó a volar… Usé mis alas para mantenerme en el aire y con mis espadas detuve una serie de misiles mágicos que habían sido lanzados por Magic — ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — dije al ver que el primer escudo de energía se había cuarteado y empezaba a regenerarse por causa del golpe de Death.

— No me dicen "Death Punch" porque sí. — fue lo que respondió el poni terrestre.

— No es porque sí, es porque así te llamas… — dijo Magic en forma de burla.

Mientras estaba en el aire vi como Shadow y el grifo peleaban, o eso creo porque a esta distancia solo se pueden ver una luz roja y una luz morada que chocan entre sí. Entonces vi como Death ahora estaba al frente mío… espera ¡¿Qué?! Esquivé un golpe que pudo haberme mandado contra el suelo y con mis espadas intenté cortar su armadura, pero no lograba más que rasguñarla, nuevamente misiles mágicos de Magic se acercaban y en esta ocasión me tele-trasporté para esquivarlos, aparecí detrás de la unicornio tomé las espadas con mis cascos por primera vez desde que empezó la pelea y con ellas intenté destruir sus brazaletes, como esperaba estos se cubrieron con escudos mágicos y Magic se percató de mi presencia yo me limité a tomar una de mis espadas con mi magia y usarla para intentar cortar su collar mientras que aplicaba un hechizo con la espada que todavía estaba en contacto con el escudo mágico creado por la gema, la espada fue detenida por otro escudo, pero detuvo el ataque que magic estaba a punto de lanzarme. Al terminar mi hechizo me tele-transporté hasta el lugar donde había empezado la pelea, y no pudo ser en mejor momento, pues en cuanto aparecí vi como Death Punch caía con un golpe justo donde yo estaba parada y el cráter que dejó en el suelo es más que suficiente para saber eso hubiera dolido.

— ¡No tienes oportunidad! ¡Ni siquiera has podido herirnos con alguno de tus ataques! — dijo Magic viendo a Luna con aires de superioridad. — ¡Y ni siquiera estamos usando el 40% de nuestro poder! Ríndete y te dejaremos ir. — ofreció la unicornio.

— ¿40% eh? Entonces esto será más fácil de lo que me esperaba. Desde que usaron los elementos contra mí por segunda vez no he podido usar más del 30% de mi poder y en esta pelea no he pasado de mi 10%. — le respondí con la verdad pero con un toque de burla para provocarla. — Y… Fíjate mejor, con ese último hechizo que usé se acaba eso de intocable. — dije mientras mostraba mis dos espadas con un aura color azul oscuro, pero esta aura no era como la clásica aura de levitación, esta era afilada y permitía cortar escudos mágicos, la desventaja es que para usarlo hay que estar en contacto directo con el escudo que quieres atravesar, después de activado el hechizo este se adaptará a nuevos escudos mágicos según los golpee.

Por la cara que puso Magic al ver que al escudo mágico de su brazalete le costaba regenerarse parece que sabe que hechizo había usado. — Debí suponer que una princesa tendría dominio total de la magia en todas sus formas, pero no me esperaba un hechizo perdido… — dijo Magic, no sé qué tiene de perdido ese hechizo, pero no planeo debatir sobre magia con uno de mis adversarios.

Death se había lanzado nuevamente en mí contra otra vez, tomé las espadas con mis cascos para evitar que usara sus brazaletes para quitármelas otra vez, detuve su golpe con las espadas y varios escudos mágicos para no salir volando entonces di una estocada directa a la gema que tenía en su pecho, y no le hice ni un rasguño, pero eso ya lo esperaba, usé la misma espada para detener un ataque mágico de magic y con mi otra espada di otra estocada todo en menos de un segundo, y en esta ocasión el escudo mágico de la gema se cuarteó. Esquivé un ataque de Death y con una tercera estocada el escudo que cubría la gema se quebró, usé un escudo mágico para detener algunos proyectiles mágicos que Magic había lanzado, y di una cuarta estocada, mi espada toco la gema directamente y salí volando sin razón aparente. Me levanté del suelo y me di cuenta de que estaba bastante lejos, volé al menos unos 20 metros con esa onda expansiva, algo que no esperaba era ver al poni terrestre aun en pié y con la gema intacta en su pecho, además de que ahora su aura oscura se había incrementado y toda su armadura ahora era cubierta por una delgada capa mágica, la magia parecía estar fluyendo desde la gema a sus cascos fortaleciendo toda la armadura en el proceso.

— Magic, es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel. — dijo Death y la unicornio obedeció sin rechistar, algo que realmente me parece raro tomando en cuenta como ha actuado desde que llegó. Detrás de ellos, a una gran distancia y tras una pequeña colina, vi una columna de energía morada de gran tamaño se elevaba, luego tomó forma de mazo y con un rápido movimiento golpeó el suelo con un estruendo, mientras que frente a mí Magic se cubría con un aura celeste mucho más fuerte, y generaba una armadura mágica, que también era cubierta por una delgada capa de magia, solo que en esta ocasión la magia de las cinco gemas que ella tenía se dirigía a su cuerno además de que estas gemas parecían intercambiar energía constantemente.

Lancé un hechizo para mantener ocupado a Death y cientos de espadas lo rodearon, use mis alas para llegar hasta donde estaba Magic, según me acerqué usé mis dos espadas para atacarla sin para y con mi magia lanzaba proyectiles mágicos para distraer su atención y lograr destruir su collar que ahora también era protegido por su armadura pero dejaba ver la gema. Pero Magic no se dejaba vencer, usó su magia para crear un par de gamas mágicas y con una increíble velocidad rechazaba todos mis ataque, incluso lograba cortar los proyectiles mágicos por la mitad cuando estos se acercaban. Cargué un rayo mágico con un hechizo para destruir los escudos, armadura y en general todo, pero al lanzarlo ella lo defendió con su dagas, duró tres segundos y después tuvo que esquivar, pues este hechizo no era como cualquiera, destruía la fuerza que mantiene a la magia unida y manipulable, también es capaz de desintegrar metales y rompe la unión entre las células de un cuerpo, básicamente un rayo de la muerte. Aunque obviamente no lo usé al máximo de su capacidad, mi idea no era matarla. — La magia en esas dagas debe estar muy concentrada para soportar un impacto directo de ese hechizo. — alagué su magia, pues no es común encontrar algo semejante.

— ¡¿Ahora usas magia prohibida?! — exclamó Magic ¿molesta?

— " _Que yo recuerde este hechizo no estaba prohibido, solo que estaba mal visto y era muy difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a enseñártelo"_ — pasó ese pensamiento por mi mente al oír sus palabras. Esta batalla no hacía más que complicarse y no quería tener que usar todo mi poder…

(Paren la música)

* * *

 **Punto de vista Silver:**

Me detuve frete al minotauro que era rodeado por un aura morada, no estaba mui cambiado la diferencia más notable era que su mazo se había hecho un poco más grande y que ahora se veía furiosos. — ¡Ese maldito infeliz me las pagará por burlarse de mí! — gritó el minotauro y creo que el "maldito infeliz" es Andrés, pero con esa descripción tan clara no hay forma de estar seguros…

— Lamento informarte que yo seré tu oponente. — le dije haciéndome notar.

— ¡¿Tú?! ¡No me hagas reír sabandija! — me insultó el minotauro

— Habla el minotauro que acaba de recibir una paliza de un mono sin pelo, y encima con su propia arma. — me burlé dándole un poco de su propia medicina.

Y en respuesta a mi burla el intentó golpearme con su mazo, yo me limité a esperar el golpe y cuando ya era casi imposible de esquivar, salté y caí sobre este, el mazo pasó de largo y al verme agitó el mazo para hacer que me callera. Yo aproveché mi posición elevada y salté con fuerza en dirección a Dastrun, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y otro en sus manos, y como esperaba el mazo que sostenía sobre su cabeza se le cayó… y tras un sonoro golpe seco del pesado mazo contra la cabeza del minotauro, se levantó con un aura mucho más grande y si no había logrado hacer que se molestase con mis comentarios, estoy seguro de que con esto acabo de encabezar su lista de "seres vivos más odiados" — ¡Esa será la última vez que te burles de mí! — me gritó el minotauro furioso.

(Ambientación — Oda Nobuna no yabou OST ~ Kishuu — /watch?v=hdGZe7VPnVQ)

— ¿Y cómo planeas detenerme? — me burlé otra vez y volé directamente hasta donde él estaba, él intentó detenerme usando su mazo, pero en comparación a la velocidad a la que yo suelo volar esto no era nada, sus ataque estaban en cámara lenta, lo único que hice fue moverme un poco y el mazo pasó rosando mi armadura, como me lo esperaba una extensión mágica del mazo me golpeó mientras avanzaba, pero como eso ya lo tenía previsto simplemente aumenté mi velocidad un momento antes del impacto y la atravesé sin problemas. — _"Cuanto extrañe esto, pasé demasiado tiempo sin poder usarla, y ahora que no me controlan se siente mejor que nunca."_ — pensé y seguidamente golpee con mi casco el pecho del minotauro o más bien la armadura que llevaba sobre este. El golpe de por sí ya era suficiente para derribarlo, pero además de esto una onda mágica salió de mi casco y lo empujó varios metros casi derribándolo.

Por suerte Dastrun se levantó rápido, pues me preocupaba haberlo vencido demasiado rápido. — ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¡Esa fue la habilidad de Death! — exclamó el minotauro más información de la debida.

— Lamento infórmate que esta habilidad no es única de tu amigo, y por cierto gracias por la información. — me burlé un poco más. _— "Es una suerte que, recuerde como usar bien esta armadura, no quisiera que se repitiera lo de la primera vez que la usé."_ — pensé, refiriéndome al hecho de que aunque no recordaba exactamente que había sucedido durante el tiempo que estuve con Luna Sangre, algo que si era capaz de recordar eran las batallas, cada movimiento, cada habilidad, cada adversarios y todo lo que usaba Dark para acabar con ellos. Aunque hay cosas que desearía no recordar…

El minotauro se levantó, su aura mágica se incrementó e intentó golpearme con su mazo, pero yo con un fuerte golpe pude detener el mazo cuando este estaba a punto de golpearme, no fue muy difícil detenerlo y con otro golpe aún más fuerte clavé el mazo en el suelo, a continuación volé directamente al minotauro para darle otro golpe, el intentó esquivar el golpe, o eso creí pues lo que hizo fue tomar el casco con el que lo iba a golpear y con un rápido movimiento me estrelló contra el suelo. El golpe no me hizo daño, pero tendría que tomarme un poco más en serio la pelea, y antes de que pudiera levantarme Dastrun tomó su mazo y me golpeó con toda la fuerza que tenia o eso creo pues hasta la cabeza de su mazo se destrozó y una mínima grieta apareció en el escudo de energía, una grieta tan mínima que no duró ni medio segundo en repararse. Me levanté nuevamente, y vi como su mazo se regeneraba. — No creo que puedas hacerme daño con ese palillo, no puedes ni golpearme sin que se rompa. — dije con algo de burla.

— ¡Tienes razón! — dijo Dastrun y no me gustaba forma en que lo dijo… sostuvo el mazo con una mano y con la otra golpeo la cabeza del mazo con fuerza y antes de que se regenerara giró una pieza del lado opuesto del mazo, este se regeneró normalmente solo que ahora la cabeza del mazo ya no era morada como las runas en su mango, ahora se había vuelto completamente plateado como el resto del arma y tenía una serie de runas grabadas. — ¡Pero creo que esto si puede dañarte! — dijo ahora el minotauro antes de atacarme, y yo preferí no averiguar si era cierto, así que esquivé el ataque.

Además de que casi como toque dramático un rayo morado había caído justo detrás de una colina detrás de él pero a gran distancia. — _"¿Rayo morado?"_ — me cuestioné lo visto y supuse que sería otra cosa. — _"Eso me da una idea"_ — El atacaba sin parar y yo esquivaba, la verdad es que ahora era algo más complicado de esquivar, no solo porque su velocidad había aumentado, sino que también el área del golpe de la onda mágica con cada ataque. Encontré una brecha y ataqué, en esta ocasión le di un golpe directo con gran fuerza y una fuerte onda mágica lo derribé y según cayó le di otro golpe para enterrarlo en el suelo, uno más en la cabeza para aturdirlo y volé tan alto como pude y cuando me pareció que estaba recuperándose empecé a bajar en picada aceleré tanto como pude y usé otro de los trucos con esta armadura, un estallido se escuchó por toda la zona y justo después llegué a mi objetivo, mi golpe impactó con una fuerza descomunal y un enorme fuerza mágica que creó un gran cráter, la armadura del minotauro se había deformado un poco en algunas partes, pero el lugar donde mi golpe impactó seguía intacto, como si mi golpe nunca hubiese hecho contacto, intenté dar otro golpe pero tampoco causó ningún daño, entonces noté que un escudo mágico se estaba generando alrededor de donde golpeé, me alejé al ver que el minotauro ya se estaba recuperando. — _"¿Será que destruí ese escudo y eso lo protegió del golpe? ¿Entonces esa armadura funciona como la mía?"_ — pensé al ver como se levantaba el minotauro.

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! ¡Si solo tienes eso entonces acabaré con esto ahora! — dijo Dastrun y su aura se incrementó aún más, en su pecho en el lugar donde lo había golpeado un par de piezas maleticas se movieron y dejaron ver una gema como la mía, solo que de color Azul oscuro. Su aura aumentó mucho más que las otras veces y ahora su mazo también era rodeado por un aura, aunque a diferencia de su aura que se había vuelto azul, la de su arma era morada y esta aura parecía estar reparando la maltrecha armadura del minotauro.

Dastrun me atacó con su mazo y yo esquivé con dificultad, pues su velocidad se había incrementado en gran medida, el golpe mágico no se hizo esperar pero como estaba esperándolo no logró dañarme, empecé a volar aumentando mi velocidad y en cuanto tuve la velocidad suficiente como para que no pudiese golpearme lo ataqué. El resultado fue una serie de golpes sin ningún orden, lo último que quería era que me golpease directamente por ser predecible, además de que de esta forma podría buscar un punto débil, pero no parecía tener ninguno, solo me quedaba la opción de quitarle su arma y deshacerme de ella para que no pudiese hacerme daño, o mi otra opción que era golpearlo como hace un momento hasta que logre hacerle algún daño real. — _"El no tener ningún arma real me ha perjudicado más de lo que pensaba… Si tan solo tuviese mi espada…"_

Repentinamente fui golpeado con una fuerza descomunal que me lanzó contra el suelo, Dastrun había logrado golpearme con su mazo y el escudo de energía que me rodeaba se había resquebrajado, mientras que el segundo tenía algunos rasguños. — _"Es bueno saber que ese escudo me puede proteger de algunos golpes"_ — pensé mientras el escudo se regeneraba, pero en ese momento antes de que me levantase y sin tiempo a reaccionar, recibí otro tremendo golpe ahora directo y con una concentrada onda de energía, el golpe me enterró un podo en el suelo y aunque no llegó a doler por el hechizo de luna y los escudos de Andrés, de todas formas sentí la enorme presión del golpe.

— ¡Di tus últimas palabras pegaso! — me gritó Dastrun mientras levantaba su mazo y el aura de este incrementaba de forma descomunal, el aura creció y creció hasta tomar una forma de mazo gigante… Y Dastrun estaba a punto de golpearme con el…

(Paren la música)

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba frente a Blood Night con mi mano derecha levantada y con toda la atención del Batpony sobre mí. Chasqueé mis dedos y mis compañeros bajaron del cielo en picada, cada uno para enfrentarse a los mercenarios ahora repartidos por el campo de batalla gracias a su servidor, y ahora era el momento de empezar con la verdadera pelea.

— Entonces… ¿Empezamos? — dije viendo a Blood, y dándome cuenta de que el aura oscura de antes había vuelto y con más fuerza. Blood voló en mi dirección y me dio un golpe realmente fuerte, yo lo detuve con mis katanas. — ¿Eso es desesperación? — pregunté con un tono algo burlón aunque sabía que solo intentaba empezar dando el primer golpe.

— No, pero estoy ansioso por una buena pelea. — dijo Blood antes de intentar abusar de su velocidad para alejarse dos centímetros y pasar entre mis Katanas en el segundo que las moví.

Pero para su desgracia yo esquivé con un elegante giro. — olé. — dije, vamos ustedes hubiesen hecho lo mismo y no digan que no.

(Ambientación — F-777 - Deadlocked — /watch?v=OPBECnDBiRQ)

Un aura de color morado escuro casi negro como la de antes se hizo presente, Blood intentó hacerme lo mismo de antes, pero para su desconcierto lance mis catanas al aire y detuve su golpe con mis manos. El Batpony comprendió lo que pasaba cuando vio mi sonrisa y en el proceso las dos katanas que estaban a punto de clavarse en su espalda y creo que ya sabe que no hay armadura que valga contra mis armas. Blood se movió y esquivó mis katanas pero yo aproveché la oportunidad para acercarme a él, lo tomé de su pata trasera izquierda y lo empecé a golpear contra el suelo como Hulk a Loki en los vengadores (/watch?v=FhAJATpzYsM para los carentes de imaginación o memoria según sea el caso [si quieren véanlo después, igual da risa]) después de bataquearlo contra el suelo unas cuantas veces lo solté, y cayó panza arriba así que iba a darle una patada descendente para romperle un par de costillas, así no lo mato, pero seguro que se le quitan la ganas de pelear rapidito.

Pero para mi sorpresa cuando mi talón estaba a punto de hacer contacto con su abdomen este fue detenido por un escudo mágico de un color negro. — Al parecer estos brazaletes tuyos son muy resistentes… Pero todo tiene solución. — dije antes de hacer que mis katanas aparecieran en mis manos, de lo que no me percataba, o mejor dicho, a lo que no le prestaba atención era al aumento de energía tamaño y oscuridad del aura que rodeaba a Blood, y justo cuando iba a cortar uno de los brazaletes.

*BOOOM*

Una explosión de energía me mandó a volar un par de metros, Blood ahora estaba parado con un aura mucho mar fuerte rodeándolo, aunque era algo más pequeña y oscura. — Entonces tú también tienes algunos haces bajo la manga… ¡Me gusta! — dije feliz de que esta pelea sería algo más entretenida que simplemente usarlo de saco de boxeo hasta que se rinda.

— Espero que tengas alguna otra carta bajo la manga, que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. — me dijo Blood y se acercó a mí a una increíble velocidad, casi logra golpearme de no ser porque reaccioné a tiempo y paré su golpe con una de mis catanas, sus ataque eran rápidos y venían acompañados por ondas mágicas, en una ocasión predije uno de su movimientos y aproveché para darle una patada giratoria que lo mandara al suelo, pero para mi sorpresa no lo mandé al suelo, se recuperó en el último momento y evitó que literalmente barriese el suelo con él. Entonces decidí usar mis catanas, noté que aunque no tenía un patrón de ataque si tenía una tendencia a atacar por mi lado derecho, casualmente yo era diestro, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia. En cuanto el Batpony intentó atacarme usé mis katanas para cortar a lo largo de su escudó mágico, y en ese mismo momento aprovechar que la resistencia de su escudo le había jugado en contra, pues al ser tan fuerte y mis katanas tardar más en romperlo, simplemente lo volvieron lento y yo tomé esta oportunidad para destruir su escudo mágico con una gran serie, y terminar dándole una patada descendente para clavarlo en el suelo, con mis katanas intenté cortar los brazaletes que llevaba pero estos se protegían con escudos mágicos, terminé por usar parte de la magia que había recolectado antes para potenciar mi Katana y poder cortar los escudos. Lo que no me esperaba era que al intentar cortar el brazalete me diese cuenta de que este era de vibranio, y que según logré cortarlo este se estaba regenerando como el mazo de Dastrun, esto ya me empezaba a dar mala espina, y para rematar Blood se levantó y se veía algo molesto. Aunque no se porqué, despues de todo ellos vienen a matarme yo solo me estoy defendiendo, el que me burle de él y sus compañeros mientras lo hago es simplemente un "Plus".

— ¿Entonces? ¿Algún otro As bajo la manga o eso es todo? — dije mientras lo veía.

— Ya lo dije, esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. — me respondió con una sonrisa que no me dejaba muy tranquilo.

El escudo mágico que lo rodeaba se regeneró instantáneamente, y en su pecho empezó a cambiar de color, pasaba de un color negro semi-traslucido a un color ¿Dorado? Y de forma sorpresiva en donde su escudo mágico cambiaba de color una gema dorada como la de Silver se hacía presente, el escudo mágico que cubría todo su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, y ahora se asemejaba más a la armadura de Silver pero en color dorado y con detalles negro que hacían que la armadura se viese aún más pro, los brazaletes que llevaba y que supuestamente eran anti magia también formaban parte de la armadura y ocupaban los lugares de las gemas pequeñas. — Esa no me la esperaba… — dije viendo la nueva armadura de mi oponente.

— Y esto no es todo. — dijo Blood y en cada uno de sus cascos se materializó una… ¿Katana?

— ¿De dónde sacaste Katanas si aquí ni sabían que eran? — pregunté pensando que ellos podrían tener algo que ver con Luna Sangre.

— ¿Entonces así se llaman? Pasa que con esta armadura puedo materializar un arma mágica sólida, suelo crear espadas o cuchillos según sea el caso, pero tus katanas me gustaron. — respondió Blood.

La batalla se reanudó, ahora nuestras katanas chocaban y para mi sorpresa sus katanas resistían los cortes como si estuviesen hechas se vibranio, aunque de vez en cuando nuestras armas chocaban y las suyas se desmaterializaban, definitivamente son difíciles de mantener en especial teniendo una solo gema. Seguimos con el intercambio de cortes, y de vez en cuando lográbamos golpearnos, pero ya fuera mi escudo de energía o su armadura mágica ninguna de las dos cedía ante los constantes ataques. Llegado el momento en el que la batalla se volvía tediosa, de forma repentina y a velocidad descomunal Blood empezó a volar, hasta ahora solo estaba usando sus alas para mantenerse a mi altura y poder usar sus armas, pero ahora se lanzó a toda velocidad por el campo de batalla, y empezó a atacarme desde toda las dirección, un movimiento creo que hasta trillado, bueno después de ver tanto anime tendría que pasar algo muy arrecho y original para que no pensara eso. Blood me atacaba con sus katanas y yo contraatacaba y esquivaba, aproveché una oportunidad y lo lancé contra el suelo, e intenté clavarle mis katanas, pero el velozmente esquivó, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido y logré hacerle un pequeño corte en su costado, solo derramó un par de gotas de sangre antes de que su escudo mágico se regenerase y detuviese el sangrado, el cómo destruí su armadura mágica, había dejado caer el anillo anti magia sobre el antes de intentar apuñalarlo. Pero él lo tomó antes de levantarse y se lo llevó. — ¡Eso es mío! — le grité ya casi como chiste pues me imaginaba lo que haría.

Él me miró con cara de "Es en serio" y luego dijo. — ¿A sí? Pues ve por él. — Y acto seguido lanzó el anillo al bosque Everfree, pero como soy arrecho salté y lo atrapé dejando al Batpony con una Pokerface que le duró como medio segundo antes de aprovechar que yo estaba en el aire para intentar cortarme, pero terminó desistiendo y se limitó a golpearme hasta caer al suelo que por estar peleando con él, no me acordé de tele-transportarme y aunque los escudos de energía efectivamente amortiguó el golpe igualito lo sentí, digamos que las caídas son lo más difícil de amortiguar y aún más cuando no lo intentas, me quedé en el suelo por un instante para recuperarme y si necesito recuperarme estaré bien armado y con defensa indestructible si me lo propongo, pero eso no quita que soy humano y si te caes de espaldas duele y más si fue de unos 40 metros de altura aunque con la gravedad y los escudos fue el equivalente a 2 metros pero coño que eso igual duele y les consta. Al levantarme me di cuenta de que ya no estaba Blood y esperé atento a ver dónde se encontraba, y repentinamente una roca gigante venia hacia mí con una de mis katanas la corté sin dificultad y seguidamente corté otra con mi otra katana y lancé la primera para cortar un árbol mientras usaba una de mis armas para dispárale a una roca y vaporizarla, la cosa se puso en slowmotion a lo matrix mientras ejecutaba la misma acción que Neo en la película solo que en vez de esquivar balas yo esquivaba un árbol el cual iba cortando a la mitad con mi katana, lo malo fue que como no soy el prota de una película yo me caí de espaldas y desde el cómodo suelo vi como Blood venía en picada hacia mí. ¡Espera! Retrocede… Bloo en picada… Se escuchó un boom sónico y Blood empezó a girar ya no tenía tiempo de esquivar, bueno me podía tele-trasportar y eso, pero estaba muy ocupado narrándoles lo que pasaba para darme cuenta.

Blood llegó hasta donde estaba girando con sus katanas en casco, y yo veía como sus katanas intentaban atravesar mis escudos pero no lograban hacer nada, hasta que con un repentino incremento en su aura empezó a hacer mella en mis ahora rasguñados escudos, usé mis katana para intentar frenar a Blood pues me di cuenta de que con el impacto inicial había destruido el primer escudo que intentaba regenerarse y destruía el segundo estaría sin defensa duran al menos medio segundo, su velocidad disminuyó pero su aura se incrementó nuevamente y mi escudo se cuarteó.

*BOOOM*

Una explosión incluso más grande que antes ocurrió y mi escudo no soportó la carga, pero por suerte mi escudo de emergencia se encargó, por desgracia en ese cuarto de segundo que tardó en reaccionar el sistema, Blood tuvo la oportunidad de cortarme, el corte iba directo a mi cuello, pero entre la aparición del escudo y la explosión, terminé con un pequeño corte en mi hombro izquierdo, la verdad esto me pasó por confiado, y luego por distraído porque en cualquier momento me podía haber tele-transportado.

(Paren la música)

— Parece que no eras tan fuerte como creías y tus compañeros creo corren la misma suerte. —se burló Blood y me lo merecía

Entonces vi a mi alrededor y vi la batalla de Shadow contra Espectra, que no era más que un par de luces chocando constantemente hasta que la luz morada que creo era Shadow cayó, luego vi donde debería estar luna, y efectivamente la vi, pero solo estaba esquivando y rechazando ataques, había abandonado la ofensiva, mientras que donde Silver vi como un mazo gigante golpeaba una parte del suelo donde creo está Silver. — Confió en ellos, sé que podrán ganar por su cuenta, igual que yo. — le respondí esperando no equivocarme.

* * *

(Ambientación — Fairy Tail Dragon Force Ost – Extended — /watch?v=LbcY9-4KD_o)

 **Punto de vista Shadow:**

Estaba tirado en el suelo, Espectra me veía desde las alturas con una sonrisa omicida, y era el momento de usar la carta del triunfo que Andrés me dio.

 **FlashBack:**

Estábamos dentro del campo de fuerza de Andrés y él estaba contándonos su plan. — Esto es lo que haremos, yo separaré a los cinco principales y mE desharé de los demás, ustedes van a ir contra los mercenarios con loS que ya pelearon y los van a poner en su lugar. — Explicó Andrés con simpleza y ya iba a cuestionar la eficacia del plan, pero el continuó.

— Ahora, ellos son cinco y nosotros cuatro, así que uno de nosoTros tendrá que ir contra dos. Preferiria ser yó pero yo tengo que vencer a Blood, ese está escondiendo algo. — dijo algo pensativo. — Entonces tu Silver vas contra el minotaurO, con tu armadura cargada no debes tener problema en dañarlo lo suFiciente para que no pueda moverse, aunque no creo que pUedas destruir su armadura, hay posibilidadEs de que esté hecha parcial o totalmente de vibranio. — continuó Andrés y Silver asintió. — Por otra parte Luna te encargarás del granDote rEtrasado y la maga, probableMente ellos vAllan bien en equipo, pero para poder vencerloS es necesario poder usar magIa para luchar contra Ambos, aunque yo sería la excepción porque con un corte los dejo fuera, igual ni a Silver ni a Shadow les sería justo enfrentar a ellos así que vas tú. — dijo el humano y me molestó la forma en que le habló a la princesa, pero no dije nada al ver como la princesa asentía afirmativamente. — Y tu ShaDow te enfrentas al grifo ese, mira cOmo no vas a poder lastimarlo porque nO tienes armas y esa armadura me parece que le faltan gemas, te doy esto. — dijo entregándome un par de dagas plateadas y que se veía que eran de gran calidad. — esas dagas son del mismo material que mis espadas, son Básicamente indestructibles para todos los fines prácticos con excepciones casi nulas, y están 1000 Veces más afiladas que la mas afilada de sus espadas. Y si aplicas un poco de magIa en ellas seguramente puedas cortar hasta el acero como si fuera mantequilla. — terminó de explicar su plan y yO también asentí.

 **Fin FlashBack:**

Vi las dagas. — _"Espero que no me hallas mentido Andrés, y que esto funcione como creo..."_ — rogué mentalmente antes de concentrarme en estas dagas, después de unos segundos las dagas brillaron con un resplandor morado tétrico como el de las gemas de esta armadura. — ¡Ven aquí cobarde! — le grité al grifó ahora confiado y con más ganas de pelear que antes, Espectra no dudó y voló directo hacia mí, y yo volé hacia él, justo nos cruzamos a un par de metros del suelo. Ambos aterrizamos de espaldas al otro, entonces me di cuenta de que uno de mis escudos de energía estaba roto y regenerándose, pero por otra parte las garras metálicas de la garra izquierda de Espectra habían sido rebanadas casi por completo, y más de la mitad de la armadura de su ala izquierda había caído al suelo. Mientras su armadura se regeneraba el volteó a verme con una cara que no se si era de odio o terror, solo diré que sus caras son muy raras. Por mi parte yo estaba con una sonrisa confiada, me moví más rápido que nunca y estuve a punto de quitarle la gema en su pecho cortando toda su armadura, pero se defendió con sus garras, claro que con cada impacto sus garras se deformaban más y la desesperación se hacía notable en su rostro…

* * *

 **Punto de vista Luna:**

Estaba en una complicada posición, no podía atacar porque eso significaba quedar expuesta a sus ataques, y si solo defendía no podría vencerlos, está claro que podría esperar a que Andrés o alguno de sus acompañantes acabara con su rival y me ayudara. — _"Pero si ellos pudieron vencer a sus enemigos yo también."_ — pensé antes de usar un hechizo que ya hace más de 1000 años que no usaba.

La armadura que tenía cambió un poco, varias partes se volvieron más afiladas y mis dos espadas azules se fusionaron para formar una guadaña del color negro mas absoluto, lo único que no era de este color era la hoja plateada como la Luna, y que con la luz adecuada se convertía en el blanco más puro, casualmente esa luz era proyectada por la Luna esa noche, y para completar al abrir mis ojos ahora eran afilados y con la esclerótica con un toque de turquesa, además de que mi pelaje se obscureció un poco, básicamente mis ojos se parecían a cuando era Nightmare. — _"Eso me sigue dando escalofríos"_ — pensé al recordar ese horrible suceso.

Mis adversarios en esta batalla se quedaron algo fuera de sí al verme, creo que esto los sorprendió, ahora usaré ese 30% de mi magia que puedo usar para deshacerme de ellos, empecé a caminar en dirección en la unicornio y con mi mirada fija en sus ojos, mi caminar no era lento pero tampoco rápido tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro y creo que eso es lo que más la aterraba. Ella me lanzaba proyectiles mágicos, rayos perforantes, hechizos debilitantes, todo lo que sabía de magia ofensiva lo estaba usando, o al menos eso es lo que su rostro indicaba, yo me limitaba a detener todos sus ataques con mi guadaña, no pestañeaba, no hacía nada más que caminar aunque, no me pareció mal dar un toque más tétrico así que, dejé salir una pequeña aura oscura que cubría el piso por donde yo caminaba, si antes estaba asustada ahora estaba aterrada. — No lo entiendo hace tan solo dos segundos planeaban matarme, ahora estas asustada como una potrilla. — dije sin detener mi avance.

— No veníamos a matarte, veníamos por el humano eso quedó claro… — dijo intentando evadir lo que había dicho. Repentinamente su aura se incrementó nuevamente, este aumento era mucho mayor que los anteriores, pero igual no me alcanzaba, el aura del poni terrestre también aumentó en gran medida. Magic continuó lanzándome todos los hechizos ofensivos que conocía y yo seguía deteniéndolos con mi guadaña. Death intentó darme un golpe, pero antes de que llegara usé un viejo hechizo. — Tormenta de espadas oscuras… — dije casi como susurro y seguí caminando sin importarme que Death estaba a menos de cinco metros. Y cuando estaba a menos de tres metros de mí, una serie de espadas de magia y del color del cielo nocturno se clavaron por todo su cuerpo atravesando su armadura y todo su cuerpo, lo cual logró que se detuviera en seco y diera un grito de dolor y desesperación que seguro se habría escuchado por toda equestria.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Eso fue magia arcana?! — exclamó Magic al ver a su compañero inmoval, y se veía algo preocupada.

— No te preocupes… No le pasó nada, esas espadas no pueden herir realmente, pero si te cortan con ellas sentirás el dolor como si fuesen reales… Tuvo suerte, ninguna le atravesó la cabeza, he oído que esas son las peores. — dije al ver al ahora noqueado poni. — Ahora. ¿Qué te puedo hacer a ti? Podría torturarte con esas espadas, con mi guadaña, o podría cortarte ese cuerno. — dije para asustarla, no lo entiendo, ellos venían a matarme y ahora yo me entretengo asustándolos, ahora sé cómo se siente Andrés. La unicornio me miraba asustada, pero de repente su semblante cambió, y me atacó con sus dos dagas mágicas, y yo las corté con mi guadaña. — Esta guadaña puede cortar lo que sea, o mínimo no he encontrado nada que no pueda cortar, pero la magia es especialmente débil contra ella. — dije…

* * *

 **Punto de vista Silver:**

El muy desgraciado me aplastó con ese maso antes de que siquiera pudiese levantarme. — ¡Ahora sabrá de lo que soy capaz! — le grité y me levanté, el escudo de energía se estaba regenerando, y él estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo con ese mazo de magia. — _"No cualquiera llega a capitán en Luna Sangre y aún menos a Teniente Coronel que era mi cargo. Y solo unos pocos llegan a formar parte de la elite de Luna Sangre, me quitaron mi espada por ser una amenaza real para los otros si llegaba a recuperar el control, pero no solo las armas dan el poder…"_ — me concentraba para poder usar una de las técnicas que pusieron a Dark Light en la sima de la elite.

El mazo estaba a nada de golpearme y justo logré lo que quería, en menos de una centésima de segundo me quité del camino del mazo. — ¡Veamos que puedes hacerme ahora! — Exclamé viendo al sorprendido Minotauro.

— ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! — preguntó el minotauro exaltado al verme.

— Solo es una de mis técnicas especiales. "Relámpago nocturno" Aunque ahora creo que el nombre ha perdido un poco el sentido. — dije viéndome a mí mismo, todo mi cuerpo se había cubierto de electricidad, no era muy exagerado tampoco solo que mi pelaje se erizaba un poco, y de vez en cuando uno que otro pequeño relámpago recorría mi cuerpo, excepto en mis cascos pues ahí constantemente las gemas daban descargas al suelo. Antes los relámpagos eran color negro y tenía más sentido el nombre, pero eso no importa, luego pensaré en un nuevo nombre, o tal vez lo deje así, ahora lo malo de esta técnica es que gasta un 50% más magia que el modo normal, lo bueno, me da una velocidad desmedida que me permite desplazarme enormes distancias en poco tiempo, y me da una fuerza de casi el doble que cuando solo uso la armadura, y con la carga completa de las gemas y su absorción mágica a plena potencia, podría estar hasta una o dos semana en este modo, ese es mi limité por el momento, lo malo siento un molesto cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo cuando lo uso, y que cuando dejo de usarlo esta cosa me deja bastante cansado a menos que lo encadene con otro modo de combate.

Dastrun intentó golpearme otra vez, pero simplemente lo detuve con mis cascos, la fuerza del impacto me hundió en el suelo un poco pero no era gran cosa. Volé directo hacia él y con un fuerte golpe que también llevaba carga eléctrica lo mandé a volar, pero antes de que siquiera tuviese tiempo a alejarse por la fuerza del impacto, le di una serie de golpes en ambos brazos logrando que soltara su mazo el cual yo amablemente le hice el favor de sostener. Nuevamente me moví a una velocidad que rallaba en lo ridículo y llegué antes que el al lugar donde caería, y usé su mazo para batearlo. — _"¿Quién diría que este mazo también funciona con esta técnica?"_ — pensé al ver como el electrificado minotauro volaba por los aires y su mazo ahora tenía la misma aura eléctrica que yo, decidí jugar un partido de pin pon usando al minotauro de pelota y el mazo de raqueta, así seguramente podre noquearlo rápido.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

— Ves lo que digo, ellos son perfectamente capaces de encargarse de tus compañeros. — dije de lo más relajado al ver la paliza que le estábamos metiendo a los mercenarios.

— Pero tú no puedes vencerme. Esa herida lo demuestra. — dijo señalando a mi brazo.

— No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuantas veces me dijeron algo parecido, y todas tienen algo en común, se equivocan. — dije viéndolo de forma algo seria.

— ¡¿A caso te habías enfrentado a alguien como yo antes?! — preguntó el.

— El parentesco entre dos seres vivos es algo subjetivo y relativo, todo depende de a quien le preguntes. — le respondí y esto le sacó otra pokerface. — Pero para que entiendas por qué yo ya gané te diré esto. Hasta este momento he estado usando el 20% de los escudos de energía para pelear, y he estado usando ese 20% por equivocación, pues hace tiempo se me olvidó bajarlo a 10% después de una pelea y me acabo de dar cuenta. — dije viendo mi teléfono. — Ahora toma esto en cuenta, mientras más potentes sean mis escudos, más aumente mi defensa, mi ataque y mi velocidad, y cuando te digo 20% no me refiero a 20% de mí fuerza y todo, sino que me refiero a 20% de potencia del escudo, pero las escalas de fuerza y velocidad funcionan diferente, esas son exponenciales, es decir, si subo el escudo al 30% — dije mientras hacía eso. — ahora mis escudos son 50% más fuertes que antes, pero mis ataque un 70% más fuertes, y mi velocidad un 20% mayor. — expliqué y ahora Blood estaba en completa negación.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! — exclamó Blood.

— ¿Quieres una prueba? — dijo y me tele-transporté frete a él, y con una serie de rápidos cortes de mis katanas con el modo de amplificación mágica activado, y la armadura mágica de Blood cayó al suelo desintegrándose en el proceso y regenerándose en su cuerpo. — Simplemente no tenían oportunidad pero si usaba algo de esto desde el principio los habría matado y no quería eso. Ahora es tu oportunidad de mostrar todo tu potencial. — dije poniéndome en guardia frente al Batpony.

El simplemente se puso en posición de combate trente a mí y la pelea comenzó. Nuestras katanas chocaban, la pelea se aceleraba él sabía que iba a perder, o tal vez seguía en negación, pero siguió peleando y cada vez sus ataque se volvían más fuertes y sus katanas más resistentes a mis ataques. Finalmente aproveché un ataque de su parte para poder mandarlo al aire, él se estabilizó con sus alas, pero yo aparecí en el aire a sus espaldas y le di otra patada que lo mandó a volar aún más alto, esperé hasta el último momento antes de tocar el suelo y me tele-trasporté justo donde estaba Blood per el esquivó el ataque, parece que me vio usarlo contra Espectra, pero él no se esperaba que según fallara apareciera detrás de el para golpearlo con la patada que no había hecho más que agarrar impulso, el golpe lo mandó contra el suelo pero la caída era grande así tuve tiempo para realizar unos cuantos corte al aire para lanzar ondas de energía y luego dispararle unas cuantas vecen con mis armas de energía, para finalmente tele-transportarme hasta el lugar donde había caído del cielo al principio de la pelea real. Blood cayó al suelo y lo siguieron todos los ataques que le había lanzado, una explosión de buen tamaño se dio y al final solo estaba Blood con sus brazaletes y collar tirado en el suelo mientras su armadura se desintegraba. — D...decías... la... v...verdad. — dijo el poni cansado.

(Paren la música)

— Tú tampoco lo haces mal, pero mi tecnología no es de este mundo, no importa que tan fuerte seas, nadie podrá vencerme mientras tenga esto conmigo. — dije mostrándole mi teléfono.

En ese momento vi como los otros mercenarios se acercaban y guardé mi teléfono, el primero fue un grifo con una armadura que estaba casi totalmente destruida, esté cayó secamente en el suelo después de que Shadow lo soltara, Shadow se puso a mi lado a esperar a los demás. Luna fue la siguiente en llegar y traía levitando al poni terrestre que estaba noqueado y encima de este estaba la unicornio que apenas podía moverse, Luna los bajó junto a Blood. — ¿Que le hiciste al grandote Luna? — pregunté al ver como Death no movía ni un musculo.

— digamos que le dejé un trauma de por vida con unas espadas. — me respondió Luna y vamos que no lo hiso a propósito, pero eso es muy mal pensable.

— ¿Y dónde anda Silver? — preguntó Shadow.

Y como si fuera una respuesta divina, Dastrun cae a gran velocidad y se estampa en el suelo, aco seguido un mazo enorme le cae en la cabeza.

— Creo que está ahí. — dije señalándolo en el cielo, y Silver bajó con nosotros.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Blood Night:**

— " _Estamos acabados, es el fin de nuestra reputación, y lo más probable es que vallamos a la cárcel."_ — pensaba al ver cómo nos habían vencido.

— Nuestra carta del triunfo. —dijo Magic casi como susurro, pero el humano logró escucharlo.

— Ya te lo dije… Mientras tenga esto no pueden lastimarnos. — dijo Andrés señalando un pequeño aparato que tenía en su mano, pero de forma repentina esa cosa cambió de color por un lado y el humano exclamó. — ¡Mierda, maldito Carlos jode baterías!

— " _Es nuestra oportunidad"_ — pensé al notar su reacción aunque no sabía que quería decir, pero me pareció que dijo algo de que se quedó sin energía. — ¡Ahora Magic! — exclamé y ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

El cañón mágico que llevaba cargándose todo este tiempo, se disparó contra el humano y sus acompañantes

El humano no tuvo tiempo a hacer nada y no existe barrera capaz de protegerte de un ataque como este, el rayo destruyó una enorme zona detrás de sus objetivos hasta que se produjo una explosión que nos mandó a volar varios metros. Y cuando el humo se disipó, Andrés y quienes lo acompañaban se encontraba intactos y el humano estaba especialmente estresado. — Ese fue un buen intento y si no me hubiese dado tiempo de cambiar la batería del teléfono estaríamos muertos. Debo admitirlo, de verdad fue un gran intento, pero el que yo lleve dos baterías de repuesto en mis bolsillos me ha salvado. — dijo mostrando dos rectángulos, uno completamente negro, y el otro iluminado en color rojo y con tres círculos iluminados que se movían.

— Esto no tiene caso, Magic sácanos de aquí. — dije esperando que por lo menos no perdiésemos nuestra libertad, pero justamente cuando ella estaba a punto de hacer su hechizo, el humano apareció y le puso un anulador de Magic en su cuerno.

— Tranquilos, no hay apuro, y no preocupen que solo vine a decirles dos cosas. 1- no escaparon, los dejé ir. Y 2- en algún momento los encontraré de nuevo, así que háganse más fuertes. — nos dijo antes de quitarle el anulador de magia a Magic e irse.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

— " _Quiero ver que tanto pueden mejorar"_ — les pedí mentalmente mientras volvía con mis amigos.

— ¡¿Por qué los dejaste ir?! — me preguntó Shadow al ver lo que hice.

— Ellos también son las victimas aquí, fueron chantajeados por Diamond para que aceptaran hacer esto. — dije con simpleza y nadie me cuestionó, cosa que agradezco. — Bueno… Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa. — dije sacando alguna que otra riza mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia Ponyville, pero vi algo en uno de los límites del Everfree y me dio por ir a investigar. — ya vengo, dije y empecé a correr a donde vi ese raro movimiento.

Me adentré un poco en el bosque, no mucho pero lo suficiente para llegar desde atrás a donde planeaba ir, y cuando llegué vi a un changeling y a un poni terrestre, ambos con binoculares y viendo el campo de batalla, aunque por alguna razón me parecían extrañamente familiares.

— Vor, ves a Andrés. — preguntó el poni terrestre de crin carmesí y pelaje café.

— No, Cris. — le respondió el changeling

— Creo que no debimos movernos en ese momento… — dijo el poni.

— Creo que nos perdimos de algo… — dijo el changeling

— ¿Me están buscando? — pregunté y ambos se voltearon exaltados. — ¿Vortex? ¿Crimson? — dije reconociendo a los equinos aquí presentes.

— Hola Andrés. — saludaron algo nerviosos, y creo saber el por qué.

— ¿Me podrían decir que hacen aquí durante un capitulo? — pregunté esperando una buena explicación.

— Es que queríamos ver la acción de cerca. — me respondió Cris.

— Si no mal recuerdo la última vez que hicieron eso acabaron atrapados en una guerra que no era suya, y al final terminaron con un bugatti en su sala. — dije recordando algo que los pasó al trió que hoy solo era dúo. — Por cierto ¿y Rodri? — preguntó.

— En una misión — contestó cris. — Y es culpa de Lightning que tomemos el riesgo… tres años sin actualizar y te quejas… — me reclamó el poni.

— Mira, no es mi culpa que la diferencia de línea temporal joda tanto, porque solo han pasado tres meces aquí. ¿Y quién los dejó entrar? Esta dimensión estaba bloqueada.

— Eeee… — ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a delatar al cómplice así que llamé al único que podía desbloquear la dimensión.

— aló Lightning. — dije.

— si soy yo. — me contestó por el teléfono

— ¿Por qué dejaste entras a los espectadores? — le pregunté, tal vez había una razón.

— Porque me lo pidieron por favor… — me dijo él, y la Pokerface que puse no era normal.

— Bueno sácalos para terminar el capítulo e irme a descansar. — le dije

— ¡Oye! — exclamaron ambos equinos molestos porque los estuviese echando

— Mejor encárgate tú. — me dijo él.

— OK, pero déjame usar el "cheat mode" para traer lo que le iba a dar a cris pero que nunca me acordé. — dije y eso llamó la atención de los espectadores entrometidos.

— Está bien, pero no jodas el fic. — dijo Lightning antes de cortar la llamada.

— Bueno… Miren, no importa que se hallan metido en mal momento pero que yo no los vea por favor. — dije con simpleza.

— Está bien. — dijo Cris.

Chasqueé mis dedos y un Iphone 10 S Plus apareció en mi mano. — Esto es para ti Cris que nunca te devolví el teléfono que te quité en esa apuesta. —dije pasándole el telefono.

— Pero tú me quitaste un vergatario, no un Iphone. — dijo Cris con cara de no me lo creo.

— Si pero para ti fueron tres años sin ese teléfono así que te doy este que esté hecho de vibranio, con pantalla de grafeno y con el "EclipseOS 5" (sistema operativo que usas mi teléfono pero el mío usa el 7) — me expliqué. — si lo pones en una vía de tren y pasa un tren, pues el tres se queda sin ruedas.

— ¿Y para mí que hay? — dijo Vor.

— Déjame pensar… … … Ya sé. — dije y chasqueé mis dedos otra vez, y un tubo metálico negro de 2 centimetros de diámetro y 10 de alto. — Toma. — dije pasándole el cilindro

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Vor.

— Activar arma 1. — dije y el cilindro se transformó en un francotirador laser que funcionaba como mis armas. — tienes 1000 armas diferente ahí y se actualiza cada mes. Activar interfaz. — dije y el cilindro volvió a la normalidad pero ahora una pantalla holográfica mostraba las armas.

Vor dio un silbido de admiración y Cris se quedó viendo el aparato. — espero nos volvamos a ver pronto. — dijo Cris.

— No te preocupes, que así será. — dije y chasqueé mis dedos.

Un portal apareció y Pinkie salió de este, tomó a ambos y una cuerda amarrada a su cintura la jaló de vuelta al portal con los espectadores.

El portal se cierra y detrás veo a un Leafeon que me está viendo con cara de WTF! y yo como cualquier buen usuario de cheat mode chasqueo mis dedos y una Pinkamena aparace y empieza a perseguir el Leafeon que grita. — ¡Vaporeon! ¡Vaporeon! ¡Abre el portal! — acto seguido un portal se abre el Leafeon entra por él y Pinkamena lo siguió.

Yo me limité a bloquear la dimensión nuevamente y desactivarme los cheats.

Chasquee mis dedos y aparecí junto a Luna, Silver y Shadow.

— ¿Qué era lo que habías visto en los arbustos? — me preguntó Luna.

— No era nada. — le respondí

— Seguro fue la fauna — dijo Luna.

— Seguro eso fue. — dije yo.

Fin del cap.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Entregaré el siguiente capítulo a tiempo? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Responderé alguna de estas preguntas? ¿Explicaré que fue lo que pasó al final? ¿Podré conquistar el mundo? ¿El Leafeon sobrevivió? ¿Andrés usará el Cheat mode otra vez? ¿se me ocurrirán títulos originales? ¿Los amigos de Andrés llegaran algún día? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

Lo pondré corto, hace tres semanas que puedo escribir este capítulo, pero no estaba de humor y hacer un capitulo forzado no queda bien, intentaré subir los capítulos cada dos o tres semanas dependiendo de qué tan libre esté.

Por favor, dejen su Review con su opinión del fic, quiero saber lo que piensan, y probablemente escriba más rápido, porque uno se anima al ver que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes y también sirve que te digan en que te equivocas para poder corregir esos errores.

Buscando en la base de datos de reviws…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **Supertotitoti:** Pues sí, va todo un año, y las felicitaciones se agradecen.

 **luis 522:** Con calma compañero que la temporada uno todavía no acaba.

 **Crimson Heart:** Si verdad, elegí un gran momento para cortar.

Qué bueno que te acordaste Rodri.

A mí me dolió escribirlo.

Vamos que eso será a su tiempo, yo opino lo mismo, en muchas películas se pierden grandes oportunidades por eso, pero los mercenarios se confiaron al verlo y no lo tomaron en serio, y bueno ya viste a donde los llevó eso.

Eso es lo que hacía Luna ahí…

Yo supongo que te diste cuenta, pero igual te digo que el "relámpago nocturno" es más que la punta del iceberg.

El solo tiene dos puntos débiles, uno súper obvio pero que está más que asegurado, y uno que es demasiado específico como para que alguien lo adivine.

 **Pokeleaf:** OP

…

…

…

OP

Winter wrap up… winter wrap up…

…

Si que lo haga él, por qué ni Luna, ni Pinkie, ni yo lo haremos.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	23. Capitulo 21 — Tutorial Mágico y

Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, gusto en verlos nuevamente en otra entrega de este fic, no sé si disculparme por la tardanza de una vez, pues aunque estoy empezando a escribir este capítulo el miércoles después de actualizar, la verdad es que me conozco y no sé cuándo iré a sacarlo. Sin importar cuál sea el caso, es momento de proseguir.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = Parte del texto.

—Palabra — = Indican el inicio o final de un dialogo o pensamiento según sea el caso.

(Palabra) = Utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = Da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = Pensamientos.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 21 — Tutorial Mágico y Como Construir tu Propio Portal Dimensional.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

—Que buena es la vida cuando tienes vacaciones. —decía Lightning tirado en el sofá recostado de Luna que estaba jugando al cave story en su 3DS.

—Si… ¿Pero no te aburres de no hacer nada? —preguntó Luna.

—me aburriría si no estuviese haciendo nada, pero me la paso con mis amigos, o jugando videojuegos, a veces ambos. —le respondió el humano.

—¿Y cuando escribes? —preguntó ella.

—Cuando ellos no están, es el único momento en el que puedo escribir… hace un año cuando todos ellos se quedaron sin pc al mismo tiempo y varios se fueron de viaje, fue mi oportunidad para escribir capítulos cada semana. —respondió el humano.

—¿Y por qué no te haces el desaparecido por algunos días y escribes? —preguntaba la alicornio.

—Primero y principal, no me gusta desaparecerme así sin más, y segundó, luego me preguntan qué pasó porque tengo fama de que siempre estoy con el teléfono encendido. —respondió Lightning.

—¿Y cuándo planeas actualizar? —preguntó Luna.

—Ya. —dijo Lightning señalándonos directamente.

—¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! —exclamó una Pinkie salvaje que cayó del techo con refrescos y cupcakes aplastando a Lightning en el proceso.

—Pinkie, quítate de encima… —dijo Lightning casi en susurro, pues la poni le había sacado el aire al caer sobre él.

—No hasta que termine el capítulo, estoy cómoda aquí. —respondió la alocada e ilogica poni rosada.

—Jajajajaja… —Luna no paraba de reírse de la escena, y la verdad no podía culparla.

—Debí imaginarme que esto sucedería en algún momento. —dijo el humano. —Luna prende el televisor y dale play al capítulo.

—Jajajaja… Si… Jajajajaja… Ya voy… Jajajajaja… —decía Luna entre rizas sin dejar de ver la escena.

—¡Luna! —exclamó el humano.

—Jajajaja… dime… —dijo la alicornio.

—¡Es para hoy! —exclamó ya algo estresado Lightning.

—Jajajaja... ok, ok… —dijo Luna bajando un poco el volumen de sus carcajadas y haciendo lo que Lightning le pidió.

—¡Gracias! —dijo el humano al ver como el televisor se encendía.

El televisor dejó de mostrar una pantalla en negro, y empezó a mostrar una serie de letras en pantalla. Decía así "Capitulo 21 — Tutorial Mágico y Como Construir tu Propio Portal Dimensional."

* * *

(Mientras se daba la batalla) (Ubicación designada para la construcción y pruebas del portal dimensional) (Mundo humano)

 **Punto de vista Ricardo:**

Luis, Francisco, Carlos y yo nos encontramos viendo la decimocuarta prueba del sistema de viaje interdimensional que estamos desarrollando para abrir un portal que conecte este mundo, con el mundo en el que Andrés se encuentra el cual llamaré equestria, pues aunque desconozco el nombre real del planeta o si realmente equestria se encuentra en este, esta es la forma más fácil y breve de referirme a este. El portal pareciera estar funcionando adecuadamente, y hasta parece que se estuviese estabilizando, pero en cuanto intentamos lanzar un objeto a través de este el portal se desestabiliza, aunque en esta ocasión el objeto logró llegar en perfectas condiciones, a diferencia de otras oportunidades en las que el objeto ha llegado deformado o directamente desaparece.

—Y ya van 14 intentos fallidos, estamos tardando demasiado en construir esto. —dijo Francisco viendo el resultado.

—Solo llevamos un día construyendo esta cosa. —dije al ver la impaciencia de mi compañero.

—Diría eso si estuviésemos haciendo algo nuevo que nunca hemos intentado, pero solo estamos creando un portal entre dimensiones. —dijo Carlos como que el perderse en dimensiones random fuera un pasatiempo.

—Nunca habíamos construido un portal a una dimensión diferente, esto es algo nuevo. —le respondí.

—Creamos teletransportadores que caben en un teléfono y podemos usar con el solo pensamiento, portales que pueden llevar cualquier cosa de un punto a otro, un arma que es capaz de convertir una ciudad en cenizas en segundos, los carriers del obliveon que son básicamente fortalezas flotantes cada una del tamaño de una gran ciudad, y para completar un sistema de portales satelital que nos permiten hacer aparecer y desaparecer portales en cualquier parte del mundo… Todo esto sin mencionar que uno de estos portales fue el "causante" de que Andrés acabase supuestamente en otra dimensión, así que si, esto ya lo hicimos, que para rematar lo único que estamos haciendo es modificar un poco el sistema de portales original usando un poco de adamantio y cambiar un poco el software para que tenga en cuenta un nuevo parámetro a la hora de sincronizar portales, en sí no tendríamos razón para tardar más de un día o pasarnos de los 5 intentos antes de lograr nuestro objetivo. —dijo Carlos criticando nuestro propio trabajo.

Es demasiado critico a veces, pero en realidad solo está algo preocupado, seguro ya se dio cuenta de que cada día que nos tardemos será casi un mes de espera para Andrés, a él le encanta molestar a Andrés, pero son amigos al fin y al cabo.

—Tienes razón en eso, pero sabes tan bien como nosotros que cambiar una cosa, en estas máquinas, por muy simple que sea el cambio, es extremadamente difícil, de hecho tenemos suerte de que con estos datos ya podemos decir a ciencia cierta que la estructura es la adecuada y que ahora solo tendremos que ajustar es software hasta que el portal se vuelva lo suficientemente estable como para usarlo de manera segura. —nos trajo buenas noticias Luis, que tenía en sus manos una Tablet en la que se encontraba el "Crash report" por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Este es más random que la misma palabra, pero puede ser bastante serio si así lo quiere, le gusta ver el lado bueno… no… para ser exactos le gusta ver el lado opuesto de las cosas , como es esto, pasa que se le dices algo en sentido figurado él lo lleva a lo literal o le busca un sentido diferente. No, no es que no entienda o que sea subnormal si es lo que alguno pensó, simplemente esto le resulta gracioso y en la mayoría de los casos a nosotros también.

—Entonces ya solo es cosa de esperar a que esta vieja computadora se encargue del trabajo. —dijo Francisco tirándose en un sofá.

—¡Hey! ¡De vieja no tengo nada! —dijo la computadora a la que Francisco trataba cual objeto inanimado. —Además, deberías dejar de tratarme como a un simple objeto. —continuó la computadora.

—Cinco años, eso ya es ser vieja para una computadora. —decía casi como broma Francisco. —Y dime si no quieres que te trate así, dime. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? —preguntó Francisco

—Ni Andrés ni ninguno de ustedes me dio nombre nunca. —respondió la computadora.

—Pues de mientras te llamaremos "computadora" como siempre, ahora podrías continuar con las pruebas y avisarnos cuando encuentres una configuración apropiada. —dijo Francisco

—Ok… —dijo la computadora y sin más se puso a probar configuraciones.

Francisco es bastante flojo, no muy crítico, pero si la cosa es seria deja eso completamente de lado, le gusta bastante ver anime en sus ratos libres, es decir casi todo el tiempo, y suele molestar a la computadora principal que a veces le sigue el juego.

Y hablando de eso, "Computadora" es una excepción a la regla, pues es la única I.A. real que Andrés decidió crear, nunca le puso un nombre y me dijo que tenía una razón para esto y que algún día lo sabríamos. Carlos me dijo una vez que creía que era para no encariñarse con su creación en caso de que en algún momento tuviese que destruirla, la verdad es que es una posibilidad, pero dudo que Andrés la hubiese construido de ser ese el caso. En cualquier caso, "Computadora" tiene algo como opinión propia, aunque se guía principalmente por la lógica, pero no de la forma que uno imaginaria que lo haría una computadora, ella además de "pensar" de forma lógica… parece que tuviese alguna clase de moral, algo raro por supuesto tomando en cuenta que es una computadora. Andrés me dijo una vez una cosa que me sorprendió, entre las muchas características de esta I.A. hay una que nunca pensé que él se atrevería a poner y definitivamente es la más peligrosa, se supone que sería capaz de aprender de lo que "ve" por decirlo de alguna manera, casi golpeo a Andrés cuando me lo dijo, porque la verdad es que estoy seguro de que nadie quisiera una "Skynet" armada con nuestra tecnología. En fin, hubo suerte, las cosas hasta el momento han salido como el esperaba, y la I.A. no se volvió en nuestra contra, además de que pareciese haber desarrollado algo como empatía o altruismo, no se exactamente como describirlo.

—¿Por qué Andrés le tiene que dar por perderse en otra realidad cuando íbamos a tener unas vacaciones? —dijo Carlos algo molesto porque interrumpieron sus vacaciones.

—No sé, pero ¿enserio importa? —dijo Luis.

—Que son nuestras primeras vacaciones desde aquel día en que todo este desastre empezó. —dijo Fransisco.

—La tercera guerra mundial, Nosotros y el Obliveon, la guerra en nuestra contra, Cuando creamos Eclipse, Luego vino Luna sangre, y nuestra última batalla contra ellos hace 6 meses. Por fin íbamos a descansar y viene el loco este a perderse en otra dimensión.

—Pero mira el lado bueno, si vamos a Equestria y realmente esta esa extraña diferencia temporal, eso significa que podremos vacacionar cuanto tiempo queramos. Porque un mes aquí son dos años allá y cómo podemos mantenernos informados de lo que sucede aquí, podemos descansar en ese mundo todo lo que queramos. —dijo Luis.

—Además, a juzgar por la manera en que Andrés se deshizo de ese batallón cuando nos interrumpió la partida, allá no habrá nadie que pueda llegar a molestarnos, a lo mucho podrimos divertirnos con quien decida retarnos. —dije al darme cuenta de a dónde iba Luis.

—Eso no suena nada mal. —dijo Carlos viendo como empezaba otra prueba del portal

—Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo Andrés va a abrir el portal desde su lado, después de todo las cantidades de energía que estamos usando para las pruebas sobrepasan con creses lo que Andrés tiene a su disposición. —dijo Francisco y todos nos quedamos viéndonos las caras.

—Hace falta una fuente de energía colosal para poder encender el portal y para poder mantenerlo encendido. —dije intentando pensar en una solución.

—Si usa la batería de su teléfono y generador de su auto tal vez podría mantenerlo encendido. —sugirió Francisco.

—Esas baterías guardan cantidades impresionantes de energía, pero no creo que sean lo suficientemente potentes como para mantener el portal abierto. —respondió Carlos.

—Sería demasiado peligroso enviar un reactor de fusión, y ni hablar de un generador de combustible XZ8. —dijo Luis pensativo.

—Andrés puede arreglárselas solo, bastará con que le preguntemos si ya había pensado en algo, y si no… pues que lo vaya pensando… —dije proponiendo una opción.

—Ok. —dijeron los 3 al unísono y cada quien a lo suyo.

Vi la hora en la pared y ya eran las 8:55, ya había pasado media hora desde que llamamos a Andrés, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, todavía deben ser como la 10 y algo allá. —Iré a llamarlo. —dije y me retiré de la habitación.

—" _Ahora que lo pienso… arreglamos el reestructurador molecular realmente rápido, y la pieza nos quedó bien a la primera… Qué más da… aunque… ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que una falla de 2 milímetros en una de las resistencias causaría que los primeros 13 intentos fallaran?" —_ pensé mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

(Tras finalizar la batalla) (Camino a Poniville)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Luna, Silver Shadow y Yo nos encontrábamos caminando de vuelta a Ponyville, El por qué caminamos en vez de tele-trasportarnos es un misterio, pero dudo que alguien cuestione nuestras acciones, así que no me importa. Además, creo que podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para sacarme un par de dudas sobre la magia. —Oigan. —dije llamando la atención de mis acompañantes. —¿Alguno me cuenta cómo es que esas armaduras se reconstruyen solas?

—Las armaduras, armas, y herramientas pueden ser encantadas para incrementar alguna propiedad de estas o agregarle nuevas. —dijo Shadow.

—Incrementar la resistencia o durabilidad de estas no resulta demasiado complicado, pero agregar una propiedad como la regeneración de la armadura o crear un arma atraviese cualquier defensa ya está a un nivel diferente, —dijo Silver.

—Para poder hacer algo como eso se requiere de grandes conocimientos de la magia, alquimia y herrería. Además de que un encantamiento de regeneración de armadura como los de estas armaduras solo podría funcionar una vez, pues consumirían la magia del hechizo en el proceso. —dijo Luna.

—Pero esas armaduras se regeneraron en varias ocasiones… Supongo que esto es debido a las gemas que usan como fuente de energía. —Supuse yo.

—Exactamente. —respondió Shadow.

—Las armaduras de este tipo usan la magia de las gemas que llevan incrustados para potenciar los encantamientos que llevan, y de esta manera se puede crear una armadura increíblemente resistente, pero a la vez ligera, y con el añadido de que como se regenera su durabilidad es ilimitada y básicamente invencible en una batalla de desgaste. —explicó Silver.

—Muy interesante, verdaderamente interesante… Ahora Luna, cuando traías al mastodonte y a su compañera, me pareció ver una especie de espadas de oscuridad atravesándolos, pero como desaparecieron no pregunté antes. —pregunté ahora con curiosidad de saber que había hecho, y los tres volteamos a ver a Luna.

—Pues es un viejo hechizo arcano, como el que usé para que ellos no sintieran dolor durante el combate, que ahora que lo pienso ya debería haber perdido el efecto porque ya no hay pelea. —respondió Luna y ahora éramos Luna y yo quienes mirábamos a los pegasos.

—Pues la verdad hace un rato que volvió a doler la herida de la pata, pero no es tan insoportable como al inicio, lo que sí estoy es muy cansado.

—Es uno de los efectos de la armadura, mientras la uses el dolor de las heridas se reduce en gran medida, y a su vez estas sanan más rápido, pero si las heridas son graves, al momento de quitarte la armadura, pues probablemente entre el cansancio y el repentino aumento del dolor… lo dejo en que vas a quedar noqueado.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de si te la quitas recibes el daño que la armadura detuvo a menos que esta haya tenido el tiempo para absorberlo? — pregunté recordando lo que dijo cuándo le pedí un pieza de su armadura la primera vez.

—Eso era cuando mi armadura estaba corrupta. —respondió Silver.

—Ok. —dije para continuar hablando. —Ahora… Luna sigue con lo que estabas contando de la magia arcana y eso.

—Bueno el hechizo que usé se llama "tormenta de espadas oscuras", y básicamente lo que hace es aparecer de la nada una gran cantidad de espadas mágicas que atraviesen al enemigo, estas ignoran la armadura que pueda llevar, al igual que una gran variedad de escudos mágicos. —dijo Luna.

—¿Pero si usaste un ataque como ese en su contra, como no se estaba desangrando? —pregunté curioso tras haber anotado mentalmente que no debo molestar a Luna hasta estar seguro de si esas espada atraviesan mis escudos de energía, y me pareció que a Silver y Shadow se les pasó una idea similar por la cabeza.

—Es que esas espadas no causan daños reales al cuerpo, lo único que hacen es causar un dolor insoportable al objetivo, como si una espada en realidad lo hubiese atravesado, este hechizo suele acabar con las peleas de un golpe, pues veo muy difícil que alguien pueda tener dos docenas de espadas atravesando su cuerpo y poder seguir peleando, suelen desmallarse a los pocos segundos.

—Bastante interesante, aunque eso me suena más a tortura china… jejeje… —dije y reí un poco por la comparación que hice, aunque ahora mis acompañantes me veían con algo de curiosidad, a excepción de Silver que ya se acostumbró a que haga referencia a cosas de mi mundo aunque nadie aquí lo entienda. —China es un país de mi planeta, y tiene fama de tener las torturas más horribles, aunque ahora se "supone" que todo eso está "prohibido". —dije aclarando a que me refería. —Ahora dejando eso de lado. ¿Me explicarías más o menos como va esto de la magia? —pregunté a Luna.

—Claro. —me respondió Luna con simpleza. —Existen varios tipos de magia, la magia blanca que es la que los unicornios aprende de forma instintiva, y no conlleva riesgos para el usuario. La magia negra es el lado oscuro de la magia, es una magia bastante poderosa pero tiende a corromper la mente del usuario, eliminando la moral o haciéndolo adicto al poder. También está la magia arcana, es un tipo de magia bastante antigua, poderosa sí, pero tiene un parentesco con la magia oscura, usar un hechizo de este tipo conlleva riesgos, es como si hicieras un trato con la magia misma, mientras cumplas las condiciones del hechizo no corres peligro, pero el problema radica en el tipo de hechizo que desees usar. Luego está la magia caótica, que yo sepa esta solo la usa un ser, y parece que simplemente respondiese a lo que él quisiera, no sigue ningún tipo de patrón, simplemente cambia la realidad, la deforma y tergiversa a su gusto. Hay un quinto tipo de magia, magia natural o residual, en el ambiente se ha concentrado una combinación de todas las magias, principalmente la blanca, y existen métodos para usar esta magia, entre ellos las gemas que absorben la magia del ambiente o hechizos que tomen esta en vez de la magia propia. Existen métodos para contrarrestar cada una de estas, metal anti magia para la blanca y natural, y también debilita un poco la negra, la magia blanca pura con ciertas características únicas pueden contrarrestar la magia negra, la magia arcana puede ser anulada por algunos hechizos específicos aplicados de manera adecuada, la magia caótica puede ser anulada por la magia de los elementos de la armonía cuando se activan y por un par de hechizos arcanos. Ahora los hechizos, existen también varias clases de hechizo, están los normales, estos son los hechizos que encontraría en cualquier libro y que pueden ser utilizados por cualquier unicornio, luego están los avanzados, que son los hechizos que requieren de amplios conocimientos sobre la magia para poder realizarse correctamente, los hechizos de nivel maestro, que solo pueden ser realizados por aquellos unicornios con gran talento para la magia y que la han estudiado por mucho tiempo, estos van desde ataques de gran poder hasta viajes en el tiempo. También hay hechizos prohibidos y hechizos perdidos, supongo no necesitan explicación.

—Gracias Luna, con esa explicación parece maestra y todo jejeje… —dije pues me hizo gracia como lo había dicho todo de memoria y sin detenerse.

—Digamos que hace mucho tiempo tuve que repetirlo hasta que se me quedó grabado jejeje… —me respondió Luna y me pareció que había recordado una divertida anécdota que luego le tendría que sacar si me picaba la curiosidad.

—Miren ya casi llegamos. —dijo Shadow señalando que ya estábamos cerca de Ponyville.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir ya mismo. —dijo Silver tomado rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres.

—Ok, chao. —me despedí.

—¿Pero no ibas a venir conmigo para que los guardias no salieran perjudicados por Diamond? —preguntó Shadow.

—Ya no hace falta, tienes a Andrés de tu lado, y por si hiciese falta más tienes a la princesa luna que no creo que tenga ningún problema en contar lo que sucedió esta noche y como Diamond Chains está involucrado. —dijo Silver viéndonos con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, además si lo niega tengo algunas grabaciones que lo demuestran. —dije mostrando mi teléfono.

—No podría seguir llamándome princesa si permitiese que actos como los de Diamond quedasen impunes. —dijo Luna a manera de apoyo.

—Ves. —dijo Silver.

—Gracias a todos. —agradeció Shadow. —adiós Silver.

—Adiós. —dijo Silver antes de salir volando en dirección a la granja de los Apple.

—Bueno, ahora solo quedamos nosotros. —dije viendo a mis acompañantes.

—Debería volver ya, Celestia seguro que se pregunta dónde estoy. —dijo Luna viendo Canterlot a la lejanía.

—¿Y tú Shadow? ¿Te vas con Luna o te quedas esta noche en el pueblo? —pregunté al batpony.

—Los demás ya deben haber terminado así que vuelvo hasta Canterlot. —me respondió Shadow.

—¿Se planean ir volando? —pregunté.

—Supongo. —dijo Luna.

—Pues entonces les ahorro el viaje. —dije y los tres aparecimos en uno de los balcones del castillo

Los dos parecían sorprendidos. —¿Cómo hiciste eso sin que nos diéramos cuenta? —dijo Shadow.

—La tele-trasportación no tiene que ser llamativa, puede ser bastante sutil. —respondí con simpleza, me había aprovechado de que Shadow me estaba viendo y que Luna había volteado a ver el cielo, para que no se dieran cuenta de que nos habíamos movido.

—Cada vez me sorprendes más Andrés. —dijo Luna viéndome.

—Y todavía no has visto nada. —dije sentándome en la baranda del balcón.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Luna que creo ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

—Buenas noches Luna. —dije Antes de dejarme caer de espaldas y ver como Shadow se asomó justo cuando me desvanecí, y en menos de un segundo estaba en mi cama en la casa de Twilight.

Me dio flojera limpiar la herida que tenía un poco más abajo del hombro era una tontería después de todo, y me podría bañar en la mañana, la verdad es que tenía flojera de todo. Y como si todas las fuerzas universales se unieran pa´ joderme, pues mi teléfono suena, bien podría no contestar, pero era Ricardo así que seguro era para decirme algo del portal, así que contesté.

—Hola, ¿Andrés? —escuche a Ricardo hablar por el teléfono.

—Hola Ricardo. —dije sin ganas. —Mira ando muy cansado sin mucha razón y me voy a dormir ahora llámame en doce horas, allá deben ser unos treinta minutos.

—Pero… —estaba diciendo él, acto seguido le corté y le quité el sonido al teléfono.

Tras esta molesta pero breve interrupción caí dormido como tronco, aunque no sé a qué se refiere esta expresión porque los troncos no duermen Jejeje…

* * *

(A la mañana del día siguiente)

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que repentinamente fui despertado de una manera no muy agradable. —¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? —me levanté velozmente de la cama, mientras decía estas palabras.

Pero al ver a Twilight molesta y sosteniendo un balde con su magia, el cual puedo suponer ase algunos segundos contenía el agua con la que me despertaron, y que por alguna razón que desconozco mis escudos de energía no detuvieron, aunque puedo imaginarme quien es el responsable.

—Agua, balde, 7 de la mañana del Lunes, aquí y porque nunca llegaste ayer. —respondió Twilight a mis preguntas bastante molesta, aunque la verdad es que no me esperaba eso.

Tomé mi teléfono y efectivamente eran las 7, me molestó un poco que me despertaran tan temprano, pero que más da, lo hecho, hecho está. —¿Por qué tan molesta Twilight?

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Te diré por qué! —exclamó Twilight molesta, antes de empezar a contar. —Ayer en la noche no llegabas, eso no me importó mucho ya que no creía que te pudiera haber pasado nada, más me preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle a Luna estando contigo. Al final terminé decidiendo que era hora de irme a dormir, pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras se escucharon varios ruidos afuera, me asomé por el balcón pero desde ahí no veía nada raro así que decidí ignorarlo, al rato escuche más ruidos y me empecé a preocupar, pues parecía que hubiese una gran pelea. Salí a ver que sucedía, llegué cerca de donde pusiste tu pizzería o como lo llames, y aunque no había nadie me di cuenta de que había varias marcas en el suelo y cosas fuera de su sitio. Empecé a buscarte pues supuse que algo estaba pasando y estabas involucrado, al rato me encontré con Applejack, ella estaba buscando a Silver y había escuchado lo mismo. Para ese momento ya estaba bastante preocupada, y como si no fuera suficiente los ruidos continuaron solo que ahora se escuchaban a lo lejos, llegaron Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity a donde estábamos, y nos preguntaron si sabíamos algo acerca de los ruidos. Después de explicar que hacíamos ahí, Rainbow voló para ver que sucedía mientras que nosotras empezamos a correr, Rainbow volvió a los pocos segundos diciendo que Tu, Luna, Silver, y otro pegaso estaban peleando y que debíamos apurarnos, pero cuando llegamos ya no había nadie. Los buscamos durante bastante rato, al final decidimos informar a Celestia al amanecer y pedir ayuda. Pero lo que no me esperaba era la desagradable sorpresa de llegar a casa y verte tirado en la cama como si nada. Estaba a punto de intentar despertarte y preguntarte que había pasado, pero ates de hacerlo vi como tu teléfono estaba moviéndose y fui a ver que era, solo acercarme escuche la voz de uno de tus amigos Ricardo creo, él me contó que le colgaste el teléfono, y terminamos hablando por un rato, al final llegó otro de tus amigos… Carlos creo que era su nombre… y me dijo que te despertara con un balde de agua fría, por un momento me pareció una broma de mal gusto, pero recordé algunas de las cosas que nos has hecho y acepte. Después de eso me di cuenta que eso no serviría por tus campos de fuerza o como los llames y él me dijo que él se encargaba. Y así llegamos al presente. —Contó Twilight haciendo un par de pausas para tomar aire, después de todo no es Pinkie.

Para este punto yo estaba sentado en la cama escuchando, y aunque había dormido bien hasta este momento, por alguna razón estaba un poco cansado y esto no es nada en comparación a otras cosas que he hecho en mi mundo. —y supongo que quieres que te cuento lo que pasó ayer. —dije viéndola.

—Claro. —dijo ella esperando una buena explicación.

—Para no hacerte el cuento largo te diré un resumen, Luna, Silver, Shadow, Rose, y yo estabamos saliendo de la pizzería, nos encontramos con unos mercenarios que trabajaban para Diamond Chains, ellos venían a matarme por órdenes de noble ese y los derrotamos. Ellos escaparon y con las pruebas que conseguí probablemente arresten a Diamond. —dije haciendo un rezumen extremadamente corto.

—¿Y todos están bien? —dijo Twilight algo preocupada por nosotros.

—Pues claro. ¿No me ves aquí? —dije con simpleza.

Twilight me vio por un momento y se sorprendió. —Estas herido… —dijo dándose cuenta del corte que me hizo Blood.

—¿Esto? —pregunté señalando la herida, y dándome cuenta de que tenía una mancha de sangre de buen tamaño en mi ropa, la verdad es bastante más grande de lo que uno esperaría con una herida de ese tamaño. —No te preocupes, no es nada, por lo menos no es jugo de uva, eso no cae de la ropa con nada. —dije intentando bromear un poco.

—¿Dormiste con esa herida abierta? —me preguntó ella algo preocupada.

—Sí, estaba cansado cuando llegue y me dio fastidio limpiar la herida. —respondí esperándome un regaño, porque a decir verdad eso si fue estúpido.

La cara de Twilight pasó básicamente a decirme "¿En serio?" —Quítate esa ropa para limpiarte la herida. —ordenó Twilight.

—No te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo solo. —dije e intenté levantarme, pero ella me detuvo con su magia.

—Déjame ver la herida. —dijo algo seria y decidí hacerle caso, parecía que sabía algo, además capas y me cura con un hechizo o algo.

—Está bien. —dije antes de proceder a quitarme la camisa, y al quitármela me di cuenta de que la herida seguía sangrando, la sangre no coagulaba por alguna razón, y no eso lo único raro, la herida tenía un extraño brillo y ahora que lo pienso, la herida no duele tanto como debería, vamos no debería poder haber dormido con un corte de cinco centímetros de largo y uno de profundidad.

—¿Cómo te hiciste está herida? —me preguntó Twilight exaltada.

—Uno de los mercenarios me cortó con una katana hecha de magia. —respondí con simpleza.

—Ya había oído de armas como estas, tienen una magia que provocan hemorragias, como efecto secundario el dolor de las heridas se ve reducido en gran medida, aunque accidental esto también resulta letal, porque como no sienten dolor suelen menospreciar estas heridas que terminan causando que el sujeto se desangre o pierda las fuerzas para luchar. —dijo Twilight mientras concentraba magia en su cuerno. —Tu ropa y la presión sobre la herida evitaron que te desangraras, pero tengo que limpiar la herida de magia, pues si esto continúa la herida no se cerrará… Esto va a dolerte… —dijo Twilight logrando preocuparme, no por el hecho de que casi me desangro, sino porque estoy seguro que estoy a punto de sentir ese dolor infernal que sintió Shadow cuando vine y lo jalé de la pata mala… maldito karma…

Y vamos que tuve razón, al principio no fue gran cosa solo sentía como un poco de presión en la herida pero luego fue como si me arrancaran la piel…

(30 minutos después)

Ya me había limpiado la herida y con un hechizo curó un poco la herida, no la sanó mucho, la verdad es que ella no sabía hechizos de curación pero leyó algo en un libro, y aunque esto lo único que va a lograr es que la herida sane rápido, por lo menos no me va a dejar una cicatriz, aunque eso signifique que tengo que usar un vendaje. Aproveché de bañarme y al ver el reloj me di cuenta de que ya eran las 7:30, la pizzería la planeo abrir a eso de las 10:00 así que puedo descansar un rato.

Me tiré en la cama, al final con el hechizo y todo lo herida me duele igual que cuando me estaba desangrando, pero qué más da. Pasé un rato divagando en algunas ideas, revisé en mi computadora en material del que estaba hecha la armadura de Silver, y efectivamente se trataba de vibranio, esto es interesante parece que en este lugar el vibranio no es demasiado común, pero existen aquellos que conocen de su potencial… Tendré que preguntarle a Luna quien hizo las armaduras.

Mi teléfono sonó y eso me recordó que tengo que vengarme de Carlos. —Aló Ricardo. —dije contestándole a mi primo con video llamada.

—Hola Andrés. —contestó Ricardo. —¿Qué te pasó?

—Es que casi me desangro y yo ni pendiente. —le contesté con simpleza y él se me quedó viendo con una pokerface de las buenas.

—¿En serio? —dijo sin dejar de verme. —¿De qué me sorprendo? Ya has hecho cosas peores.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me llamabas ayer? —pregunté.

—Porque quería saber cómo planeabas darle energía al portal del lado equestre, porque dudo que tengan algún reactor de fusión con suficiente potencia a la mano. —me dijo Ricarlo y la verdad es que esa era una de mis preocupaciones.

—Estaba pensando en usar los elementos de la armonía como fuente de energía, pero tengo que ingeniármelas para que el portal funcione con magia o crear un conversor que convierta la magia en electricidad. —le respondí.

—¿Y crees que con eso baste?

—digo yo que sí, después de todo esos elementos supuestamente son lo más poderoso de aquí y en el imperio hay un portal dimensional, así que mínimo en teoría deberíamos estar sobrados de energía. Pero igual traigan con ustedes un reactor de fusión o algo que nos permita encender el portal por nuestra cuenta, solo porsiacaso.

—Es cierto, esas gemas tienen mucha energía, creo que para mañana podríamos haber terminado el portal. ¿Cuánto crees que te tome hacer un adaptador?

—Si el portal estará listo mañana en la mañana, tengo unos doce días para prepararlo, creo que me sobra tiempo. —dije mientras veía la hora de mi mundo en mi teléfono.

—Eso espero. ¿Y más o menos en que momento de la serie llegaremos? —me preguntó.

—A principios del invierno que vino antes que el otoño.

—Ok, Nos vemos. —se despidió mi primo.

—Chao. —dije antes de que se colgara la llamada. —Pues manos a la obra, estoy seguro de que a Twilight le encantará ayudarme con esto, aunque me será difícil convencerla de que me deje usar los elementos, en especial porque deben estar en la bóveda de Canterlot en estos momentos Supongo que es momento de sacar mi lado diplomático con Celestia, y con ayuda de Luna esto va a ser bastante fácil. —dije mientras trazando cuidadosamente un plan que me ayude a lograr que Twilight sus amigas y Celestia me ayuden.

* * *

(4 días después)

Me estaba levantando de la cama, ya era viernes y todo iba como esperaba, Twilight encantada acepto ayudarme de buena gana, aunque no para de preguntarme sobre el futuro de su mundo, obviamente no se lo planeo decir porque entonces cambiaria las cosas y entonces perdería la ventaja de saber qué es lo que sucederá. De cualquier manera, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que todo sea exactamente igual que en la serie, y tanto mi presencia como la de Luna Sangre ya han modificado lo suficiente los sucesos. Veo la hora en mi teléfono y son las 5:00 a.m. normalmente no me levantaría pero prometí ir a ayudar a Sweet Apple Acres para poder recolectar todas las manzanas posibles a tiempo para el invierno, tendré que ayudar en cuanto me pidan si quiero lograr que usen los elementos, y así será más fácil, si todas me apoyan Celestia tendrá que ceder.

Guardé mi teléfono en uno de mis bolsillos y bajé a desayunar, como de costumbre desayunaba un par de panqueques, aunque lo hacía más por seguir la corriente porque yo no desayunaba en mi mundo, pasó creo que media hora hasta que terminamos, más porque Twilight y yo nos pusimos a hablar sobre la forma de usar la energía de los elementos. Ella me está resultando de más ayuda de lo que esperaba, aunque hasta el momento lo único que tenemos es un hechizo que hace rayos, el cual no quiero usar porque quedaría súper improvisado y me dañaría un par de planes, y lo otro es que se nos ocurrió una manera de hacer que mi tecnología funcione con magia, bueno esto más bien fue cosa mía, pero por lo que Twilight me cuenta no va a funcionar como quiero así que lo dejaré como un proyecto a futuro. Vi la hora en mi reloj y eran las 5:30, ya iba a amanecer y era momento de trabajar. En menos de un pestañear ya estaba en la graja, con un chasquido de dedos había aparecido en lo más alto de una de las colinas y pude ver un amanecer que en mi opinión no se comparaba con uno de mi mundo, vamos que hoy Celestia se levantó de malas, ni medio segundo duró en dejar el sol a medio subir, ni que amanecer ni que nada, parece que fueran las 10:00. Que ahora que lo pienso luego tendré que desaparecerme para abrir la pizzería, qué más da, solo será un segundo y no me están pagando así queee…

(7 horas después)

Seguro pensaban que usaría mis campos de fuerza para recoger todas las manzanas de un solo golpe. ¿Verdad? Pues no, estoy aquí golpeando árboles. ¿Por qué? Básicamente porque sé que aquí prefieren la dedicación que "el camino fácil", si supieran lo que costó construir ese camino no se quejarían… como sea tengo que mantenerlos de mi lado, y el trabajo tiene su recompensa, me quedé a almorzar y la abuela Smith hizo los famosos pays de manzana, y debo admitir que tiene su fama bien merecida, a mí ni me gustaban los pays y estos me encantaron. Yo andaba por ahí divagando en mi mente mientras derribaba las manzanas de los árboles que tenían cestas debajo, esto la verdad que no es mal ejercicio, y me sirve para probar algunas cosas no vaya a ser que luego la gravedad alterada me traicione.

(Veintisiete golpes y dos caídas después…)

Ya había llenado todas las cestas que estaban puestas bajo los árboles, puse las manzanas en una carreta y empecé a caminar hasta el granero, y así llevo todo el día, acomodo las cestas bajo los árboles, tumbo las manzanas para llenar las cestas, paso las manzanas a la carreta, y a caminar hasta el granero, como sea, voy llegando al granero y me encuentro con Apple Bloom y Applejack hablando.

—No es justo. No es nada justo. —decía Apple Bloom.

—Ah, no te ahogues en un cubo de agua. Tendrás tu Cutie Mark. A todos nos llega algún día. —le respondió Applejack mientras recogia mansanas

—Pero yo no la quiero hasta algún día. ¡Yo la quiero ahora! No puedo ir a la cutie-fiesta de Diamond Tiara sin una. ¡No puedo hacerlo! —exclamó Apple Bloom.

—Claro que puedes. Sabes, yo fui la última pony en mi clase en tener mi Cutie Mark, y no podía estar más orgullosa de ella. Sabía que mi futuro era manejar Sweet Apple Acres y esas manzanas cerraron el trato. Ah. La abuela Smith fue la última de su clase también. También Big Macintosh. —dijo Applejack intentando animar a su hermana menor, o eso creo...

—En realidad no veo como eso va a hacerme sentir mejor. Tal vez significa que ser la última de la clase en tener Cutie Mark es cuestión familiar. —dijo Apple Bloom desanimada. —¿Cuestión familiar? ¡Cuestión familiar! ¡Cuestión familiar! Tienes manzanas en tu Cutie Mark, la abuela Smith tiene un Pie de manzana. Big Macintosh tiene una mitad de manzana. Mi talento único debe tener algo que ver con manzanas. ¡Manzanas! ¡Manzanas! ¡Manzanas! —decía Apple Bloom entre saltos... Hastal que callo en el cesto de manzanas —Uh. ¿Manzanas?

Esta escena me suena. —Hola de nuevo. —salude al llegar junto a ellas en el camino al granero.

—Hola Andrés. —me saludó Applejack.

—Y supongo que esta es tu hermana. —dije viendo a Apple Bloom —Apple Bloom ¿Verdad? —dije agachándome un poco.

—Si… ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Y que eres? —preguntó Apple Bloom.

—¿Enserio? Llevo un mes en este pueblito y no sabes quién soy… ¿Ni si quiera escuchaste de mí? —dije algo entre impresionado y decepcionado.

—Nop. —dijo ella como si nada…

—Él es Andrés, te hable de él hace tiempo, quien nos ayudó a recolectar todo Sweet Apple Acres. —dijo Applejack.

—¿El que dijiste que sabía el futuro? —preguntó Apple Bloom.

—¡¿Y ustedes como saben eso?! —pregunté preocupado, pues la idea no es que vallan contándole a los ponis que se su futuro, vamos que los ponis o se asustarían o me perseguirían para que les dijera…

—Nos dijo Twilight… —respondió Applejack.

Facepalm. —Se supone que no le digan a nadie, el solo hecho de que sepan eso es peligroso. —dije pensando en que fue mala idea comentarlo.

—Ok… no lo diremos. —dijo Applejack.

—Eso espero… —dije serio.

—¿Entonces tu sabes cuál es mi Cutie Mark? —preguntó Apple Bloom emocionada.

—Pos sí, pero no te lo voy a decir. —dije con simpleza, e intenciones de alejarme rápidamente.

—¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! —pedía Appble Bloom saltando alrededor mío.

—No. —dije con simpleza.

—Dime. —pedia Apple Bloom.

—Nop. —dije.

—Dime… —pidió la Apple.

—Nope, hazme caso no quieres saber. —dije antes de tomar otra carreta y chasquear mis dedos para desaparecer de la escena. Y como si fuera magia aparecí donde había dejado las canastas, esto me suena de algo, creo que estoy en otro capítulo, pero el próximo era "envolviendo el invierno"… hasta ahora no había habido ninguna alteración que no tuviera que ver conmigo, con Luna Sangre, o el Everfree… que raro… Tendré que asegurarme en otro momento.

* * *

(Al otro día)

Pues nada, que hoy me tocó llevar pizzas a Sugar Cube Corner, había una fiesta o algo, de igual forma, llegué al lugar y puse las pizas en una meza, y el olor empezó a atraer a los ponis, que las pizzas se van a hacer famosas y yo millonario.

Entre otras cosas vi a Apple Bloom, que estaba intentando salir sin ser vista, y eso me refrescó la memoria, aquí es donde se conocen las crusaders, pues espero que luego no hagan una estupidez como preguntarme frente a todos si les puedo decir cuales son sus Cutie marks…

Apple Bloom se escondió detrás de unos globos y un unicornio se puso a explotarlos, no jodas que suerte… Luego se metió bajo una meza, después detrás de una potrilla, se movió hasta detrás de cosas varis y después se fue debajo de otra meza. Hubiese llamado menos la atención si solo caminaba hasta la puerta… y además estaba al lado de la cocina, pudo usar la puerta trasera…

—Muy bien Apple Bloom, ya casi llegas. —escuche decir en susurro a Apple Bloom antes de que empezase a caminar con todo y mesa.

—jejeje… —intentaba de aguantar la risa… —"no jodas. ¿Es en serio? La mesa se mueve y nadie sospechará nada…" —pensaba mientras veía la escena, y de repente una poni se apolla en la meza y se toma un poco del ponche… OP…

Apple Bloom sale de debajo de la mesa… y aquí viene Applejack… — ¡Apple Bloom, viniste! Después de lo que le paso a Twist, temía que no fueras a venir. Qué bueno que recapacitaste con lo de tu Cutie Mark. Esas cosas pasan cuando deben pasar. Si lo apresuras, te vuelves loca. Te dejare en paz, tus amigas te quieren hablar. —dijo la granjera de manera que parecía estar trolleando a su pobre hermanita…

Apple Bloom que cual maga profesional sacó el mantel de una mesa sin tirar al suelo lo que tenia arriba, y como si fuera de lo más lógico se lo puso como vestido.

—Vaya vaya. Miren quien está aquí. —dijo Diamon Tiara

—Que linda ropa. —se burló Silver Spoon

—Es algo que... encontré de última hora. —se excusó Apple Bloom.

—Si resalta tu Cutie Mark, ah espera, es cierto. Tú no tienes. —Continuó con el Bullying Diamond Tiara

—Si tengo Cutie Mark. —le contestó Apple Bloom.

—Ah. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Silver Spoon incrédula.

—Desde eh... hace unas horas. —mintió Apple Bloom.

—¿En serio? Quiero verla. —dijo Diamond Tiara intuyendo lo que sucedía.

—No debería... No puedo. Mi Cutie Mark es tan increíblemente sorprendente, que temo que si la presumo, todas me pondrían atención a mí, y no a ti. ¿Opacada en tu propia Cutie-fiesta? ¿TE imaginas lo vergonzoso que sería eso? —contestó Apple Bloom de forma astuta.

—Ah... Olvídalo. No me interesaba verla. —dijo Diamond Tiara preocupada por la posible veracidad de las palabras de su compañera.

—Muy bien. Voy a ir a saludar. Disfruta tu fiesta.—dijo Apple Bloom. Empezó a caminar y por distraída se tropezó y cayó, cortando la música y dejando ver su falta de Cutie Marck… ¿En serio? El argumento que dio era ingenioso y todo, pero lo echó a perder… —Ay no. —dijo la poni ahora desparramada en el suelo

—Guau. Esa Cutie Mark es sorprendente. —se burló Silver Spoon

—Buen intento. —dijo Diamond Tiara.

—Costado en blanco. —dijeron ambas para hacerle bullying.

—Costado en blanco. Costado en blanco. —continuaron burlándose.

—¿Algún problema con los costados en blanco? ¿Pasa algo con los costados en blanco? —decían Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo quienes salían de debajo de una meza. ¿Qué tienen con las mezas que se las pasan ahí?

—El problema es que significa que ella no tiene nada especial. —respondió Silver Spoon.

—No. Significa que ella está llena de potencial. —señaló Sweetie Belle.

—Significa que ella puede ser buena en lo que sea. Las posibilidades son casi infinitas. —continuó Scootaloo.

—Podría ser una gran científica. O una increíble artista. O una famosa escritora. O incluso podría ser alcaldesa de Ponyville algún día. —agregó Sweetie Belle.

—Y no está estancada cono ustedes dos. —dijo Scootaloo completando el turn down for what y consiguiendo risas de los ponis de la fiesta.

—Oigan. Esta es mi fiesta. ¿Por qué se ponen de su lado? —se quejaba Diamond Tiara.

—Porque... —dijo y directamente enseñaron que ellas tampoco tenían Cutie Marks.

—Tampoco tienen Cutie Marks. Creí que yo era la única. —dijo Apple Bloom.

—Creímos que éramos las únicas dos. —le respondió Scootaloo.

Colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado, ahora se forman las Cutie Mark Crusaders, y por lo que veo Apple Bloom no tardó ni 2 minutos en decirle a sus nuevas amigas el método más rápido y sencillo para obtener sus Cutie Marks.

Así que yo me piro, acto seguido chasquee mis dedos y me desvanecí en el aire, para reaparecer a un par de metros a la derecha pero siendo invisible, y mientras las recién formadas Cutie Mark Crusaders confirmaban que realmente ya no estaba en ese lugar aproveché para decirle a Twilight que no le dijera a nadie más de lo de que se más de la cuenta. Cuando las niñas se acercaban simplemente me desaparecí y volví a la pizzería, donde una muy ocupada rose me veía con cara algo molesta pero que decía "Ayuda plz…"

Me acerque a ayudarla y pasé el resto del día en eso, aunque me la pasé pensando en el hecho de que las crusader se juntaron aes de tiempo… o puede que el invierno haya llegado tarde. La verdad no lo sé y no planeo complicarme la vida con eso, simplemente seguiré preparando todo para traer a mis amigos y ya… igual si las cosas son como creo, lo mejor será que estemos juntos lo antes posible, y que encontramos la manera de usar esta "magia" de aquí a nuestro favor, o por lo menos una manera de contrarrestarla totalmente, y Luna me ayudó bastante con eso.

Fin del cap.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Entregaré el siguiente capítulo a tiempo? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Responderé alguna de estas preguntas? ¿Me dará por escribir más seguido? ¿Se me ocurrirá alguna manera de escribir más rápido? ¿Cómo se vengará Andrés de Carlos? ¿Qué planea luna sangre? ¿Y por qué hice un tutorial rápido sobre la magia al principio? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

Y como lo prometido es deuda un capitulo a las 3 semanas máximo, aunque nunca lo prometí, pero eso es secundario, ahora lo que importa es que actualicé, un poco corto, pero actualización al fin y al cabo. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, yo por lo menos disfruté escribirlo, aunque se me olvidaron un par de escenas que iba a poner pero que más da, como sea si me extiendo aquí es para informarle que por fin, después de año y cuarto y 21 capítulos, voy a ponerle el nombre real al fic… Y si se están preguntando si enloquecí, pues no lo sé, eso ya es cosa de a quien le preguntes. Lo que digo es que todo este tiempo el fic ha estado con un nombre provisional, porque soy bien mal inventando nombres como se habrán dado cuenta hasta ahora, además de que cuando supuestamente iba a hacerlo me atacaba la amnesia, pero por fin lo he logrado y el nuevo monbre de este fic será… redoble de tambor por favor… **"Una Historia que Debe ser Contada: El Preludio."** Y así se va a quedar… (Eso espero) Este cambio lo haré en dos o tres semanas, aproximadamente 24 horas después de que se suba el próximo capítulo, es decir, el capítulo 22. Les deseo lo mejor y es momento de contestar los reviews…

Buscando en la base de datos de reviews…

…

…

…

Esperando a que Fanfiction le dé la gana de actualizar los reviews…

…

…

…

Reviews ubicados, iniciando con la contestación a sus reviews…

 **CrisKakis** **:** Gracias por tu opinión, la batalla duró tres capítulos y creo que sí que estuvo larga, aunque más fue porque me gusta describir bien lo que sucede. Por cierto Cris, Vortex y Rodri salieron de los Reviews de este fic, solo que estaba esperando a ver dónde meterlos… de cualquier manera, capas y los vuelvo a poner, o quizás no, el futuro es un misterio, bueno eso para ustedes los lectores…

 **Crimson Heart 1:** Pobre Rodri… Ya me imagino la broma que le hicieron al pobre…

Es que no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, no él lo mismo decir: "esquivo el ataque", que decir: "saltó evadiendo el ataque y contraatacando con una patada rotatoria para derribarlo" ¿Me explico?

Ñe tan poco es que haya tan poquita, está al 66%, es decir 6,6 m/s2, si algo pesa aquí 100 Kg, allá paserá 67.39 kg, por tanto esté objeto será más fácil de levantar tanto por la disminución de peso, como por el aumento de fuerza de una persona, ahora eso saltos de 20 metros son porque anda con el agregado de los escudos de energía que aumentan sus fuerza, velocidad y otras cosas… si me pusiera a sacar leyes de Newton podría explicarlo mejor pero estoy de vacaciones y este no es lugar de ver clase así que será en otra ocasión.

Yo tampoco estoy seguro de si a eso se le puede llamar hacer frente, pero para dejarlo en pocas palabras, ellos fueron los únicos que duraron más de un Round.

Mira… no sé qué tanto deba decir, porque decir que sí o que no sería hacer spoiler, pero te puesdo decir que esta primera temporada de mi fic cubrirá la primera temporada de la serie, lo que suceda con las otras ya se mostrará a su debido tiempo, pero te aseguro que este fic tendrá unas cuantas temporadas y que cada una será mejor que la anterior… O eso intentaré…

No sé si "algo" sea lo que yo creo, pero te puedo decir que tienen algo muy especial.

 **Pokeleaf:** Esto va pa´ largo… si no sabes que está pasando simplemente salta al final no te pierdes de nada… (Mensaje para todos lo que no escribieron este review que me llegó justo antes de subir el capítulo)

Es que tú si eres cosa seria…

En algún momento… tal vez

¡Que en algún momento, he dicho! Tal vez…

¿Cuándo no?

Que es una buena ayuda en la granja… y mano de obra barata… hasta que perdieron la apuesta con Andrés.

Que le está haciendo un favor al brindarle techo mientras consigue una casa.

Si leíste este capítulo ya lo sabes.

"The Present Always Fills with Presents" Temporada 6 Capitulo 8 y se llama "Pinkie's Present"

"¡I'm Just a Pony!" Temporada 5 Capitulo 24 y se llama "The Magic Inside"

"Come On Everypony Smile Smile Smile" Temporada 2 Capitulo 18 y se llama "Smile Song"

"¡I'll fly!" Temporada 5 Capitulo 5 ese es el nombre y en español seria "Volaré"

"Giggle at the ghostly" Temporada 1 Capitulo 2 y se llama "Laughter Song"

"A true, true friend" Temporada 3 capitulo 13 se llama igual así que en es español "Cuando un amigo es de verdad"

"My big brother best friend forever" Temporada 2 Capitulo 25 y se llama… o así le diré "B.B.B.F.F."

"This animals don't listen" Temporada 3 Capitulo 13 y se llama "What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me"

"We're Apples forever, Apples together" Temporada 4 Capitulo 8 y se llama "Apples to the core"

"¡Glass of water!" Temporada 4 Capitulo 11 y se llama "Glass of water"

"Hush now, Quiet now" Temporada 1 Capitulo 17 y se llama "Hush Now Lullaby"

"Days gone by" no recuerdo haberla visto en la seria pero sé que es parte del album "It's a Pony Kind of Christmas"

"Can I Do It On My Own" Temporada 6 Capitulo 11 "Can I Do It On My Own"

"At the Gala" Temporada 1 Capitulo 26 y como ese es el nombre de la canción, pues lo digo en español "En La Gala"

Bueno me dio Fastidió ponerlos nombres en español también pero lo hice con los que me diste el nombre.

Tienes toda la razón Vaporeon, toda la razón

Ok… tomate tu tiempo, pero no te vayas a quedar atrás…

Calladita que luego le haces spoiler a todo el mundo…

—Gracias —dijo Luna asomándose.

Y Pinkie dice que va a pasar por allá más tarde, y que espera ser bien recibida.

Volviendo con LightningmasterXD…

…

…

…

Activando micrófono…

Qué raro me parece que faltó alguien, espero esté bien… supongo que estará ocupado, ya dejará review cuando pueda… espero…

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	24. Capítulo 22 — Magia, Tecnología

Buenos días, tardes, o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, un placer verlos en esta nueva entrega del fic, creo que este capítulo si sale a tiempo, así que me ahorraré las excusas y explicaciones para mi próxima desaparición, así que les deseo una agradable lectura.

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = Parte del texto.

—Palabra — = Indican el inicio o final de un dialogo o pensamiento según sea el caso.

(Palabra) = Utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = Da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = Pensamientos.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 22 — Magia, Tecnología y la Fuente de Energía

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Vemos a un humano en un escritorio frente a una computadora con tres pantallas, en una estaba una partida de LOL, en otra un archivo Word, y en la última se podía apreciar como vulneraba sistemas de seguridad de una base militar conocida como el Área 51.

—¿Qué haces Lightning? —preguntó Luna entrando en la habitación.

—Aquí rankeando, escribiendo, hackeando y por supuesto respirando. —respondió el humano que parecía realizar las cuatro tareas sin problemas.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó la alicornio.

—Es verdad dejé una pizza en el horno. —dijo Lightning.

*BOOM*

Repentinamente la tapa lateral del CPU de la pc salió volando, las pantallas de la computadora parpadearon, pero terminaron estatizándose. —¿Más o menos? —se extrañó la alicornio con lo sucedido.

El humano se asomó a ver lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta que entre las tres placas base dobles, había una gran cantidad de maza panadera. —¡PINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! —gritó Lightning.

—Hola. —saludó la poni.

—¿Por qué el CPU está lleno de maza panadera? —preguntó el humano relativamente calmado pero con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos.

—El horno estaba ocupado. —respondió la poni sin reparo.

—Pero si esta cosa ni siquiera se calienta. —dijo Lightning metiendo la mano en el CPU y comprobando que estaba más frio que el habiente.

Luna veía la escena preguntándose lo que sucedía mientras que Lightning se limitó a darse un facepalm de los buenos.

—Pasó. —dijo el humano. —saca eso se ahí, creo que la piza está lista, nos vemos en la sala.

(Un rato después)

Ahora en la sala se encontraban Luna, Lightning y Pinkie, todos sentados en el sofá, con una pizza en la meza y viendo como el televisor se encendía para dar inicio al capítulo.

Y decía: "Capítulo 22 — Magia, Tecnología y la Fuente de Energía."

* * *

(Un par de horas después de que se formaran las Cutie Marks Cruzaders) (En la pizzería)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Ya eran como las 9 de la noche de un sábado, ya no quedaban muchos ponis en el lugar, así que pensé que ya sería momento de ir cerrando, chasqueé mis dedos y el cartelito que decía abierto en la puerta se apagó. —Creo que así está bien… sí, de 10:00 a.m. a 9:00 p.m. me parece un buen horario… —dije mientras veía el lugar casi vacío. —Rose ya es hora de cerrar. —Dije mientras me dirigía a la caja para ver cuánto había ganado hoy.

—Ok. —dijo mientras empezaba a limpiar. —De verdad elegiste un mal día para dejarme sola, el lugar se llenó de ponis.

—La verdad es que no me extraña, el negocio acaba de abrir, y aunque los primeros días deberían ser lentos por varias razones, hay que tomar en cuenta que aquí se sirve una comida de "otro mundo" y las noticias corren rápido en los pueblos pequeños. — dije mientras contaba los bits.

—¿Entonces me dejaste aquí sola a sabiendas de lo que pasaría? —preguntó Rose con tono molesto.

—Más o menos, no podía estar seguro de si de verdad pasaría esto, digamos que el hecho de que el dueño del local es el humano de otra dimensión al que algunos todavía no le pierden el miedo. —dije con simpleza.

—No creo que te sigan teniendo miedo, ya llevas más de un mes aquí y no les has hecho daño. —me respondió Rose.

—No les he hecho daño peo eso no evita que le teman a la posibilidad de que lo haga, digamos que esos rumores de "derrotó a un batallan en las afueras", "Venció a una ursa mayor" o el más nuevo "Derrotó a una banda de más de 500 mercenarios" no hacen que parezca más amigable que una hidra a la vista de los ponis. —dije con simpleza terminando de contar el dinero

—No son rumores, tú de verdad hiciste esas cosas, y yo no veo el problema, en teoría podría decirse que salvaste el pueblo 3 veces, así que no veo por qué podrían temerte. —contestó ella segura de sus palabras.

—Eso lo dices tú porque ahora me conoces, pero cuando me viste la primera vez no pensabas así, además no solo he hecho cosas buenas, recuerdas cuando eché a Diamond del pueblo, o cuando se corrió el rumor de que un humano había mandado al hospital a tres ponis, o aún más importante la paliza a la guardia, digamos que la mayoría no se sienten cómodos con que el hecho de que nadie podría detenerme si decidiera lastimarlos, y vamos que si supieran lo que pasó en el Everfree cuando llegué, vamos ahí ni siquiera se atreverían a estar en el mismo hemisferio del planeta que yo. —dije yo.

—Diamond se merecida lo que le hiciste, luego se aclaró que esos ponis habían estado molestando a Lyra y que intentaron atacarte luego, a la guardia le diste una paliza para protegernos, y la verdad no sé qué pasó en el Everfree y no me importa, nadie tiene ninguna razón para temerte u odiarte. —dijo ella.

Mmm… Para temerme sí que tienen razones, pero no voy a insistir que aquí quedan unos pocos ponis y aunque intentan disimularlo están demasiado atentos a nuestra conversación. —Es bueno saber qué piensas así de mí, y espero que algún día los demás piensen igual. —dije algo alegra mientras buscaba algo en la mesa, y me fijé en que mis palabras tuvieron efecto en quienes oían. A este pasó no tardaré demasiado en ganármelos, mientras más aprecio y menos miedo me tengan más fácil me resultará todo… Eso sonó como si solo los estuviese usando…

—Algún día lo harán, claro mientras no hagas nada como intentar conquistar el mundo… jajaja… —dijo Rose riendo al final.

—Mmm… ahora que lo dices no es mala idea, muchos recursos sin explotar, no tienen forma de defenderse, y así no tendría que preocuparme por lo que piensen. —dije considerando que podría ser buena idea.

—Jajaja… que gracioso… Jajaja… —se reía Rose pero al verme la cara dejó de reírse. —¿No lo abras dicho en serio? ¿Verdad? Jejeje… —preguntó ella algo preocupada.

—¿Y por qué no? —dije algo pensativo.

—¡¿Por qué?! Porque eso sería malo, y tú no eres malo. —dijo ella intentando creerse lo que decía, y en lo que hablamos ya solo quedaban dos ponis, que al parecer se estaban asustando.

—¿Estas segura? —pregunté viéndola directo a los ojos con un sonrisa maliciosa. Los ponis que quedaban se desaparecieron en el acto, pero lo gracioso es que esos no estaban prestando atención, más bien creo que se fueron porque llegaban tarde a algún lado, porque corrieron según vieron la hora.

Rose, por su parte se había quedado callada como pensando su respuesta. —eso es lo que creo. —dijo convencida de sus palabras.

—Jajajaja… —me empecé a reír.

—¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Que de verdad te creíste lo que dije… Jajaja… No te preocupes, que nunca haría algo como eso, no soy tonto, y todos saben que los tiranos eventualmente caen. —dije con simpleza.

Rose se veía un poco molesta pero no mucho. —Cambiando de tema, te quería hacer una pregunta.

Diem. —dije mientras encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

—Como haces para poder vender estas pizas tan baratas, digo las pequeñas a 5 bits te las entiendo porque son para un poni o dos si se aprovecha, pero las grandes que son casi del tamaño de las mesas por 20 bits están demasiado baratas. ¿Estás seguro de que le vas a sacar ganancia a esto? —preguntó Rose algo preocupada, tal vez cree que no cuánto valen los bit, cosa que no estaría muy alejada de la realidad, pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora es más o menos como el dólar así que ya me hago una idea.

—La verdad es que eso es lo que menos me preocupa.

—Pero es un negocio si no sacas ganancia te vas a la quiebra.

—Tranquila, las monedas de aquí son de oro puro ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Ahí te equivocas, el oro en mi mundo es un metal precioso de gran valor. —dije tomando una moneda. —Esta moneda pasa unos 25gr, así que con 40 de estas tengo un kilo de oro, un kilo de oro vale unos cuarenta mil dólares, y como planeo traer los ingredientes de mi mundo, eso me da como para trabajar por uno meses dependiendo de cuanto se venda. En resumen, para mantener el negocio trabajando solo necesito unos 300 bits al año, más tu sueldo claro. —dije lanzando la moneda al aire y esta cayó en un saco de tela. —Toma. —dije y le pasé el saco.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella viendo la bolsa algo llena.

—Las ganancias de hoy y tú salario de la semana. —dije y ella quedó sorprendida.

—¡Pero aquí hay más de 1500 bits, eso es demasiado dinero! —dijo ella que parecía no creer lo que decía.

—¿De qué hablas? solo es el doble de lo que me ofrecieron los Apple cuando trabajé para ellos ¿Cuánto te pagaban a ti antes?

—¿Cómo dices? ¡En ningún lado pagan eso, antes me daban 250 bits a la semana! —dijo ella exaltada.

—De verdad no te entiendo, creo que eres el único ser vivo que se quejaría por que le paguen demasiado solo porque el trabajo es un poco diferente. —dije impresionado de que algo como esto fuera posible.

—si lo único que estoy haciendo aquí es atender a los clientes, esto no tiene nada diferente, este trabajo es incluso más fácil. —dijo ella.

—Dije que te pagaría más que donde trabajabas antes y eso haré, pero hoy te dejo lo del día completo, por ser los primeros días, supongo que 1000 a la semana no están mal. —deje con simpleza mientras veía mi teléfono y me deba cuenta de que me quedaba el 98.7% de la batería y eso que el cambio de batería repentino me robó en 0.4% la verdad es que aquí dura un poco más la batería.

—¡Pero sigue siendo demasiado!

—No quiero escuchar más… No sé de qué te quejas, hay gente que mataría por menos que eso en mí mundo, y te lo digo desde ya, eso será demasiado. ¿Pero qué tiene de malo que te pague de más? Digo estaría mal si no supiera cuanto te estoy dando y te aprovecharas, pero ya viste se lo que hago así que no le veo el punto a esto. —dije ya cansado de sus protestas, debo admitir que nunca en mi vida me imaginé una discusión entre dos personas porque no quiere tanto dinero, y vamos que lo he visto antes en anime o un par de veces en casa, pero ahí las razones eran comprensibles, y para mí lo que está sucediendo ahora es un situación sin precedentes.

Ella se quedó pensando lo que dije por unos segundos. —Bueno supongo que tienes razón, igual me parece mucho, pero gracias.

—Por fin, bueno supongo que es todo por hoy. —dije mientras apagaba las máquinas y las luces

—Hasta mañana. —se despidió rose mientras se retiraba.

—Chao. —dije yo mientras salía y cerraba las puertas.

Vi como Rose se alejaba en dirección a su casa, y acto seguido chasqueé mis dedos para aparecer a un par de metros de la casa de Twilight, caminé hasta la puerta, la abrí y entré. No vi a Twilight por ningún lado así que supuse que estaría en el sótano investigando el cómo hacer compatibles la tecnología y la magia, está muy interesada en el tema. La verdad no espero descubrir como manipular la magia por ahora, realmente eso estaría bien y sería útil, pero en este momento tengo otras prioridades, dígase hacer que el portal funcione y que Carlos no intente capturar ponis para venderlos en el mercado negro… Si, definitivamente eso es más importante.

Vi a Spike y lo saludé mientras caminaba al sótano, bajé las escaleras y llegué al sótano, este es bastante espacioso, lo suficiente como para tener un laboratorio dentro, aunque tampoco era como el de mi casa, Mmm diría que tiene unos 49 m2 más o menos. Llegué y la vi junto a la que podríamos llamar el prototipo de transformador mágico. Que era básicamente una gema color dorado que se parecía bastante a los elementos antes que los quitaran del árbol de la harmonía, solo que medía 50 centímetros de altura, 30 de ancho y 20 de profundidad, la verdad es que es una gema bastante grande, y según me contó Twilight tiene la mayor capacidad de almacenamiento que se puede conseguir con los medios actuales, cosa que me parece muy rara, porque con las estimaciones de mi computadora esa gema solo guarda 10 veces más energía que la de Silver, pero es unas 50 veces más grande, como sea eso no es suficiente para desgarrar la tela del tiempo y el espacio, pero es un buen buffer para el trasformador. Además de esa gema sobre la mesa también están mi mini generador magnético, unos cables, el cargador de mi laptop y mi laptop, que también está la computadora ayudando a Twilight.

—Hola. —saludé a Twilight para que se diera cuenta de que había llegado.

—He?... Hola Andrés. —me saludó ella.

—¿Y cómo vas con el prototipo? —pregunté viendo lo que había hecho.

—No he avanzado mucho, cuando intento hacer un hechizo eléctrico con la gema esta termina asimilándolo, esta gema es demasiado potente como para usar un hechizo común, y no encuentro un hechizo con potencia suficiente como para protegerlo de ser asimilado. —dijo Twilight mientras leía un libro.

—Entonces no podemos depender de la magia, habrá que ir por el lado de la ciencia. Computadora, ¿Ya terminaste con el análisis de la gema? —pregunté mientras me sentaba en un silla.

—Si Andrés, la gema posee características similares a las de la gema que analicé antes, solo que esta se encuentra libre de la energía conocida como magia, a parte de la ya conocida diferencia de capacidad, además de esto, al hacer comparaciones con la otra gema descubrí una especie de configuración el que bloqueaba parte de la capacidad de la gema anterior, pero al no poseer la gema para más comparaciones no pude determinar la razón de esto. —respondió mi computadora.

—¿Y qué descubriste sobre la trasferencia de magia y métodos para conducirla? —pregunté esperando que pudiese hacer algo como un cable que condujese magia.

—La magia pare tener la capacidad de adaptarse para poder ser manipulada, como por ejemplo cuando sus katanas la absorben, pero la magia residual que queda en el ambiente no parece adaptarse para poder ser asimilada, por eso se necesitan gemas diferentes para absorberla del ambiente, al parecer el adamantio tiene la propiedad de "cortar" la magia sin dificulta y el grafeno es capaz de conducirla como como si fuera electricidad, pero al usarlos juntos como en el caso de sus katanas, ocurre un fenómeno que le permite lanzar la magia y que a su vez esta emule el filo de la katana, es posible que si se combina de forma apropiada el grafeno y la gema, esta serian capaces de enviar la magia a través del grafeno y la magia se adaptaría para permitir el funcionamiento del dispositivo al que se conecte. —realizó su informe la computadora.

—Mmm… Creo que podría funcionar… —dije pensativo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabes cómo hacer el trasformador? —preguntó Twilight.

—Puede ser, pero vamos asegurarnos. ¿Dónde conectas estas cosas? —pregunté señalando los aparatos científicos que estaban por todos lados.

—Te enseño. —dijo ella y empezó a caminar en dirección a una parte de la habitación que estaba llena de cables. —Ahí. —señaló a una para que parecía una brequera que tenía para conectar los cable directamente, y al lado tena conexiones como las que verías en una casa cualquiera.

Para mi suerte el enchufe era igual al de mi teléfono la verdad me esperaba alguna conexión extraña, bueno el cable de mi teléfono es de grafeno, probemos esta teoría. Conecté mi teléfono y según hizo contacto soltó una buena cantidad de chispas, por reflejo alejé la mano rápidamente aunque daba igual porque las chispas no hubiesen llegado a tocarme de igual manera

—¡¿Estas bien?! —Preguntó Twilight preocupada al parecer.

—Sí, solo son unas chispas. —respondí aunque me extrañó que se preocupase después de verme detener magia tantas veces. Volví a intentar conectar el cargador y de nuevo surgieron chispas, pero las ignoré y terminé de contactarlo, al ver mi teléfono este se estaba cargando, como con el mini generador. —Parece que la magia es bastante potente, solo con la poca energía que da una gema para toda la casa tienes como para igualar el mini generador.

—¿Entonces funciona? —preguntó Twilight.

—Sí, y no sé por qué no intentamos esto antes. —dije desconectando el teléfono.

—Supongo que lo ignoramos por ser demasiado simple para funcionar. —dijo twilight.

—A veces la solución más sencilla es la correcta. —la respondí son simpleza. —Ahora, tendremos que pensar en una manera de evitar que salgan tantas chispas, porque si pasó eso solo con la magia que usas aquí, imagínate lo que pasaría con los elementos.

—Supongo que si lográsemos unir un cable de grafeno a la gema tendríamos suficiente. —sugirió Twilight.

—Pero eso no sería suficiente para mover toda la energía, tenemos que pensar en una marera de extraer la energía de manera rápida y uniforme. —dije yo.

—Bueno podrimos modificar la gema para…

* * *

(2:55 a.m.) (Sala de juegos de las instalaciones donde se están construyendo los portales) (Mundo humano)

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

—Y ya son 7 victorias seguidas. —dijo Carlos sentado frente a una computadora gamer.

—Normal, si nos ponemos a tryhardear con cuentas smurf… —dijo Luis frente a otra pc de mismas caracteristicas.

—Si verdad, creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir que mañana se abre el portal, y si no es una troleada no perderé oportunidad de traer un par de ponis y venderlos. —dijo Carlos con signos de dólar en los ojos.

Luis lo miró con cara de "Really?". —¿Para qué? Si igual tenemos todo lo que queramos con la fortuna que amasamos con el negocio de la energía, la seguridad electrónica y la extracción de minerales raros. —dijo Luis no muy convencidos.

—Nunca se tiene demasiado dinero y esos ponis no existen en este mundo, de por sí ya parasen peluches vivos, sabes lo que me pagarían por uno, y si hace magia la cosa es más arrecha. —dijo Carlos todo convencido.

—Estás muy mal de la cabeza.

—No eres el mejor para decir eso.

—Como digas, inténtalo y me cuentas como te fue, pero no creo que Andrés te deje hacerlo. —dijo Luis mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

—Ok, hasta mañana. —dio Carlos la buenas noches antes de irse a su cuarto.

* * *

(Mientras tanto)

Ricardo veía otra prueba de los portales, y al lanzar el objeto a través del portal este se desestabilizó pero el objeto pasó intacto. —Computadora, no inicies el protocolo de cierre de emergencia. —ordenó Ricardo mientras veía el portal.

—Hacer eso sería peligroso, Ricardo.

—Necesito saber cuál es el fallo, y si se cierra antes de poder saberlo esto no sirve de nada, solo ten preparado el cierre forzoso y extrae el aire del área de pruebas. —ordenó Ricardo.

—Entendido. —dijo la computadora y obedeció.

El espacio entre los portal empezó a torcerse y terminó por intentar absorber lo que lo rodeaba, pero no había aire y las estructuras eran demasiado resistentes, después de varios segundos de comprimirse a sí misma, la falla terminó por descomprimirse y liberar una gran cantidad de energía. —Computadora, ¿De dónde salió toda esa energía si se estaba usando para abrir la brecha?

—La energía procedió del interior del portal.

—El portal funciona conectando dos puntos del espacio creando una conexión para ir de un punto "A" a un punto "B" sin tener que pasar por el espacio que los separa. ¿Cómo puede haber energía en un espacio inexistente? —dijo Ricardo pensando en lo sucedido

—El diseño de este portal es un poco diferente, debido a que se desea viajar a una dimensión o universo distinto es necesario pasar por el "espacio" que hay entre una y otra, pero como este "espacio" en realidad es un tipo de energía desconocida que se encuentra entre las dimensiones, como las distancias entre dichas dimensiones son inciertas, así que el portal lo que hace es crear una brecha en la realidad y luego crea un portal en ella, pero cuando un objeto solido lo atraviesa se desestabiliza. —dijo la computadora.

—Entonces habría que hacer que la brecha fuera el mismo portal, y en el momento que alguien lo atraviese seria cosa de igualar la energía de la brecha para que este no se desestabilizara. ¿El portal actual puede hacer eso sin necesidad de cambios a la estructura? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Sí, el diseño de Andrés es adaptable, y eso está dentro del margen de posibilidades. —respondió la computadora.

—Entonces manos a la obra…

* * *

(Mientras tanto)

En el cuarto de francisco, vemos como el susodicho ve anime en su televisor, mientras piensa en sus cosas, y al lado de si cama se ve una caja metálica de gran tamaño que parece ser parte de su equipaje. —¿Llevaré suficientes armas? —dijo mientras veía la caja metálica. —Mejor prevenir que lamentar. —dijo y empezó a sacar armas de los lugares más insospechados para llenar la caja, y luego buscar una segunda caja…

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente) (Casa de Twilight)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Abrí mis ojos y vi lo de costumbre, el techo en todo su esplendor, me levanté y me di cuenta de que Twilight ya no estaba en su cama, es raro porque cuando me fui a dormir ella me dijo que subiría en un rato. Mmm… qué más da tal vez no tenía sueño y volvió al sótano, vi la hora en el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran más de las 8:00 a.m. así que bajé a desayunar, Spike estaba dormido y me daba flojera preparar algo así que agarré una manzana y listo.

Al final me picó la curiosidad y fui al sótano a ver si Twilight había logrado avanzar algo o si por el contrario seguía estancada. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando bajo al sótano y la veo dormida en la mesa… ¡Exacto! Ninguna, lo que me impresiona que esto no haya pasado antes… como sea vi que sobre la meza estaba un pequeño cristal mágico del cual salía un cable de grafeno, este cable no estaba pegado, sino mas bien parecía soldado al cristal como un empalme de estaño en un circuito. Fui a mi computadora y revisé lo que había pasado, básicamente porque no quería despertar a Twilight, y ponerme a hablar con mi computadora de seguro lo haría.

Al parecer se desveló con esto y hace como una hora que se quedó dormida… Vamos que esto no puede ser más cliché pero se lo ganó, levanté a Twilight y la llevé hasta su cama, la dejé ahí y la arropé con sus sabanas, seguidamente volví a bajar al sótano. —¿Qué opinas? ¿Puede funcionar? —pregunté a mi computadora viendo la gema.

—Podría funcionar si se tratase de una cantidad de energía común, pero no estaría ni cerca de ser suficiente para el portal. —respondió mi computadora.

—Pero la idea no es mala, solo que tendríamos que unir el grafeno de tal manera que el flujo de energía sea constante, para hacerlo necesitaríamos deshacer un cable y unirlo a cada átomo de la gema. —dije mientras veía el cristal y pensaba en la manera en la que podríamos hacer tal cosa.

—Con el reestructurador molecular podría combinar el grafeno y la gema a un nivel sub-atómico sin dificultad alguna.

—Después habrá que sobrecargar la gema para llevar las recién formada partículas a un estado crítico.

—Para finalizar liberando la energía de forma instantánea, Y rápidamente enfriarlo para lograr que la gema se estabilice en un 100%.

—Entonces ya sabemos que es lo que hay que hacer, pero la parte del reestructurador molecular va a ser complicada, porque el que tengo en el auto es demasiado pequeño como para una gema tan grande. —me di cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

—Puedo enviar un reestructurador molecular con la capacidad suficiente en menos de 2 días equestres. —sugirió mi computadora.

—Me parece bien, ese será tiempo más que suficiente para hacer las pruebas. —dije y me puse a crear una configuración para que el reestructurador funcione correctamente con estos materiales, pasé ahí una hora y parte de otra, y al darme cuenta ya era hora de ir al trabajo, salí de la casa y empecé a caminar en dirección a la pizzería, por las mañanas tengo la costumbre de caminar en vez de tele-transportarme…

(14 horas después)

Ya estaba de nuevo en el sótano de Twilight y empiezo a pensar que sería buena idea cerrar la pizzería a las 2:00 p.m. los fines de semana, porque trabajar de lunes a domingo no le hace gracia a nadie, pero desgraciadamente esos son los días que más se vende así que no hay remedio ahora con respecto a lo de la gema, pues vamos bien creo que para mañana ya habremos terminado la gema pequeña con el reestructurador que tengo y luego abra que hacer las otras cosas, en otras noticias me ha tocado ir a ayudar a Rainbow con una acrobacia mañana, así que a la pobre Rose le toca trabajar sola mañana, ya me imagino en que desastre acabará esto pero necesito lograr tenerlas a todas de mi lado así que no me queda más que ayudarla.

—Andrés, pásame un cable de grafeno. —me pidió Twilight.

—Toma. —le pasé el cable y ella lo tomó con su magia, ahora mismo nos encontrábamos uniendo el cable a la gema con el reestructurador, y por alguna razón resulta más sencillo si tanto la gema como el cable están envueltos en un aura mágica, el aparato que usábamos no era más que una caja de color plateado de la cual salía un haz de luz el cual iba combinando el cable y la gema en una sola pieza.

Mientras eso sucedía y vigilaba mi computadora que estaba conectada a la ya mencionada máquina, y desde esta me aseguraba que todo estuviese quedando bien y después de más de media hora de esto logramos terminamos de unir la gema al cable, esta gema era igual a la grande solo que de menor tamaño y después de todo esto terminó casi igual, aunque el color dorado de la gema se había mezclado con el morado claro de la magia de Twilight y se había vuelto algo traslucida, por la parte "frontal" de la gema no se nota ninguna diferencia pero del lado opuesto… pues básicamente todo el lado opuesto está formado por miles de cables microscópicos entrelazados entre sí, que terminan formando un solo cable de menos de un centímetro de grosor.

Ya eran las casi la 1:00 a.m. así que decidimos dejar que la gema descansase hasta la noche siguiente, nos fuimos a dormir y me aseguré de que esta vez Twilight no se quedara allá abajo.

* * *

(Al otro día)

—¿Estas segura de que esto saldrá cómo quieres? —le pregunté a Rainbow que estaba a un lado de un sube y baja.

—Por supuesto, con el impulso adicional podré ir mucho más rápido y así aré la súper acrobacia que estaba preparando. —dijo ella toda confiada.

Estoy bastante seguro de que le va a salir mal, digamos que por muy rápido que vaya al inicio si no puede mantener la velocidad de nada sirve, pero vamos que si me pongo a discutir con ella no voy a ganar dada. —Ok, prepárate que aquí voy. —dije antes de salta de una plataforma para caer en el lado apuesto del sube y baja que usábamos de lanzadera, como era obvio Rainbow salió disparada al cielo, y aunque sí logró mantener la velocidad, al intentar hacer la tan deseada pirueta, terminó estrellándose con una nube de tormenta de frente y como las leyes de la física son tal arrechas aquí, la nube la ha electrocutado y la pegaso celeste medio chamuscada empezó a caer en picada, si se muere no me sirve así que chasqueé mis dedos para aparecer a su lado atraparla y volver a donde estaba. —¿Eso era parte del plan? —pregunté burlándome un poco.

—Por supuesto, todo lo tenía planeado desde un principio. —dijo ella intentado disimular el fallo.

—Claaaaaaro, y me puedes contar como esto impresionaría alguien. Por supuesto además de los que verían como ter partes la cabeza contra el suelo. —dije dejándola con cuidado en el suelo.

—Eso no fue nada, eso solo era para poner tenso al público, hubiese volado justo antes de tocar suelo pero tú me detuviste. —dijo ella intentado echarme la culpa.

—Si quieres te devuelvo a la caída libre… —amenacé y me preparé para chasquear los dedos.

—¡NOO! —gritó ella y con sus patas detuvo mi mano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste que eché a perder el trucó? Ahora solo lo estoy arreglando. —dije haciéndome el loco para joder un poco, y Rainbow se quedó un rato pensando como buscando una manera de no quedar mal. —Da igual, no todo nos puede salir bien a la primera, pero creo que deberías hacer otro truco mejor, este es demasiado de lo mismo pero a más velocidad, seguro que si nos ponemos a pensar se nos ocurrirá algo mucho mejor que esto, y se me ocurre algo que podría quedar bastante bien.

—En que piensas, espero que lo que planeas esté a mi altura.

—Qué te parece esto. —dije y en la punta de mi dedo índice apareció una llama de color negro, rápidamente moví mi dedo y escribí mi nombre en el aire con el fuego. —¿Qué te parece?

—Cool… Aunque yo podría hacerlo 20% más cool —dijo Dash.

Típico de ella. —Pues hazlo. —dije esperando a ver de dónde sacaría el fuego orográfico.

—Yo no hago magia. —se excusó ella.

—Yo tampoco. —le respondí. —Pero no tengo problema en prestarte un poco de mi tecnología. —dije con simpleza, y seguidamente chasqueé mis dedos logrando que las alas de Rainbow se encendieran con el fuego negro.

—¿Pero no tienes otro color?

—Elije el que quieras. —dije y le mostré los 16.777.216 colores disponibles en RGB.

—Perfecto…

* * *

(Por la noche)

—Aguanta Twilight, solo un poco más. —dije viendo como la gema ya estaba alcanzando el límite.

—Ya casi… no me queda magia. —dijo Twilight y se le veía cansada.

—Solo un poco más.

—No puedo más. —dijo ella y por su aspecto parecía cierto.

—Ya está… —dije viendo como la gema alcanzaba su límite, y acto seguido Twilight cayó al suelo cansada. —¿Estas bien? —pregunté.

—Claro… de maravilla... —dijo Twilight con claro sarcasmo.

—Descansa, y recupérate rápido que te necesito para liberar la sobrecarga. —dije viendo como ahora la gema brillaba un poco.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo… pero esto resulta mucho más… agotador de lo que… parece… —dijo Twilight entre jadeos de cansancio.

Y le creo, lleva como veinte minutos imbuyendo magia en esa gema. —Que sí que es agotador y todo, pero eres el elemento de la magia, esto no debería representar ningún reto para ti.

—Si tanto apuro tienes, intenta hacerlo solo. —dijo ella algo más descansada.

—Si quieres lo hago, pero si sobrecargo la gema y dejo que la magia se libere sola, lo más probable es que en vez de biblioteca solo quede un cráter. —le respondí considerando esa opción.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó levantándose de golpe.

—¡He! Parece que estás mejor. —dije pues Twiligh había caído en la trampa. —Bien vamos a comenzar.

—Está bien… ¿Estás seguro de que esa gema se Silver será suficiente para detener la sobrecarga? La capacidad de esta gema aumentó cuando la combinamos con estos cables.

—Bastante, ha aguantado casas mucho más potentes. —dije recordando como Luna paró el cañonazo mágico con la gema.

—Bien entonces hay que empezar. —dijo Twilight y empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno.

—Empecemos entonces. —dije y saqué mis katanas, las katanas se cubrieron con la magia que había absorbido en la pelea y con un par de rápidos cortes dos ondas mágicas cruzadas se dirigían directo a la quema que las absorbió sin dificultad, pero al hacerlo empezó a brilla con una segadora luz blanca. Guardé mis katanas y con mis manos sostuve la gema de Silver al frente, Twilight usó un hechizo y rápidamente toda la magia que estaba en la gema salió disparada en mi dirección, para segundos después ser absorbida sin demora por la gema que yo sostenía.

La gema que habíamos sobrecargado ahora era completamente traslucida, y desprendía grandes cantidades de vapor. —Andrés, rápido en nitrógeno. —dijo Twilight y rápidamente abrí una cava metálica que estaba llena de nitrógeno líquido.

—Listo. —dije y Twilight rápidamente metió con su magia la gema en el nitrógeno, la habitación se llenó de vapor por algunos segundos, pero rápidamente recobramos la visibilidad.

Twilight sacó la gema del nitrógeno. —¿Habrá funcionado?

—Solo lo sabremos probándola. —le respondí a Twilight. La gema era completamente traslucida, aunque tomaba un tono algo grisáceo por el grafeno que componía la salida del cable, parecía que todo había salido bien, principalmente porque la gema no se había fraccionado por el radical cambio de temperatura. Dejamos que la gema volviese a temperatura ambiente y luego la conecté a mi teléfono con el cargador, Twilight usó su magia para gargar la gema y esta cargaba mi teléfono, al parecer todo marchaba bien. —Twilight… crees que funcione a la inversa.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿Si le demos electricidad la convertirá en magia?

—No lo creo.

—Pero no hace daño intentar, además nececitaremos algo para sobrecargar la otra gema y no creo que quieras intentarlo con tu magia. —dije y conecté el generador a la gema, encendí el generador y de forma increíble la energía que salía del generador se convertía en magia.

—Acabamos de crear el primer generador de magia de la historia. —dijo Twilight.

—De hecho es un conversor mágico conectado a un generador magnético, pero como quieras. —dije con simpleza.

* * *

(A la mañana del jueves)

Tardamos dos días en terminar de combinar la gama grande con los cables de grafeno y hoy tocaría la sobrecarga, en estos dos días me tocó ayudar a Rarity con sus diseños, es decir que me tocó cargar casi media tonelada de tela, y luego pasé un día ayudando a Flutershy con sus animales, y por lo menos logré que me perdiera el miedo… un poco…

Me levanté y vi la hora, las 6:00 a.m. era la hora acordada así que me levanté e hice lo de todos los días de esta semana, bañarme, desayunar y bajar al sótano. —¿Estás lista? Hoy nos espera un dia largo y tedioso. —dije con toda honestidad.

—Sí, empecemos de una vez. —respondió ella.

—Pero no podemos hacer esto aquí, no tenemos espacio para la sobrecarga y si llegara a escaparse la energía podrimos destruir no medio, sino todo el pueblo. —dije, pues este no era precisamente la mejor ubicación.

—Podrías detener la explosión con tus campos de fuerza. —dijo ella como si eso fuera tan simple.

—Tu sabes mejor que nadie que las sobrecargas mágicas son impredecibles, de por sí fue peligroso hacer lo de la gema pequeña aquí abajo, y es cierto que mis campos de fuerza podrían protegernos, pero no pueden contener la explosión si no puedo predecir con precisión el momento en el que sucederá claro si es que sucede.

—¿Entonces donde sugieres que hagamos esto?

—¿En las afueras de Ponyville te parece bien?

—Está bien, pero la gema no la podemos tele-transportar hasta que esté terminada así que la llevas a pié o con ese auto tuyo. — dijo Twilight.

—Bien, te mando a las afueras, ve preparando todo para cuando llegue. —dije y me preparé para charquear mis dedos

—Te espero allá.

Chasqueé mis dedos y Twilight desapareció con todas las cosas que necesitaríamos allá, tomé la gema que a pesar de su tamaño y composición no era demasiado pesada, aunque tampoco es que fuera ligera. Subí las escaleras y salí por la puerta, puse la gema en el asiento de atrás y me subí al auto, seguidamente me preparé para salir a toda velocidad con el auto y despertar a medio pueblo en el proceso. Y como dije fue arrancar y no soltar el acelerador hasta salir del pueblo, vamos que el auto no es tan ruidoso, pero si le conoces el truquillo le puedes dar un buen susto a alguien, no pasó mucho hasta que llegué donde había mandado a Twilight, y ella ya tenía casi todo listo.

Me bajé del auto y vi lo que Twilight había preparado, había una especie de pedestal en el que estaba la gema que habíamos preparado antes, y otro más grande en que supongo debería colocar la gema que traía, además de que mi computadora estaba cerca de estos. —Ya llegué. —dije, pues Twilight parecía demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía como para darse cuenta de que llegué.

—Llegaste rápido, trae la gema y ponla por allá. —dijo señalando el pedestal.

—Ok. —dije e hice lo que me pidió. —¿Ya está todo listo? —pregunté al dejar la gema donde me lo pidió.

Conectamos la gema al generador magnético y empezó a cargar de magia la gema, seguidamente Twilight concentró magia en su cuerno y lanzó un hechizo con el que la magia empezó a pasar de una gema a la otra, pasaron quince minutos y esto seguía igual, la gema grande casi no tenía magia. —Twilight, esto está tardando más que cuando lo hiciste tú, ¿Qué pasa?

—El hechizo pasa la energía que llega a la gema, y no le llega mucha. —dijo ella.

—Porque va muy lento, mientras más energía le pidas al generador más te dará. —dije con simpleza. —¿Puedes aumentar la velocidad del hechizo?

—Sí, mientras haya energía en la gema puedo acelerar la transferencia.

—Eso me da una idea. —dije y fui a busca algo en mi auto, tomé un cable de grafeno bastante grande con un adaptador, y volví hasta donde estaba Twilight.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Twilight al ver el cable de tres centímetros de grosor que traía.

—Una extensión para el cargador de mi teléfono. —respondí con la verdad. —ahora has que la magia se transfiera lo más lento posible, que tengo que hacer algo. —dije pues si el flujo de magia se interrumpía tendríamos un verdadero problema.

—Ok. —dijo Twilight e hiso lo que le pedí.

Rápidamente desconecté el generador y conecté la extensión, después de eso fui al carro atoré el acelerador para que el alternador siguiera trabajando, encendí el generador interno y puse los sistemas al máximo. —Ahora Twilight. —dije y ella al parecer me entendió porque la gema empezó a perder energía rápidamente, a lo largo del cable se encendieron una seria de luces plateadas, y la gema rápidamente llegó a su máximo de energía y estuvo a punto de sobrecargarse, pero Twilight actuó rápido y aumentó la trasferencia mágica hasta equilibrarla. —Creo que ya no tendremos que esperar tanto.

—¿Esto es lo que usas para cargar tu teléfono? —preguntó ella extrañada

—Sí, es que estas baterías poseen un almacenamiento de energía descomunal, además de que pueden cargarse y descargarse extremadamente rápido si así se desea, pero como lo único que puede cargar un batería de estas relativamente rápido es un reactor de fusión… pues uso una más grande en mi auto para recargarlas, y los generadores del auto se encargan llenarla una vez la uso para cargar el teléfono. —dije mientras le mostraba las 2 baterías cargadas de mi teléfono que llevo conmigo.

—¿Y por qué no usas esto para abrir el portal?

—Porque no es suficiente energía, el portal necesita un flujo constante de energía del nivel de un reactor de fusión, y el arranque es lo que más consume, solo el arranque consumiría toda la energía de la batería. —Le respondí con simpleza, y así pasamos las próximas dos horas esperando a que la gema cargase, y después de un ajuste que había hecha rato atrás la cosa empezó a marchar bien.

—Ya está alcanzando el punto crítico. —dijo Twilight

Yo caminé al auto y me preparé para cortar el suministro de energía. —avisa cuando está en el punto crítico y la sobrecarga sea inminente.

Pasaron unos segundos. —¡Ya!

Yo rápidamente corte la energía y desconecté el cable, Twilight redujo la transferencia de energía y empezó a cargar otro hechizo. Corrí hasta estar al lado de Twilight y puse la gema de Silver frente a ella, justo cuando la gema estaba a punto de entrar en sobrecarga y la energía a punto de agotarse, Twilight realizó un disparo mágico en el que usó gran parte de la energía de la gema que sostenía, de hecho casi agotó toda la energía o eso parece, rápidamente chasqueé mis dedos y aparecí del lado opuesto de la gema y me preparé para detener la liberación de la sobrecarga.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó Twilight.

—¡Sí! —le respondí y la segadora energía de la sobrecarga salió dispara da en mi dirección, la detuve con la gema de Silver y esta empezó a absorberla de forma acelerada, no importaba que la gema que habíamos creado era alrededor de 12 veces más potente que la de la armadura de Silver, esta parecía devorar la energía cual pozo sin fondo, llegó un punto en el que ya no quería que la gema siguiera absorbiendo esa energía, la idea no era una sobrecarga. Saqué mis katanas y con ellas absorbí más de la energía hasta que no quedó nada. —Parece que esto es todo.

Rápidamente Twilight metió la gema en el nitrógeno líquido, y luego la sacó dejamos que su temperatura se estabilizara y la analicé con mi computadora, en resumidas cuentas ya teníamos un trasformador magia-electricidad de súper extrema tensión, la salida era de cinco centímetros de grosor y la gama, bueno ya dije cuanto madia antes. —Ahora solo tendré que decirle a mis amigos que ya está todo listo.

—Esto resultó más interesante de lo que esperaba. —dijo Twilight y acto seguido chasqueé mis dedos para que apareciéramos con todas las cosa en el sótano, caro exceptuando el auto que apareció afuera.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a mis amigos junto con Twilight y me contestaron todos, algo raro… —Hola chicos, que tal. —dije saludando.

—Hola Andrés. —dijo Ricardo.

—Aquí todo bien. —dijo Luis.

—Ya tenemos todo listo. — dijo Francisco.

—Y después de más intentos de los que me gustaría terminamos el portal. —dijo Carlos.

—¿Qué hay de ti Andrés? ¿Conseguiste una fuente de energía? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Sí, tengo todo lo que necesito. ¿Ustedes tienen todo lo que les pedí? —pregunté con simpleza.

—Sí, todo lo que nos pediste está preparado. —respondió Fracisco.

—¿Y cuándo mandan el portal? —Pregunté.

—Son las 7:22 a.m. creo que en una hora te podemos mandar el portal y a eso de las 9:30 a.m. podríamos ir saliendo para allá. —dijo Carlos.

—Ok, me parece bien. —dije yo.

—¿Pero que tanto van a traer? aquí no hay espacio para tanto. —dijo Twilight asustada de que le fuéramos a invadir la casa

—Tú tranquila Twilight, que ya tenemos todo listo. —dijo Luis

—Ahora que estaremos todo nos las arreglamos con lo que llevamos. —dijo Ricardo.

Twilight parecía no entender mucho y no me extrañó pero me parecía pérdida de tiempo explicarle, ella se daría cuenta cuando llegaran. —Buen chao, nos vemos para abrir al portal.

—Chao. —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y cortaron la llamada…

Fin del cap.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué harán los amigos de Andrés cuando lleguen? ¿Entregaré el siguiente capítulo a tiempo? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿El portal funcionará? ¿Responderé alguna de estas preguntas? ¿Twilight usará lo que sabe ahora de la tecnología de Andrés para hacer sus propios experimentos? ¿Algún animal abra sido lastimado para realizar es capitulo? ¿Me dará por escribir más seguido? ¿Se me ocurrirá alguna manera de escribir más rápido? ¿Cómo se vengará Andrés de Carlos? ¿Qué planea luna sangre? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

Bueno cada vez actualizo más rápido, ahora solo fueron dos semanas, nuevamente el capítulo resultó más corto de lo habitual, pero creo que estamos de acuerdo en que es preferible que actualice más rápido con capítulos más cortos que capítulos largos y que tarde más. En esta ocasión no tengo muchas cosas que comentarles solo les recuerdo que en el trascurso de los próximas 48 horas después de subir este capítulo, el nombre del fic cambiará a **"Una Historia que Debe ser Contada: El Preludio."** Y así se va a quedar… (Eso espero…)

Ahora vamos con los Reviews…

Emm… aquí hay un problema… No hay reviews… la verdad es que es raro hasta este momento no había tenido un capitulo sin reviews, esto resulta bastante deprimente, espero no estarla cagando, y si es así por favor háganmelo saber, para así poder mejorar…

De cualquier forma, una mala semana no va a detenerme, este fic lo acabo porque lo acabo y espero que ustedes también lleguen hasta el final del fic conmigo. Les deseo lo mejor y aquí me despido por hoy…

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	25. Capítulo 23 — La apertura del portal

Buenos días, tardes, o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, un placer verlos en esta nueva entrega del fic, cada vez actualizo más rápido, veamos si logro sacar este en una semana… Bueno aunque si están leyendo esto ustedes ya saben la respuesta…

Aclaraciones:

"Palabra" = Parte del texto.

(Palabra) = Utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = Da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = Pensamientos.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 23 — La apertura del portal y una viajera sin boleto.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Lightning se encontraba dormido en el Sofá abrasando como si fUera un peluche a Luna en su forma de potrilla, que también estaba dormida.

Entonces Pinkie entra dando saltitos por la puerta. —¡Despierten, Despierten! Que ya es hora del fic.

Lightning y Luna se Medio despiertan con las palabras de Pinkie. —¿Cuánto fAlta? —preguntó Lightning

—Ya es hora, desde hace 2 minutos. —contestó La poni fiestera.

—Mmm, bien… —dijo Lightning volviéndose a dOrmir.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron Luna y Lightning al unísono levantándoSe, seguidamente cruzaron miradas y se dieron cuenta de la situacióN en la que estaban sonrojándose un poco.

*BOOM*

Uno de los mUros explotó y Celestia se veía a través del agujero en la pared.

—¿A ella no la habías encerrador en la luna? —preguntó Luna.

—Sí, lo hice en el capítulo 8, pero salió por buen coMportamiento en el 22… —rEspondió Andrés.

*BOOM*

Explotó otRa de las paredes y estaba la… ¿ONU?

—¿Y estOs? —preguntó Luna.

—NI puta idea… Ho… ESpera… ya sé. —Respondió Lightning entendiendo lo que pasaba.

*BOOM*

Y… no pasó nada.

*BOOM*

Aparece el… ¿primo de Lightning?

—¿Y este? —Dijo Luna.

—Este sí que no sé… —le rEspondió Lightning.

*BOOM*

Y apareció un Loco con una sierra eléctrica y unA máscara de hockey ensangrentada.

—¿Really? —dijo LUna.

—¿Qué coño? No importa… Este es el clásico momento en el que debería salir corriendo y todos estos empezarían a perseguirme… Pero… ¡A mí Nadie me viene a joder a mI casa! —Exclamó Lightning antes de chasquear sus dedos y con ellO mandar a volar a todos los iNvitados no desEados, meNos a su primo. —¿Y tú que quieres?

—Solo veNía a saludar… Y a que mE devolvieras el jueRo que te presté… —dijo el prImo de LighTning.

—TomA. —dijo Lightning lanzándole un juego de play 5. —pero no tenías que destruir la pared…

—Gracias. —dijo el primo de Lightning atrapando el juego. —Es que vi a todo el mundo haciéndolo y no me resistí… por cierto en el primer intento atravesé la pared de la cocina cuidado te caes por distraído.

Lightning se dio un facepalm. —solo vete de una vez y no hagas otro hueco en la pared.

—Ok. —dijo el primo de Lightning antes de salir por el agujero que había hecho antes en la pared.

—Voy a tener que llamar a alguien que arregle esto. —dijo Lightning viendo el destrozo que habían hecho en su sala. —Pero eso será luego, ahora a lo que vinimos.

—Voy. —dijo Luna volviendo a su forma habitual y tomando en control de la tele con su magia, encendiéndola y dándole Play.

En la pantalla del televisor aparecieron las palabras: "Capítulo 23 — La apertura del portal y una viajera sin boleto."

* * *

(Sábado) (Afueras de Ponyville)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estaba a las afueras de Ponyville, la había terminado de armar el portal, me lo mandaron por piezas con el tele-transportador, pero al igual que en las primeras ocasiones la carencia de rotación de este planeta me ha troleado… Mucho… Pero después de casi llevarme por el medio el pueblo con la primera pieza, me las he arreglado para que no ocurriese ninguna desgracia.

Ya eran las 11:30 a.m. y es con las mane 6, Luna, Celestia, Silver… hasta rose y las otras habían venido a ver el espectáculo y por su puesto. Y bueno casi lo olvido, como 5.000 miembros de la guardia, que antes que amenazantes parecían aterrados por la idea de que por cualquier razón tuviesen que enfrentarse a nosotros, y con nosotros me refiero a mis amigos y yo. Freten a mí se alzaba el portal que conectaría dos mundo, la verdad es que no resultaba muy imponente, al menos en mi opinión, porque al parecer un anillo plateado de unos diez metros de alto con algunas máquinas a su alrededor sí que es algo fuera de lo común. (Para el que le interese, y por si esto no era ya obvio, el portal es muy parecido al de la foto del fic, pero más arrecho)

La gema que tanto nos costó crear estaba a la izquierda del portal, y estaba conectada a un mega buffer para mantener el portal encendido lo suficiente, las chicas ya tenían los elementos puestos y en ellos se encontraban unos pequeños dispositivos algo peculiares que me inventé, la idea original era colocar los elemento alrededor de la gema en el miso portal y que ellas los activaran, pero no tienen el control suficiente sobre los elementos como para hacerlo, eso nos baba un par de problemas, pero no entraré mucho en detalles, dejémosle en que esas cosas solucionan el problema y me dan algo de información adicional sobre los elementos.

Los elementos esas tan simples pero complejas piedras, el tiempo que perdí discutiendo con Celestia para que me los prestara.

 **Flashback:**

Twilight, Celestia y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala del trono. —Entonces Princesa Celestia, ¿Podría permitirnos usar los elementos de la harmonía? —pidió Twilight después de contar todo lo que hicimos, y se ha pasado como veinte minutos solo en eso.

—Lo siento pero no podemos usar lo elementos para algo como eso. —dijo Celestia cuando en realidad queso decir: "Lo siento Twilight, pero el que se joda"

—¿Te das cuenta de que sin no abren ese portal hamas podré irme de Equestria? —dije con simpleza.

—Tu no planeas irte, tú mismo lo dijiste quieres traer a más como tú, y no pienso permitirlo. —respondió ella.

—¿Y por qué no? Todavía no he hecho nada malo, solo que me hace gracia asustarlas con una que otra broma de vez en cuando. —me defendí.

—En ese punto debe darle la razón Princesa Celestia, aparte de carecer por cualquier respeto hacia la autoridad o cualquier otro, no ha hecho nada malo. —me defendió Twilight cosa no me esperaba en lo más mínimo, la verdad es que creí que se quedaría todo el rato callada después de su discurso, por no contradecir a su princesa, maestras y todo eso.

—Resulta irrelevante, de por sí tu solo ya eres una amenaza para Equestria, y básicamente para todos, si más como tú llegaran no quiero saber lo que pasaría. —se defendió Celestia.

—Con un chasquido de dedos puedo acabar contigo, tu guardia, los elementos, y así con cualquier fuerza militar. ¿Crees que haría la diferencia? ¿Crees que por estar solo no puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con este lugar? Si así lo quisiese no las hubiera ayudado cuando Nightmare atacó, las dejaba morir tal cual en ese momento, luego me deshacía de Nightmare y me quedaba como el héroe del lugar, así de simple. —dije todo esto a ver si Celestia comprendía de una vez que esto no era una petición sino una orden disfrazada, aunque vamos en su situación yo tampoco cedería tan fácil.

—Hermana, él tiene razón… no nos ha hecho nada malo y de no ser por él yo no estaría aquí ahora, además he visto de lo que es capaz y no creo que lo quieras de enemigo. —dijo Luna entrando a la habitación de manera casual, aunque se casual no tiene nada, porque ya la había acordado ayer con ella en un sueño… Ahora es cuando debería haber un flashback del sueño, y dentro de este otro flashback, y otro dentro de este, pero no quiero que esto se convierta en origen así que…

Celestia pensó sus palabras tenia a todos en contra y si no hacía algo tendría que ceder. —Bueno si las otras portadoras están de acuerdo, y me dices por qué quieres que tus amigos vengan aceptaré darles los elementos.

Ha caído en la trampa. —Me gusta esa idea. — dije y ahí fue cuando chasqueé mis dedos haciendo que el resto de las chicas aparecieran en la escena, es momento de que valga la pena estar ayudándolas toda la semana...

 **Fin Flashback:**

Después de eso pasamos un largo ablando sobre los términos y condiciones de uso… si lo que están pensando… ese contrato de diez kilometras que te sale cada vez que instalas algo en la pc… pues me ha tocado oír algo más o menos así de Celestia… es que de verdad… me salía mejor robar los elementos… ni se hubiesen dado cuenta, porque dudo que Celestia confiando en que es la única que puede abrir la bóveda, se ponga a revisar si están los elementos todos los días.

Sonó mi teléfono, yo contesté, y lo puse en altavoz. —Hola chicos ¿Ya están listos? —saludé.

—Todo listo, el portal está preparado y tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y un poco más. —dijo Carlos desde el otro lado.

—Bien en un momento empezaremos con la carga del portal cuando estemos listos para abrirlo les doy la señal.

—Entendido, asegúrate de que el portal esté abierto el tiempo suficiente, no quieres saber lo que pasaría si el portal llega a cerras se con algo a medio camino. —dijo Ricardo.

—Tan peligroso fue. —pregunté.

—Todavía no entiendo como no se dañaron los portales cuando eso nos pasó. —dijo Francisco.

—Te lo dejo en que conseguimos un nuevo método para cortar adamantio. —aseveró Luis.

—Entiendo… —dije en vos baja. ¡Bueno ya lo oyeron todos si los elementos de la harmonía se detienen o se quedan sin energía se mueren todos! —graté para que me oyeran todos los guardias, seguidamente todos los guardias se alejaron otros cinco metros del portal, aunque ya de por sí estaban lejos y esa distancio no hacia la diferencia.

—¿Ya es momento de empezar? —me preguntó Twilight, aunque se le notaba algo nerviosa.

—Primero quitémonos de en medio, que si no nos van a atropellar cuando salgan del portal. —dije y todos he hicieron caso, hasta las guardias que estaban por donde creían pasarían los autos se quitaron, cosa que molestó un poco a Celestia, supongo que será porque nadie les ordenó que se movieran, pero eso a mí me da igual.

—¿Qué pasará si no podemos mantener los elementos funcionando el tiempo suficiente? —me preguntó Twilight, al parecer ese comentario la preocupó.

—Tranquila que todo saldrá bien, sé que los elementos tienen energía de sobra y yo confió en que ustedes pueden usarlo, así que simplemente confía en ti y en tus amigas, que si no lo haces ahí si vamos a tener un problema. —dije para darle confianza, aunque tenía un plan de respaldo, por si todo salía mal… aunque preferiría no tener que usarlo…

Fui hasta la computadora del portal que estaba al lado de la gema y me aseguré de que todo estuviese bien. —Ya es hora, usen los elementos. —dije mientras me encargaba de sincronizar los portales.

Al escuchar lo que dije, Twilight y sus amigas empezaron a flotar, segundos después brillaron como la primera vez que usaron los elementos, y un rayo mágico multicolor fue disparado en dirección a la gema. Como esperaba la gema empezó a absorber la energía de los elementos, cosa que me tranquilizó, porque mi primera y principal preocupación todo este tiempo era que algo fallase en este punto, porque era lo único que no podía controlar… no se lo suficiente sobre la magia para asegurar 100% los resultados… pero saben lo que dicen el que no arriesga no gana.

La gema funcionaba como lo pensé, la energía pasaba a toda velocidad a las baterías del portal, y la carga para romper la tela del espacio y el tiempo empezó, la mega batería del buffer para el portal ya estaba al 50% y subía bastante rápido, la verdad es que esos elementos son mucho más poderosos de lo que parecen. —Andrés, Andrés… —escuché por mi teléfono.

—Dime… —respondí.

—De este lado está todo listo, la sincronización está completa, te transfiero el control total de ambos portales, y vamos preparándonos, avisa cinco segundos antes de abrir el portal. —dijo Ricardo.

—Ok, ya tengo los controles y el camino de este lado está despejado, apúrate que la carga va por el 90%. —dije viendo como la carga casi terminaba.

—Entendido. —dijo Ricardo antes de ir a su auto.

En ese momento vi como la carga llegaba al 100% y el portal empezaba a prepararse para el encendido, alrededor del portal empezó a iluminarse una serie de luces que daban toda la vuelta desde donde estaba yo, hasta el lado opuesto y una vez esté completo el portal se abrirá.

Fue cosa de segundos, ya estaba todo listo y la cuenta atrás empezó. —5…

—4… —dijo Ricardo.

—3… —dijo Luis.

—2… —dijo Francisco.

—¡1! —gritó Carlos.

—¡Ahora! —exclamé yo y presioné el botón de encendido.

El portal se abrió como esperábamos, a través de él no se veía nada, pero al pasar un par de segundos ve estabilizó y se puedo ver perfectamente a través de este, los demás ya abian empezado a avanzar al portar y estaban a segundos de cursarlo. Entonces sucedió algo que me temía, empezó a sonar una de las alarmas, vi cual era y al segundo siguiente vi a las chicas, parecían cansadas pero seguían usando los elementos, pero cada vez proporcionan menos energía al portal. Esto es malo, si el portal se corta y lo que me dijeron es cierto... veía a todos alrededor... y no creo que solo haya heridos esta vez...

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Base Secreta de Luna Sangre)

 **Narrador en tercera persona:**

—Tardó menos de lo que me esperaba… A mí me tomó todo un año en abrir una brecha estable… aunque yo llegue casi sin tecnología y no tuve la ayuda de los elementos… —dijo un voz que provenía de una silla gamer flotante en medio de una habitación, el individuo se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, y veía atentamente un total de 20 pantallas que formaban una gran pantalla en la que se veía lo que estaba sucediendo donde Andrés. —Ese loco siempre hiso cosas así… aquellos tiempos cuando no éramos enemigos… aquellos tiempos antes de la guerra y de su decisión… esos tiempos en los que no había nadie capaz de hacer temblar a las superpotencias o enfrentar a la gente en dos grandes bandos casi iguales en número… Tantas cosas cambiaron en solo diez años… —divagaba el ser que veía las imágenes.

Una puerta se abrió, pero por la falta de luz en la habitación lo único que se puedo distinguir fue la silueta de este por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que la puerta se cerró. —Señor… ¿Que ordena? —preguntó el poni desde las sombras de la habitación.

—El plan era atacarlo antes de que llegaran los demás, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer eso…

—Señor, podrimos destruir el portal antes de que lo atravesasen… —sugirió la voz.

—¿Te pedí alguna sugerencia? —preguntó quién se encontraba en la silla.

—No… Señor… —dijo el poni aunque su voz se escuchaba algo temblorosa.

—Ok, solo quería aclarar… Pero tu duda parece razonable, así que te explicaré por qué no deberíamos hacer eso… Conociendo a este sujeto, se necesitaría de un poder abrumador para siquiera causar daño a esa estructura… Y eso delataría completamente nuestra existencia en este mundo y nuestras capacidades… Claro esto suponiendo que el borrado de memoria al pegaso que está con Andrés haya sido total, de otra forma incluso podría ya conocer de nuestra existencia… —explicó cuidadosamente el ser que se encontraba en la silla.

—Entonces… ¿Qué ordena? Señor.

—Informe al General Mayor de la **décimo quinta** división de infantería, al General mayor de la **vigésimo cuarta** división aérea, y al General mayor de la **sexta** división de artillería que preparen a su elite y que están bajo mis órdenes directas desde este momento.

—Ellos son…

—Se quiénes son… Por eso los envío a ellos… No espero que lo derroten, solo espero obtener algo de información y asegurarme de algo.

—Entendido señor. —dijo el poni antes de retirarse por la puerta que había entrado.

—Falta poco, muy poco… Pronto todo habrá terminado, y dejaras de ser una amenaza para el resto del mundo… —dijo la misteriosa sombra que estaba en la silla mientras nos alejábamos.

* * *

(Segundos después) (Portal)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

El portal se mantenía estable, la carga no bajaba de 100%, y entonces Luis atravesó el portal con su auto color negro y varios containers de carga detrás, y la carga del portal empezó a bajar.

Ahora fue Francisco quien atravesó el portal con su auto dorado, y al igual que los demás traía un montos de containers y cosas varis detrás. Las chicas se estaban cansando y lo demostraban con las caras que tenían, vamos que lo más probable es que tenga que usar mi "plan B", aunque esperaré un poco para estar seguro de que no hay otra opción, el portal se había quedado al 87% y seguía bajando por cada segundo que pasaba.

La energía que proporcionaban las chicas iba decreciendo, ahora pasó Carlos y su camioneta con aun más containers que los anteriores, la energía estaba al 43% y las chicas no podían más, entonces decidí que no había opción, la energía no sería suficiente y si no hacía algo la cituacion se iba a ir a la mierda.

Chasqueé mis dedos y los collares de las chicas comenzaron a brillar con un tenue color rojo, algunos notaron esto y Celestia parecía estar cargando un hechizo para detenerlas, pero antes de que Celestia nos matase a todos accidentalmente Luna la detuvo. Ya me esperaba algo así, supongo que al tener los elementos por tanto tiempo descubrió un modo de detenerlos, después de todo, la práctica hace al maestro…

Ricardo atravesó el portal con todo lo que faltaba por traer, y no era poco la verdad… 26%... 23%... 20%... y así iba bajando la carga del portal, los elementos parecen aguantar todavía pero las chicas hace rato deberían haberse detenido, pero digamos que mi plan de respaldo no se los permite. Todos atravesaron el portal y ya no había razón para que siguiese abierto, por tanto lo cerré en el mismo instante en que el último milímetro de container salió del portal.

En medio segundo la carga del portal se completó y con un chasquido de dedos el brillo rojo en los collares de Twilight y sus amigas despareció, dejando que los elementos se detuvieran, y por consecuencia que ellas cayeran al suelo exhaustas… o eso creo… —¿Están bien chicas? —pregunté acercándome a ellas y quitándoles los dispositivos de los collares.

—¡¿Qué les hiciste?! —preguntó Celestia enojada y preocupada a la vez.

—Evité que todos en un radio bastante grande terminaran carbonizados por lo que sea que hubiese pasado si esa cosa se quedaba sin energía. —le respondí a Celestia con simpleza.

—Pero ellas estarán bien ¿No? —preguntó Luna.

—Ustedes deberían saberlo, los elementos no les resulta perjudicial de ninguna manera, ellas estarán bien en un rato, algo cansadas pero estarán bien, igual que la primera vez que usaron los elementos. —respondí suponiendo que eso sería lo más lógico.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que les hiciste? —preguntó Celestia nuevamente.

—A ellas nada, pero en sus collares puse algo para evitar que se detuvieran si ellas ya no podían más, simplemente forcé un poco sus límites, pero a los elementos todavía les sobraba magia, así que no hubo ningún problema. —dije con tranquilidad y vi como mis amigos se acercaban.

—Hola Andrés. —me saludó Ricardo que llegaba caminando junto con los demás, hasta donde me encontraba.

—Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo. —dije con simpleza.

—Como dos días para nosotros. —dijo Luis.

—Eso mismo. —apoyó Francisco.

—Cuéntame Carlos, ¿Ya me crees? —pregunté.

—No me queda más remedio. —fue la respuesta de Carlos.

—¿Y a ellas que les pasó? —preguntó Ricardo señalando a las ponis que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

—Están sufriendo los efectos secundarios de mi plan de respaldo con el que salvaron a casi todos aquí de forma involuntaria y sin saber de la existencia de este. —respondí con toda sinceridad.

—Es decir, es tu culpa. —dijo Carlos.

—Básicamente. —respondí.

—¿Y qué se van a despertar o es que las mataste? —preguntó Luis sin darle mucha importancia.

—Ya deberían hacerse despertado. —respondí con simpleza.

—He… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Twilight levantándose.

—Qué casualidad, despertó. —dijo Francisco viendo el predecible suceso.

Entonces el resto de las chicas empezaron a levantarse de la misma manera. —¿Están bien? —preguntó Celestia a Twilight y sus amigas.

—Eso creo. —respondió Twilight viendo a sus amigas. —Pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Eso lo puede explicar Andrés. —dijo Celestia logrando que todas me voltearan a ver, y al instante siguiente notaran la presencia de mis amigos.

Por un par de segundos nadie dijo nada.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Nuevos ponis… digo humanos en Ponyville! ¡Es hora de una fiesta de bienvenida! —exclamó Pinkie deshaciéndose del silencio.

—Se los presento, ellos son Ricardo, Luis, Francisco y Carlos. —dije con simpleza señalando a cada uno de ellos.

—Hola, un gusto conocerlas en persona. —dijo Ricardo.

—Igualmente. —dijo Twilight.

—¿Entonces comenzamos con la conquista mundial ya o esperamos un rato? —preguntó Carlos como si nada.

Como era obvio las chicas se pusieron algo nerviosas, Celestia estaba como diciéndose a sí misma que como pudo confiar en mí, y vamos los guardias, no sé pero digamos que algunos estaban muertos del miedo y otros no tanto. —No digas eso que luego se lo creen… —dijo Fracisco sin darle mucha importancia al comentario.

—¿Qué? Solo era una broma, para aligerar el ambiente y eso. —se defendió Carlos.

—¿Entonces todo salió bien? —me preguntó Twilight.

—Seguimos todos vivos, así que creo que sí. —le respondí con simpleza.

—Y que es todo eso. —preguntó Twilight refiriéndose a los contenedores gigantes que habían traído mis amigos.

—Ya lo veras, son algunas cosas que seguro les parecerán interesantes. —le respondí.

—¿Y cuándo empieza el invierno que nos dijiste? —me preguntó Luis.

—El lunes. —respondí.

—¿Y qué día es hoy? —preguntó Francisco.

—Sábado. —dijo Twilight.

—Entonces tenemos lo que queda de hoy y mañana para hacer una casa antes de que empiece a nevar. —dijo Ricardo.

—Exactamente. —respondí con simpleza.

—Tendremos que apurarnos un poco pero podemos hacerlo. —dijo Francisco.

—¿Pero cómo corrales planean construir una casa en solo día y medio? —preguntó Applejack.

—haciéndolo. —respondió Luis como si nada.

—Pero para eso necesitarían mucha ayuda. —dijo Twilight ahora.

—No hace falta, con que consigamos un buen lugar para construirla será suficiente. —dije con simpleza.

—¿Y por qué hay como cinco mil soldados a nuestro alrededor? —preguntó Luis.

—¿Estarán buscando pelea? —dijo Carlos con una sonrisa y su mano derecha peligrosamente cerca de sus pistola.

—Serán por seguridad para proteger a los elementos o las princesas, pero ambas cosas son como que ilógicas y mediotontas, porque si alguien verdaderamente representase una amenaza que los elementos no pueden enfrentar, simple y llanamente estarían acabados con o sin esos guardias. —dijo Ricardo de forma analítica, Celestia parecía haberse ofendido por ese comentario, y los guardias que lo escucharon se habían quedado pensando tipo " no responde".

—O quizás… ¿Nos consideran una amenaza? —sugirió Francisco.

—No creo, de ser así no hubiesen hecho algo como ayudarnos a llegar, eso sería demasiado estúpido. —dijo ahora Carlos, y en esta ocasión las chicas y Celestia parecían sentirse insultadas.

—Como sea, si tenemos todo lo que necesitamos es hora de buscar un terreno y empezar con la construcción. —dijo Ricardo.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Se olvidaron de mí? —escuche una voz venir desde atrás de mí, una voz que conocía muy bien y que no esperaba escuchar aquí y ahora.

—¿Pero cómo? —dijo Carlos.

—Esta no me las esperaba. —dijoRicardo.

—¿Ella quién es? —preguntó Twilight.

Volteé a ver detrás de mí y confirmé mis sospechas, efectivamente era mi hermana, ya le preguntaré como llego pero ahora toca una descripción rápida, ojos castaños como los míos, pelo negro y largo que le llega como hasta la mitad de la espalda, de piel blanca, y va vestida con una camiseta del LOL unos jeans y un par de zapatos Nike blancos, vamos nada fuera de lo común, solo que tenía un par de orejas de gato que creo que estaba dejando a todos un poco watafockeados y diremos que esa palabra existe como conjugación de WTF. —Hola Diana, ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para llegar hasta aquí? —pregunté viéndola directamente.

—Hola Andrés, pasa que me enteré de que se iban de vacaciones, y cuando me enteré de que habías terminado supuestamente en otra dimensión, pues no quise perder la oportunidad y dejé lo que estaba haciendo, me colé en la maleta de la camioneta de Ricardo y listo.

—¿Y no trajiste nada más que lo que llevas puesto? —pregunté esperando que no hubiese hecho tal cosa.

—¿Me crees idiota? Me tomé la libertad de revisar varios archivos e informarme un poco, y terminé poniendo tres contenedores adicionales con todo lo que necesitaría. —me respondió ella.

—Muy bien entonces no hay problema. —dije y me acerqué para quitarle las orejas de gato. —Pero en serio ¿Por qué traías esto? —pregunté.

—digamos que estaba en una convención y con el apuro solo me cambien y no me acordé de eso. —me respondió Diana algo avergonzada.

—Qué más da. —dije antes de presentarla. —Les presento a mi hermana Diana, supongo no habrá problema en que se quede aquí por un rato como nosotros. ¿Verdad Celestia?

—Supongo que mientras no haga nada malo no hay problema. — dijo Celestia.

—Hola, mucho gusto soy Twilight. —se presentó la unicornio.

—Ellas son quienes creo que son ¿verdad? —preguntó Diana.

—Las mismas. —respondí.

—Genial… ¿Entonces cada serie que conocemos existe? —preguntó ella, pero en un tono más bajo para que las ponis no oyeran.

—Puede ser… —respondí, y a este punto las estaban algo extrañadas.

—Bueno es hora de empezar a construir la casa que se nos acaba el día. —dije.

—Ok. —dijeron mis amigos y primo.

—Yo paso, voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Por cierto, ¿En qué dirección está el Ponyville? —dijo mi hermana.

—Por allá. —dije señalando al pueblo del que solo se veía la punta de la torre del reloj.

—Pero si va solo los ponis se asustaran otra vez. —dijo Twilight.

—Tranquila, el que esté en el pueblo no significa que vallan a verme. —dijo Diana antes de chasquear sus dedos para desaparecer y aparecer sobre una colina que estaba en dirección al pueblo.

—Como siempre, ella por su lado y nosotros con el trabajo "pesado". —dijo Francisco con simpleza.

—Bueno y me llevará es estas ponis a sus casas ustedes vallan comenzando con la construcción. —dije a mis amigos y primo, ellos asintieron y empezaron a caminar a sus autos.

—Podemos volver solas no hace falta que nos estén llevando como si no pudiéramos hacer nada. —dijo Rainbow molesta, probablemente pensando que la daba por inútil. —yo me voy. —dijo ella y empezó a volar pero no subió ni dos metros antes de volver a caer al suelo.

—No intentes volar. —dije con simpleza para evitar que siguiese intentándolo.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a mis alas?! —preguntó Rainbow algo preocupada.

—Nada, pero dudo que alguna de ustedes pueda volar o hacer magia por el resto del día. —dije sin darle mucha importancia.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó la Pegaso.

—Digamos que es un efecto secundario de forzar demasiado los elementos, de hecho yo esperaba que tardaran algunos minutos más en despertar. —dije con simpleza.

—¿A que te refieres con forzar demasiado? —preguntó Rarity.

—Pues pasa que ustedes no aguantaron lo suficiente, y tuve que usar un plan de respaldo que tenía para asegurarme que el portal no se cerrara. —dije yo.

—¿Y ese plan era? —preguntó Twilight.

—Básicamente… Obligar a los elementos a seguir dándome toda su energía, y para eso evité que ustedes dejaran de usar los elementos, aun después de que habían alcanzado su límite… —dije y en menos de un segundo me encontraba rodeado por miradas molestas.

—¿Y si nos hubiese pasado algo mala por hacer algo como eso? —dijo Twilight algo molesta.

—Esa era la única opción, si el portal se cerraba de mala manera y con algo a medio camino lo más probable es que muy pocos de los aquí presentes saliésemos ilesos. —dije con simpleza.

Y con eso se hizo un pequeño silencio. —Pero no va a pasar nada malo verdad. —preguntó Fluttershy algo timida y ahora que me fijo lleva todo el rato detrás de Dash, claro hasta que esta se cayó.

—Ya está todo bien, para mañana estarán como si nada. —dije con simpleza esperando no equivocarme.

—Entonces no importa, pero cuando planees algo así avísanos… Por favor… —pidió Fluttershy.

—Ok. —respondí con simpleza antes de empezar a caminar a mi auto. —Síganme.

(Media hora después)

Ya había llevado a las chicas a sus casa, a los guardias los mandé a Canterlot sin aviso ni nada ellos simplemente desaparecieron, y después de hablar un rato con Celestia, Luna y paseo rápido por la alcaldía, conseguí un lugar para construir la casa, y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal, era un terreno bastante más grande de lo normal, en una zona sin muchas casas, ahora mismo estaba frente al terreno de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados junto con mis amigos. —¿Que opinan? —pregunté a quienes me acompañaban.

—Bastante cerca del centro. —dijo Ricardo.

—Pero sin estar en él. —dijo Luis.

—Muy espacioso. —dijo Francisco.

—Y bien ubicado geográficamente y estratégicamente. —dijo Carlos.

—Me gusta. —dijo Diana.

—Entonces está decidido aquí construiremos la casa. —dije y de inmediato nos pusimos manos a la obra, estaríamos aquí un buen rato.

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Ahora mis capítulos se volverán más cortos cada vez? (espero que no…) ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Qué planea luna sangre? ¿Y qué relación tienen con Andrés? ¿Se me ocurrirá alguna manera de escribir más rápido? ¿Andrés conquistará equestria? ¿Volverán a invadir mi casa? ¿conoceremos más de la hermana de Andrés? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

Y volví a superarme, logré escribir el capítulo en una sola semana, ¿pero a qué precio? Este capítulo quedó aún más coto que el anterior, aunque eso no es porqué me haya apurado, sino porque este capítulo no tenía mucho y nono se me ocurrieron demasiadas cosas para rellenar el espacio vacío, porque la verdad es que las cosas que hubiese puesto la verdad es que no valían la pena explicarse y ya luego serán aclaradas.

Ahora vamos con los Reviews…

 **CrisKakis** **:** Si un copo la verdad, pero es uno esos capítulos en los que se explicaban cosas que luego serán útiles (eso espero…) Ahora que lo dices sí que tiene cierto parecido. Tienes razón me es un tema que me resulta bastante interesante, y a todo le den mal uso con esto no podría ser diferente… Pues más o menos eso creo, pero eso lo juzga cada quien… Me alegra que el capítulo te haya agradado y espero sigas disfrutando de este fic.

 **Crimson Heart 1:** Si la verdad es que me excedo un poco dando detalles de todo en una escena pero es que como ya debes haber notado detesto dejar cabos sueltos o huecos de información, las explicaciones de física y todo eso son resultado directo de no querer que algo se entienda de manera errónea o que parezca completamente desproporcionado. Además de todo esto estamos en unos capítulos bastante lentos, en ellos busco creas bases firmes sobre las cuales escribir el fic, para en un futuro cercano poder avanzar rápido tranquila mente sin crear momentos en los que no se entienda correctamente lo que sucede.

Por cierto, Luna solo mencionó los más vascos, la verdad es que existe una variedad que se pudo haber extendido varis paginas pero estas eran las más básicas que pude definir, pero me llama la atención saber, cuáles son esos dos tipos de magia que Luna olvidó mencionar, que me intriga, seguro será la cosa más obvia del mundo, pero prefiero no pasar el resto del día pensando en cuál de los que estoy pensando puede ser. Aunque vamos que tengo entendido que Rodri tiene un talismán de magia negra mecánica, así que me imagino por dónde van los tiros y de ser lo que imagino hay una razón que no puedo dar de porque no la menciona, a menos claro que quieras spoiler… cosa que dudo.

Ya lo he dicho antes, los reviews están para que den su opinión, sea un comentario positivo o negativo lo acepto igual, de ambos se aprende, y el saber que hay alguien que se tome la molestia de escribir un review me anima a escribir más.

 **Pokeleaf:** Nuevamente, quien no haya escrito este review pero de igual marea esté leyendo esto, les aviso que no tiene importancia alguna, esto es algo personal, pueden bajar hasta el final de las respuestas a reviews.

La primera canción: "Fluttershy's Lament" por "All Levels at Once"

La segunda canción: "Kindness" por "AcousticBrony" y "MandoPony"

La canción completa es "Brony Polka" autor "AnimatedJames."

Esto va pa´ largo…

Y ahora cada una de las canciones de está…

Primera canción: "The Gypsy Bard" por "SherclopPones"

Segunda canción: "Great To Be Different" por "Forrest Rain"

Tercera canción: "Beyond Her Garden" por "WoodenToaster"

Cuarta canción: "A Tropical Octav3" por "Coconeru" y "Steven, A.D."

Quinta canción: "Magic" por "The Living Tombstone"

Sexta canción: "A Lullaby for a Princess" por "Ponyphonic"

Séptima canción: "Love Me Cheerilee" por "WoodenToaster" y "The Living Tombstone"

Octava canción: "20% Cooler" por "Ken Ashcorp"

Novena canción: "Anthropology" por "AwkwardMarina"

Décima canción: "Discord" por "Odyseey Eurobeat"

Décimo primera canción: "Proud To Be a Brony" por "Black Gryph0n"

Décimo segunda canción: "Double Rainboom" por "David Larson"

Décimo tercera canción: "Rainbow Factory" por "WoodenToaster"

Décimo cuarta canción: "Nightmare Night" por "WoodenToaster" y "Mic The Microphone"

Décimo quinta canción: "Swing Tavi Swing" por "Joaftheloaf"

Décimo sexta canción: "Sister Hate" por "The Living Tombstone"

Décimo séptima canción: "Tubby Wubby Pony Waifu" por "FimFlamPilosophy"

Décimo octava canción: "It'll Be Okay" por "SherclopPones"

Décimo novena canción: "Picture Perfect Pony" por "MandoPony"

Vigésima canción: "Loyalty" por "AcousticBrony" y "MandoPony"

Vigésimo primera canción: "Lost On The Moon" por "WoodenToaster" y "The Living Tombstone"

Vigésimo segunda canción: "I Am Octavia" por "ElieMonty"

Vigésimo tercera canción: "Pinkie's Brew" por "SherclopPones"

Vigésimo cuarta canción: "Don't Mine At Night" por "BebopVox"

Si entendí bien eso es todo…

Fin de las repuestas a los reviews…

Bueno esto es casi todo, pero se me ha ocurrido algo, en este capítulo seguro notaron alguna que otra cosa rara, o algún que otro error que resalta demasiado, si unen las piezas descubrirán un número, este está ente el 0 y el 9 y será una pista que deberán guardar, pues en un futuro será la llave para algo grande…

Aquí les dejo una pista para que se guíen, seguro que más de uno lo logra, espero me dejen el numero en un reviews, quiero ver cuantos aciertan

00110010 00110000 00101101 00110010 00110010 00101101 00110001 00110011 00101101 00110001 00101101 00110001 00111001 00100000 00110100 00101101 00111001 00101101 00110010 00110011 00101101 00111001 00101101 00110010 00110000 00101101 00111001 00101101 00110001 00110110 00101101 00110001 00110100 00101101 00110101 00101101 00110010 00110000

Está simple son dos palabras, está bastante fácil, es cosa de verlo fijamente por un par de minutos, no olviden dejar review y nos vemos en la próxima entrega…

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	26. Capítulo 24 — Eclipse y Luna Sangre

Buenos días, tardes, o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, un placer verlos en esta nueva entrega del fic, me tarde un poco con este capítulo, pero es que estaba aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones de mis amigos…

"Palabra" = Parte del texto.

(Palabra) = Utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = Da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = Pensamientos.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 24 — La Historia Tras Eclipse y Luna Sangre.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Lightning se encontraba trente a su computadora jugando al LOL, mientras que luna estaba en el sofá haciendo lo mismo con su laptop.

—Lightning… ¿No deberías estar escribiendo el fic?— preguntó Luna.

—Si… pero se me acaba la temporada para llegar a oro, y a mis amigos se le acaban las vacaciones… así que van a tener que esperar un poco. —respondió Lightning

—¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu fantástica excusa?

—Si

—…

—…

—Entonces… ¿Como para cuando escribes? —preguntó Luna.

—Ahora. — dijo Lightning mostrando en su pantalla que acababa de llegar a oro…

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Esos ya se van, mañana tienen clases, ahora que lo pienso probablemente ahora tenga más tiempo para escribir…

—Ya te graduaste, pero ahora tienes otras cosas que hacer.

—pero me ocupan menos tiempo, eso sí, cuando empiece la universidad no prometo nada, así que intentaré escribir capítulos por adelantado para esas fechas…

—Es buena idea, ¿Pero en qué tiempo? Si a penas te da tiempo de escribir los de cada semana…

—Si me pongo a escribir 100% como en tres días escribo uno de mis capítulos, pero luego quedo como que sin ganas de escribir, así que ya veré como me las arreglo…

—Eso quiero verlo, ¿tu escribiendo todo el tiempo? si claro. — dijo Luna.

—Y lo veras… Pero eso sí, cuando termina esta temporada del fic. Voy a tener listos mínimo 10 capítulos del siguiente antes de empezar a subirlo así mínimo tengo dos meses y medio de fic preparado en caso de emergencia. — dijo Lightning.

—Apuesto que cuando llegues al capítulo 10 todavía no vas a haber escrito el 11… dijo luna burlándose un poco.

—Lo más probable. —dijo Lightning apesadumbrado y se sentó en el sufá.

—¿No ibas a escribir? — preguntó Luna.

—Lo haría pero este capítulo ya lo tengo listo.

—¡BIIIIEEEEEEEEN! ¡Nuevo capítulo! —gritaba Pinkie mientras entraba por la ventana a toda velocidad como si hubiese sido disparada desde un cañón, para luego caer suavemente como si nada al lado de Lightning.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a esto… —dijo Lightning al ver como Pinkie sin ningún reparo mandaba a la mierda todas las leyes de la física.

—Ni yo, pero por lo menos ya no saltamos del sofá por reflejo… —dijo Luna.

Como de costumbre Pinkie sacó lo necesario para ver el capítulo a gusto, dígase cupcakes y refrescos. Luna encendió el televisor, seleccionó el recién subido capitulo y le dio play.

En la pantalla aparecieron las palabras "Capítulo 24 — La Historia Tras Eclipse y Luna Sangre."

* * *

(Un rato después de la llegada de los amigos, primo y hermana de Andrés) (Calles de Ponyville)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Debo llevar cuarto de media hora caminando por el pueblo, y no he visto la gran cosa aunque en más de una ocasión me dieron ganas de desactivar la invisibilidad, no se me dio curiosidad ver como reaccionaban… Jajaja… si claro, curiosidad… Sé que saldrían huyendo si lo hiciera. De hecho cuando llegué aquí estaban todos asustados, parece que se filtró la información y se enteraron de que llegarían más humanos, pero como en cualquier lado la historia se torció hasta quedar irreconocible, de hecho, escuché a alguien decir que los humanos invadirían equestria y que las princesas habían ido junto con los elementos para detenerlos en las afueras… Es que esto ya es ridículo… como sea, después de un rato de estar caminando por el pueblo y de que Andrés pasara con su auto dejando a las mane 6 en sus respectivas casas, los ponis empezaron a salir y caminar tranquilamente por las calles, y así de fácil se les quita el miedo.

Al parecer Andrés logro ganarse algo de su confianza porque no vi a nadie gritar o huir despavorido cuando pasó, me hubiera gustado tener más información cuando me colé, solo se un poco sobre unos pocos ponis y lo que han hablado Andrés y los otros cuando se comunicaban, pero no sé exactamente que ha hecho o dicho, espero no haya hecho algo completamente irresponsable, peligroso y, estúpido como decir que sabe su futuro… caminé un poco más y terminé llegando a una pizzería, para ser exacta a Eclipse´s Pizzas… no le queda mal el nombre, pero no era lo que esperaba… decidí entrar y ver qué tal estaba.

Me acerqué y me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado, supongo que es por nuestra llegada, pero cuando me di la vuelta para alegarme me di cuenta de que una poni se estaba acercando, esta simplemente se acercó a las puertas del local y estas se abrieron. Yo la seguí, obviamente sin que se diera cuenta… ni que pudiera verme mientras soy invisible… Al entrar las luces se encendieron y la poni se acercó al mostrador, espera esta poni me suena… creo que ya sé quién es... pero ya se me olvidó su nombre… Debí haber prestado más atención a la información que tenía… Qué más da, así por lo menos me evito esa clara desconfianza que se crea cuando alguien tiene demaciada información sobre ti pero tú a ese no lo habías visto ni en foto…

Chasqueé mis dedos para dejar de ser invisible, y ella sin mucha prisa ni urgencia volteó a ver en dirección a donde escucho el sonido, seguramente está acostumbrada a que Andrés ande por ahí haciendo esto a cada rato... la sorpresa que le espera.

Y como era de suponerse tan solo verme se ha quedado, como decirlo, medio inmóvil… Como que la desconcerté un poco… —¡Hola! —saludé alegremente.

—Hola… … … ¿Quién eres? —me preguntó ella, aunque se notaba que seguía algo… impresionada diremos… aunque no parece que me tenga miedo…

—Justo te iba a preguntar eso mismo… Me llamo Diana, soy la hermana de Andrés. —dije con simpleza sentándome en una de las sillas del lugar. —¿Y tú?

Ella pareció relajarse un poco cuando mencioné a Andrés, pero tampoco parecía estar del todo cómoda con la situación… aunque yo tampoco lo estaría en su lugar. —Me llamo Golden Rose, y bueno trabajo para Andrés en este restaurante.

Tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua pero no me salía. —Eso imaginé… —dije —Aunque esperaba que tú y los otros ponis que se hicieron amigos de Andrés estaría para cuando llegáramos, tampoco sé por qué deberían estar ahí, pero tengo entendido que ahí estarían.

—Eso se suponía pero cuando estaban pasando por el portal Andrés hizo algo con los elementos y la Princesa Celestia ordenó a los guardias que "sacaran a los civiles del lugar"…

—Qué raro, tenía entendido que un tal Silver estaba por encima de los guardias, al menos en fuerza… —dije.

Rose puso cara como de "ni me lo recuerdes" antes de contestar. —Pues... sí, ese pegaso estuvo a punto de pasarle por encima a los guardias, pero lo "convencimos" de no hacerlo…

—¿Cuántos sartenazos le metieron? —dije yo bromeando un poco.

—Jajaja… —y parece que le hiso gracia. —La verdad es que use esto. —dijo ella sacando una de las armas de Andrés de su... ¿Crin? ¿Melena? No me acuerdo como le decían...

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —pregunté, aunque era más que obvio que se la había dado Andrés...

—Andrés me la dio por si "las cosas se salían de control" — me respondió ella.

—¿Exactamente a qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté.

—Yo tampoco lo sé… El solo me dijo que lo entendería si llegaba a pasar…

—Me puedo hacer una idea... —dije yo imaginándome lo que podría haber pasado… sí creo esos locos son justificación más que suficiente como para prestar un arma, siendo tú, el mismo que dijo que no lo hicieran bajo ningún concepto…

—Por cierto… tenía entendido que solo los amigos de Andrés iban a llegar hoy…

—Efectivamente, se suponía que serían los únicos que se aparecerían por aquí.

—Entonces… Esto sonará mal… Pero… ¿Entonces que estás haciendo tú aquí…?

—Es que me enteré en el último momento y como no me invitaron me colé en uno de los autos de uno de los amigos de Andrés… —dije yo recordando lo incomoda que venía en la maleta…

—Yo que pensaba que eras más normal… pero es que son como dos gotas de agua… da igual lo que les digan siempre acaban haciendo lo que les dé la gana… —dijo ella con una gotita tipo anime cayendo por su cabeza y una pequeña aura azulada sobre ella…

—Jajajaja… —no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír al ver esa reacción. Una unicornio en un mundo de ponis de colorines me acaba de decir que no soy normal… Creo que esto es digno de recordarse… —Y de paso, ¿Esto siempre está así de vacío o pasó algo en especial? porque hace rato que veo ponis en las calles.

—Son las 12 y cuarto, en cualquier momento esto se llenará de ponis.

—Creo que debería irme, mi propósito no es causar pánico en el pueblo. —dije antes de levantarme de la silla en la que me encontraba.

—Bien, hasta luego, vuelve cuando quieras. —se despidió la poni con un sonrisa.

—Chao. —dije antes de chasquear mis dedos y hacerme invicible.

Salí del lugar y mientras me alejaba vi que el lugar se empezaba a llenar con más ponis de los que rose podía atender. —jejeje… pobrecita le toca estar ahí sola todo el día. —dije mientras me alejaba.

Seguí caminando y me encontré con Lyra y Bon Bon, aunque preferí no mostrarme ante ellas, digamos que no quiero pasar horas respondiendo preguntas… También vi a Derpy por el camino y le pedí indicaciones, digamos que la información que le robé a Andrés no incluía un mapa del pueblo… supongo que alguien diría algo como "un ciego guiando a otro" si viese la graciosa escena de la pegaso dándome indicaciones, aunque las indicaciones tampoco eran malas, porque logré llegar a donde quería. Ya había recorrido todo el pueblo así que me dirigí por un camino de tierra (como todos los otros) a la granja de los Apple me da curiosidad, veré que tan grande es… y quizás me encuentra a las CMC o algo.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (En la biblioteca/casa de Twilight)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

—Última parada. —dije deteniendo el auto junto a la casa árbol, acto seguido me di cuenta de que Twilight se había quedado dormida en el camino… Me va a tocar llevarla hasta su cuarto… Aunque… Mmm… Se me ocurren varias cosas que podría hacer antes de que despierte… Me bajé del auto y di la vuelta hasta la puerta del copiloto, abrí la puerta, saque a la poni del auto, cerré la puerta y empecé a caminar hasta la puerta de la casa. Aunque un par de ponis que me vieron sosteniendo a Twilight salieron huyendo como si hubiesen visto a un esperpento… entré a la casa y me encontré con el bebe dragón esclavo de Twilight, alias Spike. —Hola Spike. —saludé al verlo.

—Hola An…. —decía Spike mientras volteaba a verme. —¡¿Q-Que le pasó a Twilight?! —preguntó al instante en el que vio a la poni inconsciente en mis brazos.

—Nada. Solo que terminaron cansadas después de usar los elementos y me tocó a mí llevarlas a sus casa. —dije con simpleza

—Pero está bien ¿verdad?

—Está bien, solo algo cansada.

—¿Y por qué no hiciste… eso… esa cosa que haces con tus dedos para tele-transportarlas a sus casas? —me preguntó Spike.

Se reirían si vieran mi cara en este momento, me quedé en "André ha dejado de funcionar" durante varios segundos. —No se me ocurrió… —dije y sin más demora empecé a subir las escaleras…

Llegue hasta el piso de arriba y dejé a Twilight en su cama, y a mi miente llegaron un par de ideas que sonaban más que tentadoras… si es que me entienden… está completamente indefensa y no recordará nada… alguien dijo Rohypnol?

…

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Sweet Apple Acres)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Después de caminar por más o menos 5 minutos… Jajaja, si claro… Ponerme a caminar cuando puedo aparecer donde me dé la gana… Jajaja… ¿Quién haría eso? Jajaja… Bueno, ya fueron suficientes chistes… Acabé llegando a la granja de los Apple después de estar tele-transportando por un par de minutos, no podía aparecerme de golpe porque no sabía exactamente donde estaba así que empecé a moverme hasta donde pudiese ver, y después de pasarme de largo un par de veces…. pues llegué. Empecé a pasear por esa interminable arboleda, tomé un par de manzanas por el camino, aunque justamente Big Mac estaba viendo en ese momento, acto seguido salió corriendo, supongo que se asustó al ver un par de manzanas flotando… (Recuerden que soy invisible para no causar pánico… aunque creo que esto lo asustó más…) Seguí caminando hasta que de repente me encontré con un pegaso que iba de un lado a otro derivando las manzanas de cualquier árbol que estuviese en su camino, pero con su pelaje plateado, y la velocidad con la que rebotaba en los árboles, más parecía pelota de pinball que criatura mitológica… O eso me parecía a mí por lo menos.

Recogió las cestas de manzanas de debajo de los árboles y las vació en la carreta, esperé a ver en qué dirección iría ahora y me puse en su camino, supongo que este es Silver, o como mínimo tiene pinta de serlo. Esperé a que me viera, el empezó a rebotar de árbol en árbol otra vez, pero cuando estaba a solo 10 metros de mí, chasqueé mis dedos para hacerme visible. La verdad me sorprendí un poco por los reflejos de este bicho, en menos de medio segundo se había detenido en seco y se encontraba a unos 2 metros de mí.

—Hola. —lo saludé.

—Hola… —dijo el aunque se le notaba bastante desconfiado aunque no era para menos. —¿Quién eres?

—Soy Diana, la hermana de Andrés. —respondí. —¿Y tú?

El no parecía demasiado conforme con la respuesta. —Me llamo Silver Light… Sabía que llegarían algunos amigos de Andrés, pero nunca menciono que su hermana llegaría aquí. —dijo él.

—Él tampoco lo sabía, llegué escondida en el equipaje… —dije yo.

—Aja, claro… —dijo el, y su posición cambió un poco como que se preparaba para salir corriendo, o atacar quien sabe… —Eso me parece bastante sospechoso…

—Y lo es, lo admito, pero preferiría que me creyeras, no quiero que salgas corriendo y causes un alboroto mientras buscas a Andrés, y tampoco estoy de humor para detenerte, así que solo te lo pediré amablemente —dije con simpleza.

—Pues si eso piensas… —dijo el sin moverse, y la cuenta regresiva en mi mente para su desaparición en una polvareda empezó… 3… —Pues te creo… —dijo y se paró normalmente…

—1… Y… … … ¿Espera que? ¿No vas a salir corriendo? —y así es como me sorprenden

—Solo se de dos maneras de que haya un humano aquí, no me creía mucho eso de que te colaste en una maleta sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero tampoco creo que seas de Luna Sangre, ellos no hubiesen echado el factor sorpresa por la borda si desearan capturarme… Y con esa actitud confiada pero a la vez floja, como que lo de que eres familiar de Andrés se vuelve creíble. —Explicó de manera nada breve el pegaso.

No sé si sentirme insultada en estos momentos… —Espera… ¿dijiste Luna Sangre? —pregunté algo exaltada.

—Sí… ¿Qué acaso no lo sabías? —preguntó el algo extrañado.

—No tengo demasiada información, se un par de cosas sobre esté lugar y algo de lo que Andrés ha hecho, pero no sabía que ellos estaban aquí. —Nunca pensé que hubiesen llegado aquí, eso explica un par de cosas. —¿Que han hecho los de Luna sangre en su tiempo aquí?

—Ellos… —empezó a hablar Silver, pero fue interrumpido por mi teléfono que empezó a sonar.

—Espera… —dije antes de sacar mi teléfono y ver que quien me llamaba era Andrés. —¿Qué querrá ahora…? —dije antes de contestar y puse el teléfono en altavoz.

—¿Aló? —dijo Andrés.

—Hola Andrés, ¿Por qué me llamas? —pregunté.

—¿El teléfono está en altavoz? —no sé cómo lo hace pero siempre se da cuenta…

—Si

—¿Alguien más me escucha o solo lo pusiste por qué sí?

—Solo está Silver conmigo.

—He… ¿Ya lo conosiste? Pues mejor, así me ahorras el tener que buscarlo. Ya tenemos el lugar para construir la casa y hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar con las princesas, algo que les incumbe también a ustedes así que venga para acá.

—He… ¿Y tú dónde está?

—Es verdad no tienes el mapa del pueblo, te lo mando junto con la ubicación de la casa. — Y solo un segundo después de escuchar esto me llegó un mensaje con lo que Andrés había dicho.

—Gracias, voy para allá. —dije antes de cortar la llamada. —¿Vienes? —Le pregunté a Silver.

—Déjame llevar esto al granero. —respondió.

—Ok. —dije y chasqueé mis dedos haciendo que la carreta con las manzanas y las cestas aparecieran en el granero. —Listo, ahora vámonos. —dije Antes de chasquear mis dedos nuevamente y desaparecer al instante siguiente.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Ubicación de la futura casa)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Después de llevar a las chicas a sus casas y conseguir un lugar para construir una casa, me reuní con mis amigos y junto con ellos y las princesas nos dirigimos a donde planeo construir una casa en la que nos quedemos mientras estamos aquí en Equestria, ahora mismo estamos frente al terreno y Diana debe venir en camino… Y tal cual se apareció de la nada y trajo a Silver consigo, lo cual me ahorrará algo de tiempo… —¿Que opinan? —pregunté a quienes me acompañaban.

—Bastante cerca del centro. —dijo Ricardo.

—Pero sin estar en él. —dijo Luis.

—Muy espacioso. —dijo Francisco.

—Y bien ubicado geográficamente y estratégicamente. —dijo Carlos.

—Me gusta. —dijo Diana… Really?... Like y tal… ¿No?

—Entonces está decidido aquí construiremos la casa. —dije y de inmediato nos pusimos manos a la obra, estaríamos aquí un buen rato… bueno así sería si nos pusiéramos a construir todo manualmente, pero tenemos tecnología así que todo se resumió en chasquear mis dedos…

Y solo con esa acción los contenedores que habían traído mis amigos se abrieron y de estos empezaron a salir una serie de muros… Si es eso mismo que están pensando, la casa se construye a sí misma, las piezas poseen algo así como brazos mecánicos que le permiten moverse por sí mismas, además de que pueden cambiar de forma hasta cierto punto, así que cuando esté completa será mucho más fácil de "remodelar" o reparar. Lo primero en colocarse fueron los cimientos que básicamente eran grandes pilares que se clavaban en el suelo, la fuerza necesaria para esto era proporcionada por una serie de generadores de campos de fuerza adaptados para poder ser usados como gatos hidráulicos que podían aparecer y desaparecer donde fuese necesario.

—Ahora… Hay algo de lo que todos tenemos que hablar… —dije de forma seria y chasqueé mis dedos, un pequeño cuarto se construyó rápidamente en el medio del terreno, sin cimientos ni nada.

—Vamos. —dije y todos me siguieron.

Entramos a la habitación a la que le faltaba un muro y justo después el muro se colocó cerrando la habitación y sumiéndola en la oscuridad, rápidamente antes de que Celestia pensase que era una trampa, o a alguien en general le diese la gana de hacer algo estúpido, luces se encendieron y dejaron ver que en la habitación habían nueve sillas y una mesa todo color blanco. —Sentémonos… —dije y todos nos sentamos.

—Ahora… ¿Qué es eso de lo que nos tienes que hablar Andrés? —preguntó Celestia con un tono algo desconfiado.

—Les diré la verdadera razón de que estemos aquí todos. —dije con simpleza

—¿Verdadera razón? —preguntó Luna.

—Estaba dudando si decírselos o no, pero la verdad es que el contárselos me ahorrará bastantes problemas a largo plazo. Lo ideal sería que la menor cantidad de ponis posibles sepan sobre esto, así que piensen dos veces lo que van a hacer antes de compartir esta información con alguien. —dije de forma seria.

—Está bien, habla. —respondió Celestia

—Hace aproximadamente 6 meces en nuestro mundo, capturamos a la cabeza de la organización Luna Sangre, que hasta el momento eran los únicos que habían atrevido a intentar hacernos frente desde el final de la guerra. Pero cuando lo teníamos en nuestras manos, utilizó un prototipo de tele-trasportador junto con una de nuestras más recientes creación y al parecer escapó a través de una especie de abertura entre el espacio y el tiempo. Sea como fuere, logró salir del radar y eso es básicamente imposible, así que pensamos que tal vez había quedado atrapado en una especie de vacío dimensional o algo parecido, pero igual nos mantuvimos atentos por si de un momento a otro volvía. —expliqué rápidamente.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Celestia.

—Por lo que he visto desde que llegué, podría afirmar con un gran porcentaje de certeza que… Él, llegó a este mundo, y de alguna manera logró contactar con el resto de su organización, además de que es bastante probable que hayan descubierto un modo de enviar objetos e incluso gente de una dimensión a la otra sin ser detectados. De ser así eso significaría que mientras nosotros pasamos 6 meses sin saber nada de él, es posible que el estuviese 12 años preparándose para enfrentarse a nosotros, y posiblemente haya conseguido la tecnología suficiente como para enfrentarse a nosotros utilizando la tecnología que nos robó. —dije de forma seria.

—¿Y eso afecta a equestria porque…? —dijo Celestia.

Carlos pareció molestarse un poco por el comentario. —Porque ahora que estamos aquí, lo más probable es que la batalla se libre en territorio Equestre, y con su nivel de avance tecnología casi nulo, dudo que quede algo que rescatar del reino tan solo 5 minutos después de que todo inicie… —dijo Carlos resaltando la gravedad de la situación.

—No lo digas de esa manera, que suena deprimente y todo. —dijo Ricardo.

—Esa es la verdad y lo sabes. —respondió Carlos.

Ricardo simplemente permaneció en silecio….

—¡Entonces váyanse y peleen en su mundo! —dijo Celestia.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil… —dijo Francisco.

—Nosotros tenemos básicamente cada rincón de nuestro mundo bajo control y podría decirse que pelear en nuestra contra dentro de este resultaría imposible. —dijo Luis.

—Y si volvemos sin hacer nada aquí, lo más probable es que ellos aprovechen la diferencia temporal para avanzar más y más hasta poder derrotarnos o incluso conquistar este mundo para convertirlo en una guerra planetaria para librarse de nosotros. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es derrotarlos en este mundo y llevarlos de vuelta, aunque claro, eso llevará tiempo. —dije con simpleza.

—Pero en primer lugar. ¿Por qué están peleando? Hasta donde tenía entendido en tu mundo habías conseguido que acabaran las guerras. —me preguntó Celestia.

—Es una historia demasiado larga de contar. —respondí.

—Planean librar una batalla en la que nada tenemos que ver, en nuestros territorios, y con probabilidades de destruir el reino. Así que creo que tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando. —dijo Celestia de forma seria y firme.

—En eso tiene razón. —dijo Diana apoyando a Celestia, y la verdad, tiene razón.

—A ustedes no les importa que eche todo el cuento ¿verdad? —pregunté a mis amigos.

—No. —dijo Ricardo.

—Para nada. —dijo Francisco.

—Por mi bien. —dijo Luis mientras jugaba al geometry Dash y se estaba pasando "BloodBath".

—A mí me da igual. —dijo Carlos jugando a algo raro en el teléfono.

—Entonces les contaré, pero primero… Luna ¿le contaste a Celestia lo que te mostré en mis sueños cuando fuiste a ver si era una amenaza o algo por el estilo? —pregunté

—Si le conté todo, pero quiero saber…. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que todo el mundo está bajo su control? ¿Y el que quieran librarse de ustedes? ¿A caso… cuando dijiste que acabaste con la guerra… querías decir que la terminaste… o que acabaste con los quie peleaban y tomaste el mundo…? —dijo Luna.

—Eso nos ahorrará tiempo… Resumiré lo que ya saben. —dije.

—Entonces... ¡Respondan! ¿Quiénes son los malos ellos o ustedes? —Exigió una respuesta Celestia.

—¿Buenos? ¿Malos? Esos términos son completamente subjetivos, varían dependiendo de a quien le preguntes. —dijo Carlos con un tono algo dramático.

—Les contaremos nuestra historia y ustedes decidirán si somos "buenos" o "malos". —dijo francisco.

Yo simplemente me aclaré la garganta y empecé a contar lo que pasó en nuestro mundo. —Hace 10 años, en el 2018, se inició una guerra entre Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, Japón, India, Francia, Corea del Sur, Corea del Norte, Pakistán, Israel, Italia, Reino Unido, Turquia y otros países que ya ni me acuerdo, no era en sí una disputa entre todos ellos, sino más bien que todos los desacuerdos explotaron al mismo tiempo, dando como resultado un montón de guerras, mientras tanto en el país donde estábamos nosotros que era Venezuela… pues el desgraciado que estaba de presidente intentó aprovecharse de la situación para no hacer elecciones, y cuando tienes al 90% del país en tu contra y haces eso, pues como que la presión sube hasta que ocurre una explosión social, cosa que sucedió justo 2 días después del anuncio. Otros países tenían situaciones similares y obviamente Las FARC e ISIS se aprovecharon de esto para fortalecerse, aunque claro esto duró hasta que alguien dijo: "A la mierda los derechos humanos" y los bombardearon a todos sin importar quien quedara atrapado en el fuego cruzado, ya luego le formarían un consejo de guerra a alguien y problema resuelto. — Mientras yo hablaba, sobre la meza se había proyectado un holograma del planeta y según hablaba se iba mostrando lo que decía, y hubiese seguido hablando, pero me di cuenta de que Luna, Celestia y Silver se habían perdido un poco en la explicación… Emmm… este momento en el que se te olvidad que no saben casi nada de tu mundo… es que a veces parezco pendejo…

(15 minutos después)

Les dimos una rápida explicación sobre nuestro mundo, los tipos de gobierno, los países, y las organizaciones terroristas, así será más fácil explicar sin tener que hacer pausas cada minuto…

—Bueno… ¿Por dónde iba? —pregunté…

Como respuesta escuche cinco facepalms sincronizados… Acto seguido vi el holograma y recordé lo que seguía.

—A ese grupo de guerras, explosiones sociales y guerras civiles se les denominó como la "Tercera Guerra Mundial"… Estaban los que decían que la cuarta se pelearía con palos y piedras, y la verdad es que ese panorama pudo cumplirse, porque si en cualquier momento se hubiese iniciado una guerra nuclear… Pues hasta ahí llegábamos… De cualquier forma, lo que quieren saber es lo que nosotros hicimos, así que, les contaré lo que hicimos… —el holograma del planeta hizo un acercamiento hasta Venezuela y luego se puso sobre le meza para mostrar el territorio. —Cuando todo empezó solo tenía 10 años, escapamos con nuestras familias y sobrevivimos hasta que encontramos a la "resistencia" como se denominaban ellos… básicamente un grupo bastante numeroso que refugiaban a cualquiera que llegara, además de que eran quienes le daban batalla al gobierno, que a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron intentaron convertir el país en una dictadura. Pasamos un par de años ahí y no teníamos demasiada información de lo que sucedía, pero estábamos seguros y eso era suficiente, todo el tiempo que estuvimos con ellos yo lo aproveché para mejorar los campos de fuerza que había creado y si era posible crear un arma láser o aún mejor, un cañón de plasma, aunque este último parecía algo lejano de nuestras posibilidades. —conté el cómo inició todo, y tomé un poco de agua de un vaso que había parecido de la nada sobre la meza…

—Relly? —Preguntó Francisco al ver lo que hice.

—Sí, problem? —respondí yo.

Dejé el vaso de agua sobre la meza antes de seguir hablando. — Los primeros dos años todo iba bien, el lugar era relativamente seguro y progresaba en las mejoras al campo de fuerza, además de que ye había creado una pequeña arma laser que se podía esconder en una mochila pequeña y con capacidad para derretir el blindaje de un tanque en 5 segundos, claro si logras darle la energía suficiente. Pero un día, algo inesperado ocurrió, atacaron por sorpresa el refugio, nadie se lo esperaba estábamos demasiado escondidos como para que llegaran fácilmente o por accidente, alguien nos había delatado, no se quien, como o cuando lo hizo… Lo importante era escapar y eso hicimos, con los campos de fuerza nos defendimos hasta una serie de túneles de escape secretos, desgraciadamente estos no eran muy accesibles porque varios de los atacantes cubrían la zona, perdimos a muchos amigos y compañeros ese día, Nos habíamos abierto pazo con el láser, digamos que nadie esperaba que un tanque se derritiese y explotase de la nada porque sí, y gracias a alguien que desdió arriesgar la vida para sálvanos a nosotros, logramos salir de ahí ilesos, aunque no pueda decirse lo mismo de "Él" —dije recordando lo que sucedió ese horrible día, aunque también trajo algo bueno, desde ese día decidí que acabaría con esa maldita guerra, y mira tú hasta donde me ha llevado mi determinación. Diana tenía una sonrisa algo melancólica mientras recordaba lo sucedido, así que decidí continuar de una vez con la historia. —Escapamos del gobierno, pero ahora éramos menos y sin refugio, por suerte encontramos una base militar abandonada, al parecer había sido tomada por la resistencia y luego reconquistada por el gobierno, pero para ese punto carecía de valor estratégico o los recursos para ponerla en funcionamiento. Sin importar la razón por la que esa base se encontraba desocupada, nos fue de utilidad y en ella construimos un nuevo refugio, mi padre tomó el control del lugar y entre todos logramos poner el lugar en funcionamiento, por lo menos lo suficiente como para considerarlo una posición defendible. Por otra parte, en esta base militar tenia mejores herramientas y piezas para mis inventos, claro no es que sean muy buenas porque después de todo este no es el país más avanzado del mundo, pero eso no fue problema, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo más con lo menos, y esta no fue la excepción, en menos de 3 años ya teníamos la base en funcionamiento, al menos lo que necesitábamos, y habíamos ubicado una segunda base a la cual nos moveríamos pronto, mis escudos ya eran un factor decisivo en cualquier batalla y logré crear las primeras armas de plasma… bueno la "s" sobra, teníamos una y de broma, pero digamos que eso era más que suficiente para que no pudieran ni acercarse, porque entre el hecho de que era un rifle de plasma que más parecía cañón, y la puntería de Luis que no es ni medio normal, pues la cosa era arrecha… solo con decir que el loco este le disparaba a misiles a 2 kilómetros de distancia y les daba como si nada incluso sin mira. Lo malo del arma es que gastaba el plasma y en esos tiempos no teníamos reactores de fusión de bolsillo, así que los disparos eran demasiado limitados, por tanto nos tocó buscar otra opción, y así terminamos usando unas espadas de tungsteno recubiertas con plasma hípercaliente, y eso era básicamente lo mejor, porque el poder cortar tanques por la mitad como si nada, generalmente espantaba a cualquiera que le diera por venir a joder. —avancé más en la historia a hice una pausa.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Luis…

…

Seguido al comentario anterior Carlos se ha parado, ha caminado hasta donde Luis, y le ha metido tremendo zape.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —preguntó ahora molesto Luis…

Nosotros nos limitamos a verlo con cara de "tú lo sabes" y seguimos como si nada…

—Te estas extendiendo mucho, y ni siquiera has ido al grano… —dijo Francisco.

—Pero tengo que contar la historia completa, que si no lo hago, no tiene gracia. —dije yo.

—Resume mínimo, que pareces grabación hablando tanto sin parar. —dijo Ricardo.

—Ok ok… ya entendí me apuro con esto… —dijo yo de mala gana. —Nosotros tranquilamente sobrevivíamos a la guerra nivel mundial, hasta que un día, el gobierno nos encontró, creyeron que éramos de la resistencia, cosa en la que no se equivocaban demasiado, e intentaron acabar con nosotros, pero cuando llegaron los 4 batallones con los que planeaban atacarnos, junto con una gran cantidad de misiles… Se han dado cuenta de que esto no sería tan fácil como creían, torretas en las cercanías, y artillería anti-blindaje fueron la bienvenida, nosotros 5 éramos la última defensa, pero cuando confirmamos que había sido ordenado un bombardeo a gran escala… tuvimos que abandonar la zona, ganamos tiempo para que los demás escaparan a la nueva base, y finalmente activamos el sistema de autodestrucción del lugar. Desgraciadamente, en esa ocasión nosotros fuimos los que se quedaron atrás, aunque igual cuando nos moviéramos a la siguiente ubicación yo no planeaba ir… En ese momento cuando nos fuimos del lugar, en vez de dirigirnos junto con nuestras familias, decidimos que era momento de acabar con todo este desastre a nivel mundial, y nuestro destino fue el laboratorio secreto que había encontrado hace 2 años, originalmente estaba hecho pedazos y en una ocasión me encontré con una visita inesperada. pero no fue nada de importancia… El verdadero valor del lugar era la tecnología que encontré ahí, estaba décadas adelantado a lo que conocía, aunque casi no quedaba nada que recuperar pero me dio las pistas suficientes como para reinventar todo lo que ahí se había descubierto. Pasé dos años reparando el lugar, y al hacerlo terminé descubriendo que ese no era el único laboratorio, pero si el principal. Además de que estaba conectado con 6 bases espaciales autónomas de las que nadie tenía conocimiento. Otros laboratorios se fueron comunicando con el tiempo, y para ese momento ya tenía un plan, creé una organización a partir de la creencia de que todos los laboratorios fueron creados por nosotros, "Eclipse". Ese fue el nombre que le di, y con la ayuda de todos los que encontraron los laboratorios, y decidieron colaborar con la causa, pudimos completar el proyecto más ambicioso jamás imaginado, "Oblivion" y la herramienta que nos permitiría poner fin a la guerra, el "Damocles". ¿Qué son? Se preguntaran… El Oblivion es la fortaleza definitiva, básicamente una nave flotante de una envergadura de 1 kilómetro de largo y 500 metros de ancho, con un total de 500000 m2 recubierto con vibranio, un campo de fuerza capaz de parar cualquier impacto y suficiente armamento como para dejar en ridículo a cualquier ejército convencional. Aunque claro eso fue hace dos años, no tiene comparación con el que terminamos hace un año… pero me estoy desviando del tema. —decía hasta ser interrumpido.

—Espera… ¿Para que siguen creando armas más poderosas? ¿Quieres destruir tu mundo ahora que no hay guerra? —dijo Celestia de forma algo desconfiada.

—Preguntas al final, que no he terminado de contar. —dije yo.

—¡Pero!

—¡Shhh! —mando a callar Carlos. —Déjalo que termine. —dijo, es raro verlo ayudándome…

—Como decía, Eso era el Oblivion… y en resumen el Damocles es el conjunto de 6 bases espaciales con la capacidad de disparar un mega rayo de energía lo suficientemente potente como para desintegrar una montaña, simple ¿No? —dije con simpleza y vi la caras de impresión de Silver y Celestia, Luna ya lo sabía desde antes y parece que eso no se lo contó a Celestia. —Y desde que llegamos al laboratorio solo tardamos 2 años y medio en completar ambos proyectos y ponerlos en práctica. En realidad lo que hicimos para terminar con todos los conflictos fue algo muy simple, nos fuimos al campo de batalla más cercano, e hicimos una demostración de fuerza que transmitimos a nivel mundial, la gente se aterrorizó al ver el poder de nuestras armas y los gobiernos del mundo lo tomaron como una declaración de guerra, todos los que pudieron centraron sus ataque en nosotros, para ese punto ya habíamos logrado una parte de nuestro objetivo, dejaron de pelear entre ellos, y ahora estaban más unidos que nunca. Un enemigo al que no podían vencer, eso era todo lo que hacía falta para que dejaran de pelear, intenté convencerlos de que dejaran de atacarme porque no lograrían nada, aunque ellos creyeron que lo hacía porque me quedaba sin opciones, y como respuesta hicieron algo que no me esperaba, al lanzado 20 ojivas nucleares de 100 megatones sobre el Oblivion y pensaron que eso sería demasiado, imaginen sus cara cuando vieron que el arma más poderosa que tenían no le hizo nada al Oblivion a parte de darle una que otra sacudida. Y la verdad es que es una suerte que cuando hice los campos de fuerza exagerara tanto, porque el casco de vibranio no hubiese resistido tantos impactos nucleares juntos. No abrían logrado derribarlo, pero el que lograsen dañarlo rompería la idea de que fuese la fortaleza definitiva. Para no hacer el cuento largo, al final terminamos con un acuerdo, mientras ninguno de ellos iniciase un conflicto yo no usaría el Damocles en su contra, y tal y como me esperaba, el Damocles se convirtió en la "Espada de Damocles" de mi mundo… No lo van a entender porque eso es cosa de mi mundo, pero tiene su gracia… Ellos querían más cosas, como mi tecnología y que destruyese tanto el Oblivion como el Damocles pero todo quedó en un, ¿Y cómo planean obligarme? Es increíble la cantidad de odio que acumularon la mayoría de los países en mi contra después de eso, en especial cuando intentaron buscar información sobre mí y no encontraron absolutamente nada, me había tomado la libertad de borrar cualquier información sobré mí de todas las bases de datos del mundo ajenas a Eclipse. —Conté hasta ser interrumpido.

—Pero todavía no has hablado sobre Luna Sangre. —reclamó Celestia.

—A eso voy. —respondí. —Luna Sangre fue el resultado del único ataque exitoso realizado en nuestra contra, un año después de que firmáramos el acuerdo… se infiltraron en uno de los laboratorios… alguien de adentro los ayudó, descubrimos que las defensas estaban por debajo del 5% de la capacidad y las alarmas estaban desactivadas, alguien había causado un daño considerable al sistema de las defensas y los atacantes venían armados con las armas que nosotros habíamos usado para defendernos en aquella ocasión 3 años y medio antes, pero de alguna manera tenían vibranio en todo su armamento, no traían más de un par de gramos, pero usándolos de la manera apropiada junto con las espadas de tungsteno y plasma, lograron lo que 20 armas nucleares no lograron, y al hacerlo lograron obtener el diseño más antiguó de los cañones de plasma, eso no representa una amenaza, pero ese logro fue suficiente como para que todos los gobiernos del mundo pusieran su confianza en ellos como su única opción para derrotarnos. Horas más tarde nos enteramos de lo sucedido por una transmisión en televisión, porque al igual que nosotros lo hicimos en su momento, ellos habían hackeado las señales de televisión a nivel mundial, su líder jamás mostró su cara, pero dejó su opinión en claro, nos considera un grupo de terroristas que utilizan el miedo como método de control sobre las mazas y gobiernos para así lograr nuestros objetivos… Y desgraciadamente no puedo decir que se equivoca… Más tarde me encargué de asegurarme de que nadie volviera a traicionarme.

—¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Ustedes tomaron su mundo sin importar nada para su propio beneficio! —Exclamó Celestia.

—Digamos que tienes razón, ¿Qué opinas si te digo que nuestro objetivo es lograr que la gente de nuestro mundo deje de matarse en guerras absurdas? —respondió Ricardo, y Celestia no supo que dicer…

—En nuestro mundo hay quien nos considera terroristas, enemigos, genocidas, monstruos, aliados o incluso héroes, todo depende de cada persona pensar lo que quiera. —dijo Carlos.

—Y la cosa está medió igualada entre los que nos aman y los que nos odian. —dijo Diana.

—No te incluyas que de ti no saben nada… —dijo Francisco.

—Ese no es el punto, solo ellas eligen que pensar de nosotros, ahora no me interrumpan que si no, no acamo nunca. —dije yo.

—¿Eso es cierto? ¿En su mundo los odian por buscar la paz? —preguntó Celestia con una actitud bastante diferente a la que tiene normalmente conmigo.

—Pues… no es por buscar la paz, es más bien por los métodos que usamos, pero es que la mayoría no sabe que a diferencia de lo que asegura el gobierno, nosotros jamás tomamos vidas para llegar a donde estamos, la farsa que armamos fue muy buena, y logramos convencerlos a todos de que habíamos acabado con dos ejércitos sin pestañea… pero en realidad… nunca hicimos algo como eso, solo necesitábamos conseguir credibilidad y esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo. —respondí son simpleza.

—Eso sería lo importante, ya lo demás no tiene gran importancia. —dijo Ricardo.

—Entonces. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Según sus estándares somos "buenos" o "malos"? —preguntó Luis.

—Igual no representan una amenaza para nosotros, así que su opinión no podría importar menos… —dijo Carlos y seguidamente todas las miradas se pusieron sobre el como diciendo "¿En serio tenías que cagarla ahora?".

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Celestia hablase. —La verdad no creo que sean malos…

—No sé cómo podrían ser malos por buscar la paz. —respondió Luna.

—Ahora, al siguiente punto. —dije yo.

—¿Siguiente punto? —preguntó Celestia.

—Silver, ahora te toca contarnos todo lo que viste mientras estabas en Luna sangre. —dije yo.

—Sabes que no recuerdo demasiado, pero te diré lo que sé. —respondió Silver.

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿volverá mi viejo habitito de corregir los capítulos antes de subirlos? ¿O seguiré corrigiéndolos después de subidos? ¿Qué planea luna sangre? ¿volveré a tardarme mes y medio en subir capítulos? (Espero que no) ¿Se me ocurrirá alguna manera de escribir más rápido? ¿Andrés conquistará equestria? ¿Qué le depara el futura a Andrés y sus amigos? ¿Y cómo planean enfrentar los giros del destino? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí Lightning está de vuelta y no está en mis planes volver a desaparecer, en realidad en esta ocasión no ha sido tanto una seria de hechos desafortunados, ha sido más un combinación entre un loco que se la pasaba distrayéndome para que no escribiera, el final de la temporada 2016 del LOL, el mismo loco que encima me mandó un par de juegos, y por supuesto no pudo faltar alguien que me convenció de empezar a ver One Piece… si eso mismo el puto vicio es el culpable… pero ahora todos están en clase y si es necesario usaré la excusa de "El internet se fue a la mierda", para que no me interrumpan mientras escribo.

Por cierto, como obviamente no me puedo ir de aquí sin echarle la culpa a alguien… pues que sepan que todo es culpa de un Leafeon que anda por ahí dando vueltas, el que entendió entendió, y el que no… pues tampoco se pierde de nada.

Curiosamente, según lo que tenía planificado, el próximo capítulo, debería haberlo subido hace un año… ¿Qué cosas no?

Ahora vamos con los Reviews…

 **CrisKakis** **:** ¿Dos palabras? Me parece que solo encontraste 1 de las 3 pistas para descifrar el código, que por cierto es un numero entre el 0 y el 9, y ese número será lo que en un futuro permitirá entender varias cosas, solo es cosa de pensar un poco.

Y supongo que con este capítulo ya te iras imaginando lo que Luna Sangre planea.

 **Crimson Heart 1:** Hola chicos cuanto tiempo, supongo que este capítulo responde varias de las preguntas que planteas en tu review, que por cierto, puede que por ahora esté algo OP Andrés pero es que todavía no aparece un enemigo real, todo cambiará según la trama avance.

Que por cierto, eso de mercenarios… pues es solo un trabajo y listo, les pagan y trabajan, de villanos no tienen nada, tal vez se puedan decir otras cosas, pero un mercenario no es un villano… no necesariamente…

Fin de las repuestas a los reviews…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo, me despido.

LightningmasterXD fuera.

P.D: Tengo la sensación de que me desaparecieron palabras cuando guardé este cap, en serio agregué más palabras de las que quité, y ahora agrego estó y me dice que hay menos palabras que antes...


	27. Capítulo 25 — Un día invernal

Buenos días, tardes, o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, me presento ante ustedes para traerles un nuevo capítulo de este fic… ¿O son ustedes lo que vienen a buscarlo? Umm… No sé… Tampoco es que importe.

Creo que está vez no me tardé mes y medio ¿Verdad? Eso espero… Porque si no es así, no me voy a acordar de cambiar esto…

"Palabra" = Parte del texto.

(Palabra) = Utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = Da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = Pensamientos.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 25 — Un día invernal.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Como de costumbre Lightning se encontraba es su sala, frente a su pc, y parecía algo pensativo.

—¿Que estás haciendo Lightning? —preguntó Luna entrando en la habitación.

—Escribiendo, ya casi termino el capítulo. —respondió Lightning y escribió un poco más.

—A ok… Espera... Tu ¿Escribiendo? —dijo ella.

—Aja.

—¡¿Quién o que eres y que hiciste con Lightning?! —Gritó Luna y amenazó al humano cargando magia en su cuerno.

Lightning se dio la vuelta. —Soy yo, solo que por tercera vez este año me ha dado por escribir antes de que ya no tenga tiempo… —respondió de forma simple.

—Si claro, y los cerdos vuelan… —dijo Luna.

Pokerface Lightning, luego se dio la vuelta, terminó el cap y lo subió. —Todo listo, y al parecer a tiempo para variar. —dijo Lightning antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que tanto él como la alicornio apareciesen en el sofá.

—¿Ya terminaste de escribir el Capítulo Lightning? —preguntó Pinkie entrando en la habitación.

—Si ya está. —respondió Lightning.

Pinkie se quedó parada un segundo y luego, repentinamente, y sin que absolutamente nadie se lo esperase… Pinkie abrió una brecha en el espacio y tiempo y sacó un cañón de antimateria de este, para justo después apuntar a Lightning con él. —¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Lightning?!

—…

—…

—¡Que yo soy Lightning! ¡¿A caso no puedo actualizar más o menos rápido?! —exclamó el humano molesto de que lo creyeran un impostor.

—No… —contestaron ambas.

—¿Really? ¿Tan irresponsable creen que soy? —preguntó Lightning.

—Sip… —respondieron al unísono.

—Por lo menos cuando se trata del fic… —dijo Luna

—Pero si hace un año actualizaba a cada rato. —se defendió Lightning.

—Aja, hace un año… de eso hace mucho… —dijo Luna.

Ahora Lightning tenía un tic nervioso en un ojo. —¿Saben qué? ¡A la mierda! —gritó Lightning antes de chasquear sus dedos, haciendo aparecer a Pinkie a su lado y logrando a su vez que el arma desapareciese. —me cansé, chao. —dijo Lightning y salió por la puerta.

—¿Y ahora que le dio? —preguntó Luna.

—No sé. —respondió Pinkie.

—Entonces… ¿Comenzamos sin él o lo vamos a buscar? —preguntó Luna.

—… —Pinkie se queda pensando.

—Hola chicas. —dijo Lightning entrando por la puerta.

Ambas se quedaron viéndolo.

—¿Por qué esas caras de extrañeza? —preguntó Lightning. —Ha… Es verdad, tengo que escribir el capítulo… Mejor me apuro que no me va a dar tiempo

—Pero… —dijo Luna. —Pinkie que está pasando aquí.

—Ni idea… —dijo Pinkie… (Eso hasta a mí me preocupa…)

—Lightning, pero ya escribiste el capítulo, y estábamos a punto de verlo. —dijo Luna.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No lo recuerdas? Después de terminar el anterior me fui a resolver un problema que para variar necesitaba de mi presencia.

—Pero si volviste ayer… —dijo Luna y se formó un silencio de los buenos…

—Dejen de hablar y vamos a ver el capítulo. —dijo Pinkie ya con su charola de Cupcakes y los refrescos.

—Ok… —dijimos y me senté donde siempre.

Vi una lata de Monster energy colada entre los refrescos y a Pinkie a agarrarla… Rápidamente agarré la lata y la lancé por la ventana antes de que pasase una desgracia multiversal… como la última vez…

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Pinkie.

—Ya te dije que no tomes eso, es peligroso para ti… —dije con simpleza.

—Y para todo el mundo… —dijo Luna en un susurró.

Y así fue como Lightning salvó el multiverso antes de encender el televisor…

Como de costumbre Luna le dio play y el capítulo empezó…

En la pantalla aparecieron las palabras "Capítulo 25 — Un día invernal."

* * *

(Dos días después de la llegada de los amigos de Andrés) (En el techo de la casa más nueva de Ponyville)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Ya era lunes y eso quería decir que hoy empezaría el invierno, por suerte la casa estaba terminada… Bueno, al menos lo que era visible desde el exterior, porque el interior todavía estaba a medio decorar, aunque eso era más cosa de flojera que falta de tiempo. Estábamos todos en el techo, las mane 6 habían venido a ver la casa y de camino se les unieron Silver y el resto de las chicas… y si se lo preguntan, no yo no había invitado a nadie, pero al parecer una casa de 7 pisos de alto es algo muy llamativo en la zona… claro si se le puede llamar casa todavía. De cualquier forma, acabamos todos en el techo viendo como el cielo se llenaba de nubes.

—Parece que ya va a empezar a nevar. —dijo Ricardo.

—Así parece. —dijo Diana.

—Entonces… Ahora que lo pienso nunca estuvimos en ningún lugar en invierno… —dijo Francisco.

—Habla por ustedes, yo me aparecí en el invierno pasado en U.S.A —dijo Diana.

—Tú no estabas salvando al mundo en esas fechas. ¿o sí? —dijo Carlos.

—No salvamos al mundo, solo evitamos una catástrofe de proporciones considerables, pero la existencia de la humanidad no estaba en riesgo. —dijo Luis.

—No peleen ahora, solo aprovechen el invierno y listo. —dije yo, y la verdad es que planeaba aprovecharlo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de pasar unas vacaciones en algún lugar invernal, también porque son las primeras vacaciones que me tomo desde hace 10 años, pero eso es otra cosa…

—Cuando acabe el invierno deberíamos lanzar un satélite, me pregunto cómo funciona este mundo… —dijo Ricardo viendo el cielo.

—Ya acordamos lo que haríamos así que es solo cosa de tiempo. —dijo Francisco.

—Ahora que recuerdo… —dije en voz baja y solo las ponis me escucharon porque los demás estaban muy ocupados discutiendo. —¡Carlos! —grité, y el volteó a ver qué era lo que quería, yo rápidamente corrí en su dirección para meterle un golpe que lo mandó a volar y lo hiso caer del edificio directo contra el suelo.

Y así fue como casi todos en el Lugar quedaron con expresión de "WTF!" en sus rostros. Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, hasta que repentinamente Carlos volvió tele-transportándose. —¡Por qué coño hiciste eso! —me gritó él.

—Porque por tu bromita de la batería de mi teléfono casi nos matan a Silver, Shadow, Luna y a mí. —dije antes de meterle otro coñazo, solo que está vez él lo detuvo.

—Eso no es culpa mía, yo solo preparé la broma, es cosa tuya que te hayas puesto a pelear con tan poca carga como para que eso pasara.

—Claro como si el 37 % no diera para una pelea, desgraciado, es que luego me puse a ver y me dí cuenta de que en realidad en ese punto solo tenía el 4%. Qué suerte que no me dio por usar más del 30% de la capacidad.

—¿Cómo que 33%? yo lo preparé para que la falla fuera del 10%... ¿Y cómo es eso de que usaste más del 20 % en alguien de aquí? —dijo él y nos separamos.

—Quería dejar en claro la diferencia entre su poder y el mío, y los mercenarios estaban como para equilibrar la pelea en un 18%, así que simplemente usé lo suficiente como para que no volvieran a molestar. —dije yo, después de lo que pasó no espero verlos demasiado pronto…

—Ok, pero igual está raro eso del 33%, ¿Será cosa del viaje dimensional? —dijo Carlos.

—Puede ser porque llegaste a través de un brecha en el espacio… Pero creo que igual sería buena idea revisar que todo lo tecnológico funcione bien. —dijo Ricardo.

—Ya estoy en eso… —dijo mi computadora.

—Ok... nos encargaremos de eso luego, ahora tomémonos un descanso de todo… —dije viendo a todos en el techo, y así fue como vi a Lyra cayéndose del techo.

Rainbow también la vio caer y fue a ayudarla, son unos 2,5 segundos de caída hasta el suelo, Rainbow tardó 1,6 segundos en reaccionar, con una aceleración constante de 11,11m/s sumado a la gravedad le tomaría 1,5 segundos alcanzarla, no llega y no veo a nadie más con ganas de ir a ayudarla, así que me va a tocar a mí, de hecho solo me quedan 0,3 segundos, y después de esos rápidos cálculos, con un chasquido de dedos aparecí abajo para atrapar a Lyra justo cuando iba a caer al suelo.

Rainbow se detuvo al ver que yo ya había atrapado a la unicornio y volvió arriba seguramente molesta de no poder llevarse el crédito y por tanto no poder presumirlo… Lyra estaba con los ojos cerrados como esperando el golpe contra el suelo, pero después de unos segundos los abrió, no sé si por la ausencia de golpe o porque se dio cuenta de que la atrapé… —Hola. —saludé como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Gracias por salvarme. —agradeció el que detuviese su caída.

—De nada, pero ten más cuidado, que no estaré siempre para salvarte. —dije con simpleza.

—Lo haré. —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo la bajé con cuidado y ya estando en pie otra vez chasqueé mis dedos y aparecimos arriba.

—Te tardaste. —dijo francisco.

—¿Para qué bajaste? La peli arcoíris ya iba en camino. —dijo Carlos.

—Cualquiera que conozca las fórmulas de caída libre y lanzamiento (es decir que haya ido a la escuela) sabe que ella no llegaba a tiempo, y en una distancia tan corta creo que ni es necesario decir que la fuerza de roce seria casi nula. — dijo Luis corrigiendo a Carlos.

—Aja… —dijo Carlos con cara de no entendí ni pio…

Ya déjalo Luis, sabes que él no sabe de física… y el profe lo dejó traumado de por vida… —dijo Ricardo.

Mientras tanto, diana andaba riéndose de estos locos… claro, esto sin que se dieran cuanta.

No sé qué va a pasar en el futuro cercano, pero supongo que podremos encargarnos de lo que sea que "ellos" planeen, de mientras creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo en tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones. Ahora que lo pienso nunca dije como se ve este lugar, pues básicamente los primeros pisos mantienen la temática te este pueblito, pero mientras vas aumentando la altura se va trasformando en un edificio como los de mi mundo… no se describirlo bien, solo digamos que quedó mucho mejor de lo que uno esperaría.

Volví a ver a las ponis y me di cuenta de que solo quedaban Twilight, Lyra, Derpy, Vinyl. —¿Qué pasó con las demás? —pregunté

—Tal vez también se cayeron. —dijo Francisco.

—Lo dudo, hubiésemos escuchado los gritos de dolor y algún golpe cuando chocasen con el suelo, quizás también el crujir de los huesos rotos. —dijo Carlos.

—Estamos muy alto, quizás los gritos los escuchásemos, pero los huesos rompiéndose no. —dijo Luis como si nada, mientras el resto mirábamos a esos tres con cara de "Relly?"

Entonces Twilight se acercó un poco y empezó a hablar. —Rainbow fue a ayudar a mover las nubes para que empiece a nevar, Fluttershy fue a ver a sus animales, Rarity fue a "Darle los toques finales a su línea de invierno", Applejack y Silver fueron por preparativos de último minuto para el invierno, Bon Bon se fue sin decir nada, Octavia fue a ensayar con su orquesta y Pinkie desapareció detrás de esa antena. —tras decir esto señaló en dirección a una pequeña antena telefónica que no sé ni que pinta en mi techo, acto seguido Carlos se acercó a la antena pasó su mano por detrás y no pasó nada…

—¿Que hace una antena en el techo si ya hace años que no las usamos? —preguntó Ricardo sin entender nada.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo… —dije. —¿Computadora? ¿Alguna idea?

—No Andrés, eso no estaba en los planos. —respondió mi computadora.

—¡Miren esto! —dijo Carlos mientras sostenía la antena en sus manos… —No está conectada a nada.

—Ahora que lo dices… no recuerdo haberla visto cuando subimos. —dijo Diana.

Se hizo el silencio mientras buscábamos una explicación lógica. —¿Y si por el bien de la salud mental de todos aquí lo dejamos en Pinkie siendo Pinkie y ya? —sugirió Luis.

—Ok. —dijimos todos menos Carlos, y Francisco.

Francisco no respondió por distraído, creo que ni se dio cuenta del suceso… y Carlos no entendió la sugerencia de Luis, porque tampoco es que él sea muy fan de la serie que digamos.

—Es normal que esa cosa haga "tic" "tac". —preguntó Twilight señalando la antena que Carlos sostenía, la cual efectivamente estaba sonando como bomba de relojería.

—WTF… —dijo Ricardo al ver el poco sentido de la actual situación.

—El "Tic tac" de la antena se aceleró como bomba a punto de explotar, y como cualquier persona normal Carlos ha lanzado esa cosa tan lejos como pudo, lo que viene siendo muy muy alto en el cielo, y cuando llegó a cierta altura… ha desaparecido en una nube de color rosa sin siquiera hacer ruido, seguidamente la humareda rosada se disipó sin dejar rastro…

—Sip, esa es Pinkie siendo Pinkie. —afirmó Francisco viendo el cielo.

Carlos seguía sin entender… —Luego te explicamos… —le dijo Ricardo.

—Ok, espero una buena explicación. —dijo él.

—Derpy… no deberías estar entregando correo o algo. —pregunté curioso.

—Em… Es verdad. —dijo la pegaso gris antes de salir volando a hacer sus entregas.

—¿Y ustedes por qué se quedaron? —preguntó Ricardo curioso a las ponis restantes.

—¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? —dijo Carlos.

—Yo quiero saber más sobre su tecnología e historia. —dijo Twilight, y creo que se lo debo porque ma ayudó con la magia para el portal.

—Yo quiero saber más sobre los humanos en general. —dijo Lyra.

—Y yo quiero saber de esos aparatos tan pequeños en los que guardan su música. —dijo Vinyl.

—Ha espérate. ¿Ella era la DJ de aquí verdad? —dijo Francisco.

—Sí. —respondió Luis.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Francisco.

—Puede ser. —dijo Luis siguiéndole el juego.

Acto seguido Francisco chasqueó los dedos, y tanto el como Luis y Vinyl desaparecieron… —Malditos audiófilos… —dije al ver lo sucedido.

—En realidad no son audiófilos en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¿Lo sabes verdad? —dijo Ricardo.

—Yo los llamo como se me dé la regalada gana. —dije yo. —Ok no.

—¿A dónde se llevaron a Vinyl? —preguntó Twilight, aunque más que preocupada se le veía curiosa, parece que ya nos perdió el miedo.

—No sé, pero no te preocupes, no creo que hagan ninguna estupidez. —dije… — _"O eso espero."_ —pensé.

—Em… yo me llevo a esta. —dijo Diana parándose junto a Lyra.

—¿más o menos…? —dijo Carlos sin encontrarle mucho sentido.

—No sé, parece un peluche. ¿No? —dijo Diana y chasqueo sus dedos para desaparecer.

Y así es como nos quedamos medio pendejos Carlos, Ricardo y yo…

—Entonces. ¿Me cuentan más sobre su mundo y tecnología? —preguntó Twilight, que a lo estúpido era la única que quedaba.

—Ok, yo te cuento. —dijo Ricardo acercándose.

—Bien, nos vemos Andrés. —dijo Twilight y concentró magia en su cuerno para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz junto con Ricardo.

—¡¿Y yo que?! ¡¿Estoy pintado en la pared o algo?! —exclamó Carlos molesto.

—¿Y a ti que te picó? —pregunté

—¿Qué me picó? ¡¿Qué me picó?! ¡¿No viste lo que hizo?! —dijo Carlos molesto.

—Nop… —dije sin entender nada.

—¡Se despidió de ti, e hizo como si no existiera! ¡Hay que deshacernos de ella! —exclamó Carlos como si todo fuera un complot en su contra.

Yo me he quedado ahí parado como "procesando información", y él se quedó viéndome con cara de desquiciado.

...

...

—Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja —y ni previo aviso nos hemos echado a reír los dos, como que alguien hubiese contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

—jajajaja… Esa estuvo muy buena… Jajajaja… casi me la creo… Jajajajaja… —dije entre rizas.

—Y la cara de "a este que le dio" que pusiste…. Jajajajaja… parecía que ibas a llamar a un loquero cuando puse la cara de loco… Jajajajaja… —dijo ahora Carlos entre rizas.

—Estuvo bastante bueno… Jejejeje… —dije…

—Si… Por cierto, te fijaste que los muy desgraciados se han desaparecido todos para no tener que ayudarnos a terminar con las cosas de la casa. ¿Verdad? —dijo él.

—Si lo sé, a veces no parece que yo soy el más flojo. —dije yo.

—A ver… tu eres el más flojo, pero no soportas ver las cosas a medias o mal hechas, así que siempre terminas arreglando sus desastres… —dijo Carlos.

—Sí… luego tendremos que vengarnos, y ya tengo algo en mente… —dije yo.

—Cuenta, cuenta, recuerda que yo soy la mente maquiavélica y vengativa del grupo. —dijo Carlos.

—Bueno, terminemos con todo lo de la casa mientras te cuento, y mañana empezamos con las vacaciones invernales. —dije yo.

—Me gusta la idea, mañana empiezan las vacaciones… respondió Carlos. —Sabes, cuando empezó la guerra yo andaba feliz de que no tendríamos que ir al colegio, quien diría que no ir al colegio no es lo mismo que vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso.

—La verdad es que no volvimos a tomarnos un respiro hasta ahora.

—Si…

—Bueno... Manos a la obra, mientras antes acabemos, antes podremos empezar con la venganza, y antes podré tirarme en algún sofá o montículo de nieve como el flojo que soy.

—Ok…

* * *

(En la noche) (Mundo onírico) (Sueño de Andrés)

Como de costumbre, aparecí en esta misteriosa cama que siempre está en mis sueños cuando llego, me levanté y vi el ya repetitivo paramo blanco infinito que me rodeaba.

Esperé un rato y como esperaba una puerta apareció. —Hola. —saludé.

—Hola Andrés. —respondió Luna metiéndose en mis sueños como de costumbre.

—¿Y que tal te va cuidando los sueños de los ponis? —pregunté para hacer conversación.

—Bien, en comparación con hace mil años casi no hay pesadillas y esas cosas, aunque hay quien no les tiene mucha confianza a ustedes… —respondió Luna.

—Perfectamente entendible. —respondí yo.

—Humm… me da curiosidad saber con qué estarán soñando tus amigos. —dijo Luna…

—Pues… a ver… los sueños de Ricardo son medio X, en los de diana habrá anime y manga a más no poder, en los de francisco debe ser más o menos igual pero más siniestro todo, en donde carlos capas encontramos una guerra masiva y a ese loco en medio de todo, y en los de Luis… es mejor no entrar ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia. —dije yo.

—¿Y tú como sabes? —preguntó Luna.

—Conociéndolos no puedo pensar en ninguna otra opción, de cualquier forma, si quieres luego pasas a verlos pero cuidado con Francisco y Carlos, y con la mente de Luis no se juega. —dije yo.

—¿Por qué no quieres que entre en los sueños de Luis? —preguntó Luna.

—Es una larga historia, pero en resumen dependiendo de tu suerte, capas entras y no sales… —respondí.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No quieres saber…

Chasqueé mis dedos y el sofá de siempre apareció y me tiré en él, Luna también se acostó en el sofá. —Entonces…

—...

—...

—¿Quieres meterte en sus sueños verdad? —Pregunté yo suponiendo su respuestas.

—Sip. —respondió Luna feliz.

—Ok, pero entonces voy contigo. —dije yo. —No sé si sus sueños funcionan como los míos, así que mejor ir preparados.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella y yo me limité a responder con un chasquido de dedos.

Y a nuestro lado ha aparecido la fortaleza flotante "Oblivion", que la verdad más que fortaleza siempre me ha parecido nave espacial. —Has que esa cosa sea inalterable por sueños ajenos y listo. —dije.

—¿Por qué quieres llevar eso? —preguntó y se notaba que estaba algo impresionada por el tamaño del Oblivion.

—Prefiero prevenir que lamentar. —dije con simpleza.

…

…

* * *

(Por la mañana) (Cuarto de Andrés)

Vi la hora, y eran como las 8 en mi teléfono, me levanté y vi por la venta que el sol ya había salido hace rato aunque no se veía demasiado, porque había una pequeña nevada afuera… Ventana… no sé si llamarlo así, hay 6 cuartos en este piso y estoy en una de las esquinas que por cierto es el piso 5, desde el piso 3 hacia arriba todo el exterior son ventanas, aunque a simple vista es imposible ver hacia el interior, y la verdad es que se me fue un poquito la mano, los cuartos son demasiado grandes, pero eso no tiene nada de malo y esta casa es nuestra así que nadie puede reclamar nada.

—Computadora. —dije sin levantarme.

—Dime. —respondió mi computadora

—¿Que pasó con la revisión de las cosas de ayer? —pregunté.

—Revisé todos los dispositivos electrónicos que atravesaron el portal y no se han registrado anómalas considerable, en tu teléfono hay un informe detallado de los resultados. —dijo mi computadora.

—Gracias.

Hice lo que cualquiera haría al levantarse y bajé hasta… planta baja, nivel calle, no sé cómo lo llamen pero esto viene siendo el piso 0 y así le diré yo. Caminé hasta la cocina para ver que había para desayunar y de camino pasé por la sala donde vi a Twilight y a Ricardo hablando. —Hola Andrés. —saludó Twilight.

—Hola. —respondí. —¿Pasaron aquí toda la noche?

—¿Ya amaneció? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Supondré que eso es un sí, y la respuesta es sí, ya amaneció. —respondí. — _"Bueno, ahora sé por qué Luna no encontraba su puerta a noche."_ —pensé.

—¿En serio no dormimos? —preguntó Twilight.

—Así parece, es cierto lo que dicen el tiempo vuela cuando estas entretenido. —dijo Ricardo.

Yo simplemente seguí con mi camino a la cocina, y al entrar vi a Francisco y a Luis comiendo. —Hola. —saludé.

—Hola. —respondieron.

Abrí la nevera y vi que había para hacerme un desayuno.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Francisco.

—viendo que comer. —le respondí.

—¿No viste la meza preguntó Luis? —preguntó Luis.

Volteé a ver la meza y vi una pequeña montaña de arepas. ¿Cómo no vi eso antes? —¿Quién las hizo? —pregunté.

—Creo que Carlos, es el único que se levantó antes que nosotros. —dijo Francisco.

—¿El? ¿Cocinando algo que no sea para el mismo? No lo creo. —digo yo. —capas tienen veneno o algo. —dije y ambos han dejado de comer al instante. —después de todo ustedes nos dejaron a él y a mí todo el trabajo ayer, así que quizás intenta vengarse.

Ambos se quedaron viendo las arepas durante un rato con miedo de dar otro bocado. —Qué más da, en cualquier caso ya comí una y no me ha pasado nada, así que no pueden ser tan peligrosas. —dijo Francisco y siguió comiendo.

—Como digas. —dije y tomé cuatro de manzanas de la nevera, antes de salir de la cocina.

Le pasé una manzana a Ricardo y otra a Twilight que usó su magia para atraparla. —hasta luego. —dije antes de salir por la puerta.

…

Y justo después de eso volví a entrar rápidamente. —Como se me olvidó agarrar un abrigo…

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Afueras de Ponyville)

 **Punto de vista Carlos:**

Salí a dar un paseo, la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer, y el pueblito este no me llama mucho la atención, aunque no me quejo de la nieve, por suerte Andrés se acordó de comentarnos que llegaríamos en invierno, porque hubiésemos tenido un problema si llegábamos sin algún abrigo como el que llevo…

Caminé por algunos minutos y vi ese bosque que me dijeron que se parecía a nuestro mundo, creo que se llamaba Everfree o algo así, y es que es graciosa la situación, las nubes y la nieve llegan justo hasta donde inicia el bosque, no hay ni un solo copo de nueve en ese bosque.

—No entres ahí, es demasiado peligroso para ti. —dijo la pegaso celeste con pelo multicolor.

—¿Muy peligroso para mí? —pregunté, no se, quizás es que está slenderman ahí o algo.

—Sí, alguien débil como tú no sobreviviría a ese bosque, ese lugar no es natural, las plantas crecen solas, los animales se cuidan por sí mismos, y las nubes se mueven sin ayuda de los pegasos. —dijo ella. —Solo los valientes se atreven a entrar, como yo, Rainbow Dash.

—Aja… ¿Me estás llamando débil y cobarde? —pregunté.

—Sí. —respondió esta peli arcoíris.

—Ok, no estas muerta porque Andrés me dijo que no matara a nadie. ¿Así que dime cómo resuelven las cosas aquí, una pelea para ver quién es más fuerte o algo por el estilo? —dije yo conteniendo las ganas de sacar un arma de plasma y hace pegaso asado para el almuerzo…

—¿Te crees mejor que yo?

—Bastante.

—Entonces te desafío a una carrera.

—Ok, voy por mi auto. —dije y estuve a punto de chasquear mis dedos.

—Pero no puedes usarlo eso sería hacer trampa. —reclamó ella.

—Aja y tú vuelas. —resalté.

—Pero mis alas son parte de mí, pero si quieres ve y busca esa cosa, igual no me ganaras.

—Ok, no lo necesito, no tendrás oportunidad de poner excusas después, pero si usas tus alas, yo usaré mi teléfono. ¿Te parece justo?

—Me parece bien. —dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada.

—Traza la ruta, que yo no sé nada de este lugar. —dije y saqué mi teléfono el cual rápidamente empezó a proyecta un holograma de Ponyville y sus alrededores. —Usa tu casco para trazar la ruta, y avísame cuando termines. —dije antes de recostarme de un árbol mientras esperaba.

* * *

(De vuelta en casa de los humanos)

 **Punto de vista Ricardo:**

Estaba hablando todavía con Twilight cuando vi bajar por las escaleras a Diana que venía acompañada por Lyra. —¿Ustedes no durmieron? —preguntó Diana.

—No. ¿Y ustedes? —pregunté yo.

—Yo sí. —respondió Diana.

—¿Lyra que haces aquí todavía? —preguntó Twilight.

—Es que Diana me usó de almohada. —respondió Lyra.

Y así fue como todos en la habitación incluyendo a Luis y francisco que acababan de entrar, nos hemos quedado viendo a Diana.

—Que puedo decir, parece un peluche gigante. —fue lo que dijo Diana antes de ir a la cocina a desayunar y ser seguida por Lyra.

—Me parece razonable… —dijo Luis saliendo de la casa.

—Si la verdad es que hay que darle algo de razón. —dijo Francisco y siguió a Luis.

 **Punto de vista Francisco:**

—A dónde vas Luis. —pregunté.

—No sé, daré vueltas por ahí hasta encontrar algo que hacer. —dijo él.

—No se te ocurra ponerte a jugar al Geometry Dash en vez de disfrutar el invierno.

—No creo, no me quedan muchos niveles por jugar.

—Yo creo que veré el pueblito este, quizás me encuentre con alguien con alguien para pasar el rato. —dije y nos separamos.

Empecé a caminar por las calles Ponyville, estuve caminando por un rato, ya eran las 10 y media y todavía no encontraba nada que hacer, de casualidad llegué a la pastelería donde vive Pinkie. Y decidí entrar.

El lugar era bastante agradable y la poni rosada de pelo esponjado que todos conocemos era la que atendía, la había "conocido" ayer igual que a las demás, al parecer Andrés hiso algo y no pudimos conocerlas antes. —Hola Francisco. —me saludó.

—Hola Pinkie. —devolví el saludo.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Pinkie con su sonrisa de siempre.

—La verdad es que solo pasaba a saludar, pero aprovecho que estoy aquí y como algo que no esté posiblemente envenenado. —dije.

—Toma. —dijo Pinkie y me dio unos cupcakes y una malteada de chocolate.

—Em… ¿Cómo lo… Solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie. —dije con simpleza y empecé a tomarme la malteada.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Cercanías del Everfree)

 **Punto de vista Carlos:**

Rainbow ya había trazado una ruta, era bastante larga, más de lo que me esperaba, pero tomando en cuenta que tiene alas seguro está intentando que diga algo como "Eso es demasiado", y viendo la ruta… hay que seguir un rio hasta llegar a un pantano, luego creo que la ruta pasa por un precipicio, luego por en medio del dichoso bosque pasando por unas ruinas, para llegar a algo que parece una cordillera súper baja, y después pasamos de nuevo por el bosque para luego pasarle por encima al rio del principio, después de eso le damos la vuelta al pueblo y volvemos a donde empezamos, más o menos…

—¿esa es la ruta? —pregunté.

—Sí. ¿Qué? ¿Te parece demasiado para ti? —se burló.

—No, pero quería estar seguro. —respondí y chasqueé mis dedos para hacer aparecer una cámara y un trípode. —Y con esto sabremos quién gana.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella.

—Una cámara. —respondí preparando todo. —con esto podremos estar seguros de quien llegue primero.

—¿Y con que marcamos la meta? —preguntó ella.

—A ver… —agarré una rama como de 3 metros de largo que vi en el bosque y la clavé en la nieve con bastante fuerza. —Listo, el primero en tocar esto gana. —dije y puse la cámara a una distancia prudencial.

—Me parece bien. —dijo ella.

Hice una línea en la nieve. —toma esto. —dije pasándole un rastreador.

—¿Esto qué es? —preguntó ella.

—Un rastreador así sabré que no hiciste trampa y si te pierde di "mapa" y aparecerá un mapa como el que viste antes. —respondí y me puse en la línea de salida.

—Y como yo sabré que no hiciste trampa tú. —preguntó ella de forma desconfiada.

—Porque si me salgo del camino luego lo podrás ver. —respondí. —3.

—2. —dijo ella.

—¡1!

—¡Ahora! —gritamos al unísono y empezó la carrera.

Ella me dejó atrás rápidamente. —Velocidad por dos. —dije y rápidamente empecé a alcanzarla.

—¿Pero cómo? —dijo ella al ver como la alcanzaba.

—¿Creíste que sería fácil? —le dije en forma de burla antes de adelantarla, a este paso dudo que tenga que usar más del 30%

Y repentinamente la pegaso me pasó a gran velocidad.

—Alcánzame si puedes tortuga. —se burló ella al pasarme.

—Esto podría ser divertido. —dije antes de acelerar el paso.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Calles de Ponyville)

 **Punto de vista Luis:**

Llevo como media hora caminando por esta pueblito de caricatura y todavía no veo algo que me resulte interesante, pero por casuales del destino me he encontrado frete a un… Arcade… ¿que se supone que pinta un arcade en este lugar?

…

…

Qué más da, ya sé que voy a hacer, es hora de poner mi nombre en todas las máximas puntuaciones.

Entré por la puerta de adelante y vi a unos cuantos potrillos jugando, también estaba un poni que al parecer es el de las fichas, el cual estaba distraído leyendo un libro.

—Hola. —saludé.

—Buenas. —dijo el sin voltear a ver.

—¿A cuánto la ficha? —pregunté.

—A un bit la ficha, y ocho si compra diez. —respondió.

—¿Algún premio o es solo jugar? —pregunté.

—Por el mejor puntaje en 5 juegos ganas 5 fichas, mejor puntaje en 10 juegos son 10 fichas, el mejor en 15 juegos ponemos tu nombre entre los mejores jugadores, y con el mejor puntaje en las 20 máquinas al mismo tiempo ganas el derecho a jugar gratis en todas las máquinas, este último pero lo pueden tener dos ponis al mismo tiempo, el actual campeón y el anterior. —me respondió todavía sin verme.

—Ok, pues entonces solo necesitaré 5 fichas para jugar gratis de por vida. —dije con simpleza y saqué 5 bits de mi bolsillo.

—Jajajajaja. —se rió el poni. —me impresionaras si con 5 fichas superas algún record del actual campeón. —dijo el poni y apuntó a un potrillo de pelaje marrón y crin y cola naranja.

—No será problema. —dije y puse los 5 bits sobre la mesa.

—Como digas. —dijo él, poniendo las fichas sobre la mesa y bajando el libro que leía.

—Gracias. —dije agarrando las fichas, y de paso vi la cara de sorpresa que tenía el poni al ver con quien había estado hablando.

Me acerqué a las máquinas, me agache para poder estar a la altura de la máquina. — _"la verdad es que así parezco el propio "L"."_ — pensé antes de meter una ficha en la máquina que estaba junto al potrillo que me había señalado el poni de las fichas. Resultó ser una máquina de Tetris, este es uno de esos juegos que me pongo a jugar cuando no tengo nada que hacer, aunque últimamente el Geometry está empezando a tomar su lugar.

Empecé poniendo la dificultad al máximo, por lo menos la versión que yo jugaba la única diferencia era que empezabas con la velocidad al máximo de una, y bueno así es mucho más rápido conseguir los puntos.

—Cuidado con la dificultad es más complicado de lo que parece. —dijo el potrillo que al parecer veía mi pantalla sin dejar de jugar.

—Gracias, pero se jugar a este juego. —dije y de di a Start.

La verdad es que iba más lento de lo que esperaba, espero que aumente la velocidad, porque tomando en cuenta la puntuación máxima, voy a tardar más de media hora en el primer juego a esta velocidad. Por suerte no pasaron 30 segundos y la velocidad ya era más o menos a lo que estaba acostumbrado, 30 segundos más y se notaba que la dificultad "imposible" no era un chiste, de verdad esto estaba hecho para que nadie durase ni 2 minutos…

Al cabo de los 7 minutos ya tenía a una buena cantidad de potrillos que ignorando el hecho de que soy un humano, se habían acercado a ver lo que hacía, Incluso el potrillo que estaba a mi lado jugando también se había puesto a verme jugar, y al parecer cuando me hablo solo había visto mi pantalla, porque al verme se quedó medio impresionado. Creo que en un par de minutos consigo el mayor puntaje, debo admitir que esto es un poco más difícil de lo que imaginé, pero no es ni de cerca un verdadero reto, bueno… la verdad es que nada que encuentre podrá estar al nivel de "silent circles" en velocidad por 2, pero esto no cualquiera lo logra.

—No juegas nada mal. —dijo el potrillo.

—Tu tampoco si llegaste hasta aquí. —dije superando su record.

—¿Que tan lejos planeas llegar? —me preguntó.

—Lo suficiente como para conseguir los 20 mejores puntajes sin que tengas tiempo a superarme. —dije yo logrando conseguir un puntaje que supongo nadie superará en un buen rato.

—Buena suerte, soy el campeón actual, Button Mash. —se presentó él.

—Sí, lo sé. —dije y solté los controles. —pero tengo lo necesario para ganar. —dije mostrando mis 4 fichas restantes. —Me llamo Luis, y planeo quitarte tu título de Campeón.

—Quiero verlo. —me retó el potrillo.

—Acepto el desafío.

Él extendió su pata y yo le contesté con un… Brohoof… No me acuerdo, pero creo que así era... Y yo soy el que supuestamente parezco Wikipedia… A qué punto de mediocridad hemos llegado…

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Calles de Ponyville)

 **Punto de vista Ricardo:**

Ya son las 11 y media, ando caminando por el pueblo viendo que hacer, hubiese seguido hablando con Twilight, pero fui un momento a la cocina a buscar agua, y cuando volví me encontré a Twilight dormida en el sofá, y bueno me dio penita despertarla así que la arropé con una cobija y me fui a dar una vuelta. Y bueno así es como acabé aquí…

Terminé llegando a la pizzería que Andrés había montado y bueno me picó la curiosidad y me ha dado entrar.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno la verdad, y no tenía pinta de vaciarse muy pronto, por las reacciones mixtas ante mi presencia supongo que no todos los que estaban ahí eran de Ponyville…

Caminé hasta donde estaba Rose tomando las ordenes, y la saludé. —Hola Rose.

—Hola Ricardo. —me respondió sin dejar de atender a los clientes.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Bien, algo ocupada.

—Eso veo, se nota que este lugar ha sido un éxito.

—Bastante, las pizzas se han vuelto famosas en Equestria.

—Sí, así parece, y a ti te toca atender a todo el mundo.

—Esto es porque es hora pico, los ponis llegan algo antes de la hora para conseguir puesto.

—Si este lugar se ha hecho bastante conocido. —dije viendo a mi alrededor. —voy por una pizza. — dije antes de entrar a la cocina para hacerme una pizza.

* * *

(7 minutos después de iniciar la carrera) (Cercanías del Everfree)

 **Punto de vista Carlos:**

Íbamos llegando al pantano y a lo lejos se veía el precipicio, y la única forma de cruzarlo que veía era un puente que tenía unos rieles por encima. Y como era de esperarse, algo repentino sucedió, una maldita hydra sacó la cabeza del pantano para comerme y yo como soy medio pendejo seguí pa´ lante´ y me comió.

—Genial, me comió una hydra… —dije de forma sarcástica y saqué una de mis armas… Pero entonces recordé lo que dijo Andrés… "No mates a ninguna clase de ser vivo de ningún tipo, ni destruyas ninguna estructura grande, y no se te ocurra llevarte por en medio parte del Everfree…" —Pues sí, me toca salir por las malas. —dije y metí tremendo salto desde el estómago de la hydra, subí por la garganta y le he metido tremenda patada desde adentro para abrirle la boca, que por cierto, le volé un diente.

—¡Pa´ que sigas jodiendo! —le grité a la Hydra y vi que Rainbow se había quedado esperándome, y tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Pero como esto no era suficiente, la hydra se levantó y rugió con sus 5 cabezas. —¿¡Vas a seguir?! —le grité y saqué mi arma de plasma en modo de aturdimiento, un disparo a cada cabeza y la hydra cayó al pantano inconsciente. Vi a Rainbow y ella seguía viéndome. —¡Sigamos con la carrera! —le grité para que me escuchara y ella empezó a volar nuevamente.

Bordeé el Pantano a toda velocidad y casi la alcanzaba pero casualmente el tren venía de frente y cuenta como "Estructura importante" así que no me lo puede llevar por en medio. Chasqueé mis dedos en ambas manos y unas pesas que llevaba en manos y piernas se soltaron, ya luego volvería por ellas. Lo normal en este momento seria correr en dirección al tren y saltar al techo de este en el último momento, pero entonces tardaría más en llegar a otro lado, porque el tren viene en contra. Así que seguía corriendo directo al precipicio y llegué al borde justo cuando el tren iba a medio camino, salté directo al tren, y caí en una de las ventanas, por suerte el marco aguantó y rápidamente pude saltar hasta el otro lado de este precipicio.

Entonces la pegaso intentó dejarme atrás otra vez, pero no lo lograría ahora que me deshice del peso innecesario, tardamos más o menos 8 minutos en llegar a las ruinas, y entonces… —Carlos, se ha detectado un pico de energía en la zona circundante, y parece que se trata de una brecha espacio temporal. —dijo la computadora.

Yo empecé a subir a lo alto de las ruinas para ver lo que pasaba. —¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que se trate de Luna Sangre?

—Parece que usa una especia de viaje por agujero de gusano, desconozco si se trata de Luna Sangre pero la probabilidad quedaría en un 50%, la firma de energía que dejó es diferente a la que hemos visto en los últimos años. —respondió la computadora y logré ubicar al sujeto, llevaba una especia de traje extraño, y se le notaba bastante cansado, pero antes de que me acercase esta fue succionado por una brecha dimensional en el suelo.

—¿Que sucedió? —pregunté.

—Parece que el sujeto fue absorbido por una brecha dimensional distinta, la firma energética de esta es distinta, y ahora ambas desaparecieron. —dijo la computadora.

—Esto podría ser importante… Pero que fastidio intentar explicárselo a los otros… Dejemoslo en que aquí nada pasó. —dije y la computadora no me respondió. —El que calla aprueba. —dije y silencié mi teléfono antes de seguir con la carrera, ya nos acercábamos a las cordilleras esas raras y extra planas, ya no veía a Rainbow a la distancia. —Velocidad por 4. —dije y mi velocidad volvió a aumentar exponencialmente.

* * *

(Mientras tanta) (Afueras de Ponyville)

 **Punto de Vista Andrés:**

Andaba caminando por las afueras de Ponyville, estaba esperando a alguien, y ese alguien venia llegando. —Hola Luna.

—Hola Andrés. —saludó Luna.

—¿Y bueno que opinas de los sueños de mis amigos? —le pregunté.

—Pues Carlos parece asesino, Diana como que ve mucho anime y juega muchos videojuegos, Francisco lo mismo pero más raro e incluyendo manga, y lo de Luis… es que todavía no entiendo que se supone que pasó en su sueño… —dijo ella.

—¿Tú crees que yo si se lo que pasó ahí? Yo te dije que algo ahí estaba roto. —le respondí.

—¿Y qué hay de Ricardo? ¿Descubriste por qué no apareció su puerta?

—No durmió, se quedó conversando con Twilight toda la noche. —respondí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, me levanté y ellos seguían en la sala hablando.

—Y entonces. ¿Para qué quería que viniera?

—No sé, para pasar el día nevado, no había estado nunca en ningún lugar en pleno invierno. —dije viendo en dirección al Everfree y en la punta de las ruinas vi a Carlos de asomado viendo en dirección a otra parte del bosque.

—Bueno, no es mala idea, después de todo hace 1000 años que no estoy en un invierno real. —dijo ella.

—Pues entonces disfrutemos de la nieve. —dije y me recosté en la nieve viendo el cielo.

—Luego comemos una pizza. ¿Ok? —dijo Luna recostándose tambien.

—Me gusta la idea.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Calles de Ponyville)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Llevo un buen rato caminando por las calles de este pueblito no veo gran cosa que hacer, pero el ambiente en este lugar es bastante agradable. No sé, me gusta, me encanta el anime y los videojuegos y eso pero estar en este lugar casi sin tecnología real, no sé es como estar en un videojuego directamente, o en este caso una serie. Igual, seguiré caminando un rato más y veré que me encuentro.

—He miren, esa es la hermana de Andrés. —escuche a lo lejos y vi a las CMC acercarse.

—Creo que podría divertirme un poco con esto… —dije y empecé a correr por las calles en busca de un callejón oscuro, y cuando lo encontré entré en él, cuando vi que las niñas se acercaban chasqueé mis dedos para hacerme invisible y cuidadosamente caminé hasta detrás de las potrillas, y con un par de trucos me aseguré de no dejar huellas.

—Buu… —dije apareciendo detrás de ellas.

—¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritaron las chicas.

—Jajajajajaja… —y empecé a reírme.

—Eso no se hace, nos asustaste. —dijo Sweetie Belle.

—Yo no me asusté. —dijo Scootaloo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Apple Bloom

—Porque me pareció gracioso. —respondí con simpleza.

Y las potrillas se me quedaron viendo con cara de "¿En serio?"

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me buscaban? —pregunté.

—Es que pensamos que tú podrías saber cuáles son nuestras cutie marks. —dijo Apple Bloom.

—Pues si se cuáles son, pero el chiste está en que ustedes las descubran por su cuenta, vivan aventuras, que gracia tiene que llegue alguien de otro mundo y te lo diga. —dije yo.

—Pero nos darías una pista. —pidió Scootaloo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —pidió Sweetie.

—Nop, no puedo hacer eso. —dije con simpleza. —Pero disfrutemos del invierno.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Arcade de Ponyville)

 **Punto de vista Luis:**

Ya estaba en el último juego y resultó ser un juego de peleas a lo Super Smash Bros, superé el puntaje máximo, y para arrebatarle el título a Button Mash tengo que vencerlo en una pelea 1 Vs 1 con 9 vidas cada uno. —Esto será divertido.

—Eso espero. —dijo Button.

—Da lo mejor de ti, espero eso sea suficiente para divertirme. —dije yo, y la verdad es que soné algo sobrado y no es que sea especialmente bueno en el Smash, pero es que no creo que puedan vencerme aun así.

Iniciamos la pelea y yo empecé a tirarme al vacío, todos a mi alrededor estaban Watafoqueados y creo que button pensaba que los controles estaban malos y cuando me quedaba una vida me detuve. —¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó él.

—Solo quiero que esto sea más emocionante. —dije y parpadeé un par de veces dejando ver como en el iris de mis ojos aparecían líneas azules neón que emulaban a las de una placa de circuito. Y no, no planeo usar los trucos de mi teléfono para ganar, simplemente es algo que me gusta hacer cuando juego en serio.

Empezamos con la batalla, y no me dejé golpear ni una sola vez, combo tras combo le saqué tres vidas sin recibir ni 1% de daño, la verdad es que si antes estaban Watafoqueados ahora directamente era un error 404 Posibilidades de que lo que estoy viendo es cierto no encontradas.

Le saqué otras 3 vidas y el asombro no abandonaba a los espectadores, combos perfectos, debo admitir que sus ataques no eran nada fáciles de predecir y de vez en cuando me tocaba hacer esquives a reflejo limpio, pero logré dejarlo con una sola vida sin recibir daño.

—Ahora podemos jugar en serio. —dijo Button y sus movimientos cambiaron completamente.

—¿Entonces quieres una batalla justa? ¿Sabes que esto puede costarte el título verdad? —le pregunté.

—Si pero prefiero perder el título honestamente, que conservarlo por aprovecharme de la situación. —respondió el.

—Eso lo respeto, entonces jugaré en serio. —dije y me preparé para una verdadera batalla.

—3. —dijo Button

—2. —dije yo.

—1. —dijeron los espectadores.

—Start. —dijimos todos al unísono y empezamos con la pelea.

Como esperaba ahora era impredecible y todo era reflejo puro, pero según lo agarré con un combo lo reventé, 75% del trancazo aunque con la tontería me metió 35%, al final todo terminó con combos perfec en el aire con parkour incluido, y acabamos saliendo volando los dos, pero yo sabía que eso pasaría en el siguiente combo, así que espere el momento perfecto para que el golpe me mandase a una zona del mapa donde no moriría sin importar cuanto revotara, y así fue.

—Parece que soy el nuevo campeón. —dije feliz.

—Así parece, buen juego. —dijo button y puso el casco para otro brohoof el cual le di con gusto.

—Bueno ya tengo lo que quería, quieren ir a jugar en la nieve. —dije y todos asintieron.

* * *

(Afueras de Ponyville)

 **Punto de Vista Andrés:**

Estaba hablando con Luna, me había contado un par de cosas y resultó un día bastante interesante, a lo lejos escuche pasos acercarse y me levanté de la nieve a ver que sucedía entonces vi como Diana, Luis, Francisco, Ricardo, un montón de potrillos, las CMC, Rose, Pinkie y Twilight se acercaban, también me di cuenta de que había una rama enorme clavada en el suelo y con una cámara apuntando a ella. —¿Eso estaba ahí cuando llegamos? —pregunté.

—Creo que lo vi cuando venía volando, pero supuse que era cosa tuya o de tus amigos. —respondió Luna.

—Hablando de ellos. ¿Dónde estará Carlos? —pregunté, y la verdad es que debí esperarme lo que sucedería luego.

Han aparecido Rainbow y Carlos corriendo/volando a toda velocidad, y cuando pasaron frente a los otros, los han cubierto completamente de nieve, para luego llegas hasta la rama y chocar al golpearla. —Creo que ya sabemos dónde está. Jejejeje… — dijo Luna riéndose un poco de la situación.

Nos acercamos y vimos como Carlos tomaba la cámara para ver quien había llegado primero, o eso supongo. —¡UN EMPATE! —Han gritado Carlos y Rainbow al unísono.

—Es que era de esperarse. —dije y ambos se pusieron a pelear.

Luna hiso un par de bolas de nieve con su magia y me dio una. —¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

—Yo le doy al pirado, tú dale a la egocéntrica. —le respondí y les lanzamos las bolas de nieve a nuestros respectivos objetivos iniciando una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Y así estuvimos durante horas, hasta casi el anochecer.

(Horas más tarde)

Solo quedábamos los chicos, Diana y Luna. Ya nos dirigíamos a casa, llegamos a la casa y entramos, la verdad es que fue muy raro el que las Luces no se encendieran solas.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron un montón de ponis salidos de la nada y las luces se encendieron, nosotros por acto reflejo habíamos sacado todas nuestras armas.

Pasaron un par de segundos y guardamos todo.

—¿Y esto que es? —preguntó Carlos.

—Su fiesta de bienvenida tontito. —Respondió Pinkie. —para los 6 primeros humanos en pisar Equestria.

—Pero ya me hiciste la mia… —dije.

—Si pero en ese tiempo muchos ponis te tenían miedo, es hora de una fiesta de verdad. —dijo Pinkie. —Además también es para la princesa Luna, nunca pude hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida real, porque no fue sorpresa.

—Entonces esto es como un "Proyecto X" —preguntó Carlos.

—Más o menos… Sí… Podría decirse… —respondió Francisco.

—¡PUES QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! —gritó Carlos, y la fiesta se descontroló.

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Qué planea luna sangre? ¿La fiesta cumplirá las expectativas de "Proyecto X" de Carlos? ¿Se me ocurrirá alguna manera de escribir más rápido? ¿Andrés conquistará Equestria? ¿Carlos la destruirá? ¿Seguiré escribiendo capítulos completos en un puto día para que luego se me quiten las ganas de escribir en toda una semana? ¿Qué le depara el futura a Andrés y sus amigos? ¿Y cómo planean enfrentar los giros del destino? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí Lightning. Pues… El capítulo salió más o menos rápido… Lo escribí hoy casi todo, y apenas me dio tiempo de terminarlo. Me impresionó a mi mismo… Se me ha jodido el Word dos veces y tuve que reiniciar la pc, literal mente el archivo se volvió loco, solo perdí unas 500 palabras en total por suerte. Y bueno… pues que me andan llegando mensajes de mis amigos preguntando si estoy muerto y yo haciéndome el loco. De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como a mí me costó hacerlo, la verdad es que me gustó hacerlo, aun con todo y lo que ha pasado.

Saben un dato gracioso, parece que cada vez que yo actualizo, a todo el mundo le da por actualizar… En serio después de subir el último capítulo, al otro día vi que 13 de los fics que sigo actualizaron…

A responder Reviews…

 **Pokeleaf:** Si tu sigue sumando divisiones…

Claro, claro ahora te haces el loco, después de hacer todo lo posible por retrasarme…

Em… ¿Tu como sabes eso?

No vas nunca al colegio, y cuando vas, los profes no, es que sería un milagro que pasaras…

Si loco, hace tiempo que estoy esperando el iske rework y el cap 2 de tu fic…

Eso espero…

Saludos Vaporeon.

Sí te mencione… Como plaga… Em… quien dijo eso…

Mejórate y espero te lleguen pronto

 **supertotitoti** **:** Ok no hay problema, ni que estuvieras obligado, pero si se repite te mando a pinkamena… ok no…

1.-si verdad, pero para eso falta algo de tiempo.

2.-nah cada uno pelea a su modo, cada uno más random que el anterior…

3.-larga historia que en algun momento diré en el fic, pero en resumen… repeticiones everywere.

4.-si parece que estoy recuperando el toque, o simplemente te has metido más en la historia.

5.-Quien sabe, todo a su tiempo, si lo digo ahora no tendría gracia.

6.-Es que no me gustan las cosas que están ahí porque sí, sin lógica ni explicación. Además de esta manera me evito crear algún error argumental o contradicción más adelante.

7.-Porque su computadora ya está en la pizzería, está en todas partes a la vez, es una solo computadora que comparte la información con todas las terminales, o acaso crees que una supercomputadora no trae multitareas incluido.

8.-Eso depende, esas presentaciones ya han intervenido antes, solo que se deben dar condiciones muy específicas, es decir, no planeo hacer spoiler.

9.-Siempre intento traer lo mejor, no quiero subir nada por debajo de mis estándares aunque como mis estándares cada vez suben más los capitulo viejos se están quedando atrás.

10.-Es sí los países no lo odian, el mundo en general se divide entra los que lo apoyan y los que no, pero todos los gobiernos en conjunto decidieron que era una amenaza, y pucieron en marcha un plan para eliminarlo, al ver que eso no resultó hicieron un acuerdo en el que Andrés no usaría sus armas a menos que incumplieran algo de lo acordado.

 **Crimson Heart 1:** Un semi-dios, por el momento a Andrés se le haría bastante complicado, pero se podría, aunque con mi ayuda no sería un problema difícil de resolver.

Sip, ando perdido, me tengo que poner a leer tus reviews en otros fics…

No te preocupes, yo también me tardé más de la cuenta en actualizar.

Cada quien tiene su definición de bien y mal… A Andrés y a sus amigos no les importa, mientras ellos estén convencidos de que lo que hacen es lo correcto, ellos lo harán sin importar la opinión de los demás.

Más o menos… esa es la impresión que da, pero es que Andrés se la pasa haciendo lo que le venga en gana, pero es porque conoce bien hasta dónde puede llegar, algún día, si tienes suerte llegaras a verlo serio…

Sí, tiene 20 años, lo dije en el primer cap…

Eso es todo un misterio, pero puedo prometerte una cosa, cuando revele quien es, se atarán muchos cabos sueltos, y todos se quedaran asombrados.

Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo (falta poco) ojo por ojo se ciega al mundo…

La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para eso, desde ahora cada domingo que no suba capitulo subiré por lo menos una imagen. Y las de Andrés y sus amigos y hermana... Llevaran un tiempo porque no soy para nada bueno dibujando gente para, sar exantos soy verdaderamente malo en eso, y por eso es que todavía no he terminado la imagen de perfil que llevo haciendo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo con mi Ipad y mi lápiz táctil, que en realidad es un algodón con aluminio y agua.

¿Te quedaste en blanco? No te preocupes eso se arregla al rato. (En serio… no sabes cuantas veces me pasó hoy por escribir el capítulo de golpe.)

Hasta el próximo Capítulo.

Fin de las repuestas a los reviews…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo, me despido.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	28. Capitulo 26 — La venganza

Buenos días, tardes, o noches, aquí LightningmasterXD, me presento ante ustedes para traerles un nuevo capítulo de este fic… Creo que este lo subo a tiempo… son las 10 a.m. y hoy es jueves… tengo hasta el domingo, 86 horas, se supone que me da tiempo, pero el viernes y el sábado estaré ocupado así que no escribo… así que esto va a estar difícil…

No sé para que sigo poniendo esta parte en el capítulo 26, pero bueno… aquí las aclaraciones…

A ya sé, luego desaparezco quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y ya nadie se acuerda…

"Palabra" = Parte del texto.

(Palabra) = Utilizado para aclarar cosas o indicar cambios de escenario.

 **Palabra** = Da a entender un cambio de narrador o punto de vista.

" _Palabra"_ = Pensamientos.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 26 — La venganza, y sus inesperados resultados.

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

* * *

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la sala de Ligtning, Luna está en el sofá jugando al The Room Three en un Ipad, y al parecer es la única en el lugar…

—Maldito Discord. —dijo en vos baja Lightning mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Jajajaja… —se rió Luna al ver a Lightning. —¿Qué te pasó? Jajaja…

Las risas se debían a que Lightning se encontraba algo chamuscado y daba la impresión de que algo le había explotado en la cara… —Nada, solo que a Discord le ha parecido muy divertida la idea de dispárame con un cañón de antimateria que se encontró por ahí tirado…

—Jajaja.. ¿Y dónde se metió? —preguntó Luna.

—No sé dónde haya acabado, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no volverá a intentar algo como eso… —dijo Lightning y se… sacudió las quemaduras como si nada… —¿Ese es The Room Three?

—Si.

—Tengo que jugarlo después de este capítulo, que me quedé con ganas de más después del segundo. — dijo Lightning sentándose junto a Luna

—¿Empezamos ya con el capítulo? —preguntó Pinkie apareciendo de la nada con cupcakes y refrescos.

—No veo por qué no. —dijo Lightning y encendió el televisor. —Luna…

—¿Dime?

—Deja de jugar y dale play… —dijo Lightning esperando a que luna reaccionase.

—Em… Voy. —dijo sin dejar de jugar.

Lightning chasqueó sus dedos y el ipad con el que Luna jugaba desapareció.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Por qué si no, no empezamos nunca. —respondió Lightning.

—Pero estaba jugando. —reclamó Luna.

—Te lo devuelvo cuando termina el capítulo.

—Malo… —dijo Luna.

—Pero tampoco te pongas así. —dijo Lightning con un aura azulada sobre la cabeza.

—Bueno, ok… —dijo Luna dándole play… —Pero luego te tocara hacer lo que yo quiera…

En la pantalla aparecieron las palabras "Capítulo 26 — La venganza, y sus inesperados resultados."

* * *

(Domingo por la noche) (Techo de la casa de los humanos)

 **Punto de vistas Andrés:**

Ya casi pasó una semana desde que empezó el invierno, han estado bastante entretenidas las cosas, la fiesta de bienvenida que nos hizo Pinkie se salió un poquito de control… Digamos que los ponis recuerdan "fragmentos de esa noche"… En resumen que se armó la buena hasta el amanecer y cuando despertamos vimos un montón de ponis tirados por todas partes, en la fiesta no nos importó porque no pensamos que estuvieran tan mal, pero al parecer lo que Carlos sacó de la bodega está muy por encima do lo que sirven aquí… Aunque… No tiene nada de malo… Nadie se quejó, todos parecen haber disfrutado, y al parecer ya no nos tienen tanto miedo…

Por otra parte, hace tres días llegó un cargamento de metal anti magia, le pedí a Celestia que me consiguiese un poco, la verdad es que nos sería útil el poder anular la magia de los enemigos, después de todo, no es muy divertido cuando te esquivan todos los ataque con teletrasnportes, aunque si es divertido hacerlo… La exasperación en sus rostros cuando no son capaces de conectar un solo golpe… eso siempre me anima… Ahora fuera de bromas, con ese metal hicimos un pequeño adaptador para crear capos de fuerza que limiten el uso de magia, lo usaremos hasta agregar estas funciones directo a los teléfonos, y unos cuantos usos más en mente para este raro metal, claro, aparte de hacer anillos anti-magia.

Que otra cosa nueva hay… Mmm… Jajaja… ya me acordé, Ricardo y Francisco andan paranoicos esperando a que Carlos ejecute su toda poderosa venganza por dejarnos el trabajo la otra semana, Luis también anda al algo preocupado, pero no mucho. Pasa que Carlos es demasiado vengativo, y el aburrimiento lo llevó a ser el artífice de más de una trolleada épica, aunque a veces se le va un poco de las manos…

Como sea, ahora mismo me encuentro en el techo de la casa junto con mis amigos, todos viendo este pueblito en el que hemos terminado.

—Estas no son las vacaciones que esperaba. —dijo Ricardo.

—Ni yo. —dijo Carlos.

—¿Alguno consideró la posibilidad de caer en un mundo de ponis de colores antes de que Andrés llegara hasta aquí? —preguntó Luis.

—Yo no —respondió Francisco, y creo que ninguno se esperaba algo como esto…

—Puede que no sean las vacaciones que esperábamos, pero tienen que admitir que esto será mucho más interesante que unas simples vacaciones. —dije yo, y todos asintieron.

—Bueno, tomemos algo. —dijo Carlos chasqueando los dedos para hacer aparecer 5 vasos con lo que creo es refresco sobre una charola. —por las mejores vacaciones. —dijo Carlos sugiriendo un "brindis".

—Por las mejores vacaciones. —contestamos todos vasos en mano, y acto seguido un "hasta el fondo" colectivo.

Al parecer si era refresco, conociéndolo podría haber sido nitroglicerina…

—Por cierto, los he visto un poco nerviosos últimamente. ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Carlos.

—Nada, solo que nadie quiere encontrarse una trolleada tuya de imprevisto. —dijo Luis como si nada.

—Por favor, si fuera a hacer algo ya lo hubiese hecho. —dijo Carlos, pero nadie parecía convencido, incluyéndome… —Solo me senté y permanecí sin hacer mi movimiento en toda la semana, y disfruté de su paranoia y el miedo a que en cualquier momento una broma mía podría explotarles en la cara, fue divertido.

—Jejeje… —me reí. —Ese no es tu estilo. —dije yo.

—¿A caso no puedo probar cosas nuevas? —preguntó el.

—Bueno, allá tú. —dije yo,

Después de eso nos quedamos un rato más hablando de trivialidades antes de ir a dormir.

(Al día siguiente)

Al despertar empecé a escuchar algún que otro grito, supongo que Carlos ya hizo su movimiento, que bueno que me hizo caso cuando lo dije que esperara a que creyeran que nada pasaría antes de hacerlo, y vamos, quiero ver su sorpresa cuando se den cuenta de lo que pasó

Intenté levantarme de la cama como siempre, pero caí al suelo, y al intentar pararme me di cuenta de que… —Computadora un espejo. —dije.

Mi computadora parecía estarse aguantando la risa, y sí, mi computadora si está programa para eso, después de todo, se supone que vaya aprendiendo de nosotros… lo bueno, por lo menos… —Aquí está. —dijo mi computadora y un espejo apareció frente a mí.

—¡Maldito Carlos! —grité al ver que estaba convertido en poni. —¿Ese desgraciado no puede hacer nada bien? la venganza era con los otros tres, y viene y me traiciona, es que será desgraciado. —dijo en voz alta al aire.

—Eso te pasó por aliarte con Carlos para molestar a los demás. —dijo mi computadora.

—Calcula raíz cuadrada de -1 en números reales y sáltate el protocolo de seguridad 01346. — dije y por un par de segundos no sucedió nada.

—Ya te he dicho que no me hagas eso… Auch… Ahora me duela hasta el CPU… —dijo mi computadora.

—Recuerdo cuando creaste el protocolo 01346 para que no pudiéramos joderte con indeterminaciones o cosas similares. —dije y seguí viéndome en el espejo, al parecer dejar que Carlos juegue con la "broma venenosa" en serio no me gusta ese nombre que tiene… no fue la mejor de las ideas, bueno pudo ser peor, podría medir 15 centímetros y ser pisado por esos idiotas. Me miré una vez más en el espejo para estar seguro de que lo que estaba viendo era en serio, ahora por los efectos de esa planta me había convertido en un poni terrestre color café, mi crin y cola tiene dos tonos de marrón y mis ojos son color castaño claro. Un poco monocromático, pero tampoco me veo demasiado mal.

Después de eso bajé a la sala a ver cómo habría afectado la flor a los demás.

Al llegar a la sala me encontré con un par de ponis terrestres más, uno color café claro, con crin y cola en un solo tono de marrón y ojos verdes, y el otro era gris claro, con crin y cola con un par de tonos grises algo más oscuros y ojos color celeste. —Hola… Em… ¿Se podría saber quiénes son? —les pregunté aunque ya tenía mis sospechas.

—Soy Ricardo. —dijo el poni color café claro.

—Yo Luis, y por el color de ojos, y el hecho de que vienes bajando supongo que tú eres Andrés. —dijo el poni gris.

No me había fijado, pero es cierto, al parecer mantuvimos el color de nuestros ojos, aunque algo más claros, aunque también es raro que la flor tuviera el mismo efecto en todos, según recuerdo eso le jugaba una broma random a cada quien, pero bueno, eso no importa ahora. —No me había fijado en eso… ¿Alguno sabe cómo acabamos así?

—Yo creo que tiene algo que ver con la venganza de Carlos. —dijo Ricardo.

—Pero dudo que el conozca la "broma venenosa" y sus efectos. —dijo Luis.

—¿Y cómo sabes que esa es la causa de que estemos así? —pregunté.

—Solo se me ocurren 3 formas de acabar así en este momento, una actualmente se encuentra como decoración del jardín real, dudo que las princesas estén tan sin oficio como para ayudar a Carlos con algo así, así que la opción de que sea cosa de esa flor, además que es medio cliché en las historias que te encuentras en internet, así que lo veo como lo más probable. —Explicó Luis.

—Ya veo, creo que tiene sentido. —respondió Ricardo.

No puedo creer que se le haya pasado "ese" detalle. —Me parece lógico y rasonable.

—Pero, hay un par de cosas que no entiendo. —dijo Luis.

—" _¡Mierda!"_ —pensé.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Primero, no sé cómo Carlos se enteró de la broma venenosa, es cierto que pudo investigar un poco, pero igual, él no sabía siquiera de la existencia de la flor, así que alguien tendría que haberle sugerido esto, porque dudo que se haya puesto a investigar cosas random hasta encontrar algo para jodernos. Segundo, si esta era la venganza por dejar botados a Andrés y a Carlos, entonces Andrés debería estar bien. Y tercero, si esto fuera cosa de Carlos , el ya estaría por aquí riendosé de nuestra situación… —explicó Luis.

—Tienes razón, es extraño. —dijo Ricardo.

—¿Alguno ha visto a Francisco? —cambié el tema.

—Se despertó hace rato, pero pensó que se había vuelto loco o que esto era una pesadilla y se volvió a dormir. —dijo Ricardo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté extrañado.

—¿No me crees? —preguntó él.

—Bueno… Es Francisco así que lo veo capas…

—Tú te fuiste a dormir mientras te desangrabas. ¿Por qué él no puede hacerlo por no tener ni puta de que sucede? —preguntó Luis.

—Tuche… —respondí.

En eso Francisco baja por las escaleras. —Hablando del rey de roma. —dijo Ricardo.

Francisco terminó siendo un poni terrestre más, color gris algo oscuro, crin y cola cortas color negro con un mechón color blanco, y con ojos color rojo. —¿Todavía sigo en esta ridícula pesadilla? Mejor me tiro del techo a ver si me despierto… —dijo Francisco empezando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

—Que esto no es un sueño. —dije.

—Sueño no, pesadilla. —dijo Francisco.

Facepalm triple. —Que estas despierto, pendejo. —dije.

—Si estuviera despierto me dolería hacer esto. —dijo Francisco antes de golpear la cabeza contra el muro con mucha fuerza. —¡Auch! —fue lo que exclamó Francisco adolorido.

—¿Ya nos crees? —preguntó Ricardo.

—¡Ahora mismo me van a explicar con lujo de detalle cómo terminamos así, y a donde coño fueron mis dedos! —exigió Francisco molesto aunque se le notaba algo impresionado al descubrir que estaba despierto.

—Tampoco sabemos. —dijo Ricardo.

—Volviendo a lo importante, deberíamos averiguar que pasó y como volver a la normalidad. —dijo Luis ignorando a Francisco.

—En el Spa tienen una forma de revertir los efectos de la broma venenosa, así que no hay mucho problema con eso. —dije yo.

—Entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Si sabemos cómo arreglar esto, ¿Qué estamos esperando? —preguntó Franciosco.

—Mientras a Luna Sangre no se antoje por atacar justamente hoy no debería haber gran problema. —dijo Luis sin prestar atención a Francisco mientras jugaba con su teléfono el cual sostenía con su casco.

—Efectivamente. —dije yo. —Espera… ¡¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?!

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Luis sin dejar de jugar.

—¿Cómo puedes jugar con tu teléfono sin dedos? —pregunté.

—O más importante aún. ¿Cómo es que si quiera puedes sostener el teléfono con esos cascos? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Haciéndolo, cuando lo vi tampoco le encontré sentido, pero lo intenté y aunque no sé cómo lo estoy haciendo, simplemente lo hago. —explicó Luis.

—¿Me están escuchando? —preguntó Francisco.

—¿Pero cuál es el apuro? —pregunté.

—La verdad es que no me molestaría salir sin a la calle sin llamar tanto la atención. —dijo Ricardo.

—Y yo no tengo apuro, la verdad es que mientras pueda jugar con mi teléfono no me importa mucho. —dijo Luis.

—¿Estas de vacaciones en otro mundo, transformado en un poni y lo único que te interesa es poder jugar con tu teléfono? —pregunté.

—Sí. —respondió Luis.

—Allá tú, yo si quisiera regresar a la normalidad, extraño el chasquear mis dedos para cualquier estupidez. —dije.

—Por fin alguien con sentido común… —dijo Francisco y todos volteamos a verlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres el más indicado para decir eso? —dijo Ricardo.

—Aunque supongo que podría pasar un día así. —dije para joder a Francisco.

—Ahora que me fijo… Los ojos de francisco son color rojo. —señaló Ricardo y me fijé en ese detalle.

—No me extraña no he visto ningún poni con ojos negros, supongo que eso tiene algo que ver. —dijo Luis.

—De hecho esto es cosa mía, pasa que cuando desperté mis ojos eran color rosado, pero no me cuadraba el color así que lo cambié. —respondió Francisco.

—" _¿Cómo no me fijé en ese detalle?"_ —pensé

—No lo había pensado… —dijo Luis.

—Espera, ¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Como siempre. —respondió Francisco comprobando mis sospechas…

—Entonces… —dijo Ricardo.

—Efectivamente. —respondió Luis y en sus ojos se mostraron una serie de líneas azules neón.

—¿Entonces los lentes de contacto se adaptaron? —preguntó Ricardo.

—No están diseñados para eso. —dijo Luis.

—¿Qué sentido tiene eso? —preguntó Ricardo.

—¿Estas esperando que algo tenga sentido en este mundo? —preguntó Francisco.

—Esto debe ser cosa de la flor. —dije.

—¿Esa flor sabe de electrónica de última generación? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Lo dudo, pero no hay otra explicación, así que supongo podemos atribuirle este fenómeno a esa flor. —respondió Luis.

Que ahora que lo pienso, yo ando con una chaqueta manga corta negra, esa que llevo casi siempre, aunque la verdad es que siempre ha parecido más camisa que chaqueta…

En eso llega Carlos por las escaleras el terminó siendo un poni terrestre… que novedad… su pelaje era color mostaza, su crin y cola eran cortas, color negro y gris oscuro, sus ojos por otro lado eran color rosa oscuro, cabe mencionar que al igual que yo, él también tenía una chaqueta, solo que la de él era tipo camuflaje y con capucha incluida aunque no la llevaba puesta y al igual que yo, el también la llevaba desabrochada. A simple vista se le veía que tenía ganas de matar a alguien. ¿Será que cree que lo traicioné? —No sé quiénes son, pero seguramente saben a dónde se metió Andrés, así que me lo van a decir ahora. —fue lo que dijo Carlos.

Y como era de esperarse los otros 3 presente me señalaron a traición, al verme se ha quedado medio extrañado… —¿Andrés? ¿Cómo acabaste así?

—Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo. —dije haciéndole un par de señas para que no hablara de más…

—Error mío creo. —respondió haciendo el desentendido.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Francisco con tono lago acusador.

—Eso no es peo tuyo. —respondió Carlos sin prestarle mucha atención y yo me di cuenta de que este pendejo no se ha dado cuenta todavía. —Creo que por error eché esa cosa que me diste en 4 bebidas en vez de tres…

Y mi respuesta fue un sonoro facepalm. —Primero, ¿Cómo acabaste tú así? —pregunté.

—NPI. —me respondió. (Supondré que todos entendieron… [El que no, pues que lo googlee])

—Espera, ¿Esto es cosa de ustedes? —preguntó Francisco molesto.

—A ti eso no te incumbe. —respondió Carlos.

—Segundo, ellos son Ricardo, Luis y Francisco… así que si esto les incumbe… —dije y Carlos se quedó con cara "…"

—Jejeje… entonces tueres el responsable de esto verdad… —dijo Francisco con vos sombría y una sonrisa que no me daba ninguna confianza…

Creo que esta estupidez lo molestó un poco más de la cuenta, o tal vez solo quiere joder a Carlos pero que más da…

—El me dio la cosa rara para vengarme. — dijo Carlos echándome el muerto.

—El que yo te proporcionara los medios para vengarte no te obligó a hacerlo, además, yo soy otra víctima, no tienes derecho a quejarte. —me defendí.

—Es suficiente excusa para mí. —dijo Francisco, y en sus cascos se materializaron las espadas de kirito.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sostienes esas espadas sin tener manos? —preguntó Carlos preparándose para la huida.

—Io khe ce. —respondió Francisco saltando al ataque.

Y así fue como Carlos se dio a la fuga mientras el otro loco lo perseguía.

—Nunca entenderé porqué tiene como 500 espadas de animes y las usa a lo random… —dijo Ricardo.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es como se las arregló para copiar al detalle las habilidades de todas las que tiene. —dijo Luis.

—¿Saben que es lo que yo no entiendo? —pregunté.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ricardo.

—El por qué, de que yo siga ayudándolo a construirlas… —dije yo

—Eso responde a mi pregunta. —dijo Luis.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo Carlos acabó igual que nosotros? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Yo puedo responder eso. —dijo una voz que resonó en toda la habitación.

—Y entonces, dinos qué tontería hizo. —dijo Ricardo.

—Solo les diré que mezcló tan mal las bebidas, que al final, todos se tomaron lo mismo. —dijo mi computadora.

—Que pendejo. —dije yo.

—Dijiste que en el pueblo había un Spa en el que tenían una cosa que eliminaba los efectos de esa planta ¿No? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Pero no te preocupes, estuve haciendo pruebas con esta cosa antes de dársela a Carlos, y tras un par de intentos logré que esa cosa perdiera el efecto después de 24 a 36 hora. Es decir, a más tardar mañana estarán normales. —respondí.

—No es por eso, es solo que me parece curioso que tengan la cura a un "veneno" en un Spa y no en un hospital. —dijo Ricardo.

—Es que la cura son unas sales de baño… —respondí.

—Em… Ok…

Mientras hablábamos mi hermana bajó las escaleras. —¿Se puede saber quiénes son?

—Soy Luis, este es Ricardo y aquí está Andrés. —respondió Luis señalándonos respectivamente…

—¿Andrés? ¿Cómo acabaste así? —preguntó Diana.

—Ya eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso hoy, Carlos intentó vengarse de Luis, Francisco y Ricardo, me pidió ayuda, lo ayudé y el la cagó… —repondí.

—Jajajaja… Eso te pasa por ayudarlo, siempre que lo ayudas con algo acabas en un problema. —se burló mi hermana.

—Podría haber sido peor... —dijo Ricardo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Diana.

—Es que esto es cosa de la broma venenosa. —dijo Luis

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella. —Bueno, por lo menos ya sé que puedo usar esa cosa si en algún momento quiero pasar inadvertida.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ricardo.

—No sé, has algo con tu vida, yo voy a dar una vuelta. —dije con simpleza.

—Yo ya veré que hago. —dijo Luis y simplemente se desvaneció.

* * *

(Un rato más tarde)

 **Punto de vista Luis:**

Me fui a caminar por ahí, no tenía muchas ganas de ir al arcade, después de todo dudo que me reconozcan y no llevo bits encima… No me gusta mucho la idea, pero a este paso lo más probable es que termine en la casa jugando con el teléfono.

Seguí caminando por un rato y sin buscarlo terminé llegando al arcade, y por coincidencias del destino Button iba saliendo del lugar junto con los portillos que andaban de espectadores el otro día.

—Hola. —los saludé.

—Hola. ¿Lo conocemos señor? —dijo Button.

—¿No me recuerdas? soy Luis, el nuevo campeón del arcade. —dije.

—Tú no te pareces a Luis. —dijo otro de los potrillos.

—Si lo sé, estoy así por una broma de uno de mis amigos. ¿les suena la "broma venenosa"? —pregunté.

—Escuche que es una planta del bosque Everfree que le juega bromas a quien la toca. —respondió otro de los potrillos.

—Exacto, y así fue como terminé como poni. —dije.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Button.

—Pues claro. —respondí.

—Pues pruébalo.

—Como quieras. —dije y en menos de un parpadeo aviamos aparecido en el segundo piso de la casa. —Frente a ustedes, mi arcade personal, que terminó siendo la sala de juegos de la casa. ¿Creen que un poni de tierra normal podría traerlos aquí en un parpadeo? ¿O tener todos estos juegos de otro mundo? ¿Suficiente prueba? —pregunté

—Te creemos. —dijeron los potrillos emocionados y corrienos a jugar en las maquinas, consolas, y etc…

* * *

(Más tarde)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Decidí pasar por la pizzería a saludar, pero se me ocurrió una idea algo graciosa, no había pasado mucho tiempo, eran como las 11 de la mañana a esa hora no hay mucha gente así que veamos que pasa…

Efectivamente solo estaba un par de ponis comiendo pizza, me acerqué al mostrador. —Hola, en que puedo ayudarlo. —Saludó Rose.

—Sí, Puedes darme todo el dinero qué hay en la caja. —dije con simpleza y una sonrisa.

—¿Como para qué? —preguntó ella.

—No comprendes, esto es un atraco. —dije con simpleza y al parecer de verdad no se había dado cuenta, ¿aquí el crimen no existe o qué?

—¿Sabes dónde te metiste? —me preguntó ella sin echarse para atrás.

—Sí me enteré que este lugar ganó fama por su dueño y también me contaron que tiene muchos bits ahí. —dije esperando a ver qué pasaba.

—Pues si con eso no te espanté… Pues no queda de otra. —dijo y se dirigió a la caja.

—" _¿En serio es tan fácil?"_ —me pregunté.

Pero cuando menos me lo esperaba usó su magia y me disparó con el arma que le había dado antes de que llegaran mis amigos, el disparo no me alcanzó gracias a mis campos de fuerza. —Buen intento, y gracias por devolverme esto. —dije haciendo que el arma desapareciese.

—¿He? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó rose sin entender.

—Soy Andrés, ¿acaso no me reconociste? —pregunté.

—¿Y cómo planeabas que te reconociera? —preguntó ella.

—No sé. —respondí.

—¿Y cómo terminas así? —preguntó ella.

—Ya eres la tercera persona que me pregunta eso antes de mediodía, pues todo es cosa de una venganza de parte de Carlos usando broma venenosa y le salió mal. —respondí con simpleza.

—Em… ¿Y qué haces por aquí? —preguntó ella.

—No sé, andaba aburrido y pensé que podría basar un rato aquí, después de todo para ti debe ser algo aburrido pasar todo el día aquí. —dije con simpleza.

—Bueno, más o menos… A veces sí que resulta aburrido.

* * *

(Mucho más tarde) (bosque Everfree)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Carlos corría y saltaba por el Everfree, evitando los ataque de Francisco, que tras cada ataque cambia de arma.

—Ya llevas dos horas persiguiendo, ¿Cómo coño es que todavía te quedan armas? —preguntó Carlos sin detenerse.

—Tú sabes que he visto demasiado anime, ¿De verdad pensaste que se me acabarían? —respondió Francisco.

—No me esperaba que tuvieras toda tu colección en este mundo. —dio Carlos.

—Es que no está toda. —respondió Francisco.

Y durante otro rato han seguido así.

En otra parte del bosque se podía observar a un numeroso grupo que se dirigía a Ponyville, el grupo estaba conformado por ponis, minotauros, perros diamante, grifos y todos bastante bien armados. Tras este grupo en una especie de tanque sobre el que iban un unicornio un pegaso y un poni terrestre.

Repentinamente, un par de ponis terrestres conocidos para nosotros aparecen de la nada obstruyendo su camino, y como era de esperarse seguían con la ridículamente extensa persecución.

—¿Cuánto más planeas perseguirme? —preguntó Carlos.

—¡Hasta que te alcance! —respondió Francisco.

—¡Fuera de nuestro camino! —gritó uno de los minotauros que se encontraban hasta el frente.

Al oírlo ambos dejaron su persecución y se pusieron frente al grupo.

—¿Y ustedes quienes se creen que son para ordenarnos algo? —preguntó Carlos.

—Además. ¿Qué se supone que van a buscar en el pueblo? —Preguntó Francisco.

—Eso no es problema suyo, quítense del camino si no quieren problemas. —dijo un grifo.

—Ok, ustedes se lo buscaron. —dijo Francisco y trazó una línea en frente del grupo. —Explíquense si quieren que los dejemos avanzar.

—Si alguien cruza esta línea sin nuestro permiso, no respondo. —advirtió Carlos.

—Jajajaja… que nos van a hacer dos debiluchos como ustedes. —Se burló el minotauro y puso un pie sobre la línea.

Instantáneamente el minotauro salió volando hasta detrás de todo el grupo. —Se los advirtió. —dijo Francisco.

—¿Alguien más quiere reírse de nosotros? —Preguntó Carlos.

—Ustedes dos, ¿Por qué mandaron a volar a ese idiota? —preguntó el poni terrestre que iba sobre el tanque

—Pasa que ese sujeto se burló de nosotros y a mi amigo no le pareció muy bie así que lo mandó a volar. —respondió Francisco.

—Ahora podrían explicarnos ¿Por qué quieren entrar a este pueblo? —dijo Carlos.

—Tenemos planeado eliminar a unas criaturas que llegaron hace poco, creo que se hacían llamar humanos. —respondió el pegaso en esta ocasión.

—Así que agradeceríamos que se quitaran del camino y nos dejaran proseguir. —respondió el unicornio.

—Jajajajajajaja… —ambos, tanto Luis como Francisco empezaron a reírse de la situación al escuchar esto.

—¿Que les resulta tan gracioso? —preguntó el poni terrestre.

—Es que Jajajaja… El es Francisco. —dijo Carlos señalando al mencionado.

—Y este es Carlos. Jajajaja… —hizo lo propio Francisco.

—Y somos dos de los humanos. —continuó Carlos.

—No mientan, ustedes son ponis. —reclamó el pegaso.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —dijo Francisco. —Eso es culpa de este idiota. —señaló a Carlos.

—A mí no me insultes que ustedes cayeron como pendejos. —se defendió Carlos.

Y de repente ambos se echaron a reír.

—Estos son a los que tenemos que eliminar, pues acábemelos de una vez. —dijo el unicornio.

—Elite de la décimo quinta división de infantería, al ataque. —ordenó el terrestre.

—Elite de la vigésimo cuarta división aérea, ataquen. —ordenó el pegaso.

La totalidad de los enemigos a excepción de los tres que estaban sobre el tanque se lanzaron contra el par de ponis terrestres. Alrededor de 1000 enemigos con una gran arsenal de habilidades.

—Son tres jefes… —dijo Carlos.

—Nos los dividimos y el que venza a mas enemigos se queda con el que sobre. —dijo Francisco.

—Me parece bien, pon el contador en 0. —dijo Carlos.

—Listo. —respondió Francisco.

—Pues empecemos. —dijo Carlos.

(F-777 - Space Battle — /watch?v=LKBdeEJWcb4 — clic derecho en el video y le dan a la opción "Bucle".)

En las patas delantera de Carlos se materializaron un par de gatlings de energía (funciona como las armas de Andrés), estas estaban conformadas por 6 cañones que rodeaban cada pata de Carlos, sujetas a él con una seria de agarres mecánicos que parecían estar prensando sus patas, estos rápidamente se ajustaron a su nueva forma, para disparar esta armas era necesario que presionara un pequeño en la parte frontal de esta, pero dada la situación seria necesario hacerlo por comando mental. —Me gustaría usar las de plasma pero dudo que aguanten algo como eso. —dijo Carlos.

Francisco rápidamente sacó tres katanas "comunes" y sostuvo una con la boca para poder usarlas todas al mismo tiempo. —Con esto me basta. —dijo Francisco.

—Son las katanas de Zoro , hasta yo las reconozco. —dijo Carlos esquivando varios ataque y empezando a disparar con las cargas aturdidoras a todo el que se atravesara, incluyendo a Francisco, el cual por su puesto, esquivó sin problema.

—Nop, estas son de vibranio y le puse una cubierta de grafeno al filo para no descuartizarlos. —respondió Francisco esquivando y devolviendo ataques, en cierto punto lanzó las catanas al aire y los enemigos intentaron quitárselas, pero aprovechó la distracción para mandarlos a volar a todos y recuperar sus armas…

—Genial, no los vas a cortar, solo les vas a romper todos los huesos. —dijo Carlos lanzando unas cuantas granadas que un par de segundos después explotaron y dejaron inconscientes a muchos enemigos.

—Con que vas a jugar sucio ¿He? Pues dos podemos hacer eso. —dijo Francisco y el iris de su ojo izquierdo se encendió en llamas del mismo color rojo que su ojo. —Al suelo. —dijo Francisco, seguidamente bajó una de sus manos y todos a su alrededor fueron cubierto por un aura rojiza y cayeron al suelo como si la gravedad los aplastase. Pasaron un par de segundos y al estar todos inconscientes el aura desapareció.

—Eso no se vale. —reclamó Carlos sin dejar de disparar, con cada disparo una luz azul salida y un enemigo era abatido.

—Tu usaste las granadas así que no te quejes, además de que tú tienes las gatlings, no tienes de que quejarte. —respondió Francisco

—Pero ahora me sacas ventaja. —dijo Carlos rematando a los enemigos que intentaban huir.

—Eso no es mi problema. —dijo Francisco y Carlos en respuesta aumento su velocidad y a de sus gatlings empatando el marcador.

499 a 499 así estaba el marcador y solo quedaban en pie dos ponis terrestres que empezaron a correr. —Son míos. — dijo Carlos y se preparó para disparar.

—No lo creo. —dijo francisco y se teletransportó hasta al lado de uno de los ponis para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el acto, pero inevitablemente el otro se lo llevó Carlos.

Francisco volvió junto a Carlos. —Un empate. —dijo Carlos.

—Así parece. —dijo Francisco.

—Que decepción, tendré que terminar el trabajo yo. —dijo el unicornio de antes y sacó un intercomunicador. —Inicien con el fuego de artillería, no se guarden nada.

Y al segundo siguiente cientos de disparos, tanto balas, como energía, plasma e incluso misiles. Todos siendo disparados desde distintos lugares y con el mismo blanco, Carlos y Francisco.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, y recibieron todos los ataques, una enorme nube de humo se elevó bloqueando la vista.

—Ven, así que como se hace las cosas. —dijo el unicornio al finalizar el fuego de artillería.

—¿Las cosas? —una vos conocida desde la humareda

—Creo que se refiere a levantar una polvareda. —respondió otra voz.

—Gran cosa, deshazte del humo que es molesto. —dijo la primera voz.

—Ok. —respondió su acompañante y la humareda desapareció por la rápida expansión de un campo de fuerza rojo, dejando ver al par de ponis de tierra intactos.

—Luis, viste eso. —dijo Carlos por su teléfono.

—Si lo vi, eso dio pena. —respondió Luis desde el teléfono y una pantalla holografia en la que el era visible apareció frente ellos.

—Enséñales como se hace. —dijo Francisco.

—En eso estoy. —dijo Luis y se vio como en sus ojos aparecían una serie de línea color azul neón. —Listo, todos los objetivos han sido marcados. Que empiece la lluvia de plasma.

Y al momento siguiente, literal mente una lluvia de plasma y disparos de energía provenientes del techo de la torre que servía como casa para los humanos empezaron a bañar la zona, dejando fuera de combate a todos los enemigos e inutilizando todas sus armas, incluyendo el tanque sobre el que estaban los ponis de antes. —Bueno ahora es un triple empate. —dijo Luis mostrando que el también había conseguido derrotar a 500 enemigos y en un tiempo mucho menor que sus compañeros.

—Pues entonces es uno para cada uno. —dijo francisco.

—Bueno, pues tocará compartir. —dijo Carlos.

—¡¿Cómo pueden hablar así de tres generales de división de Luna sangre?! —gritaron los únicos tres enemigos que seguían en pié.

—Espera… —dijo Carlos.

—Dijo Luna Sangre. —preguntó Francisco.

—¡Si eso dije! —reclamó en terrestre.

—¡¿Ahora qué piensan?! —exclamó el pegaso.

—¡Ahora dejaran de tomarnos a la ligera! —gritó el unicornio.

—Efectivamente, puedo confirmar que son de Luna Sangre, encontré su marca entre los escombras, saben lo que hay que hacer dijo Luis de forma seria.

Los ponis se colocaron en posición de combate, pero en tan solo un segundo ya habían sido derrotados, uno por una serie de disparos a quemarropa que lo había dejado inconsciente, otro por una gran cantidad de impactos con una velocidad y fuerza que habían destruido su armadura de combata y gran parte de sus huesos, y el ultimo había sido derribado por un impacto directo de un disparo aturdidor entre sus ojos.

(Paren la música)

—Destruyan todos los aparatos electrónicos, devuelvan a los enemigos por donde vinieron… —decía Luis pero fue interrumpido.

—Si ya sabemos el protocolo, los devolvemos por donde vinieron y nos quedamos con todas sus armas. —dijo Carlos.

—deberíamos añadir el usar los campos anti-magia que hizo Andrés para eliminar cualquier transmisor mágico que tengan y llevarnos a los jefes para obtener información. —dijo Francisco.

—Ahora que lo pienso, todo este tiempo pueden haber estado transmitiendo lo que pasaba. —dijo Carlos.

—Tranquilos, desde que me enteré de la situación levanté un campo de fuerza para cortar las comunicación normales y mágicas alrededor de todos los enemigos. —dijo la siempre oportuna computadora. —recomiendo mantener a los generales de división con un escudo anti-magia a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

—Me parece bastante bien, con la paliza que les dimos dudo que recuerden algo ademas de haberse encontrado con dos ponis en el bosque. —dijo Francisco.

—Ustedes terminen con eso yo me voy a seguir jugando. —dijo Luis antes de cortar.

* * *

(Más tarde) (En el parque)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Ya eran como las 3 de la tarde, no había mucho movimiento en el negocio, así que cerramos y nos desaparecimos, ahora estaba con Rose en el parque, nos pusimos a hablar de tonterías para pasar el rato, y la verdad fue divertido pasar un día tranquilo, sin recibir miradas curiosas, de odio o de temor, repentinamente Recibo un bolazo de nieve de Rose en la cara.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunté.

—No sé, te veías perdido en tus pensamientos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta ser un poni? —preguntó ella para molestarme.

—No es tan incómodo como esperaba, y debo admitir que el no tener las miradas de todo el mundo encima es relajante, pero prefiero con crese ser el de siempre. —respondí sinceramente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rose.

—Primero que nada, no puedo vivir sin mis dedos, no soporto el no poder chasquearlos para cualquier cosa, y segundo, de verdad no me gusta la idea de caminar en cuatro patas. —señalé las principales razones. —entre muchas otras.

—Como digas, pero debes saber que no te ves nada mal como poni. —dijo ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté por molestar.

—Tú sabes.

—La primera oferta que te hice cuando nos conocimos sigue en pié. —le susurré en el oído a Rose.

Rose se sonrojó un poco, supongo por los recuerdos de esa noche. — No me hagas recordar eso.

—¿Tan mala te parece la idea? —dije en forma de broma, en respuesta rose me lazó otra bola de nieve con su magia y se dio inicio a una nueva guerra.

AL rato llegan Lyra, Derpy, Silver y Diana.

—Hola Rose, hola Andrés —Saludó mi hermana.

—Hola Diana—saludó Rose dejando de lanzarme bolas de nieve

Lyra vio en varias direcciones, buscándome supongo. —¿Y dónde está Andrés?

—Ahí. —dijo Diana señalándome

—Hola… —saludé tras esquivas las ultimas bolas de nieve.

—¿Andrés? ¿Cómo acabaste así? —preguntaron Lyra, Silver, y Derpy.

—Cuatro, cinco y seis que me preguntan lo mismo hoy. —dije con simpleza.

—Es que este loco y Carlos se querían vengar de los otros locos por dejarlos botados cuando estaban terminando la casa, pero Carlos hizo algo mal con la broma venenosa y ahora los 5 terminaron siendo ponis por el día de hoy.

—Jajajaja —se rieron todos de mi situación.

—Sí, que risa ¿No? —dije. —solo que a mí no me hace ninguna gracia.

—O vamos solo estamos bromeando. —dijo Silver.

—Hablando de bromas… ¿Silver quieres que les mencione "Eso"? —pregunté en forma de amenaza.

—Ok, me callo, pero no digas nada. —dijo el rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rose.

—No es nada… —dijo Silver algo nervioso.

—¿Que ocultan? —preguntó Diana.

—Te lo diría, pero prefiero no hacerlo y quedarme con un as bajo la manga. —respondí con simpleza y Silver se puso algo más nervioso.

—Ya lo averiguaré, solo es cosa de tiempo. —dijo Diana.

En eso recibo una llamada de Luis, yo contesto y pongo el altavoz. —Hola Luis, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Nada solo un pequeño grupo de Luna sangre se apareció por el Everfree, pero no te preocupes está todo controlado.

—Ya veo, espero se aseguren de no darles ninguna información. —dije

—Lo único que recordaran es el encontrarse con dos ponis terrestres y luego aparecer fuera del bosque, también destruimos sus transmisores mágicos y electrónicos, para rematar capturamos a 3 generales de división y los tenemos encerrados para interrogarlos, pero creo que tardaran un poco en despertar…

—Ok, luego nos encargamos de eso… ¿Espera como que tardaran es despertar? —pregunté.

—Carlos le disparó tantas veces con el arma de energía a uno que me impresionaría que recordara su nombre cuando despertase, Francisco le rompió todos los husos del cuerpo al otro, incluido el cráneo, y yo me pasé un poco con el dispara aturdidor.

Los presentes incluidos Diana pusieron una cara de dolor solidario al escuchar lo que hicieron mis locos amigos. —Em… No sé qué decirles, el plan era reventarlos sin darles información de que les había pasado pero creo que fue demasiado… Igual, ya no hay nada que hacer así que solo asegúrense de que no mueran, y denles algún cuidado médico…

—Ok, luego hablamos. —dijo Luis antes de cortar.

—Ellos siempre se pasan. —dijo Diana.

—En Carlos y Francisco es normal pero es la primera vez que a Luis se le va la mano. —respondí.

—Es cierto, tendremos que dejarlo pasar, no sabían que tan bien armados estaban los enemigos. —dijo Diana.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —dije, y se hizo in corto silencio. —Bueno eso lo resolvemos luego, ahora disfrutemos del resto del día. —dije con una sonrisa y todos me apoyaron.

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Qué planea luna sangre? ¿Y como reaccionaran ante esto? ¿Se me ocurrirá alguna manera de escribir más rápido? ¿Andrés conquistará Equestria? ¿Carlos la destruirá? ¿Seguirle escribiendo capítulos completos en un puto día para que luego se me quiten las ganas de escribir en toda una semana? (a este paso parece que sí) ¿Qué le depara el futura a Andrés y sus amigos? ¿Y cómo planean enfrentar los giros del destino? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

—¡Bien! Terminé The Room Three con todos los finales.

—Lightning, ya termino el capítulo, es hora de la despedida. —dijo Luna desde otra habitación y Lightning rápidamente escondió su teléfono.

—Hola mundo, aquí Lightning, vengo a desearles una feliz navidad y año nuevo, por cierto, el siguiente capítulo saldrá el domingo primero de Enero y casualmente se trata del capítulo "Envolviendo el invierno". Qué casualidad ¿No? Bueno me las arreglaré para subir ese capítulo sin retrasos, lo que pasó esta vez es que se me atravesaron un par de cosas y para cuando logré acabar el capítulo no tenía internet, entonces me fui a dormir y antes de subirlo estuve agregando algunas cosas más, al final el capítulo igual quedó algo corto, y me faltaron poner un par de cosas, pero tampoco se trataba de algo demasiado relevante. De todas formas lo resumiré en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto el próximo domingo subiré las imágenes de Andrés y sus amigos en su forma pony, este es mi deviantart para el que le interese verlas: [ lightningmasterxd . deviantart ] (Eliminen los espacios para que el link funcione o directamente busquen mi nombre y ya.

—Lightning vente y ayúdame a poner los adornos. —dijo Luna

—Estoy despidiéndome como dijiste, además deja que Pinkie se encargue, a ella le encantan esas cosas y encima las hace en medio segundo.

—Ok. —dijo Luna apareciéndose junto a mí.

—Bueno espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y todos aquí les deseamos una…

Entonces la cámara se aleja bastante dejando ver a todos los personajes del fic y algunos de la serie. —¡Una Feliz Navidad! —gritaron todos al unísono.

La cámara se acerca.

—Ahora vamos con lo reviews. —dijo Pinkie y sacó un Lista.

—Dame ahí. —dijo Lighgning y Pinkie le pasó la lista. —Primero está Supertotitoti… Veamos… Ok. Siempre es un placer inventarse palabras… Em… pinkie respondi la segunda…

—Veamos… serian el Tetris, el Smash Bros, space invaders, out run, el Street fighter 2 versión pony, Breakout, Tron, dos pinball, un PAC-PONY, un Mario bros (versión pony obviamente), Donkey Kong, Pong, un snake, un Candy crush , un mega-pony X, un Sonic, un metal slug, y tres juegos que no existen en el mundo humano. —dijo Pinkie a una velocidad insanamente rápida.

—Siguiente… A ver, él no es necesariamente el más rápido, y en este capítulo ya te aras una idea, pero en resumidas cuentas si pelean de verdad no verías los movimientos.

—Pues creo que ya te respondí con el capítulo.

—No de forma literal, pero sí.

—Sip, gracias por avisarme, andaba medio dormido cuando lo hice.

—Eso ni yo puedo saberlo…

—Sí, solo que está oculto y cubierto por un campo de fuerza, están construyendo un sótano para meterlo, solo que tardan porque no le han dado mucha prioridad.

—Bueno ahora seguimos con Crimson Heart 1, a ver….

(Un par de minutos después)

—¿Nos acaban de llamar malas amigas? —preguntó Pinkie casi llorando…

—¿Vez lo que causas? —me reclamó Luna.

—A ver no son malas solo bien sobreactuadas, y tal como lo insinúas, efectivamente no me hubiesen matado. —dijo Lightning con simpleza.

—¿Entonces no soy una mala amiga? —preguntó Pinkie a punto de llorar.

—No pinkie, no eres mala. —dijo Lightning.

—¡Bieeeen! —exclamó Pinkie y saltó a abrazar a Lightning.

—" _Si se deprimía, sí que tendría un problema, Dian es un peligro con eso di ignorar la lógica…"_ —pensó Lightning. —Qué bueno que te guste la física, es algo que tenemos en común, y la fuerza de roce seria con el aire, porque contra el suelo seria impacto, lo único que podría hacer que callera más lento seria la fuerza de roce con el aire, la cual variaría de acuerdo a la aerodinámica y posición del cuerpo que cae

—Para con eso que después la gente se cansa. —dijo Luna.

—Pero estoy respondido un review, y dijo que le gustaba la física. — respondió Lightning y Luna empezó a mirar a otro lado mientras silbaba…

—Jejeje… no lo había pensado.

—Más o menos, hasta el momento han tenido el derecho a estarlo.

—No puedo asegurarte nada, lo de los ojos es cosa de lentes de contacto para mejorar la visión, hacer zoom, vicion nocturna, hacer lo de cambiar el color de ojos, etc… lo explique en un capitulo. Y sobre las modificaciones no puedo decirte mucho porque sería un spoiler demasiado arrecho. Así que lo dejaré en un "Tal vez"

—Pues la verdad es que podría intentarlo, pero si me pongo a buscarlos todos y armar una mega teoría, lo más probable es que no me dé tiempo de subir capitulo… Por cierto, eso fue medio improvisado porque justo me llegó el review cuando estaba por ahí y se me ocurrió ponerlo.

—Pues yo jugué unos cuantos, pero no me acuerdo de los nombres, tenía varios arcades cerca pero los fueron cerrando…

—Pues no estás muy mal encaminado con tu primera suposición, y no te preocupes, no haría toda esta historia para poner a un jefe final como Discord, la verdad es que ya no por lo cliché sino porque no cuadra para nada con el fic, después de todo conociendo a Andrés y sus amigos... Pues quien sabe quizás y se hacen amigos de Discord y todo.

—Eso es falso, yo no me tomé la lava de todo el volcán… —dijo Pinkie. —solo la mitad…

Y así fue como todos la volteamos a ver…

—Aquí no ha pasado nada. Pinkie aprovecha de poner los adornos en lo que termino. —dijo Lightning.

—Okie dokie lokie. —dijo Pinkie y en medio segundo la gigantesca casa ya estaba decorada.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos menos Lightning. —Ven les dije que no tomaba ni medio segundo. Siguiendo con el review, a su debido tiempo. (Para eso falta bastante…)

—Eso sí que es complicado de explicar, pero para hacer el cuento corto es una combinación de esos dos y unas cuantas cosas más que ellos fueron inventando con el tiempo.

—Un gusto verte por aquí y no te preocupes que yo no tengo mucho derecho a quejarme por los retrasos aunque se agradece que comente a tiempo para responderte. Está pendiente que solo actualizo los domingos a menos que ponga un aviso diciendo que será otro día como en esta ocasión…

—Ahora sigue Pokeleaf.

—Pues… Em… Saludos de parte de todos Vaporeon…

—Muy cierto Leafeon.

—Correcto Jolteon.

—Feliz navidad de parte de todos para ti también Eevee.

—Por cierto pásenle el mensaje a poke de que es un flojo…

—Bueno ya contestamos todos lo Reviews. Me gustaría que en los reviews de este capítulo me dejaran que les pareció esta forma de terminar los capítulos y si les parece mejor. Que Pinkie y Luna querían salir más y bueno esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.

La cámara se alejó nuevamente. —¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! —dijeron todos.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	29. Capítulo 27 — ¿Winter Wrap Up?

Buenos días, tardes, o noches, aquí Lightningmaster con otro capítulo de este fic. Como dije este capítulo se debería estar subiendo el día domingo primero de enero de 2017… espero que realmente sea así, aunque lo veo difícil tomando en cuenta que estoy empezando el día viernes 30... De cualquier forma, dije que actualizaría el domingo y eso planeo hacer cueste lo que cueste, aunque termine subiendo el capítulo a las 11:59:59 p.m. (hora de Venezuela). Ustedes ya deben saber si logré mi cometido o no, pero espero que sí, porque si no es así esta presentación va a quedar súper mal, y no planeo cambiarla…

Salieron muchos más inconvenientes de los que creía posibles…

Cuando escribí lo anterior, nunca me imaginé la cantidad de imprevistos que podrían aparecer de la nada…

Cada uno de estos mensajes tiene como semana y media entre ellos… ahora de verdad dudo que algo más pueda salir de la nada a retrasarme más…

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 27 — ¿Winter Wrap Up?

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

* * *

Nuevamente nos encontramos en casa de Lightning, quien parecía algo apurado en terminar de escribir algo con mucha urgencia, algo que probablemente había dejado para último momento…

—¡No presiones, que tengo que terminar esto a tiempo o Pinkie, Luna y la poca gente a la que le interese este fic, se van a molestar por no cumplir lo que dije! —me reclamó el ocupado escritor.

—Eso no es problema mío, además yo solo leo lo que dice en este guión… —estaba respondiéndole, pero fui interrumpido por una poni rosa que giró la "cámara"… No es necesario que explique por qué hay algo mal en esta situación.

—Hola a todos los que lean esto, soy Pinkie y quiero ser amiga de todos, y hacerles una fiesta y nos divertiremos, porque a todos les gustan las fiestas. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? —dijo Pinkie de forma súper efusiva y acercándose a nosotros.

—¿Pinkie? ¿Con quienes están hablando tú y Lightning? —preguntó Luna entrando a la habitación y sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

—Es que los lectores ya están aquí y yo estaba contándoles que les haría una fiesta a todos y seria su mejor amiga. —Respondió Pinkie a gran velocidad.

—Nunca entenderé como hacen Lightning y tú para saber cuándo llegan los lectores… —dijo Luna.

—Y Lightning está por allá terminando de escribir el capítulo que tiene que subir ya mismo. —continuó Pinkie con su respuesta.

—¡¿Hasta ahora es que lo está escribiendo?! —preguntó Luna sorprendida.

—Sipi. —respondió Pinkie.

—Entonces… ¿cómo entretenemos a los lectores mientras Lightning termina de escribir? —preguntó Luna.

—Podríamos hacer una fiesta, he invitar a todos nuestros amigos y a los lectores y a todo mundo. —sugirió la pony fiestera.

—Pero estamos a 31 los lectores seguramente están con sus familiares para celebrar el año nuevo, nadie vendría. Además ya tenemos una fiesta preparada para después del capítulo, tú misma la organizaste. ¿No te acuerdas? —dijo Luna.

—He... Es cierto, lo había olvidado… —dijo Pinkie. —Entonces podríamos… —dijo Pinkie antes de susurrarle en el oído algo a Luna.

—Emm… No. —dijo Luna secamente.

—Entonces, que tal si… —dijo Pinkie y nuevamente le susurró algo al oído a Luna.

—Menos… —respondió Luna.

—Ya no hace Falta, ya terminé. —dijo Lightning apareciéndose en escena.

—¡Bien! —celebró Pinkie.

—¿Pues que esperamos? —dijo Luna antes de hacer brillar su cuerno para hacer que los tres apareciesen en el sofá donde empiezan todos los capítulos.

Pinkie sacó los refrescos y cupcakes, mientras Luna le daba Play.

En la pantalla aparecieron las palabras "Capítulo 27 — ¿Winter Wrap Up?"

* * *

(Domingo por la noche) (Techo de la "casa" de Andrés y compañía)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Me encontraba en el techo de mi casa, bebiendo una taza con chocolate caliente mientras observaba este pueblito de ponis, la verdad es que el tener la "casa" más alta de la zona tiene muchas ventajas, como el tener las mejores vistas en kilómetros, han pasado un par de cosas interesantes en este "invierno" y la verdad es que me gustaría que durase un poco más, pero eso no es parte de la historia así que no hay nada que hacer…

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde la "venganza" de Carlos, y por lo que tenía entendido, este sería el último día de este "invierno". Fue divertido mientras duró, supongo que mañana tocará "empacar el invierno". Será interesante, un poco al menos, me pregunto si alguien se atreverá a acercarse a nosotros para pedirnos que ayudemos o algo. Aunque la verdad es que dudo mucho que suceda.

Los tres "generales de división" de Luna Sangre que vinieron a quien sabe que… Que puedo decir de ellos, la verdad es que no sé para qué los mandaron, ¿Obtener información quizás? La verdad es que no le veo mucha lógica, les terminaremos sacando más información de la que obtuvieron, no lograron absolutamente nada y lo más probable es que logremos sacarles aún más información que la que obtuvimos de sus armas... Los tres tenían chips en sus cráneos para evitar que revelaran información, pero tuvimos la delicadeza de quitárselos, Celestia no se ni como se enteró pero me dijo que se los entregara para que los encerraran o algo, yo le dije que no y ella se molestó, luego le expliqué que si se los entregaba lo más probable es que Luna Sangre se movilizase para recuperarlos y evitar fugas de información. Al final de una larga explicación, Celestia terminó entendiendo a razones, y yo accedí a entregárselos luego de obtener la información que quería.

El unicornio se despertó hace tres días, pero parece estar bien entrenado, no quiso decir nada, lo metimos en un cuarto completamente blanco, no dejamos que duerma utilizando un débil sonido en una frecuencia que básicamente te hace querer arrancarte los oídos, no porque sea molesto o estridente, sino porque literalmente sientes como si te explotara la cabeza, y no importa si te tapas los oídos, la sensación es la misma, aunque tuvimos que ajustarlo un poquito para que funcionase en ponis, fue gracioso cuando Carlos vio el bicho seguía ahí tan tranquilo y de pendejo se metió a ver qué pasaba. Cayó al suelo tan solo abrir la puerta, luego se activó el bloqueo automático del teléfono y empezó a levantarse, pero la expresión en su rostro no tenía precio.

Ahora mismo ese unicornio sigue en esa caja, le hemos dado una solo comida al día, el plan es convencerlo de que las últimas 72 horas en realidad solo han sido un día, y en teoría todo va bien. No creo que tarde más de una semana en hablar, y si lo logra… deseará nunca haber nacido, digamos que el plan "A" es este, si no funciona hay que pasar al plan "B" y la verdad es que dudo que pueda soportar lo que eso implica, además tenemos el plan "C", pero eso ya es experimental, ese nunca hemos tenido que usarlo.

Ayer se despertó el segundo, pero ese todavía está demasiado desorientado, Carlos exageró un poco con los 234 tiros a quema ropa que le metió al pegaso, le jodió hasta la memoria, el pobre no recuerda ni su nombre, pero eso ya se le pasará. Por otro lado, el terrestre… Es tan simple como decir que Francisco le rompió todos y cada uno de sus huesos, a pesar de esto, graciosamente sus órganos están en su mayoría intactos, y aunque le fracturó el cráneo, no le causó daños en el cerebro ni la mandíbula, así que igual podremos sacarle información.

—Creo que ya es hora de dormir, supongo que con esto cualquiera que esté oyendo mis pensamientos ahora está al tanto de todo… —dije con simpleza… — Jejeje… —me rio un poco por el comentario antes de entrar a mi "casa".

* * *

(A la madrugada siguiente) (Casa de Twilight)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

—¡Spike! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Es día de empacar el invierno! —dijo Twilight levantándose rápidamente de la cama y se le notaba emocionada.

—¿uh? ¿Ah? ¿Mami? —dijo Spike confundido al ser despertado.

—Empacar el invierno. —le respondió Twilight en la cara.

—No eres mi mami. —dijo Spike y se volvió a arropar con su cobija.

—Spike, el primer día de primavera es mañana. Así que cada pony en Ponyville tiene que empacar el invierno. Ayúdame a prepararme. —dijo Twilight poniéndose unas botas.

—¿Empacar el invierno? ¿Quién empaca el invierno? ¿No puedes usar magia para cambiar las estaciones, cono lo hacíamos en Canterlot? —preguntó Spike.

—No Spike. Ponyville fue fundado por ponis terrenales, así que en cientos de años, jamás han usado magia para empacar el invierno. Es la tradición. —respondió Twilight terminando de ponerse su conjunto invernal.

—Es ridículo. Sin magia. Ugh. —opinó Spike.

—Muy bien, a ver. Bufanda, lista. Silla, lista. Botas, listas. Spike negándose a despertar y volviéndose a dormir, listo. —dijo Twilight tildando estas cosas de una lista. —Qué bueno que soy tan organizada. Estoy Lista. Temprano y con alegría. —dijo abriendo la puerta emocionada. — Ay... ¿Tal vez demasiado temprano? —dijo al notar que todavía no amanecía…

* * *

(Algunas horas más tarde) (Cerca de la alcaldía)

 **Narración en tercera persona:**

Andrés, Carlos, Ricardo, Francisco, Luis y Diana se encontraban a cierta distancia, como para evitar el pánico generalizado, pero cerca como para saber de qué se supone que estaban hablando.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Francisco.

—Bueno, nosotros pasamos el invierno en este pueblo así que nos toca empacar el invierno. —dijo Andrés.

—¿Perdona? Explícate. —dijo Carlos.

—Aquí quitan el invierno como que fueran los adornos de navidad. —respondió Ricardo.

—Nos está jodiendo. —dijo Francisco.

—De hecho no. —dijo Luis.

—Solo miren. —señaló Diana.

—Esos deben ser los chalecos por equipos que Rarity diseño. Azul para el equipo del clima, verde para el equipo de plantas, y canela para el equipo de los animales. Me pregunto qué chaleco de equipo voy a usar. —dijo Twilight acercándose a la multitud de ponis.

—Yo tomare el chaleco azul. El mismo color de mi manta. La cual dice mi nombre. "Spike, Spike, ven a la cama" Ugh. Es demasiado temprano. —dijo Spike sobre el lomo de Twilight.

—Gracias ponis, por estar aquí temprano y alegres. Necesitamos su ayuda para empacar el invierno y traer la primavera. —dijo la alcaldesa, y los ponis gritaron de alegría… —Bien. Todos tienen su chaleco. Y se les ha asignado un equipo. Que sea mejor que el año pasado y hagamos el empacado de invierno más rápido de la historia. — y nuevamente el grupo de ponis gritó de alegría...

—Uy. ¡Esto es tan emocionante! —exclamó Twilight.

—Muy bien ponis. Busquen a su líder de equipo, y comencemos a galopar. —dijo la alcaldesa y los ponis se dirigieron a sus puestos.

—Ay no. ¿A dónde debo ir? No sé adónde pertenezco. ¿Qué hace cada poni exactamente? —se preguntó Twilight sin saber a dónde ir.

(Aquí la canción y escena que ocurre a continuación… — /watch?v=CK0wvV43hPw)

.

—Tres meses de invierno

—Maravillosos son. —cantó Rainbow siendo iluminada por un reflector salido de la nada…

.

—En casa hemos estado ya

—Ahora hay que jugar. —cantó ahora pinkie en la misma cituacion…

.

—La comida es menos cada vez,

—No podemos ya crecer. —le siguió Applejack.

.

—Y aunque mis botas amo

—Esta moda ya paso. —y Rarity también…

.

—La primavera va a llegar,

—Todo verde estará,

—Y el invierno hay que despedir,

—Hay que limpiarlo, sí,

—¿Qué debo hacer?, soy nueva aquí

—¿Qué hace un poni cada vez?

—¿Cómo hago sin usar la magia?

—no tengo idea, lo sé. —cantó Twilight mientra caminaba con Spike en su lomo…

.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—los días de descanso se van.

—Envolviendo el invierno, —Y empiezan los coros…

.

—Es la primavera si. —dijo Applejack…

.

—Y mañana llega aquí. —cantaron Rainbow y el coro…

.

—Las aves del sur traeré,

—Eso es lo que yo haré,

—Y un día gris voy a limpiar,

—Y el sol así entrará,

—Las nubes muevo, a la nieve dí adiós, —cantó Rainbow.

.

—Cuando salga el sol,

—Todo aquí brillará. —le siguió el coro.

.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—Los días de descanso se van.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—Es la primavera, sí.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—Es la primavera, sí,

—Y mañana llega aquí. —más coros todavía…

.

—Muchos fueron a hibernar,

—Bajo la nieve están. —cantó Rarity.

—Y a todos hay que despertar,

—Dando amor y paz, —ahora Fluttershy.

—Con su alimento hay que ayudar,

—Su casa limpiar,

—Aves del sur hay que traer, —cantó Rarity.

—La familia va a crecer. — cantaron ahora ambas…

.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—Los días de descanso se van.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—Es la primavera, sí.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—Es la primavera, sí,

—Y mañana llega aquí. —siguieron cantando. (¿no se cansan o qué?)

.

—La tierra no es fácil limpiar,

—Pues hay que sembrar,

—Con precaución hay que arar, hay que alimentar,

—Vegetales de todos hay, flores también habrá,

—Duro hay que trabajar, —cantó Applejack… (¿cuánto dura la iske improvisación esta?)

.

—Pues mucho hay que lograr. —y ahora con coro…

.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—los días de descanso se van.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—es la primavera si.

—Envolviendo el invierno, —cantó el coro.

.

—Es la primavera, sí, —cantó Pinkie. (Me acabo de fijar que es la que menos canta en esta)

.

Y mañana llega aquí. —y con coros ahora…

.

—Todos tienen aquí un lugar,

—El mío debo hallar,

—De corazón voy a ayudar,

—Y fácil no será,

—Cómo ayudar sin usar magia,

—Como todos lo harán,

—Si quiero aquí pertenecer,

—¡Y lo mejor daré!

—¡Y lo mejor daré! —Cantó Twilight.

.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—Los días de descanso se van.

—Envolviendo el invierno,

—Es la primavera, sí.

—Envolviendo el invierno, —los coros…

.

—Es la primavera, sí,

—Y mañana llega aquí,

—¡Y mañana llega aquí! —Y Twilight terminó la canción.

.

—¿Me explicas que acabamos de presenciar? —pidió Carlos.

—¿Por qué dijo tres meces si solo van 2 semanas? ¿De dónde salieron las luces? ¿Cómo cambiaban los escenarios de forma tan random? ¿Habían ensayado para esto? ¿Por qué se pusieron a cantar de la nada y porque sí? —preguntó Francisco.

—No cuestiones eso, NPI, NPI, no que yo sepa, como has dicho "de la nada y porque si…" —contestó Luis a todas las preguntas de Francisco y en orden para rematar...

—No me esperaba que fuera igual que en la serie, pero me equivoqué… —dijo Ricardo.

—Sí, siempre me preguntaré como hicieron la de los reflectores en pleno día. —dijo Diana y todos nos quedamos viendo en dirección a los ponis…

—Andrés. —se escuchó una voz provenir del teléfono de Andrés.

—¿Que pasa computadora? —preguntó Andrés.

—El tercer prisionero se despertó. —avisó la computadora desde el teléfono.

—Ok, gracias por avisar, voy en camino. —dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos para desaparecer.

—Te acompaño. —dijo Francisco antes de imitar su accionar.

—Y yo. —dijo Carlos antes de seguirlos, dejando solo a Ricardo, Luis, y Diana en escena.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Andrés dijo que ayudáramos a los ponis a recoger el invierno y eso… —respondió Luis.

—¿Y tú que dices Diana? —preguntó Ricardo, pero al ver a en dirección a donde creía estaba la hermana de Andrés, se dio cuenta de que esta había desaparecido. —¿A dónde se fue?

—Yo que sé, desapareció mientras hablábamos. —respondió Luis y se quedaron viéndose las caras.

—Cada pony pertenece a un equipo. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿A dónde debo ir? ¿Uh? —se preguntaba Twilight que pasaba junto a los humanos aparentemente sin darse cuenta.

—Muy bien equipo. ¡Autorizadas para despegar! — ordenó Rainbow a unos pegasos que cabe decir ya estaban volando…

—¡Rainbow Dash! —llamó Twilight la atención de la pegaso se crin arcoíris…

—Ah. Hola Twilight. ¿Qué hay? —devolvió el saludo Rainbow.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Enviando a uno de mis equipos de vuelo para traen las aves del sur.

—¡Ah! ¿Puedo ayudar? ¿Qué tal si ayudo a despejar las nubes? —Ofreció Twilight…

—¿Really? —preguntó Ricardo que estaba cerca al oír a lo unicornio.

Rainbow aleteó un poco. —Um...

—Claro. No tengo alas. —dijo Twilight al darse cuenta del problema.

—Al parecer, si era en serio… —dijo Luis… —tengo una idea.

—Lo siento Twilight. —dijo rainbow.

—Oye Rainbow. —llamó Luis acercándose más.

—Hola, ¿Qué hay? —saludó la pegaso.

—Nada, solo que quería ayudar con algo y creo que sería entretenido despejar el cielo… —respondió Luis.

—¿Tú también? ¿Sabes que no tienes alas verdad? —se burló la pegaso.

—No las necesito. —respondió Luis y extendió uno de sus brazos, en este apareció un rifle de plasma y sin ver disparó a tres nubes en el cielo, las cuales se dispersaron por una pequeña onda expansiva que se generó donde impacto el disparo…

—Aquí no usamos magia para cambiar las estaciones. —dijo Rainbow.

—Esto no es magia, simplemente es una herramienta avanzada, imagínenlo como una pala para nieve, pero que sirve con nubes y a distancia.

Rainbow se quedó pensativa, pero Twilight contestó. —igualmente, aquí el clima se cambia a casco y a excepción de los pegasos todos trabajan como los ponis terrestres. —respondió Twilight.

—Y ahí está el hueco en el contrato, esto lo podría usar un poni terrestre, claro con algunas modificaciones para que pudiera apuntar y disparar con cascos, pero podrían usarlo. —respondió Luis señalando su arma. —En cambio la magia es exclusiva de los unicornios, algo que ningún terrestre podría usar, hasta donde tengo entendido por lo menos… —completó señalando ahora el cuerno de Twilight.

Para este punto Rainbow ya se había ido de la escena. —Si lo vemos así… De momento esa "herramienta" solo la pueden usar los humanos, porque un poni cualquiera no podría apretar el gatillo. —respondió Twilight al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—ya dije que haría falta modificarlas un poco para eso, y aun así es discutible, porque hazme caso, si de verdad lo necesitaran se inventarían una forma de usarla así como está… pero te dejaré ganar por esta vez, me da flojera discutir… Además que no quiero ver el pueblo en llamas por algún idiota… —contestó Luis, aunque la última parte la dijo tan bajo que solo Ricardo lo llegó a escuchar. Al parecer a Twilight no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario. —Como sea, me voy, seguro que encontraré algo que hacer, y si me aburro siempre me queda la opción de irme a casa a jugar a algo. —completó Luis.

—Está bien, hasta luego. —respondió Twilight sin muchas ganas.

—Chao. —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Twilight simplemente se dio la vuelta y dijo. —Excelente. ¿Ahora qué hago?

—No sé qué vas a hacer tú. Pero yo voy a dormir una siesta. —dijo Spike en un arbusto antes de dormirse.

—¡Despierta Spike! ¡Este es un asunto serio! —exclamó Twilight mientras… intentaba despertarlo pisándole la cara con uno de sus cascos. —El invierno debe ser empacado. Y estoy decidida a hacer mi parte. De Alguna Forma...

—Seguro que encontraras como ayudar solo tienes que pensarlo un poco. —dijo Ricardo intentando que se calmara un poco y que dejara de pisar a Spike como si fuera de goma...

—Sí, supongo… —dijo Twilight algo desanimada y empezó a caminar en dirección al puesto de Rarity.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Casa de los humanos)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Acababa de aparecer en la sala de la casa, y al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que Carlos y Francisco me habían seguido.

—¿Que hacen aquí? —pregunté.

—Yo quiero saber que se supone que venían a hacer esos tres aquí en realidad, porque los de Luna Sangre sabían que no lograrían nada, y ellos no son estúpidos. —respondió Carlos algo pensativo.

—Yo simplemente quise venir a ver. —dijo Francisco con simpleza y sin darle mucha importancia.

—Como sea… Computadora, ¿Alguna novedad aparte del poni ese que por fin decide despertar? —pregunté.

—No hay nada más que informar. —respondió mi computadora.

—¿Y que hay sobre las armas de sus subordinados? ¿Algo que resaltar? —pregunté.

—Nada de importancia real, sus armas funcionan de la misma manera que el resto de las armas de Luna sangre que he analizado en la tierra, pero han sido adaptadas para poder ser manipulada por los habitantes de este mundo de manera más cómoda.

—Interesante. —dije mientras subíamos en un ascensor.

—Es extraño, los esperaba mejor armados después de 12 años aquí, estarán guardándose lo mejor para después. —dijo Carlos marcando el sótano.

—Tendría sentido intentar hacernos creer que no han avanzado mucho su tecnología, tal vez creen que no sabemos exactamente qué tan grande es diferencia temporal entre mundos. —sugirió Francisco mientras empezábamos a descender.

—Podría ser, aunque es muy extraño, su tecnología es la misma que 6 meses atrás en nuestro mundo. Y ellos siempre habían tenido avances de algún tipo en plazos de tiempo incluso menores. —respondí.

—Bueno, ya veremos a que nos enfrentamos cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos. O claro, si les sacamos algo a estos tipos. —dijo Carlos y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Salimos del ascensor y llegamos a una habitación con varios pasillos que se encontraba 30 metros bajo el suelo, seguimos el que iba camino a las celdas, llegamos en cuestión de un par de segundos, las celdas podían emular cualquier entorno que quisiésemos, en la primera estaba el unicornio en la habitación "infinita", en la segunda estaba el pegaso que no recordaba nada, lo dejamos en una habitación que imitaba a la de un hospital y lo convencimos de quedarse hasta que recuperase sus recuerdos, hasta tiene una "ventana" por la que puede ver el exterior, es decir una pantalla que muestra las vistas del tercer piso, la verdad es que actuó bastante "sorprendido" por decirlo menos, cuando despertó y nos vio entrar a la habitación. Por ultimo estaba la tercera habitación que era una habitación de hospital también, solo que aquí estábamos intentando "arreglar" al poni al que Francisco le dio una paliza, por suerte está "estable".

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entramos, la cara del poni al vernos, pues era algo entre odio y miedo. —Veo que ya despertaste… te doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa, ahora agradecería que nos contases todo lo que sepas sobre Luna Sangre y lo que planean en este mundo. —pedí de buena manera. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jodete. —me respondió.

—No estás en posición de negarte. Fuiste capturado por el enemigo, lo sabes ¿No? —pregunté con simpleza y este se limitó a mantenerse en silencio.

—¿Entonces tu tampoco quieres hablar? —preguntó Francisco.

—Parece que los tienen bien amaestrados. —respondió Carlos.

—No somos perros. —respondió el poni antes de escupirle a Carlos en el zapato.

Carlos volteó a mirar su zapato y luego al poni, luego a su zapato, otra vez al poni, al zapato de nuevo, y nuevamente subió la mirada de forma amenazante y con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos. —Acabas de cavar tu tumba… —dijo Carlos de forma amenazante antes de sacarse una Desert Eagle de su bolsillo, la cual apuntó directamente a la frente del poni, el cual sonrió de forma retadora.

—¿En serio Carlos? ¿La Desert? Seguirás usando esa cosa sin importar lo obsoletas que se pongan ¿Verdad?

—No te atre…

*Bang*

El poni no pudo terminar de hablar pues Carlos le disparó sin siquiera pestañear…

—¡Aaaargh! —gritó el poni con todas sus fuerzas al recibir el balazo en una de sus patas traseras.

—Creo que te pasaste un poco. —dije viendo el agujero en la pata del poni y la sangre que salía de este.

—No te preocupes creo que no le atravesó ninguna arteria así que con sacar la bala, desinfectar la zona y vendarlo debería ser suficiente. —dijo Francisco viendo la herida.

Carlos se acercó al poni y le dijo algo al oído que no pude escuchar, pero por la cara de terror que puso puedo imaginarme lo que dijo. —¿Entendido? —preguntó de forma seria Carlos al alejarse del poni. El poni se limitó a asentir sin quitar la aterrada expresión de su rostro. —Ok. —dijo Carlos antes de salir de la habitación.

—Entonces… ¿Cooperarás? —preguntó Andrés

—¿Después de lo que hicieron? ¡Olvídalo! —respondió el poni.

—Eso es un avance, no respondió con un insulto. —dijo Francisco.

El poni nos vio con odio. —Sácale la bala y evita que se desangre, volveré en un rato. —dije antes de caminar hacia la salir de la habitación.

—No obtendrás nada de mí, ¡Monstruo! —exclamó el poni.

—Ya obtuve más de lo que me esperaba en la primera conversación. —le dije con simpleza.

—Nunca conseguirás lo que buscas. ¡Desgraciado! —declaró.

—Veamos si después de esto sigues tan reacio a hablar… Francisco, que sea sin anestesia. —dije y me fui de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

No me hace falta ver a Francisco para saber que en este momento tiene una daga desgastada en su mano, y sus ojos se han vuelto rojos y de esclerótica negra, con todo y cara de maniaco incluida. Seguro estuviese escuchado sus gritos de no ser porque las celdas son completamente a prueba de sonido…

Pasé nuevamente juntó a la habitación en la que se encontraba el pegaso, y la verdad es que no sería malo intentar hablar un rato con él, capaz y consigo algo útil…

 **Punto de vista Ricardo:**

Ya llevaba un rato con Twilight y Spike, después que ella intentara ayudar a Rarity con los nidos para la aves, que nunca he entendido por que los hacían ellas ni la razón por la que los adornaban tanto, por favor solo son nidos de pájaros… Por cierto, digo que "intentó" porque después de que Twilight terminara Rarity le tocó arreglar el "desastre" de Twilight.

Estuvimos caminando un rato antes de llegar a unos lagos en las cercanías del pueblo y nos encontramos con pinkie, que andaba patinando sobre el hielo, y a juzgar por las líneas en este, llevaba un buen rato cortando el hielo de este mini lago.

—¡Hola Twilight! ¡Hola Ricardo! —saludó la poni fiestera desde el lago antes de empezar a girar sobre sí misma como un trompo. —¡Sí!

—Hola Pinkie. —conteste al saludo, y me deslice pendiente abajo por uno de los lados. Que suerte que no me caí, eso hubiera dado pena…

—Guau, Pinkie Pie. Eres una gran patinadora. Tal vez la mayor patinadora que haya visto. —alagó Twilight quizás exagerando un poco… mientras trotaba hasta el lago bajando por un lado de la diminuta colina en la que estábamos...

Pinkie se acercó a nosotros.—Gracias Twilight. Llevo haciendo esto desde que era una pequeña y chiquitita Pinkie. Esto es innato. —dijo Pinkie antes de volver al hielo y seguir patinando. — Y tal vez por eso me nombraron la cortadora del lago. —dijo dando un salto sin dejar de patinar. —Hago líneas en el lago con mis patines. —ahora estaba parada sobre una de sus patas. —Así. —fue lo que dijo mientras cruzaba el lago básicamente acostada mientras con sus patines seguía cortando el hielo. —Y cuando el resto del equipo del clima rompa el hielo, será pan comido. —termino de decir mientras seguía patinando, solo que ahora estaba de cabeza con una de sus patines en su pelo… Básicamente Pinkie siendo Pinkie…

—¿No sería más fácil simplemente dejar que se derritieran solos? —pregunté algo curioso, porque la verdad es que dudo que realmente sea necesario esto…

Ambas ponis me vieron como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y luego siguieron hablando como si nada…

—¡Que ingeniosa! Cuando el hielo grueso comience a derretirse, lo romperán a lo largo de las líneas. Pues tienes mucho trabajo por delante, Hay bastantes lagos en Ponyville. —dijo Twilight pasando de mi olímpicamente…

—Y que lo digas. Oye Twilight. ¿Me quieren ayudar? —nos preguntó la poni fiestera.

—¿Ayudarte? —dijo Twilight.

—Ok —dije yo, aunque nunca había patinado en mi vida, ni siquiera en las dos semanas que llevo aquí, así que ya me imagino como acabará esto.

—¡Vamos! Ponte los patines de allá. Apuesto que también eres innata en esto. —dijo Pinkie a Twilight.

—Muy bien. —respondió Twilight.

Pinkie se sacó de la nada otros dos patines para mí, y si no fuera porque es ella, le preguntaría de dónde sacó unos patines de mi talla en este mundo…

—¡Sí! —decía Pinkie mientras patinaba sobre uno de sus cascos delanteros.

Intenté patinar como si fueran patines normales, pero como esto no es una película, me he caído de cara al suelo… mejor dicho, hielo…

—Aaa... Tal vez... Pensándolo bien... —dijo Twilight callendo al suelo de la misma forma que yo, aunque ella está más cerca del suelo así que creo que no se dio tan duro.

—De que hablas. Pensé que querías ser de utilidad. —dijo Spike al ver a Twilight caer.

—¡Yupi! —gritó Pinkie dando otro salto.

—Ahora al lago. —dijo Spike empujando a Twilight. La cual no hizo más que gritar asustada hasta el otro lado del lago, y Spike aguantándose la risa.

—¡Twilight! ¡Controla! ¡Controla! —gritaba Pinkie y de alguna manera que no entendí Twilight se dio la vuelta y volvió

—¡Ay no! —gritó Pinkie antes de que Twilight se la llevase por en medio, para luego atropellar a Spike y terminar junto al lago cubiertos de nieve formando un improvisado muñeco de nieve hasta que se sacudieron…

—Es innato Twilight. —se burló Spike mientras reía. —Eres un desastre innato.

—Hiciste un excelente trabajo en tu primera vez. Apuesto que mi primera vez fue igual de torpe, débil y accidentada como la tuya. —dice Pinkie intentando animar a Twilight.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Twilight algo más animada.

—Ah... No. —dijo Pinkie… hay que ser muy mala para decir eso…

Y Spike va y se ríe…

—¿Pero te sentiste mejor? —pregunta Pinkie…

—Sí, supongo. —respondió Twilight forzando una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! —saludó Diana saliendo de la nada.

—Hola. —la saludé de vuelta.

—¿Que hacen? —preguntó Diana.

—Twilight está buscando como ayudar y le dije que si me ayudaba con el hielo ella me dijo que si intentó patinar se estrelló con Spike y conmigo quedamos cubiertos de nieve y entonces llegaste y nos preguntaste que que hacemos y yo te dije que… —respondió Pinkie increíblemente rápido iniciando un bucle el cual fue detenido por mí, al meterle una bola de nieve en la boca a la poni fiestera, la cual se tragó como si nada.

—Interesante, déjame probar. —dijo Diana y sacó un par de patines de la nada.

—¿Venias preparada? —le pregunté.

—En realidad venía a echarle una mano a Pinkie. —Respondió ella.

—Ya veo. —dije y Diana se puso rápidamente los patines, seguidamente empezó a patinar, y se notaba que sabía lo que hacía, cosa que al parecer hiso sentir un poco mal a Twilight.

—Vamos Twilight, no te desanimes, solo mírame yo tampoco sirvo para esto y no ando depresivo. —dije intentando animarla

—Vamos Twilight, sé que serás súper increíble manteniendo tus pesuñas en la tierra. Tal vez Fluttershy necesite tu ayuda con la fauna. —animó Pinkie a su amiga.

—Bueno, soy muy buena con los animalitos. —dijo Twilight viendo una nueva oportunidad, antes de que inexplicablemente empezase a deslizarse. —Sí, iré a ayudar... la.

—Ah... Es... Por allá. —dijo Pinkie al ver como Twilight casi se estrella nuevamente, y le señaló la dirección correcta…

Y Spike riéndose como un desgraciado.

* * *

(Mientras tanto)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Estuve un rato hablado con el pegaso en su "celda", todavía no recordaba nada solo algunas cosas como gustos y algún que otro recuerdo suelto, pero no recuerda ni su nombre, ni de dónde viene, ni nada sobre Luna Sangre.

—Bueno, luego seguimos hablando a ver si recuerdas algo más… —dije levantándome de un silla.

—Ok, hasta luego Andrés. —se despidió el pegaso.

La verdad es que no me caía mal, me pregunto cómo acabó con "Ellos".

Me dio por ir a ver al unicornio a ver si decidía hablar, me detuve frente a la puerta de su celda y esta se abrió, lo que no mes esperaba es que el unicornio estuviese esperando frente a la puerta con un cuchillo entre sus patas, el cual intentó clavarme en el estómago solo que fue detenido por uno de mis escudos de energía.

Yo simplemente lo vi con un aire de superioridad y una sonrisa burlona. —Jejeje… —me reí un poco de esto. El retrocedió viéndome como si hubiese perdido todas sus esperanzas de salir de aquí, e hizo algo que no me esperaba, intento cortarse el cuello, por suerte mi computadora reaccionó a tiempo y puso un campo de fuerza que lo detuvo.

—Esa sí que no me la esperaba. —dije viendo como el unicornio caía al suelo cansado. —¿Tan desesperado estas después de solo un día?

—Desgraciado… —murmuró el poni desde el suelo.

Tomé el cuchillo que había caído al suelo y lo observé con detenimiento. —¿Quién te dio esto? —le pregunté curioso, aunque ya me hacía una idea de cómo uno de los cuchillos de la cocina terminó aquí…

El poni se negó a responder…

—Entonces fue Carlos, tan troll como de costumbre. Dándole falsas esperanzas a un pobre prisionero… —dije recordando un par de trolleos verdaderamente hp cuya autoría pertenecen a ese desgraciado. —¿Entonces? ¿Algo que me quieras decir? ¿O alguna pregunta?

Como de costumbre no contestó.

—Vamos, di algo por favor, que me canso de preguntar… —dije ya algo aburrido de que nadie hablara.

—Jejeje… —se rió por lo bajo el poni. —¿Y así esperas que hable? Nos entrenaron para soportar cosas peores. —hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —me da curiosidad. ¿Qué es de los idiotas que me acompañaban?

Bien, dijo algo. —Tu compañero, el pegaso, está completamente intacto, aunque perdió la memoria por culpa de uno de mis amigos, no es la primera vez que se le va la mano… Por suerte eso es temporal. El terrestre por otra parte, está destrozado, el otro loco le rompió todos y cada uno de sus huesos, pero está vivo y despertó hace un rato… —respondí con simpleza. —Sabes que se supone que yo soy el que hace las preguntas ¿Verdad? —dije con un tono medio burlón.

El unicornio, cuyo nombre quisiera saber para dejar de llamarlo así, no dijo nada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté.

—Red shoot. —me respondió, la verdad es que me esperaba otro silencio. —¿Por qué hicieron lo que hicieron en su mundo? —preguntó viéndome con odio…

No me gusta cómo me está viendo. —Era lo correcto, y la verdad es que me harté de las guerras. —respondí, pero quería saber a qué se refería, porque el resto de los ponis que lo saben se lo tomaron relativamente "bien" —¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te uniste a los de Luna Sangre? —pregunté

El me vio con la misma expresión de odio antes de contestar. —porque me contaron todo lo que hiciste, y tus planes de hacer lo mismo aquí, ¡Y no puedo permitir que eso se repita! —respondió gritando la última parte.

WTF? de que está hablando, con que falacia abran engañado a estos tres, entonces recordé las palabras del terrestre… "¿Después de lo que hicieron? ¡Olvídalo!" —Aquí hay algo raro… —pensé en voz alta... —¿Qué fue lo que les contaron sobre nosotros? —pregunté temiendo lo peor…

—Nos contaron todas las horribles cosas que hicieron a su gente ¡Todo! —gritó con odio en su voz. —¡Acabar con todos los que se les opusiesen! —siguí aunque parecía que le pesaban los ojos y se quedaba sin aire. —odo el que intentara detener su conq… qu… i… s —estaba diciendo pero cayó al suelo inconsciente…

—Justo cuando le logro sacar algo… ¡Y el va, y se desmaya! —exclamé al momento de verlo caer.

—¿Lo despierto? —preguntó mi computadora.

—hum… déjalo… se ganó un descanso… después de todo lleva ya como 72 horas sin dormir, y dudo mucho que aquí estén acostumbrados a eso… Además ya me cansé de interrogatorios… —dije antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta…

* * *

 **Punto de vista Ricardo:**

Después de otro rato caminando llegamos con Flutershy, ella estaba con la cabeza metida en una madriguera y tocando una pequeña campana. —Despierten dormilones. Espero que hayan tenido sueños maravillosos y una hibernación tranquila. Pero es hora de levantarse. La primavera se acerca. —decía la pegaso para despertar a un par de… definitivamente no sirvo para zoólogo, porque no sé qué son esos bichos…

—Uuuh. Que lindos. —dijo Twilight al ver a los animalejos esos salir de la madriguera.

—¿Verdad? Esta es mi tarea favorita de toda la estación. Cuando vengo a ver a mis amigos animalitos otra vez. —apoyó Fluttershy.

—Aaah... ¿Qué es hibernación? —preguntó Spike.

—Es como... Una larga siesta. —resumió Fluttershy

—¿Larga siesta?

—Sí. —respondió Fluttershy mientras tocaba su campana nuevamente en otra madriguera… —Despierten pequeños puercoespines. Muchos animales hibernan durante el invierno para ahorrar energía y comer menos.

—¿En serio? Me gusta la idea de la hibernación. Excepto por la parte de comer menos.

—Ah. Pero miren todas esas madrigueras y cubiles. Me preocupa no poder despertar a todos los animales antes de la primavera. —dijo Fluttershy viendo todo el trabajo por hacer.

—Bueno. Yo te ayudo. —ofreció Twilight.

—¿Lo harás? Oh. Eso sería maravilloso

—Muy bien. Comencemos por allá.

Twilight se acercó a una madriguera y tocó la campanilla. —Hola. Despierten amiguitos. Donde quieran que estén. Se acerca la primavera. Me pregunto qué criaturas peludas, tiernas y lindas estoy despertando. ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó Twilight al ver salir a unas serpientes. —¡Serpientes! ¡Serpientes! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo de espaldas.

—Jajajaja… —me empecé a reír al ver su reacción. Twilight entró en una cueva sin darse cuenta, y segundos después salió huyendo de la cueva por unos murciélagos. —Jajajaja… —me seguí riendo. Y para rematar la muy despistada se estrelló de frete contra un árbol… —Jajajaja…

—Eso debió doler. —dijo Francisco que había salido de la nada.

Y ahora a la pobre Twilight le cayó a un panal de abejas en la cabeza y entonces dio otro grito y salió corriendo hasta meterse en una madriguera de zorrillos… Con obvias consecuencias…

—Buenos días amigos. —saludó Fluttershy a los zorrillos que salían de su madriguera.

—Eee… Francisco, ¿no te duele la mano? —preguntó Spike.

—Nah, ¿Por qué preguntas? —preguntó francisco.

—Es que esas serpientes te están mordiendo. —dijo Spike apuntando a la mano izquierda de Francisco la cual estaba siendo mordida por las 3 serpientes…

—No me había dado cuenta. —dijo Francisco antes de tomar a las serpientes con su otra mano y sacárselas, dejando ver que estas no le habían hecho nada gracias a su escudo de energía. Cabe decir que una de las serpientes lo había mordido con tal fuerza que se había quedado sin colmillos. —¿Por qué tanto problema para despertar a los animales? —es tan simple como hacer sonar una alarma gigante y listo.

—No puedes despertar a los animales de esa forma tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza. —respondió Fluttershy.

—Delicadeza… —dijo Francisco pensativo. —Ya se, dijo con simpleza antes de hacer aparecer dos cornetas de dos metros y una guitarra eléctrica.

—¿Entonces vas a despertarlos con una suave canción? —preguntó Fluttershy esperanzada.

—Nop. —respondió Francisco y estuvo a un par de segundos de dejarlos a todos sordos, pero lo detuve desconectando la guitarra.

—¿Pero qué haces, puto loco? —le pregunté.

—Despertar a los animales, ¿Qué más? —me respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —¿No recuerdas? Andrés nos dijo que las ayudáramos.

—Entonces ayúdales, no las dejes sordas con esas cosas que no se ni de donde sacaste. —dije algo molesto.

—Ok, ok. Ya paro con la tontería. —El loco chasqueó sus dedos y con eso las cosas que habían aparecido se fueron por donde vinieron. —Por cierto, ella debería darse un baño en tomate o algo para quitarse el olor… —dijo señalando a Twilight y tapándose la nariz, acción que rápidamente imité al ver que está ya había salido de la madriguera.

—Jajaja…

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que me acordé que para los caballos y ponis, los tomates son bastante tóxicos… En la seria parecía un fail de los buenos. Pero tomando en cuenta que llevan un rato comiendo pizza y no les pasa nada, así que supongo que a los de aquí no les hace daño. —dije recordando cuando Andrés y yo nos enteramos de ese fail…

—Ahora es cuando todo es pueblito se intoxica y nadie sabe por qué… —respondió Francisco.

—La verdad es que me aria gracia, porque entonces alguien tendría que explicarme por qué Twilight tenía suficiente como para llenar una bañera…

—Yo que sé, tal vez planeaba un genocidio… —sugirió Francisco y ambos volteamos a la mencionada unicornio.

—Nah… —dijimos ambos al unísono.

(Una hora después)

Llegamos a donde los Apple, en la granja había bastante movimiento, muchos ponis quitando la nieve. La verdad es que todavía no entiendo porque no dejan que los unicornios usen su magia para que esto se a más rápido… Pero qué más da, tampoco es como que la lógica de este mundo tuviese mucho sentido…

—Sigue empujando caramel. Eso es Bumpkin. Es duro pero lo está haciendo muy bien. ¡Íija! —decía Applejack al resto de los ponis que trabajaban.

—Hola Applejack. ¿Cómo va todo? —saludó Twilight.

—De maravilla. Es lento al principio, pero bien. Gracias. Hay mucho terreno que despejar. Ni siquiera podemos empezar a plantar y regar hasta que saquemos toda la nieve. —respondió Applejack.

—Bueno me gustaría ayudar. —ofreció Twilight en eso me fijé que Andrés venia llegando al lugar.

—A... Pues no lo sé. —Respondió Applejack, dudosa de si aceptar.

—Dame la oportunidad. —pidió Twilight.

—Hola. —Saludó Andrés llegando al lugar. —Applejack, ¿les hecho una mano con la nieve? —preguntó Andrés.

—Bueno, nunca rechazo a nadie que trabaja, pero... —decía Applejack, pero Twilight pasó junto a ella para llegar hasta una de las… no sé cómo se llaman en realidad, así que les diré barredoras de nieve.

—Tengo una idea… —dijo Andrés en vos alta, y la verdad es que eso no me da ninguna confianza. —Applejack, ¿te sobran algunas de esas barredoras? —preguntó Andrés, y me da la impresión de que le hacerte al nombre de esas cosas, o es una simple casualidad.

—Junto al granero hay 3 que no están en uso, si quieres agárralas. —dijo Applejack, me da que ya le agarraron confianza a Andrés… Eso nunca es bueno…

Andrés chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció. Mientras tanto, Twilight intentaba mover la aparatosa barredora sin ningún resultado. Después de unos segundos de infructuosos intentos se dijo algo a sí misma, y lanzó un hechizo… La verdad es que a esta distancia no se nota mucho, pero hay un pequeño resplandor alrededor de esa cosa… De cualquier forma, en vez de usar ese hechizo pudo simplemente ayudarse con la telequinesis o como la llamen aquí… Porque vamos a usar la cabeza, si puede levantar una osa menor con su levitación y moverla, definitivamente puede usarla para empujar esa broma sin ningún esfuerzo real…

—Mh. Es bastante fuerte para ser una pony tan pequeña. —dijo Applejack al ver como Twilight ahora movía la barredora incluso más rápido que los otros ponis y sin ningún problema…

—¡Es mi chica! Siguió mi consejo. —exclamó Spike básicamente delatando a Twilight.

—¿Y qué corrales significa eso? —preguntó Applejack sospechando.

—Oh... Oh oh. Más lento ¡Más lento! —gritó Twilight mientras pasaba en medio de un montón de ponis que se dirigían en una misma dirección…

—La verdad es que deberían agradecerle, eso siete despistados estaban a punto de chocarse a lo estúpido… —dije apuntando a los pendejos que se habían quedado parados…

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Twilight ahora venía directo hacia nosotros con una gran bola de nieve frente a ella… Yo simplemente di un paso bien largo hacia mi izquierda y dejé que se llevara por en medio a Spike y Applejack… Podría haberlos ayudado… Pero ¿pa´ qué molestarme?

—¡¿Que sucede?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Usaste magia! ¡¿Verdad?! —gritaba Applejack mientras era arrastrada por la gran bola de nieve cosa que me hizo bastante gracia… Siguieron avanzando y terminaron estrellándose y causando una gran avalancha.

Después de que el trio fuera enterrado bajo la montaña de nieve, me pensé lo de ir a ayudarlos, pero luego vi como sacaban sus cabezas de la nieve como si nada y solo me quedé viendo… —Esto es una locura, Usaste magia. —se quejó la poni de acento campirano y sombrero vaquero…

—Que atrevida. ¿Lo pueden creer? —apoyo Spike lavándose las… ¿garras?

—Así no lo hacemos aquí Twilight. Y especialmente no en mi granja. —reclamó Applejack

—Pues es que... Yo solo quería... Ugh... —decía Twilight entre sollozos antes de romper a llorar y salir corriendo…

—Qué suerte que ya terminé de armar esto. —dijo Andrés apareciendo en escena con las tres barredoras combinadas en una más grande, de tal forma que quedó con cuatro ruedas y espacio como para poder moverlos cómodamente...

—¡Santos corrales! ¡¿Qué se supone que hiciste?! —exclamó Applejack al ver el invento a Andrés.

—Algo con lo que sí puedo trabajar, y no te preocupes, si quieres luego lo acomodo como estaba. —respondió Andrés y empezó a correr mientras empujaba esa cosa-pala-barredora-gigante.

Se había formado una bola de nieve el triple de grande que cuando Twilight, corrió directo hacia una pendiente y los ponis ya parecían preocupados por la posibilidad de otra avalancha… cosa ridícula porque ya no quedaba nieve como para eso… Andrés usó un risco como rampa y mando a volar la gran masa de nieve. —¿A dónde ponen la nieve? —preguntó Andrés.

—Por allá. —señaló Applejack y dado que quedaba poco tiempo antes de que esa cosa cayera y aplastara a alguien ambos saltamos y pateamos la bola de nieve para mandarla a donde ella había señalado.

—Por poco. —dije viendo a algunos ponis cubriéndose y esperando el golpe en vez de correr…

—Sip, pero funcionó. —respondió Andrés.

—Sabes que podías preguntarle primero a dónde tirarla ¿no?

—Sí, pero así es más divertido… —me respondió el… un clásico…

—Bueno, me voy a ver que hago.

—Ok, yo seguiré por aquí, te veo luego.

(Aproximadamente 30 minutos después)

Después de buscar un poco vi a Spike hablándole a un arbusto y bueno, no hace falta pensar mucho para saber dónde se había metido Twilight.

—Eres buena en muchas cosas, excepto haciendo nidos, patinando en hielo, despertando animales, quitando nieve... —decía Spike en lo que creo era un pésimo intento de animar a la unicornio.

—Mh... Muchas gracias por hacerme sentirme muchísimo mejor. —dijo Twilight de forma sarcástica... espero…

—Para eso estoy aquí.

—!Oye Rainbow¡ ¡Tu equipo del clima tiene que quitar la nieve de los árboles y del pavimento! ¡Pronto! —Ordenó Applejack a Rainbow… Applejack y el resto de los ponis pueden tirar manzanas a patadas, ¿Por qué no tiran la nieve igual?

—¡Hecho! —respondió la peli arcoíris.

—No pueden. Los hogares de mis pobres animalitos se inundaran si la nieve se derrite pronto. —contradijo Fluttershy… Y aquí es donde me pregunto si es que es necesario tirar la nieve de todos los arboles al mismo tiempo o algo, porque creo que tranquilamente podrían dejar las zonas donde están los animales tranquila… ¿O será que cuando dicen "quitar la nieve", en realidad se refieran a eliminar las nubes que quedan para que suba la temperatura y esta se derrita? … … … Face palm mental al recordar como "Quitaban la nieve" los pegasos… También es que soy pendejo a veces…

—Hecho. —respondió Dash.

—Te dije Rainbow, tienes que quitar esa nieve ahora. —dijo Applejack, y como al parecer Rainbow no puede pensar por si mis se empieza a alejar para "quitar la nieve".

—No, de verdad debes esperar. —pidió Fluttershy.

—Está bien. —respondió rainbow algo molesta de la indecisión de sus amigas…

—Hazlo. —dijo Applejack

—Hazlo. —contradijo Fluttershy.

—Hazlo.

—Hazlo.

—Hazlo.

—Hazlo.

—¡Ay! ¡Decídanse! —exclamó Rainbow cansada de la estúpida discusión… y yo a punto de darme un face palm por la ridícula discusión, por no ir y meterme yo también.

—Ay. Por Equestria. ¿Pero que tanto discuten ustedes? Por discusiones como esta se retrasó la primavera el año pasado, y el año anterior, y el año anterior. —regañaba la alcaldesa que acababa de entrar en escena y había visto la discusión…

—¿Retrasó? ¿Eso dijo? —se preguntó Twilight.

—Así parece. —dije yo…

—Esperaba que mi discurso increíblemente inspirador las alentaría a hacerlo mejor que hace un año. Pero ahora parece que nos retrasaremos más que nunca. Solo miren esta catástrofe. Se hicieron trozos demasiado grandes para derretirse. La diseñadora de nidos está muy retrasada. Necesitamos varios cientos, y solo ha hecho uno. Y no me hagan mencionar las nubes en el cielo, los témpanos en los árboles. Ay esto no es bueno. Para nada. —siguió con su sermón la alcaldesa…

—Entonces será realmente desastroso si no podemos plantar esas semillas. —dijo Applejack.

—Relájate Applejack. Movemos nuestras alas tan rápido como podemos. —se excusó Rainbow...

—¡No! Rápido no. Tienen que despertar a los animales lentamente. —dijo Fluttershy…

—Ah... ¿Applejack? —dijo Big Mac para llamar la atención de su hermana.

—¡Ay! ¡Santo estofado! Caramel perdió las semillas de césped. ¿Verdad? —sin necesidad de decir nada más ella ya había entendido el mensaje…

—Y... Si. —respondió.

—Ditzy Doo fue al norte accidentalmente para traer las aves del sur. —informó una pegaso… Yo me pregunto cómo es que los demás no se dieron cuenta cuando partió en la dirección equivocada.

—¿Esa cerebro de plumas no aprendió su lección el año pasado cuando fue al oeste? —dijo Rainbow… ¿Entonces por qué le dan el mismo trabajo otra vez y se sorprenden?

Y entonces todos empezaron a discutir. Hasta que la alcaldesa los interrumpió. —¡Acaben de una vez! No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Casi es el ocaso. La primavera llegara tarde otra vez. Otro año de escándalo y vergüenza. Si tan solo pudiéramos ser más organizados.

—¿Les echamos una mano Twi? —pregunté.

—¡Spike! Trae mi lista y mi tabla. Rápido. —ordenó Twilight al ver su gran oportunidad.

—Sí. Si madame. —dijo Spike antes de salir corriendo, aunque Twilight pudo tele-trasportar esas cosas…

—Alto ponis. —dijo Twilight intentando llamar la atención, pero nadie le hacía caso.

—¡Alto! — gritó Twilight y usó a un pobre pájaro de silbato. —Lo siento. —dijo al silbato… digo pájaro. —Sé que todos querían terminar sus labores. Pero discutir no es la mejor solución. Lo que necesitan es... Organización. Y yo soy la poni correcta para la tarea.

—Pues yo te echo una mano. —dije metiéndome de colado.

—Está bien. —respondió ella, por suerte porque si no, me iba a dormir y que se olvidaran de mí hasta mañana.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Pasamos lo que quedaba de día y la noche arreglando el pueblo, la verdad es que nunca he entendido lo de las campanas para despertar a los animales, estoy seguro que tardaron más en colocarlas que lo que hubieran tardado en despertar a cada uno pero qué más da, "Esto es Equestria", el lugar donde hasta una tormenta puede ser un antagonista…

Estábamos todo reunido a las afueras del pueblo, admirando el paisaje de la recién "colocada" "primavera".

—No puedo creerlo. ¡La primavera llego a tiempo! Y tenemos que agradecérselo. De no ser por sus habilidades para organizar, todavía estaríamos discutiendo. —dijo la alcaldesa a Twilight y Ricardo que se las había arreglado para ser otro "organizador" y no hacer un coño más que ordenarle a los ponis que hacer…

—Y... Sí. —dijo Big Mac, y todo el mundo se empezó a reír, no se de qué…

—Fue un esfuerzo en equipo. —dijo Twilight.

—Y ya que ayudaste a cada equipo, tenemos un chaleco oficial para ti. Te damos el título de: Organizadora de todos los equipos. —dijo la alcaldesa y Ricardo para ese punto se había desaparecido de escena.

—Guau. Ni siquiera sé qué decir. Gracias amigos ponis. —respondió Twilight.

—Y a partir de ahora declaro, que el invierno fue empacado a tiempo. —declaró la alcaldesa y los ponis gritaron de alegría.

Spike se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando el último trozo de hielo se derrita. —dijo Applejack… Pasa que al pobre dragón lo dejaron sobre un trozo de hielo en un lago… Y las ponis se ríen del comentario.

Al final nos reunimos los cinco, mi hermana, Silver y rose. Y como era de esperarse, hice la pregunta obligatoria. —¿Como la pasaron?

—Bien. —dijo Ricardo.

—Normal, pasaste todo el día con Twilight para aprovecharte, y no tener que trabajar. —dijo Carlos.

—Sí, aunque la verdad es que me esperaba que Andrés se me adelantase. —respondió Ricardo.

—Sabes que intento no meterme mucho con la historia. —respondí.

—Esta dimensión, línea de tiempo, o lo que sea… ya fue afectada, la verdad es que da igual si la cambiamos un poco más. —dijo Luis.

—La verdad es que en eso tienes razón, pero intentemos mantener la historia como está, mientras podamos predecir lo que pasará tenemos cierto control sobre este mundo. —dije.

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo lo pasaron los demás? —preguntó Ricardo.

—Pues fue divertido patinar con Pinkie. —dijo Diana.

—Yo me aburrí con Fluttershy aunque al rato se me ocurrió como "Entretenerme"… —dijo Francisco… y prefiero no saber…

—Pues nosotros nos la pasamos reventando las nubes que faltaban. —dijo Silver refiriéndose a él, Carlos y Luis.

—Tirar nieve de techos y árboles. —dijo Luis.

—Peleando con cosas rara en el Everfree. —dijo Carlos.

—tirando estalactita. —dijo Silver.

—Esquivando bolas de nieve gigantes voladoras. —dijo Luis.

—Suficiente… —dije, por experiencia propia sé que es mejor no preguntar…

—Bueno, yo no tengo alas, ni la fuerza para ayudar en la granja. Así que me tocó ayudar con los animales. —dijo Rose.

—Entonces… Eso es todo… Supongo… —dije, pero como era de esperarse algo pasó.

—Andrés. —llamó mi computadora.

—¿Qué pasa? —y yo que pensaba que podría descansar por hoy.

—El Pegaso recuperó sus recuerdos he intentó escapar. —informó mi computadora…

—Genial, una más para divertirme. —dijo Carlos.

—Hay más. El unicornio se despertó, y parece haber perdido la memoria, además el terrestre está en las mismas condiciones. —dijo mi computadora…

—WTF —dijo francisco.

—No sé qué esté pasando pero creo que sería bueno interrogar al pegaso antes de que pase algo raro. —sugirió Ricardo.

—Esto es extraño, ya había logrado que el unicornio me diera información, y ahora perdió la memoria. —dije pensativo…

Al ver que lo mejor sería darnos prisa chasqueé mis dedos y desaparecimos del lugar…

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Qué planea luna sangre? ¿Y qué pasó con Red Shoot y compañía? ¿Se me ocurrirá alguna manera de escribir más rápido? ¿Andrés conquistará Equestria? ¿Carlos la destruirá? ¿Me tardaré otro mes en subir otro capítulo? ¿Seguirle escribiendo capítulos completos en un puto día para que luego se me quiten las ganas de escribir en toda una semana? (a este paso parece que sí) ¿Qué le depara el futuro a Andrés y sus amigos? ¿Qué cosas locas hicieron Carlos, Luis y Silver en el Everfree? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

—Hola todos, si están leyendo esto supongo que es porque todavía les interesa el fic, me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto, primero se me acabó el tiempo, luego estuve ocupado, después un bloqueo, entonces se "jodió" la conexión a la pantalla, y como estoy en un país de mierda llamado Venezuela pues ni recorriendo 3 ciudades pude conseguir el adaptador y lo tuve que pedir por internet a U.S.A, para cuando llegó simplemente no tenía ganas de escribir, y no iba a forzar el capítulo para que quedara mal. Así que simplemente esperé unos días, y luego a escribir. Y así llegué al presente… —dijo Lightning desde el sofá donde empezó el capítulo. —Bueno no daré más detalles pues dudo que a alguien le interese, que por cierto, esto probablemente no les interese si no son de aquí pero igual lo cuento, U.S.A acusa al vicepresidente de aquí de narcotraficante y el presidente lo negó todo y echó del país al canal que dio la información, también conocido como "CNN en español". Así de arrecha está la cosa aquí, la gente muriéndose de hambre y yo preocupado porque me atraso con los capítulos… Pero que se va a hacer, si reclamas o te pones en contra te matan o mínimo te atracan. En la capital queman malandros en las calles y es la nueva ciudad más peligrosa del mundo, sin contar países en guerra claro, ni en África donde hay 3 armas por cada persona pasan cosas así… Bueno, ya me desahogué. —dijo Lightning.

—¿Pasó lo mismo el año pasado no? justo después de diciembre te desapareciste. —dijo Luna.

—Sí, que casualidades ¿No? —dijo Lightning con una sonrisa recordando el diciembre pasado.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con los ponis en el sótano? —preguntó Pinkie curiosa.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, seria spoiler. —respondió el humano.

—De paso, ¿Qué pasó con lo de deviantart? ¿No ibas a subir algo cada semana que no actualizaras? —preguntó Luna.

—Casi se me olvida… Me tengo que poner con eso para este fin de semana debería haber algo nuevo en la página. Recuerden [ lightningmasterxd . deviantart ] (Eliminen los espacios para que el link funcione o directamente busquen mi nombre y ya).

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo vuelves a actualizar? —preguntó Pinkie.

—Pues la idea sería más o menos en dos semanas, pero pronto empiezo en la universidad y como este país es misión desinformación y lo demás es cuento, pues no tengo idea de cuando se supone que empieza el semestre…

01010011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01101001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101100 01110101 01111010 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110011 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100010 11000011 10101101 01100001 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01100001

—Bueno esto sería todo antes de responder Reviews… Bueno Review, porque solo hay uno… Bueno algo es algo y no me puedo quejar porque tardo mucho en actualizar, pero sepan que los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y mientras más interés vea en el fic, más ánimos me dan a continuar. (Ya en serio, cuando dejan varios reviews me entran ganas de seguir, así que piénsenlo.)

—¡A responder Reviews! —dijo Pinkie.

—Review. —corrigió Luna.

—Bueno vamos a empezar con… Supertotitoti…

—Veamos… Con eso más bien me refería a que hiciera el final de esta forma como el principio y todo el capítulo, como una conversación, en vez de simplemente escribir normal.

—Pues en total, muchísimos (Por lo menos 100 y creo que me quedo bastante corto…)

—Pues la verdad es que la pelea hubiese durado bastante menos… Si tomamos en cuenta que los atacantes de Luna sangra se hubiesen presentado directamente, pues la paliza que les dieron en menos de medio segundo a los generales de división, hubiese sido a todos en vez de solo a ellos, que seguro tardarían un par de segundos más. Aunque, si en un principio Carlos no hubiese hecho que acabaran como ponis, Francisco no lo hubiese perseguido, y no se los habrían encontrado en el Everfree. Por tanto habrían atacado Ponyville y ahí la paliza seria aún más rápida porque estarían los cinco.

—Eso no te lo puedo contestar, porque tanto como si te digo que sí, como si te digo que no, seria spoiler.

—Creo que este capítulo responde eso.

—Efectivamente.

—No soy muy bueno dibujando, aunque tengo algo en mente para eso, puede que en un tiempo haga algo con eso.

—Bueno ya respondí al Review así que… Aunque ya es algo tarde para esto…

La cámara se alejó. —¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! —dijeron todos los que aparecen en el fic, junto con Lightning, Luna y Pinkie.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	30. Capítulo 28 — Chips, Cohetes

Buenos días, tardes, o noches, aquí Lightning con otro capítulo de este fic. Gracias por el apoyo e interés que mostraron el los reviews, eso hace que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo. (Aunque con lo que me tardé no lo parece… atte: Lightning del futuro…) Un gusto verlos par aquí en otro capítulo, y espero lo disfruten.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 28 — Chips, Cohetes, e Hidrogeno Metálico

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

* * *

Lightning se encontraba jugando en su computadora como de costumbre…

—¡Hola a todos! —Saludó estridentemente Pinkie apareciendo frente a la cámara estando de cabeza.

—Pinkie… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Luna entrando a la habitación.

—Saludando a los lectores. —Pinkie respondió alegremente volteando a ver a Luna.

—Y… ¿Por qué estás colgando del techo?

—¿Como más podría sorprender al narrador?

—¿No te cansas de romper las leyes de la física? —Cuestionó Luna mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Nope. —fue lo que Pinkie contestó antes de caer del techo y rebotar sobre su cola hasta el sofá…

—Lightning… ¿No deberías estar escribiendo? —preguntó Luna al ver que el humano andaba jugando al LOL…

—En cuatro días empiezo en la universidad más peligrosa de la zona, y todavía no actualizan la página con los horarios… Prefiero disfrutar de los días que me quedan antes de tener que ir a ese lugar donde reina la misión desinformación… Es que sabes que la cosa es arrecha, cuando la página de Facebook hecha por un grupo de alumnos es más objetiva y está mucho más actualizada que la propia página de la universidad… —Respondió Lightning sin siquiera voltear a ver.

—Con más razón, deberías terminar el capítulo antes de empezar…

—Ok… —soltó fastidiado y volteó a ver a Luna. —Solo déjame terminar.

—¿Entonces que haces buscando partida? —fue lo que Pinkie preguntó al aparecer entre Lightning y su pc cuando volteó a ver la pantalla.

—Nunca entenderé como haces para pegarte al techo solo con tus casco… —el humano dijo sin reparo.

—Solo termina el capítulo y ven que los lectores ya llegaron. —dijo Luna.

—Ok, Ok… —chasqueó sus dedos y apareció junto a Luna. —El capítulo lo terminé ayer, así que solo dale play.

—¡Bieeeeen! —celebró la poni rosada antes de saltar hasta el sofá con cupcakes y refrescos como de costumbre

—¿Muffins? —ofreció Derpy desde la ventana.

—What? —soltó Lightning viendo a la pegaso asomada por la ventana…

—¡Cupcakes! —respondió pinkie.

—¡Muffins! —repitió alegremente Derpy.

—¡Cupcakes! —ahora Pinkie se acercó a la ventana y ambas se miraban fijamente.

—¡Muffins! —dijo una vez más sin perder su alegre tono.

—¡Cupcakes! —Pinkie contestó con un tono serio y ahora parecía tener una mirada asesina.

—¡Muffins!

—¡Cupcakes!

—¡Muffins!

—¡CUPCAKES!

—¡Muffins!

—Luna rápido dale play. —susurró Lightning preocupado.

—¡CUPCAKES!

—Eso hago, pero esta cosa no sirve. —respondió ella de la misma manera.

De repente empezó a oscurecerse el cielo. —¡MUFFINS!

—¡CUPCAKES!

—¡MUFFINS!

—¡CUPCAKES!

—¡Dame esa cosa! —exclamó Lightning quitándole el control a Luna y abriéndolo rápidamente. —No tiene baterías…

—¡MUFFINS!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si con eso prendí la tele! —ambos voltearon a ver al par de ponis…

—¡CUPCAKES!

Entonces Lightning sacó otro control de entre los cojines, pero tampoco funcionó… Entonces sacó otro, pero tampoco hizo nada… Y otro… Y otro…

Hasta que Luna agarró el teléfono de Lightning y le dio a un botón que decía: "Presionar si empiezan a pasar cosas raras por culpa de Pinkie." —Que especifico. —entonces empezó el capítulo, y Pinkie apareció nuevamente en el sofá junto a Lightning y Luna.

El cielo se aclaró y Derpy se fue volando como si nada… —Es bueno estar preparado… —respondió Lightning.

—¿Y por qué no lo usaste antes?

—Emmm…

En la pantalla aparecieron las palabras "Capítulo 28 — Chips, Cohetes, e Hidrogeno Metálico."

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

—¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunté mientras bajaba en el ascensor junto a mis amigos.

—Cuando el unicornio se despertó empezó a preguntar dónde estaba, parecía ampliamente desorientado, y demostró un gran sobresalto cuando intenté comunicarme. —la computadora contestó. —Por otra parte, el pegaso repentinamente empezó a actuar extraño, y al cabo de unos minutos intentó huir por la ilusoria ventana, cosa que claramente no funcionó.

Las puertas se abrieron y caminamos hacia las celdas. En solo un par de segundos llegamos, Francisco y Luis fueron a las computadoras que se encontraban frente a las celdas del pegaso y unicornio respectivamente, no sabíamos si había pasado algo parecido con el terrestre, pero luego tendríamos tiempo para eso. —Computadora abre la puerta. —ordené y la puerta frente a mí se abrió permitiéndonos a Carlos, Ricardo y a mí entrar en la celda del pegaso.

Y antes de que la puerta se cerrase el pegaso salió disparado directo hacia ella, solo para estrellarse con un invisible campo de fuerza que lo detuvo en seco. Acto seguido el pegaso fue tele-transportado hasta la cama de hospital nuevamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste pensar? —Carlos se burló.

El pegaso no respondió.

—Me contaron que recuperaste la memoria, ¿Es cierto? —pregunté con algo de curiosidad. Porque vamos, siendo realistas, si repentinamente despertaran sin recuerdos, en un lugar extraño, con criaturas desconocidas, creo yo que sería razonable dudar de todo y todos, y en cierto punto saltar por una ventada se convertiría en una tentadora opción para escapar del lugar, aún más si tienes alas…

—¿Siquiera estamos seguros de que realmente la haya perdido en un principio?

—No creo que ese sea el caso, míralo. —señaló Ricardo. Efectivamente, nos miraba con odio, un odio que le hubiese resultado bastante difícil de esconder, pero había algo más. No sé por qué nos odia, pero su mirada no es odio puro, parece que hay algo de confusión… ¿O duda? La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que es, pero he visto a los ojos a gente que me odiaba a muerte, y esta no es una mirada como esas…

—Sí, eso es cierto. —apoyé.

—En ese caso. —Carlos interrogó inquisitivamente acercándose al pegaso. —¿Qué es lo que buscaba Luna Sangre mandándolos a ustedes tres?

El pegaso permaneció estoico ante el cuestionamiento.

—¿Realmente esperabas que te respondiera? —pregunto Ricardo con cara de: "¿En serio?

—Eso solo lo hace más entretenido. —dijo Carlos sacando su Desert Eagle de la nada.

Ya lo estoy viendo haciendo alguna estupidez —Carlos, preferiría hacer esto por las buenas, y de ser posible, sin que el pobre acabe con más agujeros que huesos en su cuerpo… —dije con simpleza para evitar que Carlos jodiera la mínima ventaja que teníamos.

—No es mi culpa que escogiera el bando equivocado. —Apuntó con su arma a una de las alas del pegaso, y al parecer este entendió la amenaza e intentó cubrir sus alas. Carlos resopló algo fastidiado y desapareció su arma… —Pero este no me ha insultado ni escupido, así que se salva… Por ahora…

—Comencemos por lo básico. —dijo Ricardo tranquilamente. —¿Cómo te llamas?

El pegasó se lo pensó un poco. —Blue Wings…

Un avance, eso es bueno… —Supongo que es mucho pedir que nos digas de buena gana que planean y de que recursos dispone Luna Sangre. Así que te preguntaré algo más simple, ¿Por qué te uniste a Luna Sangre?

Al parecer, Blue Wings seguía sin ganas de cooperar… —¿Qué vinieron a hacer a este mundo?

—Él sabe que nosotros somos los que lo interrogamos a él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Carlos sin entender mucho la situación.

—Creo que eso ya lo dejaste claro hace un momento. —contestó Ricardo. —Sin embargo, no veo por qué no responderle.

—Pues, la verdad es que yo llegué por accidente. —dije con simpleza. —Y luego me las arreglé para que ellos me siguieran.

—Claro, "accidente". —dijo algo molesto. —Nos dijeron que dirían algo como eso.

—Pues si quieres comparte tu teoría sobre que se supone que hacemos aquí. —dijo Ricardo de forma algo curiosa.

—Vinieron a hacer lo mismo que en su mundo. —dijo él y se notaba el odio en sus palabras. En serio que mierda les habrán dicho sobre nosotros para que nos odien.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Carlos cuestionó con genuina confusión.

Yo simplemente me quedé esperando una respuesta.

—¿Y tienen el descaro de desconocer sus actos? Son como los describieron. —dijo de forma despectiva.

—¿Y exactamente que te contaron sobre nosotros? —preguntó Ricardo.

—¡Que son unos malditos monstruos!

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que nadie dijo nada. —¡JAJAJAJAJA! —nos reímos los tres al oír su respuesta, cosa que al parecer, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Monstruos? —se burló Ricardo…

—¿A caso volví al primer día en Ponyville? —fue mi turno ahora de burlarme.

—Si crees que somos unos monstruos, es porque no sabes lo que es un verdadero monstruo… Jejeje… —dijo Carlos.

Y efectivamente, al pegaso no pareció hacerle gracia alguna…

Dejé de reírme. —En nuestro mundo, lo único que hicimos fue acabar con una guerra, ¿Tan malo es eso?

—¡Mienten! —gritó el pegaso. —Esa no es la verdadera historia, ciertamente acabaron con el supuesto conflicto. Pero para acabarlo, mataron a cientos de miles, si no a millones, Masacraron a cualquiera que se atreviera a oponerse a ustedes, tomaron al mundo entero de rehén y exigieron el control total. Luego esclavizaron a todo el que se negó a aceptar lo que decidieron para el mundo, y cualquier oposición fue rápidamente eliminada, desgraciadamente nadie puedo detenerlos en aquel entonces. Pero Luna Sangre se negó a obedecerlos y ahora son los únicos que todavía luchan para liberar al mundo. —dijo el pegaso, y parecía estar convencido de sus palabras, aunque esto pareciese más un discurso prefabricado o alguna traba de una ridícula película de acción…

—Entonces respóndeme una cosa, ¿En que parte de esa tan precisa descripció, está el que tomemos a un prisionero y los tratásemos como te tratamos? —cuestionó Ricardo.

El pegaso se quedó pensativo. —Solo intentan engañarme para que traicione a Luna Sangre. —respondió, aunque se notaba la duda en su voz.

—¿Y por qué no hemos tomado Equestria? Después de todo, justo después de que llegáramos tuvimos una gran oportunidad, las portadora de los elementos eso y las princesas estaban a nuestra merced, y aunque no estoy seguro de que ases esconde este mundo bajo su manga, probablemente hubiéramos podido conquistarlos relativamente rápido. —preguntó Carlos ahora.

—No hubiesen podido, no podrían pelear contra todos en este mundo y Luna sangre al mismo tiempo. Planean usar a Equestria como aliados para eliminarnos, y luego los traicionaran. —contestó el pegaso.

Por esto odio a Luna sangre. —Ahora contéstame estas dos. Primero, si según tú, acabamos con todos los que se nos oponían en nuestro mundo, y luego tomamos a todos en el maldito planeta de rehénes, ¿Cómo coño se supone que Luna Sangre nos hacía frente? Si somos tan sanguinarios como nos describen no deberíamos tener problemas en destruir medio mundo solo para eliminar a nuestro último enemigo, y en el proceso acabar con las esperanzas de todos. ¿Verdad?

El pegaso parecía tener bastantes problemas para responder.

—Segundo, Luna Sangre sabía que ustedes no podrían vencernos, porque la paliza que les metimos no se puede excusar con un fallo de cálculo, llevamos algún tiempo peleando con ellos, y ellos tenían más que claro que ustedes no podrían ni siquiera tocarnos.

—¡Mientes!

—En nuestro mundo las guerras se pelean con armas tan poderosas que con solo un par de ellas bien usada podríamos acabar con casi toda la vida en el planeta y ni con veinte de esas pudieron siquiera tocarnos, nada menor que eso puede hacernos daño.

—Que… entonces… para… para que n… nos enviaron? —se preguntó el pegaso que al parecer ya no sabía que cree.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

El asintió lentamente.

—Pues te aré un resumen de todo lo que pasó…

(Un corto resumen después)

—Y así acabamos con la guerra, y con las ganas de todos en el mundo de intentar tomar represalias… —dijo Ricardo terminando de contar la historia.

El pegaso estaba tomándolo demasiado bien para haber estado alrededor de 10 años apoyando a quienes él creía querían defender su mundo, para ahora enterarse que solo estaba siendo usado. —Pero entonces… Todo este tiempo… —dijo el pegaso casi en susurro. —No. ¡No! ¡No es posible que todo haya sido una mentira! —gritó el pegaso antes de voltearme a ver casi rogándome con la mirada que le dijera que todo era mentira.

—Lo que te decimos es la verdad…

—¿Entonces Luna sangre solo son…?

—Luna Sangre son eso, el único grupo que ha logrado siquiera tocarnos, trabajan por su cuenta, y tras lograr tocarnos tienen apoyo y financiamiento de nivel global. Nosotros volvimos los malos de la historia, fingimos ser unos genocidas solo para lograr detener la guerra, y lo logramos. Hubo gente a la que le pareció bien y gente a la que le pareció mal, todos con la creencia de que un paso en falso y no dudaríamos en borrar del mapa un país entero. Ahora mismo Luna Sangre son nuestros enemigos, la última esperanza del resto del mundo, y aunque el que la gente tenga esperanza es bastante peligrosa, no quiero exterminar totalmente a Luna Sangre... Porque ellos son justo lo que buscaba, la unión de todo el mundo para vencer a un enemigo demasiado poderoso… Solo por eso nos volvimos los malos. —respondí hablando un poco de más.

El me miró con algo de alivio, supongo que esa explicación lo tranquilizó un poco. —¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo que me dicen ustedes es cierto?

Esto se acaba de complicar…

Y Carlos se me adelantó a responder, espero tenga algo bueno en mente. —Eso no lo veo posible. —y así es como la poca fe que le tenía se fue al carajo…

El pegaso ahora parecía desconfiado. —La verdad es q… —intentó decir Ricardo pero Carlos lo interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar. —reclamó Carlos. —Después de lo que has visto debes saber que no hay prueba que no podamos inventar o falsificar, y aun si no pudiéramos, igualmente podrías desestimarlas por la simple duda. Podrimos mostrarte nuestro mundo. ¿Pero cómo estarías seguro de que es real? Podrimos mostrarte lo que sucedió. ¿Pero quien dice que no es falso? Lo más contundente que tenemos son los argumentos lógicos que contradicen a la historia que te contaron, y esas pequeñas cosas que notabas raras pero igual ignorabas.

El pegaso parecía entender a lo que Carlos se refería, pero no tenía pinta de estar demasiado convencido.

—Ahora piensa esto, dejando aparte todo el tiempo que pasaste en Luna Sangre, piensa detenidamente. ¿Qué prueba te dieron? Ninguna que no pudiera ser manipulada. ¿Verdad? Además de todos los que los apoyaban y de su historia. ¿Alguna otra cosa te aseguraba que lo que decían era cierto?

Y con estos cuestionamientos el pegaso parecía estar convencido.

—¿Entonces? ¿Nos crees? —preguntó Carlos.

—Lo que dicen tiene sentido, y tienes razón, no hay nada que pueda probar cual historia es la real, pero la suya responde un par de dudas que siempre tuve, así que les creeré.

—Te lo estás tomando muy bien. —comentó Ricardo.

—admito que al principio me encontraba algo preocupado por posiblemente haber ayudado a esos desgraciados a tomar este mundo, pero ahora que creo saber lo que sucede, pues… solo estoy molesto con los malditos que me engañaron para que los ayudara… —dijo con cierto tono que básicamente decía "Si me los encuentro, los mato."

—Aclarado todo esto, todavía quiero saber que planea exactamente Luna Sangre. —dije yo aunque no tenía casi ninguna esperanza de obtener información útil.

—La verdad, no te puedo contar mucho, a parte de nuestras órdenes no nos decían así nada.

—Como lo imaginaba. —son simple soldados… no obtendremos nada de ellos…

—Lo que sí puedo decirte es que en este tiempo han estad…

Repentinamente el pegaso se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos a excepción de sus pupilas que ahora no eran más que un par de minúsculos puntos

—Esto va acabar mal. —dijo carlos.

El pegaso cerró sus ojos y cayó sobre la cama.

—Ok, eso fue raro… —dije.

—¿Cuánto apuestas a que cuando despierte no recuerda nada de esto? —preguntó carlos.

—100. —contestó Ricardo.

—Yo apuesto 200 a que no se acuerda de nada desde que entró a Luna Sangre. —contesté.

—Pues yo diré que se le vuelve a olvidar el nombre. —completó Carlos.

—Bueno, fuera bromas, creo que ya sé que es lo que buscaba Luna Sangre con este ataque. —dije logrando despertar el interés en mis amigos.

—Ilumínanos. —invitó Francisco desde los altavoces.

—Ellos solo querían que supiéramos de dónde sacan a su gente. —Todos me miraron extrañados de mi comentario. —Quieren que sepamos que entre ellos no hay únicamente mercenarios, asesinos y malvivientes, los desgraciados quieren que sepamos que probablemente una gran parte de sus fuerzas están ahí engañadas, y que creen defender su mundo.

—¿Qué pasa con Silver? ¿Él no era prueba suficiente? —cuestionó Carlos.

—Él era un caso especial, esto es una muestra de que su ejército tiene a un montón de ponis, grifos, dragones y muchos otros "defendiendo su mundo".

—No le veo mucho sentido de todas maneras, no es como si acostumbráramos a matarlos y esto fuera una manera de disuadirnos, después de todo nunca matamos a nadie. —señaló Ricardo.

—Piénsenlo, ellos mismos, ciudadanos, pueblerinos, etc. Creen que están defendiendo su maldito mundo. ¿Crees que les costará mucho aliarse con todos en cuando revelen su existencia? —respondí. —No, eso será casi instantáneo, y si Equestria está de nuestro lado…

—Guerra… —dijo Luis de forma dramática.

—Planean hacer que se maten entre ellos solo para jodernos. —dijo Carlos.

—Aquí no hay conflicto, y todas las muertes inútiles serán culpa nuestra… —continuó Ricardo.

—Pero, si planearon esto, ¿Eso significa que vieron a través de nuestro engaño del genocidio?

Nos detuvimos a pensarlo un momento, y Luis habló. —No lo creo, pero supongo que las cero bajas que han tenido en los últimos dos años, han delatada nuestra falta de ganas por matar inocentes…

Me parece razonable. —Tendremos que acelerar los planes, debemos tomar cada ventaja que podamos, no quiero que más… formas de vida inteligentes e inocentes pierdan sus vidas por malditas disputas sin sentido.

—¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó Carlos.

—Más o menos… —contesté. —Computadora, calibra los teletransportadores para traer cualquier cosa que necesitemos, y continua analizando la energía de la magia, mientras antes la entendamos mejor. Ricardo, adelanta el lanzamiento del satélite para mañana, en cuanto tengamos lista la primera orbita estable podremos teletrasportar el resto directamente desde las órbita terrestre, por fin nos serán útiles esa barbaridad de satélites de repuesto en órbita. Francisco, necesito que averigües exactamente como les borraron la memoria a estos tres, si habíamos destruido los chips. Luis prepara el sistema de defensas, preferiblemente que podamos cubrir toda Equestria si nos da la regalada gana. Yo me reuniré en unos días con unos viejos amigos y le tendré que pedir un favor a Diana, pero con eso debería ser suficiente.

—¿y yo que? —preguntó Carlos.

—Tú te quedaras en el pueblo y te encargaras de cualquier amenaza, además te vendría bien hacerte más amigo de las chicas, y si tienes oportunidad pregúntale a Pinkie por el lago espejo, podríamos darle alguna utilidad.

El me empezó a mirar feo.

—Ok, y cuando ocurra algo entre Equestri y el resto del mundo te apareces en las negociaciones y pones orden para evitar una guerra. —solo espero que él no sea el causante de una…

—Ok. —respondió, aunque se notaba que aún no estaba contento.

—Entonces todo está listo, ahora solo tengo que buscar a mi hermana y decirle que me haga un favor. —dije antes de ver mi reloj y darme cuenta de que eran más de los 8. —Se hiso tarde, supongo que puedo avisarle de esto a Celestia y Luna cuando me levante…

—El tiempo vuela cuando interrogas enemigos que no son enemigos y luego los convences de cambiarse de bando… Para que luego se desmallen justo cuando van a darte algún tipo de posible información relevante… —contestó Luis.

—Así parece…

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Me desperté viendo al techo, me había encontrado con Luna en mis sueños como de costumbre y le conté lo que pasó, le dije que le contara a Celestia y ella me contestó que probablemente su hermana querría venir a verme, le dije que a eso de la una de la tarde sería buena hora, ella estuvo de acuerdo, ahora que lo pienso debería haberle contado sobre lo del satélite. Meh… ahora ya da igual, me levanté de la cama y vi el reloj, cuarto para las doce, es algo tarde… —¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dormí tanto?

—Al parecer estaba algo cansado. —contestó mi computadora.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no me despertaste?

—En mi memoria no hay ninguna alarma para este día.

—Que graciosa… calcula la raíz de menos uno, luego multiplícalo por infinito y elévalo a la cero.

—es… d…li… —intentó responder. — 72 65 73 65 74… … … ¿Y así esperas que termine rápido con lo de la magia?

—Sí.

—Un día eso dejará de funcionar…

—Esperó ese día, y luego buscaré nuevas formas… —me burlé un poco.

—¿No deberías ir a ver a las princesas?

—Ahora que lo dices, si… —dije y chasqueé mis dedos, con eso solo tardé me dio segundo en cambiarme de ropa. —¿Dónde deje mi teléfono?

—Ahí. —respondió mi computadora como si pudría saber a qué se refiere con "ahí".

—¿Ahí donde?

—En el techo.

Volteé a ver y vi mi teléfono pegado al techo… —¿Y eso cómo llegó ahí?

—Carlos. —contestó mi computadora y el teléfono se despegó del techo cayéndome en la cabeza…

—Ahora todos se creen comediantes… —me quejé antes de levantar mi teléfono y chasquear mis dedos para aparecer en la cocina. Vi a mi alrededor y no vi nada listo, así que simplemente agarre un pan le puse queso, y me lo comí.

Supondré que todos están en lo que les dije, porque no veo a nadie por aquí, aunque todavía tenía que buscar a Diana para decirle que le toca, lo haré en cualquier momento. Ahora tengo una hora hasta que Luna y Celestia lleguen, supongo que puedo ir a ver qué sucede por el pueblo.

Chasqueé mis dedos y como esperaba terminé en medio del pueblo, cerca de mi pizzería. No vi muchos ponis cerca así que fui a la pizzería a ver si Rose sabía algo al respecto. Entré por las puertas y el lugar estaba a un cuarto de la capacidad, esto es raro cuando vengo a estas horas suele estar por lo menos por la mitad. —Hola Rose. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, algo hambriento pero bien. —dije antes de sentarme en una silla de mi tamaño que tenía por ahí. — Oye. ¿Sabes dónde anda todo el mundo? Que veo el pueblo muy solo.

—Escuche que Rainbow desafió a Applejack a una "Competencia de hierro pony" y ahora muchos de los ponis del pueblo fueron como espectadores, aunque estoy casi segura que así no iba el nombre.

—¿Y quieres ir? —pregunté curioso.

—La verdad es que no me interesa mucho pero sería más entretenido que quedarme aquí sola cuando estos clientes se vallan.

—Pues dale, cuando se vallan los ponis puedes ir, pero eso si recuerda volver cuando termine, que capaz alguien se saltó el almuerzo y viene por una pizza.

—Ok, ¿Quieres algo?

—Nah… luego paso por aquí para comer, y dependiendo de lo que pase quizás venga con las princesas.

—¿Qué? ¿Las princesas vienen de visita o algo? —preguntó extrañada.

—No exactamente… Pero de que vienen, vienen. —preferiría no tener que explicar todo quince veces así que no daré detalles.

—Oficialmente, mi vida se volvió muchas más interesante desde que me despidieron…

—Así parece... Bueno, nos vemos luego. —me despedí.

—Chao.

Y con esa despedida chasqueé mis dedos para aparecer en la granja de los Apple, y por un par de metros y aparezco en medio del rodeo, o como llamen a enlazar a Spike…

Me alejé un poco y fui con el público, extrañamente nadie me preguntó por qué me aparecí de esa forma, supongo que ya se acostumbraron. Solo tuve que caminar un poco y me encontré con Diana y Carlos entre los ponis

—¿Que hacen aquí? —pregunté extrañado de verlos.

—No tenía nada que hacer y vi que todos venia por aquí. —respondió Carlos.

—Yo solo vi a un montón de ponis viniendo hacia aquí y los seguí. —dijo Diana.

—¿Y tú? —Carlos cuestionó.

—Tengo un rato hasta que Luna y Celestia se aparezcan para hablar sobre lo de ayer, y no tenía nada más que hacer.

—Ahora que lo pienso, si están haciendo esto hoy, ¿Eso significa que la carrera de las hojas es mañana? — preguntó Diana.

—Pues ahora que me lo recuerdas, creo que sí.

—¿De qué carrera hablan? —Carlos parecía algo interesado.

—Una carrera que hacen cada año para tirar las hojas de los árboles en preparación para el invierno. —respondió Diana.

—¿Tiran las hojas de los arboles con una estampida? —preguntó Carlos extrañado.

—Viste como empacaban el invierno como si fueran las decoraciones navideñas. ¿Y te parece raro que tiren las hojas de los árboles? —Como se nota que solo conoce la serie de nombre…

—Pues es como que raro, en especial cuando acabamos de salir de un par de semanas nevadas. —contestó.

—¿No te diste cuenta de que los arboles todavía tenían sus hojas durante esas semanas nevadas? —preguntó mi hermana.

—No puedes culparme por no entender la lógica de este lugar… —fue la que Carlos alegó.

—Eso te lo concedo. —dije con simpleza. —Por cierto Diana, ¿Por qué el interés en la carrera?

—No sé, creo que voy a participar, suena algo divertido y la verdad es que no tengo mucho más que hacer.

—Pues somos dos que no tenemos nada que hacer así que te haré compañía. —dijo Carlos. —Quien sabe, tal vez te gane.

—¿Tu? ¿Ganarme? —Diana se burló y la verdad es que sería interesante ver que sale de aquí.

—¿Y si aportamos? —sugirió Carlos.

—No apuesten que eso siempre se sale de control cuando estamos involucrados. —la verdad es que la última vez Carlos hizo que media ciudad firmara un contrato de confidencialidad, he intervino una buen cantidad de televisoras dejándolas en estática durante algunas horas…

—¿Que apostamos? —preguntó Diana.

—El Perdedor tendrá que hacer todo lo que el ganador diga por un día.

—¿Y si hay un empate?

—Eso lo arreglaremos luego.

—Ahora que ya comprometieron la seguridad de todos los seres vivos de este lado del planeta, podrían parar bola… —se ponen a hablar de una apuesta y yo paso a segundo plano.

—¿Qué quieres? —hablaron al unísono.

—primero vallamos a un lugar un poco más apartado. —sugerí al ver como algunos ponis empezaban a mirarnos.

Diana Chasqueó sus dedos y a nuestro alrededor se formó un campo de energía que supongo anulaba el sonido y tras un par de segundos se hizo invisible. —bien pensado.

—Insonorizado supongo. —Carlos señaló.

—Efectivamente. —respondió mi hermana. —Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que nos tenía que decir?

—Necesito que vallas al reino Changeling y consigas un pequeño fragmento del trono de Chrysalis.

—¿Y dónde queda el Reino Changeling? —Diana cuestionó.

—Creo que en Badlands, y si no, pues un poco más al sur. Con llevarte una gema cargada con magia y ser cuando desaparece debería ser suficiente.

—Pues suena fácil, ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

—¿Pero a mí me dejas de lado verdad? —Carlos reclamó.

—No es eso, solo que necesito que quien valla se infiltre sin dejar rastro, y tal como esa piedra afecta a la magia no sé si tenga el mismo efecto en nuestros teléfonos. Además ese lugar es raro, y tienes que saber con lo que te vas a encontrar para no perderte o atraer a los changelings. Y para remate, si vas tú lo más probable es que efectivamente nadie te vea, pero preferiría que ellos no recordaran que un día repentinamente más de la mitad de su población se desmayó sin razón aparente. —Creo que me excedí un poco con la respuesta, pero la verdad... Es mejor así.

—Jajaja… pero de que estás hablando —Diana y yo lo vimos con cara de "esa no cuela". —Bueno, Ok… Pero solo porque no quiero pasar que sabe cuánto tiempo buscando algo que no sé lo que es…

—Claro… —Soltó Diana. —Pues ok, iré después de la carrera.

—Me parece bien, probablemente me valla al mismo tiempo…

—¿Esas no son las carrozas de las princesas? —Mi amigo señaló lo que efectivamente eran las princesas llegando al lugar.

—Llegaron antes de tiempo. —dije viendo como empezaban a descender en el techo de la casa como habíamos planeado. —Pues nada que hacer, nos vemos luego.

—Chao.

—Rómpete una pierna.

—Really? —Vi a Carlos y él se hizo el loco. Acto seguido Chasqueé mis dedos y aparecí en el techo de la casa, justo a tiempo para ver como las princesas aterrizaban con sus carrozas.

—Bienvenidas, llegan antes de lo esperado. —saludé, aunque los guardias me vieron con mala cara, supongo que no están acostumbrados a que alguien se dirija de manera tan informal a sus gobernantes.

—Hola Andrés, pasa que mi hermana quería llegar cuanto antes. —Respondió Luna, antes de susurrarme algo. —Salimos justo después de que se comiera su ración de pasteles de medio día.

—Tiene que explicar algunas cosas. —fue lo que dijo Celestia al bajar de su carroza.

—Ni siquiera saludas, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Celestia? —bromeé un poco, se nota que a Calestia no le hizo ni puta gracia, aunque Luna se rió por lo bajo. —Bueno… Supongo que no estas de humor, vallamos al grano.

—Me parece bien. —Celestia respondió, yo me limité a chasquear mis dedos, y rápidamente aparecí junto a ambas princesas en las afueras de Ponyville.

Y como imaginaba ambas princesas veían el pequeño cohete junto a nosotras con duda en su mirada. —¿Qué es eso? —fue lo que Celestia preguntó mientras señalaba le estructura de ocho metros de alto y 4 de diámetro.

—Un cohete. —respondí con simpleza y Celestia me vio asustada. —Y antes del pánico, no es uno de esos que explotan como los fuegos artificiales, es un satélite, va al espacio y se pone en órbita alrededor del planeta.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó Luna curiosa.

—Es una base, así podré traer más y crear una red, con eso es que uno puede conectarse a internet y esas cosas, además, podría usarlo para ver cualquier cosa en cualquier parte del planeta cuando yo quiera, y para otras cosas que no tengo tiempo para explicar. —expliqué rápidamente. — les explico esto para que cuando ese montan de ponis vean esta cosa salir volando hasta el espacio y entren en pánico, ustedes puedan calmarlos.

—Y como planeas hacer que esa cosa llegue al espacio, no creo que esa cosa tenga suficiente pólvora como para llegar al espacio. —Celestia contestó extrañada.

Ricardo apareció en escena. —Porque lo que usamos no es pólvora, usa hidrogeno metálico, que es básicamente ultra combustible, creado con supuestamente 495 gigapascales de presión, aunque para estar seguros nosotros los comprimimos hasta alcanzar el terapascal, y con solo un poco de esa cosa y algo de oxigeno podemos mandar cosas hasta el espacio… —Por la cara que tienen Luna y Celestia estoy casi seguro de que eso les sonó a chino… —Básicamente, imaginen la pólvora, pero miles de millones de veces más potentes, de hecho esto es una exageración de tanque de combustible, esta cosa no está ni por un tercio de su capacidad. —simplificó mi amigo y ahora las princesas parecían estar menos perdidas…

—bueno, en lo que Ricardo termina de preparar el satélite, parasemos al siguiente tema. —Y con un simple chasquido de dedos hice que un pantalla flotante apareciera frente a nosotros.

Francisco esperaba al otro lado. —Hola todos.

—Hola Francisco, ¿Tienes todo listo? —Eso espero.

—Sip, llegaron antes de lo que me esperaba, pero está todo listo. —y con eso du imagen se redujo para ocupar una pequeña esquina de la pantalla y en la pantalla se mostraron los tres ponis que actualmente se encontraban en nuestro sótano.

—Celestia, ¿Recuerdas a los tres ponis que te mencioné la otra semana?

—Sí, aún sigo esperando que me los envíes, o me des alguna explicación. —respondió ella.

—Pues pasa esto cuando los vencimos uno estaba intacto pero pasó tres días noqueado. —y en la pantalla se encendió la sección del unicornio. —El pegaso por su parte despertó 2 días después que este pero había perdido todos sus recuerdos, esto fue resultado del uso excesivo de un arma no letal en su contra. —Luna me vio con duda, y Celestia con mala cara. —¿Qué? ¿Eran de Luna Sangre mejor prevenir que lamentar. —me excusé y la sección del pegaso se iluminó. —como sea, y por ultimo está el terrestre, a este le reventamos casi todos los huesos, pero sigue vivo y puede hablar… —dije con simpleza y ahora las tres imágenes estaban encendidas, como imaginé Celestia y Luna me veían con cara de "Really?".

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no me los has enviado?

—Tranquila hermana, todo debe tener una razón.

—Efectivamente, cuando los capturamos nos dimos cuenta de que tenían unos chips en sus cerebros que borrarían sus recuerdos al intentar interrogarlos, así que simplemente los sacamos. —en las pantallas aparecieron los chips de los que hablaba en la parte posteríos de los cerebros de los ponis, para que rápidamente fueran tachados, Celestia y Luna me veían ahora asustadas y algo asqueadas.

—¿Pero cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Celestia.

—La verdad es que es bastante complicado de explicar, en especial en este mundo pero es así como se los expliqué. —respondí con simpleza.

Entonces Francisco continuó. —Tras esto los estuvimos interrogando según se despertaba, los tuvimos en celdas especiales anti-magia porsiacaso, y en cuanto el unicornio habló el y el terrestre perdieron la memoria de lo que había pasado con ellos los últimos 10 años. Casualmente el pegaso recuperó la memoria al mismo tiempo, lo interrogamos y en cuanto lo convencimos de hablar pasó lo mismo.

—¿A qué se debe esto? —preguntó Luna.

—Parece que había otro chip, escondido en sus columnas vertebrales y no eran normales se trataban de chips que activaban un hechizo que Borraba la memoria… Las celdas anti magia no funcionaron es esta ocasión, lo que fue realmente extraño es que la primera vez que revisé esos chips no estaba así que asumo que tenían algún tipo de hechizo de ocultamiento. —dijo Francsco y una representación gráfica de lo dicho se mostró en la pantalla.

—Y ahora tenemos tres ponis sin recuerdos de haber cometido ningún crimen, y que para remate fueron engañados para ayudar a Luna Sangre, así que asumo que no los pondrán tras las rejas… —resumí.

—Ciertamente no sería justo encerrarlos ahora —dijo Celestia.

—Eso sería todo, hasta otra. —Se despidió Francisco y la pantalla desapareció.

—Bueno ahora saben lo que deben saber.

—Ahora entiendo, esto es a lo que te has enfrentado.

—Ahora todo tiene más sentido, vez Celestia, te dije que él estaba con nosotras.

—Agradecería que me acompañaran al centro de Ponyville donde deben estar reunidos los ponis. —Y rápidamente chasqueé mis dedos haciendo que las princesas me acompañaran al pueblo.

Aparecimos en una pequeña tarima en medio de una multitud de ponis, ellos reverenciaron al ver a las princesas. —Saludos, mis pequeños ponis. —saludó la princesa y los ponis se levantaron.

—Princesas, ¿Podrían hacer que se movieran los astros? —pregunté esperando que no vieran la hora, eran apenas las tres.

—Todavía no es la hora. —respondió Celestia.

—Por favor. —pedí y ambas se sorprendieron.

—Lo siento Andrés, pero no podemos mover los astros con tanto tiempo de diferencia. —respondió Luna.

—Bueno ok, supongo que lo tendré que hacer yo. —y colegí las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron las princesas al unísono, y yo simplemente chasqueé mis dedos en respuesta, Carlos, Luis Francisco, Ricado y Diana aparecieron con nosotros y una falsa luna eclipsó al sol, aunque lo hizo de tal manera que no hiciesen falta esos molestos lentes para no quedar siego. Los ponis parecían algo asustados, y si no fuera porque las princesas estaban presentes probablemente estarían en pánico. —No se preocupen esto no es noche eterna ni nada parecido, simplemente algunas cosas se aprecian mejor de noche. —algunos parecieron calmarse y las chicas llegaron a la primera fila con todo y elementos. Yo por mi parte saqué un enorme botón rojo caricaturesco de mi bolsillo.

—Enorme botón, quiero presionar. —dijo Pinkie saltando y presionando el botón, y nada pasó. Pinkie siguió jugando con el botón y el resto de los ponis estaba extrañado.

Saqué otro control y tuve cuidad de que Pinkie no lo viese. —Con este botón mandaremos el primer satélite artificial lanzado desde Equestria hacia el espacio, y las princesas serán quienes presionen el botón. —acerque el gran botón a las princesas y estas lo tomaron con su magia. —Que comience el espectáculo. —dije y señalé en la dirección del cohete.

Las princesas presionaron el botón al mismo tiempo y el satélite fue teletrasportado al medio del aire y ahí fue donde sus motores se encendieron, una enorme estela de humo y más que otra cosa fuego resplandeciente salieron despedidos hacia el suelo y el cohete adquirió una ridícula aceleración, los ponis precian asombrados, supongo que no esperaban llegar al espacio por lo pronto.

Pero como las cosas no pueden salir tan bien, una alerta sonó en mi teléfono. —Un misil se acerca a velocidad de mach 12. Altas posibilidades de que posea carga nuclear. —fue lo que dijo mi computadora dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! —dije y vi como efectivamente un misil se acercaba y en cualquier momento impactaría. —¡Luis!

—¡Ya estoy en eso! —me contestó sin bacilar.

—Impacto en. —comenzó mi computadora. —3… 2… 1…

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿EL final de Ecuestrita como la conocemos? ¿Qué planea luna sangre? ¿Qué es lo que hace el botón de Pinkie? ¿A qué se refería Luis con "¡Ya estoy en eso!"? ¿Qué le depara el futura a Andrés y compañía? ¿Cuántos de ustedes me odian por cortar esto así? ¿A cuántos les parece que puedo cortar esto aquí sin decir nada y subir la siguiente temporada en 3 meses? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? (ya estamos viendo que no) ¿Qué le depara el futuro a Andrés y sus amigos? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

—¿Interesante capitulo no? Que sepan que iba a ser muchísimo más largo pero se me acabo el tiempo. La verdad es que este y el siguiente iban a ser un solo cap, pero ya los había dejado mucho tiempo sin cap y me pareció que este era buen momento para cortarlo y dejarlos con la intriga de que pasará. Ahora entre otras cosas sin importancia, el fic por fin llegó a los 10000 views, la verdad es creo que me tardé mucho, pero por fin, esto es un buen "inicio". Y una noticia importante para los que les interese, estaré aceptando OC´s para añadirlos al fic, los interesados escríbanme al PM y les enviaré un formulario, si me parece que el personaje cuadra pues entra, si no me gusta o simplemente queda muy forzado pues no. Algo más muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a todos los que dejaron review, eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, aunque no lo parezca a veces. —dijo Lightning desde su sofá.

—Cabe decir que todo esos estúpidos errores que se encontraron, son porque este sujeto no tuvo tiempo ni de corregir el capítulo antes de subirlo. —dijo Luna señalando a Lightning.

—Bueno… bueno, no creo que esté tan fea la cosa. —Lightning se excusó.

—¿Quiere que me ponga a buscar? —preguntó Pinkie.

—Ok, pero luego me los dices.

—okie dokie lokie.

—Por cierto, ahora les habla el Lightning de tres semanas después de cuando escribió la primera parte, al final empezamos clases un jueves, que fue el día que nos dieron los horarios es decir 10 malditos días tarde… —Lightning soltaba unas cuantas chispas pero nada de qué preocuparse. —De cualquier forma, a contestar reviews .

—Empecemos por Nahuel836. —dijo Luna.

—Veamos aquí hay dos reviews, solo que el primero me salió justo después de subir el cap anterior y no pude responderlo

—La primera pregunta es para Pinkie. —Luna leyó y volteamos a ver si encontrábamos a Pinkie pero había desaparecido… —Pregunta: "¿Es fácil o agotador romper la cuarta pared? porque según yo, debería cansar."

—Pues yo no te puedo contestar con seguridad, pero por lo que he visto, por lo menos a "mí Pinkie" no le cuesta nada destrozar la cuarta pared y la realidad en general.

—Bueno, la siguiente es para mí… … … Pues la verdad es que de todo. —contestó Luna. —y esta es para Lightning. "¿Podrías poner alienígenas en tu historia? Suena raro, pero imagínate: Andrés y sus amigos combatiendo con alineaciones con toda su tecnología. Así que ¿qué dices?,¿podría haber?"

—La verdad es que lo dudo mucho, la historia ya está pensada, solo falta escribirla, y dudo mucho que pueda meterlos sin que resulte forzado. —contesté. —Ahora a su segundo review.

—"¿Podes poner a mi OC en el fic? si decía que si te lo mando por mensaje privado ¿dale?" —leyó Lana.

—Pues como habíamos acordado, si cuadra con la historia perfecto, después de todo soy bastante malo inventando nombres para los personajes en general, y si queda bien pues no tengo problema. —respondí. —Ahora el siguiente review, y toca… CrisKakis.

—Toma mejor responde esto tú directamente. —Luna me pasó el review.

—Pues la verdad que eso es al gusto de cada quien, pero en ingles queda mejor la verdad… y fue bien feo el troleo a Andrés justo cuando iba a conseguir la información que buscaba. Efectivamente ya se descubrió más, espero que te guste la intriga que dejé para el próximo cap. —respondí. —Ahora sigue… Supertotitoti.

—Veamos, dice que gracias por el año nuevo en febrero, te dice que los reviews ya llegaran, que a lo mejos en diez años… —leyó Luna.

—Pues solo tuve que mendigas y llegaron rapidito… —dijo Lighning como perro faldero.

—También dice que entiende por qué no has actualizado, y que el capítulo anterior fue muy gracioso. y Ahora empiezan las preguntas. ¿Harás una sección de que hicieron Rose y Silver en este capítulo?

—Pues ya estás viendo que no.

—¿Haz considerado cambiarte de país?, Claro tendrías que amarrarte la tripa y no comprar muchas otras cosas, pero a largo plazo sería benéfico... tal vez.

—Pues te digo que al menos la mitad de mi familia quiere que me vaya, pero yo tengo un plan a largo plazo, y claro si la cosa se pone muy fea me iré con alguno de los planes de escape que tenemos, pero mientras pueda quedarme me quedaré y en general todos queremos quedarnos, pero están esperando a que alguien se vaya para usarlo de excusa para irnos todos.

—¿Qué tanto tiene la casa de los chicos? ¿Es más alta que el futuro castillo de Twilight?

—Pues lo dije en el capítulo 25 tiene 7 pisos maslos sótanos y yo diría que le hace competencia la castillo porque esto básicamente seguro de que ese castillo es más grande por dentro que por fuera.

—¿Computadora tendrá un cuerpo? (osea que su mente se almacene en un robot y pueda también pelear)

—Como ya he dicho muchas veces, no respondo preguntas que puedan hacer spoiler.

—¿Piensas incluir a un 4 personaje en las secuencias de inicio y final?, no acepto un "no te diré porque sería spoiler por respuesta".

—Pues no tengo planeado agregar a nadie más a los principios o finales de capitulo, aunque pueden haber invitados o cualquier otra cosa, si has leído el fic sabes que esas escenas son muy random…

—¿No les preocupa a los chicos que alguien pueda entrar en su camper y robarse cosas en este mundo?

—Calculemos, campos de fuerza, cerraduras de vibranio, una alama de teletransporte, seguros anti-magia recientemente añadidos, el hecho de que ahora está dentro de la casa… La verdad es que lo veo difícil y cualquier cosa está computadora…

—¿Quién es más random Pinkie o el amigo de Andrés? (todavía no los distingo perfectamente)

—Como la mayoría de las cosas en esta vida, depende de la situación y es Luis.

—¿De qué animes tiene el otro amigo de Andrés sus espadas? ¿tendrá alguna del mundo del cómic occidental?

—Francisco agarre lo que quiere de cada anime, serie, manga, o lo que sea que le guste en general, sus espadas suelen tener las mismas habilidades que en sus series de origen…

—¿A qué villanos puede vencer cada uno de los amigos de Andrés, su hermana y Andrés mismo y en equipo?

—Chamo solo te faltó decir que te contara como acaba la historia… Bueno terminamos con este. Ahora sigue… MyLittleBronyX

—Pues lee esto. —Luna le pasó el review a Lightning.

—Gracias por el apoyo y espero disfrutes este capítulo…. Ahora sigue… Pokeleaf.

—Pues este dejó dos reviews y en wl primero solo dice que es el review 100. —dijo Luna.

—Pues bien por él… Espera… ¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! —respondió Lighning.

—ahora su otro review… Pues dice algo de que los tomates son venenosos para los caballos y también dice que si fuera julio quizás te regresa el feliz año.

—Ok, interesante.

—el resto es tan random que mejor lo ponemos directamente como una cita gigante… —sugirió Luna.

Me parece bien. —Lightning tomó el review y lo puso frente a la cámara un momento.

"- Feliz A- no... es Febrero... si fuese Junio quizás...

\- Envolviendo el Invierno

\- Review 101 Dalmatas (Keepo)

\- Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up

\- ¿El Clima antagonista? Pffff... que hablas puto loco... Ni que fuese Season 6

\- Movie Hype Intensifies

\- Neusrbr aaau 2ls jjiice eq so (Dat mensaje codificado)

\- Happy Birthday to Me

Vaporeon: El retraso es fuerte... Y lo tengo que soportar 24 horas..."

—Pues eso fue todo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y les aviso que intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo el 17 de mayo por el segundo cumpleaños del fic. —dijo Lightning despidiéndose.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	31. Capítulo 29 — La carrera y los

Saludos gente de Fanfiction, aquí Lightning con otro capítulo de este fic. Agradezco a todos aquellos que aún siguen esta serie a pesar de la injustificable tardanza con los capítulos, la verdad es que quisiera poder escribir más, pero entre la universidad, los amigos, la mini guerra de guerrillas en mi calle (Para el resto de Venezolanos acabo de dar mi ubicación casi exacta…) y otras cosas, difícilmente tengo el tiempo o las ganas de escribir. Pero celebremos, porque se alinearon las estrellas y están leyendo un nuevo capítulo en esta historia.

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 29 — La carrera y los viejos conocidos…

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

* * *

Lightning se encontraba en su computadora, como de costumbre, solo que en esta ocasión se escuchaban varias explosiones provenientes del exterior y se veía algo de humo por las ventanas.

—¿Que está pasando allá afuera? —preguntó una alicornio con una crin que emulaba al cielo nocturno que bajaba por las escaleras algo somnolienta.

—Protesta pacífica. —respondió sin desviar la mirada de sus cosas.

Luna se quedó WTF con la respuesta y se asomó por la ventana, en el exterior se apreciaban varias calles bloqueadas por escombros o incendios, en otras habían grandes concentraciones de personas gritando consignas mientras les disparaban perdigones y lanzaban bombas lacrimógenas, algunos de los manifestantes tomaban las bombas y las lanzaban de vuelta, mientras la línea frontal se encargaba de lanzar molotov a los guardias nacionales que intentaban avanzar. En eso se escuchan más explosiones y se ve como colectivos armados intentan atacar a la resistencia, pero estos últimos usan un par de morteros improvisados con pólvora y un fuego artificial para hacer retroceder a ambos agresores… —¿Eso es una "protesta pacífica"?

—Lo era hasta que a los guardias se le ocurrió empezar a disparar. —Lightning respondió.

—¿Y por qué no bajas y los ayudas? —preguntó Luna sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

—Tengo que terminar el capítulo, además, les presté un satélite para que tuvieran líneas seguras, y les conseguí las molotov.

—Aja…

—Si quieres ve y ayúdalos. —dijo Lightning volteando a ver a Luna con una sonrisa retadora.

Luna pareció pensárselo. —Nah, prefiero quedarme aquí jugando. Además, no quiero llamar la atención…

—Eso supuse. —volvió a centrar su vista en el monitor. —¿Has visto a Pinkie?

—Sí, es rosa, crin esponjada, tú sabes.

Lightning sonrió con esa respuesta —Que graciosa. Pero ya en serio, ¿No sabes dónde está?

—Acabo de despertarme, ¿Cómo podría saberlo? —fue lo que respondió antes de recostarse en el sofá para luego hacer aparecer una Nintendo Switch —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que no la he visto hoy. —dijo Lightning acabando lo que hacía y dándose la vuelta para ver a Luna.

Los segundos pasaron…

—Espera… —Lightning se levantó.

—No creerás que… —Luna hizo lo mismo dejando la Switch en la mesa.

Ambos se asomaron por la ventana…

Pero Pinkie no estaba a la vista, afuera solo habían guarimbas e incendios, entonces ambos volvieron al interior y se dieron cuenta de que Pinkie estaba en la habitación. —Hola Pinkie. —Lightning saludó

—Hola, eso que veo es una fiesta. —dijo pinkie corriendo para asomarse por la ventana. —¡Una fiesta! ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¡Me estoy perdiendo esa enormísima fiesta! —y de la nada sacó su cañón de fiestas. —¡Es hora de la fiesta! —Saltó dentro del cañón.

—Espera… —el intento de Luna por advertir a Pinkie fue cortado por el cañón disparándose.

Lightning corrió a asomarse por la ventana, y vio a Pinkie volar directo al desastre. —¡Pinkie si vas no podrás ver el nuevo capítulo del fic! —gritó.

Entonces, de forma antinatural, Pinkie se detuvo en seco en el aire y empezó a volver por su trayectoria. —¿No podría ser mas tarde? —preguntó la hiperactiva poni deteniéndose en el aire justo afuera de la ventana.

—Nop, además, eso no es una fiesta. —Lightning contestó.

—¡Jupi! ¡Entonces podré hacer una gigantonorme fiesta después del capítulo! —celebró la poni fiestera.

—Pinkie. —Luna llamó.

—¿Si?

—No tienes alas, ¿No deberías caer o algo?

—¡Ho! Cierto. —dijo Pinkie antes de caer verticalmente hacia arriba…

Lightning y Luna quedaron viéndose las caras sin saber que acababa de pasar aunque después de tanto tiempo con Pinkie ya no les parecía extraño.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿No vamos a ver el nuevo capítulo? —preguntó Pinkie desde el sofá.

—Ya vamos. —dijo Lightning antes de empezar a caminar al sofá, rápidamente seguido por Luna.

Ahora estando los tres en el sofá, Pinkie sacó de su crin los refrescos y cupcakes.

—5… 4… 3… 2… Dale play Luna. —dijo Lightning y la pantalla en negro fue reemplazada por el nuevo capítulo. "Capítulo 29 — La carrera y los viejos conocidos…"

* * *

(Centro de Ponyville)

En el último capítulo…

El satélite ya se encontraba camino a orbitar el planeta y los ponis veían asombrados desde el centro del pueblo como ascendía.

Hasta que una alerta proveniente del teléfono de Andrés interrumpió el momento. —Un misil se acerca a velocidad mach 12. Altas posibilidades de que cargue una ojiva nuclear.

—¡¿Qué?! —fue la reacción de Andrés al oír el mensaje, algo que viniendo él resulta bastante preocupante. —¡Luis!

—¡Ya estoy en eso! —contestó el aludido sin rodeos.

Y de sió inicio a la cuenta atrás. —3… 2… 1…

…

—Impacto.

 **¡BOOM!**

Ese día, desde Canterlot y muchos otros sitios se puedo ver una luz, una luz muy brillante, capaz de ridiculizar al sol de mediodía. Ponyville desapareció bajo el brillo de esta pequeña estrella que había aparecido sobre el pueblo, el brillo duró unos cuantos segundos antes de empezar a encogerse y desvanecerse sin dejar rastro de lo que hace momentos había sucedido.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! —fue lo que dijo Francisco viendo el son en miniatura con unos lentes de sol.

—Creo que hace algo de calor aquí. ¿No les parece? —dijo Carlos quien también llevaba unos lentes oscuros mientras veía la decreciente luz, con el adicional de que tenía un embace con una considerable ración de cotufas

—¡¿Que fue eso?! —fue lo que preguntó Celestia asustada por la pirotecnia pesada.

—Solo un espectáculo de luces. —dijo Andrés guiñándole un ojo a Celestia y señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza a la audiencia de ponis que miraban anonadados al punto donde la explosión había sucedido. —Bueno eso fue todo, espero hayan disfrutado del espectáculo, les deseo buenas tardes. —dijo Andrés y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que el eclipse que mantenía el pueblo a oscuras desapareciera.

—Hu… —Celestia pareció captar la indirecta después de un par de segundos. —Espero hayan disfrutado del espectáculo mis pequeños ponis, ahora sigan disfrutando del resto de este día.

Los ponis salieron del "shock" al oír a su gobernante hablar,y luego de eso empezaron a dispersarse.

—Eso, pudo salir mejor… —dijo Ricardo viendo el ahora diurno cielo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Luna algo curiosa.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado para hablar de esto. —sugirió Carlos al ver como algunos curioso se acercaban.

—Me parece adecuado. —Celestia afirmó.

Y con un chasquido de dedos los humanos y princesas habían desparecido sin dejar rastro.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Aparecimos la sala de la casa, solo para darnos cuenta de que Twilight, Spike, Pinkie y Silver ya nos estaban esperando. —Em… por curiosidad. ¿Exactamente que hacen aquí? —fue lo que preguntó Francisco.

—Twilight nos teletrasportó a ambo al ver la explosión. —respondió Spike.

—¿Qué fue esa explosión? ¿Y qué hacen las princesas aquí? —Y no podía faltar quien contestara una pregunta con otra, en esta ocasión Twilight. —¿He? ¡Princesas! —Twilight rápidamente hizo una reverencia al ver a sus gobernantes. —Hola princesas.

—Solo vine a buscar botones para presionar, oí que aquí habían muchos. —dijo Pinkie siendo Pinkie. —¿Cómo que Pinkie siendo Pinkie? —Y todos la miramos raro por el último comentario.

—Toma Pinkie. ¿Esto sirve? —preguntó Luis pasándole un rollo de plástico con burbujas a Pinkie. —No tengo botones a la mano.

—¡Bien! ¡plástico burbujastico! —exclamó Pinkie antes de empezar a explotar las burbujas con sus cascos de manera increíblemente rápida y una a la vez.

—Ok… —fue no único que pude decir al ver eso… En especial tras lo que creo ha sido una ruptura de la cuarta pared en vivo y en directo…

—¿Y tú Silver? —preguntó Diana.

—No sé, me dio curiosidad saber que había pasado. Y bueno, un cohete, un misil, una explosión gigante detenida por un campo de fuerza… Creo que este era el mejor lugar para enterarme. —Silver respondió algo burlón.

—¿Entonces? ¿Nos cuentan que fue esa luz? —preguntó Twilight sacando un pergamino, pluma y tinta de la nada…

—Pues… —dije pensando como decírselos sin alterarlas mucho.

—Una bomba atómica. —respondió Carlos desde la cocina mientras buscaba algo en la nevera. Se hizo el silencio, justo lo que quería evitar. Carlos cierra la nevera sin agarrar nada y vuelve con nosotros. —Una bastante pequeña por cierto.

—¿Pequeña? Esa explosión fue por lo menos medio castillo de canterlot. —señaló Twilight.

—Sí, lo sé, yo también la vi. —respondió Carlos. —No tienes idea de que tan grande hubiese sido si no la deteníamos con los campos de fuerza.

—¿Qué tanto? —preguntó Celestia algo alarmada.

—Computadora, ¿De cuántos megatones fue la explosión? —pregunté.

—Imposible calcular con precisión, una sección del arma detonó en el interior de campo de fuerza del satélite y el vibranio absorbió gran parte de la energía. Estimo que la potencia se encontraba entre los 20 y 50 megatones. —Respondió mi computadora.

—¿Cuanta de la radiación logró escapar antes de que los campos de fuerza detuvieran la explosión?

—Menor a la de un microondas, el escudo anti radiación se levantó antes de la explosión, por otra parte, el 0,0000001% de la onda expansiva logró escapar, pero se retuvo lo suficiente para que no fuera perjudicial.

—Eso explica por qué pudimos escuchar la explosión aun con el campo de fuerza. —dijo Ricardo algo pensativo.

—En resumen y respondiendo a su pregunta, si no fuera por los campos de fuerza, probablemente todo en un radio como de aquí a Canterlot debería ser declarado zona de desastre. —dijo Carlos.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Luna algo temerosa de la respuesta.

—Más o menos, pero es un resumen practico. —respondí.

—Debieron ver las de hace dos años para intentar acabarnos, lazaron veinte de esas, pero esas erar ciento de veces más potentes. —recordó Carlos el último intento por vencernos antes de que oficialmente ganáramos.

—8Gt, serían entre 200 y 500 veces más potentes según como consideremos esta. —especificó Luis.

—Eso mismo. —Carlos dijo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo pueden… hacer esas cosas? —preguntó Twilight, ya vamos a empezar de nuevo con la tontería de tenernos miedo solo porque podemos desaparecer Equestria en cualquier momento.

—A ver, se preguntan que como podemos hacer eso en plan de "Como pueden hacer algo tan horrible", pues es fácil, hace mucho tiempo. —estaba respondiendo Carlos hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Hace 85 años. —corrigió Ricardo.

Carlos se molestó por la interrupción y de acostó en el sofá antes de proseguir. —Ok, hace 85 años, en medio de la segunda guerra mundial, había mucha gente interesada en "ganar", y "ganar" en esos tiempos significaba hacer que los enemigos se rindieran o simplemente exterminarlos. —Y así fue como las princesas se pusieron bastante serias y Twilight parecía algo preocupada, Silver simplemente estaba algo serio, supongo que por no desentonar porque para estar tan tranquilo con una explosión de esa, tiene que haber visto cosas similares antes, Pinkie seguía explotando el plástico de burbujas, y ahora que lo pienso, no sé de donde Luis habrá sacado eso… — Ahora, si la pregunta es "¿Cómo la humanidad creó algo tan destructivo?" pues muy simple, a alguien se preguntó "¿Qué pasará si divido un átomo?" y así crearon la primera arma nuclear. —Carlos completó su respuesta.

—La verdad fue bastante más complicado que eso, pero es la forma simple de decirlo. —corrigió Luis. —También cabe decir que esta fue la evolución de las bombas nucleares y que a diferencia de las primeras estas al explotar lo que hacen es fusionar átomos de hidrogeno… —así fue como Luis despistó a los ponis presentes, a excepción de Pinkie quien seguía explotando burbujas…

—Ahora, dilo de una forma que entendamos todos. —interrumpió Carlos.

Luis vio a su alrededor y notó que a excepción de Ricardo y mío el resto esperaba una traducción… —Básicamente, lo que hace el sol para mantenerse encendido, pues esta bomba la hace a menor escala.

—Entonces… ¿En su mundo se pelean lanzándose soles en miniatura? Cool. —dijo Rainbow… ¿En qué momento se metió ella aquí?

—¿Y tú cuando entraste? —preguntó Ricardo, al parecer no era solo yo el sorprendido.

—Después de ver esa asombrosa explosión de luz quise venir a preguntar qué había sido, podría usarlo para alguna acrobacia. —Respondió Dash. Ok, creo que eso sería una muy mala idea…

—¿De casualidad alguien más tiene planeado llegar de improvisto? Ustedes saben para explicar las cosas una sola vez… —pregunté…

—Nah, las otras dijeron que buen espectáculo pero que tenían mejores cosas que hacer. —dijo Rainbow.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo habrá quedado el satélite?, después de todo esa cosa se llevó como la mitad de la explosión. —señaló Ricardo, cambiando el tema rápidamente…

Y la computadora respondió. —El satélite sufrió un gran daño estructural, y todos los circuitos internos que no fueron dañados por la explosión fueron freídos por el pulso electro magnético resultante de la misma.

—Gracias. —Luis agradeció.

—¿Pero nuestros satélites no eran a prueba de pulsos electromagnéticos? —preguntó Carlos curioso.

Luis le respondió. —Normalmente sí, pero dejé que el misil impactara directo al satélite par que el vibranio absorbiera toda la energía de la explosión que fuera posible, es decir atravesó el escudo anti-PEM, no sabía que tan fuerte sería la explosión así que tomé precauciones.

—Si se puede saber. ¿Exactamente por qué Luna Sangre atacó Ponyville? —preguntó Celestia.

Y así fue como los humanos en la habitación y Silver nos empezamos a reir. Sip definitivamente Silver recordó cosas de cuando estaba en Luna Sangre… —Nah, eso no fue un ataque, ellos solo no querían que lanzáramos el satélite. —respondió Carlos antes de seguir riendo…

—Pero… ¡¿No acaban de decir que ellos usar un arma que pudo destruir el pueblo?! —Twilight reclamó ante las incesantes risas.

—Twilight, nada menor a eso puede dañar el vibranio del que está hecho el satélite, solo hay tres cosas que pueden llegar a lograrlo: un arma nuclear, más vibranio, o un pedazo de adamantio exageradamente afilado. —Respondí con simpleza y la risa en la habitación se silenció, en realidad, un reestructurador molecular también podría deformar el adamantio de esa forma, pero no digo nada para evitar tener que explicar que es… — Si realmente quisieran hacernos daño no hubiesen lanzado algo que podemos detener casi sin esfuerzo, la verdad es que lo que más daño hizo fue el susto. Y dudo mucho que tenga algo contra equestria, como dijo Carlos, solo querían detener el satélite, no quieren que tengamos ojos en el cielo, saben que eso no les convendría…

—¿Entonces harán eso cada ver que ustedes intenten lanzar un satélite? —preguntó Twilight.

—No creo, ellos saben que solo nos detuvieron porque no nos lo esperábamos, pensaran en algo más si lo intentamos de nuevo.—Le respondí.

—¡Hu! ¡¿Y si los invitamos a una gran fiesta con globos serpentinas y un enooooorme pastel y mientras están distraídos en la fiesta lanzan sus fuegos artificiales?! —sugirió Pinkie una vez se le acabaron las burbujas para reventar.

—No creo que eso funcione Pinkie. —dijo Luis con una media sonrisa.

—¿Y si fuera una súper mega ultra súper duper fiesta? —replicó pinkie.

—¿Dijo "súper" dos veces? —preguntó Carlos.

—No creo, pero no te preocupes Pinkie, nosotros no encargamos de eso. —respondió Luis.

—No planeo lanzar otro satélite de esta forma, igual no tenemos ningún satélite a la mano ahora mismo, estén tranquilas que ya nos las arreglaremos. —dije con simpleza.

—¿Y ahora como le explicamos esto al resto del pueblo? —preguntó Twilight algo pensativa.

—Muy simple, no lo hacemos. —respondió Francisco.

—¿No crees que se preguntaran que pasó? —cuestionó Twilight remarcando lo obvio.

—¿Olvidaste que ya los hicimos creer que fue un espectacular de luces nuestro? —dijo Francisco sin darle importancia al cuestionamiento.

—¿Algo más? —pregunté, no sé quizás haya alguna razón para que no chasquee mis dedos y devuelva a cada quien a su casa.

—Solo una, ¿realmente planeas involucrar a Equestria en tu batalla? —preguntó Silver.

—Yo no los metí en esto y tú lo sabes, no quiero que queden en medio del fuego cruzado. —respondí con simpleza.

—Pero estás aquí y Equestria está casi exactamente como antes de que llegaras a ojos de Luna Sangre y al menos la mitad de tu mundo esto sería una alianza… —él señaló.

—Ciertamente, pero… ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué tome equestria? ¿Qué finja ser derrotado por ustedes? ¿Me voy de este mundo y abro las puertas a la posibilidad de que en 2 años Luna sangre aparezca con todo un planeta para derrotarme y entonces tenga que pelear contra ustedes? —pregunté, quizás él tenía un plan.

—Deshazte de Luna Sangre de una vez por todas, y evita que algo así se repita. —todos me miraron como preguntándose por qué no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Solo Ricardo y Luis sabían la verdad, y de momento prefiero que se quede así...

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Conquisto el mundo? No es tan simple, a los ojos del mundo, de los gobiernos, y de una considerable parte de la población, nosotros somos los malos… ¿Sugieres que extermine a su "única esperanza"? ¿Quieres que elimine a los que no están de acuerdo conmigo? Básicamente sugieres que nos convirtamos en los mismos monstruos que tanto ellos como nosotros queremos destruir. —respondí como pude, aunque eso más sonó a discurso.

—Si todos los que los apoyan allá en tu mundo son como ellos, pues sí. Asumo que sabes a qué me refiero ¿No? —Silver se notaba afectado, el odio y rencor que les guarda… no creo que pueda cuantificarlo, le quitaron todo, quiere a su hermana de vuelta y ¿Venganza quizás?

Y ahora todos me miraban como esperando una explicación, spoiler, no la obtendrán… —Tu caso es extraño, no recuerdo que los de Luna Sangre usaran nada más que un discurso para conseguir soldados, y aunque no me parecería raro que hicieran algo como eso, por lo general no lo hacen. De cualquier forma, eso no me basta para justificar un genocidio.

—Que… ¡¿A caso este mundo tiene que arder en llamas para que decidas ponerles fin?! —Y así fue como la desesperación surgió. Las princesas parecían estar de acuerdo en eso de detenerlos, pero al parecer la parte de ponerles fin ya no les agradó tanto. Creo que puedo hacer que se calme…

—¿Qué este mundo ardiera? Más de 60 millones de personas murieron en la segunda guerra mundial, ni siquiera han terminado de contar cuantos cayeron en la tercera, ¿Realmente crees que a alguien le importaría si este mundo ardiera? En otras circunstancias, si no hubiésemos parado la guerra, si Luna Sangre no existirá, si nosotros no existiéramos, los que llegaran a este mundo los verían, verían su magia y sus cosas, ellos verían armas y cuando se enteraran de los recursos que hay bajo este suelo, no tendrían problema en exterminarlos a todos para llevárselos o incluso tomar el planeta. Dependiendo de lo que sucediera, la información seria manipulada para dejar en claro que ellos eran los buenos y ustedes los malos, los ganadores son los que escriben la historia, ustedes seguramente terminarían siendo vendidos como mascotas exóticas… Comparado a eso. ¿En realidad te parece que lo hacemos tan mal? —pues me quedó más o menos bien esa respuesta… Pero sobra decir que me excedí un poco… bueno me excedí más que un poco… Silver bajó la vista, supongo planteándose lo que dije, las princesas, Twilight, Rainbow, no parecían haberlo tomado mejor, por otra parte. —Pero… Por suerte, eso no fue lo que sucedió, y los que estamos aquí con ustedes somos nosotros. Después de todo, para que preocuparnos por algo que no ha pasado. —dije intentando arreglarlo un poco, y de algo sirvió. —ahora solo tendremos que averiguar exactamente que planean y luego de eso podremos patear sus estúpidos traseros fuera de Equestria. ¿Qué opinan?

—¡Así se habla! —exclamaron Carlos y Rainbow al mismo tiempo y los ponis parecieron animarse un poco, incluso Silver.

—Qué bueno que se animaron un poco, hace un momento esto parecía funeraria. —señaló francisco.

—¡Bieeeeen! ¡Hagamos una fiesta! —celebró Pinkie.

—¿No creen que esto es literalmente celebrar antes de tiempo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa Celestia.

—Ya que importa, todavía no ha pasado nada de qué preocuparnos así que divirtámonos. —dijo Carlos.

Francisco se encogió de hombros antes de hablar. —¿Por qué no?

Luis sacó de su bolsillo un botón rojo y grande que decía "fiesta random y porque si". —¿Haces los honores Pinkie?

—¡Sííííííííí! —En serio, esta fiesta no podria tener menos sentido… Sin justificación alguna, si mínimo algo relativamente festejable hubiese pasado… Qué más da, es Pinkie… Y presionó el botón, y la fiesta empezó.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Me desperté, y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido en el sofá… y que en el techo estaba pegado Silver… ¿Por qué está pegado Silver al techo? La fiesta fue entretenida pero tampoco tanto, vi a mi alrededor, la casa estaba en buen estado, algo desordenada pero todavía habían paredes y techo, así que descartamos "Proyecto X". Recuerdo más o menos lo que pasó, cosa que no me extraña, me acabo de levantar después de todo, así que tampoco es un "¿Que pasó ayer?". Saqué mi teléfono para ver la hora, son las 11:00 a.m., esperaba despertar algo más temprano, pero no iba a hacer nada tampoco así que me da un poco igual… Entonces… empecé a escuchar un sonido como el que hace la cinta adhesiva al despegarse.

—Mierda… —fue todo lo que pude decir antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba…

Y entonces fue cuando el sofá que en realidad estaba pegado al techo, cayó al suelo… Me levanté, quitándome el sofá de encima con suma facilidad, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo no me caía siendo que estaba de cabeza y nada me mantenía sostenido al sofá, pero supongo que esto fue alguna clase de ingenio con campos de fuerza, aunque eso no explica por qué pegaron el sofá al techo con cinta adhesiva… claro, querían que se callera a lo random en cualquier momento, increíble que se mantuviera ahí hasta que me desperté. Vi a mi alrededor y al parecer todo está en orden, también me di cuenta de que al levantarme casi aplasto a Silver con el sofá.

Intenté hacer memoria y funcionó, la fiesta estuvo entretenida, algunos ponis más se aparecieron, pero tampoco fue la gran cosa, no sé si llamarlo fiesta como tal, pero bueno Pinkie quería una fiesta y la tuvo, he oído que la cantidad de ponis que se aparecen por Ponyville ha bajado un poco después de que nos aparecimos, supongo que la falta de fiestas de bienvenida la afectan o algo… Hablamos de Pinkie después de todo… Cambiando de tema, aún no recuerdo como Silver acabó ahí, digamos que yo me tiré en el sofá y dejé a los demás limpiar, supongo que por eso desperté pegado al techo…

Bueno, hoy es la carrera de las hojas, creo que era como a las dos de la tarde, así que tengo un rato antes de ir a ver que hacen Carlos y Diana. Ya veré como hago tiempo… Pero primero tomaré una ducha, así me despierto.

* * *

(Mientras tanto) (Cerca de la salida de la carrera)

 **Punto de vista diana:**

Llegamos aquí hace un rato, a Francisco se le ocurrió que podríamos poner una pantalla gigante y transmitir la carrera, la verdad es que eso yo lo daba por hecho... De cualquier manera, Luis puso cuatro televisores de 60 pulgadas juntos y esa es nuestra pantalla, le vamos a dar a Pinkie una cámara y un micrófono y con eso y su globo debería ser suficiente para transmitir la carrera. Hace un rato alguien nos dijo que la carrera era solo para ponis… No se volvió a saber de ese alguien… Ok no, pero le dejé en claro que poco me importaba.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Carlos llegando.

—Creo que sí, pero mejor pregúntale a Luis, que él es el que se está encargando de eso. —le respondí.

—Sip, ya está todo listo. —dijo Luis saliendo de ningún lugar en particular.

—Se nota. —dijo Carlos señalando a las pantallas que juntas formaban una mucho más grande.

Al parecer Pinkie se adueñó de la cámara antes de tiempo… Pinkie estaba acercando y alejado su rostro de la lente de la cámara y por consiguiente se veía lo mismo en pantalla.

—Ñeh, ¿Qué importa que juegue con la cámara? —respondió Luis.

—Mejor ahora que en mitad de la carrera. —dije con simpleza.

—la verdad es que si… —dijo Francisco viendo como Pinkie le hacia caras graciosas a la cámara y algunos ponis se acercaban a ver las pantallas, preguntándose qué cosas serán esas, supongo… —Oí por ahí que no los quieren dejar participar en la carrera.

—Un poni me dijo eso, pero tampoco es como que me importe… —respondí.

—Espera… ¿Uno de esos ponis cobardes se atrevió a decirte "No"? —preguntó Carlos.

Yo simplemente asentí en respuesta.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. —dijo Francisco.

—Ñe, siempre pueden usar la poison joke y listo. —dijo Luis.

—Paso. —contestó Carlos.

—¿Entonces me das la victoria? —pregunté.

—No, pero no planeo usar la flor esa otra vez.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

—Yo digo que simplemente se metan en la carrera y listo, no pueden detenerlos de cualquier forma… —sugirió Francisco.

—La verdad, no es mal plan… —dijo Carlos con simpleza.

—No puedo negar que es una oferta tentadora, pero creo que sería bueno que nos dejaran participar y no que nos metamos por la fuerza, yo que sé, preferiría evitar que algún exagerado difunda algo tipo, "humanos toman el pueblo"… —dije con simpleza.

—¿Y exactamente por qué debería importarnos lo que piensen? —preguntó Carlos. —Después de todo no pueden hacer nada al respecto…

—Bueno, digamos que si empiezan a decir cosas como esas por ahí, simplemente seria como darle la razón a Luna sangre… Por muy ridículo que parezca, preferiría evitar que más incautos se les unieran… —dije, y parece que captaron a que me refería…

—Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Carlos.

—La verdad es que estoy bastante segura de que con un par de argumentos algo ridículos podemos resolver esto por las buenas, y en cualquier caso siempre le podemos decir a Andrés que los convenza, o en última instancia hacer la carrera estando invisibles. —Sugerí.

—Por mí está bien. —dijo Carlos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Luis se había desaparecido. —¿Dónde se metió Luis?

—Io ke ze? —respondió Francisco. —Espera… ya me acordé, se fue a poner la cámara en el globo, no quiere que se les caiga.

—Sí, supongo que sería algo molesto que preparase esto para que luego no sirviese de nada. —fue lo que Carlos dijo al notar que Pinkie también había desaparecido.

* * *

(Un rato después) (De vuelta con Andrés)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Así estoy mucho mejor, vi la hora y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 11:30 a.m., bajé por las escaleras y vi que la sala seguía como la había dejado con el sofá volteado y Silver tirado a un lado. Me acerqué y acomodé el sofá, y luego empecé a pensar cual sería la mejor forma de despertar a Silver… ¿Balde con agua? Nah, eso está muy gastado. ¿Sonar una bubucela en su oreja? Igual y lo dejo sordo, además también está usado… ¿Una bala? Ñe, muy Carlos. ¿Un pastel en la cara? Muy Pinkie. ¿Un fosforo? Nah, que capaz se quema antes de despertarse.

Me cansé de pensar en algo original y le metí una patada, curiosamente creo que eso es lo más original que pude hacer…

—¡Ay! —dijo Silver despertándose. —Eso dolió. ¿Sabes?

—Eso creo. —respondí sin reparo.

Silver se levantó. —¿Y qué hago durmiendo en el suelo de tu casa?

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo… —le respondí perdiendo las esperanza de conseguir una respuesta pronto. —Supongo que luego podré verlo en las cámaras.

—¿Qué hora es? —Silver preguntó.

—Las once y media.

—Qué raro pararme tan tarde… Hoy es la carrera ¿No? —dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Sí, ¿Planeas participar? —Contesté con simpleza.

—Pues sí, así que tengo que ir a almorzar y luego a la línea de salida. ¿Tú planeas participar? —Silver preguntó.

—Nah, pero Diana y Carlos sí. —empecé a caminar yo también.

—La carrera se acaba de poner más interesante. —el me volteó a ver.

—Así parece. Una cosa… ¿Recordaste algo Nuevo de Luna Sangre? —pregunté.

El me vio y la verdad es que no hacía falta que respondiera. —Sí, recordé cosas, esa explosión me trajo un par de recuerdos de vuelta, nada que importe mucho, pero igual te digo, ellos tienen "algo" que soporta esas cosas, no sé de qué potencia eran esas explosiones ni que era lo que estaban probando, pero esas "cosa" resistía.

—Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, dudo que tengan campos de fuerza como para detener las explosiones, así que dudo que fueran si quiera tan grandes como esta, pero igual es algo a tomar en cuenta… Gracias. —le dije y se hiso un silencio. —¿Y si vamos a la pizzería a comer y luego nos encontramos con los demás en la carrera? —pregunté para evitar este silencio.

—Me parece bien. —y con eso chasqueé mis dedos para aparecer con Silver en el restaurante, y por suerte parece que el habiente que se había generado se quedó en casa.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba algo lleno, lo más interesante es que nadie volteó a ver, parece que ya se acostumbraron a verme aparecer como si nada. Miré al mostrador y vi una no muy larga fila de ponis, unos cuatro, y llega uno más… pues cinco. Sip, definitivamente fue buena idea diversificar un poco lo que servimos, mis amigos trajeron otra máquina de estas pero que preparaba comida en general, una cocina automática en pocas palabras, definitivamente la pizza sigue siendo lo que más bits me da, pero nadie puede comer pizza todos los días, por mucho que te guste… De momento el sistema de que los ponis vengan por su comida en cuanto está lista funciona, pero creo que quedaría mejor si consigo alguna mesera o algo, yo que sé, al parecer todos, si no, la gran mayoría de los comercios de comida en Equestria las tienen… Además supongo que Rose se aburre de estar todo el día aquí sola. Bueno, supongo que pronto dejaran de llegar ponis, en hora y media cerramos, digamos que de nada sirve estar aquí si casi todos van a estar en la carrera, sea compitiendo o solo viendo.

—Hola Rose. —saludé acercándome junto con Silver.

—Hola chicos. —saludó Rose tras atender al poni.

—Mucho movimiento hoy ¿No? —dije con simpleza.

—Bastante, Supongo que por la carrera. —respondió ella antes de empezar a atender al siguiente poni.

—Silver, busca una mesa, voy a preparar unas pizzas para nosotros tres. —dije con simpleza.

—Ok. —el respondió.

—Pero todavía hay clientes aquí. —señaló Rose tomando la orden del poni.

—Sí, pero para cuando esté lista la pizza no creo que sigan llegando ponis. —respondí con simpleza antes de pasar a la cocina, que cabe decir estaba igual de limpia que el primer día, después de todo, rara vez me da por venir a cocinar algo yo mismo, la verdad es que solo lo hago en algunas veces cuando vengo a comer con Silver o alguna de las ponis… No cocino para los clientes desde el primer día, y nunca para mis amigos, a menos que sea una parrilla, no me arriesgo a que alguien la queme…

* * *

(Un rato después)

Vi mi teléfono, eran las 12:10 p.m. creo que las pizzas están listas. Hace un rato que no llegaban más ponis a comer y la mitad de los ponis ya se habían retirado. —Rose, ven, la comida está lista. —dije un poco alto para que Rose me escuchara. Ella vino rápidamente a la mesa y en cuanto se sentó, chasqueé mis dedos tres pizzas medianas aparecieron en la mesa. Una con maíz que era la mía, y otras dos con margaritas para mis acompañantes, probé un pedazo de la mía. Y estaba deliciosa, notablemente mejor que una de las hechas por la máquina, pero no porque las de maquina sean malas, sino porque a mí me gustan mucho más las que son hechas a leña y que soy muy bueno haciendo pizza. —¿Qué les parece? —preguntando.

—Deliciosa. —dijeron ambos tras probar un pedazo.

—No importa cuántas veces las haya probado siempre me encantan. —dijo Rose.

—Ciertamente. —Fue lo que Silver respondió.

—Sí, es que tengo un toque para hacer pizzas, para lo demás voy regular… —dije antes de tomar otro pedazo.

—Que importa, sabes cocinar, con eso ya me ganaste. —dijo Silver intentando hacer lo broma supomgo, Rose y yo no pudimos evitar reír un poco.

—Hablando de ganar, Rainbow y Applejack van a arreglar la discusión de ayer con la carrera, ¿Quién creen que gane? —Rose preguntó sosteniendo un pedazo de pizza con su magia.

—Yo creo que Rainbow le va a ganar. —dijo Silver antes de darle una mordida al pedazo de pizza que sostenía con su ala, sorprendentemente sin manchar sus plumas… —Y yo a ella…

—Pues yo creo que Applejack ganará, Rainbow solo la superó ayer por sus alas. —Rose respondió. —¿Y tú qué opinas Andrés?

—Yo creo que las dos van a empatar en último Lugar. —dije con simpleza, en respuesta Rose y Silverse empezaron a reír.

—Muy gracioso. —Rose dijo.

—¿Apostamos? —pregunté.

Rose dejó de reír lentamente. —¿Qué apostamos?

Silver dejó de reír de golpe. —Yo contra ti no apuesto ni agua.

Rose miró curiosa. —¿De qué me perdí?

—Todavía no lo he visto perder una apuesta… —respondió Silver.

—A ver simplemente apuesto cuando sé que puedo ganar. —le respondí.

—A ver, te creo las que fueron con Big Mac y los otros. Pero lo que pasó en el granero no fue normal, nadie puede predecir cosas así de locas… —Silver contestó, y tenía razón.

—Tampoco es que yo sea muy normal por aquí que digamos. —le respondí con simpleza.

—No te vayas por la tangente, yo contra ti no apuesto y punto. —dijo Silver.

—Em… Creo que le haré caso a Silver. —dijo Rose.

—Jo… Yo que quería una sirvienta… —dije en forma de broma al oír la respuesta de Rose.

Los dos voltearon a verme con distintas expresiones, al parecer Silver sabía que era broma, pero Rose… no tanto...

Ella se quedó algo pensativa. —¿Cómo dijiste?

Terminé de comerme mi pedazo de pizza —Era broma Rose. —respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

—Jeje… Que gracioso. —dijo ella con una sonrisa tomando otro pedazo, supongo que le hizo algo de… ¿Gracia?

—Entonces… ¿Rose planeas correr? —preguntó Silver.

—Pues sí. —ella respondió.

—Eso no me lo esperaba. —dije con simpleza.

—No busco, quedar muy arriba en las posiciones, pero creo que podría ser divertido. —ella dijo.

—¿Qué gracia tiene participar en la carrera y no querer ganar? —fue lo que Silver preguntó.

—Divertirse, estar con otros ponis. —respondió Rose.

—Ñe cada quien hace lo que quiere. —dije yo con simpleza.

—Y tú Andrés. ¿Planeas participar? —Rose me preguntó.

—La verdad es que no, ya tiene suficiente con Carlos y Diana. —contesté.

—La carrera estará interesante este año. —Rose dijo.

—Eso dije yo. —Silver habló tras comer otro pedazo de su pizza.

* * *

(Tras un largo rato de trivialidades)

Hace un rato que habíamos terminado de comer, pero nos quedamos hablando un rato en lo que esperábamos que los últimos ponis terminaran de comer, al final entre rizas y varias tonterías, no nos dimos cuenta cuando nos quedamos solos, vi mi reloj y resultó que ya era la 1:00 p.m. —Creo que deberíamos empezar a caminar, claro si queremos llegar a tiempo. —dije con simpleza mientras me levantaba.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos salir ya. —dijo Rose haciendo lo mismo.

—Qué raro que quieras caminar en vez de teletransportarte como de costumbre. —señaló Silver parándose.

—Es verdad, eso es raro en ti. —apoyó Rose.

—Es que tengo ganas de caminar un rato, tampoco es tan raro. —respondí empezando a caminar hacia la puerta y ellos me siguieron.

—Pero tú te la pasa teletransportandote cada vez que tienes que ir a algún sitio. —Silver remarcó.

—Lo haces tan seguido que los ponis ya se acostumbraron a verte aparecer y desaparecer como si nada. —habló Rose mientras salíamos por la puerta.

—Ñe, no me gusta mucho caminar, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca lo haga. —respondí con simpleza y me preparé para chasquear mis dedos. —Pero si no quieren caminar no hay problema.

—Espera. —Rose me detuvo de chasquear mis dedos. —La verdad es que también quisiera caminar hasta allá.

—Ok, por mi bien. —dije antes de chasquear mis dedos, con el chasquido, todas las luces del interior del restaurante se apagaron y las puertas se cerraron.

—Por un momento pensé que nos apareceríamos allá. —Silver dijo.

—Yo también. —Rose mencionó mientras empezábamos a caminar en dirección a donde sería la carrera

—Dije que quería caminar ¿No? —respondí con simpleza mientras caminaba. La verdad es que solo sabía cómo llegar hasta ese lugar gracias al mapa de mi teléfono que se expandió cuando construimos la casa. Con el satélite hubiéramos tenido un mapa global, pero con la casa ya tenemos al menos media Equestria y con eso me basta por el momento, en cualquier caso podría ir a la punta de la montaña de Canterlot y desde ahí podría obtener un mapa de lo que me falta.

* * *

(Una caminata después)

De camino al bosque nos encontramos con Twilight y seguimos hablando de tonterías varias, por el camino empecé a bromear con que Silver era un tramposo porque andaba volando en vez de calcinar como los demás, aunque no sé si el levantarse a metro y medio del suelo y seguir a nuestro paso se considere volar por aquí. Ya casi llegábamos y era la 1:50, la verdad es que no se tarda tanto en llegar pero nos distrajimos un poco de camino con un par de tonterías.

—¡Dense prisa, llegaremos tarde! —ordenó Spike desde el lomo de Twilight.

—¿Por qué estás tan emocionado por la carrera?, solo es para ponies. —Twilight contestó, y yo había olvidado este detalle.

—Sí, pero espero ser el narrador otra vez, escucha: ¡Yeguas y caballos, bienvenidos a la carrera anual de...! —Spike decía hasta que fue interrumpido por Pinkie desde su globo.

—...¡de las hojas. Yo soy Pinkie Pie su narradora oficial vigilando desde el cielo! —Pinkie completó.

— Lo siento Spike, ya está ocupado ese puesto. —Fue lo que Twilight le dijo a Spike.

—Como cualquier poni sabe, la carrera es una tradición muy importante, sin ella las hojas de Equestria jamás caerían, así que prepárense ponis, ¡La carrera de las hojas comenzará en 5 minutos! —Pinkie avisó y algunos ponis fueron a la línea de salida.

—Es verdad, Andrés tu habías dicho que Diana y Carlos participarían, pero la carrera se supone que es solo para ponis. —Rose mencionó

—Cierto, ¿Cómo planean hacerlo? —Silver preguntó.

—Si te soy sincero no lo sé, pero ya pensaran en algo. —dije con simpleza. —¿Ustedes no deberían ir a la salida? —pregunté al ver que se quedaban conmigo.

—Cierto. —dijeron ambos antes de empezar a correr en dirección a la salida.

Cuando iban llegando vi como Applejack ataba las alas de Rainbow, pensé que le dirían algo a Silver, pero al parecer confían en que los pegasos no usen sus alas.

—¡Corredores por favor a sus puestos! —dijo Pinkie y los que faltaban se hacercaron a la línea de salida, entre ellos Diana y Carlos.

Rainbow y Applejack se reían de la idea de Twilight de participar. Luego llegaron Carlos y diana, cosa que pareció tomar desprevenido a algún que otro poni entre ellas Twilight, pero al parecer ellos se las arreglaron de convencerlos de dejarlos participar, habran sacado algun argumente tipo "Despreciables racistas excluyentes" o alguna cosa por el estilo, me pregunto si tuvo que explicarles que es el racismo... bueno digo, deben conocerlo, pero no si lo llamen de ese modo.

—¡Ven aquí! —fue lo que escuché decir a Pinkie antes de dejar caer un extremo de una soga para que Spike subiese al globo, entonces mi di cuenta de que había una cámara estaba fijada al globo. Miré un poco alrededor y vi el lugar donde estaban los televisores. Empecé a caminar hacia allá, después de todo ahí deberían estar los demás. Mientras caminaba vi de vuelta a l salida y vi que Diana y Carlos se habían sumado al chalequeo contra Twilight.

Llegué hasta donde estaban los televisores justo a tiempo para ver la salida, la verdad es que estaban bastante cerca, y tengo entendido que la carrera termina en otro sitio, así que asumo que a mitad de la carrera teletransportaremos todo esto hasta la llegada.

—¡Muy bien ponis, ¿Están listos?! —Pinkie dijo por el megáfono, espero recuerde usar el micrófono cuando empiece la carrera.

—¡En sus marcas! —Spike gritó.

Entonces una campana sonó y Pinkie habló. —¡Y... fuera! ¡Bienvenidos a la cobertura oficial de la carrera de las hojas! ¡¿Sabes Spike? a pesar de su nombre las hojas no son las que corren, no, esa es la labor de mis ponis!

—¡Pues, si Pinkie, la carrera de los ponis hace que caigan las hojas! —contestó Spike.

—¡Oh, esas perezosas, perezosas hojas! —Pinkie continuó.

—Jeje… —me reí por lo bajo, esos comentarios de Pinkie siempre me hicieron algo de gracia. —Hola. —saludé a mis amigos al encontrármelos.

—Hola Andrés, ¿Dónde andabas? —me preguntó Ricardo.

—En un sofá pegado al techo. —le contesté.

—Que conste que yo no estaba cuando lo hicieron… —se excusó.

—A mí me da igual, pero casi aplastan a Silver con el sofá. —dije con simpleza. —¿Y cómo hicieron para que dejaran a Diana y a Carlos correr?

—Pues fue relativamente fácil, un pequeño discurso, los hicimos sentirse culpables por intentar excluirnos y al final los dejaron participar. —Ricardo contestó.

—La verdad es que yo esperaba que fallaran con la vía diplomática y había preparado un par de concentrados de Poison Joke. —dijo Luis saliendo de la nada y mostrando dos pequeños tubos de ensayo MUY bien tapados, creo que todos consideramos que es mejor evitar los accidentes con esa cosa.

—Espera, ¿Son de efecto instantáneo? —pregunté curioso.

—Pues no sé, en teoría hace falta una media hora para que haga efecto si es tomado, pero si inyectásemos una pequeña cantidad podría tarde segundos. —contestó Francisco apareciendo de la nada.

—Interesante… —dije pensando en alguna que otra utilidad para esa cosa.

Entonces escuchamos a Pinkie desde la pantalla y los ponis atentos a la que sucedía —¡Este año la carrera es por algo más que el clima, es hacia la meta y las dos corredoras que quieren ganarla Applejack y Rainbow Dash!

—¡¿Sabes Pinkie? esas dos ponis tienen una cuenta que ajustar, tratando de demostrar quién es la más atlética! —Spike señaló.

—¡Si, y ajustar rima con degustar! —Pinkie respondió.

—¡Si es, cierto, ¿Qué?! —dijo Spike desconcertado.

—¡Y me gusta, pero si como mucho no puedo degustar más! —Pinkie continuó.

—¡Si, ¿Degustar?! —Y al parecer Spike no sabía que decir.

—¡Ah, no gracias, desayuné mucho, volvamos con nuestras dos competitivas ponis, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, salieron rápido del arrancadero, las dos van parejas corriendo nariz con nariz, ¿pero qué es esto?, Applejack está haciendo una maniobra, aventaja por una nariz, Rainbow no se queda atras y toma la delantera, está adelante por media nariz, no, tres cuartos de nariz, no, un 63.7 de nariz. Más o menos! ¡Applejack aprieta el paso con sus fuertes patas de poni obrera, aventajando por muchas más narices! —Pinkie narró.

—Ya en serio. ¿Esa que drogas se mete? —Francisco preguntó.

—Ni idea. —le respondí.

—¡Ajá, frena tus caballos Pinkie, Rainbow Dash se está acercando a la líder Applejack! —dijo Spike al ver como la pegaso se acercaba a primer puesto.

—¡Que sorpresa, creí que Applejack ya tenía la carrera! —dijo Pinkie.

Pero entonces tres sombras apenas visibles pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Rainbow y Applejack tragando polvo.

—¡¿Viste eso Pinkie? Parece que Diana, Carlos y Silver han adelantado a las líderes de la carrera! —Spike exclamó.

—¡Es cierto Spike! ¡Pero mira eso, Rainbow y Applejack no se rinden y se acercan de nuevo a la cabeza! —exclamó Pinkie

—¡No creyeron que los dejaría ganar tan fácil o ¿Si?! —dijo Rainbow mientras pasaba a Applejack y alcanzaba a Diana Carlos, y Silver.

—No podríamos esperar menos de ti. —Diana respondió y ahora los cinco se encontraban corriendo uno junto al otro.

—¿Cómo Podemos oír lo que dicen? —curioseé, pues el globo está algo lejos como para escuchar lo que dicen.

—Le aumenté la sensibilidad al micrófono de la cámara. —Luis contestó.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Andrés, ¿Tú no querías evitar cambiar la historia en lo posible? —Ricardo me preguntó.

—Pues sí, pero tampoco es que me importe demasiado mientras no cambie nada importante, este mundo ya se había desviado de la historia antes de que siquiera llegáramos, doce años de Luna Sangre cambiaron algunas cosas, aunque pocas y pequeñas, simple y llenamente han cambiado. O bueno también puede ser que estamos en una Equestria muy parecida a la original pero con esos cambios, de cualquier forma, ahora solo me interesa mantener la línea de la historia, no importa si cambia un poquito. —le respondí, aunque creo que me extendí un poco demasiado.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón en eso, ¿pero no crees que con Carlos y Diana en la carrera pase algo tipo… que las dos trabajen juntas para ganarles? —preguntó Francisco, él no es que sepa mucho de la serie así que le habrán contado lo que pasa.

Entonces se ve como Applejack se tropieza con un roca y cae, entonces llega Twilight.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Applejack exclamó.

—Lo sé, es hermoso. ¿Verdad? —Twilight respondió.

—¡No el paisaje Twilight, Rainbow me hizo tropezar! —dijo Applejack explicándose mejor.

—¡No es cierto! —Twilight contradijo.

—¡Si es cierto! —Applejack replicó.

—¡No es cierto, y si frenaras un poco y vieras por donde vas como yo, verías que tropezaste con una roca! —Argumentó Twilight señalando una roca, yo sigo preguntándome porque no siguen avanzxando mientras hablan.

—¡¿Qué? Ay corrales, Ay ahora tengo mucho terreno que cubrir para alcanzarla! —Exclamó la poni naranja empezando a correr otra vez.

—¡Pero ten cuidado! —Twilight le gritó mientras se alejaba.

—Por ahora las cosas van como deberían. —dije con simpleza.

—Por ahora, pero te das cuenta que se esos tres se llevan los primeros lugares entonces el final ca a cambiar. ¿Verdad? —Ricardo señaló.

—Pues… Que podemos hacer. ¿Intentar que Diana, Carlos y Silver pierdan? —pregunté.

Entonces Luis habló. —Tranquilos, ya me encargué de eso, no importa donde queden, las cosas saldrán como en la serie.

—¿ósea manipulaste los resultados? —pregunté.

—No, pero todo está hecho de tal forma que algunos ponis "tropezaran" de forma conveniente en ciertos momentos oportunos. —Luis me contestó.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —dijo Francisco al oír la respuesta de Luis.

En ese momento Applejack alcanzó a Rainbow y a los demás y los pasó. —¡Los veo en la línea de meta!

—¡No puedo creerlo, después de un contratiempo Applejack ha vuelto al frente del grupo! —Spike señaló.

—¡Está al frente del grupo, si, la punta de lanza, la pijama del gato, espera, ¿Por qué Applejack le quitaria su Pijama a un pobre gatito? eso no es muy deportivo! —Y Pinkie siendo Pinkie

—¡Muy bien, volvamos a la carrera! —dijo Spike desconcertado por las palabras de Pinkie.

—Ya en serio, ¿Que drogas se mete el loca? —preguntó Francisco.

—¡No tan rápido Applejack, esta carrera aún no ha terminado! —dijo Rainbow dejando al resto atrás.

—¡Para ti sí! —Applejack respondió.

—¡Ouch! —y Rainbow se tropezó con lo que quedó de un árbol cortado, entonces Diana y los otros se adelantaron y alcanzaron a Applejack pasándola por momentos.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Applejack me hizo tropezar! —Rainbow habló molesta, y con esa sincronización de comentario y tropiezo, la verdad es que cualquiera se lo cree.

—¡¿Las ponis nunca ven por dónde van?, tropezaste con un tronco, ¿lo ves?! —Twilight contradijo entrando en escena y señalando el tronco.

—¡Si claro, una gran tramposa es lo que veo! —Rainbow contestó.

—¡Rainbow Applejack jamás haría trampa, fue solo un accidente! —Twilight reganó.

—¡Claro que lo fue...digo, si estoy segura de que eso fue! Rainbow le siguió la corriente a Twilight.

—¡Recuerda Rainbow, esto es solo un juego! —Twilight habló, pero cometió el error de esperar que Rainbow escuchara.

—¡Si pero las reglas han cambiado, y dos pueden jugarlo! —dijo Rainbow para sí misma, solo que este micrófono parece de espionaje e igual la escuchamos, aunque muy muy bajo.

Entonces vi que francisco se había sentado al lado nuestro y estaba contando un montón de bits mientras los pasaba de una caja de madera a otra. —¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Bueno organicé algunas apuestas sobre si ganaría Rainbow o Applejack, y en cuanto dije que yo apostaba 10000 bits a que las dos empataban el último lugar, pues como era de esperarse todos apostaron por una o por otra, la cosa quedó como 25 a 26 a 1, así que como soy el único que apostó por este lado… al final del día todo esto será mío. —Francisco respondió sin dejar de contar los bits.

—¿De dónde sacaste los bits? —pregunté.

—Estaban en la casa. —él contestó.

—Pues la mitad de eso es mío, la otra te la dejo por la idea. —dije con simpleza. Vamos, yo también me he aprovechado de estos ponis apostando, seria hipócrita decirle que eso está mal.

—60 40 no todo es ganancia. —el hizo una contra oferta.

—Que sea 55 45 y tenemos un trato. —le respondí.

—Eso me sirve, igual tampoco es que quiera los bits para nada en específico. —aceptó el trato, aunque a mí si se me ocurre un uso para esos bits.

—¡Bienvenidos de vuelta Ponivillienses, soy yo Pinkie Pie! —se escuchó y volteé a ver nuevamente a los televisores.

—¡Y Spike, parece que Rainbow está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo!

—¡No creo que retozar la ayude en esta carrera, aunque en un concurso de saltos le ayudaría tener ese ánimo, pero yo prefiero las volteretas ¿qué dices Spike?! —y ahora hata yo me pregunto que droga se mete…

—¡Uh, ¿me... gustan los juegos?! —y al parecer Spike se pregunta lo mismo…

—¡Y... parece que Applejack se encuentra en problemas ya que Rainbow la rebasa! —Y efectivamente Rainbow rebasó a Applejack y extrañamente Diana y los otros iban un poco atrás de ellas, supongo que planean algo.

—¡Mira amiga, sin alas! —Rainbow alardeó.

—¡Las corredoras entran al bosque de Whitetail de Equestria, Rainbow Dash ha vuelto a la delantera! —Spike narró.

¡Je, je, je! —Rainbow rió mientras tomaba con su boca la rama de un árbol estirándola para que golpeara a Applejack con el retroceso.

Applejack efectivamente es golpeada en la cara por la rama. —¡Oye, Rainbow! ¡Esa pequeña tramposa lo hizo a propósito! ¡Es la guerra!

Diana, Carlos y Silver pasaron y Applejack usó una rama para salir disparada hacia Rainbow, casi llevándose por enmedia a Silver en el proceso.

—¡Muy bien Rainbow! —dijo la pegaso mientras alentaba un poco su paso.

—¡Adiós! —le gritó Applejack mientras pasaba volando a su lado, al tocar suelo pateó un árbol del que cayó un panal de abejas las cuales empezaron a perseguir a Rainbow, algo contraproducente pues la pegaso ahora corría como alma que lleva el diablo, pasándola con rapidez.

Entonces Rainbow volteó una señal que indicaba el camino y que convenientemente solo tenia un clavo en medio, Applejack no se dio cuenta y empezó a ascende por una ladera pensando que ese era el camino, al verlo Rainbow se rió. Entonces Diana, Carlos y Silver se han puesto en primera posición, y creo que ya no los sacan de ahí porque por primera vez en la carrera los veía corriendo en vez de solo seguir el paso.

—¡Uh, que bien, el bosque Whitetail es hermoso! ¡Hola Rainbow, ¿No vas tu al frente?! —dijo Twilight llegando a la intersección.

—¡De seguro ganaré ahora! —Rainbow respondió.

—¡Pero todos los otros corredores te rebasaron! —señaló Twilight.

—¡Santas nubes, adiós! —Rainbow dijo empezando a correr para intentar retomar la delantera.

—¡Mira eso Spike, Diana, Carlos y Silver han tomado la delantera!

—¡Es cierto Pinkie y parece que estuvieron reservando sus energías porque van más rápido que antes! —Spike señaló, cerca, pero estoy bastante seguro que "guardar energía" no era su motivo para no arrazar desde el principio.

—Entonces, ¿Ya correrán en serio? —preguntó Silver.

—Esa era la idea ¿No? —Carlos dijo.

—Sí, creo que ya es buen momento, a la de tres. —dijo Diana con simpleza.

—Uno. —contó Carlos.

—Dos. —contó Silver, y entonces vi como Carlos y Diana hacían visibles las pesas de iridio. Esto va a acabar mal…

—Tres. —y con eso las pesas se soltaron y cayeron al suelo, y yo con un chasquido de dodos las teletransporté hasta la casa, no es plan de que los equinos empiecen a tropezarse con esas cosas.

Y ahora empezaron a correr aún más rápido, dejaron atrás a Silver, pero repentinamente el también empezó a correr tan rápido como podía, espero que ellos dos tengan las decencia de no usar hacer trampa con los teléfonos.

—¡Así estoy mucho mejor! —exclamó Carlos.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene? —preguntó Silver pasándolos y ellos fueron a batallar por el primer lugar.

Entonces el globo se alejó y se dirigió al acantilado que había subido Applejack, no sé cómo Pinkie la vio… —¡Applejack, ¿qué haces aquí arriba?!

—¡Ni siquiera hay árboles! —Spike resaltó.

—¡Lo sé, pero el letrero apuntaba hacia acá! —hasta el dia de hoy me sigo preguntando como no se dio cuenta. —¡Ah, Raibow! ¿Me pueden llevar?

—¿Eso vale? —Francisco preguntó.

—Ni idea la verdad. —Ricardo respondió.

—Ñe, ya hemos visto cosas más raras por aquí. —Luis contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

—Creo que ya deberíamos ir a la meta. —mencioné.

—Estaría bien. —Francisco apoyó.

—Voy a ver que todo esté despejado para el teletransporte. —dijo Ricardo antes de desaparecer.

—Ok. —dijo Luis.

—Atención todos los ponis. —dijo Luis tomando un micrófono. —Vamos a movernos a la meta, los que quieran acompañarnos por favor manténganse en la zona marcada.

Rápidamente se formó un gran cuadrado con luces en el suelo, algunos ponis se acercaron, entonces Ricardo volvió. —Todo listo.

—Bien, es mi turno. —dijo Francisco parándose y con un aplauso todos aparecinos a un par de metros de la meta con todo y los televisores.

—Se te olvidaron los bits. —dijo Ricardo.

—Mierda. —dijo y en un parpadeo las cajas de bits aparecieron junto a él.

Volví a ver la pantalla y noté que Applejack estaba llegando junto con Rainbow.

—¡¿Qué es esto? dijiste sin volar! —Rainbow reclamó.

—¡No, dije sin alas! —Applejack le respondió.

—¡Debo decir Spike que esta ha sido la carrera más interesante en la historia de Equestria! —Pinkie aseguró.

—¡Con la narración más interesante! —Spike agregó.

—¡Pero la carrera no es lo que ha sido fascinante, es cuando no hay carrera! —Y mientras Pinkie decía esto, Applejack dejó caer un balde con lo que creo era sabia de árbol, Rainbow caminó por esta y se quedó pegada. Mientras tanto, el resto de los ponis la dejaban atrás.

Rainbow se forzó a caminar y después de unos pazos la fuerza de la elástica sabia la superó, y la jaló de vuelta, pero ignorando algunas de las leyes de la física, entre ellas la conservación de la energía, pues la savia se estiró como gama elástica y cual resortera la lanzó.

—¡Mira la meta Pinkie! —Spike dijo y todos los presentes volteamos a ver la meta.

Diana Silver y Carlos venían a toda velocidad peleándose por el primer puesto, casi literal mente… La verdad, tengo la ligera sensación de que en cualquier momento sacaran sus armas.

—¡Es cierto Spike! ¡Los tres se pelean por el primer lugar! ¡Es Diana, no, es Carlos, no, es Diana otra vez!

—¡Ahora Silver tomó la delantera! —Spike narró.

—¡Ahora Carlos, no, es Pinkie! Espera… ¡Esa soy yo, yo no estoy ahí! —Pinkie dijo

Los tres cruzaron la meta y sinceramente no tengo idea de quien ganó.

—¡¿Quién ganó?! —preguntó Spike.

—Esperen un momento. —Luis hizo algo con su teléfono y después de unos segundos vimos en la pantalla una repetición instantánea en cámara lenta. —¡Un triple empate! —espero que Luis haya previsto esto.

—¡Increíble! ¡Un triple empate! —dijo Pinkie.

Pasaron un par de minutos y venían el resto de los ponis. —¡Ahí vienen el resto de los ponis! —gritó Spike al ver al resto de los ponis venir.

La mayoría de los ponis pasaron la meta y en la pantalla se fueron colocando los competidores en los puestos que quedaron con una foto al lado, solo faltaban Rainbow y Applejack que venían a lo lejos y los ponis que habían apostado eran reconocibles por la cara de preocupación que tenían, despues de todo ya se habia cumplido una de las condiciones para que Francisco ganara, quelles fueran las ultimas, ahora solo hacia falta un empate.

Pinkie empezó a narrar. —¡Nuevamente Rainbow y Applejack van nariz con nariz peleando por la delantera, Applejack unos centímetros adelante, ahora Rainbow, es Applejack, es Rainbow, es Applejack!.

Entonces Rainbow embujó a Applejack intentando sacarla del camino.—¡No puedo creerlo!

¡Pero es verdad! —Pinkie dijo y Applejack devolvió el empujón.

—¡Deja eso! —Applejack habló molesta.

—¡No, tu deja eso! —dijo Rainbow.

—¡Tu empezaste! —respondió Applecjack.

—¡Y ahora, lo voy a terminar! —contestó Rainbow corriendo aún más rápido.

—¡Ah no, no lo harás! —Applejack contradijo y jaló a Rainbow de su cola.

—¡Oh si lo haré! —ahora Rainbow jaló a Applejack de su cola.

Applejack intentó tomar la cola de Rainbow, pero jaló la cuerdad que amarraba sus alas y se soltó, la verdad es que no entiendo como esa cuerda duró tanto ahí amarrada si se soltaba tan facil…

—¡Se acabó, adiós a las apuestas! —dijo Rainbow y empezó a volar.

—¡Ah, no lo harás! —contradijo Applejack y le saltó encima.

Pinkie seguía narrando. —¡Es Applejack, es Rainbow Dash, es Applejack, es Rainbow Dash!

Ambas cruzaron la menta en medio de su pelea, y vi a varios ponis ponerse pálidos, ¿cuánto habrían apostado?

—¡Gané! —Rainbow gritó.

—¡No, yo gané! —Applejack aseveró.

—¡No, yo gané! Rainbow contradijo.

—¡Fue un empate! —Spike declaró, y ambas quedaron sorprendidas.

—¡¿Empate?! —preguntaron ambas.

—¡¿Primer lugar?! —Applajack cuestionó.

—¡En el ultimo! —Pinkie contestó.

—¡¿Ultimo?! —preguntó Applejack sorprendida.

—¡Entonces, ¿Quién ganó?! —Rainbow preguntó.

Rainbow y Applejack se sorprendieron al ver a Twilight llegando con una medalla. —¡¿Tu?!

—¡Ay no, pero llegué en quinto lugar!, lo cual es bueno porque nunca había corrido en una carrera. —Twilight contestó.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?! —Applejack no lo podía creer.

—¡Corriste muy lento y veías el paisaje! —Rainbow apoyó.

—¡Exacto, moderé mi paso como decía mi libro, y al final cuando todos estaban cansados, aceleré hasta la meta! —Twilight respondió.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Twilight nos venció! —Rainbow dijo atónita.

—¡Bueno, con ustedes relinchando fue bastante facil! Twilight mencionó.

—¡Tienes razón Twilight, nuestro comportamiento fue terrible! —Applejack aceptó.

—¡No fuimos, buenas deportistas! —dijo Rainbow algo apenada.

—A mí me parece que aprendieron una importante lección. —dijo Celestia saliendo de la nada, y la verdad es que yo no sé qué pinta esta aquí, pero que se le va a hacer… Los ponis alrededor se arrodillaron al igual que Twilight y sus amigas.

—¡Princesa Celestia! —exclamaron las tres al verla.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —Applejack preguntó.

—¡El otoño es una de mis estaciones favoritas, y vine a celebrar la carrera de las hojas! —Celestia respondió.

—¡Lamento que hayas tenido que ver tan malas competidoras! —se disculpó Applejack.

—¡descuida Applejack, cualquier poni puede dejarse llevar por la emoción de la competencia! —Celestia contestó.

—¡Es importante recordar que la amistad siempre es más importante que la competencia! —Twilight habló.

—¡Exacto Twilight!, ahora, desafortunadamente como ustedes dos estaban ocupadas haciéndose trampas en vez de sacudir hojas muchos de los árboles de Eqestria aún tienen hojas. —Celestia contestó, y creo que no hace falta decir en cuantas formas esto no tiene sentido…

—¡Bueno princesa, apuesto a que podemos quitar esas hojas de inmediato! ¡¿Qué dices amiga, hacemos otra carrera?! —dijo Applejack.

—¡Me encantaría estirarme un poco! —Rainbow contestó y ambas empezaron a correr hacia el horizonte.

Diana, Carlos y Silver se acercaron. —Hola, ¿Ya decidieron como hacer con la apuesta si había un empate?

—Se cancela la apuesta. —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó Silver.

—Es que ellos apostaron que el perdedor tendría que hacer todo lo que el ganador dijera durante un día. —respondí. —Solo que no pensaron que hacer si esto pasaba.

—Jeje… Que cosas hacen ustedes, aunque significa que sigo sin ver a un humano perder una apuesta… —dijo Silver.

—Hablando de apuestas, Francisco, ¿Cuánto ganamos con las apuestas? —Le pregunté.

—Pues me cansé de contar después de los 10 000, pero te digo que estos se quedaron pobres. —dijo Francisco y desapareció con las dos cajas llenas de bits…

—Uno de estos días vas a quebrar la economía de Equestria… —dijo Ricardo.

—No fui yo. —respondí.

—¿De quién eran los bits que el apostó? —preguntó.

—Míos, pero conste que yo no sabía nada hasta hace rato. —respondí.

—Tampoco es que me importe, igual creo que no podemos quebrar este sitio tan fácil. —dijo antes de seguir ayudando a desmontar las pantallas.

—Pues, ya terminamos la carrera, así que me voy a buscar lo que pediste, y me llevo tu auto. —dijo Diana.

—Pero solo tienes dieciséis, sabes manejar siquiera. —Carlos dijo.

—Em… Sí, ¿No te acuerdas que me consiguieron una licencia desde que acabó la guerra? —Diana respondió, hamás olvidaré ese desastre.

—Es cierto, se me había olvidado. —es gracioso porque podría sacar la tontería de que él ya la ha visto conducir jets a Mach 15 y que una vez se robó un tanque durante la guerra cuando tenía 13 años, pero es que eso no se parece en lo más mínimo a manejar un auto...

—Solo ten cuidado. —dije con simpleza sin preocuparme.

—¿Que tu auto ni estaba recubierto con una capa de medio milímetro de adamantio? —ella preguntó.

—Sí, me refería que tuviera cuidado de no llevarte un castillo o algo así por en medio. —le dije, y no es broma, mi auto en relativamente indestructible y anda con combustible de cohete, si acelerar esa cosa lo suficiente puedes atravesar casi cualquier cosa.

—Ok. —dijo Diana y desapareció.

—¿Y tú también te vas? —preguntó Carlos.

—Sí, solo me quedé a ver la carrera, ahora me voy, tengo que conseguir algunas respuestas y creo que se dónde buscar. —respondí y empecé a buscar algo en mi teléfono.

—Ok, nos vemos luego. —dijo Carlos yéndose.

—¿Luna Sangre? —preguntó Silver algo serio.

—Sí. —dije con simpleza.

—Espérame, voy por mi armadura. —dijo él.

—No hace falta, dudo que me los encuentre a donde voy, pero sé que puedo conseguir algo sobre ellos. —le expliqué.

—Está bien, pero no me dejes por fuera cuando vallas por ellos. — el me respondió.

—Tranquilo, serás de los primeros en saberlo. —dije con sinceridad.

—Nos vemos luego. —se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue.

—Chao. —dije mientras lo veía alejarse, entonces encontré lo que buscaba. —Creo que es hora de visitar a unos viejos amigos. —Chasqueé mis dedos, pasaron algunos segundos y entonces el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció y fue reemplazado por el interior de un lugar que no conocía.

Me encontraba rodeado de lo que rápidamente califiqué como mercenarios, y algunos de ellos tomaron sus armas al verme, otros simplemente me vieron un segundo antes de seguir con lo que hacían, y un muy reducido grupo simplemente me ignoró. Desgraciadamente ni tenia a la vista por quienes vine, pero me di la vuelta y los hallé. —Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo? —dije y los caras de sorpresa en los cinco que se encontraban frente a mí no tenía precio.

—¿Pero cómo encontraste este lugar? —me preguntó un sorprendido bat-poni que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Blood Night.

—Te dije que tenía mis métodos, pero si eso no es suficiente respuesta, pues te puedo decir que fue gracias ella. —dije con simpleza señalando a la unicornio que creo se llamaba Magic Darckstar.

—¿Ella te dijo? —preguntó el grifo que se llamaba Espectra y con sus garras tomó algunas de sus plumas metálicas.

—No. —respondí, en vista de que me da la impresión de que la acabo de poner en una lista de ejecución, mejor me explico. —le puse un rastreador, tardé un rato en saber exactamente donde quedaba este lugar, aunque fue fácil, simplemente vi a donde ibas con más frecuencia y ya está. —Espectra bajó sus plumas.

—¿Y qué buscas aquí? ¿Venganza? —Blood Night me preguntó.

—Nah, si quisiera eso ya lo hubiese hecho, vengo por información, y creo que este sería un buen lugar para encontrarla. —dije con simpleza.

—¿Y por qué crees que alguien aquí te le daría? —el preguntó.

—Por dos razones: Primero, pago bien. Segundo, si se niegan a dármela, y sospecho que saben algo, bueno, creo que no hace falta explicar más. —le respondí con simpleza, aunque su cara de póker no se derrumbó, parece que está acostumbrado.

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué información buscas? —preguntó Blood.

—Todo lo que tengan sobre Luna Sangre. —dije lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

Algunos de los que me habían ignorado voltearon a ver con miradas expectantes, y los que aún me apuntaban con sus armas las bajaron. Y por un momento de menos de un segundo, la cara de póker de Blood se cayó, y lo vi, él sabía algo, algo que no quería que yo supiera.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, y parecía que un paso en falso causaría una masacre en el lugar. —¿Eres Andrés? —preguntó una voz que no había escuchado nunca.

—Sí, ¿Quién pregunta? —dije volteando a ver quién me hablaba, y vi a un pegaso color rojo, y un pelo verde con amarillo que no le queda muy bien.

—Soy, Meca Master. —El respondió sin pestañear, viéndome a los ojos. —Ahora, si quieres respuestas sígueme. —Completó antes de empezar a caminar.

Fin de Capítulo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué planea luna sangre? ¿Quién es este nuevo personaje? ¿Qué hará Diana con el auto de Andrés? ¿Qué le depara el futuro a Equestria? ¿Cuántos de ustedes me odian por dejar esto tan corto después de dos meses? ¿Cuántos bits habrá ganado Francisco? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? (ya estamos viendo que no) ¿Qué esconde Blood Night? ¿Y cuántos de ustedes recordaban a los mercenarios después de tanto tiempo? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

 **Punto de vista Lightning:**

Hola gente ¿cuánto tiempo? Dos largos meces y medio ¿No? Y sería el momento de que diera mis excusas, pero es que ya directamente paso, cada día hay una probabilidad de un 50% de que se forme una mini-guerra en mi calle y constantemente se oyen detonaciones a una cuadra, estoy en Venezuela y si alguno ha visto los videos de lo que pasa aquí, pues que sepa que eso se ve desde mi casa cada día a alguno esos videos lo grabé yo, no he ido a la universidad pero eso no significa que no tenga que estar pendiente do lo que los profesores mandan solo para amargar la vida porque es que no podeos ni ir para allá a entregar nada porque la UDO es básicamente todo lo que va más allá del primer edificio es territorio de "colectivos" también conocidos como malandros mandados por el gobierno… Para que se hagan una idea de cómo está la cosa aquí, el presidente dijo "si no se gana con votos se ganará con balas", se los digo busque esa vaina e google que sale rapidito y juzguen ustedes (Vivo en Venezuela para el que no lo sepa). Simple y llanamente a uno no le dan ganas de escribir con esta situación, pero no me gusta dejar los sin capítulos por tanto tiempo.

Cuando empecé este fic, lo hice porque la mayoría de los fic que leía tardaban demasiado en actualizar, y yo quería hacer algo diferente, en mis inicios subía capítulos nuevos todas las semanas y cuando no podría por cualquier motivo lo avisaba con tiempo, y cumplía. Pero ahora, ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo que ellos, desaparezco, no cumplo las fechas que digo, hasta me dan por muerto y se aparecen a preguntar si estoy bien, que el interés se agradece, claro. Bueno no daré fecha para el siguiente capítulo, porque ya demostré que cuando doy fecha es cuando más me tardo, espero hayan disfrutado leer el capítulo tanto como yo la hice al escribirlo.

Bueno ahora a responder reviews. A petición de una considerable cantidad de gente dejaré de poner que no respondo porque es spoiler, pero me reservo el derecho a mentirles descaradamente cuando me pregunten sobre cosas que prefiero no contestar pues arruinarían la gracia, o cuando me dé la gana en general.

—El primero es Crimson Heart 1 —dije Luna. —Y es largo la verdad, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor toma y le respondes directamente. —dijo Luna entregándome el review.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que lo del principio era bastante obvio, no puedes sacar un ejército de la nada. Y como sabes ya te pasé las descripciones de los personajes, aunque los describo casi al precio del fic, claro, como si alguien se acordara de cómo empezó este desastre. Por lo menos acertarte con eso de que todos llevaban blue jeans. Y con eso de dejar a la gente "marcando ocupado", pues es parte de la gracia, aunque tampoco he hablado de cosas demasiado complicadas, solo quédense con los resultados, eso es lo que importa y esos sí que se entienden fáciles porque vamos, asumo que todos conocen las unidades como: Mach, Metros, Metros cuadrados, Megatones, Segundos, Newton (este último por lo general no es relevante porque lo pongo en comparación con algo para que se entienda bien) aunque bueno, veré que puedo hacer para simplificarlos más. Ahora con lo siguiente, pues como te dije en el mensaje, la casa tiene 7 pisos y efectivamente está hecha un poquito a lo random, porque bueno está hecha por esos locos, pero al final todo tiene una razón y un sentido. Y es también es cierto, la historia va algo lenta, planeaba que el preludio fuera mucho más corto, pero la historia se me ha extendido un poco más de lo que esperaba, porque la verdad es que la primera versión estaba algo pobre en lo que respecta a personajes, profundidad y sentido. Y sí, yo también leí ese fic, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ese es el punto, hay una historia, una línea que hay que seguir, que se puede desviar y torcer, pero no romper ni forzar. Pues eso creo que ya se sabe, aunque se verá más adelante. Y Gracias, aunque ya hace un mes que pasó el cumpleaños del fic igual se celebra en este cap porque ahora es que lo pude subir. Y no, no he jugado a la saga Souls. Y XD x3 por el auto-corrector a mí también me trolea a veces. — y descansé un poco despues de ese realmente largo review, aunque han habido más largos. —Siguiente.

—El siguiente es de Nahuel836. —dijo Luna.

—Este lo leo yo. —dijo Pinkie quitando le el review a Luna.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó Luna.

—El siguiente te toca a ti Luna. —dije para evitar tardar más.

—Ok. —dijo Luna poniendo cara de cachorrito regañado y yo saqué fuerza de donde no tenia para no ceder.

—Bien, aja, si… Lightning, ¿Reconoces este videojuego? —preguntó Pinkie y me mostró la primera parte del review.

Lo leí rápidamente. —Pues la verdad es que no.

—Dice que el capítulo fue algo corto, pero que igual gracias por responder sus dudas. —dijo Pinkie.

—Pues sí, es que como dije en el capítulo anterior, ese y este iban a ser un solo capítulo, pero lo saqué para no hacerlos esperar tanto. Y yo siempre respondo las dudas de los letores, pregunta cuanto quieras.

—Ahora está escribiendo un amigo suyo, y dice que este mundo en el que estamos es muy diferente al suyo, a y le dice a Luna que la ama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luna que se había puesto a jugar con el teléfono pero prestó atención al escuchar su nombre.

—Nada Luna. —dije rápidamente. —Siguiente review.

Dije y Luna sacó el siguiente review. —Este es de daviddg0211. —Luna empezó a leer. —Pues dice que no le hubiera sorprendido si Andrés cambiaba la dirección del satélite para esquivar el misil y trollear a Luna Sangre.

—La ver es que hubiese sido gracioso, pero no hubiese servido de nada, las armas nucleares no detonan por impacto (podrían anqué no de la misma manera) explotan cuando son detonadas así que eso solo hubiese evitado que se dañara el satélite, pero igual hubiese caído por la onda expansiva.

—Dice que supone que lo de "hasta una nube es un antagonista" es un referencia a la season 6. —Luna leyó.

—Pues efectivamente, justo eso me refería.

—Pregunta que si se ha visto todo lo que pueden hacer Andrés y sus amigos o si falta por ver, por ejemplo si podrían llegar a destruir un planeta.

—bueno, la verdad es que no se ha visto casi nada de lo que pueden hacer. Y sobre lo del planeta, pues la verdad es que extinguir absolutamente toda la vida e un planeta lo tienen muy fácil, aunque para volar el planeta, ya lo tiene un poco más complicado, aunque podrían hacerlo.

—Se despide y dice ":v :v :v #ElPacmanGobernaraElMundo :v". —dijo Luna.

—Hasta luego, espero sigas disfrutando de mi fic.

—Ahora sigue Pokeleaf. —Luna leyó un par de veces para estar segura. —Yo paso, toma esto y respóndele tú. —dijo Luna dándome el review.

—Pos esto va para largo, modo monologo.

—Si dale piensa en el review que lo pusiste justo antes de que actualizara.

—Perfecto, ya ni te acordabas del otro cap, mínimo dejé una recapitulación al principio de este.

—Pos, todavía no veo el trailer, llevo todo el día escribiendo y te consta a ti más que a nadie…

—Luna, te mandan saludos y te dicen que eres la Princesa favorita.

—He gracias. —respondió Luna metiéndose en este monologo que hice solo para este review porque no se me ocurría como más responderlo.

—De kayn, esa cosa la van a nerfear…

—Pasa que alguien en esa mierda se comió la bomba y perdió media vida, lo otro es que me da que la gente que falta de cada equipo anda haciendo backdoor.

—Pues, me la pones difícil… me quedo con "La Da Dee"

—Blackjack.

—Calamity me cae mejor.

—Verga… ahí no sé qué decirte.

—x2.

—Pyrelight.

—Xenith.

—Vaporeon.

—¿Nada más?

—Y otro más que dice "#ElPacmanGobernaraElMundo"

—Bueno eso fue todo, ya es momento de despedirnos hasta la próxima y de que me valla a la fiesta por el segundo cumple años del fic.

La cámara se alejó y todos los personajes medianamente relevantes estaban detrás de Pinkie, Luna, y de mí. —Hasta la próxima —nos despedimos todos al unísono.

LightningmasterXD fuera.

* * *

 **PD: Este cap no lo corregí, así que no se extrañen por los errores que encontraron. (Borraré este mensaje cuando lo corrija)**


	32. Capítulo 30 — Historias de guerra

Saludos lectores, aquí Lightning con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero no haberme tardado tanto como la otra vez en subir esto, pero creo que esto lo subiré antes del fin de este mes, ustedes ya deben saber si acerté. Bueno, introducción corta para variar…

Ahora, sin más molestos preámbulos, es hora de dar comienzo al capítulo.

Capítulo 30 — Historias de guerra.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Y… pues… no sé como decir esto…

—Están… ¿Lloviendo Pinkies? —preguntó Lightning viendo por la ventana y con una cara de WTF? extremo…

—Pues… no sé, parecen Pinkies… —Luna respondió que también veía por la ventana.

Lightning saca la mano por la ventana a trapa a una de las Pinkies… —Y pesan lo mismo que Pinkie.

Entonces Pinkie se asoma también por la ventana y lame la crin de la Pinkie que Lightning sostenía. —Y saben igual que yo, 10 de 10 por la imitación.

Entonces Lightning suelta a la Pinkie la cual continúa con su caída al suelo, cabe decir que las Pinkies caían como gatos, de "pie" y sin un solo rasguño, sin importar que abrían caído alrededor de 10 000 metros antes de llegar al suelo…

—Pinkie, ¿Por casualidad estuviste jugando con el lago espejo? —preguntó Lightning.

—Pues…

—¿Pinkie? —Luna preguntó en un tono algo acusador.

—Puede que estuviese jugando con Discord cerca del lago, pero no hice copias mías… —Pinkie respondió, y luego intentó saltar por la ventana, pero Lightning la atrapó por la cola. —¿Qué haces? Quiero ir a divertirme con las otras yo. —Pinkie preguntó intentando zafarse del agarre de Lightning.

—Claro, pero es que luego como sabremos cual eres la verdadera tú, y no creo que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida en el lago espejo si nos equivocamos ¿Verdad? Te aburrirías mucho. —Lightning respondió.

Entonces Pinkie se aferró al brazo de Lightning con sus cascos, crin y cola. —Okie dokie loki, me quedaré aquí contigo.

Aquí Luna podría preguntarle a Pinkie que si podria salirse del espejo de la misma manera que entra y sale de dimensiones a voluntad, pero eso acabaría en un "De que estas hablando tontita, ja ja saludos", así que Luna decide ahorrarse la escena, pero yo como narrador omnisciente que soy se los narro de todas formas

—¿Y cómo podemos saber que esta es la Pinkie real? —Luna sugirió.

—Buena pregunta. —Lightning respondió y ahora Pinkie parecía nerviosa. —ñe a esta no la vi caer del cielo, y parece nuestra Pinkie.

Entonces Luna usó su magia y sacó refrescos y cupcakes de la crin de Pinkie. —pues, creo que si es. —Pinkie pareció relajarse un poco.

—Entonces, ¿Busco a Discord o lo buscas tú? —preguntó Lightning con simpleza.

—Déjame probar. —dijo Luna antes de aclararse la garganta. —¡DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISCOOOOOOORD! —gritó Luna con la voz real de Canterlot.

—¿Me llamaron? —preguntó un Discord miniatura que salió de la crin de Pinkie.

Lightning y Pinkie se quitaron unos tapones de oídos que habían sacado de ningún lugar en específico. —Repite que no escuché. —Lightning dijo.

Discord iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Luna que lo tomó con su magia y lo acercó a la ventana. —Preguntaría si tienes algo que ver con esto, pero creo que no hace falta, así que solo arréglalo.

—Estás insinuando que yo he tenido algo que ver con esto, ¿Cómo puedes lanzar calumnias de tal calibre contra mi persona? Yo nunca haría algo como eso. —Discord intentó hacerse el inocente.

Luna y Lightning lo ven con cara de "Really?" —Aclaro, no lo insinuó, te acusó directamente. —aclaró Lightning con simpleza. —Ahora, podrías arregla esto antes de que la gente empiece a vender Pinkies por Ebay y se conviertan en la principal fuente de ingresos de la ciudad…

—De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, técnicamente está entre Pinkie y el nuevo capítulo. —Luna mencionó y Pinkie pareció empezar a ver a Discord de forma amenazante.

Discord tronó sus nudillos y entonces además de llover Pinkie, también llovía leche achocolatada —Arreglado. —el mini discord habló.

—Bien, ahora vamos a ver el capítulo. —dijo Pinkie saltando al sofá.

—No nos hagas traer a Flutershy. —Luna… ¿Amenazó?

—Ok, ok… Que aburridos… —dijo Discord y chasqueó sus garras haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad. —Ahora si me disculpan tengo que asistir a una fiesta de té. —tras estas palabras saltó nuevamente a la crin de Pinkie desapareciendo en ella.

Lightning y Luna se vieron por un par de segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir a Pinkie al sofá. Luna trajo los refrescos y cupcakes que había sacado de la crin de Pinkie y la poni fiestera se adueñó del control. —Dale play Pinkie. —dijo Lightning y Pinkie precionó el botón.

En la pantalla aparecieron las palabras: "Capítulo 30 — Historias de guerra."

* * *

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué información buscas? —preguntó Blood.

—Todo lo que tengan sobre Luna Sangre. —dije lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

Algunos de los que me habían ignorado voltearon a ver con miradas expectantes, los que aún me apuntaban con sus armas las bajaron. Y por un momento de menos de un segundo, la cara de póker de Blood se cayó, y lo vi, él sabía algo, algo que no quería que yo supiera.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, y parecía que un paso en falso causaría una masacre en el lugar. —¿Eres Andrés? —preguntó una voz que no había escuchado nunca.

—Sí, ¿Quién pregunta? —dije volteando a ver quién me hablaba, y vi a un pegaso color rojo, y un pelo verde con amarillo que no le queda muy bien.

—Soy, Meca Master. —El respondió sin pestañear, viéndome a los ojos. —Ahora, si quieres respuestas sígueme. —Completó antes de empezar a caminar.

Yo lo seguí, caminamos por un pasillo lo suficientemente amplio como para cinco personas, luego de un par de vueltas por los corredores, llegamos a uno un poco más angosto y finalmente nos topamos con una puerta de bóveda, no sé de donde la abran sacaron, pero parece bastante resistente, el colocó su casco en una ranura y la giró a la derecha, luego izquierda y derecha otra vez, una contraseña asumo, luego sacó su casco y con una de sus alas presionó una serie de teclas en un pequeño panel que no había notado, entonces escuché como la enorme puerta empezaba a hacer ruidos mecánicos y de fondo también había otro sonido, casi inaudible, parecía como cuando un unicornio usa su magia para sostener algo, pero más bajo y suave... No sé muy bien como describirlo, seguro Luis hará un comentario sobre eso luego. Se escuchó como algunas tuberías liberaban presión, entonces la puerta de bóveda retrocedió en el muro, después de alejarse de nosotros aproximadamente un tercio de metro, se detuvo y empezó a deslizarse hacia la izquierda dejando ver… absolutamente nada el lugar estaba bastante oscuro. El pegaso entró, y yo lo seguí, extraño ¿No? no he hecho ninguna broma sobre como esto parece cliché de película o de la gran idiotez que estoy haciendo al seguir a un probable enemigo a una casi segura trampa, dentro de una bóveda y a oscuras… Ñe, no importa lo que me tengo preparado, siempre le puedo hacer la de "Yo no estoy atrapado aquí contigo, tu estas atrapado conmigo" eso nunca pasa de moda, como los gatos en internet...

* * *

(En algún lugar donde hayan menos divagaciones sin sentido.)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Estaba en mi cuarto, había empacado lo que probablemente necesitaría para el viaje, es decir algo de ropa, armas, mi laptop, más armas, unas cuantas baterías para el teléfono y más armas… Casi se me olvida, necesitaré comida, saqué una bolsa de doritos de debajo de la cama, pero una de verdad, no de esas que solo tienen nitrógeno.

Cerré la maleta y la tomé, entonces aparecí junto al auto de Andrés, un Bugatti Veyron, esta cosa es vieja, pero sigue siendo de los autos más rápidos, y con lo que él le hizo dudo que deje de serlo pronto. Abrí el maletero, lancé la maleta dentro, cerré la maleta, y me subí al auto, vi que la llave estaba ya puesta así que simplemente la giré, a este punto las llaves son bastante obsoletas, pero a mi hermano le gusta así y nadie le va a decir que hacer. El motor arrancó con su característico sonido y entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas en las que la verdad un había pensado, ¿Dónde está la gema mágica que tendría que usar para encontrar la roca anti-magia? Y luego está algo más trivial. ¿Cómo salgo de este sótano? No lo mencioné pero los autos de los chicos están en este enorme sótano, solo que no hay ningún lugar por el que parezca que se puede salir. Ñe, eso es lo de menos, saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Andrés, sin satélites tenemos un rango limitado para comunicarnos, más o menos toda Equestria si no me equivoco.

—Hola Diana, este no es un buen momento para hablar. —Andrés contestó.

—Es que no me dijiste de donde se supone que iba a sacar la gema para buscar la roca esa de los Changelings. —le dije rápidamente.

—Pues no sé, pregúntale a Twilight si le sobra alguna, o a Silver, con su armadura debería bastar. —Andrés respondió rápidamente.

—¿Y por qué no es buen momento? —pregunté con algo de curiosidad.

—Es que tengo a un pegaso científico loco apuntándome con una railgun del tamaño de una mansión, y según él, está cargada con una bala hecha especialmente para matarme. —fue su respuesta.

—Pues te deseo suerte. —dije con simpleza, la verdad después de todo lo que ha hecho ya no desperdicio mi tiempo preocupándome, de una u otra manera él siempre se sale con la suya.

—Y yo a ti, hasta luego. —se despidió.

—Chao. —dije antes de cortar. —Computadora. ¿Por dónde queda la salida? —sip, oficialmente me había perdido en mi casa, pero conste que las casa que armamos nunca tiene sentido, y alguien siempre se pierde.

—No hay salida para los vehículos, dada la estructura de la casa no quedó espacio para una compuerta, pero tanto los sistemas de teletransporte están operativos. —la computadora respondió.

—Gracias, podrías enviarme a los límites del pueblo, al oeste de preferencia. —dije con simpleza y en un par de segundos ya estaba fuera y a lo lejos podía ver Sweet Apple Acres.

Iré y le pediré alguna de las gemas de su armadura, no creo que tenga problema en dármela, pisé el acelerador a fondo y sentí como me unida un poco en el asiento por la fuerza del arranque, vi la palanca, la verdad es que nunca supe muy bien de que iban las velocidades pero el resumen de Andrés fue: "Si la aguja de la derecha llega a rojo, le metes otra, y si quieres velocidad de verdad le metes séptima y el botón rojo"

Al final de un poco igual, porque si te olvidas de la palanca esa se cambia sola, cosas buenas de que Andrés sea un pedazo de flojo… pasaron tres segundos desde que pise a fondo y ya iba a más de 100 un par de segundos más y ya había llegado, empecé a frenar, pero en ese momento Silver salió corriendo de una esquina e irremediablemente lo atropellé, a quien se le ocurre meterse en el camino de esta cosa. Terminé de frenar y me bajé para ver que el pegaso siguiera en una pieza, y entonces lo mato yo por el susto que me dio.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunté acercándome, claro, lo atropellé a por lo menos 50km/h seguramente salió sin un rasguño.

Silver se levantó medio atontando, por suerte llevaba su armadura, de no ser así probablemente estaría realmente herido. —Sí, estoy bien solo algo mareado. —respondió intentado caminar pero andaba como si estuviera borracho. —¿Por qué hay tres Dianas?

—Sip, te diste un buen golpe, pues esto me ahorra tiempo, ya tienes tu armadura así que vámonos. —dije con simpleza y ambos aparecimos dentro del auto.

—Espera. ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el recobrando el sentido.

—Ni yo misma lo sé, pero estamos buscando una gran roca con la propiedad de anular toda la magia no changeling, Andrés me dijo que fuera al sur, probablemente la encontramos cerca de badlands. —le respondí mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a alejarme de la granja en dirección al sur

—¿Y por qué me llevas contigo? —preguntó.

—Porque planeo usar las gemas de tu armadura para saber por dónde está la dichosa roca, además me aburriría si fuera sola. —contesté y con chasquido de dedos hice aparecer la bolsa de doritos en mi mano derecha. —¿Quieres? —ofrecí abriendo la bolsa sin dejar de conducir.

—Ok. —dijo y agarró unos cuantos doritos con su ala, luego se lo comió de un bocado. —Sabe bien.

Yo dejé en la bolsa apoyada entre los haciendo para que no se callera y tomé unos cuanto doritos también. —¿Estás listo?

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para esto! —exclamé y pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo mientras rápidamente cambiaba a séptima velocidad de una, me preocuparía por la caja de cambios, o porque no usé el embrague, pero esta cosa es aprueba de fallos y encima de adamantio, no podría dañarla aunque quisiera. Y las mejoras que Andrés hizo se hacían notar, en tan solo un diez segundos la ya íbamos a 400km/h, y como antes estaba siendo aplastada contra la silla, pero Silver estaba directamente clavado en ella, cosas de física supongo, pero eso es cosa de Andrés y Luis. —¡Esto será divertido!

* * *

(Volviendo con Andrés)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Seguí al pegaso dentro de la bóveda que segundos antes se había abierto, las luces se encendieron y vi que estábamos en un pasillo totalmente metálico, llegamos a una habitación relativamente espaciosa y la puerta de la bóveda se cerró, entonces me di cuenta de que el pegaso llevaba un brazalete como el de Blood Night. Meca se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Este es el momento donde decides enfrentarte a mí y con una súper armadura mágica más fuerte que la de todos tus compañeros juntos o algo por el estilo? —pregunté esperando un cliché de tal calibre.

—No, desgraciadamente tengo muy claro que no estoy en capacidad de vencerte. —el me respondió.

—Alguien que usa la cabeza para variar, ¿Entonces para que me trajiste aquí? —cuestioné con genuina curiosidad.

—Querías respuestas ¿No? Pues yo quiero lo mismo. —el respondió y dio dos pisotones rápidos con su casco trasero izquierdo.

En ese momento escuche el inconfundible sonido de la electricidad corriendo y algo de magia, dos balas fueron disparadas, a juzgar por la potencia y la ausencia de detonaciones asumo que son railguns, cañones gauss, o algo que tenga que ver con magia. No tuve tiempo a reaccionar, no sabía de donde venía el ataque, pero para eso tenía mis campos de fuerza, que siguen bloqueados al 20%, pero si fuese necesario se auto ajustarían. Dos impactos a destiempo, uno a mi derecha y otro a mi izquierda, cada uno rompió uno de los campos de fuerza, esto no es un intento amateur, él sabe con quién trata, lo calculó para que los impactos fuesen casi simultáneos, quiere romper mi defensa, las balas seguían viajando, esas cosas no debieron poder atravesar siquiera el primer campo. ¿Cómo es que siguen en el aire? Me pregunté y entonces una de las bajas alcanzó el tercer campo de fuerza, no sería capaz de romperlo aun con ambos impactos. Entonces una explosión ocurrió y luego otra, así calló mi último campo de fuerza y mi primer escudo de energía, solo me quedaban dos, las balas cayeron al suelo tras estos últimos impactos.

Me agaché y recogí las balas, estaban completamente cubiertas por símbolos y líneas con un débil brillo magenta, parecían estar hechas de vibranio, eso explicaría como pudo destruir mis campos de fuerza con unas railguns caseras, eso sumado al hecho de que ando con mis defensas bajas debería ser suficiente explicación. —Debo admitirlo, fue un buen intento. —Volteé a verlo y guardé las balas. —Aunque sus movimientos sean parecidos, jamás debes confundir a un rey con un peón. —sinceramente no me esperaba esto, pero ya da igual, perdió el factor sorpresa, y mis escudos se regenerarán pronto.

—Tranquilo, no lo he hecho. —el brazalete en su pata brilló. —jaque. —Y con eso unos barrotes con el mismo brillo magenta bajaron desde el techo rodeándome, la jaula media medio metro de diámetro, literal mente no tenía casi espacio para moverme, el techo de la jaula empezó a bajar y se detuvo estando a punto de tocar me cabeza. —Creo que tú has sido el que subestimó a su adversario. —Sip, se acaba de burlar de mí… Ñe, la verdad no me importa mucho… Dirigí mi vista a los barrotes, y sinceramente no me dan ninguna confianza, si puedo evitaré tocarlos. Y como si faltara más, un enorme cañón de lo que asumo era una enorme railgun salió desde la pared frente a mí, Meca se apartó dejando que me apuntara directamente. —Bien, llegó el momento de que respondas mis preguntas, por cierto, esos barrotes mágicos evitaran que puedas teletransportarte fuera de ellos, y la bala que se encuentra en esta arma fue hecha con el único fin de eliminarte, asumo que eso será suficiente incentivo para que tengamos una charla. —él amenazó.

—De hecho, a eso vine, a buscar información, podríamos intercambiarla, no veo razón para montar todo este circo. —dije con este tono jode paciencia que algunas personas saben hacer, tendré que molestarlo hasta que se me ocurra algo. Entonces mi teléfono sonó, bastante oportuno la verdad, vi quien era y atendí sin darle la más mínima importancia al pegaso. —Hola Diana, este no es un buen momento para hablar.

—Es que no me dijiste de donde se supone que iba a sacar la gema para buscar la roca esa de los Changelings. —Diana me contó, es cierto, se me olvidó decirle.

—Pues no sé, pregúntale a Twilight si le sobra alguna, o a Silver, con su armadura debería bastar. —respondí rápidamente, la verdad es que tampoco era algo muy complicado. Ahora lo que me ocupa, el pegaso dijo que estos barrotes no me dejarían teletransportarme, asumo que lo probaron en unicornios, no tiene garantía de que sirva conmigo, pero el escudo antiteletransporte de shining funcionó así que seguramente este también...

—¿Y por qué no es buen momento? —preguntó ella con aparente curiosidad.

—Es que tengo a un pegaso científico loco apuntándome con una railgun del tamaño de una mansión, y según él, está cargada con una bala hecha especialmente para matarme. —hablé fuerte intentando molestar al pegaso, y creo que funcionó, ahora tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. Una bala capaz de matarme, no pueden haber descubierto como sintetizar adamantio, y lo sé porque yo logré de milagro y por accidente mientras jugaba con cosas que estoy seguro ellos no tienen ni tocarían si las tuvieran. Pero este no es ningún tonto planeó esto, pensó en como joderme, y de momento ha conseguido más que Luna sangre en mucho tiempo, logró que lo tomara en serio. Entonces… ¿Será de algún ultra material mágico, mezclado con vibranio para atravesar mis campos de fuerza, e imbuido con a saber cuántos hechizos potenciadores, destructivos o lo que sea que les pusieran? Quizás, y bastante probable a mi parecer.

—Pues te deseo suerte. —dijo ella, yo también me la deseo. Por seguridad decidí aumentar los escudos al 100%, este tipo tiene información, y aunque definitivamente no soy un humano cualquiera, ni alguien fácil de matar, sigo siendo mortal, de carne y hueso, un balazo bien dado y estoy jodido.

—Y yo a ti, hasta luego. —me despedí.

—Chao. —cortó la llamada. Ahora que lo pienso con la nueva adaptación de los campos de fuerza para contrarrestar la magia, supongo que podría suprimir las propiedades de la bala, o más fácil, abrir una brecha en la contención antiteletransporte, por supuesto, para finalizar siempre está la opción de esquivar la bala a lo matrix y cortar los barrotes ignorando completamente que no tengo el espacio suficiente para realizar cualquiera de esas acciones.

—Entonces, cuéntame. ¿Para quién trabajas y cuál es tu objetivo? —pregunté guardando el teléfono, el pobre seguía con su tic nervioso en su ojo, aunque ahora parecía inclinarse por la opción de dispárame y olvidarse de lo que sea que quisiera preguntarme.

Al parecer hiso un esfuerzo para calmarse. —Eres tal como te describieron… —se limitó a decir.

—¿Como de describieron? ¿Cómo un increíble estratega y ejemplo a seguir para los conquistadores planetarios? —pregunté con algo de sarcasmo.

—No, te llamaron idiota con demasiada tecnología. —me respondió.

—Ñe, no me extraña. Por otro lado, esto es un avance, ya empiezas a responder mis preguntas. Ahora. ¿Para quién trabajas y cuál es tu objetivo? —pregunté con una sonrisa burlona que nadie podría quitarme. Mientras hablábamos había empezado a intentar abrir una brecha en el campo antiteletransporte.

El tic en el ojo del pegaso volvió, creo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse y no intentar matarme.

* * *

(Otra vez con Diana) (Han pasado algunos minutos)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Ya pasó un rato desde que aceleré a fondo y parece que esta cosa ya no quiere acelerar más. —Qué raro, solo va a 500 por hora, recuerdo esta cosa más rápida. —dije mientras pensaba en que podía estar mal.

—¿Para que quieres ir más rápido? Dudo que puedas esquivar algo a esta velocidad. —Silver opinó.

En eso me di cuente de que íbamos directo a una gran roca que se encontraba bastante lejos, es hora de darle un susto. —Entonces conduce tú. —dije con simpleza y saqué el volante de su lugar entregándoselo a Silver.

El me vio con cara de "Really?". En ese momento pareció notar que íbamos directo en dirección a la roca. —No deberías prestar atención a dónde vamos. —dijo señalando la roca y devolviéndome el volante, aunque no parecía darle mucha importancia.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo esquivar a esta velocidad. —le dije por joderle un poco mientras la roca rápidamente se acercaba. El simplemente se recostó en el asiento, entonces chocamos contra la roca y la atravesamos sin perder mucha velocidad. —¿En serio? ¿Nada?

—Hasta donde sé esta cosa es indestructible e imparable. —el me respondió, es una verdad a medias, aunque a los fines prácticos, pues sí lo es. —Aunque sigo pensando que deberías ver el camino. —dijo él y ahora si se le notaba algo preocupado.

Vi al frente y lo noté, el precipicio ese que está junto al Everfree, en el mapa sale el nombre, pero me da flojera leerlo. Esta cosa será tan indestructible como quiera, pero prefiero evitarme al golpe. Tomé el volante y lo puse en su lugar, entonces empecé a buscar, cualquier inclinación en el terreno será suficiente para salir volando a esta velocidad, convenientemente había una saliente rocosa bastante empinada en el borde. Giré y usé la improvisada rampa para saltar el precipicio, como en cualquier película la saliente se derrumbó según salimos volando, poco después aterrizamos del otro lado, bastante sobrados con respecto al borde la verdad. —Eso fue divertido.

—La verdad… Sí, un poco. —Silver respondió con una sonrisa algo melancólica y en el lugar empezaba a oler a flashback. —Diana, hay algo que les quería preguntar, y me gustaría una respuesta sincera.

—Pregunta entonces. —dije con simpleza.

—¿Por qué no se enfrentan a Luna sangre de una vez? ¿Por qué dejan que se sigan armando? ¿Por qué dejan que arrastre a más ponis, grifos, perros diamante, minotauros y dragones a sus filas? ¿Por qué no simplemente inician su pelea de una vez y convencen a todos de que ustedes son los buenos? Andrés seguro podría hacerlo si se lo propusiera, y lo sabes mejor que yo… —eso fue lo que Silver preguntó.

—Andrés ya contestó eso ayer, no podemos simplemente aniquilarlos a todos. ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Qué buscas? —le respondí, hay cosas que no deberíamos revelar.

—Andrés "respondió", no mientas, sabes que el simplemente evadió la pregunta de una manera algo peculiar, no le insistí después de lo que pasó, sabía que no sacaría nada. Ahora… ¿Quieres saber que busco? —Me vio a los ojos y yo simplemente sentí es respuesta. —Primero y principal, quiero recuperar a mi hermana, cuando atacaron nuestro pueblo, mataron a nuestros padres frente a mí, y se la llevaron, no sé dónde la tengan, o que clase de cosas le habrán hecho, pero es mi hermanita y voy a rescatarla cueste lo que me cueste. Segundo, quiero saber qué pasó con mi hermano mayor, no tengo ni idea de que le pasó desde el ataque, hasta donde sé podría estar muerto, o ser otro títere de Luna Sangre como yo lo fui. Tres, ¿venganza? No lo sé la verdad, no niego que si me encuentro con quienes atacaron mi pueblo o al desgraciado que se llevó a mi hermana me divertiré desquitándome, pero simplemente matar a todo el que está con ellos no termina de convencerme como plan, en especial sabiendo que muchos están intentando defender su mundo… Finalmente, quiero que esos desgraciados se vallan y dejen este mundo n paz, no me importa si creen que son los buenos, he conocido hidras más simpáticas…

Andrés quiere mantener esto en secreto, sé que confía en Silver, pero tuvo que evadir la pregunta porque estaban las demás, no es que él no confíe en ellas, pero Celestia definitivamente hubiera entrado en pánico y Twilight la seguiría, además, no es lo mismo contarle un secreto a una persona que a varias, cuando lo haces por separado minimizas riesgos, evitas que luego intenten discutir sobre el tema y posiblemente filtrar la información de forma accidental, algo fatídico en este caso. —Está bien, te responderé, pero tienes que jurar que no le dirás esto a nadie sin importar nada… —dije de forma seria sin dejar de conducir, la verdad agradezco que aquí no haya una carretera que seguir, seria complicado mantenerse en ella a esta velocidad y hablando.

—Lo juro. —dijo de forma seria…

—Primero que nada, esto creo que es obvio, no revelamos que somos los buenos porque entonces suponiendo que realmente nos crelleran, causaríamos más problemas de los que resolvemos. Ahora con algo que importa más, esto es bastante simple pero algo inesperado seguramente… Actualmente no podemos vencerlos. —le respondí.

—¡¿QUE?! —Gritó.

—No podemos ganarles en estas condiciones, no tenemos ni idea del armamento que poseen, del tamaño de su ejército, ni siquiera tenemos un satélite en órbita para tener una vista real del campo de batalla, sin información no podemos hacer nada. —explique. —Lo único de lo que podemos estar casi seguros es que no han descubierto como fabricar adamantio.

—¡¿Pero… No se supone que ustedes pueden borrarlos del mapa cuando quieran?! —El reclamó.

—Sí, en nuestro mundo es así, pero aquí no tenemos los carriers oblivion, ni las estaciones damocles y todavía no podemos traerlos, estamos reconstruyendo los sistemas de teletransporte para poder moverlos a este mundo, sabemos que Luna Sangre debe tener por lo meno de sus copias baratas en este mundo, pero aunque sean copias, son mega fortalezas flotantes con suficiente armamento para arrasar este mundo, y aunque estoy segura de que podríamos derribar esas cosas, probablemente no podríamos evitar que corrieran ríos de sangre. Si logramos traer aunque sea el Oblivion 2.0 podrimos hacerles frente con relativa facilidad.

—¿Oblivion 2.0? —preguntó.

—Es la nave insignia de organización Eclipse, fue terminada recientemente, en apariencia es similar a un carrier oblivion normal, solo que toda su superficie se encuentra recubierto por cinco milímetros de adamantio, y a diferencia del habitual gris de los carriers este es de un color plateado brillante. Se podría considerar que su forma es su único parecido con sus antecesores, pero todos los sistemas en esa máquina están a un nivel superior que los anteriores, una generación por delante si se quiere. —respondí y giré levemente el volante para evitar una arboleda, que daba igual si me los llevaba por en medio, pero tampoco es la idea empezar a deforestar…

Silver parecía algo impresionado al escuchar que toda la superficie del Oblivion 2.0 estaba hecha de adamantio. —La verdad es que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver uno carrier oblivion de los que hablas.

Saqué mi teléfono y le mostré una foto de la brillante nave, tenía cierta similitud con el helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. digamos que de ahí fue de donde Andrés sacó la idea, igual que los nombres del adamantio y vibranio, cuando descubrió los esos material no se le ocurrió nada mejor que llamarlos de esa manera, debo admitir que por lo menos el adamantio está a la altura. Volviendo con el oblivion, no era igual al helicarrier, simplemente había tomado la idea de mantenerlo en el aire con las hélices gigantes y los propulsores a reacción, a diferencia del original, el oblivion carecía de las enormes pistas de despegue y aterrizaje en la parte superior, simplemente había una serie de "pequeños" camino que a Andrés le gustaba recorrer mientras estaba en el aire. —¿Eso es un carrier? Esperaba algo más impresionante.

—Es que no estás viendo su tamaño, esa cosa mide dos kilómetros de largo uno de ancho, bueno dos si contamos las hélices, y quinientos metros de altura. —Y Silver se quedó atónito con mi respuesta. —También cabe decir que lo estás viendo mientras se encuentra en su forma "crucero", cuanto se encuentra en "forma de batalla" se ve más intimidante, y no se debe subestimar el poder que tiene para persuadir a la gente de querer atacarnos.

—¿Para qué tanto?

—A Andrés siempre le gustó exagerar, y es que esa cosa fue construida con la intención de poder desafiar al mundo y salir victorioso.

—¿Y dices que Luna Sangre puede tener hasta cuatro de esos aquí? —se veía algo preocupado.

—Puede ser, de cualquier forma. Lo que importa es que mientras no podamos traer aunque sea uno de los Oblivions, no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos, y por eso nadie debe saber esto. —recalqué

—¿Más o menos cuánto tardarán en traer esa cosa?

—Dos, tres, si hay mala suerte incluso cuatro días. —respondí.

—Entonces no falta mucho. —Silver se relajó.

—Días de nuestro mundo. —aclaré.

—Pero eso es demasiado. —dijo de forma seria.

—¿Crees que es muy fácil atravesar la barrera de las dimensiones a voluntad? Si fuera fácil, estriamos constantemente siendo visitados por seres de otros mundos.

—Tienes razón, pero eso significa que hasta que no tengamos el oblivion aquí, estamos indefensos ante sus ataques ¿Verdad? —Señaló el pegaso.

—Indefensos no, simplemente corremos el riesgo de no poder salvarlos a todos, en el peor de los casos, escaparemos a nuestro mundo, ustedes simplemente únanse a ellos, nosotros volveremos y los ayudaremos en cuanto podamos traer lo necesario.

—Entiendo, pero no creo que sea necesario, ellos no se arriesgaran a atacar hasta que no vean el oblivion. —Silver respondió.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, simplemente sé que es así, cosas de perder la memoria supongo.

—Esperemos que tengas razón.

—Por cierto, hace un rato dijiste que no tenían nada de información sobre ellos, pero después casi aseguraste que no sabrían cómo crear el adamantio. —Silver me preguntó.

—Es que hacer esa cosa es complicado, Andrés lo descubrió de milagro, pero cuando el líder de Luna Sangre desapareció, tenía en su poder una pieza de adamantio que nos habían robado. —rápidamente tomé el volante para esquivar un pequeño lago.

—Pero… Si tenían adamantio cuando llegaron aquí… ¿No crees que habrán descubierto como fabricarlo? —el pegaso parecía desconcertado por mi respuesta.

—Paradójicamente, si intentas investigar el adamantio para ver de que está compuesto, te alejarás de la respuesta en vez de acercarte. —le respondí.

—¿Pero?

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero Andrés y Luis llegaron a esa conclusión, y no voy a llevarles la contraria en física cuántica.

—Ahora me dio curiosidad otra cosa que dijiste hace rato… —Silver comentó.

—Pregunta, así por lo menos hablamos de algo en lo que llegamos. —dije interesada.

—Mencionaste algo sobre una estación Damocles antes, ¿Qué es?

—El proyecto Damocles, fue otro de nuestros grandes proyectos durante la guerra. En pocas palabras, son ocho enormes estaciones espaciales que mantenemos en órbita alrededor del planeta, esas cosas tiene sus propios campos de fuerza y el mismo armamento que los oblivion, pero mucha menor escala, sinceramente no sé qué tan grandes son, nunca me han interesado mucho.

—¿Y para qué sirven? —parecía extrañado por la respuesta.

—A eso iba, cada uno de ellos tiene una súper arma, es una especia de laser de ridícula potencia, energizados por algunas decenas de reactores de fusión y otros pocos de fusión en frio. Ese laser tiene la capacidad de convertir una ciudad en un manchón negro en el suelos en tan solo algunos minutos, y por la forma se sus órbitas, sin importar cuál sea el blanco, siempre podremos dispara con al menos dos de ellos, aunque en la mayoría de los casos tendremos al menos tres. Esa es el arma con la que mantenemos al mundo bajo amenaza, si deciden continuar con sus guerras o realmente lograran hacer algo contra nosotros, simplemente eliminaríamos su armamento y ejércitos en un par de horas a más tardar, y hasta el momento los ha persuadido de intentar cualquier cosa.

—Pero les tiene declarada la guerra. ¿Porque no eliminan sus ejércitos? —el preguntó.

—Técnicamente, Luna Sangre no pertenecen a ningún país, son un grupo independiente que tiene como objetivo eliminarnos, y aunque efectivamente son apoyados por todas las naciones. No se encuentra bajo el mando de ningún gobierno, por tanto no podemos responsabilizar a nadie a parte de Luna Sangre por los actos que realicen.

—¿Entonces por qué no destruyen las bases de Luna Sangre? —Silver parecía bastante confundido por mi respuesta.

—Porque como se encuentran dentro de los países que los financian, ellos responden ante su justicia y no ante la nuestra. —Silver parecía no entender. —Es una cosa legal bien complicada que se inventaron los locos esos para que no pudiéramos joderlos, y como Andrés no quiere matar a nadie simplemente les siguió el juego haciéndoles creer que habían ganado. Carlos le molestó porque no quería dejarles el gusto de sentir que habían ganado, fue y le pidió ayuda a Ricardo para joderles un poco la economía, y blablablá…

—Ya veo, entonces, es verdad que conquistaron al mundo, y ahora se hace lo que ustedes dicen… —lo dijo de una manera, como si se sintiese mal.

—La verdad es que no, cuando decidimos ayudar a Andrés a parar la guerra, tuvimos tres opciones: La primera, pedíamos unirnos a uno de los bandos y asegurar su victoria, exterminando a los otros bandos, pero eso significaría cargar con las muertes de millones solo para terminar con todo de una vez, de nosotros solo Carlos y Francisco estaban dispuestos a eso. La segunda opción era conquistar el mundo totalmente, destruir todos los ejércitos y unir al mundo en una Utopia, y la verdad es que todos la preferimos antes que la anterior, también significaba provocar muertes, pero en una guerra eso es inevitable, además ninguno de nosotros negaría que la idea de volvernos los reyes del mundo sonaba tentador, al final lo descartamos porque sabíamos que si hacíamos algo como eso, con el tiempo seriamos irremediablemente vencidos por una revolución, y por mucho que los superáramos en tecnología, eventualmente alguien sufriría un ataque de moralidad y le entregaría a nuestros enemigos lo que necesitan para vencernos. Entonces a Andrés se le ocurrió una idea, volvernos los "malos de la historia", enemigos tan poderosos que podrían borrar del mapa a cualquier enemigo sin la menor dificultad, enemigos tan formidables que incluso sus armas más poderosas y soldados mejor entrenados parecieran un chiste contra nosotros, pero eso significaba que tendríamos que lograr que nos odiaran, darles una razón para que se unieran a nuestra contra y que no intentaran aliarse con nosotros para que elimináramos a sus enemigos, así que fingimos una masacre una masacre en la que supuestamente millones murieron una masacre a sangre fría, mostrando todo el poder de nuestro armamento, una masacre en las que nuestras manos nunca se mancharon, pero que hizo creer al mundo que estábamos bañados en sangre y que ellos serían los siguientes. Ese último fue el que elegimos, y como esperábamos, se vieron obligados a poner sus diferencias a un lado para combatirnos, aunque eso fue mucho más fácil cuando nos atribuimos la razón por la que empezó la guerra, dijimos que lo habíamos planeado para que se mataran entre ellos, y no se dieran cuenta de cómo nos hacíamos fuertes como para vencerlos, lo creyeron de inmediato y automáticamente nos atribuyeron todas las muertes ocurridas durante la guerra, aunque una gran parte de la población lo considera imposible, ya sabes porque cuando la guerra empezó yo tenía como un año de nacida… Solo por esto un buen porcentaje del mundo considera que hicimos lo correcto al parar la guerra. —Silver parecía medio aturdido por la clase de historia improvisada, definitivamente se me ha ido un poco la mano. —¿Estas bien?

—Sí, es solo que esto explica muchas cosas, Andrés nunca me contó la historia completa. —fue lo que me contestó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

—Es que a Andrés no lo gusta mucho contar histories, él lo resume todo a tal puno que parece que todo lo que pasamos no fue nada. —mencionando la mala manía que tenía mi hermano de saltarse cosas en sus explicaciones. —pero eso sí, dile que te explique cómo funciona alguna de sus armas o algo así, y veras que te explicada todo a detalle, pero como estas cosas son bien complicadas la mayoría no le entienden ni pio, aunque la verdad es que él lo explica bastante simple comparado a lo que es en realidad.

—Sí ya me ha pasado. —comentó y parecía que estaba recordando algo. —Ahora, hay otra cosa que te quería preguntar.

—Ya te dije pregunta lo que quieras, nos falta mucho trecho para llegar a donde sea que vallamos, o bueno eso supongo. —dije con simpleza.

El me miró, seguro preguntándose si tenía la más mínima idea de si íbamos en la dirección correcta, y la verdad es que no lo sé, pero creo que esa roca estaba por badlands, en cualquier caso recuerdo que esa cosa tenía un rango… ¿Cómo describirlo…? ¿Exagerado?

—¿Qué es Eclipse? —fue lo que preguntó.

—No recuerdas, así es como nos hicimos llamar, Oganizacion Eclipse. Admito que no es demasiado original, pero tampoco es como para que lo olvides tan fácil. —le respondí con un tono algo burlón.

—Yo me refería a un tal "Proyecto Eclipse" —aclaró.

—¿Cómo conoces el proyecto Eclipse? —esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

* * *

(De vuelta con Andrés… Otra vez…)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

El pegaso ya se estaba calmando tras mi último intento que acabar con su paciencia, sé que haciendo lo único que logro es acercarme un paso más al abismo, pero por lo como dije antes, este pegaso no es idiota, no se va a dejar llevar, él quiere algo de mí y me necesita vivo para ello. Por otro lado, ya tengo lista mi vía de escape, o bueno eso creo, la verdad es que no sé si esto baste para crear una brecha pero probé teletransportando discretamente una tuerca que estaba tirada en el suelo, y funcionó, por la forma en la que trabaja el sistema de teletransporte la masa del objeto a mover debería ser irrelevante, solo cambia la energía necesaria, así que se la tuerca pudo entrar, yo puedo salir... Espero… —Entonces… Tú querías saber algo. ¿No? Pues hagamos esto, yo te respondo una pregunta y tú me respondes una pregunta, dado que tú me estás amenazando con una railgun con esteroides, creo que tengo el derecho a empezar. —sugerí, sinceramente ahora mismo esperaba una de dos cosas: Que me disparase suponiendo que sobreviviría, o simplemente se daría por vencido y se metería un tiro… Ok no…

—Si así consigo algo, pos okey… —respondió con algo de depresiva desesperación… Ok, eso no me lo esperaba. —Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? —pregunté.

—¿Trabajas con Luna Sangre? —pregunté sin rodeos, pero a este punto ya lo veia como una posibilidad muy remota, solo el hecho de que no intentó matarme cuando tuvo la oportunidad ya lo dice todo.

—Solo te diré que ellos están después de ti y tus amigos en la lista de gente que tengo que eliminar. —Ok, este tipo no para de sorprenderme.

—Explícate. —fue todo lo que dije.

—Es mi turno de preguntar. —fue lo que me contestó, y tiene razón. —Se sobre lo que pasó en su mundo, sé sobre sus fortalezas aéreas, conozco sus armas orbitales, y tengo conocimiento de su conquista sobre el resto del mundo. Pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, cosas que no encajan, tengo la impresión de que la información que tengo no es completamente verídica. Empezando por el hecho de que solo eras un chico durante la guerra, de donde sacaste los recursos para hacer lo que hiciste, di la verdad quien movía las cuadras tras tu fachada. ¿Cómo superaste el armamento de las superpotencias globales?

—Sabes… podría evadir esa pregunta respondiéndote algo como "con esfuerzo y dedicación" y seria cierto y valido. Pero, voy a contestarte como se debe, aunque no sea mi estilo… —dije con simpleza antes de aclararme la garganta. —No había nadie que moviera los hilos tras de mí, yo era el que movía los hilos de todos, y los recursos… Lo único que puedo decirte, es que el laboratorio que conseguí, fue un favor de un amigo que no creo que vuelva a ver. ¿El proyecto oblivion? Esa fue mi invención, mi plan para enseñarle al mundo que había alguien más poderoso que ellos. ¿Cómo pudimos construirlos? Pues simple, ese laboratorio no era el único, solo era uno de muchos distribuidos por el planeta, para ser preciso era el central, la verdad es que me pareció demasiada casualidad, pero lo aproveché. Con el tiempo los otros laboratorios también fueron encontrados, por gente como nosotros, los convencí de ayudarme, les prometí un mañana mejor, en cierto momento nos vimos obligados a lanzar el proyecto oblivion aunque no estuviera terminado, habían descubierto uno de los carriers y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que mandaran un ejército, es ese momento solo tuvimos tres de esas fortalezas flotantes funcionales, solo uno se encontraba al 100%, los otros dos podían volar y levantar un escudo potente, pero no eran invencibles, de todas forma intimidaban por su tamaño. Ahora… ¿El proyecto damocles? Eso fue mi idea también, aunque fue un milagro que pudiésemos terminar aunque sea uno para ese momento. ¿Cómo pudiste mandar una cosa de ese tamaño al espacio en mitad de una guerra? Te preguntaras… Pues muy simple nunca lo hice, la estación ya estaba en el espacio, destruida, pero su fuente de poder y su sistema de construcción y reconstrucción todavía era funcional, afortunadamente, la estación contaba con los materiales para reconstruir su sistema de teletransporte, aparentemente, la estación es capaz de recolectar material que puedan serle útiles, afortunadamente para ese momento ya habíamos descubierto como construir teletransportadores, los laboratorios los tenían originalmente, pero estos estabas destruidos hasta sus cimientos, todos. Y aunque el sistema de teletrasporte fue efectivamente redescubierto por nosotros, el teletransporte rápido que es el que comúnmente uso, escapaba a mis capacidades en aquella época, y me en la necesidad de guiarme en gran medida de planos casi destruidos y vagas informaciones teniendo que deducir algunas cosas, pero no puedo atribuirme la creación de esa maravilla. Bueno estoy divagando, volviendo al tema, aprovechamos que ya estaba en órbita y convertimos la estación en la mega arma que ahora conocen como estación Damocles. Ahora, respondiendo a la pregunta que hiciste. ¿Cómo superé el armamento de las superpotencias globales? La respuesta es más simple de lo que parece, no lo hice. —Concluí mi MUY extensa explicación.

—Pero… ¡Tú los aplastaste! ¡No tenían oportunidad, tu armamento los superaba con creses! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no los superaste? —contradijo enfadado.

—Esa es la verdad, ahora me toca preguntar a mí. —solté con simpleza y el pareció calmarse un poco, aunque seguía con su mirada de "no te creo una palabra". —¿Qué relación tienes con Luna Sangre?

—Estaba con ellos, diseñé la mayoría de sus armas y artilugios, gran parte de su poderío actual me lo deben a mí, pero con el tiempo su noté que su historia tenia huecos, cada vez más y más grandes, tu existencia el mayor de ellos. Finalmente me di cuenta de que no estaban usando mis creaciones para lo que las diseñé, cuando los conocí los ayudé, porque él me contó sobre ti, me convenció de que tu vendrías, para continuar conquistando mundos, su existencia e historia parecían suficiente como para creerle y lo hice, pero no aparecías, no había rastro de ti, me dijeron que habían cubierto bien sus huellas y que entre nuestros mundos había una gran diferencia de tiempo así que podrías tardar años en llegar, pero que cuando lo hicieras tendríamos que estar preparados, me pareció factible incluso lógico, pero finalmente me di cuenta de una cosa, ellos no actuaban como si les interesara proteger este mundo, no contactaban con las princesa ni ningún alto cargo de ninguna nación, simplemente aumentaba el tamaño de su ejército y el poder se sus armas. Empecé a dudar, ¿Qué si lo que decían era mentira, y no existía ninguna amenaza? Entonces me di cuenta, ellos no planeaban defendernos, querían tomar este mundo, y si en realidad existías, usarlo para acabarte. Yo estaba dándoles el poder para tomar este mundo al seguir ayudándolos, nada me aseguraba que ellos no fueran quienes venían a conquistar este mundo. Entonces decidí que debía tomar precauciones y si era necesario, destruir al monstruo que había creado, aprendí todo lo que pude de su tecnología, y antes de abandonarlos y empezar mi cruzada contra ellos, me aseguré de tener un plan de respaldo, en caso de que realmente existieras, necesitaría algo con que detenerte, si los eliminaba, pero después de eso llegabas tú, ¿Entonces cómo te vencería? La respuesta, esa bala que está en el arma frente a ti, fue hecha con el único propósito de matarte, solo existen dos en este mundo, y aunque puede que el arma para dispararla no esté completa, estoy seguro que esta distancia será completamente efectiva. —creo que intenta hacerme la competencia de echar cuentos largos.

—Ya veo. —entonces no somos enemigo… Supongo que esto podría ser un gran aliado, pero tendría que revelarle la verdad, solo las princesas, las chicas y Silver saben sobre el engaño global, y la verdad es que ya son más de los que quisiera, si en mi mundo descubrieran la verdad, unos no lo creerían, otros tal vez entenderían todo lo que ha sucedido, y quizás, solo quizás, se darían cuenta de que no soy quien digo ser, si se dan cuenta de que todo es una farsa, ¿Entenderán que se equivocaron al recurrir a la guerra o volverán a pelear por un conflicto sin sentido? Sinceramente, no lo sé… Pero si vuelven a pelear. ¿Los detendré?

—Ahora, explícate. Afirmas que no te encontrabas mejor armado que el resto de tu mundo, pero los miembros de Luna Sangre dijeron que ustedes llegaban a los campos de batalla y realizaban "masacres unilaterales, donde resultaba completamente imposible causarles algún tipo de daño real" ¿Cómo podrían hacer eso si no poseyeran una amplia superioridad armamentista? —que especifica la pregunta.

—Pues la respuesta es simple, pero compleja. Rompimos con cada esquema preestablecido de la guerra, y regla de combate en campo de batalla. —el pareció extrañado. —las guerras se pelean con soldados, artillería, tanques, fuerza aérea, marítima, bunkers, etc. Se toman territorios, se pierden territorios, espías los movimientos de tu adversario, el los tuyos, se hacen estrategias, se crean contra estrategias, cuando un bando es débil finge fortaleza, los fuertes fingen debilidad, en un campo de batalla usas coberturas para que no te vuelen la cabeza, te comunicas para transmitir información y tomar la ruta de acción más apropiada, se gana y se pierden batallas. Qué pasa si quitas todo eso, ellos peleaban contra un enemigo que no tenía un territorio que defender ni buscaba conquistar los suyos, un enemigo sin soldados, todo nuestro ejército éramos nosotros cinco, mi hermana nunca llegó a participar realmente durante la batalla, no usábamos tanques, no los necesitábamos y eso sería como entregarles nuestra tecnología si uno solo caía, ¿Fuerzas marítima o aérea? Creo que los carreier oblivion cuentan por ambas cosas, y por su tamaño y fortaleza podría meterlos por búnkeres y territorios, pero así no es como ellos los veían así que tampoco teníamos alguna de esas cosas. Por otro lado tengo que admitir que en contadas ocasiones utilizamos jets hipersónicos para movernos de un lugar a otro, ya que sería un poco absurdo mover los carrier para ir a cualquier lugar que necesitásemos y en aquellos tiempos no teniamos capacidad de teletransporte global. ¿Espiar nuestras estrategias? Era imposible, para ellos solo cinco personas sabían algo y éramos nosotros, ¿Nosotros espiarlos? Para ser espionaje debía ser secreto, el problema es que les restregué en sus caras que había tomado toda la información disponible en todas sus bases de datos existentes, obviamente exceptuando las que no poseían ninguna conexión con nada. ¿Estrategias? ¿Contra estrategias? Bueno, no puedo mentir, sí que tenía muchos planes y una formidable estrategia, pero eso no es el tema ahora. ¿Fortaleza o debilidad? La verdad es que aquí hacíamos algo de trampa, porque en comparación con lo que nos enfrentábamos, éramos débiles si realmente hubiéramos dirigido una campaña de exterminio contra el mundo en ese momento, hubiéramos caído irremediablemente, pero nuestra estrategia y nuestra forma de enfrentar a los enemigos nos hacían invencibles, porque era completamente imposible vencernos en combate sin utilizar armamento nuclear o balas de vibranio, pero en aquel momento nosotros éramos los únicos poseedores de vibrando en el planeta, y obviamente ellos no lanzarían armamento nuclear en medio de un campo de batalla lleno de sus tropas, ellos sabían que hacer eso sería un suicidio político y social. Y finalmente la razón de que escucharas lo que escuchaste sobre nosotros, la última batalla de la guerra, o mejor dicho, las últimas cinco batallas de la guerra, se dieron simultáneamente, cada una contra uno de nosotros ese fue el día más largo de mi vida, de hecho la batalla duró más de un día, sigo sin poder creer que soporté tanto. Cada uno de nosotros se enfrentó a un ejército de más de 300000 unidades, contando cazas, tanques, infantería, artillería y como fui el salao que sacó la carta más baja, pues me tocó en el campo de batalla con costa, así que también trajeron porta aviones, buques de guerra y demás para intentar acabarme. ¿Por qué pasó esto? te preguntarás… Por fin habíamos logrado que el mundo se uniera contra nosotros, todos estaban constantemente atacándonos, sinceramente me daba igual, no podrían hacernos nada, pero no quería que tomara decisiones extremas, como Kamikazes nucleares… Cosa que desgraciadamente pasó, cuatro cazas se dirigían al campo de fuerza, lo desactivamos uno de los campos de fuerza para que pasaran de largo pero se empeñaron es estrellarse contra nosotros, entonces vimos como bajaron de los cazas como si nada y cargaban algo, cada uno de ellos corría a una de las hélices, supusimos que planeaban detonarlas, yo era el único en el lugar, detuve a tres pero uno logró llegar hasta so objetivo y saltó lo teletransportamos lejos pero el explosivo se mantuvo en el lugar y segundos después detonó, el campo de fuerza contuvo la explosión, pero el pulso electromagnético escapó y causó que le hélice dejara de funcionar los escudos internos no están hechos para estas cosas, pasaron algunos segundo y la hélice comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, ya había previsto eventualidades como estas, es ese momento les dije a los desgraciados que se jodieran y me fui, los tiramos a mar con una lancha que habían teletransportado de no sé dónde, había una costa cerca, pero no sé dónde, la verdad es que ese día decidí que teníamos que acabar con esto de una vez, ya llevábamos tres meses peleando y aplastando a los gobiernos del mundo y no quería que empezaran a hacer cosas como estas. Después de un poco de manipulación decidimos realizar una última batalla, si ellos vencían, pues eso que estaremos muertos, esa era su forma de ganar, si nosotros ganábamos habría un cese al fuego, y empezaríamos las negociaciones. Y aunque estoy bastante seguro de que trajeron más soldados de los que dijeron, ganamos… Luego, según terminamos la batalla y volvimos a los oblivion, que por cierto los tres que teníamos estaba 100% funcionales para ese momento. Los muy desgraciados nos atacaron a traición con veinte armas de fusión nuclear de 8 Gigatones cada una… Eso podría calificarse como desesperación absoluta, si no hubiéremos detenido las explosiones, probablemente hubieran causado un daño irreparable al planeta, pero gracias a los campos de fuerza de los carriers, fuimos capaces de evitar que la explosión se expandiera. Por suerte estábamos en medio del atlántico y no hubo grandes repercusiones en el mundo ya que contuvimos todos los efectos, aunque nadie lo sepa ese día Salvamos al mundo. Bueno después de eso negociamos la paz y esas cosas aunque sabíamos que a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran nos eliminarían, lo confirmamos cuando Luna Sangre apareció y tardaron cero coma en darles todo su apoyo. —Ahora sí que me extendí respondiendo, veamos si supera esto.

—Entonces, así fue como venciste…

—Ahora me toca a mí, supongo que estamos completamente solos y nadie puede escuchar nada de lo que decimos aquí —el asintió.

—Ahora yo pregunto. —dijo el con una sonrisa, pero a mí no me joden con eso.

—Si hubieras prestado atención te darías cuenta de que no hice una pregunta, solo una suposición en voz alta que tú confirmaste… —Y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. —Quiero que pienses bien esto. —es hora de hacer mi movida…

* * *

(Los dejo con la intriga y nos vamos con Diana y Silver otra vez) (Justo donde lo dejamos)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

—Yo me refería a un tal "Proyecto Eclipse" — Silver aclaró.

—¿Cómo conoces el proyecto Eclipse? —esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Solo recuerdo el nombre.

—A ver, el proyecto eclipse es en realidad uno de los más conocidos, y es la razón por la que no tuvimos listos los proyectos Oblivino y Damocles para cuando entramos en la guerra, pero es algo no esperaba que les contaran a ustedes.

—¿Que podría retrasar tanto sus otros proyectos y por qué no nos lo contarían? —preguntó bastante curiosos.

—Pasa que, los proyectos Oblivion y Damocles de por sí eran demasiado ambiciosos aunque seguramente si nos hubiéramos centrado más en ellos, seguramente hubiéramos conseguido más de un 27% en el Oblivion y un 12% en el Damocles. —Pareció impresionado al escuchar esto. —El proyecto Eclipse, también conocido como la más ambiciosa y masiva reformación de terreno, cuando estábamos preparándonos para detener la guerra, nos dimos cuenta de una cosa. Nos volveríamos los malos de la historia, eso significa que ninguno de los que nos ayudó saldría bien parado, y bueno… nadie quería enfrentar una cacería de brujas. —Pareció no entender la expresión. —Tú sabes, ellos serían vistos como los culpables de que lográsemos tomar el mundo, y nadie quería ser el objetivo de algún linchamiento fortuito. Así que decidimos crear una nación propia, donde pudiéramos vivir tranquilos, al final Andrés terminó con una casa en cada lugar que le dio la gana, pero era para el resto, para los que nos ayudaron porque querían hacer lo correcto, porque no les quedaba nada, o simplemente porque era su única opción. Tomar territorios era simplemente impensable, aunque hubo quien menciona de una manera muy sugerente que a Rusia le sobraba territorio… Y era tentador para muchos, pero ni a Andrés, los otros o a mí, nos pareció que fuera buen plan, al final terminamos por hacer algo que se creía imposible, creamos nuestro propio continente en medio del Océano Pacífico, cerca de Hawái, aunque están lo suficientemente lejos como para que no podamos verlos.

—Espera… Entiendo que hicieran súper armas… Entiendo que conquistaran su mundo… ¿Pero me estas intentando decir que construyeron un continente desde cero? —preguntó Silver desbordando incredulidad.

—Sí, un continente muy pequeño, pero un continente al fin y al cabo, claramente construir en medio del océano es una locura, así que lo que hicimos fue provocar una enorme erupción volcánica en lo profundo, para cuando entramos en la guerra ya teníamos una plataforma continental de 1000000 de Kilómetros cuadrados, lo hicimos de tal manera que pudiéramos seguir expandiendo la plataforma si fuera necesario, obviamente algunos metros bajo el agua para que el mundo no se diera cuenta. En cuanto entramos en acción, todos los laboratorios y bunkers como el nuestro, fueron completamente teletranspotados hasta el lugar, todos aparecieron junto con un buen pedazo del terreno adyacente y como lo habíamos planeado todos encajaron correctamente construyendo una nueva nación. No creo que haga falta decirlo, pero el lugar tenía un sistema de ocultamiento total que les permitió pasar desapercibidos mientras ganábamos la guerra, y funcionó, nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza que una nación estaba siendo edificada mientras peleábamos, y cuando todo acabó el proyecto estaba terminado, teníamos un país, nunca supe bien de que iba el sistema de gobierno que pusieron, eso fue más cosa de Andrés, Carlos y Ricardo. Yo lo que sé es que estamos a cargo, y como todos estábamos falta de imaginación, el lugar se terminó llamando Eclipse, igual que el proyecto y que nuestra organización, la verdad es que la cosa terminó siendo algo confusa. —concluí la larga explicación.

—Entonces… Déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿Construyeron una súper fortaleza flotante con capacidad de arrasar cualquier nación… Crearon un sistema de estaciones en órbita con la capacidad de atacar cualquier parte del mundo en cualquier momento y con la potencian suficiente como para reducir a cenizas a un ejército en segundo… Y para finalizar, crearon su propio país de cero, literalmente…? —fue lo que dijo con simple incredulidad.

—Sí básicamente, de hecho Andrés en su momento le dio un significado a los nombres de cada proyecto, creo que era así: El proyecto Eclipse: Básicamente una nación utópica que con sus avances en todos los campos eclipsaran al resto del mundo. El proyecto Damocles: Es la espada que pende de un hilo sobre la cabeza del mundo, un pasa en falso y caerá cual guillotina para eliminar a su objetivo. El proyecto Oblivion: La fortaleza definitiva, capas de prevalecer ante cualquier ataque, y dejar en el olvido los vestigios de los antiguos conflictos. —recordé como puede, aunque creo que así no iba.

—Tiene sentido para mí. —respondió con simpleza.

Entonces noté que estaba empezando a anochecer, es decir que ya me olía que el sol caería en cualquier momento del cielo. —Creo que anochecerá pronto, deberíamos detenernos en algún sitio para dormir.

Entonces su estómago rugió. —Y comer algo.

El mío lo imitó. —te apoyo. —Nos detuvimos junto a una buena cantidad de árboles y nos bajamos. —Busca madera para hacer una fogata, yo buscaré algo para comer.

—Ok. —él contestó.

* * *

(Un rato después)

 **Punto de vista Silver:**

No tardé mucho en encontrar madera para la fogata, y la encendí con unas cuantas chispas, me salió a al primer, supongo que ya lo habría hecho antes.

Esperé un rato y Diana por fin llegó, pero traía a una… poni… temblorosa, atada, y amordazada sobre su hombro. —¿Y ella es? —pregunté.

—La cena...

Fin del Capítulo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué planea Andrés? ¿Realmente esa bala puede matar a Andrés? ¿Qué planea Diana con ese poni? ¿Qué tan whatafoqueado habrá quedado Silver? ¿Qué le depara el futuro a Equestria? ¿Me dejaran algunos reviews para animarme a escribir? ¿Me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Me cansaré de preguntar si me cansaré de hacer estas preguntas? ¿Qué otras cosas habrán ocurrido durante la guerra? ¿Y cuántos de ustedes todavía recordaban este fic tras mi última desaparición? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… O tal vez no…

* * *

 **Punto de vista Lightning:**

Bueno, ya están viendo que es verdad que si no digo cuando voy a actualizar, escribo más rápido, este capítulo en realidad iba a salir hace como 9 horas pero es que la familia me llegó de improvisto cuando estaba escribiendo las preguntas de arriba, y bueno, eso me retrasó un poco. Pero eso ya no importa, porque el capítulo está terminado y he descubierto la táctica para escribir capítulos más rápido, y es más o menos fácil, simplemente tomo la idea del cap y no duermo ni juego a nada hasta que lo termine, ahogarse en café mientras escuchas música ayuda mucho, no es broma… llevo como 38 horas sin dormir, y aunque eso no se acerca a mi record, normalmente no podría seguir escribiendo después de las 28 horas, así que definitivamente tomar una taza de café cada hora te puede mantener despierto tanto tiempo como quieras… aunque estoy seguro que este cap estuvo plagado de errores, porque las 9 horas que me robaron las iba a usar para concluir y revisar, ahora simplemente voy a concluir y actualizar.

Por cierto, Meca Master es un OC de Nahuel836, si desean que agregue alguno de sus OC´s al fic escríbanme un PM y por ahí hablamos, no puedo meter a todos los OC, pero a los que me parezca que encajan los añadiré sin problema.

Espero que esta cosa sea medianamente legible…

—Bueno… Ahora a responder reviews.

Luna tomó el primer review. —Es de Nahuel836, y dice que le gustó el cap y que cree que es uno de los más largos que has escrito hasta ahora…

—Pues que bien que disfrutó del capítulo, aunque parece que ya se le olvidó el cap de 26000 palabras ese si fue largo. —Respondí.

—Dice también que el juego al que se refería en el review anterior era Mad Max, y que si no sabías que existía. —Luna leyó.

—Pues no lo conocía. —contesté con sinceridad.

—Dice que. ¿Cómo pudiste decir que el pero no le quedaba a Meca en el otro cap? —dijo Luna.

—En mi defensa no fui yo, fue Andrés.

—Emmm… no diré nada al respecto… el siguiente… Dice que la carrera estuvo épica pero el final normal.

—No me extraña, fue un poco cliché.

—También dice que por culpa de Andrés y sus amigos Equestria entrará en una crisis económica… —Luna mencionó.

—Pos la verdad es que parece que sí.

—#ElPacmanGobernaraElMundo.

—Te apoyo.

—Ahora me toca a mí. —dijo Pinkie saliendo de la nada y sacando el siguiente review. —Es de pokeleaf y dice: "Inserte Review Aquí."

—Inserte respuesta aquí. —respondí.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no vale! —dijo Pinkie y sacó otro review. —Este es de Nahuel836 como el primero… Y dice: "Excelente historia"

—Muchas gracias. —respondí alegre de ver que todavía hay gente a la que le gusta esta historia.

—Pero… ¡Esto tampoco vale! —reclamó Pinkie intentando sacar otro review, pero es que ya no quedaban más. —¡Awww…! —soltó Pinkie algo triste.

—No te preocupes Pinkie, en el siguiente capítulo a ti te toca el primer review.

—¡Bien! —Pinkie celebró.

—Hasta la siguiente. —nos despedimos los tres al unísono.

LightningmasterXD fuera.

* * *

 **PD: Creo que es obvio pero esta cosa no la corregí antes de subirla, así que espero disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o cosa sin sentido que se me haya pasado, pero estoy seguro que corregir estando medio dormido no serviría de nada así que se los dejo así ya en algún momento lo arreglo.**


	33. Capítulo 31 — Alianza o Conflicto

**No tuve tiempo de corregir el cap… otra vez… disculpen los horrores ortográficos…**

* * *

Hola mundo, aquí Lightning trayéndoles otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Creo que me tardaré menos en escribir este capítulo…

La imagen se detuvo… —Y así fue como tardé un año en actualizar… Ok, no… Esperemos que eso no pase… —La imagen continua después de la repentina pausa.

Pero bueno, supongo que ustedes ya saben si tengo razón o no. Ahora vamos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 31 — Alianza o Conflicto...

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Lightning estaba asomado por la ventana algo paranoico, pero las calles estaban tranquilas, y no parecía que fuera a empezar una tormenta de Pinkies pronto…

—¿Qué haces Lightning? —preguntó Luna que había llegado hasta al lado de Lightning sin que se diese cuenta.

Lightning saltó por la ventana… En plena caída se percató de que solo había sido Luna, entonces chasqueó sus dedos y apareció nuevamente junto a ella. —No me sorprendas de esa forma. —reclamó el humano.

—¿Asustado? ¿Tú? —Luna dijo casi entre rizas. —Pero si es más fácil sorprender a Pinkie con todo y su Pinkie-sentido que a ti…

—No me asustaste, solo me atrapaste distraído. —Lightning respondió.

—Saltaste por la ventana. —contradijo la Alicornio empezando a caminar al sofá. —¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?

—¿No es obvio? —el seguía viendo por la ventana en busca de algo.

Luna simplemente lo vio con cara de "Si lo fuera, no te pregunto". —Claro. —un poco más de sarcasmo y… nop… no se me ocurre nada para poner aquí… así que… [Inserte chiste malo aquí.]

—Está todo demasiado calmado, no explosiones, no disparos, no cosas raras de Pinkie o algo random por el estilo. ¿Hace cuánto que no pasa nada raro cuando subo un cap? —preguntó mientras caminaba al sofá también.

—No sé… creo que hace mucho… —ella respondió intentando recordar.

—¿No te parece raro? —Lightning hablo y seguidamente levantó el sofá con todo y Luna, luego miró debajo y al no ver nada más que algo de polvo se limitó a soltarlo. Entonces se sentó junto a ella.

—Ten más cuidado. —regañó Luna mientras se acomodaba.

—Disculpa, es solo que tengo la sensación de que cuando menos me lo espera algo va a pasar. —dijo Lighting poniéndose cómodo junto a Luna.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Yo que sé, igual y explota el mundo. —exageró un poco.

—¿No crees que es demasiado? —Luna preguntó.

—iO k c, no zoi 100tifico —Luna lo ve con cara de "Really?". —Tenía que decirlo… Ahora… ¿empezamos con el cap?

—Pero falta Pinkie. —la alicornio señaló

Lightning chasqueó y Pinkie apareció junto a ellos. —Listo.

Entonces repentinamente un auto en el que estaban subidos Andrés, Carlos y ¿Otro Andrés? Atravesó una de las paredes pasando justo por encima del sofá un una mano tomó a Lightning por el cuello arrastrándolo con ellos para atravesar la otra pared

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Luna preguntó…

—Andrés y Carlos vinieron a matar a Lightning porque un Andrés del futuro les dijo que el Lightning del futuro abandonaba la historia causando la destrucción de todo lo que conocía, pero según la teoría del Andrés del futuro si matan a Lightning antes de que decida abandonar la historia entonces evitaran que suceda. —Pinkie respondió.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —Luna preguntó.

—Mi Pinkie sentido me avisó que pasaría algo que no esperábamos y luego otra Pinkie salió de un portal y me contó todo esto, y yo venía a avisarle a Lightning pero no llegué a tiempo. —dijo Pinkie viéndose un poco deprimida.

—Entonces…

—¿Ya está listo el nuevo capítulo? —Pinkie preguntó animada.

—Pero… ¿No deberíamos ayudar a Lightning?

En ese momento un portal se abrió en el techo y salió Lightning cayendo de cara contra el suelo… rápidamente se levantó—¡No hay tiempo de explicar! ¡¿Ya se llevaron al yo de aquí?!

Ambas ponis asintieron en respuesta. El recién llegado vio en todas direcciones y al encontrar el hueco en la pared que dejaron al salir se lanzó por ahí. Luna y Pinkie se miraron sin saber que pasaba.

Entonces el portal del techo se empezó a cerrar, pero dejó caer a otro Lightning antes de desaparecer, a diferencia del anterior este calló de pie y volteando a ver a todos lados como buscando algo.

—¿Qué buscas? —Luna preguntó.

En ese momento Lightning se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, ignorando la pregunta y se lanzó al sofá tomando a las dos ponis en un abrazo. —Tanto tiempo sin verlas chicas, ya empezaba a extrañarlas.

Pinkie estaba con una sonrisa y Luna parecía no entender nada. —Lightning tontito, acabas de lastar por ese agujero. —dijo Pinkie señalando a donde abia saltado el Lighting anterior.

—¿De qué hablas Light? —preguntó Luna.

—Es una muy larga y complicada historia de viajes en el tiempo, pero estoy de vuelta, eso es lo que importa, aunque supongo que para ustedes solo habrán pasado un par de segundos desde que me fui. —respondió el humano terminado el abrazo y volteando a ver el televisor.

—Y… ¿Empezamos ya con el capítulo? —preguntó Pinkie.

—Ho… Claro, casi me olvidaba del fic, creo que es momento de empezar. —Lightning respondió, entonces Pinkie sacó los cupcakes y refrescos mientras luna tomaba el control remoto y le deba play.

En la pantalla aparecieron las palabras: "Capítulo 31 — Alianza o Conflicto..."

* * *

 **Punto de vista Silver:**

No tardé mucho en encontrar madera para la fogata, y la encendí con unas cuantas chispas, me salió a al primer, supongo que ya lo habría hecho antes.

Esperé un rato y Diana por fin llegó, pero traía a una… poni… temblorosa, atada, y amordazada sobre su hombro. —¿Y ella es? —pregunté.

—La cena... —respondió con simpleza…

Le eché otra mirada a la poni que trajo, una unicornio color blanco con crin y cola azul cian, raro que no se desate sola con su magia o algo por el estilo, aunque lo que me pregunto en verdad es de donde la sacó, que yo sepa no hay pueblos cerca, aunque tampoco sé muy bien donde estamos… —¿Y de dónde la sacaste?

—La encontré por ahí tirada, la verdad es que no sé qué hace tan lejos de algún pueblo. —Diana respondió mientras lomaba una larga rama caída de un árbol. —Esto servirá. —miró la fogata. —creo que necesitaremos una fogata más grande.

—¿Para qué? ¿Por cierto, y la comida? —pregunté, la verdad es que no veo que haya traído nada a parte de la poni, la cual obviamente es parte de una broma, y ella cree que yo caeré con eso, creo que no recuerda que ya hace rato que conozco al loco de su hermano.

—Es que con esa fogata no da para cocinarla. —dijo tirando alguna ramas pequeñas al fuego mientras buscaba alguna que le sirviera de soporte, supongo para seguir con la farsa, entonces la poni empezó a intentar arrastrase lejos, buen detalle la verdad. —¿A dónde vas? —y la tomó por la cola jalándola de nuevo a su lado y empozó a amarrarla a la rama que había encontrado antes.

—Por curiosidad. ¿De verdad crees que me engañas? —le pregunté, la verdad es que al principio me había hecho gracia y todo, pero es que ya no tiene mucho sentido.

—¿De qué hablas? —ella preguntó poniente a la poni atada sobra un par de ramas que había clavado en el suelo antes. —Por cierto. ¿Quieres probar un poco de carne o voy a buscar algunas frutasen lo que esta se rostiza?

—Ya Diana, sé que no te comerías a un poni, deja de bromear. —dije burlonamente.

—Sí… sobre eso, esta es de verdad, ya quiero algo de carne, la verdad es que no sé cómo es que Andrés no se ha puesto a buscar cómo conseguir carne, pero ya nos encargaremos de eso. —respondió con simpleza empezando a girar la rama…

—Claaaaro… Em… Como te explico esto… Después de ver como Andrés desaparecía Canterlot por un "truca de magia", pues como que es difícil fiarme de lo que veo cuando se trata de ustedes. —dije levantándome, simplemente la empujaré y cuando mi casco atraviese a la poni tendrá que dejar la broma, me acerqué y la poner mu casco en el lomo de la poni… No la atravesé… —¿Que mierda? —puse mi otro casco y no la atravesaba todavía, volteé a ver a Diana que estaba echando más leña al fuego, entonces vi a la poni a sus ojos llorosos color zafiro. —¡¿Estás loca?! —rápidamente la quité de encima de la fogata la desamarré, le quité el trapo que tenía en el hocico, y empecé a revisar que no tuviera quemaduras.

—¿Qué haces? Ahora tendré que volver a amarrarla. —dijo diana con… fastidio…

—¡¿Que mierda tienes en la cabeza?! ¿De verdad estabas a punto de cocinarla? —reclamé a Diana que estaba parada a unos metros de mí.

—Pues sí. ¿No te lo había dicho ya? —dijo ella, yo solo me quedé viéndola sin saber que estaba pasando. —Bueno, la verdad es que solo necesito tu armadura, así que doble cena. —dijo Antes de sacar una daga.

La unicornio a mi lado se puso aún más pálida, claro si eso es posible siendo que es blanca. —Ya Diana, que la bas a dejar traumada de por vida a la pobre. —dije con simpleza aunque ya me estaba asustando, la verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero si en realidad alguno de ellos se volviese en mi contra estaría en problemas.

—Jejeje. Esto será divertido, tienen hasta 10 para escapar y llevo 9. —Mierda… —10… —y la muy desgraciada se me apareció en frente, tropecé y caí por el sobresalto, creo que la poni a mi lado le acaba de dar un infarto. —Jajajajaja… Sus caras… Jajajaja… de verdad que valió la pena… —dijo ella entre rizas.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo hiciste para que esta pareciera real? —dije señalando a la "poni".

—De hecho es real, me la encontré inconsciente en el bosque y se me ocurrió la broma, sabía que necesitaría algo real pare asustarte. —respondió sin para de reírse.

—Pero… Si yo sabía que era todo falso… Solo la traumaste… —dije viendo a la pobre poni que nos veía con cara de no entender nada.

—Pero te asusté, con la vieja confiable del screamer barato silencioso, pero lo hice. —ella se defendió, si a eso se le puede llamar defensa. —Y… Bueno ahora que ya te despertaste, cuéntanos, que hacías tomando una siesta en medio de la nada, y también nos vendría bien que nos dijeras tu nombre.

—Claro, le dices que te la vas a comer, la empiezas asar, la dejas pálida del susto y ahora le hablas y esperas que te responda como si nada… —dije viendo como la poni lentamente estaba retrocediendo.

—A ver, está en medio de la nada, sin provisiones y justo llegamos nosotros. No sé pero esto me parece demasiada casualidad, y yo creo que a los de Luna sangre les vendría bien un espía entre nosotros. —la miré preguntándome si podría ser cierto, y ella asustada seguía retrocediendo. —Claro, puede que me equivoque y que sea otra de esas cosas raras que pasan alrededor nuestro, pero en ese caso no te recomiendo escapar, porque como ya dije estamos en medio de la nada, y no creo que puedas llegar a ningún lado, sin provisiones, ni ninguna dirección clara. —y la poni se sentó dónde estaba, los tres rodeábamos la fogata, y mi estómago rugió por comida.

—¿De casualidad no trajiste algo de comida? —la verdad es que ya estaba algo hambriento.

—Sí, conseguí algunas frutas. —respondió Diana quitándose la mochila y al abrirla vi que estaba llena.

—Perfecto. —dije y acerqué mi casco para tomar una manzana, pero Diana me detuvo con un golpe.

—Tas pendejo, ¿Estamos junto a una fogata en quién sabe dónde y te vas a comer una manzana? —me regaño, entonces tres espadas aparecieron a su lado y la unicornio ya parecía que iba a salir corriendo, entonces empezó a poner las frutas en las espadas como si fueran brochetas. —así es como se hacen las cosas. —dijo antes de pasarnos a cada uno una espada.

Tomé la mía con un ala y la acerqué al fuego, la unicornio se quedó viendo la suya. —Tómala, sé que Diana te asustó y todo pero hazme caso no queremos hacerte daño. —dije con simpleza.

—Gracias… —La unicornio tomó la espada con su magia poniéndola al fuego.

—Bueno… creo que me pasé un poco con la bromita de antes… disculpa… Je… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —ahora que lo pienso, no nos presentamos…

—Me llamo Crystal… Crystal Sapphire… —dijo algo tímida, pero su estómago rubio por comida, ella pareció apenada, luego se comió una pera asada.

Yo también tomé un bocado antes de hablar. —Yo soy Silver Light.

—Y yo Diana, aunque creo que eso ya lo dijo Silver hace rato.

—Por cierto. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —pregunté curioso.

—La verdad… no lo sé… Estaba en Ponyville con cris nuestra nueva casa y luego desperté aquí. —parecía algo triste… espera, dijo Ponyvielle.

—Qué raro, venimos de Ponyville y no te había visto nunca. —respondió Diana tomando una mordida se sus frutas asadas.

—Es cierto, ¿Acaso son nuevos en el pueblo? —pregunté.

—Ya habíamos estado en el pueblo hace tiempo, pero hasta hora es que conseguimos una casa. —ella respondió.

—Ya veo. —respondí.

—No sabía que hubieran más humanos en Equestria además de Cris. —ella soltó.

—¿Quién es ese tal Cris del que hablas? —Diana preguntó bastante interesada.

—Él es un humano que llegó hace poco tiempo a Equestria. —ella respondió con simpleza y parecía algo pensativa.

—Ok… Esto es raro, se supone que los únicos humanos que llegamos a Equestria últimamente somos: mi hermano, sus amigos, y yo. —Diana habló con sospechas. —Estas segura de que no prefieres cambian un poco tu historia... —se burló.

—Pero… Es la verdad… Estaba con él y de repente aparecí aquí. —Entonces se quedó callada y pensativa… Después de unos segundos empezó a parecer muy preocupada. —Por favor ayúdenme a llegar con la princesa Tw… —Diana la lanzó una daga que pasó rozando su cuello y se clavó en un árbol cercano.

—Silver, ve al auto, Crystal y yo tenemos que hablar sobre cosas de chicas. —Diana dijo de tal forma, que sinceramente, prefería no contradecir.

—Está bien, pero luego quiero un explicación real. —dije levantándome y empezando a caminar al auto.

—Ok, solo… en serio, no intentes escuchar…

—Sí, sí, tranquila, solo espero que ella siga en una pieza cuando vuelva. —bromeé mientras abria la puerta del auto para subirme y luego cerrarla, entonces le di un mordisco a una manzana asada. ¿Qué creían que había dejado la espada con las frutas allá? Ni que fuera tonto…

Entonces la daga que Diana había lanzado reapareció en su mano, y Crystal parecía preocupada por ello, entonces Diana se le acercó y ambas fueron cubiertas por un campo de fuerza negro que no dejaba ver nada…

* * *

(Base de los mercenarios)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Veamos cómo sale esto. —Quiero que pienses bien esto. —es hora de hacer mi movida… —Si te digo que todo lo que ellos te dijeron, dista bastante de la verdadera historia. ¿Me creerías? —pregunté.

Él se quedó viéndome, probablemente sin entender. —Explícate.

—¿Que pensarías si te digo que en realidad los buenos de la historia somos nosotros? Si te dijera que casi todo lo que te contaron está mal y que en realidad nosotros lo único que queremos era detener una guerra sin sentido. Los ganadores son los escriben la historia... Nosotros ganamos, lo sabes… Escribimos la historia y nos colocamos como los villanos para que tuvieran que mantenerse unidos si querían tener una oportunidad…

—jeje… Me impresionas, de la manera en la que lo dices tiene sentido y todo, pero no me engañas… —dijo y vi como su brazalete brilló por medio segundo. —Ya tengo las respuestas que quería.

Sin dudarlo un segundo chasqueé mis dedos teletransportándome fuera de la "jaula", la verdad es que tenía algo de curiosidad por saber si esa cosa era tan peligrosa como dijo, así que dejé una parte de mis campos de fuerza protegiendo mi posición anterior. La cara de sorpresa del pegaso al verme salir de la jaula no tenía precio, apenas pude ver la bala mientras atravesaba como si nada mis campos de fuerza a máxima capacidad y seguía de largo hasta la "puerta" del lugar la cual también atravesó como si no existiese… La velocidad fue tan extrema que hasta que no abandono la habitación no se escucharon las múltiples explosiones sónicas que causó al ser disparada… Ok, eso sí que pudo haberme matado… Saqué una de mis pistolas y la disparé a máxima potencia contra la puerta, no le hice nada… Vibranio… ¿De dónde sacó algo que pudiera hacer un corte limpio en vibranio? Entonces volteé a ver al pegaso, él rápidamente se repuso de la sorpresa y salió volando al techo, una compuerta se abrió dejándolo escapar… o eso creía el…— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —me aparecí frente a él y lo tomé del cuello mientras caímos devuelta a la habitación en la que estábamos.

Caí de pie mientras Meca irremediablemente se estampaba contra el suelo. —¿Cómo saliste? —preguntó intentando levantarse.

—Seguro conoces el metal antimagia, pues así… —respondí con simpleza. —¿Como hicieron esa bala?

—Con un metal muy raro en este mundo, un poco de vibranio y algo de una cosa que trajeron los de Luna sangre dijeron que se llamaba adamantio… —NO… no,no,no,no hay manera de que ellos tengan adamantio, es imposible… Espera… —¿Cómo obtuvieron el adamantio?

—Es mi turno de preguntar… —Debe estar bromeando… Lo miré como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. —Fue tu idea ahora no te quejes… —lo dejaré ganar por esta vez… —¿Por qué debería creer que todo lo que los de Luna sangre me dijeron no eran más que mentiras? Ellos no parecían mentir cuando hablaban sobre ti…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Todo lo que te contaron sobre mí… Ellos realmente lo creen, me aseguré de ello, todos ellos creen que nosotros somos los malos, esa fue la única manera en la que pudimos lograr que pararan sus estúpidas guerras. Si prefieres creer que realmente soy de los malos mejor explícame tú por qué no te he eliminado todavía.

—Necesitas la información que tengo. —respondió rápidamente.

—En ese caso porque no estoy utilizando "métodos más efectivos" —con eso le cerré la coca. —Ahora dime. ¿De dónde sacaron el adamantio?

—No lo sé, pero solo había suficiente como para hacer dos balas. —Ahora entiendo, por lo menos sé que no pueden fabricarlo, aunque quisiera saber cómo pudieron modificar la forma de lo poco que me quitaron. Vi en dirección a la puerta, la bala había perforado la puerta de bóveda de vibranio como si nada, después de un par de segundos mi teléfono ya la había encontrado y con un chasquido de dedos la bala apreció en mi mano. Media como veinte centímetros de largo y diez de diámetro, por algún motivo parecía estar recubierta hasta la mitad con un cartucho de adamantino extremadamente delgado, totalmente cubierto con lo que denominare "runas mágicas" porque no se me ocurre nada mejor, y con un ligero brillo dorado. Intenté sacar la bala del cartucho y después de un par de segundos lo logré, la verdad es que estaba bastante ajustado, el cartucho estaba vacío, supongo que a esto se refería con que estaba incompleta. Dejé el cartucho a un lado y me concentré en la bala, es bastante llamativa la verdad, color plateado como el cartucho pero en esta, las "runas mágica" tenían muy leve brillo verde, además de que un brillo ligeramente más fuerte recorría lentamente toda la extinción de la bala comenzando en la punta hasta terminar en la base. Lo admito, se esforzaron con esta cosa.

—Dices que todo lo que ellos dicen es falso. ¿Entonces que haces en este mundo? —preguntó de forma seria, pero la duda se hacía notar en su rostro.

—Llegué por accidente, y me según me enteré que Luna sangre estaba aquí empecé a buscar la forma de traer a mis amigos aquí y llevarlos de vuelta. —respondí con simpleza. —Ahora, tu tampoco los quieres por aquí, entiendo que no confíes en mí. —tomé nuevamente el cartucho de la bala. —pero sabes de lo que soy capaz, sabes que esta bala era tu única oportunidad. —dije mientras la volvía a colocar dentro del cartucho. —así que te propongo algo que seguro te interesará. —pasé la bala y el la levantó con magia… WTF? —¿No se supone que eres un pegaso?

Me vio con una sonrisa burlona. —Magia tecno-arcana, es una de mis mejores inventos. Ahora, te escucho. —me respondió presumiendo un poco su invención. —¿Qué es lo que propones?

—Tú quieres proteger a tu gente de Luna Sangre, yo busco lo mismo, te ofrezco una alianza. —ofrecí sinceramente interesado en conseguir su apoyo.

—¿Y como sé que no planeas usarme como lo hizo Luna Sangre y luego conquistar Equestria? —el preguntó.

—En realidad ellos no te usaron, tú desconfiaste de ellos y los traicionaste, dudo mucho que ellos en realidad planearan conquistar Equestria, aunque no niego que probablemente se estuviesen preparando para algo parecido si Equestria o cualquier nación de este mundo decidía volverse en su contra, y por lo que me has dicho, te diste cuanta de que alguna cosas no encajaban en su historia. Yo te ofrezco responder tus dudas, aunque realmente no sé cómo podría probártelo. Pero piénsalo un momento. ¿No crees que si yo quisiera tomar Equestria, lo hubiese hecho en cuanto llegué? Sin aviso, sin dejar que Luna Sangre se preparase para pelear.

El parecía pensarlo, la verdad es que tampoco le ofrecí mucho. —Supongo que la historia de que pasó en realidad no vendría mal, y bueno, tengo que darte la razón, no me queda más opción que confiar en ti. —empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. — vamos a decirle a los demás sobre la alianza antes que piensen lo peor…

—Bien, pero prefiero que la historia completa se quede entre nosotros, tu sabes, solo digámosles que no tengo interés no este mundo y que solo vine para sacarlos a ellos...

—¿Y crees que se creerán eso? ¿No sería raro que digas que no te interesa ese mundo, con los recursos la magia y eso? —el preguntó.

—Creerán lo que les digas. ¿No? ¿O es que ellos también son de Luna Sangre? —dije empezando a seguirlo hacia la puerta.

—De hecho sí, no todos, pero si los suficientes como para que no sea buena idea mentirles. —respondió antes de intentar abrir la puerta como la vez anterior.

—Y yo que quería mantener la fachada. —mencioné mientras comprobaba que efectivamente Meca no pasó del intento de abrir la puerta… —Creo que dañaste el mecanismo.

—¿Pero no se supone que todos en Eclipse ya lo saben? ¿Qué importa que lo sepan ellos también? —Cuestionó mientras parecía buscar algo.

—Sí, pero prefería que solo lo supiera quien lo tiene que saber, la información es un valioso recurso… Pero bueno, si hace false se los contamos… —Entonces empecé a apreciar más de cerca el agujero en la "Puerta"… Sip… Esa cosa no va a abrir, la bala atravesó lo que sea que la hiciese funcionar dejando unas cuanta conexiones haciendo chispas y una circunferencia perfecta, ahora que me fijo, el vibranio no está hundido en la entrada… atravesó comprimiéndolo sin dar tiempo a una deformación real, como si simplemente hubiese repelido el metal de su camino… lo admito, eso es muy impresionante, volteé a ver la railgun al fondo de la habitación y me di cuenta de que el cañón estaba destrozado y en lo profundo se veía el metal al rojo vivo.

El pegaso había movido unas cuantas cosas y accedió a un panel oculto, tras mover algunas cosas se escuchó el mismo sonido de magia que cuando llegamos, rápidamente segido por el sonido de los pestillos soltándose, pero al parecer algunos estaban atorados… —Lo imaginaba, tendremos que espera a que vengan a cortar la puerta, o si quieres puedes hacer de nuevo tu acto de escapista.

—¿Hay otro campo antiteletrasporte? —pregunté, me pareció raro que lo denominara de esa manera aunque en ese caso no tendría mucho sentido que pudiera traer a mí la bala antes.

—Sip… el plan era que si todo fallaba yo escaparía por el techo y colapsaríamos el lugar. —respondió rascándose la crin con uno de sus cascos…

—La verdad eso no me lo esperaba, aunque tiene mucho sentido. ¿Exactamente con que planeaban tirar este lugar abajo? Esto perece un bunker… —la curiosidad ataca.

—Hay cuatro bombas de 50Mt debajo de este lugar, las tuve que hacer lo que pude con reactores mágicos, no tengo su tecnología de fusión nuclear, pero hice una buena imitación… —y el ataque de "curiosidad" ha sido súper efectivo… —la verdad es que cuando me arrastraste aquí abajo otra vez pensé en intentar detonarlas, pero eso no aseguraba tu derrota, lo único seguro es que si lo hacía no podría encargarme del resto… — y critico…

—Ok, tu sí que eres un peligro… —bien… Científico loco, presunto genio, posible creador de la magia tecno-arcana, y tiene tendencias autodestructivas… el paquete parece bastante entero…

—Me lo dicen más seguido de lo que crees.

—Pero me empiezas a gradar… Por cierto, ¿En realidad te llamas Meca Master? No sé, pero creo que es el nombre más raro que he escuchado desde que llegué…

—Es que fingí mi muerte cuando me fui de Luna Sangre, probablemente me hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo si no lo hacía… —respondió como recordando algo… —Y como no se me ocurría nada mejor… pues así quedó.

—¿En serio? —el asintió en respuesta. —Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

—Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte. —Lo miré con cara de "Really?".

—Siempre quise decir eso. —el respondió. —Bien, mi verdadero nombre es Iron Sky.

—Sigue siendo raro… —dije con simpleza, que puedo decir, siempre es divertido fastidiar a estos ponis…

—Eso ya no es culpa mía. —Y se lava los cascos… —Preguntas mucho, y ya hace rato que es mi turno.

—Pues dale pregunta.

—Si empiezas a derribar la puerta mientras respondes mejor, tiendes a extenderte mucho… —le hice caso la verdad es que casi lo olvidaba… —Ya te dije los llevo observando desde que llegaron… Sé que en este mundo son más fuertes que en el suyo, mas rápidos agiles y todo, pero hay cosas que sigo sin entender. —saqué mis katanas y empecé a a ver por donde me convenía empezar. —Primero: Sé que con tus campos de fuerza puedes fingir que le ganas a una Ursa mayor, y te ha visto abusar de los mismos para moverte erráticamente por todo el campo de batalla con una rapidez algo exagerada. —terminé decidiendo que lo mejor sería cortar los pestillos de arriba y los soportes. —Pero el problema está en esa extraña capacidad de reaccionar ridículamente rápido, y aunque entiendo tu forma de desplazarte, tus simples movimientos son más rápidos que lo que un humano podría llegar a lograr, tu fuerza física normal también se sale un poco de la escala. ¿Mandar a volar a un poni con un dedo? —liberé un poco de la energía que había conseguido durante mi casería de rayos de hace tiempo y con un par de rápidos cortes logré rebanar los pestillos que se habían trabado, convenientemente eran solo los superiores o bueno eso creí hasta que vi que la "puerta" no se soltaba. —Justo a eso me refiero…

—Bueno, aquí te va un verdadero secreto, no somos humanos normales, durante la guerra habían un montón de proyectos de súper soldados y cosas por el estilo. Pues en cuanto Francisco puso sus manos en ellos empezó a hacer pruebas y después de muchos intentos encontró la manera de hacer que funcionaran, bueno, de por sí ya lo hacían, pero tenían una lista de efectos secundarios tan larga que probablemente sería mejor una bala en la cabeza… Sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo, pero tomó lo bueno y minimizó los efectos secundarios al punto de dejarlo en que si sobrevivías al tratamiento casi no quedaba ninguno, cabe decir que tampoco aumentaba exageradamente las capacidades físicas, un 20 hasta 100% dependiendo de la persona, las originales aumentaba esto en un 100 a 500 porciento, pero no valía la pena… —por fin terminé de cortar los pestillos, parece que se habían soltado la mayoría pero muchos estorbaban de todas formas así que tuve que cortarlos.

—Ya veo, eso la verdad explica demasiado. ¿A qué te refieres con sobrevivir al tratamiento? —preguntó algo curioso.

—Créeme, no quieres saber, solo te diré que esa experiencia redefinió el concepto de tortura… —ahora había cortado los soportes, de hecho me impresiona que esta cosa no se caiga todavía.

—¿Y cómo hacen para siempre conseguir las brechas en las formaciones? —preguntó agudamente.

—A este paso me dejaras sin trucos para antes de que salgamos… Bien, eso se debe a estos ojos. —parpadeé y dejé ver mis ojos de iris roja y esclerótica negra. —no son reales obviamente, pero al activar los lentes puedo ver todos los vectores de movimiento en mi campo de visión, calcula trayectorias y básicamente me dice cuando algo va a golpearme, ya luego es cosa mía arreglármelas para salir del camino. —volví mis ojos a la normalidad. —Hay otra cosa, cuando usamos la fórmula que Francisco creó, como dije no todos fuimos afectados igual, y por algún motivo Luis casi no consiguió ningún beneficio con un aumente de tan solo un 20% en sus capacidades, lo interesante es que nos contó que cuando por fin había terminado todo el quedó atrapado en tiempo baja por como dos minutos antes de desmallarse, al tiempo descubrimos que en ocasiones eso simplemente sucedía, Francisco agarró a Luis de conejillo de indias y terminó descubriendo como provocar el tiempo bala, aunque Luis es el único que puede usarlo sin dificultad, nosotros no podemos mantenerlo por más de seis segundos, aunque eso son como dos minutos en tiempo bala así que igual es demasiado útil en combate. —Y con todo y la larga respuesta la puerta seguía negándose a caer. —¿Que tengo que cortar para que esta puerta se caiga?

—No lo sé yo no la hice. —respondió algo pensativo. —Por cierto… ¿En que momento tuvieron tiempo para aprender a usar espadas y a hacer todas esas cosas? Porque no creo que eso lo haga cualquiera.

—Eso es bastante más complicado, pero te hago la historia corta, intenté crear algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance, terminé describiendo como conectar una mente a una computadora, pero a diferencia de esos proyectos militares, logré hacerlo sin una conexión real, luego nos las arreglamos para poder "guardar la información" en el cerebro y bueno. Entonces copiamos toda lo que necesitábamos y listo, ya "podemos" hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, claro, tuvimos que practicar algunos meses para desarrollar la memoria muscular y los reflejos, pero fue bueno saltarnos años de aprender a usar buen las armas. A este punto, con los vectores y todo lo demás, podemos imitar casi cualquier movimiento con verlo un par de veces...

—Ahora entiendo, pensaste en todo. —entonces se puso a ver la puerta. —Creo que acabarías antes si la cortas directamente

—Si claro, no puedo cortarlas tan fácil, estamos hablando de por lo menos treinta sentimetros de espesor. —volteé a ver las railguns.—Supongo que no podríamos disparar las railguns para derribar la puerta ¿Verdad?

—las pequeñas no tienen la potencia y la grande es inservible, sobrecargué los hechizos de potenciación y aceleración, tenemos suerte de que las piezas internar no hayan seguido al proyectil como metralla. —respondió secamente.

—Pues no me queda de otra. —chasqueé mis dedos y teletransporté la puerta al medio de la habitación… —Listo.

—¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes? —preguntó algo irritado…

—La charla estaba interesante… —respondí con simpleza, el tic en su ojo regresó… —Bueno… y puede ser que no se me hubiese ocurridó…

—Ahora sí. —el casco en el que tiene su brazalete empezó a brillar y saltó para golpearme, lastimosamente se ha estampado contra mis campos de fuerza que ni se inmutaron ante el impacto.

—En mi defensa a ti tampoco se te ocurrió. —Me burlé un poco y el simplemente bajó su casco y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, yo simplemente lo seguí y aproveché de bajar mis campos de fuerza y dejarlos al 50%... No es que los subestime, pero nunca me ha gustado tenerlos al 100% y el 20% está empezando a quedarse corto…

* * *

(De vuelta con Diana)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Silver se fue y ahora solo estábamos Crystal y yo, por si acaso puse un campo de Fuerza, y la poni se asustó más. Guardé la daga y me senté junto a ella. —Tranquila, deberías saber que si quisiera hascerte algo ya lo hubiese hecho. —solté con simpleza dándole una mordida a una pera, ella pareció calmarse un poco, aunque no demasiado. —Ahora, si no me equivoco estabas a punto de mencionar a la "Princesa Twilight" ¿Cierto?

—Sí. —respondió algo dudosa, seguramente por la pregunta.

—Bien, pasa que aquí Twiligth todavía no es princesa, para eso falta bastante.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? —se sobresaltó un poco.

—Bien, no te asustes pero creo que vienes de otro mundo, uno que está un poco más avanzado en la historia que este. —dije con simpleza, ella parecía estar pensando en algo. —Así que tengo que pedirte que no menciones nada de lo que sabes sobre el futuro a ningún otro poni, mi hermano, nuestros amigos y yo también sabes algunas cosas que no han pasado, así que con nosotros no hay problema.

—Pero… ¡Tengo que volver a mi mundo! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Cris a conseguir las esencias vitales para salvar nuestro mundo! —Me tomó de los hombros mientras gritaba esto, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y retrocedió apenada —Lo… lo siento.

—No pasa nada, prefiero eso a que andes asustada. Por otro lado no tengo idea de nada de lo que estás hablando, pero supongo que podría decirle a los demás para que te ayuden a volver a tu mundo, dudo que alguno de ellos se niegue. —deje con simpleza.

—¿Pueden hacer eso? —Preguntó algo impresionada.

—Pues seguimos a mi hermano hasta este mundo cuando desapareció, así que seguramente encontraremos la forma, en el peor de los casos podrás quedarte con nosotros hasta que logremos devolverte a tu casa… —Respondí con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias.

—Los viajeros entre dimensiones tienen que ayudarse —Bromeé. —Pero recuerda, ni una palabra sobre el futuro.

—Está bien. —ellas le dio una mordida a una fruta cuyo nombre ni conozco, la verdad es que agarré todo lo que me pareció medianamente comestible, así que capaz alguno de estos dos termina envenenado, yo solo agarré cosas que pudiera reconocer…

Mis campos de fuerza desaparecieron y vi a Silver esperando justo al lado. —¿No te dije que te quedaras en el auto?

—Esos campos de fuerza anulan el sonido, no le vi el sentido. —respondió con simpleza, entonces volteó a ver a Crystal. —¡Hey! Sigues en una pieza, así que supongo que está de nuestro lado. ¿No?

Me adelanté a responder. —Más o menos, ella es de otro mundo, y simplemente apareció aquí.

—¿Y le crees? —preguntó curioso.

—Pues sí, así que o es muy buena actriz o de verdad es de otra dimensión.

—Después de Luna Sangre y de ustedes ya no me parce extraña que lleguen más ponis… Este mundo tiene una especie de imán para los problemas. —dijo sentándose junto a mí.

Crystal parecía algo confundida. —Estoy de su lado, Luna Sangre, ustedes… ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto va para largo… —Le dirigí una cansada mirada a Silver.

(Rato después)

Pasamos cerca de media hora contándole un resumen que se extendió mucho con sus preguntas, fue gracioso cuando le dije que éramos de los malos, luego Silver le explicó bien a que me refería, entonces cuando oyó sobre lo que Andrés había hecho desde que llegó se quedó impresionada, supongo que el humano que conoce no está tan OP…

—Entonces… ¿Dónde dormiremos? —preguntó curiosa. —¿O es que planean dormir aquí afuera?

Guardé mis katanas antes de responder. —Nosotras dormiremos en el auto. —entonces señalé a Silver. —El irá en el techo o la maleta.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hay mucho espacio ahí adentro! —Se quejó.

—Porque yo lo digo. —respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

El pobre puso cara de "Puta vida T.T"

—Pero… —dijo Crystal con cara de no entender…

—¿Prefieres ir tú en la maleta? —pregunté.

Volteó a ver el auto. —Así está bien…

—Bien… —entonces chasqueé mis dedos y la fogata fue asfixiada por los campos de fuerza. —Vamos. —me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia el auto, ellos me siguieron. Abrí la puerta y me puse a mover los asientos, por suerte Andrés ya se perdió en la selva una vez y desde eso hizo que con los asientos se pudiera armar un tipo de cama, aunque como no es algo que pase muy frecuentemente pues hay que hacerlo manualmente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Crystal.

—Preparando las camas. —contesté y ya había terminado, lo único malo es que no se puede mover la guantera así que queda una especia de "U" con los dos asientos tirados y los puestos traseros de puente… —Listo. —Entonces Silver empezó a volar. —¿Que haces?

—¿No me dijiste que durmiera en el techo?

—Era broma… Pensé que ya estabas acostumbra a las de Andrés…

Crystal nos veía y reía un poco, entonces Silver se subió por la otra puerta y se acostó. —¿Y dónde voy yo? —Crystal preguntó.

—Tú vas atrás, dije con simpleza. —y le abrí la puerta para que se subiera.

Ella se subió y entonces me subí yo, cerré las puertas y me acosté. Pero resulta que me choqué con Crystal. —Disculpa, dijo algo apenada… de verdad que le falta confianza.

—No pasa nada. —Acaricie su crin y me di cuenta de lo suave que era… —Sabes que ahora de quedas de almohada. —dije antes de efectivamente acostarme nuevamente y usarla de almohada…

Silver volteó a ver. —Jeje… Ya habías tardado mucho en hacer algo como eso…

—Caya y duerme que mañana tendremos que llegar a badlands o donde sea que esté la piedra esa… — me hizo caso y se acomodó para dormir…

(Otro rato después…)

Me levanté. —No tengo suelo. —solté con simpleza.

—Yo tampoco. —dijo Silver.

—Ni yo. —afirmó mi almohada, digo Crystal.

—¿Quieren ver películas? —pregunté.

—Ok. —respondieron al unísono.

Chasqueé mis dedos como lo hacía Andrés y el parabrisas se encendió como televisor, saqué mi teléfono. —¿Que quieren ver? —pregunté.

* * *

(Base de los mercenarios)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Tras terminar de explicarles la situación a los mercenarios me enteré que Blood y el resto de sus amigos también habían pertenecido a Luna Sangre, hay unos cuantos que están ocupados haciendo "trabajos". Al parecer se dedicaron a capturar a cada ser vivo con una cartel de "se busca" para poder construir este lugar, eso y hacer algún que otro trabajo para que esté dispuesto a pagar, por lo que parece no es ilegal ser mercenario, solo que está mal visto en Equestria. Pero estos hicieron alguna que otra cosa un poco fuera de los límites y "Meca" de alguna manera está en uno de los últimos carteles de se busca, solo que no tiene foto… Alguien hizo un dibujo según una descripción, pero de broma que fallan hasta en el color…

Cabe mencionar que cuando llegamos fue recibido por una balacera de vibranio, afortunadamente no se trataba de "Railgun Gatlings", sino de un montón de mercenarios disparando cada arma que encontraron, por suerte ninguna con la potencia como para derribar mis escudos… simplemente chasqueé mis dedos y el campo de fuerza exteriores se expandió mandando a volar sus armas fuera de su agarre. Entonces el pegaso y yo nos encargamos de explicar la situación, algunos dudaron y tuve que pasar un largo rato respondiendo preguntas, luego pregunté porque me recibieron con balas, resulta que se supone que si no lograba atraparme con la jaula, había un plan para convencerme de venir aquí y entonces mientras me distraían, alguien me dispararía con la súper railgun a través del suelo. Sinceramente creo que el plan no era malo, esa cosa atravesó mis escudos, la puesta de bóveda, dos pasillos y como 200 metros de lo que sea que estuviese hecho el suelo…

Pasé un largo rato hablando con los mercenarios después de que les explicáramos todo… Para la gran mayoría era un alivio que no fuera su enemigo, aunque muchos otros desconfiaban, aunque decidieron unirse a la alianza de todas manera porque al parecer confiaban en el juicio de "Meca", obviamente ellos no me ayudarían en nada si él no se los decía, pero no importa, lo que me interesa es la información que tienen.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo moldearon el Adamantio? —le pregunté al pegaso.

El vio alrededor, solo quedaban los que antes pertenecían a Luna Sangre y algún que otro mercenario común aunque esos se encontraban en sus asuntos. —Bien, no pudimos, esa cosa ignoró los hechizos de manipulación, replicación, modificación, y se rió del intento de alquimia para descubrir cómo fabricarlo.

—No me extraña, el adamantio es resistente como nada que conozca, necesitarías una cantidad de energía algo absurda para lograr algo…

—La única forma que encontramos para poder trabajar con él fue combinarlo. —empecé a prestar más atención. —Resulta que con la magia suficiente era posible realizar un hechizo de fusión, intentamos mezclarlo con vibranio, pero resultó imposible. Entonces alguien sugirió mezclarlo con algún metal menos resistente y luego aplicar hechizos de fortalecimiento, nadie quiso arriesgarse a gastar el poco adamantio que había en algo tan arriesgado… Entonces alguien preguntó por el material más fuerte de este mundo, alguien habló sobre un metal mítico e inobtenible debido a ciertas cosas. Logramos obtenerlo y descubrimos como fabricarlo… Entonces intentamos mezclarlo con adamantino, ahí apareció la siguiente barrera, hizo falta conectar cincuenta reactores mágicos y sobrecargar cada sistema disponible, acabamos con toda la magia que teníamos, agotamos cada reserva y a cada unicornio, y con todo y eso casi no lo logramos. El resultado fue un material casi tan fuerte como el adamantio, pero que podía volverse maleable en las condiciones apropiadas…

—Ya entiendo… Solo hay dos balas como esta ¿No? —pregunté mientras sostenía la bala.

—Efectivamente.

—¿Y que propiedad tiene este material para que decidieran combinarlo con el adamantio? —cuestioné…

Tomó un poco de su bebida. —Es complicado de explicar, pero la versión corta es que no importa con que lo golpees, devolverá el golpe con la "misma fuerza". Y es capaz de resonar con cualquier material.

—Espera… ¿Eso significa que… —Me interrumpió.

—Sí, en teoría puede deformar adamantio, pero dada la resistencia de este, probablemente este material resultaría destruido antes de lograrlo. —él acabó con simpleza y se acabó su bebida…

Ok, Equestria acaba de ganar algo de respeto por tener cosas como esas… —¿Y el material se llama?

—No sé, no le habían dado nombre cuando me fui, pero el metal originalmente se llamaba resonantium.

Ya veo… —¿Y hace cuanto que los abandonaste?

—Cuatro años. —respondió y pareció quedarse algo pensativo. —Todavía no puedo creer que realmente lograra escapar…

La verdad, de momento prefiero saltarme su historia. —Por cierto, has mencionado mucho los reactores mágicos… ¿Qué son?

—Una de mi más grandes creaciones, y la razón por la que no hubieran parado de seguirme si creían que estaba vivo. —"Meca" habló algo melancólico. —para no complicarnos la vida, son como tus reactores de fusión, pero no generan mucho calor así que los podemos hacer tan pequeños como necesitemos, funcionan metiéndoles cualquier cosa, el uranio es increíblemente energético, pero es raro y termina causando más problemas de los que vale la energía que nos da... alguien sugirió fusionar helio-3 y deuterio. Eso funciona en tus maquinas no en las mías, entonces nos dimos cuenta de que las gemas daban mucha energía, luego descubrimos que si cargábamos las gemas con magia esta funcionaria como un multiplicador, después de eso me dieron libre acceso a absolutamente toda su tecnología para ver que podía hacer con sus armas… —terminó…

—Ya veo… Bien… Estoy oficialmente impresionado… —bien… Este es familia mía por algún lado… —Me contaron por ahí que nunca quisiera verte pelear. ¿Porque lo dicen tanto?

—Son cosas que prefiero olvidar… —soltó con un todo algo sombrío. —Algún día quisiera ver un mundo donde ponis como yo no tuvieran que existir… —soltó como susurro, no lo entendí, pero preferí no preguntar más al respecto.

Se hizo tarde y decidí quedarme a dormir, la verdad tenia curiosidad por saber cuántos intentos de asesinato recibía durante la noche…

Fin del capítulo.

¿Meca… digo Iron Sky realmente confía el Andrés o solo intenta ganarse su confianza para apuñalarlo por la espalda? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los mercenarios que no estaban al volver? ¿La almohada… digo… Crystal necesitará terapia? ¿Alguien realmente sigue leyendo estas preguntas? ¿Qué películas abran visto Diana y sus acompañantes? ¿A qué se refería Meca con lo último que dijo? ¿A quién le importa? ¿El remiendo que le hice a mis audífono aguantará hasta que consiga unos nuevos? Ahora algo que seguro más de uno se pregunta… ¿Qué están haciendo los amigos de Andrés el Ponyville? ¿Me cansaré de escribir estas preguntas sin sentido? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… O quizás no…

* * *

 **Punto de vista Lightning:**

En resumen, no me tardé demasiado con el capítulo, aunque me quedara algo corto… esto lo iba a subir el domingo pero entre que la familia se llega sin decir nada, y mis audífonos que les dio por dañarse y sin música yo no puedo escribir… Pues que me pasó el domingo arreglándolos… De cualquier forma, el capítulo está terminado y ahora toca responder reviews, pero antes. Crystal Sapphire es un OC perteneciente a CrisKakis. Ya saben si desean que agregue alguno de sus OC´s al fic escríbanme un PM y por ahí hablamos, no quedan muchos puestos disponibles, recuerden que no puedo meter a todos los OC´s, pero los que encajen en la historia serán gustosamente recibidos. Obviamente mencionaré a quien pertenecen los OC´s al momento de su presentación…

—¡Ahora con los reviews! —Exclamé y Pinkie tomó el primer Review.

—Me toca a mí primero. —dijo Pinkie y empezó a leer. — Es de Nahuel836, dice que le gustó mucho el cap y que no se esperaba la "mega railgun" ni el proyecto Eclipse… Y nos manda saludos a Luna y a mí. Saludos para ti también. —dijo Pinkie saludando con su casco.

—Saludos. —dijo Luna antes de tomar el siguiente review. — el siguiente es de CrisKakis. Ahora se sabe más sobre todo lo que Andrés y sus amigos tienen en su mundo, él pregunta si Andrés es alguna clase de genio o algo.

—Pues no llega a genio, está un poco por en sima del promedio, pero no es un genio, simplemente de pequeño le gustaba la física, y tuvo la suerte de probar justo la combinación correcta de sistemas para crear un campo de fuerza, de ahí fue aplicándolo a distintas cosas para resolver problemas y crear cosas que normalmente no se podrían hacer, como cuando encuentras una mecánica OP en un videojuego y abusas de ella…

—También dice que el final estuvo genial y que cree que diana tuvo otros motivos para traer a la poni. —Luna leyó.

—Pues tuvo razón, y dio la casualidad de que ahí quedó su OC…

—Para finalizar te manda saludos y te dice que él nunca se olvidó de este fic, aunque sí es cierto que te tardaste demasiado en actualizar, aunque debes tener tus razones. —Luna me miraba acusadoramente.

—Saludos a ti también Cris, y gracias por el apoyo.

—Ahora voy yo. —Pinkie tomó dos reviews.

—¿Por qué agoraste dos? —pregunté.

—Es que son del mismo lector y el siguiente es bastante largo.

—Por mí no hay problema. —dijo Luna.

—¡Bien! —Pinkie tiró los reviews. — son de Light Darknes, y dice que le encanta le historia y que espera que actualices pronto. También dice que tiene una petición.

—Muchas gracias, ¿Y cuál es la petición?

—Dice que quiere que le digas a CrisKakis y a Nahuel836 que no se hagan los tontos y actualicen.

—No sé quien crea que soy para decirles que actualicen, y más cuando yo me tardo tanto, pero ya escucharon Cris y Nahuel, alguien se ha aparecido por mi fic pidiendo que actualicen… Esta es una de las pocas cosas que nunca esperé encontrarme en un review… Mejor dicho en dos…

—Y en la post data dice que ama a Luna. —Pinkie completó y Luna se sonrojó un poquito.

—Ya es el segundo que dice eso en un review… —dije con simpleza. —Siguiente review.

Luna tomó el siguiente review. —Es de Crimson Heart 1. Dice que las razones por las que no comentó el cap aterir son las de siempre, y que cree que reconoce a Meca de algún otro lado, pero no sabe dónde.

—Pues yo también me pregunto de donde conoce a Meca…

—Menciona que ahora sabemos las cosas que la pandilla de Andrés tiene en su mundo, sigue algo neutral en relación al bando que apoya, aunque se inclina un poco por el bando de Andrés. También dice que ahora sabemos que algunas de las tecnologías de Andrés superan lo "realista" y que algunas cosas están bastante OPs, quizás demasiado.

—Sí, por eso hasta ahora venía explicando todo, para mantenerlo dentro de lo "realista" (ustedes entienden), pero las explicaciones seguro resultaban algo fastidiosas para muchas así que minimicé un poco las explicaciones sobre el funcionamiento de ciertas cosas, la verdad es que esto lo hablamos ya y no veo necesidad de extendernos mucho…

—Dice que puede que te preste algún OC para la historia, y que no cree que estar despierto 38 horas sea sano.

—Pues me encantaría saber sobre ese OC, y efectivamente, yo tampoco creo que sea sano…

—Cree que el Líder de Luna Sangre es alguien cercano a Andrés y/o sus amigos, y luego se despide.

—Interesante suposición, entra en juego mi carta blanca sobre el "no spoiler", bien por el que se acuerde de a que me refiero… Podría serlo, pero si presta la atención suficiente te darás cuanta de algunos detalles, solo te digo que en un cap lo mencioné en forma de código, solo tienes que adivinar el capítulo y sumar los puntos en cada párrafo para formar una oración, de ahí se vuelve más fácil seguirle la pista… lo digo de una porque ya va más de una año desde que lo hice y estoy seguro de que nadie a ni sospechado esa broma aunque haya dado una pista con el binario… —Pinkie y Luna me veían con cara de "Really" —Bien, nunca pensé que alguien fuera a encontrarlo, pero ahí está, el problema es que no recuerdo en que cap fue… Como sea, nos vemos Crimson.

—¿Cuándo será el siguiente cap? —preguntó Pinkie.

—No voy a decirlo porque si lo hago capas y no lo subo nunca. Dije con simpleza.

—Creo que deberíamos despedirnos. —dijo Luna señalando a la "cámara"

—Hasta la próxima. —Nos despedimos al unísono.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	34. Capítulo 32—¿Realmente están de mi lado?

Hola mundo, aquí Lightning trayéndoles este nuevo capítulo, si termino este a tiempo ya serán tres, eso sería una buena racha, y parece que les gusta que actualice más seguido aunque me queden algo cortos y con algunos errores, pero bueno, eso lo solucionaré en algún otro momento, ahora simplemente aprovecharé estas cortas vacaciones que tengo para traerles cuantos capítulos como pueda.

…

Si… Eso lo escribí antes de que me enterara de que había URF, luego me "enfermé", dígase envenenamiento chimbo, me "secuestraron", se me olvidó que era lo que iba a escribir y para remate perdí como 2000 palabras del cap… Si, fue una mala semana… Probablemente les cuente que pasó al final del capítulo, si no lo hago y tienen curiosidad pregunten en los reviews o PM… (Claro, como que eso le importara a alguien…)

…

Esperen, falta agregar que se me dañaron los audífonos así que tuve que pedir otros afuera porque en Venezuela no hay nada… Y llegaron rotos… Es que es para matar a alguien… Ahora a ver como resuelvo…

…

Sin más dilación, vamos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 32 — ¿Realmente están de mi lado?

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Una vez más nos encontramos en casa de Lightning, en su ya algo repetitiva sala, y lo vemos escribiendo el nuevo capítulo, entonces de forma repentina otro Lightning entra por la ventana y le lanza una… ¿Chancleta? Lightning se voltea y le da en la cara. —¿Que mierda? —dice sin reaccionar…

—Tómale una foto a la nota. —dijo el Lightning que lanzó la chancla empezando a desaparecer. —Rápido. —agregó.

Lightning hizo lo que decía rápidamente. —No es por nada, pero esto se está peleando para entrar en el top 10 de rarezas…

—Lo sé. —dijo antes de desaparecer junto con la chancleta.

—Yo no vi nada, y eso no acaba de suceder —dijo Luna que estaba parada en una de las entradas a la habitación, luego empezó a retroceder por donde vino.

Entonces Lightning empezó a leer lo que decía en la foto, rápidamente sacó su desert Eagle y disparó justo a la derecha de Luna parando otra bala que iba directo hacia ella, entonces se paró y lanzó la silla por la ventana, la silla explotó.

—¡¿Que está pasando?! —preguntó Luna.

—No hay tiempo para responder. —Lightning siguió leyendo y entonces empujo a luna con la delicadeza de un saco de papas quitándola de la trayectoria de una bala.

—¡Tenemos que buscar a Pinkie!

—No, todavía no. —entonces Lightning chasqueó sus dedos y aparecieron en el techo, solo para encontrarse rodeados de gente con ametralladoras calibre 50, dispararon, la balas rebotaron en un escudo mágico creado por Luna, Lightning lanzó una patada frente a él y entonces apareció alguien que la recibió saliendo disparado fuera del escudo, repitió lo mismo otras tres veces antes de que vieran un como un helicóptero llegaba y disparaba un par de misiles.

Lightning se teletransportó entre ambos misiles, los tomó y los lanzó a ambos lados del helicóptero, estos explotaron y revelaron la posición de otros dos helicóptero que empezaron a caer al suelo. Entonces Luna y Lightning volvieron a desaparecer para luego aparecer en una habitación común cuyo aspecto más llamativo era una gran pantalla que mostraba lo que las cámaras captaban, todo el lugar estaba lleno de más de esos sujetos.

—¿Que está pasando Lightning? —preguntó Luna.

—Larga historia, en resumen, quieren tomar el lugar. —respondió empezando a hacer algo con un teclado holográfico que apareció frente a él.

—¿Pero cómo pasaron las defensas?

—Ni idea, no decía eso en la carta. —el teclado desapareció.

—¿Que carta?

—Otro yo que venia del futuro me tiró una chancleta con una nota y le tomé una foto antes de que desapareciera. —dijo Lightning mostrándole la foto en la cual está esta escena estaba incluida. Luna estaba con cara de "WTF", entonces Lightning chasqueó sus dedos y ambos desaparecieron y volvieron a la sala. —¡Pinkie!

—Holi. —saludó Pinkie detrás de Lightning.

—Toma. —Lightning le dio el control.

Pinkie lo tomó con su crin. —¿Para qué me lo das? —preguntó antes de empezar a saltar sobre su cola hasta el sofá.

—Hoy te toca ver el capítulo sola con Luna, yo tengo que salir. —Pinkie usó carita de perrito regañado a punto de llorar y con su crin lacia. —¿No quieren ver el cap con nosotras?

—No es eso Pinkie, volveremos en un rato, si quieres podemos verlo otra vez contigo luego pero ahora necesito salir de aquí rápido. —dijo Lightning y atrapó una bala de artillería con su mano para luego chasquear sus dedos y hacerla desaparecer, poco después se escuchó una explosión.

—Oky. —la crin de Pinkie se esponjó otra vez.

—¿Te vas solo? —Luna cuestionó.

—Sip. —respondió y sin más Luna apareció en el sofá y Lightning se fue.

Luna vio alrededor y se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaban en una habitación exactamente igual a la sala pero sin puertas ni ventanas… —Entonces… ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

Pinkie sacó sus refrescos y cupcakes como de costumbre. —Luna dale Play. —imitó a Lightning.

Luna hizo lo de costumbre y el televisor se encendió con algunas palabras en pantalla: "Capítulo 32 —¿Realmente están de mi lado?"

* * *

(Mundo onírico)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

—Sueños… A veces los extraño… —dije viendo el infinito paramo blanco en el que estaba.

Pasó un rato en el que estuve pensando algunas cosas, la verdad tampoco fue demasiado… Entonces una sacudida estremeció este mundo. —Je… Parece que ahí va el primer intento de matarme mientras duermo, que pendejos… Jejeje…

Entonces chasqueé mis dedos, y frente a mí apareció un mapa de Equestria, o por lo menos lo que recuerdo del mapa que tenemos. —Si realmente este se vuelve el campo de batalla… ¿Cómo se supone que los salve a todos?

La verdad es que hasta ahora trataba de no pensar en esto, pero después de ver lo que han logrado en este tiempo, empiezo a dudar que pueda ganar esto sin bajas… —No quiero que se repita lo de la última guerra, muchos murieron porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, fallé… —golpeé el mapa con mi mano cerrada en un puño, este se rompió en mil pedazos desvaneciéndose.

—¿De qué hablas?

Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que Luna estaba parada ahí, mientras una puerta desaparecía tras ella… —Hola Luna, no te había visto. —saludé. —No es nada, solo que alguien me trajo viejos recuerdos.

—¿Quién? —ella preguntó acercándose.

—Un nuevo amigo, le llaman "Meca" —Chasqueé mis dedos y el páramo blanco se convirtió en una planicie tipo fondo de pantalla del Windows XP.

Me senté en le hierba y vi como rápidamente la luna subía al cielo y la estrellas se hacían visibles, Luna se sentó junto a mí. —Ya veo, ¿Y a dónde fuiste? Estas bastante lejos de Ponyville.

—Fui a buscar información, quería saber que había sido de Luna Sangre en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en este mucho. —entonces el mundo se estremeció otra vez.

—Supongo que encontraste lo que buscabas, ¿Cómo supiste dónde buscar? —preguntó algo curiosa.

—¿Recuerdas a los mercenarios de la otra vez?

—Cómo olvidarlos…

—Pues cuando los dejé ir, les puse un rastreador, así que simplemente me teletransporté a donde pasaban más tiempo, esperando que fuera su base, guarida, o lo que sea que tuvieran. —entonces otra sacudida.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces?

—Aparecí en medio de su base, hablé un poco con ese pegaso de alas raras y sus compañeros, luego llegó el tal "Meca" que era su "líder", aunque de eso me enteré mucho más tarde. Luego fue el clásico de que intentan matarme, fallan, les cuento la historia, dudan, les respondo lo que quieran y se supone que ahora somos aliados contra Luna Sangre. —otra sacudida más.

—¿Y estas durmiendo en una lavadora o algo así? —se burló un poco.

—Es que estuve bromeando con ver cuantos intentos de asesinato recibía esta noche, aparentemente quieren establecer un record o algo. —me reí un poco.

—Antes te veías preocupado, eso es raro en ti… Muy raro la verdad…

—Ya te dije, no es nada. —chasqueé mis dedos y ahí estaba Luna de potrilla… Entonces la acerqué más y empecé a acariciar su crin.

—¿Por qué no quieres contarme? ¿Tan malo fue? —usó carita tierna con ojitos suplicantes…

Diría que fue súper efectivo, pero estaría mintiendo… La cosa es que metió crítico… Resoplé y me desplomé sobre la grama para ver las estrellas, Luna se recostó junto a mí. —Al final de la guerra, en la última gran batalla, milagrosamente no me había manchado las manos hasta ese momento… Pero en esa última batalla… Era diferente, estaba solo contra un ejército entero, y era su único blanco, mi objetivo era simplemente hacerlos huir, pero no pude…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó algo triste…

—Intenté hacer lo mismo de las otras veces, pelear, darles una paliza, amenazarlos, deshabilitar sus armas y vehículos, normalmente el láser orbital entraría en juego… —Mientras hablaba en el cielo se mostraban algún que otro fragmento de mis recuerdos… —pero esta vez estaba solo, y ellos no se rendían, no quería matarlos, no quería… —una lagrima se empezó a deslizar por mi mejilla… Por esto odio recordar ese día…

—Entonces te diste cuenta de que no podrías ganar así, y decidiste que la victoria valía más que sus vidas… —soltó Luna con un tono sin ánimos, y aparentemente con un gran pesar…

—No… Nunca dejé de intentarlo… Peleé… Y peleé… Y seguí peleando… Estaba mejorado, armado con una armadura impenetrable y campos de fuerza, podría haber seguido por días, semanas, no tendría problemas con ponerme a comer o dormir en medio de esa batalla… Pero ellos no… Pelearon… Y pelearon… Inutilicé sus tanques, aviones y buques… y salieron de ellos para pelear con uñas y dientes si era necesario… No se rendían, y aunque es cierto que algunos se retiraron al principio… Después de un rato ya nadie pensaba en irse, solo seguían… Pero todos tienen un límite… Empezaron a caer… Algunos por balas perdidas, otros por granadas que no iban a donde debían, otros, mejor dicho… la gran mayoría simplemente caían por el maldito cansancio… Pero no podían rendirse e irse… Tenían que seguir… Tenían que seguir… Y siguieron… Pisotearon a los heridos y muertos por igual… Pelearon hasta que la razón saltó por la ventana... Uno, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro… —lo recordaba con demasiados detalles para mi propio bien, uno tras otro, cayendo y siendo reemplazados por el siguiente… Si se les acababan las balas, pues lanzaba granadas, si se les acababan, venían a pelear a golpes, si caían, se arrastraban para retenerme… Una… Y otra… Y otra vez… Y otra… Y otra…

—Andrés… —Luna me sacó del bucle agitándome un poco…

Un día, tengo que superarlo… —Pelearon hasta que no quedó uno, en pié… Ese era el panorama al final de la batalla, un mar de soldados inconscientes por mí, por el cansancio, pos sus heridas o simple y llanamente muertos… —Recordé el panorama, el mismo que mis amigos vivieron, aunque los suyos con menos marina… —Esa fue mi única derrota…

—Pero… no dices que no quedó uno en pié… ¿A qué te refieres con que perdiste?

—Ganamos la guerra, pero perdí esa batalla… Para mí eso no es una victoria, eso fue una matanza sin sentido… No fui lo suficientemente fuerte… Debí vencerlos más rápido… Tendría que haber hecho algo, no se el qué, pero algo… Pero no… fallé…

Luna me estaba abrasando… —No es tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, hiciste más que cualquier otro, es culpa de ellos acabar como lo hicieron…

—Lo sé… —esa respuesta pareció sorprenderla… —Ellos hubieran muerto en otra batalla, sé que si no hubiera detenido la guerra, habrían muchos más muertos… Sé que hice todo lo que podia para evitar que muriera gente en las batallas en las que estuve, así que no puedo culparme por ello… Simplemente, me molesta el no haber sido lo suficientemente "fuerte" como para salvarlos a todos, aunque cuando todo empezó ya sabíamos que eso pasaría…

Luna seguía aferrada a mí—¿Entonces por qué…

—¿Por qué hablo como si creyese que es mi culpa? —noté que eso no era exactamente lo que iba a preguntar, pero igual seguí… —No lo sé, sé que hice lo correcto, y si fuera necesario lo repetiría… pero aun así, duele recordar lo que pasó ese día, no sé el porqué, solo fue un poco de muerte y destrucción… —Luna parecía muy sorprendida… —Pero a veces siento que si deja de doler, eso solo significaría que me convertí en el monstruo que hice que el mundo creyera que soy…

Pasamos un rato así, yo simplemente acaricié su crin mientras veía las estrellas intentando sacar de mi mente ese día… Afortunadamente, ya dominé la milenaria técnica del "No pienses en eso"

—Por cierto Luna, ¿Cómo supiste que me había ido de Ponyville? —le eché una mira acusadora. —¿Será que me pusiste un hechizo de rastreo? Eso existe ¿Verdad?

Ella por fin me soltó. —¿Ponerte un hechizo de rastreo? No, para nada. Solo que tu puerta no estaba donde siempre…

—Claro… —bromeé, a ella no pareció hacerle mucha gracia. —Es broma. Pero… ¿Las puertas cambian su lugar en los pasillos? —curioseé dejando de estar desparramado en el suelo para sentarme…

—En realidad no es un pasillo, eso es un hechizo para hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero digamos que si te alejas o acercas mucho puedo darme cuenta. —contestó con simpleza.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Y si intentas colarte en los sueños de alguien de Luna Sangre?

—Es mucho más complicado que eso, no puedo simplemente decir: "Puerta a los sueños de alguien de Luna Sangre…", por lo menos necesitaría saber a quién. —contestó algo pensativa…

—No importa, solo era una idea. —solté con simpleza, entonces chasqueé mis dedos y aparecimos en el sofá de costumbre. —¿Te quedas a jugar hasta que me despierte o tienes trabajo por hacer?

—Ayer fue una noche pesada, pero hoy no habían muchas pesadillas, las resolví antes de venir… —me respondió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá con una sonrisa.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar. —entonces ocurre otro temblor y el "cielo" se resquebraja un poco, para segundos después regenerarse como si nada.

—No van a parar ¿cierto?

—ya te dije, creo que intentan establecer un record o algo, solo espero que siga habiendo mercenarios para cuando me despierte…

* * *

(Por la mañanan) (En algún lugar al sur del Everfree)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Abrí mis ojos y vi el grisáceo techo del auto, entonces volví a cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco más, pero mi almohada empezó a moverse… Así que no me quedó más opción que levantarme, aunque también podría usar cloroformo… Pero no está Francisco aquí para decirle que me preste un poco... Que flojera… Me levanté y quedé sentada en el asiento viendo que Silver ya estaba despierto. —¿Cómo dormiste Silver? —pregunté con un bostezo.

—Bien. —respondió con simpleza.

Volteé a ver a Crystal y al parecer solo se habían acomodado un poco para seguir durmiendo. —Voy por agua… y creo que necesitaré un balde para traerla…

Silver me miró, luego a la victime luego a mi otra vez. —No seas mala, ya la traumaste ayer.

—Ella me despertó.

—Y tú casi a cocinas...

La volteé a ver otra vez. —Ok, pero esto no se quedará así. —solté con simpleza y empecé a acomodar las asientos dejando la poni dormilona atrás.

—¿Entonces solo seguiremos al sur hasta que estas gemas empiecen a fallar? —preguntó Silver.

—Ese es el plan. ¿Tienes uno mejor? —estoy abierta a sugerencias.

El pareció estarlo pensando. —Buscas la guarida de Chrysalis en resumen. ¿No?

—Em… Sí.

—¡¿Ustedes buscan a Chrysalis?! —preguntó Crystal que al parecer se había despertado y ahora se encontraba algo exaltada.

—No exactamente, estoy buscado la roca con la que está hecho su trono. —le respondí con simpleza.

—Pero… para eso tendríamos que entrar en su colmena, y quizás hasta tratar con Chrysalis. —Soltó ella aparentemente MUY preocupada.

—Sí, pero la verdad es que eso no me preocupa mucho, solo tendremos que infiltrarnos hasta llegar al trono, entonces tomo lo que necesite y nos largamos de ahí. —respondí con simpleza.

—Pero será peligroso.

—Tranquila, mientras estés con nosotros no te pasará nada, aunque si no quieres no tienes que acompañarnos. —dije sin mucho interés. —Aunque claro, si te vas no sé si encuentres a alguien más que pueda mandarte de vuelta a tu mundo. —Silver me miró mal cuando dije esto último.

—Pero… —ella parecía indecisa… —¿Y si los espero en el auto en lo que van por lo que necesitan y vuelven?

Silver se me adelantó. —Por mí está bien.

—Supongo que servirá.

Crystal pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar eso. —Bien… Por curiosidad… ¿Por qué necesitan llegar al trono de Chrysalis?

Silver volteó a verme. —Es una buena pregunta.

—La verdad es que tampoco lo sé. —ambos me vieron whathefukeados con mi respuesta. —Andrés me pidió que le consiguiera un pedazo del trono y yo le dije: ok. —Silver ya parecía entender, pero Crystal seguía igual. —Aunque si tuviera que adivinar, supongo que planea descubrir por qué ese trono puede anular la magia no changeling, y probablemente se las arreglará para que nuestros campos de fuerza funcionen de la misma manera o algo así.

—¿Campos de fuerza? —Crystal preguntó.

—Como sus escudos o barreras mágicas, pero sin magia. —contesté rápidamente.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó. —Cris no ha dicho que pueda hacer eso.

—Mi hermano probablemente pasaría un par de horas explicándote, afortunadamente yo no lo sé ni me importa, solo se lo suficiente para usarlos y romperlos. —bendita ignorancia. —Y es cosa de tecnología, los humanos por lo general no podemos hacer cosas como esas.

Ahora los dos estaban con cara de "Really?" —Pero, si el trono anula magia, ¿No crees que pueda afectar a tus cosas también?

Silver me miró algo serio. —No lo sé, pero lo dudo, en cualquier caso lo sabremos al llegar. —Solté con simpleza. —Ahora Silver, Cuéntame tu plan.

—Es que… Ahora que lo pienso, los Changelings están al norte… —dijo Silver…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Crystal.

—Es que yo antes "estaba" con Luna Sangre y creo recordar algo de eso.

—Pero… ¿No se supone que estas contra Luna Sangre?

—Es una larga historia. —la corté… —¿Cómo se me puedo olvidar? No ha ocurrido lo de Canterlot así que todavía no están en Badlands.

Silver pareció extrañado por mi comentario… —Pero que yo recuerde el trono de Chrysalis no anulaba la magia.

—Puede ser que, lo consiguieran en badlands, así que sigamos al sur. —dije con simpleza. —Aunque supongo que eso significa que ya no tendremos que vernos con Chrysalis. —Crystal pareció relajarse con eso.

Entonces encendí el auto, giré un poco y entonces me di cuenta de que no recordaba en qué dirección estaba el Sur, saqué mi teléfono y con la brújula me ubiqué. —Aquí vamos. —dije antes de pisar el acelerador a fondo. Como era de esperarse acelerarnos bastante entonces me di cuenta de que algunos metros adelante había una gran roque atravesada en nuestro camino.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Crystal.

Entonces nos estrellamos contra la roca y como casi no habíamos acelera solo la resquebrajamos bastante… —Tendría que fijarme por donde voy cuando arranque, a esta velocidad no podemos atravesarlo todo. —entonces empecé a dar marcha atrás

Entonces vi a Silver y me di cuenta de que por el frenazo se había estampado en la guantera, se recompuso rápidamente. —No te preocupes por nada Crystal, no importa contra que choque Diana, estoy casi seguro de que esta cosa es indestructible…

—¿Casi? —ella preguntó.

—Es que todavía no he visto que pasa li lo lanzan a Sol. —Silver respondió.

—Ya veo…

—Entonces… —no se me ocurría de que hablar… Así que me aseguré de que no hubiera nada en medio del camino y entonces aceleré.

—Dormiste bien Crystal. —preguntó Silver, supongo que solo por hacer conversación.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que cuando me dormí me desperté con de vuelta con Cris y la verdad es que por un momento había pensado que esto solo había sido un sueño, aunque supongo que no fue así.

—Entonces te duermes de un lado y te despiertas dl otro, que interesante, entonces supongo que si te mató te devolvería a tu mundo permanentemente. ¿No?

Silver me volteó a ver y aunque no puedo ver a Crystal sé que ahora mismo está como mínimo asustada. —La verdad… Preferiría no descubrirlo…

—Como quieras, la verdad es que me caíste bien así que no me importa que te quedes un poco más con nosotros. —solté con simpleza. —Pero igual es raro, e interesante.

Silver pareció estar pensando en algo. —Me pregunto. ¿Si Andrés te manda de vuelta, te encontraras con otra tú allá?

Por fin habíamos alcanzado la velocidad suficiente para no preocuparme por lo que sea con lo que choquemos y el jalón contra el asiento ya había disminuido lo suficiente para estar cómoda —Es verdad, eso estaría interesante verlo.

—Supongo que sí. —soltó ella viendo por la ventana. —Vamos muy rápido.

—Sí ya vamos como a 350 kilómetros por hora, pero esta cosa puede ir mucho más rápido que eso. —mencioné

—La verdad es que no entiendo cómo puede ir tan rápido por el suelo. —Soltó Silver viendo también por la ventana.

—¿Demasiado para ustedes? —me burlé un poco.

—No sé qué tan rápido pueda ir esta cosa, pero sé que puedo volar más rápido. —Silver contestó.

—Puede ser, pero eso no sería justo, esta cosa no vuela. Ahora, si traigo un avión estoy segura de que no le ganas. —dije con simpleza.

—Quisiera ver eso. —dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

—Velocidad de uno de nuestra "aviones" es de unas siete veces la velocidad del sonido, aunque claro, forzando un poco esas cosas ya he llegado a diez y una vez a doce, aunque la maniobrabilidad se va después de eso. —a Silver se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. —No te sientas mal, dudo mucho que exista algo vivo capaz de ir a esas velocidades.

—La tecnología de los humanos es impresionante. —opinó Crystal.

—Si verdad, pero el que sabe de eso es Andrés así que hablemos de otra cosa más interesante. —dije antes de poner algo de música.

* * *

(Base de los mercenarios)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

—Ayer cuando bromeé diciendo: "A ver cuantos intentos de asesinato recibo esta noche", la verdad es que no me esperaba esto… —la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otro comentario al ver a un par de docenas de mercenarios tirados en el suelo apenas despertarme, me estiré un poco y me quedé sentado en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿Que pasó aquí? —preguntó Meca entrando por la puerta.

—La verdad es que eso te iba a preguntar, ¿No tuviste nada que ver?

El miró a los mercenarios distribuidos por toda la habitación. —Sabía que pasaría, pero no tuve nada que ver, la verdad es que hubiera sido algo gracioso de ver… ¿Les ganaste dormido o tuviste la decencia de levantarte?

—La verdad es que estuve tentado a levantarme, pero la estaba pasando bien con Luna, así que me hice el loco, supongo que fue cosa de mis campos de fuerza. —miré la hora en el reloj del teléfono notando que ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Luna?

—Ustedes la conocen como Princesa Luna. ¿No?

—Ya veo, supongo que te tiene vigilado. —yo no diría eso… —Pero entonces. ¿Le pegaron al campo de fuerza hasta quedar así? —preguntó algo extrañado… Supongo que estaba considerando seriamente echarlos a todos…

—La verdad es que no sería la primera vez, pero no. Pasa que si me atacan mientras duermo, mis campos de fuerza selecciona de forma "aleatoria" una repuesta como: mandarlos a volar, electrocutarlos, un golpe aturdidor entre otras cosas, alguna ves a soltado un noqueo instantáneo.

—Y… ¿Si puedes hacer eso… Por qué no lo usas cuando peleas? —preguntó, supongo que tiene sentido…

—Ya has visto como peleo, ese no es mi estilo, y el hacerlo en combata podría traerme algunas dificultades al pelear… —parecía estar a punto de preguntar cuáles. —Entre ellas el hecho de que es MUCHO más satisfactorio golpearlos. —así fue como se le quitaron las ganas de preguntar… —Entonces...

—¿Por qué te quedaste ayer? Pudiste teletransportarte, pero te quedaste… —preguntó seriamente.

—Eso mismo me estaba preguntando. —respondí con simpleza, el no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta. —Obviamente no confías en mí, sería tonto hacerlo solo por lo que te dije. ¿Entonces por qué ponerte de mi lado? ¿Buscas una oportunidad para apuñalarme por la espalda?

—Como dije antes, tu historia aclara algunas cosas, aunque, como sabes, es algo difícil de creer. —No lo culpo por ello. —En cualquier caso, en este momento prefiero enfrentarme a Luna Sangre antes que a ti, o a ambos al mismo tiempo… —Miró al par de docenas de mercenarios en el suelo… —Así que dejémoslo en que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, pero si descubro que me mentiste, encontraré la manera de sacarte de la ecuación…

—Interesante selección de palabras para una amenaza. —ahora mismo no puede hacer nada… Pero es de los pocos a los que realmente no quiero subestimar…

—Quizás lo sean, pero cumplen su cometido. ¿No?

—Pues sí, acabas de subir un poco en la lista de gente… en tu caso ponis, con los que tengo que tener "cuidado" —solté con simpleza levantándome.

—¿Amaneceré con un cuchillo en el cuello? —diría que es una broma, pero es que parece que lo pregunta en serio…

—Nah, yo no hago eso, si lo hiciera no tendría tantos problemas… —en verdad, si hubiera acabado con su líder cuando puede nada de esto estaría pasando, y probablemente nunca hubiera encontrado este mundo… Y aunque ellos estarían mejor sin nosotros aquí, igual me gusta el haberlos encontrado…

—Ciertamente. —contestó secamente, y se hizo el silencio…

Un par de mercenarios pasaron junto a la puerta hablando de que faltaron muchos ponis en el desayuno, entonces vieron la escena y se quedaron parados. —¿Que pasó aquí? —preguntó el primero aparentemente más curioso que preocupado.

Me puse a contar los cuerpos en el suelo. —Aparentemente, veinticuatro intentos de homicidio.

—Entonces… ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó el segundo, y estaba empezando alejarse lentamente.

—No veo por qué. —solté con simpleza.

—¿Y el porqué está echando humo? —el primero señalaba a un poni junto a mí.

—No estoy seguro, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que fue electrocutado. —respondí con simpleza, Iron Sky alias "Meca Master" seguía viéndome como esperando algo… Spoiler: ni idea de qué…

—¿Y no te hicieron nada? —preguntó el otro poni.

—Nop, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Creo que acabo de perder una apuesta… —mención el primer poni.

Al parecer esto es una vía principal o empiezan a extrañar a esos dos, porque ya venía llegando alguien más, y cuando se acercó un poco me di cuenta de que era Blood Night. —Entonces… ¿Va a llegar alguien más o se acabaron las entradas? —Bromeé.

—Bien, sin un rasguño, creo que acabo de ganar una pequeña fortuna… —habló el pegaso con alas de murciélago entrando a la habitación… —¿Quieres desayunar? Yo invito.

—Ok. —caminé hasta estar junto a él. —Por cierto. ¿Pequeña fortuna?

—Empezaron a apostar sí podrían matarte mientras dormías, algunos dijeron que quizás te hacían daño, otros que te matarían algunos que quizás un rasguño, me llamaron loco cuando sugerí que ni siquiera te despertarían… —contestó con simpleza mientras emprendíamos el camino a lo que supongo sería un comedor.

—Ya veo, muy inteligente.

—Sobreviviste a mucho en nuestra pelea, y luego llegaste aquí como si nada, y te quedaste a dormir después de que todos intentaran matarte… La verdad es que no sé por qué pensaron que alguien podría matarte… con algo menor que "La Bala". —ya estábamos llegando al "comedor", la verdad es que no sé si caminamos muy rápido o si estaba muy cerca. —¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

—¿Que hay?

—Todo menos pizza, o cosas de chef, o muchos condimentos. —respondió.

"Todo (mientras no implique cocinar)" Sí, creo que eso es lo que quiso decir… —¿Eso incluye carne?

—¿Comes carne? —preguntó algo curioso, y lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás escucharan, algunos ponis se alejaron lentamente, aunque fueron muy pocos.

—¿Estaban con Luna Sangre y no lo sabían? —eso no me lo esperaba…

—No habían muchos humanos, y nunca nadie les preguntó, o por lo menos nadie que yo sepa. —el respondió.

—¿Y no te molesta?

—¿Por qué debería?

—?io k c¿ Hasta ahora el mencionar eso ha hecho huir a todos y cada uno de los ponis que lo oyeron. —solté con simpleza.

—Son unos cobardes, que te puedo decir. —entonces nos sentamos en una mesa

—¿Y eso que me tratas tan bien? —es un poco sospechoso…

—Ya me habías caído bien la otra vez, sabes pelear, aunque cuando llegaste todavía estaba un poco molesto por cómo nos humillaste, pero ahora somos aliados y me hiciste ganar muchos bits, así que estamos a mano. —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Solo por los bits?

—Ya te dije, eso solo fue un extra. —claaaaaaaaro…

No tengo ni idea de en qué momento pidió la comida, pero nos trajeron un par de platos, él tenía algo que creo es heno frito, y en el mío había un pedazo de carne que afortunadamente no parecía crudo. Que desayunos más balanceados… —¿Esto está envenenado? —el mesero que era un grifo se estaba retirando, pero al escucharme se quedó tieso.

El batponi a mi lado se quedó viendo al plato. —Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, pero hasta ahora no ha pasado, así que no creo.

Tomé, los cubiertos, la verdad me extraña mucho que tengan, pero no me voy a quejar… —Ñe, una explosión nuclear no me mató un poco de veneno no lo hará. —corté un pedazo y me lo comí… Fue una muy mala idea… —Esta mierda quema… —dije mientras tocia ¿Humo? WTF! Blood se estaba riendo. Entones metí mi mano en la pequeña mochila que llevaba y saqué una pepsi bien fría… Nunca salgas de tu base de operaciones sin una de estas, entonces la destapé y tomé un trago… —Esperaba veneno, no… ¿Acido, un súper picante, o es magia?

—Arcoíris. —contestó Magic Darkstar sentándose del lado apuesto de la mesa.

—Asumiré que esto es obra tuya. ¿Alguna razón? —pregunté con simpleza considerando seriamente en probar otro pedaso… Tanto tiempo sin carne… Que también soy idiota y no le dije los otros que trajeran…

—¿Alguna razón? —creo que si las miradas mataran, pues no sé si servirían a través de campos de fuerza, pero si fuera así, estaría jodido… —Nos dejaron en ridículo, y luego me usaste ubicarnos, tienes suerte de que Meca te quiera con vida.

—Ustedes intentaron matarme y a los que me acompañaban, creo que ustedes salieron ganando… —aparentemente no sabía cómo responderme. —¿Tu lo sabias? —le pregunté al batponi junto a mí.

—Jeje… Sip. —contestó parando de reír.

—Con razón andabas tan generoso de brindar el "desayuno" —miré al pedazo de carne.

—De hecho esto fue otro extra, en serio me caíste bien.

—¿Y todo está igual de picante? —pregunté a la unicornio azul oscuro frente a mí.

—No tenía mucho arcoíris y dispersarlo no conseguiría el efecto que buscaba. —soltó la Magic de mala gana.

—Supondré que dices la verdad. —seguro miente, pero tengo hambre y esto es carne, no la voy a desperdiciar, tomé otro pedazo y esta vez lo mástique más lentamente esperando una señal de arcoíris para escupirlo… Afortunadamente, aunque si estaba algo picante, afortunadamente no lo suficiente como para quemas me la garganta… Otra vez… —Bueno, sin el arcoíris sabe bastante bien. —a diferencia de Blood ella si parecía tenerle cierta adveración al hecho de que comiera carne…

—¿Ahora qué pasará? —preguntó Blood.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—Se "supone" que ahora estamos en mismo bando, así que dinos. ¿Cuál es plan contra Luna Sangre? —ordenó Magic.

—No hay plan, por ahora. —solté con simpleza comiendo otro pedazo y tomando algo de refresco después.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos los que me oyeron.

—¡Que no hay plan! —les repetí amablemente con un grito. —Y si hubiera un plan ninguno se enteraría. ¿A caso nadie aquí se leyó el arte de la guerra?

Silencio generalizado. —Maca sí… —me susurró Blood.

—Me decepcionan… —en serio… me decepcionan mucho… —En cualquier caso, sigan con sus cosas que cuando todo inicie les avisaré. —no parecieron para nada satisfechos con mi respuesta, pero al parecer preferían no discutir conmigo.

—Casi nadie tenía acceso al internet o a esos libros en Luna Sangre, por no decir que podrías contarlos con tus dos manos, Meca entre los afortunados. —mencionó el batponi casi en susurro.

Entonces terminé de comer. —¿Cómo debería llamar a este lugar? ¿Base, cuartel, punto de reunión?

—Es una buena pregunta… Este lugar es complicado, cuando nos fuimos de Luna Sangre, estábamos pensando en prepararnos para detenerlos si decidían tomar este mundo, pero no podíamos simplemente ir y pedirle ayuda a cualquier reino, no nos creerían. Así que decidimos crear este lugar, un punto de reunión en Equestria para los mercenarios, bien escondido de la guardia, y como somos los únicos que quedan, resultó bastante lucrativo.

—¿Lucrativo? —interrumpí.

—Les vendemos información, y si quieren, un trago también, además, siendo los únicos mercenarios en Equestria, cualquiera que busque un trabajo por estos lugares, por lo general tendrá que conseguirlo aquí, nosotros recibimos los trabajos de cualquiera en Equestria, y cobramos un porcentaje de la recompensa por ponerlos en la cartelera para que algún mercenario pueda tomarlo y hacerse cargo. Así es como financiamos este lugar, la verdad es que es un sistema que funciona bastante bien.

—¿Qué hay de cuando nos atacaron? Eso no fue un mercenario tomando un trabajo.

—En ocasiones, recibimos un trabajo lo suficientemente lucrativo y exigente como para que valga la pena que vayamos en poni a encargarnos y dividir la paga, por ejemplo, cuando no enviaron contra ti, originalmente "Meca" rechazó el trabajo, pero eventualmente el benefactor ofreció suficientes riquezas como para que el descubrir que tan fuerte eras en realidad sonara como un buen plan. —por fin terminó de comer.

—¿Ver que tan fuerte era? En esa ocasión decías que habían venido a matarme. —cuestioné.

—Era parte del trabajo, ese poni nos contrató para ir y enseñarte quien manda, tu sabes, asustar un poco y soltar alguna que otra amenaza antes de retirarnos. Afortunadamente el trabajo solo consistía en eso, porque si no nos hubieran pagado.

—Pero ni eso hicieron… —solté como burla.

—Pero eso no es lo que él cree, le mostramos una grabación de lo que sucedió esa noche, y decidió que había sido suficiente, aunque como perdimos no nos dio el pago completo.

—Asumiré que Meca mencionó que si no pagaba llegarían algunos "Cobradores" a sus puertas ¿No? —sugerí.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —preguntó poniendo más atención.

—Podría decir algo tipo: "Yo también los estaba vigilando", pero no, simplemente pareció muy obvio… —respondí.

—Interesante…

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Los que estuvieron el Luna Sangre, supongo que viven aquí y toman los trabajos para conseguir fondos, pero no creo que simplemente actúen como si fueran mercenarios que pasan mucho tiempo por aquí. ¿O sí?

—Te diste cuenta, los que estuvimos en Luna Sangre nos quedamos juntos y creamos este lugar, aunque claro, se vería sospechoso que un montón de mercenarios estuviesen casualmente siempre juntos sin ningun motivo en particular. Así que convertimos este lugar en la base principal de lo que fuera de Equestria es conocido como como el "Gremio de Mercenarios Star Dust", entre los miembros solo estamos los que escapamos de Luna Sangre, hay algunas excepciones, pero son casos algo "especiales".

—Adivino, el nombre fue cosa de Meca…

—De hecho, la idea del gremio fue suya, pero realmente no sé cómo acabó con ese nombre, simplemente a nadie se le ocurría nada y tomaron la primera cosa no ridícula que se les ocurrió. —respondió girando los ojos.

Entonces llegó el grifo rojo, creo que se llamaba Espectra. —Blood… —el batponi volteó a verlo. —Meca quiere vernos en la sala de "reuniones" —lo dijo con un tono algo diferente al de sanguinario asesino que utilizó en la última ocasión… —Eso te incluye. —me señaló con su garra.

Magic y Blood se levantaron y empezamos a caminar, yo los seguí, quiero ver que quiere Meca.

* * *

(Otra vez con diana)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Creo que ya estamos llegando a Badlands, hace ya bastante rato pasamos un pueblo, no estoy segura si era Appleloosa o si se trataba del otro pueblo de más al este, pero eso no importa, creo que no tardaremos mucho más en llegar, aunque el viaje ha estado medianamente entretenido con Crystal contándonos de su mundo y Silver comparándolo con los que hemos pasado aquí. Fue gracioso cuando a la unicornio se le salieron un par de spoilers, creo que pensó que la lanzaría del auto en movimiento o algo, pero creo que Silver no se dio cuenta, así que da igual.

—¿No tienen hambre? —preguntó Silver.

—Ahora que lo mencionas sí. —a Crystal le rugio el estómago. —Bastante. —soltó algo apenada.

—¿Y alguna idea de donde conseguimos comida en un desierto? —pregunté, ellos me miraron sin decir nada… —Supongo que eso es un no. —solté un suspiro cansado… —Seguro podría encontrar algo vivo por aquí para ponerlo en una parrilla, pero que yo sepa ustedes un pueden comer carne.

A Crystal le repugnó un poco la solo idea. —¿Y si vamos al pueblo que pasamos hace rato?

—No es mala idea. —Silver apoyó.

—Claro, solo sería añadir por lo menos una hora al camino, eso y el hecho de que si me ven, van a salir corriendo como poco. —solté con simpleza.

—¿Qué hay de la invisibilidad? ¿Por qué no la usas? —Silver señaló.

Mi estómago rugió también, vi la hora en mi teléfono, la una de la tarde. —Ok, volvamos, la verdad es que no sé por qué no nos detuvimos por provisiones antes. —di la vuelta, algo que tardo un rato… digamos que si vas a 250 en arena como que no te conviene hacer hacer una curva cerrada. —¿Alguno de ustedes carga bits?

—Literalmente me secuestraste en horas de trabajo.

—Yo llegué sin nada.

—Eso es un problema. —parece que saben a qué me refiero. —Computadora, pon curso al pueblo que pasamos antes y activa la invisibilidad.

—Entendido. —respondió la computadora y solté el volante dejándola hacer su trabajo.

—¿Que fue eso? —Crystal estaba viendo de un lado a otro.

—¿Recuerdas la súper computadora que Diana mencionó? —Crystal asintió en respuesta. —Pues no sé muy bien cómo funciona, pero está en todos sus aparatos y hace lo que ellos digan.

—Entiendo, es algo un poco diferente a lo que tiene Cris.

—Ahora nos toca buscar bits dentro del auto, Andrés tiene la manía de guardar algunos cientos de esconder algunos cientos de dólares en su auto, supongo que hará lo mismo con los bits.

—¿Por qué? —Silver preguntó mientras buscaba bajo el asiento.

—No sé, después de todo no es como que realmente lo necesitemos. —respondí buscando bajo mi propio asiento.

—¿Pero no tienen que pagar por las cosas en su mundo? —Silver cuestionó.

—En Eclipse no usamos moneda física, y cuando salimos tampoco es que lo necesitemos, tenemos tarjetas para eso. —entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo con cara de no entender, pero no estaba de humor como para estar explicando cómo funcionaban las tarjetas o las cripto monedas, aunque lo nuestro no califica bien ahí… —En resumen, a donde vaya podía resolver, y con nuestra reputación la verdad no creo que se viera en necesidad de pagar sobornos para algo, así que no se me ocurre porqué los lleva, pero tampoco es que importe mucho.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sacando nuestra versión de un rifle francotirador.

—Ten cuidado, eso es un arma, una bien potente, así que bájala con cuidado. —ella pareció preocuparse cuando dije eso, pero lo dejo apoyado en el asiento y se alejó un poco.

No es de lo mejor que tenemos, pero aunque sea viejo, estoy segura de que Andrés no hiciera un daño algo interesante, y aunque no se mucho de armas, algo que me dejó Luis claro es que si el cañón mide más de metro y medio, esa cosa es peligrosa. Tomé el rifle y revisé si estaba cargado, por suerte no lo estaba, resultó ser de energía, la verdad es que cuando lo vi pensé que era uno de los de balas de vibrando. —¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—De esta caja. —señaló a una caja en el suelo que estaba oculta por un tapete que cubría todo el suelo.

—Entonces… ¿Va a explotar o algo? —Silver preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora mismo no sé si lo dice en broma o no, pero me hizo bastante gracia.

—Nah, pero si quieres puedo buscar algo que sí.

—No, por favor. —Crystal pidió.

—Es broma. —puse el arma donde la había dejado ella. —Métela en la caja.

—¿Pero no dijiste que era peligrosa?

—Solo si está cargada y la disparas, pero así como está solo es un elegante garrote.

—Creo que encontré algo. —Silver dijo y volteé a verlo, tenía una nota en su ala.

Tomé la nota y la leí. —Si estás leyendo esto es porque todavía no he devuelto los bits que tomé de tu auto para las apuestas de la carrera, si estás muy apurado puedes tomar tú parte, los bits está en mi cuarto en la bóveda de mi cuarto, no toques nada más. Post Data: ¿Por qué dejas tantos bits en la guantera? ¿Qué pasó con tus originales escondites?

—Creo que no habrá almuerzo hoy. —señaló el pegaso.

—Computadora, ¿Puedes teletrasportar los bits hasta nuestra posición?

—Sí, pero se requiere detener el auto, la distancia es muy larga y no se cuenta con los satélites requeridos para precisar su ubicación exacta mientras se encuentra en movimiento.

—Entiendo, cuando estemos en el pueblo detén el auto y trae los bits.

—Entendido.

—Parece que es bastante útil. —Crystal mencionó.

—Bastante. —Silver apoyó.

—Y lo es, más de lo que parece. —Mucho más de lo que pueden imaginar.

Fin del capítulo.

¿Por qué Meca llama a Andrés y al resto para una reunión? ¿Para que necesitaría esos dólares? ¿Por qué lleva un viejo modelo de un rifle de energía bajo el tapete de su auto? ¿Por qué guarda el dinero en la guantera? (esto es bien obvio) ¿Algo realmente interesante pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Me tardaré mucho escribiéndolo? ¿Luna Sangre hará su movimiento pronto? ¿O será que le tocará a Andrés y sus amigos dar el primer paso? ¿O quizás ese trabajo le corresponderá a los de Star Dust? ¿Más gente… o ponis llegaran de otros mundos? ¿Esta dimensión tiene alguna especie de imán para esas cosas como dice Silver?¿Me aburriré de hacerle copy paste a la siguiente pregunta? ¿Me cansaré de escribir estas preguntas sin sentido? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… O quizás no…

* * *

 **Punto de vista Lightning:**

Bien, pues me tardé con el capítulo y para remate salió corto… Sé que no pasó nada demasiado interesante en este capítulo, pero que se podía esperar, Andrés busca información y Diana anda perdida por ahí haciendo un recado. Aunque supongo muchos se preguntarán que pasa en Ponyville, pues eso estará posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo, o si no, en el siguiente a ese. Cabe mencionar que este capítulo iba a ser bastante más largo, pero me extendí un poco en estas escenas y al final decidí sacarlos así para no tenerlos esperando otra semana, así que esto es como si picara el capítulo en dos… siento que he repetido eso mucho últimamente, se notará que siempre subestimo el largo de las escenas y mi increíble capacidad para no escribir…

Por cierto para el que quiera saber qué pasó con lo que puse al principio del fic, pasa que me enfermé bien feo la semana pasada, y me dijeron que fuera pal doctor, y yo dije que si me querían llevar tendría que ser inconsciente, al día siguiente desperté en el auto camino al hospital… historia real, en serio… Ese fue el momento en el que fingí estar bien bajándome en cuanto pararon el carro y empezando a caminar a mi casa, al rato dieron la vuelta y me llevaron.

Sí ese me parece un buen resumen.

—Ahora con los reviews. —dijo Pinkie.

—Toma, esto está largo. —dijo Luna entregándome el primer review.

—Entonces empecemos por… Nahuel836. —empecé a leer. —Pues no tiene telequinesis, es cosas del brazalete, a eso me refería con magia tecno-arcana, creí que se habían entendido. —seguí leyendo. —Bien… Pues parecen medio locos, pero es un poco fake. Y no te preocupes que eso a ellos les da igual. —y lo siguiente es… — Pues sí hay muchos fics de humanos en Equestria últimamente, muchos de ellos abandonados desgraciadamente, o actualizando una vez al año, esa fue una de las razones para crear este fic, pero a este pasó terminaré siendo uno de esos que tardan demasiado en actualizar, aunque intento evitarlo. —ahora escribió Aziz. —Bien, supongo que podrían, pero conociendo a Andrés el simplemente haría algo tipo no me disparen y no los disparo, luego se pondría a investigar un poco con sus amigos a ver si está de acuerdo con la forma en la que hacen las cosas en esa federación, ahí decidiría si establecer relaciones con la alianza, aunque sin unirse a ella (no es exactamente el tipo de persona que sigue ordenes), y hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse si algo pasa, o por otra parte si no está de acuerdo con su forma de hacer las cosas, dependiendo del grado de desacuerdo, se prepararía para lo peor y se uniría a ellos para superar su tecnología y luego destruirlos desde dentro. —bien, ¿Qué sigue? —Luna, Pinkie. —Ambas voltearon a verme. —Un extraterrestre les manda a decir que son muy lindas.

Luna se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido.

—Preséntamelo para hacerle una súper duper fiesta y que sea mi amigo. —mandado directo a la friend zone y ni te conoce, eso debe doler… Entonces Pinkie tomó el siguiente review. —Este es de Crimson Heart 1. Dice que el que actualizaras en solo dos semanas le recuerda a los viejos tiempos cuando actualizabas todas las semanas.

—Recuerdo esos tiempos, y quisiera volver a actualizar tan rápido, en verdad quisiera, pero hacerlo por mucho tiempo hace que uno se canse un poco, así que por lo menos intentaré actualizar cada dos semanas, porque entiendo que no tiene mucha gracia que seguir un fic que actualiza una vez al mes no tiene demasiada gracia.

—También dice que en este capítulo se aclararon muchas cosas, como la razón de las habilidades de Andrés y sus amigos. —Pinkie leyó

—Sí, más o menos de eso trató el capítulo anterior, y en algunas ocasiones sé que parece que algunas cosas no tiene mucho sentido o están exageradas, pero es que no tendría sentido que me pusiera a explicar cada habilidad de los personajes según aparecen, todo se explicará en su momento, pero se hará respondiendo a preguntas de otros personajes que sean coherentes y conste que perfectamente la respuesta podría ser falsa o estar incompleta. Es que a mí no me gusta mucho eso de explicar las habilidades a los lectores porque si, o soltar todo en el primer dialogo que encuentra para salir del paso, solo imagino lo que pasaría si en el primer capítulo echaba todo el cuanto de Andrés y sus habilidades y todo lo que usó en solo esos primeros capítulos, igual y terminaba con 30K de palabras.

Pinkie se aclaró la garganta. —"Hay que saber hacer bien las bromas, y en esto influye el cómo hacerla, donde, y a quien, y Diana supo cómo emplear los tres puntos, pero no contó con el cuarto y más importante y que la mayoría pasa por alto, y es la magnitud de la broma. Vamos, ellos dos reaccionaron de esa manera, pero quien sabe cómo lo hubiera hecho alguien con una personalidad y mentalidad diferente." —Pinkie básicamente leyó lo que decía pero intentando imitar una voz que nunca ha oído, pero como es Pinkie diré que esa es la de verdad…

—Muy buena apreciación, la broma está bien hecha y aprovechando las casualidades, aunque está bastante por encima de lo que se considera una broma pesada y so la jugó a estos ponis para reámate. La cosa es que Diana ha estado con Andrés y los otros todo este tiempo, y como que se divertían haciéndose bromas entre sí y a todos se les ha ido la mano, así que cosas como esas terminan siendo bromas "inofensivas" para ella, claro está, ella ya sabía que Silver conocía de hace rato a Andrés así que tendría que hacerlo real, y efectivamente al principio Silver pensó que era un holograma o algo. Entonces la nación del fuego atacó… ok no, pero me entiendes, y me gusta que lo señalaras.

—También habla de que ese nuevo material podría servir para hacer una armadura con un efecto de "espinas"

—Bien eso es complicado, efectivamente es posible, el metal refleja gran parte de la energía al ser golpeado, pero esto solo aplica a la superficie que esté en contacto directo, es decir, si le mete un golpe, te harías más daño que si golpearas una placa de metal cualquiera, de hecho probablemente la piel que tocara el metal estaría destrozada, pero si usaras por ejemplo un guante un poco grueso, no sentirían ninguna diferencia que si golpearas un placa normas, aunque dependiendo del material del que estuviera hecho el guarte este estaría en mejor o peor condición…

Pinkie siguió leyendo y empezó a reírse.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —me pasa el review y leo el chiste, y me hace gracia. Entonces sigo. —Pues yo hablaba de otro código, pero ese también tiene que ver, de hecho creo que esa es la llave para el otro.

Luna tomó el siguiente review. —Es de Light Darknes. Pregunta que si habían dos balas. ¿Entonces dónde está la segunda?

—La tiene Luna Sangre, pensé que se entendía.

—Pregunta por qué Crystal está aquí, lo pregunta de una manera algo peculiar.

—Está de invitada a petición de CrisKakis, y se va a quedar un largo rato.

Luna estuvo leyendo un poco más antes de hablar. —Gracias. —y lanzó el review.

—¿Qué decía?

—Que soy la mejor princesa. —me respondió.

—Por cierto, Light, Nahuel836 manda a decir que se agradece el interés. —degradado de escritor a mensajero en dos capítulos.

Entonces Pinkie tomó el siguiente review. — Este es de CrisKakis. Y dice que te da las gracias por meter a Crysti en el fic y que hayas tomado en cuenta su personalidad.

—Pues gracias a ti por permitirme añadirla, y espero que te guste como la represento en el fic.

—De nuevo está largo así que toma. —me pasa el review con su magia

Me pongo a leer. —Bien, creo que no me he explicado bien, no tiene implantes en el cerebro ni nada, funciona con una seria de sensores alrededor de la cabeza para el comando mental, y para agregar los movimientos y todo eso, es cosa de una especie de casco con en que se puede enviar la información al cerebro. —ahora lo que falta. —Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Fin de respuestas a Reviews.

—Ya están los reviews, ahora les quero avisas que a finales de septiembre empiezo en la universidad otra ves después del desastre de constituyente, pero como no tuvimos case en muchos mese ahora nos quieren meter todo el semestre en seis semanas, aquí conocido como carnicería académica, así que les aviso desde ya que después del siguiente capítulo, lo más probable es que me tarde bastante en escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Entonces me parece qué la cámara empieza a alejarse y los tres nos despedimos a unísono. —hasta otra.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


	35. Capítulo 33 — Planes… Sí claro

Buenos dias, tardes, noches… no lo sé… Hola gente de fanfiction, aquí les traigo otro nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero lo disfruten. (Espero no tardar mucho con este capítulo…) Aparentemente este será el último capítulo que pueda escribir antes de "reanudar" las clases en la universidad… No tengo ni idea de cómo salga eso de meter un semestre en 6 semanas, pero probablemente les podré decir algo más al final.

Sin más divagaciones, al capítulo.

Capítulo 33 — Planes… Sí claro.

* * *

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Como de costumbre, nos encontramos en la sala de la casa de Lightning, viendo al susodicho jugando al LOL como de costumbre con sus amigos. Entonces repentinamente, no sucedió nada, ¿esperaban alguna cosa interesante? Solo está jugando, evadiendo completamente el escribir el capítulo como debería estar haciendo ahora mismo.

Lightning rápidamente presionó un botón en el cable de los audífonos, muteando el micro. —Claro, debe ser que el narrador se está inventando la escena o algo, porque según él, yo no la escribí… —respondió antes de seguir jugando.

—Igualmente deberías seguir escribiendo, a ver si por lo menos vuelven a saber de nosotros antes de noviembre. —le respondí, alguien podría hablar sobre cuartas paredes en este momento, pero es que esa ya directamente la tiramos abajo hace un rato.

—Claro, y me pierdo de estas semanas de vacaciones que me quedan antes de que me toque hacer magia negra para pasar las materias en una cuarta parte del tiempo y con unos profesores de mierda que viene cuando les da la gana ¿No? —me contestó aparentemente molesto.

—Eso no es problema mío ni de nadie en fanfiction, tu solo actualiza que eso es lo que importa aquí. —le respondí.

—Luna, hay que contratar a un reemplazo para el reemplazo del reemplazo del narrador omnisciente hasta que vuelva de sus vacaciones. —gritó Lightning mirando a la cámara como que pudiera hacerme algo.

—¿Y a este que le hiciste? —preguntó la alicornio entrando en la habitación… Espera, ¿había otro reemplazo antes que yo? Mierda…

—Es que creo que tengo que explicarle que no es buena idea molestarme mientras juego. —respondió dándose la vuelta y en su pantalla se mostró la palabra: "derrota"… Mierda x 2…

—Intenta no matarlo, que si lo haces luego tendremos que ver como se lo explicamos al sindicato.

—Tienes hasta 7 y llevo 5. —amenazó el humano parándose.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté.

—6. —dijo.

Yo me largo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Punto de vista Lightning:**

—¿De verdad se fue? —pregunté esperando alguna sarcástica respuesta.

—No lo veo por ningún lado. —dijo Pinkie con un catalejo viendo por la ventana y volteando luego a la habitación todavía con este… — ¿Cuándo se acercaron tanto?

—Parece que nos quedamos sin narrador. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Luna.

—Es una situación sin precedentes… así que simplemente sigamos como si nada. —sugerí.

—ok. —soltó Luna caminando al sofá.

—¿Qué hay de esa ves que el narrador nos aplicó la ley del hielo? —preguntó Pinkie.

—Eso fue diferente, ahí estábamos literalmente atrapados hasta que él narrara o algo… Aquí el muy cobarde huyó por su vida… —respondí con simpleza mientras la rosada poni se subía al sofá tras rebotar sobre su cola algunos metros.

Yo me les uní para por fin iniciar el capítulo, Pinkie sacó los cupcakes y refrescos mientras que Luna tomaba el control remoto para encender el televisor.

—Luna dale play. —dije y el televisor se encendió con algunas palabras en pantalla: "Capítulo 33 — Planes… Sí claro."

* * *

(En las afueras de Dodge Junction)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Después de media hora tras dar la vuelta para buscar provisiones, por fin volvíamos a tener a la vista el pueblo que habíamos pasado hace rato, ahora que estamos más cerca ya estoy segura de que no es Appleloosa, no hay manzanos cerca, así que por descarte es el pueblo ese de las cerezas… No me acuerdo el nombre… No importa. Hace ya algún rato que la computadora había soltado el acelerador, y por fin nos estábamos deteniendo. Me pregunto por qué no usó el freno.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos tan lejos? —preguntó Silver.

—¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos antes? En serio preferiría evitar el pánico. —le respondí.

—¿Pero no dijimos que usaríamos la invisibilidad? —él cuestionó.

—Lo estamos haciendo de hecho, no pueden vernos ahora mismo, pero te aseguro que sería cuanto menos raro que un par de surcos en la arena se acercaran al pueblo y que luego un pegaso y una unicornio salieran justo donde termina… —creo que ya entendió.

—Bueno en eso es cierto, ¿Pero no te parece que estamos un poco lejos?

—Un poco, tal vez, pero qué más da, tú tienes alas, y ella seguro puede teletransportarlos al pueblo si no quieren caminar. —solté con simpleza señalando a la unicornio, aunque Crystal parecía un poco preocupada. —¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… No se teletransportarme… —respondió pareciendo un poco apenada.

—Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, pero poniéndolo en perspectiva, a parte de Twilight, no he visto a muchos unicornios hacerlo… —dije algo pensativa. —Supongo que será un hechizo algo más complicado.

Silver parecía estar pensando algo. —Escuché que tampoco es algo demasiado difícil de aprender, pero que gasta más magia de la que quisieras si no lo sabes hacer bien, y hacerlo perfectamente ya es algo mucho más complicado, aunque la verdad es que no puedo asegurar nada, solo es algo que escuché…

—La verdad es que tienes sentido, no tienes idea de cuanta energía gasta esta cosa cunado la usamos para teletransportarnos… —dije señalando mi teléfono… —Cambiando de tema, computadora, ¿Y los bits?

—En la guantera. —respondió y Silver la abrió nuevamente notando que ahora está llena de pequeñas torres de bits…

—Esperaba que vinieran en una bolsa o algo… —solté.

—Aquí hay una. —Silver señaló, sacando una pequeña bolsa de tela que estaba también en la guantera, entonces la sostuvo con sus cascos mientras con una de sus alas metía las monedas en esta.

—Nunca entenderé como hacen para agarrar cosas con sus cascos. —en serio, empiezo a pensar que cuando Francisco se fije en eso capaz disecciona uno para descubrirlo…

—La verdad nunca lo había pensado. —Crystal contestó.

Silver simplemente se encogió de hombros… supongo que nunca lo sabremos…

Abrí la puerta y me bajé del auto, Crystal y Silver hicieron lo mismo, entonces cerramos las puertas y el auto desapareció.

Crystal pareció asombrada, al ver el auto desaparecer, yo seguía viéndolo, aunque semitransparente gracias a los lentes de contacto que todavía no entiendo como hicieron los locos de Andrés, Luis y Francisco para hacer que funcionaran.

Entonces empezamos a caminar hacia el pueblo, ahora que me fijo, me parece que la computadora sí nos dejó algo lejos, pero ya da igual.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros? —Silver me preguntó.

—Claro, me aburriría de esperar en el auto, además, si no voy con ustedes capaz y no encuentran luego el auto. —respondí con simpleza.

Caminamos un par de minutos en silencio, la verdad es que hasta ahora no había habido mucho silencio en este viaje, entre lo que le había contado a Silever ayer y las cosas que Crystal nos contó la cosa había estado entretenida.

—Diana. —Crystal llamó mi atención empezando a caminar un poco más lento.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con algo de sincera curiosidad.

—Es que… —parecía indecisa.

—Vamos, pregunta lo que quieras. —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no quieres que los otros ponis te vean? —preguntó.

—Ya te dije, no quiero pánico… —repetí…

—Pero… No creo que entren en pánico si vienes con nosotros, quizás les de algo de curiosidad, pero no creo que pase de eso si no haces nada para asustarlos. —soltó con un tono un poquito acusador, creo que si me pasé un poquito con la broma…

—Supongo, pero en Ponyville Andrés llegó con las portadoras y las Princesas e igualito los ponis se asustaron y la guardia lo atacó… —respondí con simpleza.

—Pero llevan ya bastante tiempo aquí, ¿Cierto? —cuestionó.

—Sí, Andrés ya lleva un par de meses por aquí.

—Tienen más tiempo aquí que lo que llevaba Cris cuando empezamos a buscar las esencias, y cuando llegábamos a los pueblos no había pánico ni nada, puede que lo miraran mucho y algunos se alejaban, pero a la mayoría no parecía importarle, aunque puede que se sobresaltasen un poco al verlo por primera vez.

—Bueno, eso puede ser cierto, tengo entendido que en tu mundo ya se había medio difundido la noticia de su llegada. —ella asintió con la cabeza aunque parecía no entender a donde quería llegar. —Bien eso no es lo que pasó aquí…. Fuera de Ponyville no somos más que un rumor, aunque en Canterlot puede que nos conozcan un poco más por una broma que se les salió de los cascos a Luna…

Crystal pareció asombrada al escuchar lo último. —¿Un broma de la princesa?

—Sí, es que Andrés le jugó una broma y Luna se la devolvió fingiendo que Andrés la había secuestrado, pero la cosa se le salió de los cascos y Andrés se peleó con una parte de la guardia real, luego casi le disparan con los elementos por segunda vez, y al final todo acabó cuando Andrés encontró a Luna…

—¿Es broma no? —Preguntó y la vi como esperando a que entendiera que no lo era… —Esto… Esto es otra broma como la de antes ¿no? Silver. —preguntó.

—Nop, eso de verdad pasó, y a mí me tocó pelearme con la guardia también, los de la guardia nocturna tomaron de rehenes a unos cuantos de nosotros que éramos amigos de Andrés.

—Pero…

—Sí, lo sé hemos hecho muchas cosas locas, y te las perdiste, pero tranquila, habrán más. —dije con simpleza.

—Espero que no me incluyan… —dijo casi en susurro…

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté volteándola a ver con una mirada de: "voy a dispararte", algo irónico, dado que no uso pistolas ni nada de eso...

—Yo? Nada nada… —respondió muy apresurada.

—jejeje, Tranquila. —dije con simpleza, Silver también se rio un poco.

Cristal pareció relajarse un poco, aunque creo que a ella no le pareció muy gracioso. —volviendo con lo que estábamos hablando, ¿Por qué no los conocen mucho fuera de Ponyville y Canterlot?

—La verdad es que no estoy muy segura, pero es algo que arreglaron Andrés y las Princesas, no se haría ningún anuncio sobre nuestra llegada en periódicos ni nada, pero tampoco íbamos a evitar que hablaran sobre nosotros, solo no quieren que haya nada oficial, la verdad es que no lo entiendo mucho, pero confía en Andrés, ese loco siempre esconde algo bajo la manga. —contesté.

—Ya veo. —dijo Crystal.

Silver empezó a usar sus alas para flotar a nuestro lado, aparentemente, cansaba menos, o quizás solo lo prefería. —Seguimos estando bastante lejos, ¿Qué tal si voy volando y traigo las cosas?

—¿Cómo planeas cargarlo todo? —cuestioné.

—Solo queremos algo para comer ¿No? —preguntó.

—Claro, si en otras seis horas quieres volver hasta aquí a buscar algo para cenar. —respondí.

—Tampoco creo que sea tanto. —dijo con simpleza.

—Supongo que podrías, pero entonces tocaría comer en el auto, y no quiero… —contesté.

—La verdad es que preferiría estirar las patas un rato. —añadió Crystal.

—Como quieran. —respondió, aparente mente tampoco le importaba mucho.

(Minutos después)

—Sí, creo que de verdad nos detuvimos muy lejos. —señalé viendo como el pueblo todavía seguía lejos.

—Te lo dije. —dijo Silver con tono algo burlón, por las risillas que escuché a mi lado a Crystal le hizo un poquito de gracia.

—Pues eso se arregla fácil. —dije y me hice invisible.

—¿A dónde se fue? —preguntó la unicornio algo impresionada.

—Sigo aquí. —respondí. —Nos voy a teletrasportar más cerca. —entonces vi el tren llegando. —O mejor aún. —entonces hice que apareciéramos justo al lado de la estación. —Ahora solo tendremos que hacer como que llegamos en el tren.

—Buena idea. —señaló el pegaso aterrizando.

—Por cierto, tomen esto. —dije antes de colocar un pequeño audífono en una de los oídos de cada uno.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó rascándose de forma adorable con su pata detrás de la oreja en la que le había colocado el audífono…

—Con eso me podrán escuchar, planeo quedarme lejos para no chocar con algún poni por descuido. —le respondí.

—Bien pensado. —dijo Crystal algo sorprendida.

Entonces algunos ponis empezaron a salir del tren. —Vamos. —dijo Silver y empezó a caminar, Crystal lo siguió.

Yo simplemente los seguí desde lejos, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué van a conseguir para mí? Espero que hayan manzanas por aquí, bueno, ya ellos verán, yo me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí.

* * *

(Base de los mercenarios)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Seguí a Magic, Blood y Espectra por los pasillos, parece estúpido y todo después de lo que pasó la otra vez, pero me da igual, "Meca" sabe bien que sin esa bala no puede hacerme nada, y hasta donde sé, no tienen más mega railguns mágicamente mejoradas y sobrecargadas lo suficiente como para dispararme.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos, por fin habíamos llegado frente a una puerta, esta vez una relativamente normal, dígase, el grifo marcó una clave en un teclado numérico y se abrió como una puerta cualquiera. Me fijé que la clave era 00000… Estoy seguro de que soy yo el que mete esa clave y la broma esa explota…

Entramos todos en la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás, la habitación no era demasiado grande, pero dentro de lo que cabe era espaciosa, de forma circular y con un diámetro de unos siete metros a mi parecer, en el centro había una meza que ocupaba tres de esos metros, algo grande, aunque supongo que será por alguna razón, alrededor habían varias pantallas, alguna encendidas, otras apagadas, aunque tampoco mostraban nada relevante en realidad…

Entonces me di cuenta de que además de Iron Sky alias "Meca", también estaban presentes el minotauro de la otra vez… ¿Dastrun? No estoy seguro… y ese poni… ¿Death Punch? Creo que esos eran sus nombres… En cualquier caso estaban los cinco que se aparecieron ese día, con la adición del pegaso que los lidera, los siete nos ubicamos alrededor de la mesa. —Entonces… ¿Para que nos llamaste a todos aquí? —pregunté con sincera curiosidad, entiendo que me llamara a mí, quizás también a Blood y Magic, pero no sé por qué quiso reunirnos a todos.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó el poni terrestre.

—Para nada. —contesté.

—Para que nos cuentes tu plan. —soltó Dastrun con algo de molestia.

—Claramente no hubieras venido aquí si no planearas algo. —Espectra señaló, cabe decir con un tono mucho menos psicótico que el grifo que conocí en aquella batalla.

—Lo que se diga aquí no será escuchado por nadie fuera de esta habitación. —Dastrun añadió.

—Pues no tengo ninguno, si vine aquí, fue para conseguir un poco de información sobre Luna Sangre y no sabía de otro lugar donde pudiera conseguirla. —respondí con simpleza, y Blood tenía un pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

—Se los dije, ahora paguen. —dijo el batponi junto a mí.

Todos a excepción de Iron y Magic le pasaron unas cuantas monedas que el ágilmente atrapó con sus alas y metió en un pequeña bolsa. —¿En seria apostaron a que tendría un plan? —los antes mencionados me vieron con una mirada acusadora, y estoy seguro de que el grifo planea cobrarme lo que perdió en la apuesta…

"Meca" fue el primero en hablar. —La verdad es que también estoy impresionado de que no tengas uno, pero a diferencia de los otros yo prefiero no arriesgarme cuando tú te encuentras en la ecuación.

Entonces miré cuestionadoramente a Magic.

—Yo no apuesto contra Night, eso por lo general sale mal. —respondió con simpleza.

—Ya veo, en cualquier caso, exactamente cuál era su plan para vencer a Luna Sangre antes de que yo llegara. —Supongo que ellos deben tener alguno, después de todo, si yo no llegaba nunca, a ellos le hubiera tocado resolver.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Sky, parecían estar debatiendo silenciosamente cuanto podrían decirme, o simplemente él era el único que realmente conocía el plan.

Después de un par de segundos parecía que el pegaso iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpí. —Espera… —todos parecían algo molestos, a excepción de Iron quien solo parecía interesado en saber por qué lo interrumpí. —¿Están completamente seguros de que nada d lo que digamos aquí saldrá de la habitación?

—Sí, las paredes son aprueba de sonido, las puestas tienes hechizos de sellado, adicionalmente hay una barrera insonorizaste. —Magic respondió algo molesta por mi pregunta.

—¿Y las computadoras? —Cuestioné

—Esta habitación tiene un sistema cerrado, nada entra, nada sale, a menos que se conecte desde aquí. —respondió Iron.

—Ya veo. —Saqué mi teléfono y lo puse encima de la mesa. —Computadora, revisa el lugar.

—Iniciando escaneo… —sonó desde mi teléfono, Magic y Death parecieron medianamente sorprendidos.

Pasaron como cinco segundos. —¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar? —preguntó Espectra.

Un par de segundos más. —Pensé que sería más rá… —Blood fue interrumpido por lo que supongo fue un sensación de estática recorriéndolo, aunque nunca he sabido bien si esa es una descripción apropiada, aparentemente los ponis resultaron ser un poco sensibles a eso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Magic mirándome.

—Escaneo completado, no se encontró señal de dispositivos de espionaje de Luna Sangre. —se escuchó desde mi teléfono. —Se detectaron múltiples barreras y dos fuentes de "magia" en la habitación. Adicionalmente se encontró un dispositivo con grandes similitudes a un "computador", pero no se pudo realizar una conexión.

—Entiendo. ¿Tenemos conexión con la casa?

—Sí, aunque hay interferencia. —respondió.

—Ya veo, Gracias. —todos estaban atentos. —Entonces. ¿Ustedes ya encontraron algún espía de Luna Sangre y lo convencieron de volverse un doble agente o es que los de Luna Sangre en realidad creen que todos ustedes están muertos?

—Formamos parte de la "red de informantes", ellos simplemente pagan por información, enviamos a alguien cada cierto tiempo y ellos no hacen preguntas, mientras no llamemos mucho la atención no se darán cuenta. —Iron respondió.

—Bien pensado, ahora… Dos fuentes de magia, supongo que ella es una. —dije señalando a Magic. —¿Y la otra seria?

Iron pareció algo cansado. —Creo que ya lo había dicho, este sistema está completamente aislado del resto del lugar, hay un reactor mágico en miniatura que provee de energía esta habitación, la única conexión con el exterior seria la entrada de "combustible" por decirlo de algún modo.

—Interesante, conecta esto a la computadora. —le pasé un USB, aunque a este punto ya no sé para qué traje conmigo en primer lugar, pero por fin servirá de algo.

—¿Qué contiene? —preguntó.

—Nada, solo es una "conexión" para traer lo que necesite. —claro, también planeo copiar todo lo que tiene guardado, pero eso está implícito al darme acceso a cualquier base de datos, por eso la CIA me odia, aunque bueno, ellos nunca me dieron acceso a nada...

El me miró cuestionadoramente. —Claro… —soltó con algo de desconfianza antes de levitar el USB.

—Al final no me respondiste, ¿Cómo haces para hacer "magia"? —pregunté con sincera curiosidad.

Empezó a caminar hacia uno de los pocos lugares de la habitación en los que había pared en vez de más pantallas. —No "hago magia", es parte de un kit de hechizos que grabé en este brazalete. —contestó Antes de detenerse. —Pero luego podremos hablar de los detalles técnicos. ¿Magic, me ayudas con esto? —el cuerno de la mencionada brilló y se escucharon algunos cerrojos abriéndose, entonces un panel oculto se liberó dejando ver algunos espacios para varios tipos de conexiones, afortunadamente había una conexión USB entre tantas otras.

—Ya veo, todo oculto y un cerrojo que solo un unicornio puede abrir. —solté al ver la ingeniosa forma de esconder el acceso.

—Mejor dicho, solo para un unicornio que sepa que esté ahí y conozca como abrirla, el resto solo recibiría un golpe de retroalimentación mágica. —me corrigió Magic.

—Interesante. —fue todo lo que dije, entonces Iron conectó el USB.

—Sistema operativo incompatible… —fue lo que mi computadora resaltó.

—Es parte del sistema de seguridad, nada que no sea hecho por nosotros se puede conectar. —Dijo Iron con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Computadora, ábrete paso. —dije yo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Emulando firma del sistema… —y con eso su cara pasó a impresión. —Primer intento… Falló.

Y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. —Creo que tu Computadora no es tan buena como creías.

—Dale tiempo, hay interferencia, no tengo por aquí ningún procesador cuántico y si tarda creo que sería más que todo por estar tratando con lo que supongo es una computadora hecha con magia tecno arcana. —respondí con simpleza.

—Excusas. —dijo Espectra.

—Computadora, avísanos cuando termines. —dije con simpleza.

—Entendido.

—Entonces, si el sistema es tan cerrado como aparenta, supongo que no tengo que preocuparme por que nos tengan en streaming en Luna Sangre, así que cuéntame. ¿Cuál es el plan? —dije con simpleza mirando a Iron.

* * *

(De vuelta con Diana) (Dodge Junction)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Después de caminar un rato por este pueblo por fin encontramos un lugar para comer, y lo que es aún mejor, si había algo que podía comer, lo malo, que lo único que podía comer de todo el menú eran manzanas, por otro lado, estaban bastante buenas, aunque las de la granja esa de Applejack son mejores. Obviamente no me iba a sentar a comer con ellos, sería raro que pidieran tres platos de comida siendo solo dos, y que para remate las manzanas flotaran y fueran devoradas por el "aire", o por lo menos eso dijo Crystal, con otras palabras claro. Así que me subí a un techo cercano y fui teletransportando las manzanas de una en una hasta donde estaba, aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta. Después de eso pasaron por lo que denominaré como un pequeño mercado consiguiendo algunas provisiones, la verdad es que no presté mucha atención, en ese momento me pareció más entretenido empezar a molestar ponis random , al final capaz hago que crean que el pueblo está embrujado y tal.

—Diana, ya tenemos todo, nos vemos al lado de la estación. —dijo Silver por el "comunicador", dígase el audífono que también sirve de micrófono.

—Ok, los espero allá. —podría parecerme allá, pero prefiero ir saltando por los techos, es más divertido, además quizás me encuentro con algo interesante.

En este momento me encontraba al norte de la estación, eso me recuerda, sí que nos paramos lejos, desde donde está el auto ni siquiera veíamos los arboles de cerezas aunque cabe mencionar que no resaltan tanto como los de manzanas, que por cierto, no vi ninguno en este lugar...

Después de una rápida divagación empecé a saltar por los techos para llegar a la estación, y la verdad es que estaba relativamente cerca, el pueblo es algo pequeño si lo comparamos con Ponyville

Vi a Silver y a Crystal caminando al lugar donde nos separamos, así que para evitarme el saltar y que justamente algo pase por debajo, simplemente me aparecí junto a ellos. —Hola. —La unicornio pareció un poco sorprendida pero lo disimuló bien, yo simplemente nos teletransporté a donde estaba el auto y desactivé la invisibilidad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué compraron? —pregunté con algo de genuina curiosidad mientras me subía al auto.

—No mucho, solo algo de pan y margaritas para hacer unos sándwiches luego, unas manzanas para ti, y unas cerezas para comer por el camino. —Crystal contestó mientras metía las cosas en el auto antes de subirse ella también, Silver se había subido al mismo tiempo que yo.

—¿Y si comemos un helado de postre? —sugerí.

—No vi ningún lugar en el que vendieran helados. —contestó Silver.

—De eso me encargo yo. —dije con simpleza sacando el teléfono.

—Aquí adentro hace más calor que afuera. —señaló Crystal.

Prendí el aire acondicionado a máxima potencia, casualmente la unicornio estaba frente a una de las ventilaciones de atrás y un vendaval de dio en la cara. —¿Mejor? —pregunté.

—Un poco. —respondió.

—Tranquila que ya se enfriará. —entonces saqué mi teléfono he hice una llamada, el teléfono empezó a repicar hasta que contestaron.

—Hola Diana. ¿Cómo te va? —saludó Ricardo.

—Bien, ya voy por el desierto. —le conté y puse el teléfono en altavoz.

—¿Y para que llamas? —preguntó con lo que creo era curiosidad.

—Para saber si hay helado en la nevera. —así fue como mis acompañantes se quedaron viéndome con cara de: "¿Really?".

—Creo que sí, pero… ¿Más o menos para que quieres saber eso? —creo que lo whatafoqueé un poco… y creo que los ponis conmigo estaban igual.

—Es que nos paramos por ahí a comer algo y cuando volvimos al auto estaba como un horno, y quería saber si nos podías mandar tres helados. —le respondí.

—¿Tres? —se escuchó desde el teléfono.

—Sí, acuérdate que me llevé a Silver, el tercero es porque me encontré una unicornio que parece que es de otra dimensión y le dije que intentaríamos ayudarla a volver, así que nos está acompañando. —dije con simpleza. —Saluda Crystal.

—Ho… Hola… —saludó la unicornio sorprendida y algo nerviosa, supongo que no esperaba esa presentación tan repentina.

—No estoy haciendo nada, así que está bien. —soltó con simpleza.

—Gracias. —entonces la llamada se cortó.

Silver fue el primero en hablar. —¿Por qué no les pediste que nos mandaran comida en vez de volver hasta el pueblo?

—Por dos razones: Primero, ¿Hubieras preferido comer en el auto?

Silver pareció pensarlo.

—¿Y la segunda razón? —preguntó Crystal

—No se me ocurrió… jejeje… —la verdad es que ni se me pasó por la cabeza y eso que trajimos los bits y todo… En respuesta ambos realizaron un facehoof sincronizado. —No se pueden quejar, ustedes tampoco lo pensaron.

Pasó un rato hasta que la guantera se abrió y los tres helados de mantecado con sus respectivas cucharas aparecieron dentro, afortunadamente Silver no había metido la bolsa todavía o eso hubiera sido probablemente un desastre, aunque no lo sé, después de todo Andrés y Luis se las han arreglado para que los teletransportes siempre salgan bien. Tomé dos helados y le pasé uno a Crystal, ella lo tomó con su magia y cuando lo iba a probar… —Espera. —agarré tres cerezas de la bolsa que estaba junto a ella y puse una en cada helado. —Listo.

—Sabe bastante bien. —opinó Silver sosteniendo la cuchara con un ala y el helado con la otra.

—¿Nunca habías probado un helado antes? —preguntó Crystal.

—Pues… Que yo recuerde no. —contestó tomando otra cucharada del helado.

—¿En serio? —pregunté curiosa.

—Sí… Sabía de ellos, pero nunca los probé. —respondió con simpleza

—¿Por qué? —Crystal preguntó.

El pareció pensativo. —Ahora que lo pienso, no lo recuerdo… Aunque tampoco es algo que me interese, así que da igual. —respondió terminándose su helado.

—¿Ya te lo terminaste? —preguntó Crystal. —Sí yo solo voy por la mitad.

Ya sé lo que viene, no puede evitar reírme por adelantado.

—¿Por qué se está r… —estaba preguntando el pegaso antes de quedarse quieto.

—Cerebro congelado. —dije parando de reírme.

Entonces el pedaso sostuvo su cabeza con cascos y alas. —Dueleeeee.

La unicornio no pudo evitar soltar algunas risas por la situación, no todos los días vez a un pegaso en una armadura energizada por magia y que supuestamente puede vencer a la guardia, ser vencido por un helado.

—Pobre Silver. —dije antes de terminar mi helado también, entonces puse una mano sobre su hombro. —¿Ya estas mejor?

Volvió a la normalidad. —Sí… ¿Pero que fue eso? —preguntó, y parecía estar algo preocupado de que volviera.

—Eso pasa cuando te comes un helado o te tomas agua demasiado fría, demasiado rápido. —le respondí.

—Ya veo… Ahora ya lo sé… —creo que intentará recordarlo.

—Crystal, ¿Ya terminaste tu helado? —pregunté.

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? —respondí la unicornio extrañada por la pregunta.

—Es que si arranco a toda velocidad seguro que se te caía. —respondí con simpleza.

—¡Oye! —reclamó.

—No me burlo, solo que recuerda que esto va muy rápido y no sé muy bien como funciona magia de unicornio, pero creo que lo más probable es que se te cayera encima o peor en el asiento.

—Bueno… —pareció calmarse hasta que se dio cuenta. —Espera, ¿Te importa más el asiento que yo?

—Es que si ensuciamos el auto igual y Andrés nos mata a los tres. —respondí con simpleza.

No pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, pero aparentemente tampoco tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo conmigo.

—¡Vamos! —Y pisé el acelerador a fondo.

Escuchamos el motor acelerar, pero el auto no se movía. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Silver viendo de un lado a otro.

—No lo sé. —respondí viendo alrededor.

—Creo que nos hundimos. —señaló cristal asomándose por una de las ventanas de atrás.

En ese momento solté el acelerador. —¿En serio? —fue lo que dije antes de bajarme del auto.

Al bajarme del auto me encontré con que la arena debajo la las cuatro ruedas había desaparecido y el auto me mantenía sostenido sobre pequeña montaña de arena.

Silver se bajó y vio el desastre. —pensé que las ruedas debían ir en el suelo.

Entonces Crystal se bajó a ver pero no notó que parte de la arena había desaparecido y se cayó, me hacer qué y la ayudé a levantarse.

—Gracias. —dijo quitándose la arena que se le había pegado. —¿Cómo pasó esto?

—Supongo que fue culpa mía, no se supone que arranque tan rápido en arena, eso escuché una vez, pero hace tiempo Andrés lo hizo y no pasó nada, así que pensé que ahora tampoco pasaría nada. —dije con simpleza.

—¿Y cómo lo arreglamos? —preguntó Silver.

Lo pensé un momento. —Chystal. ¿Puedes levantarlo?

—Yo? No sé… —parecía nerviosa.

—Tranquila, solo inténtalo. —dije con simpleza, la verdad es que no entiendo por qué se pone nerviosa cuando le pido que use su magia…

—Está bien. —su cuerno brilló y las dos toneladas de auto frente a mí se cubrieron con su aura mágica, el auto parecía balancearse un poco de un lado a otro, pero no se levantaba ni un milímetro, Crystal parecía estarce esforzando bastante.

—Ya Crystal, no te sobre esfuerces. —ella dejó de usar su madia y parecía algo triste, por no haber podido ayudar supongo. —No estés triste, esta cosa pesa demasiado para que cualquiera lo levante. —dije poniendo mi mano en su crin.

—Entonces supongo que me toca a mí. —dijo Silver acercándose al auto e intentando empujarlo, pero este no se movía ni un centímetro. —Sip, esto pesa demasiado, volaría y lo golpearía para moverlo, pero creo que solo lo movería un poco y probablemente me rompería un casco.

—Yo no puedo levantarlo, aunque podría intentar algo. —mencioné.

—¿Segura de que no puedes? Andrés se peleó contra una osa mayor a golpes, y sé que todos ustedes están más o menos al mismo nivel. —el cuestionó.

Crystal pareció sorprendida al escuchar eso.

—Andrés hace cosas que ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo logra, aunque por lo general Luis si lo sabe… Como sea, él no es tan fuerte, solamente abusa de los campos de fuerza de maneras muy exageradas. El problema está en que yo no los uso demasiado, de hecho, por lo general solo uso los automáticos. —le respondí. —Conste que no digo que esos locos sean débiles, para nada, y yo tampoco, pero no puedo levantar esa cosa. —eso último es técnicamente una gran mentira, pero al mismo tiempo es una "verdad a medias".

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Silver preguntó.

—Si llenamos ese espacio debajo de las ruedas con arena y quitamos un poco de la que hay adelante y debajo, creo que podríamos empujarlo fuera de la zanja, y si Crystal nos ayuda con su magia no debería ser muy difícil. —sugerí.

—Me parece bien. —dijo Silver y empezó a quitar la arena que estaba frente al auto empujándola debajo de los cauchos.

—Creo que podrían funcionar. —dijo Crystal empezando sacar la arena de debajo del auto usando su magia, y estos son los momentos en los que me pregunto como funciona esa magia, ¿Está moviendo grano por grano en grandes grupos, o está haciendo un tazón telequinético con el que arrastra la arena?

Yo simplemente fui a la parte de atrás y con uno de mis pies empujé la arena de vuelta bajo las ruedas, cosa fácil ya que era la arena suelta que había quedado apilada justo detrás del auto.

No pasaron ni tres minutos y ya habíamos terminado, Silver y yo nos pusimos detrás del auto y Crystal a un lado para ayudarnos. —A la de tres. —ambos asintieron. —Una, dos, ¡Tres! —empujamos y el auto se movió, no costó mucho moverlo un par de metros adelante para llegar a otra zona llana. —Listo. —y con eso nos montamos de nuevo al auto, todo estaba listo. —Computadora. —llamé.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hay algún "modo desierto" o algo parecido en este auto para no enterrarnos con el arranque? —pregunté.

—Sí, de hecho, aunque con arrancar lento, mantenerse a altas velocidades, y evitar las dunas de arenas demasiado blandas debería ser suficiente, también sugiero que evite el uso de los frenos. —me respondió.

—Gracias, aunque saber eso antes hubiera sido bueno. —dije lo último entre dientes.

—¿Activo el protocolo de arranque rápido en arena? —preguntó.

—Sí, estaría bien. —respondí.

—Entendido. —pasaron un par de segundos. —Todo listo, puede avanzar a voluntad.

Entonces pisé el acelerador a todo lo que daba, y esta vez, afortunadamente, si sentimos la aceleración que nos presionaba contra nuestros asientos.

—¿No se supone que había que arrancar lento? —Preguntó Silver.

—Sí, pero es como dije ayer, la computadora es muy útil, y aunque no sé exactamente que hizo, funcionó, y con eso me basa. —le respondí con simpleza.

* * *

(Sala de reuniones) (Base de los mercenarios)

 **Punto de vista Andrés:**

Entonces Iron empezó a contar su plan. —La idea principal era esperar hasta que llegaras o no para ver que hacíamos, no sabíamos si en realidad vendrías, así que nos ocultamos y nos preparamos, si en algún momento Luna Sangre desidia empezar con la conquista mundial, nosotros iríamos a los reinos de este mundo a brindar nuestro apoyo, empezando por Equestria, les daríamos la tecnología y con sus recursos probablemente podríamos hacerle frente, luego sería cosas de juntarse con los otros reinos y pelear contra Luna Sangre, después de todo, tenemos casi la misma tecnología, a excepción de los proyectos secretos desarrollados en los últimos 4 años, aunque claro si añadimos a nuestras filas a todas las naciones, probablemente podríamos mantener un frente contra ellos mientras desarrollamos contramedidas contra todo lo que ellos tengan. —respondió.

—¿Y si yo llegaba? —pregunté.

—Volveríamos con Luna Sangre y le avisaríamos al mundo sobre ti, el resto ya no importa. —contestó.

—¿Y entonces por qué no están con ellos ahora? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

Se quedó callado por un momento. —Pasaron cosas, no actuaste como esperábamos, cuando ellos pelaron contigo no parecías como te describieron, cuando construiste el portal estuvimos a punto de ir con ellos, pero al final no pasó nada. Sinceramente no lo sé, pero algo en Luna sangre no me daba ninguna confianza, en estos días estábamos discutiendo que hacer, entonces apareciste y nos ahorraste la decisión.

—Ya veo, nada de eso se puede considerar un plan real, pero dada su situación, creo que esas eran sus mejores opciones, trabajar con alguno de los bandos antes de Que Luna Sangre se revelara sería contraproducente… y si podían mantenerse a su nivel tecnológico y obtener la superioridad numérica definitivamente ganarían a largo plazo.

—Exactamente, veo que la información de inteligencia que nos dieron sobre ti era bastante correcta. —el pegaso contestó.

—¿Qué les contaron? —pregunté curioso, hace tiempo que no me meto en sus archivos.

—Gran estratega, manipulador, genio del engaño, se lanza a combate aparentando actuar por reacción mientras dirige la batalla tal como quiere, y no retrocede sin importar la desventaja, todo para crear una enorme ilusión de invulnerabilidad ante el mundo… Y hasta el momento le ha funcionado. —respondió.

—Bastante preciso, aunque omiten algunas cosas, aunque la verdad es que no sabía que ya se habían dado cuenta del efecto psicológico que crea mi farsa de la invencibilidad, aunque da igual, mientras no se lo demuestren al resto del mundo no me afectará, y justamente eso es lo que vengo evitando desde el principio. —contesté con sincerada. —Aunque creo que quitaría la parte de genio del engaño, solo soy bastante bueno prediciendo las reacciones de la gente, y preparando las cosas para que lo que diga termine volviéndose cierto, aunque en ocasiones me encuentro con sujetos difíciles de leer.

—Interesante. —fue lo único que dijo el pegaso frente a mí.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tiene Luna Sangre como para pelear contra nosotros? —pregunté.

—Bien, eso… —Blood fue interrumpido…

—Conexión con el sistema ha sido completada exitosamente. —dijo mi computadora.

—Perfecto, mejoremos un poco este lugar. —Por la cara de sorpresa en absolutamente todos, creo que no se esperaban que lo lograra, entonces chasqueé mis dedos y mi teléfono se encargó de hacer el resto.

Toda la habitación se cubrió por una capa de color plateado con una ligera inclinación al azul, una pequeña pantalla fue proyectada frete a cada uno, y un mapa de toda Equestrita y un poco más se proyectó sobre la mesa, lo tomé de sus bases de datos, las cuales, cabe mencionar, ya estoy copiando.

Entonces hablé para sacarlos del embobamiento en el que todos quedaron. —Bien así está mejor, ahora cuénteme. ¿Qué tiene Luna sangre?

—Cuando los dejamos tenían un por de carriers como ustedes lo llaman, y estaban construyendo el tercero, tenían nombres, pero no los recuerdo. —mencionó el grifo.

—¿Tamaño? —pregunté.

—1Km de largo y 500 metros de ancho sin contar las hélices. —respondió Death.

—Es el tamaño de nuestros primeros carriers… ¿Tienen los planos?

—Están en la base de datos, búscalos por el nombre Sky Fortress. —Iron señaló.

—Gracias. —busqué el documento y lo abrí, afortunadamente era compatible con la proyección tridimensional. —Por cierto, esas pantallas que les pasé están conectadas al sistema también, pueden buscar como la harían normalmente, y para sacarlo solo tienen que tocarlo. —asintieron en respuesta.

Vi la proyección del carrier y me encontré con un par de enormes cañones a ambos lados del cuerpo central. —¿Que son esas armas?

—Lo más cercano a cañones de plasma, nucleares, y potenciados mágicamente que pudieron hacer. —Respondió Magic.

—¿Y con eso planeaban dispara las dos balas de resonantium?

—No las que tú crees. —respondió Iron.

—Esos cañones son para tirar abajo los escudos del "Oblivion" —respondió Blood.

Fue el turno de Espectra para hablar. —Disparan proyectiles impulsado por múltiples explosiones nucleares, recubiertos con plasma ultra caliente potenciados mágicamente por una serie de hechizos que multiplican su fuerza y velocidad.

—Y las balas están carga con los hechizos que utilizó Iron para romper tus escudos. —añadió Dastrun.

—Interesante, entonces es un carrier, pero con súper cañones anti-campos de fuerza, bien, podemos lidiar con eso, es de hecho más fácil de lo que parece, aunque dudo que pueda mantener mi fachada de invulnerabilidad mucha tiempo más. Por cierto, ¿Cómo lograron que los cañones resistieran las explosiones nucleares? Porque el vibranio no puede y hasta donde tengo entendido el resonantium tampoco. —dije pensando en una forma de para esas cosas, aunque ya me hago una idea, aunque me quería guardar esa carta un poco más…

—Hechizos de contención. —Magic contestó.

—¿Y las fuentes de energía? —pregunté.

—Tienen ocho Mega reactores mágicos para las hélices, otros dos para los mega cañones como los llamaste, otro para el resto de las armas y uno más para el resto de los sistemas. —contestó Iron con simpleza.

Entonces Magic agregó. —Los generadores de las hélices también se encargan de energizar un sistema de levitación arcano que se encuentro por todo el carrier, así disminuyen la carga sobre las hélices lo suficiente para que puedan cargarlo.

—¿Algún punto débil? —pregunté.

—Que si lo derribamos su propio peso lo convertirá en una chapa en el suelo. —Soltó Blood.

—Me refiero, algo a lo que podamos atacar, de preferencia sin derribarlo. ¿Los controles principales por ejemplo?

—Es complicado, eso no se había decidido para cuando nos fuimos, pero hay consolas distribuidas por gran parte del lugar así que no sería algo exactamente sencillo. —mencionó Espectra.

—Bueno, me quedo con los planos, ya luego pensaré en algo. ¿Ellos tiene algo más?

—Esto. —dijo Death con simpleza y unos planos incluso más grandes y complejos aparecieron.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

—Su as bajo la manga, no tengo ni idea de si está completo y si siquiera lo hayan iniciado, pero está hecho para sobreponerse a todo lo que le lances, es una versión terrestre de tu Oblivion 2.0 y según tengo entendido, es capaz de absorber cualquier tipo de ataque pasado en energía no cinética y usarla para alimentar sus reservas, y puede detener cualquier ataque físico con barreras mágicas que son tan fuertes como la energía que le suministres, no tengo ni idea de que armas tiene, pero sinceramente dudo que importe tomando en cuento que pueden apastarnos si le parece. —Iron respondió de forma seria.

—¿Y exactamente como planeabas ayudar a Equestria para que pelease con eso? —pregunté sin tener idea de a quien se le ocurrió tremenda locura y como no se me ocurrió a mi primero…

Magic se adelantó a responder. —Porque existen hechizos muy poderoso, que pueden ser potenciados, y estoy bastante segura de que si lográbamos castear un hechizo espacio temporal lo suficientemente fuerte, podrimos mandar esa cosa a un agujero negro, u otra dimensión o simplemente dejarlo botado en el espacio entre dimensiones.

Ok, aquí no se andan con tonterías, o quizás solo exagera. —Entonces, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que esta cosa esté terminada?

—Con la ayuda de los unicornios podría estar listo ya, pero los últimos años antes de que nos fuéramos los recursos estaban siendo acaparados por un proyecto secreto del que no sabemos nada. —contestó Iron. —Supongo que un 50% sería una buena estimación.

—¿Que está al 50%?

—Que hay 50% de probabilidades de que está listo ya.

—Entiendo… —Esto esta jodido… —¿Hay algún otro posible as bajo la manga?

—bueno, conozco un proyecto secreto para convertir algunos miembros de Luna Sangre en cyborgs, modificando a los ponis en Cyber-alicornios y añadiéndoles hechizos de regeneración y reparación para crear una elite invencible en combate, probablemente equipados con el mejor armamento que puedan.

—¿Y esto es una realidad, o es solo una idea? —Pregunté ya un poco preocupado por no poder sacar a Equestria en una sola pieza de esto…

Iron pareció pensarlo. —Pues hace cuatro años construí una versión miniatura del reactor mágico, suponiendo que lo hayan hecho todo bien ese reactor podría darle energía a uno de esos Cyber-ponis por alrededor de 1000 años por carga, claro, esto sería si desabilitaran todas las funciones no vitales, pero si los ponemos en combate a máxima capacidad… probablemente podrían estar ahí al menos cinco días sin parar, si son buenos incluso siete.

—Ok, Cyber-alicornios regeneradores que se auto-reconstruyen y tiene unas baterías arrechas… ¿De casualidad si los desintegro resurgirán de sus cenizas o algo así?

Vi la duda en su rostro. —Creo que no…

"Creo", ok, Luna Sangre se esforzó, tengo que reconocérselo. —Bien, esto va a ser difícil, pero podemos con ello. ¿Algo más?

Ahora Blood fue el que habló. —Creo que tienen un par de proyectos secretos en el espacio, pero son solo rumores, lo único que sabemos en realidad es que hay muchos satélites.

—Bien, ¿Es todo?

—Hasta donde sabemos sí. —respondió el grifo. —Por lo menos esos serían los proyectos importantes.

—Bien, creo que puedo pensar en algo, pero ahora mismo no será. —chasqueé mis dedos y toda la proyección desapareció, tomé mi teléfono y lo guardé. —Tengo hambre, vamos a almorzar algo y luego pensamos en lo que haremos, admito que esto es más de lo que esperaba, pero sigue siendo "manejable". —entonces me di cuenta de algo. —Saben mucho de estas cosas, ¿De casualidad no tendrán un par de carriers guardados por aquí? —ellos empezaron a mirarse entre sí.

* * *

(Cerca del paso a Badlands)

 **Punto de vista Diana:**

Después de pasar poco más de una hora avanzando en la misma dirección, finalmente pudimos ver a lo lejos las cordilleras que rodean badlands y afortunadamente también pudimos ver la zona en la que estas se separan dejando un camino para pasar, así que nos puse en camino, pasaron un par de minutos y ya podíamos ver mejor las cordilleras.

—El camino está bloqueado… —dijo Silver, pero no tengo idea de cómo lo vio, seguimos demasiado lejos…

Crystal se apoyó en los asientos para ver. —Yo no veo nada desde aquí.

—Es cosa de pegasos, buena vista. —el respondió con simpleza, aunque creo que hay algo que olvidó mencionar, aunque tampoco es que me interese mucho.

Yo usé el zoom en estos locos lentes de contacto, y pude comprobar que lo que Silver decía era cierto. —Ok, tu vista es impresionante. —dije con sinceridad.

—Gracias. —respondió.

Crystal me miró como si se preguntara a que me refería.

—Efectivamente el camino está bloqueado. —dije.

Ella pareció esforzarse más. —Sigo sin verlo.

—Lo veras cuando lleguemos. —respondí. —Computadora, ¿Hay alguna forma de frenar rápido en arena? —antes dijo que era mala idea, mejor pregunto antes.

—Sí, tengo un protocolo para frenar rápido en desiertos. ¿Lo inicio? —respondió.

—Todavía no, intenta que frenemos cerca del paso a Badlands.

—Entendido.

—Sip, demasiado útil. —Silver dijo. —¿Tienes un problema? Solo pregúntale, probablemente te de la respuesta.

—Básicamente. —respondió la computadora.

Silver pareció pensativo. —Déjame probar algo.

—Adelante. —dije confiada.

—¿Cero entre cero? —preguntó.

—Indeterminación. —Contestó

—Ok, esa no me la esperaba… —dijo impresionado. —No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien en Luna Sangre dañó una computadora haciendo eso…

—Lo dudo, hace bastante que las computadoras son a prueba de esas cosas. —respondí.

—Eso no me quita la sensación de que fue así. —mencionó Silver.

Entonces sentimos que el auto empezaba a frenar, después de unos 10 segundos de estar frenado por fin nos detuvimos, esa cosa puede frenar más rápido, pero Andrés dijo que eso era peligroso, no sé el cómo lo podría ser, pero si él lo dice le creo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Crystal se había caído al suelo por el frenazo. —¿Te ayudo? —le pregunté viendo como había caído en el espacio entre el espaldar de nuestros asientos y el suyo.

—He… —Y parecía mareada, así que la ayudé a recostarse en el asiento

—Deberían usar en cinturón de seguridad. —dijo Silver.

—¿Y tu como te diste cuenta de que esta cosa tienes eso? Si ni yo los uso. —pregunté.

—Me enteré después de casi quedar aplastado contra el parabrisas la primera vez que me subí y a Andrés le dio por frenar sin avisar. —me respondió.

Entonces Crystal pareció mejorarse del atontamiento. —¿Estas bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí, solo avisa a la siguiente, por favor. —nos respondió.

—Está bien, lo iba a hacer de hecho, pero es que yo tampoco me esperaba el frenazo. —le dije.

Entonces me bajé del auto a ver cómo podríamos pasar, y entonces vi más de cerca la ridículamente grande roca que nos bloqueaba el paso, más de diez metros de alto, como seis de ancho, a saber que tanto tenga de ¿Profundidad? ¿Largo? No sé cómo llamarlo, ¿Grosor? ¿Espesor? ¿Importa? Dudo que sea una roca plana de menos de un metro como para que la pueda partir con un corte, y dudo poder romperla con un golpe… —¿Alguna idea?

—¿Y si lo atravesamos? Como hemos hecho con todo lo demás de camino hasta acá. —preguntó Silver.

—Podría ser, con el turbo quizás podríamos… Vuela por encima y dime que tan gruesa es esa roca. —le respondí, el asintió antes de salir volando.

Entonces Crystal se acercó. —Espera… ¿Entonces esa cosa puede ir más rápido? —señaló el auto.

—Pues sí, pero la verdad es que nunca lo he hecho, y aunque me gustaría usarlo, no sé usarlo más allá de presionar el botón y prepararme para ir absurdamente rápido, aunque no sé si sea lo suficiente para atravesar esa roca. —le respondí.

—Con cada cosa que me cuentas me impresionan más.

Entonces Silver volvió. —Olvídalo, eso no lo podemos atravesar.

—¿Tan grande es la roca?

—Más o menos igual que lo que tiene de ancho.

—Ya veo…

—¿Y sí nos teletransportamos al otro lado? —preguntó Crystal.

—Buena idea. —respondí antes de intentar teletrasportarnos, y digo intentar porque no pasó nada.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Silver.

—No funciona. —respondí. —Computadora.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué no funciona el teletransporte?

—Hay interferencia, algo como un pulso electro magnético constante, pero de una intensidad extremadamente baja, no afecta a los sistemas de teletraspotacion rápida por el momento, pero esto junto con la gran distancia hasta la casa, impide realizas operaciones complejas de teletransporte debido a los protocolos de seguridad.

—Crystal, intenta usar tu magia para levitar algo. —dije y ella levantó un roque que estaba convenientemente cerca. —¿No sientes nada raro?

—No nada. —contestó extrañada.

—Puedes soltar la roca. —la soltó. —Silver. ¿Notas algún cambio en las gemas?

—No, supongo que será otra cosa. —respondió.

—Supongo… ¿Alguna otra idea?

Silver pareció recordar algo. —Andrés usó los campos de fuerza para cosechar todas las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres una vez. ¿Por qué no los usas para mover la roca?

—Buena idea. —dije y chasqueé mis dedos como Andrés lo haría, la roca se cubrió por un campo de fuerza, pero se negó rotundamente a ser levantada…

—¿Computadora?

—imposible realizar cálculos necesarios para mover el objeto, sumado a la interferencia y distancia causan una pérdida de datos importante…

—Pero solo tiene que levantarlo. ¿No? —preguntó Silver.

—Andrés hace que parezca así, aunque efectivamente los campos de fuerza pueden flotar por ser tan ligeros como el aire, no puede levantar otras objetos en el aire, estos simplemente caerían hasta es suelo. —respondí.

—Pero el levantó toneladas de manzanas. —Silver contestó.

—Dije que hace que parezca así, todos los campos de fuerza se apoyan el alguna superficie cercana para poder levantar el peso, hace que estas extensiones adicionales de los campos de fuerza sean invisibles y crea la ilusión de que puede levitar cosas. Pero eso no me explica por qué la computadora no puede hacerlo si se supone que mi teléfono debería tener poder de procesamiento más que suficiente para hacerlo con su asistencia. —respondí.

—Más protocolos de seguridad, un error en cualquier punto podría soltar múltiples toneladas de roca sobre ustedes. —respondió.

—Andrés ya ha hecho esto antes. —contradije.

—Andrés sobrescribe constantemente protocolos de seguridad a su conveniencia, posee los conocimientos físicos necesarios para calcular y realizar manualmente los procedimientos sin necesidad del sistema asistido, desafortunadamente usted no posee los conocimientos para sobrescribir dichos protocolos.

Me siento insultada… —¿Algo que podamos hacer? —pregunté.

—Esperar a que la interferencia disminuya o que se libere algo de poder de procesamiento de la casa. —respondió.

—Entiendo. —No tengo ni idea de en qué estén usando suficiente potencia como para ni siquiera poder hacer algo tan simple, pero espero tengan algunas buenas respuestas cuando vuelva.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó la unicornio con nosotros. Espera… Unicornio…

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… ¿Te sabes algún hechizo de desintegración o destrucción o algo parecido? —pregunté.

—No… —respondió.

—¿Mínimo algún rayo mágico común al algo así? —pregunté esperanzada, si me dice que no la dejo aquí y me voy… Ok no…

—Mmm… Sí, pero no está ni cerca de ser tan fuerte como para romper esa roca. —respondió.

—Silver, acércate. —el pegaso se acercó un poco, intenté quitarle la gema en su armadura pero no salió.

—¿Qué intentas? —preguntó.

—Sacar la gema.

—¿Para qué? —parecía curioso.

—Solo sácala.

—Ok. —Y después de estar un rato moviendo algunas cosas en su armadura, logró sacar la gran gema que se encontraba en el pecho de su armadura. —Toma.

—Gracias. —atrapé la gema. —Crystal, esta gema según me dijo Andrés tiene una cantidad absurda de magia, quiero que la uses para destruir la roca… Espera… entonces tendríamos que quitar los pedazos, mejor levítala fuera de nuestro camino. —entonces le pasé la gema.

Ella la tomó con su magia. —¡¿Esta gema tiene magia almacenada?! Pero... y como lo hago. Es decir, ¿Cómo puedo usarla? —nos preguntó. —¿Alguna idea?

Ok, esta sí que no me la esperaba. —La unicornio aquí eres tú, pensé que sabrías.

—Pero él las usa ¿No? —preguntó señalando a Silver.

En lo pensó un poco. —Eso es cosa de la armadura, yo solo la uso.

—Pero…

Bien, veamos, seguramente haya una forma de hacer esto, no creo que sea tan difícil. —Crystal, solo intenta usar la magia de la gema, quizás no sea tan difícil, solo es cosa de que lo intentes.

Pareció pensarlo un poco. —Está bien… —entonces su cuerno brilló un poco más y la gema también, la roca fue rodeada por una muy delgada aura mágica, y al poco tiempo desapareció. —No puedo.

A ver… Que le puedo decir… —Vamos Crystal, yo sé que tú puedes, solo sigue intentando.

Su cuerno se volvió a brillar y la gema también, la roca fue cubierta por un aura un poquito más gruesa, y esta vez se sacudió un poco, pero nuevamente el aura se rompió. —Te lo dije, es demasiado grande.

—Pero ahora casi lo logras, se movió un poco, intenta sentir la magia en la gema, sé que hay de sobra, solo intenta tomarla y usarla, sé que tú puedes. —de hecho no, pero si hago como que lo creo capas y la magia del guion nos ayuda.

Parece que está pensando en algo. —Lo intentaré una vez más. —dijo y su cuerno brilló como las otras veces. La roca se cubrió con un aura mágica que se veía fuerte, entonces una segunda aura mágica, y me pareció ver una pequeña aura mágica yendo desde la gema hasta el cuerno de Crystal, entonces la segunda aura cubrió la roca y empezó a moverse, se levantó algunos centímetros, y entonces el aura mágica explotó como una burbuja desapareciendo, y algo que a falta de mejor nombre llamaré retroceso mágico golpeó a Crystal derivándola.

Entonces me acerqué a ver si estaba bien, por lo menos callé sentada. —¿Estas bien?

Ella parecía un poco desorientada. —¿he…? Me duele la cabeza…

Empecé a acariciar su crin y le pasé de vuelta la gema a Silver. —¿Cuántos dedos ves? —pregunté mostrándole dos.

—Dos. —Mínimo ve bien, estuvimos un momento así mientras Silver hacia algo con su armadura.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —pregunté.

—Eso creo.

Entonces Silver se acercó. —Tengo una idea.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —pregunté, capas nos saca de este problema.

—Crystal, prueba a usar estas. —dijo antes de quitase los cuatros… ¿Zapatos? ¿Guantes? No sé, eso que lleva en los cascos y que es parte de la armadura.

Crystal no parecía muy a gusto con la idea. —¡¿Quieres que use esas gemas otra vez?! No…

—Tranquila, esto es diferente. —dijo él. ¿Qué planeas Silver?

Ella dudó. —¿Cómo es diferente?

—Antes estabas intentando usar la magia de la gema, su pongo que hace falta saber lo que haces para que eso funcione, esto no, yo por ejemplo lo uso y no tengo ni idea de cómo, simplemente hace lo que quiero. —eso es mentira… Él sabe bien cómo funciona…

Espera… —¿Pero esas cosas te dan magia? Pensé que simplemente eran para los ataques esos raros que hacías.

—Es lo mismo que creía yo, pero una unicornio de los mercenarios las usó para potenciar su magia, así que creo que podría funcionar. —él contestó.

Podría funcionar. —Crystal, podrías intentarlo.

—¿Y si vuelvo a fallar y me explota el hechizo en la cara?

—Entonces te dolerá un poco la cabeza y tendremos que esperar a que se valla la interferencia o que terminen con lo que sea que estén haciendo en casa. —espero que lo intente… me da flojera esperar… Usaré la vieja confiable… —Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo. —aquí es cuando me trolea y dice que no.

Entonces se paró. —Un intento más, pero si no funciona se acabó. —no sé de dónde sacó tanta seguridad. —¿Está bien…? —era de esperarse.

Ayudé a Crystal a ponerse los… tengo que pensar un nombre para esas cosas.

Entonces Silver habló. —Para encenderlos pisa dos veces con tu casco delantero derecho.

Crystal dio algunos pasos. —¿Así? —entonces hizo lo que Silver dijo, las gemas brillaron un par de segundo antes de volver a la normalidad. —¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió… raro… —preguntó mientras vea las gemas en sus cascos.

—Es complicado de explicar, es algo que hace la armadura, es diferente cuando la tienes entera, pero eso no importa. ¿Te sientes diferente, algo con tu magia? —respondió Silver.

—Un poco, es… extraño. —Ella contestó.

—Bien, entonces inténtalo. —dijo Silver haciéndose a un lado.

Entonces el cuerno de cristal se iluminó, ahora con un aura mágica un poco mayor aunque sin ser dos, la roca también fue cubierta por el aura mágica i empezó a temblar. —Creo que se atoró. —dijo Crystal aparentemente esforzándose por sacarla, después de un rato logró levantarla, aunque parecía algo cansada, empezó a mover la enorme roca, y cuando por fin la había quitado de nuestro camino, la soltó. Entonces se desplomó cayendo sentada, asumo que por el cansancio.

—Impresionante. —dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunté.

—Sí. Agotada pero bien. —respondió jadeando por el cansancio, y entonces intentó quitarse los… los llamaré zapatos y punto, pero no salían. —¿Por qué no salen? —preguntó.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Tomé uno y empecé a jalar pero no salía.

—Para, vas a arrancarme la pata.

Dejé de jalar. —Creo que está atorado.

Silver se acercó —No está atorado, están hechos así para que no se caigan en combate. —entonces se sentó junto a ella y empezó a usar sus alas y cascos para hacer algo en su pata.

Crystal se rió un poquito. —Para, me haces cosquillas.

Entonces los cuatro "zapatos" se salieron. —Ya está. —dijo Silver antes de colocárselos y pisar dos veces haciendo que las gemas brillaran.

—Vamos. —dije empezando a caminar hacia el auto, entonces me di cuenta de que Crystal no venía. —¿Qué pasa?

—No me puedo parar. —respondió.

Entonces me devolví, la traje cargada hasta el auto, y la dejé recostada en los puestos traseros, luego volví a mi puesto. —Ya nos vamos. —dije antes de pisar el acelerador, aunque tampoco pisé a fondo como de costumbre.

Fin del capítulo.

Ahora que Andrés conoce lo que Luna sangre ha estado preparando. ¿Cómo lo combatirá? ¿Realmente podrá ganar? ¿Mantendrá su mascará de invencibilidad? ¿Siquiera podrá sobrevivir a lo que le espera? En cualquier caso, ¿harán su movimiento pronto o seguirán esperando? ¿Y diana encontrará la piedra anuladora de magia o solo dará vueltas por Badlands sin encontrar nada? ¿Algún día volveré a aquellos tiempos en los que corregía bien los capítulos antes de subirlos? (últimamente solo paso el corrector pero eso es medio inútil) Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… O quizás no…

* * *

 **Punto de vista Lightning:**

Seré breve, esto iba a salir el domingo pero pasaron cosas, como dije, no sé cuándo saque el siguiente capítulo por lo de la universidad, pero haré un esfuerzo para sacar el siguiente pronto, porque pasó que este capítulo es lo que me faltó del anterior más la primera parte del siguiente, pasa que había quedado muy corto y decidí poner lo que faltaba del anterior con este, pero al final no me dio tiempo y el capítulo ya era lo suficientemente largo así que lo dejé por aquí. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo disfruté escribirlo, ahora a contestar reviews.

Como estoy un poco apurado voy a contestar como antes, sin Luna y Pinkie.

A ver... Hay un solo review y es de Nahuel836:

Jeje… Seguro alguno más pensó eso, pero aquí todo el que llegue o se vaya lo hará con algún motivo, nadie llegará o se irá por que sí sin más, aunque puede que las explicaciones tarden en llegar.

Y sobre la respuesta, pues sí, es que lo puse en situación y es que eso es lo que haría él.

Sobre eso, él es una persona, obvio que le afecta, cada quien lo toma a su modo, el simplemente prefiere olvidarlo, aunque sabe que no podrá…

El escudo, si quieres te lo presto, ¿Pero tendrás algún reactor de fusión a la mano para cargarlo?

Nos leemos luego Nahuel836

Pd: El chau chau lo he visto en otro lado…

Fin de respuesta a review.

Eso fue todo por ahora, espero volver a escribir pronto.

LightningmasterXD fuera.


End file.
